The Imperial Orphan
by MA7
Summary: Captured alive by the Inquisition from his depraved heretic parents as a newborn, Chaos Lord's son Franklin Sevenson was deemed young enough to be uncorrupted and sent to an orphanage dedicated to the children of such sinful parents. Now 12 years old, Franklin struggles with the horrors of his unclean past, as his filthy bloodline seeks to corrupt him from the Emperor's light.
1. Chapter 1

The Imperial Orphan

Chapter 1(Orphan)

12 year old Imperial orphan boy Franklin Sevenson lay penitently on his front in the orphanage scourging rack, praying prayers of contrition to an image of the holy saints. The whip bit his back again, making him fill with pain. Franklin thanked the Emperor for the cleansing pain, filled with pure worship.

Franklin was whipped like this several times a day, to pay for the terrible sin of his birth. His day in the orphanage was strictly ordered into set time periods, set times for scourging, set times for study, set times for prayer.

Franklin had only ever known his life in the strict orphanage, he had been taken from his heretical parents by the inquisition when only a few days old, and had been deemed young enough to be considered redeemable with an appropriate life of discipline.

Franklin repented yet again for the disgusting shame of his birth, it was a shame almost beyond enduring. Only by endless scourging and repentance could he even endure to go on with such a terrible terrible shame!

Franklin's parents were warp spawned scum, heretical as it was possible to be.

His father was Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson of the Night Lord's traitor legion! The Chaos Lord was infamous and despicable, a serial rapist of women all across the Segmentum Solar, his natural Space Marine infertility undone by the foul mutations of chaos! This monster had forcibly impregnated thousands of screaming women, filling special Imperial orphanages like this one with children doomed to a life of brutal punishment! The monster!

Franklin felt only the most pure hatred for his evil father. He hoped to one day become an acolyte of an inquisitor to help hunt down this vile monster. He would gladly kill this blasphemous heretic!

Had Franklin's mother been just an innocent woman raped by the Chaos Lord, then Franklin could have felt some small shred of dignity in knowing that at least his mother was pure, but it was SO much worse, so hideously worse!

For Franklin's mother was in fact the Chaos Lord's own sister! Her name was Wendy Sevenson, a depraved Chaos Champion of the vile god Slaanesh! The vile harlot had had unholy relations with her own brother and had given birth to Franklin from this coupling! The SHAME!

Franklin felt filthy just thinking about his vile heritage, and welcomed the whip to scourge away his shame. He had been created by heretical incest in the womb of a vile heretic, he had no purity in his blood, nothing to be proud of in his heritage. This vile woman had grown him in her filthy womb, passed him out of her depraved harlot vagina, and suckled him with her filthy heretic milk!

By the Emperor! Franklin felt filthy all the time! He felt so defiled, so unclean! He welcomed the whip, welcomed the penitence, he NEEDED to be punished for the terrible shame he carried!

Thank the Emperor that the Inquisition had rescued him from his vile parents. Thank the Emperor that he had been spared from being raised by that filthy harlot. Thank the Emperor for this strict orphanage to flog the shame out of him, thank him for the ice cold baths, caned knuckles, prayer vigils and stern education.

Franklin welcomed the lash as it bit him again, it filled him with such strange peace to be flogged and beaten and humbled. This orphanage was so soothing to his soul, he felt so complete when the guilt was chastised out of him.

Franklin focused his attention on the faces of the holy saints. The strict stern unmoving faces in the images gazed down at him, merciless and condemning. Franklin embraced this righteous judgement, chastising himself penitently for his sins.

The whip on his back stung deeply, wracking him with extremely sharp pain, and the pain gave him a deep sense of peace and cleanliness. The more it hurt, the more clean and peaceful he felt. Franklin loved the lash, as a true penitent should.

The lashing ended after exactly one hour, perfectly on time, and Franklin thanked the nun profusely for his well deserved punishment. She nodded sternly and he said his ritual prayers of thanks for his scourging, before putting the shirt of his grey robes back on.

Franklin felt light and thankful as he padded barefoot out of the stone scourging room, and walked barefoot down the cold stone floor of a corridor in the orphanage dungeon levels.

Every step Franklin took was measured and timed, every part of his day followed a strict routine, down to the timing of each step he took. There was nothing done except what was told, he had been trained over a lifetime to not even scratch itches, not to move in any way that deviated from the strict routine.

Other children filed out of other scourging rooms, and joined the walk in measured steps. Every step and movement was timed perfectly to let children join the line seamlessly, in strict ranks without deviation. All looked straight ahead with perfect discipline, a lifetime of strict discipline showing its mark.

The ranks of children marched in lockstep, wheeling in disciplined ranks around corners, marching up cold stairs, and out into a stone courtyard. It was raining heavily out in the courtyard, but the children didn't even slow. They formed disciplined ranks and files, and stood at attention in the driving rain.

They were to stand here at perfect attention for an hour, no matter what the weather was like, like they did at this time every day. Franklin was completely soaked and had extremely hard rain pelting in his face. It was horribly cold and uncomfortable, but Franklin didn't move a muscle.

The wind howled as it pelted freezing rain into these children's faces, as they stood alone at attention in this terrible weather, but none of them so much as fidgeted. All stood with perfect discipline, accepting the punishing discipline and discomfort without question.

These were all the children of heretic parents, taken by the Imperium at very young ages before the parents could corrupt them with heresy. This high security orphanage had raised them from infancy, raised in the most severe upbringing imaginable, with constant routine beatings and punishment, without mercy or compromise.

This was the only life these children had ever known, just pain and guilt and discipline. They had known no other life, and had accepted this treatment as normal, the way children do.

In time these children would become valuable servants of the Emperor, utterly loyal and disciplined, ready to die for their beloved stern Emperor. But they still had many more years to go till then.

All of these children carried terrible guilt for the sins of their parents. All of them welcomed the lash to soothe their guilt, yearned for the lash even, to ease their terrible shame.

Franklin did not move for the whole hour, staying still as a statue in the freezing rain. He savoured the added discomfort of the rain, drew peace from the punishing aspect it caused. He was always at his most peaceful when he suffered, and he silently thanked the Emperor as the heavy rain became stinging hail in the face.

Small sharp hailstones were blasted into his face by the screaming wind, and he felt cleansed by the painful discomfort. His heart felt light as he suffered, keeping the guilt away and just letting him enjoy peace.

Franklin was disappointed when the loud siren rang out to indicate the end of the hour. The children turned together in a single fluid motion and marched along their set route to their next assigned duty.

***...

Franklin Sevenson sat in the bathtub washing himself with soap. The bathtub was full with freezing water, and had ice cubes floating in the water for extra discomfort.

Franklin sighed in deep peace at the agonising cold, savouring the cleansing pain. He methodically washed himself in the set routine, not deviating in a single motion. He had done this thousands of times before, didn't even have to think about it.

Today had been fortuitously especially painful because of the weather, but had otherwise been the same as any other day. He had been scourged 3 times, stood at attention in the rain, had prayer vigil, had study, been caned at the routine times, eaten meals, had exercise out in the rain, just the usual routine.

His skin was mostly intact, as the scourging whips were designed to maximise pain without breaking the skin, so that he could keep being punished each day without needing to heal. He was daily given medicine to stop him getting sick, and nothing broke his routine of peaceful chastisement.

Franklin finished washing and sat at attention in the bathtub, enjoying the biting pain it caused. He felt an especially terrible pain now ever since his testicles had descended, biting deep into this sensitive area, making it shrink with painful force.

Something about the pain to this area was especially peaceful, pleasant almost...

With utter horror Franklin suddenly discovered that he had an erection! Dread filled his heart and he desperately willed it to go down!

Franklin blushed crimson with shame. This was so shameful!

The water was ice cold and should have stopped this sort of thing from even being possible. His testicles were shrunk so small that they felt like they were being crushed in a vice. The pain in his testicles was excruciating, but for some reason this pain was giving him an erection!

Franklin immediately called for assistance, he needed to stop this right now.

One of the orphanage nuns came to him asking "what is it Franklin?"

"I have a sinful erection!" Franklin explained with utter shame.

The nun looked down at his penis and recoiled in disgust.

"Filthy boy! Stand up at attention right now!" The nun exclaimed in outrage.

Franklin instantly stood at attention, hands behind his back. His penis was standing stiffly erect, refusing to go down!

The nun walked out and returned a minute later with a cane. Franklin didn't move.

The nun swatted the head of his penis with shocking force, wracking Franklin with pain. To Franklin's horror the erection simply became harder!

The nun swatted it again and again, but it engorged even more!

Franklin desperately willed it to go down, but some intense feeling of inevitability was growing inside his penis!

The nun swatted it so hard that she broke the cane and Franklin felt a feeling of intense pleasure, and something was pushed out of his penis by unstoppable muscle contractions!

The nun screamed in outrage and Franklin was horrified with himself! What had he just done!

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(orphan)

Franklin was blushing crimson as he stood fully dressed in the office of the Mother Superior of the entire orphanage. He was in a lot of trouble.

"You disgusting perverse young man! I will not have perversity in my orphanage!" The Mother Superior bellowed at him in outrage.

Franklin said nothing, standing at attention. He would not move or speak unless told to.

"You are the son of depraved perverts, looks like the seed falls close to the tree! Despite our best efforts to beat the sin out of you you grow up to be like your parents!" The Mother Superior accused horribly.

Franklin's face went purple with shame at this accusation. The words cut him deeper than any knife. Franklin had tears running down his face, silently weeping with shame and repentance. She was right, he was a disgusting sinner!

"Confess your sins right now young man!" The mother superior demanded.

"Yes Mother Superior, I confess the sins of erection and... ejaculation," Franklin answered in crimson shame.

"And what perversions were you thinking in your mind? What caused this filth to happen?" The Mother Superior demanded.

Franklin thought and admitted that he hadn't been thinking of anything perverse.

"I will not have lies young man! Confess!" She barked at him.

"I was contemplating the pain of the cold on my testicles, Mother Superior, and I got a sinful swelling. I willed it to go down but it wouldn't go down. The Sister chastised me with canes to the penis, I thought only the desire for it to go down and thought of the shame I felt. The touch of the cane to my penis caused the ejaculation. I repent." Franklin explained with brightly blushing cheeks.

The Mother Superior paused, and a dark look filled her face.

"Do you swear on the Emperor that this is the truth?"

"I swear on the Emperor this is the truth," Franklin vowed.

"Very well. For your sins you will spend the night repenting in the scourging rack without sleep. In the morning you will be forgiven of these sins. Do NOT sin again young man!" The Mother Superior commanded sternly.

***...

Franklin was feeling very tired the next day as he ate his morning meal with measured routine spoon motions. The events of last night had upset him greatly.

The night in the scourging rack had been extremely tranquil and calming, and had done much to calm him down and put him at ease.

In fact, a night of being flogged nonstop had been quite pleasant. Heavenly even, to be scourged for so long without pause.

A warm glow of agony throbbed through his back even now, filling him with a wonderful feeling of peace. Today he would experience even more pain, as his fatigue and throbbing back would add to his usual pain. The thought gave him thrills of anticipation.

Thinking about how painful today would be, Franklin felt a horribly familiar pleasant feeling in his penis...

A sinking feeling filled him and he discovered that he had another erection!

***...

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement felt deep pity and concern for poor little Franklin, as he was made to sleep outside in the freezing rain as a punishment. He was trying so hard to be a good boy.

Sister Mary was a lower ranking nun here and had been working here at the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement for over 20 years, and had raised so many children into fine young servants of the Emperor. In her years she had seen children develop Franklin's problems before.

Despite what they told the children, it actually wasn't all that uncommon for some of the boys to get erections and ejaculate over the nuns during a caning. These boys Franklin's age were entering puberty, and with puberty came new problems that these boys had never had to deal with before.

These boys only knew punishment, and the only females they had around them were the nuns who constantly disciplined them. It was inevitable that with the onset of puberty some of them got sexually confused, and responded this way to the nuns. Franklin certainly wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last.

In time these boys would be trained to be completely celibate, but that is not something that they would master immediately.

Sister Mary had helped raise Franklin from since he was barely a few weeks old. She had bottle fed him as a baby and had helped teach him how to talk and walk. Despite her strictness she was very fond of these children. In her own stern way she loved them.

Franklin had never been a difficult child. He was totally obedient and humble, perfectly disciplined (until now), and perfectly devout in his prayers and penitence. He responded perfectly to the whip, was intelligent, and even wanted to work for the Inquisition when he grew up! Really a promising boy in all regards.

Sister Mary moved on from the window, and continued to patrol the halls of the orphanage, ready to punish any child not in bed. The children were not allowed to play, they lost this privilege when they were born to heretics.

These children were shown a great mercy having their lives spared and sent to this orphanage. Most children of heretics were burned alive with their parents, only the youngest and most innocent babies were spared, they had to have no taint to be shown mercy like this.

In return for their lives these children were to daily earn their salvation with punishment and service. They did not get to play, did not get to have fun, did not get to be silly. Every moment of their lives belonged to the Emperor, any time spent enjoying themselves was time stolen from the holy Emperor!

Sister Mary held her cane at the ready, and checked every single room for wayward children, poised to administer an instant beating. Her footsteps echoed through the dimly lit silent orphanage, drowned out slightly by the terrible howling rain outside.

Sister Mary shivered, it was getting really cold even inside with this terrible rain. It must be near freezing outside right now!

The thought of this worried her, and she went to a window to again peer out to check on poor little Franklin. She could just make him out curled up naked in the middle of the courtyard. A glaring floodlight shone on the spot he was ordered to sleep in, lest he try to sneak off to find shelter, but the rain was so heavy that she could only just see him.

Sister Mary frowned, he might die of hypothermia out there in this! He was to be punished, not killed!

Sister Mary hesitated for a moment and then made a judgment call, he couldn't stay out in this or he would die!

Sister Mary rushed down the hallway to the umbrella stand, and got a big black umbrella for herself. She unfolded it and moved to the main door to the courtyard, straining to push it open against the screaming wind.

The wind caught her umbrella instantly as soon as she stepped outside, and ripped it from her hands to fly off into the darkness! Sister Mary braced against the pelting rain and wind, utterly freezing after only a second!

Fear for Franklin's safety gripped her and she forced her way out through the wind that was trying to knock her over. The cold of the rain was just incredible!

She was panicking now and raced to reach Franklin. He was purple with cold and shivering weakly, looking barely alive.

"Franklin get up and come with me!" Sister Mary shouted at him urgently.

Franklin barely moved, moaning deliriously. Sister Mary felt her panic rising and physically wrapped her arms around the child and dragged him as best as she could towards the doorway inside.

She was soaked through and cold to the bone by the time she dragged him inside and closed the door. She sat on the floor gasping, back against the door, shivering violently. It was absolutely horrible out there!

As soon as she was strong enough she raced off to inform Mother Superior and the other nuns that Franklin required immediate medical attention. The nuns then quickly carried the half-dead child to the infirmary to stabilise him and bring him back to safety.

***...

Hours later the nuns stood around his infirmary bed, they had almost lost Franklin. The boy's body temperature had dropped dangerously low, and if Sister Mary hadn't rescued him when she did he would have died!

"Let this be a lesson to him not to do this again," Mother Superior said softly.

Sister Mary nodded but asked, "what if he can't help it? This wouldn't be the first boy who can't control it."

Mother Superior frowned and paused, before saying, "I certainly don't want little Franklin dead, but given the nature of his parents we must be especially vigilant. His salvation depends on us raising him right."

Sister Mary and the other nuns all murmured in agreement of this profound truth, his very soul depended on them being so hard on him. They dearly wanted him to enter the afterlife and finally know eternal peace, it's why they were so merciless, to save his soul!

"I fear that his mother is the cause of his problems," another nun named Sister Martha admitted.

"We can't think like that! We got him as a newborn, we raised him right!" Sister Mary insisted crossly, fear for his soul making her so upset.

"We can't assume anything. We have to increase his discipline just in case, prune out any corruption he may have inherited," Mother Superior insisted sagely.

The other nuns nodded unhappily. For the sake of his soul they needed to be very cruel with him.

The poor little thing.

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(orphan)

Night Lord Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled with demonic rage, as he pulled the intestines out of a screaming guardsman's abdomen with his lightning claw.

All around this isolated valley military base were dead bodies and screaming wounded, as a squad of chaos raptors ripped apart the few survivors from the initial sniper fire from the Night Lord Chaos Scouts hiding in the vegetation around the base.

As the guardsmen fought for their lives, the Major in charge of the base was in his command hut, trying desperately to send a distress call to alert the local Imperial Guard. The Major was screaming into the vox, but thanks to the Night Lord jamming signal he was met with only blaring static.

Augusta gunned his jump pack, and slammed through the wall of the command hut with a roar. The clay wall of the hut exploded inward in a spray of debris, and Augusta hurled the Major off his feet into a wall, stunning the man.

Augusta mangled the vox to smoking strips of metal with his lightning claw, and grabbed the Major by the ankle and dragged him outside.

The other guardsmen were all dead or dying by now, and Night Lords were gleefully torturing and mutilating the shrieking wounded dying for their own sadistic amusement. The Major was looking around in horror, terrible fear written on his face.

"Please! Have mercy!" The Major pleaded Augusta desperately.

Augusta laughed, grabbed the Major's left index finger, and snapped it sideways with a sickening crack. The Major screamed in pain, and Augusta grabbed the next finger.

The Major shook his head desperately, eyes wide with terror.

"I am looking for my little brother Franklin Sevenson, I have tracked him to this planet. Where is the heretic orphanage?" Augusta demanded with a demonic snarl.

"I will tell you! I will tell you everything I know!" The Major insisted frantically.

"Good!" Augusta snarled, and snapped the second finger anyway.

***...

Franklin redoubled his prayers to the Emperor, desperate to overcome this. He desperately prayed with all his might for his current erection to go down, he had one even now as he was being flogged in the scourging rack!

With a nun currently whipping him, the erection simply refused to go down!

"Stop this sinfulness at once! You disgusting sinner!" The nun demanded in outrage, seeing that he still had an erection poking up in his underpants.

Franklin felt intense pleasure in his penis at this stern rebuke, and tried desperately to stop himself from ejaculating. The nun whipped his back with all her strength and Franklin couldn't stop himself from ejaculation!

Intense pleasure filled his penis and the involuntary muscle contraction pumped the sinful fluid into his underpants, creating an instant dark wet spot in the front of them!

The nun roared with outrage and whipped him harder than ever, and Franklin was already getting erect again!

Franklin was deeply dismayed by what was happening to his body now, he had never had these problems before his testicles descended. It had now been weeks since the first time he got an erection in the bathtub, and every day the embarrassing problem got worse!

The nuns had tried everything to discipline these erections out of him, but if anything the disciplines had just made the erections even worse. The more severely the nuns punished him, the more his penis seemed to like it!

First they had tried making him sleep out in the rain till he almost died, but this had given him an erection. They had tried shouting condemnation at him for hours, but the strict rebukes had made him erect the entire time.

They had tried sticking electrodes to his penis and giving him agonising electric shocks, but he had simply ejaculated over and over again until his testicles were empty, with no noticeable improvement.

They had used huge syringes to drain the blood from his erections, and his penis had ejaculated all over their hands as soon as they inserted the needle!

They had tried swatting it, putting ice on it, sticking long pins right through it, inserting knitting needles down his penis hole, but every time he had simply ejaculated!

They had even tried locking his penis inside a male chastity device full of razor sharp metal spikes, to train his penis to stop getting erect. The pain of these spikes had made him constantly engorged to completely fill the device, and the nuns had eventually been forced to remove it before he bled to death, giving him a transfusion to replace so much lost blood!

The nuns were now in despair of what to do with him. Franklin was frantic to somehow stop this!

Franklin felt another ejaculation force itself out of him. He didn't know what to do.

He deeply loved the stern nuns, he always had. Ever since his earliest memories he had adored the nuns, adored the floggings and beatings, adored being completely dominated and controlled by them.

His happiest childhood memories had always involved a nun dominating and inflicting pain on him. He always felt so completely peaceful and complete when a stern nun was disciplining him and dominating his will. It felt sacred to be in complete submission to a strict and severe nun.

He loved the nuns, loved them with all his heart. They made his life feel utterly heavenly, their pain and dominance was a paradise to him. He absolutely adored these wonderfully strict cruel women, he would gladly die to protect them from harm.

Before his private parts had developed he had been able to simply bask in the wonderful pain and domination of these nuns, without any of these problems to upset his tranquility. But now that he was entering puberty his private parts were ruining EVERYTHING!

Night and day they became erect over the nuns and the pain they caused. He could barely even be in the same room as a nun anymore without getting an erection! Even in his DREAMS each night his private parts didn't rest!

Every night for as long as he could remember, he had had wonderful dreams about being beaten and disciplined by the nuns. But NOW when he had these same dreams he would feel the sinful pleasure in his penis, and wake to find a new wet patch of ejaculate in his underpants!

Franklin wished that the nuns would just cut his penis off and be done with it. The nuns however were demanding that he find the self control to master it like an obedient servant of the Emperor. Franklin wished so much that he could.

The nun in the scourging room with him was furious by now, bright purple with outrage, and was determined to somehow beat the sin out of him. All she was achieving was to make his erection harder than ever.

Franklin said nothing, he never ever spoke unless given permission to do so, barring emergencies. He was dominated completely to the will of the nuns, even if his private parts refused to obey, and was psychologically incapable of disobedience to any female.

The only females he had ever seen were either nuns, nurses, or Sisters of Battle, and he was trained to obey all of these without question. He had never seen a woman who didn't have authority over him, so he simply automatically submitted completely to any woman he encountered.

Franklin was very comfortable with this arrangement, he greatly enjoyed submitting to women. He assumed that everywhere in the Imperium women ruled over males like this, with the exception of Inquisitors and the Emperor of course, as well as a few other holy men of divinely appointed authority like the adepts and the saints.

It was this deep respect for women that made Franklin so especially hate his father. Any man who would be so insubordinate as to actually rape a woman, such a man is simply the worst kind of evil!

Franklin wished to become the acolyte of a venerable female inquisitor one day, and serve her without question as she did her holy work. He just wanted to spend his life submitting to the will of women, he had the most profound feeling that this was what he was created to do.

Another ejaculation from the nun's whip shot out of him, and Franklin felt deeply discouraged. He would never be able to serve a venerable lady Inquisitor with his private parts running amok!

Franklin prayed with all his might to get his penis to obey. The nuns had commanded that his penis stop becoming erect and ejaculating, and every fibre of Franklin's soul yearned to obey them. His penis was seemingly oblivious to the natural order of life however, and obeyed no one as it just kept misbehaving!

The angry strict severe nun in the room with him was causing extreme excitement in his penis. Her stern words, her dominance, her cruel whip, it all enflamed his penis uncontrollably! Her mere overpowering presence was filling his penis with sinful disobedience!

Franklin wanted to speak, to apologise to this exalted woman, but she had not given him permission to speak, and his submission was too complete for him to disobey. He lay transfixed in the scourging rack in her presence, utterly still and obedient as she flogged him with all her strength and screamed condemnation at him.

Franklin then ejaculated again.

What was wrong with him?

***...

Sister Mary sternly swatted her cane down over Franklin's knuckles, frowning at the obvious erection in the pants of his grey robes. He was kneeling before her on the hard floor, hands outstretched with the backs of his hands facing the ceiling, and was completely still as a statue. He had perfect discipline apart from his private parts, and was being perfectly obedient like he always was.

Sister Mary swatted his knuckles again, and a conspicuous dark wet patch appeared in the front of his pants, at the head of the outline of his erection.

Sister Mary sighed, this clearly wasn't helping Franklin's growing sexual problems.

The boy was obviously trying his best to have self control. She had helped raise this child from infancy, she had heard a lifetime of his confessions, and she knew him very well. He was the very model of obedience, he would not be doing this if he could control it.

Franklin had said in multiple confessions that he couldn't control his erections and ejaculations, and Sister Mary believed him.

Sister Mary decided to ignore the wet patch on the front of his pants, and just kept caning his knuckles as normal without rebuking him for it. The poor boy was trying his best, it was cruel to keep condemning him for it.

Sister Mary gave Franklin a kindly smile, and swatted his knuckles again. This knuckle swatting was just part of the daily routine, not a punishment for poor behaviour. All the children without exception had periods of knuckle caning throughout the day, just part of the routine, to cleanse them from the sins of their parents.

The children were used to this, the path to redemption for the children of heretics was hard and full of pain. Ever since they were very small they had been daily made to hold still and accept their punishment, and these children had accepted their fate with the pure unquestioning faith of children.

Ever since Franklin was a toddler he had had his knuckles caned at these set times each day. He had cried at first like they all did, but through sheer repetition the children all eventually stopped crying after a while.

Sister Mary gazed lovingly at Franklin, this little boy that she had helped raise so well, and gave his knuckles another sharp swot. Franklin held her gaze, his own eyes filled with deep adoration and worship, and the wet patch became bigger.

"I know that you are really trying Franklin. I know that you always try your best. I have faith that in time you will overcome this weakness of the flesh. Just keep your faith strong and keep trying, you will succeed," Sister Mary told him reassuringly as she swotted his knuckles.

Franklin had not been given permission to speak, so didn't reply, but his face looked deeply moved by her kind encouragement. His eyes became wet and tears of emotion started to silently roll down his face. The other nuns had been shouting condemnation at him for weeks, Sister Mary's words just now was likely the only kind encouragement he had received recently.

Sister Mary gave a stern little smile and wiped the tears from his face. She put a cloth to his nose and commanded him to blow his nose before the tears made it run.

"You have always been a good boy Franklin. You will succeed at getting past this and I have no doubt that you will become an Inquisitor's fine servant one day. I believe in you, with the Emperor's help you can do this," Sister Mary encouraged him compassionately.

Franklin's face was the most deeply moved she had ever seen it, and a look of optimistic determination filled him. Sister Mary resumed caning his knuckles.

The wet patch grew bigger yet again, and Franklin's face fell.

"Oh no you don't, no frowning. I will turn that frown upside down," Sister Mary said fondly.

Sister Mary used her free hand to tickle around Franklin's ear. Ever since he was a baby this had made him giggle. Franklin didn't move, his discipline too perfect, but the sides of his mouth were forced upwards as she tickled his ear.

His grin got bigger and bigger till it filled his face, and he was clearly straining not to laugh without permission. Sister Mary just kept tickling him, and soon a fond smile was creeping across her own stern face. Franklin was smiling ear to ear, desperate not to laugh, and Sister Mary felt such deep love for the child.

Franklin didn't break his silence to laugh, it had been years since she had been able to tickle a sound out of him without permission, but his face was filled with a giant ticklish smile. She didn't stop tickling his ear for the rest of the knuckle caning period, and the goofy frantic smile didn't leave his face the entire time.

Even better, the wet patch didn't grow this entire time! It seemed that she had inadvertently stumbled upon a solution! The faculty would be so relieved!

Sister Mary stopped tickling his ear at the end, and lovingly kissed his forehead. He was smiling happily, cheered up by the lengthy tickle, and left with a huge grin on his face.

Sister Mary smiled delightedly, she really did love that boy to death.

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Orphan)

Sister Mary smiled to herself as she saw Franklin sleeping in his orphan bunk for the first time in weeks. The trick with tickling his ears had kept him from ejaculating the entire day, and he was once more allowed to sleep in a bed rather than on the hard floor as punishment.

He sure was sleeping deeply, nuns had been tickling his poor little ears all day long, and it had really tuckered him out. It was so good to see him finally having some success in managing his problems.

Sister Mary smiled fondly at the sleeping child, and continued on her night patrol of the orphanage, to ensure no children were out of their beds.

The weather outside was frightful yet again, with crashes of thunder and screaming winds lashing the windows with rain. The light kept changing, with bright flashes of lightning brilliantly illuminating everything, only to then be swallowed up by blackness. Her eyes couldn't adjust properly to this ever changing light.

Sister Mary looked out a window at the tall razor wire perimeter fence in the distance that secured this high security orphanage, and looked out past this fence, at the endless dark forest beyond. This orphanage was in such a lonely location.

The closest settlement of any kind was over 200 miles away, through a dark forest full of dangerous carnivorous predators. This was by design as a security measure, as the inmates of this orphanage were considered high security, as they were the children of heretics after all.

The local population of this planet had not been happy to have the children of heretics on their planet at all, fearing that the mere presence of these children would spiritually corrupt them. The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement had therefore been built as far away from people as possible, in the middle of a carnivorous forest with often terrible weather.

The only safe road through this forest was guarded by Sisters of Battle at regular checkpoints. Other than this road any intruders would have to walk through 200 miles of forests infested with lethal carnivores. She doubted that anything short of a Space Marine could survive such a journey.

The thunder rumbled again, and Sister Mary felt sorry for the squad of Sisters of Battle that had to be out patrolling the fence line in this appalling weather!

Sister Mary shook her head softly and continued on her patrol of the orphanage interior.

The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was built like a stone castle. It was surrounded on all sides by a deep moat, and it's stone walls towered over the surrounding forests.

To get anywhere near this Orphanage, anyone unwelcome to be here would have to brave first the deadly forests, then get past the razor wire fences, then get past patrols of Sisters of Battle, then scale the 50 meter high stone walls, and then get unseen past the nuns who patrolled the corridors at all hours of the day and night.

It was not just difficult. It was impossible.

Sister Mary was deeply glad of this fact, she hated the thought of anyone breaking in here to kill the children. Decades ago some of the more superstitious local citizens had actually formed a lynch mob and tried to attack the orphanage to kill the children. These locals didn't make it within 190 miles of this place before the Sisters of Battle were alerted to their presence and gunned them down to a man.

Really the only thing Sister Mary had to look out for on these patrols was children out of bed. She wasn't even armed with anything more formidable than a sturdy wooden cane.

The thunder sure was crashing loudly outside right now. Sister Mary could have almost sworn that that had just sounded like an explosion!

Well, the lightning was striking very close tonight. It was little surprise that it sounded like explosives were going off out there!

Sister Mary put the tempestuous local weather out of her mind and continued on with her patrol. This weather might wake up some of the children and make them more likely to get out of bed. She had to keep her eyes peeled for the little scamps.

The thunder roared louder than ever outside, and Sister Mary flinched from the racket it made. She went to a window overlooking the courtyard.

The rain was so heavy that she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She peered squinting into the dark, trying to see anything at all.

Lightning flashed bright overhead for an instant, and just for a moment she thought she saw a colossal figure standing in the courtyard! Sister Mary flinched with shock, but the sky went dark again and she couldn't see.

She continued gazing at the spot she had thought she saw the figure, but when the lightning flashed again, no one was there.

She must be seeing things.

Sister Mary shook her head and moved away from the window. She was just getting jumpy for no reason.

For some minutes she walked through lonely dark corridors, trying to tune out the sounds of the terrible weather. She could hear the sounds of wind and rain ahead, and walked to find the main courtyard doors wide open.

She gazed out into the driving rain that filled the courtyard, wondering if someone had just gone out there. She couldn't see anyone, and closed the doors. Perhaps one of the children had gotten up and opened it?

She turned around and looked down, and then stumbled back in fright! There were wet bootprints on the floor! HUGE bootprints!

Sister Mary's heart was pounding, THIS wasn't the work of out of bed children!

Sister Mary fled, she had to find Mother Superior, had to wake the entire faculty!

She fled through the corridors, seeing huge wet bootprints everywhere! Someone or some THING was in here!

Sister Mary ran with all her might, and turned a corner to see another nun standing with her back to her ahead in the dark!

Sister Mary called out to the nun, but she didn't move.

She grabbed the nun by the shoulders and spun her around.

Sister Mary screamed herself hoarse and staggered back!

It was Sister Martha! Her belly was slit open! Her own intestines were tied around her neck, hanging her from a ceiling beam like a noose!

She was dead!

Sister Mary screamed shrilly!

Something was written on the wall.

It was written with Sister Martha's blood!

It said

FRANKLIN SEVENSON, YOUR FAMILY HAS COME

Sister Mary shrieked in abject terror.

The Night Lords were HERE!

***...

Franklin Sevenson woke up to the sounds of piercing female screams. He was disappointed to find that he had had another wet dream during the night.

The screaming continued, and the children all sat up in bed. This might be an emergency.

Groups of hastily dressed nuns ran past the sleeping bunks, running towards the sounds of the screaming, and then these nuns were suddenly screaming too!

This was something serious, the nuns might be in trouble!

The boys made a judgement call and got out of bed, running to give aid to their beloved nuns!

They could be punished later, they were not going to let their nuns be hurt!

Franklin and the other boys ran in perfect ranks towards the screaming of the nuns, ready to die to protect them.

They found the nuns standing in a crying huddle, looking at a scene out of a nightmare!

Franklin filled with holy rage, some monster had murdered one of his nuns!

The boys immediately formed up in a protective circle around the surviving nuns. If a murderer was at large then he would have to get past them first!

Then Franklin saw the writing on the wall...

FRANKLIN SEVENSON, YOUR FAMILY HAS COME

Franklin staggered as though struck, so horrified by these terrible words that it temporarily faltered even his perfect discipline.

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was HERE!

HE WOULD RAPE THE NUNS!

Fury filled Franklin, cold burning fury. He would die before he let that monster defile these precious nuns!

The boys moved closer around the nuns, trying to provide them with a human shield. They pulled the nuns back from this dangerous place, they had to get them to safety!

More of the nuns were running towards the commotion now, as more came to investigate the screaming. The boys opened ranks briefly and absorbed these new nuns into the protective huddle in their centre.

The nuns in the huddle informed the new arrivals of what happened. The new arrivals screamed too.

The boys moved straight for the nun quarters, methodically collecting every nun in the orphanage into their protective ring.

The weeping nuns clung to each other, and let the boys lead them.

The boys headed straight for the courtyard, and led the nuns out into the pelting rain.

The boys led the nuns through the courtyard to the drawbridge at the far end.

The boys lowered the drawbridge.

The boys led the nuns across the drawbridge and towards the barracks of the Sisters of Battle.

The boys found the barracks doors ripped off their hinges!

They entered to find a scene out of hell inside.

Beheaded Sisters of Battle filled the barracks! None of them were alive!

Written in blood on every wall was one word repeated over and over again

SEVENSON!

The nuns all screamed again.

The boys searched for weapons on the Sisters of Battle. But the bodies had already been looted for weapons by the villains who did this!

The entire barracks had no weapons or ammunition left anywhere inside it!

The boys did not linger.

They led the nuns to the vehicle depot, they would evacuate the nuns to safety in a vehicle themselves.

They found an armoured bus big enough to fit everyone inside, they loaded the nuns in first, then entered behind them.

Franklin tried to get in the drivers seat, but Mother Superior pushed him away and sat in it herself.

"Needs someone who knows how to drive," Mother Superior told him in a strained voice.

Mother Superior activated the bus, and drove off into the rain, heading for the forest road.

Hopefully they would encounter a surviving garrison of Sisters of Battle at a checkpoint somewhere along the forest road.

The bus found the vehicle gate through the perimeter fence blasted apart. They saw no one.

The bus drove through the ruined gate, and sped off down the forest road.

They heard demonic howls of rage off in the distance behind them.

Mother Superior accelerated to full speed and the bus tore down the forest road too fast for even Night Lords to pursue them.

For now at least they were safe, but a terrible foe now hunted them!

Apart from checkpoints, the nearest settlement was 200 miles away...

***...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(orphan)

Night Lords Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled through his razor sharp warp mutated teeth, as he tore through the rain lashed sky with his roaring jump pack. Around him his squad of fellow raptors flanked him in loose formation.

Below them was a road, the only road for 200 miles, twisting and turning through the rough hills and terrain of the dark and endless forest.

Somewhere on this road was their quarry, his little brother Franklin, beloved son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson. Somewhere on this road was the armoured prisoner bus that carried him.

Augusta tore down to the ground, his ceramite power armour boots stabbing into the tar aggregate road surface from the jarring impact of landing. He tore his boots out of the craters they had formed in the now cracked road surface, and sniffed the air through his helmet grate, smelling for his quarry as the other raptors slammed down around him.

"An engine exhaust, ten minutes ago. They are still ahead," Augusta rumbled in his warp altered deep voice as he smelled the air.

The raptors all gunned their jump packs and took off in roaring plumes of warp flames, demonic jump pack engines screaming.

A few hundred meters later they slammed down on the road again, and sniffed yet again. Every few hundred meters they did this, lest their quarry try to split up to trick them. The bus exhaust was still fresh, and all were still aboard the vehicle.

Augusta thrilled at this excellent sport their prey was proving to be. This was far more interesting than they had anticipated, almost a genuine challenge even. He should have expected no less from his own brother.

The original plan had been to slowly and stealthily pick off the nuns one by one in the orphanage, toying with their minds, slowly driving them mad with terror.

They had been hiding in the shadows as the nuns discovered the first body, in the very room with them the entire time, watching, relishing the fear. They were Night Lords, lords of combat in the dark. No other space marine could hide in the dark so well as the children of The Night Haunter, they were unseen death in the dark.

Augusta himself had gutted the nun, and left her for the others to find. Augusta had left the message for his brother. And Augusta had watched as something happened that he did not expect.

Augusta had seen an act of heroic and selfless valour from lowly orphan boys!

Augusta smiled with genuine pride for his little brother's bravery and honour. Even precious few grown men could stand their ground so fearlessly in the face of Night Lord terror tactics, the child had merely flinched for but a moment before standing tall again, it was extremely impressive. Few mortals were so heroic.

With the boys forming an impenetrable human shield around the nuns, the original plan had been ruined. Even a Night Lord could not sneak unseen to nab a nun from this dense huddle.

The hidden Night Lords had quickly lost sight of Franklin's location in the mass of boys, were no longer sure which boy was him, so they could not risk opening fire on the group for fear of accidentally killing him.

The Night Lords had been all around the boys in the dark, always just out of their sight. They had been caught off balance by the tactics of these boys, had paused in revealing themselves, still deciding on what strategy to use in the unfamiliar layout of the orphanage.

The boys had had the home advantage, had known the layout far better than the newly arrived Night Lords, and had outfoxed them all the way to the drawbridge. The Night Lords had been unbalanced, confused in trying to guess what the boys would do next.

The boys had found the artistic redecorating of the Battle Sister's barracks, as Night Lords closed in all around them in the dark.

But the boys had kept moving before they could be surrounded, had entered another nearby building, and the Night Lords had thought to hunt them inside.

The Night Lords had just entered into the building through a side door, when they saw an armoured prison bus driving out of another exit. The cunning prey!

The entire Night Lord strike force had trained their weapons on the bus, but couldn't risk killing Franklin. They wanted him alive, and feared that if they shot out the tyres at such high speed, the bus might crash and kill Franklin in the collision. They had held their fire.

And ever since then the Night Lords had been chasing them in hot pursuit.

The raptors continued their methodical pursuit, voxing their new intelligence updates to the rest of the strike force further behind them. The Night Lords were not going to be outfoxed again, the boys only had one direction they could safely move in, and would be hard pressed to outmanoeuvre them again.

The prey would be caught.

Fool us once, shame on you little boys. But fool us twice, and the shame is solidly ours.

And the Night Lords would not be shamed by little boys. The Night Lords would never be fooled again.

***...

Franklin swayed slightly as he attempted to stand at attention in the back of the bus as it moved, disciplined as ever even in this situation. The bus did not have enough seats for the entire surviving population of the Orphanage to sit, so the boys naturally let the nuns have all the seats and stood crammed together in the walkway at perfect attention.

The bus went around a sharp corner, and Franklin felt his momentum threaten to knock him off his feet onto the lap of Sister Mary who was sitting beside him. The boys all shifted their postures slightly, trying desperately to regain their balance, but the turn was too sharp, and Franklin and a number of other boys sprawled onto the nuns!

"Ouch! Franklin! Oh this is ridiculous! Sit on my lap before you break your neck, there's a good boy," Sister Mary hissed in pain.

Franklin could only obey her every command, and sat on her lap as ordered, back straight at attention. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly. She was very tense, and holding him as though she feared to lose him.

"I won't let those monsters take you away Franklin. I won't let him take you, I won't, I won't you hear!" Sister Mary whispered urgently, sounding deeply afraid for his safety.

"Sweet little boy, MY sweet little boy, no hell spawned monster is going to take you away from me! I won't let them get you Franklin! They won't take you away!" Sister Mary whispered in a sobbing voice.

Franklin felt her hold her face against his straight back, and heard her weep into his back. The back of his robes became wet with her tears.

Franklin felt a storm of emotions, he felt so many different things all at once right now, so much that his thoughts were nearly deafening him with their clamour. He had barely even begun to process so much that had happened tonight.

One of his beloved nuns was dead! One of HIS nuns! It was the most horrible thing that had ever happened! To kill one of these women that he loved so much was not something that Franklin could forgive, it was the worst thing anyone could ever do to hurt him!

Not only was one of his treasured stern nuns dead, but his own family had killed her!

Why!? WHY!?

Why had they done this? If it was him they wanted then why kill a nun? What possible reason had made them kill his nun!

If they had thought to make him feel anything but hatred for them, then killing one of his nuns was the LAST thing they should have ever done!

Franklin had adored Sister Martha, just as he adored all the nuns. For his entire life he had enjoyed the punishment and discipline she had given him, had felt so utterly peaceful and cleansed under her strict domination. She had been a cherished treasure, an angel of delight that made his life such a heavenly paradise, and these monsters had so callously killed her as though her priceless life meant nothing!

Terrible rage filled him, the most terrible terrible rage! He wanted so badly to kill the ones who had done this terrible crime! He wanted to hang them by their own guts just like they had done to her!

But as well as rage, he felt terrible fear, not fear for himself, but fear for his remaining treasured nuns. He was almost sick with fear for their safety, the thought of all of these profoundly treasured women that he loved so deeply, all hanging dead from their own guts! This MUST not happen!

He would die without a second thought to save his precious nuns, he would stand single handed against all the forces of hell to keep his precious women safe! He wanted to fight, but what could he do? He was a 12 year old boy without any weapons, his enemies were space marines! He had no idea how he could hurt such fell foes.

He felt Sister Mary hug him tighter, and his fear for her safety grew. His fear for her was so terrible that he almost wanted to vomit. He loved her most of all his precious nuns, he would lay down his life a thousand times if it would keep her safe!

Mother Superior called out from the driver seat, interrupting Franklin's dark thoughts.

"I see the listening gargoyle for the first checkpoint up ahead!"

Franklin turned his eyes to look out the armoured windshield, and saw a baroque metal statue covered in sensors looming beside the road ahead. As he watched, the sensors lit up with a bright red light, and a blaring warning hymn blasted out of organ pipes on it's back, the sound echoing back throughout the dark forest.

"Our presence has been noted. The Sisters of Battle are alerted to our presence now," Mother Superior announced with a sigh.

"Thank the Emperor!" One of the nuns exclaimed in relief.

"Let us say the prayer of thanksgiving number 485, in thanks for the Emperor giving us this deliverance," Mother Superior commanded.

Franklin and everyone else in the bus instantly began piously chanting in high gothic, thanking the Emperor for guiding mankind in the darkness with the pyres of burning heretics. No matter how deep the darkness, the immolation stakes of the unclean could illuminate the way to deliverance.

They were just finished the prayer when a concrete checkpoint gatehouse and bunker came into view ahead around the corner, brightly illuminated by glaring floodlights in the pelting rain. Sisters of Battle in sacred power armour stood in set positions all over the facility, bolters trained on this bus that was traveling without authorisation.

The armoured metal gate of the gatehouse was securely closed, blocking their way, and a Battle Sister stood on the road in front of it, waving them to pull up in front of her and explain their business.

Mother Superior slowed the bus right down, and gently pulled up and parked in the spot the Battle Sister was directing them to. Mother Superior opened the armoured driver side window to talk.

"Mother Superior of the Orphanage? What are you doing here?" The Battle Sister asked in surprise, recognising her instantly.

"Night Lords! Attacked the Orphanage! They killed the entire garrison! We are the only survivors! They are right behind us!" Mother Superior explained frantically.

"WHAT!" The Battle Sister squawked in alarm.

"They are Sevensons! They are seeking Franklin! They are right behind us I think!" Mother Superior exclaimed frantically.

"By the Emperor! This heresy will be purged with flame! Sisters beware! Foul Night Lords approach in pursuit of this bus! Ready yourselves!" The Battle Sister commanded.

The Sisters of Battle yelled battle cries of obedience and stood at the ready with weapons poised.

"Open the gates! Mother Superior let me in the bus, I will provide protection the rest of the way." The Battle Sister commanded.

Mother Superior opened the door, and the Battle Sister entered immediately, closing the door again behind her. The armoured gate gave a metallic rumble and started to slowly lower into the floor of the gatehouse. Mother Superior moved the bus near the gate, and waited for it to lower.

A demonic roar of triumph sounded in the sky behind them, and Franklin tore his gaze around, the need to protect the nuns in this emergency overriding the need to stay still at attention.

10 hulking dark blue giants with metal wings slammed down into the road a few dozen feet behind the bus, smashing into the tar surface like baroque meteorites! The nuns all screamed.

The huge armoured figures rose from their landing crouches, rain dripping off the ornately carved demonic visages carved all over their baroque power armour. At their head was a giant bigger than the others, easily fully 9 feet tall, with terrible lightning arcing all over the bladed fingers of a giant metal glove.

The hulking giant wore an ornate helmet, as did all the others, but Franklin got the feeling that this monster was looking him right in the eye for a moment.

The giant spoke in a hell altered snarl.

"Give me my little brother, Franklin Sevenson, give him to me now, and your lives will be spared!"

The Sisters of Battle replied by simply opening fire on the armoured monsters.

The huge monster snarled deafeningly with rage as bolts exploded off his armour, and an instant later a terrible magenta fire erupted from his metal wings, launching him with shocking acceleration at the nearest Sister of Battle!

The monster grabbed the holy maiden around the waist with his lightning glove, and his bladed fingers sliced through her sacred power armour like air!

The top half of her body fell away from the bottom half, she was completely cut in half!

The other monsters were attacking other Sisters of Battle, ripping arms out of sockets and caving in heads with terrible strength!

Two of the monsters were bleeding on the ground, wounded by the initial fire from the Sisters of Battle, huge holes blasted through the joints of their armour, but the other 8 were unharmed, and quickly ripping the Sisters of Battle apart!

The gate ahead opened fully into the floor of the gatehouse, and Mother Superior sped through it while the monsters were distracted.

They picked up speed, the sounds of fighting still raging behind them.

They had to escape!

"FRANKLIN! I AM YOUR BROTHER! HARKEN TO ME, YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AWAIT YOU!" The voice of the 9 foot tall giant roared out behind them.

"Stay away from him you monster!" Sister Mary was yelling with hysterical fear, hugging him tighter than ever in her lap.

The bus sped off at top speed.

The roar of the metal wings sounded, and Franklin turned to see the giant who claimed to be his brother, flying horizontally just above the road, with a wide trail of magenta fire shooting out behind him from his wings!

The giant slammed into the back of the bus, jolting it forward and denting the armoured rear wall terribly, making long hairline cracks in the bulletproof glass!

The lightning covered glove punched through the glass, liquefying it bright orange as it pushed through it!

The onboard Battle Sister was at the back of the bus in an instant, firing into the monsters armoured helmet through the hole in the glass!

The monster roared and shifted to avoid the gunfire, and the motion unbalanced the angle of his fire wings!

He was spinning out of control in an angry contrail of fire!

He spun off to one side suddenly and slammed into the trunk of a tree!

Huge splinters of wood flew everywhere as the tree exploded from the force of the impact!

The monster was tangled up in the mangled mess of timber!

The bus sped on, turning around a corner and leaving the tree out of sight!

They had gotten away!

The bus sped on away, off into the night.

The loud voice shouted in rage from far behind.

"FRANKLIN!" It roared.

The bus just kept driving.

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(orphan)

The bus continued hurtling through the dark pelting rain, as lightning crashed in the sky above with deafening booms. Apart from the unpredictable periodic brief flashes of the lightning, the only light they could see outside was the high beams of the bus headlights, struggling to penetrate into the driving rain.

The tall trees towered above them on each side of the twisting road, dark and immense, making the bus more difficult to see, somewhat hidden even from the view of the air. The flying armoured monsters would not be far behind, but even they would struggle to see far in such extremely heavy rain.

Onboard the bus Franklin Sevenson sat, still on the lap of Sister Mary, her arms wrapped tightly around him, clutching tightly as though she feared him to be ripped away from her forever if she relaxed her grip. She had been sobbing on and off, and was currently rocking Franklin back and forth in her lap like an infant.

It had been almost an hour since the first checkpoint, and the monsters still hadn't caught up with them since, but there was no doubt that they were still out there, somewhere in the terrible dark.

Franklin was still afraid, still on edge, but his adrenaline could not maintain it's peak for so long without gradually dropping, the former sharp kick of fear replaced with a softer feeling of general dread and unease. The fear was ever present, but he was no longer right on edge.

Sister Mary continued to rock his body in her tight embrace, the intense warmth of her chest and lap seeping into his back and bottom, and Franklin felt some of the terrible tension flow out of him. The comfort he was currently experiencing was unique, in his normal life of constant discipline and punishment, this sort of comfort was never experienced.

Stressed and afraid as he was, he just couldn't help it as the tension just slowly leaked out of him in this remarkably pleasant sensation. His muscles steadily relaxed, his turbulent mind soothed, and he felt intensely warm and comfortable in her tight embrace.

Franklin relaxed so much that he even got another one of his chronic erections. The fear and stress of tonight had temporarily cured him of his unwanted swellings, but this cuddle was so deeply soothing that even the hated erections had returned now.

Sister Mary shifted her grip slightly, and inadvertently had her palm over the hard outline in his pants. She noticed it instantly and her hand retreated to hold him further up his midsection, but to his surprise she actually gave a little laugh.

"Oh Franklin, you are true to form if nothing else. Just this once I think that I am almost comforted by it, even in the darkest hours the Emperor can find the most surprising things to make us smile." Sister Mary said with a little laugh and a sigh.

Sister Mary kept her hands well clear of the swelling, but seemed to have found some new feeling of hope now. The grace of the Emperor was forever surprising in the forms it could take.

Franklin felt ashamed, but also felt some strange sort of hope from the lifting of Sister Mary's spirits. The grace of the Emperor is given in small mercies, he always gives that little bit of extra strength needed to face any hardship.

Franklin's thoughts were distracted by the attempts of the Battle Sister to once more try to vox the other Sisters of Battle in the area. She was once again met with blaring static from the vox built into her sacred power armour.

"The Night Lords are still jamming the Order's frequencies, they must still be close, we must be vigilant," the Battle Sister pronounced grimly.

The nuns all nodded darkly in grim understanding.

Franklin looked at the holy Sister of Battle, inspired by her intimidating presence. She was Sister Superior Clementine of the Order of the Painful Path, ranking leader in charge of the Sisters of Battle who had manned the first checkpoint.

Sister Superior Clementine had her hair dyed a dark bluish purple, the colour of an angry bruise, the mandatory dyed hair colour of all Battle Sisters of the Order of the Painful Path. Her sacred power armour was the colour of fresh blood, with secondary decorative armour features the same bruise colour as her hair.

Her armour heraldry depicted a crossed whip and cane, floating above a twisting pathway, and the whites of her eyeballs were excessively tattooed with the word "pain" repeated over and over again in intricate ink script, the mark of an ordained member of the Order of the Painful Path.

Franklin's own orphanage, the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, was owned and guarded by the Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Painful Path, a minor Order Militant dedicated to purity through pain. The nuns who raised the children were from other Orders, not members of the Chamber Militant at all, and seconded to the Orphanage from their original Orders in non-militant Chambers of the Adepta Sororitas.

Only progena women with the most extreme discipline in the face of pain could join the Chamber Militant Order of the Painful Path, almost always recruited from the children of heretics, like Franklin himself was, that were raised in orphanages like Franklin's own. Those who would join had to keep their eyes open and hold their eyeballs still with perfect discipline, as the word "pain" was agonisingly tattooed on their eyes with a tattoo method designed to maximally amplify pain.

The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement had an identical ritual, that all orphans must perfectly endure before they could graduate to life beyond the orphanage. To be so disciplined that your very eyeballs could be tattooed without flinching was the test that all had to one day pass.

Franklin's life of constant pain and discipline was shaping him to reach this level of perfection, to reach the end of the Painful Path and be declared forgiven for the sins of his parents. When Franklin attained this point of perfection he would be cleansed forever from the guilt of his birth, and be declared a Progena, with the same opportunities available to him as any other!

If he could just attain this perfect cleansing then he would be FREE! Free from all the guilt of being born a Sevenson, free from all the shame, free to become a servant of the Inquisition and maybe even become an Inquisitor himself one day! He would be able to hunt down the vile Night Lords, and hang every single one of them by their own guts! He would purge the Emperor's galaxy of all heretics and filth!

The Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Painful Path were his greatest inspiration. Once upon a time every single one of them had been born the infant female child of a heretic, and every single one of them had been cleansed and made holy by a lifetime of cleansing pain! They were REDEEMED!

The mere presence of Sister Superior Clementine was inspirational, a shining beacon of hope that complete redemption was possible. She had once been just as these boys were, and she had completed the Painful Path to final, GLORIOUS redemption!

A demonic roar off in the distance sounded, roaring the word "FRANKLIN", and Sister Mary whimpered and clutched him tighter. Franklin tensed from his previous relaxed state.

If the Night Lords got him then there would be no redemption, no revenge, no cleansing. They would carry him back with them to hell and he would be forever damned.

Franklin didn't believe for a moment that they would spare his precious nuns if he gave himself up to them. Night Lords didn't show mercy, they could not be bargained with or bought. They were treacherous liars, their promises were empty.

Even if Franklin turned himself over to them, he had no doubt at all that these villains would rape and gut all the nuns anyway. The forces of chaos could never be trusted, only fought at every stage.

Franklin walked the Painful Path towards redemption, and there were no easy shortcuts on the path of pain. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how great the burden, you simply had to keep walking forward along the narrow path. This was another test from the Emperor, one that he must pass the hard way.

At the moment the enemies of the Emperor desired to possess Franklin for whatever reason they had, so depriving them of their goal was a worthy goal in and of itself. Everyone who had died so far had died doing their duty, and no faithful servant of the Emperor ever dies in vain.

Franklin's duty was to evade the heretics, to lead them into the guns of one checkpoint after another until the heretics all lay dead. His duty was to escape them if possible, and one day join the Inquisition to destroy them all for good.

No matter how hard and painful it became, he had to do his duty. He had to walk his Painful Path.

***...

The bus sped past the listening gargoyle to the second checkpoint, setting off its deafening pipe organ alert hymn, and the passengers all became tense. They would likely be attacked by the monsters the moment they slowed down for the checkpoint!

The harsh floodlights of the checkpoint were already visible in the distance ahead, and with the communication frequencies jammed the checkpoint Sisters would not know to have the gate opened ready for them.

The road towards this checkpoint was very straight and clear, and the vegetation on both sides had been well cleared to provide better visibility for the checkpoint to see approaching enemies. This was horribly exposed.

As if to confirm this, demonic roars of triumph erupted from the sky above! With the obscuring tall trees no longer hiding them from view, the monsters could now SEE them!

There was a terrible demonic snarling, approaching with terrible speed from above!

The armoured roof of the bus suddenly dented inwards terribly as a colossal impact slammed onto the bus from above!

Horribly familiar lightning covered blade fingers poked through the armoured metal ceiling like it was made of wet cardboard!

The nuns screamed in terror.

The lightning hand tore open a huge hole in the roof, and pelting rain flew into the bus, drenching them!

Sister Superior Clementine fired up into the hole.

More huge impacts slammed down onto the bus from above, and huge blades and chainsaw swords stabbed through the ceiling, joining the first attack!

Huge baroque power armoured hands poked into the new cuts, and peeled away the metal with horrifying strength!

8 huge baroque monsters looked in at them through the huge holes!

Arms reached inside, hands reaching towards Franklin!

Sister Mary screamed and hurled him under her seat! She crawled under the seat with him.

The monsters roared with rage and ripped the entire seat up from the floor, snapping the floor bolts like twigs!

Sister Mary urged him on, to hide under the next chair with her. Franklin obeyed.

The hands reached for him again!

The new seat was ripped from the floor, as nuns scrambled for cover!

Franklin and Sister Mary kept crawling.

Hands reached down and grabbed random boys, thinking them to be Franklin.

The ripped up dead bodies of these boys dropped back down inside the bus when the monsters realised their mistake!

More chairs were ripped up from the floor of the bus!

Some of the boys tried to attack the arms.

Their heads were grabbed and crushed to paste in strong grips!

The ceiling was almost entirely peeled away now!

This was the end!

Bolter fire suddenly erupted off the monsters on the roof! The checkpoint Sisters had seen them and were shooting them!

One of the monsters was hit in the neck in the gap below his helmet! His head blew clean off in a fountain of gore as the bolt exploded inside his neck!

The headless monster fell down into the bus dead, crushing 3 boys to death under him!

More fire exploded off the monsters on the roof.

The monsters snarled and took off to the air on their fire wings.

The monsters tore down among the Sisters of Battle on the checkpoint, ripping them apart!

The gate was already lowered, the checkpoint had seen the Night Lords attacking the bus and instantly started to open the gate. The bus sped through the open gate and continued as the monsters were distracted!

The horribly damaged bus went around a corner, leaving the checkpoint behind.

The trees around the road became heavier, they were harder to see once again.

The sounds of battle continued for a while behind them, they were putting distance between them now.

The horrifically mutilated bus sped off into the night. The next checkpoint they might not have a bus left to flee in!

They drove, they could only drive.

If they stopped they died.

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(orphan)

The bus shook terribly as it sped down the dark road, barely keeping in a straight line. The metal roof plates were still peeled upward at horrifying angles from the hands of the flying Night Lords, and these mangled metal plates were causing terrible wind drag on the bus, completely hindering aerodynamics, threatening to push the bus sideways like giant metal sails.

The engine was making strained noises, struggling to push forward at speed through the howling winds that even now were driving hard rain in all their faces and threatening to flip the bus over completely. The floor of the bus now had a good inch of turbulently rippling water pooling on it, from the pelting rain that now flew unhindered through the gaping holes in the roof, and the ever growing weight of this water was straining the already overworked engine even more.

Dead bodies littered the floor of the bus, most conspicuously the colossal bulk of the headless dead Night Lord, as well as the bus seats that had been ripped from the floor and tossed aside by the monsters. The body of the Night Lord was doubtless adding enormous strain to the engine with its huge weight, but even all the boys and nuns lifting together had been unable to shift it more than a few inches, such was its enormous weight! How something so heavy could fly was a mystery to Franklin.

The nuns were all cowering underneath the remaining bus seats, for all the meagre protection this gave, and the surviving boys all crouched protectively over the nuns like perfectly disciplined human shields, gazing vigilantly at the sky for any sign of their terrible foes.

The trees in this part of the snaking winding road grew so tall and wild, so tangled overhead, that for a change the wind and rain was partially blunted, providing them with meagre shelter. The overhead vegetation grew thicker and thicker, and soon they could no longer see the sky, just the occasional flash of the lightning illuminating a dense ceiling of foliage above them.

Mother Superior slowed the straining bus, and parked on the side of the road.

"I doubt that even the winged terrors of hell can fly through this tangle to get at us. The engine is badly overheated, needs to cool down before it breaks," Mother Superior told the bus passengers.

Sister Superior Clementine gazed up at the impenetrably dense tangle of thick branches overhead, a slight frown on her face, and gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

Franklin and the other boys were silent as always, their silent discipline perfect, but the nuns erupted in loud sighs of relief.

"Oh thank the Emperor! Can we just stay here until the Sisters of the Painful Path send a strike force? The Order Militant can't have failed to notice that they have now lost contact with two checkpoints and the main garrison back at the orphanage. They will surely send forces to investigate before too much longer," Sister Mary suggested hopefully.

Sister Superior Clementine frowned and looked thoughtfully troubled, before then speaking grimly.

"The Order will send a strike force to investigate, that is true enough, but they are unlikely to do so for at least a few more hours. There is a raging thunder storm above us, creating radio disturbances that will help to mask the Night Lord jamming signal, at this point the Sisters will assume that the sudden lack of vox communication is a result of storm interference. The worst of the lightning is due to subside in a few more hours time, only then will they suspect the truth and investigate with force,"

"Well that's not too bad, a few hours is not too long in this safe place," Sister Mary reasoned.

"What makes you so sure that some of the Night Lords who may have been on foot haven't simply commandeered other vehicles from the orphanage depot?, They could be following behind their airborne brethren in a convoy. We cannot take the risk of staying still for too long," Sister Superior Clementine explained gently but seriously.

Some of the nuns started to panic.

"Keep strong in your faith! He will deliver us. Trust him as your flame to burn away the darkness." Sister Superior Clementine rebuked the panicking nuns harshly.

The nuns snapped back to their senses in the face of this rebuke, and regained their composure.

"For now we can go no further until this engine has time to cool down. After that we can continue," Mother Superior told Sister Superior Clementine.

"Then that is what we will do. Attend to the needs of the sacred machinery, then get us on our way," Sister Superior Clementine commanded.

Mother Superior nodded and opened the bus door. She stepped outside and lifted the bonnet of the idling bus, to help it cool all the faster. Rain was dripping down from the dense foliage above in fat drops, and little plumes of steam rose up from the exposed engine as the water pattered down on the overheated metal.

There was still no sign of the foes that hunted them. They were obviously up there somewhere, doubtless looking for them, but for now at least the vegetation was keeping them at bay.

The nuns organised the boys to do their best to drain the pooling water from the bus, sweeping it out the door with their feet. They then offloaded the dead bodies, placed them evenly spaced in a circle a respectful distance from the bus. This forest was infested with lethal hungry carnivores, if any came along then it was prudent to have a perimeter of fresh bodies as easy meals, to satisfy their hunger on the dead rather than the living.

With enormous difficulty the boys managed to drag the dead Night Lord all the way down the aisle of the bus and down the steps of the doorway to lay on the ground outside the bus. The body had an enormous baroque bolt pistol that seemed to be magnetically stuck hard against it's outer thigh, rather than using a traditional holster. It also had 28 rounds of bolt pistol ammunition in various belt pouches, and an enormous chainsaw sword that was stuck in his hand in an unbreakable death grip.

The other boys tried unsuccessfully to pull the gun from the monster's leg, it wouldn't budge.

Franklin got a strange impulse and tried to see if he could pull it free.

The moment his hand closed around the grip the gun spontaneously released its magnetic grip on the leg and fell away unhindered!

The grip was far too big for his hand, and the weapon was too heavy for him to wield anyway, and it fell from his hand to the ground with a clatter. Franklin was not sure how he had done that, he had barely even gripped the grip before it just released itself like that.

Sister Superior Clementine had apparently been watching him from the bus and spoke.

"It is a genetic scanning grip handle, it recognised your genetic code, only a Sevenson can wield that weapon. Be careful with it, the recoil will rip your arms out of their sockets. It is a cursed weapon, the warp has tainted it. Put it in the bus so we can incinerate it in a furnace later, at least we can deprive our foe of this weapon."

"Yes Sister Superior," Franklin said with unquestioning submissive obedience, and strained to carry the heavy pistol into the bus. He put it on the floor at her feet in tribute, awaiting further orders. She merely kicked it out of the way and ignored the kneeling Franklin.

"Come over here and sit with me out of the way Franklin," Sister Mary commanded him when Sister Superior Clementine continued to ignore him.

Franklin obediently rose from his respectful kneeling and sat down next to Sister Mary as ordered.

Sister Mary's fingers found his closest ear and started stroking it lightly, the way she had always been fond of doing from time to time, deliberately tickling him. He didn't move or make a sound, but inside his mind he was frantically trying not to laugh.

His ear tickled terribly, it was maddening! His whole body was struggling not to move from the highly aggravating sensation! He might not be making a sound on the outside, but he was now laughing hard inside his head!

The light strokes continued to this highly sensitive spot, and he could only endure it with total obedience. His beloved nuns had the absolute right to do whatever they liked to him, and he would never dream of begrudging them this right. If they wanted him to do something, he did it, if they wanted to make him suffer, he suffered. He had no will or desire to do anything other than obey, no matter what they chose to do.

Franklin's mouth was smiling now, he couldn't keep the smile off his face! The tickling of his ear was getting more unbearable over time, and it was all he could do to simply stay still and not laugh! He needed his discipline to improve a lot more than this, he should be able to be tickled all day without even a single smile, he so clearly had a long way to go to reach perfect discipline!

Franklin silently thanked the Emperor for this test Sister Mary was giving him to improve his discipline. But he also was thankful for far more personal reasons, sinfully selfish as this might be.

Right at the moment he was the most afraid he had ever felt in his entire life, the terror for the safety of his nuns was ripping into his heart with terrible dread. He had so much information to process that it was threatening to overwhelm him. But when one of his nuns started tickling his ear, he no longer had room in his head for fear and burdens.

It was by its very nature maddeningly distracting, you just can't think about anything else when someone won't stop tickling you. Can't focus on fear, can't focus on dread, can't concentrate for even a second on doing anything other than making sure you don't move or laugh!

Once again the Emperor was showing his hand, providing those small mercies that his servants so badly needed just to keep on going. Sometimes something as simple as a nun who simply won't stop tickling your ear is just what you need, the small mercy that gets you through the darkest hours.

Sister Mary did not stop, and Franklin was glad that she wasn't stopping. All the fear was far away right now, he had no room in his laughter filled mind for fear. All the worries, all the nightmares, all the death, he simply couldn't maintain the concentration to think about it.

His entire mind was filled with one single overwhelming fact, that a nun was tickling his ear terribly and he must not move or laugh.

He just didn't have the room for anything else, it was his appointed small mercy.

***...

Franklin was still laughing hard inside his head a long time later, as Mother Superior finally closed the bonnet down over the now fully cooled bus engine. Sister Mary reluctantly left his ear alone as Mother Superior got back into the bus, and Sister Mary made Franklin join her under the seat as she got into position.

Franklin should be standing over her as a protective human shield, he WANTED to give his life to protect his cherished nuns from harm, but Sister Mary had commanded him, and he must simply obey. He felt like a coward hiding under a chair like this as other boys got to sacrifice their lives to protect the nuns.

Sister Mary clung to him tightly under the seat, her body heat spreading through his cold clammy skin to fill him with the most wonderful warmth, and Franklin found this deeply soothing.

Franklin heard the sounds of the engine change, and felt the bus start to move. He couldn't see a thing from down under this seat, he could only feel the motion of the bus and hear the sounds it made.

He became very aware of the sounds all around him, in the absence of sights. He could hear the wind above the trees, hear the rain on the leaves up above the canopy, the steady rumble of the engine, and the sounds of the thunder.

The lightning was gradually starting to ease now, the flashes and rumbles less frequent. The wind and rain had clearly not let up, but the lightning at least was starting to slowly die away.

This was a very good thing. The moment the lightning abated, the Night Lord jamming signal would become clearly obvious to the Chamber Militant. Help would find them, they just had to keep going till then.

The bus was speeding along for a while, when suddenly Mother Superior slammed on the brakes! She was honking the bus horn loudly!

The bus skidded terribly and came to a near halt before continuing more slowly. The horn was honking again.

"Damnable hajsnips! Get off the road you stupid critters!" Mother Superior was shouting, as she continued to honk the horn.

Franklin felt deep relief, it was just local wildlife!

Mother Superior continued honking and shouting, and Franklin heard the distinctive loud yapping and yipping of what sounded like an entire small heard of local hajsnips.

"Stop head butting the bus you stupid critter!" Mother Superior's voice shouted as a loud thumping sound sounded off the front of the very slow moving bus.

Franklin heard more yapping and more thumping, and Mother Superior was honking the horn again.

There was a loud thump of hooves on metal, and Franklin saw hooves clip clopping down the aisle inside the bus. One of the hajsnips had jumped onto the now open topped bus!

"Get out you stupid critter! Go on get!" Mother Superior shouted at the hajsnip in the bus.

There was a deafening bang of a bolter firing a single shot, and the small horse-sized local herbivore flopped down dead on the floor, a gaping hole in it's torso. Sister Superior Clementine's armoured feet walked over to it, she had apparently just shot it.

"That's right you critters! Run away from the bang!" Mother Superior could be heard shouting.

The bus picked up speed once again, no longer slowed down by pesky wildlife blocking the road, and Franklin looked at the dead hajsnip in interest.

He had seen them before from a distance, they were often seen grazing on the other side of the perimeter razor wire fence around the orphanage, but he had never seen one up close like this before.

It was a brown furry creature, about the size of a small horse. It had six enormous black eyes, barbed hoofs that were used for digging burrows, and a fearsome set of 4 razor sharp horns. As long as you stayed far away from their calves and burrows they were harmless enough, they were just a nuisance on roads sometimes.

The bus journeyed on without incident for a while, before slowing down once again. Mother Superior was once again honking and shouting about hajsnips.

"This herd has always been a nuisance. They have a cluster of burrows all around the stream down at the bottom of this valley, our supply vehicles are always hitting them. I have been petitioning the Canoness to give me permission to drop a bunch of poison baits around here to cull them, she keeps referring me to talk to other people about it." Sister Superior Clementine said with surprising candour, apparently speaking to Mother Superior.

"By the Emperor, why are they all up and about like this in the middle of the night! That road ahead looks like the hajsnips are having a parade ground formation! Get out of the road you yipping yapping critters!" Mother Superior shouted crossly.

The bus slowed to a near crawl, and the sounds of yapping and yipping could be heard all around. The bus horn was honking nonstop, but the bus slowed to a complete stop.

Loud thumps and the clip clop of hooves could then be heard all over the roof and bonnet, hajsnips were excellent jumpers.

"By the Emperor on his Golden Throne, get off the bus you stupid animals!" Mother Superior shouted.

Thumps then sounded inside the bus itself as more hajsnips found their way inside from the roof. Franklin saw more hooves clip clopping on the floor.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Sister Mary exclaimed.

"Try to shoo them out alive, their bodies are too heavy in the bus to just keep shooting them. Nobody make any sudden moves or touch them, those horns can gut a gene stealer! Open the door very slowly and try to very softly shoo them outside." Sister Superior Clementine commanded in a deliberately calm and quiet voice.

From what little that Franklin could tell from his limited vantage point, the hajsnips onboard were simply getting confused by the efforts to shoo them, and ending up pressing against windows. They were clearly not very intelligent creatures, and didn't seem to understand that they couldn't simply move through armoured glass as though it were air.

The nuns were very quickly getting irritated, especially Mother Superior, and only the boys were being completely calm about this situation.

This is hopeless! Can you please fire your gun to disperse them Sister Superior?", asked Mother Superior in a thoroughly frustrated and irritated voice.

"If I fire my weapon now, these 5 hajsnips in the bus will panic and might start goring people with their horns. I would very much like to avoid this if possible," Sister Superior Clementine explained patiently.

Further discussion was then cut short by the sounds of gunshots and horn honking from somewhere further behind them on the road!

Harsh demonic voices snarled:

"CURSE THESE CREATURES! DO NOT WASTE MY AMMUNITION ON YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!"

"CURSE THIS DELAY! OUR PREY WILL ESCAPE!"

"MOVE! WORTHLESS LIVESTOCK!"

The nuns immediately started to panic, the Night Lords had indeed commandeered vehicles and were close enough behind them to hear their voices!

Only the herd was slowing them down!

Mother Superior seemingly lost her nerve and slammed her foot down!

The bus seemingly plowed into an endless mass of hajsnips.

The bus bounced and bucked as it alternately either ran hajsnips over or rolled them over the bonnet!

Hajsnips were rolling up the roof and tumbling into the bus like waterfalls through the huge holes in the roof!

Hoofs and dismayed hajsnips were everywhere inside the bus now!

Demonic howls of triumph could be heard from behind!

The Night Lords had heard the bus accelerating into the mass of hajsnips!

The hajsnips stuck in the bus were going berserk! They were stampeding around inside the confined space!

Dead children started dropping to the floor, necks and torsos ripped open by hajsnip horns!

The bus jumped and bucked crazily! It was bouncing off run over hajsnips in a continuous motion now!

The bus was jumping around so crazily that it was almost flipping over!

The hajsnips inside were yapping in a berserk frenzy, butting heads into the windows desperately to escape this terrifying moving confined space!

Sister Superior Clementine was opening fire on the hajsnips in the bus, those threatening Mother Superior, filling the floor with their dead weight!

The engine was making terrible straining noises now!

A lot of hajsnips were still alive in the bus, and were yapping in stupid terror as they tried to head butt through bulletproof glass.

The bus suddenly stopped bouncing on hajsnips, finally clear of the herd.

The engine made appalling noises as it struggled to speed away with so much weight onboard!

They crested a hill, and the engine relaxed as Mother Superior coasted down the downhill slope.

The huge weight in the bus was making them pick up speed, FAST!

Franklin couldn't see a thing, Sister Mary was clinging to him for dear life, screaming in terror.

This bizarre ensemble of passengers were carried on by their momentum up a gentler hill slope, the engine made struggling noises to work with this momentum to get them to the top.

The bus plunged down another long winding slope, only just staying upright on the corners!

Faster and faster this mobile barnyard careened downhill, Franklin could see only the bus floor and the undersides of panicky hajsnips!

Without warning Franklin heard the alert hymn of a listening gargoyle! They were approaching checkpoint number 3!

Triumphant demonic laughter filled the sky!

"FRANKLIN!" The voice of the flying giant echoed from somewhere in the sky!

Huge objects thumped down on what was left of the roof of the bus! The flying Night Lords were upon them!

"FRANKLIN I... WHAT THE CUNTING FUCK IS THIS ZOO!"

"It's hajsnips! What the fuck is this!"

"FRANKLIN! WHERE ARE YOU! DOES MY BROTHER STILL LIVE?!"

"FRANKLIN!"

The bus was still hurtling along as this entire happenstance was going on on top of it.

"WHERE IS MY BABY BROTHER?! FRANKLIN!" The giant was howling with a surprising amount of emotion.

Franklin could only guess at what in the Golden Throne was going on up there!

The flying giant voice kept bellowing Franklin's name, apparently unsure if he was still alive, and the bus suddenly got steadily lighter.

The air filled with the yipping screams of live hajsnips being lifted out from inside the bus and being hurled onto the fast moving road. It was a terrible sound.

The bus felt steadily lighter by the second as the Night Lords hurled hajsnips out of the bus in their search for Franklin underneath.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" The giant roared in delight as he ripped out the seat Franklin was hiding under!

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BABY!" Sister Mary shrieked hysterically at the giant.

"HE BELONGS WITH HIS FAMILY! GIVE HIM TO ME!" The giant demanded.

"WE ARE HIS FAMILY NOW! GO BACK TO HELL YOU MONSTER!" Sister Mary screamed.

The giant pulled out a bolt pistol and aimed it at Sister Mary!

Franklin hurled himself on top of her as a human shield, he would DIE to protect her!

The monster roared in frustration and held his fire!

Suddenly the monster erupted in a fusillade of gunfire yet again! The bus had reached the 3rd checkpoint!

The monster roared in frustrated rage and took off to attack the Sisters of Battle at the checkpoint!

The bus was then hurtling through the gatehouse of the 3rd checkpoint and off again into the darkness!

The bus was barely even functional anymore, but against all odds the Emperor had delivered them yet again!

With small mercies the Emperor's servants can defy hell itself.

Glory be his name!

With small mercies, they might actually survive this nightmare...

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(orphan)

The bus engine was struggling hard now, making the distinctive noises of an engine on death's door. Smoke was rising from under the bonnet, and the entire bus was juddering terribly. The latest checkpoint was a good 5 miles behind them now, and the echoes of sporadic gunfire could still be heard even now, the Sisters of Battle at the checkpoint were putting up a heck of a fight!

The tree branches above the road were too thick for the flying monsters to get at them in this patch of especially overgrown forest, and judging by the gunfire they were currently distracted anyway.

"Pull over for a minute, I will remove the bonnet before we go on, let the engine cool a bit better," Sister Superior Clementine eventually commanded Mother Superior.

The bus pulled up under a particularly substantial tree, and Sister Superior Clementine stepped outside. She raised the armoured bonnet and unsheathed her holy power sword from a scabbard at her hip.

With the flip of a switch, the blade of the weapon erupted in blinding blue lightning arcs, making a hissing loud crackle of power. The Sister Superior raised the sword aloft, and brought it swinging down on the hinges of the raised bonnet.

Bright glowing orange cuts appeared where the hinges had been, and the bonnet fell away sideways with a clatter, half on top of the engine. Sister Superior Clementine pushed the severed bonnet off onto the ground beside the bus, deactivated her holy power sword, and got back onboard.

The engine was now fully exposed to the heavy rain, and steam now billowed up furiously off the overheated engine as the cooling rain boiled away. It was still making the terrible noises of a wounded machine, but perhaps it would improve now with the rain soaking it?

Judging by the extensive damages the bus would almost certainly be retired after this night was done. It just had to last a bit longer, and then it could rest forever. After the events of tonight the Order of the Painful Path would almost certainly put the remains of the bus in a reliquary, this noble machine would be honoured for its heroic sacrifice this night, it would become a part of the proud history of the Order of the Painful Path.

Franklin wondered what this night would be called later in the history books of the Order. Perhaps it should be called the Battle of the Bus? That had a nice ring to it at least.

The front of the bus was now crumpled after ramming its way through a large herd of fully grown hajsnips. They were quite big animals, and even the armoured metal of the bus had not faired well from battering through many tons of small-horse sized wildlife. According to Mother Superior the front crumpling had destroyed the bus radiator, which was apparently extremely serious.

The rest of the bus was little better. The flying Night Lords had cut away even more of the roof, as well as conspicuous chunks of wall, in their efforts to evict the hajsnips to find Franklin. The roof was apparently an important part of the bus chassis, and the bus floor now had a slight but noticeable sag in the middle. Franklin was no tech priest but he thought that this probably wasn't a good thing...

The floor of the bus was covered with bodies and ruin. Very few seats now remained, and more than a few dead hajsnips littered the floor. The bus even contained 3 hajsnips that were still alive, haunched down in a little huddle at the back, looking like they were in shock.

The floor of the bus was steadily filling with water, which was pooling in the sag in the middle, and Franklin and the other surviving boys were dutifully trying to scoop it out with their cupped hands.

The nuns were scattered throughout the bus, sheltering from the weather under what little of the roof still remained, they all looked scared. Franklin watched these nuns protectively whenever he was facing them and could spare his eyes to look, ready to jump over top of them like a human shield at a moment's notice. His love for them was eternal, he would die to protect each of them, they were his most precious treasures.

Franklin didn't want any of this nightmare tonight, he wished more than anything that the Night Lords had never come, that none of this had happened.

Just yesterday Franklin's biggest worries in life had been erections and ejaculations, such tiny little problems in the scheme of things. He had foolishly thought that something as petty as an uncontrollable erection was the worst thing that could ever happen to him!

Franklin would do anything to just go back to that time of petty problems, when no one had died and everything was so normal!

Curse these vile murderous Sevensons! He hadn't asked them to come for him, hadn't WANTED them to come for him! Why couldn't they have just stayed in whatever hell they came from and left his poor precious nuns alone!

So many people had died tonight, 1 precious nun, 16 orphanage boys so far, and who knows how many of the holy and sacrosanct Sisters of Battle! Another dozen or so boys had quite serious broken bones from the hajsnips, 3 of the nuns had non lethal trample injuries from hajsnip hooves, and almost everyone else had at the very least a lot of cuts and bruises.

All in all it was a catastrophe! So much senseless harm had been done, and all for what!?

Franklin wanted so badly to just return to his happy peaceful life of cold baths and floggings. It had been HEAVEN! His own personal paradise of pain and submission, with an entire group of nuns who beat and dominated him every waking moment!

Franklin didn't know if it was a Sevenson trait or just a wonderful blessing from the Emperor, but NOTHING felt so good to him as being dominated and made to suffer by extremely strict and cruel women! His entire life really had been a heavenly paradise, with nothing more serious than uncooperative private parts to disturb his paradise.

He had carried terrible guilt every day of his life, but the nuns had then soothed away this guilt with their wonderful whips and canes. He had known that eventually he would be forced to graduate from the wonderful Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, he had sadly accepted this fact, but that sad day wasn't for another 6 years, 6 more wonderful years of heaven.

And now foul monsters from hell were invading heaven, destroying what was perfect, ruining that which should be paradise forever! By the Emperor he HATED these vile evildoers! He HATED those who killed his beloved nuns, murdered the divine Sisters of Battle, and tried to defile this sacred place of pain!

He burned with a terrible desire to slay these nun killers, to hack off their limbs and hang them to death with their own guts! He felt a terrible yearning to take a knife to them and mutilate them, to slice them to bits and then sew them back together in new forms to strike terror into any others who might hurt his nuns!

Something inside him was awoken, some deep instincts, something that felt primal and born into him. He felt the urge to creep stealthily through the dark, sneak up on his foes. He wished to pick them off one by one, leaving the mutilated bodies for his foes to find, with cryptic messages written around the bodies in blood, to mess with his prey, to make them feel FEAR!

He felt such an enormous hunger for FEAR! The fear of his prey! Sweet nectar to his ravenous thirst! FEAR, that ultimate drink to quench his terrible thirst for vengeance!

Other images awoke inside him, images of a dark place, so completely and utterly dark, a place that felt profoundly like his true home. In this dark home their were women, different from the nuns but in some ways so DEEPLY the same. These women were scantily dressed in black leather, they carried whips and implements of torture, and kneeling submissively at their feet...

It was the monsters who hunted him! THEY were abasing themselves in submission to the women with the whips! Gazing at them with submissive adoration, pleasured by the pain they inflicted! The monsters did depraved things with these dominant leather clad women, such VILE things, yet hideously tempting things!

He saw his own Mother among these leather clad women, though how he knew it was her he did not know. She was doing such vile things, things with whips, things with chains, oh the THINGS that she did!

The monsters that hunted him were seeking to take him back to HER! Back to her leather and whips, to the cruel women in the dark! To a place FILLED with pain and domination, that wonderful pain and domination he had craved his whole life! Not just for another 6 years, but FOREVER in the dark with the women with the whips!

Franklin was so tempted by this terrible promise that he instantly ejaculated! He ejaculated again and again until he had nothing left to squirt out! It was quite simply the most tempting heavenly paradise in the entire world!

NO! NO! NO Franklin thought! I will brook no trespass in my mind! Be gone foul whispering of darkness!

An unknown female voice then spoke clearly in his mind in reply to his thoughts...

"Please think about it brother, I miss you. My name is Violet, I'm a Slaaneshi psyker and I am your sister. The last time I saw you, you were just a few days old, suckling at Mother's breast. I miss you, we ALL miss you. You have no idea how much it hurt the family when the Inquisition snatched you away from us and took you away!"

"You have sisters, so many sisters, all here waiting for our menfolk to bring you back to us. Your sisters have all made cardboard banners, with welcome home written on them. We have lined the walls with welcome banners to celebrate your return!"

"Your mother is here with me, she is waiting with terrible anxiety, she is longing to hold you in her arms again. You have cousins and nephews and uncles and aunts, you have grand parents, distant cousins, so many relatives. You have a family who loves you, you have parents who are going to enormous lengths to get you back! You have nothing to fear from us."

"Please little brother, please come back to us!"

Franklin felt hot tears running down his face as these words filled his mind, these terrible, WONDERFUL words! The temptations being offered were almost beyond endurance, he preyed desperately to the Emperor for the raw strength to resist this insidious temptation.

"You are crying Franklin? Oh poor child, Sister Mary knows just how to cheer you up. Where's your little ear"...

The uninvited voice in his mind screamed as it was forced out of his mind, a mind that no longer had room for anything except the terrible tickling of his ear!

Everything that had been placed in his mind was squeezed out like a turd from an anus, pushed out, gone! His mind imploded in on itself, filled with inner laughter, and everything else was gone...

Franklin turned his eyes in their sockets to gaze at Sister Mary in religious awe as she fondly stroked his ear. The Emperor had heard his prayer, had sent his small mercies yet again!

Praise his name!

He delivers!

Oh Golden Throne that tickles!

***...

Sister Mary felt sick with fear as she played with Franklin's ear to help ease her own terrible tension and anxiety. She found it soothing to find something to do with her hands like this, she didn't want to just be still with her thoughts right now.

SO MANY of the poor little boys were dead now! SIXTEEN little lives snuffed out like candles!

These boys were her babies in a very profound sense, her children, her SONS! She had bottle fed them all as babies, raised them, nurtured them, LOVED them!

Sister Mary was completely celibate, just like all nuns worthy of the title were, and had never born a child of her own, despite desperately wanting children. She had been raised by the Schola Progenium, destined for a life of celibacy and service, no husband, no children...

She had always adored children, and had filled this void in her life by becoming an orphanage nun, to let her have all the children her heart could ever desire. She had become a mother to an army of sons.

It had been hard to be so harsh in her treatment of them, she hadn't wanted to beat them all the time and say cruel words, in truth she most wanted to just cuddle them up in her arms and kiss away their tears. Unfortunately she had not been transferred to THAT sort of orphanage at all!

Sister Mary had not asked for her very first orphanage post to be to something so horrifically extreme as the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, in truth she had been horrified to be sent to this child torture facility! The screaming of toddlers in the scourging racks had been almost unendurable! But out of love and fear for the children she had stayed for over 20 years.

Orphanages like this one had a habit of attracting the most sick sadists and psychopaths to request staff transfers here, and when she first arrived this place had been staffed by depraved sadists who tortured the children for FUN rather than duty! It had been so distressing that Sister Mary had stayed and made it her duty to have these sick sadists cast out of the staff!

For 20 years she had protected these children from unnecessary abuse, making sure that the children were only punished for the sake of their souls, not the sick pleasure of monsters! These were the children of heretics, for the sake of their souls they needed to complete their painful paths, discipline and agony was essential, but not sadistic abuse!

She had been forced to harden her heart enough to torture and discipline these children constantly, but only to save the poor little things from eternal hell fire! 18 years of agony was far better than eternity, it simply HAD to be done, the alternative was just too terrible!

Her poor little boys had cried so many tears at her hand, it had been really hard on her, but she loved them too much to let them burn. Her poor little babies!

Sister Mary redoubled her ticklish assault on Franklin's ear, desperate to calm herself down. Her grief was terrible tonight, sixteen of her children were dead! She needed to just do SOMETHING with her hands to stop herself from SCREAMING right now!

Her nimble fingers played and stroked all over the ear in a frenzy, frantic to burn off some nervous tension before she exploded. She wasn't sure why she was compelled so strongly to tickle poor little Franklin like this at this exact moment, some sort of odd compulsive urge was gripping her with all her might, telling her that she NEEDED to do this as if it had some grave urgency almost.

Franklin was kneeling down submissively on the floor of the bus, completely still. He had previously been using his cupped hands to ladle water out of the bus, but had suddenly stopped moving and just started crying his little eyes out. He was obviously traumatised by his ordeal tonight, and she didn't blame him being traumatised, she was traumatised too.

She had felt her horror numbed heart break when she saw him stop and cry like that, it had been just the most pitiful sight. This whole night he had been her little rock of perfectly disciplined bravery, to see that rock break down had been a stab in her heart, had given her a slap out of her numb horror to do something.

She hadn't known what else to do, it was the only thing she knew that was guaranteed to make him smile no matter what, so in the absence of any other way of comforting the crying child, she had just started tickling him, and now she couldn't seem to stop.

She had moved him out of the way of the other boys, kneeled him down, and just tickled his ear as though his very soul depended on it. She didn't know why she felt such urgency to do this, but she just couldn't stop.

At least he didn't seem to mind. That was one good thing about Franklin, he NEVER minded. No matter what you did to him, no matter what you made him do, he never seemed to mind. Other boys had to work hard to endure the Painful Path, but Franklin seemed somehow made for it. Indeed, as his recent private part problems testified, he actually enjoyed the Painful Path a little too much!

Sister Mary just kept working diligently on Franklin's ear, unable to stop herself, as the wounded bus sped through the rain choked night. Apart from his frantic goofy grin Franklin was completely still and calm, his tears vanished and his composure regained. It seemed that this was exactly what he needed right now. She was glad.

The bus engine had huge plumes of steam coming off it, perpetually fogging up the windshield and windows as the air column drove it away from the front of the bus. The rain was helping to cut through this constant fogging, but the windscreen wipers were still moving at top speed to maintain enough visibility to drive.

The bus no longer had a working radiator, which was said to be a very important sacred component that kept the sacred engine cool enough to keep working. It was only the driving rain pelting down on the hot engine that was keeping the bus moving at all.

Sister Mary prayed desperately for the rain to fall all the heavier, for cold chilly rain to drench the overheated sacred machinery. This bus HAD to keep moving! If the bus stopped then they were all finished!

The bus had filled with so much water now that Sister Superior Clementine was using her venerated power sword, poking holes in the floor to provide drainage. Sister Mary sighed softly as the large pool of water began to steadily become smaller, draining out the holes, reducing the weight in the bus.

The thunder was very infrequent now, the lightning of the storm was nearly spent. Sister Mary had lost track of the time, it had definitely been hours on the road so far. Hopefully it would be light soon, an end to this terrible darkness.

They just had to endure a bit longer, keep going until the thunder ceased and the Order of the Painful Path was alerted to the presence of the jamming signal. Just a bit longer!

The Order had an air base, out a bit beyond the forest. Squadrons of Lightning fighters stood parked and ready for deployment in the sacred air hangars of the base. At a moment these fighter aircraft could be scrambled to investigate, they would shoot the flying monsters right out of the air!

Sacred missiles would be locked onto the jamming signals, blow them back to hell, and the vox would work again! They just had to ENDURE till then!

Fear made her redouble her efforts to tickle Franklin, she was tense almost to breaking point! She was just so afraid for his soul. Franklin had the most to lose, as he faced eternal damnation if he was caught!

The rest of them faced only temporary suffering and death, they would all go to be with the Emperor in paradise. No child who dies faithfully walking the Painful Path is denied a place in paradise, all 16 of the dead children were with the Emperor now.

The Painful Path had two ways it could be successfully completed, only two. Either you completed the path in life and experienced redemption in this life, or you died from walking the path faithfully, and were granted redemption in the afterlife. All of those dead boys were in paradise now, they would never know pain again.

But Franklin didn't have this luxury, the monsters sought to take him alive! If they caught him they would drag him alive into hell and completely corrupt him, they would not rest until they turned him into a creature like themselves! They would put one of their filthy corrupted gene seeds in him! They would turn him into another Night Lord!

Suicide was not an option, you could not leave the Painful Path by suicide, that was instant damnation. Murdering the child might work, if the situation came to that, but Sister Mary doubted that she could actually do it. Perhaps Sister Superior Clementine would grace the child with a bolt to the head if it came to that?

Had they lacked faith in the Emperor's deliverance then they would have killed Franklin already with a merciful death, but their faith in the Emperor was stronger than that. It would be poor form indeed to kill the child only to find that the Emperor was sending deliverance even now!

They had to stay strong in their faith, and trust that the Emperor would not forsake them. This was a test of faith, and a test that they must pass. They must not give up their trust in the Emperor, he would deliver them from evil. They just needed faith.

Sister Mary forced herself to focus her attention only on Franklin's ear, her seeming appointed task at this dark moment. Don't focus on the bad things, don't focus on the fear, just focus on tickling that little ear. You can do that, it's easy, just stroking an ear, keep yourself busy, just focus on the task at hand.

You are going to be fine, it is all going to be ok, you just have to be strong for Franklin. Don't let him cry, don't let him get scared, keep him distracted, he can't focus his fear if you keep him distracted, Mary told herself.

The sounds of sporadic gunfire were gone now, not even an echo. The Night Lords would be on their way once more. The heavy rain drowned out most other sounds, but not the racket of a boltgun fire fight, especially with so little thunder now. If the battle were still raging then they would hear it halfway to the next checkpoint, the battle was over, the Sisters of Battle at the previous checkpoint were all gone...

The sounds of Night Lord jump packs roared somewhere overhead, Sister Mary shivered with dread. It was just fortunate that the branches overhead were still thickly covering the road like a ceiling, the flying Night Lords would not be able to attack through this vegetation.

The bus was still moving, but slower than before. The engine seemed to be wounded. They had a head start on the Night Lord convoy of commandeered vehicles behind them, but it wouldn't take them long to close the gap.

The thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, still not quite dead. They were still far from safe...

Sister Mary just kept tickling Franklin's ear, fearing that she would go mad from her terror if she stopped. She just kept stroking that ear, it was the only thing she could do to keep from just going mad, as Night Lords hunted them in the dark...

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(orphan)

Franklin was still being tickled when the breaks suddenly slammed on hard, sending him sliding forward over the floor. Children, nuns and Sister Superior Clementine were all sent hurtling forward towards the front of the bus!

Franklin found himself in a pile of people, and before he could get his bearings, the 3 live hajsnips tumbled on top of the pile too!

The bus was still screeching across the wet road, tyres screaming, as the breaks tried hard to slow their momentum on this slippery surface. The bus tyres finally got a good grip on the road, and the pile of people and hajsnips compressed hard against the front of the bus interior and drivers seat, before bouncing back slightly as the momentum finally stopped!

The hajsnips yipped skittishly and clip clopped away back to the other end of the bus, reforming their huddle around the comforting smell of the area of floor they had been haunched on for the past few hours. Franklin and the other people poked their heads up from the pile of people to see what had made Mother Superior break so hard, Franklin then filled with the most terrible dread...

Laying across the road was the trunk of a truely colossal tree, far bigger than anything short of a logging crew could shift! The road was completely blocked!

Then one of the nuns pointed and screamed...

Franklin looked and he saw them too, 5 of the flying Night Lords were sitting casually perched on top of the tree!

A quick look around told him everything he needed to know. The base of the tree was ripped up with chainsaw sword cuts, the Night Lords had obviously flown far ahead of them earlier, and cut down this tree to block the road. It was an ambush!

The giant one, the one who claimed to be his brother, clapped his armoured hands mockingly, a demonic chuckle sounding from his helmet. The giant pushed off from his seating position on the tree trunk, and dropped down onto the road in a half crouch. The other Night Lords followed suit, joining him on the road.

The giant rose to his full height, and continued his mocking applause, slowly walking forward.

The monster then spoke, with a strange fondness in his amused sounding demon voice.

"You have done well Franklin, better than any of us expected. You made us all so proud of you."

"Few mortals have given us such a fine chase, very few. I should have expected nothing less from my own brother."

"The chase has been fun, but it's over now. Sorry to do such a dirty trick with this tree, you deserved a better finale than this, but alas we are running out of time."

"Come Franklin, we still have a long journey ahead of us through the forest. We must be deep in the woods before the Sisters of Battle arrive with a strike force. I will regale you on our journey with stories about your family."

"He will go nowhere with you, vile heretic!" Sister Superior Clementine challenged with a righteous shout.

"Do not feel left out little ones, you can all come too. Our psykers have already read Franklin's mind and concluded that he will be much more cooperative if we hold you fine ladies hostage." The giant laughed nastily.

"I will cut off Franklin's head before I will let you take him! Go back to hell traitor!" Sister Superior Clementine threatened, holding her crackling power sword blade a few inches in front of Franklin's throat!

The monsters all paused at this threat. For the first time they actually looked slightly afraid.

"If you want your brother to live, then leave him in our care. I will slay him now if you get any closer!" Sister Superior Clementine promised.

"Slay him and I will take you alive with me as a new plaything for our resident greater daemon of Slaanesh, you will spend all eternity in damnation and degradation, you will NEVER get to be with your precious false emperor!" The giant snarled in terrible threat.

"If that is to be my fate then so be it, STEP BACK HERETIC!" Sister Superior Clementine heroically retorted.

The Night Lords exchanged troubled glances, and cautiously took a step back, eyes locked on the power sword at his neck.

Franklin felt a thrill of hope, they were actually backing off!

"That's right heretics, stay back! He lives in our care or not at all!" Sister Superior Clementine demanded.

"Alright, damn you! You win this time! But you better keep him ALIVE, CURSE YOU!" The monster conceded with terrible bitterness.

The Night Lords braced and fire shot out of their wings. They tore away into the rain choked sky and then were gone.

Sister Superior Clementine did not lower her blade from Franklin's neck for even a second.

The rain continued to pour down, the thunder rumbled occasionally, but apart from the dying bus engine, there was no other sound.

Nobody in the bus moved, they barely even breathed. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Had they really gone?

The time just dragged on, the rain kept falling. The thunder got more infrequent.

All was calm and quiet. The hajsnips were yipping softly to each other.

The thunder disappeared completely...

Everyone waited with bated breath, desperate for any sign of rescue.

Time passed, agonisingly slowly, and still nothing happened.

They were still in the middle of a vast forest with terrible weather overhead, in extremely dense and obscured terrain, on a road that would take a long time to clear...

The Order by now would be aware of the jamming signals, they might send aircraft to investigate. But they didn't even know for sure that the orphanage had been attacked, didn't even know that they were out here on the forest road...

They had been expecting rescuers to magically arrive all of a sudden now that the lightning had ended, but they were still not even reported missing!

They were in the middle of nowhere, probably with an entire war band of Night Lords sneaking up all around them in the dark vegetation, with only a sword to Franklin's neck keeping them at bay...

This was really bad.

The rain kept falling.

One of the hajsnips farted very loudly, making all the nuns jump with fright.

And still no rescue came...

***...

The bus engine eventually conked out completely, finally dead. It was still raining hard outside, desperately cold rain.

It was getting lighter outside now, and as soon as it got light enough to barely see, the hajsnips one by one hopped out through an especially big hole in the roof, and trotted away into the forest to rejoin their far away herd.

The nuns watched them trot away, till they were completely obscured in the heavy rain. It felt so terribly lonely to be abandoned by their strange wildlife travel companions, the beasts had been strangely comforting in this lonely cold place.

The bus engine gradually stopped steaming in the heavy downpour, then went completely cold, and still the hard cold rain continued in the very dim light.

There was so little shelter left by the remaining roof of the bus, the Night Lords had ripped away so much of the roof that only a few places kept the rain out at all. Without the heat of the engine and body heat of the warm hajsnips, the bus was now numbingly cold inside.

Plumes of white condensation came out of their mouths and nostrils with every breath in this brutal cold, everyone without exception had their clothes utterly soaked, and even the highly disciplined children were shivering heavily now. It was just so terribly cold.

Sister Superior Clementine still had her sword at Franklin's throat, eternally vigilant for this being a trick, but even she had been forced to deactivate her power sword to save its remaining power cell in this elongated waiting. The deactivated cold blade was pressing gently to Franklin's throat, ready to cut it instantly if provoked.

The pair of them stood in the middle of the bus, far away from the windows, with the rain dumping heavily on them through a hole in the roof. Franklin was shivering violently with cold.

The nuns were of course getting to use all available roof cover to shelter from the rain. The boys all stood shivering at attention in the less sheltered parts of the bus, keeping watch out every window for signs of danger.

The rain then became interspersed with freezing stinging hail...

The tapping of hail on the bus started slowly, just little rat-tat-tats, but gradually built into a deafening roar of hail on metal. The visibility distance became somehow even worse, even though the dim grey light was slightly increasing over time.

Franklin was nearly purple with cold now, with hail hammering off his head. At this rate he wouldn't need his throat cut, he was close to freezing to death!

Yet still they waited, far too afraid to dare to leave the bus. The Night Lords were doubtless all around them by now, waiting for the moment that Sister Superior Clementine lowered her blade from Franklin's throat.

Franklin slumped, his freezing body was near the end of it's strength, his vision was going grey.

Sister Superior Clementine supported his weight, and commanded 5 of the boys to go find broken branches from the fallen tree, to drape over the roof to provide some shelter.

The boys did not hesitate to exit the bus, and ran off into the obscuring hail and downpour towards the tree, disappearing from sight. The people on the bus waited a long time, but the 5 boys never returned...

Franklin was barely even conscious now, he was so terribly cold! He was too weak to even shiver anymore!

Fear filled Franklin's delirious heart, if he died of hypothermia then the nuns would all be instantly killed or worse! He had to protect them, he had to stay alive to stay the Night Lords' hands!

"I must speak," Franklin stammered, despite not having permission to speak.

"Then speak child, what is so urgent that you break discipline to speak?" Sister Superior Clementine said with calm authority.

"I will die of hypothermia if I don't get shelter soon, and then all of you will be murdered or worse! For the sake of the nuns I must remain alive," Franklin said in a chattering cold voice.

"Very well child, we will move to the front right corner of the bus, where the roof gives the most shelter," Sister Superior Clementine commanded.

"Yes Sister Superior," Franklin chattered submissively.

Several nuns left their shelter in the corner, so Franklin and Sister Superior Clementine could huddle down out of the rain, Franklin felt bad seeing his precious nuns now shivering under the rain, but their lives depended on his survival.

Wonderfully warm nuns huddled against him as he was moved to shelter, so warm that it was orgasmic. Their soaking wet habits were clinging tightly to their skin, showing off their highly feminine contours and curves, and they were pressing these pleasing wet curves against his skin!

Warmth and pleasure flooded his cold body, he was sandwiched against tightly huddling nuns! Their wet grey robes were see through in the growing light!

Oh the Emperor! He could see their brasseries!

Franklin became erect faster than ever before in his life! He had never been sandwiched against soaking wet nuns with visible brasseries before! Golden Throne!

Oh by his Holy Name, Franklin sure was being warmed up REAL fast by this situation! Oh Emperor so much wet nun skin on skin!

He wondered if they would be kind enough to cane him...

"Oh dear my Franklin, what thoughts you have in your mind! You almost made me blush!" The psychic female voice from before spoke in his mind with a giggle.

Franklin tensed at this trespass in his mind, a chaos psyker was defiling his mind!

"I'm not "defiling" anything! Dear Slaanesh, Franklin! That was really rude!" The female voice rebuked him crossly.

Franklin felt his mind become submissive at the sound of a female voice rebuking him, a lifetime of automatic submission to all females giving him no protection at all to resist her! He was horrified to near nausea to feel his demeanour becoming so submissive to this chaos witch!

"You are a very naughty boy Franklin! Naughty boys are SEVERELY punished with hard spankings!" The voice said with wonderfully strict authority!

Franklin thrilled with yearning, he wanted this so badly!

"I have a HUGE whip with your name on it young man! A massive MASSIVE whip, covered in spikes! You want to be whipped with my huge spiky whip you naughty boy?" The voice said with wonderfully stern authority.

Franklin wanted her whip, oh by the Golden Throne he wanted it so BADLY!

"You know where I am gonna whip you Franklin?" The voice asked dominantly.

"Where?" Franklin couldn't help thinking.

"I am going to whip you right on your...

"FRANKLIN! You got your sin juice on my habit! Golden Throne why can't you learn to control your private parts! Ew it's all sticky!" a nun squawked disgustedly, snapping Franklin out of it.

Franklin realised with horror that he had the front of his trousers pulled down and actually had his sinful member bare in his hand! He had been so bewitched by the chaos psyker that he had been committing self abuse without realising it!

The nuns were all gasping in horror at what Franklin had just done! Murmuring in terrible dismay and disbelief.

"FRANKLIN! This is out of character even for you! And at such a time as this! You disgust me!" Mother Superior spluttered at him in outrage.

"It's the witchcraft of our foes, they are messing with his mind. Remember when the leader of the Raptors said that they had psykers reading Franklin's mind?, they are obviously using their psyker to manipulate his mind," Sister Superior Clementine announced loudly over all the protests.

"Witchcraft?! Oh those MONSTERS! LEAVE MY POOR LITTLE FRANKLIN ALONE YOU VILLAINS!" Sister Mary shouted out the window at the woods.

"They are trying to influence him with sorcery. I have seen this before, this is the foul work of a Slaaneshi psyker. The Night Lords must have one of these depraved sorcerers." Sister Superior Clementine warned darkly.

"By the Emperor! What should we do?" one of the nuns asked horrified.

"Be extremely vigilant of your thoughts, ALL of us must watch our thoughts very carefully. If you find yourself thinking about anything sexual or decadent, anything about ANYTHING that you find tempting, then tell everyone immediately." Sister Superior Clementine commanded sternly.

"I have a sinful thought Sister Superior Clementine," one of the boys said instantly.

"What is the thought," Sister Superior Clementine asked with foreboding.

The boy, whose name was Tim Johnson, pointed at the youngest and easily the most beautiful nun in the entire orphanage and said, "I can see Sister Pamela's brasserie through her wet habit. Every time I look at it I feel sinful enjoyment."

Sister Pamela immediately blushed and covered her chest with her arms. Sister Superior Clementine was taken aback.

"Do you get these feelings about Sister Pamela in the normal course of life before today?" Sister Superior Clementine asked to clarify.

"Yes all the time Sister Superior Clementine," Tim admitted obediently.

Sister Pamela squawked and blushed scarlet with embarrassment.

Almost all of the other boys then announced that they were also feeling exactly the same sinful thought that Tim was, and Sister Pamela was by now hiding behind other nuns to protect her modesty from the eyes of the boys.

Sister Superior Clementine tutted with annoyance and explained that boys enjoying looking at Sister Pamela's brasserie was far more likely the work of nature rather than Slaaneshi psykers.

Sister Superior Clementine then suddenly shook violently and screamed! Magenta lightning was arcing all around her head and she was having some sort of fit!

The sword dropped from her suddenly limp fingers and she dropped unconscious to the floor!

Harsh demonic laughter echoed from the woods all around them, so loud that it could be heard even over the hail!

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(orphan)

Sister Mary squirmed frantically in her tight ropes, shrieking into the gag in her mouth as a Night Lord carried her over his shoulder through the dark woods like a piece of meat!

All around her were the bound and gagged forms of the others on the bus, all being carried away through the forest by Night Lords!

She screamed into her gag again!

"Silence cowardly woman! You will not be harmed. You are to be a member of Franklin's new harem of concubines!" The Night Lord snapped nastily in a horrible demonic voice.

Sister Mary struggled all the harder to escape her bonds, this could NOT be happening!

"Continue to provoke me and I just might make you one of MY concubines!" The Night Lord warned her horribly.

Sister Mary gulped with dread, and forced herself to be still, the threat being given to her was so horrific that she dare not provoke such a horrible fate!

"That's better! Learn your place and your new master Franklin will doubtless treat you well, you exist to pleasure your master now!" The Night Lord laughed nastily.

Sister Mary sobbed with grief, and let herself be carried without being difficult. She needed to get to Franklin somehow, needed to save him from being dragged off to hell! This was just so utterly horrible!

"Leave my nuns alone you MONSTERS! Untie them right NOW!" Franklin's voice could be heard shouting in outrage.

"Be calm brother, we will not harm your harem. These women are now your personal property, as our gift to you, they will go on delighting you with whips and canes as much as you like, they are your new slaves!" The voice of the flying giant said placatingly.

"Take us all back to the orphanage, you nun murderer! I don't WANT to go with you!" Franklin's voice screamed angrily.

"I am truly sorry for killing your woman brother, this operation was admittedly a rushed affair, we lacked important intelligence about your relationship to those nuns. Had I known they were essentially your own sadomasochistic harem then I never would have harmed that nun. I am really sorry Franklin," the giant replied with genuine apology in his harsh demonic voice.

"Take us BACK!" Franklin demanded.

"Peace brother, you have had a great ordeal. We will rest soon, you will feel better after a sleep. Your nuns will be brought to you at camp, for your pleasure, you will feel better after your harem soothes you," the giant said apparently reassuringly.

Sister Mary relaxed slightly at these words, they would be stopping soon and she would be reunited with Franklin. It was a small mercy at least, the small mercy she needed right now.

Franklin seemed far from impressed by this reassurance, and just kept demanding that they all be returned unharmed to the orphanage.

"You have been brainwashed brother. In time you will see the truth for yourself, and you will thank me for this rescue, but for now I really must insist that you obey me. I promise that in time you will be given total freedom." The giant insisted firmly.

Franklin's further protests were ignored, and the march simply continued through the trees.

Sister Mary had never been in the forest on foot before, certainly not this deep inside. The Night Lords moved with incredible speed on foot through this forest landscape, and had easily traveled 20 miles already!

She didn't know exactly where they were anymore, but it must surely be miles from the road. The Night Lords seemed to know where they were going at least, no doubt guided by some dark heretical witchcraft of some sort.

It was just so dark in this forest, the thick leaves and branches above seemed to swallow up so much light that it was almost supernatural. The forest floor was thick with soggy wet leaves, with strange funguses growing out of the leaf litter in places, making miniature forests of pale white stalks.

Animal droppings were everywhere in the leaf litter, of many different types and sizes, but mostly hajsnip dung. Hajsnips were by far the most numerous herbivores in this forest, not the only by any means, but more common than any other type. They had such hardy digestive systems that they could live virtually completely on just leaf litter, though they preferred soft grasses when they could get them. The forest was infested with hajsnips, always had been.

What was more worrying than hajsnips was all the carnivores that ATE the hajsnips! These hajsnips were big animals, and their predators were even bigger!

Somewhere in this forest lurked huge carnivorous monsters, like the dreaded sarjops, ferocious gohups, and lethal terwooges! All huge hungry things with terrible razor sharp teeth! Things that ate people as small snacks!

It was actually very fortunate for their survival right now that they were being escorted through this forest by a heavily armed band of space marines, these were about the only ones who COULD keep them safe in here! If the Night Lords simply abandoned them in this forest then they would all soon become lunch!

Gunfire raged yet again from the front vanguard of the column, and she heard the loud bellowing moo of a sarjop in pain. The moo became deafening, and the sarjop could be heard crashing away through the forest floor to escape the bolter fire that had merely caused it non lethal pain!

Sister Mary shuddered, they would be SO DEAD right now without these Night Lords!

The band of trigger happy Night Lords continued through the dark forest, firing on any wildlife on sight. From the look of all the looted Sisterhood bolters, and the large boxes some of the Night Lords carried between them, labeled "sacred boltgun ammunition, property of the Chamber Militant Order of the Painful Path", it was obvious that they had been helping themselves to the guns and ammo from the checkpoints and orphanage garrison barracks, and had no shortage of firepower to fire at wildlife.

Dead hajsnips littered the ground now, as the psychotic vanguard gunned them down indiscriminately. Obviously a herd was in this area, and the Night Lords were callously using them for target practice. It was horrible to see so many innocent creatures killed so senselessly! The monsters!

The bodies got thicker and thicker until the band stopped outside a cluster of body choked hajsnip burrow entrances. Night Lords all around were butchering the carcasses and cutting up firewood with chainsaw weapons. It looked like they were making camp.

"Come brother, we shall make shelter in the hajsnip burrow. Plenty of meat to make a fine meal over a fire. Your women will be brought to you, we can fashion canes for them if you wish, they will pleasure you," the giant announced cheerfully.

Sister Mary was then carried out of the cold dripping of the forest, out of the cold air, and into a rather smelly hajsnip burrow.

It was dark inside but surprisingly spacious, with high wide caverns and tunnels burrowed right through rock and tree roots by the extremely hard digging barbs on the hajsnip hooves. These things could burrow through even concrete if given motivation and enough time, and made huge burrows to protect their calves from predators, guarding the entrances with their lethal horns.

The dead hajsnips all over the burrow floor had gaping gunfire wounds, unable to protect their burrow despite their horns, they had just been no match for modern firepower the poor things! She saw dead hajsnip calves everywhere, it was so horrible!

Sister Mary was then placed on the floor of the burrow, alongside a growing huddle of other bound and gagged nuns. Sister Superior Clementine was on the other side of the room, extremely well bound and gagged in her power armour, her weapons all removed. She was bound fast with steel cables, and despite considerable struggles she clearly couldn't move.

The Night Lords started piling up the collected damp wet timber in a massive pile in the middle of the huge burrow cavern, as if to make a fire. Sister Mary thought them mad if they expected that wet stuff to actually burn!

A Night Lord with a melta gun quickly proved how wrong she was, Golden Throne that was HOT!

With the fire blazing merrily now, Franklin and the other boys were brought into the burrow to shelter. The boys were all bound and gagged like the nuns, but Franklin was completely free and unbound, being treated like the long lost brother he was.

The other boys were put to one side out of the way, but Franklin was sat down right in the midst of the nuns, and told to do whatever he pleased to their bodies! Golden Throne!

The nuns all looked at Franklin with fearful pleading eyes, scared of what he might do to them! If he chose to do something untoward to them right now, there wasn't a thing they could do to stop him! Sister Mary looked at her little boy Franklin pleadingly, urging him with her eyes to do the right thing and resist whatever foul temptations the heretics might be bewitching him with! Please Franklin don't do it!

To the nuns considerable relief, Franklin simply untied and ungagged them all, and submissively knelt before them, awaiting orders. Thank the Emperor that he was so decent! A less decent boy might have been tempted to raped them all! No fear of that with Franklin it seemed, thank the Emperor!

Sister Mary quickly got Franklin to sit right in the middle of all the nuns, and just snuggled with him for comfort, putting on a show of cooperation as the Night Lords gazed at the nuns expectantly. She fearfully wrapped her arms around Franklin and kissed his hair in a show of obedience.

Franklin certainly looked extremely comfortable in this tight huddle of nuns, and the Night Lords seemed satisfied, at least for the moment. The Night Lords started setting up the butchered meat of hajsnips on wooden spits over the fire, and the burrow cavern filled with the delicious smell of roasting meat.

Sister Mary swallowed hungrily, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and was ravenously hungry. She badly needed to eat something soon before she fainted.

"I need to go to the toilet please," Sister Pamela announced suddenly.

Come to think of it, Sister Mary did too.

"Feel free, the floor is right there," the giant chuckled indulgently.

"You want me to go on the floor! In front of everyone!" Sister Pamela stammered in horror.

"Yep, if it's a piss at least. If you need to shit then I guess we can take you outside. Use plenty of leaves to wipe, can't have reeking concubines for my brother, I want you scrubbed up and smelling nice for him," the giant commanded.

"Yes please, it is the second type, I very badly need to go!" Sister Pamela begged urgently.

"Shit, how many of you need to shit?" The giant inquired.

All of the nuns cautiously raised their hands, including Sister Mary. They all had strictly trained morning bowel movements at the same time early each morning, and had been uncomfortably holding it in for many hours.

A quick inquiry found that all the boys needed to go too, as did Sister Superior Clementine...

***...

Night Lord Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson growled with annoyance as he watched the nuns poo, it was not in his usual job description to watch people go to the toilet!

The smell was quite awful, these nuns desperately needed to change their diet, absolutely foul!

The nuns each had a rope tied firmly around their necks, the ends of the ropes all held in the hands of Augusta or another one of the Night Lords. The Night Lords were not stupid, they were not about to let the nuns outside without a rope to yank them back if they tried to flee. The nuns were seemingly not stupid enough to try any funny business right now, very wise nuns.

When the nuns were finished and cleaned up, Augusta led them back into the burrow, the boys were to go next, and he wasn't even sure how they would toilet the uncooperative Sister of Battle. Augusta decided that this could be someone else's problem, he had had enough of playing potty guard!

Franklin had already gone in the leaf litter earlier during the long march through the forest, as he had been unbound and free to do so, and he was simply sitting waiting where his harem had left him. The nuns had their necks untied and they fearfully returned to huddle around their master like obedient concubines should. Augusta nodded approvingly.

Augusta let other members of the war band supervise the rest of the toilet duties, and kept a watchful eye on Franklin and his harem. He did not trust any of them to behave unless he watched them, Franklin least of all.

Franklin was gazing with submissive adoration at his nuns, obviously completely obsessed with them, his face showing obvious anxiety for their safety. With his nuns held hostage like this Franklin had not tried to escape on the entire march through the forest, the psyker reports insisted that he would never abandon these nuns, making him extremely cooperative, at least not counting his constant whining.

This was just as well, they still had a long journey ahead of them to reach the extraction point.

Augusta didn't like all of this foot slogging, he hadn't become a Raptor so that he could hike through forests like this! Where was his sister Egg when they NEEDED her! With her extraordinary psychic powers they could have just extracted Franklin from his bed without any ground fighting at all!

Well his most powerful super psyker sister Egg Sevenson wasn't here, and she wasn't coming. The family had had a major falling out with her a few years ago, and they were lucky to even see her anymore. She wasn't exactly hostile towards them, just largely estranged, didn't want much to do with them ever since that greater daemon of Slaanesh had become a permanent addition to the war band. Not after what it did to her...

Augusta pushed this bitter family memory out of his mind and focused. Without their super psyker they had had to go back to basics, to actually put in the hard work to achieve victories. They were still Night Lords, they still had Violet and Hyacinth and a few other averagely powerful Slaaneshi psykers up in orbit to provide psychic intel and mess with minds from afar. The girls were not overly powerful, but working together as a choir they had with great difficulty been able to incapacitate the Sister of Battle.

They had the people and the skills to fight their own battles, they had everything they needed to extract Franklin back to the hidden ship in orbit, the chaos tetrarch heavy lander shuttle was hidden under heavy camouflage in the extraction point. They just had to do a bit of walking to get to it and then home sweet home.

Mother and Father were waiting up in orbit, guarding the ship against sudden boarding attacks if the Imperial Navy discovered them hiding in an orbital gas cloud. They would be so pleased to get Franklin back again. They had wanted to come down to the planet with the strike force, but they were the best fighters in the war band and the ship was the only lifeline to escape this planet, they had been forced to remain onboard to guard the escape.

Just a few days march and they could leave this miserable planet for good. This dismal cold wet ball with its thick forests, obnoxious feral wildlife and appallingly wet weather. The sooner they left this world the better.

Augusta sighed and carefully watched Franklin in his harem. They weren't exactly doing much, just cuddling with him in a tight huddle. Augusta hadn't exactly been expecting them to do much given the situation, but he still felt a bit disappointed for Franklin's sake that they weren't doing anything particularly exciting.

Augusta picked through the big pile of kindling beside the fire, and got a selection of long flexible sticks that looked about the right size. He then used a bladed fingertip of his deactivated lightning claw to whittle them into a number of makeshift canes.

He stomped over to the harem of nuns and dropped the canes on the floor in front of them.

"Pleasure your master, concubines," Augusta commanded, pointing at the canes.

"This is sick! He is only 12 years old!" One of the nuns protested.

"That never stopped you before, start caning him!" Augusta commanded...

***...

Franklin had quite a lot of new wet patches in the front of his pants by the time the hajsnip meat was ready to eat, those nuns had agonisingly caned him like he had never been caned before! He was not sure how much more temptations he could endure!

He was desperate to remain pure and faithful in the Emperor's sight, but the temptations on offer were almost unbearable! On offer before him was EVERYTHING, absolutely everything he desired, all the nuns all to himself, forced to delight him with pain for ever and ever!

He could recreate his wonderful life in the orphanage when they took him to the chaos hells, only this time he would not have to graduate in 6 years time, it would be FOREVER! Forever getting to enjoy his nuns all to himself, never having to share them with other boys, just having every nun in the entire orphanage constantly punishing and dominating him, all together at the same time!

He would have not just one nun scourging him in the rack, but EVERY nun whipping him together all at the same time! It was his wildest dream!

Franklin silently prayed desperately to the Emperor, to deliver him from temptation! He needed all the strength the Emperor could give him to not give in to these terrible promises of chaos!

Please Emperor! Please deliver us! Please take away these terrible temptations! Oh Emperor PLEASE! I NEED YOU!

The Emperor did not give any sign of reply.

Franklin felt sick with temptation, as his wonderful nuns huddled tightly all around him, fully clothed but still pressing against his skin. He must find some way of enduring this, to remind himself that the Emperor would rescue them if only they kept their faith.

The Night Lords handed the nuns bits of roasted meat skewered on sharpened sticks as Franklin prayed, and Franklin felt Sister Mary gently kiss his head and put food to his mouth.

Franklin obediently took a bite of the deliciously juicy meat, and Sister Mary took a bite of her own, sharing the meal with him.

Franklin was terribly terribly hungry, and this meat tasted SO much better than the ice cold foul tasting slop the orphanage made the children eat as a punishment! Pleasure filled him as he ate this delicious meat, and his great hunger made this pleasure all the greater! How could ANYTHING taste THIS good!

Sister Mary put the meat to his mouth once again, meat that she had just taken a bite out of, meat that had made contact with her wonderful saliva! Franklin closed his mouth over this meat, imagining the saliva of his nun entering his mouth, and he burned with terrible passion!

Franklin bit into the delicious meat, and felt the most incredible pleasure fill him from the wonderful taste, this was so SENSUAL!

The nuns were pressed warmly against his skin all around, he could feel their thin layers of soft feminine fat beneath their conservative habits, feel their every breath, the beating of their hearts. He could smell them, the subtle odours of their bodies under their clothes, the slightly stale fragrances of yesterday's feminine shampoos and deodorants, the wonderful smell of the food they were eating.

Sister Mary hand fed him another bite of the wonderful delicious meat, and he felt the most intense waves of pleasure and comfort. He felt intensely comfortable just being in such close proximity to his nuns, especially after that wonderful caning. It was purest bliss!

Franklin wondered if the Emperor's afterlife would feel like this? Was this what heaven felt like?

He hoped so, this would make a truly blissful eternity.

Sister Mary took another bite, getting saliva on the meat, and Franklin basked transfixed in her presence. She put the meat back to his mouth, and he sucked at it greedily, desiring her exquisite nun saliva in his mouth, bewitched with strange passions.

Everything around him had a deep seduction to it, relaxing his tired mind, lulling him to just give in to the wonderful pleasures that were freely offered. Just stop resisting, just give in, it will feel wonderful, it will be so blissful...

Franklin snapped back to his senses! This was more witchcraft! I will brook no trespass! This mind is closed and small and tidy, you shall not enter here!

The psychic voice of the one who called herself Violet spoke in his mind yet again.

"You will give in eventually, why fight it?, I promise you that it will feel good, you are only delaying yourself great pleasure, pleasure that you will feel eventually, no matter how hard you fight."

"You know in your heart that you are at your core a creature of Slaanesh, you have always known it. You knew from earliest childhood that you were not like other boys, you knew that you enjoyed pain, enjoyed submitting to female domination. You have tried so hard to be something you're not, and you know in your heart of hearts that it's not working."

"You were born to be a Sevenson Night Lord, to be sadomasochistic like a Sevenson Night Lord, to get off on pain and fear like a Sevenson Night Lord, to worship the four Undivided Chaos powers but Slaanesh chief among them, like a Sevenson Night Lord."

"You are a Sevenson, a "breeder" as other members of the Night Lords Legion call us. Slaanesh has blessed our menfolk Space Marines with an unnatural fertility, unlike other Space Marines, OUR men are FERTILE, and oh how we breed! Other war bands must recruit to find new boys to turn into chaos space marines, not us, we BREED our new recruits from our own loins!"

"From the moment you were born, you were destined to become a chaos space marine, you BELONG to us, you are our PROPERTY! We have come to return that which was stolen from us, the Emperor had no RIGHT to steal you from us!" She declared.

Franklin suddenly felt a holy rage fill his mind, a rage that was not his, a rage that carried a profoundly divine power with it, not his own, something from a holy and sacred source. Courage and righteous fury filled him, and he felt words not his own filling his mind in response.

"The Night Lord Legion originally BELONGED to the Emperor, TRAITORS! You Night Lords are HIS SONS! HIS blood runs through your gene seeds! You are all HIS property, STOLEN by CHAOS!"

"For generations you Sevensons have bred like vermin, murdering the Emperor's servants, kidnapping and impregnating women faithful to the Emperor to breed more Night Lords, to fight against the Emperor who MADE them!"

"Generations of the Emperor's PROPERTY, STOLEN by the chaos gods, and the Emperor you say has NO RIGHT to take JUST ONE back into His light!?"

"Put a Night Lord gene seed in Franklin, and he will serve the Emperor like a Night Lord of old, as a faithful son from back before the betrayal! Take him back to hell, and he will fight you in your own domain!"

"REPENT VIOLET SMITH, DAUGHTER OF SIGMUND AND TIGERLILY, FOR THE EMPEROR SEES YOU AND KNOWS YOUR NAME!" The holy thoughts roared to a climactic end through Franklin's mind.

"Holy FUCK! That didn't come from your mind Franklin! You don't know those details about me in your mind! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK! Was that HIM saying all that stuff!? Oh sweet merciful FUCK!" Violet's psychic voice babbled in fear in Franklin's mind!

"Shit I just fucking LITERALLY crapped my panties in fear from that shit! I didn't fucking sign up for this shit, I'm fucking gone!" Violet's voice stammered in terrible fear, then her presence was gone.

Franklin blinked in astonishment, the Emperor himself had just spoken through him as though he were a saint! Franklin had just heard HIS voice! The Emperor had not forsaken him!

A new heroic courage filled Franklin now, his fear was burned away, his temptations forgotten. The raw burning power of faith filled him, and he started to laugh with booming triumphant joy. With the Emperor as his strength, what power of hell could stand?

The nuns and heretics and everyone else was looking at him, they could sense the sudden change in him and even the Night Lords seemed spooked by this change.

"Violet?! What the fuck did you do to his brain! He's going mental down here!" The giant could be heard shouting anxiously into the vox of his defiled power armour helmet.

Franklin simply got up and walked over to where the Night Lords had piled up the looted weapons. He reached down and picked up Sister Superior Clementine's holy power sword, activating its crackling energy field and walking calmly up to his giant chaos Raptor brother.

"Franklin? What the fuck are you..."

Franklin swung the sword with sudden, blinding, faith strengthened speed, cutting through both of the giant's legs at the knees with a single stroke!

The giant roared with betrayal and outrage as he slammed to the ground from his severed legs with a loud crash. Everyone else in the room could not quite believe what just happened.

"I will gut you like you gutted my nun!" Franklin snarled and raised the sword to cut open his belly.

The giant's fire wings erupted with flame on the floor and he shot out of the burrow like a bullet before Franklin's strike could hit!

"Come back and face me you coward!" Franklin bellowed with holy rage.

"Shit Franklin! That was your own brother! Those nuns really fucked you up!" One of the Night Lords exclaimed in dismay, apparently unable to believe that a Sevenson would try to kill another Sevenson without provocation like that.

"You want to be gutted too?!" Franklin threatened the other Night Lords.

"By the dark gods, we are your FAMILY Franklin, I am technically your nephew! Stop trying to kill your own kin! This is madness!" The threatened Night Lord exclaimed with strange dismay in his demonic voice, backing away.

Franklin spun around in all directions, threatening the Night Lords. The Night Lords trained their weapons on him, but seemed very hesitant to fire. Franklin smiled at this hesitation and hurled himself towards them, swinging his sword wildly.

The Night Lords cursed and scrambled away out of the burrow, neither wishing to shoot him or be hacked to death with a power sword.

Franklin hurriedly cut away the steel cables binding Sister Superior Clementine, and freed the other boys from their bonds. They all gathered up weapons.

"You really are a fucking idiot Franklin," the harsh demonic voice of a Night Lord shouted down the entrance of a burrow, and a GRENADE flew into the burrow!

One of the boys leapt on top of the grenade without hesitation, heroically sacrificing his life to save the nuns!

A dull hiss erupted underneath him, just hissing continually, but no bang. Franklin was puzzled.

"THAT'S A SLEEPING GAS GREN..." Sister Superior Clementine began to shout but never finished.

"Fucking stupid," Franklin heard a Night Lord say as he blacked out.

***...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(orphan)

Franklin was in a drugged state of sedation, barely aware of anything. His head swam and he could hear voices talking, talking to each other, all confused in his mind.

He was so tired and confused, and just listened to the voices, unable to do much else.

"Shit the little psycho cut my legs off! I STILL can't fucking believe it!"

"Yes, and unprovoked too, even YOU are not a big enough psycho to do something like that!"

"Oh yes he is, what about that time he put my Dad in a coma for 6 months with a fucking AUTOCANNON!"

"That's different, that was provoked! We were already brawling over that stuff with Mum and I just ended up with that thing in my hands and used it without thinking. It was in the heat of the moment, not cold blooded psycho like Franklin."

"What about the time you shot your sister?"

"Again, that was provoked! She was mutilating my wife to the bone!"

"Your crazy Slaaneshi cultist of a wife liked it! It was a bit of consensual fun worshipping Slaanesh!"

"I didn't KNOW that at the time! Her rib cage was exposed to the air, there was blood EVERYWHERE! I honestly thought she was being murdered! What would YOU do if you come home to see your wife looking like she's being murdered?! Of COURSE I was going to shoot in that situation!"

"I guess you're right. Your mother wasn't happy about it though."

"Yeah, she was right pissed to have her daughter in intensive care for all those weeks."

"Weeks? Try MONTHS, what were you thinking using a bolter, she was lucky to be alive!"

"Yeah I know, but come on that was years ago, ancient history. Mended things since then."

"Yeah I guess so, all in the past now"

"Careful! You bumped my stump on a tree!"

"Don't be such a baby",

"I'm allowed to be sullen when someone cuts my fucking LEGS off!"

"Come off it, your wife bites your manhood off EVERY WEEK! You are not about to tell me you can't take pain."

"I WISH it was every week! Not been the same since the kids were born, I'm lucky if she bites it off once a month!"

"You are a fucking freak, how do you even have a manhood left!?"

"She's a surgeon remember, she reattaches it right away after, you have to do it the right way if you want it to reattach properly, it is an art form."

"Fucking freaks, how can you possibly be into that?!"

"We don't ONLY do that, MOSTLY we just do the less extreme tortures, the biting off thing is just a very occasional thing we do."

"I think that I will just stick to traditional tortures, that shit is too extreme for me."

"Yeah, me too, that shit is crazy."

"Shut up, each to our own. It's just our thing, stop judging."

"Well my point is, why you whining about your stump hitting a tree?, you are really heavy, you should be grateful we are carrying you at all!"

"I just don't want it hitting stuff like that, you are getting tree dirt on it."

"Tree dirt?"

"Like all this crumbly bark and mildew and stuff, I don't want that stuff on my stumps."

"You are SUCH a baby, Augusta."

"I still can't believe he cut them off!"

"Yeah. You think your wife can reattach your legs?"

"What? By the time we slog it for days back to the shuttle? No chance. They will be rotten by then. Probably gonna need bionics, damn shame."

"Bionics aren't that bad, I've had this bionic arm since you were still in diapers, works perfectly fine."

"But how does it affect your torture life? Can it feel pain like a real arm?"

"Not so much, it doesn't have much pain reception. But at least it works in battle."

"Looks like your wife won't be able to torture your feet anymore."

"Damn it! This is gonna seriously limit my torture life!"

Franklin's confused mind was puzzled by this bizarre exchange, what by the Golden Throne were these voices talking about?

"Any news on the vox about Violet? Is she still freaked out?"

"Honestly I don't know if they will EVER coax her out of the bathroom, she's apparently locked herself inside and just been sobbing shit about the false emperor ever since. Maybe she finally suffered a warp mishap and just flipped out?"

"Shit, I hope she'll be ok. Had a torture date planned with her as soon as we get back!"

"What you dating my sister now!"

"What if I am? I don't need your permission."

"You KNOW that her kids will hate you don't you?"

"Yeah, her son's not best pleased but so what, I'm dating her not him."

"She's a wild one in a torture date with those psychic powers! By the gods her powers can stimulate so much pain right in your brain!"

"What? You dated her too?"

"She's a grown woman who gives great torture, half the war band has dated her!"

"I don't need to hear this shit about my sister!"

"Well anyway, hope she's ok."

"Yeah, what even happened to her?"

"Not sure, Hyacinth read her mind but is getting all weird about repeating what she saw. I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing?"

"Maybe, just hope she's fine for our date."

"Still my sister"

"Step sister technically"

"I don't give a shit, grown up in the same household since we were like two. She's my sister!"

"You mean to say that you never?..."

"NO! By the gods NO! She's my SISTER!"

"But what about that thing with Mandy?"

"Oh shit I KNEW you were going to bring that up! Just because I been with SOME of my sisters doesn't mean I did it with ALL of them!"

"You are SUCH a hypocrite, Violet is like the funnest sister you have! Don't know what you're missing."

"Might I remind you that I'm married?"

"So what, bring her too"

"I am not having this conversation."

Franklin was so confused, what were these people talking about?

Franklin was vaguely aware of his own body motion, he was being carried, his arms and legs firmly bound with ropes. He could hear the slight sounds of soft wet leaf litter compressing under the huge weight of stealthy footprints.

He heard a sudden burst of gunfire and loud mooing sound, followed by the noises of something absolutely huge crashing away through dense leaf litter.

"Damn sarjops! That's like the 30th one today!"

"It's actually the 28th, learn to count,"

"Whatever smart arse, want me to drop your legless butt and make you crawl?"

"Har har,"

"Why are their so fucking many of these critters though?"

"They are not all THAT numerous compared to the fucking TENS OF THOUSANDS of hajsnips we have seen in this forest."

"Well anyway, there's your answer. A lot of herbivores supports a lot of carnivores. Basic biology."

"But I have seen hajsnips on other planets, Agri Worlds farm these things by the millions, they milk them in dairies all over the Segmentum Pacificus."

"We are IN the Segmentum Pacificus genius."

"I KNOW that."

"Just because they have been domesticated doesn't mean they aren't native to SOMEWHERE. I think this is where hajsnips come from?"

"For real?"

"Well the strategic reports didn't mention the biological history of hajsnips..."

"Alright smart arse, we can look it up when we get home."

"Why wait, I'm voxing the girls right now to ask them to look it up"

"Hey Mistress... yes I know I've been a naughty boy... yes I look forward to that, please listen Mistress... can you please look up where hajsnips come from?... Well I know it's a random request, but we suspect this might be their home planet, Mistress... Yes Mistress take your time..."

"Anything?"

"Can't you wait a moment? She's checking it out."

For a while there was just the sounds of the forest.

"Yes Mistress?... Oh they DO come from here! I KNEW it!... Yes Mistress... I love you too Mistress... ok bye bye..."

"Told you!"

"Fair enough, when you're right you're right."

Franklin blinked slightly, his senses gradually returning.

"Looks like the little psycho's starting to wake up."

"Lets have a look."

Franklin felt his head being lifted and an eyelid being held open. He could see only a hazy grey blur of light.

"He's still off with the sprites, lights are on but no ones home. Takes a while for those grenades to wear off on normal humans."

"Yeah he looks pretty out of it. Franklin? Can you hear me?... Nah, not quite there yet, close but not yet lucid."

"I'm kinda glad, that little psycho gave me the creeps. Just set my hair on end."

"Yeah, those nuns really fucked him up, turned him into one of their kind, just creepy."

"We will get him free of that brainwashing soon enough, poor kid just doesn't know any better."

"I hope so, I don't relish the thought of a gene seed in him if he's gonna try to kill us all the time."

"Yeah, and we can't wait much longer to get him implanted. His balls have already dropped, we have almost missed his implantation window."

"You're not wrong, we got him only just in time, cutting it way too close!"

"Look, the moment we get him up to the ship and have the big welcome, we get him on the operating table and get him implanted. We can undo all the stuff in his head later."

"Is that safe though? What if he grows as big as Augusta?"

"Shit, yeah that would be bad, but what can we do?, kid HAS to be implanted right away or he won't grow properly."

"Yeah. After all the lives we lost on this mission, we NEED him just to offset some of the losses. Be a while before my sons are old enough."

"Hopefully the girls can do something with his mind, I don't want him going psycho like that again."

"Yeah, hopefully they can help him, poor kid's really fucked up."

Franklin wrinkled his face, his delirious mind swimming through the drugged fog, trying to make sense of what was going on.

He remembered... what could he remember?

Where was he?

Franklin blinked again, and the haze cleared very slightly. He felt deeply confused about where he was or what was going on.

He heard the distant roaring of an aircraft overhead...

"Shit, another squadron of lightning fighters. Looks like the entire fucking Order is after us now."

"Yeah, the game is up, the girls in orbit are hacking their vox encryption to follow their chatter, they have found all the slaughtered checkpoints and garrisons."

"Shit, been so busy listening to your grox shit that I haven't checked the tactical updates in my eyepiece... SHIT! Two fucking THOUSAND of the Bolter Bitches are hunting us?!"

"Yeah so what?"

"We number less than 300..."

"So what? We can take Bolter Bitches any day."

"You have no fucking legs! You couldn't even take your wife in a pillow fight right now!"

"That's a slight exaggeration, even legless my pillow fighting is beyond compare."

"Alright smart arse, we can leave you behind with a pillow to take all the Sisters of Battle yourself."

"Stop bickering both of you. We just need to evade them in the forest. With all the carcasses we left, every predator in half the forest will be scavenging behind us, give the Sisters a really nasty surprise if they try to follow our trail."

"Yeah, not to mention with all the vox jammers the raptors randomly dropped all over the forest, the bitches will waste time attacking the jammers."

"You all DID remember to turn off your own jammers in your helmets, right?"

"You think anyone in our war band is THAT stupid?"

"Yeah actually, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Just checked, we're all clean, all our personal jammers are off, bitches can't track us that way."

"Just as well"

"WAIT! What about the Bolter Bitch we captured, what is HER power armour set to?!"

"FUCK! YOU IDIOTS! SMASH HER VOX QUICK!"

Franklin heard the sounds of frantic running followed by machinery being smashed apart. This was so surreal.

"Shit, I think we got it just in time, those decoy jamming signals are getting pretty weak at this range!"

"We had better pick up the pace, just in case they detected something. This shit is WHY we have all those classes on communications stealth!"

Franklin blinked again, his head steadily clearing but his memory still hazy. This was a truly bizarre dialogue so far, who were these strange people?

Franklin felt his bound body being carried with double speed, as though his bearer was sprinting now, and Franklin saw the trunks of huge trees zipping past him.

He looked around.

He was being cradled gently in the arms of what looked like a space marine in dark blue armour. The space marine was sprinting with all his might through a dim cold wet forest.

In front of him were two more running space marines, carrying a small log between them with a 3rd space marine sitting on it, with his arms around their shoulders for balance.

Franklin was puzzled by this and looked around further. He saw what looked like hundreds of other space marines sprinting through the forest. Some of them carried bound people, many carried supplies and wounded space marines, and the rest carried weapons in their hands.

Franklin had never seen anyone run so fast, especially when carrying such burdens, it was very impressive.

Franklin started to regain his senses and mind, and memories started to return to him, vague at first but steadily becoming clearer. He knew who he was, he knew where he was, he knew what had happened and why he was here!

Franklin burned with holy rage like before, and started roaring with fury and struggling hard in his bonds.

"HERETICS!" Franklin shouted.

"Looks like the little psycho is awake."

"The Emperor will smite you, TRAITORS!" Franklin roared at the Night Lords.

"Shit Franklin, you are creeping me out with that psycho babble, stop it"

"You will face judgement! The Emperor will hunt you to hell itself!" Franklin proclaimed.

The Night Lords all visibly shuddered at these words, it seemed that they actually were afraid of something after all.

"The Emperor will not be denied of his prize, he will have his VENGEANCE! The Emperor's Inquisition will find you, no matter WHERE you hide, he will..."

"Franklin shut the fuck up!"

"You shall not escape the Emperor's judgement!"

"Someone fucking gag him, I'm not listening to that shit all day!"

Franklin ranted righteous condemnation until a gag was forced into his mouth, and went on screaming proclamations into the gag for a while before he decided to conserve his strength.

The Night Lords were all visibly unnerved, afraid even. They had stopped talking banter about their bizarre lives in peacetime, stopped their conversation entirely in fact. They were clearly too unnerved to speak, and just held their troubled silence as they ran through the forest.

Franklin smiled into his gag. That's right heretics, be afraid, for a judgment is coming on you all!

***...

The Night Lords just kept running, without sleep, without rest, without pause.

They ran as though the very judgement of the Emperor was on their tails, in grim fearful silence.

The Night Lords were afraid, deeply afraid. They had all sensed the power of the Emperor in Franklin's terrible words, all sensed the Emperor himself, LOOKING at them in terrible judgment.

They wanted to flee away back into the dark, back to their women with whips, back into the chaos hells, as far away from the Emperor's terrible light as possible... BUT THEY NOW TOOK THAT LIGHT WITH THEM!

The Night Lords were in a terrible dilemma, they wanted their prized lost child, but they feared the terrible light he carried.

In the past it had been Franklin who had been afraid, but something terrible had changed, and now it was THEY who felt a growing fear.

They dare not leave Franklin behind, but they trembled every step they carried him.

For once, the lords of terror felt fear themselves, fear of the light illuminating their darkness, laying them bare for judgement to find them, no where to hide!

The Night Lords feared, and fled towards the dark.

***...

Sister Mary sobbed as she sat bound on the grass of a clearing at the very edge of the forest, in front of the thing that would seal her doom.

When she had first seen it she had seen only a colossal green bush, impenetrably thick, thick green vegetation that no one would give a second glance.

But it was no bush.

The Night Lords had immediately approached it and started pulling away the vegetation, revealing something big and metal hidden underneath...

It was a space craft of some kind, a SHUTTLE!

She was doomed, so terribly doomed! The moment she was carried onboard it was all over! Either it would carry her to hell or it would be shot down by the Lightning fighters, either way she was gone!

Sister Mary prayed desperately to the Emperor for salvation, she NEEDED him right now! PLEASE! SEND THE SISTERS OF BATTLE! SEND RESCUE!

This was her only chance, after this it was death or worse! She needed help NOW!

Please dear Emperor! Mercy! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

PLEASE!

The Night Lords just kept stripping away the foliage from the terrible shuttle, revealing a brutish and baroque thing, covered all over in snarling demonic faces carved into the metal, and bedecked in blasphemous symbols of the dark gods!

PLEASE EMPEROR! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! PLEASE!

The shuttle front was bare now, revealing a colossal entrance hatch, carved into the visage of a massive demonic maw! Please not that!

Sister Mary sobbed and looked pleadingly to the sky, hoping to see Lightning fighters tearing through the air to blow the shuttle up.

Instead it started to storm, and dropped rain on her head...

"AH, THUNDER! The chaos gods are with us this day! This will obscure our electrical signals, we will be halfway to orbit before they detect us! AHAHAHAHAHA! We're home free boys!" a Night Lord announced triumphantly.

The other Night Lords all cheered and redoubled their efforts to clear the shuttle for take off.

Oh no, we are doomed...

"Not doomed my faithful servant, never doomed. Even in the darkest hell, my light shines strong for the faithful. Do not be afraid, just have faith." a reassuring holy voice spoke in her thoughts!

Emperor? Sister Mary thought in wonder.

"Just have faith in me, no matter how dark it seems, just have faith."

Sister Mary wept with emotion at these wonderful beautiful words, and grovelled on the grassy ground in worship.

"Have faith," the Emperor said to her, as a Night Lord carried her into the darkness of the shuttle, "just have faith".

"Yes Lord," Mary thought back, "your will be done, I trust you."

She had a huge smile on her face as she was carried into the utter darkness of the shuttle. No matter how great the darkness, the smallest light of the Emperor will shine through it, all she needed was faith.

***...

Franklin prayed faithfully as he sat in the total darkness of the heretic space ship, his heart blazing with inner light. He felt at peace, secure in his adamantium faith that the Emperor was with him every step of the way.

The fear for his nuns had not left him, for the danger was still great, but his faith let him carry this fear, not weighed down to paralysis by it.

This was the will of the Emperor that Franklin be here, for he would fight them in their very homes! Let them make him a Night Lord, he would use that strength to hang them all to death by their own guts! He didn't need to become an Inquisitor to hunt them down, they were taking him right to them, and giving him the means to strike them down!

Franklin prayed a muffled prayer into his gag, praying into the darkness. It was the prayer from before on the bus, the prayer that promised that no darkness in the universe could not be lit up by the pyres of burning heretics.

As he prayed his muffled prayer, other voices joined him, adding muffled voices of their own to this well known prayer. Everyone from the bus was with him it seemed, all around him in the complete darkness, and all prayed together as one, defying the dark, rebuking the darkness.

The dark space ship hummed in preflight warmup sequence, and still they prayed. Life support systems hissed out processed air, and still they prayed.

Imminent takeoff alert sirens screamed, but still they prayed in defiance, their faith would not be shaken.

The sudden booming ROAR of engines filled the dark air with terrible noise, drowning out the sounds of their prayers. The G forces of terrible acceleration pressed Franklin hard into the floor, knocking the wind out of his drowned out prayers.

The dark place shook with terrible turbulent quaking, shaking him terribly where he lay pinned down by acceleration to the floor. The engines were loud beyond belief as the space craft presumably tore skywards.

For a long time the forces and shaking and roaring continued, drowning out everything, shaking everything. Noise and fury and power beyond belief, ripping him ever closer to the sky.

For a long time it quaked and roared, but only for a time, and then the shaking subsided and acceleration forces ceased, followed by a suddenly deafening silence.

This silence was then filled once more with defiant prayer, continuing where it left off, defying the dark, defying the evil, defying chaos. No darkness in the universe could extinguish the light of their faith, they would trust the Emperor to the very depths of hell itself.

***...

Franklin stood defiantly in the darkness, unmoved by the lack of light.

The Night Lords had come to him in the dark of the space shuttle, and untied his ropes and taken him away. He couldn't see them in the darkness, but he seemed to have one on each side, occasionally directing him with small touches to his back and shoulders.

They just had him standing somewhere, not walking or doing anything. They seemed to be waiting for something.

There was a metallic clunk a few minutes later, followed by other clunks, and then a loud roaring hiss of air.

The wall in front of Franklin, he assumed it was a wall, it made a noise of sliding metal and machinery. The thinnest crack of dim light appeared on the top wall as a horizontal line, and then got steadily wider as the wall slid down. The wall was a door, and that door was opening.

Franklin watched the gap in the door grow, providing the first light he had seen, bracing himself for the horrors that lay beyond. He was almost disappointed to see only an airlock chamber, lit by status lights on an instrument panel.

The Night Lords led him through this airlock chamber, into utter darkness beyond, and the terrible smell of rotting dead bodies suddenly filled his nose! It smelled like there were bodies EVERYWHERE!

Franklin tensed at this appalling smell and stepped cautiously forward into the darkness with his bare feet. Small wiggling things squelched under his bare feet...

MAGGOTS! The floor was covered with a CARPET of crawling maggots!

Franklin's life of discipline really paid off as he forced himself to take another step onto the wiggling maggots. He walked without faltering, trained by his wonderful nuns to unflinchingly complete any task no matter how unpleasant.

He ignored the fat maggots crawling all over his bare feet and up into his pants, ignored what felt like huge hairy flies crushing under foot in the darkness, ignored the charnel stench of what must be thousands of bodies all around him.

For an unknown time he squelched through the dark, directed by the Night Lords in the total blackness. It was horrifying to think what would happen if the Night Lords suddenly abandoned him in this maggoty blackness! He would never find his way in this nightmare place!

"We call it the Nightmare Asylum, this ship of ours. Fitting don't you think?, sometimes we just take captives right into the middle and leave them suddenly alone. We then watch them slowly go mad in the dark. Place bets on how long it takes them to crack." one of the Night Lords said with a chuckle.

Franklin didn't dignify this psychopathic admission with a response.

"Nothing huh?, Not even a peep?, You are just lucky that the girls are waiting to greet you, otherwise I would leave you here till you get an attitude adjustment!" The Night Lord said grumpily.

Franklin ignored the thrill of fear this threat caused and just kept walking.

"If you pull any of the psycho shit again, one of your nuns will be dropped in the darkness of the Nightmare Asylum. This ship is absolutely huge, well over 200 floors of deck to get lost in, the walls swallow up sound. We drop a nun in here and you will never find her before she goes mad, got it?" The Night Lord threatened with absolute certainty.

Franklin felt so horrified by this mental image that even his faith fired heart quailed with dread, that was absolutely horrific!

Franklin gave a little nod to show that he understood, lest a Night Lord do this to one of the nuns out of spite.

"That's better. Do right by us and you'll be ok, this is your home and we are your family. We will take care of you, and fix whatever's wrong with your brain." The Night Lord said placated.

"Come, not much further and we can leave this maggoty maze. The dark maze is vast, but it's not the only part of the ship, we don't keep our women and kids in this sort of filth. The living quarters are really nice actually, the girls keep our homes nice for us," the Night Lord said in a friendlier tone.

Franklin squelched on into the darkness, there was nothing else he could do but walk as directed, he just wanted to see light once more, even just an instrument panel!

Franklin felt the floor under his feet change, changing from smooth flat metal to some sort of metal grating or mesh. The maggots apparently could not get very far on this surface before presumably falling down through it, and the new floor became free of maggots very quickly.

The metal mesh floor soon gave way to smooth flat metal again, this time completely clean and free of maggots, and the air started to smell less foul.

He was turned around corners as the air became completely odourless, and then he saw light up ahead, dim but unmistakably LIGHT!

Franklin almost wanted to weep with relief after that hideous darkness, light had never looked so beautiful!

They moved towards the growing light, and Franklin became aware of far more than just two Night Lords walking with him. Over 50 of them had been apparently walking with him in the dark, it was terrifying how silently they had been moving!

The light seemed to be coming from a doorway up ahead, and he was led towards it. He was led inside.

"WELCOME HOME FRANKLIN!" an ecstatic chorus of female voices cheered.

Franklin blinked in confusion as novelty party horns blew and female voices cheered, struggling to take in his surroundings.

He was in a colossal room filled with hundreds of scantily black leather clad women, holding cardboard banners of welcome! Massive banners and bunting hung off every wall, all proclaiming "WELCOME HOME FRANKLIN" in giant letters! Tables all around the room held what looked like celebratory cakes and other foods!

He had barely taken this all in when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life hurled her scantily clad body at him! She wrapped her arms around him frantically, tears in her eyes, weeping "MY BABY, MY BABY BOY!"

Franklin found his face pressed hard against open cleavage as the woman cried hysterically with joy, covering his head with frantic kisses!

"MY SON! MY PRECIOUS SON!" The woman sobbed with joy.

Franklin felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.

This was his mother...

***...


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2

A Mother's Terror

Chapter 12(orphan)

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson sobbed herself hoarse as she clutched her precious little boy, her tears making her eyeliner streak all over her face. HE WAS BACK!

She was sobbing so hard that she could barely get a coherent word out, just making half formed choking sounds when she tried forming words.

HER BABY! HER LITTLE BABY!

Wendy clutched him all the harder, almost crushing him as she just sobbed with great big sobs of joy and relief to get him back!

TWELVE YEARS! TWELVE YEARS of heart rending pain and anxiety, as he was ABUSED and BRAINWASHED in a horrific Imperial facility!

Twelve years of nightmares and fears for his wellbeing. Twelve years of feeling the terrible sense of loss from having her own baby stolen from her by the psychotic Inquisition! Twelve years of cold sweats, crying, and stabbing grief!

Oh she just couldn't stop kissing his head to save her life right now! She couldn't stop hugging him for anything in the world! Her baby!

Wendy sobbed with all her might into her baby's hair, covering his hair with her heavy tears. Her whole body shook as she gasped in great big sobs of emotion, her baby boy was returned to her!

She clutched his head to her chest, threatening to suffocate him in her cleavage, and just wailed with joy! Her baby was back!

"Oh I LOVE you! I never stopped loving you! Oh my baby! My precious sweet BABY!" Wendy sobbed.

The hands of female relatives patted Wendy on the back soothingly as she made a huge scene crying like this at the welcoming party. Wendy just couldn't control herself, and kept sobbing with joy after these twelve years of terrible grief.

The last twelve years had been the worst years of her life, absolute hell. The grief had absolutely destroyed her. It had cost her one marriage, major personal problems, an emotional breakdown and ongoing psychological treatment. It had ripped out her heart and destroyed her life!

Wendy Sevenson was a Champion of Slaanesh, and the grief had been an interesting new pleasure... for a while, but only for a while. She had tried her best to enjoy the extreme emotion, and for a while she had savoured the extreme new feeling, until the novelty wore off, and the crushing grief remained...

For twelve long years the separation had tortured her, and not the fun kind of torture either. The torture of sleepless nights weeping long into the night as your marriage slowly implodes, the torture of knowing that he was not dead, but WORSE than dead, in the custody of the horrifying Imperium of Man!

It would have been better to know that he was dead, so she could find some closure, far kinder to her if he had died. But he had LIVED, and every minute for twelve years she had known that her baby was out there somewhere, having who knows what horrific things done to him!

This knowledge had nearly driven her mad! The knowledge that the sickest authoritarian regime in the history of the human race had HER BABY, and doing she knew not what to him! It was quite simply the most horrifying thing that could happen to any mother, to know that your baby was alive in the clutches of psychotic MONSTERS!

Wendy wept all the harder to hold him in her arms once again! Twelve long years of constantly praying to Slaanesh to rescue him from the monsters who imprisoned him! Twelve years of WAILING to Slaanesh in grief filled prayers, begging and pleading to keep her little boy safe! Oh the tears she had shed!

Her poor baby! Her poor sweet baby!

Wendy wasn't a bad person, at least not by the dubiously low moral standards of Champions of Slaanesh, well it depends on who you ask, but compared to someone like Lucius the Eternal, Wendy Sevenson looked like a righteous saint!

Wendy was an administrative Chaos Champion, as opposed to the more conspicuous battlefield types of chaos champions. While the more well known types of Chaos Champions waged war and killed people, the administrative Chaos Champions organised supplies and pushed around bits of paper to make everything work.

Her day was filled with crew assignment rosters, organising maintenance schedules, budget spreadsheets, supply inventories. She made sure they had everything from fuel to food, made sure the ammunition stocks were monitored, made sure that all the less killy stuff was taken care of.

She didn't kill people, she pushed paper. She was definitely sexual in the extreme, just as her religion expected her to be, but that didn't make her a monster or a murderer, enjoying sex wasn't a crime! She was a gentle hearted woman who happened to be a very devout worshipper of Slaanesh, but still at heart a woman and a mother, with a mother's love for her children...

"Oh Franklin I missed you TERRIBLY! Every day for TWELVE YEARS! Oh my precious baby!" Wendy sobbed with joy.

Wendy clutched her son to her chest protectively, unwilling to let go. Others wanted to greet Franklin, but Wendy wasn't ready to let go yet, holding him tightly to her breast as she just sobbed herself out with joy and relief.

"Come on Mum, loosen your grip a bit, you are just about suffocating the poor boy, ease down, no one is going to take him from you," Wendy's adult daughter "Bullwhip" Sevenson soothed gently.

Wendy didn't let go, but did let Bullwhip coax her into loosening her arms a bit so that Franklin was no longer suffocating in her cleavage.

Franklin looked completely shell shocked as his face emerged from between her black leather clad breasts, the stunned look on his face was so funny that Wendy couldn't help laughing softly with joy. It really was adorable.

Franklin's sisters were all gathered tightly around Wendy in a huddle of black leather dominatrix outfits, peering at their brother in curiosity and wonder. This was the first time they had seen him since he was a newborn baby, and they all wanted to get a closer look.

Franklin looked deeply in shock at the moment, but seemed extremely comfortable inside this huddle of females, looking quite submissive and calm. Wendy smiled proudly, what a submissive little angel! He was a Sevenson through and through!

The girls eventually coaxed Wendy into gradually letting go of Franklin, and squabbled with each other to be the one to cuddle their brother next. They wouldn't hurt him, their whips hung untouched at their belts, they just wanted to cuddle him as much as they could, overjoyed to have their brother back again.

That boy would be cuddled at least once by every girl in the entire extended family before this day was over, everyone just wanted to cuddle him up in their arms and fuss over him. Franklin's poor father Luke hadn't even got near him yet with all the crowds of girls wanting to cuddle him first!

Wendy adjusted her black leather outfit, rearranging her rather bulging cleavage, and straightened up the whips hanging from her belt. She wiped the messy tear streaks from her face with the aid of a hand mirror, and watched lovingly as her daughters cuddled and fussed over Franklin like a baby.

Wendy tried to give the girls their turn of cuddling Franklin, but she could only go a few minutes before she couldn't stand it anymore, and took him back from his sisters to resume cuddling him herself. She just couldn't help herself, she was too overcome with joy to have him back, she just couldn't stop hugging her precious child!

Franklin had not said a single word this entire time, just submissively letting females cuddle him and lead him around the room, totally silent. It was a bit creepy, but everyone was too happy to care. Maybe he was just shy?.. Wendy wasn't sure, but she got a vague feeling that something was off about him, a vague sense of uneasy foreboding... She quickly pushed this feeling out of her mind and focused only on her joy.

Eventually, after an excessively long cuddle, Wendy was coaxed into letting everyone else cuddle Franklin for a while, and went to a chair to sit with her once divorced once remarried on-again-off-again wife Octavia, watching Franklin from her chair as the girls all squabbled to cuddle and welcome Franklin. She felt the happiest she had felt in twelve years.

Octavia walked her fingers over Wendy's back, over the skin that her black leather outfit left bare at the back, and Wendy sighed with comfort.

"That feels so nice," Wendy sighed contentedly.

Octavia smiled with her ruby red lips and kept stroking her back the way she liked, putting her at ease.

"How does it feel to have him back finally?" Octavia inquired gently.

"Like my heart has been put back in my chest for the first time in twelve years. I really can't describe how happy this makes me, this whole nightmare is finally over." Wendy admitted with deep feeling and sighed.

"I'm glad my love," Octavia soothed sweetly.

"I just, oh I don't have words! You can't imagine how good it feels to have him back! Oh Slaanesh it is so wonderful to have my baby boy back again!" Wendy exclaimed with considerable feeling.

Octavia went quiet at this, and Wendy could sense something was wrong.

"Augusta?" Wendy asked gently.

Octavia nodded. Wendy put a comforting arm around Octavia's leather clad back, and gave her a comforting cuddle, Augusta was Octavia's son by Franklin's father Luke...

"He cut Augusta's legs off..." Octavia said quietly.

Wendy cuddled Octavia reassuringly and kissed her cheek comfortingly.

"I know. It's extremely bad. But don't blame Franklin, he has been brainwashed all these years. He's not culpable," Wendy said delicately.

"I don't know... I am going straight to see Augusta after this party, he is getting bionics," Octavia said quietly.

"I would come too, but I'm not ready to let Franklin out of my sight just yet. Sorry my love," Wendy said apologetically.

"I... I understand. I know that you can't leave his side right now. Be with your son, you've waited twelve years, you've certainly earned the right to not want him out of your sight for a while." Octavia said quietly.

"He's your son too Octavia, you are my wife, that makes him your kid too," Wendy said softly.

Octavia nodded uncertainly, seemingly unsure how she felt about this. Wendy leaned in and kissed her ruby red lips tenderly.

Octavia gave a little sigh of resignation and returned the kiss lovingly, giving Wendy's lips a painful little bite that thrilled her with masochistic pleasure. It was extremely tender and romantic...

"HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN! REPENT IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME!" a sudden outraged child's voice shouted with terrible condemnation!

Wendy broke from the romantic kiss with her wife to see Franklin glowering at her with a terrifying intensity in his eyes!

"REPENT OF THE SIN OF SODOMY!" Franklin roared with terrible zeal!

Wendy was horrified by this sudden outburst, she stammered in shock and uncertainty!

"REPENT OF THIS SINFUL HOMOSEXUALITY!" Franklin demanded furiously.

"But Franklin honey, I have been married on and off to Octavia for over 20 years! She's my wife!" Wendy explained desperately.

"HOMOSEXUAL PERVERSIONS! THE SANCTITY OF MARRIAGE SHALL NOT BE DESECRATED BY THIS SIN! REPENT OF THIS WICKEDNESS!" Franklin raged with terrifying fanaticism!

Wendy gaped at her son, unable to believe the homophobic hatred he was spewing at her!

"REPENT BEFORE THE EMPEROR YOU VILE PERVERTS!" Franklin demanded insistently.

Wendy started to cry, hurt to her core by these horrible words. How could he say such horrible things!

"CEASE AND REPENT!"

The room was in pandemonium by this stage as Franklin continued reducing Wendy to sobbing tears. People were shouting and yelling while others tried in vain to calm Franklin down.

Wendy gazed into those hate filled little eyes of his, eyes and face nearly identical to her own, the face of her son, something in those terrible eyes made her cower. There was more in those eyes than just her little boy, there was something else as well, something ancient and terrible, something that passionately despised her!

Wendy cowered away in terror from those eyes, sensing more and more the presence of something hostile and terrifying. It was a being of terrible burning light, LIGHT, the one thing that all those of Night Lord heritage feared most, LIGHT!

Wendy screamed in horror of this hideous light she sensed, and knocked over her chair as she crawled back weeping with fear! Franklin's face was the same, but in her mind it had transformed, into the blinding likeness of... Of... HIM!

It was the false emperor! Wendy shrieked half insane with terror, and crawled with all her might as the terrible being walked after her, roaring condemnation at her in HIS voice!

PLEASE SLAANESH HELP ME!

PLEASE HIDE ME FROM THE TERRIBLE LIGHT!

The tiny Emperor loomed over her, radiating terrible power, and she clutched her head and screamed in horror!

Long whips then shot out, wrapping around his neck and limbs, and the horrifying figure was yanked back away from the screaming Wendy.

The other women had tangled him up with their whips and were struggling to constrain the raging child.

Franklin was just a child once more, that terrible light seemed to have rescinded, at least temporarily, leaving Wendy weeping in terror on the floor.

Arms wrapped around Wendy tightly, and she was being cuddled by her wife and daughters. They were trying to calm her screams.

Wendy gazed in horror at her little boy, her SON, and felt the most horrifying dread.

The Imperium had taken her child, and put a monster in him!

Her boy! Her poor sweet baby boy!

What was she going to do?

Oh poor little Franklin!

***...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(orphan)

Wendy Sevenson stood shivering with fear with her daughters in the apothecary observation room as Franklin was prepped for surgery, to be implanted with the first of his space marine organs grown from a Night Lord gene seed. He was heavily sedated and anaesthetised, with a rather irritated looking Slaaneshi surgeon woman gazing down at Franklin. The Surgeon was Augusta's wife...

"Maybe I should cut his legs off too, the little shit!" Dr Liling Sevenson, wife of Augusta, snapped bitterly.

Wendy bit her nails in terror and banged on the observation glass to dissuade Liling from doing something so horrid to her little boy!

"Yes yes Mother-in-law, I'm not GOING to cut the little bastard's legs off, I just WANT to, I won't actually do it!" Liling snapped impatiently at Wendy.

Wendy trembled with cautious relief, uncertain if Liling was lying, and was given comforting cuddles from her daughters.

"I am really REALLY angry about what this brat did to my poor Augusta," Liling announced vindictively.

"I know. I'm so sorry Liling. Please know how sorry I am about Augusta's legs!" Wendy apologised profusely, desperate to placate the surgeon who held Franklin's bodily safety in her hands.

"I don't blame YOU Mother-in-law, I blame THIS little shit on my operating table!" Liling snarled angrily.

Wendy immediately thrilled with terrible fresh fear for Franklin's safety, sensing the raw malice in Liling's body language, she WAS going to mutilate Franklin AFTER ALL! Franklin's act of amputating the legs of the HUSBAND of the war band's resident surgeon was a TERRIBLE mistake! Rule one for being a Chaos Space Marine, DON'T PISS OFF THE APOTHECARY!

"Please Liling! Please have mercy!" Wendy pleaded, knowing the terrible horrific danger Franklin was now in.

"Oh come on, just a little bit cut off?, Not even a toe?!" Liling insisted mercilessly.

"PLEASE! Have MERCY on my son! PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE HIM!" Wendy screamed in terror.

Liling's peculiarly slanted eyes narrowed darkly, obviously torn between extracting revenge and listening to Wendy. Wendy got down on her knees and begged the tiny oriental woman to forgive Franklin without mutilating him on the operating table.

"Don't hurt my little brother, Liling. Those imperials brain washed him, fucked with his head. He didn't know any better. Let it go as a favour to me, please, for me," the deep voice of Augusta spoke from behind Wendy, she hadn't even heard him enter the observation room.

Liling hesitated for a moment and then slumped her tiny shoulders in resignation and sighed.

"Very well Augusta, for you I will show mercy, ONLY for you. Your brother will not be harmed, much as he deserves it." Liling said with a sigh of deliberate self control.

Wendy sobbed with relief and threw herself at her Chaos Raptor stepson, hugging his brand new armoured bionic legs in gratitude. Franklin had come perilously close to being horrifically mutilated!

Augusta patted her back reassuringly, and carefully moved her back to the observation window, to look at the operation below. Wendy watched her son on the operating table fearfully.

Dr Liling Sevenson, maiden name Wong, stood in a full body surgical gown above Franklin, a transparent plastic face shield covering her cruel oriental face. She was physically the exact opposite of Augusta, as tiny as he was huge, just a tiny short petite little woman, barely bigger than a girl despite being an adult.

Liling was so short that the surgical table had been deliberately lowered to let her operate, her tiny hands needing specially made extra small gloves just to fit her. She was just ridiculously tiny, not a midget, just a really small woman. But small as she was, Dr Liling Sevenson was also the finest surgeon Wendy had ever seen!

Liling was very careful and methodical, but after a lot of preparation she began cutting very delicate and precise cuts into Franklin's flesh. Her tiny hands had astonishingly fine dexterity as she made perfect incisions, far more delicate work than the massive hands of a space marine apothecary could ever achieve, complete perfection!

Liling had a look of orgasmic sexual pleasure on her face as she operated, the way she always did when she performed surgery. Liling had an extreme sexual fetish for performing surgery, and a deep obsession and fascination with pain. She was both sadistic and masochistic in the absolute extreme, and actually performed surgery on her husband during sex!

She completely adored Augusta, and Augusta adored her, she was forever removing bits of him and reattaching them, forever chaining him down to a surgical table without sedation or pain relief and cutting him open for her own sadistic pleasure!

Liling had cut open pretty much every single part of Augusta's body times beyond counting, much to his delight. She had explored his anatomy so extensively, with so much repetition, that no one else in the service of the war band knew Space Marine anatomy better than she!

This tiny little Slaaneshi sadist was simply the best mortal surgeon they had by a wide margin, no other mortals in the Sevenson's service came anywhere close to Liling's preternatural surgical perfection. If you wanted surgery done flawlessly, you HAD to use Liling, either that or entrust the surgery to a greater daemon of Slaanesh, who might just eat your soul during the operation!

This simple fact made Liling the automatic choice for war band apothecary, and being the apothecary gave her enormous power and made everyone shamelessly suck up to her. You did NOT piss off Liling, not unless you wanted to be savagely mutilated next time you needed surgery!

And few things in the entire universe were MORE likely to piss her off than permanently maiming her HUSBAND!

Wendy shivered with fear, praying desperately that Liling would listen to her husband and not take out her vengeance on Franklin. Please Slaanesh let Liling show mercy!

Wendy thrilled with fear every time Liling made a cut, feeling so powerless. Wendy was no surgeon, and had no way of knowing whether Liling was deliberately harming Franklin right now! Liling was easily capable of causing horrific internal injuries in her patients with no obvious signs to observers, she was greatly feared for doing this in fact!

Wendy's face was even paler than usual with dread, the adrenaline draining the blood from her face. It was horrifically terrifying to NOT KNOW if Liling was harming Franklin or not right now! By the time Wendy found out it would be FAR too late to stop it!

The sadistic little surgeon who held Franklin's wellbeing in her hands just kept working her bloody work, cutting into Wendy's little boy with an orgasmic cruel expression on her highly sadistic face. Wendy's heart was pounding with terrible fear, heart in her mouth the entire time.

Liling was now methodically implanting a space marine organ into Franklin's tiny unconscious body, and Wendy could only watch helplessly, praying all the way as one of the worst sadists on the entire ship had such complete power over Franklin.

The operation just went on and on, Wendy just wanted it to end, she couldn't stand much more of this psychological torture! Please let her little boy be ok!

A LONG time later, Liling put down her surgical tools and lifted up her transparent face shield.

"It is done. As my husband wished, I did not harm the child, though by Slaanesh I was so terribly tempted too!" Liling said grumpily.

Wendy wept in gratitude, utterly sick with relief.

"He BETTER not anger me again, or I just might be less merciful next time," Liling threatened with deadly certainty.

Wendy gulped and nodded frantically.

***...

Wendy and her brother/baby daddy Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson stood beside the hospital bed of their son, waiting for him to wake up from his heavy sedation.

Wendy was so glad that Luke hadn't been present in the observation room, as Wendy had requested of him, she had known that he would have only escalated the situation with Liling, made her more likely to maim Franklin. Liling was both Luke's daughter-in-law and an irreplaceable surgeon, he couldn't afford to kill her and she knew it.

With the danger apparently evaded, the two parents stood thankfully beside their son. He was now a Night Lord Neophyte, on the very first step of the journey that would eventually transform him into a chaos space marine.

Luke offered a massive terminator armour clad hand to Wendy, and she held his hand fondly with her own far smaller hand, finding the massive hand of her brother deeply comforting after her recent terrible fear.

Wendy loved her older brother, loved him so much that some people might call their love unnatural. They had had a child together, they had shared tenderness together, they had an extremely intimate relationship. In their religion, their sort of relationship was viewed as much more acceptable than it would usually be in other cultures.

They were both married to other people, though Luke's insane Tzeentch daemon princess of a wife only visited him very occasionally since her daemonic ascension, at unpredictable times the Tzeentch daemon would appear, make passionate love to Luke for a few days, and then leave again on whatever dark mysterious business her god had for her, TigerLily Sevenson never spoke about her "work" except in cryptic riddles.

With Luke's wife away so much, and Wendy's own Slaanesh worshipping wife not minding a bit of extramarital adventures, Luke and Wendy had gotten close, VERY close...

They had not meant to get pregnant with Franklin, he had been an accident, but they had not hesitated to keep him, a happy accident.

The conception of Franklin had been rather... Indirect, for Wendy did not enjoy "that" sort of penetration, not by men at least...

Wendy was a lesbian, always had been, she could perform to some extent, if another woman was present, but with just a man, well... Let's just say that Wendy had difficulties. Wendy and Luke could passionately torture each other, but not sex, they didn't work that way, didn't need to...

Wendy sighed, remembering Franklin's conception.

It had involved Octavia. Octavia swung both ways, boy or girl it didn't bother her. Luke and Wendy had been sharing Octavia in the same bed, it had been quite an experience. Octavia had been on birth control, because she lay with men, but Wendy had not thought she needed any, silly Wendy.

Luke had deposited his... Seed, inside Octavia. Wendy had then been with Octavia, and there had been a bit of... Cross pollination...

And Wendy had gotten pregnant...

Wendy squeezed Luke's hand and sighed. Life could get so complicated sometimes.

The pregnancy had made the pair closer than ever, they nowadays had regular torture dates, romantic tender pain together, not sex, but their own special kind of intimacy. It was "their way" of making love to each other, complicated by Wendy's lesbianism.

Wendy rested her head against the arm of Luke's terminator armour, loving him deeply, and watched her child in silence. She was so glad Luke was here, he could protect her if the terrible light awoke in Franklin again.

They HAD to find a way to exorcise the unwelcome presence from their son. HAD to free him somehow from its grip. Their child was seemingly possessed by a monster, she was desperate to somehow separate the two, her motherly heart NEEDED her son, she could not abandon him, she WOULD NOT abandon him.

Hopefully the psykers could do SOMETHING to free her little boy from this terrible possession. SURELY they could FREE him from this great evil, they simply MUST find a way! Her poor little boy!

Wendy was determined to save her little boy, she would deliver him from this terrible evil, she would find some way to help him.

Franklin stirred in his bed, and Wendy straightened up in readiness to attend to him. He blinked groggily.

"Son," Luke said gently.

"Hmm?, umm?, what?... IT'S YOU! HERETIC! TRAITOR TO THE EMPEROR! RAPIST OF WOMEN!"

Wendy groaned in dismay, would this nightmare never end?

***...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(orphan)

Wendy and Octavia lay in bed as their home echoed with the loud prayers and hymns of Franklin's "harem", the nuns had been at it for two hours so far!

..."burn the mutants alive... Crucify the aliens... Purge the nonconformists..."

"This shit is really psychotic," Octavia whispered.

Wendy could only nod, the teachings of the Ecclesiarchy were truly disturbing to have to listen to in your own home for two hours.

"...light your way in the darkness with the pyres of burning heretics..."

"Oh my fucking Slaanesh, that's dark!" Octavia exclaimed.

"SO dark, even Nurgle worshippers are not that morbid." Wendy agreed, deeply troubled.

"Can you PLEASE make them stop?" Octavia begged.

"ME?! I'm not going in THERE! Not by myself at least. Maybe if we just wait they will get tired and stop of their own accord?" Wendy stammered.

"...Purge them with flames..."

"Oh Slaanesh! I grew up listening to this sort of shit, it's a big part of WHY I converted to worship Slaanesh!" Octavia moaned miserably.

"I know my love, I'm sorry. But I'm still not going in there." Wendy said unhappily.

"You KNOW that it's not going to stop right?"

"I know, oh Slaanesh what are we gonna DO! This is a nightmare!"

"Go stop it,"

"YOU go stop it!"

"I'm not going in there!"

"Oh Slaanesh this is ridiculous!"

"...blessed are the gun makers..."

"What?! What's so special about the gun makers?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one who writes this psychotic shit!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just upset."

"I'm upset too."

"How about we BOTH go and make them stop?"

"Not even with an army at my back,"

"Come on, you're my wife,"

"I want a divorce,"

"No you don't,"

"I don't but I'm STILL not going in there to confront those creepy nuns!"

"Should we call Augusta to do it?"

"It's the middle of the night! Liling would be pissed,"

"He barely needs any sleep anyway,"

"She's still gonna be pissed if she gets woken up, SHE still needs to sleep."

"Shit, yeah better not. What about Luke?"

"YES! That's more like it! Call Luke, Luke will sort this mess out!"

"Deal, but only if we get to play with him after,"

"Well that goes without saying!"

"Whips or canes?"

"Shit, one thing at a time, figure that out after we deal with these creepy nuns!"

"Ok fine, bossy, go ahead and call him on the vox,"

***...

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was amused as he stomped over in his booty call sleeping robes to Wendy's apartment quarters on the ship, promised a late night booty call if he helped them deal with some noisy nuns. Those girls were such wusses.

Luke wasn't overly bothered by this foolish request, especially not with the promise of a fun torture threesome afterwards, he didn't technically need to sleep everyday and being with the two extremely hot women was better than sleeping. He was already getting hard just thinking about it.

Luke rearranged his erection under his soft cloth booty call sleeping robes, unaccustomed to walking around without his usual terminator armour. He had taken it off before he left, in preparation for the hot torture threesome, as it took a long time to remove except with the specialist armour removing equipment in his home.

Just would have ruined the mood completely if the girls had to sit around waiting for half an hour as he took it off manually in their home! They would probably fall asleep before he got it off!

Given that he was being asked to quiet down some nuns, he had decided that it would be counterproductive if he just walked over naked like he had been tempted to, so he had thrown on his modesty hiding sleeping robes, robes that he only wore when traveling to and from booty calls like this.

Luke rearranged his erection yet again, he wasn't used to these clothes, couldn't wait to take them off and get the girls flogging him. Just had to deal with some nuns first. He could already hear the nuns from the moment he stepped outside his own home, chanting Ecclesiastical nonsense the way nuns do. This wouldn't take long.

Luke reached the door to Wendy's place, and found Wendy and Octavia waiting for him in hastily put on dominatrix leathers, the straps not even done up yet. Luke looked the pair of gorgeous busty brunettes up and down, and spurted out a bit of pre-cum at the sheer sight of them! By the gods they were fine women!

"I hear you ladies have a problem with some nuns?" Luke greeted charmingly in his demonic voice, gazing at their enticing cleavage.

"Yes please! They have been at it for over 2 hours! We are both too creeped out by those nuns to go in there and make them be quiet!" Wendy pleaded.

"Ok girls, get your whips ready for me, this shouldn't take long," Luke told the pair of gorgeous cowards.

The women thanked him profusely and rushed into their bedroom to get ready to torture Luke. Luke rearranged his erection yet again, and then cracked his massive knuckles to confront these nuns.

Luke walked down the hallway of Wendy's rather large home, following the nun sounds to the door of Franklin's new bedroom. He cracked the joints in his neck relaxedly for a moment, and then kicked open the door.

Inside he found a completely bizarre sight, it looked like some sort of Ecclesiarchy bondage ritual was going on in Franklin's room!

The room was lined up with scourging racks, which had clearly been commandeered from Wendy and Octavia's personal sex dungeon rooms, and in every single rack was a child being flogged with Wendy's whips by chanting nuns. Elsewhere in the room children sat kneeling with their hands extended, getting their knuckles caned by other nuns, and still other children were being led by nuns to sing excessively loud hymns about psychopathic bigotry.

Every Chaos symbol in the room had been defaced, Ecclesiarchy symbols had been painted all over every wall, and nuns were busily burning Wendy's books and home decorations in a large fire in the middle of the room...

The chanting and noises all went silent, and the entire group of people looked around at him in icy silence. Franklin's head poked around from inside one of the scourging racks. Apart from the crackling of the fire you could've heard a pin drop in this icy silence.

"Put that fire out and shut up! People are trying to sleep!" Luke snarled in his warp distorted demon voice.

The children said not a word, Franklin included, and didn't move a muscle, waiting for their nuns to give them orders. The nuns were looking at each other nervously, clearly unsure if they should defy him or not.

Luke stomped over to the fire, got out his full erection in full view of the nuns, and pissed all over the fire, partially putting it out. The nuns all spluttered and shrieked in indignant moral outrage to even see a penis, and Luke waved it around in greeting at them, making them blush and flinch away.

"Put out this fire and keep it down for the rest of the night, or this is going inside every single one of you nuns!" Luke threatened with absolute certainty.

The nuns paused and then capitulated just as he knew they would, fearing what he threatened, and they all became quiet and started tipping water on the fire.

"That's better. Stay silent for the rest of the night, or a nun's getting raped." Luke warned them.

Luke ignored the looks of intense fiery holy hatred from Franklin, and strolled out of the room triumphantly. Time for some fun with Wendy and Octavia.

"Our hero!" The pair of gorgeous women cheered as he entered their bedroom, they were holding colossal barbed whips!

Luke smiled victoriously with a theatrical bow, and got naked for their whips.

The women giggled excitedly and immediately started lashing his skin with colossally loud whip cracks, slicing open his skin instantly with the vicious barbs on their whips! Luke moaned in orgasmic bliss as he was filled with excruciating agony! Oh yes!

Luke's space marine healing abilities kept him in one piece as the exquisite women continued to rip into his flesh with their viciously barbed whips. The whip cuts healed almost as soon as they happened, but lasted just long enough to cause brief excruciating pain, before leaving his flesh healed and ready for the next lash.

The girls were grinning sadistically and making aroused noises as they continued ripping into him, and Luke got down on his knees in blissful submission before them, feeling the wonderful ecstasy of female domination filling his mind.

Luke grovelled down on the floor in bliss, ecstatically kissing their dominatrix boots as they whipped his back, tantalisingly close to orgasm.

The girls both screamed and stopped whipping him!

They were pointing at the door.

Luke tore around and saw every single child from Franklin's room, all staring through the open bedroom door at him with creepy blank expressions.

"Fuck off," Luke told the creepy little fuckers.

The boys did not move, just staring at him, creepy as fuck.

The girls both whimpered like the cowards they were, and Luke got angry.

"You little fuckers are torture blocking me! FUCK OFF!" Luke snarled in demonic rage.

The boys did not speak, but very slowly in ones and twos, they started backing away from the doorway. They were clearly still out there, just moved just out of sight of the doorway.

Luke closed the door and returned his attention to the girls.

"They are still out there," Octavia stammered fearfully.

"So what? They're just kids," Luke said impatiently, getting back on his hands and knees before the girls.

"I'm SCARED! They're really creepy!" Octavia insisted.

"Oh for Fuck's sake! Will you just get me off already before my balls explode!" Luke snapped in exasperation.

"But what if I need to get up to pee and they're still out there?" Octavia insisted.

"You are busting my balls here! What do you want me to do about it?" Luke moaned in aggravation.

"Go shoo them away or something," Octavia pleaded.

Luke groaned in annoyance and got up to get rid of the damn kids. He had more than half a mind to snap their necks and be done with it.

He hurled the door open and gazed around for the fucking kids.

He saw them in the hallway, all standing silently in a line staring at him, still as creepy little statues. What the fuck was wrong with these kids?

He simply scooped up as many of them as possible in his arms, and started carrying them towards Franklin's room.

He was halfway there when he heard the girls scream!

Luke cursed and dropped the little fuckers, and sprinted back to the screaming girls.

He saw the doorway...

The remaining little fuckers had resumed staring creepily through the open doorway while Luke was distracted, and the girls were screaming like wusses at the kids staring at them!

"You girls really are fucking cowards! It's just kids staring at you," Luke exclaimed in disbelief.

"They are really creepy!" Wendy insisted fearfully.

Luke picked up one of the creepy little fuckers and carried him over to the girls, trying to put the kid's creepy staring face right in there faces mischievously.

"LUKE!" The girls screamed in protest and ran away squealing like the cowards they were.

Luke laughed mischievously and chased the squealing girls all around the room, making them run about.

Luke managed to back both girls into a corner, waving the creepy child at them.

It was just ridiculous how scared of this kid they were, they were clutching each other in terror, scanty leather clad bodies gasping with fearful breaths. Luke laughed.

"It's not funny! Stop it Luke!" Wendy squealed at him as he held the child right in front of her face.

"It's SUPER funny!" Luke teased.

The kid's head then twisted around fully 180 degrees and looked Luke in the eyes!

The kid's eyes were blazing with blinding white light!

"REPENT TRAITOR!"

"FUCK!" Luke yelped and dropped that little fucker faster than anything before in his life!

The child stood where he was dropped, head still backwards, and his creepy body took a half step backwards towards him!

Fuck it was creepy!

"THE EMPEROR WILL JUDGE YOU!" The child roared in a distorted adult voice that in no way belonged on a child!

The girls were screaming themselves hoarse, the backwards headed little bastard was standing mere inches in front of them, pinning them against the corner!

The kid turned his head back around to face the girls.

They screamed so loud that Luke feared he might go deaf.

Shit!

The little fucker was just standing there, creepily not moving, and staring at the girls as they went half insane with terror!

Luke wanted to rescue the girls... But he also was extremely hesitant to touch the possessed little fucker...

Luke looked at the doorway

An entire line of creepy little shits with brightly glowing eyes stared back at him!

FUCK THIS WAS CREEPY!

"LUKE!" The girls were shrieking as the little fucker kept standing inches from them, staring at them with glowing eyes!

Luke cursed and hurled himself to their rescue, grabbing the creepy little fucker and chucking him out the way.

He grabbed the girls up in his arms and ran for the doorway.

He barrelled through the line of creepy little fuckers and got the fuck out of there.

The girls were sobbing hysterically with fear as he carried them away from the creepiness.

What the fuck WAS that?

***...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(orphan)

Wendy and Octavia were still feeling traumatised as they stood and watched the eerie kids being carried away in iron cages by Night Lords, eyes still glowing even now, gazing right at the two chaos civilian women, making them flinch away with fear.

The pair were SO cross with Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson for holding that possessed child in their faces like that! Both women had been so terrified that they had lost control of their continence! That leather would NEVER be able to be cleaned properly from the mess!

Oh by blessed Slaanesh it had been a NIGHTMARE! That terrible TERRIBLE light in those eyes! The one thing Night Lords feared, LIGHT, the death of darkness! Light, the thing that destroyed NIGHT!

Wendy was the daughter of a Night Lord, and a bit of her father's mutated gene seed had seeped into his sperm, seeped into the sperm that conceived Wendy, imbuing a bit of the blood of the Blessed Primarch Konrad Curze into her veins, into her genes.

She was a Night Lord by birth, the blood of the Legion ran through her veins. Her refuge was darkness, her home was night, she found low light conditions deeply comforting, always had. Her night vision was exceptional for an unaltered human, especially after a childhood growing up in darkness to train her night sight to it's full potential, the darkness held no terror for her, it was her old friend.

For her wife Octavia's sake Wendy had been forced to set up dim night lights throughout her home, grudgingly, with just enough light to keep Octavia from tripping over or walking into walls in the dark, just enough to let her aim a whip.

Octavia the Slaanesh worshipper had originally been born in the Imperium before joining chaos, had been born on the agonisingly well lit Imperial Civilised World of Harold's Reach. Octavia had always had trouble in the dark, and such was Wendy's extreme love for her wife of 20 years that she had let her home be lit at all, which said a LOT about just how DEEPLY Wendy loved her!

For a Night Lord to allow unnecessary LIGHT into their home was HUGE! Only because she loved Octavia THAT much did Wendy make such an allowance!

Wendy HATED light, the burning brightness that destroyed her darkness and left her blinded. She could handle a certain amount of light, up to a point, but not the brighter lights. Every time Octavia turned on the very bright lamp of her makeup mirror to get herself gorgeous, Wendy was left staggering around the room blindly, eyes blinded and watering from so much hated LIGHT!

Sometimes in fact, during only their most extremely sadistic torture dates, Octavia would bind Wendy in bondage, and actually hold her eyelids open and shine a bright flashlight in her eyes! But this sort of extreme excessive sadism was rare, only in the MOST sadistic of torture dates would Octavia inflict THAT much pain on Wendy!

That's just how much Wendy HATED bright lights!

Oh dear cruel Slaanesh, when the eyes of that orphanage child had lit up like that! With that BRIGHT, BLINDING white light! Oh Slaanesh it had been horrifying!

The entire room with it's clearly visible darkness had just been swallowed up by terrible light! She couldn't see a thing through her burning eyes, blinded and defenceless in that horrifying light!

The child could have been doing anything at all, and she wouldn't be able to see him! It had been as though her eyes were ripped out! She couldn't SEE!

Her heart was pounding just thinking about it. Thank Slaanesh Luke was present, thank the dark prince that they had invited him over. If they hadn't called him over when they did, then those terrifying children might have entered Wendy and Octavia's bedroom as they lay in bed, with no one to protect them!

Wendy would have been blind in a room full of hostile possessed children! Unable to see where they were, what they were DOING!

Oh Slaanesh she might have been MURDERED! Oh Slaanesh it had been a near thing!

"That's all of the kids taken away, they won't be bothering you again." Wendy's grandson, Aspiring Champion Sherman Sevenson, growled in a cheerful demonic voice, making her gasp in relief.

Wendy always knew Sherman by sight, even with his power armour helmet covering his face, because of the fact that he always was instantly recognisable by the screaming skinned human faces that he wore, all sewn together like a huge long sleeve shirt and stretched tightly over his power armour, almost like clothing.

The skinned human faces were not tanned properly however, and kept slowly rotting away, periodically requiring fresh new faces to replace the old that rotted away. The smell was quite unmistakable, filling Wendy's olfactory senses with an exquisitely intense stench of rotten meat, calming her fear with intense pleasure like Sherman's odour always did.

At the moment the newer faces looked suspiciously like Sisters of Battle... Perhaps it would be a good idea to change those faces before Franklin saw them, it would probably make him upset.

"THANK YOU!" Octavia was exclaiming to Sherman in sincerest thanks for removing the horrifying possessed children, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine, anything for my grandmothers," Sherman snarled graciously in his harshly distorted demonic voice.

"What are you gonna do with those kids?" Wendy asked, shaking with residual adrenaline.

"Get the psykers to examine them first, then let Liling have her fun... We will study every part of their flesh and minds, maybe it will give us more insight into Franklin's... Condition..." Sherman growled seriously in his horrifically distorted voice.

"Oh?, But you won't HURT the poor afflicted children though, right?," Octavia fretted, as always far too kind hearted and compassionate in her motherly love of children, too feminine to properly cope with the grim realities of a Night Lord war band.

Wendy gave Sherman a subtle but urgently frantic warning look, and Sherman saw the look and knew exactly what to say.

"Umm, why not at all Octavia! In fact, we will be sending them all to a nice little farm on an Agri World! Lots of wide open meadows where they can run around and play all day!" Sherman enthusiastically reassured Octavia.

"Oh?, well I guess that sounds nice... All those meadows, especially after enduring that horrid orphanage. They deserve some kindness in life after what they have endured. I hope that they can all be cured of their affliction, and I really hope they all enjoy their new lives on the farm," Octavia said with her usual naïve gullible stupidity, cheering up slightly.

Wendy felt like shit at these words, and hoped desperately that Octavia never stumbled upon the bodies... She thankfully wasn't all that bright. Rather a lot of captured children went away to "farms"...

"Thank you," Wendy silently mouthed to Sherman.

The family had a carefully planned system to keep Octavia blissfully ignorant, it just made Wendy's married life much more harmonious when Octavia wasn't locking herself in the bathroom and sobbing. Octavia was utterly fantastic in bed, beyond compare, but her gentle feminine heart didn't react well to murdered children, requiring this unfortunate deception.

Sherman nodded very subtly back to Wendy, watching Octavia's reaction very carefully. Octavia was thankfully none the wiser, she had believed the little lie about the farm, thank Slaanesh!

"Grandmothers, do you feel brave enough to return to your home yet?" Sherman asked gently, deliberately changing the subject.

Wendy and Octavia both flinched in fear and gave Sherman a look that said "you must be joking!"

"Oh come on Grannies, I will come with you," Sherman chuckled, deliberately baiting them with the hated trigger word "granny". Wendy couldn't stop herself from taking the bait.

"I wish you wouldn't call me "Granny", you KNOW it makes me feel old," Wendy grumbled.

"You are centuries..."

"I KNOW how old I am, don't remind me!" Wendy cut him off frantically.

Sherman merely chuckled at Wendy's fluster, with a demonic facsimile of affection.

"But you don't LOOK old, and you are fertile enough to have a 12 year old child too! You LOOK about 30, you don't get "old" old cause of the effects of the warp, you are really young and gorgeous!" Octavia insisted reassuringly.

"Well I FEEL about a billion when he calls me Granny," Wendy grumbled, smiling despite herself.

"You are both extremely gorgeous and fertile women,... especially for grannies," Sherman teased.

Wendy playfully slapped one of the fresher of the skinned human faces he wore over his baroque defiled power armour, gasping with amused irritation.

"You know that *I*, your grandson, am over 100..."

Wendy slapped him again.

"Oh stop it Sherman," Octavia giggled.

Sherman playfully grabbed Octavia by the ass, making her squeal and earning a playful little slap from Octavia. Sherman responded by bundling the squealing woman up in his arms, Octavia shook her head desperately as Sherman reached for her belly, but Sherman still grabbed her leather clad stomach and began mischievously tickling the squealing giggling Octavia.

Wendy tolerated this at first, but then cleared her throat warningly, when Sherman began grabbing one of the giggling Octavia's boobs through her leather corset. Sherman immediately snapped to his senses and stopped pawing at the extremely fuckable Slaaneshi woman.

"Sorry..." Sherman apologised quietly. Wendy gave a little nod of forgiveness and they forgot all about it.

Octavia had always had a rather... "Magnetic", effect on the people around her thanks to a gift of Slaanesh, in the form of a variety of different passive auras of maddening lust, that always made people inclined to touch her inappropriately without meaning to.

It was very easy to do, get too close to Octavia without being vigilant, and you could very quickly find yourself literally having sex with her, without even realising it until you were already inside her! It was just one of the many occupational hazards that came with Slaanesh worshippers unfortunately...

Sherman made a careful point of only touching Octavia's back, and led the highly reluctant Octavia and Wendy towards their home. Wendy was frightened, but still frowned as she noticed Sherman's hand sliding down Octavia's back towards her ass, he didn't even realise he was doing it again, damn passive lust aura!

Octavia very unsubtly reached back and lifted Sherman's hand up away from her ass, (causing Sherman to apologise yet again), and the two wives let themselves be led inside by the reassuring presence of the Chaos Space Marine.

Inside they found comforting darkness, as well as a rather freaked out looking black leather clad Hyacinth Sevenson, a niece of Wendy's who was a Slaaneshi psyker. Hyacinth was fearfully performing a psychic sweep of the apartment, tapping her bare little mutant bird feet agitatedly on the floor.

Octavia noticed Hyacinth's obvious unease, and immediately gave Hyacinth a reassuring cuddle, predictably getting herself unconsciously groped by Hyacinth from Octavia's aura in the process. Hyacinth didn't seem to mind the affectionate cuddle, and just kept using her warp powers as Octavia clung to her, causing an extremely faint pink glow of Slaanesh warp energy all around Hyacinth's heavily mutated head.

Hyacinth was another one of Luke and TigerLily's adult kids, (they had had rather a LOT of children back when TigerLily was mortal), Hyacinth was a bit younger than TigerLily's two oldest girls Violet and Egg, but was still a grown woman in her early twenties now, and had grown up in a different crèche of chaos children from Wendy and Octavia's own little crèche of darlings they had raised together.

The Sevenson extended family structure had always been difficult to explain to outsiders, especially when it came to who actually owned which kid, the women, depending on how maternal they were and what the war band was doing, often shared around child minding duties in little mixed up crèches so much that sometimes you just ended up raising other people's kids, they just became yours if you spent the most time raising them. This was certainly true of Egg and Violet anyway. They had become Wendy and Octavia's kids despite not being theirs.

Hyacinth was just as mutated as all of TigerLily's other kids, considerably more so in fact, with the feet of a jungle planet bird, bright colourful feathers instead of hair, the voice of a bird, a slightly "weird" face and body shape, oh and also the um... Gynaecological, anatomy of a mutant bird... Her birth canal and anus were not, um... Separate holes... Yeah, the poor little thing...

Unfortunately, Luke's wife TigerLily had been a rather heavily mutated Tzeentch Chaos Champion before her daemonic ascension... Awesome psychic powers, just incredibly powerful chaos sorceress, but with all the mutations... When she had kids... Yeah... Born with a few problems...

Anyway... Hyacinth had ALSO inherited some useful psychic powers from TigerLily, among the... Other, things she had inherited... Oh the poor little thing!

...I wonder if those problems with her sex life have finally improved?

Hyacinth gave Wendy a look, and Wendy remembered that Hyacinth could read minds... Oh dear, awkward!

"Sorry," Wendy mouthed embarrassedly. Hyacinth gave a little nod of forgiveness.

Hyacinth was then suddenly staring wide eyed at Sherman in stunned offended disbelief.

"Well DO you?," Sherman asked Hyacinth, apparently in response to some thought.

Hyacinth irritably ignored Sherman, and returned to looking rather agitatedly at the apartment interior with her psychic powers, as Octavia gently removed Hyacinth's unmeaning hands from various rather intimate places on Octavia's person.

"What is it honey?" Octavia asked Hyacinth nervously.

"Light... Terrible light... EVERYWHERE!" Hyacinth squawked in a voice more like a talking jungle planet bird than a human.

Hyacinth was then glaring crossly at Sherman, distracted by something he was thinking.

Oh Slaanesh, what had Sherman done NOW?!

"Oh come on, I just HAVE to say it!... Polly wanna..."

Wendy gasped in outrage and scolded, "SHERMAN!"

"(Squawk)... Fuck off!... (squawk)," Hyacinth screeched angrily at Sherman like a bird.

"Oh come on, was just a joke, it was funny," Sherman chuckled.

"(Squawk)... Nasty ass hole!... Enough... (Squawk)... Jokes... (Squawk)... Didn't ask to be... (Squawk)... Born like this... Horrible man!... (Squawk Squawk)... Being like this... NOT funny!... (squawk)," Hyacinth squawked indignantly.

By this point Sherman was not particularly popular with the three women, and with a lot of venomous looks from all of them he dropped the bird jokes. Hyacinth was incensed, but clearly had something more important to say.

"(Squawk)... Bad light... I don't like... Very bad... (Squawk squawk)... By blessed Slaanesh... (Squawk)... Bad... Emperor!... Bad Emperor!... HERE!... Emperor HERE!... (squawk squawk)," Hyacinth shrieked fearfully!

"WITCHCRAFT, HERESY, AND MUTATION!" a female voice roared from a doorway, just about giving them all a heart attack!

It was the captured Sister of Battle, wrists and neck locked in a portable wearable metal stock to prevent violence, ankles shackled so she could walk around but not kick.

Wendy looked at the woman's tattooed eyes desperately, dreading to find a glow, but saw only black pupils dilated in the dark. Wendy glanced over to Hyacinth fearfully to see if the woman was possessed, but Hyacinth shook her head reassuringly.

Wendy gasped with relief, the mad woman was harmless.

"KILL THE MUTANT! BURN THE WITCHES! PURGE THE UNCLEAN!" The woman hollered at them in a fanatical frenzy, her zeal filled eyes looking all the more unsettling from being covered all over in the word "pain".

Sherman immediately walked up and grabbed the outraged woman by the metal stock that held her wrists and neck, and dragged her over, easily overpowering her struggles with his space marine strength.

The woman was utterly rabid in her hatred of all things chaos or mutant, and deliberately spat gobs of spit on all of them! She was screaming hatred at all 4 of them, but especially at poor Hyacinth!

The woman, (Clementine something?), was one of Franklin's new concubines, but was so violent and hostile that they had been forced to restrain her like this. They had actually been forced to WELD her bonds shut to stop the others from constantly trying to pick the locks!

She had been completely naked when they chained her up, thinking to make it easier for Franklin to enjoy his rather difficult concubine, but someone, (probably one of the nuns), had gotten hold of one of the more conservative dominatrix outfits Wendy owned and put it on the woman, (Wendy had WONDERED where that outfit had went!)!

The outfit covered way too much of Clementine to be compatible with her "job" as Franklin's concubine, but at least the outfit went with the bondage she permanently lived in, which was something at least. Wendy just hoped that the other concubines were washing and toiletting Clementine properly in that outfit!

The woman continued spitting in all their faces until Wendy, Octavia and Hyacinth took cover out of spitting range, wiping the spittle from their faces. At least someone was clearly brushing the woman's teeth for her, the spittle didn't smell any worse than clean spit should. Maybe she could even be fun during a spit play date sometime?, Something to think about at least.

"JUDGEMENT! JUDGEMENT! THE EMPEROR'S WRATH SHALL SMITE YOU!" The woman screamed.

Sherman responded by unashamedly sexually molesting the defenceless woman's breasts, which, if anything, made her outraged ranting even worse than before!

"PERVERTS! RAPISTS! DEPRAVED WHORES! YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS!"

"SHERMAN! Stop it! That is FRANKLIN'S concubine, not yours! Only her master has the right to touch her like that! Hands off!" Octavia protested in moral outrage, disappointing Wendy's hopes of Octavia letting her "borrow" Clementine for some spit play.

Octavia's reminder of who Clementine belonged to seemed to be exactly the right thing to say to stop Sherman simply raping her, for he stopped immediately and apologised profusely for groping another Night Lord's concubine, straightening up her disheveled outfit.

Clementine was in a complete frenzy of outraged rabid hatred by this stage, viciously spitting at everyone and struggling against Sherman's grip to try to attack them.

"Good going Sherman! Now we can't even let go of her without her trying to brain us with her metal bondage stock!" Wendy complained unhappily.

Clementine just kept spitting and struggling and shouting scripture at them, and even the mighty Sherman was forced to lower his massive centre of balance slightly, to compensate for the surprising strength of her feral struggles to murder them all!

"Octavia, I know you don't like doing it to people, but I really think you need to use your acquiesce trick to calm her down," Wendy urged Octavia apologetically.

Octavia hesitated unhappily, but further violent struggles from the homicidal Sister of Battle convinced her to reluctantly use one of her most insidious gifts of Slaanesh, her mind enslaving "acquiesce kiss".

Octavia had always been a bit of a dichotomy. She was by far one of the most feminine and just genuinely "nice" Slaanesh worshippers Wendy had ever seen, a not particularly bright nymphomaniac with a heart of gold. She didn't always get her ethics quite correct, her generally positive views about human slavery being a good example, but these unethical beliefs didn't stem from malice, they just stemmed from the fact that she was dumb as a bag of rocks and didn't know any better. She meant well.

But Slaanesh seemed to take great amusement in continually giving Octavia truly terrifying chaos gifts, gifts that gave her insidious powers over the minds and passions of others, gifts that she was far too nice to actually use unless absolutely necessary.

As a Chaos Champion of Slaanesh herself, Wendy knew from the source that Slaanesh delighted in putting the gentle Octavia into moral dilemmas, deliberately tormenting her sweet heart for his own sadistic amusement, trying to corrupt her inner sweetness, not corrupt by force, but by putting Octavia into positions that encouraged her to corrupt herself.

Some of the situations Slaanesh had put Octavia into over the years had been admittedly beyond sick, usually involving some moral dilemma involving Octavia's own children, as this always distressed Octavia the most. It was the main reason Egg left the family, Egg just couldn't stand some of Slaanesh's sickest cruel games, Egg had been eventually converted to Nurgle just to escape the things Slaanesh did to her just to psychologically torture Octavia.

It had tested even Wendy's faith in Slaanesh too to be honest, and Wendy was a Slaanesh CHAMPION! Wendy had been commanded to do some really cruel things to Octavia, commands that Wendy as a Champion could not disobey. It had been hard, especially when they got divorced for a while after the loss of Franklin, Slaanesh truly was cruel to his servants, just shockingly cruel to those who would worship him...

To everyone's amazement, Octavia had never cracked under Slaanesh's cruelty, and, even more amazingly, she had never sought to worship a different chaos god either! To this day she passionately worshipped Slaanesh with all of her slutty heart, and yet she had never lost that "nice" quality that had made Wendy fall in love with her.

Octavia had restored Wendy's faith in Slaanesh, really restored the faith of the entire family. She really was a treasure to the Sevenson family, showed them what true devotion to Slaanesh should look like, to love Slaanesh utterly, no matter how cruel he treats you... Octavia had passed her tests, and Octavia had wooed back the psychologically traumatised Wendy, and just showed so much love that Wendy had been able to keep going. By Slaanesh it was sweet!

Slaanesh had found Octavia so delightfully entertaining that he had lavished her with chaos gifts, gifts even beyond what he gave Wendy, terrible gifts that she mostly refused to use, for she genuinely cared about other people.

"She will kill someone if you don't subdue her mind, she's a danger even to herself in her current madness. It is a kindness to her," Wendy reassured the extremely hesitant Octavia.

"A kindness?," Octavia asked uncertainly.

"A kindness my love, it will calm her terrible madness," Wendy insisted.

Octavia sighed deeply and nodded, a look of compassionate resolve filling her beautiful troubled face.

Octavia cautiously approached the spitting struggling woman, and apologised for what she was about to do.

Clementine disgustedly looked Octavia up and down, apparently searching for obvious mutations or chaos marks, but found nothing like that, Octavia's body was a flawless and perfect work of art, and her auras were designed to be insidiously subtle, most people couldn't sense the seductive siren whispers in their minds until it was too late.

Clementine became visibly calmer as Octavia's many auras up close had time to creep their way into Clementine's mind, temporarily making her passive and more compliant for as long as Octavia focused her auras up close.

Octavia moved in closer still as Clementine became ever more relaxed, and, with a sad regretful look on her face, Octavia summoned a gentle pink light around her lips, and softly began to kiss Clementine on the lips, sealing her doom.

It was done, Clementine was now completely enslaved to Octavia's will, she would never be a problem again.

To Wendy's complete astonishment, Clementine suddenly savagely head butted Octavia in the face!

This couldn't BE! NO ONE had EVER been strong willed enough to resist the full power of Octavia's acquiescence kiss before! NEVER!

It was IMPOSSIBLE!

"I have completed the Painful Path, FOOL! My will can NOT be enslaved!" Clementine snarled gleefully with fanatical malice!

Wendy gasped with pure horror, this mortal had resisted the full power of SLAANESH! This mere notion was a blasphemy against everything Wendy believed in!

"I think she broke my nose!" Octavia was sobbing, blood pouring down her face from her nose!

"(Squawk)... bad light, BAD LIGHT!... (Squawk)" Hyacinth shrieked!

Wendy tore around to look at Hyacinth, but suddenly everything around her filled with blinding white light!

Wendy was instantly disoriented and completely blind!

She couldn't SEE!

"My visors can't cope! Vision systems failure! (Vox crackle) Need backup! Need backup NOW! (Vox crackle)," Sherman's voice shouted somewhere nearby in the light.

"Wendy! I can't see! Where are you?," Octavia's voice called out in the impenetrable lightness.

"Octavia? Octavia I'm here!" Wendy said, blindly moving through the light.

Wendy immediately smacked into a wall in the lightness, completely lost.

"(Squawk)... Aunty Wendy?..."

"Hyacinth!" Wendy called out desperately, feeling along the wall in the light, panic gripping her.

"Need backup NOW! Need backup..." Sherman's voice suddenly went completely silent, followed by the loud thud of power armour hitting the floor!

"SHERMAN!" Wendy screamed, unable to see ANYTHING!

"MUTANT!" A horrible angelic voice roared in the lightness.

"(Squawk)... HELP!... (Squawk)... PLEASE HELP!" Hyacinth's panicked squawking screamed somewhere in the lightness!

"BURN THE MUTANT!"

"(Squawk)... HELP!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Wendy screamed in blind terror.

"DIE MUTANT!"

"(Squawk)... HAVE MERCY!... (Squawk)... BORN THIS WAY!... (Squawk)... PLEASE!..." Hyacinth shrieked in terror!

"NO MERCY FOR THE UNCLEAN! BURN!"

A piercing bird scream filled the air.

"HYACINTH!" Wendy screamed with all her might.

The unmistakable sound of a jungle world bird being burned alive filled the air!

"HYACINTH!" Octavia's voice was screaming.

"BURN THE MUTANT ALIVE!"

The horrifying smell of burning bird filled the air as Hyacinth's burning squawks filled the lightness!

"(Squawk)... PLEASE MERCY PLEASE!... (Squark)"

Wendy wailed in terror and horror, feeling around blindly in the light.

WHERE WAS SHE?

"(Squawk)... NO!"

"HYACINTH!" Octavia's voice screamed in the light.

"THE TWO HARLOTS!"

Wendy screamed herself hoarse!

"HYACINTH!" Octavia shouted.

"SLAANESHI HARLOTS!"

Wendy wailed in terror!

Suddenly something hit Wendy in the light!

A body was wrestling with her!

Wendy screamed.

The body screamed too.

"Octavia?" Wendy asked desperately.

"Wendy?" The body asked in Octavia's voice.

Wendy hugged her tightly in the light, scared for dear life.

"HARLOTS!" A voice boomed right next to them in the light!

Wendy and Octavia screamed and ran away blindly.

They smacked into a wall!

Octavia was clutching Wendy and crying in terror!

They didn't know where they were!

The pair of them crawled on the floor desperately, holding each other and feeling the wall!

They didn't know WHERE the owner of the voice was!

"VILE SLUTS!" The voice bellowed right in front of their faces!

Wendy and Octavia scrambled back, howling with fright!

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Wendy pleaded, half insane with fear.

"MERCY?"

"PLEASE! ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Wendy shrieked.

Wendy suddenly felt Octavia snatched from her grip in the light!

"NO!" Wendy screamed, "NO NOT OCTAVIA!"

"Hm... HARMLESS FOOLISH SLUT, NO MALICE, JUST STUPID..." the booming voice said in the lightness, pondering.

"VERDICT, REDEEMABLE! REPENT HERETIC!" The voice demanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Octavia's voice sobbed.

"YOU WILL BEGIN YOUR PENITENCE PROCESS PRESENTLY"

"AND NOW FOR YOU..."

Wendy scrambled away backwards in desperation, Wendy wasn't a stupid slut but a CHAOS CHAMPION!

SHE would not be spared like the harmless kind stupid Octavia!

If he caught HER she was DEAD!

"PLEASE DON'T HURT WENDY!" Octavia's sobbing voice was pleading in the light.

"SILENCE PENITENT!"

"Octavia don't do anything stupid! Save yourself!" Wendy sobbed as she crawled away in the burning lightness.

Wendy backed into something HOT, it was ON FIRE!

"(Squawk)... please kill me..." Hyacinth's voice squawked weakly, she sounded like she was dying.

Wendy sobbed with grief and frantically tried to put her out by blind touch, burning her hands as she patted out the flames.

"(Squawk)... begone light..."

The darkness suddenly returned. Wendy could SEE again!

Hyacinth had a glowing pink light around her horrifically burned head. Her entire body was one big burn, just roasted flesh!

Wendy looked around frantically for the enemy, but they were all alone, having somehow ended up in the back laundry room in their blunderings through the light.

Octavia ran into the room and hugged Wendy sobbing.

"Oh no,..." Octavia whispered when she saw Hyacinth.

"(Squawk)... flee..." Hyacinth weakly urged them.

"Not without you," Wendy told her.

Wendy and Octavia lifted Hyacinth's savagely burned body between them.

They then fled the apartment. Fled without daring a backwards glance!

***...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(orphan)

The heavily processed air was cool and still in the baroquely carved stainless steel Apothecarion waiting chapel, as the large group of Sevenson women prayed to Slaanesh for healing before work, waiting anxiously for any news about poor Hyacinth and Sherman, both of whom were currently fighting for life in the Apothecarion.

Poor Hyacinth had been burned to a crisp by flames of supernatural origin, and Sherman had apparently suffered from some sort of near fatal brain seizure as far as they could tell, the other Night Lords had found him barely alive, in gene seed organ induced suspended animation, the cause was still unclear at this time.

The remaining Night Lords were now holding every one of Franklin's companions in separate solitary confinement, Franklin in particular, in cells carved with the most potent infernal protective wards designed to contain supernatural forces. They wouldn't be taking ANY more chances until they knew what they were dealing with! This couldn't continue!

With the dangers safely locked up until the war band found a better solution, the women were focused on praying to Slaanesh in the waiting chapel, praying for the healing of poor Sherman and Hyacinth as they clung to life.

"Holy Slaanesh, we pray that you bless the perfection of Liling's cruel surgical skills, let her lust for surgical perfection be granted with your boon. We pray that you honour Liling's sadism, by letting her surgical victims live to know pain, let them know the continued agony of life," the family prayed desperately.

"Let them not find the mercy of death or oblivion, let them be returned screaming to long and conscious life. Let their suffering in this life not end so soon, let them live to feel pain,"

"We beg you, cruel Slaanesh, to not let a single victim slip away from Liling's sadistic grip, grant them not the mercy of death, but deliver them to excruciating life."

"For your's is the lust, the cruelty and the horror, for ever and ever, Slaanesh!"

The waiting chapel glowed with a very soft seductive pink light, showing that Slaanesh was intrigued by this request. Slaanesh rarely answered prayers for MERCY, but prayers that begged for CRUELTY were always FAR more likely to intrigue Slaanesh's attention.

The family quickly prayed again while they had Slaanesh's attention, pleading him to grant the agony of life to Sherman and Hyacinth, promising to torture both with great cruelty if only they would live.

"Let not their suffering end, grant them agonising LIFE! Let them not escape the tortures of our whips, let them not escape the scalpels of Liling, let them LIVE!"

The pink light grew stronger, more amused, and the women got out their whips and started lashing each other with deafening cracks, screaming in pain and pleasure.

"BE TOO CRUEL FOR DEATH!" The women screamed, lashing each other so hard that blood flowed.

Supernatural agony from Slaanesh wracked all of the women, making them fall to the floor shrieking in pain.

"MORE PAIN!" The women begged desperately.

The screams became louder as the pain reached new unnatural heights.

"MORE!" the women wailed orgasmically.

The screams became deafening and unbroken.

"more..." The women whimpered, almost broken.

Slaanesh was all too happy to oblige...

Wendy pushed on into the pain as some of the girls broke down, demanding that the pain increase. Wendy was a Slaanesh Champion, no pain was too much for her, she would ALWAYS demand MORE!

The other women were curled up on the floor in weeping balls by this stage, broken by the unnatural amount of pain, but Wendy stood, and mocked Slaanesh that he would never satisfy their lust for pain!

Slaanesh would not let this mockery go unchallenged, and every part of Wendy blazed with wracking burning pain, sharp as atoms, deep to the very soul.

Shrieking women fled the room, unable to take any more, but Wendy braved the agony with orgasmic masochism, ripping off her clothes to touch herself to climax!

"MORE!" Wendy moaned with all consuming lust, the mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek of her face blazing with pink energy.

Wendy felt every nerve she had, all screaming in electric agony, as the very pain of hell fire exploded across every synapse!

Wendy's hands passionately caressed her own body at the pain, her voice howling with masochistic climax.

Fluids squirted on the floor.

STILL she demanded MORE!

Slaanesh was beaming at his champion in delight, trying to break her insatiable lust, trying to make her beg him to stop. Wendy begged only for MORE as fluids sprayed over the walls and floor, moaning herself hoarse...

Wendy and Slaanesh grappled in bliss, both seeking to humble the other, both not backing down.

They were dancing a spiritual dance of pain, a passionate embrace of agony and lust.

The presence of Slaanesh palpably filled the chapel with raw absolute pain, a roaring furnace of screaming agony, and Wendy could only touch herself, and paint the walls with her fluids.

She was a CHAMPION, a paragon of her god to inspire others. Championship was not granted easily, it was not given freely. To be a champion of Slaanesh was to be able to masturbate whilst being burned alive, it was lust that REFUSED to be conquered!

"MORE!" Wendy demanded, her neurones blazing with furious power.

"There IS no more... You have no more neurones left untortured..." The voice of Slaanesh whispered in blissful defeat.

Wendy had beaten him.

"Make love to me, beloved dark prince," Wendy beaconed.

The power of Slaanesh snaked all around her, in an agonising embrace, and Wendy felt her soul being spiritually penetrated with great tenderness, as Slaanesh made tender pain to her soul...

...

...

...

It was a rather... Messy, process...

Those walls and floors had a distinctly... Womanly, smell to them now at the end...

Wendy was panting heavily as her god released his exquisite embrace, her heart filled with religious worship after this sacred communion with her god.

He had heard her prayers, she had wrestled with him, in the sweet agony of worship, until he had granted his boon.

Hyacinth and Sherman would not be released from the agony of life this day, the mercy of death would now be denied.

It was done.

***...

The other Sevenson women eventually crept back into the waiting chapel to rejoin their Champion Wendy, eyes filled with awe and worship at the fluid soaked walls and satisfied looking Wendy. The women fell to their knees in devotion before Wendy, and submissively helped her back into her clothes.

Wendy coiled her daemonic whip around the trembling women's necks, unquestionably the boss among the women on this ship. Wendy was the Chaos Champion, and the women were her servants and minions. They might be family, Wendy might love them deeply and treat them as equals at other times, but in matters of work, faith, and worship, Wendy ruled supreme.

Wendy erotically kissed each of them in turn, accepting their total submission, and arrogantly sat down on the back of one deliberately crawling and naked Sevenson woman, as her rightful human chair, smiling cruelly at her trembling servants. The women shuddered with masochistic submissive pleasure, yearning to begin the highly sexualised torment of their working day.

During set family hours and home life Wendy treated them all like beloved family, which they were, but now were the hours set aside for work each day, and during these hours, CHAOS CHAMPION Wendy Sevenson showed her true position, as a dominant cruel mistress of pain and authority!

During the hours of work, these women were all addressed as "submissive sluts", and Wendy was addressed as a variety of respectful titles, mostly "Mistress" or "Champion". The dynamic was deliberately highly sexualised, with very strong bondage overtones, all to honour Slaanesh, and only sheer unavoidable pragmatism limited the scope of this eroticism enough to get the work done properly.

Wendy sadistically slapped the ass of her human chair extremely hard with a cruel smile, and arrogantly addressed the assembled women in the icy authority of a Dominatrix talking to her submissive slave sluts.

"Submissive sluts, because of the sad events of this day, I command that we will be working in the chapel here until Liling gives us news."

"For the sake of your understandable great sadness today, I will make allowances and reduce the severity of your lashes for incompetence, and we will only be working until we get news from Liling..."

"Now get to work subordinate sluts! YOU, bring me my laptop cogitator, YOU, get me a hot hajsnip milk, TWO lumps of sucrose! The rest of you sluts, bring all the work gear in here and get to work on those reports, snap to it!" Wendy finished with a deafening crack of her whip.

The women abased themselves before their Chaos Champion in submissive bliss, and then scrambled to obey. Wendy arrogantly put her hand between the legs of her naked human chair to entertain herself as she waited...

Wendy set a cruelly harsh pace as the women worked, like she always did. After all, the less killy aspects of this war band and it's naval assets didn't run themselves! Organising this mobile lunatic asylum of a ship took a special kind of administrative ruthlessness, the raw drive and ability to get shit done properly, especially with the often erratic minions of chaos as your only workforce, it took a rare type of person, it took an administrative chaos champion, it took a WENDY!

Even Wendy's own daughters were not spared the cruel lash, much to their masochistic delight, and the entire group of women knew their place in the merciless hierarchy of Wendy's servants. At other times Wendy was "dear sweet mummy" to her daughters, but during work she was the deliciously ruthless dominatrix slave driver who flogged everyone and brooked no failures, just as Slaanesh expected Wendy to be.

Under Wendy's mercilessly cruel direction the Sevenson women rapidly set up a temporary administrative head quarters in the Apothecarion waiting chapel, and were soon calling various heretic crew departments throughout the ship on vox units and chasing up reports on portable cogitators, all under Wendy's merciless gaze.

Wendy's daemon whip, which she had affectionately named "Torment", was never far from her hand as she dominated her submissive sluts. Torment contained the bound essence of a daemonette, and eternally thirsted to inflict pain, either on Wendy's victims or Wendy herself. Torment never killed it's victims, the whip was far too cruel to grant the mercy of death, it simply wracked it's victims with shrieking supernatural agony.

The Sevenson women all yearned for the cut of Torment on their skin, yearned but also feared, for Torment's kiss was excruciating even to these masochists. Wendy smiled sadistically at this thought, and lashed a random woman just for the fun of it, eliciting shrieks of agony briefly, followed by fearful moaning gratitude for the delectable pain. Wendy cruelly whipped the moaning slut again, as Wendy's laptop cogitator and beverage were handed to her by her other trembling submissive sluts.

Wendy sipped her hot hajsnip milk, as she skim read through the first 200 page quartermaster's report about their current food supplies on her laptop cogitator. According to the report they were running low on hajsnip cheese again, completely out of Kepler Melons, (no surprises there), but they still had more frozen grox meat than they knew what to do with in ten lifetimes, after boarding and capturing that imperial merchant meat freighter along the journey to rescue Franklin...

Hmm... Another report... Fuel supply reasonable, deuterium fuel tanks 80 percent full, way more than enough to get the ship the rest of the way home... Looks good...

"Slut! What's taking the ammunition report so long?!" (Whip crack)

"Well FIND out slut!"

(Received report after several more floggings)

(Begins reading)

Hmm... wait a minute!

"Slut! What CALIBER of bolter ammo is this referring to?, YES there are different types, slut! Is this Marine bolter ammo or Sister of Battle bolter ammo?,... It's important slut, BECAUSE they use different caliber rounds GENIUS!... Well FIND out slut!" (Whip cracks)

This sort of thing was pretty much Wendy's day to day working life, chasing up and organising the endless administrative minutiae that the Night Lords didn't want to deal with. Whipping submissive butt and getting things done. This whole operation would fall apart without Wendy chasing and riding everyone like this!

The work continued mercilessly for several agony filled hours, until a rather tired and blood stained looking Liling entered the waiting chapel, here to debrief them on the news about the two patients.

Wendy ordered an early end to the work day, and informed her dehumanised submissive sluts that they were now actually people again rather than sluts, (that is until the start of the next work hours of course).

The newly humanised Sevenson women dropped their excessively submissive work identities, and immediately reassumed their usual "human" identities as Wendy's loved ones and equals. Wendy dropped her own work demeanour and became her much more sweet and gentle self outside of work.

Liling was waiting impatiently, so they all quickly cleared away their work gear, and took their places sitting on the stainless steel pews of the Slaanesh dedicated Apothecarion waiting chapel, facing the tiny Liling standing in the entrance, letting her speak.

"Hyacinth is stabilised. It will take a long time still before she's able to leave the Apothecarion, but she'll live," Liling announced tiredly to the assembled family in the waiting chapel of the Apothecarion, wiping sweat from her elegant forehead with the sleeve of her bloody surgical gown.

"Oh thank Slaanesh for that!" Wendy gasped with relief.

"Her pain was quite exquisite, I didn't feel the need to trouble her before the surgery with anything like sedation or pain killers..." Liling added softly with a cruel chuckle.

Wendy shuddered slightly with a strange combination of deep pity for Hyacinth but also jealousy at the same time, knowing from much first hand experience just how exquisitely painful Liling's ministrations could be!

"Can we see her yet?" Wendy's daughter Bullwhip Sevenson asked hopefully.

"She passed out from the pain during the surgery I'm afraid, it will be better, speed her recovery, if she is left to sleep for now, her surgeries were quite... Extensive..." Liling explained apologetically with a cruel smile.

The assembled family slumped in disappointment. They had all hoped to see Hyacinth immediately, but they were not mad enough to irritate Liling by ignoring her medical instructions to wake Hyacinth.

They would just have to wait until Liling allowed them to see her, NO ONE fucked with Liling's medical decisions, the consequences of doing this were always so horrific that even WENDY wasn't masochistic enough to risk them!

You respected Liling, you ALWAYS respected Liling!

"Any news about Sherman's condition?" Wendy asked Liling hopefully, in a deeply respectful tone.

"In stasis for now, been focusing all my time on stabilising the deliciously suffering Hyacinth. I will just leave Sherman in stasis until I have more time to have my fun with him, he is in no danger whilst in the stasis field," Liling purred sensually, yet still sounding like she was deeply tired and fatigued.

"You ok Liling?," Wendy asked gently.

"Just tired Mother-in-law, I was up late having some fun with Augusta last night, barely got to sleep before I was woken up by a call to begin emergency surgery on Hyacinth in the middle of the night." Liling said with an exhausted yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep for a while?, now that Hyacinth's stable?," Wendy respectfully suggested gently.

"Yes, I am about to do just that, I'm off to bed as soon as I walk out of this room in fact," Liling explained with another yawn on her elegant sadistic face.

"Ok dear, get some rest." Wendy told her kindly with a smile.

Liling nodded, looking dead on her feet with fatigue, and just wandered out of the room without another word. Poor thing looked really tired...

***...

Dr Liling Sevenson could barely keep her eyes open as she staggered towards her home, in the personal quarters of the chief apothecary. She honestly had been lucky if she got an hour's sleep last night!

Liling was in her late twenties, chronologically at least, for all that meant in the strange movement of time in the chaos hells she called home, but at the moment with her fatigue she felt even older than her ancient mother-in-law Wendy.

By Slaanesh she was tired!

Liling almost smacked face first into the door of her home, she was so tired that she could barely navigate her way home.

Liling grumbled to herself, and tiredly remembered how to open doors, (she was just THAT tired), and opened the door, sluggish on her tired feet.

The loud squealing noises of out of control children filled her ears as soon as she opened the door to her home, and Liling groaned deeply to herself at the noise the kids were making. The kid's were going absolutely hyperactive by the sounds of it!

"Mummy!" a chorus of tiny voices squealed, and Liling immediately found herself mobbed by a happy scrum of children!

Liling was so physically small that her children knocked her off her feet against a wall! She sprawled down on the floor on her bottom, mobbed on all sides by unsupervised children.

"Mummy's tired, where's your father?" Liling begged miserably from the floor, just wanting to sleep.

"Daddy's fucking the slave nannies," the children cheerfully replied, in voices far too young and sweet to be saying such words!

Liling fumed bright crimson at this, utterly outraged! Well now for one thing at least, she now understood why NO WONDER the kids were all running wild, without the husband-stealing slave nannies to watch them!

Someone WAS going to DIE for this, she wasn't quite sure WHO she wanted to kill the most right now, but the moaning noises coming from her bedroom told her where she would find them!

SO DEAD!

Actually, DEATH WAS TOO MERCIFUL!

The outraged Liling waded through her out of control children and stormed in a fury towards the bedroom, figurative smoke pouring out her ears as she followed the sounds of her husband passionately cheating on her with other women!

She pushed open the bedroom door to find all of the slave nannies naked and in bed with her husband Augusta! One was in the very ACT of sucking Her husband's penis!

"Liling!" Augusta stammered at her, surprise all over his about-to-be-SO-DEAD face!

"AUGUSTA! How DARE you!" Liling shrieked in her extremely high pitched little voice.

"Liling..." Augusta replied guiltily in a small quiet voice.

Liling roared at him in her high pitched voice, and started throwing random room decorations at his stupid face!

The slave nannies were yelping with fright as metal vases and jewellery boxes flew through the air around them, fleeing away from the hail of angrily thrown projectiles.

Liling roared and searched all around her for more stuff to throw!

She pulled out entire metal drawers from nearby furniture and tried her best to throw the entire draws, but her tiny little body wasn't strong enough to throw them all the way onto the bed!

"Liling! Liling calm down!" Augusta stammered desperately.

"You, fucking, BASTARD!" Liling screeched, and started throwing her shoes at him from her shoe stand!

"I'm sorry!" Augusta pleaded.

"You're SORRY?!"

"I won't do it again!"

"You won't, because I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Liling shouted, plucking a scalpel from her medical bag and hurling herself at her shit of a husband!

Liling stabbed him right in the chest, burying the small blade in his left pectoral muscle! She stabbed again and again and again!

Augusta started to masochistically moan in pleasure from the stabs!

His stab wounds were already almost completely healed now!

Liling spat with rage, and threw the scalpel in his face. It hit his face handle first and bounced away harmlessly.

Liling just started slapping his face with her tiny hands, tiny little fast womanly slaps with all the meagre power of her tiny thin arms, doing no actual damage whatsoever to the giant Astartes.

Liling gave up slapping and just balled her little fists and feebly pummelled at his fully healed bare chest until she broke down in angry tears, feeling so completely powerless and too tired to go on.

Liling felt his huge muscular arms wrap around her tiny body and hold her gently to his chest as she sobbed herself out.

He began to gently rock her back and forth on his chest as she just sobbed in exhaustion. She was too tired to keep trying to attack him, she just wanted to sleep more than anything else in the world right now.

"You bastard..." Liling managed weakly, as the gentle rocking continued to soporifically sap away her struggles, until she just lay still in his arms, too exhausted to fight her fatigue any longer.

The gentle rocking motion just continued until she was fast asleep...

...

...

...

Dr Liling Sevenson awoke groggily an unknown amount of time later and rolled over to look for Augusta in bed. She had the strangest sense that she was mad at him right now for... For... Um?

The memories of yesterday were too hazy from fatigue, she couldn't even remember finishing the surgery to be honest...

Liling sighed, she worked too hard.

She felt around in the bed to look for Augusta as she blinked groggily, she wanted her beloved husband to spoon her in bed like he sometimes did.

"Augusta?," Liling asked sleepily in her high pitched little voice, "Augusta I want cuddles."

There was no reply.

Liling cleared her eyes and checked the bed. Augusta had apparently already gotten up.

Liling grumbled and hugged a pillow, still only barely conscious. She checked a clock, the time was... It was...

What it was was TOO fucking early for Augusta to have gotten up already without a very good reason! Now she was POSITIVE that she was cross with Augusta about SOMETHING! He only ever disappeared in the night like this when she was mad at him!

He would be back, he always came back eventually, but not until her anger was gone and was replaced with just missing him.

Liling grumbled, with the exception of her kids, Augusta was the only person who could actually SURVIVE pissing off Liling on a regular basis. No matter how much she wanted to kill him sometimes when her temper was flared, in a few days time she would always find herself crawling back to him, back into the relationship.

Augusta just had a power over her, something that just made her keep crawling back for more, no matter what he did. It was a dysfunctional relationship, but one that she was completely addicted to.

Liling sighed, oh Augusta, be still my heart, what is it about you that I am so completely addicted to?

Liling already knew the answer, it was because Augusta was the only boyfriend she had ever had, followed by the only husband she had ever had. He was her childhood sweetheart, the only relationship she had ever had. They had even been kissing friends since back before Augusta even became a neophyte...

Liling had learned to kiss with Augusta, when they were only 4 years old they had played kissing games as they ran around the decks with the other children, they had seen the Slaaneshi adults kissing, and just imitated them the way small children sometimes do. It had felt nice...

Liling was the daughter of,... well, she actually had no idea who her father had been, beyond him being the same ethnic group as her mother, but Liling's mother was a hereditary chaos cultist servant of the Night Lords legion, with a family line of hereditary service going back ten thousand years.

Liling had been born into the chaos cult of "the Kilimanjaro", which was itself sworn into the service of the Night Lords by ten thousand years of duty. The Kilimanjaro population had always been predominantly oriental, mostly having last names like Wong or Wang or Chan or Chin, breeding mostly just among themselves for ten thousand years.

Liling had always played with the Sevensons as a child, the children of low and high alike just played together in the decks the way that children do. The Sevensons always had better toys, nicer food, to be invited over for a sleepover with a Sevenson kid had always been the best fun!

Augusta had been Liling's own special Sevenson friend, forever inviting her to sleep over. They had slept in the same bed, playing their kissing games...

The two of them had kissed constantly, kissed all the time right up until Augusta's saliva was replaced with acidic venom. Actually this had only slowed them down, Liling had actually had to get herself quite a lot of plastic surgery to repair all of the acid burns...

Liling had gotten so many burns in fact that she had been forced to undergo rather... Drastic, surgical procedures to make her flesh permanently immune to his venom, just to let her kiss her husband like any other wife was able to.

Liling had learned to do a lot more than just kiss with Augusta in his bed, she had learned to do EVERYTHING with Augusta! You name it, she had "lost" it to Augusta, he was her first.

People often wondered how the tiny little Liling could "cope" with Augusta's... Size. The answer was that Augusta had been... Inside, Liling, CONSTANTLY, back before he got so "big". Augusta had "grown" gradually, and Liling's anatomy had had time to "grow" with him, small incremental stretching over time...

As much as Augusta had "stretched" Liling anatomically, Liling had also "stretched" Augusta's pain tolerance over the course of a lifetime, slightly more painful tortures over time.

As a child she had always enjoyed tying him up and making him cry, at first relatively benign things, like tickling him till he cried when he was really little. She was slightly older than Augusta, and long ago in history she had actually been bigger and stronger than the small child Augusta, able to wrestle and overpower him, bind him helpless, and then have her cruel fun.

For a few years Liling had explored her masochistic side with Augusta, she had even explored total power exchange with him, let him have absolute power over every part of her life, no safe word, no limits. It had been wild, he had done crazy things to her, just exquisitely sadistic.

They had then switched the other way when Liling began her medical studies, total power over Augusta, no safe words, no limits, he had been just her completely submissive surgical training toy, her surgery homework... Oh it was blissful!

Augusta's total power exchange to Liling had never ended in theory, he still got no wussy safe words or limits, he was still in theory supposed to obey her completely without question, totally without mercy. In practice however, Augusta was unfortunately the consummate fucking MASTER of "topping from the bottom", and frequently defied her completely, even to her face!

The pair had not always been completely monogamous, there had been some guests to their love making, other girls only, the girls had been fun, but Augusta was always the only man she lay with, after a lifetime of "stretching", any other man would be in danger of falling out!

Liling sighed and hugged her pillow, she honestly couldn't remember what Augusta had done to piss her off this time and just wanted to be cuddled right now! Stupid man had ruined other men for her!

It didn't matter if she remembered or not, she knew and Augusta knew that she would just go crawling back to him in a few days time, like she always did. Why even bother?

They had kids, they were married, they had been together forever, they had a nice thing going, the sex and torture was FANTASTIC, and, most importantly, she absolutely loved him to death with every fibre of her highly sadistic heart. Whatever he had done this time, it wasn't bigger than all the good stuff...

Liling then remembered what had made her mad with him this time...

"AUGUSTA!"

***...

Night Lords Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson was very wisely avoiding his surgical dominatrix wife right now, and was instead spending the time visiting his little brother Franklin at his holding cell.

Augusta stood on his bionic legs outside the meter thick, heavily warded, armoured glass of the visitors observation window to Franklin's comfortable maximum security cell.

Augusta had not dared to risk waking up Liling by putting on his defiled corrupted power armour, tiptoeing out naked as she slept, managing to silently grab only a pair of pale grey underpants, the only thing he was currently wearing, showing off every curve of his intimidatingly bulging Astartes musculature.

Through this glass Augusta could see Franklin standing at attention in the grey robes of the orphanage, standing in the centre of a well furnished rune covered metal cell, with full basics like toilet and bed and chairs and tables. The runes on the walls were glowing with blood red energy, magic eating runes holy to Khorne, completely stifling all possible supernatural trickery. Even Egg Sevenson herself wouldn't be able to blast her way out of THIS cell! Franklin stood no chance at all.

Franklin turned his eyes to regard Augusta, seemingly not recognising him without his armour, and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you Astartes?", Franklin asked in a calm passive voice, neither hostile nor friendly.

Augusta gestured to his bionic legs and said, "I am your brother, Augusta Antony Sevenson, the one whose legs you cut off."

Franklin's face filled with hate and he hissed, "nun killer!"

Augusta nodded for a moment then said, "for what little it's worth, the nun did not suffer. She was dead from a snapped neck before she even noticed me. It was quick, she went straight to be with her Emperor, a clean end."

Augusta expected more anger, but Franklin actually sighed in slight relief.

"I am glad her journey to paradise was quick, it is better than I had feared. Rest well, Sister Martha." Franklin said sombrely.

Augusta gestured to his legs and said, "You got to avenge her at least, I will carry these injuries forever. Perhaps not the death you were hoping to give me, but something at least."

"I will still kill you, heretic, it's just a matter of time," Franklin promised darkly.

"Everyone dies, at least those who stay mortal do. Threatening future death is like threatening someone they will get old, will happen eventually no matter what, so is a pointless threat." Augusta opined.

"It wasn't a threat, it's a promise!" Franklin hissed.

"Look Franklin, we got off to a rough start. Any way that we can start over, no more past grievances?," Augusta asked.

"Unkill all those you killed, unharm all those you harmed, undo all of your heresy, and perhaps..." Franklin began hatefully.

Augusta cut him off.

"I can't do any of those things, to require the impossible is just ridiculous. Forgive anyway, just as I forgave you for cutting off my legs, it's the only way," Augusta said candidly.

"There can BE no forgiveness save by the Painful Path, no respite, no redemption, only vengeance," Franklin countered with absolute faith.

"If everyone followed that philosophy, there would be no one left alive. All sin against others, whether big sins or small, ALL have grievances and are grieved against, without forgiveness their can only be war," Augusta explained wisely.

"There IS only war!" Franklin argued triumphantly.

"Yes, but there doesn't NEED to be war. Half of the wars in Imperium history could have been settled without bloodshed, if ONLY for a LITTLE bit of reasonable diplomacy! I have met the Tau Empire personally, a lovely people to deal with, they talk and talk and talk, avoid fights whenever possible, just TALK about stuff, much better system," Augusta educated his brother patiently.

"Xenos filth! Little better than chaos!" Franklin spat in disgust.

"You have the narrowest mind of anyone I have ever met," Augusta sighed.

"Thank you for the compliment, I have been working hard at it, heretic," Franklin said unyieldingly.

"Those Imperials REALLY brainwashed you terribly brother, I am truly sorry that we didn't rescue you sooner before this brainwashing filled your head, you were not easy for us to find," Augusta said sadly.

"You should never have tried, I didn't ask to be abducted by you heretical murderers!" Franklin snapped.

"We just HAD to get you out of that place Franklin, the moment we learned what was being done to you, we simply couldn't leave you in that nightmarish orphanage, WE have more MORALS than to leave our own kin in such a terrible situation, we SAVED you!" Augusta yelled passionately, losing his patience.

"I LIKED it in that orphanage!" Franklin shouted back crossly.

The two brothers glared at each other crossly, both more similar to each other than they would dare to admit, both stubborn as mules. They were at an impasse.

"We all love you Franklin, I hope that you know that. We didn't risk our lives and even lose a few lives for any other reason. You are FAMILY, and to the Sevensons, love of family is EVERYTHING. We do not abandon our own, and we have not abandoned you, few people in the galaxy have the family support you have. In time I hope you can appreciate it," Augusta explained with genuine feeling.

Franklin was hostile as ever, but Augusta thought he detected a very subtle mote of thoughtfulness in the boy at these words.

"You are loved, Franklin, only loved. Only loved, BROTHER," Augusta insisted.

Angry tears appeared in Franklin's eyes at these words, and he screamed, "HERETICAL SCUM!" at Augusta.

"Touched a nerve I see, I will not press this sensitive issue if you do not wish me to, but know that you have a family, and some of them literally died to rescue you. We will always stand by you, ALWAYS..."

Franklin broke down in hard sobs and screamed at Augusta to, "GET OUT!"

"As you wish brother, I will be back later..."

"AUGUSTA!"

"Oh SHIT it's Liling! Talk later Franklin."

Franklin just kept sobbing bitter tears, he sobbed for a long time...

***...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17(orphan)

At the visitors window to Franklin's cell, strong and mighty Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson felt more than a little emasculated, as he scratched at his surgically implanted brand new anatomically correct vagina, curtesy of his diabolically cruel surgical dominatrix wife Liling...

The women's makeup and giant bright pink women's dress Liling had dominantly commanded Augusta to wear were also not making him feel great about his masculinity either...

Franklin was gaping at Augusta with a flabbergasted facial expression that Augusta was too humiliated to even describe in detail, by Slaanesh this was so humiliating!

Augusta's wife Liling had not taken kindly to Augusta's unfaithfulness, not kindly at all... His male genitals were now literally being carried around in Liling's purse for additional humiliation, kept fresh in a miniature stasis field until SHE decided to make him a man again!

Augusta silently cursed his inherited deep Sevenson instincts to submit to female domination, Liling was so tiny and weak, but when she used the right dominant tone, Augusta couldn't help but drop to his knees in complete blissful submission to the tiny little woman!

Augusta didn't have this problem with just ANY woman who used such a tone, he would be little use to Slaanesh as a chaos space marine if he DID, and in fact Augusta had killed and even sometimes raped countless stranger women who had tried.

But because he unquestionably VIEWED Liling as his own personal dominatrix, because he ASSOCIATED Liling with having this sort of authority over him, his deep Sevenson submission instincts, the ones that Slaanesh had cursed the entire Sevenson bloodline with, these instincts COMPELLED him to obey the authority he had projected onto her, even at times when he didn't particularly WANT to!

This irresistible power of Slaanesh was etched into Augusta's very genes, afflicting him with this terrible weakness, this curse of the Sevenson bloodline, this urge to submit to female authority. The Sevenson war band organisation was a female dominated society, a "gynarchy society" was the technical term for it. They were ruled by their women, with only the battlefield and military matters being left to the men at all.

The family was under the ultimate control of the Sevenson Matriarch, a daemon princess of Slaanesh who had originally birthed the first of the breeding Sevensons before her daemonic ascension. The Matriarch was back in the chaos hells with the bulk of the war band, ruling the Sevenson daemon strongholds with an iron claw, with absolute uncontested power.

Below the Matriarch were the FEMALE Chaos Champions, like Wendy and the now daemon princess TigerLily, a handful of highly favoured and capable women who carried out the wishes of the Matriarch.

Below these Champions were the remaining Sevenson WOMEN, who formed the administrative and leadership framework that ran the whole show apart from the actual real time military decisions.

And then, below this layer of female authority, was FINALLY the chaos space marines who submissively obeyed them all! Right down below even the lowliest Sevenson woman! ONLY the non-Sevenson common heretic crew women were actually BELOW the chaos space marines, all other women outranked them outside the battlefield!

Well, the Marines weren't all total boot licks, the Chaos Lord in particular only ever submitted to the women VERY grudgingly, and frequently countermanded even the Matriarch herself in matters of military strategy! The Chaos Lord was a Chaos Lord, and even a Sevenson Chaos Lord was no one's bootlick!

Chaos Lords were different from other chaos space marines, strong enough to transcend their natural limitations, and thus Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson existed partially outside of the usual gynarchy structure, answering back and even bossing around even the most high ranking women when the mood took him! Augusta admired his father for being strong enough to break free like this, he was the only one who ever truly had, the only one strong enough to defy the power that enslaved the rest of them...

The Sevenson men were at least given undisputed autonomy in all military matters, war was their one and only domain of true autonomy, but outside of war, the women ruled supreme. The men were not always necessarily totally happy with this arrangement, they were just slaves to the nature Slaanesh had cruelly given them, and had little choice in the matter.

At least the girls were usually nice to them, not mean about it, usually...

Augusta had a few regrets now about how deeply he had given his submission to Liling. More than just a few.

Back when their submission rolls had been reversed, Augusta had not associated Liling as having any authority over him at all, and as he VIEWED her as having no authority over him, she had therefore HAD no authority over him. This VIEW of authority was vital, it was the difference between helpless obedience and freedom!

Liling had been so lovely as a total power exchange submissive, he had just done whatever he liked to her, (and quickly gotten her VERY pregnant!). She had called him "Sir" and had been an utter delight, not even going to the toilet without his permission!

She had just been so... Easy. Suck me off, "yes sir", spread your legs, "yes sir", just whatever he asked, "yes sir". Utter bliss...

Then he had been stupid enough to AGREE to grant TOTAL POWER EXCHANGE to LILING when she very humbly and submissively requested a change. Stupid Augusta! VERY stupid Augusta!

In this act of giving Liling complete and total power over himself, and ASSOCIATING Liling with having THIS much power over himself, Augusta had unwittingly sealed his doom. Once given, it couldn't be easily taken back. He had tried his best to learn every trick in existence about how to "top from the bottom" in ways his instincts would allow, to defy her as much as he possibly could train himself to when her orders left room for vague alternative interpretation, just taking back what little power he could, but this was ALL he could manage!

His submission instincts had set Liling's authority over him FOREVER, and now he was pretty much her slave for at least as long as the relationship lasted...

And now he was wearing a DRESS!

People had been gawking at Augusta all day! DAMN this submission instinct! Being a creature of Slaanesh came with DEFINITE disadvantages sometimes! Other NORMAL men didn't have to deal with this shit!

And now Franklin was looking at him wearing a bright pink woman's dress and woman's makeup! FUCK!

"Have you NO shame heretic!" Franklin spat at Augusta in complete disgust.

"Oh I HAVE shame right now, BELIEVE me! I have NEVER felt more ashamed in my whole entire LIFE! My wife commanded me to do this... It is humiliating me beyond endurance!" Augusta bitterly lamented, face burning with shame.

Augusta couldn't even look Franklin in the face right now, such was his shame, and wasn't sure how Franklin was responding to this admission. He didn't WANT to know in honesty.

"Wife?... A woman ordered you to do this?," Franklin asked in a slightly less hostile voice.

"Yes, my wife is... Punishing me. I find myself quite unable to disobey her commands, even when I DEARLY want to," Augusta admitted ashamed, gazing at the floor in humiliation.

Franklin became quiet at these words, and the silence became so awkward that Augusta managed to look at his face. His face looked distant and thoughtful.

Augusta made an educated guess about what he was thinking, it was obvious really that he would be thinking about his own submissive instincts.

"Just like you with your nuns, you get that feeling inside, that irresistible pleasure that compels you to obey. I get that feeling with my wife, that makes me obey," Augusta explained quietly.

"Surely all men do, it's a man's place to submit to women, even you heretics are bound by the holy nature the Emperor created in men," Franklin said confidently.

Augusta couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous theory, this kid really was the height of ignorance and assumption.

"You laugh, but your very attire proves me correct," Franklin said triumphantly, thinking he was being so smart.

"My dear brother, in almost 99 percent of people everywhere, it is not like this at all. In fact, it is more often the women who submit to their husbands in the Emperor's Imperium. Female domination is a Sevenson trait that you inherited from us, we are very strange to most people," Augusta explained gently.

"Lies, lies of chaos," Franklin said simply.

Augusta sighed, the boy really was stubborn as a grox.

"I am glad that your... Wife, is punishing you with this unendurable present shame. You are a deeply sinful heretic. I hope you are punished forever with unendurable shame and woe," Franklin said vindictively.

"She very probably will, she is delightfully cruel," Augusta chuckled.

"That is very good, you deserve it," Franklin said smugly.

Augusta rearranged his humiliating pink dress to make himself more comfortable, and tried not to blush with shame, Liling was completely humiliating him in front of his BROTHER! Franklin would never look at him the same way again!

"What... What sin are you being punished for?,... Is it for killing my nun?," Franklin asked hesitantly.

"I... I committed... Adultery, on my wife. Lay with other women, she caught me in the act... Now I am being punished like this." Augusta admitted.

Franklin sneered in disgust, looking at Augusta with fresh loathing.

"You disgust me! The Emperor actually blesses you with a woman who is yours alone, a woman you can even LAY WITH without sin, and STILL you insist to commit sins of the flesh in treachery to your spouse! You betrayed the Emperor in the Horus Heresy, so it's little wonder that you betray all others too!" Franklin raged.

"Horus Heresy?! How OLD do you think I am?, Even our grandfather wasn't born then! The number of remaining chaos space marines who were actually AROUND during the Heresy are so few that you have to go out of your way to find them! Even that old prick Hagen was only a brand new neophyte when the fucking Night Haunter was assassinated, and that was AFTER the Heresy!" Augusta exclaimed with a laugh.

"Be that as it may, you are still a heretic who cannot even keep faith with your own wife," Franklin snapped nastily.

"Yeah... I fucked up a bit with my wife. Fucking regret it now, never been so humiliated in me life," Augusta agreed.

"If I had ever been permitted to have a wife, I would never break faith with her, I would CHERISH such a gift!" Franklin spat with more than a touch of jealousy.

"You will get a wife one day, either you pick one or the family can arrange one for you. You will be expected to eventually father sons for the war band anyway, no rush but eventually," Augusta reassured Franklin encouragingly.

A very conspicuous small wet patch suddenly appeared in the front of Franklin's pants, the boy had just cum himself!

Augusta deliberately looked away from the wet patch, having the good graces not to embarrass Franklin by commenting on it. Clearly the thought of having a wife to lay with was more than Franklin could take.

"We have a lot of great women, skilled with whips and discipline and torture, a huge selection of great girls to choose from. Or maybe one of your nuns might be persuaded to marry you?" Augusta offered encouragingly.

"My nuns shall NOT be defiled! They shall remain virgins for the Emperor, just as I shall! The Emperor's Astartes do NOT take wives!" Franklin snapped.

"Ah, so you have accepted that you are now an Astartes Neophyte?" Augusta said quickly.

Franklin felt at his torso under his robes and said, "I cannot undo what that filthy heretic surgeon did to me,"

"That "filthy heretic surgeon" happens to be my WIFE!" Augusta snapped crossly.

"That tiny little woman?! SHE is the one who has so humbled you?!" Franklin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes..." Augusta confirmed sheepishly, feeling burning shame.

"But she is barely bigger than a child! How small be your sinful limb that you can even lay with such a tiny woman?!" Franklin exclaimed tactlessly.

Augusta fumed at this insult, and was just about to angrily lift up the dress to let his manhood's size defend itself, but stopped when he remembered that his manhood was currently in Liling's handbag! DAMN YOU LILING!

Augusta quickly made sure that his new vagina was safely hidden before this humiliation got any worse, and just let the insulting remarks go unchallenged.

"Is she even OLD enough for marriage?! Oh you VILE chaos VILLAIN!" Franklin accused.

"She is slightly older than I am! She is 28 years old no matter what she looks like!" Augusta defended angrily.

"STOP assuming all this bad stuff about me!" Augusta added before Franklin could say anything else.

"You are chaos..." Franklin began.

"You are unbelievably bigoted! I was BORN in the forces of chaos! In fact, SO WERE YOU! I was THERE, you were born in the chaos fortress of "Eggs Guard" down on the planet Hapela Theta Rho 1, during those horrid Hapela Theta Rho wars when the Inquisition fleet was kicking our asses and fucking NUKING us down on the planet! Those fuckers stole you and thousands of other kids during that debacle, the Nightmare Asylum was the only ship in our primary war fleet that escaped that horrid space battle!" Augusta retorted angrily.

"You were present at my birth?," Franklin asked despite himself.

"Yep, live birth. You came out of your mum and went straight on a breast just as you started to cry. Just this tiny little thing dripping with birth goop. Your sisters swaddled you up in baby blankets to keep you warm, and you just suckled away making these tiny little baby noises." Augusta began.

"I was only a neophyte back then, helping to guard the giant underground fortress we were sheltering from the exterminatus in, had the fucking White Scars loyalist space marines dropping down as soon as the bombs cleared too, just fucking brutal! We lost that war badly, were lucky to even escape with our lives, just a nightmare situation, so many lives lost."

"It was complete chaos, so many fucking kids were taken from the nurseries all over the fortress, your mother cried for days when you were taken from us. That fucking Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman! He's the one who stole so many kids!"

"Tried to get you back too, once we were strong again, asked that Inquisitor if we could make a deal to get you back, even invited a diplomatic party of fucking representative agents of the Ordo Hereticus into our domain on a daemon world, to try to make a deal to get you back! The fuckers said that if we fought a bunch of Orks that the Imperium was having trouble with, then they would give you back. We fought those fucking Orks for them, they didn't give you back..."

"After that we got mad, got violent, started killing lots of people, looking for clues. We fought in other wars of course, couldn't avoid the usual wars we fight, but we were always looking for any news of you when we could."

"Fuck, you can't imagine how hard it was to piece together enough clues to find out where you were! Even the Tzeentch daemon princess TigerLily wasn't any real help, those Imperials have some impressive anti scrying counter measures! They made you REALLY hard to find!" Augusta finished.

Franklin was quiet for a moment, mulling this over, and then said, "YOU fought against mighty holy White Scars Astartes and lived to tell the tale?"

"Certainly did, killed a bunch of them too. Don't let this pink dress fool you, you saw what I am like in action chasing you on that fucking bus. I am utterly lethal, I've killed White Scars, a shit load of those faggot Ultramarine successor chapter wankers, other chaos marines, Orks, Kroot, those flying Vespid fuckers, guardsmen, those vagina faced Fire Warriors, daemons, bolter bitches, fucking hajsnips even! I just kill stuff, it's what I do, barely a month goes past when I don't kill SOMETHING," Augusta bragged proudly.

"You are a murderer," Franklin said matter of factly.

"Yes, that's what an Astartes is, a murderer." Augusta agreed.

"An Astartes in a dress..." Franklin mocked.

"Hey! If one of your nuns told you to put on a dress, you would do it!" Augusta protested.

"Without hesitation," Franklin agreed.

"Same situation with me, can't disobey." Augusta sighed.

"If your... Wife, commanded you to repent, would you do it?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"I would be forced to say the words she told me to say, but the heart would remain my decision," Augusta allowed carefully.

"Does she worship the God-Emperor?," Franklin asked hesitantly.

"Um let me think about that... Um NO! She is the one who put those organs in you for fucks sake!" Augusta mocked.

"That is unfortunate. I hope that she repents," Franklin said sadly.

"My mum used to worship the Emperor, long time ago, she still knows some of the old songs, sings them sometimes," Augusta said wistfully.

"The woman who sins with my mother?, The Emperor said that she can be redeemed, she's not evil, just very stupid, led astray by my sinful mother... My mother corrupted the poor woman away from the Emperor's light..." Franklin said sadly.

"How the FUCK do you know that?! Was it YOU who fucking burned our sister Hyacinth alive!?" Augusta demanded in outrage.

"The mutant?," Franklin asked passively.

"Yes the fucking mutant, she is the sister of both of us, did you burn her?!" Augusta demanded.

"Yes, I cleansed the universe of that mutant filth." Franklin admitted proudly without any shame at all.

"FUCK! Fuck Franklin that's fucked up! That poor girl is already severely disabled! FUCK! Fuck that is some nasty shit!" Augusta cursed in outrage.

"One day I will burn all mutants, purge the galaxy of their filth!" Franklin said with fanatical zeal.

"That poor girl is a much nicer person than you are you fucking psycho! What kind of fucking PSYCHO is fucking PROUD of burning alive their own disabled SISTER!" Augusta snarled with demonic rage.

"The Emp..."

"You know what SHUT UP! You don't even have any fucking REMORSE do you!" Augusta accused.

"Burn all mutants..." Franklin fanatically began.

"Fuck you Franklin! Seriously fuck you! You are a worse monster than me, I at least had the decency to be regretful and apologetic for killing your nun! You have no remorse at all for burning alive my disabled younger SISTER! FUCK YOU!" Augusta roared in a demonic voice, and stormed out before he did anything violent!

FUCKING PSYCHO!

***...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18(orphan)

Wendy sobbed when she heard the news, sobbed and then immediately ran to the nearest toilet to violently throw up.

Octavia's reaction was little better, lacking vomit but making up for it in tears.

Liling's reaction was to say that she should have mutilated Franklin after all, and the promise that she would not show mercy again.

Everyone had a slightly different reaction to the news, but every reaction was some variation of "negative".

For they now knew that Franklin was a MONSTER!

The family were scattered in different places, all over the ship, when they first heard the news over the vox channels of Franklin's confession to the crime, but the sounds of their collective upset mixed together in echoes throughout the cavernous decks of the ship. Horror and anger and grief and fear and disgust all mixing together into one sound.

The family found itself converging on the Apothecarion, congregating in mass to be let in to see Hyacinth. Liling did not oppose them, instead opening up the doors to her Apothecarion medical chambers, and bidding her twisted medical servants to clear space for them all.

They entered by the hundreds, angry power armour clad Night Lords, weeping black leather clad Sevenson dominatrices, all standing together, drawn to come together as equals around poor afflicted Hyacinth in her medical bed, united in rage and sadness.

Hyacinth was almost completely unrecognisable in her bed, what little of her that wasn't mummified in bandages was horrifically disfigured, burned flesh covered in sprayed on temporary skin grafts. Tubes and wires stuck out of her bandages in various places. She was in a bad way.

Hyacinth was unconscious, which was probably a mercy given Liling's abhorrence of anything so blasphemous as pain relief on the chronically suffering. The family was glad that she was asleep, for any words she squawked would only provoke them to murder Franklin on the spot right now.

The sea of black leather and power armour stood impassively in silence, no one quite knowing what to say. What COULD they say to do justice to this situation?

The family was still not entirely sure HOW Franklin was manifesting these strange terrible powers, how didn't matter so much as WHAT he was doing with them!

The Sevenson family might quite justifiably be called violent and deeply dysfunctional, they had a long history of shooting each other, stabbing each other, fighting each other, and a thousand other acts of psychotic violence. They tortured each other as their deepest way of showing affection...

But they still had SOME standards!

Shooting someone in anger during an argument, or accidentally causing horrific injuries during sex, or some other grievous bodily harm caused on each other, all was forgivable so long as it could be JUSTIFIED, either as accident or the heat of the moment in an altercation.

But not unprovoked HATE CRIMES against severely disabled women who had just been quietly minding their own business at the time, not burning a severely disabled mutant family member alive simply for BEING a severely disabled mutant! That sort of thing was too fucked up even for the Sevenson family!

Hyacinth had not even spoken to that Clementine woman during the encounter before the attack, she hadn't interacted in any way with Franklin or any others from the orphanage. She had been quietly and peacefully doing her job performing an inoffensive psychic scan of the home, not harming or bothering anyone, yet SHE was the one who was singled out to be BURNED ALIVE!

It was inexcusable!

Out of all the Sevensons, Hyacinth was just so innocent and inoffensive that she should have been targeted LAST if this was motivated by righteous "justice"!

Hyacinth could barely talk, could only walk with an awkward gait, heck she had such highly uncomfortable chronic urinary tract infections from her unfortunate internal "plumbing" that she couldn't even stand to have sex! (And for a Slaanesh worshipper this was a BIG deal!)

And just because Hyacinth wore the same black leather dominatrix outfits as all the other women didn't mean she could actually USE a whip, she merely dressed in the fashion her culture found fashionable. Her coordination was actually so bad that she inevitably ALWAYS ended up just accidentally whipping herself in the face, on the very rare occasions that she actually FOUND a willing man to ask her out on a torture date!

Hyacinth did genuinely desire a romantic emotional connection with a man, but her personal attempts at establishing a love life had been a series of discouragements and disappointments, she just couldn't perform sexually, and couldn't stand penetration in her single lower hole. For a Slaanesh worshipping boyfriend, (or realistically speaking pretty much ANY boyfriend for that matter), this combination of lack of sexual performance and severe disability was a deal breaker.

The poor little thing was just quiet, shy, lonely, mostly unhappy, hideously handicapped, and sick so often that many days she just stayed cuddling her collection of soft plush toys in bed all day, as she endured her endless urinary tract infections curtesy of having to piss and shit with the same hole!

Hyacinth had never hurt anyone who didn't want to be hurt by her, (and mostly failed in these few attempts at consensual sadism anyway), had never really "done" anything particularly wicked or outrageous, she was just a sickly little mostly bedridden thing that hadn't deserved to be burned alive like this!

Franklin's act, quite simply, was about as completely senseless and psychotic as if someone had gone into that ancient, half forgotten legend about the miser named Scrooge, and grabbed hold of that Tiny Tim, crutches and all, and burned him alive for being a cripple!

It really was a level of fucked up that could only be called the most pure of evil, to do something so horrific to someone ONLY for the simple fact of being born with birth defects! It was just a level of sick that made even these chaos space marines take issue!

All of the previous bickering in the family was now forgotten in the face of this hate crime. Wendy and Octavia had dropped their crossness with Luke for the possessed child incident, and stood to either side of their shared de facto lover Luke, bodies pressed to his sides in reconciliation. Even Liling and Augusta had seemingly made up now, with the tiny Liling sitting over Augusta's pink dress clad massive shoulders to see over the crowd, hugging his head for balance.

What ever other fighting and spats had been going on before, all was simply forgotten now, palling to triviality in comparison to this monstrous hate crime...

The family even felt dirty almost, contaminated by this evil ungrateful THING that they had lost many lives to rescue! Treasured loved ones had DIED to rescue Franklin, brothers and sons and fathers had DIED to rescue this despicable CREATURE!

The mere regret of all they had wasted on this THING was galling, twelve years of working so HARD to rescue him from a horrifying fate! The energies and resources they had mobilised, the sacrifices they had made, AND ALL FOR WHAT!

They had even wasted a priceless gene seed on him! Those organs were already implanted and established, they wouldn't take to another host NOW! They couldn't even get the gene seed organs back now!

Oh no, they would GET their debt repaid from this little scumbag, OH YES, mark the words well, Franklin would PAY back every last bit he had cost them!

The family had tried being nice before, letting him keep his nuns unharmed, letting him have some autonomy, treating him like beloved FAMILY...

Well Franklin would get that NO LONGER!

Franklin was in the DEBT of the NIGHT LORDS, the most terrifying beings you could EVER owe an outstanding enormous debt to, and NOW Franklin had lost the ONLY thing that might have let his debt be forgiven, he had lost their familial GOODWILL!

Franklin had disowned them first, cut off their legs, spat hate at them, destroyed their stuff and terrorised their homes. The family had BARELY tolerated this, but tolerate it they HAD.

But if he thought that they would TOLERATE him committing psychopathic HATE CRIMES on their severely disabled relatives, then he was out of his mind!

The tolerance was SO fucking GONE!

They would bring this kid screaming to his knees, they would make him fucking BEG them to give him back what he had just slapped away! They were going to HURT him, oh Slaanesh HOW they were going to HURT him!

He was about to learn the true meaning of horror, he was not going to be shown a SHRED of mercy until THEY decided that he was sorry enough.

Franklin liked to demand that they all repent, he seemed to be very in favour of repentance. This was good, because HE was about to repent to the Night Lords like he had never repented before in his life!

The family began speaking among themselves in low angry voices, words of vengeance, words of terrible wrath. They needed to HURT him, but his masochism made conventional pain difficult...

So how to hurt him?, how to hurt him?...

Ah of course!

His one great weakness!

His nuns...

Franklin might be immune to pain, but the family was willing to bet that the nuns were NOT!

Those nuns would SCREAM!

And they would make Franklin watch...

***...


	19. Chapter 19

Part 3

A Test of Faith.

Chapter 19(orphan)

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was praying yet another one of her constant prayers, as she sat all alone by herself in a barely lit meagre prisoner cell onboard the loathsome Night Lord battleship "Nightmare Asylum", trying not to go mad from isolation. She had no way of marking the passage of time in this stark and rude metal cell, but it must surely have been days.

Sister Mary just kept praying, she had seen too many miracles performed by Franklin already to doubt that the Emperor was with them. The Emperor would purge this filthy place of all the unclean chaos creatures and heretics, she would be able to witness every holy step as this vile society was burned into ashes.

It was GLORIOUS to see the Emperor bringing such wonderful JUSTICE to this dark place, to let the mutant and the heretic alike know that no matter what dark pit they tried to hide in, they would NOT escape from the Emperor's wrath!

Sister Mary smiled at this thought, she had been so PROUD of little Franklin when he summoned miraculous flames to burn that foul bird monster. By the Emperor it had been horrifying to just SEE that foul thing, the way it just hobbled around as though it thought it could just get away with such a sinful form! It had even used witchcraft!

This evil place was seemingly infested with monsters, vile shambling mutant things trying to evade the Emperor's wrath by hiding amongst these traitor Astartes. You could just smell the evil on these mutated monsters, that bird monster had STANK, it reeked of inhumanity, the smell of birds not humans! By the Golden Throne the bird monster had been scary!

And that Night Lord with all the skinned human faces! He had been even scarier than the bird monster! By the Emperor, Sister Superior Clementine had been inspiringly brave the way she confronted the Astartes and the bird monster like that! The way she had challenged them for their sins had been a wonderful act of faith in action!

Sister Mary sighed, wishing that she herself had been brave enough to confront those sinners too. She had just stood back and watched as Sister Superior Clementine and Franklin had so fearlessly forged ahead in the Emperor's holy light. At least Sister Mary had helped burn the sinful items the faithful band had found...

The "household" the survivors of the bus had been moved into, by the Emperor it had been FILLED with sin! The homosexual perversions of those two harlots had been UNBELIEVABLE!

The two WOMEN had had... Oh the shame of it... They had had WEDDING PHOTOS! Two WOMEN! DARING to call themselves "Married"!

Oh the filth of it!

Sister Mary had burned no end of their homosexual "wedding" photographs, big fat album books full of the two immoral women in WEDDING DRESSES, photos of them EXCHANGING RINGS, and doing BRIDAL DANCES, and and and KISSING! They were actually KISSING with wedding vales raised as though they had just been PRONOUNCED MARRIED, in violation to everything the Emperor had created!

By the Golden Throne, it had been such a huge relief to burn these sinful pictures! To cleanse their filth before someone might SEE such blasphemy and be led astray!

OVER TWENTY YEARS of photos of their "lives" together in this blasphemy against marriage! Photos of them RAISING CHILDREN together, with these great big joyful SMILES on their faces! They hadn't even looked ASHAMED! Sister Mary could barely burn those disgusting photos fast enough!

Wedding photos, birth photos, baby photos, children's birthday party photos, family gathering photos, celebration photos, it just went on and on! Happy and smiling as though they were HAPPILY MARRIED in some vile perversion of natural marriage! The nuns had burned ALL of these images in a great big fire, and had only felt clean again once they were ashes!

By all that is holy, what if the CHILDREN had seen such photos, of two women in wedding dresses kissing each other on the lips!

Oh they were such evil women! They lay together in one bed! They weren't even ASHAMED of themselves for carrying on like this! They had even ADMITTED to being... LESBIANS! They had actually said that disgusting word! Oh the VILE women they were!

Sister Mary shuddered with holy anger just thinking about the scandal and hubris of those two whores. She had to calm herself with effort.

It had just made Sister Mary so ANGRY to see them carry on in such an unholy coupling. And it was so needless too!

Not only were neither of them too ugly to get a man, thus possibly having some feeble attempt at EXCUSE, but the pair were in fact EASILY the two MOST BEAUTIFUL women Sister Mary had ever seen in her entire life!

Men on every planet in the Imperium of Man would be FIGHTING each other for these women's hands in marriage! These women could have courted GOVERNORS, such was their astonishing loveliness! Why were they WASTING themselves on each other! They were just sinning ON PURPOSE!

Oh it filled Sister Mary with fury!

At least it had turned out that the prettier of the two was redeemable, when the Emperor himself had spoken in His voice through Franklin. Sister Mary had not expected that, but apparently she was just being deceived into sin by the other one, as foolish as she was pretty...

It was ever the way that the prettiest of women were often the least smart, the Emperor it seemed only gave out a certain amount of good traits to each woman, so those of great beauty had nothing left for brains. Given the extreme physical loveliness of this particular specimen, she must therefore easily be the dumbest woman alive to balance out the gifts!

Sister Mary sighed, poor stupid creature, some people were simply too dumb to be properly culpable, the tiny minded were the most easily redeemable, as a small mind is easily filled with faith. If she was this then perhaps she could be saved after all...

Fresh holy anger filled Sister Mary, at the realisation that the filthy Slaanesh Champion woman had preyed upon this poor stupid woman for TWENTY YEARS, leading her into homosexuality and depriving her of an Emperor fearing husband who would surely have her! The sheer EVIL of this crime was UNBELIEVABLE!

Well this reign of evil was over now. Franklin would continue to use the powers of the Emperor working through him, burn away every mutant and lesbian and deviant. This poor stupid woman could then be rescued from her depraved "happy marriage", and get to join the Painful Path and enter into a life of celibacy and service. She would be much happier, as would any others like her who could be redeemed.

Sister Mary smiled with triumphant faith at this thought, great good was happening here, the Emperor would sanitise this unclean place, without mutants or lesbians or any other deviants. It would be so wonderful!

Sister Mary thanked the Emperor anew for the holy work he was doing to purge away the sin from this disgusting place, "THANK THE EMPEROR!" Sister Mary shouted aloud.

"Thank the Emperor indeed," a tiny high pitched female voice said warmly from the outside of the cell door.

Sister Mary felt herself fill with fresh joy and faith, a believer had come to rescue her from this cell!

Sister Mary joyfully went up to the thick glass door and looked out of it to see an absolutely tiny happily smiling oriental woman in a crisply clean pressed white surgical gown. Sister Mary gazed at the tiny little woman beyond the glass in curiosity.

She was a very elegant little thing, slender and petite, she didn't even look to be 5 feet tall, barely bigger than a child. She had a very pretty and elegant face, a face that looked almost like it had been... Sculpted somehow?, with a yellowish skin tone that suited her, and elegantly slanted eyes. Her jet black long straight hair was elegantly done up out of the way with numerous hair ties, and a plastic transparent surgery hairnet covered this hair effortlessly.

The strange little woman was obviously young, but her happily smiling eyes betrayed a hint of true intelligence behind them.

Sister Mary immediately dismissed this tiny little woman as being any sort of threat, and smiled back happily at the elegant little thing.

"Well met friend, I... LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Sister Mary warmly began then shouted in warning!

Standing hidden in the dark behind this smiling young woman was the giant flying Night Lord from the bus!

The minuscule woman turned around, and gazed up at the horrifying giant behind her.

Sister Mary's heart was in her throat! The giant was EASILY over 9 feet tall and looked brutally well muscled!

"Run away girl! RUN!" Sister Mary screamed.

The doomed woman raised a tiny hand to point a very small finger at the giant, not even slightly afraid!

"Kneel," the woman commanded dominantly in a high pitched voice.

The giant dropped to one knee so fast that Sister Mary flinched back in fright!

"Stand," the little woman ordered.

The giant stood bolt upright with eye watering speed!

"Stand on your head," the woman commanded.

In a blur of speed the giant was actually balancing awkwardly on his armoured head!

"Kneel at my feet and remove your helmet," the woman's high pitched little bossy voice commanded.

The giant moved with another blur of motion and was kneeling at her in complete submission, the giant then reached up with his hands, and lifted away his helmet after a small magnetic click.

A mane of curly dark brown hair hung down his neck, framing a brutal face, a face that looked remarkably similar to the face of Franklin. The face had tiny piggish eyes with massive black pupils, ringed by dark brown irises...

And those eyes were gazing at the tiny woman in worshipful submissive adoration, the same way Franklin always looked at the nuns...

Sister Mary gasped in relief. This minuscule little woman CONTROLLED the giant! She could use this power to RESCUE Sister Mary.

"Thank the Emperor!" Sister Mary sighed in relief.

"Indeed," the woman said with a small smile.

The woman turned to one side to give a side on view, and the woman's reassuringly happy cheerful face suddenly got a slightly cruel edge to it that Sister Mary didn't quite like.

"Kiss me, HUSBAND!" The woman said with a smile of terrifying cruelty!

"Yes WIFE," the giant said with complete submission in a harsh demonic voice!

The pair were then kissing passionately!

Sister Mary scrambled back with all her might, not wanting to be near them.

The pair broke their kiss and slowly turned their heads to look at Sister Mary, horrifyingly cruel expressions on their suddenly psychotic faces!

"Husband, open the cell," the tiny woman said with a deceptive sweetness for such a suddenly savagely cruel face.

In the blink of an eye the giant unlocked the door and hurled it open!

Sister Mary yelped in fright, but the giant didn't move, he was waiting for the small woman to tell him what to do.

Sister Mary looked frantically into her eyes, desperately shaking her head, pleading the woman not to order him to do anything to her!

Sister Mary gazed pleadingly into those slanted eyes, desperate to find a hint of mercy!

The tiny woman's elegant face suddenly changed into a snarling demonic face of raw undiluted cruelty! She gave a hell spawned distorted snarl!

"Fetch me my plaything husband!" The demonic little woman said in a voice devoid of mercy!

"NO!" Sister Mary shrieked as the giant was suddenly on her in the blink of an eye!

***...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20(orphan)

(author note: trigger warning, torture scene)

"Leave my nun alone you MONSTER!"

(Nun weeping)

(Nun pleading), "NO! DON'T CUT ME! NO NO NO PLEASE NO!"

(Piercing screams of agony)

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

(Screams continue)

(The faint buzzing of electric motorised surgical tools)

(More screams)

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR STOP!"

(Soul numbing howls of suffering)

(More surgical tool noises)

"YOU MONSTER!"

(Screaming suddenly falls silent)

"YOU KILLED HER!?"

(Dr Liling Sevenson speaking), "Not dead, patient has merely lost consciousness from the pain. Administering injection of waking agent now."

"NO WAIT!"

(Screaming suddenly resumes)

(Sounds of fists thumping desperately on meter thick armoured glass)

(Damned wailing intensifies)

"PLEASE STOP HER, EMPEROR!"

(Surgery sounds continue unabated)

(Screaming in the very suffering of the damned)

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE GUTTING HER! THE EMPEROR WILL SMITE YOU YOU MONSTERS!"

(Liling), "Patient's liver looks healthy, no signs of abnormalities..."

(The screams are never ending)

(Liling), "Liver biopsies taken, inserting scanning lance..."

"EMPEROR I BEG YOU TO STOP THIS!"

(Liling), "relatively healthy liver. Moving on to examine other organs..."

(Screaming intensifies to near madness)

"IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME STOP! STOP!"

(Nun's screams are horrifying)

"AUGUSTA! BROTHER! PLEASE STOP HER! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

(Augusta Antony Sevenson speaking), "OH, so NOW I'm your brother huh?! FUCK YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"

(More endless screaming)

"HAVE MERCY!"

(Cruel mocking demonic laughter)

(Screams of horror and agony)

(Liling), "Patient's stomach..."

"OH PLEASE JUST STOP!"

(Augusta), "This is for my sister Hyacinth, you bigoted scumbag!"

"PLEASE JUST BE MERCIFUL!"

(Screaming)

(Liling), "Patient's stomach looks..."

"SHE IS INNOCENT! CUT ME NOT HER!"

(Augusta), "HYACINTH was INNOCENT you bigoted hypocrite! This nun gets the same amount of mercy you showed HYACINTH, when you BURNED HER ALIVE!"

"BUT SISTER MARY ISN'T A MUTANT! THIS IS EVIL!"

(Sounds of torment intensify to new heights)

(Augusta), "YOU are evil FRANKLIN! Even my dear sweet LILING is less evil than YOU!"

"NO ONE'S MORE EVIL THAN HER! LOOK WHAT SHE'S DOING FOR THE GOLDEN THRONE'S SAKE!"

(Liling), "That's not accurate Franklin, I will have you know, my usual victims are actually mostly just 100 percent consenting masochists... Mostly..."

(Augusta), "I love you so fucking much Liling!"

(Liling), "I love you too beloved."

(Shrieks of sanity eroding agony continue)

"SHE IS NOT CONSENTING! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! STOP!"

(Augusta), "SHE had a career working in a CHILD TORTURE FACILITY! She TORTURED CHILDREN EVERY DAY! Don't you DARE try to call this MONSTER deserving of mercy!"

"SHE SAVED MY SOUL! WE NEEDED TO SUFFER!"

(Augusta and Liling together), "GOOD, then suffer THIS gladly!"

(Wailing shrieks of hellish torment)

"THE EMPEROR WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, HERETICS!"

(Liling), "did your brother just THREATEN me husband?, that isn't a smart thing to do..."

(The sounds of suffering, impossibly, actually get even worse)

"WHAT WILL MAKE YOU STOP!?"

(Augusta), "this is just the FIRST nun, ALL of them will have their turn. MANY turns in fact..."

(Screaming)

"WHY?!"

(Augusta), "to hurt YOU! To make you SCREAM, Franklin! To make YOU suffer worse than anything else that could ever hurt you!"

"CUT ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

(Liling), "Oh look, cancer... Good thing I opened her up. I will just remove this malignant mass while I'm here already. Wouldn't want her to DIE, that would be FAR too merciful!"

"SHE HAS CANCER!?"

(Liling), "yes, quite a large mass, on or beyond the verge of spreading. I'm removing it now. I will check the rest of her body for other masses just to be sure. Every, Single, INCH of her!"

(Fresh screams)

"OH BY THE MERCIFUL EMPEROR, SEDATE HER FIRST!"

(Buzzing of surgical tools almost drowned out by screaming)

(Augusta), "Any chance you could do this same surgery on me tonight?, Pretty please?"

(Liling), "Not tonight I'm sorry Augusta, it's a school night for the kids, have to help them do their homework. Then have to get up early for early morning surgery tomorrow, need to sleep.

(Augusta), "I can see to the kids, you could just get the bedroom set up for surgery while I handle the kids..."

"WHAT IN THE EMPEROR'S HOLY NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

(Liling), "Ahem, I want the kids to actually PASS their maths class this quarter, YOU would just get silly with them like you always do."

(Augusta), "I only try to make homework fun..."

(Liling), "I want them to PASS, I didn't become a DOCTOR by making homework FUN."

(Augusta), "You had lots of fun, *I* was your surgery homework."

(Screaming still hasn't ceased at all)

(Liling), "Yes, but BEFORE I got to all the hands on surgery I had to study my ASS off to get all the theory!"

(Franklin's screams of horror mix with the nun's screams of pain)

(Augusta), "so I guess that's a no to doing this tonight then..."

(Liling), "sorry honey, we can play another night..."

(Shrieking screams of agony and woe)

(Augusta), "what about we do anal?"

"YOU HERETICS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

(Screams of agony)

(Liling), "anal you say?..."

(Augusta), "pretty please with sugar on top?"

(Liling), "oh alright, but YOU are cleaning up any mess afterwards!"

(Augusta), "I will shit first".

(Liling), "OH! You want ME to give YOU anal?."

(Augusta), "I was hoping we could BOTH give EACH OTHER anal... you could wear the big strap on..."

(Liling), "no deal, you can bum me if you want, but I just want to be able to lay there and rest."

"YOU ARE LUNATICS!"

(Augusta), "please..."

(Sounds of cutting flesh and screaming)

(Liling), "I will THINK about it, no promises!"

(Augusta), "yay I'm getting anal!"

(Liling), "I didn't say YES!"

(Augusta), "we both know you will..."

"I WILL GIVE YOU ANAL MYSELF IF YOU JUST STOP!"

(Augusta), "Just because I like it from GIRLS, don't mean I want YOU doing it to me!"

(Liling), "what about that time with..."

(Augusta), "your cousin Tim doesn't COUNT!"

(Liling), "does TOO count!"

(Augusta), "I was only SIXTEEN! EVERYONE experiments a BIT in their teenage years! Tried it out, just wasn't my thing!"

(Liling), "fair enough I guess..."

(Liling), "Tim's split anus needed a LOT of surgery afterwards..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST STOP!"

(Augusta), "who ended up doing the surgery on Tim's anus?"

(Liling), "Dr Sharma I think?"

(Augusta), "Oh I HATE Dr Sharma!"

(Liling), "me too, Dr Sharma was always a pain in the ass."

(Augusta), "what ever happened to Dr Sharma?"

(Liling), "Still around..."

(Sickening wails of pain and horror)

"ARE YOU HERETICS TRYING TO TEMPT ME TO ABANDON MY FAITH IN THE EMPEROR?!"

(Augusta), "I couldn't care less so long as you don't BURN MY HANDICAPPED RELATIVES ALIVE!"

"YOU DON'T CARE?!"

(Liling), "not really... You know, Tim's mother actually worships the Emperor to this day, true story. She was a captured Imperial prisoner who has just stayed alive all this time. She eventually settled down and got married to Tim's father."

(Augusta), "But she is a REAL pain in the ass at any sort of family event, remember that massive fight she got into?"

(Liling), "WHICH massive fight?, there have been rather a few.."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?!"

(Augusta), "oh come ON! Even my little sister Egg went through a phase when she was about 12 where she was ADAMANT that she worshipped the Emperor! It was absolutely adorable, only lasted like 6 months..."

(Liling), "it was really cute..."

(Augusta), "in fact, my parents were actually MORE upset when she later converted to worship Nurgle!"

(Liling), "I think that that was actually more about the poor hygiene that followed..."

(Augusta), "yeah..."

(Howling pain and buzzing surgical tools)

"BUT BUT BUT, THAT CAN'T BE! OH FOR PITY'S SAKE STOP CUTTING MY NUN!"

(Liling), "I am saving her life removing cancers right now Franklin, she has other growths throughout her body, she had only two years left to live."

"PLEASE GIVE HER PAIN RELIEF! I BEG YOU!"

(Surgery simply continues)

(Augusta), "so... That's a yes to anal tonight?..."

(Liling), "Oh for Slaanesh sake ALRIGHT! Just stop nagging me about it!"

(Augusta), "YES!"

(Liling), "but I want you to actually HELP when I make the children do their homework, no horsing around and stirring them up!"

"HOW CAN YOU TWO EVEN TALK OF SUCH THINGS RIGHT NOW! HAVE YOU NO SOULS!?"

(Augusta), "Yes Mistress Liling."

(Liling), "good boy."

(Screaming sobs of unendurable pain)

"I CAN TEACH YOUR KIDS FOR YOU, I CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST STOP!"

(Augusta), "for real? Do you even KNOW trigonometry Franklin?"

(Liling), "it's actually Algebra homework..."

"ANYTHING!"

(Augusta), "what's the difference?"

(Liling), "there is rather a LARGE difference between trigonometry and algebra..."

(Augusta), "there is?, I barely use any maths at all, my helmet cogitator does all that sort of stuff for me."

(Liling), "NO WONDER the kids don't do well in maths when you supervise their homework!"

"I WILL TEACH YOUR CHILDREN! I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU STOP!"

(Augusta), "hmm, that actually sounds..."

(Liling), "no Augusta, just no, you are not passing the homework off to your brother!"

(Augusta), "um, (sigh), yes Mistress Liling."

(Surgical buzzing and shrieking)

"PLEASE!"

(Liling), "I don't want you anywhere NEAR my children Franklin! Maybe a LONG time from now, when you have paid for your crimes and have shown TRUE rehabilitation I will consider letting them even MEET you, but right now you are not going anywhere near them!"

"PAY FOR MY CRIMES?, YOU MEAN THAT THIS WILL END!"

(Augusta), "of course it will end, EVENTUALLY... As I told you before, we do NOT abandon our family. But we DO punish evil shit family members like you SEVERELY, until such time as the family decides that you have TRULY suffered enough."

"I HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH! PLEASE FORGIVE ALREADY!"

(Augusta), "as you once told me, if you can undo all that you have done, give me back my legs, resurrect all those family members who died to rescue you, then maybe..."

(Franklin screams in near madness)

(Augusta), "your suffering has only JUST begun, or to be more precise, your nuns... THEIR suffering!"

(The nun just keeps SCREAMING)

***...

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was screaming in trauma as her mutilated body lay naked in the fetal position, on the bed of her prison cell, in the aftermath of what that evil little woman had done to her!

It had been so COMPLETELY bad that her sanity was at least partially in tatters. She was shrieking without end, drooling all over the bed in near madness!

"EMPEROR!" Sister Mary shrieked in invocation, DESPERATE to be rescued from this horrifying nightmare!

Fresh screams of terror and trauma exploded out of her raw and hoarse throat, she didn't think that she would EVER stop screaming for the rest of her life!

The HORROR of what she had just endured! Oh the HORROR!

Sister Mary now feared "Liling" more than she had ever feared any terror in her entire life. Her life was now divided into two periods, the happy and wonderful life she had had BEFORE she had encountered Liling, and the screaming nightmare of horror AFTER meeting Liling! She knew beyond all doubt that she would NEVER recover from this!

The tiny little woman was the very fuel of nightmares, Sister Mary was now more AFRAID of the tiny Liling than of anything else in the UNIVERSE!

Oh the NIGHTMARE!

Sister Mary wanted more than anything just to DIE right now, life was just too terrible!

But HOW!

This cell seemed designed to prevent suicide! The bed had no sheets with which to hang herself, there was nothing sharp or pointed enough to slash an artery or stab herself with, and even her CLOTHES had been confiscated lest she use them to strangle herself! She could maybe brain herself on a hard surface, but would most likely just survive to be TREATED by Liling again!

Most horrific of all, Liling had removed CANCER from her body! Sister Mary hadn't even known she had the cancer, but it could have killed her and ENDED the horror of life! Sister Mary shrieked desperately for the cancer to return, to snuff out her misery, but Liling had DASHED this one hope! CURED her!

"EMPEROR PLEASE KILL ME!" Sister Mary shrieked with all her might.

Sister Mary then had a shaking fit of trauma, and hugged her mutilated knees as she shook violently, unable to stop.

Wails of fresh horror erupted from Sister Mary, she had been back in her cell for over an hour and STILL hadn't stopped screaming!

Sister Mary suddenly had an hallucination of Liling's face right in front of her!

Sister Mary flung herself back out of the bed in adrenaline fuelled strength, smacking painfully into a wall.

Liling wasn't there, it was just an hallucination!

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief.

Another hallucination of Liling's face entered her mind!

Sister Mary scrambled away, into another wall!

She must be going mad!

Sister Mary's naked body was covered all over with swollen red lines, surgery cuts! The frightening Liling had used some sort of medical laser to seal all the cuts closed without need of stitches, and try as she might, Sister Mary had been unable to prise these red lines open to get at an artery to kill herself! The laser seals were FLAWLESS!

Sister Mary grovelled down on the cold hard floor, sobbing in fear. Liling had done such TERRIBLE things!

Liling's terrible giant husband had been IMPOSSIBLY strong and fast! He had held her down! He had held her down as Liling strapped her to a table! She couldn't MOVE! Couldn't GET AWAY!

The giant had held her still, so she couldn't even thrash in her bonds, and Liling had had had had... Had...

It was better to not even describe what Liling had done. Suffice to say that it had been the worst cruelty in the entire world!

Liling's face was suddenly there again!

Sister Mary squawked with fright and fled smacking into another wall!

Dozens of identical copies of Liling were now standing in the room with her!

Sister Mary shrieked in mad terror!

The sea of cruel oriental faces were everywhere!

Sister Mary couldn't get away!

The faces vanished.

It had been just another hallucination!

"EMPEROR SAVE ME!" Sister Mary sobbed in desperation.

Sister Mary clutched her head in near madness, she must be going insane!

"Emperor!" She sobbed, "save me, I BEG you!"

"Patient's liver looks..." the terrible high pitched voice of Liling echoed in her mind.

Sister Mary screamed and fled away, running at the armoured glass door of the cell.

(WHACK)

(Glorious black oblivion!)

...

...

...

(Sound of heart rate monitor)

"Am I dead?," Sister Mary asked hopefully.

"Nope," said the worst voice in the ENTIRE WORLD!

"LILING!" Sister Mary shrieked in all the terror of a thousand fears!

Sister Mary tried to bolt away.

BUT SHE WAS STRAPPED DOWN!

Sister Mary sobbed in paralysing fear.

"I was helping my children do their homework..." the terrible voice said softly.

"I had also promised my husband sex tonight afterwards..."

"Instead I got called in to treat your self inflicted head injury..."

Sister Mary cried her eyes out in fear.

"I find this to be... Annoying..."

"Do you know what happens to people who annoy me?"

Sister Mary then screamed, she screamed and screamed and SCREAMED!

***...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21(orphan)

Sister Mary was a shaking wreck of a woman as she cowered all alone in her cell. She had so far been operated on 3 times by the dreaded Liling, two of those times in front of Franklin and one in the Apothecarion in punishment for the head wound.

Sister Mary was shaking violently with fear, afraid of life but too afraid of punishment to attempt suicide again. She was trapped! She couldn't escape, couldn't stop it, and couldn't die! Liling's giant husband would just keep grabbing hold of her and overpowering her into the straps of a surgery table FOREVER! Liling would just keep operating on her FOREVER!

Sister Mary shivered in despair, this was worse than death, worse than ANYTHING!

Oh Emperor! Can you even hear my prayers?, where is your light in this terrible darkness?

"EMPEROR HELP! PLEASE!" Sister Mary shouted aloud.

A strange sense of pleasure and comfort suddenly flooded Sister Mary! The Emperor had heard her prayer and sent his mercy!

Sister Mary sobbed with relief to suddenly feel any sort of comfort once again! It was so beautiful that she just cried!

"Thank you Emperor for sending me your merciful comfort!" Sister Mary prayed aloud in gratitude.

"Um, actually it was me. I was walking past just now and you looked sad, I felt sorry for you and used one of the comforting auras that blessed Slaanesh has given me," said a female voice from behind the glass cell door, a voice that was at once both extremely compassionate and EXTREMELY slutty sounding.

Sister Mary tore around in dread, expecting to see Liling, but saw no Liling, just a much taller and kinder woman in intensely provocative black leathers. No one else was anywhere to be seen.

"It is ok dear, I will not hurt you. Just let my aura comfort you, I've been told it's very soothing." The compassionate slut said kindly.

Sister Mary sobbed in fresh relief, it was just the redeemable stupid one of the two lesbians, the one who was being led astray by Franklin's mother.

"There there dear, what's wrong?, why are you crying," the woman soothed stupidly, genuinely THAT dumb that she genuinely couldn't figure out why she would be crying!

Sister Mary stammered and then just sobbed, "they torture me, and I'm so lonely!"

"Oh?, Torture?, that sounds fun! I LOVE it when people torture me! You don't have to feel lonely, we can both be tortured together!" The woman squealed in joyful excitement.

"NO ONE can enjoy being tortured by Liling!" Sister Mary shouted in grief fuelled rage.

"Liling?, do you mean Liling Wong?, Wait it's Sevenson now since the wedding, is it Dr Liling Sevenson?," the woman asked in a brainless bimbo voice.

"Yes! She is cruel as a daemon!" Sister Mary hissed.

"Oh yay! I LOVE Liling's tortures the BEST! She gives THE most INTENSE torture! Oh you lucky thing! Dear sweet little Liling's my daughter-in-law, married to my baby boy Augusta. I've known that girl since she was 4 years old, oh just an ADORABLY cute little thing with these CUTE little pigtails as a 4 year old! The woman squealed delightedly.

Sister Mary screamed and scrambled as far away as possible from this self proclaimed RELATIVE of the monster!

"What's wrong dear?, oh don't be afraid. Here, let me open up this silly door for a sec, my wife Wendy gave me a key as I keep accidentally locking myself inside these rooms without meaning to..."

Sister Mary turned her head at this, and watched in dumbfounded amazement, as this stupid woman pulled a KEY CHAIN from inside her bulging cleavage and actually UNLOCKED the cell door with a click and OPENED it! The Emperor had just saved her! He had HEARD her desperate prayers! YES!

Sister Mary bolted out the door the moment it was opened and fled away into the dark freedom of the corridors and decks beyond the cell! YES!

Sister Mary was thrilling with wonderful hope and freedom when suddenly, the sense of comfort and pleasure her sanity had been drawing strength from abruptly ended! NO!

Agonising pain and distress returned onto her like a physical burden, and Sister Mary dropped screaming to the floor, agony and insanity wracking her, too broken to even run away!

"Wait for me! Huh?, did you just trip over and hurt yourself?," the dumb slut called after her in concern.

The clack of high heeled dominatrix boots on a hard metal floor sounded, and the wonderful soothing comfort RETURNED! Oh merciful Emperor YES!

Sister Mary gasped in relief and crawled desperately towards the delicious comfort and pleasure the woman radiated, just wanting to do nothing else but curl up in a ball at her feet and cry...

"Um, Dear, you are um..." the woman said with kindness but deep awkwardness.

Sister Mary blinked in HORROR to suddenly find that her own TONGUE was somehow now inserted inside the woman's SIN PASSAGE!

Sister Mary staggered back in horror, spitting violently! WHAT HAD SHE JUST DONE!

The woman pulled her bright pink sparkly G string panties back up to their place under her sinfully short black leather skirt, and gave a stupid but extremely kindly smile, beautiful dark brown eyes devoid of intelligence but making up for it with triple helpings of genuine kindness. This foolish harlot seemed to just radiate warm loving compassion around her like a blazing sun.

Sister Mary was upset by her own sinful LICKING, but being in the mere presence of this woman was just so soothing and calming that Sister Mary couldn't stay upset. She felt all the pain and grief and upset flow away out of her, and sighed in bliss as she just basked in this strange and absolutely wonderful feeling...

"Dear..."

Sister Mary blinked in surprise as she suddenly tasted something VERY soft and FEMININE enveloping her tongue once again...!

Sister Mary squawked and scrambled back with horror at herself! She couldn't even remember DOING these abhorrent acts! One moment she was just near the woman and the next moment she just found herself already doing these disgusting things!

"Oh Emperor! What IS this unholy sin in me!" Sister Mary lamented in self hatred.

"Don't hate yourself dearest, everyone else does it too. It's my lust auras, few mortals can help themselves. Only Luke and Wendy are like, TOTALLY, strong willed enough to resist it, my kids and their spouses are like um, ALMOST immune to it... Almost... Yeah (,giggle,) you have no IDEA how awkward it is to have your own SON accidentally penetrate you!" The woman said with a blushing bimbo giggle.

Sister Mary gazed at the woman in horror, horrified for several different reasons all at the same time, but Sister Mary was too dependent on the woman's strengthening presence to crawl away from her...

"Dear you are doing it again, OH SLAANESH OH YES! YES!"

Sister Mary blinked in horror as clear female SIN FLUIDS dripped down her face...!

"GOLDEN THRONE! EW!" Sister Mary shrieked.

"Oh Darling that was fantastic! The woman panted sinfully.

Sister Mary started to cry, she just couldn't cope with this anymore!

"Um... Dear..."

"BY THE EMPEROR WHY!?" Sister Mary exclaimed yet again!

The woman giggled in that distinctive way that really dumb loose women liked to giggle, and Sister Mary deliberately kept a few meters away from the woman before this SIN happened again!

"My name is Octavia by the way, MRS Octavia Antony Sevenson if you want to get formal, (giggles), what's your name?, you look familiar." The woman said with warm friendly ditziness.

"You already met me I am one of Franklin's nuns from the orphanage. My name is Sister Mary Cortez, and, might I add, you absolutely are NOT a Mrs you sinful lesbian!" Sister Mary rebuked crossly.

"Um, if you say so Sister Mary, but I THOUGHT that Wendy and I got remarried?... In fact, I'm SURE that Wendy and I got married again. Why what are you saying?, did Wendy DIVORCE me again?!" Octavia asked in alarm.

"Two women can NOT marry each other! Only a man and a woman can get married!" Sister Mary explained crossly to this led astray moron.

"Maybe not in all places, but HERE lesbians can get married to each other. I love Wendy to death, she is the best wife EVER! I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Octavia insisted, still friendly but also now firmly adamant.

"HERESY! How can you not SEE that a woman should only be with a man as the EMPEROR intended?!" Sister Mary spluttered in growing outrage.

"I actually did have an Emperor worshipping boyfriend once before... He kinda, um... Sorta... What's the word?... Ah Yes! RAPE! I KNEW I would remember that word eventually! Yes. My boyfriend raped me, like HEAPS! He spent like the whole entire day locking me, like crying in a room, and raping me all day long until my friends broke down the door and like, threatened him to leave with a stub pistol. My friends told me that I HAD to break up with him after that, I was sad to do it, but I am now really glad that I did... He wasn't very nice..." Octavia announced cheerfully.

Sister Mary gaped at Octavia in open mouthed horror!

"What a DESPICABLE man! For a servant of the Emperor to do such a thing to a defenceless woman! Sickening! But even despite that, you would be STILL better off with that man than with your so called "wife" the lesbian heretic!" Sister Mary said in moral indignation.

"A male rapist is better than a woman who loves me and DOESN'T ever rape me?, Are you sure Dear?, it just doesn't sound quite right to me..." Octavia asked in an unconvinced dopey voice.

"Well NEITHER of them are IDEAL! But at least it isn't as sinful to be with a man. Why couldn't you find a HUSBAND?," Sister Mary amended in a fluster.

"Oh I, um, DID have a husband once... He then, um, with my teenage daughters, um, unconsensually, um, sexually mol, mol, um what's the word?" Octavia asked stupidly.

"Your husband SEXUALLY MOLESTED YOUR CHILDREN!?" Sister Mary squawked in utter horror.

"Yes... I kinda um, divorced him after that... It wasn't very nice..." Octavia said with a slight edge of pain in her usually carefree voice.

"But but but, divorce is a SIN! You should NOT have left your husband! Not EVER!" Sister Mary exclaimed automatically without even actually thinking about her words.

Octavia gave Sister Mary a look as if OCTAVIA thought that SISTER MARY was stupid, and, for just a moment, Sister Mary genuinely did feel a bit stupid, before remembering that the teachings of the Emperor were NEVER stupid, no matter what they sound like!

"He was my second spouse, for a few years after Wendy divorced me... I decided that Wendy was far better, wooed her back after I divorced my husband. We remarried a few years ago, I've been much happier ever since..." Octavia said in a sad distant haunted voice, her brain actually engaged in deep thought for once.

"She is STILL not your WIFE! To call her such is a blasphemy against marriage!" Sister Mary spat in disgust, rekindling her moral outrage.

"She IS, we had the most LOVELY wedding. Oh you should have SEEN it, it was such a beautiful wedding! We had all these beautiful flowers from my home planet, and romantic dances, oh and also the FUNNIEST speeches at the celebration party after the ceremony! It was absolutely perfect!" Octavia gushed proudly, pointing to an elegant wedding ring on her finger as she spoke.

Octavia suddenly squealed with excitement and joyfully said, "I will PROVE it to you, we have PHOTOS! I am just SO PROUD of my photo collections, I spent 3 whole WEEKS after the wedding organising all the photos into these absolutely BEAUTIFUL photo albums! I worked so HARD on those albums, I love having any excuse to show them off! Come with me I will show you all our wonderful wedding photos!"

"Don't bother, when I was in your home earlier I helped to burn ALL of those DISGUSTING "wedding photos" of yours, to cleanse away that perverted lesbian filth!" Sister Mary spat hatefully.

Without warning, the wonderful comforting feeling Sister Mary's sanity was drawing strength from suddenly vanished! ALL of the pleasure and warmth disappeared in a flash, and Sister Mary felt her sanity quake as the horrifying trauma and agony returned to her!

Sister Mary gazed desperately at Octavia, suddenly aware of just how COMPLETELY she had RELIED on Octavia's projected aura of comfort to prop up her broken mind!

Octavia's face had now changed, from kind friendly warmth into a horrifying distorted demonic visage of cold upset fury, her suddenly demonically distorted eyes were wet from tears and contained DEEP hurt and outrage! She might be dumb, but she had still UNDERSTOOD what Sister Mary had just so foolishly admitted to! THIS WAS BAD!

"How DARE you!" Octavia snarled in a suddenly distorted demonic snarl!

Sister Mary screamed in terror and tried to crawl away, but without the strength Octavia had been giving her, Sister Mary's tattered sanity left her just cowering and weeping, too traumatised to even escape!

"You burned my PHOTOS, MY PRECIOUS PRIDE AND JOY PHOTOS! YOU HORRIBLE BITCH! How DARE YOU!" Octavia screeched in a voice like a demonic harpy.

"Please bring back the comfort aura, PLEASE!" Sister Mary's tattered sanity voice pleaded pitifully.

Sister Mary felt her face being viciously slapped and felt a gob of spit being hatefully spat on her!

"I'm SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Sister Mary pleaded in wretched contrite repentance, her shreds of remaining sanity quaking with horror.

Sister Mary looked up wretchedly at LILING'S MOTHER-IN-LAW, the outraged Slaaneshi dominatrix was towering over her like a terrible demonic goddess! Sister Mary was DESPERATE to have the wonderful soothing comfort return to her, and was grovelling on the floor, gazing terrified up at Octavia for some small HINT of mercy.

The woman looked absolutely beautiful beyond anything Sister Mary had ever seen or imagined, spoiled only slightly by the current distorted demonic visage of rage. She would be average height if not for the high heels, with a quite literally PERFECT figure, breasts easily bigger than Sister Mary's entire head! Her hips and curves and legs were all as sexy as it was possible to be, her completely flawless and unblemished skin the perfect amount of pale but not too pale.

She had long dark brown curly hair, that cascaded down over her back and shoulders like a luscious waterfall of silken loveliness. Her currently distorted face was perfectly symmetrical, sexy, and so astonishingly beautiful that it could make even the straightest of women question their Emperor given desire for only men!

Her full red lips were currently unnaturally distorted and snarling with demonic rage, revealing her perfect clean white teeth. Her perfectly sculpted nose currently was also supernaturally distorted, and scrunched up in her snarl of fury, framed on each side by flawless eyebrows above heavy sparkly eyeliner.

Octavia's flawless body was barely contained inside a very skimpy shiny black leather dominatrix outfit, little more than thigh high high heel boots, a WAY too short skirt, a belt hung with whips and chains, and a corset so small that it was more like a tube top, with the very tops of her areoles just visible in her massive bulging cleavage!

Sister Mary gazed at this astonishing demonically snarling woman, and realised more than she had ever realised anything else in the UNIVERSE, that she Sister Mary wanted to become a LESBIAN! This woman was turning her to perversity even when her face was currently demonic!

Sister Mary could only grovel in defeat before this woman, sanity in tatters and mind filled with terrible perversions! She was DOOMED! This was THE END! OCTAVIA WOULD DEFILE HER AND THEN DELIVER HER IRREDEEMABLY DEFLOWERED BODY TO LILING!

EMPEROR PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Octavia's face then unexpectedly started to change, and wrath actually started giving way to pity and kindness! Sister Mary couldn't BELIEVE it!

Octavia gave a great deep sigh and shook her head very rapidly to dispel the snarling demonic visage, deliberately putting aside her rage. Octavia looked deeply upset still, but compassion had returned to her eyes, and she gazed down at the cowering Sister Mary with deep pity in her beautiful, once again human face.

Octavia gave another deep sigh and the earlier feeling of comfort and pleasure flooded back into Sister Mary's traumatised mind, giving it the sustenance it so desperately needed just to function like it had in the past! Sister Mary grovelled before Octavia in gratitude, kissing the floor in weeping thanks.

"You did a REALLY rotten thing, but as you have said sorry, I will be nice and try my best to forgive you." Octavia sighed with effort.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" Sister Mary wept in contrite gratitude.

"I accept your apology Sister Mary, but you also need to apologise to my wife for the wedding photos too," Octavia said with dumb sternness, calming down to her usual stupid self once more.

"I will apologise to her, ANYTHING! Just PLEASE don't send me back to Liling! I HATE the torture she does to me!" Sister Mary pleaded.

"You HATE it?, well then you should TELL Liling that you don't like it! She isn't a mind reader you know!" Octavia lectured stupidly with a disapproving tut.

"I DID tell her! I BEGGED her not to cut me! But her husband just keeps dragging me away anyway to be TORTURED by her!" Sister Mary insisted wretchedly.

Octavia gasped crossly at this and said, "Not anymore! I will rouse on those two right NOW! I will make sure you are given a safe word to avoid this in the future!"

"NO WAIT!" Sister Mary shrieked as Octavia pulled a tiny cellular vox communicator out of her impressive cleavage!

"AUGUSTA! What are you and Liling DOING to this poor Sister Mary woman that I found locked in a cell!" Octavia shouted stupidly into the device!

Sister Mary blanched pale white, she was DOOMED!

"Oh no you will NOT young man! You will not even TOUCH her unless she ASKS YOU TOO! And I am not letting her OUT OF MY SIGHT you hear! You will not be tormenting this woman ANYMORE! You can't just go around denying safe words to playmates like this!" Octavia sternly screamed stupidly into the communicator.

"YOU JUST TRY young man! I will put you over my knee right now and tan your hide! You WILL obey me you NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY!" Octavia shouted in absolute authority.

"GOOD! See that you DO, or I will be VERY CROSS!" Octavia snapped in finish and hung up.

Sister Mary's mind thrilled with a sudden WONDERFUL thought. The giant Augusta seemed to be just as submissive to his female authority figures as Franklin was, and his MOTHER must SURELY be the ULTIMATE female authority figure! After a tongue lashing like that, Franklin would be INCAPABLE of disobedience! It might actually WORK!

The vox communicator call signal sounded suddenly, making Sister Mary flinch, and Octavia answered it immediately.

"Yes Liling?, well I KNOW that Augusta is YOUR submissive, but I am NOT going to countermand my orders to him YOUNG LADY!..."

Sister Mary thrilled with glorious relief, it had WORKED! Liling was seemingly unable to order her husband to disobey his mother! The giant couldn't TOUCH HER NOW! YES! THANK YOU GLORIOUS EMPEROR!

"Augusta will NOT touch this woman unless she asks him to! She is ENTITLED to a SAFE WORD before you two play with her!..." Octavia was currently stupidly lecturing Liling over the vox as though Liling was still only 4 years old. Octavia was SERIOUSLY not very smart!

"Oh ok, here Sister Mary, Liling wants to speak to you." Octavia said cheerfully.

Sister Mary received the vox device with trembling hands, and put it to her ear.

"Yes?," Sister Mary said with trepidation.

The worst voice in the entire world answered.

"You have just annoyed me Sister Mary... You have annoyed me a LOT!" Liling said in a soul chilling voice and then simply hung up.

Sister Mary gulped, and promised herself that she would be wise to NEVER be out of Octavia's sight ever again!

Sister Mary timidly handed the vox device back to Octavia, and next thing she knew she had her face buried in Octavia's...!

"Ew!"

"Come along Dear, time for you to apologise to Wendy for our wedding photos..."

OH NO!

***...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22(orphan)

Sister Mary was shivering naked in the terrible darkness, as she fearfully clutched at the collar and leash around her neck, as she trailed a few meters behind Octavia to avoid the hated lust aura effect. The other end of the leash was clipped to Octavia's dominatrix belt as she walked, providing Sister Mary with a precious lifeline to stop any Night Lords from snatching Sister Mary away in the darkness without even the dumb Octavia getting wise.

The leash was drastic but unfortunately necessary, the pair had tried simply holding hands or holding onto each other, but this had always resulted in sin. Sister Mary just couldn't stop herself from sin when she got too physically close to Octavia!

The collar and leash had already been hanging from Octavia's belt, as part of her usual dominatrix "tool kit", and it had been Sister Mary's idea to use this rather humiliating option. It was just the best way of not getting separated from Octavia in the dark, staying with Octavia was literally her ONLY hope of survival now, even Sister Mary's very SANITY now literally depended upon Octavia's nourishing auras just to maintain itself!

Sister Mary couldn't see a thing in the darkness all around her, but Octavia's night vision seemed better accustomed to her terrible home, and walked with confident clacks of her dominatrix boots on the metal floor. Sister Mary followed the sounds of the clacking high heels and the tugging on her leash to gauge where Octavia was in the dark.

Being completely naked in the dark was terrifying at the best of times. Being completely naked in the dark with only the DUMBEST woman you have ever met guiding your way, in a ship you know to be infested with NIGHT LORDS was so far BEYOND terrifying that words couldn't really describe it!

"Sister Mary, there's a squad of Night Lords up ahead," Octavia's voice whispered out of the dark ahead!

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Sister Mary whispered back in terror.

"Oh look, it's Melody's Night Lord sons! How lovely! You-who! How are you boys?," Octavia called out loudly.

"Great great great great great grandmother..." A group of sinister demonic growls spoke out of the darkness MUCH closer than Sister Mary had been expecting!

Octavia gasped in ditzy shock and exclaimed, "You KNOW it makes me feel OLD when you use all the "greats"!"

"We actually left out a few "greats" to save time..." One of the snarling voices chuckled out of the dark right NEXT to Sister Mary!

Sister Mary screamed and fled to Octavia in blind panic!

"Um, Dear?, You are doing it again..." Octavia said gently.

Sister Mary SO didn't care right now, she wasn't leaving Octavia's reassuring touch for even a SECOND with Night Lords all around her in the dark! She just clung to Octavia for dear life, for once not even caring about the very sinful position she was currently in!

"Dear?, Oh dear..."

Sister Mary just kept holding on for dear life, desperately ignoring all the rather moist and pungent motivations to move...

"That looks fun... Do the two of you mind if we join in?," one of the sinister voices hissed excitedly from nearby in the darkness!

Sister Mary thrilled with panic! Octavia was a COLOSSAL SLUT who might say YES! The Night Lords would RAPE Sister Mary if Octavia said yes!

"NO! Go away! Leave us alone!" Sister Mary screamed in panic.

"We don't take orders from YOU, little woman..." The Night Lords hissed threateningly!

Sister Mary screamed in abject terror, they were going to RAPE her!

"You heard her, no boys allowed!" Octavia snapped with stern authority.

(Deep low sighs of disappointment), "Very well Mistress Octavia... We obey you... Another time perhaps..."

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief!

"I love you sweet boys so much, Melody raised you so well," Octavia gushed affectionately.

"Thank you Mistress Octavia... Can we be of other service to you?," the sinister voices hissed submissively.

Sister Mary shook her head frantically.

"Um, I, well, not at the moment boys, you are scaring Sister Mary. I need you all to go away before she licks me to death, oh!" Octavia moaned.

"Yes Mistress Octavia, we go as commanded..." The voices all hissed and were then silent.

"They are gone dear, please stop that, I need to save some for Wendy tonight," Octavia panted in the darkness.

Sister Mary crawled away and violently threw up, face covered in pungent sin, she would probably have to join the Sisters Repentia now! That is assuming she ever got out of here alive...

"Emperor please forgive me," Sister Mary sobbed as she vomited in loathing.

"Oh dear, are you sick?, Do you need to see Liling?," Octavia asked stupidly.

"NO!" Sister Mary shrieked in terror, shying away from that terrible name.

"Um, ok Dear, just let me know when you are well enough to keep walking," Octavia said kindly.

Sister Mary wiped the vomit and liquid sin from her face, and shakily stood up in the dark.

"I'm ready to keep walking," Sister Mary said shakily.

"Ok, just let me find where my panties got to." Octavia replied cheerfully.

Sister Mary hung her head in abject shame, she REALLY was a revolting sinner!

"Found them... Ok just a second... Ok... Alright I'm ready to keep going." Octavia said happily.

Sister Mary heard the clack of high heels and felt a tug on her leash, she followed the sound and the tugs, stepping blindly into the darkness, utterly dependent upon Octavia.

Blind faith that Octavia would lead her to safety...

Sister Mary prayed silently to the Emperor as she walked, desperately hoping that this was the Emperor's will, hoping that she wasn't simply walking to her doom...

"Have faith in me Sister Mary, just have faith, you are not forsaken..." A holy voice spoke encouragingly in her mind.

Sister Mary thrilled with faith and silently prayed all the harder to hear His voice again, repenting desperately for her sins.

"If even Octavia's many sins can be redeemed then your own surely can be. Have faith in me Sister Mary Cortez, for you are walking in the path I have set for you, you are neither damned nor forsaken. Just have faith..." The wonderful voice said in her mind.

Sister Mary sobbed in worship and followed gladly in the darkness, guided by the strangest of angels through the shadows of chaos. The clack clack clack of high heels on metal leading her way.

It was just so DARK in this terrible place, with only the occasional widely spaced tiny dim light to provide any illumination at all. But Sister Mary did not fear, for the Emperor was with her!

The clacking high heels echoed cavernously as Sister Mary walked through the darkness, this ship was obviously HUGE. Without her guide, Sister Mary would be hopelessly lost, thank the Emperor for Octavia!

"Hello," Octavia suddenly called out sweetly.

"Greetings...", a harsh demonic voice hissed back in the dark!

Sister Mary clutched her naked body and shivered with fear, but Octavia wasn't staying to chat, merely greeting the hidden Night Lord as she passed by.

The walk just continued through the impenetrable darkness, with Octavia occasionally greeting hidden Night Lords at random times. The Night Lords were so COMPLETELY silent in the darkness that until they spoke you just couldn't hear them at all! Sister Mary honestly had had no idea they were even there until Octavia randomly greeted them!

"Come along Dear, not far now till we get home. Wendy will be home before us, because of all our delays. It's a pity, I had hoped to be already waiting for her in the bath when she got home from work," Octavia said in her cheerful bimbo voice.

"Waiting for her in the... Bath?!" Sister Mary asked dangerously, trying to contain herself.

"Yes, it's SO romantic when we bathe together, (giggle), we wash each other, but she always tickles me TERRIBLY as she soaps me up! On PURPOSE too! Makes me squeal every single time! Oh she is SO naughty!" Octavia giggled naughtily.

"I TRUST that the pair of you only WASH each other in that bath together!" Sister Mary warned sternly.

(Giggles), "well..."

Sister Mary gasped and dropped the question, she REALLY didn't want to know!

"Well given my current... Dependence, on your auras Octavia, I am forced to remain in the same room as you at ALL times. So I would appreciate it if you could refrain from the profane sins of lesbianism in my sight!" Sister Mary begged frantically.

(Giggles naughtily)

Sister Mary sighed, oh sweet holy Emperor this woman was UNBELIEVABLE in her sinful lesbianism! PLEASE Emperor don't make me watch two lesbians carry on in the bath!

"We can help you scrub your back... But be warned that Wendy likes to tickle, (giggles),..."

Sister Mary shuddered violently at the mere mental image of this suggestion! Ew!

This was going to be REALLY hard to stomach!

Sister Mary deliberately stopped talking for a while, just silently praying desperately for the Emperor's continued mercy to stomach whatever unsightly vile perversity came her way, trying not to even IMAGINE what depravity she might see! Ew!

The high heels just kept clacking along, and it became lighter up ahead. Sister Mary caught sight of yawning vast metal corridors and doorways all around her, and saw the occasional leather clad heretic women walking past on their own dark business, occasionally greeted by Octavia in passing.

This area of the ship had more light, still faint and dim but enough to see by, and Sister Mary started to notice hulking NIGHT LORDS creeping silently past, dark and immense in their demonically carved power armour! Sister Mary cowered in terror, but the Night Lords simply passed by without touching her, with Octavia leading her Sister Mary was apparently untouchable.

The Night Lords were heavily armed with a variety of weapons, but mostly either bolters or bolt pistols and massive blades. A few carried heavier weapons with snarling demonic maws carved into their barrels, others had plasma or melta weapons, and still others had more exotic weapons that seemed demonic in nature.

To Sister Mary's amazement, no one, whether Night Lord or heretic woman alike, even questioned the sight of Octavia leading a naked woman along on a collar and leash, they barely even spared it a glance in fact, as though they thought this sort of thing was NORMAL! Given how depraved this heretic society was, it actually wasn't all that surprising that this wouldn't raise much of a reaction, this bottomless pit of sin and perversions knew no bounds!

"We are home Dear, it is time for you to say sorry to Wendy," Octavia suddenly announced.

Sister Mary gulped. This was it!

***...

The personal home of the Chaos Champion was the same extravagant palace of lesbian depravity it had always been, with huge massive rooms full of torture chamber devices, unnecessarily sinful beds, and other things so FILTHY that it was indecent to even describe them! For two women who claimed to be lesbians, they seemed to REALLY like using artificial duplicates of the sinful limb of a man! DISGUSTING!

It did of course have some of the more wholesome furnishings that might be found in any home, like tables and chairs and cabinets and whatever else, no home no matter how sinful could really do without these things after all, but it was still a VERY sinful home indeed!

The very walls were carved with depraved images of naked women doing unholy things to each other, with profane symbols scattered around the walls, and snarling demonic faces carved into other places. Yet other parts of the walls and ceilings had sturdy attachment points for ropes and chains, to engage in unholy acts of restraint, just utterly FOUL!

Octavia led Sister Mary into a massive central room full of luxurious chairs and lounges, a giant circular central sitting room that the rest of the home was vaguely centred around, a family gathering place where all comers could be entertained. The Chaos Champion was waiting for them in the middle of the room...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was a truly intimidating sight when one was naked and scared, radiating a sense of power and authority that was quite supernatural and spooky. She was very slightly smaller than Octavia in stature, perhaps an inch or two shorter, but easily made up for it with raw attitude and authority.

Wendy was only slightly less attractive than the remarkable Octavia, but still easily the certain winner in any beauty pageant on the average Imperium planet. She had physical proportions only slightly less extreme than Octavia's bulging assets, with long straight brown hair elegantly styled to add to her appearance of authority.

Wendy's extremely pale face was very similar to Franklin's, only a thousand times more beautiful, and had an unholy gently glowing pink champion's mark of Slaanesh on the right cheek of her face! The unholy mark varied in its glow, ranging from no glow at all when she wished to remain hidden, to a fierce pink glow, and all intensities in between these two extremes.

This profane symbol of Wendy's vile god's ownership on her face was already horrifying enough, and then even WORSE, the massive pupils of her brown eyes held a DEADLY intelligence that showed she was no fool like Octavia! This woman was SMART!

Wendy's outfit finished off this terrifying appearance, her shiny black dominatrix leathers more elaborate than those of other heretic women on the ship, apparently to denote her rank as Chaos Champion to any who missed the mark on her face. The outfit's shiny black surface was carved all over with Slaanesh marks and images of lesbian demon monsters doing lesbian things, and vicious shiny metal spikes protruded from the outfit in strategically sinful places!

The outfit was quite unlike anything Sister Mary had a name for, similar to some type of strange blasphemous body armour vest, but leaving FAR too much cleavage bare to protect her upper chest in any sort of combat. Her legs at least were completely covered by high heeled dominatrix boots that reached right up to just below the very lips of her most sinful area, but her bottom and entire sin zone was covered naught by anything more than a leather G string!... A worn BACKWARDS leather G string, with the thin leather ribbon almost lost from view where it FLOSSED between her most sinful of folds!

Wendy's arms were clad in decorative sleeves of the same shiny black spiky leather, not part of her vest but beginning just before the shoulders and ending at the wrists, serving no apparent purpose beyond decoration. Her hands were bare and her dark red painted fingernails were long but for two fingers on each hand, that had nails trimmed VERY short, suggesting that these fingers were used for lesbian perversity!

And in Wendy's lesbian hands was... A WHIP, a TERRIBLE whip! A terrible whip with the same sort of demonic distortion as the heretics sometimes projected over their faces when angered! The whip was an UNHOLY thing!

The whip was so supernaturally shimmering and distorted in fact that Sister Mary had trouble even making out it's exact shape. But just from what she could see of it, she somehow KNEW that the whip was quite literally MADE out of PAIN! It was like the very spiritual essence of pain had been solidified to make this terrible whip!

Sister Mary was so completely intimidated by this Chaos Champion that she couldn't approach her, stopping still until suddenly pulled forward by the leash when Octavia stupidly continued walking, almost falling over. Octavia was unbalanced by the resistance from the leash on her belt, and toppled down on her bottom with a meaty thud of soft feminine flesh on hard metal.

Wendy had looked more than a little irritated with Sister Mary already the moment they had entered the room, and the sight of her highly prized stupid trophy wife getting hurt because of Sister Mary was not helping this glower of hostility.

Wendy's body language alone told Sister Mary quite a lot already about what had been going on behind the scenes since Octavia rescued Sister Mary. It was abundantly obvious that Wendy had been informed of the vox conversations between Octavia and Liling, probably informed by Liling herself, and that she knew exactly what was going on. But it was ALSO abundantly obvious that Wendy wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this situation.

Wendy very obviously greatly prized her moronic trophy wife status symbol, and clearly wanted Octavia to be easily handled and COMPLIANT. Just the sheer caution that Wendy was showing in her body language, it indicated that Octavia was COMPLETELY ignorant about some of the more evil acts Wendy had committed, and that Wendy would VERY much like to keep Octavia this way!

Wendy was glaring at Sister Mary as though she was a land mine waiting to go off and destroy her marital harmony! Wendy had obviously gone far out of her way to find THE hottest slut she possibly could, as the only wife befitting the ego of an arrogant lesbian Slaanesh Chaos Champion. Women as unbelievably hot as Octavia were rare indeed, rare enough that Octavia clearly couldn't be quickly replaced if she became difficult...

It was also abundantly obvious to anyone that Octavia was a blithering idiot, that was too slutty and stupid to truly understand the nature of the person she was "married" to.

Sister Mary had encountered women like Octavia before during her "ordinary citizens acclimatisation training" before the Orphanage, when she had been very carefully exposed to dealings with the general public to learn what Imperial citizens could be like. The Octavia type women could be found in any settlement if you knew where to look, just dumb beautiful sluts who usually got pregnant at an early age to unknown fathers.

These women were completely harmless but for their propensity to cause sin in the men of the Emperor, and were usually tolerated because they were VERY good at breeding more soldiers for the Imperial Guard. Just dumb gentle happy harlots who got constantly pregnant, too stupid to know any better, tiny minds that were easily filled with faith.

Octavia clearly believed that Wendy was an absolutely wonderful and morally upstanding person, (not counting sexual perversity), and might actually want to LEAVE Wendy if this simple minded illusion was shattered!

Wendy clearly knew this, and was AFRAID!

Sister Mary thrilled with sudden hope, the Emperor had given Sister Mary a BARGAINING CHIP! Wendy might be willing to make a deal!

Sister Mary wasted no time, and began speaking in the most sophisticated dialect of the Holy High Gothic Language of the Ecclesiarchy, a language Wendy might speak but that Octavia was unlikely to be smart enough to understand.

"Does Octavia speak High Gothic?," Sister Mary asked Wendy conspiratorially.

"Yes of course I do, why?," Octavia answered stupidly in fluent High Gothic before Wendy could answer!

Sister Mary silently cursed to herself, the ONE time that she REALLY needed Octavia to be dumb!

Wendy was cocking her head now, furious intelligence at work behind her eyes, and Sister Mary knew that Wendy now understood what Sister Mary was driving at. Wendy spoke a few words in a variety of languages, but Sister Mary understood none of them!

"Um, you are being weird," Octavia complained in confusion in common Low Gothic.

Wendy and Sister Mary nonverbally came to a mutual decision to give up trying to talk in other languages, and both slumped their shoulders unhappily, they were going to have to talk in front of Octavia in the common Low Gothic language, and be VERY careful what they said!

Wendy put on an exaggerated beaming smile to Octavia and walked up to her with arms spread wide for a hug. Octavia smiled happily and squealed with delight as Wendy wrapped her up in a loving cuddle.

To Sister Mary's complete amazement, Wendy was actually strong willed enough to touch Octavia without accidentally sexually assaulting her! She was merely cuddling her in a completely appropriate way!

Octavia's mouth then found Wendy's lips and... Ew! Lesbians kissing! YUCK! Sister Mary looked away as the lesbian depravity just continued shamelessly.

Octavia then suddenly started shrieking frantically with laughter, alarming Sister Mary!

"Ah! Tickles! Wendy that TICKLES! Ah! Wendy! Oh my Slaanesh! TICKLES!" Octavia shrieked with laughter.

Sister Mary relaxed with an unhappy sigh, Octavia was fine, it was just more of their lesbian antics.

Sister Mary was embarrassed but was also in ABSOLUTELY no hurry to have to "apologise" to Wendy for BURNING HER WEDDING PHOTOS, sweet holy Emperor she was in no hurry at all! So she instead just tried not to look as the pair of them did their disgusting display of affection, dreading what was to come after they stopped sinning together.

By the Emperor they were loud!

"Oh Wendy... You are SO naughty," (kissing sounds)

Disgusting!

"Oh Wendy you give such nice kisses!"

Ew these sounds were UNHOLY!

Sister Mary was blushing bright crimson with embarrassment, covering her naked body with her hands to preserve what modesty she could! She was completely naked and attached by a collar and leash to a pair of LESBIANS! How would she EVER explain this in confession!

Oh Emperor was it over yet?

NO NO NO it wasn't over AT ALL!

Oh Emperor make them STOP! They had all their clothes on but they were KISSING each other! Please Emperor make them stop kissing! REVOLTING SINNERS! Ew!

...

...

...

"Oh Wendy that was such a wonderful long make out session. But I still have to introduce my guest here," Octavia panted FINALLY!

Sister Mary and Wendy looked at each other cautiously, and Wendy looked disappointed that Sister Mary hadn't left in disgust. It was now obvious that Wendy had been very deliberately making the kissing as hot and heavy as possible, both to disgust Sister Mary into fleeing, and to distract Octavia in the process as the fleeing Sister Mary was presumably picked off by Night Lords waiting outside the room in ambush!

Sister Mary gulped, she was literally DEAD if she ever left Octavia's sight!

"Wendy Darling, this is Sister Mary Cortez, when I found her she was being bullied by Liling and Augusta! They had her locked up in a cell and have been torturing her without any consent AT ALL! They didn't even let her have a safe word!" Octavia exclaimed in a voice that expected Wendy to be shocked.

Wendy clearly wasn't shocked at all, but after a pause she dramatically gasped unconvincingly to keep up the act for Octavia. Wendy was now gazing PLEADINGLY at Sister Mary not to rat her out, eyes promising some sort of deal if Sister Mary kept her mouth shut.

Sister Mary looked into Wendy's pleading eyes and nodded, holding a hand over her mouth to indicate that she would keep her silence. Wendy visibly sighed in relief and very subtly nodded in gratitude.

Octavia was oblivious to this entire nonverbal exchange, and was passionately blaming Liling and Augusta for the whole thing, calling them terrible bullies with bad "bondage etiquette", whatever that was.

"Oh my Darling that's TERRIBLE! Leave it to me to speak with them about this." Wendy gushed with passionate acting.

"They are such BEASTS those two! I can't believe that my own son could do something so bad! And little Liling too! I am just so CROSS with them for this!" Octavia said passionately.

Wendy gave Sister Mary another frantic warning look, eyes almost screaming "don't correct her!" Sister Mary nodded fearfully and said not a word. Wendy sighed in relief again.

Sister Mary felt a bit bad aiding in the deception of the clueless compassionate Octavia, but she knew beyond any doubt that without an illusion of goodness to maintain in front of the deceived Octavia, Wendy would drop the subterfuge entirely and kill her right in front of Octavia with nothing to lose.

At the moment Wendy had something of great value to lose, but if Octavia already saw her for what she truly was then Wendy would just show her true colours as her marriage would be destroyed already!

Sister Mary had absolutely nothing to gain by telling Octavia the truth right now, it would simply cost her everything with nothing gained, so Sister Mary was not going to say a word.

"Poor Sister Mary is so mentally broken that she's needing my auras Wendy! I can't risk letting the poor thing out of my SIGHT! Not till she is all better, the poor thing!" Octavia said with tragic kindness.

Wendy stiffened at this, looking almost panicked. Sister Mary held both hands over her mouth and nodded frantically, promising that she would be silent no matter what.

Wendy's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she walked right up to Sister Mary and gave her a theatrical cuddle disguised as compassionate concern, secretly whispering in her ear.

"Do we understand each other?," Wendy whispered with deadly threat into her ear.

"I won't tell her, not a word. Spare me from death and torture and I will keep the secret," Sister Mary whispered back urgently.

"Do you swear this by your Emperor?!" Wendy hissed back mercilessly.

"On the name of the Holy Emperor I swear that if my life and physical wellbeing is spared, then I will NOT tell Octavia that you were involved in my torture," Sister Mary solemnly swore.

"Wise girl, VERY wise girl. You have yourself a deal. Keep your word to me and I will spare you. But you had BETTER stay silent, otherwise you will become Liling's PERMANENT plaything for the rest of your VERY LONG life..." Wendy hissed back with absolute certainty.

Sister Mary gulped and nodded desperately in agreement.

"You are SUCH a compassionate person to hug her like that Wendy, I am so glad to have you in my life!" Octavia praised, sounding deeply moved.

"Not a word," Wendy hissed and broke out of the hug, briefly giving Sister Mary a bone chilling kiss on the cheek.

Sister Mary nodded urgently in agreement.

Wendy went smiling triumphantly back to the loving cuddles of her adoring wife, clearly enjoying the tender spoils of the victory, and Sister Mary sighed in relief. It was over.

"Now Sister Mary has an apology to give you, she has already given me a like REALLY heartfelt apology for burning all our wedding photos earlier and now...," Octavia began.

"WHAT!? She BURNED OUR WEDDING PHOTOS?!" Wendy exploded in genuine outrage, not faking her reaction for once.

"Oh SHIT!" Sister Mary blurted out in terror without meaning too, fear giving her such foul sinful language!

"I'm checking this out for myself!" Wendy shouted and stormed off to check the photos herself.

...

...

...

"You BITCH!" Wendy's demonic outraged screech reverberated throughout the home.

Wendy tore back into the room, face now demonic and distorted with hatred and outrage, whip held aloft.

"THE BABY PHOTOS TOO! THE FAMILY PHOTOS! ALL THE PHOTOS! You, fucking, horrible, nasty, BITCH!" Wendy roared with rage and her terrible whip shot out!

The whip struck Sister Mary's arm, and the raw undiluted PAIN of it was even WORSE than Liling's surgeries! It was pain so PURE that no mortal injury could EVER hurt THIS MUCH!

Sister Mary shrieked with the very screams of the damned as she flinched away from the UNENDURABLE pain in her arm! It was like knives and electric shocks and hell fire all at once, it was every pain in existence distilled together into one, and Sister Mary could only SHRIEK like she had never SHRIEKED before!

The horrifying whip bit again, and Sister Mary had no words to speak, every breath in her lungs devoted to her shrieking! She had gone to HELL! THIS WAS DAMNATION!

"Stop it Wendy! I said STOP!" Octavia's voice rung out, and to Sister Mary it sounded like the voice of a divine angel right now!

The pain then STOPPED!

Octavia had just saved her from hellish torment!

As soon as she had the breath for it, Sister Mary started screaming apologies for the photos, without any shame or dignity, just pleading out screaming repentance with all her might, screaming herself hoarse.

"See Wendy she's sorry! I was mad at first too and slapped her, but she was really sorry and I forgave her." Octavia was insisting stupidly as Sister Mary just kept saying sorry.

"WHY did she burn our photos?!" Wendy demanded in a raging demonic voice.

"Something about them being, um, lesbian filth?," Octavia mused dumbly.

This homophobic motivation did not seem to be QUITE the sort of answer that would actually help to calm Wendy's anger, in fact it had rather the opposite effect, earning Sister Mary MORE HELLISH WHIP CRACKS!

Sister Mary was half insane with agony before Octavia managed to calm Wendy down for THIS, and sobbed on the floor as Octavia frantically calmed down the outraged Wendy.

It took a long time before Wendy was calm, a LONG time of Sister Mary screaming apologies, before calming down from furious hatred to just icy hostility, but eventually she did calm down.

Sister Mary gazed up from the floor at Wendy with tear filled pleading eyes, and at last Wendy sighed and gave Sister Mary a very subtle nod to indicate that she had decided that Sister Mary had suffered enough!

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief as Wendy crouched down and gave her another hug to let them whisper unheard.

"You are a rotten homophobic bitch," Wendy hissed in her ear.

"I'm sorry!" Sister Mary whispered back desperately.

"Are you?, or do you just fear pain?," Wendy accused.

"Please, forgive me!" Sister Mary whimpered.

Wendy sighed deeply and said, "I have already wasted enough time and energy on you, you are not WORTH the mental effort of hating you. Consider yourself forgiven, THIS TIME. DON'T anger me again..."

Sister Mary nodded frantically.

"I forgive you Sister Mary," Wendy proclaimed heroically for Octavia's benefit.

Octavia squealed with joy at this and kissed Wendy's cheek proudly.

Sister Mary gasped with exhausted gratitude and just slumped down on the floor. The Emperor had spared her yet again.

Octavia was then tugging on Sister Mary's leash excitedly.

"Come along Sister Mary, it's bath time now..."

Ew!

***...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23(orphan)

A muscle in the side of Sister Mary's face was twitching violently as she lay under the sheets at the far side of Wendy and Octavia's ludicrously large bed. She had seen... Things...

The two "wives" were completely naked and entwined in each other's arms and legs, seemingly barely awake now and sleepily rubbing their bodies together in lazy motions, kissing deeply. Sister Mary just wanted them to stop already!

That bath earlier tonight had been... Well, the best word that really summed it up properly was, "Ew!"

By the Golden Throne these women were FILTHY!

Not just filthy but also LOUD!

And when Octavia had warned that Wendy "likes to tickle you while soaping you up in the bath", which on its own sounded innocuous enough, she had LEFT OUT the little detail that Wendy in fact HANDCUFFS you first! She handcuffs you in the bath and THEN tickles you with soapy fingers and scrubbing brushes until you WET YOURSELF!

Octavia had rescued Sister Mary from those handcuffs... Eventually... AFTER Sister Mary's bladder had already involuntarily emptied itself! It had been distressing, but compared to everything else she had already been through earlier... It REALLY wasn't a big deal in comparison!

These women really were out of their minds, they just took everything they did TOO FAR! For example, when NORMAL people brush their teeth, they don't get naked and smear the toothpaste all over themselves! And they DON'T put the toothbrush inside any other bodily openings either!

Well at least Wendy and Octavia were now VERY clean, the amount these women had soaped up and shampooed each other's handcuffed bodies had been excessive in the extreme! The two "wives" had taken it in turns being in the handcuffs, and had made each other howl with laughter as they scrubbed. And they had done MORE than just wash each other... They apparently REALLY enjoyed their bath times together! Disgraceful harlots!

The pair had even gotten out of the bath briefly, and then rammed water hoses up each other's bottoms and flushed each other out! You don't even want to KNOW about HOW they went to the toilet together afterwards! They had both needed a shower followed by a second bath just to clean up the mess!

And Sister Mary had had to FOLLOW Octavia into every room! She had seen EVERYTHING, she had SMELLED everything! The sexual depravity really was unholy, no other word did it justice.

The pair had not even stopped doing highly sexualised activities since they first entered the bathroom! Dinner for instance had been a highly pornographic activity, involving phallic shaped vegetables that were not INITIALLY inserted into their mouths, but "toured" other openings first!

By the saints it had put Sister Mary off her dinner!

Sister Mary JUST wanted these two filthy lesbian harlots to STOP! How much sex did they even NEED!

Sister Mary then felt her sanity start to quake. Octavia was falling ASLEEP, and the sanity nourishing auras were starting to fall asleep with her! Oh no!

The aura was still present but was getting steadily weaker and shrinking in range. Sister Mary had little choice but to crawl closer as agony and insanity threatened to engulf her, and crawled desperately after the rapidly shrinking aura.

Sister Mary could feel the traumatised madness snapping at her heals as she scrambled over the bed towards the sleeping Octavia! Her continued sanity was in peril!

Sister Mary was now getting dangerously close to Octavia, right at the "event horizon" of her terrible lust aura! If she got any closer then she would find herself doing a sin! The last of the sanity nourishing aura was retreating into the danger zone!

What to do?, Waking Octavia might buy a little time, but Octavia couldn't remain awake indefinitely! But Sister Mary couldn't ENDURE to be without the comfort Octavia was feeding her tattered traumatised mind! This dilemma was IMPOSSIBLE! Emperor please help me!

"It's safe to touch her when she's asleep," Wendy's voice whispered sleepily from within the entwined pair of naked female bodies.

Sister Mary didn't even hesitate, scrambling into the danger area, hoping that Wendy wasn't lying. She could feel the nourishing aura of sanity building comfort radiating very weakly but steadily as she crawled right up to Octavia. The aura had stopped retreating and was MAINTAINING itself!

Sister Mary sighed in relief and cautiously touched Octavia's bare back with the palm of her hand. Absolutely nothing sinful happened. Wendy was right, Octavia was safe in her sleep.

Sister Mary very hesitantly lay down and spooned against the tangle of women, desperate to catch as much of the nourishing aura as possible. Wendy still had her eyes half open, not yet asleep, but she tolerated what Sister Mary was doing without objection.

"Do NOT wake her up, the moment she wakes, the lust aura wakes with her. She is currently fast asleep, we will be gripped by the lust aura instantly if she begins to stir," Wendy whispered in warning.

"I won't wake her, TRUST me that I don't want that!" Sister Mary whispered back.

"Please don't kill me in my sleep," Sister Mary added after a pause.

"Don't give me reason to and I won't." Wendy replied simply.

Sister Mary gazed at the sleeping Octavia thoughtfully and then carefully said, "you place great value on her."

"More than you can possibly imagine," Wendy confirmed.

"Cause of her looks?," Sister Mary asked.

"No, it's not like that at all. I GAVE her those looks, she was actually quite average looking when I first acquired her." Wendy whispered back.

"Really?," Sister Mary asked in genuine surprise.

"Really, for almost 3 decades I have been using every favour I possess to give her beauty worthy of the consort of a Chaos Champion, it hasn't been easy. Octavia has had extensive reconstructive and plastic surgery to get her the right physical shape, and I then used every ritual and demonic favour I could to take this shape and perfect it beyond the limitations of nature." Wendy explained.

"Why did you choose her?, Not for her mind surely," Sister Mary asked.

"I chose her for her extremely pleasant personality, I fell in love with who she is as a person. As for her mind, Octavia was originally more intelligent than she is now, no genius but still smart enough to get by. It was just unfortunately necessary to make a few little... Alterations, to her brain for me to be able to convert her to worship Slaanesh. Her faith in the Emperor was just too strong to defeat any other way...," Wendy whispered sadly.

Sister Mary's face became bright crimson with holy anger at these words, and only fear of waking Octavia kept her from exploding in yelling outrage!

"You... You EVIL...," Sister Mary whispered in fury.

"I know, but I had no other choice. I LOVE her. If she ever died without worshipping Slaanesh then we could never be together forever in the afterlife! And I know that I do divorce her occasionally, but I always want her back after a short separation, we will be together forever now," Wendy whispered, as though this somehow justified her horrific actions.

"Did she even LOVE you before you crippled her intellect?!" Sister Mary accused angrily.

"She did, she was my girlfriend back then, even as an Emperor worshipper she was a lesbian leaning bisexual with a clear preference for women. We were already romantically involved, by her own free will, but her religion was a problem in the relationship." Wendy whispered back defensively.

"So you crippled her mind to convert her!" Sister Mary hissed angrily.

"She is still herself and is SO much happier now, she used to be so unhappy before. She had all this toxic religious self hatred for being a lesbian, she was also EXTREMELY worried about me as her girlfriend being a Slaanesh Worshipper! But I preserved all the really good bits of her personality that I had fallen in love with, and ONLY pruned away some of the most difficult aspects." Wendy justified.

Sister Mary gasped, "that is one of the sickest things I have ever heard!"

Wendy had the decency to actually look embarrassed at this and gave a little guilty nod of agreement.

"I know that I did a very bad thing to the woman I love, it eats away at me sometimes. The guilt is hard to bear sometimes. I feel deeply responsible for her now, and I go to great lengths to protect her and keep her happy. That is why I made a deal with you, to protect her feelings from being hurt," Wendy whispered guiltily.

"I thought you did it to protect your marriage?," Sister Mary whispered confused.

"Octavia might leave me for a while, but not forever. Any damage to my marriage will be temporary. What I fear more is just that she will cry and feel deeply hurt. I CARE about her and feel very protective of her. I will KILL to protect her from getting upset." Wendy warned dangerously.

"But how did you even meet?," Sister Mary pressed.

Wendy looked away in guilt for a moment before sighing and speaking.

"She was part of the spoils of war. She was born in a small hill tribe on the Imperial Planet of Harold's Reach, a rather dull Civilised World. Octavia's entire tribe was captured by our Night Lords, and then...," Wendy trailed off.

"And then?," Sister Mary pressed.

Wendy looked ashamed and said, "And then Octavia's entire tribe was raped to death by Night Lords. Octavia was the only member of the tribe to survive the rape. Her son Augusta was conceived during this systematic rape, paternity tests show that my brother Luke is the father..."

Sister Mary stared at the peacefully sleeping Octavia with the deepest of pity. The poor thing...

"Our Daemon Princess Matriarch was then given the badly raped Octavia as a gift from Luke, to be her slave. The Matriarch then did subsequently also have sex with Octavia a little later, but mostly just put her to work in gruelling slave labor, keeping her alive."

"She still worshipped the Emperor at this time despite everything that had happened to her, she gave birth to Augusta, and gradually settled down enough to try dating in between her slave labor shifts. She hooked up with this captured Emperor worshipping grox of a man who raped her so much that she was put off men. She reluctantly joined in with the local lesbian scene on the ship, to only a very limited degree as her slave labor shifts were very long each day. Well I already knew her by the time she was ready to start dating girls and... Well, you get the idea." Wendy whispered nostalgically.

"But the way you two carry on, SURELY no worshipper of the Emperor would do such vile acts!" Sister Mary whispered insistently.

"I toned it down when we were dating, but Octavia was always kinky. She is a hardcore tickle fetishist, even back when she worshipped the Emperor. Not too many Emperor worshipping girls are into that, so she was forced to date Chaos women to find girls that are into it."

"I used to make her sleep in handcuffs and just tickled her around the clock, got her excused from her slave duties and just made her my 24/7 tickle torture toy, she was just so madly into it that she even tolerated our religious differences. As long as I kept her too busy laughing to talk, our faith differences were never a problem. But when we talked it could get really rough at times."

"She did love me, she told me many times that she loved me. She said that she wanted the relationship, her love for me was always beyond doubt. I fell madly in love with her and I guess I got a bit overly possessive...," Wendy whispered sincerely.

"Only a "bit" over possessive?! You gave her brain surgery so that she would drop a religious belief that threatened the relationship!" Sister Mary hissed in outrage.

Wendy's pale face blushed crimson with a look of deep shame, terrible guilt written in her body language.

"You do this to your own so called WIFE, but you have the nerve to judge Franklin?!" Sister Mary condemned sternly.

To Sister Mary's surprise, tears started running down Wendy's face. She looked genuinely penitent!

Emperor could it be?!

"You are right...," Wendy hissed and started sobbing.

"As I told you, you only needed faith..." A wonderful holy voice whispered in Sister Mary's mind!

Sister Mary thrilled with faith, the Emperor had sent her on this most winding of paths, to be in exactly the right place at exactly the right time saying exactly the right things! This was divinely ordained!

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Wendy howled loudly with grief.

Sister Mary then suddenly found her mouth on Octavia's... Ew!

"Wendy?, Why are you crying?," Octavia's fully woken up voice sounded in concern...

Ew! Sister Mary scrambled away from the lust aura, no longer needing to be so close to Octavia to draw sustenance.

Wendy just kept sobbing loudly, and hugging the confused Octavia for dear life.

***...

Franklin was astonished to see his mother Wendy Sevenson standing naked outside his cell with tears in her eyes. She was flanked on all sides by large numbers of deeply submissive looking Night Lords and heretic women. What was going on?

Wendy gazed in at Franklin and then exploded in howling sobs, thumping on the glass with grief!

"My son... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! I am EVIL!" Wendy wailed, sliding down to her naked knees in sobbing repentance.

"You are forgiven! Oh my son I am so SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Wendy cried.

"I'm FORGIVEN?!" Franklin exclaimed in wonder.

"All forgiven. No more punishment, I'm the boss here and I declare, Franklin is forgiven!" Wendy pronounced with sobbing authority.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," the entire assembly of Night Lords and heretic women said obediently.

Franklin was then silently crying too, crying tears of joy and gratitude at this completely unexpected turn of events.

His sinful mother was showing REPENTANCE! The Emperor had somehow moved even HER sinful heart! Franklin was absolutely delighted!

The cell door was then sliding open with a hydraulic hiss, and Franklin's COMPLETELY NAKED beautiful mother was running inside to hug him...

Wet patch...

***...


	24. Chapter 24

Part 4

Liling's Terror

Chapter 24(orphan)

Dr Liling Sevenson was furious as she stood angrily, surrounded by about twenty of her heavily mutilated medical minion things, in the stainless steel sterility of her Apothecarion. She was absolutely furious!

HER NUN PLAYTHINGS HAD BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM HER!

Damn Wendy had gotten soft and CANCELED the punishment sentence!

Liling hadn't even gotten to play with all of those nuns yet! She had been promised at least WEEKS of fun with those nuns!

It just wasn't FAIR!

Liling gave an angry demonic growl of frustration, and randomly threw her stethoscope at one of the nearby shambling mutilated masochist Apothecarion minion things, this wouldn't DO!

And Augusta had begun personally helping in Franklin's neophyte training too, so he wasn't even here for her to take out her frustrations on! Everything was going so wrong!

Liling settled for angrily punching the minion in the testicles to vent her frustrations, making him moan with masochistic pleasure. This damn masochism just made punching the minion thing completely pointless however, and Liling gave up after a few more vicious punches between the minion's legs.

"Please may I have some more exquisite pain Doctor?," the now sexually excited minion thing asked hopefully, "perhaps I could even take the place of the nuns?"

"But you LIKE it! The nuns were so fun because they DIDN'T like it!" Liling snapped angrily.

"What about you torture ME?," asked a different minion, (she honestly couldn't tell them apart).

"I don't like it, torture ME!" Another minion lied.

"Yes you DO! You ALL like it! I am SURROUNDED by masochists!" Liling lamented in self pity.

"We could act like we don't like it," another mutilated medical minion suggested.

"It's not the SAME!" Liling lamented.

"Would you instead like a massage or a foot rub Doctor?," the first minion offered.

"Perhaps if you are not doing anything right now I could take you out to a nice meal?," a different minion offered.

The rest of the minions were then squabbling to offer her things or praise her...

"Stop hitting on me!" Liling shouted at the overly eager masochists.

"But you are PERFECT! I fantasise about you every night!" A minion begged.

Liling snarled in frustration, she was SO sick of being hit on all the time by horny masochists!

"I'm MARRIED!" Liling shouted, hoping to make them back off.

"I love you MORE than HE does!" A minion declared jealously.

"For Slaanesh sake get your OWN wife!" Liling demanded.

"But no other sadists compare to your radiant cruelty, and there aren't even enough sadists to go around anyway! You are an absolute goddess Liling! You are exquisite!" The masochist declared passionately.

Liling had to admit that she didn't TOTALLY mind getting these sort of compliments, in fact, she was usually SO gratified by the constant praises of her minion things, that she even tolerated it enough to refrain from killing them for the presumption of it! It actually felt kind of nice to get this sort of attention sometimes, made her feel deeply desirable and special...

In the Apothecarion all around her were little presents and tokens from her many shambling admirers, things like drinking mugs with "galaxy's best boss" printed on them, vases full of plastic flowers, jewellery gifts, plush toys, or pages of hand written romantic poems about her beauty and sadism. The medical minions were all male Slaanesh cultists who had eagerly volunteered for their positions, and, because Liling was so well known for sadistically surgically mutilating her minions for fun, she had over a hundred eager horny masochistic applicants for every vacancy!

As the most infamous female super sadist on this ship, Liling always got a LOT of romantic attention, from a never ending tide of masochists. Most of the male chaos cultists, heretics and chaos slaves that made up the lowest ranks of the common crew of this colossal battle ship were raving Slaaneshi masochists. The current gender ratio on this ship was such that there simply weren't enough women for all the heterosexual men, and not all of the women that did exist were sadists or even hot.

Liling was both the worst sadist on this ship, predominantly heterosexual, and rather cute, and, as it was also common knowledge that Liling's marriage currently had more than it's fair share of problems, multitudes of these rabidly eager masochists were ALWAYS relentlessly swarming around her recently, ready to try to snatch her up the second she ever became single!

"What are your children's names again?," another horny suitor asked, trying to suck up to her.

"You stay the fuck away from my kids!" Liling snarled in maternal outrage.

"I, um, yes Doctor, but I didn't mean anything bad," the minion stammered.

"STOP hitting on me! ALL OF YOU!" Liling shouted before any of the others could try their luck.

"But I LOVE you!" Said about 5 of them at the same time.

"SLAANESH! Why do I have to be the ONLY super sadist on a ship full of masochists!" Liling swore.

The minions just kept pestering her to torture them or go out with them, and Liling desperately ran away from them, pursued by the horny things! In most medical units this would be classed as inexcusable blatant sexual harassment! But on a Slaanesh worshipping ship unfortunately, blatant sexual harassment could be an almost hourly occurrence!

Liling fled away and desperately locked herself inside the "caged plaything storage room" to escape from the horny creeps, and just sat down on the floor with her back to the double doors, breathing hard.

Liling sighed and looked around the room.

This room was currently filled with the possessed orphanage children in cages, as well as a few other live medical specimens in cages. The children were all staring at her with their distinctive glowing eyes, not otherwise moving or making a sound.

"Hmm, I wonder if you boys hate pain?," Liling mused hopefully to herself, getting up off the floor.

She was still desperate to find a plaything that WASN'T a masochist, and maybe these boys could fill this current void in her life?

The children did not reply, or even react at all to anything Liling said, and Liling walked towards the closest cage, peering curiously at the child inside.

The child was about ten and looked like roughly the same ethnic group as the Imperial norm. He wore simple grey robes that had clearly not been washed recently, and had his ash blond hair cut short in a crew cut. His eyes were glowing so brightly with white light that Liling had to squint to look at them.

Liling looked the child up and down with a professional eye, making medical observations about his physical condition. He looked a little bit malnourished and unwashed but seemed otherwise healthy. His savagely calloused knuckles showed the delicious signs of a lifetime of painful physical abuse, obviously from a life of daily canings.

Liling became slightly damp with sexual excitement at this indication of daily torture on this child, just as the sight of pain always thrilled her. She just hoped desperately that this child wasn't a masochist, hoped that he had REALLY suffered from every single torture. Liling became even more damp at the mere sadistic thought of this, and discreetly looked around before subtly slipping a hand down inside her panties to stimulate herself.

"FILTHY MASTURBATOR!" A chorus of distorted angelic voices suddenly boomed!

Liling just about had a heart attack from fright and staggered back!

"CEASE YOUR SELF ABUSE PERVERT!" The possessed children all bellowed with distressed holy outrage in distorted voices.

Liling pulled her hand out from inside her pants and gazed at the children with a combination of fear and curiosity.

These children might very likely be hardened against PHYSICAL pain from their lives of torture, but it seemed that they had a puritanical hatred of sex that might be used to inflict PSYCHOLOGICAL pain on them...

"So you don't like sexual things?," Liling asked the children calculatingly.

"CEASE AND REPENT!" The possessed voices shouted back.

Liling got a cruel gleaming in her eyes and moved to the locked double doors.

She unlocked the doors, and a pile of eager masochists fell through the doorway as soon as the doors opened, nearly flattening Liling underneath them. The masochists had apparently all been leaning on the doors when they were opened.

Liling hissed irritably and dusted herself off. The masochistic minion things immediately started fussing over Liling and trying yet again to hit on her.

"Get up minion things, I have decided that I will have some fun with you all after all. Go get a bed and wheel it in here," Liling ordered cruelly.

The minions were utterly delighted and ran to obey, returning less than a minute later pushing a wheeled hospital bed. Liling directed them to put it in the middle of the room in clear view of all the caged boys, and bid her minions to lift her up onto the bed.

No matter what this situation might look like, Liling wasn't ACTUALLY about to cheat on Augusta. At least not "technically". She simply had an elaborate careful plan to upset these boys for her own sadistic amusement. She would start with a striptease, getting first herself naked and then the minion things. SHE wouldn't have sex but would simply excite the minions with pain, and get THEM to spend the next few hours masturbating and having gay sex with each other, in view of the homophobic sex hating children just to distress them.

The children's psychological distress would be EXQUISITE!

Liling made sure that all the boys were looking, and then slowly and erotically stripped out of her clothes, revealing her bare body clad only in a white bra and panties. Liling looked down at her admittedly rather small breasts in her bra, and then looked back at the boys with a cruel smile.

"Boys I am married and have a husband. None of these men here is my husband," Liling told the possessed children just to upset them even more.

Liling then reached back and unhooked her bra...

The effect was instant, but not quite what she had been hoping for. Before the boys could even see the breasts and get upset, the masochists were all over Liling in a horny frenzy, cupping her boobs with their hands!

THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!

Liling struggled to push them off her, but her tiny little body was no match for the strength of a group of fully grown mutilated adult men!

"NO GET OFF!" Liling shouted in an authoritative high pitched voice that took obedience for granted.

The horny masochists simply IGNORED her order!

Liling had never been with another man than Augusta, and was just so used to the wonderful slavish genetically programmed obedience of her Sevenson Night Lord husband, so complacent that she had FATALLY forgotten that her medical minions were NOT utterly obedient Sevensons, but rape prone common born male SLAANESH CULTISTS!

This was BAD!

Her panties were now being pulled down her bare legs!

Liling struggled and thrashed and kicked viciously, slashing their skin with her fingernails and kicking at private parts!

"Oh Liling YES! MORE PAIN!" The minions moaned excitedly!

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" Liling shrieked in terror.

Liling then felt a penis enter her...

She was being RAPED!

Liling shouted and screamed and struggled, but they weren't stopping!

"VILE ADULTEROUS SINNERS!" The possessed children's distorted voices boomed in righteous upset rage.

Liling pushed and shoved but the rapists were too strong!

Liling was now DESPERATELY aware of just how physically small and weak she was without Augusta!

"YOU BREAK FAITH TO YOUR HUSBAND YOU HARLOT!" The children were shouting in distress and outrage.

Liling screamed as she felt the man ejaculate inside her!

The mutilated ugly thing pulled his manhood out of her, oh thank Slaanesh!

Before she could get away a second man was penetrating her!

Liling was in tears! She couldn't get away! She was being GANG RAPED!

"ADULTEROUS WOMAN!" The children raged in fiery condemnation.

Liling felt violated!

The second man was now already depositing his seed inside her!

"NO MORE!" Liling screamed in tears.

A third man was penetrating her now...

***...

Liling was sobbing brokenly a few hours later as the rape just continued on and on, she felt so violated and traumatised...

She was too tired to even keep struggling...

Too tired to even scream or shout anymore...

This was just so HORRIBLE!

It wasn't physically painful, she was so into pain that she didn't fear any physical pain. Indeed these men were so SMALL compared to Augusta that she didn't feel stretched at all, it wasn't THAT sort of distress...

It was the feeling of being VIOLATED against her will, by men UNWORTHY to penetrate her most intimate of places. It was the feeling of being POLLUTED by their semen inside her, semen she was DESPERATE to wash out of herself, and being held down for hours as more and more of the polluting fluid was squirted into her...

And it was also the TERRIBLE feeling that she was being unfaithful to her husband. Augusta might sometimes cheat on her, but she NEVER cheated on him. She took her marriage commitments extremely seriously, she was FAITHFUL...

At least... She HAD been faithful. Now she felt like this faithfulness had been broken, and this thought filled her with the most terrible grief...

Liling couldn't see the children in the cages from her vantage point under a pile of naked men, but after HOURS of condemning her for adultery they had FINALLY gone silent about an hour ago. She was glad, those words had driven her half out of her mind with guilt!

She just felt SO unfaithful to her husband, SO unclean!

"Oh Slaanesh please just make it STOP!" Liling prayed silently yet again.

Slaanesh merely laughed cruelly in her mind in response to her prayer...

Liling was just so tired! Being gang raped for hours was EXHAUSTING!

PLEASE JUST STOP! Liling prayed in her mind.

"Very well...," Slaanesh softly replied in her mind with a tone of cruelty so psychopathic that it chilled her to the bone.

Oh no! What had Slaanesh done...

"Liling my beloved wife, I haven't heard from you in hours, where are you?," Augusta's harsh demonic voice rang out through the Apothecarion...

"YOUR WIFE IS COMMITTING ADULTERY ON YOU! FOR MANY HOURS WITH TWENTY MEN!" The possessed children shouted in outrage before Liling could reply!

A booming snarl of hell fuelled rage echoed through the Apothecarion in response, and the deafening roar of Augusta's Raptor jump pack approached the room with terrible speed...

Oh shit...

"LILING!? How COULD YOU!" Augusta's snarling voice roared in rage and betrayal.

"Augusta..." Liling managed to say before the gunfire sounded.

A medical minion exploded in a loud bang and a blast of blood and gore!

Another minion exploded into bloody rags as a bolt pistol round exploded inside his body after penetration!

Sharp fragments of the exploded rounds buried into her legs!

She couldn't get out from under her rapist!

Another one exploded with a spray of liquified intestines!

Augusta was roaring with homicidal jealous rage!

Liling screamed!

Augusta would KILL her!

The rapist on top of her rose up to face this threat, and his entire rib cage suddenly exploded!

Sharp fragments of ribs impaled into her flesh with orgasmic pain!

Liling scrambled with all her strength behind the cover of the other people in the room!

Her unwitting human shields were exploding FAST!

Liling needed more bodies to get behind!

She frantically reached out from behind her disintegrating human cover and slapped her palm on the palm scanner of the lock on the nearest cage!

The possessed child inside the cage jumped out and Liling hid behind him to slap at the next cage!

Augusta was currently focusing his jealous violence on gunning down his romantic rivals the medical minions, but they were dropping fast!

"Augusta I order you not to kill me!" Liling croaked out with her hoarse voice.

He couldn't even hear her over the gunfire and explosions!

Liling wasted no time in unlocking every cage she could, crouching right down to shelter behind a growing mass of possessed human shields!

The LAST of the medical minions exploded in a spray of gore!

Liling desperately opened the last of the cages and crawled behind the crowd of boys, weeping with fear!

The crowd of boys then suddenly parted as one to leave her clearly exposed to Augusta!

"Don't kill me!" Liling commanded hoarsely as Augusta aimed his bolt pistol at her!

Augusta's aim shifted slightly and the shot missed her by inches, obeying the order!

Liling gasped in relief and took a breath to give another order.

Augusta moved with blinding speed and held a huge armoured hand tightly over her mouth! She couldn't speak to give him orders!

He couldn't KILL her thanks to her most recent order, but he could do ANYTHING else to her!

Augusta snarled with psychotic jealous rage and carried her out of the room.

He carried her into a surgical theatre and picked up the flesh fusing surgical laser with his free hand!

Liling shrieked through her nose as he pinched her lips together and aimed the laser at her mouth!

Orgasmic burning pain filled Liling as her lips were fused closed by the burning beam of the laser!

Augusta let go of her lips.

She tried to speak.

She couldn't open her mouth!

She couldn't give him ORDERS now!

Liling shook her head desperately with crying eyes.

Augusta grabbed a plastic feeding tube, grabbed her head, and pushed the tube up her nose! She felt it slide down her throat and into her stomach. He meant to keep her mouth closed for so LONG that she needed a FEEDING TUBE!

Augusta snarled at Liling, "I think that it's HIGH TIME that our submission roles are reversed once again, my TOTAL POWER EXCHANGE SLAVE WIFE!"

Liling shook her head frantically, this could NOT be happening!

Augusta held her head immobile with impossible strength and manhandled her down onto a surgical table. He began to strap down her naked body!

"It's time for YOUR punishment for adultery!" Augusta snarled with hurt jealous rage.

Liling then screeched in undiluted horror as Augusta picked up surgical tools...

***...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25(orphan)

Dr Liling Sevenson was wretchedly sorry for herself as she endured her new pitiful existence as Augusta's mute total power exchange "slave wife". It just wasn't FAIR!

Liling was currently tied up in a chair with bright pink ropes, with nothing but underwear to cover her savagely mutilated body. She was utterly traumatised from what Augusta had done to her body!

He had... he had... oh the horror of it... he had done... sloppy surgery! OH THE HORROR!

Never had she seen such dreadfully substandard surgical work! Even first year surgical interns did better work than THIS!

He had BOTCHED the surgery!

Even not counting the trauma from the rape, Liling had been too distressed by his sloppy technique to enjoy even ONE proper orgasm from the pain!

Augusta hadn't even had any clear idea what he was trying to do, and had just TINKERED for hours! Oh how she HATED tinkerers! He had opened her up with sloppy cuts, narrowly missed a few arteries, eventually figured out he had no idea what he was trying to do, and then just very sloppily used the laser to crudely close her back up again!

She was DISFIGURED! It would take plastic surgery to undo all of this damage to her looks!

Liling had cried when he showed her what she now looked like in the mirror, and he had informed her that she was now too disfigured to be able to cheat on him again! This was such a HORRIBLE thing to do!

He had carried her to their home over his shoulder in her underwear like a piece of meat, and tied her up in this chair. And she very badly needed to pee!

The kids were completely traumatised to come home from school to find their mother tied up in a chair and SAVAGELY mutilated and disfigured like this! Their 5 year old daughter Ying had barely stopped crying since she got home!

Right at this exact moment Liling was watching in distress as Augusta awkwardly tried to explain all of this to their 6 horrified children!

Liling felt utterly wretched and demoralised, she had been GANG RAPED, but her stupid husband hadn't even given her a CHANCE to explain her side of the story! She should be getting cuddles and trauma counselling right now, not being psychotically punished and humiliated!

By Slaanesh Augusta really was as stupid as his mother sometimes!

Liling currently had their youngest 5 year old daughter Ying huddled fearfully on the left side of her lap, and their 6 year old son Jiao-Long huddled on the right side of her lap, both of them crying.

Their 8 year old fraternal twins Tung-Mei (a girl) and Feng (a boy) were looking traumatised where they stood to either side of her, and poking fearfully at her fused closed mouth.

Their 9 year old daughter Mei-Yin was hugging Augusta's power armoured leg, looking upset, and their oldest 11 year old son Cheng just looked grim as he sat on a nearby chair.

"Mummy!" Ying was crying in distress, too scared to even look at her unnerving fused mouth and disfigured appearance.

Augusta had his helmet off and currently had an unsure look on his face, not sure how to deal with this crying 5 year old daughter. Liling looked down at her and then glared angrily at Augusta.

Augusta snarled demonically, seeing her look as being a challenge to his new authority over her, and succeeded only in making the 4 youngest kids sob loudly in fear.

Liling rubbed her face soothingly against the heads of Ying and Jiao-Long in her lap, trying to calm them. The poor little darlings were scared and traumatised and just wanted their mother!

Augusta angrily stormed over and plucked the pair of crying children from her lap, and handed them to a pair of slave nannies that were cowering in a nearby doorway.

"Is mum really ok with this dad?," Cheng asked in a troubled voice, looking at her.

Liling nodded unconvincingly, and Cheng saw through it instantly.

"DAD!" Cheng protested.

"She is being punished for adultery," Augusta retorted stubbornly.

Liling shook her head frantically at this.

"You liar! I SAW YOU!" Augusta snarled in outrage.

Liling screamed through her nose and shook her head again.

Cheng was smarter than his father, and looked very carefully at Liling's motions and facial expressions.

"Mum, DID you lay with other men?," Cheng asked her.

Liling quickly alternated between nodding and shaking her head.

"Um, so you both did and didn't at the same time?," Cheng asked.

Liling nodded emphatically.

Cheng paused and then got a dark look and asked, "did something happen against your will?"

Liling nodded with all her might.

"What?!" Augusta exclaimed in worried alarm.

"Oh...," Cheng said in horror and glared at Augusta.

"Wait... You mean YOU WERE RAPED?!" Augusta asked in a panic.

Liling screamed at him through her nose and nodded harder than she ever had before!

"Oh...," Augusta said with painful guilty awkwardness.

Liling made angry outraged noises at him through her nose.

"Really?...," Augusta asked.

Liling thrashed angrily and made the angriest noises she could muster at him.

"Shit... Are you ok?," Augusta asked her timidly.

Liling shook her head.

"...Am I in trouble?...," Augusta asked quietly.

Liling sighed deeply with exhaustion and nodded angrily. He was in SO much trouble for THIS one!

"But all those possessed kids told me that you were committing adultery!" Augusta remembered.

Liling simply shrugged and gave a look that said "so what?"

The 4 oldest children hurriedly untied Liling as Augusta looked embarrassed with himself, and as soon as she was free she hugged them tightly and just cuddled them for dear life. She then glared angrily at Augusta.

"Um... You know... I just remembered... SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS LILING!" Augusta said and fled away out the front door like a coward.

Liling stared angrily after him, and returned her attention to cuddling her upset children. That man was in for a WORLD of hurt!

***...

Liling was rather irritated as she returned to the Apothecarion to unfuse her mouth. She had not been THIS pissed off in a VERY long time.

The place was an absolute sty after Augusta's homicidal rampage and subsequent malpractice! Blood and gore and bloody children's footprints were everywhere... Footprints?

Oh CRAP! The possessed children were still loose somewhere! AUGUSTA!

Liling looked around nervously, she couldn't see them anywhere...

Liling had seen enough films to know that she should NOT be wandering around alone in here, and she simply fled back home and locked the door behind her.

She picked up a vox and typed in Wendy's number, and handed it to Cheng to do the talking.

Liling got a pen and paper and wrote what she wanted him to say.

"Hello grandmother Wendy, my mum has um... Lost her voice, and is writing stuff for me to tell you..."

"Possessed children are loose... Need backup now... Hurry..."

Liling sighed in relief.

"Um, mum's also writing... Dad is dead when I find him... um, yes grandma it's a long story..."

***...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26(orphan)

Hyacinth was in fragmented oblivion, currently sleeping uneasily with occasional half formed dreams of no coherent story line to trouble her rest. It was a relief to be asleep, as wakefulness was very painful of late.

Earlier in the night she had had the most vivid nightmares, about children with glowing eyes crouching on her hospital bed, glowering down at her in xenophobic hatred and screaming hateful words at her for being a mutant...

The dreams had been terrifying, it had felt so REAL, as though it had actually been happening in real life! The dream had fortunately not lasted long, the children had heard a noise in the dream and scattered away, and she had quickly drifted back off into a deeper dreamless sleep.

"Wake up pain slut," Dr Liling Sevenson's sadistic high pitched voice suddenly cut through the veil of comforting unconsciousness, dragging Hyacinth unhappily to agonising wakefulness.

She immediately became aware of the thoughts of Liling and Chaos Champion Aunty Wendy, with a squad of chaos space marines standing guard over this high profile pair of high ranking women. What was going on?

Hyacinth gave an unhappy soft bird call of discomfort and blinked painfully, peering out through the gap between the bandages that covered her face, and caught sight of Liling...

"(Squawk)... What happened... (Squawk)... To you?!... (Squawk)...," Hyacinth squawked in horror.

Aunty Wendy cleared her throat awkwardly and deliberately emptied her mind of all thoughts. Hyacinth instead looked to Liling to explain.

Liling paused then hesitantly began to speak, intending to give a carefully edited face saving version of what had happened to her. Hyacinth saw through this and ignored the words, instead just reading the storm of upset thoughts in Liling's mind...

"(Squawk)... OH SLAANESH!" Hyacinth screeched in horror, Liling had mere hours ago been RAPED!

Hyacinth read a few more of Liling's thoughts, and then extended her bandaged arms, to give Liling the reassuring cuddle she wasn't admitting to desperately needing right now. Liling hesitated and then accepted the cuddle. She was deeply traumatised at the moment according to her thoughts, and secretly wanted to just be cuddled and have a good long cry right now.

Hyacinth shrieked shrilly from the pain as the cuddle pressed agonisingly on her burns, and Liling relaxed and sighed in deep contentment at these sounds of Hyacinth's agony, sadistic as ever even now.

"(Squawk)... Cry... You know you... (Squawk)... Want to," Hyacinth encouraged Liling kindly, knowing telepathically that Liling needed to get it out before she had an emotional breakdown.

Liling shook her head stubbornly, but the tears came out unbidden all the same, and Liling started to sob loudly.

Hyacinth cheeped with agony and began stroking Liling's hair, listening to her thoughts as she cried.

Hyacinth had barely been really fully conscious at all recently, and her fragmented memory had had only an incomplete sense of what had been going on lately, but Liling's thoughts gave tantalising clues to the events Hyacinth had missed. Some were actually quite disturbing...

"(Squawk)... You TORTURED nuns!... (Squawk squawk)!" Hyacinth exclaimed in alarm.

Liling didn't even have to reply, her mind was an open book to Hyacinth. Liling had done HORRIFIC things, in the false guise of avenging Hyacinth but really for her own sadistic pleasure, and Liling also had close to ZERO remorse about it. But Liling was STILL shameless enough to actually feel sorry for herself when a bit of well deserved justice came back to bite her!

Hyacinth stopped cuddling Liling and pushed her away angrily, mad at herself for even feeling sorry for her in the first place! What a complete psychopath!

"What?," Liling sobbed in confusion.

"(Squawk)... I can't... (Squawk)... Talk well... Enough... (Squawk)... To explain...," Hyacinth squawked exasperatedly, it wasn't even worth her time to try to explain basic morality to an empathy lacking monster like Liling!

Liling was getting upset with Hyacinth now, which was alarming the cautious guarded thoughts of Aunty Wendy, and Hyacinth very wisely quickly cuddled Liling again before she could become hostile. Liling was a BAD enemy to make, and Hyacinth had enough sense to stay on her good side.

"(Squawk)... I'm sorry... Just tired... (Squawk)," Hyacinth lied to placate Liling.

Liling nodded sadly, and resumed tightly hugging Hyacinth and crying out her hurt and trauma.

Hyacinth made shrill tropical bird noises in pain from the tight hugs on her burns, and turned her attention to the thoughts of Wendy...

"(Squawk)... You CAN'T... (Squawk)... Be SERIOUS!" Hyacinth protested.

"We NEED you to help track these kids, we can't find them anywhere," Wendy said apologetically.

"(Squawk)... Violet?... (Squawk)," Hyacinth suggested frantically.

Aunty Wendy's thoughts gave the answer.

"(Squawk)... I see... (Squawk)... She's a... Fucking coward!... (Squawk)!" Hyacinth said indignantly.

"I know it's asking a lot with you on medical leave. You will be heavily compensated if you help us out, what do you want?," Aunty Wendy offered desperately.

Hyacinth considered the offer. There was only one thing she wanted enough to even CONSIDER going back on duty in this condition.

"(Squawk)... Could my... Payment be... (Squawk)... A boyfriend?...," Hyacinth asked hopefully.

The chaos space marines all exchanged nervous glances at this request, and Hyacinth hung her head in discouragement.

"Um, perhaps...," Aunty Wendy replied carefully, completely lying.

"(Squawk)... This is... (Squawk)... Outrageous!... (Squawk)... Won't do it!" Hyacinth said with finality.

"PLEASE?," Aunty Wendy pressed desperately.

"(Squawk)... Boyfriend!... Hot one!... (Squawk squawk)!" Hyacinth demanded crossly.

The chaos space marines were now running away lest any of them get assigned this duty! It didn't exactly make Hyacinth feel good about herself! Hyacinth started to cry miserably with bird songs.

Hyacinth then heard a thought and glared angrily at Liling!

"But Augusta NEEDS to be punished!" Liling insisted defensively.

"(Squawk)... So dating me... A PUNISHMENT!" Hyacinth screeched angrily and cried all the harder.

"Hyacinth don't cry, it will be ok! Help us out and I promise to figure out something for you," Aunty Wendy promised insistently.

Hyacinth sighed miserably, and reluctantly nodded that she would resume her duty in this condition, despite being in no condition to return to her duties yet and was entitled to AT LEAST a few weeks of medical leave, considering she had been BURNED ALIVE!

This REALLY sucked...

"(Squawk)... He better be... (Squawk)... REALLY hot!" Hyacinth warned angrily.

***...

Hyacinth made avian hisses of pain, as she hobbled on her badly burned feet into the cavernous Chaos Sorcerer Librarium onboard the Nightmare Asylum, feeling miserably sorry for herself at going to work in this condition! This really was beyond the pail!

She was completely mummified in bandages, burned all over, and barely even out of her earlier brush with death! Her chronic agony was such that even her Slaaneshi masochism balked at it, she was weak and exhausted, and so far the ONLY improvement to her health was that Liling had put a catheter tube deep inside her to ease the hated urinary tract infections!

Hyacinth gave a jungle birdsong of irritation as she walked through the lobby of the first public reading area of the giant Librarium complex, making several common crew heretics shush her from where they sat at metal tables reading heretical tomes they had borrowed from the shelves.

"(Squawk)... Shush YOURSELF!... I'm the... (Squawk)... Acting Chief Librarian... Here now!... (Squawk squawk)!" Hyacinth snapped at the shushers.

THAT shut the shushing heretics up, and Hyacinth kept making angry noises with no further protests from the readers.

The Librarium was located deeply within the massive pillar of architecture that contained the gargantuan command bridge of the battleship, close enough for the bridge officers to consult tomes and books as needed, but not SO close that enemy boarders would be likely to fight their way through this rather fragile (,and flammable,) stockpile of books to reach the bridge in a boarding action.

The Librarium spanned only 10 floors near the bottom of the monolithic, 150 floor tall, skyscraper-like pillar of gothic architecture that housed the entire command bridge in its top half, but the Librarium still covered almost half of each of these 10 massive decks, giving it a substantial volume of space for housing books.

In this Librarium were numerous different sections, ranging all the way from public access to highest security areas. Contained within its shelves and cogitator files was ten thousand years of accumulated knowledge and lore of the Night Lords Legion, as well as copies of every book they had ever stolen or otherwise acquired, and even included 3 books that Hyacinth had written herself, (though admittedly only 1 of these was a heretical tome, the other two had been rather embarrassing romantic fanfics she'd written as a teenager...).

Hyacinth had always had trouble moving quickly with her mutations, and burned as she now was she was not making very speedy progress through the shelves towards the restricted sections. This place was just too big!

Hyacinth leaned painfully against a shelf to catch her breath, and looked at the books in interest...

Ugh, a row of utterly crap Slaaneshi romance novels! Who even still READS "Twilight of the sparkly blood drinkers"?! And don't even get her started on "50 shades of utterly crap bondage erotica"! There was a REASON why THESE particular books were kept in the public sections of the Librarium, Hyacinth personally hoped that someone would just steal this garbage already!

Hyacinth didn't consider herself to be a GREAT author, but even the average early teenage girl could probably write a more engaging romance story than "Twilight of the sparkly blood drinkers"! Heck even Liling and Augusta's psychotic train wreck of a marriage made a better love story!

Hyacinth cheeped to herself in bemused annoyance at the books and found the strength to keep on going, hobbling gingerly on her burned bird feet towards the highly restricted sections of the Librarium up ahead beyond a series of guarded doorways.

The doors were guarded by some of the many daemonette possessed necromantic constructs created by Violet's spell craft, in the form of the skeletons and power armour of long dead space marines from a variety of both chaos and loyalist forces, including a few dead Sevenson Night Lords, filled with surgically implanted daemon possessed mutant flesh to provide locomotion.

The guards were little more than demonised husks of possessed living flesh encasing dead ceramic space marine bones, wearing the power armour the space marines had originally died in, and holding bolters or other typical weapons. The possessing daemonettes that animated the bodies of the guards were under the complete control of Hyacinth's eldest half sister Violet Smith, the daughter from their non-Sevenson mother TigerLily's first marriage before she later married Hyacinth's father Luke Sevenson.

Violet wasn't technically a Sevenson at all, but thanks to the crazy way that childcare duties were shared around in this war band, Wendy and Octavia had ended up raising Violet as their own kid, imbuing her with a Sevenson cultural identity. She was so completely naturalised into the family that she was as loyal as any other daughter of the war band, and this loyalty had earned her the powerful position she now enjoyed as chief librarian of the Nightmare Asylum, a position that she was now cowardly shifting onto Hyacinth as soon as it got too scary...

Hyacinth glared at the nearest guard, knowing that Violet could see what they saw, and made an irritated insulting gesture.

"(Squawk)... You're a coward!... (Squawk)!" Hyacinth told the nearest guard crossly.

"I know...," the guard replied in a gurgling voice through it's mutated airways, Violet speaking through the necromantic construct.

"(Squawk)... Where are you?...," Hyacinth demanded.

"In my office torturing my boyfriend," the guard replied in it's horrific voice.

"(Squawk)... MY office now!" Hyacinth corrected angrily.

"I'm sorry Hyacinth...," the guard replied apologetically.

Hyacinth waved Violet's apologies away and hobbled between the guards towards the secured area doors. The guards opened the doors for Hyacinth and a pair of them flanked her as an escort, one in the damaged power armour of a loyalist Novamarine tactical marine and the other a dead Word Bearer Chaos Space Marine. It was odd to see such diverse groups of Space Marines working together in death like this, Hyacinth doubted that the souls of either of these marines would appreciate what Violet had done with their mortal husks.

The new restricted section Hyacinth was now limping through housed much more dangerous or secretive tomes and information than the public areas of the Librarium, with ten thousand years of highly classified military information of the Night Lords legion, the details of secret bases and chaos cults, and tomes of the most fell sorcery imaginable. Powerful rubrics and wards made the ink of these pages invisible to any but a worshipper of one or more of the chaos gods, and the military information was written in secretive code languages just to make sure.

As both a worshipper of Slaanesh and an officially educated Sevenson chaos sorceress, Hyacinth had no trouble in reading any but the oldest of these books, but she was not yet old enough to have had enough time to even read 1 percent of all the information that was recorded, only the most ancient of the mortal servants of chaos had been alive long enough to read ALL of the books in this Librarium, there was just too much to read in a normal human lifespan.

Instead the Librarium employed thousands of heretic scholars with high security clearances, to each spend their work days reading a different tiny fraction of the books, so that collectively they knew the entire lore of the Librarium. The psykers like Violet and Hyacinth could then simply read their minds as needed to absorb the information. It sure saved a lot of time!

Hyacinth made a point of reading the minds of the reading scholars as she passed. Most were reading battle reports or other military documents from the Night Lord Legion's history, it was gory stuff. A few others were bored and distracted from hours of reading boring administrative reports, and yet others were reading tomes of blackest sorcery.

Hyacinth eagerly absorbed this knowledge into her memory, gaining new insights into warp sorcery and the Night Lords Legion history, and meditated on this information as she approached the office of the onboard chief librarian.

Six entire squads of possessed guards were standing guard outside the office, the cowardly Violet taking absolutely no chances with her own safety. The mass of guards parted out of the way around Hyacinth, closing around behind her to envelope her in their protection, letting her reach the doors.

The guards opened the doors for Hyacinth and closed them again behind her when she entered, revealing yet another squad of guards inside the front of the office as additional protection. Violet really was a coward!

Hyacinth angrily pushed through these guards and entered the main part of the luxurious office to find a currently naked Violet standing sheepishly, beside a naked Sevenson Night Lord hunk that was chained down laying spread eagle on a torture table, bound with immensely thick chains.

Violet was slightly less mutated than Hyacinth, with only bird feet and bright blue feathers for scalp hair and bright blue NORMAL human body hair as her primary noticeable mutations. Apart from the feet and hair she passed for a beautiful human woman, with an anus and vagina as separate holes, her carefully sculpted strip of wispy blue pubic hair currently on full display with her nudity.

Unlike poor Hyacinth, Violet irritatingly got to actually enjoy a full and fulfilling sex life, and given her current state of nudity and the naked man in bondage, it was obvious that she had just been having sex right now.

"(Squawk)... Mine now?...," Hyacinth teased, pointing at the yummy naked hunk on the table.

"That's my boyfriend," Violet explained unnecessarily.

"(Squawk)... Why you... Make me... (Squawk)... do your job!" Hyacinth squawked crossly, changing the subject.

"You know why, Franklin and his companions carry the light of the false Emperor inside them. I am not going anywhere NEAR something like that!" Violet explained fearfully with finality.

"(Squawk)... So *I*... Have to?!" Hyacinth replied in disbelief.

"Well SOMEONE has to, and all of our other psykers on this task force deployment are still only apprentices that can't even cast by themselves outside of a choir together. I BEGGED mummy Wendy to promote one of the apprentices to deal with this!" Violet explained defensively.

"(Squawk)... Coward!... I'm BURNED!" Hyacinth spat in disgust at this selfishness.

Violet looked down at her own mutant bird feet in shame.

Hyacinth cawed in frustration. This mission CLEARLY hadn't requisitioned enough psychic support from the Matriarch! The Matriarch had not wanted to devote more than two trained psykers and a choir of apprentices to something as low priority as this rescue mission, and Daddy and Aunty Wendy had foolishly thought that this contingent would be enough!

If Franklin had just been NORMAL rather than empowered by the freaking EMPEROR, then Violet and Hyacinth plus the apprentices would have been more than enough for this mission! As it was they were hopelessly understaffed with competent (and BRAVE) psychic personnel.

"Mummy Wendy did, um, mention your price to come back to work... Here," Violet said hesitantly, gesturing to her chained down boyfriend!

"(SQUAWK!)... ALL MINE?!... MY BOYFRIEND NOW!... (SQUAWK SQUAWK)!" Hyacinth squawked loudly in excited astonishment.

"Um, wait what?," the boyfriend said uncertainly, apparently not having been included in this decision.

"Submissive Slave, I order you to be Hyacinth's totally committed and obedient boyfriend for as long as Hyacinth wants!" Violet ordered the yummy hunk in her strictest and most severe dominatrix voice.

"Yes Mistress Violet...," the hunk said bitterly with programmed obedience.

Hyacinth gasped with joy and immediately hobbled over to her new very own boyfriend! By Slaanesh he was GORGEOUS!

"So you will do it?," Violet asked hopefully.

Hyacinth was too overjoyed for words and just nodded enthusiastically.

"(Squawk)... You're cute...," Hyacinth told her reluctant new boyfriend affectionately.

***...

Hyacinth eventually pulled herself away from her new Night Lord boyfriend Jack Sevenson and reluctantly unchained him and sent him away to stop herself getting distracted. If she wanted to keep him then she had to fulfil her end of the deal, the sooner the better.

Hyacinth got on the vox and squawked instructions for a selection of books and items to be brought to her.

The items were: A book called "Combating the False Emperor in the Immaterium", a second book called "Daemonic Rites of Divination", six intricately carved pink crystal Slaaneshi scrying stones, one box full of sticks of pink sorcery pattern inscribing chalk that had been blessed by the daemonic Matriarch herself, one deck of Emperor's Tarot cards to focus the ritual on the right psychic frequency, one cage of 6 live sacrificial rats (,already sedated on arrival lest she get bitten or lose one), one rune encrusted sacrificial knife, and one bright pink plush toy (,simply because she liked plush toys).

The items were brought to her promptly, and Hyacinth began by VERY carefully reading the books to ensure that she didn't make a fatal mistake in the spell. She found all the details she needed, and reread each of them several times just to make absolutely sure.

When Hyacinth was SURE that she had everything perfectly understood, she painstakingly began to draw an elaborate design on the office floor with the pink chalk. When the chalking was complete she carefully placed the six pink crystal stones in precise locations in the chalk layout, and carefully placed every card of the Emperor's Tarot deck in the centre of the chalk pattern.

Now came the gross part with the poor little rats, sacrificing one over each of the crystals whilst squawking the name Slaanesh over and over again.

Hyacinth put the plush toy out of the way and very carefully stepped inside the chalk pattern, standing in a very specific place and opening her highly psychic mind to the warp.

The agonising pain and pleasure of the Slaanesh hells flooded into her brain like a tempest, and her warp avatar was sent tumbling along a tubular corridor of psychic energy shaped by the chalk and crystals, spinning and bouncing off the bright pink sides of the energy tunnel, tumbling along upside down in the turbulence.

Hyacinth tumbled from the end of the corridor to fall splashing into an endless white ocean of Eldar breastmilk in part of the heavenly Slaanesh hells! Hyacinth coughed and spluttered, and swam desperately for the nearest shore.

The ocean was warm as body heat, clean white, and erotically scented of fresh Eldar lactations. It was unbroken by major landmasses, but had giant pale Eldar breasts poking out of the milk like colossal islands, most poking up as a pair of breasts, a tiny few others composed of only a single breast standing alone.

Hyacinth swam for the closest, a pair of swollen pale pink breasts that were hundreds of meters across. Hyacinth washed up on the milky shore in very gentle surf, and climbed up the soft spongy skin, her bandages soaked with milk but her burns strangely soothed by this milk bath.

Hyacinth stood up on this strange island, and gazed around at her surroundings.

The breasts were rhythmically rising and falling very very softly and slightly, suggesting a chest trying but failing to breathe under them, but Hyacinth saw no signs of the rest of the women these breasts were attached to, assuming they were even in truth attached to anything at all.

Hyacinth inspected her current island, and immediately noticed evenly spaced tiny white streams of milk running down the sides from the peak. The slopes of the island were slippery with milk, but Hyacinth managed to climb up them with difficulty.

At the top of the island she discovered an enormous nipple lactating very heavily, sending milk cascading down the slopes on all sides. Gathered around this nipple was a crowd of daemonettes with normal human hands, all busily rubbing and stimulating the nipple with their hands and mouths and bodies, forcing it to lactate for all eternity.

Hyacinth looked down at the milk ocean below and suddenly could see a giant distressed Eldar woman bound fast under the surface, with only her breasts breaking the surface to form this pair of islands, eternally drowning under her own milk, forced against her will to keep lactating forever lest the milk level drop such that her face might break the surface and let her breathe again!

The Eldar woman couldn't talk under the milk, but Hyacinth could read her mind, and the story it told was horrific. This Eldar woman was a damned soul, consumed by Slaanesh at the very fall of the Eldar when blessed Slaanesh was born.

Ever since the moment of her death, this Eldar soul had been here in the milk ocean transformed into a naked bound fast giant. At first there had been no milk at all and she had been able to breathe, but then the daemonettes had come and began the eternal stimulation of her nipples. At first this giant Eldar woman and the others like her all around had orgasmically enjoyed this nipple stimulation, thinking this was paradise, hoping it never ended, but over the course of a few years of orgasmic pleasure, the ocean had slowly filled with their milk.

The milk surface had finally become out of reach of her tightly bound head around TEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO! EVER since then she had been drowning under the milk, drowning in terrible suffering but never dying or swooning! She was now DESPERATE for an end to the nipple stimulation she had thought heavenly, desperate in vain for an end to that she had once wished never to end!

Hyacinth sobbed with pity for this damned soul, but did not dare to even QUESTION her own devotion to continue worshipping Slaanesh, to question your faith in Slaanesh inside the Slaanesh hells was to immediately join the damned inside it in eternal punishment!

Hyacinth desperately redoubled her faith in Slaanesh, rubbing her burns and moaning in masochistic pleasure, not letting her pity damn her.

Hyacinth deliberately focused on remembering the point of this ritual, it was to find a damned soul with access to the knowledge she needed, and to get this soul to locate the missing orphan children. The Eldar woman seemed to sense what Hyacinth wanted, and thoughts filled her mind.

"I am connected to the knowledge of Slaanesh. If you let me breathe again I will give you ANYTHING!" The Eldar woman thought in her frantically drowning mind.

Hyacinth nodded in agreement to this deal and looked around herself to figure out a plan.

The ocean seemed to never fill above a certain point, to leave the breasts permanently exposed above the surface, but it was also clear that she had no way of draining it faster than it was filled. Trying to remove the daemonettes from the nipple was suicidal, and pointless even if she succeeded, even if THESE nipples were left alone, there was an endless island chain of lactating breast islands stretching beyond every horizon! One pair of islands made no difference on this scale.

Hyacinth also highly doubted that she could free the giant from her bonds, the bonds were thick metal as giant as the woman, it would take the weapons of a battle titan to breech these bonds.

There was one other possibility, to create a breathing tube of some sort. Hyacinth somehow just knew that this was the ONLY solution Slaanesh would even allow, it was the only way.

Hyacinth looked around for something to work with. Other than the potentially lethal daemonettes, the only materials that Hyacinth could see was milk and breasts...

Oh SLAANESH! You CAN'T mean...?!

It looked like Hyacinth would have to CARVE the building materials out of the island itself!

Hyacinth threw up before she even started, always best to vomit first in situations like this. She then steeled herself and began casting a spell, shaping the warp substance of the very air in this place in a way that would be impossible outside of the warp, bending some of it into the shape of a temporary large sword of blazing pink fire.

Hyacinth paused, in theory she COULD summon a tube from thin air in the same way as this sword. The problem was that it would return to thin air as soon as she left, leaving the woman drowning forever. The only thing that HAD been proven to still be in one piece in this place after even ten thousand years was the flesh of this woman. Any breathing straw fashioned from this flesh would last LONG term.

Hyacinth sighed and sliced the pink sword into the skin of the breast, parting it effortlessly to reveal the yellow fat underneath. This was DISGUSTING!

The giant's mind was now shrieking in pain as well as drowning...

Hyacinth was very small compared to the giant, and the tube she needed was VERY big relative to Hyacinth. This would be a SLOW process indeed!

***...

It had taken many hours and a lot of magic to help but it was now done. The straw was composed of thick fat, and had an inner and outer layer sown from skin, with long thin slices of skin stitched all through it like a sewing thread, and tied off in knots to hold it's shape.

The "quarry" in the side of the island that had provided all of this material was extremely disturbing to look at, and high pressure white milk was spraying out of fissures in the exposed yellow fat, creating a miniature torrent of gushing milk.

Hyacinth made sure that the straw was perfect, and then used a spell to drag the straw into the sea of milk, sitting on the shoreline herself so her concentration wasn't broken by swimming. Hyacinth psychically floated the straw out into position over the woman's face, and then very carefully pushed one end down and pulled the other end up.

The giant woman desperately closed her mouth over the straw and started to suck, swallowing down the milk in the tube until air made contact with her mouth.

The woman immediately started gasping in air and coughing violently to clear the milk from her lungs, making the island quake violently, ten thousand years of drowning finally over.

As soon as the quaking eased Hyacinth had one last spell to cast, and then as it reached it's completion, loose ends of skin thread on the straw burrowed into the Eldar woman's face and knotted themselves in place, holding the straw to her mouth lest she ever lost her grip of it in her mouth.

The Eldar woman breathed joyfully through the straw in relief now, and Hyacinth was crying tears of emotion to see ten thousand years of hellish suffering finally find relief! It was the most decent thing Hyacinth had ever done! Hyacinth then looked at all the other islands and felt discouraged to know that an endless multitude of others were still drowning too...

Hyacinth needed to return to her own physical body now, this one breathing straw had taken an entire day to fashion. She simply didn't have the time to make a second!

"I LOVE YOU more than I have ever loved anything you compassionate saviour!" The giant thought with complete awe and worship.

Hyacinth smiled, she had still been able to at least make all the difference in the world to this one. It was still a wonderful thing she had accomplished.

"Beyond wonderful, Hyacinth Sevenson. I indeed am connected to the knowledge of Slaanesh, and in gratitude I will grant you access to what knowledge I am party to for as long as I keep breathing." The Eldar woman solemnly promised.

Hyacinth had already stayed longer than she should, and did not tarry, merely staying long enough to cast a spell to let her telepathically communicate with this damned soul at any time. With time slipping away, Hyacinth cast a spell of escape and was then tumbling back along the tunnel of pink energy and back into her body.

Hyacinth opened her eyes to find that she was still standing in the chalk pattern, bladder desperate for the catheter to be opened, busting to poo, and almost faint from hunger.

Hyacinth stepped shakily from the chalk pattern and voxed Aunty Wendy.

"I... (Squawk)... Succeeded... (Squawk)... Need food... Medical treatment!... (Squawk)," Hyacinth told Aunty Wendy over the vox.

"Of course dear, you just stay put as we come and take care of you. Thank you so much for helping the family like this when you are so sick! Unlike SOME adopted daughter of mine who shall remain nameless. YOU did fantastic Hyacinth," Aunty Wendy replied emphatically.

"(Squawk)... LOVE... The new... (Squawk)... Boyfriend by... The way!" Hyacinth replied cheerfully.

***...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27(orphan)

The Apothecarion rang out with loud echoing bird noises as Octavia's beloved wife, the Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson, waited impatiently for Hyacinth to be patched up enough to give the location of those poor little missing orphan children. Beside Wendy stood Octavia and her new friend the utterly terrified nun Sister Mary, wearing her collar and leash and dressed in her nun's habit.

Octavia listened to the sounds in interest.

"(Squawk!)... HURTS!"

"Oh, what delicious pain!"

"(Squawk Squawk!)... OUCH!"

"Delectable! Suffer more!"

(Sounds of bird agony)

(Wendy cleared her throat politely but loudly)

Octavia straightened up her long curly brown hair as she watched Liling and Hyacinth play their fun little torture game. They were so cute together!

Sister Mary was whimpering, scared of Liling ever since after the bad bondage etiquette experience. Octavia gave poor Sister Mary an encouraging reassuring smile.

"I don't know which of them I fear more!" Sister Mary whispered fearfully, pointing at Liling and Hyacinth.

Octavia was puzzled and said, "Hyacinth has quite good bondage etiquette I think, you don't need to be afraid of her. She's very nice."

"She's a mutant!" Sister Mary whispered hoarsely.

Octavia scratched her head and nodded slowly, not sure what that had to do with anything. Sister Mary could be a bit odd at times, and Octavia suspected that the nun was quite eccentric.

Sister Mary looked at Octavia and then sighed. Octavia was a bit confused but dropped the topic.

"(Squawk)... MERCY!"

"Oh yes, talk dirty to me, just like that Hyacinth!"

(Wendy cleared her throat again)

(Very loud bird shriek of pain)

Octavia blinked as she suddenly felt Sister Mary's face between her legs. Octavia wasn't offended, but pulled her up and just gave her a reassuring cuddle. Sister Mary then immediately involuntarily kissed Octavia on the lips and groped her boobs...

"Time for a new catheter!"

(Loud squawk of pain)

Sister Mary had by now stopped kissing Octavia to vomit in a nearby dustbin.

"Are you ok Dear?" Octavia called in concern.

"I'm fine, just need to keep my distance from you", Sister Mary groaned from the dustbin.

Octavia nodded understandingly and instead gave Wendy a loving cuddle from behind, brushing aside Wendy's hair so she could kiss the side of her neck.

Wendy gave a subtle little moan and leaned into the cuddle, but was still focused on waiting to talk to Hyacinth about finding those poor possessed children.

Apparently the children hadn't yet been able to go away to the nice farm where all the other children went, and the poor things had gotten out of their cages somehow. The poor little darlings were now lost somewhere in the ship, and Hyacinth had to help find them before they got hurt or scared anyone with their creepy possession.

Octavia busied herself with enthusiastically kissing up and down the side of Wendy's neck, not paying attention to Liling and Hyacinths fun little torture game. Wendy was moaning louder now, and Octavia licked her neck as well as kissing it.

"Octavia darling, I need to focus, you are making me too wet!" Wendy whispered.

"TOO wet?! no such thing my love," Octavia purred naughtily, but nevertheless kissed her cheek and stopped making her horny, just cuddling her from behind, chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Thank you my love," Wendy whispered and returned her attention to Hyacinth.

Octavia smiled feeling deeply loved, and just closed her eyes in contentment, thanking Slaanesh for her wonderful wife Wendy.

Octavia was deeply happy and content in her life, her wife Wendy took such good care of her. Ever since the first night that Octavia had met Sister Mary, Wendy had been even sweeter and more attentive than ever, making Octavia feel so deeply loved.

Life really was good. They had poor little Franklin back and were now headed back home to be with the rest of the family in the chaos hells. Octavia missed the Matriarch in particular, she loved that sexy daemon princess to bits! Oh the ways the Matriarch could LICK you during a Slaanesh ritual! Orgasmic!

Octavia was gushing wet now at the mere thought!

"I'm all wet," Octavia whispered honestly in Wendy's ear.

Wendy groaned in self control and shifted her stance, barely able to resist the lust aura when Octavia told her such things.

Octavia smiled, it made her feel so beautiful to be able to excite her wife so deeply and easily.

"You are tormenting me exquisitely," Wendy moaned.

Octavia naughtily slipped the tip of her tongue inside Wendy's ear and Wendy just snapped, spinning around in the cuddle to press Octavia hard up against a wall, kissing her passionately!

It only lasted a few seconds before Wendy regained control, she had temporarily given in to the lust aura and let her desires run free. Octavia felt completely smitten, that had been so romantic!

"I love you but I HAVE to focus right now," Wendy told Octavia, giving her lips a sharp little bite and a kiss before breaking away.

Octavia fanned herself with her hands, feeling flustered, and sat down on a chair to regain her composure from the kissing. Wendy had a way of making her go crazy, she loved Wendy so much.

Octavia watched happily from her chair as Liling finished her game with Hyacinth. Liling's face looked a bit cut up at the moment, probably from some lovely game with Augusta, the pair had always enjoyed their knife play games.

"I am finished Mother-in-law Wendy, Hyacinth is now ready to talk," Liling told Wendy in her cute high pitched voice.

"Thank you Liling. Where are they Hyacinth?," Wendy asked.

"(Squawk)... Scattered throughout... The ship... (Squawk)... Hiding inside... The Superstructure... (Squawk)," Hyacinth said in her adorable tropical bird voice.

"Shit, I was afraid of that! The Space Marines can't fit inside those gaps to get them out of there!" Wendy exclaimed.

"(Squawk)... Get Cultists... Small ones... (Squawk)... I'll come... Guide them... (Squawk)," Hyacinth replied.

"You are absolutely amazing Hyacinth, thank you so much for this." Wendy told Hyacinth.

Hyacinth got shakily out of bed, mummified in white bandages, and Wendy rushed to her side to help steady her to her feet. Octavia got up to help too, but Wendy urgently gestured at her to stay back.

"Octavia you stay here with Liling where it's safe, the creepy children are too scary for you," Wendy ordered.

Octavia shuddered in fright at the memory of those scary kids, and nodded frantically in agreement. Wendy was right, Octavia would just get scared.

Wendy excused herself from Hyacinth for a moment and walked up to Octavia. Wendy pressed Octavia back against the wall again and passionately kissed her for about 10 seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Be careful my love," Octavia whispered to her wife.

"I will," Wendy whispered back and gave Octavia another wonderful kiss before breaking away and returning to Hyacinth.

Octavia waved goodbye as Wendy and Hyacinth exited the room. They were both so brave to help those scary children like this!

"Mother-in-law Octavia I am about to finish work for the day, you are both welcome to accompany me home to my quarters and stay till they get back," Liling offered politely but coldly.

Sister Mary whimpered fearfully.

"That sounds absolutely perfect Liling! Come along Sister Mary, I will show you my adorably cute grandchildren!" Octavia exclaimed happily.

Sister Mary cowered out of the way as Liling walked towards the door, and Octavia picked up the end of Sister Mary's leash and led her behind Liling as they walked through the dimly lit Apothecarion.

Liling and Augusta actually lived inside this massive onboard Apothecarion, in the traditional personal quarters in the far end of the Apothecarion that were always reserved for the residing Chief Apothecary at the time. The quarters had originally been occupied by Dr Carina Sevenson and her husband, but Liling had completely exceeded the skills of poor Carina and taken her position, which was sad for Carina.

The quarters were really nice, lots of rooms and luxuries. It even came equipped with slaves to attend to the needs of the residing Chief Apothecary and their family!

Octavia smiled to herself at the success of her clever daughter-in-law, Octavia couldn't even imagine being so clever! Liling had always been a workaholic in her schoolwork as a child, always had her head buried in her homework. Even when Liling came over to make out with Augusta as a youth she had always brought her homework and books with her!

Sister Mary was shaking and softly sobbing with fear as they continued with Liling, it was really amazing just how scared she was of Liling! Octavia was even occasionally forced to tug hard on the leash to keep Sister Mary walking!

"Come on Sister Mary, Liling won't be mean to you again. She won't hurt you," Octavia soothed reassuringly.

"I guess that is unfortunately true, pity." Liling confirmed sadly.

Sister Mary did not reply but did become slightly more cooperative at these words, and Octavia had an easier time dragging her along by the leash to Liling's front door.

"Kids, I'm home!" Liling called as she opened the door.

"Mummy!" A chorus of tiny voices squealed in excitement, and a moment later Liling was nearly bowled over by a scrum of happy children.

The 6 children looked absolutely adorable, little mixed race cutie pies. The 3 girls wore adorable bright pink children's dresses bedecked in Slaanesh symbols, with their long black hair done up in a pair of ridiculously cute pigtails. The 3 boys wore child sized, purely decorative, imitations of the midnight blue camouflage uniforms that Night Lord scouts wore under their carapace armour, not real uniforms but cute kids stuff, and had shorter hair that was currently rather messy from playing.

The boys were still too young to get their gene seed organs, and just went to normal school at this age. The girls were likewise not old enough to begin donning dominatrix outfits, and were just little girls like any other at this tender age. At this age they were all just harmless and innocent kids, oh bless the little darlings!

"Grandma!" The children then squealed at the sight of Octavia, and Octavia was being mobbed too!

"Hello my darlings!" Octavia beamed at them, kissing their heads delightedly as she hugged them.

"Bad touching sweetheart, don't put your hands there," Octavia patiently told Cheng. Ever since starting adolescence Cheng had become susceptible to the lust aura that the younger children were still immune to...

"Here Grandchildren, this here is Sister Mary, go give her a cuddle," Octavia told the happy children.

Sister Mary was then being cuddled by the children. She looked taken aback but accepting of this, clearly a woman who loves children. The younger children in particular were very affectionate and happily cuddled anyone with the slightest encouragement. They broke the cuddle and looked at Sister Mary's face and clothes curiously.

"Mummy has done surgery on you. Those red lines are Mummy's work," the 5 year old little girl Ying observed, pointing at Sister Mary's face.

Sister Mary flinched away as though she had been struck, and Liling was looking irritated.

"Ying dear, your Mummy was very mean to poor Sister Mary, and played torture games without Sister Mary enjoying it at all, and without even giving Sister Mary a safe word to make it stop," Octavia explained to the 5 year old child.

Ying started to cry and ran away...

"That was REALLY wonderful information to share with a 5 year old..." Liling said sounding strangely irritated.

"It was?," Octavia asked confused.

Liling sighed and said, "no, really really no..."

Octavia felt bad and began to apologise.

"Forget about it, I know you didn't mean any harm. Just forget about it," Liling cut her off.

Octavia nodded feeling bad and returned her attention to fussing over the remaining children.

"Come in and sit down, the slaves are making dinner," Liling ushered Octavia and Sister Mary.

Octavia sat down in the middle of a comfy sofa, and Sister Mary made a point of sitting on a different chair out of range of Octavia's aura.

The children tore around the home hyperactively at the excitement of having Octavia visit them, running from Liling to Octavia and back again, unsure which they wanted to get attention from more. Octavia did her grandmotherly duty to stir the kids up even more, digging her fingers into their armpits to make them squeal with laughter until they were running around in a hyperactive frenzy.

"Where's Augusta?," Octavia asked, curious that her son wasn't here.

"I wish I knew, he hasn't been home since yesterday," Liling said unhappily.

"You two aren't fighting again I hope?," Octavia asked, knowing from over 20 years of experience how to tell that they were fighting again.

"Yeah, look what he did to my face! He completely botched the surgery!" Liling exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I had wondered about that. Surgical play in the bedroom gone wrong?," Octavia asked.

"I don't even know where to begin, but he is in BIG trouble this time!" Liling growled demonically, making Sister Mary flinch.

Octavia nodded, not really understanding but very sympathetic all the same.

Liling then excused herself and left the room, probably going to comfort Ying or something, and Octavia resumed making the other children as hyperactive as humanly possible to fill in the time.

"Octavia, these children are DREADFULLY misbehaved! How do you tolerate it?, I NEVER let Franklin act up like this!" Sister Mary loudly hissed over the sounds of the children going wild.

"Oh this is nothing, you should have SEEN how bad Violet got if you gave her sugar with red food colouring, and even Liling as a girl could go wild with enough sugar if Augusta was stirring her up enough!" Octavia laughed happily.

"You speak as though you RAISED her yourself!" Sister Mary said with strange accusation in her voice.

"In her teenage years I guess I almost did, she used to visit Augusta's bed pretty much every night from 13 onwards, she has just always been Augusta's girlfriend forever, I saw her a lot ever since she was very young," Octavia said fondly.

"Well then NO WONDER she is like she is! Children NEED discipline and strict control to raise them, otherwise they become sinners!" Sister Mary exclaimed with absolute conviction.

"But Liling DID have discipline and that other thing, she was like Augusta's um sex slave for years, she had to suck him off every hour on the hour and couldn't even pee without asking Augusta for permission first," Octavia argued.

Sister Mary gazed at Octavia with a horrified expression, and just stopped talking for a while after that...

***...

The lightly armed chaos cultist fighting men of the Chaos Cult of the Kilimanjaro proudly did their duty for their sworn Night Lord masters, as they crawled and squeezed through the dark superstructure, answering the call of their Night Lord masters like their people always had for at least the last ten thousand years.

Night Lord Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson wanted some very specific children, wanted them preferably alive, but these children had crawled into the gaps between the walls, into the endless tight superstructure of the battleship where the massive mighty Night Lords couldn't fit with their massive bodies.

Rather than have work crews cut the walls apart to get at these children, the Chaos Lord had (sensibly) decided that it would be quicker, (and less costly), to just send some of the proud cultists of the Kilimanjaro crawling in after the children to drag them out. The proud Kilimanjaro warriors had been honoured to undertake this important mission, eager to fulfil the wishes of their masters.

At the head of these cultists crawled Jung-Sheng Wang, a wiry sharp eyed killer, who led the 5 other men in this small Kilimanjaro cultist squad. The men were all extremely small and thin in stature, just like most of the Kilimanjaro cult members were, small enough to navigate the tiniest of crawl holes, but with a terrible wiry strength that could strangle a man to death, perfect for this mission.

The cult of the Kilimanjaro was named after the ship they had lived in since the start of the Horus Heresy, the ancient freighter "the Kilimanjaro", a vessel that the cult's Slaanesh worshipping ancestors had crewed. The Kilimanjaro had originally been a mere cargo hauler designed to store cargo, but during the supply problems of the Horus Heresy, the Kilimanjaro had been refitted into a forge ship for heavy duty smelting and materials processing, filling up every inch of space with processing machinery, leaving no actual room for the crew...

The crew couldn't simply sleep on top of the roaring steel furnaces and hot processing plants that now filled their former living space, but they had to live SOMEWHERE, so they had FOUND "somewhere" in the form of every tiny little nook and cranny they could possibly fit into, every electrical duct, every plumbing crawl space, every air vent, if it was out of the way of the processing production and big enough that a human being could possibly fit then it was someone's home.

Ten thousand years of perpetually lust filled Slaanesh worshippers living in tiny confined spaces had led to such a massive population explosion, that brutal natural selection had taken place and culled anyone who wasn't small enough to find space for themselves, and the people had gotten smaller till they could fit ANYWHERE.

The Kilimanjaro was to this day a perpetually overpopulated breeding pit of endless generations of new babies, and the Night Lords had not wasted this resource, drawing on the Kilimanjaro as a renewable source of endless manpower for replacing lost crew on other ships.

But no matter what ship they were sent to, the Kilimanjaro population was still "their people", and they had formed the "Chaos Cult of the Kilimanjaro" to unite their cultural identity even when spread across space on different vessels. If you were of their blood then you were a member of the cult, even if you had been born on a different ship, even if you had never even seen the Kilimanjaro itself, one people, one blood.

Jung-Sheng Wang was intensely proud of his heritage, all of his people were, they had accomplished such great things. Even the honoured Chief Apothecary on this ship was one of their people! She had accomplished the unthinkable and actually married one of the masters! Her sons would all become Night Lords now!

Jung-Sheng Wang smiled proudly at this wonderful thought, Liling Wong (,now Liling Sevenson,) had brought great honour to her people, and her people had rejoiced at this honour to all of them through her. Honour was EVERYTHING!

Well now it was Jung-Sheng Wang's turn to bring honour to the people of his cult, perhaps not so glamorous as marrying one of the masters or being Chief Apothecary, but still a worthy honourable task, for the Chaos Lord himself no less! He would find these children for the Lord, and deliver them alive as ordered.

Jung-Sheng Wang and his men had no difficulty at all as they squeezed their lean bodies through this gap between the walls. They were born for conditions like this, evolved over ten thousand years to navigate through even the tightest of places. They were fast, slipping and sliding through this thin gap with preternatural speed.

Jung-Sheng Wang held a laspistol in his leading hand, the safety was on and he wouldn't shoot it but he still needed it for the tiny dim tactical light under the barrel, to let him see in the utter darkness of the internal superstructure. Jung-Sheng Wang could navigate through the tightest of places in the dark if needed, but it was just easier when he could see.

He waved the beam of the light over the space ahead, showing that the tight crevasse turned around a sharp 90 degree corner. No problem for him and his men.

Jung-Sheng Wang bent his supple lean body around the corner at an angle that would defeat some contortionists, sliding his entire body around this narrow corner without ever once bending his knees, and immediately came face to face with a pipe that shouldn't be here according to the ship plans.

"Hold up, pipe blocking the way," Jung-Sheng Wang called to his men behind him.

Jung-Sheng Wang pressed a finger to a button on the vox bead in his ear, activating the microphone, and spoke.

"Master, we have reached the third corner and found the way blocked by a pipe that isn't in the plans," Jung-Sheng Wang reported.

The deep demonic voice of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson snarled back in response.

"Damnation! We should never have commissioned Tech Priestess Helena Gonzalez to build this battleship for our fleet, in all of the Dark Mechanicum she is the WORST at sticking to the plans! I bet she didn't even document this blasted change in the pipe layout!" The Chaos Lord cursed.

"Um, yes Master. What shall we do Master?," Jung-Sheng Wang asked.

"Hold on, I will ask my daughter Hyacinth..." The Chaos Lord snapped.

Jung-Sheng Wang waited, still bent halfway around the corner at an extremely awkward angle, getting a slight cramp. This sure was taking a long time.

"Climb up one floor, you will find an opening you can crawl out of, then exit the wall gap and reenter on the other side of the pipe," the Chaos Lord suddenly commanded.

"Yes Master, right away Master!" Jung-Sheng Wang said obediently, relaying this order to his men.

Jung-Sheng Wang then reached up with his spindly little arms and got a grip on a bit of bolting bracket and awkwardly pulled himself upwards with uncanny wiry strength, climbing upwards with only his arms, still while halfway around a corner.

The gap between the wall was unbroken by the floor of the level above them, just going up and up for about 5 floors without a break, the unexpected pipe going straight up all the way with it. This made it far quicker to move around the ship between floors, if you could navigate the maze of spaces then you could get into any but the most high security places through these gaps.

Jung-Sheng Wang found the entry hole in the wall above, covered by an unlocked access panel, and slipped out through it with the flexibility of an eel. Disturbing a pair of teenage boys that were painting graffiti on a nearby wall. The rest of the squad slid out behind Jung-Sheng Wang onto this new deck, and the squad looked around for an entry hole on the other side of the pipe.

Jung-Sheng Wang was the first to find the new entrance hole, some distance away from where they were and led the way slipping down inside it, dropping down to the floor below in the tight space. He moved along to let the others slip down too, and tried to get his bearings.

Where the hell were they?, this was way out of their original route.

"I think we are lost Master..." Jung-Sheng Wang reported apologetically, earning himself a lot of shouting until the psyker divined their location.

"You have gone too far you fools! You are all the way in wall junction 5396 Alpha 7785 Tango! The kid is between you and that blasted pipe, double back at once!" The Chaos Lord snarled.

"Right away Master!" Jung-Sheng Wang snivelled, relaying this new order to his men.

Jung-Sheng Wang now couldn't see what was ahead, stuck at the back behind his men, with the young and inexperienced cultist Kang Chen leading the way in the other direction!

Jung-Sheng Wang followed behind as the squad twisted around several corners, still not finding the kid yet. Where by Slaanesh was he?

"Another pipe blocking the way!" Kang Chen called out.

The entire squad groaned, these unexpected pipes were becoming a pain!

Jung-Sheng Wang very fearfully relayed this latest delay, and was informed that the kid had already relocated to a new position 10 floors down while they were mucking about!

The squad was getting angry now as they tried to get through this maze, looking for a gap to drop down through to get to the right floor. Jung-Sheng Wang led the way as they back tracked, and found a gap that went down two floors, a step in the right direction.

The squad wormed around through the tight maze of confines, getting hopelessly lost beyond knowing what floor they were on.

"He's gone down another floor, get a move on before he gets away!" The Chaos Lord demanded over the vox.

Jung-Sheng Wang was sick of this, they would never catch him at this rate!

***...

"(Squawk)... Daddy I'm... Getting tired... (Squawk)... Can't go... Any longer!" Hyacinth Sevenson begged her father MANY hours later when the cultists were STILL no closer to catching the child. She hadn't slept since yesterday morning and was at the end of her strength.

"Damnation! This is ridiculous! Bah! Fine let's call it a day before I KILL those useless cultists!" Her father Luke Sevenson the Chaos Lord barked angrily, but not angry at her.

"(Squawk)... Boyfriend lets... go to bed... (Squawk)," Hyacinth told her boyfriend Jack Sevenson.

"Yes Mistress Hyacinth," Jack said bitterly, still angry with Violet for giving him away like a bargaining chip.

Hyacinth held Jack's huge armoured hand, barely able to hold more than one finger with her much smaller hand, and hobbled painfully towards the Apothecarion.

Jack quickly got impatient with the pace and instead scooped Hyacinth up in his arms and carried her, making her briefly squawk in pain from her burns before then relaxing. This was actually really nice.

Hyacinth admired her handsome hunk of a boyfriend in his Night Lord power armour, he had no helmet on at the moment, leaving his brutally manly face on full display. He really was a beautiful man!

Hyacinth squawked softly in exhausted contentment, enjoying being carried like this. She just felt so safe in his arms.

"(Squawk)... Such bitterness... You have... (Squawk)... You will... Learn to... (Squawk)... Love me... My powers... (Squawk)... Can pleasure... You greatly... (Squawk)," Hyacinth promised Jack.

THAT got Jack's attention, as Hyacinth had known it would, and she tiredly cast an agonising spell of fiery pain on his mind that made him roar loudly in orgasm and almost drop her.

"More!" Jack demanded gleefully.

"(Squawk)... Need sleep... More later..." Hyacinth promised.

"Very well. Go on giving me such pleasure long term and I may just keep you forever!" Jack promised greedily.

Hyacinth felt like blushing but nodded, before then finally passing out unconscious in his arms from exhaustion.

***...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28(orphan)

Liling blinked sleepily as she woke up at 3 in the morning (,ship's time,) to pee and change her tampon. Alas she was a perfectly fertile 28 year old woman, and that meant that once every month her womb wept red tears to lament the lack of a baby, just like any other fertile woman.

The masochistic pleasure Liling got from the painful cramps were the only real perk to make up for all the mess of the red tears. Liling was a busy surgeon who needed to work in sterile conditions, and couldn't afford to just smear the red tears all over herself like Octavia and Wendy did each month, and to manage this mess Liling needed to fastidiously use tampons, LOTS of tampons.

Liling sighed and got out of bed, she would go back to sleep as soon as this was done, it just had to be done before her panties and nightie got stained. Oh the woes of womanhood.

If Liling and Augusta had been ALLOWED to have ONLY 6 children then Liling would have permanently removed her monthly red tears already, but by order of the Sevenson Matriarch herself, all fertile married Sevensons under the age of 100 were required to produce a steady stream of new babies to replace battlefield losses!

The older married Sevensons like her Mother-in-law Wendy that were already over 100 did not have to do this, and got to have babies with their spouses only if they wanted to. Even though Wendy's wife Octavia was younger than 100, Wendy herself was centuries old, excusing her younger spouse from being expected to be a baby factory! (The fact that two lesbians couldn't actually get each other pregnant also helped excuse them anyway!) It just wasn't fair!

It was EXTREMELY inconvenient for Liling's line of work to be expected to be a living baby factory like this, but even Liling couldn't openly defy the Matriarch Daemon Princess in this, at least not unless she wanted to have her soul eaten! (Which she very much didn't!) The Matriarch DEMANDED that more of her mortal brood be born all the time by ALL married Sevensons under 100, (except for same sex couples or other couples incapable of getting each other pregnant), as an absolutely non-optional duty, on pain of being eaten, Liling had no choice.

With Liling's current youngest child being as old as 5 years old Liling was currently pushing the Matriarch's patience already, and she would be wise to get pregnant again no later than a few months from now to avoid angering the Daemon Princess. Liling decided that she would stop using contraceptives with Augusta when she next ovulated, better get pregnant sooner rather than later to appease the Matriarch...

Liling put these thoughts from her mind and padded barefoot out of her bedroom, displaying her messily bright pink painted toenails curtesy of her 3 daughters playing with their nail polish kits a few days ago. Everyone in the immediate family had pink toenails now, including Augusta and all 3 of their sons, the girls had had so much fun with that nail polish, it had been adorable.

The metal floor was a bit cold under her bare feet, not freezing but still cool. The ship had excellent passive heat radiating systems, to keep the crew from being cooked alive when the engines were blasting at emergency full speed, or when the weapons systems were blasting atomic death at enemies in a naval battle. Not being cooked alive was nice, but it left the ship a bit chilly the rest of the time, requiring the use of electric air heaters to keep them all comfortable.

Liling adjusted the thermostat temperature slightly at a wall panel, increasing the heat very slightly to compensate for the chill. Late at night when much of the crew was asleep, the power usage tended to drop a bit, causing less of the excess waste heat that kept the temperature warmer at busier times. It just required constant little adjustments to the thermostat to keep comfortable. Either that or wear something warmer than a skimpy satin nightie...

Liling had to admit that she wasn't currently dressed properly to save power on heating. Apart from panties, the only thing she had on right now was a bright pink sexy thin satin summer nightie that barely covered her boobs or arse. The nightie was light and super comfy, with the word "Cutie-natrix" printed prominently on the front in an ultra cute font, a cutesy play on the words "cutie" and "dominatrix". It was also decorated with deliberately cute versions of the Slaanesh symbol, just adorably cute attire.

The nightie had been a gift from Augusta, tailor made by heretic tailors, woven from the finest satin. Liling loved this adorably cute comfortable nightie and would be very upset if she stained it with red tears.

Liling was high ranking enough that she never ever had her creature comforts restricted by anything so pedestrian as power rationing, even during an absolute power emergency, and right now with the ship having 80 percent full fuel supplies and no power problems of any kind, Liling didn't even hesitate to waste power on heating so she could wear comfy summer nighties to bed.

Liling walked out to the hallway outside her bedroom, heading for the main bathroom where she now kept the tampons rather than in her personal ensuite bathroom. Their 9 year old daughter Mei-Yin would get her first period before too much longer, so Liling had deliberately moved the tampons to where the whole family could reach them in preparation. Mostly the kids just put the tampons up their noses as a game, pretending to be aliens or some such thing, which was admittedly extremely cute, but the girls would need them soon for something more than a game.

Liling walked past the lounge room on her way to the main bathroom, and saw Octavia and Sister Mary spooning together on the fold out sofa bed. Until the possessed children were found, this highly prized trophy wife of the Chaos Champion was being kept in the safety of the now heavily secured and guarded Apothecarion, and Octavia was staying as Liling's guest. Sister Mary the nun now followed Octavia around like a shadow, so she was staying over too.

Sister Mary was dressed in the most conservative sleeping gown Liling had ever seen in her entire life, complete with socks and leaving only her head and hands bare, but the gorgeous Octavia (,being Octavia,) wasn't wearing a thing...

For as long as Liling had known Augusta's mother Octavia, she had always been a woman who preferred to sleep naked. Even on the hellishly cold planet of Hapela Theta Rho 1, Octavia had only worn sexy lingerie to bed as the absolutely warmest thing she would agree to sleep in! (She had at least slept under the thick thermal blankets on that hellishly cold planet.)

Octavia simply detested sleeping in clothing, finding it blasphemous to the lust of Slaanesh to cover up her beautiful body in sleep, and couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep if you forced her to go to bed in clothes anyway. Even sleeping under the bed covers was rare for Octavia, she wanted to be on display to increase lust in others as much as possible to please Slaanesh. Octavia wouldn't force others to sleep naked, but she always insisted that others at least respected her own personal sleeping practice.

Liling admired Octavia's devotion to Slaanesh, so anxious to spread lust even in her sleep. Liling personally didn't think she could give up her nighties, they were just too comfy (and CUTE!).

Liling watched the pair sleep for a moment, they were above the covers and on full display. Octavia looked so provocative naked in her sleep that it made Liling a bit wet just to see those massive bare tits. Liling had performed some of Octavia's plastic surgery herself, and Octavia's current boob job was some of Liling's best work.

Octavia lay on her side facing the side of the bed as the "inside spoon" of the spooning pair, with Sister Mary tightly spooning her from behind, one arm draped over Octavia's bare waist.

Liling had been informed of the highly amusing way that her surgeries had broken Sister Mary's mind, forcing the fanatically homophobic nun to remain forever close to Octavia like this, and daily finding herself engaging in involuntary lesbian acts. It was a sadistically cruel predicament that made the highly sadistic Liling get all wet just thinking about it!

Sister Mary could not endure to leave physical contact with Octavia when Octavia was asleep, to feed her tattered mind on Octavia's many comforting auras. But Sister Mary could also not escape fast enough to avoid being caught by the iconic lust aura when Octavia woke up, meaning that Sister Mary would find herself doing lesbian acts EVERY, SINGLE, TIME, when Octavia woke up! Liling could only imagine the exquisite psychological distress this must cause Sister Mary!

Liling decided that she would enjoy seeing this distress right now, and she deliberately knocked a metal vase off a hall table...

The vase hit the hard metal floor with a loud CLANG.

The effect was instant, the pair immediately started awake from the noise and Sister Mary instantly moved to Octavia's bare breasts and began to suck on one of her nipples! A second later Sister Mary realised what she was doing and wailed in delicious distress, rushing to vomit over the side of the bed onto the floor!

Liling moaned in sadistic bliss and ran her hands sensuously over her satin nightie, drinking in this suffering greedily. It was SO good seeing Sister Mary vomit and sob in mental distress!

"What was that loud noise?," Octavia asked in alarm.

"Sorry Mother-in-law, I accidentally knocked over a vase." Liling apologised charmingly.

Liling then simply continued to the bathroom to pee and change her tampon, leaving the pair of them to clean up the vomit by themselves. Hopefully they would be asleep again by the time she came out of the bathroom, so she could knock over the vase to wake them up again.

Liling closed the bathroom door behind her, turning on a very dim ceiling light to see as she did what she came to do. She stripped out of her treasured Cutie-natrix nightie lest it get stained, then sat down on the bathroom's all gravities space toilet, pulled down her panties and checked her tampon.

The red tears were particularly heavy tonight, splattering down into the space toilet as she pulled out the soggy red tampon. It was messy and stank a bit, just the usual yuck of a heavy flow. Liling used a wet paper cleaning napkin to wipe away the considerable mess, before then peeing, wiping again, and putting in a fresh tampon.

Liling flushed the tampon rather than binning it, despite a ship wide edict not to flush tampons as they caused problems in the sewerage processing, flushing it just to deliberately distress and annoy the heretic sewerage workers when the tampon got clogged up in the treatment machinery, giggling cruelly at the thought of them miserably crawling through the shit inside the jammed up machinery to remove the tampon from the moving parts. Little acts of cruelty like this just gave Liling endless satisfaction.

Liling then washed her hands well and carefully got back into her nightie, making sure that it didn't get any stains on it, before then leaving the bathroom.

Liling tiptoed back into the hallway, hoping to find Octavia already asleep so she could knock over a vase again, but was disappointed to see that the pair were still awake cleaning up the vomit. Liling didn't offer to help, merely watching in delighted fascination as Sister Mary wretchedly cleaned up her own reeking sick with paper towels and a mop.

Sister Mary saw the look Liling was giving her and instantly figured out that the vase had been knocked over on purpose. Liling winked fondly at the outraged nun.

"The Emperor sees all, NO sin goes unpunished, there is ALWAYS a reckoning!" Sister Mary hissed hatefully at Liling.

"Are you threatening me?...," Liling asked icily.

Sister Mary flinched in broken fear, immediately backtracking. Liling chuckled and accepted the frantic apology from Sister Mary.

Liling left them to it and padded back to bed, feeling sleepy. That had been fun. If she got up again in the night before they woke then she would be sure to drop the vase on the floor again, maybe she could make Sister Mary cry?

Liling turned up the thermostat and slid into her extremely soft bed, sliding under her soft sheets and blankets. She sighed in contentment as wonderfully warm air filled the bedroom from the climate control systems, snuggling under her covers.

For a few minutes Liling began drifting off to sleep, before getting too warm under the covers in the now warm air. She was too sleepy to get up to turn down the heat, and just kicked off all the covers, laying in the warm open air, feeling gloriously comfortable.

Liling drifted off to sleep for a while but was then woken up by a tiny body climbing onto her bed to snuggle against her.

Liling's 5 year old daughter Ying was a regular visitor to her bed when Augusta wasn't home, and Liling put her arms around Ying without even opening her eyes, snuggling her lovingly.

Ying lay still in Liling's arms, her tiny little warm body breathing softly, and Liling sighed in relaxed contentment and drifted off back to sleep. No matter how cruel she was to others, she was extremely loving and gentle to her children, with strong maternal instincts to nurture her own brood. She loved her kids.

Liling drifted off to sleep again.

"Mummy! What's that?!" Ying's tiny little voice asked fearfully from Liling's arms.

Liling woke up and looked around in alarm.

She wasn't sure what the child was talking about?

"There!" Ying insisted, pointing at Liling's panties...

Liling got a sinking feeling and immediately turned on a bedside lamp...

"Oh SLAANESH!" Liling cursed!

Her panties were SOAKED with red tears! It was all over the sheets...

"NO! MY NIGHTIE!" Liling wailed.

It was RUINED!

Red tears had soaked into the entire bottom half of the nightie!

Liling silently sobbed in distress and peeled out of the sodden nightie, examining it.

She had been sleeping on her back the entire time and feared what she would find as she turned around the nightie to look...

A huge red stain greeted her, even worse than the front...

To Liling's surprise she found that the stains of red tears on the back of the nightie were now changing, right before her eyes, flowing across the fabric and forming into letters... words...

She read them curiously...

"I the Emperor see all LILING, NO sin goes unpunished, there is ALWAYS a reckoning!"

Liling yelped and flung the nightie away from her!

"Mummy, what was that?! I'm scared!" Ying whimpered.

Liling held her daughter protectively and immediately led her towards the door, not wanting Ying to be around this supernatural danger.

Liling had seen what had happened to Sherman and Hyacinth. She did NOT want her daughter to be anywhere near this!

Liling was topless, wearing only soaked red stained panties. Her entire lower torso and thighs were soaked with an unnatural amount of red tears! The red tears were even now still pouring down her legs in trickles!

Liling fled out the room with Ying, going straight to the wall vox and activating the emergency distress signal, not stopping to talk but heading straight to the damn nun that must be the cause of this!

Liling couldn't find the pair of guests in their bed...

Liling found Sister Mary and Octavia sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking mugs of warm hajsnip milk, talking softly to each other and not paying attention.

"YOU..." Liling fumed, pointing accusingly at Sister Mary.

Sister Mary turned around to look at Liling and spluttered out a mouthful of milk in shock, putting on a very convincing act of being completely unaware of what had happened.

"What happened?!" Sister Mary asked in a horrified voice at the sight of the blood all over Liling.

"YOU DID THIS!" Liling hissed in accusation.

"I have been with Octavia this whole time! What happened to you?!" Sister Mary protested innocence.

"She never left my sight, we haven't gone back to bed yet," the still naked Octavia corroborated, looking extremely confused.

"Mummy!" Ying whimpered, pointing to the red stains of Liling's red tears that were smeared on Ying's own bright pink pyjamas!

Liling gazed in horror as the stain formed into letters and words.

"How many other people's children have you "sent to farms?", why not one of your own this time?"

Liling screamed in horror and frantically ripped the clothes off Ying!

Liling tore the fabric apart in maternal adrenaline!

She stripped Ying naked and hurled the clothes away from Ying in a panic!

Liling frantically inspected Ying for any signs of harm.

The red tears were staining Ying's bare skin!

The stain formed words on her skin!

"Time to go to the farm Ying"

"NO!" Liling shrieked in terror.

The stains changed.

"No?," the stain asked.

"No! Please NO!" Liling sobbed.

"Get down on your knees and repent sinner!" The stain replied.

Liling frantically got down on her knees and begged for the life of her little girl!

"CONFESS YOUR SINS AND REPENT OR SHE GOES TO THE FARM!" The stain demanded!

Liling was no psyker and could not be sure of what sort of danger Ying might be in, or if it was a harmless illusion. But with her daughter possibly in mortal danger, Liling wasn't about to take that chance!

"I CONFESS! I'M A SERIAL KILLER! I BECAME A DOCTOR SO I COULD TORTURE PEOPLE TO DEATH FOR FUN! I REPENT!" Liling screamed.

"LILING!" Octavia squawked in horror, but Liling ignored her, just focusing on the stain.

"Confess to what you did to chil..." the stain began and then suddenly faded.

"(Squawk!)... BEGONE STAIN!... (Squawk!)"

The stains were GONE!

Liling turned around desperately to see Hyacinth hobbling into the home with a pink glow of Slaanesh warp power around her bandaged head!

"(Squawk)... Ying is... Safe now!... (Squawk)," Hyacinth squawked like a jungle bird.

Liling wept in sick relief and tightly hugged Ying up in her arms for dear life, sobbing hoarsely from her terror.

"(Squawk)... Possessed child... Near here... (Squawk)... In walls... Three decks down... (Squawk)... Child summoned... Deadly stains... (Squawk)... I saved Ying... And you... (Squawk)... From... Certain death...," Hyacinth squawked gravely.

"THANK YOU!" Liling wailed in gratitude, dropping down to the floor in sobbing tears.

"(Squawk)... Don't... Mention it... (Squawk)...," Hyacinth replied magnanimously.

Liling just kept clutching Ying in her lap and sobbing for a long time.

"A... Serial killer, Liling?.," Octavia eventually asked haltingly.

"I was merely making up lies to save Ying, I would have said anything I could think of to save her," Liling lied quickly.

Octavia gasped with relief and hugged Liling in reconciliation, and Liling suddenly found her mouth on Octavia's nipple and fingers inside Octavia...

Sister Mary was standing by with a smug look on her face, thinking that Liling was getting a taste of her own medicine.

Liling winked at Sister Mary and deliberately just kept sucking and fingering the now moaning Octavia until Sister Mary threw up her hajsnip milk in disgust at the sight of this.

Liling smiled to herself, these tiny acts of cruelty really made her life worthwhile, even at times like this...

***...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29(orphan)

Liling was too distressed to go back to sleep tonight. She was in fact still covered in blood, as only about half of the terrible stains had vanished when Hyacinth dispelled the terrible curse, the rest were very real and now congealed to her bare skin as she sat naked and shaking on the kitchen floor, not yet feeling calm enough to even go and clean herself up, only so far having given her panties to a rather dubious laundry slave to try and wash.

The slave nannies had been summoned and were right now bathing the blood off the traumatised Ying in the main bathroom. Hyacinth was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with Octavia and Sister Mary, head still glowing pink as Hyacinth made sure that Liling and her family were safe from further attacks, and a squad of Night Lords were wandering around the home just to provide additional protection.

Liling had at least stopped crying now, and just sat hugging her knees in trauma, shivering with fright from the ordeal.

"Liling!" Augusta's distorted voice unexpectedly called out anxiously from the front doorway.

"Augusta!" Liling called back frantically.

Her giant husband ran into the kitchen and Liling extended her arms to be cuddled.

Augusta gazed at her bloodied body and hissed in alarm, running to inspect her for injuries, circling around her body to look for damage.

"I am unharmed, the family is ok," Liling reassured him.

Augusta lifted her up in his armoured arms in the blink of an eye and gave her a massive comforting cuddle that almost crushed her. Liling leaned into the cuddle, needing her husband more than anything right now, feet dangling high off the floor in his tall embrace.

He then held her with one hand under her bare bum to support her more comfortably, and used his other hand to gently stroke her face with great tenderness, which she found deeply soothing, causing her to sigh out a great amount of tension.

"I missed you," Liling sighed affectionately, kissing his hand.

"Are you really ok?," Augusta asked protectively.

Liling shook her head but said, "I am better with you here, I mean, I will cope better with you back again."

"Forgiven me?," Augusta asked quietly.

Liling nodded and kissed his hand, after what she had been through tonight she just wanted him back, all sins forgiven.

"Good, I have been waiting to do this...," Augusta whispered.

One of the fingers on the hand she was sitting on then very discreetly slid inside her, squishing the tampon deep inside her in the process.

Liling gave a tiny little gasp of pleasure and bit her lips, eyes closed in bliss as her husband discreetly pleasured her. Oh Slaanesh she had missed this.

"Liling, your monthly flow is leaking again!" Sister Mary called out in alarm as Augusta's discretely probing finger squished the fluid out of the soggy tampon, apparently fearing a return of the supernatural stains.

Liling was surprised by Sister Mary's concern for her welfare, touched even, Sister Mary was the only person present in this house who was in absolutely no danger from the False Emperor. She was apparently just a really nice person...

"Liling your flow..." Sister Mary was saying.

"(Squawk)... She's fine... Stop Looking..." Hyacinth cut her off.

"But that adorable little girl might be in danger again! I will not be silenced mutant abomination!" Sister Mary snarled with fanatical hatred, apparently maternal to the point of not wanting a Slaanesh worshipper's 5 year old to die! (For members of the Ecclesiarchy this was actually a HUGE concession!)

"For slaughter's sake! I am inserting my finger inside my wife to pleasure her, and it is squeezing on her tampon!" Augusta snarled harshly.

"Oh..., I'm sorry, carry on...," Sister Mary said timidly.

Everyone in the room gazed at Sister Mary in astonishment, and Octavia spluttered, "CARRY ON?! But you HATE sex!"

"He's her HUSBAND! It's fine when it's done in a REAL marriage between a husband and wife in their own home!" Sister Mary explained defensively.

"But when I am with my wife Wendy...," Octavia began to ask.

"That lesbian perversion is not a REAL marriage!" Sister Mary snapped crossly.

Everyone relaxed, THAT was more like the bigoted Sister Mary they had grown to know and (barely) tolerate. For a moment everyone had almost gotten worried. It was actually truly amazing come to think of it, just how QUICKLY a bigoted, homophobic, chaos hating Ecclesiarchy nun had come to be seen as almost just another part of the extended family! The Sevensons were actually a pretty inclusive bunch all told.

Augusta hesitantly continued probing Liling, to the encouraging nods of Sister Mary...

"Well don't stop! This is the LEAST sinful thing I have ever seen any of you heretics do so far!" Sister Mary lamented when Augusta awkwardly stopped.

"What exactly do you expect of us?," Liling asked despite herself, intrigued by this bizarre woman.

"I hope to reform all of you, little by little, until you are ready to fully repent before the Emperor for your many sins and heresy," Sister Mary explained in a perfectly reasonable voice.

The room was silent for a second as everyone processed this, and then erupted in laughter from everyone except Octavia (,who was too stupid,) and Liling (,who was too freshly traumatised,). Hyacinth's birdsong of laughter was especially musical.

"Has the events of tonight taught you nothing?! The Holy Emperor Himself is hunting you, you will not SURVIVE his wrath unless you repent. Your souls are not beyond redemption, not even your's Liling, if you repent and submit to the Order of the Painful Path for punishment, then your souls will be able to join the Emperor in paradise." Sister Mary lectured them.

"(Squawk)... Even me?...," Hyacinth asked cuttingly.

"Um...," Sister Mary faltered.

"(Squawk)... If *I* repent... And join... (Squawk)... The Painful... Path... (Squawk)... Will *I*... Be forgiven?," Hyacinth pressed.

"No of COURSE not!" Sister Mary snapped angrily.

"(Squawk)... Why not?," Hyacinth asked mercilessly.

"Because, well just LOOK at you! You are a MUTANT! AND a PSYKER! Redemption is only for HUMANS! Do you think that the Emperor lets xenos or other nonhumans into the HUMAN paradise!" Sister Mary exclaimed.

"Hyacinth is my SISTER!" Augusta snarled.

"(Squawk)... Take my... Advice... (Squawk)... Shut up... While you... (Squawk)... Still can... It's safer...," Hyacinth advised Sister Mary before this could escalate further.

Sister Mary gazed at the massive snarling Augusta and gulped. She didn't push her luck and (very wisely) just held silent.

"(Squawk)... You fit... In well... (Squawk)... Here... Sister Mary... (Squawk)... For you... Are a... (Squawk)... Monster!... (Squawk)... Welcome to... The family...," Hyacinth said sardonically.

This generated laughter from every Chaos Space Marine in earshot, and even Liling chuckled a bit at this, starting to regain her composure from the comforting presence of Augusta.

"I'm not your family!" Sister Mary protested.

"Of course you are Dear, you are Franklin's concubine, which is sort of like a lower ranking type of wife. You are like, um, kinda, my daughter-in-law now I think?," Octavia corrected stupidly.

Sister Mary gasped crossly at this.

"Not quite correct, a concubine is closer to a slave than a wife. Sister Mary is technically Franklin's sex slave," Liling corrected just to bait Sister Mary even more.

"Franklin would NEVER deflower me!" Sister Mary protested in satisfying outrage.

"As long as you whip him and cane him the way he likes, you are doing your job as his concubine. The Matriarch will refrain from eating you as long as you give pleasure to your master Franklin," Liling allowed.

"Don't be silly Liling! The Matriarch doesn't EAT people! What nonsense!" Octavia laughed.

Sister Mary had by now learned that Octavia was blissfully ignorant of reality, and wisely did not listen to this foolish reassurance.

"I will be diligent in giving Franklin his daily punishments," Sister Mary promised fearfully.

"Of course you will Dear, don't listen to Liling's silliness. I know that you will do your duty as Franklin's concubine and spank him to his heart's delight, like a good concubine should. Just as soon as you can leave my auras you will be back to spanking your master around the clock! And don't worry about the Matriarch, she's really nice!" Octavia reassured Sister Mary with adorable folly.

"Oh, and a word of advice. You would be VERY wise to get pregnant to Franklin before we arrive in the chaos hells. Any woman who is pregnant with the Matriarch's descendants is MUCH less likely to be killed, at least while the baby remains in their womb...," Liling advised honestly.

Sister Mary went grey and fainted in her chair at these words, generating laughter from everyone except Octavia and (,strangely,) Hyacinth, who had a troubled look of compassionate pity on her face...

Liling shrugged.

***...

Jung-Sheng Wang and his squad of Kilimanjaro Chaos Cultists were once again squeezing through the ship's superstructure, chasing one of these damn kids. This time however, they had a LOT more help and manpower.

In the past these children had been seen as creepy but mostly harmless, but after one of them attempted to kill the daughter of the Chief Apothecary, the Night Lords were making the capture of these kids a matter of maximum priority.

Fully 500 Kilimanjaro Chaos Cultists were now flooding through the super structure, while an additional battalion of cultists from a different chaos cult that couldn't fit in the gaps were busily unbolting the wall panels. And on top of this, Night Lords were patrolling around in pairs to grab the child if he emerged from the superstructure to escape on foot.

The kid was being carefully boxed in, by an ever shrinking noose that systematically cut off every possible escape route first before finally approaching the kid. There would be no escape this time.

Jung-Sheng Wang relished the chance to capture this little bastard, for he had been the one who made the attempt on the lives of Liling and Ying, both of whom were members of the Kilimanjaro people by blood! Jung-Sheng Wang would not kill this child but he would not be gentle either, not gentle at all!

Jung-Sheng Wang and his squad were the best gap fighters of this entire combined force, the best of the best, so they had the honour of approaching the target first, either to capture him themselves or drive him fleeing into the other units that cut off every escape route.

The squad was fast as they slid and squirmed through the tight winding 3 dimensional maze of superstructure, flexible as worms, slippery as eels. Darting around corners and up and down levels with demonic crawling abilities, a few of the men climbing sideways or upside down just to flaunt their abilities.

Jung-Sheng Wang could hear the target climbing ahead and redoubled his speed, worming around the last corner with supernatural flexibility.

Jung-Sheng Wang saw his target!

A small boy with brightly glowing eyes was crawling upside down through the gap, neck bent around at an unnatural angle. The boy's clothes had been ripped to pieces from crawling through this sharp and abrasive gap, with only a few bits of torn rag still clothing him.

Jung-Sheng Wang hissed demonically in triumph, his own face distorting into a demonic visage of vicious cruelty. He transferred his laspistol over his head to his other hand, and then reached out with his leading hand to grab the child.

The child roared in an angelic voice and the space erupted with supernatural flames! It was burning away the child's remaining rags but not otherwise harming him!

Jung-Sheng Wang and his cultists all gave animal yelps of pain as the flames burned THEIR skin, and scattered in the 3rd dimension, crawling above and below their previous position in the vertical plane.

They crawled above and below the target at gravity defying angles, demonic gifts letting them scale any surface at any angle.

They hissed viciously at the child, cornering him from all directions, too wary of the flames again to get close enough to grab him.

"Jung-Sheng Wang, the Emperor knows your name, knows your SINS!" The child bellowed in an angelic distorted adult man's voice.

"How do you know my name!" Jung-Sheng Wang demanded in his own demonic voice.

"Repent of your sins MURDERER! You verminous cockroach who crawls into holes to murder men and drag out their hiding women and children during Night Lord raids! Wall creeper! Crawling insect!" The child roared.

"And the rest of you crack crawling scavengers, murderers all, repent NOW or die in your crack like the vermin you have become!" The child threatened the rest in a truly unnerving voice.

Jung-Sheng Wang had been ordered to capture this possessed child ALIVE, but not necessarily unharmed. He decided that it was time to use his laspistol after all.

Jung-Sheng Wang turned off the safety and aimed at the child's arm.

Jung-Sheng Wang fired with a loud SNAP of the laser beam ionising the air.

The child's arm erupted at the elbow in a small explosion of ionising energy vaporising flesh, and his forearm fell away into the darkness of the gap below, a smoking stump of charred flesh now where his elbow had been, blood staunched by the heat of the wound.

The child roared and erupted with more supernatural fire, driving the cultists fleeing away from range of the heat.

The child was fully hostile now but wouldn't get far very quickly with only one arm.

Jung-Sheng Wang was now 50 meters above the child, slightly ahead of him to escape the convection heat of the flames. Jung-Sheng Wang was climbing upside down in a way that was only possible because of his demonic gifts, and took careful aim with his laspistol again.

The possessed child's left leg fell away at the knee in another small ionising explosion, leaving a smoking stump of charcoaled flesh.

The child now had no way of moving properly anymore, and could only hold his position with his remaining limbs.

Jung-Sheng Wang touched the bead in his ear and proudly requested a work crew disassemble the walls around the child. They had won.

***...

Hyacinth struggled with her power to dispel the flames and curses the possessed child was trying to cast, as work crews extracted what was left of the child from inside the wall cavity. Night Lords were standing all around her but she had ordered them to stay back lest they break her concentration.

"BURN MUTANT!" The False Emperor roared through the child's mouth!

Hyacinth was only just able to dispel the spell in time before the flames could be cast!

The Emperor might be an Alpha Plus Psyker, but he was fortunately also thousands of light years away on life support on his golden throne, and multitasking between millions of different followers at once, meaning that his powers were limited enough for Hyacinth to (only just) counter.

Hyacinth summoned all of her power, and struggled against the terrible old tyrant in a psychic dual as the cultists tried to subdue the possessed child!

By Slaanesh the old villain was STRONG!

How could a rotting corpse be THIS powerful at THIS range!

Hyacinth fell to her knees as she struggled to psychically wrestle with the distant Emperor of the Imperium, feeling his divine holy anger against Chaos. He HATED the forces of chaos who had so heroically confined him to that throne to free mankind from his tyranny to worship chaos!

"I know your name!" The voice bellowed.

"(Squawk)... I don't... Know yours... (Squawk)... Did your... Mum name... (Squawk)... You EMPEROR?!... (Squawk)... I think not... I hope...," Hyacinth quipped cheekily, nearly losing control for her hubris.

Hyacinth dropped down onto her face on the floor, not even able to raise her head as she put 100 percent of her effort into containing his power.

A cultist medic injected the child with a heavy sedative, and Hyacinth gasped as the child's possessed brain fell unconscious, stopping the attack.

That had been a NEAR thing!

She just lay gasping on the floor, too exhausted to move yet.

Hyacinth felt herself being gently lifted off the floor by her boyfriend, and squawked softly from the pain in her burns. He cradled her in his arms the way she liked, and she just relaxed exhaustedly in his arms.

"What happened?," Her boyfriend Jack asked with genuine concern, worried about the wellbeing of his new favourite agonising psychic torturer of a girlfriend.

"(Squawk)... Ship is... Leaving... (Squawk)... Segmentum Pacificus... And entering... (Squawk)... Segmentum Solar... Emperor stronger... (Squawk)... As we... Pass closer... (Squawk)... Too Terra...," Hyacinth explained gravely.

"Damnation! We can't avoid the Segmentum Solar without going far out of our way to reach home in the Maelstrom! Should we go to the Eye of Terror instead?," Jack cursed.

"(Squawk)... Not up... To me...," Hyacinth shrugged.

Jack was then walking, and Hyacinth relaxed in his arms, too tired after the psychic dual to read his mind, just enjoying the ride.

The journey took her into an elevator and up to her father's throne room on the command bridge! What was he doing?

"My Lord, your daughter here has grave news. She said that unless we avoid the Segmentum Solar the strength of the attacks will defeat her. She said that the closer we move towards the False Emperor's location on Terra, the more his power grows." Jack was then reporting to her father!

Hyacinth was then forced to explain everything to her father, in great detail, which wasn't easy with her speech impediment. It took her almost 30 minutes! She just wanted to rest after the dual!

Her father was then altering the course of the ship and giving a summoned daemonette warp messenger a detailed message to give to the Slaanesh Daemon Princess Matriarch, informing her that they were heading for the EYE OF TERROR!

Hyacinth groaned, she just wanted to get home to her nice sorceress tower in the chaos hells of the Maelstrom! Now they would instead be meeting up with other war bands in the Night Lords Legion for at least as long as it took to refuel, before then heading for the Maelstrom in the most roundabout route possible!

This would at least double the journey and take Slaanesh only knows how long!

The Matriarch would get annoyed with this delay too, as she had other duties awaiting Aunty Wendy. Aunty Wendy was the Matriarch's favourite and most reliable lieutenant for handling civilian business, forever being sent as the Matriarch's agent to manage civilian business in strongholds, ports and cities all over the Matriarch's personal domains in the chaos hells.

The Matriarch always found the business of civilian administration utterly INFURIATING, and was probably almost at the end of her patience without Wendy there to make it all go away for her! Hyacinth did not envy whoever was filling in for Wendy right now!

Wendy just had a preternatural ability to organise all the unglamorous but essential stuff, in a way that none of their other current Chaos Champions could. This was why the Matriarch had personally elevated Wendy from a paper chaser to a Chaos Champion in the first place, she just "got shit done" as they say. The Matriarch would be PISSED to learn about this new delay in Wendy's return!

Hyacinth sighed in relief when her father had the sense not to mention her in the report to the Matriarch. The report left out ALL names in fact, as it was giving BAD news to the Matriarch. GOOD news reports dropped names shamelessly like you wouldn't believe, to get the named people favourable reception from the Matriarch, but bad news reports were always strangely devoid of named people taking credit for what happened...

***...

Octavia gazed fearfully from the Apothecarion surgery observation window at the eyes of the poor little orphan child below as Liling did surgery on him, fearing to see a glow. The child thankfully seemed to be sedated or something, eyes closed and no signs of creepiness.

"What did those monsters do to my poor little Dildee!" Sister Mary exclaimed in distress, gazing down at the child.

"Dildee?, what a strange name," Octavia blurted out tactlessly before she could stop herself.

"Dildee Baker is his name. We changed his first name to Dildee from the filthy word his vile heretic parents originally named him!" Sister Mary hissed.

"Dildee, Dildee?, that word sounds familiar... What was he originally called?," Octavia ask curiously.

"... dildo...," Sister Mary whispered quietly.

"Oh, a lot of Slaanesh families name children Dildo! One of my friends has a husband who's middle name is Dildo! His first name is Glans!" Octavia said excitedly, making Sister Mary shudder for some reason.

"Forget about the name, look what they DID to him! His arm and leg!" Sister Mary exclaimed in upset.

Octavia nodded gravely at this, it was horrid what had happened to the poor little boy!

"I raised him from a baby, he is only 10 years old!" Sister Mary started to sob.

"I think Liling is giving him bionics?," Octavia suggested.

"How STUPID are you?! She is opening up his BRAIN!" Sister Mary yelled crossly.

Octavia found this a little rude, but Sister Mary was obviously very upset so she didn't take offence.

Octavia tapped on the window to check.

"Liling dear, are you giving the child bionics?," Octavia yelled.

"Um..., The um, farm will give him bionics when he arrives," Liling said reassuringly.

"NO!" Sister Mary wailed, thumping on the glass.

"It's ok Dear, the farm will...," Octavia began.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL, SHE'S MURDERING HIM!" Sister Mary screamed.

"LILING DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY LITTLE BOY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH WITH YING! HAVE MERCY!" Sister Mary shrieked.

Octavia thought that this was an outrageous thing to say to Liling!

To Octavia's surprise, Liling put down her scalpel and gazed up at Sister Mary with a haunted look on her face, she looked into Sister Mary's eyes.

"This boy almost killed Ying. Why would I ever show pity on him?," Liling asked in an icy hiss.

"The Emperor might show mercy next time if you show mercy now," Sister Mary warned.

"He will?, do you swear this!" Liling hissed.

Octavia was completely confused now.

"He sees ALL, show mercy and He will see. He is looking for cessation of sin and repentance, this is the BEST thing you can do to stay his hand if Ying is attacked again!" Sister Mary pleaded.

Liling flinched terrified at the mention of Ying being attacked again, and gazed at Sister Mary with scared eyes.

"If you DON'T show mercy then I GUARANTEE that the Emperor will kill Ying dead next time!" Sister Mary threatened.

Liling yelped in fright, nodded, and was suddenly frantically doing something surgical to Dildee's brain. Octavia was completely lost.

"THANK YOU!" Sister Mary shouted in relief.

Octavia was troubled, something had just happened, something that Liling and Sister Mary had clearly understood but Octavia hadn't. Something had definitely just happened, and Octavia could almost grasp it...

There was a connection between the farm and terrible fear, a connection between the farm and mothers pleading for the lives of their children...

Both Liling and Sister Mary were TERRIFIED of any of their children going to the farm, and had even hinted at... Death...

Octavia could still remember Liling admitting to being a serial killer. This had unlocked memories, of times that were strangely missing from her memory. Octavia was missing years worth of memory, almost as if someone had reached inside her head and blanked out the memories...

Octavia felt strangely that some part of her almost KNEW that Liling was a serial killer, as though she had known this on multiple occasions and had strangely forgotten each time...

More memories now... Bodies, SO many bodies! In Augusta's bedroom... Liling was gutting a screaming woman... Octavia had seen it... Octavia had told Wendy... And then Octavia hadn't remembered anymore...

"LILING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BRAIN!" Octavia screamed, suddenly remembering.

"Shit! You remembered AGAIN!" Liling exclaimed.

"Wendy betrayed me! She KNOWS! She let you erase my memory!" Octavia shrieked.

"Wendy, code Octavia, repeat code Octavia, spontaneous memory regeneration, with full awareness. Need her subdued at once!" Liling was shouting into a vox.

"Not this time you little BITCH!" Octavia snarled, finally regaining a measure of who she used to be.

Octavia summoned the full power of her Slaanesh auras, beaconing to Liling seductively with a finger.

Liling stood transfixed, dropping her surgical tools, and started walking towards the door, trying to reach the siren allure of Octavia.

Octavia ran to meet her halfway, and summoned the pink glow of her acquiescence kiss around her lips. This monster's crimes would end NOW!

Octavia reached Liling and moved in for the kiss that would enslave her to Octavia's will forever.

"Please no, please not like this! Please have mercy! I love you! I have children! PLEASE!" Liling whimpered through her hypnotic haze.

"Don't do it Octavia! I NEED her to save Dildee on that table! Please have mercy!" Sister Mary begged from behind.

Octavia paused, glowing lips inches away from Liling's, uncertain what she should do.

"I will change, show mercy and I will change," Liling whimpered terrified.

Octavia hesitated again, desperately torn in what she should do.

"(Squawk)... acquiescence kiss... dispelled...," Hyacinth's voice squawked out!

"NO!" Octavia shrieked as the glow around her lips faded.

Octavia tore around to see Hyacinth gazing at her apologetically.

"(Squawk)... I'm sorry... Octavia... (Squawk)... So... Wretchedly... Sorry...," Hyacinth said with tears of remorse in her eyes.

Octavia got down on her knees and begged.

"PLEASE!"

"(Squawk)... Begone... Memories..."

Octavia looked around herself in confusion, why was she kneeling on the floor like this?

"Hyacinth?, Liling?, Sister Mary?, what are you all doing here in this hallway with me?, what's going on?, how did I get here?," Octavia asked in confusion.

"Octavia?! Don't you remember what just happened?!" Sister Mary exclaimed, all worked up for some reason.

"Um, no idea." Octavia admitted.

"I need to get back to surgery," Liling said and ran off.

"Octavia...," Sister Mary said sadly, approaching her.

"Dear you are doing it again," Octavia said patiently as Sister Mary ate her out...

"(Squawk)... I truly... Am sorry... (Squawk)... Octavia...," Hyacinth squawked with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry Dear?," Octavia asked compassionately.

"(Squawk)... I'll tell you... One day...," Hyacinth squawked sadly.

"I will tell her right now if you don't!" Sister Mary shouted.

Wendy's Daemon Whip "Torment" suddenly licked out and flicked against Sister Mary's mouth with a deafening CRACK!

Sister Mary dropped to the floor shrieking in hellish torment!

Octavia looked around to see Wendy holding Torment, looking strangely apprehensive.

"(Squawk)... Beta Beta... Tango Gamma...," Hyacinth squawked at Wendy, which made no sense at all.

Wendy let out a bodily gasp of relief.

"Why did you whip poor Sister Mary like that?," Octavia asked crossly.

"She was shouting at you my love, NO ONE shouts at my beloved wife like that," Wendy said chivalrously.

Octavia felt all gooey inside but still scolded Wendy for whipping poor Sister Mary like that.

Wendy nodded penitently and gave the screaming Sister Mary an extremely long cuddle in reconciliation. Octavia watched approvingly, hands proudly over her heart at Wendy's sweetness.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Octavia, there is nothing to remember, I was just getting cranky. Pay it no mind, all is forgiven," Sister Mary then said with a frantic edge in her whimpering voice as Wendy broke the cuddle.

Octavia smiled understandingly, all was forgiven now.

Wendy got up and moved straight to Octavia, and slipped her fingers up inside Octavia's bare armpits!

Octavia squealed and laughed, and kissed Wendy passionately, raising her arms up to hold her armpits exposed to let Wendy deliver Octavia's favourite fetish more easily.

Wendy grinned and pushed Octavia up against the wall tickling her and kissing her deeply!

"I love you Wendy!" Octavia squealed through the laughter and kisses.

Octavia loved and trusted her wife Wendy more than anyone else in the entire universe!

***...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30(orphan)

(Trigger warning: infanticide references, nightmarishly messed up situation, but still worth reading chapter all the way to the end if you can stomach it.)

Liling was feeling thoughtful as she sat fully clothed in bed on her husband Augusta's face reading a medical journal. The pair weren't having sex at the moment, Augusta in fact was actually trying to sleep right now, but Liling was deliberately sitting in the most irritating place possible just to be sadistic, as she kept up with her medical literature reading.

(authors note: my cat did this sitting on my face thing to me the night before I started writing this chapter, first at 1am and again at 3am, (when I had to get up at 6am for work), it was such a diabolically "Liling" thing to do that I found it inspirational. (The second time at 3am I shut the cat out of the bedroom in case you were wondering))

"I twying to seep," Augusta's heavily muffled voice complained irritably from under her ass.

In response Liling clenched her abdominal muscles and deliberately farted in his face for fun.

Augusta roared at the sulphurous smell of her diabolical stir fried yapyap and grox meat fuelled farts. This dish ALWAYS gave her truly awful farts, and she regularly ate it deliberately just to torture Augusta like this.

Augusta was too submissive to Liling to defend himself from this highly inventive treatment, and just endured it all like a good submissive husband should, as Liling did it over and over again with a sadistic smile.

Liling sadly did not have an endless supply of internal gas to torture her husband with, and eventually ran out of farts.

"Fank you," Augusta said in a heavily muffled voice as the farts finally stopped, wetting her panties slightly with his saliva as he spoke.

Liling had thankfully learned from experience to thoroughly chemically treat all of her clothes to resist the acids in Augusta's saliva, her panties would be smoking rags by now otherwise. Her own tissues had likewise been altered, her cells completely pH buffered to resist strong acidity. She was so immune that Augusta could orally stimulate her with no problems.

Liling wiped the slobbery panties clean on his face, and used his nose to scratch her anus on through the fabric.

"I wan seep," Augusta complained as she just kept keeping him awake with her irritating behaviour.

Liling tried her best to keep tormenting him, but he was soon sleeping under her ass and not responding to even her farts!

Liling sighed and got off his face. She put away her medical journal, kissed his sleeping cheek lovingly, and then snuggled against his giant warm muscular body, adoring him utterly in her own sadistic way.

Liling was still in a very thoughtful mood, and not even tormenting her submissive husband had taken her mind off her disquieting thoughts.

Sister Mary had SAVED Liling from Octavia's terrible acquiescence kiss, saving Liling from a fate worse than death as a slave to the will of the moronic Octavia forevermore! Without Sister Mary's incredible act of mercy, Liling would be done for, and this thought made Liling feel... Guilty, for how she had treated Sister Mary in the past.

It was more than just this, it was also the attack on Ying and the way that Sister Mary had tried to protect Ying, protect her from Sister Mary's own Emperor no less! When Liling had been at her most vulnerable moments, Sister Mary had consistently shown mercy, despite everything Liling had done to her!

Liling was not used to feeling guilty about her behaviour, but right at the moment she felt the sharp pang of genuine remorse in her chest. It wasn't a nice feeling.

Liling had done evil things for a very long time, always murdering and torturing people for her own pleasure, without guilt or consequence. Her patron god Slaanesh had not only not condemned her actions, but had actually delighted in them, rewarding her for her evil acts.

But now something had changed... Liling actually felt... Remorse...

It wasn't just Sister Mary, it was the Emperor. The Emperor had threatened the life of her child, had warned her that if she didn't confess her sins and repent, then her child would die! Liling didn't want her children to die, and she found herself superstitiously FILLED with repentance and guilt to appease the wrath of the horrifying Emperor!

Liling was suddenly frightened and got up to check on her children, she found them all asleep in their rooms, alive and well. Liling didn't want to wake them, merely checking that they were alive and breathing in their beds, before tiptoeing out again.

Liling sighed in relief and went to check the laundry. The laundry slaves were asleep at this late hour, but Liling wasn't seeking them. Liling instead went to inspect her treasured "Cutie-natrix" nightie where it lay soaking in a bucket of cleaning chemicals, to see if the stains had come out.

The nightie was little improved on what it had been, completely ruined with huge red stains all around the bottom half of the fabric...

Liling sighed, she had LOVED this nightie more than any other clothing she owned! This whole incident had deeply hurt her in so many different ways.

Liling looked at the stains nervously, fearing more words, and to her horror, the fears proved well founded!

The stain formed words!

"Cease and repent," the stain spelled out.

Liling was pale and shaking with terror, but she managed not to scream and haltingly forced herself to speak to the stain. She was TERRIFIED that Ying was going to die if there was another attack, terrified enough that she was willing to negotiate with the Emperor himself through this stain.

"Will you spare my children if I do?," Liling whispered back.

"Yes," the stain wrote simply.

Liling nodded frantically and said, "I will do it, I will stop murdering, I will stop torturing the unwilling, I will be kind to your servants if you are kind to my family!"

"Repent," the stain insisted simply.

"I... I'm sorry for everything... I should not have tortured thousands of people to death like I did...," Liling repented feebly.

The stain didn't seem to be impressed by this and just kept showing the word "Repent".

Liling sighed and tried again, this time actually repenting properly for being a serial killer, going into a passionate monologue about how sorry she was for her horrifying crimes against fellow human beings, and about how she would even use her current position of power to help any kidnapped servants of the Emperor, to do his will on this ship, if only Ying and her other children would be spared from death.

Liling offered to betray the war band, the entire Sevenson family, to do things to help the Emperor. She offered to atone for her murders by preventing further atrocities by the forces of chaos in this war band! She repented like she had never repented before, asking only that her children be spared.

The Emperor was about to have himself a POWERFUL agent inside this ship, Liling thought as she repented from a lifetime's worth of sins!

The stain changed.

"Repent for your REAL sin!" The stain demanded.

"Real sin?, But what sin is worse than torturing thousands of people to death?," Liling asked in puzzlement.

"The sin of HERESY!" The stain insisted.

Liling blinked in confusion at this absurd answer.

"But I am NOT a heretic, not to MY faith, my people have worshipped Slaanesh for ten thousand years! I was raised in a completely different religion from your servants, so by definition of the word "heresy" I CANNOT be called a heretic! And anyway, how is being raised in a different faith tradition POSSIBLY WORSE than being a serial killer with thousands of dead victims?!" Liling spluttered in utterly flabbergasted astonishment.

"The worship of chaos is the ULTIMATE sin! Cease and repent!" The stain replied.

"Um... Seriously?!" Liling asked with growing lack of credence.

"Become MY worshipper instead," the stain insisted.

"I just want to avoid having my children be killed and turn my evil life around into something better, not change my entire religion! I am willing to apologise for the ACTUAL crimes I have committed, which are many and terrible, but having a particular religion SURELY doesn't compare to torturing thousands of people to death?!" Liling responded, starting to get upset.

"Murder is preferable to heresy, your heresy MUST cease!" The stain insisted unashamedly.

Liling started to laugh, she just couldn't help it. These words were beyond insanity. You didn't become a medical doctor without being smart enough to have massive alarm bells go off in your head, when someone claimed that religious differences were more serious than SERIAL KILLING! This Emperor was a complete and total lunatic!

"Ten thousand years on the Golden Throne has clearly taken it's toll I see. I would prescribe you some medications if I could, I think you desperately need them. If you are this insane then I think that I will pass on the whole "working for you" thing. Just don't kill my kids and I will stop killing people, deal?," Liling told the stain, no longer able to take it seriously.

"No, you must REPENT!" the stain insisted.

Liling ignored the ranting of the geriatric old tyrant, she had been a complete fool to try to negotiate with this lunatic! Liling instead started praying fearfully to appease Slaanesh, who seemed EXTREMELY irritated by her little chat with the Emperor just now...

"So you are praying to ME now are you?," Slaanesh hissed angrily in her mind.

"I never wavered in my faith to you Dark Prince, I am forever your servant!" Liling fearfully promised honestly.

"You did not waver in your worship of me, that is TECHNICALLY true, but you pushed close to the line, oh my most FAITHFUL of servants! VERY CLOSE TO THE LINE! I do not appreciate having my supposed worshippers traitorously hedging their bets, by making deals against MY interests with the sworn enemy of chaos, the Emperor of the Imperium!" Slaanesh snarled with divine rage.

"I am your's alone Slaanesh! I never intended to follow the old fool, it was just harmless talk! My faith in you is beyond any doubt or question blessed Slaanesh!" Liling promised fearfully.

"I demand PROOF of your "beyond any doubt" devotion! You would seem to in fact value the life of your daughter Ying over your devotion to me... I think it's time for a murderous little test of your faith, a little 5 year old human sacrifice from your own loins..." Slaanesh purred with psychopathic cruelty.

Liling blanched pale white with horror!

"Not Ying! You CAN'T mean my little Ying!" Liling stammered.

"I DO mean Ying and you WILL kill her for me. You have killed many thousands in your murder spree over the years, killed people of all ages including children, tortured them to death even as they screamed and begged for mercy, so one more 5 year old should be a simple matter for you, my entertaining little serial killer." Slaanesh laughed musically.

"But but, but she is MY little girl! I LOVE her! I didn't love any of my murder victims!" Liling pleaded.

"Do you really suppose that you can keep Ying alive against my will and yet remain my SERVANT?, Do you think that I will show mercy and change my mind just because you LOVE her?, Ying has been chosen by me precisely BECAUSE you love her, to PROVE to me that your OBEDIENCE to my will comes ABSOLUTELY first!" Slaanesh pressed mercilessly.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY! WAIT I mean, please be too CRUEL to let her escape from the agony of life!" Liling tried desperately.

"Have no fear beloved, I can be VERY cruel to Ying in the afterlife if you are worried about THAT," Slaanesh purred sensuously.

"NO! No please don't be cruel to her soul! Nice afterlife, NICE AFTERLIFE!" Liling backtracked desperately.

"A nice afterlife IF you kill her YOURSELF, otherwise it might be... Less, nice for the soul of sweet little Ying...," Slaanesh drawled.

"The Matriarch will kill me if I kill one of her mortal brood of descendants like this!" Liling begged, desperate to find any excuse to get out of this HORRIBLE predicament.

"The Matriarch is MY servant and will not question my will! You are all MY servants and shall NOT question MY will! Kill Ying for me and prove your faith in me! If you continue to argue to change my mind, I will make it TWO of your children rather than just one!" Slaanesh growled at Liling in her mind.

Liling vomited heavily all over the laundry floor in sick despair as she wept in grief, with purest dread and horror filling her heart!

Liling dared not continue arguing, lest Slaanesh make this horrific situation even worse. She instead forced herself to give the smallest of nods, a nod almost imperceptibly small but yet taking more effort than all the other nods in her life combined. She didn't know HOW she would find the mental strength to actually do it, but she WOULD kill Ying for Slaanesh... Um, EVENTUALLY is ok right?

"No Liling, you will NOT play this out for time with your vague "eventually", you will do it SOON, and you KNOW what I mean when I say SOON!" Slaanesh growled in Liling's mind.

Liling knew EXACTLY what "soon" meant. Soon meant long enough to let everyone know that this was happening as part of Slaanesh's will (,lest the Sevenson war band punish Liling for murdering one of their blood,), long enough for the family to say their proper goodbyes to Ying and set up the human sacrifice ritual. Long as it reasonably needed to be but still SOON!

The Sevenson family had been faced with so many of these sorts of horrific "tests of faith" in the past, that they actually had a PROCEDURE for handling exactly this situation. Liling would be given all the family support she could ask for as she struggled through this test of her devotion to Slaanesh. She was going to NEED it, ALL of the help she could get!

Liling forced herself to stand and walked forward. One tiny trembling step at a time, trying her best not to faint.

Liling immediately went to the nearest wall vox, as quickly as her trembling steps could carry her, and called her Mother-in-law Wendy, explaining the situation...

It was a long conversation, one of the longest and hardest conversations in her life, with many tears, tears on both ends of the vox line, as Liling explained EVERYTHING to Wendy, confessing it all, confessing how she had tried to work with the Emperor to save Ying, confessed that she had been willing to betray the rest of the family to save her own children... And confessed that this mad folly to try to protect Ying had now cost Ying her life...

Wendy was... Upset. Actually she was a lot more than just upset, there were some words said that were later apologised for, anger, sadness, grief, just so many emotions. But after this there was acceptance, and Wendy listened as Liling poured out her heart.

Wendy then told Liling that she had been a fool, actually she called her a lot worse things than just a fool, but she then told Liling that as she had been only trying to save her child's life, that her motherly motives had at least been perfectly understandable. Wendy promised that Liling would not be punished for her folly, as this test was already so much worse than any other punishment, and that Liling should just focus on getting through this.

Wendy told Liling that she would handle organising everything and promised to immediately gather all the family onboard to say their goodbyes to Ying.

The family would have a huge goodbye party with Ying, like they always did when one of their own was required as a sacrifice, and the family would explain very gently to Ying that she was going to go away to be with Slaanesh in paradise now, and promise Ying that it would all be ok, just a lovely holiday to heaven... Ying would be given all of her favourite things and everyone would get to say their goodbyes... Liling sobbed.

Ying wouldn't suffer, Liling would see to that. She would be calmed right down, given the most blissfully comforting sedatives imaginable, and would not feel it when she... Died. Liling would then harvest Ying's ovaries... To, to breed more Sevensons, and... And, that would be that... Liling sobbed even more.

Liling hung up the vox after speaking to Wendy, and then simply collapsed to the floor, weeping hoarsely until the entire house hold was awakened.

"Mummy what's wrong?," Ying asked from a doorway in her tiny voice, rushing to give Liling a beautiful warm little cuddle.

Liling just cried all the harder at this sweet display of affection. Oh Slaanesh this was BRUTAL!

Liling sucked in great big sobbing gasps of air as she just hugged her warm sweet loving little 5 year old daughter with all her might. Ying was so small and hot and gentle in her arms, and Liling LOVED her SO MUCH! How would she EVER be able to snuff out this little life!?

People started to gather around Liling as she just held Ying and sobbed. The whole family would have heard at least a quick overview of the news by now, and were beginning to gather in solemn silence around Liling as she grieved. Reassuring hands patted Liling's back and Ying was still not sure what was going on or why Liling was crying, but Liling was oblivious to all else around her, just hugging her little girl...

As the grief and regret drove Liling half mad...

***...

The family was wonderfully supportive over the coming hours as they organised Ying's "going away party" and got everything ready. Ying was still alive, for the time being, and she was being given a wonderful party with all of her favourite things.

The family very VERY gently sat little Ying down and explained that she was going to be sacrificed to Slaanesh. To her credit, Ying took the news well, all things considered. She cried a bit as expected, but actually far less than Liling did. But the one who really responded the most strongly was Sister Mary when she heard what the family was explaining to Ying...

"For FUCK'S sake just REPENT like the Emperor said and HE will protect Ying!" Sister Mary roared at Liling, upset enough to actually swear!

Liling snarled at the nun in grief fuelled rage and HATE! Liling had NEVER HATED ANYONE MORE than she HATED Sister Mary right at this moment!

"YOU DID THIS! YOU planted these doubts in my mind! YOU caused this!" Liling shrieked with rabid raving hatred.

"You have a CHOICE Liling, a CHOICE between murdering your own child for Slaanesh or keeping your child alive by converting to worship the Emperor! Which is it going to be!" Sister Mary shouted back.

"You BITCH! The Emperor is a LUNATIC! He told me that heresy is worse than MURDER! I will NOT trust a fool like that!" Liling spat back with venomous hate.

"THIS situation is WHY heresy is worse than murder! A murderer commits ONLY murder and can always decide to spare victims, can CHOOSE to walk away! Heretics are compelled to obey the blasphemous powers of evil, and will be FORCED by the Dark Gods to commit not ONLY murder but ALL sins! INCLUDING being forced to murder your own children!" Sister Mary proclaimed hysterically.

"Dear that is not nice to say to poor Liling. Ying is not being "murdered" but merely getting called by blessed Slaanesh to enter paradise a lot earlier than expected. The souls of other Sevensons who have died contact us from the beyond during rituals every year on selected holy days. They appear in these magic chalk circles and tell us about their lives in Slaanesh's paradise." Octavia said to Sister Mary with uncharacteristic intelligence, her brain still not fully safely back to normal after her relapse, only partially subdued by Hyacinth's spell until Liling could use brain surgery to provide a more long term solution.

"Octavia, for once you have said the smartest thing here!" Liling gasped with wonderful relief at this simple reminder that Ying would simply be sent to be with loving relatives in paradise!

"I will see all of my dead great aunties and great uncles?," Ying asked hopefully, with childlike faith reducing her fear.

"That's right Sweetheart, every Aunty and Uncle and Cousin and Second Cousin and Grandma Talon, and everyone else who ever died. They will all be with you in paradise to take care of you, and you will get to see us every holy day when we commune with the departed." Octavia reassured Ying sweetly with childlike faith of her own.

Liling desperately needed to hear more stuff like this and urged Octavia to keep talking.

"This whole situation is EVIL! You are talking about killing this little girl! I won't LET YOU!" Sister Mary raged.

"Do you think I WANT to do this!?" Liling snarled hatefully at the nun who had wrecked EVERYTHING!

"Why do you value Slaanesh over your own daughter! What could POSSIBLY be offered by Slaanesh that is WORTH your daughter's LIFE?!" Sister Mary raved.

"Your words are POISON! GET OUT!" Liling roared in deep pain.

"If you try to murder this little girl, I will kill you myself! You shall NOT murder this child! I will DIE to protect all children!" Sister Mary threatened with utter certainty.

"Then do it, kill me right now if you think you can!" Liling spat bitterly.

Sister Mary looked around her for a weapon, and grabbed up a knife from a nearby party table covered in food. Sister Mary turned to face Liling with trembling limbs, clearly not a killer, and advanced on Liling with the knife raised to strike.

Sister Mary didn't get within stabbing range before the Chaos Lord grabbed hold of her leash and pulled her backwards off her feet. Before Sister Mary could recover he disarmed her and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"I understand your sentiment little nun, we ALL understand your sentiment, and for that reason I shall not kill you right now. None of us are happy about this situation, all present feel grief, and none more so than Ying's parents. Do not add to Liling's difficulty and stop upsetting Ying at her own going away party, or I will drag you away from Octavia and lock you in a cell until this is over," the Chaos Lord snarled gently but adamantly.

Sister Mary ignored the warning and just kept screaming at them not to kill Ying, until Sister Mary was eventually carried away to be put in a holding cell. Everyone sighed in relief when the nun was gone.

The party was much more bearable after that, and Ying got to eat all her favourite foods and play with a mountain of toys. Everyone went out of their way to make Ying as happy as possible, and reassure her about the lovely journey she was going on. Ying returned to cuddle her parents a lot, and was clearly scared, but she was still surprisingly happy at her party, young enough to not fully understand mortality.

Hundreds of relatives said goodbye to Ying, hours and hours of goodbyes and cuddles with relatives, as Liling desperately prayed with Augusta for the strength to do this. Augusta was extremely stoic and grim, barely saying a word as he dealt with this in his own way. He was angry with Liling about this, TERRIBLY angry, but he was nevertheless supporting her as she tried to somehow find the strength to sacrifice her own child.

The other kids were extremely messed up by this, and were hanging around Ying constantly, very subdued as they played with her. The coming months would be hard on the entire family, today was just the beginning of their sadness. This entire situation was simply horrible, with no silver linings, it would leave them all with deep emotional scars.

Liling willed the time left to slow right down, to let her experience Ying being alive for as long as possible, but Slaanesh was far too cruel for that, and if anything the hours seemingly shot past with unnatural speed! In seemingly no time at all, the hour had come!

***...

Liling vomited heavily with dread as she saw the sacrificial circle that Hyacinth and the other psykers had prepared, and fell to her knees weeping with grief, lacking the strength to go on yet.

Ying had been holding her hand, and was now giving Liling a cuddle to cheer her up.

"Mummy, don't cry," Ying encouraged Liling.

Liling spat away the vomit and hugged Ying as she wept, unable to go through with this! NO mother could do this!

"Liling, it is time," Wendy urged gently.

"I CAN'T do it!" Liling pleaded.

"Yes you can, we will support you every step of the way. Prove your devotion to Slaanesh," Wendy encouraged gently but with authority.

Liling knew that Wendy was right, and tried to keep moving towards the elaborate chalk circle, but she collapsed after only a few inches and had to be carried the rest of the way.

Liling was far too distressed to even notice the elaborate details of this sacrificial circle or even the room she was in, she didn't CARE about any of that! The ONLY thing that she saw was her little girl being gently placed on a hospital bed in the middle of the circle!

Liling almost fainted as she was given the lethal injection syringe to hold and was stood next to the bed, vision going grey as adrenaline pumped through her veins, heart pounding. She was about to kill her little Ying!

Ying was getting scared now, and started to cry. Ying scrambled to the side of the bed and cuddled Liling furiously, screaming "Mummy! I don't want to leave you! Mummy I'm scared!"

Liling's heart broke at these words, and she looked around for an escape, wanting only to grab Ying and run away to safety!

Wendy was standing ready for this and spoke.

"Ease down Liling, ease down. Breathe deeply and don't let your emotions get the best of you. Ying is going to paradise forever, she won't suffer. Just send her on her way as Slaanesh wants." Wendy reassured calmly.

Liling remembered what Sister Mary had said, that it wasn't too late to repent and save Ying. These words were SO tempting right now!

"What's it gonna be Liling, are you mine or not?," Slaanesh whispered in her mind.

Liling paused and thought about it, was she REALLY so devoted to Slaanesh that she could do this monstrous act?. Would Liling be just a sick serial killer who killed even her own daughter, or would Liling repent of her heresy and become something new and better?

Was it WORTH the cost?

Who was Liling going to be?

"Mummy please don't leave me!" Ying sobbed in her arms.

"You have to decide NOW!" Slaanesh commanded.

Liling looked into the face of her crying child, and she decided where she was going to stand as a person.

Liling prepared her muscles, and put the needle in Ying's arm...

Ying gazed at Liling in horror for a moment, and then started to smile as the blissful overdose of sedatives made her feel absolutely wonderful. It was the most pleasant way that it was possible to die, and Ying died with a blissful smile...

The syringe clattered from Liling's hand and she began to howl with unimaginable grief.

"You have done well Liling, very well. You have proven yourself worthy my newest CHAMPION!" Slaanesh said in proud delight.

A blazing pink brand of Slaanesh appeared on Liling's right cheek of her face, marking her as a Chaos Champion of Slaanesh as a result of her despicable evil act!

Liling looked down at her dead child and touched a hand to her new chaos champions mark, wondering if this had been worth the terrible price.

She threw herself on Ying's dead body and sobbed with terrible grief for a long time, a long long time.

The body then moved underneath her!

"Mummy! Mummy it was so wonderful in heaven! Aunty Hyacinth took me to see all the relatives in heaven and then took me back home again!," Ying's voice said excitedly.

"YING!" Liling shouted with joy!

"(Squawk)... Slaanesh only... Said you... (Squawk)... Had to... Kill her... (Squawk)... Never said... I couldn't... (Squawk)... Bring her... Back again!" Hyacinth squawked smugly.

Liling gasped in joy and looked to Wendy for confirmation.

"It's legitimate, I checked first with Slaanesh to see if he would allow this. It's perfectly within the rules for someone else to resurrect her after you killed her," Wendy said happily.

"But YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU BITCHES LET ME THINK I WAS KILLING HER FOREVER!" Liling shouted in an odd combination of joyful relief and complete outrage!

"It was a test of your devotion Liling, you HAD to think that it was permanent death. Slaanesh only allowed the resurrection on the condition that you were not told about it beforehand," Wendy explained happily.

Liling laughed with mad joy and hugged her daughter, thanking Slaanesh for this outcome.

"Congratulations on becoming our newest Chaos Champion by the way, I am so proud of you," Wendy said happily.

Liling smiled, she would never question her loyalty to chaos ever again! She now had a shot at becoming a Daemon Princess one day! She got to kill her Ying and yet still keep her too, she had been rewarded for her evil act without any negative consequences!

Liling knew who she was now, Liling was a serial killer!

***...


	31. Chapter 31

Part 5

Franklin the neophyte

Chapter 31(orphan)

It was now several months since Liling's despicable act of infanticide and Franklin still hadn't improved his generally negative opinion of his brother's wife for it. Just because Liling's 5 year old daughter Ying had SURVIVED the human sacrifice didn't excuse that Liling had deliberately attempted to kill her own daughter! For a mother to do this was a special kind of evil!

Liling was now a Chaos Champion of Slaanesh as a result of her wicked act, and now almost completely beyond redemption forever! She had come so CLOSE to turning away and repenting too! She had been given the choice between salvation and damnation, and she had CHOSEN damnation! There could be little hope that she could be saved now, nothing short of a miracle would let Liling find redemption now... But then, the Emperor was in the business of miracles, so maybe...?

The nun's cane to his upside down trouser clad backside suddenly brought his mind back to the present, and he obediently straightened up his balance for the comfort of the nun who was standing on his upside down sin zone.

Franklin did another one arm handstand push-up, body balancing on just one hand as one of his nuns stood with her shoed feet painfully between his legs for extra weight, holding one of his legs for balance with one arm, and brandishing a very long cane in her other hand.

Franklin lowered himself down on one arm, triceps burning with effort under the full weight of his entire body plus the nun. He then carefully pushed up again with his single arm, raising himself and the nun with only moderate difficulty.

Franklin had had the first of his Night Lord gene seed organs in his body for several months now, and the changes to his body and muscles were absolutely astonishing! His muscles were now HUGE!

The nun shifted her weight on his sinful gonads, and kicked at his sinful limb with one shoe to make sure that he didn't have a sinful erection from the pain. Franklin had already felt intense pleasure from having her standing on his testicles, so his member was regrettably hard as stone and close to impure ejaculation.

The nun grunted in disapproval and said, "I will put a stop to THAT!"

The nun used the hand that was gripping his leg to start stroking the bottom of his bare feet, ruining his orgasm before it could start! Franklin's feet were deliberately bare for this very reason, and this was the 4th time his nun had disciplined him like this in the last 30 minutes!

Franklin was as ticklish as ever even as a neophyte now, and his face was smiling frantically as he was punished by his deliciously stern nun. He frantically did not laugh, and was so disciplined that he even managed to keep his balance and keep doing one arm handstand push-ups the entire time!

Franklin's building orgasm disappeared like mist, the way it always did when the nuns tickled him, and within a few unendurable minutes he didn't even have a sinful swelling any more.

His nun kicked at his floppy member and dominantly said, "that's better! This was the 4th time in 30 minutes however, and I'm disappointed. To make sure that you maintain your purity I won't stop tickling you for the entirety of the exercises! Continue with your push-ups!"

Franklin's eyes widened slightly at this, but he was far too submissive to begrudge his nun her absolute right to punish him as she saw fit!

Franklin had another 30 minutes of these handstand push-ups left...

It was extremely aggravating and unpleasant, but the next rather tickly 30 minutes didn't actually kill him, so he survived. The nun grudgingly left his feet alone at the end much to his relief, and Franklin very carefully walked on his hands over to a stepladder the nuns used to mount and dismount.

The nun gracefully stepped off his gonads onto the step ladder, and Franklin moved a few meters away and stood at attention on his hands, awaiting orders.

"You concubines sure are merciless, will you EVER let the poor boy cum?," a sadistic woman's voice chuckled.

"Of course not heretic," the nun snapped halfheartedly, months of living among these heretics sapping the strength of her hatred to dull familiarity.

Franklin gazed at the woman speaking, an extremely attractive and busty brunette training instructor Philosophy Doctor called Dr Karen Sevenson, who was his biological aunt (,on BOTH his parents sides of course as he was conceived in incest!). It was said that Dr Karen Sevenson had written her doctoral thesis on neophyte training and development, basing her research on not only a stolen copy of the Holy Codex Astartes, but also on ancient Night Lord training tomes and scores of other documents.

Karen was the stern training mistress who had trained Augusta and hundreds of other Night Lord neophytes, a cruel strict beautiful experienced authoritarian who demanded very high standards from her pupils. She was dressed in an immodest black leather outfit hung with whips just like most of the other heretic women liked to wear, with bare legs and impressive cleavage on display, but she at least had more sensible running boots on to let her run along side her neophytes during training.

Karen pulled a black leather riding crop from her belt and walked up to inspect Franklin, swotting at his muscles with her crop.

"Muscle development looks good, excellent bone growth too. Hypertrophy completely above average, you will be as big as your father and brother when you grow up at this rate!" Karen said happily.

"Stand on your feet neophyte," Karen ordered.

Franklin didn't move.

Karen sighed and said, "still won't give me your submission I see. This is getting rather tiresome... Concubine, tell Franklin to stand on his feet."

"Stand on your feet Franklin," the nun said grudgingly.

Franklin obeyed instantly in one fluid motion, standing at attention on his bare feet.

Karen inspected Franklin on all sides from this new angle, and, like she often did, she deliberately pulled down his pants and underpants just to try to shock the nun.

The nun didn't even flinch, used to Karen doing this by now, and Karen looked disappointed.

Franklin felt Karen grab hold of his manhood in her hand and wave it around in the direction of the nun!

"Stop that you vile woman!" The nun shouted.

"It's only a penis, why don't you try it?," Karen taunted.

"Franklin, stop her!" The nun ordered.

Franklin obeyed with eye watering speed, grabbing Karen with extremely strong hands and throwing her away across the hard floor.

Karen landed in a perfect athletic combat roll, and Franklin restored his modesty while she stood up.

"Very good throw Franklin, you are getting very strong. Concubine as for you, kindly do not sic your master on me like that, he is getting big enough to kill someone without meaning to. Night Lord neophytes are very VERY dangerous and can go berserk if not handled carefully!" Karen warned seriously.

"Don't do indecent acts on him and I won't HAVE to sic Franklin on you!" The nun retorted.

Karen whistled loudly, and a pair of fully grown Night Lords in power armour entered the training room they were in, and pointed their bolters at Franklin's nun!

"I think that you might like to rephrase what you just said," Karen said nastily.

"I won't sic Franklin on you!" The nun promised in a panic.

"That's better," Karen said, and pulled Franklin's pants down again and resumed touching him indecently!

"Franklin don't fight back! Just resist temptation!" The nun commanded.

Franklin instantly became completely passive and tried with all his might to remain pure as the provocative Karen crouched down and handled him shamelessly in front of the nun.

Franklin felt something REALLY weird and gazed down to see the beautiful Karen sucking his amoral member inside her MOUTH!

"He only just turned 13 today, stop molesting him!" The nun shouted in outrage.

Karen pulled her mouth away at this but used her hand to stimulate his sinful limb and countered, "I already KNOW that my nephew turned 13 today, this blow job here is a lovely little birthday present from me his loving Aunty! I do flatter myself that I am so sexually attractive that I doubt he actually minds, his current growing erection would suggest that he in fact WANTS this present!"

"You are his AUNT you incestuous pedophile!" The nun barked back.

"In case you haven't noticed, our family really doesn't have a big problem with incest." Karen quipped, and continued to handle his by now fully erect member!

"This is PEDOPHILIA! I know that you heretics don't have any concept of pedophilia, but it is one of the WORST secular crimes a person can do!" The nun raged.

"We are not complete animals, we DO TOO have age restrictions on who can have sex with family members! For young Sevenson GIRLS who are preyed on by grown men, the punishment is often death, common girls who are not of our own families are fair game naturally, but not OUR daughters!" Karen began passionately, and continued with more of the same speech.

"For GIRLS the age of consent for heterosexual sex depends mainly on age difference, if a 13 year old boy slept with a 12 year old girl it would be fine, but for example when Franklin's step sister Violet, who was 12 at the time, got pregnant to a common heretic man in his mid thirties, the man was cut to pieces in punishment."

"But with our BOYS age of consent is only a big deal if it's a MAN who is penetrating a kid. If Franklin was a baby or otherwise of very tender age then I would have to explain myself to his angry parents for this, but if he is old enough to get an erection then he's considered fair game enough to even have a harem of concubines. And it is ESPECIALLY fine when the woman in question is as hot as me!" Karen finished smugly, with Franklin closer to climax now.

"I don't care about your depraved laws! I still don't want you touching him like that!" The nun demanded simply.

"Ask Franklin what HE wants!" Karen demanded back.

"Fine, tell her what you want Franklin," the nun ordered.

"Yes Sister, I want to do whatever my nuns tell me!" Franklin answered smartly.

"That is a cop out answer Franklin, what do YOU want?," Karen pressed mischievously.

"He wants to remain pure!" The nun demanded.

"I want to remain pure," Franklin repeated submissively.

"You can try birthday boy..." Karen purred provocatively and simply resumed sucking anyway!

Franklin obediently did not resist, but felt an absolutely WONDERFUL feeling growing inside him as this beautiful woman kept sucking! Oh merciful Emperor he had NEVER felt pleasure like this!

Franklin tried his best, he honestly did, but his body betrayed him, and INTENSE pleasure filled him as his sinful fluid was pumped into Karen's mouth!

Karen pulled away her mouth and gazed at the nun, before then spitting the white substance onto the floor in full view of the outraged nun!

"Franklin! I told you to RESIST!" The nun rebuked him in outrage.

Franklin thrilled with pleasure at her stern rebuke...

"Oh look, another erection... He likes it when you get cross with him. I think it's time for a second birthday present," Karen said mischievously and edged her face back towards his swelling...

***...

Franklin was SEVERELY punished that night by his nuns for the incident with Karen's sinful mouth! The prolonged beating that followed was especially pleasant, ruined only slightly by having his ears stroked the entire time lest he climax.

He now lay grovelling on the floor in his underpants before 10 of his cruel nuns in hypnotic submission, worshipping them as he confessed his sins to them, as they flogged his bulging muscular body with whips to scourge the sin out of him.

Franklin adored his nuns utterly, every fibre of his being yearning to submit to these cruel and dominant women. The term "concubines" might be outrageously shameful, but, as he had confessed to his nuns countless times already, he actually did instinctively view them as having that sort of deeply sexual relationship with him!

The nuns made him confess EVERYTHING to them each day, he had no secrets, his every fear and shame and desire laid bare before them. They knew exactly how he saw them, knew that he was madly in love with all of them, and they knew that no matter how much they tried to punish these views out of him, it just made him love them even more!

Right at this moment Franklin felt intensely peaceful and comfortable to be grovelling in the presence of so many of his nuns, this right here was his very definition of bliss. Beaten and grovelling in the presence of ten of the strict severe women that he sinfully viewed as his LOVERS!

The other boys were still alive as Liling had promised, most of them caught now but a few still at large, but they who were caught were all contained in holding cells now, with no more than one nun allowed to visit each at any one time during restricted visiting hours each day, giving Franklin the master's share of the nuns all to himself!

Franklin felt a sinful selfish satisfaction at this thought, and immediately confessed it to his nuns in blissful repentance, getting another beating. He had an entire harem focused almost exclusively solely on his punishment! This was heaven!

Franklin had of course been the one who put the power of the Emperor into those boys, after he witnessed his father threatening to rape his nuns, and had never felt the need to recall this power from the boys. Franklin had initially done so many things with the power that flowed through him, but after witnessing his nuns being tortured by Liling he had been cowed into at least the appearance of peace. He was merely biding his time for the sake of his nuns.

The nuns had of course all had considerable debates about Franklin's miracles over the past few months, but they had now finally reached an astonishing conclusion, that Franklin was actually a LIVING SAINT!

Franklin didn't feel particularly saintly with all of his lusts and swellings and heretical blood, he couldn't even control his own unruly member! How could HE be a living saint?!

As astonishing as it was, Franklin believed his nuns, and simply accepted this sobering thought as being accurate, filled with humility at such an astonishing gift! He would do whatever the Emperor wanted with this blessing, a servant so humble that he had no will of his own except to obey.

Franklin gazed up at his beloved nuns in rapture from the floor, loving them utterly, and basked blissfully in their intoxicating presence as they sternly chastised him. The pleasure of his proximity to his dominant objects of his desire was orgasmic, it made him feel complete.

"Were it not for your needs to grow properly into a holy Astartes of the Emperor as the Emperor himself has decreed, then you would not get your meal tonight, in punishment for your DISGRACEFUL act of sowing of your seed, into the very mouth of your very own Aunt no less! As it stands you will eat, but we will of course be stroking your ears the entire time lest you enjoy it you sinful young man!" Mother Superior chastised deliciously severely from were she towered above his grovelling form, pointing sternly to the doorway out of the collective bedroom they all shared with Franklin.

Franklin was ordered to move and got to his feet, his half naked body covered all over with vicious whip marks, and he walked out the door flanked all around by his cane wielding nuns. The nuns led him to his Mother's grand dining room, were his Mother was sitting waiting with Octavia and the forever humiliatingly leashed Sister Mary.

"About time you showed up, dinner is almost getting cold!" His mother Wendy exclaimed.

"He needed more punishment than usual this evening," Mother Superior explained coldly.

"Aw, you concubines are so attentive to your master!" Octavia said with happy stupid approval.

The nuns ignored Octavia's foolish comment and made Franklin sit at attention at the table. The nuns then decided what he would eat tonight from the selection of food available on the table, and sparsely filled a plate for him and placed it in front of him.

"No, he needs MORE meat than that for his muscle growth, 4 times as much as that at least, and MUCH more neophyte ceramic bone growth chemical paste!" Wendy warned the nuns.

The nuns icily added more grox meat and chemical paste to the plate until Wendy nodded that it was enough.

The nuns then all together started stroking his ears and told him to eat. Franklin's frantic smile was so desperate from this that he could barely even keep the food in his mouth!

"ENOUGH! Leave my son alone to eat in peace!" Wendy demanded, pulling out her blasphemous whip in warning.

The nuns scattered away from him, which Franklin didn't like, and Franklin simply summoned the power of the Emperor to make his eyes glow blindingly, afflicting only the pair of heretics but not affecting his nuns, so that his nuns could resume torturing him as they saw fit.

Wendy and Octavia clenched their eyes shut in dismay, and the nuns smugly returned to stroking his ears as he kept eating, as the two lesbian harlots cursed fearfully in their blindness, thinking that he might attack them like that time all those months ago.

"It's fine, he is just eating, he isn't attacking you," Sister Mary reassured the lesbian heretics.

"Tell him to stop the light!" Wendy angrily shouted.

"Franklin, return your eyes to normal," Sister Mary reluctantly ordered with a sigh.

Franklin obeyed unquestioningly, and the miraculous light faded from his eyes.

Wendy rubbed her eyes and frowned to see the nuns were once again stroking his ears as he tried to eat.

"That looks like fun! Can I get my ears tickled as I eat too?," Octavia asked hopefully in her whorish voice.

"Of course darling," Wendy said with vindictive calculation in her voice, and started playing with Octavia's closest ear as she tried to eat.

Octavia instantly spat out her food in a spray and squealed with laughter, spraying everyone with her mouthful of food till the nuns shouted at the pair to stop! Octavia clearly had nothing like the discipline of Franklin, and would be at a significant disadvantage when she finally began her own Painful Path.

"I will stop if you stop!" Wendy challenged, and continued making Octavia into a hysterically laughing spray cannon!

"But Franklin NEEDS to be punished!" Mother Superior demanded through the spray of food.

"Can't we all just eat normally?! I want to spend time talking to my son on his BIRTHDAY!" Wendy protested bitterly.

"He is not allowed to enjoy his food, he needs to maintain his discipline at all costs!" Mother Superior snapped inflexibly.

"I have been with some cruel dominatrices over my long centuries of life, but NONE of them were as completely crazy with it as you stern Dominatrices! He needs to be able to at least eat properly!" Wendy criticised.

"Do not call us Dominatrices! How DARE you suggest this sinful accusation!" Mother Superior spat.

"Fine, call yourselves whatever you like, just let my son eat in peace on his BIRTHDAY when I am having a meal with him!" Wendy begged exasperatedly.

The nuns did not even slow down, and Wendy sighed as Franklin tried to eat with his frantic toothy grin.

The meal was delicious and absolutely huge, with massive helpings of cooked grox meat and chemical paste for his growing body. He was ravenously hungry but ate only with highly disciplined motions despite his hunger, while the nuns on his ears drove him mad with their aggravating strokes.

It was hard to focus on anything with the nuns doing this, but he still noticed when halfway through the meal Wendy angrily started to cry.

"It's his BIRTHDAY for pities sake! I spared you all from Liling's surgeries, have you NO honour to just OCCASIONALLY do something nice for me in return?!" Wendy exclaimed in disgust.

The nuns paused in their stroking at this mention of Liling, sensing the subtle tone of threat in Wendy's words. One by one the nuns blanched and left his ears alone, simply standing around him.

"Thank you!" Wendy exclaimed in relief.

Franklin ate more easily now and became aware of his mother pulling up bright pink boxes, apparently hidden under the table, and placing them on the table beside Franklin.

"Happy birthday son," his mother said proudly, gesturing expectantly at the brightly coloured pink boxes.

Franklin did not have permission from his nuns to stop eating, but he did glance at the boxes curiously. They appeared to be wrapped in bright pink paper and had envelopes stuck to them. Franklin had no idea what they were for.

Franklin gave his mother a puzzled look with his eyes and kept eating.

"Sister Mary, tell him to obey me for the rest of the night so I can interact with him," Wendy commanded impatiently.

"Um, Franklin, with the exception of committing secular crimes or heresy, you are to obey your mother for the rest of the night," Sister Mary commanded carefully.

"But we get to countermand her orders with higher authority!" Mother Superior added quickly.

Franklin didn't make any changes to his behaviour but he was now obedient to his mother for the duration of the night exactly as commanded.

"Franklin, you will speak freely without requiring additional permission to speak, confirm command," Wendy ordered gleefully.

"Yes Mother, command confirmed, I will speak freely without requiring further permission to speak," Franklin said automatically between mouthfuls.

"Stop eating after this current mouthful and sit at ease," Wendy commanded.

"Yes Mother," Franklin said after his mouthful and sat in a relaxed posture.

"You have permission to move freely as you wish," Wendy added when Franklin didn't move further.

Franklin thought about what he wished to do and cautiously moved his body around, and gazed at his nuns in submissive adoration. He got up from his chair and ecstatically grovelled down on the floor at the feet of the largest group of nuns.

"No Franklin! Get back into your chair and remain seated! I want you to interact with me!" Wendy called exasperatedly.

"Yes Mother," Franklin said and obediently sat in his seat.

"Franklin these boxes here are your birthday presents," his mother said excitedly.

Franklin's eyes widened in horror and he begged, "please don't defile me with more sinful fellatio! I want to be pure!"

"What in the hells are you talking about Franklin?, I am not trying to do anything like that!" Wendy stammered in shock.

"You lie! Your sister Karen already showed me what a "birthday present" is! SIX times she put her mouth on my most impure male organ!" Franklin exposed her lie zealously.

Wendy blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Your Aunty Karen sucked your penis 6 times today as a birthday present?," Wendy asked through her giggling laughter.

"Yes!" Franklin proclaimed.

Wendy and even Octavia both burst out laughing at this in a fit of giggles as Franklin continued to say that he now knew what the term "birthday present" meant!

"Oh my dear son you are adorably innocent! A birthday present is not NECESSARILY getting your manhood sucked! It is a term that describes a wide range of pleasant or useful gifts that one is given on their birthday each year!" Wendy giggled.

Franklin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at this.

"Those boxes are your present, I am not going to do anything sexual to you!" Wendy squeaked through her giggles.

Franklin gazed at the pink boxes curiously and said, "what are these boxes used for?, do I sit on them or are they merely decorative?"

Wendy giggled again at this and said, "you have to OPEN the boxes, the presents are INSIDE the boxes. Didn't the nuns ever give you gifts on your birthday?"

"My nuns do not give me sinful possessions, I own nothing at all. I will open these boxes, but I will not tolerate sin." Franklin replied.

Franklin held the nearest box and inspected it curiously in his hands.

"How is it opened?," Franklin asked.

"You tear open the pink wrapping paper to open it, but it is polite to read the card in the envelope first," Wendy explained with growing joy.

"Tear the Emperor's paper?! An inexcusable waste of His resources!" Franklin said stubbornly.

"Hear hear!" About half of the nuns agreed.

"Oh Franklin you are SO funny! Very well I will open it for you," Wendy said and tore open the paper!

Franklin gazed in horror at the waste as she destroyed the paper and ripped open the envelope! She then handed him a folded piece of colourful cardboard from the envelope.

Franklin was staggered by this waste, but did hesitantly open up the cardboard. It had some words written in it. Franklin silently read them.

"Dear Franklin, happy 13th birthday! May Slaanesh bless..."

"Heresy!" Franklin roared and tore up the cardboard!

Wendy and Octavia exchanged a glance at this reaction, looking upset.

"Um, ok... So maybe no more cards for the time being...," Wendy said quietly, sounding hurt.

"Here, please don't destroy this as well," Wendy said, hesitantly handing him the cardboard box she had removed from the pink paper.

Franklin very carefully opened up the cardboard flaps, determined not to waste the cardboard that could be of use to the Imperium, and gazed inside the box.

Franklin was astonished as he pulled out a sanctioned Ecclesiarchy text of the Imperial Creed! The box also contained an Ecclesiarchy hymn book, a book of images of the Emperor and the saints, and even a copy of the sacred Codex Astartes!

Franklin gazed at Wendy in astonishment at this surprising gesture.

"They are all yours Franklin, do you like them?," Wendy asked hopefully.

Franklin looked to his nuns to see if they approved of these items before deciding on any answer to the question.

"Give those to us Franklin, we will inspect them for fidelity before you read them. If they are unaltered sanctioned texts then you like them," Mother Superior said with surprising kindness, apparently moved by Wendy's choice of gift.

"If they are unaltered sanctioned texts then I like them," Franklin repeated to Wendy in answer.

Wendy smiled in relief and carefully used a knife to open the paper of another box, trying to damage the paper as little as possible, much to Franklin's relief. She carefully kept the envelope out of his reach and handed him the unwrapped box.

Franklin opened it eagerly and pulled out... crisp new folded nun habits?

"More clothes to keep your conc, I mean NUNS, dressed the way that you um, like," Wendy explained cautiously.

The nuns all murmured appreciatively at this, as each had only had the one habit they were wearing when kidnapped as their only clothes all these months, refusing to wear anything else. Their original habits were getting quite faded and smelly by now, as they couldn't change out of them to wash them properly.

Franklin joyfully handed these new clothes to his nuns out of the box, and then blushed as he pulled out highly conservative new nun underwear! He dropped the garment back in the box instantly, and simply handed the box to the nearest nun with his eyes closed as his back was caned in punishment for touching female undergarments!

Franklin was given box after box of wonderful things, like new whips and canes for his nuns, new clothes for his nuns, various feminine items for his nuns hygiene, new shoes and other items for his nuns, more sanctioned books, official holy items, and a lot of other excellent things!

Franklin was smiling ear to ear as his nuns excitedly looked at all their new things, the happiest he had felt since leaving the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement! This was lovely!

Wendy and Octavia were both beaming with happiness to see Franklin's obvious joy, and Wendy then reached over with a key, and unlocked the padlock on Sister Mary's collar!

"I saved the best present for last! Here is Sister Mary back again, fully recovered and ready to rejoin your har, I mean nuns. Enjoy her," Wendy said happily, walking Sister Mary over to Franklin!

Franklin was overjoyed and gazed in delight at his favourite nun being returned to him!

Sister Mary however was looking extremely guiltily at Mother Superior, and timidly said, "I fear that I will be punished more than Franklin after you hear my confession of the last few months..."

"Confess later back in the room, this is hardly the best place for a confession," Mother Superior said grimly.

"Yes Mother Superior," Sister Mary said obediently and stood behind Franklin, giving his hair an affectionate tousle.

"Tomorrow the rest of the extended family will celebrate your birthday with a feast, your attendance will be mandatory," Wendy told Franklin and his nuns.

Mother Superior paused for a long moment before nodding and saying, "we will all be their, Franklin especially. Thank you for these gifts Wendy Sevenson, they will make life a lot more bearable."

Wendy smiled.

***...

Franklin was surprised but happy to see Sister Mary join him on the cold hard floor under the bed to sleep that night, as the other nuns slept together sharing the single massive "harem bed" above him that the room had come with like they always did.

Franklin's mother had intended Franklin to share this single massive bed with his "harem", but this of course was never going to happen, so Franklin slept on the floor. As the nuns also had to dress and bathe occasionally, Franklin was made to sleep where he couldn't see them, on the floor under the bed with the long bedcovers draped all the way down to the floor so he couldn't see.

Franklin looked at Sister Mary curiously, she was crawling with great limps, seemingly in great pain, and had the word "penitent" written on her forehead with bright red letters!

Sister Mary limped painfully over to Franklin in her habit, and Franklin immediately noticed that she had what looked like metal underpants padlocked over the outside of her habit! She was locked in a CHASTITY BELT!

Sister Mary came right up to Franklin and lay down on the cold hard metal floor right beside him in front of his view from laying on his side. She was hissing with pain and rubbing her body gingerly. Franklin noticed angry red cane marks covering her knuckles in contusions!

Franklin had been sent to bed earlier than expected tonight and had then heard muffled sounds of nuns voices, punishment noises and female cries of pain. He now got the sense that Sister Mary had been the one being punished. Franklin remembered that she had mentioned that she had sins to confess. By the look of her punishment Sister Mary had done something REALLY bad!

Franklin still technically had permission to speak freely for the rest of the night, so he used it to ask Sister Mary about what had happened.

"What happened to you Sister Mary?," Franklin asked worriedly with proper submission.

"I'm in trouble... TERRIBLE trouble! I... I might even need to... To join the Painful Path...," Sister Mary whispered hoarsely.

"What did you DO!" Franklin whispered suspiciously.

"Le... Lesbian... I did the abominable sin... With Octavia... Hundreds of times!" Sister Mary whispered in horror.

Franklin gasped at this and said, "I see... It is not my place to judge you honoured nun..."

"I... I may not be a nun for... Much longer. Over the coming days of further confessions, the others will decide my fate... They... They BEAT me! Beat me as hard as they beat you! I am in such TERRIBLE pain! I might possibly be... Joining you... On the Painful Path!" Sister Mary whimpered.

"If it is thus then I will miss your wonderful punishments Sister Mary, you are my favourite of all the nuns. If you are to join me on the Painful Path then at least we can walk it together," Franklin whispered regretfully.

"I never knew it was THIS painful when I caned your knuckles! How did you endure it!" Sister Mary whimpered, rubbing her bloodied knuckles.

"I enjoyed every moment of it, I... Well I guess that I am a Sevenson... A masochist is the term my sinful mother told me. I enjoy pain," Franklin whispered honestly, he had admitted this countless times in confession already and had no difficulty sharing this with his nun.

"I... I HATE pain! I can't take it, I don't like it, it hurts! To become like you, beaten for 18 years until I can endure to hold still as my eyeballs are tattooed! It will KILL me!" Sister Mary sobbed in fear.

"I personally never want the Painful Path to end, I want to be punished forever. I hope that the afterlife the Emperor gives me is my life as it was in the orphanage," Franklin admitted wistfully.

"Sweet boy, you always were made for this life weren't you?, I felt bad being so cruel to you, I am glad that you at least found it comforting. It is nice to talk to you like this, talk to you as almost an equal. Soon we may well be equals in truth." Sister Mary said hissing in pain.

"After tonight I will be no longer permitted to speak freely, I will once more no longer be able to speak unless spoken to first. If you join the Painful Path then you will have to be silent too, we won't be able to talk like this without permission. But I will always care about you," Franklin pointed out.

"I... I hope that I do not need to join the Painful Path. I just want to be back to tickling your little ears like I always did, I always enjoyed doing that. It was fun wasn't it?," Sister Mary said hopefully.

"I think that that was perhaps more fun for you than for me, but I did not ever resent it," Franklin pointed out gently.

"You mean you HATED it?!" Sister Mary whispered in dismay.

"No, I never hate anything you choose to do to me, I merely point out that never in my life have I been permitted to experience fun, my life has never been "fun" Sister Mary," Franklin clarified.

"That is extremely sad my child, I regret that your life could not be kinder. My own childhood is mostly erased from my memory, but I do have some faint memories of fun times."

"I was an orphan, but not orphaned until later in my childhood. I was sent to the Scholar Progenium, and there they give you a drug, to make you forget your past life. They give you a new name and completely erase all trace of your former identity."

"You were raised by us from ever since you were a newborn, so you had nothing to forget. You keep your name so that your guilt can be remembered and atoned for. Not me, I have no roots to my past..."

"My life in the Scholar Progenium was hard, but amazingly much less hard than your own severe upbringing, it was painful at times but not CONSTANTLY painful like your own life has been. There were times when we actually did get to have fun moments at the Scholar Progenium, they were rare but they did exist."

"I'm sorry that life has dealt you such a cruel hand Franklin," Sister Mary finished.

"I was dealt the best of hands actually, I am a living saint, I am an Astartes, I am given wonderful punishments all the time! You gave me a wonderful childhood! I thank the Emperor for you Sister Mary!" Franklin encouraged her.

Sister Mary sobbed happily at these kind words and cuddled up against him on the cold hard floor. Franklin put a protective muscular arm around her, and held her close to his chest as she wept softly for a while.

Franklin then felt her press her hand to his bulging neophyte pectoral muscle, he feared that she was going to tickle him, but she instead was squeezing the growing muscle mass appreciatively.

"You have grown so much since this whole nightmare began, you are like a man now! Just months ago you were a little boy and now you are big as a man!" Sister Mary said quietly.

Franklin flexed his muscles for her and to his surprise she pulled away embarrassed.

"No, this is a dangerously tempting situation. I will sleep over there, this is not wise," Sister Mary hissed.

"You are tempted?, tempted by me?," Franklin asked in disbelief.

"Yes...," Sister Mary admitted wretchedly and crawled away.

Franklin watched her crawl away, and felt astonishingly pleased with himself, one of his nuns was SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO HIM!

This really was the best birthday ever!

***...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32(orphan)

Franklin's muscles were still highly swollen from an entire day of muscle hypertrophy training with massive iron weights, as he dressed in the smart dark midnight blue camouflage combat dress uniform his mother had just laid out for him to wear.

The uniform was ceremonial rather than functional combat gear, with shiny polished metal buttons and no armour, but was thankfully not adorned with anything heretical. It came with shiny black polished boots, black socks, and a ceremonial white leather belt hung with a scabbard and pistol holster but no weapons to hold in them. It also rather embarrassingly included a... Condom, to wear all night to prevent sinful wet patches from staining his clothes...

Franklin embarrassedly put the condom on first, and then struggled to fit his swollen muscles into the uniform, it was much tighter and more uncomfortable than his usual plain grey robes. He nevertheless managed to dress perfectly with absolute discipline, careful to straighten out every wrinkle in the fabric before standing at attention.

"Oh Franklin, you look absolutely PERFECT!" His mother Wendy gushed proudly at his appearance.

His mother then started excessively photographing him, and getting Octavia to photograph Wendy standing next to Franklin in various posses, for her new replacement photo albums. Wendy had sadly found digital backups of all of the photos the nuns had burned, and had simply replaced all the lost albums!

"Sister Mary, take pictures of all three of us together," Octavia asked, holding out the photography device.

Sister Mary shook her head miserably from the torture wrack she was being stretched on, and Mother Superior spoke on her behalf.

"Sister Mary is not leaving the wrack today and will not be attending the feast tonight, she is in penance for her sins," Mother Superior explained sternly.

"Sister Mary WILL be attending and she is not going to be punished anymore. Liling will be happy to listen to anyone who has a problem with this," Wendy stated warningly.

The nuns all flinched and Sister Mary was VERY quickly released from the wrack and holding the photography device in her trembling hands.

Octavia jogged over to join Franklin and his mother in the picture, bulging breasts bouncing with mighty jiggles as she jogged, and Franklin staggered forcefully as horrifically strong lusts tore at his iron discipline, INSTANTLY having a sinful ejaculation into the condom!

Franklin had never desired ANYTHING as strongly as the draw he felt to the beautiful Octavia right now, he WANTED HER DESPERATELY! Franklin was shaking violently for a few tense moments before regaining his control by sheer raw discipline alone, and then stood still at attention as Octavia squeezed in tightly beside him for the picture.

"HOW!? Franklin how do you RESIST Octavia like that?!" Sister Mary exclaimed in utter shock.

"With extremely great difficulty Sister Mary," Franklin replied shaking with intense self control.

"Unlike you, Franklin has some self restraint!" Mother Superior spat harshly.

"Sister Mary kindly take the photographs," Wendy interrupted impatiently.

Sister Mary nodded fearfully and took photographs as Wendy and Octavia held a variety of different poses around Franklin.

Franklin's condom was filling fast now, as Wendy and Octavia posed kissing his cheeks from both sides at once! Oh Emperor this was too much!

"I humbly request permission to speak!" Franklin asked his nuns frantically.

"Permission granted, what is it Franklin?," Mother Superior asked.

"The sheath over my sinful limb is already full! If it is not changed then it will leak!" Franklin explained desperately.

"FRANKLIN! Yes change the sheath and clean up the mess you sinful boy!" Mother Superior barked angrily.

Franklin gratefully obeyed, very carefully cleaning his member and changing the condom sheath, blushing with shame as Octavia stood right in front of him and gazed at the entire process with rapt fascination!

"Oh my, that's a lot!" Octavia giggled sluttily as he removed the soiled sheath!

"Filthy boy!" Mother Superior chastised sternly.

This wonderfully stern rebuke from Mother Superior was too much for Franklin to take with Octavia standing right in front of him, and before he had time to put the fresh condom on he involuntarily ejaculated... All over Octavia's exposed midriff!

The nun outrage that followed was best left to the imagination, and only the poorly veiled threat of Liling kept the nuns from administering immediate retribution! Octavia's lust filled moans at the sinful fluid on her bare belly served only to escalate the situation...

Things were now rather tense already before the feast had even begun as Franklin and his nuns accompanied Wendy and Octavia to go to this feast!

Sister Superior Clementine of course had not been invited to the feast, as she attacked heretics in her reach so constantly, that she was now permanently chained to a wall by a very thick chain that was securely welded to her metal neck stock. The chain was just long enough to let her reach the nearest half of the bed to sleep, and to let her walk around a bit and reach a toilet and bathing area that had been installed for her.

Sister Superior Clementine's arm muscles had atrophied from the long months with her wrists locked immobile in her metal neck stock, and she was now dressed in a conservative gown of mixed materials that the nuns had sewn themselves, designed with only buttons holding it all together to let it be put on and off even in the stock. The nuns had been keeping her alive and clean all this time, as she attacked any of Wendy's servant heretics who got within reach of Sister Superior Clementine's chains.

Even Franklin had sadly not been strong enough to break these extremely thick chains to release Sister Superior Clementine, and he was forbidden access to tools that could set her free. Night Lords regularly checked all of her restraints anyway, and Liling had surgically implanted a tracking sensor in her chest cavity to notify the villains if she ever left this room!

It went without saying that the other orphan boys were not invited to this feast, as they would ruin it even more quickly than Sister Superior Clementine would!

Franklin walked obediently as directed, and was led through the extremely dark ship to a dim but still surprisingly well lit feast hall room.

The room was absolutely massive beyond any obvious need, and Franklin had attended feasts here a few times before, enough to know what to expect. The war band had periodic feasts like this to celebrate various occasions like birthdays, always unnecessarily lavish affairs that wasted both food and time.

The birthday's of many individuals that were within a few weeks of each other were usually lumped together into combined birthday celebration feasts. This current feast was no different, with many more than just Franklin celebrating birthdays at this feast to save time, and any other recent occasions would likewise be celebrated at this feast.

The feast hall was filled with members of the Sevenson extended family and their favourite family friends, over a thousand people in all when you included the women and children as well as the Chaos Space Marines. Vast numbers of lowly heretic servants and slaves were scurrying around attending to the needs of the feast and guests, and a large fenced off area full of brightly coloured objects seemed to have been set up for the smaller children.

Franklin looked around and immediately noticed that once again, not all of the women present had their modesty properly covered! Some were completely topless but for crosses of shiny black ducting tape over their nipples! Some wore even LESS than that! Even some of those with corsets on had types of corsets that left the breasts (or worse) exposed! Most of the women maintained what passed for modesty here at least, the naked women were thankfully in the minority.

"Avert your eyes from those undressed ladies Franklin!" Mother Superior snapped vigilantly, and Franklin obediently stopped looking at the underdressed harlots.

Franklin's mother Wendy led them to the mighty head table that she traditionally shared with the Chaos Lord, and Franklin noticed his father and various siblings already sitting at the table.

"Grandmothers!" A cacophonous chorus of young voices squealed, and a number of children got up from the table and mobbed Wendy and Octavia.

Franklin had hesitantly come to accept, or at least tolerate, his HUMAN nieces and nephews, but he noticed in disgust that their were also MUTANT children cuddling his mother and Octavia right now! Not only were they mutants but also PSYKERS as well! Heretical witchcraft!

"Grandma, why does Franklin hate me so much in his thoughts?," one mutant 4 year old girl with a pink glow of witchcraft around her head asked innocently.

Wendy turned around and glared angrily at Franklin. The 4 year old mutant girl interrupted again.

"Grandma what do you mean that Franklin is a "bigot"?, what's a bigot?," the mutant asked.

"You shouldn't read people's thoughts dearest, you may learn things that are hurtful to know at your age. For your own good please stop reading thoughts until your mother says you're old enough," Wendy said kindly in a voice reserved for small children.

"Yes, stay away from Franklin's mind, don't read it!" An adult mutant woman agreed urgently from the table, beckoning to the child to come to her. Apparently the child's mother.

The child obediently returned to her mother but loudly asked, "mummy what do you mean Franklin's dangerous?,"

Wendy loudly talked over the growing tension, "Franklin was raised by the Imperium and was taught a lot of things the family doesn't agree with, but we still love him and AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T HURT ANY OF OUR FAMILY, we will treat him and his friends here very well!"

The clear warning that Wendy had emphasised was not lost on Franklin, and he gulped nervously remembering Liling.

"Mummy what did Aunty Liling do to Franklin's...," The mutant 4 year old began.

(SMACK!) (Sounds of bawling)

"I TOLD you not to read his mind! Stop it or I will smack your bottom a second time!" The mutant mother chastised the bawling child who was now bent over her lap from being spanked.

Franklin felt a tiny body cuddle against him as he was distracted by the mutants, and he looked down to see his niece Ying hugging his leg affectionately.

Franklin was much more welcoming of this fully human child, and gave her a slight smile. He liked Ying a lot more than her parents, and felt quite protective of her. She was so innocent apart from the sin of her birth, and with just 18 years on the Painful Path she would be able to be completely free of these sins of her blood, and be left only with the disarming innocence that was her defining character perk.

"You stay the hell away from Ying with ideas like that you sick brainwashed freak!" The voice of the mutant mother shouted inside his own thoughts!

Franklin turned his gaze to see the mutant woman glaring at him, with anger but mostly just terrible fear in her eyes, as though he actually meant Ying anything other than good!

"Sister Mary!" Ying said happily before Franklin could think further, and the little girl ran off to hug Sister Mary out of view of Franklin's perfectly disciplined pose standing at attention.

Franklin felt another tiny hand touch his leg and he looked down with his eyeballs, expecting to see another child. Instead he saw Liling!

Liling's face looked as cruel as it always did, with a sadistic sneer highlighted by the pinkly glowing blasphemous mark of Slaanesh on her elegant right cheek, but this cruel appearance was softened somewhat by her swollen belly and maternity clothes. Liling was pregnant.

Liling had not even let the horror of her crime with Ying find time to wear off, before Augusta had immediately gotten her pregnant with ANOTHER innocent child to join the damned! It was a terrible crime for these heretics to have children, condemning these innocent babies from birth to either the Painful Path or damnation!

In some ways Liling having so many children was her WORST crime, these poor children were better off not being born than being born of sinful blood!

Franklin gazed down at the evil Chaos Champion who was his sister-in-law, and felt terrible fury towards her.

Liling was squeezing at his leg muscles, Franklin had no idea what she was doing or why, but she had BETTER not be thinking of giving him a "blow job"!

"Muscle and bone growth is looking good, best I've ever seen in fact. I think that you are ready to be implanted with your Haemastamen and your Larraman's Organ already!" Liling said delightedly.

Franklin was relieved, Liling was just doing her job as Apothecary.

"As my birthday present to you I promise not to mutilate you during the operation. But it goes without saying that you get no pain relief this time," Liling said in what was apparently a tone of extraordinary generosity!

"THANK YOU!" Wendy exclaimed with relief from where she stood in earshot.

Liling waved away the thanks and continued probing at Franklin's muscles with painful little pinches. She seemed to get bored of this when Franklin didn't react, and returned to the table.

"Sit," the group was told by the impatient Chaos Lord, and Wendy and Octavia took their places to either side of him as his sinful lovers!

Franklin was sat down next to his mother Wendy, and his nuns waited expectantly for a seat when they noticed that the table was almost full already.

"Where do we sit?" Mother Superior asked after an awkward pause.

"On the floor under the table at your Master's feet with the rest of the concubines," Franklin's father laughed, lifting up the table cloth to reveal a group of beautiful young naked women cowering under the table!

"But but but! But we all NEVER had to sit under the table before! In the past you let us sit at the table with Franklin!" Mother Superior stammered.

"You are not ALL sitting under the table, Sister Mary gets to sit with her master, it's only the REST of you that should be under the table with the other concubines." Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson barked nastily with harsh laughter.

"Why her?, Why not me?," Mother Superior stammered desperately.

"Because I say so! GET under the table, NOW!" Luke snarled with warp distorted rage.

The nuns yelped with fright and scrambled under the table, as Sister Mary fearfully took her seat next to Franklin at the table.

"Tell my son that he can speak freely and move as he wishes so long as it isn't violent and isn't going under the damn table to be with his harem," Luke growled softly at Sister Mary.

"Franklin do as he just said, for the rest of the night!" Sister Mary ordered quickly.

"Yes Sister Mary. Father, why are my nuns under the table?!" Franklin demanded.

"To teach them some much needed nunly humility. Your chief concubine here is the only one of them that isn't insufferably arrogant! Until the others are humbled I will MAKE them humble!" Luke said sternly.

"Franklin don't say any angry words to your father!" Sister Mary commanded before Franklin could explode!

Franklin had nothing but anger to say, so he held silent.

"I like your chief concubine more and more," Luke said approvingly.

Franklin angrily held silent.

"Luke I'm bored, play with me," Octavia announced without warning and climbed up on the lap of Luke's terminator armour, provocatively licking the side of his brutal bare face.

Octavia was then shrieking with laughter as Luke squeezed her bare midriff with an armoured hand. Octavia's bizarre fixation with being tickled had always been weird and unnerving, but it was also so innocuous and technically speaking not actually sexual, that Franklin didn't feel holy anger towards it, he just found it weird in the extreme!

Franklin could feel the strange power of Octavia tugging at his mind, with her occupying Luke's lap she was now close enough to affect Franklin, when she stayed in her seat she was just out of range to affect Franklin! Franklin immediately angrily left his seat and moved a safe distance away from Octavia, joined quickly by Sister Mary.

Franklin and his nun stood awkwardly watching as Octavia and the Chaos Lord carried on with this bizarre activity, the pair of heretics were not TECHNICALLY committing a sin of the flesh right now, but it nonetheless was quite disturbing to watch.

Franklin was about to look away when Octavia squirmed out of Luke's lap in her thrashing, sprawling over Wendy's lap, only to have Wendy enthusiastically join in on the attack on Octavia. Octavia had barely been in Wendy's lap but a moment when nuns erupted from under the table to sexually assault Octavia!

"Mother Superior!" Franklin exclaimed in horrified shock!

"By the EMPEROR! What am I DOING!" Mother Superior squawked in horror as the giggling Octavia pushed her now bared breasts back inside her cleavage!

"Just as planned!" A booming daemonic female voice roared with laughter from somewhere behind Franklin!

"Wife?!" Franklin's father exclaimed with joy as everyone in the room turned to look at the speaker.

Sister Mary shrieked with terror and hid behind Franklin as he saw the speaker. Had Franklin lacked discipline then he would have screamed too.

It was a monster, easily ten meters tall and resembling a hybrid of woman and bird, with mighty blue feathered wings towering behind it's back. It was almost completely covered in bright blue feathers that constantly changed slightly in hue, in a discordant blue kaleidoscope of mad changing patterns, and around it's distinctly feminine torso it wore strange white robes, a pair of large breasts seeming to bulge under the tight fabric.

It had long thin arms and legs like an extremely tall skinny woman, but with bright blue skin and largely covered by shifting blue feathers. It's feet were the feet of a bird, big and scaly with razor sharp claws, but it had human hands at least, which were holding a colossal unholy looking staff with blue lightning arcing over it's surface. The pair of massive wings at it's back were separate limbs independent from it's arms in a way that seemed unnatural, but most disturbing was it's head.

It's head was the head of a blue skinned woman, with a beautiful face that looked horribly similar to the faces of Franklin's mutant "siblings". The head was at the end of an unnaturally long flexible neck and had long blue bird feathers hanging down around it's head like hair. It could ONLY be a DAEMON of the dark powers!

Franklin's father paused only to shift Octavia's legs off his lap, and then got up and ran to the horrifying daemon and hugged it's leg, the mighty chaos lord small as a child in comparison to the monster! The daemon picked Franklin's father up in its arms like a toddler and hugged him to it's chest lovingly, bending it's neck at an unnatural angle to kiss his face all over!

"(Squawk)... MUMMY!" Franklin's "sister" Hyacinth squawked in joy, hobbling over to it, accompanied by all the other mutant psykers!

Franklin blanched pale white, this monster was Hyacinth's MOTHER! Franklin did not relish the prospect of this giant daemon deciding to avenge it's burned mutant offspring in a rampage of maternal outrage!

"Hyacinth my darling daughter, how are... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT MONSTER DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" The daemon roared in rage so loudly that the entire hall vibrated!

Franklin panicked and desperately summoned the full power of the Emperor to protect his nuns from the coming rage of this monster! The power of the Emperor would vanquish even this fell foe!

The monster loudly snapped it's fingers together and hatefully said, "dispelled, I'm an ascended Daemon Princess of TZEENTCH you foolish mortal!"

Franklin felt all of the power suddenly stop flowing, blocked by the power of this monster!

The daemon suddenly then flew on it's wings at him with truly astonishing speed, and snatched Franklin and Sister Mary up together in one hand! It's grip was horrifyingly strong!

Franklin's twin hearts were pounding with fear as he struggled to somehow protect Sister Mary from this monster! He had NEVER been more afraid of anything!

The monster glared at Franklin with maternal outrage and hatefully hissed, "wicked mortal fool, burner of my precious gentle daughter! I have only ONE thing to say to you!"

Franklin tensed, this was it!

The daemon then hissed, "...happy birthday stepson", and kissed his cheek, exploding into laughter!

"I'm just messing with you, I already knew all about Hyacinth and calmed down months ago! The look on your face is hilarious!" The daemon laughed happily and put Franklin and Sister Mary down unharmed!

Franklin and Sister Mary sat on the floor and gasped in great lungfuls of air in relief! The daemon wasn't hostile!

The entire feast hall was now echoing with laughter, at what was apparently some sort of demonic humour, and Franklin could barely breathe in the air fast enough after that fright. By the Emperor that was terrifying!

The daemon was still holding Franklin's father this entire time, and he was roaring with laughter too.

"TigerLily my dear you have excelled yourself yet again!" Luke choked out through his laughter.

It took Franklin a few moments to recover enough to speak, and when he was able to he realised that he didn't know what to say anyway. This was too strange a situation!

"Let me introduce myself properly, I am your Stepmother TigerLily Sevenson, I am married to your father since back when I was mortal, oh and yes I am also an ascended warp spawned immortal Daemon Princess of the chaos god Tzeentch. Sorry Franklin but I can't be "saved" by your delightful Painful Path, I am literally a Chaos Daemon now," the daemon said fondly.

"You can't have his soul!" Sister Mary squeaked, apparently forcing herself to be brave.

"I am not interested in his soul, I already feasted heavily on highly psychic Tyranid souls before I arrived. I breed my own as snacks, tyranids of the gaunt genus can grow from eggs to full adults in only two hours with enough food, and lay hundreds of eggs every hour if you feed them enough. One lowly gaunt has more psychic powers and therefore richer soul substance than Franklin's paltry soul does, and I eat them by the hundreds. Franklin is honestly not interesting as food," TigerLily rambled cheerfully.

"Lies!" Sister Mary hissed.

"In your closed little minds both of you cannot accept that a daemon would ever speak the truth, so I shall not waste our time trying to convince you otherwise. I took time out of my busy schemes to come here today simply to attend this party and be with my family, I shall be gone soon enough little ones," TigerLily said kindly and walked away with her husband still in her arms...

***...

Some time later Franklin and Sister Mary had been coaxed back into their seats at the table. The daemon was squatting down at the other end of the table with her mutant mortal offspring, excitedly cradling what looked like a large mottled egg of some sort?

Franklin and Sister Mary cautiously put food on plates and passed them under the table to the other nuns, before then cautiously getting food for themselves, eating fearfully. The daemon seemed perfectly happy to just be with it's own spawn, much to their relief.

Octavia at least seemed to be behaving herself now, and was cuddling her granddaughter Ying on her lap, feeding the small child with a spoon. Ying seemed to be completely unaffected by Octavia's terrible power, it apparently only effected people after they began puberty.

When everyone had eaten, Franklin's father stood up and addressed the feast hall.

"Family members and treasured friends, we have gathered here today to celebrate many things, but most especially we celebrate one very special birthday in particular."

Franklin looked expectantly at his father, knowing that he must surely be talking about him.

"I speak of course of the birth a few days ago of my newest grandchild, the first egg ever laid by my daughter Hyacinth."

Franklin hadn't been expecting this and gazed over as TigerLily very protectively held up the massive mottled egg for the entire room to see.

"(Squawk)... Thank you Father... My boyfriend... (Squawk)... Jack and... I are... (Squawk)... So thankful... To be parents!" Hyacinth squawked excitedly.

"Not even married?! How shameful!" A nun's voice said a little too loudly under the table.

"Who DARES to say such a thing at my daughter's celebration!" Luke snarled in genuine rage.

TigerLily blazed blue energy around her head and a moment later one of Franklin's nuns floated out from under the table, the nun surrounded by blue energy as she levitated upside down in front of the outraged Chaos Lord!

"Father please don't kill her!" Franklin begged desperately.

"You DARE to insult my daughter!" Luke roared at the nun, ignoring Franklin.

"I'm sorry!" The nun squeaked desperately.

"Get this woman out of my sight before I kill her!" Luke ordered.

The nun was floated over to the door they had entered in through, and was flicked out through the doorway onto the hard floor outside, evicted from the hall with no serious harm.

Luke angrily returned to talking about his newest grandchild as Franklin worried about his nun too much to pay attention. Franklin heard only snippets about the new "egg" that Hyacinth had laid, her reproductive system so heavily mutated that she even gave birth like a bird!

Hyacinth and her Night Lord boyfriend Jack had only conceived the unholy vile offspring a few days before it was laid, and now it had to be kept warm for 9 months till it hatched! Blasphemous filthy mutation!

Franklin was disgusted but didn't dare to voice his disgust, but this silence didn't stop Hyacinth and all the psykers from glaring at him!

"Franklin whatever you are thinking, STOP IT!" Wendy whispered angrily into his ear, having noticed the looks.

Franklin deliberately cleared his head of thoughts, and the angry glares gradually subsided.

"That's better, keep your thoughts under control and we can all have a nice evening," Wendy whispered in his ear.

The egg was eventually put back away into some sort of heavy padded portable incubation device on wheels like a pram, apparently where the egg was kept when it wasn't briefly being carefully cradled by adoring female relatives, and the incubator was protectively sealed closed by Hyacinth and Jack. Whatever else he could say, Franklin had to concede that the egg was greatly loved...

"(Squawk)... VERY greatly loved!" Hyacinth's voice spoke directly into Franklin's mind!

Franklin desperately cleared his thoughts completely!

"(Squawk)... I don't... Hate you... (Squawk)... Franklin... Please don't... (Squawk)... Hate me!... You have... (Squawk)... Disfigured me... Hurt me... (Squawk)... Tried to... Kill me... (Squawk)... For what... I am!... (Squawk)... But I... FORGIVE YOU!... (Squawk)... Can you... Accept me?," Hyacinth squawked in his mind.

Franklin did not know if he could ACCEPT Hyacinth, but he felt that he could maybe, just perhaps... TOLERATE, Hyacinth's continued existence! Franklin was astonished that he was being this cravenly soft hearted! He would have to confess this sinful tolerance in his next confession!

"(Squawk)... THANK YOU!... I know... (Squawk)... That was... Hard... (Squawk)... I tolerate... You too." Hyacinth telepathically replied in happy relief.

The Chaos Lord was now speaking about other events, other birthdays but not Franklin's, and gifts were being given to various people as Franklin's attention was distracted. This speech was dragging on and on, and getting a bit dull to follow as it spoke about people Franklin was unfamiliar with.

Franklin prudently erred on the side of politeness and just sat at ease, pretending to be interested as the boredom grew in his mind. This was a waste of time that could be better spent submitting to his nuns or training, or reading... Or indeed pretty much any sanctioned activity would be a better use of this time!

Franklin was tempted to politely get up and go to the bathroom just for something to do...

"And now of course we come to the birthday of my son Franklin." The Chaos Lord finally said.

Scattered booing sounded around the feast hall at these words, as Franklin was extremely unpopular with much of the war band by this stage...

"GET OUT! If you don't want to respect my son then get out of this room RIGHT NOW!" Franklin's father snarled demonically at the boos.

Over HALF of the people present at the feast got up and left the room! Franklin was SERIOUSLY unpopular it seemed!

The Chaos Lord was nonplussed, and struggled to regain his momentum at this. TigerLily burst out laughing...

"Luke cut the speech now before anyone else storms out, skip to the big news!" Wendy urged him quickly.

"YOU tell them the blasted news! I've had it with this disrespect!" Luke snarled and sat down angrily.

Wendy stood and dominantly called for attention from those that remained in the feast hall.

"Family members, I have great news! We have made excellent speed through the warp towards the Eye of Terror and are now just a day away from the beginning of the Cadia Gate!" Wendy announced with deliberately raised excitement.

(Author's note, I am operating under the assumption that this is the Warhammer 40k universe of what I call the "golden time", before GW board of directors decided "we need to sell new types of miniatures" and added shit like Primaris space marines and hull points, great rifts, the resurrection of Robert girly-man, and the fall of Cadia. Letting Matt Ward loose in the fluff was pretty much the final straw and I just ignored further destruction to the fandom universe sometime during the 2000's. In this story Cadia is alive and well and the galaxy doesn't have a massive great rift cutting it in half.)

Franklin thrilled with fear as the feast hall filled with murmurs of excitement.

"We have already made contact with other war bands of the Night Lord Legion who have bases in the Eye of Terror, and they are expecting us. In exchange for some trade, and just a teeny tiny bit of fighting alongside them in a silly little war against the Word Bearers, our Night Lord brothers in these local war bands will give us all the fuel we need to get home!" Wendy continued over the murmurs.

"TigerLily, I humbly request that you extend your stay with us for the fighting, your skills will be invaluable," Wendy addressed the Daemon Princess.

"I suppose I could find time in the convoluted will of Tzeentch to stay a bit longer..." TigerLily drawled indulgently.

"Thank you for that, having a Daemon Princess during the face to face negotiations will help a LOT!" Wendy said relieved.

Franklin trembled, this was getting worse and worse!

"Psst, Franklin, here's your birthday present before I forget," Luke whispered to Franklin as Wendy continued talking.

The Chaos Lord pulled a weapon out from under the table and handed it to Franklin. It was some sort of gun with two barrels and a metal shoulder stock.

"It's a combat shotgun, Necromunda pattern Imperial Navy Rating standard issue, pump action loaded, solid steel. It is brand new from the armoury of an Imperial Navy vessel we captured a while back, has just been sitting in one of our armouries onboard ever since we took it, never been "defiled" as you put it. It isn't loaded and you are NOT to bring ammo or bring it loaded into Wendy's home! You will have access to ammunition ONLY at the firing ranges of the ship and during any battles, is that understood?," Luke said firmly but with fatherly pride.

Franklin nodded in agreement and tested the weapon curiously, making a loud "click" as it fired without ammo. It was a brutal looking weapon made of unnecessarily thick steel, Franklin doubted he could have even lifted it properly back before his gene seed organs.

"When you have learned to master the shotgun I will think about letting you try some other weapons, make me proud son," his father whispered proudly.

Franklin felt a faint smile cross his face, he now had his first weapon of war!

***...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33(orphan)

Franklin's twin hearts were pounding, both the frantic panicky "dub-dub-dub-dub" of his original human heart, and the more steady and powerful calmer "DUB... DUB..." of his space marine gene seed organ secondary heart, as he lay tightly strapped down to Liling's surgery table, fully conscious without any pain relief...

"Franklin! Don't let her cut you!" Sister Mary screamed yet again from behind the overhead armoured observation window.

Franklin obediently struggled with all his might yet again, but the thick synthetic material straps were internally reinforced with some sort of thick steel cables, and clearly designed to hold even a space marine! He tried summoning the power of the Emperor, but found that the Daemon Princess TigerLily was still blocking his powers! He couldn't break free to obey his nun's order!

Franklin was naked, was intubated with a breathing mask also sealed firmly to his face, and was strapped down spread eagle on a cold hard surgical table of very thick stainless steel, low to the ground to let Liling operate with maximum ease. Lights glared down on him from above, dim by normal standards but very bright indeed for onboard this dark ship.

All around Franklin was various metallic medical and surgical equipment, Franklin was no doctor and didn't know exactly what he was looking at, but the equipment had clearly been designed to deliberately look sinister, with cruel demonic faces carefully carved into the shiny metal equipment as much as pragmatism allowed! The gleaming blades and surgical saws were particularly unnerving!

Five extremely mutilated surgical attendants in full body white medical gowns and sterile blue nitrile surgical gloves stood silently around the room in attendance, transparent plastic face shields revealing savagely mutilated faces grinning cruelly. But these attendants were not what Franklin was most worried about.

For standing over him, scalpel in hand, was the dreaded Liling!

Liling was dressed in her white full surgical garb like she usually was, but with her hair in a clear plastic hairnet, hands gloved, and face covered in a transparent plastic face shield, showing off the glowing pink mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek. Her pregnant swelling was visible under her white gown, but even this somehow managed to only make her look even more horrifying!

Liling smiled cruelly and waved to Sister Mary through the glass.

"Hello Franklin...," Liling said in a chilling voice.

"Minion Thing, administer the semen suction hose before we begin," Liling suddenly ordered one of the attendants.

Franklin gazed down nervously and watched as the attendant slipped a condom-like sheath on the end of a transparent hose over Franklin's penis! The attendant then activated a machine at the other end of the hose and Franklin suddenly felt a very strong suction on the end of his sinful limb!

"So that you don't ejaculate all over the surgery from the pain," Liling explained at his puzzled glance.

Sister Mary was shouting once again from the window, demanding that Franklin be sedated, but Liling was deliberately ignoring her.

"Activate the artificial air flow," Liling ordered.

Franklin suddenly felt dreadful as air was forced into his lungs as he was in the middle of exhaling! He then felt air being sucked out of his lungs as he was trying to breathe in! It was a truly horrible feeling!

"Patient is already prepped and ready for surgery Doctor," an attendant was now informing Liling.

"Beginning incision, feel free to scream Franklin," Liling said huskily.

Franklin gazed in horror as she moved her scalpel to his chest!

Extreme pain filled Franklin as his skin was parted by the scalpel! The blade was obviously deliberately slightly blunted just to increase the pain!

The blade sliced deep into his muscles, sawing through the tightly knotted muscle with burning agony!

Franklin's sinful limb was rock hard already from this terrible pain!

Liling sliced a huge cut right down the middle of his solar plexus, agony roaring through his brain!

Franklin climaxed safely into the suction sheath, in a powerful squirt that would have otherwise covered his chest with his sinful ejaculate! The suction hose sucked away the sinful fluid.

Liling changed surgical implements now, using a small motorised saw to cut into the bones of his chest!

Pain lanced through Franklin's entire skeleton as the vibrations of the saw echoed inside his bones! So MUCH pain!

Franklin climaxed again, and shamefully started to thrash his bound limbs in pleasure like a sinner!

Franklin had NEVER felt such wonderful pain! He was in HEAVEN!

Franklin orgasmed again in agonising bliss! Oh this was FANTASTIC!

"Damnation! ANOTHER damn super masochist! He LIKES it TOO MUCH!" Liling cursed bitterly.

Franklin nodded honestly, eagerly wanting more.

"No more pleasure for you! Not if you don't suffer from it! I'm not going to just get you off without true suffering after everything you have done to anger me already! Minion Things, sedate Franklin AT ONCE!" Liling snarled in demonic rage.

Franklin shook his head frantically as a needle was injected into him! He didn't want to MISS this pain!

Franklin was terribly disappointed as unconsciousness engulfed him, Liling was so CRUEL!

***...

Franklin woke up to find himself fully intact in a hospital bed, the painful operation was OVER! He was still only slightly aware of his surroundings through his sedated after-haze, but Franklin still felt tears well up in his eyes at this bitter disappointment.

Franklin felt the tears being wiped away and slightly turned his half awake bleary gaze to see Sister Mary fussing over him with a cloth.

"How do you feel?," Sister Mary asked gently.

"I feel sinful disappointment that I wasn't able to experience the full pain of the surgery," Franklin confessed penitently through his swimming drugged confusion.

"But HOW?! She was doing OPEN SURGERY on you! How could ANYONE enjoy that?!" Sister Mary exclaimed in horror.

"I am of depraved sinful blood, I have unholy urges inside me," Franklin confessed wretchedly, not fully sure if this was a dream or real.

"Your blood is NOT depraved, and you don't have to feel guilty about being a masochist! You are my SON and you have nothing to feel guilty about for your sexual tastes!" Wendy's voice exclaimed indignantly from the other side of the bed, Franklin hadn't even noticed she was there.

Franklin turned his eyes to see his mother Wendy and Octavia sitting next to the wall 3 meters away from the bed on the other side. Wendy looked maternally offended, clearly very protective of Franklin. (Octavia just looked cheerfully confused).

"I don't like all this garbage you have been brainwashed with! Worship another god all you like, but do NOT hate yourself like that!" Wendy complained.

Franklin blinked through his sedation, still not lucid enough to deal with this, and just lay quietly as the sedative slowly wore off.

"Just rest until you feel better Franklin, you look really delirious," Sister Mary urged with strain in her voice, kissing his forehead reassuringly.

Franklin nodded and drifted back off to sleep.

***...

Franklin felt a lot better after his long sleep, and was having no difficulty at all as he blasted Kevlar target circles with shotgun shells in one of the onboard firing ranges. For someone who had just had surgery, Franklin felt GREAT in fact!

Franklin had been implanted with two new organs, the Haemastamen and the Larraman's Organ, and with these he now had the legendary super fast healing factor of the space marines. These organs had been active in his body for many hours now, and were now fully operational. He was now already seemingly already fully healed from surgery earlier today!

Franklin in fact felt BETTER than he had before the surgery! His body seemed to never feel short of breath anymore, he felt FANTASTIC! He took another breath of air, feeling oxygen flood through his now altered blood, and aimed his shotgun at the target.

BOOM!

The recoil from the twin barrels firing together was savage, and he tightened his grip on the weapon to keep it under control. Franklin pumped the pump action handle.

CHUK-CHUK

A pair of used shells were ejected out of the top of the shotgun, and two new shells were chambered.

BOOM!

The thick Kevlar target was heavily sprayed with a fuselage of lethal metal ball bearings, as the weapon kicked hard in his strong grip.

CHUK-CHUK, BOOM!

He fired again with steadily growing accuracy.

CHUK-CHUK, BOOM!

CHUK-CHUK, BOOM!

CHUK-CHUK, click...

Franklin frowned, he had run out of shells again.

Franklin turned the weapon upside down and turned to a table full of boxes of shotgun ammunition beside him, feeding new shells into a shell slot under the weapon to reload it.

The shotgun could hold 14 shells inside its shell storage, but if you chambered two shells then you could add two more, bringing the total up to 16 shells. It only fired both barrels at once however, so this meant that at most it was good for 8 shots before reloading.

Franklin took aim again.

BOOM!

CHUK-CHUK

It was oddly satisfying to use the pump action handle to make the "chuk-chuk" noise, the noise was even more satisfying than actually firing the weapon. Franklin was tempted to just keep pumping without firing, the insidious temptation of "having fun" whispering to his mind.

Franklin ignored temptation and focused on firing the weapon, as it was his solemn duty to the Emperor to train to use this weapon of war so that he could use it well in battle.

BOOM!

Franklin went through hundreds of shells as he improved his aim, spraying increasingly distant targets with shots. It was a very wasteful process training like this, using shells on targets instead of the enemies of mankind.

Franklin would be much more comfortable using something like a lasgun that ran on rechargeable batteries rather than shells, but his father had explained that lasguns had no recoil, and that to handle a bolter one day Franklin had to train with a weapon that had savage recoil.

The shotgun threatened to jump out of his hands as Franklin fired again, and Franklin had to admit that this was a good weapon for recoil training! Sister Mary had been completely knocked off her feet when she had tried to use it!

CHUK-CHUK, click... Out of shells again!

Franklin was a bit apprehensive about using this in a live combat zone, having to reload so often would be dangerous. This weapon was designed for defensive use by Ratings of the Imperial Navy, to clear tight short corridors of hoards of lightly armoured enemy boarders in a single blast, designed to be used as part of a tight firing line with some Ratings firing as others reloaded, mincing enemies to paste in a fighting environment where ammo was never far away. A battlefield would be very different...

Franklin reloaded yet again, and just kept firing, hundreds of times until Karen told him to stop.

"You are a fast learner Franklin, the best discipline I have ever seen in a novice shooter. Concubine tell your master to empty all the shells from the weapon and put any ammunition he is carrying on the table right now," Karen ordered.

"Franklin do it," Sister Mary commanded.

Franklin obediently pumped out all the shells until none remained in the gun, and emptied all the shells from his pockets onto the table. At a command from Sister Mary he left the firing range holding his empty shotgun, headed home now for his evening punishments.

Franklin had a sinful swelling already as he walked home, looking forward to being solidly whipped and caned by his entire group of nuns all at the same time. Sister Mary noticed the swelling immediately and stroked his ear the rest of the walk home to keep him pure.

Franklin joyfully walked into his "bedroom", excited to see over ten nuns waiting for him with canes in their hands! Franklin laid his weapon at their feet and kneeled down before then, backs of his hands held out for his knuckle caning.

Ten canes swatted down, but only 5 on his knuckles. The other 5 canes struck Sister Mary's raised knuckles! Sister Mary immediately yelped loudly in pain as Franklin remained silent, and a few more swats reduced Sister Mary to tears!

Franklin felt terribly conflicted as the nuns continued beating the weeping Sister Mary, he felt extremely protective of her, but at the same time he would not defy ten of his nuns for the sake of just one. A nun then began tickling Franklin and he had no more room in his mind to feel conflicted, too distracted by his own suffering to focus on his weeping favourite nun...

2 and a half hours of blissful confessions and punishments followed as Franklin was utterly dominated and humbled, when the nuns suddenly stopped and went pale, silently trembling with terrible fear. Franklin followed their gaze and saw the huge daemon crawling awkwardly through the bedroom door that was too small for her!

"BOO!" The daemon said suddenly, and the nuns screamed and fled to the far end of the room.

The daemon laughed uproariously at the reaction of the nuns, and managed to crawl all the way through the door, down on her knees and elbows to fit under the ceiling.

"I used to fit in this room just fine when I was mortal, everything looks so much smaller now," the daemon chuckled.

Franklin deemed this enough of an emergency to justify breaking orders to move from his position, and he stood protectively in front of his nuns as Sister Superior Clementine went berserk and tried unsuccessfully to charge at the daemon in her chains.

"I feel a tad unwelcome in your room Stepson, can a stepmother not come into her stepchild's bedroom?," TigerLily scolded mockingly, wagging a giant finger at him.

"What do you want daemon?," Franklin asked coldly.

"To see you of course, you are my stepson, I have every right to come and talk to you," the daemon said cheerfully.

Sister Superior Clementine spat gobs of spit at the daemon hatefully, managing to get a gob on the daemon's arm.

"Do you MIND! That was extremely rude!" TigerLily exclaimed offended.

Sister Superior Clementine spat again, hitting TigerLily's face.

"I can spit too, how do you like it?!" TigerLily snapped and spat a huge blue gob of daemonic spit at the raging Sister of Battle.

The daemon spit was so big that it slammed her back against the wall, ropes of blue slime hanging off her! It was absolutely disgusting!

Sister Superior Clementine was completely unfazed, and just resumed trying to attack and spit on the daemon.

"House train your pet or I won't let you keep her," TigerLily warned Franklin.

"I do not presume to control the behaviour of my betters daemon!" Franklin said icily.

"Your betters?, Well I might dare to suggest that I, as an exalted princess of the warp, am somewhat higher ranking in this war band than an obnoxious concubine slave who spits on people... In the absence of the Matriarch herself, *I* am the master of this war band, you would be wise to show me more respect...," TigerLily warned with just a touch of ice in her usually cheerful voice.

Franklin held silent, the best he could manage at respect.

"Franklin Sevenson, do you imagine that I am not able to read your mind?, Do you think that I am somehow fooled by you?, I know EXACTLY what you are, what you plan, what you think, and your murderous intent towards my family, biding your time trying to build our trust so you can slit our throats!" TigerLily hissed with terrifying clarity!

The nuns all gasped and Franklin gazed at TigerLily in horror, she KNEW!

"Oh yes Franklin, I do indeed KNOW, I know more than you could possibly guess. I am privy to Tzeentch's knowledge of fate, I can see all of the horrible things you would do to us if given the chance... You pitiful fool..." TigerLily whispered, the whole cheerful facade now dropped to show the highly aware evil intelligence hidden beneath it!

"You have already done a truly awful thing to my daughter Hyacinth, you have caused so much terrible TERRIBLE harm to a kind and gentle young woman, and all for the sake of hate, despite not even KNOWING her well enough to see more than her outside skin!" TigerLily accused with vicious hatred.

Franklin could see no escape this time, it was all over, it HAD to be this time!

"Stop your despair mortal! Despair is the fuel of Nurgle! The great enemy of Tzeentch! There IS hope, oh yes, a hope that has not occurred to you, a hope that your Emperor is counting on. Would you like to know?," TigerLily suddenly reassured in a completely different mood that didn't match with her previous emotions at all!

"Yes! Tell me of this hope!" Franklin said with frantic mad hope.

"Let me slow walk you to it, so you can figure it out for yourself." TigerLily said and cheerfully began.

"You have burned my sweet natured innocent daughter alive, terrorised my loved ones, and plot to kill my entire family. Yet knowing all of this I have still been remarkably forgiving and have not simply killed you. WHY haven't I simply killed you right now to remove the threat?," TigerLily asked.

Franklin thought furiously and thought that he had the answer, "because you are married to my father and he would not forgive you,"

"Hmm, you would think so but no, not even close," TigerLily chuckled.

Franklin thought again, darker thoughts this time, and sadly said, "because I fail don't I! You succeed in corrupting me!"

"Hmm, in some fates you do but in others you don't, it is a gamble at best, and one that the Emperor thinks he can win. This alas is also not the reason why," TigerLily said happily.

Franklin thought again, what could it possibly be?

"Oh you are never going to guess it, shall I just tell you?," TigerLily asked.

"Tell me!" Franklin begged.

"Very well, the reason why I am so forgiving of you burning my daughter alive and plotting to murder my family, the reason that will let you guess WHY you have some reason to hope is because, hate crimes are... FUNNY!" TigerLily roared with laughter.

"What?! I'm completely confused, what?!" Franklin spluttered in complete bewilderment.

"I was watching from the warp when you burned my daughter alive, when I saw it I laughed so hard I pissed myself!" TigerLily laughed with maniacal glee.

"You're mad!" Franklin spluttered.

"YES! You guessed the answer! Hope for you is not lost because I am utterly out of my fucking mind! I'm insane, so filled with the legendary unpredictability of Tzeentch that I am utterly insane!" TigerLily gibbered with mad glee, giggling madly.

Franklin stammered as the daemon continued to laugh insanely.

"So you mean you will actually HELP me?!" Franklin asked in astonishment.

"Nah, I won't help you fool, I will kill you," TigerLily laughed and grabbed Franklin with an impossibly strong hand!

TigerLily opened her mouth impossibly widely, revealing razor sharp teeth, and swallowed Franklin in a single gulp!

***...

Sister Mary ran sobbing straight to Wendy as soon as the daemon left the room, Franklin was DEAD!

Sister Mary found Wendy handcuffed in the bathtub, laughing hard as Octavia tickled her, and Sister Mary just stood and made incoherent sobbing noises at the two women until they stopped and asked her what was wrong.

"Daemon! TigerLily! ATE FRANKLIN!" Sister Mary bawled.

"WHAT!? TigerLily ate my son?!" Wendy shouted from her bondage.

"Yes! He's dead!" Sister Mary wailed.

"TIGERLILY! Get your ass in here!" Wendy shouted angrily, even with her wrists still handcuffed above her head to a wall water pipe.

Sister Mary scrambled into the bathroom away from the doorway, taking refuge in the shower cubicle, and watched in horror as a giant disembodied blue ass floated into the room! What?!

"Very funny you bitch! Get the rest of your body in here too!" Wendy snapped in growing outrage.

"(Fart)... As you... (Fart)... Wish... (Loud fart)," the blue backside said flatulently out of its hole!

The huge blue head of TigerLily emerged out of the bum hole, followed by the neck. The backside then turned itself inside out as the rest of the body emerged from it, the blue bottom joining with the rest of the body as the giant daemon squatted barely fitting inside the bathroom!

"This looks romantic, tickle tickle," TigerLily smirked, reaching out with long spindly fingers to stroke Wendy's defenceless underarms!

Wendy shrieked with laughter from the daemon's touch, but was so angry that she forced her words out through her torment.

"You ATE Franklin?!" Wendy laughed angrily.

The daemon didn't stop tormenting the outraged Chaos Champion but nodded happily.

"Is he DEAD?!" Wendy cackled in upset rage.

"Deadish," TigerLily shrugged.

"Liar! Bring him back!" Wendy howled with laughter.

"Nope," TigerLily chortled.

"This isn't funny!" Wendy laughed hysterically.

"If it's not funny then why are you laughing?," TigerLily teased childishly.

"Please bring Franklin back fearsome daemon!" Sister Mary begged.

"I'm too busy having fun with Wendy," the daemon chuckled.

Furious hope filled Sister Mary as it suddenly dawned on her, this was all just a joke, a PRANK!

Sister Mary burst out laughing, her sudden relief making this the funniest joke she had ever experienced! Sister Mary gasped in great bursts of laughter, joyful relief and hope making this seem extra funny.

"Yay, she got the joke! Just as planned!" TigerLily said joyously.

Sister Mary laughed with joy as TigerLily made vomiting sounds, and puked up Franklin... completely dead...

Sister Mary's laughter died in her throat and she screamed!

TigerLily roared with apocalyptic mad demonic laughter, suddenly showing her TRUE punchline to this joke.

TigerLily grabbed Octavia now and handcuffed her next to Wendy, tormenting both at once!

"RUN!" The voice of the Emperor urged suddenly in Sister Mary's mind as the daemon was distracted by her two laughing captives!

Sister Mary fled with all her strength, running from the shower a split second before the daemon absentmindedly reached in a hand to grab her and add her to the captives!

"Aw, well I guess that two laughing nightingales to laugh at my jokes is enough..." the daemon said sadly as Sister Mary fled out of the room.

The other nuns were waiting fearfully outside the bathroom, and Sister Mary ran crying into their arms.

"Don't stop, all of you run!" The Emperor's voice commanded.

They all seemed to hear it and ran as one.

"Left... Right... Left... Left again...," The Emperor directed them through the ship as they ran!

They were panicking and couldn't see in the dark, but their perfect faith let them run confidently as directed.

"Up ahead, beg the mutants for help to resurrect Franklin!" The Emperor urged them!

The nuns gasped at this but obeyed, seeing the mutant witches all standing together in a huddle!

The nuns got down on their knees and begged the mutants for help!

"Please help us! Franklin is dead! Please resurrect him!" Sister Mary pleaded.

"(Squawk)... Good riddance!" the horrifically burned mutant witch squawked like a bird.

"Apologise and beg harder!" The Emperor shouted at the nuns.

The nuns dropped down on their faces before the burned mutant woman and screamed out apologies for what had happened to her!

The mutant cocked her head uncertainly, and the nuns apologised all the harder, digging deeply into their hearts to see that it had been wrong! They apologised sincerely!

The mutants all looked interested now but still not convinced.

"Everyone except Sister Mary, start kissing each other! Trick the mutants into thinking you are lesbians!" The Emperor urged.

The nuns all looked uncertain at this...

"Franklin will die if you don't! Do it NOW!" The Emperor passionately ordered them!

The nuns yelped in frantic fright, and all except Sister Mary started kissing each other!

"More! More!" The Emperor commanded!

The nuns fearfully kissed passionately, on and on.

"Moan loudly and strip naked!" The Emperor demanded.

Sister Mary watched in dismay as the other nuns frantically obeyed! This wasn't right!

"Quick! Have lesbian sex with each other! There isn't time to delay! Put your tongues inside each other!" The Emperor shouted urgently!

Sister Mary gasped in sick shock as the other nuns obeyed! How COULD this be His will?!

It went on and on as the mutants watched! The nuns were moaning loudly!

"My nuns! What in the Emperor's name are you DOING!?" Franklin's voice was now shouting loudly...

Wait...

TigerLily's choking laughter filled their ears and the mutants and the corridor they were in faded away like mist, to reveal Franklin's bedroom, with Franklin alive and well, TigerLily exactly where she had been before eating Franklin... And every nun except Sister Mary engaged in a lesbian orgy!

Sister Mary frantically hugged Franklin, as TigerLily laughed so hard that she fell over sideways!

Pandemonium erupted as the nuns realised that it had all been a trick!

Nuns were vomiting in revulsion and frantically trying to find their clothes!

"Looking for these?," TigerLily laughed, holding all their clothes in her hands!

Franklin was blushing bright crimson, the front of his pants darkly stained by a wet patch!

"Quick! Kiss Franklin on the lips!" The Emperor's voice urged in Sister Mary's mind!

Sister Mary's lips just made contact when she came to her senses and saw that it was a trick!

"Franklin I order you to kiss Sister Mary!" Mother Superior's voice commanded sternly, from the direction of TigerLily...

Before Sister Mary fully comprehended what was happening, Franklin was kissing her passionately!

"Keep kissing her!" The stern voice that sounded identical to Mother Superior ordered.

"Kiss Franklin!" The false voice of the Emperor commanded in Sister Mary's mind, but she wasn't fooled and frantically resisted.

"Have sex with Sister Mary!" The pretend voice of Mother Superior commanded!

"Franklin it's a trick! TigerLily is copying Mother Superior's voice!" Sister Mary screamed at Franklin!

Franklin stopped instantly and tore around to glare at TigerLily.

TigerLily pointed a finger at the naked other nuns, and those without strong enough wills threw themselves at Franklin, ordering him to get naked and penetrate them!

Sister Mary desperately countermanded the orders, but the afflicted nuns outnumbered her, and had a bigger combined authority to control Franklin's submission!

Mother Superior and Sister Superior Clementine added their voices to countermand the orders, and soon all of the unaffected nuns were joining in, desperately keeping Franklin from deflowering the bewitched nuns!

Franklin had stripped naked by now and was desperately caught in an impasse between the conflicting sets of commands, his erect limb inches away from Sister Pamela's sin tunnel!

Franklin's eyes were wide and crazy with lust, clearly fighting illusions in his own mind.

"Stop resisting and pleasure your master!" TigerLily complained at the unaffected nuns.

Sister Pamela was holding Franklin's erect member now and trying to put it inside her, eyes bewitched by the daemon.

"Fuck me Franklin!" Sister Pamela ordered with shocking sternness and suddenly Franklin was inside her!

The nuns screamed countermanding orders and tried to pull Sister Pamela off, but her legs were wrapped too tightly around him!

"I'm sorry! I just ejaculated!" Franklin said wretchedly, his manhood still inside Pamela!

A bolt of blue lightning suddenly struck Sister Pamela from the direction of TigerLily!

"Pregnant now!" TigerLily laughed delightedly!

Sister Mary screamed.

"One down, the rest of you to go. Before this day is done, ALL of you will be pregnant to Franklin, even you old Mother Superior!" TigerLily warned with absolute certainty...

***...

Franklin felt both terrible but also strangely sinfully pleased with himself, as Liling gleefully confirmed that every single one of his nuns was now PREGNANT!

TigerLily had simply been too powerful to fight, she had blocked the only exit to the room and just kept bewitching and confusing everyone, until every single nun had had Franklin's seed sown inside them! A bit of witchcraft then made the nuns instantly supernaturally fertile and ovulating, and now Franklin was a father!

"The Matriarch will be delighted! Well done Franklin! If the pregnancies are mostly boys then you will have just replaced every life that was lost rescuing you from the orphanage!" Liling said approvingly.

Franklin groaned silently in his mind, he had just created MORE blasted Night Lords!

"Incidentally, THIS is why I didn't kill you, you CAN'T kill the Sevenson family without killing your own children now, and I HIGHLY doubt that your nuns will have the heart to let their own babies be killed, so I would say that this is checkmate," TigerLily's disembodied voice whispered mockingly in Franklin's mind.

"My sons and daughters will be raised to worship the Emperor, and as neither I nor my nuns are heretics, my children will be born clean with no need of the Painful Path! This is NOT over!" Franklin thought back angrily.

"We'll see...," TigerLily's voice replied mockingly...

***...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34(orphan)

The nuns stood in solemn grim silence beside Franklin as they gazed out of the thick armoured windows of the observation tower. The tower was covered by a geodesic dome of huge armoured metal bulkheads holding 3 meter thick panes of armoured glass, providing 360 degrees of vision all around, with a low ziggurat of steps in the middle of a viewing platform, to let many people look out in a given direction without their view blocked by others.

The observation tower was on the top of the ship, showing the whole vast SIZE of the massive ship laid out below them, but this was not what they and Franklin had been invited here to see.

The ship was currently dropped out of the warp into real space, and looking out of the rear window the nuns could see an ocean of stars, so many stars... The planet Cadia orbited one of these stars they knew, but which star they did not know, as Cadia was light years away behind them.

The nuns would be glad to just look at holy Cadia if this had been their destination, but alas they were now beyond this last bastion of the Imperium of Man.

What they were gazing at was in front of the ship, and it terrified them.

What they gazed at was not merely in front of them, but beside them and above them and below them too. Only looking behind the ship were the stars of space visible, shining invitingly at the end of the terrible tunnel of madness that filled all other views!

What they were here to see, was the dreaded Eye of Terror! The domain of the damned, where hell encroached into reality!

The nuns had seen maps showing this nightmarish realm of the galaxy, but maps had not done justice to how truly BIG they Eye of Terror was. It was a bright swirling magenta thing, so big that it simply swallowed up everything for countless light years all around it. It was not just looking at a wall, it was a wall that reached around the peripheries of your vision to completely swallow you whole!

The ship had dropped out of warp space here in the Cadia gate, but they had nothing to fear from Cadia in THIS part of the Cadia gate, for this right here was literally the END of the Cadia gate! Merely kilometres in front of the ship was the first of the swirling energy clouds of the Eye of Terror, walking distance away from entering hell itself!

"Isn't it beautiful, I haven't seen it in years. Welcome one and all, to the chaos hells of the Eye of Terror, sacred birthplace of Slaanesh." The Chaos Lord said jubilantly.

The nuns whimpered and held each other, so desperately afraid. This place was permanently beyond the reach of the Imperium of Man, no one but the Emperor himself could save them inside this terrible place.

The terrible daemon TigerLily had silenced even the voice of the Emperor, replacing it with her own, so that now it seemed that not even the Emperor could save them now! The daemon had bewitched them into defiling themselves, laying together in an unholy orgy, and all of them then completing their defilement by laying with Franklin in sin till all of them were with child!

For a celibate nun to get pregnant was the ULTIMATE breaking of their vows of chastity! To be with child from laying with a 13 year old boy in your charge, after first performing a lesbian orgy, made this already terrible thing a thousand times worse! You did not recover your virtue from something like this, no nun would be WELCOME back into their order after this!

The nuns huddled together, pregnant, defiled, and cut off from the Emperor, standing on the very doorway into hell, with only daemons and heretics for company. They had never before felt so utterly powerless...

"I think that we have stopped to look long enough. ONWARD!" The Chaos Lord ordered triumphantly.

There was a few seconds of pause as the order was relayed, and then the ship lurched forward as a gigantic bright plume of glowing plasma exhaust exploded out behind, mighty plasma fusion engines propelling the ship straight into hell.

The nuns cowered as the wall of swirling glowing clouds of energy got closer and closer, until the nose of the ship was breaking into the first of them. The nuns frantically moved to the other side of the ziggurat and gazed behind them at the stars of real space, watching in dread as the hellish energy clouds enveloped the observation tower! The stars were obscured more and more, disappearing from view one by one, until nothing was visible through the magenta mists anymore!

They were now quite literally in hell!

***...

The nuns screamed as another one of the six breasted humanoid sex monsters materialised in their bedroom that night, this was the 3rd one to appear out of thin air!

Franklin immediately tackled the monster, and wrestled it into chains and shackles to join the other two that had appeared earlier.

The monster moaned disturbingly, crab clawed hands cuffed behind it's back, and Franklin chained its neck to the same wall chain as the other two. The original two monsters were already busily fornicating with each other in their chains, and the newcomer simply joined in with the depravity.

The nuns were too afraid to sleep, but they couldn't stay awake indefinitely! If Franklin ever slept then the monsters would get them!

A fourth sex monster materialised right in bed with the nuns and licked the inside of Mother Superior's screaming mouth with an extremely long tongue!

Franklin pounced on the daemon and overpowered it, chaining it up with the others...

Several hours later the chained up orgy of sex monsters was getting so large that Franklin had run out of chains, even Wendy's depraved dungeons did not have any more chains left to commandeer!

Franklin tried yet again to brain one of the chained up monsters to death with the butt of his shotgun, but the metal simply dented without damage to its head!

Franklin hit it again harder and FINALLY it's head splattered, and the sex monster dissolved into pink mist that rapidly disappeared.

Franklin sighed in relief.

40 new sex monsters then flooded into the bedroom through the doorway, looking lustfully at the nuns!

Franklin held up the butt of his shotgun threateningly.

Franklin's mother Wendy entered the room at the rear of the monsters, with her arms around the shoulders of a pair of the six breasted naked things, apparently coming to check that Franklin and the nuns were ok.

"Back!" Wendy commanded sternly at the sex daemons, and the 40 new monsters backed away from the nuns.

Wendy gazed curiously at the very large orgy of chained up monsters and instantly understood what Franklin was trying to do.

"That is only attracting more of them. They are called daemonettes, lesser daemons of Slaanesh. Daemonettes LOVE bondage and will just appear in greater numbers if you keep chaining them up," Wendy explained calmly.

"Help us! How do we stop them?!" Sister Mary begged.

"Just ignore them and they will get bored and leave you alone, you are a Sevenson Night Lord and his harem of concubines, all of you are officially members of our Slaaneshi war band, so the daemonettes will not harm you for as long as we acknowledge you as being members of our ranks. Just ignore the daemonettes, they cannot abide boredom and will leave if you just do nothing exciting," Wendy advised.

Wendy got the keys to the chains and released ALL of the daemonettes. The daemonettes moaned disappointedly, and moved towards the nuns!

"Don't move or react! Stay absolutely still!" Wendy warned the nuns urgently.

The nuns froze fearfully, as the daemonettes went right up to them and started licking at their faces.

The daemonettes quickly ignored those who remained still, and instead focused on those that panicked and screamed.

"Hold still and silent!" Wendy commanded the nuns who were panicking.

One by one the nuns managed to be still, and the daemonettes quickly became bored and instead focused on each other in depraved acts of intimacy.

"Who wants to tickle Octavia?," Wendy asked the daemonettes excitedly in a voice reserved for pets.

The daemonettes all raised their heads excitedly and gazed at Wendy with rapt delight.

"Octavia's tied down naked to my bed, go tickle her!" Wendy encouraged the daemonettes in the exaggerated energetic voice reserved for pets.

The massive crowd of daemonettes moaned eagerly and elegantly ran out of the room in the direction of Wendy and Octavia's bedroom, leaving the nuns in peace.

"How could you do that to poor Octavia!" Sister Mary exclaimed in horror.

"Are you kidding?, She LOVES it! She ASKED me to leave her tied up at the mercy of the daemonettes, they have been helping me torment Octavia for hours. She will be fine," Wendy laughed.

"Stay with us then, please guard us so we can sleep," Mother Superior asked plaintively, surprising everyone.

"Octavia will wet the bed if she is left at the mercy of daemonettes the entire night, she needs to be untied periodically to pee or she will piss everywhere." Wendy apologised.

"I will clean the sheets myself if you stay," Mother Superior offered insistently.

"Hmm, Octavia will be tired and grumpy from a night without sleep, but she will also love every second of it so ok. I guess that I can go without sleep for one night, just this once. I will just go and tell Octavia so she doesn't get worried," Wendy said and ducked out of the room for a few minutes.

The nuns waited anxiously for Wendy to return as more monsters appeared in the room, desperately ignoring them to make them go away!

Wendy reentered the room and told the new daemonettes to go play with Octavia.

"It's standing room only in my bedroom now, daemonettes always love playing with Octavia in bondage! I told Octavia I'm spending the night here without her, she was fine with it. Like I said, she loves it. She is going to have a wild night with those daemonettes!" Wendy chuckled happily.

"Thank you for watching over us in hell this night, we would die without you in this place," Mother Superior thanked Wendy sincerely.

"You are all pregnant with my grandchildren, so you are now family. I take good care of my family," Wendy said reassuringly.

The nuns groaned softly in misery at this reminder of their deflowering.

"TigerLily actually did you all a favour, believe it or not. Sometime in the next 9 months you will meet the Sevenson Matriarch, the Slaanesh Daemon Princess who is our absolute master. She would not have taken kindly to you, and may well have decided that you weren't worthy enough to be Franklin's concubines, with DEADLY consequences. But with a Sevenson baby growing in your bellies the Matriarch won't risk harming you," Wendy said sympathetically.

"But what about after we give birth, we can't stay pregnant forever," Sister Mary whimpered.

"You could just immediately get pregnant again, the psykers can make sure that you get pregnant again immediately after giving birth, as long as you have Franklin's babies inside you you are untouchable," Wendy suggested.

"What sort of existence is that?, Death would be kinder than to be reduced to sinful breeding factories!" Mother Superior protested.

"It will be up to the Matriarch to decide how many babies you have to have before she deems you worthy. Octavia only needed to have one, the Matriarch ADORES Octavia. If the Matriarch likes you then she may decide that you get to live after just one pregnancy too," Wendy offered feebly.

"I somehow doubt that a Slaanesh daemon will like us anywhere near as much as Octavia, we are anathema to such a creature," Mother Superior pointed out grimly.

"Play to your strengths, you are a group of stern and dominant women who whip and cane and discipline your Night Lord master around the clock, you are a masochist's wet dream! If the Matriarch views you as being severe and merciless dominatrices then she will have no trouble liking you. If you can get the Matriarch to see you as fetish fuel then she will accept you without issue," Wendy reassured them.

"What sinful blasphemy! I will hear no more of this depraved heresy!" Sister Superior Clementine shouted with holy rage.

"Did this one get pregnant too?," Wendy asked distastefully, gazing disapprovingly at Sister Superior Clementine.

"Yes vile champion of darkness! The foul daemon TigerLily saw to that!" Sister Superior Clementine hissed hatefully.

Wendy sighed and said, "Well then I guess that means you are now family too, so I must put up with you. If you want me to stay and protect the nuns tonight then you will have to tolerate my presence without violence or rudeness."

"I will not harm you if you indeed protect them, and I can be civil, but I will NOT let you corrupt these servants of the Emperor with sinful suggestions. If the Emperor wills that constant forced pregnancy is to be our appointed fate, then we will dutifully walk our path and breed more servants for the Emperor, but we shall NOT willingly compromise our purity just to appease some vile daemon!" Sister Superior Clementine proclaimed heroically.

"Some vile daemon...," Wendy repeated dangerously, obviously mortally offended.

"I think that we all understand each other, let's not fight," Mother Superior said quickly before this could get any worse.

"A word of advice, do NOT speak insultingly about the Matriarch in future if you value your lives, we do NOT take kindly to having our venerated progenitor disrespected in our presence!" Wendy said with a distorted voice of icy demonic hatred, her beautiful face suddenly distorted into a truly terrifying demonic visage!

The nuns screamed and backed away, and Franklin tackled Wendy to the floor without hesitation...

Wendy was on the floor pinned down under Franklin, he had her contained thank the Emperor.

Franklin suddenly flew backwards off Wendy and slammed into a wall!

The slender busty inoffensive looking woman Wendy had THROWN Franklin off her with only ONE of her small womanly arms!

Wendy was up on her feet in an instant, moving with supernatural speed.

Wendy was on Franklin in a blur of motion and furiously hurled him halfway across the room onto the bed with unholy strength!

Wendy was stronger and faster than Franklin, as strong as a space marine!

Wendy was on Franklin again in an instant, face demonically distorted, and she was now bending him over one of her knees and spanking him!

"Naughty boy! BAD BOY!" Wendy snarled, spanking him with blurring speed, the air cracking deafeningly with the sounds of the viciously powerful slaps to his backside!

The nuns were panicking now, they had no one to provide them with protection against this! If Franklin was defeated then THEY were doomed indeed against Wendy!

"Calm down, I am only being violent because Franklin attacked me first. I am only punishing him not killing him," Wendy snapped at the nuns in her distorted demonic rage voice as she continued spanking Franklin with blurring speed.

"How are you so strong! I was with you for months and never saw this!" Sister Mary whimpered fearfully.

"We are in the Eye of Terror now, in MY world. In the chaos hells I am MUCH stronger and faster than in real space, thanks to a chaos gift of demonic muscles that only work fully in the nourishment of the warp saturated chaos hells. In THIS place, you can only grovel before me!" Wendy snarled in demonic triumph.

Wendy stopped spanking Franklin, who now had a noticeable wet patch at the front of his pants, and gazed dominantly at the cowering nuns.

"I think that you all understand your TRUE place a bit better now. The only person in this room who has POWER is me, not you, ME! I am the Chaos Champion and you are all just my servants. You are treated kindly at MY pleasure, NEVER forget how truly powerless you all are. With TigerLily cutting you off from your Emperor, you're NOTHING!" Wendy snarled mercilessly.

"We understand, please have mercy Wendy!" Sister Mary pleaded.

"I know that YOU understand Sister Mary, but do the others?...," Wendy warned.

"We understand! You're the boss!" The other nuns all frantically agreed.

"And what about you Bondage Girl, do YOU understand?," Wendy asked Sister Superior Clementine icily.

Sister Superior Clementine defiantly spat on Wendy's face in response!

"You BITCH! You get to spend the rest of the night with Octavia and the daemonettes to teach you some RESPECT!" Wendy snarled in demonic outrage!

Wendy pounced on Sister Superior Clementine with blistering speed and was so strong that she simply snapped Clementine's thick metal holding chain right off the wall!

Wendy then zipped out the door with Sister Superior Clementine in the blink of an eye!

"Franklin don't follow her, stay and protect us!" One of the nuns ordered frantically as Franklin rose to pursue.

Wendy was back several minutes later without Sister Superior Clementine...

"Clementine is all tied down and keeping Octavia company, the daemonettes were delighted", Wendy laughed nastily.

"Is she being raped?," Mother Superior asked in dread.

"I was kind enough to put a chastity belt on Franklin's pregnant concubine, but she is in for a rather ticklish time until morning. She will not be physically damaged," Wendy allowed generously.

"Until morning?!" Sister Mary squawked in horror.

"Until morning, anyone who has a problem with this can join her!" Wendy warned mercilessly.

The nuns all gulped and shook their heads desperately!

"*I* have a problem with this! Sister Superior Clementine being tortured by daemons is NOT acceptable!" Franklin said heroically.

"Franklin STOP! We need you here!" The nuns pleaded desperately.

Franklin obediently held silent.

"Very wise concubines, very VERY wise. I will be merciful and say that Franklin gets to stay here rather than joining Octavia, he needs sleep for tomorrow anyway." Wendy said indulgently.

The nuns sighed with relief and commanded Franklin to go to sleep before he could provoke Wendy again.

Franklin crawled under the bed to sleep.

"No you don't, you are sleeping in the bed with your concubines!" Wendy demanded.

The nuns looked at Wendy in horror, but fearfully commanded Franklin to obey.

"No, right in the middle of the concubines! Concubines snuggle against your master!" Wendy ordered sternly as Franklin tried to sleep as far away from the nuns as possible in the bed!

"Franklin do it! Wendy PLEASE! This is sinful!" Sister Mary pleaded.

"My son keeps you for HIS pleasure, you are CONCUBINES, not guests! I have put up with this for long enough, TONIGHT at least, my son will sleep in HIS bed with HIS concubines!" Wendy demanded mercilessly.

"Please don't make us have sex!" Sister Mary begged.

"That is up to Franklin, but you WILL snuggle him in bed!" Wendy warned.

More daemonettes appeared out of thin air, and Wendy reluctantly directed them out of the room to go find Octavia. Octavia's screaming laughter could just faintly be heard through the doorway, as the number of daemonettes tickling her got steadily bigger. Sister Superior Clementine could not be heard however, apparently too disciplined from completing the Painful Path to make a sound...

Franklin cautiously took his place under the covers in the middle of the bed, between Sister Mary on one side and Mother Superior on the other. He of course had a great swelling...

The nuns fearfully huddled around Franklin on either side, and drifted gratefully off to sleep under the protective watch of Wendy...

***...

"(Yawn), rise and shine sleepy heads. Time for you to clean up the mess in my bed as I free Octavia," Wendy's sleepy voice woke them all the next morning.

Franklin blinked awake and found himself with a pair of his nuns sprawled half on top of him!

Franklin thrilled with pleasure, and lay still as the nuns yawned little feminine yawns and stretched their arms.

Franklin was immediately slapped across the face by both nuns, a reflex reaction from the half awake nuns finding him in bed with them rather than a punishment, and Franklin surged with intense pleasure, barely managing not to ejaculate.

The nuns angrily ordered Franklin out of bed and he sleepily moved to the nearest scourging rack for his morning punishment without thinking, completely forgetting that he needed to rescue Sister Superior Clementine.

"No floggings for you Franklin. Not until you clean my bed as promised!" Wendy demanded...

Franklin was feeling selfishly disappointed as he forewent his usual morning flogging, and accompanied his nuns with Wendy to rescue Sister Superior Clementine from the daemonettes. The large palace sized apartment was filled with Octavia's echoing hoarse laughter, an entire night having clearly made her voice go hoarse.

The group paused at the sight of a large crowd of daemonettes that were trying unsuccessfully to push their way into Wendy's already crowded bedroom...

"Octavia and Clementine have had enough fun for now, go now and entertain yourselves in my dungeon rooms with each other!" Wendy shouted with stern authority at the daemonettes.

The daemonettes moaned submissively in obedience and THOUSANDS of them filed past out of the bedroom until it was empty!

The group of humans entered the bedroom, and Franklin immediately smelled urine and faeces, a terrible reek that filled the room!

"Thank the Emperor!" Sister Superior Clementine's voice greeted them in sick relief.

The two women were bound with ropes, and completely naked but for a metal chastity belt that Sister Superior Clementine wore. Both women had wet the bed very heavily, and Octavia had also soiled herself! Their skin was red and inflamed in strategic places from an entire night of stroking, and well used looking bird feathers lay everywhere all around them on the bed.

"Over ALREADY!? But I want MORE!" Octavia whined poutingly.

"How can you POSSIBLY want more!" Sister Superior Clementine asked Octavia in genuine shock.

"It was fun," Octavia giggled hoarsely.

"It was torture!" Sister Superior Clementine retorted.

"But how was it torture for you, you didn't even make a sound the entire time!" Octavia exclaimed.

"I still FELT it! Just because I am too disciplined to show my suffering doesn't mean that I didn't suffer." Sister Superior Clementine corrected.

"I just thought you weren't ticklish?," Octavia said stupidly in her hoarse voice.

"I am EXTREMELY ticklish!" Sister Superior Clementine snapped angrily.

"But is your purity maintained?!" Sister Mary asked Sister Superior Clementine desperately.

"What little that remained of it after Franklin is still maintained, the chastity belt kept the daemons from deflowering me. They simply tickled me with great aggravation the entire night. Octavia on the other hand was deflowered like you couldn't imagine...," Sister Superior Clementine reassured grimly.

"It was fun, they tickled me right deep inside my pussy!" Octavia explained hoarsely despite not being asked.

Wendy untied the ropes from Octavia's wrists and ankles as this conversation was happening, and Octavia sat up tiredly on the bed.

"Yuck!" Octavia said looking down at the reeking soil she had made.

"The nuns have kindly agreed to clean up the bed, you just go wait for me in the shower my love, go on," Wendy told the stupid trophy wife sweetly.

"Ok, I will run the water and handcuff my wrists in the overhead ceiling shackles for you. Don't leave me waiting too long," Octavia hoarsely agreed cheerfully, and staggered weakly towards the bathroom.

"Oh hello daemonette, want to play a tickling game with me in the shower?," Octavia's voice could then be heard asking excitedly as soon as she entered the bathroom.

The sounds of running water and Octavia's hoarse laughter quickly followed.

"How does she do it?," Sister Superior Clementine asked in wonder, as the nuns released her permanent metal neck and wrist stock from the ropes that tightly stretched her towards the bed head.

"She is a devotee of Slaanesh," Wendy answered simply, as though this were answer enough.

"Is she simply immune to torture?," Sister Superior Clementine asked.

"She can't stand certain things, strong electric shocks in particular are especially good at breaking her, but tickling is her biggest fetish and even after 72 straight hours of it she won't break, I know this from first hand experience. Different individual Slaanesh worshippers have different fetishes that they are into, and are always absolutely insatiable for more of their chosen fetish." Wendy explained with obvious pride.

"What's your, um, area of um, strength?," Sister Mary asked Wendy curiously.

"My fetish areas are lesbian domination and lesbian bondage discipline sadism and masochism, lesbian tickling is also a MASSIVE fetish for me which is why I originally dated Octavia, I also like lesbian toilet play, lesbian bathroom play, assorted other lesbian fetishes, oh and just good old fashioned lesbian sex is nice too," Wendy purred sounding aroused.

"I'm sensing an overall lesbian theme here, but you have children so clearly you can lay with men too," Sister Mary said very diplomatically.

"I don't like sex with men, it's the one thing that I really hate. If another woman is present then I can bend it a little bit, but there HAS to be another woman involved or it just won't work." Wendy said carefully.

"Didn't stop you from laying with your own brother!" Sister Superior Clementine accused.

"Franklin was conceived under unusual circumstances. Luke lay with Octavia and then Octavia played with me and Luke's seed was transferred from her into me. Franklin is in some ways the son of Octavia too as much as me, he owes his very existence to lesbianism," Wendy retorted smugly and walked towards the bathroom.

"Now clean up this mess before I return from my shower!" Wendy said as she walked out of view.

More daemonettes then materialised in the reeking bedroom and Franklin felt disgusted for a whole number of different reasons. This really was hell...

***...

A few hours later Franklin was dressed in the full battle uniform of a Night Lord neophyte as he stood behind TigerLily and his father, in the vast sprawling courtyard of a dark and colossal Night Lord fortress monastery down on the surface of a hellish daemon world, here to meet with their fellow Night Lords in the Eye of Terror.

Beside Franklin stood only the massive Augusta in his full Chaos Raptor power armour, as the Chaos Lord's only other son present who was unmutated enough to receive a gene seed. Their other male mutant siblings onboard the ship had all been born of TigerLily, and had been born so heavily mutated that gene seed organ implantation was impossible for them. With the exception of the awesome Daemon Princess TigerLily, this gathering was for Night Lord Astartes only, as the rest of the legion would accept no one else.

Behind Franklin and Augusta stood every Night Lord and neophyte in the war band present from on the ship, over 200 in all, and all lined up in ranks and files in full war gear in a procession of honour.

Less than 100 meters in front of them in the courtyard stood waiting the disciplined ranks and files of a full 900 Night Lords of the local war band that owned this fortress, led at their head by a huge Chaos Raptor with twin lightning claws who was apparently the Chaos Lord in charge of this fortress. These local Night Lords were in parade ground formation and clearly trying to make a fine first impression.

Franklin and his fellow Sevenson Night Lords were not to be outdone in this ego competition, and were all scrubbed up and at perfect attention to try to outdo these legion brothers. Franklin's life of discipline had perfected him for parade formation roles, and he marched in perfect lockstep with his heretical comrades in arms, his very different loyalties not an issue right now in something as benign as a parade.

The courtyard around him was sprawling and vast, paved with hard perfectly smooth flat ceramite for over a mile of vast space. It was ringed on 3 sides by vast 200 meter high walls of thick armoured ceramite, fearsome gates and towers set in strategic places in the walls, and on the fourth side of the courtyard towered the imposing bulk of the massive 500 meter tall ceramite keep of the massive fortress monastery. The air above the courtyard crackled lethally with an enclosing void shield capable of shrugging off atomic blasts, sealing the courtyard off from all directions of outside attack.

The Sevenson war band had landed outside the walls in the same corrupted Tetrarch heavy lander shuttle Franklin and his nuns had been abducted to orbit in, a huge armoured brutal thing capable of carrying hundreds of troops between surface and orbit in a single trip. The terrain outside the walls that the Tetrarch had landed in was a dimly lit barren hell-scape of hard lifeless bare rock, under an ash grey sky so dim that it barely illuminated the lands despite it being currently midday.

From orbit this planet had been brilliantly illuminated by sunlight reflecting off the grey clouds of the upper atmosphere, warm and inviting, but the light it seemed was barely able to penetrate all the way to the ground, making the world dim enough to only just see during the height of day. During night time this place would be as dark as it was possible to be. For all the dimness it was not cold however, but surprisingly hot and stuffy, the upper atmosphere was obviously absorbing a fearsome amount of heat from the light it swallowed up, making the planet hellishly unpleasant in local climate.

The local air was breathable, but very VERY low in oxygen, the tiny percentage of oxygen all clearly coming from artificial atmosphere processing with the lack of light for plant photosynthesis, and Franklin's Haemastamen was working overtime to increase the haemoglobin content of his Astartes blood cells, letting him absorb what little oxygen the air contained to keep himself alive. A normal human would be dead right now in this atmosphere, only a space marine could breathe unaided in this air!

Franklin had no idea why anyone would choose to live here on this dead planet except for the Night Lord Legion's love of darkness, it seemed to have no noticeable economic value, unless it perhaps had some mineral mines?, Franklin had no idea how the population would feed themselves without sunlight, this planet was just worthless as far as he could tell.

Well whatever value this planet may or may not have, the Night Lords had obviously expended great resources to construct this fortress, power the void shield, and slightly oxygenate the dead atmosphere.

The Sevenson war band marched proudly up to their waiting Legion brothers, halting as the two Chaos Lords met with a brotherly embrace.

"Welcome to my planet brothers, your presence is greatly appreciated, we have great need of the additional manpower you bring," the local Chaos Lord welcomed, jumping right into business.

"You have the fuel we need?," Franklin's father asked, also not wasting time getting down to business.

"You help me take the crone world Lavender Furnace from the Word Bearers and I will give you all the fuel and supplies you could ask for," the Raptor Chaos Lord confirmed.

"Lavender Furnace?! That place is a brightly lit death trap, it's lethal! I want more than just fuel in payment for such a target, a LOT more!" Franklin's father snarled.

"Help me claim it and you shall be granted one tenth of all the wealth in the Lavender Furnace treasure vaults!" The Raptor Chaos Lord promised.

Franklin's father smiled greedily and said, "you have yourself a deal brother!"

"Excellent! Come inside our home welcomed guests, this calls for a celebration," the Raptor Chaos Lord announced greedily, ushering them all into the keep.

***...

Franklin could not see a thing inside the dark interior of the Night Lord keep, and activated the tactical light under the barrel of his shotgun, shining it all around, illuminating local Night Lords standing all around him with their helmets off.

"Neophyte! Turn the light off!" The local Night Lords bellowed at him in dismay, massive pupils constricting in the light, faces screwed up in pain.

"I can't see without the light, I only have my first 5 gene seed organs implanted," Franklin protested.

"Then don't shine it in my EYES you fool! Point it down at the floor away from our eyes!" The local Night Lords snapped irritably.

"Franklin stop annoying our brother Night Lords and come over here and stay with me," Augusta called out of the darkness nearby.

Franklin reluctantly obeyed and walked over to stand beside his giant half brother, carefully keeping the light pointed down at the ground.

"Turn that light off, you are embarrassing us," Augusta added in annoyance.

Franklin clicked the light off.

"THANK YOU!" The local Night Lords said loudly.

"Raptor, I saw you standing with the neophyte out the front in place of honour earlier. I can see that you are high ranking in your war band Raptor, but why was this junior neophyte so honoured as to stand beside you?," a local Night Lord asked curiously from the darkness.

"Franklin here is my kin, my younger half brother." Augusta said carefully.

"Two recruits taken from the same family?, Both orphans recruited from the child survivors of a raid like the rest of us I take it?," the local asked.

"No, our father is the Chaos Lord of our war band, he fathered us with women," Augusta said cautiously.

"Bah, so the rumours are true! You Sevenson Night Lords really ARE breeders?," the local spat in disgust.

"I didn't WANT to become a neophyte and join the war band, I was lost from my parents as a baby and raised in an Imperial orphanage, perfectly happy until my half brother here kidnapped me less than a year ago! I didn't even know I had this brother till he killed a bunch of people from the orphanage and abducted me!" Franklin explained bitterly.

"Ah, now THAT I can respect! I was raised in an Imperium orphanage too before the Night Lords sacked the planet and recruited me," the local said understandingly.

"Do you also still worship the Emperor like me?," Franklin asked hopefully.

The local laughed and said, "You are green as they come, do you honestly still worship the Emperor?!"

"With all my heart. I have been trying to convert my brother here to repent of his chaos worship and worship the Emperor himself, but he has ignored my efforts!" Franklin lamented bitterly.

The space all around Franklin erupted with Night Lord laughter at these words, apparently others listening in on the conversation.

"Franklin you are embarrassing me," Augusta warned with a growl.

"Neophytes really are adorable at that age!" a number of locals hissed fondly out of the darkness.

"I was once like you Franklin, the Night Lords traditionally raid the Imperium to capture genetically pure children as recruits, better stock than the mutated locals who infest the Eye of Terror. We all started off feeling bitter and angry, and kept worshipping the Emperor as an act of defiance, but it didn't last long, the indoctrination processes in the later neophyte years reshaped our loyalty to only the Legion. You have my sympathies Franklin," the local said sadly.

"It's not too late friend, the Emperor will forgive you if you only repent," Franklin encouraged excitedly.

"Don't encourage him! I already have to put up with this crap enough!" Augusta complained at the other Night Lords as they laughed once again.

"I like you Franklin, you remind me of myself as a new neophyte. My name is Malcolm Abbot, I am a rhino crewman for the Legion, the gunner who operates the rhino's onboard combi-bolter," the local introduced.

"Well met Malcolm Abbot, I am Franklin Sevenson the neophyte. Would you like to meet my nuns to talk about the Emperor?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"I kidnapped a bunch of the nuns from his orphanage to be his sex slaves to make him more cooperative. They have set up like their own little Imperial house church in his sleeping room," Augusta explained quickly.

"Well this I HAVE to see for myself! I will GLADLY speak to your nuns," Malcolm agreed delightedly.

Franklin smiled triumphantly, his first convert was about to be made!

***...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35(orphan)

Franklin was excited as he led his new Night Lord friend Malcolm Abbot through the Nightmare Asylum from the shuttle airlock to meet his nuns, this might be his first convert!

Franklin's tactical light under his shotgun shined the way through the dark maze, showing every fly and maggot and maggoty dead body of the Nightmare Asylum maze in clear view. Franklin knew the route through this maze off by heart as part of his endless training running through it, and knew exactly where they were right now in this maggoty maze.

Malcolm wore the very simple power armour of a tank crewman, lacking the ornamentation of other Night Lord power armour in favour of clean smooth surfaces that wouldn't catch on the cramped confines of a tank. His helmet was likewise completely smooth and lacking decorative horns, and Malcolm currently had his helmet off and carried in one arm. Malcolm's armour in fact didn't even have a backpack power supply, relying on power cables inside the tank and currently unpowered, relying solely on Malcolm's muscles to move it.

Malcolm's bare head was currently gazing all around at the maggoty cadaver strewn floor and the crudely welded decrepit steel walls, and Franklin felt strangely embarrassed that "his" ship was so utterly woeful, ashamed even.

"Sorry about the mess, this maze doubles as a graveyard for the families of the common heretic slaves and crew, they lay their dead here to be eaten by maggots as a heretical funeral tradition. This ship is a complete dump I'm sorry," Franklin apologised in embarrassment.

"No need to be sorry, this ship is amazing! Looks like an actual Gloriana class battleship! How did your father get this precious relic?," Malcolm asked excitedly, gazing all around the dark maze.

"It's not a holy true Gloriana, just a poorly built blasphemous copy of one that's meant to fool enemies into thinking it's really a Gloriana, as a terror tactic. It's made of common steel rather than proper ceramite and is plagued with constant technical problems. It probably DOES actually have about the same firepower as a true Gloriana admittedly, but it will fall to bits if hit too hard, it was built on my father's orders using filthy xenos technologies so is completely inferior," Franklin explained disgustedly.

"It is MAGNIFICENT! Far nicer than the decrepit devastation class cruiser rust buckets of our own fleet! No matter what problems this battleship has, we simply MUST have one of our own! My war band would be willing to pay your father very handsomely to have one of these!" Malcolm said greedily.

"I will ask him for you... IF you convert to worship the Emperor!" Franklin insisted zealously with great hope.

"You get us one of these imitation Gloriana class battleships and ALL of my war band will worship anything you like," Malcolm agreed eagerly!

Franklin thrilled with excitement and led Malcolm all the faster through the ship, this was a MIRACLE!

The tactical light shone off the wet black eyes of another pair of daemonettes fornicating with dead bodies in the maze, and Franklin grimaced in revulsion at the spectacle!

"This ship has quite an infestation of daemonettes, there must be a large number of Slaanesh worshippers onboard to summon so many," Malcolm noted.

"Over 100 thousand Slaanesh worshipping slaves and serfs crew this ship, they mostly live in the rear half of the ship around the engines where most of them work keeping the temperamental engines maintained. They are all disgraceful perverts!" Franklin explained.

"This is a Slaanesh war band right?," Malcolm asked curiously.

"Indeed it alas is, my own mother is a Chaos Champion of Slaanesh and a terrible insatiable harlot," Franklin confirmed distastefully.

"Oh, um, will I get to meet this mother of yours?," Malcolm asked with too much hopeful excitement for Franklin's liking.

"You will... Why do you ask?," Franklin asked dangerously.

"No reason, just making conversation. And the Chaos Lord is your father right... Yeah, I won't lay a hand on the consort of your father, won't touch her," Malcolm said out loud.

There was awkward hostile silence for the next few minutes as Franklin scowled angrily, he did not appreciate Malcolm showing sexual interest in his mother.

The pair of Night Lords Franklin and Malcolm continued through the dark maze, in silence for a time, as Franklin led the way out of the maze to the populated areas beyond. They went up flights of stairs, entered through a guarded gateway, and were now in the exclusive residential area set aside for Night Lords and their relatives.

The decks were becoming crowded with daemonettes now, and the pair of Night Lords were forced to twist their way between the fornicating creatures with difficulty. The daemonettes were doing revolting unholy things to each other!

"This is my mother's home, my nuns and I live with her. Be warned, this place is a pit of sinful degradation," Franklin warned grimly, and pushed open the front door.

"Mother, I am home with a friend," Franklin shouted over the sounds of Wendy's ticklish laughter as he stepped inside.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment! Octavia and the daemonettes are...," Wendy cackled with laughter in the beginning of a reply.

"I don't want to KNOW!" Franklin cut her off.

"I wanted to know...," Malcolm grumbled quietly.

The laughter stopped and a vast number of daemonettes exited out of Wendy and Octavia's bedroom door as Franklin waited awkwardly for his mother to get herself decent.

A few long minutes later Wendy and Octavia exited the bedroom holding hands and looking extremely disheveled.

"WOW!" Malcolm exclaimed in awe at the sight of Octavia's astonishing beauty.

"Is THAT your mother?!" Malcolm asked, pointing at Octavia.

"*I* am Franklin's mother, what is your business here in my home?," Wendy said with cold politeness.

Malcolm gazed transfixed at Octavia and merely stammered.

"She is my WIFE," Wendy said warningly.

"Lesbians?," Malcolm asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Wendy confirmed.

"Aw CRAP! But you have a son?!" Malcolm bitterly complained.

"We ONLY share our bed with our lover the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, no other MAN may lay with us," Wendy warned sternly.

"Lucky Chaos Lord, damn he has it good! I would kill to have what he has here," Malcolm lamented with bitter jealousy.

"That other woman is the mother of my brother the Chaos Raptor, stop looking at her like that!" Franklin warned angrily.

"Oh, um, oh DAMNATION this isn't FAIR! I haven't been with a woman in a long time and then you show me THESE women?! Curse the fates!" Malcolm raged and turned his gaze away.

"Franklin why did you bring this stranger into my home?," Wendy asked coldly.

"He is my friend and a brother Night Lord who was also raised in an imperial orphanage before being abducted and forcibly recruited, I invited him to come and talk to my nuns about the Emperor," Franklin explained stubbornly.

Wendy blinked in surprise and excitedly said, "you finally made a friend?, Well come in! You should have told me you were bringing a friend home!"

"Hello, I'm Octavia," Octavia greeted sluttily and waved.

Malcolm gazed longingly at Octavia and groaned in dismay.

"Don't go near her, she has an unholy aura that will mess with your mind if you get within about 2 or 3 meters of her," Franklin warned urgently.

"Come and see Franklin's harem of nuns." Wendy changed the subject deliberately as Octavia smiled invitingly.

Franklin excitedly led Malcolm to his bedroom, followed by Wendy and Octavia, and knocked on the doorway politely before entering.

"Enter," Mother Superior called.

Franklin entered and found the nuns having a scripture reading together. Franklin stood at attention and asked, "permission to move and speak freely nuns?"

"Permission granted, what do... Eek!" Mother Superior said and then screamed at the sight of Malcolm in his power armour.

"Nuns this is my friend Malcolm Abbot. He was raised in an orphanage as well and he was taken against his will to be a Night Lord. He said that he would convert to worship the Emperor!" Franklin said excitedly.

"Woah hang on, I only said that I would THINK about it!" Malcolm countered defensively as Wendy gave him a look.

The nuns all cheered and directed Malcolm to sit down. Malcolm sat down with his helmet still removed, and suddenly sniffed the air.

"These nuns are all pregnant!" Malcolm exclaimed suspiciously.

"Not by choice, we were all forced against our wills to get pregnant to Franklin," Mother Superior explained bitterly.

Malcolm gave Franklin a look.

"I had no choice, the war band demands that I breed more recruits for them!" Franklin explained bitterly.

Malcolm nodded in understanding, and returned his attention to the nuns.

"So you are interested in repentance from heresy?," Mother Superior pressed.

"I am no heretic, like many Night Lords I am irreligious in fact. I never worshipped Chaos, I just fight for my legion like any other Astartes. Franklin promised me that if I convert to worship the Emperor then Franklin would ask his father to build a copy of this ship for my war band," Malcolm explained.

"Oh REALLY!? I think that *I* might have been informed of this first!" Wendy butted in angrily.

"But mother, Malcolm said that his ENTIRE war band would convert if given a ship like this one!" Franklin urged desperately.

"I BET they would! Do you have any IDEA how much technology and secrets we had to steal from the T'au Empire to give to the Dark Mechanicum, in exchange for them designing and building this ship for us?! BILLIONS of xenos died in the war that paid for this ship!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You mean that it can't be done again?," Franklin asked stubbornly.

"Well... It COULD be done IF we had Tech Priestess Helena Gonzalez with us, or better yet Magus Technicus Labia Johnson. We have NEITHER of these great technical pioneers with us onboard. In theory it COULD be arranged over the longer term, but I want to see some serious offers to pay for it!" Wendy conceded angrily.

"I cannot speak for my Chaos Lord, but I think that he would be willing to pay you an entire planet for a fleet of these," Malcolm offered.

"A FLEET?! No WAY are you getting a FLEET of these! ONE is negotiable, but not a fleet!" Wendy haggled.

"Why not a fleet?, We are members of the same Legion, and your Legion has need of these ships," Malcolm haggled back.

"But ONLY if the war band converts first!" Franklin insisted.

"Grown ups are talking here Franklin, stop being silly," Wendy snapped impatiently.

"NO! I will NOT have a war band that is not loyal to the Emperor getting its hands on another one of these dreadful ships!" Franklin demanded angrily.

Everyone just ignored Franklin and kept haggling!

***...

Franklin was feeling betrayed 2 days later as he joined Malcolm in a thunderhawk hanger for a rehearsal of his role in tomorrow's invasion of the Lavender Furnace crone world.

Malcolm was leaning up against a chaos rhino transport tank waiting for Franklin, his helmet on but still managing to look ashamed.

"I hope you LOVE the 3 new ships you traitor!" Franklin spat as soon as he was in earshot.

"Sorry about that Franklin, but at least you have my word that *I* at least will let your nuns prosthelytize me as agreed, in thanks for making this possible," Malcolm reassured.

"You promise?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"As long as I don't have to betray my Legion, then yeah, I promise," Malcolm agreed.

Franklin was still not happy, but he was now a lot happier than he had been, and reluctantly accepted this feeble offer, trying not to think about the 3 new imitation Gloriana battleships that would soon be in the fleets of the Eye of Terror.

Franklin nodded in reconciliation and joined Malcolm at the rhino.

"Ok now listen very carefully Franklin, as you know, you have been assigned to my rhino as a trainee assistant crew member on the orders of your father. This will give you a small taste of battle experience from in the relative safety of an armoured vehicle." Malcolm began.

Franklin listened with perfect discipline, drinking in every word like a warrior of the Emperor should. Malcolm had apparently not been expecting this, and nodded approvingly.

"You are very wise to pay attention. Now come into my rhino," Malcolm told Franklin approvingly.

Franklin followed Malcolm inside the open rear hatch of the rhino and peered around in the dark interior of the vehicle, relying on his tactical light to see.

"This sacred vehicle has been DESECRATED!" Franklin exclaimed in horror at the blasphemous heretical symbols carved all over the interior.

"This "sacred" vehicle is not even of true STC design, but was designed by reverse engineering an existing rhino to make a substandard alternative construction blueprint when the technology was lost, it doesn't even have a machine spirit and was crudely built by heretics here in the Eye of Terror you fool," Malcolm chuckled.

"Oh... Do you have any PROPER rhinos that are not desecrated?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"No we don't, we built ALL of them ourselves in a factory inside our fortress using captured common heretics in air masks as slave labor. The heretics "desecrate" everything they make for us. We don't care so long as it works," Malcolm chuckled.

Franklin was extremely disappointed but dropped the issue for now at least.

"Ok, well anyway, in the coming invasion tomorrow our rhino will be carrying the ammunition and supplies rather than troops, so you will be helping out with fetching and carrying ammunition, both for the troops and for the rhino's combi-bolter as I ask for it. The rhino usually carries 800 rounds of ammunition for the combi-bolter, but we are going to be carrying a lot more than that," Malcolm explained and continued.

"This rear area is going to be piled high with boxes, and you are going to have to climb over them constantly to do your duty, which you will be practicing all day today. You will be doing it today while you're wearing the same refrigerated suit you will be wearing tomorrow, but I won't make you wear the protective goggles and air cooling mask until you have learned your way around the boxes in the back."

"Now have you read the strategic report about the fighting conditions tomorrow yet?" Malcolm asked.

"I have but I did not understand all of the words used. It said that the planet Lavender Furnace is hot and full of solar panels on tall poles, with cities hidden below the surface that we must subdue," Franklin recalled.

"Not just "hot" Franklin, Lavender Furnace is so hot during the day that it will literally melt lead. During the night time it is cool enough for normal humans to be out on the surface as it has no greenhouse effect, but when the sun comes up the surface glows red hot," Malcolm said darkly.

"Why would anyone want to live in such a place?," Franklin asked in dismay.

"For the solar power. The planet orbits an immensely bright big blue star, extremely high luminosity with exceptionally high solar power watts per square metre down on the planet surface. The planet is called the Lavender Furnace because of the light blue lavender colour of the star it orbits, and because it is literally hot enough to melt some metals."

"The inhabitants have built a vast forest of sun tracking high temperature solar panels atop tall poles, terawatts of power without end. They use this power to refrigerate their underground hive cities, power ground based defensive lasers, and grow food in huge hydroponic farms under electric lights, enough to feed trillions of people and still have food left over."

"The planet's population also uses some of this power to protect the terraformed artificial atmosphere from the intense solar forces with a global void shield and artificial magnetosphere, and are busily refrigerating their way down into the planetary core to mine the metallic centre, cause they no longer need it intact because of the artificial magnetosphere."

"After thousands of years of labor, the population has almost frozen the core solid by now with artificial cooling lasers and other artificial refrigeration, and they are digging up unimaginable wealth from the metallic core. They then use their limitless electrical power to forge this raw material into ships and weapons and other things for whoever controls the planet at the time," Malcolm finished.

"Sounds like a place that will be heavily defended. Can we conquer such a planet with little over 1000 Night Lords?," Franklin asked doubtfully.

"We wouldn't even penetrate the orbital defences to reach the surface. But with your Tzeentch Daemon Princess TigerLily altering the fates in our favour we can conquer the entire world. You have no idea how welcome your support is in our war against the Word Bearers," Malcolm answered thankfully.

"But we are only getting a tenth of the spoils! That's not fair!" Franklin exclaimed in realisation.

"I doubt that this ship could even HOLD more than a tenth of the spoils of Lavender Furnace. You have no idea just how rich the planet is," Malcolm explained patiently.

"If this is true then I take your point. How do we capture this heavily defended rich planet?," Franklin asked.

"The Night Lord fleet will have to drop out of true warp far out in the shadow of the planet, as it's too hot in the light outside this shadow for the ships to cope with for long. A large space station city is permanently parked in the L2 Lagrange point in the permanent shadow of the planet, the fleet will immediately disable it with our combined firepower and park our ships behind the station where the ground based defensive lasers can't get us," Malcolm explained.

"From the safety of the L2 Lagrange point behind the station, we will then be able to launch all of our combined squadrons of thunderhawk transporters, to deploy our entire force of armoured vehicles and rhino transports down on the planet."

"Because of the ground based defensive lasers it is impossible to get anything bigger than the agile thunderhawk transporters safely to the surface. Even then it is only possible by giving TigerLily remote psychic control of all the thunderhawk transporters, so that she can predict the flight paths that will safely avoid the lasers, the transporters will also be heavily shrouded with Tzeentch witchcraft so the enemy sensors can't lock onto them."

"Because of the planet wide void shields, the landing locations will be limited to only a few places where the void shields are just weak enough to fly through, these locations will be heavily guarded during the cool of the night, so we will be landing on the day side of the planet, in an area that is just experiencing sunrise."

"The heat will force all of the billions of ordinary human and mutant defenders to take shelter underground, leaving only very limited resistance for the entire day. Our vehicles will then be able to cause as much damage as possible to strategic assets on the ground, and set up defensive fighting positions for the counter attack once the sun sets."

"Once the sun sets, our entire combined Night Lord infantry forces will then be able to disembark from inside their rhino transports, and they will do the bulk of the defensive fighting against the local hoards as the vehicles hang safely back. This defensive fighting will only last until sunrise, and then the enemy will go back underground and our vehicles can continue the rampage of strategic assets."

"We will just keep this up until we have caused so much damage to the ground defences and void shields, that the fleet will be unhindered from performing orbital bombardment to completely crush the enemy, and force the local heretics to swear fealty to us rather than the Word Bearers."

"The local heretic infantry will not be a problem during the day, but they might still respond with armoured vehicles of their own. Any Word Bearers will also pose a possible threat during the day, as power armour can withstand the heat for limited periods of time. They will likely do hit and run attacks out of armoured ground entrances, attacking and then retreating back underground before they overheat."

"During the day Franklin you are to sleep if you can, if I need you for anything I will wake you, but otherwise keep cool and hydrated. You will be issued a refrigerated suit of armour just in case, but the rhino is heavily heat shielded and has excellent climate control systems to keep the cabins cool."

"During the night you will be running ammunition and supplies from the rhino to the marines as they need it. We are not the only supply rhino, and the other supply rhinos also each have their own junior neophyte like you to fetch and carry supplies. You will be working in coordination with these other neophytes, to together keep all of our troops supplied during the fighting."

"Do you understand everything so far?," Malcolm asked Franklin.

"I understand every word. What about going to the toilet or eating or hygiene?," Franklin asked.

"We carry lots of dehydrated food onboard, enough for months if needed. Shit outside during the night, we have toilet paper among the supplies the rhino will be carrying, use it sparingly. Kindly piss in a bottle and pour it into this here opening whenever you need to go, this is the onboard water recycling system as water is very precious in the field," Malcolm informed.

"And what about general hygiene?," Franklin asked.

"You already have your Larraman's Organ, so you now have extreme resistance to disease and infections. Hygiene is not necessary to keep you healthy, so don't bother with it until the war is over," Malcolm lectured Franklin.

Franklin nodded in understanding, he could take a bit of poor hygiene if needed.

"This war will be far from easy, and it will take time, probably longer than you would expect it to last. This rhino will be your home for the foreseeable future." Malcolm warned.

"I am prepared to face any hardship the Emperor wishes. But how will we keep the rhino fuelled for the entire war?," Franklin asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The rhino and other vehicles have all had tough armoured high temperature solar panels fitted on their roofs. The daylight is so extremely bright that even in the shade of the forest of solar collectors on poles, the ambient light in the shade will be bright enough to power a tank. The vehicles all have backup electric motors to use in case the normal motors fail you see,"

"During the night we can use the fuel in the fuel tanks to power the rhino in an emergency, but whenever possible we will park with the engines off as much as possible to save fuel. If the fuel runs out then we are unlikely to find anymore, so we will be relying on solar power as much as possible," Malcolm explained.

"How do we escape if the rhino is destroyed?, and is their an escape plan for if the war goes badly?," Franklin asked, covering all contingencies.

"If the rhino is trashed then we will save as much gear as possible and board another rhino that has room. As for retreat, the thunderhawk transporters will be able to extract us if it comes to that, hopefully it won't go that badly. A thousand Night Lords fighting together in a single force with armoured vehicles is more than enough to humble a planet, we can win this," Malcolm reassured Franklin.

"Now lets get started, you have a long day of training ahead to learn your duties." Malcolm commanded before Franklin could ask any more questions.

***...

Franklin felt very tense the next morning, as he lay uncomfortably in the rhino that was already loaded into the holding hooks under a thunderhawk transporter ready for takeoff. Franklin was occupying a gap between the supply crates and a cabin wall in the back of the rhino. Franklin was suited up in his refrigerated armour, with protective eye goggles and refrigerated air mask sealed over his face, his shotgun had been heavily insulated to let it function in an emergency in the extreme heat, and everything else was ready.

"We are dropping out of the warp in ten seconds, get ready!" A vox call sounded inside the rhino.

Franklin prayed a prayer to the Emperor for deliverance as the seconds counted down...

The floor under the rhino lurched suddenly as the fleet dropped out of warp.

The ship echoed with booming gunfire as it opened fire on the unsuspecting space station.

The floor lurched terribly as return fire hit the ship with terrible thermonuclear force!

Franklin held his ears against the terrible racket of a naval battle, the broadside of the Nightmare Asylum was terrifyingly loud when it fired!

For terrible minutes the noise and tempest just went on and on!

"Enemy space station is crippled! Marines brace for takeoff!" The vox shouted!

Franklin barely had time to hold on before the thunderhawk transporter shot out of the launch bay into space with explosive force!

The thunderhawk transporter had no artificial gravity, and Franklin immediately felt the sick feeling of falling!

Savage acceleration forces then slammed Franklin against a crate! The thunderhawk was flying about crazily!

"Thank you all for choosing to fly with TigerLily airlines, please keep your tray tables upright and seat belts fastened as the stewardesses serve refreshments. Today's onboard movie is regrettably cancelled as the enemy is firing lasers at us, but if you ask nicely I will sing you a song," the demonic voice of TigerLily said cheerfully over the vox!

The thunderhawk lurched crazily without warning, spinning and swerving insanely!

TigerLily began to lyrically sing over the vox.

"My friend Billy had a ten foot willy an showed it to the girl next door, she thought it 'twas a snake an hit it with a rake an now it's only four foot four!"

Franklin blinked in confusion as Malcolm and the rhino driver roared with laughter.

The thunderhawk corkscrewed wildly, slamming Franklin against the ceiling.

TigerLily sang again.

"It's raining MEN, HALLELUJAH..."

Franklin was slammed sideways by terrible g forces.

"Absolutely soaking wet!..."

Franklin slammed forward as the thunderhawk suddenly decelerated momentarily.

"Rough and tough and strong and mean"

Franklin had no idea how ancient this song was that the Tzeentch daemon was singing, but TigerLily seemed to be almost omniscient so it could be from any time in history. Whatever time it came from, it was wildly inappropriate!

The thunderhawk transporter was flying so crazily now that Franklin was slamming into surfaces constantly!

BANG!

"We are through the void shield, all together now. It's RAINING MEN..." TigerLily announced gleefully.

Malcolm and the driver were now singing along with this sinful song!

"It's RAINING MEN" the vox sang as an entire Night Lord army "rained" down on the terrified planet below!

The rhino was vibrating terribly now and Franklin could hear the roaring wind of atmospheric reentry.

The thunderhawk ducked and dived crazily, and Franklin could hear the deafening thunder booms of lasers ionising the air!

The thunderhawk was buffeted with turbulence and dropping so fast that it was in near free fall.

The thunder of lasers was all around them in booms that drowned out the singing, and savage hurricane like winds tore at the thunderhawk in the air.

Air raid sirens could now be heard below and the thunderhawk slowed its descent, slamming Franklin down towards the floor.

"Thank you for flying TigerLily airlines, we are about to land. Feel free to grope the stewardesses on the way out and don't forget your luggage." TigerLily said cheerfully over the vox.

Franklin was relieved that the flight was finally over!

The thunderhawk transporter screamed down to a vertical landing, and the rhino tracks thumped onto the ground. The holding hooks released their grip on the rhino and the thunderhawk then immediately took off with a roar, leaving them behind.

The rhino immediately started driving into the siren filled screaming hurricane winds.

"Sunrise in 15 minutes, pre dawn luminosity already bright enough to power the rhino on solar power alone! Keep your eyes protected at all times, it is BRIGHT out there!" Malcolm announced...

The battle for Lavender Furnace had begun!

***...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36(orphan)

Franklin tried desperately to sleep as the rhino crawled red hot through the impossibly bright pale blue glare outside. The wind was screaming with hurricane force as the super heated air shot upwards, sucking in cooler air from the night side of the planet to replace the near vacuum low pressure underneath this rising super thermal.

The noise of this hemisphere spanning hurricane was quite unbelievable, the heat of the vicious glare powering the mother of all wind storms!

Franklin had no idea how he could possibly sleep in THIS apocalyptic hurricane, even with ears covered he couldn't drown out the screaming howling roar of the wind outside!

Franklin gave up trying to sleep and moved blindly by touch to the door to the cramped cockpit of the rhino, unable to see a thing in his protective goggles.

Franklin slid the door open and could suddenly see through his goggles because of the terrible blue glare through the armoured window slits. The cockpit was cramped in the extreme, and noticeably hotter than the rear cabin because of the light entering the windows.

Franklin awkwardly squeezed inside and closed the door behind him to protect the supply crates from the heat. The light entering the cockpit was hot, but the air conditioning was gallantly fighting against it to keep it bearable for someone in refrigerated armour or power armour.

Malcolm glanced at Franklin, and then shifted as much as he could to make space for him on the single continuous flat ceramite bench seat that filled the width of the cockpit. Franklin squeezed gratefully in to sit beside him, and squinted through his goggles to view the terrain outside.

The visibility was terrible with the glare, but Franklin could make out the rear of another rhino in front of them, and other rhinos to either side of them in a vast armoured convoy.

The convoy was moving between an endless forest of widely spaced giant metal poles, each pole topped by a vast glowing hot angled solar plate that overlapped between identical plates all around them. The solar plates overlapped so tightly that they formed an enclosed ceiling that completely hid the sky from view, but the tiny cracks between the plates had so much light pouring through that it was lethally bright!

The deafening wind noises were mostly coming from above this ceiling of solar plates, but even under this shelter the wind was frighteningly fierce. Franklin could only imagine how bright and windy it must be ABOVE this glowing hot ceiling!

The ground was like glass, the heat making the dust adhere to itself in a glassy conglomerate mass. There was no loose dust at all apart from the dust the vehicles created by shattering the glassy ground, no evidence of water ever flowing at any time, just dry and clean and sterile from the heat.

There was a truly deafening BANG and the area up ahead permanently became thousands of times brighter! Franklin's protective goggles darkened instantly in compensation, protecting his eyes.

"Void shield generator core just went boom from the predator tanks using lascannons on them. The explosion shattered a heap of solar plates, letting in all this extra light," Malcolm explained.

"One down, thousands more to go," added the rhino driver, a marine named Yuki Dutton.

Alarm sirens echoed through the wind a moment later.

"They definitely noticed," Malcolm chuckled.

"I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet," Franklin opined.

"It's too hot. Even our vehicles are critically overheated right now. If we had any choice then we would be seeking shelter underground right now," Yuki the rhino driver explained.

"Critically overheated?," Franklin asked in alarm.

"Radiators are white hot and above safe operating temperature. Might have to go outside and pour water on the grills soon if they get much hotter," Yuki confirmed.

Franklin thrilled with alarm and desperately tried to call on the power of the Emperor to cool down the convoy before they all died!

"Oh very well, but I'm watching you. Power returned." TigerLily's psychic voice spoke in Franklin's mind!

The power of the Emperor suddenly surged into Franklin!

The Emperor laughed maniacally through Franklin's throat in a distorted angelic laugh of triumph, freaking out Malcolm and Yuki.

"WORD BEARERS! I'VE COME FOR YOU!" The Emperor bellowed.

Power surged through Franklin, and focused on the radiators of every Night Lord vehicle.

"Temperature optimal! What the hell?!" Yuki exclaimed in astonishment.

"Onward Night Lords, you must CRUSH the children of Lorgar! As much as I disapprove of you murderous children of Konrad, I HATE the fanatical chaos worship of the spawn of my son Lorgar! Kill them ALL!" The Emperor bellowed through Franklin.

"What the fuck Franklin?!" Malcolm shouted with alarm.

Franklin turned his goggled eyes to gaze at Malcolm's helmeted head, and a portion of the Emperor's power shone through into Malcolm's mind to reveal itself to him.

"DAMNATION! It's YOU! HAVE MERCY!" Malcolm babbled half insane from terror.

"You promised Franklin that you would turn to follow me. Follow me NOW!" The Emperor demanded.

"Yes, anything just spare me grandsire!" Malcolm promised in terror.

"What are you talking about?!" Yuki asked in confused dismay.

"Franklin here is a living saint of *I* the Emperor of mankind! I am taking back my legion of Night Lords!" The Emperor proclaimed.

Yuki pulled out his bolt pistol with blurring speed!

The Emperor put Yuki in an instant coma.

The rhino swerved driverless as Yuki slumped.

Yuki suddenly gasped awake again.

"That's enough fun old man, dispelled again!" TigerLily's voice echoed in the cabin, and Franklin was once again cut off from the Emperor!

Yuki regained control of the rhino and gazed at Franklin in horror.

"The Emperor has gone again. TigerLily blocked my access to him once more!" Franklin lamented bitterly.

Yuki opened up a vox channel and shouted, "Luke Sevenson! What is this THING in my tank!"

"My son has a rather useful gift wouldn't you say. It's fine as long as we keep it carefully contained," Luke chuckled back over the vox.

"FATHER! I am not a weapon to be wielded!" Franklin protested.

"I don't want to be in a confined space with this living time bomb!" Yuki protested.

"He just cooled down all our radiators, we NEED him for this mission, so get used to it!" Luke ordered.

Yuki growled but accepted this, gazing at Franklin with obvious fear in his body language.

"I didn't WANT to subdue you. You pulled a gun on me! Don't attack me and I won't harm you," Franklin reassured his Night Lord comrade.

Yuki paused considering and then said, "very well neophyte. Don't attack me and I won't attack you. But keep that thing inside you under control!"

Malcolm still hadn't said a word, looking completely overwhelmed.

"I tried to tell you the benefits of your war band worshipping the Emperor. If you all follow the Emperor then you will be able to do the miraculous too," Franklin told him zealously.

"He is really going to HELP us win this war despite being Night Lords?," Malcolm asked.

"Against Word Bearers He will. Of all of the Emperor's wayward sons, Lorgar is the WORST! Even the Slaanesh worshipping Sevenson war band is preferable in the Emperor's sight to the irredeemable evil of the Word Bearers! Even xenos are preferable to these basest of all traitors!" Franklin spat hatefully.

"He hates them enough to help us?," Malcolm pressed insistently.

"Yes, so long as you slaughter the scum!" Franklin said passionately.

"Have no fear of that, these Word Bearers are DEAD when we get them!" Yuki chuckled darkly.

"Then you have nothing to fear," Franklin promised.

"Deal," Yuki and Malcolm said together and kept driving.

***...

The Emperor cooled the radiators of the vehicles yet again for the twentieth time that day, before once again becoming dormant until next needed. It was not even mid morning yet, and Franklin alone had kept the convoy cool this entire day.

Several strategically important targets had so far been destroyed by lascannon blasts. With the armoured heat shields of the targets red hot already, the lascannons already had a head start in melting through them. Hot as the sunlight might be, a lascannon beam was HOTTER, and hot plus hotter equals SO hot that no physical matter can stay solid in the face of such combined heat.

Two void shield generators and 5 ground based laser silos were now blown apart ruins of red hot mangled armour, and with them gone the defences of the planet were slightly weakened.

The light outside was getting steadily hotter and brighter as the day went on, but the wind was getting steadily weaker as it got too far away from the night side of the planet to provide enough cool air to displace the lighter hot air. The increasing lack of wind was only making it even hotter than before, forcing Franklin to intervene with his powers more frequently.

The glare outside was getting so bad that the convoy was slowed down from the reduced visibility, this was no conditions for Night Lords to be fighting in! Too BRIGHT!

At least no one else was attacking them in this furnace heat, the enemy seemed to be assuming that the heat would kill the invaders for them.

"Overheated again, Franklin do your thing!" The vox sounded.

Franklin obediently summoned the power of the Emperor and supernaturally cooled down every heat exchanger radiator in the convoy, cooling down the overheated vehicles wonderfully.

"Kill the Word Bearers before they damn anyone else!" The Emperor demanded impatiently through Franklin's voice over the vox as he aided the convoy.

"Sure thing boss," the vox replied placatingly, the entire convoy sucking up to the one who kept them all alive.

The Emperor became dormant once more, and the convoy picked up speed slightly.

Loud bangs sounded, and the ceiling above the convoy shattered.

"Just blew up a major super heated heat exchanger for the refrigeration system of the hive city below us. They are in for a HOT day today," Malcolm chuckled nastily.

"Millions will die from the loss of that heat exchanger," Yuki added.

"Good, let the heretics and mutants burn," Franklin said gleefully.

The vox crackled into life, "by the pantheon, ENOUGH! We in the city surrender already! Just have mercy!"

"Is the war over already?," Franklin asked in surprise as the Chaos Lord accepted the surrender.

"Not even close. That was but a single hive city that just surrendered. The planet has many thousands more to go," Yuki laughed.

The city was ordered to open up their defensive gates for the Night Lords, and the convoy gratefully entered into the relative cool of the underground city to cool off before continuing, passing through a series of airlock gates into the dark relatively cool interior of the massive underground city.

The glowing red convoy had enough battery supply for a few miles underground, and headed straight for a large underground building labelled "car wash" as Franklin took off his goggles to see.

The rhino drove glowing bright hot into one of the many openings in the front of the building, and a waiting team of dismayed looking mutants staggered back from the heat coming off the rhino.

The mutants slowly returned holding water hoses, and sprayed feeble jets of water onto the super heated ceramite vehicle, causing a loud hiss of billowing steam that drove the mutants away again.

The mutants stood further away with a much bigger hose, and dowsed the tank with a torrent of water. The hiss of steam was deafeningly loud, and the glow disappeared as the heat was consumed by the water.

The rhino drove out of the building when the water stopped boiling, and waited parked out of the way as the rest of the convoy had a much needed cool off.

As soon as all the tanks were cooled down, the convoy simply continued on their way without paying the car wash, and moved underground through the city for a few miles before exiting back to the surface to resume their rampage of destruction against the other cities.

Franklin had his goggles back on before they were even close to being outside again, and the rhino once more drove on into the blinding glare.

For hours Franklin kept the convoy cool as they destroyed ground based orbital defences and blew up heat exchangers that billions relied on to keep cool, cities were surrendering in droves now and the convoy had yet to meet resistance.

At midday it was so bright and hot that Franklin had to work nonstop to keep the tanks from melting, and a trail of destruction filled their wake.

The midday air really was like a furnace, so hot and still that it was making the surface of the glassy ground start to run like a viscous fluid!

"Is it supposed to be THIS hot?!" Franklin exclaimed desperately.

"We landed right on the equator and have been gradually heading north west. The further north we go the cooler the days will become. This day on the equator is the hottest we will experience," Malcolm explained.

Franklin was relieved, this day had been hellishly hot!

Explosion followed explosion as the convoy destroyed every strategic asset in its path, the void shield was getting weak enough for an orbital bombardment soon.

The pace never stopped the entire day, and by afternoon billions of mutants and heretics were dead or dying as their cities overheated without intact heat exchangers. Mutant women, mutant children, elderly people, all dropping dead by the millions and surrendering in droves to protect their remaining heat exchangers.

By mid afternoon the wind started to return, bringing down the temperature, and every minute that passed the wind got more powerful as they got closer to the cool air of the night side.

The wind was soon a screaming hurricane, and the solar collectors swayed about in the wind, plates cooled down increasingly by the steadily cooler stronger wind.

The pace sped up to cause as much damage as possible as the daylight lasted, and with a massive BOOM a particularly important void shield generator exploded, opening up a big enough gap to allow limited orbital bombardment during the coming night cycle.

With this done the convoy doubled back and retreated into the safety of an underground city that had already surrendered, to set up a defensive position and shelter from the coming orbital bombardment of the surface.

Franklin sighed with relief as the rhino parked safely for the night in a heavily defensible tunnel system, the city was critically overheated from the destruction of several heat exchangers, but compared to outside it was a welcome relief.

***...

The millions of surviving inhabitants of the underground hive city "Peaceful Sanctuary" on the planet Lavender Furnace were weeping and traumatised.

Peaceful Sanctuary was a 100 percent civilian city and had been home to over 1 billion innocent civilians, peacefully minding their own business when these invaders came uninvited to destroy over half of the city's heat exchangers, resulting in 80 percent of the population dying from overheating!

The local civilians had not been Word Bearers, but simply unwilling vassals forced to pay huge amounts of their hard earned wealth to the Word Bearers each week in exchange for their lives.

The moment it was cool enough outside, the entire population fled the city seeking other cities with working heat exchangers, as billions of angry local soldiers marched to remove these murderous invaders from their planet.

A mutant woman named Mrs Michelle Rainbow and her 3 small children wept as they fled the city, crammed in the back of a crowded civilian truck with the few belongings they could carry, minus Mr Rainbow who had died from the heat as he selflessly let his wife and children have all of the available cooling!

The back of the truck was filled with other weeping and traumatised survivors who had barely survived the heat, all of them grieving for lost loved ones who had died today.

The truck was outside, grinding it's way over the now cool surface, desperate to find a new asylum before the sun rose again!

The solar plates were all turned vertical at night to let the ground beneath cool as fast as possible, and the plates were angled with the wind, to let the cold screaming winds cool the ground all the faster. The temperature was pleasant for the moment, but dropping fast, and by midnight it would be subzero with the complete lack of greenhouse gases in the artificially processed atmosphere.

The sky above was filled with cold magenta light from the perpetual warp energy that filled the Eye of Terror, and speckled with the occasional stars, but frighteningly lacked the usual blue crackle of overhead void shields! The villains had blown up every shield generator they could find!

Michelle shivered with fear and hugged her children all the tighter, praying to the entire chaos pantheon for this nightmare to not get any worse.

The truck moved for a time before slowing to a halt, and Michelle gazed out the back of the truck to see friendly local soldiers all around them. They were saved!

The soldiers gallantly directed the truck to head for a nearby city that was preparing to accept refugees, informing them that the entire planet was united in fighting off this threat and helping the refugees. The people of Lavender Furnace would overcome this terrible evil and make the world safe again!

Michelle hoped that the evil Night Lords were destroyed to pay for their crimes, these murderers had killed her husband and billions of other civilians in dozens of cities in the course of a single day! May the gods bring justice to these villains!

The truck was just moving past the millions of friendly soldiers when the sky lit up with a terrible red laser lance beam!

It was suddenly so hot outside that soldiers were actually catching fire!

Michelle cowered on the floor with her children under her as it became REALLY hot inside the truck!

The truck then rolled over sideways from a blast wave, rolling with terrible speed!

The truck ripped in half as it slammed into a thick metal solar pole!

People had been ripped in half by the collision!

A deafening sonic boom then struck, and Michelle's eardrums burst! She was now deaf!

The half of the truck she was in plowed to a halt in the glassy ground, throwing Michelle from the wreckage!

The entire friendly army was on fire all around her!

The sky lit up with more lance beams from enemy ships in space!

Huge explosions the size of mountains erupted on the distant ground, shattering all of the solar plates for miles around.

The friendly armies were being annihilated!

Objects with fiery contrails were flying in crazy zigzags all over the sky.

Bright flashes and mushroom clouds appeared on the horizon! They were NUKING the defences of the planet!

All around Michelle was death and ruin as her world was destroyed!

She limped over to find her children in the wreckage.

They were splattered inside the wreckage, DEAD!

Michelle fell to her knees and sobbed as her clothing smoked in the heat. She had just lost EVERYTHING!

Bomber aircraft were soaring overhead now, dropping bombs on the survivors.

Michelle looked up and watched as the enemy dropped a cluster of bombs right over her...

Michelle clutched her dead children as the bombs fell towards her, praying her soul into the care of the pantheon right up until the bombs blew her body apart.

Michelle's soul was now floating free above the ruin and devastation all around, and the entire pantheon called to her to come to the afterlife. She paused for the moment and watched, floating higher and higher as the evil continued.

The bombers were targeting every void shield generator they could reach before local fighter aircraft shot them down. The bombers were not piloted by mortals but all under the control of a mighty Daemon Princess, and had no fear of death as they destroyed the defences, opening up a steadily widening gap in the void shields!

The Night Lord fleet was raining down laser lance beams and nuclear weapons through the new gaps, leaving complete destruction in their wake, and opening the gaps even wider to be attacked in a vicious cycle!

The Night Lords no longer needed their ground forces to completely destroy the defences, the ships could do the rest now!

Michelle was bitterly dismayed as she went to be with her family in the afterlife, her world would most likely be conquered by the villains who had murdered her!

***...

Franklin yawned sleepily as his rhino was loaded into the holding hooks of the thunderhawk transporter a few hours before sunrise. The ground fighting during the night had been limited and sporadic, with the few surviving enemy ground forces disorganised and shell shocked from the nightlong orbital bombardment, letting Franklin get some much needed sleep.

The fleet had been extremely busy during the night and had destroyed so much that thunderhawks were now needed to get the ground forces to the very distant next target in a timely manner!

The thunderhawk transporter shot away into the air once two rhinos were loaded underneath it, and flew very low through the screaming hurricane winds to evade air defences. TigerLily thankfully wasn't singing this time, simply staying silent except for important announcements, Franklin was extremely grateful.

Franklin couldn't see a thing in his goggles from his vantage point, if it hadn't been so loud outside then he would have gotten some more sleep. The day cycles on Lavender Furnace were longer than 24 hours, and Franklin's body clock was getting very confused.

Franklin knew enough from the briefing this morning to know that the target destination was over 6000 kilometres north of their current position near the equator, and that it would be somewhat cooler during the day as a result, letting the convoy rely less on Franklin to stay cool.

The flight was extremely rough as it battled against the screaming winds, turbulence kicking them around in the sky, shaking them savagely. The thunderhawk transporter was flying insanely fast for these conditions, breaking the sound barrier as it roared through the sky.

Franklin just held on as best as he could as the long journey passed by, it was truly astonishing that the orbital bombardment had destroyed SO much of the surface in one night, that the Night Lord army now had to fly 6000 kilometres away to find something to destroy!

"Only one more hour to go," TigerLily announced calmly over the vox as a periodic update.

"Oh dear, the fates are getting difficult to read up ahead, the locals are calling on Nurgle to foil my precognition," TigerLily then suddenly added in a troubled tone!

The vox erupted in urgent questions from worried Night Lords.

"I am trying, fearful ones, adjusting course to minimise risk just to be safe!" TigerLily snapped back over the vox in answer.

Franklin, Malcolm and Yuki exchanged a nervous gaze.

The thunderhawk was now flying far less confidently, slowed down and flying more smoothly. Franklin was praying desperately to the Emperor to keep them safe as the nerve wracking minutes passed by.

"Oh SHIT! Khorne has joined Nurgle against me!" TigerLily cursed fearfully over the vox.

"Oh Tzeentch! The locals have summoned Galit the Beheadinator, a fucking BLOODTHIRSTER! Galit's flying right behind the thunderhawks!" TigerLily exclaimed in horror.

Malcolm and Yuki yelled with fear.

"What's a bloodthirster?," Franklin asked in confusion.

"The worst type of daemon that exists, a Greater Daemon of Khorne!" Malcolm said with grim despair.

"Worse even then TigerLily?!" Franklin asked, thrilling with fear.

"More powerful than even her yes! I don't know how we will defeat this foe!" Malcolm despaired.

An ear splitting bestial roar of pure wrath suddenly shook them to their very souls!

"SEVENSON PANSIES, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" A hugely powerful deep distorted voice of purest manly hatred exploded through the air with atomic force!

Franklin flinched in horror, even his iron discipline quailing in the face of this horrific voice!

"YOU SEVENSONS STOLE MY CONSORT AND BLOOD SON FROM ME! YOU DISHONOURED ME! YOU INSULTED MY MARTIAL PRIDE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I WILL NEVER STOP HUNTING YOU EMASCULATED SLAANESH COWARDS!" Galit the Beheadinator roared with pure murder.

"Your war band stole the CONSORT and BLOOD SON from a Bloodthirster!? Is your father out of his mind!" Malcolm shouted at Franklin in terror.

"I know nothing about this," Franklin said honestly.

"Your father is a MANIAC! This Bloodthirster has an HONOUR GRIEVANCE against him!" Yuki shouted in rising panic as another roar sounded right behind the thunderhawk.

The crash of huge rapid rhythmic wing flaps could now be heard behind, wings flapping with unholy speed.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE ME YOU CRAVENS!" The daemon demanded with a booming roar!

A colossal whip crack sounded and Franklin's thunderhawk transporter suddenly slowed so fast that all 3 of them slammed into the front wall!

The thunderhawk lurched terribly as something absolutely HUGE climbed on top of it!

"It's on the thunderhawk!" Yuki screamed.

"FOR STEALING MY BLOOD SON, I WILL STEAL YOUR'S LUKE SEVENSON!" Galit roared in a voice made of pure violence!

Before Franklin knew what was happening, Yuki grabbed him by the neck and opened a ceiling hatch!

"Take him!" Yuki shouted and hurled Franklin up through the hatch!

Franklin was barely halfway out of the hatch when a gigantic blood red hand snatched hold of him and pulled him out!

Franklin could now see the side of the thunderhawk transporter with the two rhinos hanging under it! The daemon holding Franklin had leapt off the thunderhawk!

Franklin looked up in half mad horror to see the most terrifying monster in the entire universe, and screamed himself hoarse!

***...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37(orphan)

The huge Bloodthirster roared bestially as it snapped its mighty wings in pursuit of the fleet of thunderhawk transporters through the magenta night sky, Franklin still held screaming in its mighty left hand. The wind was terrible as the monster flew above the speed of sound, and Franklin was only still in one piece thanks to his full body armour!

The daemon was almost as big as the thunderhawks it pursued, blood red in colour and clad in unholy brass armour. It's face was like the face of a carnivorous animal, furry and snarling with hatred, it's feet were hooves, and it's body resembling an immensely well muscled man. In its right hand it held a huge brass axe that was bigger than a man, and the hand that held Franklin also gripped a horrific brass whip, covered in lethal spikes.

The thing palpably radiated violence and extreme manliness in a supernatural way, and Franklin could FEEL the hate and wrath it radiated!

The thunderhawks were not slowing or turning to reclaim Franklin, merely fleeing with maximum speed away from this horrific monster! They were leaving Franklin to his fate!

"STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU SEVENSON COWARDS!" The Bloodthirster roared in hateful wrath, voice loud as an explosion.

The thunderhawks responded by firing their engines all the harder to get away from the Bloodthirster, greatly exceeding the speed of sound now as the daemon flew with unholy supernatural speed. They had an entire army but were running away from just one foe, they really were cowards!

"Cowards!" Franklin found himself saying out loud in disgust without meaning to.

The daemon snapped its gaze around to look at Franklin, and almost seemed to smile approvingly with its razor fanged maw.

The daemon then returned its gaze to its fleeing foes, roaring with hatred as the thunderhawks continued to flee.

The Bloodthirster flew faster and threw its mighty axe at one of the thunderhawks.

The axe hit the rear of the aircraft with perfect accuracy, and instantly cleaved the entire thing in half, rhinos and all!

The two halves fell away to the ground, hitting at supersonic speed and blasting apart in explosions!

The Bloodthirster held out its empty right hand, and the axe shot back into its hand like a bullet. The Bloodthirster threw again, and another thunderhawk was cleft in twain!

The sky was starting to get lighter now, and Franklin desperately made sure that his goggles were secured and light tight. Dawn was approaching!

The thunderhawks were heading with maximum speed for the sunrise to destroy the Bloodthirster in the heat, Franklin would be roasted alive!

At supersonic speed it did not take long for the first blue rays of sunrise to appear, and Franklin prepared his soul to meet the Emperor as his refrigerated armour began to heat up. He was not going to die screaming, he was about to complete the Painful Path and go redeemed to paradise, no fear, no regrets, his duty was done.

The Bloodthirster gazed down at Franklin and nodded approvingly.

"You face death honourably like a man Franklin Sevenson, at last a Sevenson who is not an effeminate pussy," the daemon said with strange martial pride.

"I die redeemed, my duty is done daemon," Franklin said unflinchingly.

"Not today, my honour demands that I take you alive," the daemon rumbled, and turned around in the air with savage g force and flew away from the light so fast that the sunrise crept back below the horizon!

The Bloodthirster slowed down once the light faded, and flapped down to the ground, alighting in front of the armoured entrance to an underground city that was still fully intact. The armoured gate opened for the daemon, and it strode through into the safe cool below.

Franklin was saved!

***...

The Bloodthirster carried Franklin deep inside the city, as local mutants and heretics of the city grovelled down in worship at the sight of the passing Bloodthirster of Khorne.

The Bloodthirster came to a large underground military base of some sort, and stepped right over fortified walls and razor wire fences to reach a large parade ground in the middle of the base. Franklin was placed on the ground, and looked around to see thousands of armed heretics all around him.

The Bloodthirster picked up a nearby parked armoured vehicle and put it down near Franklin, the Bloodthirster then sat on the tank like a seat.

"Well met Franklin Sevenson, the blood son of contemptible degenerate Slaanesh scum, yet nothing like them. Khorne rewards those who are strong enough to overcome their bloodline to act like men, and I honour you." The daemon said with militaristic honour.

"My name is Galit the Beheadinator, maker of war and taker of heads, honourable knightly daemon warrior, Greater Daemon and Bloodthirster of Khorne." The daemon said with fierce chivalrous pride.

"A daemon with honour?, you are the first I have met," Franklin said honestly.

"Given your kin that does not surprise me, the daemons of Tzeentch and Slaanesh are dishonourable scum, unworthy of life, worthy only of having their beheaded heads on the skull throne!" Galit spat with angry contempt.

"I would GLADLY cut off their heads!" Franklin agreed with genuine feeling.

Galit nodded respectfully in approval.

"I must apologise for dishonouring you by not killing you in battle, being taken alive in battle is shameful, but your father and his war band owe me a great honour grievance, and honour demands that I get back that which was taken from me," Galit said with an odd combination of honour and angry bitterness.

"My father took your family from you?," Franklin asked delicately.

"My WIFE and BLOOD SON yes! But not by his own hand at all, female members and allies of the Sevenson war band committed the crime, but as the MAN who most rules the Sevensons, honour demands that Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson must take responsibility!" Galit growled bitterly.

"I saw no captive daemon woman or daemon child on the ship I am afraid, I don't know where those villains have placed your kin," Franklin apologised to this strangely likeable honourable being.

"My wife is a mortal human woman not a daemon, and my son is half mortal." Galit corrected with knightly manners.

"A human..." Franklin said distastefully, unable to hide his tone.

"I understand your distaste, normally I would share your scorn, but it was a matter of honour!" Galit growled warningly, his obvious deep rage now barely contained behind his warrior honour. Franklin decided that it would be wise to be more polite to Galit...

"How did it come about?, Who is she?," Franklin asked diplomatically.

"It is a tale of valorous bloodshed and chivalrous honourable wedlock, a most unlikely pairing bound together by honourable marriage," Galit began.

"My wife is the Slaanesh worshipping Dark Mechanicum Magus Technicus Labia Johnson, born into the lower serf ranks of the Sevenson war band and rising by raw talent to become their greatest engineer. She was named "Labia Nipple Johnson" by her depraved Slaanesh whore of a mother at birth, and raised in the filthy homosexual depravity of the Sevenson perverts!"

"She was a vile depraved slut, degrading the honourable HETEROSEXUAL institution of marriage by taking a woman even more loose than her as a "wife"! For her entire life before she met me she carried on like a shameless whore with her so called wife, committing constant sins of the flesh in homosexual depravity!"

"But then on the once mighty Khorne daemon world of Aumaom, she was captured alive by the mighty local warriors of Khorne. Labia is blonde of hair, thin of waist and big of breast, a beautiful woman with the insatiable libido of a depraved Slaanesh whore. She was also one of the best weapons developers in the latest generation of new Dark Mechanicum tech priests, able to make mighty weapons of war for whoever possessed her."

"Every man on Aumaom wanted this weapon building beautiful sexually insatiable woman's hand in marriage, both as a symbol of honour, for the weapons she would build, and so that they could take dishonourable sexual advantage of her! Men killed to possess her, until glorious war broke out between all the mightiest champions of Khorne on Aumaom!"

"She changed hands every few hours. Men would seize her, wed her and bed her, then mere hours later a new man would widow her by killing her existing husband in honourable combat, and wed and bed her in turn. In her harlotry she enjoyed this constant bedding by new men, and her vile sexual depravity with her continually changing husbands knew no bounds!"

"The war over her became a matter of honour that no mighty warrior could ignore, and no mighty warrior champion on Aumaom could ignore the contest to possess her hand in marriage without their honour being questioned! I was on Aumaom at the time and I could NOT let this question of my honour go unchallenged! I didn't want the whore but I had no choice but to join the battle to possess her to defend my honour!" Galit said passionately.

"So you killed all the others and won her for yourself?," Franklin said comprehending.

"Yes, I was the mightiest of all and none could take her from me. I had not wanted the harlot, but I was honour bound to marry her. I was forced by my duty as her husband to consummate the union with the unchaste slut until pregnancy, she bore me a mighty son about your age now, and to this day she remains my wife by RIGHT!"

"When I won her she was a completely shameless slut, lacking proper wifely submission and unworthy of being my wife, but I CLEANSED the depraved harlot by force! I MADE her worthy of being my bride with a harsh hand! After I first made sure to get her pregnant by me on our wedding night as husbandly honour demanded, I forced that slut to be completely chaste and celibate for an entire year, killed any man or woman who so much as looked at her, I locked her away from any drugs or debauched pleasures, and I prevented her from even touching herself indecently!"

"No matter how much that Slaanesh nymphomaniac sex addicted SLUT wept and begged for sex, I gave her none and forced her to act like a lady. Her sexual appetite was UNBELIEVABLE! For an entire year she tried to seduce me with shameless underwear and outfits! I kept burning her "lingerie" collection and she kept sewing more in her attempts to seduce me to feed her sex addiction, she wept and begged me to let her feel pleasure again, but I was merciless until she was completely broken down from abstinence. I then took the broken down woman and remade her into a wife worthy of me, chaste and proper!"

"Only once she was fully humbled did I grudgingly lay with my wife again, as was my honourable marital duty. She was now a tamed and obedient wife, cured of the Sevenson delusions of female domination, fully knowing her place as a wife who submits to her husband. I had DEFEATED her! Shown her a woman's TRUE place!"

"Just when she was clean and respectable, the craven Sevensons STOLE her back again, my son too, gave her back to the lesbian harlot "wife" she had originally chosen to "marry"! My wife was corrupted all over again with perverted depravity, undoing ALL of my hard work forcing her to be worthy of me, and for all these years I have never stopped hunting to regain what honour demands is MINE!" Galit roared angrily.

"But do you actually want HER back again?," Franklin asked carefully.

"I want my HONOUR back! To steal a warrior's WIFE from him is the WORST dishonour a warrior can receive!" Galit snarled indignantly.

"But did you ever actually love her?," Franklin asked with a sinking feeling.

"Honour DEMANDED that I love my wife, so I FORCED myself to love her as was my husbandly duty! Do you DARE to question my HONOUR!?" Galit roared with murderous challenge, bestial face filled with the full wrath of Khorne and ready to kill!

"No not at all, I was asking about your wife not your honour!" Franklin replied cautiously.

"It is enough that she is mine by right! What business of yours is my relationship with my wife?!" Galit raged.

Franklin nodded placatingly and dropped the subject. This "marriage" was sounding less romantic and more dysfunctional by the second. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this woman had never been a willing participant in the marriage, and had most likely WANTED to be rescued by the Sevensons!

"Now that I have YOU, I can force your cowardly Father to give me back my wife and blood son." Galit snarled triumphantly.

Franklin actually found himself feeling SORRY for this heretical Slaanesh worshipping tech priestess. This woman had been captured, constantly raped for who knows how long by "husbands" she clearly hadn't wanted, forcibly married to a MASSIVE daemon who had then... Consummated, the wedding with private parts presumably PROPORTIONAL to his massive size, been impregnated with some hellish offspring, and then after escaping with her offspring she gets hunted relentlessly by this daemon who doesn't even truly want her at all!

Even for a heretic woman this was a DARK fate!

Franklin would NOT let this happen! This tech priestess should be converted to worship the Emperor on the Painful Path, not married to a DAEMON! Franklin would protect this damsel in distress, he would find some way to stop this horrific daemon from bothering her ever again!

***...

The loss of Franklin didn't stop the Night Lords from continuing their battle to conquer Lavender Furnace. War was still war, and armies didn't stop fighting for the loss of just one soldier. Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was less than pleased with the men who had cravenly handed over Franklin to the Bloodthirster, but with the fighting still ongoing his vengeance had to wait, but when this was all over they would have to explain their actions to him in person.

The Night Lord army currently had far more pressing problems to deal with. The badly overheated thunderhawks had been forced hundreds of kilometres off course to reach daylight as soon as possible to evade the Bloodthirster, and had had to land under the shade of solar collectors before the heat disabled them. The thunderhawks could go no further until the cool of sundown, and the army had continued north without them, the thunderhawks were uncrewed and daemon controlled anyway so were ultimately expendable.

The convoy of armoured vehicles no longer had Franklin to cool them down, and so headed north with all speed to the cooler latitudes, cooling systems working furiously. The current latitude was cooler than the hellish equator, cool enough that they might survive this.

Things were grim onboard the rhino that had been carrying Franklin, as Malcolm and Yuki tried to think of how they would explain this to Franklin's father. They both assumed that Franklin was now dead, and didn't relish what Luke would do to them.

"I saved the supplies, that Bloodthirster was going to get Franklin anyway. Luke Sevenson must see that." Yuki defended himself.

"I don't want to get my head cut off, Luke will KILL us for this!" Malcolm panicked.

"Maybe Luke Sevenson won't survive the battle?, maybe he might have an...Accident...," Yuki suggested in a conspiratorial whisper.

"And MAYBE Luke's daemon princess wife is reading your minds right now...," TigerLily's voice snarled warningly in both their minds!

"SHIT!" The pair of marines yelled in terror.

"If you kill my husband I will make you wish you had never been born!" The angry daemon princess growled with wrath!

Malcolm and Yuki screamed apologies, insisting it had just been harmless talk!

"I am watching you!" TigerLily warned hatefully and left their minds.

The pair were now white with fear, and drove in absolute silence, afraid to even think. With a furnace outside they had no where to run, and could only drive on in heart numbing dread.

The bad situation was now even worse, and TigerLily would doubtless tell her husband what they had suggested! How the FUCK would they survive this?

The sounds of heavy gunfire and colossal explosions erupting outside then distracted their panic, what fresh hell was this?

The vox crackled into sound, "enemy tanks hitting our rearguard! Thirty hostile rhinos, 2 predators and 1 dreadnought!"

The vox crackled again, "Vanguard under attack! 40 Leman Russ battle tanks!"

"Flanks under attack, it's an ambush!" The vox warned.

Malcolm and Yuki cursed.

The sounds of the battle were deafening as they brought the rhino around to face the nearest threat. Malcolm opened the top hatch and climbed up to operate the pintle mounted combi bolter.

The heat outside was brutal on Malcolm's power armour as he manned the combi bolter. Malcolm desperately used his black carapace gene seed organ to interface with his power armour's onboard cogitator, increasing power to his power armour cooling systems to compensate.

If Malcolm had been relying on a normal backpack power supply that normal power armour used, then he would not have had enough watts to run the cooling system sufficiently to fight THIS heat for more than a few minutes, but Malcolm's armour was plugged directly into the rhino, and had far more watts at his disposal to keep cool.

Malcolm was also profoundly thankful for the insulating heat resistance of ceramite as his red hot power armour glowed on the outside, his flesh inside the armour was merely uncomfortably warm rather than cooked alive! His gene seed organ altered oily sweat also helped, providing an additional insulating layer all over his body, as cooling ports in his black carapace directly refrigerated his blood to keep him cool.

Malcolm swivelled the combi bolter around in 360 degrees of motion on the rotating ring around the hatch, looking all around to see every possible threat in the hot glare. He saw friendly vehicles all around him, but could make out distant enemy tanks a few hundred metres away through the glare.

Malcolm checked the red hot combi bolter, it was currently so hot that ammunition would explode before it got to the chamber! It was a good thing that Malcolm wasn't stupid enough to keep it loaded when not in use!

Malcolm reached inside the rhino and pulled out a heavily insulated chemical spray can labelled "industrial grade emergency coolant". He shook the can and sprayed out a thick white chemical foam all over the combi bolter.

The chemical hissed furiously, as a potent endothermic chemical reaction sucked away kilowatts of heat, bringing the combi bolter down to subzero temperatures in the space of a few seconds. When the gun was as cool as it was going to be, Malcolm reached carefully inside the rhino and pulled a heavily insulated ammo drum from the cockpit ceiling webbing, spraying cooling foam all over the drum before loading it into the foam covered combi bolter.

Malcolm chambered a pair of rounds in the twin barrels and swivelled to face the nearest enemy.

The Night Lord tanks were firing furiously at the attackers, lascannons blasting out laser beams to melt holes in the already overheated enemy armour. Enemy tanks exploded in fireballs, but return fire was destroying Night Lord tanks too.

The rhinos that carried Night Lords were opening their hatches for emergency combat deployment. The Night Lords could not last more than a few minutes outside of a tank in this heat, and were spraying cooling foam on each other's backpack heat exchangers to buy as much time as possible, hopefully long enough to defeat the enemy ambush.

Malcolm fired his weapon at the enemy tanks. The red hot armour was slightly softened by the heat, and the bolts bit deeper than otherwise possible, blasting craters in the thick armour, weakening it to let others strike the killing blows.

The Night Lords on foot were joining in on opening fire on the enemy tanks, and a Leman Russ blasted apart from the combined fusillade of bolters into the soft red metal.

Friendly rhinos exploded around Malcolm, enemy battle cannons blasting them apart!

Malcolm fired with all his might, spraying enemy tanks with vulnerable craters for others to exploit.

The Night Lord infantry were now aided by chaos Raptors, flying at the tanks and landing on the roofs. Franklin's giant brother Augusta was using his super heated lightning claw to rip the hatch off a Leman Russ, exposing the common human crew to the furnace heat outside.

The Leman Russ went still and quiet, the crew cooked to death by the heat as the light poured inside, and Augusta flew away quickly. A few seconds later the Leman Russ exploded, the heat detonating its internal magazine of battle cannon shells.

The raptors and the marines quickly made the difference in the fighting, and the enemy tanks were destroyed in short order.

The Night Lords then scrambled back inside the remaining rhinos, but didn't have enough left for everyone anymore!

The 40 or so Night Lords in this section of the convoy column that were now left stranded on foot desperately approached Malcolm's supply rhino, all of the other supply rhinos were in other parts of the massive convoy, and being similarly approached by stranded marines in their own areas of the convoy!

Malcolm urgently voxed these doomed marines to stay out of this critically important supply rhino, as the entire army depended on these supplies, but the desperate Night Lords threatened to blow up the rhino if they were not allowed onboard!

Yuki cursed and unlocked the hatches.

The Night Lords hurled open the doors and chucked the precious supply crates outside to make room for themselves!

Malcolm watched in horror as the metal crates began to glow red hot, the army NEEDED those supplies but these marines selfishly valued their own lives higher than the good of the army!

BOOM!

An ammunition crate of frag missiles had just exploded in the heat!

The Night Lords unloading the rhino were caught in the blast, entire limbs were blown off in the colossal explosion!

The rhino flipped right over from the explosion! Malcolm ducked down desperately as the rhino rolled upside down, narrowly avoiding being crushed!

The surviving 30 or so Night Lords desperately worked together to flip the rhino the right way up, and then had a vicious fight to the death until only ten remained who could fit into the rhino! These ten vicious killers frantically unloaded the rest of the crates from the rhino, throwing the crates a SAFE distance away this time and, after cooling down for a minute with commandeered cooling chemical foam sprayed on their backpack heat sinks, they collected the pricelessly precious Night Lord gene seeds from the bodies of their dead comrades before the heat could destroy this utterly priceless resource.

The murderous ten Night Lords, strongest of the original 30 who had fought to the death, then embarked into Malcolm's now empty rhino with the harvested gene seeds from all the dead bodies.

Malcolm looked around the rest of the convoy and noticed with horror that EVERY single one of the supply rhinos had been emptied of supplies too! The army now had no supplies!

"The army NEEDED those supplies! You doomed us all!" Malcolm shouted over the internal rhino cabin speakers at these unwanted passengers!

"Shut up and just drive, I'm not dying in the heat for the good of others!" One of the passengers shouted back. The other passengers yelled similar things.

Malcolm and Yuki cursed and just kept driving, they now NEEDED to win as quickly as possible before the supplies ran out! This was already bad enough with a fucking Bloodthirster on the loose without running low on ammo!

The rhino drove with full speed, desperately heading north to hit as many objectives as possible before night. It was a long trip, and they had no idea if more ambushes were waiting for them.

For three hours they drove, until the first objective void shield generator was just over the horizon up ahead.

Malcolm peered through the haze and saw an army of enemy Leman Russ battle tanks waiting for them!

A vox order from the two chaos Lords crackled over the vox, all rhinos were ordered to hang back out of range and unload their passengers with heavy weapons. The heavy weapon marines were to engage the enemy tanks on foot at extreme range to protect the remaining vehicles.

Malcolm and Yuki sighed with relief and hung safely back from the fighting.

Chaos Havocs disembarked and ran forward to get in range. The enemy battle cannons were firing at the havocs in huge blasts, and the havocs were using the huge metal poles of the solar plates as cover from this lethal fire.

Missiles and lascannon beams and autocannon shells shot out from the havocs, and distant tanks exploded.

The havocs had no support from the Night Lord tanks, as the army couldn't afford to lose anymore, and were hammered by the enemy ordinance.

"Returning to supply rhino for more missiles!" Havocs started shouting over the vox and pulling back.

"We don't HAVE any more missiles!" All of the supply rhinos reported urgently!

The havocs had no missiles left!

"Out of autocannon ammo, returning for resupply!" Havocs started reporting.

"We lost ALL of our ammunition supply crates!" The supply rhinos reported grimly!

The havocs had only lascannons left now, with these massive guns constantly recharged by solar panels bolted to the havoc battery backpacks in this intense glare. All other antitank heavy weapons were now out of ammunition!

"Unarmed civilian on foot behind us in refrigerated clothing, be mindful," the vox suddenly warned.

Malcolm swivelled around and trained his weapon on a lone figure. The civilian was completely unarmed and seemingly carried no bomb, wearing a tight fitting red hot refrigerated suit that was already so overheated that it was about to fail. The figure had their open hands raised in peace, body language completely calm.

"SHOOT HER!" TigerLily suddenly screamed in their minds from orbit.

Malcolm and everyone else opened fire on the figure without hesitation, and she instantly exploded in a fountain of boiling gore into the massive diseased bulk of a Great Unclean One! A Greater Daemon of Nurgle! Twenty meters tall and equally wide, putrid diseased bulk hissing and open wet sores boiling in the heat!

"Ho ho ho, 'tis a bit warm this fine balmy morning." The daemon chuckled merrily as it caught fire, so tough that it was unfazed by the heat!

The entire convoy of vehicles opened fire on the vile thing, bolts and lasers blasting into its diseased bulk.

"I have firepower of my own, wayward children." The Great Unclean One chuckled affectionately.

The massive daemon turned around and bent over, pointing it's massive disgusting backside at a nearby rhino. The daemon let loose with a long deafening GIGANTIC fart, and the heat instantly ignited it into a roaring sheet of flame.

The burning fart engulfed the nearby rhino it was aimed at, and the rhino melted into a boiling puddle of liquid ceramite from the supernatural heat of the flame!

"Nurgle welcomes all with the gift of death," the Great Unclean One declared affectionately as gunfire erupted off its blazing backside, and it instantly farted on another rhino, liquefying it!

"Fuck this! RUN!" The vox ordered, and the convoy fled away from the ponderous daemon, pausing only to collect the havocs and gene seeds from a few dead bodies, before then fleeing away from both the enemy tanks and the nigh indestructible Great Unclean One.

The convoy moved at top speed as the daemon waddled slowly after them. Shooting it was a waste of ammunition, they merely had to stay clear of it until the heat eventually burned away it's putrid diseased bulk down to ashes and killed it.

The enemy had won this battle. But the war was far from over.

***...


	38. Chapter 38

Part 6

The Wrath of Khorne

Chapter 38(orphan)

War... War never changes. Whether fought with wooden spears and clubs or laser cannons and star ships, from the first war to the last war and every war in between, war never REALLY changes, not at it's core. The core of war is the profound SUFFERING that it causes to innocent people caught in the middle of the violence.

The night time surface of the planet Lavender Furnace was a blazing inferno as the Night Lord fleet bombarded it from orbit with brutal laser lance beams and nuclear weapons. This bombardment had killed BILLIONS of innocent chaos civilians already, and BILLIONS more would die if the planet kept refusing to surrender!

The war had been raging for days now, causing profound suffering every minute it lasted, and the Night Lord army was now on the defensive and taking permanent refuge in a terrified underground city. The Night Lord fleet parked in the L2 Lagrange point was keeping this city permanently surrounded by a ring of lance fire during the night, obliterating any who approached the city with apocalyptic fire that not even a Greater Daemon could withstand.

The fleet no longer needed ground forces to obliterate all resistance now, and was rapidly depopulating the stubborn civilian population into submission through the sheer mass destruction and loss of life.

Most of the northern hemisphere had surrendered to the Night Lord fleet already, but the relatively unharmed Southern Hemisphere was still intact enough to put up a strong ground resistance. The ground based laser lance batteries on the southern side of the planet were firing furiously at the ruined space station the Night Lord ships were taking shelter behind, gradually reducing it to gradually evaporating molten slag.

The Night Lord ships were reduced to briefly poking their front noses out from behind this molten cover, just far enough to snipe at the ground with lance cannons, firing off a few shots until ground based return fire weakened their void shields enough to make the ships pull back again to recharge the shield capacitors.

On the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was viciously wrathful as she flogged her crew to bombard the planet all the faster. She was incandescent with rage, for Franklin had been taken by their arch nemesis Galit the Beheadinator!

"Obliterate them you sluts! Don't stop killing them till I get my boy back!" Wendy raged, flogging the bridge crew with her daemon whip "Torment"

The masochistic Sevenson women manning the bridge screamed and moaned in hellish agony from the whip, and feverishly worked all the harder on the firing control cogitators, driving the lance cannon batteries to fire as fast as the systems could manage.

Wendy looked at the giant display screens on the walls of the command bridge. The planet below was a blazing inferno of apocalyptic explosions, areas the size of continents being glassed by the terrible energy weapons. The death toll of local civilians from these blasts would be catastrophic, as the surface heat exchangers were a primary target.

"Mistress! Our shields are down to 5 percent!" One of the submissive sluts warned Wendy urgently.

"Back the ship into cover sluts!" Wendy arrogantly ordered, flogging the masochistic sluts as they scrambled to obey.

The manoeuvring retros on the front of the colossal ship flashed brightly into life, and the floor lurched as the ship reversed back behind the glowing red ruin of the space port.

The ship came to a stop behind the massive bulk of this nation sized ruined space port, and waited as the void shield capacitors recharged for a few minutes. The Nightmare Asylum had so many void shields that it took a while to recharge them with the temperamental power systems on this ship.

Wendy sat down on her naked crawling woman human chair to wait impatiently. Wendy inserted the handle of Torment inside the pussy of the naked human chair as a holster to hold the whip, and the crawling slut screamed unceasingly as the daemon bound inside the whip supernaturally tortured the slut through the direct contact.

Wendy completely ignored the plight of her screaming chair slut, the slut was so submissive that she was holding still for Wendy's comfort, and Wendy's comfort was all that mattered.

Wendy inspected her nails as she sat waiting on her screaming chair, momentarily at a loss of something to do.

"Daemon Princess on deck!" A bridge slut suddenly announced.

Wendy stood quickly and bowed down on one knee, as did everyone else who wasn't busy, as TigerLily Sevenson the Daemon Princess strode agitatedly onto the bridge looking stressed. TigerLily was the second highest ranking member of the Sevenson war band, second only to the Matriarch herself, and was therefore Wendy's superior in the chain of command, and Wendy didn't hesitate to submit like any other slut before this exalted Daemon Princess.

"Stop that and be as you were," TigerLily ordered absentmindedly.

"Yes Mistress!" Wendy said as obediently as all the other sluts, and returned to sitting on her human chair.

"Things are bad, really bad. The fates are murkier than I have seen in years. I can't see ANYTHING!" TigerLily murmured to herself agitatedly.

"What is your order Mistress?," Wendy asked obediently.

"I don't KNOW! And I NEVER don't know things! Nurgle and Khorne have joined forces in the Great Game, and Slaanesh and Tzeentch are having a minor diplomatic disagreement at the moment, can't come together to face this threat together! Against an alliance of the two most powerful chaos gods even I am powerless to stand!" TigerLily fretted.

Wendy gulped, if this was true then it was a disaster!

"To top it all off, I cannot delay my departure any longer. Tzeentch wants me back in the warp to take part in the defence of his hells in the crystal maze. In a few minutes at the most I must depart!" TigerLily lamented.

Wendy gasped in horror!

"How will we EVER get our ground forces safely back into orbit without you controlling the thunderhawk flight paths?!" Wendy blurted out in dread.

"I don't KNOW that EITHER! You simply MUST force the entire planet to surrender and power down the laser lance batteries if you are to have any hope! I will return when I can, but I don't KNOW when that will be!" TigerLily said miserably.

"Yes Mistress," Wendy said obediently.

"I have already informed the Matriarch of our situation here, she is NOT happy about this debacle." TigerLily warned.

"Is she coming here?!" Wendy asked fearfully.

"No, she is leaving YOU in charge of this mess now. The lives of our men down on the planet are now your TOP priority. Find a way to get them out alive," TigerLily relayed.

"Anything else Mistress?," Wendy asked.

TigerLily snapped her fingers and a book appeared out of thin air in her hand.

"Here is all the information, read it at your leisure." TigerLily said handing Wendy the book.

Wendy read the information and frowned.

***...

The badly mauled Night Lord army was pensive as they took shelter in the darkness of one of the more intact underground cities that had surrendered on the Northern Hemisphere. They now controlled virtually half of the obscene treasures of Lavender Furnace, more gold and other valuable metals than the Night Lords could even fit onboard their fleet, but they had no way of GETTING this treasure up to the fleet without being shot down!

Without Franklin they could not move over the equator to engage the Southern Hemisphere in battle on the ground, and could only wait as orbital bombardment gradually whittled the Southern Hemisphere down to surrender.

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson cursed to himself as he and his Sevenson Night Lords raped a large group of weeping local women, passing the hours of daylight underground now that they could reach no new foes by day. In several hours time the Night would come, and with it would come more fighting as enemy guerrillas braved the surface orbital bombardment to attack them on the ground.

The latest intelligence reports indicated that the Bloodthirster Galit the Beheadinator had carried Franklin to the safety of the Southern Hemisphere, and was making a ransom demand of returning his wife and son in exchange for Franklin's life. The Night Lords had given no reply of any kind to Galit's demands, as any response short of surrender would merely provoke the mighty Bloodthirster to violence.

Luke Sevenson was extremely relieved that the Bloodthirster was on the other side of the planet, as Luke was not sure if even the entire Night Lord army could defeat so fell a foe.

Luke came hard inside the badly split open local woman he was raping, and tossed the naked woman aside like trash to bleed out from her ruptured vagina. Luke Sevenson was a gigantic Astartes, and his genitalia was huge even in proportion to his massive size, so big that only around 1 percent of women were "stretchy" enough to ENDURE his mighty cock without being split asunder!

The weeping woman was already white from blood loss as she was tossed on top of the pile of other raped women who had bled to death, and Luke gestured for one of his Night Lords to bring him a fresh woman to lay with, as the bleeding rape victim fainted on top of the pile from blood loss.

So far none of these local women had been loose enough to survive, but any who survived intact would be kept if possible like Octavia had been, as women as loose as Octavia were highly prized for sex slaves and breeding, as a pussy that could take Luke's cock could take ANYTHING!

Luke especially missed his wife TigerLily right now, her giant blue pussy was so BIG that Luke could fit all four of his limbs inside her with room to spare! Even as a mortal TigerLily's mutant pussy had been SO LOOSE that ONLY Astartes like Luke were well endowed enough to satisfy her! She might worship Tzeentch, but TigerLily REALLY loved huge cocks inside her.

"I miss you beloved," Luke thought, expecting TigerLily to be reading his mind right now.

Luke's mind was greeted with only silence, which was highly unusual.

"(Squawk), Father... Mum's gone..." Hyacinth's voice answered his thoughts.

Luke frowned bitterly, this was the first HE had been informed of this!

"(Squawk), Just left... Minutes ago..." Hyacinth explained.

Luke paused in his move to penetrate his newest victim, and accessed the tactical updates through a bionic chip in his brain. The tactical reports were a complete shambles at the moment, the girls in orbit were not keeping up.

"(Squawk), All the sluts... Busy with... Orbital bombardment... (Squawk)," Hyacinth explained before Luke could ask.

"Anything I need to know daughter?," Luke thought.

"(Squawk)... Barely slept... In days... Nobody has... (Squawk)... Aunty Wendy... Flogs us... Around the clock... (Squawk)... To win... War faster!" Hyacinth complained unhappily.

Luke nodded and opened the vox channel.

"Wendy my love, how is it going up there?," Luke asked.

(Whip cracks and agonised screaming)

"I'm EXTREMELY busy! TigerLily just left us, and I don't have TIME to chat!" Wendy yelled back sounding angry and sleep deprived.

"I want a tactical update," Luke insisted.

"I don't have time for this shit!" Wendy shouted in sleep deprived rage and hung up the vox line.

Luke opened the vox channel again, and said more forcefully, "go get some sleep, I NEED you to be well rested."

Wendy simply ignored him and closed the vox line again.

After several more attempts at communication Luke managed to get his lover sister to have an EXTREMELY hostile conversation with him.

"Unless you are about to win in the next few hours, I want you and the other girls to get a few hours sleep before the sun sets on us down here. I NEED you to be sharp!" Luke demanded.

The fatigue fuelled screaming argument that followed lasted 30 minutes, but ended with Wendy agreeing to get some much needed sleep.

"(Squawk), thank you... Father," Hyacinth thanked him.

Luke nodded and returned his attention to his rape victim...

***...

The Nightmare Asylum up in space disengaged and parked as far behind the cover of the ruined space port as possible, the first time in days that the ship had stopped bombarding the planet below. The crew of Sevenson women were absolutely exhausted from days of working without sleep, and had a much needed sleep.

Wendy and Octavia were both passed out in their bed, too tired to even have their usual sex, and only the daemonettes were still awake as the entire exhausted ship slept.

On his Skull Throne deep in the warp, Khorne the blood god of chaos grinned with psychotic triumph. The ships of the Word Bearer fleets had been assembling in the warp around Lavender Furnace over the last few days, too afraid of the intimidating power of the Gloriana Class Battleship "Nightmare Asylum" to attack, waiting for Khorne to give the signal.

TigerLily was gone, the crew was exhausted and fast asleep, and only a badly fatigued night watch was manning the bridge. The Nightmare Asylum was completely unprepared for an attack right now, and was at it's most vulnerable.

Khorne roared in signal for the Word Bearer fleet to attack.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson snapped awake as huge explosions shook the entire ship. She should have KNOWN better than to listen to Luke!

Wendy scrambled to a vox communicator and shouted at the bridge for a report.

"Fifteen enemy ships! Torpedo damage to the port side! Under attack!" The exhausted bridge watch reported.

"Status of the guns!" Wendy demanded.

"Crew asleep, not enough in the night watch to man the guns!" The bridge reported.

"Get those guns manned NOW! ALL CREW TO THEIR STATIONS!" Wendy ordered.

"Boarding craft inbound! Prepare for enemy boarding!" An announcement suddenly warned throughout the ship!

"Daemonettes, kill ANYTHING that isn't part of our war band or the war band of our Night Lord allies!" Wendy ordered frantically through the warp using her mark of Slaanesh as a focal point to commune with all nearby Slaanesh daemons.

Every daemonette in sight hissed viciously and became ready for war.

"What's going on?," Sister Mary's voice called from the hallway as Wendy shouted orders over the vox device in her bedroom.

The nun entered the room fearfully, with all the others following behind her. The militant daemonettes in the bedroom viewed the nuns as sex slaves of the war band, which they basically were, and did not attack the nuns, merely ignoring them.

"Under attack! Stay here in the apartment! You are safest in here," Wendy ordered the nuns, and returned her attention to organising the defence of the ship.

The nuns whimpered in fear, and Wendy just kept shouting at people over the vox, too busy on the bedroom vox to even leave yet to go to the bridge!

For minutes Wendy coordinated the crew from her bedroom, far too busy to do anything else, when the sounds of bolter fire suddenly echoed through the ship!

"Enemy Chaos Space Marines have boarded the ship! Hostile Word Bearers are onboard! They have summoned Khorne daemons with them!" An announcement warned the ship!

"BLOOD give us BLOOD! KILL FOR KHORNE!" The savage brutal voices of bloodletters echoed alongside the gunfire!

Wendy went pale with horror, the daemons of Khorne were now loose on the Nightmare Asylum!

***...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39(orphan)

The sounds of rampaging bloodletters, roaring Word Bearer bolters, and screaming women, echoed throughout the ship as the enemy boarders caused havoc.

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson knew a desperate situation when she saw one, and knew that she had to do something drastic. She needed to FREE Octavia from the enfeeblement of her mind to make her more combat capable...

"Octavia, I need you to become a LOT smarter right now," Wendy told Octavia sadly.

"I don't understand my love," Octavia said in fearful confusion.

"Sregnif Sinep," Wendy said, saying the emergency trigger word to let Octavia fully regain her full mind and memories...

Octavia staggered back, intelligence and understanding filling her face, and she gasped in outrage.

"You BITCH!" Octavia shouted and viciously slapped Wendy across the face.

Wendy moaned in pleasure from the pain of the slap, and Octavia slapped her again and again in a frenzy of rage. Wendy simply got intense sexual pleasure from this treatment and offered no resistance.

"KILL FOR KHORNE!" A bloodletter raged somewhere outside the apartment.

"Fuck! Is that what I THINK it is?!" Octavia exclaimed, fear overcoming her rage.

"Yes wife, we need to fight together to survive this," Wendy confirmed.

"WIFE! You are SO getting a divorce you psycho bitch! (Bloodletter noises outside), FUCK, FINE! I need a weapon!" Octavia shouted.

Wendy tossed her daemon whip "Torment" to Octavia. Octavia caught it with one hand and moaned hard in pleasure and agony as the whip tortured her hand through the direct contact.

Octavia was still a Slaanesh worshipper of over 20 years, despite the rather deceitful way she had been "converted", and she wielded the Slaanesh daemon weapon like any other Slaanesh worshipper, completely accepted by the daemonette bound into the whip. Octavia moaned orgasmically from the pain of the whip in her hand, and cracked it in the air to get a feel for it.

Wendy picked up a thick chain from a rack full of bondage toys, and wielded it as a weapon with her demonic strength.

The pair of busty chaos women were still naked from bed, and took fighting positions next to each other, the mutual threat more urgent than the lovers spat they were having. The nuns fled into the farthest corner of the room away from the doorway, and would be no help in the fighting.

The demonic roar sounded and 3 massive red bloodletters burst into the bedroom! They were muscular horned devils with flaming iron swords, daemons that looked like "true" demons, with the hoofed feet and horns and hellfire!

"Slaanesh whores!" The bloodletters bellowed at the wives, and charged towards them!

Octavia lashed out with the whip, and the leading bloodletter was sliced into two halves by the whip!

The two halves dissolved away into red mist and vanished.

Torment might never kill MORTAL victims, but against the hated demons of Slaanesh's arch enemy Khorne, Torment showed just how powerful a weapon it REALLY was, slicing daemons apart effortlessly!

The remaining two bloodletters split up to attack each of them.

Wendy moved with blurring speed, ducking and diving with supreme flexibility and elegance to avoid the flaming sword of the bloodletter attacking her.

Wendy got behind it and wrapped the chain around its neck with supernatural strength.

The bloodletter stabbed backwards with its sword, and Wendy had to let go of the chain and leap aside to avoid being impaled!

Octavia was screaming, her whip wrapped around the sword of the bloodletter and tangled up!

Wendy moved lightning fast and grabbed it's horns and twisted hard with all of her demonic strength.

The bloodletter's head ripped clean off and it dissolved away into mist.

The final bloodletter charged at Wendy.

Octavia's whip shot out and sliced it's torso in half at the waist, banishing it back to the warp. The danger was gone for now.

Octavia then suddenly flogged Wendy with Torment! The pain was so extreme that Wendy pissed herself from the agony!

"You will NOT erase my memories and make me stupid again! I will STAY as I am!" Octavia demanded.

Wendy didn't reply to this demand, and was then moaning hard as Octavia flogged her again! The hellish pain was EXQUISITE!

"PROMISE ME!" Octavia demanded.

"I had no choice, you NEEDED to worship Slaanesh, it was the ONLY way!" Wendy defended.

"You DAMNED me! LOOK what you DID to me! I am now nothing but a sex toy!" Octavia raged, flogging Wendy all the harder.

"I LOVE you! Now we can be together for ETERNITY! I did it all out of LOVE!" Wendy moaned in agony.

Octavia spat hateful curses in her tribe's native language, and flogged Wendy until her blood flowed.

"Octavia STOP! The ship is still under attack, we NEED Wendy to get out of this mess!" Sister Mary suddenly interrupted.

Octavia stopped whipping Wendy, and brushed the hair from her intoxicatingly gorgeous face, still naked. Wendy was utterly wet and was disappointed that the flogging had stopped.

"Fine, get up you evil bitch! Save the ship before we all die," Octavia snapped at Wendy in purest hatred.

Wendy got up and quickly grabbed a phallic shaped Slaaneshi portable vox device. Wendy inserted the vox deep inside herself and clenched her vaginal muscles with practiced skill to operate the channels and hold it tightly without using her hands.

Wendy clenched her pelvic muscles with careful dexterity, and the vox called the bridge.

"This is Wendy Sevenson, give me an update slut!" Wendy shouted sternly.

The vox vibrated wonderfully inside her as it buzzed out an audio reply.

"Bridge secured, Violet's necromancy constructs saved the bridge. The starboard broadside is 30 percent manned and is firing on the enemy ships. Two enemy cruisers destroyed by broadside attack, other ships still attacking us," the vox crackled semi incoherently, the bridge slut clearly fatigued.

"I'm coming for the bridge, where are the enemy boarders so I can avoid them slut?!" Wendy snapped dominantly.

"Everywhere except the bridge, broadside guns and engineering decks, ship is overrun, only the daemonettes are preventing defeat!" The vox buzzed.

Wendy moaned from the buzzing and orgasmed, and then cursed at the news.

"Obliterate the enemy ships! But jump to warp if the ship is crippled! Order all nonessential crew to summon as many daemonettes and Slaanesh daemons as possible to fight off the boarders!" Wendy ordered.

"Yes Mistress!" The slut buzzed back.

"All of you nuns come with us," Wendy ordered.

Wendy then moved with supernatural speed and ran through her home into Franklin's bedroom. She found Clementine chained to the wall and quick as blinking Wendy snapped the chain and carried her back to the others.

Wendy darted off again looking for a weapon, and returned seconds later with a space marine bolt pistol and an ammunition belt over her shoulder to let her reload, both taken from a safe in the apartment that Franklin couldn't open.

"Follow me," Wendy told Octavia and the nuns.

"What about some clothes!" A nun protested, as Wendy and Octavia were both still completely naked.

"Our powers work best if we are nude, none of our outfits will stop a bolter round anyway. We must use seduction not strength to beat any marines," Octavia explained angrily.

"Come on, no time," Wendy urged, leading the women out of the apartment.

The two naked heretics and group of conservative nuns moved fearfully into the violence marred corridor, as Khorne daemons fought Slaanesh daemons in a savage melee.

The daemons were too busy fighting each other to attack or defend the group, and Wendy moved with blurring speed to put a bolt in the head of every Khorne daemon in sight, time slowed down for her as she moved, perceiving each second as tens of seconds as she aimed and fired as fast as the bolt pistol mechanism could discharge.

In the space of 1.5 seconds ten bloodletters had their heads exploded from bolts, and Wendy was already reloading the clip by hand from her ammo belt, fast as a blur.

The nearby daemonettes all suddenly had no one to fight, and formed up around Wendy with blissful moans.

Wendy wanted to run at top speed towards the bridge, but could only travel as fast as the slowest nun. It was aggravating waiting for these slow women as Wendy's perception of time was so slow in this combat mode!

Wendy physically carried the slowest nuns forward a few meters one at a time with blurring speed to try to hurry them up, but she was getting overheated now thanks to basic thermodynamics, and she instead darted into the nearest apartment and cooled off with a cold shower for 3.5 seconds before darting back out again.

Wendy was forced to wait for the nuns to set the pace, and needed continual cold showers to keep cool at this frantic speed of motion. The human body could only cool down at a certain pace even when naked, Wendy unfortunately lacked a chaos gift to let her supernaturally maintain her body temperature.

Many tens of minutes later by Wendy's altered perception of time, the slow nuns got far enough to turn two corners and encounter more enemies, a SQUAD of 9 Word Bearers!

Wendy shoved the nuns back behind the corner just in time before they could get shot, and the Word Bearers opened fire a split second later, obliterating half the daemonettes in Wendy's group!

Wendy thought quickly about her options.

"U-u-u-s-s-s-e-e-e... ... ... M-m-m-e-e-e..." Octavia said in extreme slow motion.

Wendy nodded in a blur too fast for Octavia to see and carried her in a blistering zigzag through the lines of fire, depositing her on the floor with her legs spread wide in the midst of the squad of Word Bearers.

The Word Bearers were instantly affected by Octavia's lust aura, and they didn't even realise that they had now stopped firing at the blurringly fast Wendy to try to have sex with Octavia.

Wendy watched the whole thing in slow motion, standing a safe distance away, as Octavia's senses slowly discovered where she was. Octavia then visibly glowed all over in a pink aura as she unleashed the full range of her various auras at full power.

The Word Bearers were famed for their discipline as a chaos legion, and would not be distracted forever, even by Octavia. In the space of 30 seconds they would regain their wits and kill Octavia, but for Wendy this was HEAPS of time!

With the lines of bolter fire no longer trying to catch Wendy in a net of bolts she wouldn't be able to evade, Wendy could now move with impunity.

Wendy got right between the legs of one Word Bearer, and put the barrel of her bolt pistol hard against the gap in the plates between the legs and pelvis, barrel pointed upwards.

Wendy pulled the trigger.

The recoil of the bolt pistol would rip a normal human's arms from their sockets, but Wendy's demonic muscles were stronger than that. The weapon kicked downwards in slow motion, and the bolt it fired shot up through the armour gap, avoiding the ceramic Astartes bones and burying itself up inside the abdominal cavity through the pelvic opening gap.

The bolt was three inches inside when it exploded with a dull wet BANG, and the inside of the abdomen was liquified to minced up organs and blended arteries.

The shrapnel from the exploded bolt then continued upward through the diaphragm into the chest cavity, slicing and puncturing through all 3 lungs and 2 hearts, before then erupting out of the shoulders to be finally stopped by the power armour with a thud.

The entire thing took less than a tenth of a second, and Wendy was already attacking a second marine by the time the first marine had even noticed that he was now mortally wounded.

Wendy moved with extreme speed, getting badly overheated as she killed 6 marines in the space of a few seconds, before she found that SHE was now also caught in Octavia's lust aura at this full power level!

Wendy dropped her bolt pistol and hurled herself at Octavia in a frenzy of lust!

Wendy was passionately kissing Octavia and rubbing against her!

Wendy was too filled with lust to maintain her speed and her overheated body returned to normal time perception, slow as a normal human!

The three remaining Word Bearers then came to their senses from the bangs of Wendy's earlier shots! Wendy was too busy feverishly making love to Octavia to defend herself!

"What the?! 6 men are down! Search for hostiles!" A harsh Word Bearer voice shouted in alarm as Wendy just kept kissing Octavia.

"Two naked Slaaneshi whores copulating, unarmed!" Another Word Bearer reported!

"Hostile daemonettes coming around the right corner!" Another shouted quickly before Wendy could be shot.

Wendy and Octavia moaned with Slaanesh fuelled lust as they made feverish love, as the ensuing sounds of violence erupted. An entire squad of daemonettes had come around the corner, and the three outnumbered Word Bearers were clearly not faring well in the ensuing melee.

Octavia was then angrily pushing Wendy off with a slap to the face.

"They are dead, you can stop acting now!" Octavia snarled, apparently having been faking her lust to put the enemy off guard.

"I wasn't acting my love, you are irresistible," Wendy panted, terribly overheated.

"You are burning up, go cool down before you die!" Octavia shouted with angry concern.

Wendy flushed with hope, Octavia clearly still cared about Wendy's wellbeing!

Wendy slowed down her perception of time and ran off at critical heat to the nearest shower in an adjacent apartment, running cold water over her naked body for thirty whole seconds of real time, slightly cooling down.

Wendy quickly grabbed a metal vase from a shelf and filled it with cold water for 5 seconds before then darting back out to the group to continue.

The nuns then continued at their slow pace, and Wendy poured water from the vase all over herself to cool down as they slowly traveled.

Wendy refilled the vase every 15 seconds or so, keeping cool enough to survive, and the group kept moving towards the bridge as war broke out all around them.

***...

"DIE SLAANESH WHORES!" The latest squad of bloodletters bellowed, swinging their flaming swords murderously.

Octavia moaned and swung Torment in a deafening crack, slicing a pair of the hated daemons of Khorne, the great rival of Slaanesh.

Torment filled Octavia with orgasmic pain where the handle touched the skin of her hand, and Octavia fingered herself softly even during this combat.

All around Octavia were daemons of Slaanesh and Khorne, and dead bodies of murdered crew members and the occasional dead Word Bearer. The smell of gore and shit from ruptured abdomens was exquisitely strong, the riot of sounds was orgasmic, and Octavia couldn't stop touching herself if she tried, totally consumed by the heretical worship of Slaanesh Wendy had forced her into!

The burly and brutal bloodletters were far better sword fighters than all but the most skilled mortal swordsmen, and were easily superior to the delicate erotic daemonettes in the fighting. But the daemonettes were more numerous and the crew was steadily summoning more in rituals every second to replace those that fell.

Octavia lashed into the melees, uncaring if the replaceable daemonettes got hit too, and the bloodletters were too distracted by the daemonettes to parry Torment as it ripped through friend and foe alike with ecstatic agony.

5 daemonettes and 2 bloodletters fell to bits and dissolved away into mist as Octavia gave a colossal CRACK of the whip, and Octavia considered this to be a win overall.

Wendy was moving around in a blur, darting in and snipping at close range with her bolt pistol before pulling back again to safety. Octavia deliberately whipped at Wendy's direction, and Wendy deliberately stopped for a split second, body perfectly positioned so that the whip hit her clitoris, before becoming a blur once again, albeit with super fast screaming of orgasmic agony.

Octavia was furious with Wendy, filled with terrible hurt and betrayal, but this was mixed with a other more confusing emotions. Octavia had been only a teenager when she was unfortunate enough to have encountered the detestable Sevensons, had bonded with them over time and she had developed the mother of all Stockholm syndromes!

These monsters had invaded her homeland, raped her ENTIRE PEOPLE to death, brutally raped her too, and completely destroyed everything she had ever been connected to! Octavia had no home to go back to, for almost thirty years the ONLY people she had to talk to had been the monsters who raped everyone of her entire tribe to death!

Octavia had had nothing else left, so she had bonded with her captors, and had even MARRIED one of them! She had given birth to a Night Lord and had taken the last name of the family dynasty that committed the rape genocide of her entire tribe! Oh how FAR she had fallen!

These heretics had taken everything from her and then damned her! She was now a Slaanesh worshipping heretic SLUT because of these foul Sevensons!

Octavia lashed again at the melee all around her, venting her terrible rage on the enemies of Slaanesh, slicing the brutish things to bits.

"YOU DAMNED ME!" Octavia roared at Wendy yet again.

"You LIKE worshipping Slaanesh! You LOVE all the tickling and pleasure!" Wendy shouted back in ridiculously high pitch from the extreme speed.

Octavia frowned, this was actually true enough, Octavia certainly DID enjoy her crazily extreme sex life.

"See! You LOVE it!" Wendy's high speed voice blurred out triumphantly.

Octavia had no idea what counter argument she should make, she had never been great at complex academic logical reasoning skills. Octavia knew that she had every right to be angry, but Wendy always won in clever arguments!

Octavia lashed at Wendy again, and Wendy happily obliged to let herself be struck. Octavia felt strange satisfaction from Wendy's moaning scream.

"Can your lover's spat wait until AFTER this battle!" Mother Superior shouted with fear fuelled anger.

Octavia stewed angrily as she nodded and tried to focus on fighting the enemy rather than Wendy.

Octavia's hand was still filled with pain, and Octavia moaned softly as a fresh orgasm built inside her. She really didn't recognise herself anymore, she had just been a relatively normal girl before the Sevensons did this to her!

Octavia came hard and lashed apart the last of the bloodletters in the fight, giving a sudden temporary lull.

The Nightmare Asylum was vibrating and lurching from colossal explosions, sirens were screaming, and weapon batteries were firing furiously. Octavia wasn't completely certain how much longer it would take to reach the bridge, but surely they must reach it soon!

(Vox crackle), "ship heavily damaged, port side macro batteries destroyed, fires raging in 10 percent of the ship!" Wendy's pussy buzzed.

Wendy moaned and clenched her pussy, activating the reply microphone.

"Go to warp! We can repair for a few hours and then return!" Wendy shouted urgently.

"Yes Mistress, going to warp!" The bridge slut said with relief.

Octavia and the others quickly grabbed the walls to brace for warp jump. The ship began to shake terribly as the warp drive started an emergency uncalculated escape jump.

For 15 seconds the ship shook violently, and then with a sudden terrible lurch and a screech of tortured metal being compressed by warp pressure, the ship was in the warp.

Octavia gasped with relief, and then turned her attention on Wendy, brandishing Torment sadistically...

***...

Wendy did not have much skin left intact on her naked body as she entered the body strewn bridge of the Nightmare Asylum. All over Wendy's skin was carved semiliterate notes addressed "to Octavia from Octavia", notes that outlined everything Wendy had done to Octavia and all of her lies, carved deep into the skin with a knife!

Octavia's lust auras at maximum had sapped Wendy's resistance enough to let Octavia carve her flesh like this, Wendy had orgasmed from the pain and when she finally came to her senses, she was a walking notice board to instantly inform Octavia if her memory was altered!

It was checkmate! At least until Wendy could find enough free time to have it all surgically repaired.

Octavia had won this round. Well played Octavia.

Wendy's badly carved bleeding body was overheated and tired, she was sleep deprived, and she still had a lot of work to do. Wendy moaned in masochistic pleasure from this feeling of misery, invigorated by the pain, drawing strength from her suffering.

The bridge sluts all gazed at Wendy's carved naked body in alarm, and looked to Octavia in understanding.

"Report sluts!" Wendy said with arrogant dominance.

"Yes Mistress! 80 percent of the ship is overrun with boarders," one of the sluts stammered.

"Fuck! What forces do we have!" Wendy demanded.

"20 thousand cultists and other crew have been armed with laspistols and blades from the armoury, but they are focused mostly on summoning daemons Mistress. Fifteen thousand daemonettes are onboard by our estimates Mistress!" A bridge slut reported submissively.

"Enemy numbers?," Wendy asked.

"8000 or 10000 bloodletters, and 400 Word Bearers still alive we think Mistress." The slut reported.

"FOUR HUNDRED!? FUCK! Keep them OUT of the bridge and engineering! Give me the damn tactical reports NOW!" Wendy screamed.

Wendy grabbed a cogitator screen and read the tactical reports frantically.

The story they told was TERRIBLE, the Word Bearers had captured the primary armoury, were minutes from taking the engineering decks, and the ship was almost completely captured!

The ship suddenly lurched, dropping out of warp without being ordered to by the bridge!

"Enemy have commandeered Engineering!" A slut warned from where she manned a cogitator.

Wendy groaned and read through the reports with supernatural speed, absorbing as many details as possible.

...

...

...

Ok, so this situation was bad but salvageable. If the crew could just keep summoning daemonettes then the enemy would be worn down by attrition.

The problem was that the Night Lords on the ground didn't have much time before the Word Bearers destroyed them...

Wendy needed to win QUICKLY.

Wendy turned her gaze to Octavia and said, "Octavia I NEED you to call your ex husband, he's our only hope of winning this,"

"I will not speak to that evil pedophile! He's even worse than YOU are! I won't do it!" Octavia flatly refused.

"We are all dead if you don't!" Wendy pleaded.

"Get Emmheggammon! SHE will answer your call!" Octavia protested.

"I would sooner get Faecaluria! Emmheggammon is NOT welcome here after LAST time!" Wendy angrily protested.

"We are about to die!" Octavia shouted.

"EXACTLY, your former husband will get here faster with you making the summons!" Wendy urged.

"You are evil! He will rape every child on this ship! I will NOT contact him!" Octavia screamed.

"What are you talking about?, No matter how able Octavia's TRUE spouse is, how can this one man help us against 400 Astartes!?" Sister Mary asked ignorantly.

"True spouse!? Because of gender?, you homophobic piece of shit!" Wendy snapped disgustedly.

"As a MAN he is Octavia's only TRUE spouse! Divorce of REAL marriage is a sin, Octavia OUGHT to reunite with her husband no matter his faults, the Emperor COMMANDS it!" Mother Superior added intolerantly.

Octavia made a superstitious hand symbol of the Emperor, her old Emperor Worshipping self now remembered, and looked at Mother Superior with a troubled look.

"Are you SURE nun?, does the Emperor REALLY command that I contact my evil husband?," Octavia asked uncertainly.

"Yes child, I believe that he does," Mother Superior insisted.

"We NEED you to do this, just for a few days," Wendy urged.

Octavia sighed very deeply and said, "very well, I will call him".

Octavia walked to a large bare area of floor and raised her arms high in invocation, beautiful naked body on full lovely display. Pink energy began to swirl around Octavia in a whirlwind. Octavia began to shout.

"Flesh Mistress! HUSBAND! I your ex wife Octavia Antony of Harold's Reach call you to come back to me! Harken to my flesh!"

The pink energy shone brightly, seemed amused.

An intoxicatingly beautiful male voice spoke from the energy, voice smooth and soft as satin.

"Well hello my beloved, it's been too long. I've missed that ticklish body of yours," the male voice spoke with such delicious charm that every clothed woman in earshot got naked instantly, including the nuns!

Octavia shuddered violently with raw desire, mouth open with lust, and at the words "that ticklish body of yours", Octavia dropped down both hands and masturbated furiously with desire.

"Enter my flesh ex husband! We NEED you to help us in battle! We are about to die!" Octavia moaned half insane with lust.

"Hm..." The beautiful voice purred.

"Your wife NEEDS you! Both for her safety and because she is being unfaithful to you with another WOMAN! Save your wife from lesbian adultery!" The now naked Mother Superior screamed in invocation, half mad with lust from the voice.

"What delectable bigotry. Very well Octavia my erotic little tickle toy, I will return to your most ticklish flesh my delicious bride," the beautiful voice drawled indulgently.

The pink energy suddenly shot inside Octavia's vagina.

Octavia shrieked with hellishly tormented ticklish laughter, desperately rubbing her hands all over various body parts to try to stop the supernatural tickling!

Octavia fell over sideways, laughing so desperately, so TORMENTED, that she was going into convulsions.

Octavia's laughter got steadily worse, and her skin started to ripple and swell!

Screaming with laughter, Octavia's arms and legs began to elongate and mutate terribly!

The nuns screamed in horror as the cackling Octavia grew bigger, MUCH bigger!

Octavia's laughter was now the screaming of the damned as she got so big that she filled the room!

The nuns were screaming for someone to do something, horrified by the transformation they had unwittingly called forth.

Octavia's beautiful pale flesh became paler and lovelier still, her huge breasts were joined by two additional pairs of mighty breasts. Her pale arms each split into a pair of arms, the two new arms ending in monstrous crab claws!

Octavia's hair became dreadlocks of pale flesh, and horns erupted from her head. Her face became at once beautiful and repellent at the same time, but a glamour made her seem even more maddeningly attractive than she previously had been!

Octavia was now over ten meters tall, still shrieking with the ticklish laughter of the damned in some weird tickling hell. Her feet were now hooves, her body unrecognisable. Four giant penises grew out of where her vagina had been, and what remained of her pussy split into two separate pussies alongside the four huge cocks!

The hysterically laughing Octavia was now a hysterically laughing Greater Daemon of Slaanesh, beautiful and terrible beyond mortal comprehension!

The laughter abruptly stopped and Octavia's transformed body spoke with the stunningly beautiful male voice from before.

"I have missed tickling you like this my love, your torment will be MAGNIFICENT! For as long as I possess you, your soul shall not cease screaming with laughter my beloved estranged wife," the wonderful voice said with hypnotic delight.

The Greater Daemon stretched out his massive limbs and got up to his hoofed feet, stretching erotically in a way that made every woman in sight become utterly wet.

The nuns were half insane with terror, cowering before the daemon in a combination of fear and desire.

"Ah, the bigoted nuns. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Octavia's husband. So nice to make your acquaintance..." The Daemon drawled with chilling cruelty in his exquisite voice.

The daemon reached out quick as blinking and snatched up Mother Superior, suddenly penetrating her in both lower holes at the same time!

"It's so nice to meet friends of my wife," the daemon said happily as he raped Mother Superior!

"I bet I look pretty damn good as the REAL spouse now huh?!" Wendy laughed mockingly at the screaming bigoted nuns.

"Now now Wendy dearest, be nice to the playthings," the daemon tittered delightedly.

"Yes Master. With respect I beg you to win this war for us before you play with the nun slaves," Wendy begged submissively of the exalted Greater Daemon of Slaanesh.

"Oh very well beloved champion, but afterwards we will PLAY! It's SO good to be back again..."

The nuns could only scream!

***...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40(orphan)

Brother Ken Ham (name purely coincidental) the Word Bearer Chaos Space Marine prayed fanatically to the entire chaos pantheon, as he gunned down daemonettes with his heavy bolter in the tight corridors of the engineering deck of the Nightmare Asylum.

Brother Ken Ham, or Ken Ham for short, was flanked by 4 other heavily armed Word Bearers in this squad of chaos havoc heavy weapon specialists. These other four coincidentally just so happened to be named Brother Jack Chick, Brother Ted Haggard, Brother Fred Phelps, and Brother Pat Robertson...

The 5 Word Bearer havocs were firing nonstop with their heavy bolters, shooting into an endless wave of daemonettes. The engineering decks were deliberately designed to be highly defensible with only a set number of relatively narrow entrance corridors, and a havoc squad stationed at each entrance was easily capable of holding off hoards of naked daemonettes like this.

"Khorne HATES Slaanesh fags and dykes! KILL THEM ALL!" Brother Fred Phelps howled with fanatical hatred, gunning the daemonettes with savage glee.

"Amen brother! These homosexual daemons must DIE!" Brother Ted Haggard agreed gleefully, mincing apart the daemonettes in zealous hatred.

"You are a homosexual YOURSELF you hypocrite!" Brother Pat Robertson accused Brother Ted Haggard.

"No he's not! NO one is a homosexual unless they CHOOSE to be! Homosexuality is actually invented out of a conspiracy by the Church of the False Emperor, my educational comic tracks outline this in detail! True story!" Brother Jack Chick butted in with absolute conviction, pulling a poorly drawn dubious propaganda pamphlet out of a pouch at his belt, labelled Chick track number 876954320516...

"You fool! Faggotry goes all the way back to sodom! Fags and Dykes are EVERYWHERE! They must DIE!" Brother Fred Phelps shouted angrily at Brother Jack Chick.

"But NO FURTHER BACK THAN THAT! The chaos pantheon created the universe only 46 thousand years ago!" Brother Ken Ham warned intolerantly.

This sparked fresh religious debate as the 5 Word Bearers continued gunning down daemonettes, the marines were so full of fanatical hatred that they barely even tolerated each other, and were forever having angry religious debates like this.

"You filthy daemonettes, you FILTHY daemonettes!" Brother Fred Phelps spat with holy rage.

"You blaspheme brother! The daemonettes are CREATIONS of the chaos gods and we must HONOUR them!" Brother Ken Ham chastised.

"I honour only the ones that aren't FAGS AND DYKES!" Brother Fred Phelps demanded hatefully.

"Well I am DEFINITELY not a fag!" Brother Ted Haggard added, fooling nobody.

"I put it to you that you have engaged in more sodomy than those daemonettes have!" Brother Pat Robertson accused angrily.

"No,... no I haven't..." Brother Ted Haggard countered feebly.

The vox channel suddenly sounded in their helmets.

"Report Genesis squad, what is your situation," the vox demanded from the Dark Apostle leading the boarding party.

"Gunning down endless daemonettes without taking casualties, our defensive position is too strong, but our ammunition is down to 50 percent," Ken Ham reported.

"I will sent more ammunition to you as soon as possible, just keep them out at all costs," the Dark Apostle replied.

The squad acknowledged the command and redoubled their efforts to gun down the endless waves of enemy daemonettes.

"I could kill these daemonette dykes all day! DIE HOMOSEXUALS!" Brother Fred Phelps laughed nastily.

"What delectable bigotry," an achingly beautiful male voice echoed from somewhere behind the daemonettes.

"Please Pantheon don't let that be what I THINK it is!" Brother Pat Robertson moaned in horror.

"Indeed I am a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh, and I am going to have SUCH fun raping you all," the voice said with ecstatic cheerful delight.

The squad filled the space with as many bolts as possible!

They couldn't see it yet, but the daemonettes were in a frenzy of speed now from it's proximity, and getting harder to contain!

Swirling pink psychic energy floated through the air above the daemonettes towards them!

The squad braced for impact as the pink energy engulfed them!

The pink energy hovered right in front of their eye balls inside their helmets, glowing so bright that Ken couldn't see a thing through the pink glare! He was BLIND!

The entire squad wailed in horror at this witchcraft and just fired blindly side to side in the direction of the entrance corridor, hopefully keeping the daemonettes (and worse) back!

"Genesis squad needs backup! Greater Daemon of Slaanesh!" Ken shouted into the vox.

Ken Ham heard something absolutely huge moving with horribly fast speed on hoofed feet!

He tried to blindly aim at it.

Agony suddenly filled Ken Ham as his arms and legs were snipped off with massive crab claws!

The pink blindness disappeared from his eyes, and he gazed to see only rapidly stanching bleeding stumps where his limbs had been!

Above him towered a horrifying giant Slaanesh Keeper of Secrets, crab claws red with blood!

Ken Ham was completely defenceless!

The rest of the squad was limbless like Ken Ham was, bleeding already stopped by their gene seed organs, alive and completely helpless!

"Don't go anywhere, when I return your sodomy will be MAGNIFICENT!" The Greater Daemon moaned obscenely!

Brother Fred Phelps screamed louder than all the others combined!

Brother Ken Ham was pale white with dread as the terrifying thing galloped off to attack the rest of the Word Bearers, this was the worst fate imaginable!

"This is going to be fun..." Brother Ted Haggard moaned lustfully when the daemon was gone.

"Shut up faggot!" The other 4 all shouted at him.

***...

Octavia screamed with laughter as her husband tickled her soul with hellish intensity, she now remembered why she had fallen in love with him, NO ONE gave her such exquisitely extreme tickles as her husband did!

"I missed you too beloved," her husband purred affectionately in her mind.

Octavia moaned blissfully through her tormented laughter, utterly smitten by her excessively cruel husband. Her addiction to feeding her tickling fetish consumed her to the point of near madness, and the sadistic Greater Daemon had been the perfect lover for her needs. If only he hadn't been a pedophile!

Octavia was currently possessed by her husband. He had heavily mutated her flesh into his own form and had complete control over her body. Octavia's mind was completely paralysed from controlling any part of her physical body, and being psychically tickled by her husband with merciless cruelty just the way she loved.

Octavia could see and sense every sensation her mutated body could sense, every motion, every sound or smell, all through the radically advanced senses of a Keeper of Secrets. She couldn't move or do anything else, but nothing being done was hidden from her. But focusing on anything through the maddening distraction of her torment was not easy.

Her body was moving with blurring speed, slicing apart crimson armoured chaos space marines with huge crab claws. The feel of the motion was magnificent, the air pushing over her supernaturally sensitive naked body, the thrill of the incredible speed!

Octavia's hysterically laughing mind drank in the incredible pleasure of a Keeper of Secrets' sensations, THIS was what it felt like to be truly alive, her own dull senses had been hazy and numb in comparison to this perfect sensation!

A bolter round suddenly hit Octavia's thigh, biting deeply into the flesh and exploding inside!

Octavia's mind filled with pain so extreme that only her Slaanesh altered sensation tolerance stopped her from going instantly insane from the agony!

Octavia and her husband screamed as one in orgasmic extreme pain, her mind pushed to new extremes of agony, it was PERFECT!

Octavia's possessed body didn't stop moving for even an instant during the pain, and her crab claws kept cutting off the arms and legs of the enemy chaos space marines, rendering them helpless but not killing a single one of them. Her husband was deliberately keeping them alive to play with later!

"Don't!" Octavia managed to think a single word through her hysterical ticklish laughter, futilely begging her merciless husband not to be so cruel to his victims.

"Do not be difficult my love," her husband chided affectionately, and just continued amputating limbs without killing.

Octavia was being tickled so hard that she couldn't focus on anything but laughing, she couldn't think coherent sentences, only a word here and there. She couldn't protest, it TICKLED her too much!

Oh Slaanesh this was HEAVENLY!

Octavia's body was continuing to do it's cruel work, but Octavia couldn't focus at all. Her husband was the ULTIMATE tickler, the complete master of the art!

Octavia had missed this so much!

Octavia had been her stupid mentally crippled version of herself for the entire marriage to her husband, but she still had known exactly what she wanted in a lover. Octavia's primary ambition in life was to feed her fetish as much as possible, and she evaluated her lovers based on how long and hard they tickled her.

Wendy was one of the best mortal ticklers, she had centuries of experience and supernatural skills to drive Octavia absolutely mental with laughter. But Wendy also had masochistic needs of her own, forcing the extremely masochistic Octavia to be the sadistic role far more than Octavia liked.

When Wendy had broken down and divorced Octavia almost 10 years ago, Octavia had had a sudden void in her sex life that she had been desperate to fill with the biggest pure sadist that she could find.

When Wendy divorced her insanely desirable trophy wife consort, Octavia had suddenly gone back on the market, and the frenzied competition had been incredible. Every man (and many women) in the entire Sevenson Night Lord fleet had desired Octavia as their own consort, and she had been fucked and tickled around the clock by desperately eager suitors.

Octavia had wanted to be single for a long time before finally deciding on a new permanent lover, but she had then encountered this Greater Daemon of Slaanesh and the contest had been instantly over.

Her husband had been PERFECT, just utterly perfect!

To this day Octavia was not entirely sure why he had chosen humble little her to be his wife, to be chosen by a Greater Daemon as a consort was an unimaginable honour. Octavia didn't know why he liked her so much, but she was absolutely smitten with him.

To this day Octavia didn't even know his true name, he was called "the Flesh Mistress" by the Sevensons, but this wasn't his actual name. Octavia and her husband had not really "talked" during their entire marriage relationship, they had been far too busy with pleasure to actually talk about anything much!

For the few years the marriage lasted Octavia had been fucked and tickled so CONSTANTLY that she only stopped moaning hard and laughing hysterically long enough to sleep. Apart from the occasional free time he had given her to spend with her children, she had spent every waking moment laughing her head off!

Eating, drinking, toileting and hygiene had all been ticklish in the extreme, she had done nothing else except blissfully suffer for years!

He had carried her around with him everywhere, his penises had been her "seat" as he walked, and she had lived in almost perpetual bondage, chained to his chest to stop her falling off her "seat", with at least one of his hands tickling her at any given moment.

It had been her very definition of heaven, if ONLY he hadn't been a rapist pedophile!

Octavia was a blithering idiot when her mind was crippled, and it had taken her YEARS to notice through her own screaming pleasure, but eventually even SHE had noticed that her husband was raping and molesting children right in front of her, and to her eternal credit she had not stood for it!

Octavia was so proud of herself for this act of decency, she had given up her own personal heaven because it was the right thing to do. Very few mortals would have had the strength of will to leave a Keeper of Secrets like Octavia had, and even for her it had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

Octavia told everyone that she had "divorced" her husband, but the truth was much more complicated than that. Slaanesh himself had wedded the pair together in an eternal demonic marriage, and Slaanesh alone could dissolve the union.

Octavia had been at her husband's mercy, but had gotten extremely difficult and defiant towards her husband after she noticed the pedophilia, to the point where her husband had gotten tired of her attitude. He had been angry with her, for she was not being fun anymore, but had had enough affection for her to not simply kill her, and after months of resistance he had agreed to ask Slaanesh to divorce them.

Slaanesh had cruelly refused to let them divorce, and the pair had simply become estranged from each other ever since until now. Octavia had then gone crawling back to Wendy and won her back, remarrying her. Octavia was technically the wife of both spouses, but Slaanesh allowed polygamy. Octavia's husband had at least one other consort spouse too. Octavia and her husband had never gotten pregnant together.

Octavia had moved on with her life with the deceitful Wendy, and had been finally getting over her husband, only to now have him back in her life tickling her out of her mind!

Octavia LOVED this! Her fetish was being fed almost enough to SATISFY her insatiable tickle lust! This was HEAVEN!

Another gunshot wound filled Octavia with orgasmic pain, and she focused slightly on her surroundings rather than her torment. Her husband had non lethally crippled over a hundred enemy marines all by himself in close combat, and the engineering deck was now swarming with daemonettes attacking the enemy survivors, also wounding them without killing them.

"Mercy on them!" Octavia begged through her perpetual laughter.

"What a boring suggestion, I wouldn't dream of doing anything so dull as "mercy" my beloved bride!" Her husband laughed lyrically.

Octavia was powerless to control his behaviour, and just watched in dismay as daemonettes with cocks began raping the defenceless crippled space marines!

Octavia was being tickled so hellishly that she couldn't focus for long, and was soon focused solely on shrieking with laughter from her husband tickling her incessantly...

***...

The remaining unharmed enemy Word Bearers were fleeing engineering for the sake of the virtue of their bottoms, as the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh passionately sodomised the wounded casualties!

The Dark Apostle, who's name coincidentally happened to be Mike Pence, had not wanted to be crippled and anally raped to death, and had made the very sensible tactical decision to retreat.

Dark Apostle Mike Pence was far more competent than the average foot soldier religious fundamentalists of the Word Bearer Legion, a man of few words with a talent for remaining calm and collected in the presence of even the most complete organisational chaos, calmly and sensibly getting things done subtly in the background.

Dark Apostle Mike Pence knew exactly what was going on, and knew that this situation was perilous unless handled very carefully.

The crew and daemonettes of the Nightmare Asylum had been easily defeated by the current boarding army, the ship should have fallen easily. But a hostile Keeper of Secrets changed everything in this tactical situation.

The corridors of this ship were narrow and short, not in straight lines for far but twisting and turning with corners and bends designed to reduce firing distance and make it easier to get into close combat. In this sort of environment where you couldn't shoot until the enemy was within charging distance, a Keeper of Secrets was at it's most lethal.

The entrance corridors to the engineering decks had been the one exception to this, with just enough range to gun the enemies down, but unfortunately a Keeper of Secrets also had potent psychic powers that could mess with the senses.

Less than 100 Word Bearers remained operational thanks to the Keeper of Secrets, and only the thousands of friendly bloodletters moving to cover their rear had kept the pursuing daemonettes from completely routing them.

Dark Apostle Mike Pence was still in vox contact with the wounded casualties, and they were giving vital intelligence even if it wasn't a pretty sound.

"The Keeper of Secrets is RAPING me! It HURTS!" Brother Fred Phelps was wailing over the vox in utter horror.

Dark Apostle Mike Pence sighed with relief, the Slaanesh Greater Daemon was still raping the wounded, buying the rest of them time.

Dark Apostle Mike Pence was under no illusions of being able to survive this as they were, if the enemy could summon a Greater Daemon than two could play at that game.

"Brothers, we must summon a mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne! I will be the host myself, prepare the ritual at once!" Dark Apostle Mike Pence ordered commandingly.

***...

The badly tickled Octavia was getting dismayed as her own mutated body was used to commit unspeakable acts of rape on enemy prisoners, she could FEEL herself penetrating them!

Her body was orgasming hard as it filled anuses with demonic semen, and Octavia was alarmed that she was getting such extreme pleasure from something so horrible!

"Stop!" Octavia pleaded her husband yet again, completely powerless to stop him.

Her husband merely ignored her and tickled her so hard that she could barely get a word into her thoughts!

Octavia's frantic mind watched horrified as her body stripped enemy wounded out of their power armour and anally penetrated them with all four huge cocks at the same time! Octavia was having four orgasms all at the same time every time the cocks climaxed, and the pleasure was so extreme that she could hardly stop herself from yearning for her body to commit even more rape!

"Husband stop!" Octavia pleaded despite her pleasure.

"No time... For this!" Octavia begged as best as she could through her torture.

"Hm, I guess that you are right, other playthings to hunt," her husband conceded and stopped his acts of buggery.

Octavia's overly tickled mind was grateful as her body stopped doing horrid acts, and instead ran with extreme speed in the direction the enemy had fled.

Octavia relaxed and just enjoyed her blissfully hellish tickling, all other things no longer in focus. This was nice just being tortured without having to see rape, just the sacred bond of pleasure between husband and wife. The nuns had been adamant that Octavia ought to be with her husband rather than in a lesbian relationship, maybe they were right?

"I love you," Octavia thought lovingly in her laughter filled mind, completely smitten with her wonderfully sadistic husband.

"As do I you beloved consort, shall we rekindle our romance delicious one?," her husband purred back in delight.

Octavia's resistance was very low right now, and she was tempted terribly to give in, to once more be his perpetual torture toy, stopping only to sleep!

Octavia was being tickled so insanely hellishly hard that she was in her own personal heaven, she wanted nothing so much as she wanted to just be tickled like this for all eternity! Why not just give in?

Before Octavia's blissful mind could decide, her body had caught up with the fleeing enemies.

Octavia's tortured brain was vaguely aware of the flood of sensory information, so fast and orgasmically sharp, basking in the extreme pleasure that filled her.

Her crab claws darted out, amputating limbs, and she thrilled with the feel of her claws snipping through power armour and flesh and ceramic bones.

A bolt hit her right in the vagina, exploding inside with extreme hellish agony, and Octavia came so hard that she couldn't believe that so much pleasure could even exist!

Octavia was wounded now but so hardy in her current form that she was extremely difficult to kill.

Her husband controlled her every movement flawlessly, and her claws were effortlessly literally disarming enemies with ease.

Twenty men were down now, but the rest were not fighting, performing some ritual instead.

Her body rapidly amputated the limbs off every man without resistance, killing none of them. The marines simply kept chanting from the floor. Octavia was confused.

Her husband was suddenly afraid and quick as blinking he snipped the head off one of the limbless wounded who seemed to be in charge.

The dead body suddenly mutated hugely into a huge red winged devil!

Octavia's body was frantically attacking the huge red devil, slicing it apart in a frenzy.

A brutal bronze axe suddenly shot out and sliced off her head!

"Blood for the Blood God!" Octavia heard as her mutated body fell to bits and she tumbled screaming into the Slaanesh hells to join the afterlife!

***...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41(orphan)

The head of the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh flew off in a fountain of demonic blood as the Bloodthirster axe cleft the neck in twain. The dreadlocked head bounced wetly on the hard metal floor once, twice, then on the third bounce it exploded like a water balloon full of blood.

The headless daemon possessed body of Octavia slumped down to it's knees like a puppet with the strings cut, and after a few moments it also exploded in a spray of gore as the daemon sustaining the body left the dead flesh.

Octavia was no more, just a bloody mutated decapitated skeleton with partially liquified gore hanging off it in soft blood soaked threads. She was dead!

The Bloodthirster roared in triumph and held aloft the gore soaked skull as a trophy, bellowing his defiance to the craven perverts of Slaanesh.

The Bloodthirster however was severely wounded from the duel with the Keeper of Secrets, with huge deep gashes covering his entire body, his host was dead, and it was only by sheer defiant willpower alone that the Bloodthirster hadn't succumbed to his terrible injuries.

The Bloodthirster took a step with a leg cut all the way to the bone, and almost stumbled as the badly bleeding leg struggled to take his weight. The Bloodthirster was almost white from blood loss, and needed to feed before he could go on.

The Bloodthirster roared and started eating the gore from Octavia's corpse, taking in vital biomass and fluid to replace the lost blood. He ripped the corpse apart in a frenzy of rage, smashing bones to get at marrow and sucking up blood until only a dry shattered skeleton remained.

The Bloodthirster swelled with the belly full of gore, and his blanched flesh got redder as blood flowed once more through the dead tissue of the host. The gaping wounds in the Bloodthirster's dead flesh did not heal, but scabbed up with ugly black scabs to prevent any further blood loss, and the mighty daemon moved more ably, strong enough to move more surely.

With a terrible roar of Rage the Bloodthirster stomped away down the corridor to kill more Slaanesh worshippers.

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" The nameless Bloodthirster roared in primal joy.

The Sevenson perverts were doomed now!

***...

Octavia's screaming soul was being carried away by her husband through the warp. She clung desperately to him with her ghostly soul arms, looking as lovely and busty in death as she had in life before her husband mutated her.

She was DEAD! Forever damned to spend eternity in the Slaanesh hells, unable to ever help her living friends and loved ones again! This was HORRIBLE! Octavia was so terribly afraid!

"Be at peace beloved, I am personally taking you to one of Slaanesh's most sadistic tickling hells. For the rest of eternity you will be in paradise, you have won!" Her husband reassured her fears wonderfully.

"I get to be tickled for all eternity?," Octavia asked in astonished hope.

"Forever and ever you will be tickled and fucked without rest or mercy. I will visit you many times to help torment you, and the souls of your Chaos loved ones can visit you any time to play with you or just to talk or spend time with you. You are in paradise now beloved!" Her husband said so wonderfully!

"What about Wendy?! What about the huge red devil on the ship?!" Octavia fretted fearfully.

"I am afraid that it will probably kill them too. I managed to kill its host, and dead flesh won't sustain it forever, so there's still hope. I severely weakened it, so they at least have a fool's chance of defeating it. I think that they have a chance. But one way or another, you can't help them from the grave." Her husband soothed her with surprising kindness.

Octavia desperately hoped that the still living would be ok, but the reassuring presence of her husband was deeply soothing her panic.

Her husband flew high over vast paradise hellscapes, all manner of different heavenly hells arrayed far below on an impossibly vast scale. They were so high up that Octavia couldn't make out the details on the ground, just patches of colours and textures, it was astonishingly beautiful.

They flew over the pretty landscapes with extreme speed, and were soon descending towards a dark landscape filled with the shrieking tickled laughter of the damned. Octavia's soul got instantly wet at the sounds, and she gazed eagerly at her new eternal home.

The landscape was an endless open air stone bondage dungeon, filled with laughter from multitudes of screaming souls in bondage being tickled mercilessly by daemonettes! It was PERFECT for Octavia's eternal paradise!

Octavia and her husband alighted to the stone dungeon floor and Octavia looked around excitedly at all the different bondage devices to choose from! Octavia's soul had now solidified into the same beautiful form she had had for most of her life, and she felt absolutely INSANELY ticklish in this new eternal body, more ticklish than ever before! This was going to be HEAVENLY!

"You will get to gradually try out all of the different bondage devices over time, you now have eternity to enjoy this paradise forever and ever now." Her husband promised her wonderfully, filling her with rapturous jubilant awe.

"I LOVE you!" Octavia thanked him in worshipful awe, completely overcome by the sheer blessing she was being given.

Her husband bent down and tenderly kissed her lovingly, the absolutely perfect kiss. Octavia had never loved him more than she did right now.

"Time to begin your eternal torment Octavia," six gorgeous multi-breasted daemonettes with normal human hands said in unison, walking towards her over the dungeon floor.

Octavia wanted to say more to her husband, she had SO much more to say, but she was now too wet to resist her tickling lust any longer! She scrambled onto a nearby bondage bed and excitedly locked her own ankles and wrists in the tight chains by herself.

The daemonettes were on her in an instant, fingers stroking and squeezing her naked body in all the most ticklish places, and Octavia was alarmed to discover that something was TERRIBLY wrong!

Octavia screamed in horrified laughter, she was being tickled but wasn't getting any PLEASURE from it! Her insatiable tickling masochism had DISAPPEARED, leaving only SUFFERING without any PLEASURE!

"It TICKLES for REAL!" Octavia wailed with laughter!

"I TOLD you that this was one of the MOST sadistic Slaanesh tickling hells my love, I am afraid that your usual masochistic love of tickling doesn't work in this hell. Here in THIS hell you will suffer the same as a NORMAL ticklish person! Enjoy your ETERNAL torment my beloved wife!" her husband said with absolutely merciless sadism!

"No wait! Give me a FUN afterlife! This is HORRIBLE!" Octavia begged in her torment, feeling terribly betrayed.

"Your feeling of betrayal is MAGNIFICENT! I will have such FUN making you suffer for all eternity my love!" Her husband said with psychopathic cruelty!

Octavia screamed with horror, pleading and sobbing for mercy as her torture got steadily more unendurable! Her husband grabbed a nearby daemonette and had sex with it as he watched, getting off on her suffering! She was DAMNED for ETERNITY!

Octavia felt so terribly betrayed and hopeless, this was the end! She was DOOMED!

Octavia had forgotten what tickling was like for normal people, without her fetish to draw pleasure from it was HORRIBLE to endure! Had she really devoted her entire adult life to THIS!? She truly was a fool!

Octavia gazed pleadingly at her cruel husband, desperate for mercy. Her husband responded by JOINING the daemonettes in tickling her with his perfect tickling skills! Octavia laughed so hard that she puked with hellish miserable suffering! He was going to do this to her FOREVER!

The dungeon then without warning suddenly filled with an absolutely putrid smell of decay, and an outraged powerful presence seemed to fill the space with malignant intelligence.

"Have you NO honour even to your own WIFE!? You DISGUST me Stepfather!" A diseased burbling godlike female voice boomed with terrible power in abject rage and fury, seemingly coming from the terrible smell cloud.

Could it be?, Was it HER?

"Egg Sevenson... You have no power HERE, putrid spawn of Nurgle." Octavia's husband sneered in cruel amusement.

Octavia thrilled with hope, it was her estranged adopted adult daughter, Chaos Champion of Nurgle "Egg" Sevenson the dreaded Alpha Plus psyker, one of the most powerful human psykers in the galaxy!

"I took the liberty of soul marking my Mother before I took my leave of her years ago, I was instantly informed the moment she died." The godlike diseased voice spoke sadly.

"I had been reluctantly willing to let her go to the afterlife, PROVIDED that it had been AGREEABLE to her rather excessive tastes, but not THIS sociopathic shit you monster!" The godlike voice boomed indignantly in terrible power and majesty.

"Egg!" Octavia called out desperately through her tortured laughter.

"Give my Mother Octavia an afterlife of HER choice or I will do something in the great game that Slaanesh REALLY won't like! Obey me or I will go to the Dark Eldar city of Commoragh and release a deadly plague that will DECIMATE Slaanesh's primary soul food source!" Egg threatened with absolute certainty, the warp quaking terrifyingly from her nearly godlike Alpha Plus level psychic powers!

Octavia's husband visibly flinched at this threat, and looked genuinely afraid, Egg had the power to carry out her threat! Her husband was wavering, and even Slaanesh herself seemed to be taking close notice of the exchange, concerned by what Egg was threatening to do.

"If you love me then please let me choose my paradise husband!" Octavia squealed desperately with laughter, begging him to do the right thing.

Slaanesh was now noticeably filling the space with his/her/it's disembodied gaze, getting increasingly concerned by Egg's threats to Slaanesh's power base.

"Oh very well! My wife Octavia shall freely choose her own hell herself. I wasn't going to leave you here for ALL eternity anyway my love, just for a FEW little decades until I got bored of your screaming for mercy. I do actually love you in my own highly sadistic way my beloved bride," Octavia's husband conceded unhappily.

The daemonettes suddenly stopped tickling and freed Octavia! Octavia got up off the bondage bed and ran frantically to her husband to get out of this horrible place.

"Egg! I love you honey! I'm so sorry that I'm dead! I miss you terribly!" Octavia called out desperately, filled with emotion at this reunion beyond the grave.

"Mummy I love you too!" Egg's psychic voice sobbed in emotion, clearly deeply distressed by the death of her mother.

The tearful exchange was then interrupted by a glowing pink corridor of psychic energy swirling into existence, out of which tumbled Hyacinth!

"(Squawk)... Wendy's going... Ballistic with... Octavia dead!... (Squawk)... We NEED... You back... So Wendy... (Squawk)... Can function!" Hyacinth squawked urgently without any preamble.

"But what about my tickling paradise! I only JUST worked out an agreement to get the ultimate paradise of my choosing!" Octavia lamented wretchedly.

"(Squawk)... Sorry Octavia... We NEED... You now... (Squawk)," Hyacinth apologised and grabbed hold of Octavia's soul before she could protest!

Octavia was then suddenly unwillingly moving through the glowing pink energy corridor, dragged out of heaven by Hyacinth's psychic powers!

Octavia wailed with terrible disappointment.

It just wasn't FAIR!

***...

Octavia emerged from the energy corridor and into black dreamless oblivion, completely unconscious. If she had been conscious to ponder being dragged out of heaven to be completely unconscious in life then she would have been extremely irritated, but at present she had no wakefulness to express this irritation.

Octavia's oblivion was gradually replaced by feeling terribly cold and sick. The feeling got stronger and stronger until Octavia was FREEZING!

Octavia shivered violently and puked all over herself in terrible nausea, she frantically wished she was dead!

"(Squawk)... Octavia's soul... is in there..." Hyacinth's voice squawked reassuringly.

"Hyacinth?, Kill me!" Octavia chattered miserably, her voice sounding strangely deep and unfamiliar to her ears.

"She's ALIVE!" Wendy's voice exclaimed with intense emotion.

Octavia felt a burning hot female body wrap her in a hug, the heat so extreme that Octavia screamed like she was being burned alive!

Octavia opened her cold eyes to see herself laying on Liling's surgery table, with Wendy still naked and hugging her frantically. Hyacinth and Liling were standing nearby, as were a number of other family members and medical minions.

Octavia desperately pushed Wendy off with arms that were far too big and long, and fled away from the burning heat Wendy radiated!

"Too hot! Don't touch me!" Octavia yelled, her voice far too deep to be her own.

Wendy ignored Octavia's pleading and just grabbed hold of her in a terribly hot hug!

Octavia screamed in pain and pleasure from the agonising body heat, and couldn't escape from Wendy's frantic emotional hugs!

"Blood for the Blood God!" A mighty voice echoed from far off in the ship.

"You didn't kill the big red devil yet!?" Octavia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Your husband can finish it off for us," Wendy said happily.

"You dragged me out of heaven just to fight AGAIN!? You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Octavia shouted in a deep male voice...

Octavia suddenly looked down at her naked body and saw a hairy flat chest and a penis! She was in a MALE body!

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" Octavia shouted in outrage, so angry that even her coldness and nausea was forgotten!

"It was the most intact body we had in storage, it's only temporary!" Wendy insisted, defensive and emotional in equal measures.

"(Squawk)... No time!... Summon Your... Husband NOW!" Hyacinth butted in before Octavia had a massive fight with Wendy over this latest outrage.

"This is really beyond the pail. Very well I will summon my husband again, but I am REALLY mad about this!" Octavia fumed angrily.

Octavia raised her arms high in invocation and once again called on her husband to possess her flesh.

"Well this makes for an interesting change beloved. I think that after this is over you can be the one to penetrate me for a change," her husband tittered in amusement.

"After this is over, I am using this male body to have monogamous HETEROSEXUAL sex with WENDY! I think that she has DEFINITELY earned it," Octavia said cruelly.

"Um, wait a second..." Wendy protested.

"Oh my beloved wife I LOVE it! Get me a new host body and I will help hold Wendy down for you," Octavia's husband laughed with delighted bliss.

"Deal!" Octavia agreed vindictively.

"Wait a moment! I don't bend that much without a girl present! I will HATE it!" Wendy begged.

"Perfect! Now hurry up and possess me husband, I want tickles!" Octavia said jubilantly.

"Of course my bride," her husband replied gayly, and Octavia was screaming with blissful laughter, ENJOYING the tickling once again.

Octavia was delighted as the tickling overwhelmed her, this was BLISS!

***...


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42(orphan)

The Nightmare Asylum was now a (even more) depraved pit of rape and degradation than it had been previously. (And that was really saying something!)

The Bloodthirster was still at large onboard the ship, but Octavia's depraved husband was instead focused on anally raping to death every outraged bloodletter he could find, finding this more fun than fighting with a Bloodthirster who could possibly put up a fight! The daemonettes were under orders from the Keeper of Secrets to rape civilians on sight, and the ship was in complete anarchy!

Wendy was furious, but as a mortal she lacked the authority to order around the high ranking Greater Daemon. The Bloodthirster was rampaging unchallenged through the crew quarters beheading every Slaanesh cultist he could find, they didn't have TIME for the Keeper of Secrets to muck around like this!

Wendy was extremely stressed and tired. She was not quite sure if she was grieving for Octavia or not as her gender bending resurrection was terribly confusing, and Wendy's naked body was completely covered in carved words listing her lies and crimes!

Despite all the events that had happened, it had been less than a single day since the Nightmare Asylum was first boarded. These boarders needed to be taken out NOW, and the ship THEN needed to be quickly repaired and returned to giving aide to the Night Lords on the ground! No time to waste!

Wendy decided that SHE had to be the one to deal with this, not behind the scenes but face to face in battle. She would face this Bloodthirster HERSELF and kill it or die trying.

Wendy was tired, so DESPERATELY tired, she was centuries old and had lived a long life of pleasure. If she died she would go to paradise, and if she didn't stop this Bloodthirster soon then all of her male relatives on the planet would die. She had nothing to lose.

Wendy coiled up Torment in her hands and handed command to a reluctant Liling, now the next in the line of command as a Chaos Champion. That done Wendy gathered a squad of daemonettes around her and walked naked in the direction of the last known location of the Bloodthirster.

Wendy's pussy vox was buzzing with urgent messages not to do this, but Wendy ignored them, she was OVER this whole debacle.

The corridors were a hellish charnel pit of dead bodies and small arms damage, bloodletters were attacking daemonettes and civilians indiscriminately, leaving carnage in their wake.

Wendy's demonic whip Torment made short work of any bloodletters that crossed her path, and they seemed to be moving out of the way, sensing that she sought the Bloodthirster for an honourable duel.

"Bloodthirster, I challenge you to single combat!" Wendy yelled out clearly, issuing her duel.

A roar of feral rage answered from far away, and the sounds of mighty wings flapping in a confined space grew steadily closer and louder!

The daemonettes cleared a space around Wendy as she took up a fighting posture. One way or another Wendy just wanted to get on with this.

A huge badly wounded Bloodthirster flapped into view around a nearby corner, barreling towards her with murderous momentum. He had huge open wounds all over his body, covered in thin fragile scabs, the demon host clearly already dead. He was pink rather than red, having blanched from severe blood loss, and was at death's door.

Unfortunately, even a dying Bloodthirster was a lethal force to be reckoned with. The Bloodthirster had a pair of huge axes, one in each hand, and clearly knew how to use them based on the blood that coated them.

Wendy slowed down her perception of time, moving at her fastest possible supernatural speed, uncaring if she overheated in this fight to the death.

The Bloodthirster was barely moving at this speed of reference, and Wendy took careful aim, and lashed out Torment with a colossal CRACK that was delayed by the speed of sound at this timescale.

Torment struck the Bloodthirster in the most serious wound, on his right upper thigh that exposed all the way to the bone.

Torment ripped deep into the open wound and sliced right through the bone like steel through wet paper.

The Bloodthirster's leg came clean off!

Wendy was pulling back Torment when the Bloodthirster put on a burst of speed and sliced Torment in half with an axe!

Torment screamed orgasmically and exploded in Wendy's hand, turned into the daemonette that had been trapped inside the whip!

Wendy dived back as the axe swung at her, narrowly avoiding it even at her extreme speed!

Wendy grabbed a nearby daemonette and hurled it at the Bloodthirster to distract it as she fled, the Bloodthirster would not be much match for the daemonettes with a leg missing, Wendy was perfectly content to just run away now.

Wendy zipped through the corridors at extreme speed, rapidly overheating, leaving the Bloodthirster to it's fate.

Wendy rushed into the nearest shower and cooled down for a few seconds in a cold shower as the Bloodthirster roared in outrage.

"Face me you cowardly whore!" The Bloodthirster roared.

Wendy smirked and ran at extreme speed to the next shower, and the next again, cooling off as fast as possible as she dishonourably fled away from the honourable foe.

This was surprisingly easy.

The sounds of wings behind her grew louder, the Bloodthirster was pursuing her on the wing!

Wendy increased her speed and turned a corner to find the way blocked by a squad of bloodletters!

She was trapped!

Wendy was too overheated to fight and fled into the only bathroom she could reach, ripping a cold water pipe clear out of the wall and bending it around to surge a continual torrent of cold water all over her chest.

Wendy waited desperately for her core temperature to sluggishly drop as the cold water rushed over her hot skin, the enemies were seconds away from entering the bathroom!

12 bloodletters barrelled into the room in a huge scrum, and Wendy waited until the last possible nanosecond, cooling down as much as possible before making her move.

Time slowed down as huge swords stabbed through the air towards her.

Wendy moved so fast that she simply squeezed between the bloodletters before they could react, and ran out into the corridor, coming face to face with the Bloodthirster!

Wendy was too overheated to keep running away, and instead attacked with nothing but her bare hands.

Wendy moved with a blur of overheated speed, moving between the two huge axes and viciously scratching open every scab she could find.

Wendy punched her super speed fist deep into the stump of the severed leg, breaking open scabs and burying her forearm up into a major artery, stretching it open to bleed out.

The Bloodthirster was trying to match her speed, and the badly overheated Wendy moved desperately to avoid the axes of the mortally wounded Bloodthirster.

Wendy ran away yet again, fleeing into one of the still running previous cold showers.

The water pattered over her naked flesh, struggling to absorb the heat fast enough to even keep her alive!

Wendy collapsed onto the shower floor from the heat, twitching feebly as the cold water ran over her nearly dying body, she was on the brink of death from the heat!

Wendy heard huge flapping wings moving towards her...

THUMP!

The feeble roar of a dying Bloodthirster filled the air, she had KILLED it!

The ship was now saved!

"DIE SLAANESH WHORE!" Harsh bloodletter voices shouted angrily from the doorway moments later...

Wendy was too overheated to go on, and could only twitch feebly as the water very gradually cooled her down.

Wendy looked up at the Bloodletters towering over her in the bathroom.

"Get it over with," Wendy told the lesser daemons.

The bloodletters snorted with hatred, and one of them turned off the cold water and instead set the shower to the hottest possible setting!

"You die with the same dishonour you inflict on others whore!" The bloodletters raged and stood watching as boiling water sprayed down on her already terribly overheated body!

Wendy whimpered feebly as the life boiled out of her, what a miserable way to die!

Wendy crawled feebly, desperately trying to crawl away, but the bloodletters kicked Wendy back into the shower!

This was such a SLOW way to die! This was taking FOREVER!

Wendy moaned in a combination of pleasure and despair as her skin went bright red, the agony was orgasmic but so EXHAUSTING! She just wanted to DIE already, not this INDIGNITY!

Her body was hot to the core and almost about to cook!

But she was a chaos Champion and just TOO tough for a clean death! Please just let me DIE!

For minutes she twitched and got redder and redder, it just went on and on!

The hiss of daemonettes behind the bloodletters then sounded.

Briefly there was mayhem, and then Wendy was dragged out of the hot shower and carried away, astonished to still be alive.

Wendy's delirious mind swam in and out of consciousness for an unknown time.

SPLASH!

Wendy was suddenly so cold that it burned! She was submerged in freezing cold water!

Wendy moaned orgasmically as the heat poured out of her body, this right now felt better than sex!

She was saved!

***...

The Nightmare Asylum was now saved, some bloodletters were still at large in odd corners of the ship, but for all intents and purposes the ship was now completely secured.

Badly sleep deprived cultists and heretics were working feverishly to repair the ship at breakneck speed, performing space walks to repair the massive hull damage with massive steel plates and welders. These crude repairs were little more than a rapid stop gap to get the ship barely serviceable enough to resume battle, it would take weeks of solid repairs before the damage would be totally fixed.

The crew casualties were in the tens of thousands, no one had an official body count yet, but it looked like almost half the crew was wiped out. The Bloodthirster in particular had single handedly beheaded thousands of people.

The most high ranking casualty was Wendy Sevenson herself, in a critical condition in the Apothecarion, clinging to life after being cooked almost to death with boiling water by the bloodletters. Wendy was only still alive because chaos Champions as gifted as her were extremely difficult to kill, a normal human would be dead twice over from her condition.

With Wendy unconscious in critical care, Liling was technically the mortal in charge, but she had no idea how to run the ship. In actual Slaaneshi chain of command Octavia's husband the Keeper of Secrets was unquestionably the highest ranking being present, but he was far too busy raping victims to provide any leadership.

Liling had instead delegated leadership responsibilities to Hyacinth, and Hyacinth had further delegated it down to Violet, who had in turn delegated it further down the chain of command until it got ridiculous. The entire thing was then handed back to Liling who irritatingly had to deal with this entire mess!

Liling was sleep deprived and extremely angry as she shouted at the sluts on the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, she was a doctor not an officer, she didn't know how to fix a broken starship nor how to organise a massive organisation like this to get things done!

"Father-in-law, I NEED you to come help me on the bridge!" Liling pleaded yet again over the ship wide speaker systems, trying to get the Keeper of Secrets to take command of this situation.

"I adore you Liling my sadistic little protégé, but I am busy hunting bloodletters to sodomise. I will come to you when the fighting is over," the Keeper of Secrets promised psychically directly to Liling's mind.

"Please hurry, the ship is in a bad way," Liling thought back.

Liling returned her attention to trying to organise the repairs. The crew were using their own initiative at the moment with minimal guidance from the top, but this was not a good thing in a starship of this size. Liling didn't know what was repaired and what wasn't, and the sooner the Keeper of Secrets took over the better.

It was now a desperate race against time...

***...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43(orphan)

(Author's note, sorry for the delay. My wife is now pregnant and is having continuous morning sickness worse than a Great Unclean One, like the exorcist levels of vomiting, and I have been busy taking care of her. The morning sickness period is (hopefully) going to end soon. As well as that I was so disgusted by the whole Judge Brett Kavanagh saga that I couldn't bear to write about the rape inclined Sevensons as it was just too close to home. I had decided not to write anymore until after the midterm blue wave, as it is just too psychologically corrosive to write this stuff without some justice and sanity returned to the real world to let me recharge between chapters. Well now that the good guys won the American congress and can bring down these real life villains (as a transsexual myself I have an especially dim view of any political party that is openly hostile to my kind, so from my point of view they are villains), I feel reassured enough to continue writing. Sorry again about the delay.).

Night Lords Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled savagely as he ripped the head off a daemonic plague bearer of Nurgle, in a savage melee in the blackness of a metal ingot depot deep inside a subterranean city on the daemon world of Lavender Furnace.

Around Augusta were other raptors all ripping apart hostile daemons in brutal close combat, chainsaw swords buzzing angrily as they ripped into the diseased intestines of bloated plague bearers, painting the floors and surrounding piled up metal ingots with putrid fluids and reeking gore.

Augusta's lightning claw sliced daemons apart in a frenzy of speed, destroying the ponderous slow diseased things before they could land a blow. The chainsaw blades of his squad were just as fast, sawing off heads with brutal speed.

In the space of a few seconds it was all over, and the raptors took off in fiery plumes of their baroque wings, leaving the dissolving bodies of the defeated daemons behind on the floor.

The raptors landed with a thump on top of a huge towering pile of nickel ingots, retaking their hiding place in preparation for their next deadly ambush.

Augusta moved quickly behind the cover of a piled up wall of nickel ingots he had stacked up on top of the twenty meter tall pile of ingots, and immediately got to work cleaning the Nurgle foulness off his gear with a disposable rag and odourless cleaning chemical, careful to prevent any rot.

The room the squad was in was immense, a pillared high ceilinged industrial storage space that stretched over 20 kilometres in every direction. It was completely and utterly black, with every ceiling light shot out to ensure the cover of darkness that the Night Lords excelled in, and the entire space was stacked up high with piles of metal ingots mined from the planet core.

Nickel, iron, lead, copper, tin, titanium, rhodium, silver, gold, rutherfordium, zinc, chromium, manganese, and many other metals, all cast into ingots and stacked up high in neat piles with a vast maze of winding paths between them. It was the perfect hunting ground for flying raptors to ambush prey.

The hostile Word Bearers were flooding the city with forces to defeat the Night Lords, but the Night Lords had chosen their hunting ground very well, forcing the foes to get split up in small bands searching the dark storage space, denying them the use of their numbers. In this environment mobility was everything, giving the extremely fast and mobile Night Lords the tactical advantage.

Augusta finished cleaning his gear and turned his attention to the pile of hacked up bodies in the pit his men had created on top of the pile of ingots. Word Bearer power armour lay in pieces, the bodies still inside them minus their gene seeds that the raptors had already harvested. Weapons and ammunition from the corpses also littered around the edge of the pit, away from the bodies for easy reach.

Augusta carefully removed his helmet and smelled the air. Blisteringly hot humid air met his nose, it was hot and steamy as an autoclave in here!

Augusta's thick oily sweat protected his flesh from instantly cooking in the infernal heat, and he quickly concluded that the heat was already sterilising most of the Nurgle nasties in the air. Augusta quickly reached down into the pit and pulled out a power armour clad leg.

Augusta messily got the already cooking meat out of the armour, and ate the hot flesh in an orgy of cannibalism, keeping his energy levels as strong as possible to stay in peak fighting condition. A small nuclear powered portable refrigeration condenser sat next to the pit, dripping constant beads of cold water condensation into a thermos flask for drinking water, Augusta took a long drink from the thermos before returning his helmet to his head.

The city was getting hotter by the hour. The Word Bearers had disabled the heat exchangers for the city, and the heat of the day far above outside was steadily finding its way into the city air. The Night Lords were only still alive because of their self cooling power armour and heat resistant oily sweat. Apart from space marines the only things tough enough to function in this heat were extremely tough types of daemons of Nurgle, just thank Slaanesh that pesky Nurglings were not tough enough for this heat!

The local chaos cultist allies of the Word Bearers had summoned hundreds of thousands or perhaps even millions of plague bearers to fight the Night Lords, and the Word Bearers were mostly (but not completely) just holding back out of the fighting and letting the hoards of Nurgle daemons wear down the Night Lords with attrition, little by little inflicting casualties and consuming ammo with endless waves of demonic cannon fodder.

The Night Lords were not stupid, and were not wasting ammunition on these minor daemons, dispatching them in close combat in lethal surprise ambushes. Ammunition was extremely valuable and could not be wasted, it had to be used only when absolutely necessary.

Sporadic gunfire echoed throughout the vast sprawling storage depot, as Night Lords and Word Bearers opened fire on each other in deadly ambushes. The cracks of frag grenades mixed with the roars of flamers and hiss of melta guns, making a cacophony of shifting sounds in the dark.

Augusta and his fellow Night Lords could see clear as day in the darkness of the depot, their eyes were so sensitive even by space marine standards, that it was said that they could clearly read a book in complete blackness by only the light of a very weak candle 5 miles away. Even the most minuscule amounts of light was enough for them to see, no darkness held any terror for them.

The distant light of flamer fuel merrily burning a mile or two away was almost uncomfortably bright for Augusta in fact, even though a normal human wouldn't see a thing in this blackness. This was a combat environment he was made for.

Apart from the large liquid puddles in places made from the melted remains of piles of ingots of lower melting point elements (such as gallium), the huge stacks of metal ingots stretched on as far as Augusta could see, mineral wealth on an unimaginable scale. And this was only one of the countless cities on this planet with similar depots full of purified core metals!

The planet Lavender Furnace was not unusually rich in metal for a planet of its size, pretty much ANY planet had a metal core full of countless cubic kilometres of mixed metals if only you could reach it. To generate energy on a large enough scale to cool down an entire planet core with lasers to mine it like this spoke volumes of the raw electrical power the solar plates produced!

If ONLY the Night Lords could subdue and capture this planet, then they would have more wealth than they could hold, they would be rich beyond their wildest dreams! A victory here would be worth all the lost lives and placate the Matriarch for this entire debacle.

Easier said than done though with the Word Bearers in the fighting now, not to mention their complete air and numerical superiority. At this stage the Night Lords would be lucky to escape with their lives let alone win.

The Nightmare Asylum had been gone for over a week now, and the Night Lords had been driven deep underground to this vast storage depot by the constant surface bombardment. He had no idea if the Nightmare Asylum had even survived, and could do little more than just survive hour by hour as the Word Bearers tried to destroy them.

If the Nightmare Asylum was destroyed then getting out alive would not be easy. The Matriarch would eventually become enraged enough to send a fleet of Sevenson Night Lords to rescue them, but it would still take months for a rescue to arrive, surviving that long would be difficult in the extreme...

Stealthy space marine footsteps sounded on the hard floor hundreds of meters away in the dark, Augusta and his raptors heard it instantly and became still as statues, listening for the prey like predators.

Ordinary humans would not have heard the stealthy footfalls but the Night Lords heard them loud as drum beats.

The raptors listened and signalled to each other in tactical sign language. It sounded like over 80 Word Bearers, an entire company, sneaking through the dark in large enough numbers to kill any squads of Night Lords they encountered!

The raptors cursed in sign language and listened further, they heard another 5 companies of similar size to the first coming in behind the first vanguard company. This was too large a force for one squad of raptors to take on in a fair fight.

It was just fortunate that the Night Lords legion had never fought fairly since their founding, and they were not about to start now. Why fight fair when fighting dirty works SO much better?. The Ultramarines called the Night Lords "a bunch of complete and total dirty scum fighters to a man", the Tau Empire called the Night Lords "back stabbing war criminals", the Orks called the Night Lords "cowardly dirty sneaky gits", and the Space Wolves simply referred to the Night Lords as "Cunts". There was well deserved truth in all of these terms, for the Night Lords really had turned fighting dirty into an art form.

The raptors sent highly encrypted vox messages to every other Night Lord warning of what they had found, and got no reply vox. The enemy would instantly detect any vox signals and would now be aware of the raptors presence, so the other Night Lords dared not reply.

With their presence detected the raptors dropped their stealth and activated their baroque jump packs in a blaze of fire, jumping from one pile of ingots to another, fleeing the enemy.

The Word Bearers in the vanguard company snarled loudly with daemonic rage and gave chase on the ground, firing bolters at the blazing bright jump packs in the dark.

Augusta and the raptors cursed and dropped down to the floor and just ran on foot, zigzagging through the piles of ingots to avoid being shot.

"Break their backs! Face us you Night Lord cowards!" Distorted harsh Word Bearer voices snarled behind them in the distance.

The raptors frantically voxed the rest of the Night Lord forces, and ran along a long corridor formed between two gigantic 200 meter long stacks of iron ingots.

"There they are! Kill! KILL!" The voices raged behind them, and the entire vanguard company sprinted down the corridor after them firing furiously at the fleeing raptors.

The raptors activated their jump packs and flew up out of the corridor.

Augusta used the cogitator in his helmet to send a pulse of coded radio signals.

The pair of massive piles of iron ingots exploded at their foots as hidden high temperature stable demolition charges detonated from the command signals!

The charges blew huge gaping holes in the bottom of the piles along the inside of the long corridor, leaving the tops of the 20 meter tall piles of ingots unsupported.

The Word Bearers roared with rage as the twin piles of iron collapsed thousands of tons of iron ingots down into the narrow corridor, flattening the entire company under ten thousand tons of hard metal!

"Squish!" Augusta chuckled nastily.

80 enemy marines were now dead without the raptors having taken a single casualty, and it was all thanks to fighting as dirty as humanly possible.

The raptors laughed nastily as they begun luring the remaining companies into more deadly hidden traps. This was too easy.

***...

Octavia smiled as she made completely heterosexual love to her rather reluctant bedridden wife Wendy in their bedroom, taking advantage of this temporary male body while it lasted, until the vat grown clone of Octavia's original flesh was finished growing (which wasn't a fast process).

The ship was almost fully repaired now by endless work shifts of summoned daemonettes directed by Octavia's clever husband, the mortal crew was all well rested now, and the ship even had a few new upgrades such as a daemon possessed hull that could gradually heal itself and daemonettes bound into the weapons batteries to save manpower. The crew was engaged solely in summoning ever more daemonettes and these daemonettes were filling the roles vacated by the crew. Octavia's husband was so clever!

Wendy groaned unhappily as Octavia's male anatomy penetrated her, her lesbianism having a rotten time with Octavia's new male body. Octavia ignored the mild protests and continued sliding her penis in and out of Wendy's rather dry pussy, it felt fantastic!

Octavia kissed Wendy hungrily with her stubbly male mouth, and roughly grabbed Wendy's breasts as she energetically penetrated her wife. The male hormones of this borrowed body were affecting Octavia quite badly, making her behaviour far less feminine and far more rough and masculine. The borrowed body seemed to instinctively know what to do with a woman as beautiful as Wendy, and Octavia had been all over Wendy every waking moment since the ship was liberated from the last of the enemy.

Octavia came yet again inside Wendy with a satisfied grunt, and rolled off her without any of the desire to cuddle that she would have had in her female body. Octavia lay satisfied catching her breath as Wendy shied away repelled.

"Enough sex, PLEASE no more!" Wendy begged feebly, weak as a kitten in her current sickly injured state.

Octavia was irritated by how difficult Wendy was being and looked at her in exasperation.

Wendy was absolutely gorgeous as ever, and in this male body Octavia was even more interested in the beautiful woman than she would have usually been, which was really saying something! Wendy was naked and helpless in the giant bed, and still too weak to put up any resistance to stop Octavia simply doing whatever she liked to her. The mere sight of Wendy made Octavia feel aroused again, and Octavia looked at Wendy hungrily.

Wendy cowered away and begged, "please no more rape, I don't like it!"

"I didn't like it either when my entire tribe was raped to death by Night Lords, I didn't like it when I was raped too. I didn't like a lot of things that have happened to me over the years, but here I am, your spouse for better or worse, so shut up and spread those legs for me like an obedient wife!" Octavia snapped back crossly and pounced on Wendy.

Octavia easily overpowered the enfeebled Wendy with her new male strength and penetrated her yet again, testosterone surging through her new body. The feel of her penis inside Wendy felt utterly fantastic!

Octavia felt wonderfully satisfied as she came hard inside Wendy yet again, it was so much EASIER than her usual lesbian sex with Wendy, their parts matched perfectly for a change just as natural evolution intended. Octavia was getting sore in her new private parts, but she couldn't seem to stop, it just felt so good.

Octavia climbed off the unhappy Wendy and put an affectionate muscular male arm around her, sighing contentedly. This was the life.

"Please no more!" Wendy whined fearfully.

"I am spent for now my darling wife, these parts are a nuisance the way they need to keep recharging between use." Octavia said indulgently in her deep male voice.

"Th-thank you! I have had enough," Wendy stammered in relief.

"For twenty years you never EVER had a problem with having constant sex with me! Just because of my different looks I am suddenly not good enough for you! You are unbelievably shallow!" Octavia snapped in irritation at Wendy's selfishness.

"But you are a MAN! I am still a lesbian!" Wendy protested defensively.

"Only on the outside, on the inside I am a woman, I didn't want this male body in the first place!" Octavia bickered.

This fighting had been going on for over a week now, as the pair of them tried to adjust to this new change. As soon as the fighting on the ship had ended Octavia's husband had transferred to a different host body and had sent Octavia home with Wendy to keep out of the way during repairs. Octavia had quickly gotten horny and had been venting said horniness on Wendy's vagina.

The nuns had been the real reason why Octavia was being so intimate with Wendy despite all protests. Octavia had been reluctant to just rape Wendy at first, but the nuns had spent hours giving a passionate lecture convincing Octavia that she had a sacred duty to lay with her wife like this. Octavia had been very confused but she trusted the nuns as being qualified to know the answers to deep morality questions better than she did and took their advice.

The nuns had said that now that Octavia had a male body, her marriage to Wendy was now completely valid in the Emperor's sight, and as Wendy was a human she was far more "appropriate" as a spouse than Octavia's non-human daemon husband. The nuns had given Octavia a long lecture about the rights and responsibilities of being a "husband", and had insisted that a husband in a "heterosexual human marriage" had absolute sexual rights to his wife, and that it was therefore IMPOSSIBLE for a husband to rape his wife, as a wife "couldn't withhold consent from her husband".

Wendy had had rather different views on this, and Octavia herself had felt like maybe she shouldn't keep doing this, but the nuns had been insistent, and Octavia had soon enjoyed the sex so much that she now didn't really want to stop anymore. It just felt so GOOD!

Wendy whined yet again about being "raped", which irritated Octavia. Wendy had been complaining nonstop all week! The pair had been fighting and squabbling constantly about it every waking moment!

"I thought you LOVED me!" Wendy whimpered in self pity.

Octavia grumbled and sighed in exasperation at this incessant complaining.

"If you love me then stop, if you have any love for me then you must stop!" Wendy pleaded.

"How is this worse than all the times you had my memory erased against my will! How DARE you say that if I loved you I would stop after all the times you DIDN'T stop yet still claimed to love me!" Octavia shouted angrily.

Wendy stammered at this, having no answer.

"If YOU love me then you will put out for me, I don't exactly feel loved when you are being so frigid towards me!" Octavia demanded.

"But I am a LESBIAN! I can't help it!" Wendy protested.

This caused yet more bickering between the highly dysfunctional married pair.

This latest argument was interrupted by the nuns all fleeing into the bedroom, probably to escape the latest daemonette rape squad patrolling the decks of the ship. Bands of daemonettes freely roamed the ship raping anyone they encountered this past week, and the nuns frequently entered the bedroom like this to get away from them.

"Help! Save us!" The nuns pleaded as a group of six daemonettes entered the bedroom chasing after them.

Octavia and Wendy stopped bickering with each other and shouted at the daemonettes to get out, both of them annoyed by this interruption to their ongoing lover's quarrel. The daemonettes bowed to the authority of Wendy and Octavia, and left the nuns in peace.

Wendy and Octavia barely hesitated another second before resuming their bitter argument about their sexual problems.

"Wendy that is a DISGRACEFUL thing for any wife to say to her husband! Your husband has every right to lay with you in holy matrimony anytime he likes! Stop being so disobedient!" Mother Superior chastised crossly at Wendy's latest words.

"Who asked you!? This is between me and my wife!" Wendy snarled in outrage.

"HUSBAND! Not "wife", HUSBAND! This man is your husband and you WILL give him his conjugal rights you sinful wife!" Mother Superior countered in fiery zeal.

Octavia nodded enthusiastically and forced her pelvis between Wendy's tightly closed legs, trying with great difficulty to penetrate the struggling woman.

The nuns nodded in approval as Octavia managed to penetrate Wendy, and left the room to give them some privacy.

Wendy was making unhappy noises but eventually stopped struggling and just lay still in exhaustion and let Octavia have her way with her, looking utterly miserable.

Octavia was eventually done to satisfaction, and sprawled contentedly across the bed, feeling relaxed. This past week had been very pleasant apart from Wendy's constant complaining.

Octavia gazed at her borrowed body curiously, still not sure who it had originally belonged to. The body was heavily muscled but still completely human, with white skin and a short blonde crew cut. It had no tattoos or other identifying marks, and Octavia had no idea who this man had once been.

Octavia stretched her bulging muscles with a grunt of satisfaction, and breathed in the intoxicating fragrance of Wendy's highly feminine body. The bed was a mess of crumpled sheets and cum stains from Octavia's continual sex with Wendy, and Wendy herself was smeared with dry cum, her hair dishevelled and makeup heavily smeared.

Octavia had been acting as nursemaid for Wendy this past week, carrying her to the bathroom periodically and keeping her fed as her muscles healed. The extreme heat had done horrifying damage to Wendy's muscles, liquifying much of her muscle mass and leaving her so weak that she couldn't even walk, far too weak to defend herself from Octavia's advances.

"I need to poo," Wendy quietly told Octavia.

Octavia nodded and scooped Wendy up in her arms and carried her to the bathroom, depositing her on a toilet to do what she had to do. Octavia mercifully dispensed with their usual toilet play games this time around, and just let Wendy poo.

Octavia cleaned Wendy up afterwards with an extremely ticklish full body wash in the shower like they had every day for the last twenty years, and the heavy laughter cheered Wendy up somewhat from her unhappiness.

Wendy smiled sweetly at Octavia from where she hung by her wrists from the shower ceiling handcuffs, still twitching slightly from phantom tickles after the lengthy soapy scrubbing brush torture. Octavia smiled back at her wife, feeling an emotional bond from their mutual love of their favourite type of torture.

"I do love you Wendy, you know that right?", Octavia said tenderly.

Wendy sighed deeply and nodded, whispering, "I know, and I love you too Octavia."

Octavia stroked the side of Wendy's face gently, and moved her face closer for a kiss. Wendy hesitated and then pouted for the kiss. Octavia kissed her tenderly, loving her deeply despite all their problems.

The pair made out for a while, but Wendy was soon shying away once more, repelled by the male body kissing her as the thrill from the long tickle wore off. Octavia responded by resuming Wendy's tickling, making her howl with laughter until she was turned on enough to resume kissing.

After twenty minutes of heavy laughter Wendy's pussy was wet from the fetish of her torment, and opened her legs reluctantly but willingly to be penetrated by Octavia. The pair made laughter filled tender love for the next hour in the shower, no longer fighting but romantically bonding with each other.

The pair relocated to the bedroom, and had extremely ticklish sex long into the night, completely in love with each other despite the sexual orientation difficulties.

At some point during the night of passionate sexual torture the pair fell asleep in each other's arms, and dreamed dreams of erotic passion and tenderness.

For a long time the pair slept, but then they were awoken by the front door bell ringing, and Octavia sleepily got up to find Liling here for Wendy's routine medical checkup.

Octavia led Liling into the bedroom, and got Wendy into position for the deliberately unnecessarily sexualised Slaaneshi medical scanning dildo. Like everything else in a Slaanesh worshipping society, the medical tools tended to be far more sexualised than otherwise necessary.

Wendy moaned loudly from Liling inserting the foreign object inside her vagina, much more sexually receptive to the female body of Liling doing such acts to her, and Octavia flushed with jealousy. Wendy didn't moan like that when OCTAVIA had tried such acts in her new male body!

Liling pushed buttons on a touch screen connected to the scanning dildo, and it started to buzz loudly, making Wendy moan louder than ever, as the scanner checked Wendy's health.

Liling gave a little gasp without warning and gazed at Octavia with slight disbelief.

"What?", Octavia asked confused.

"You were to NURSE this woman not FUCK her!" Liling snapped tersely.

"Oh shit, I didn't hurt her did I?!" Octavia asked in rising panic.

"You didn't HURT her exactly, but you did get her pregnant," Liling said awkwardly.

"Pregnant?, but that's impossible, I can't get her pregnant, I'm a woman!" Octavia insisted.

Liling and Wendy both gave Octavia a look like she was a complete idiot, and face palmed in unison.

"Will you explain or will I?," Liling asked Wendy.

"Wait, lets see how long it takes her to figure it out herself," Wendy said with a ghost of amusement in her grim tone.

Octavia looked from Liling to Wendy in bovine bewilderment, racking her brain frantically to try to make sense of this.

"Can two women get each other pregnant?," Octavia asked uncertainly, no longer sure.

Liling and Wendy looked at Octavia with growing incredulity the longer it took Octavia to figure out this impossible puzzle.

"I thought that only a man and a woman could get pregnant?," Octavia asked feeling dumber by the second.

Wendy and Liling nodded in unison but didn't speak.

"Um, did you have sex with a man recently Wendy?," Octavia asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Well who was he?, does he know he's a father now?," Octavia asked thinking hard.

Wendy and Liling exchanged a glance and started smirking involuntarily.

Octavia got a sudden thought and asked uncertainly, "am, "I" the father?..."

Liling and Wendy both nodded energetically.

"Wait but I'm a... Wait a minute... Do you mean that this BODY got her pregnant?..." Octavia asked unsure of herself.

"YES!" Liling and Wendy loudly said in unison, laughing.

"Oh... I didn't know I could get her pregnant... Um... Am I stupid?," Octavia stammered feeling foolish.

Liling and Wendy exploded into uncontrollable giggles and just laughed more every time Octavia tried to say anything further for a long time.

Octavia was painfully reminded that her IQ had always been less than 100 even at her smartest moments in life, her natural IQ had always been somewhere in the low 90's and she was barely literate, while her wife was an administrative genius and her daughter-in-law Liling was a medical doctor at the top of her field. Octavia was at least multilingual from childhood, but only in spoken words, she could barely read or write in ANY language. She couldn't help feeling like a blithering idiot sometimes compared to the much smarter women all around her...

"At least Franklin will now get a new little brother or sister now..." Octavia offered feebly.

The mirth disappeared from the two chaos women instantly at this reminder of their menfolk stranded on Lavender Furnace, and was replaced with raw pain and fear.

"You really are a fucking idiot Octavia!" Liling said hatefully at being reminded about the mortal danger Augusta was currently in.

"Shut up you sick serial killer!" Octavia countered angrily...

Hopefully the men would be ok.

***...

The Mighty Bloodthirster Galit the Beheadinator snarled in disgust as the Sevenson cowards continued to slaughter his Word Bearer servants in the most dishonourable ways imaginable!

"Stand and fight you cowards!" Galit roared as he chased after a squad of Night Lord raptors on the wing in the darkness of the ingot storage depots.

The raptors scattered in different directions as Galit threw his axe at them, evading the axe and getting further out of reach as he retrieved his axe.

"You are wasting your time daemon, my vile kin have no honour in them," the mortal Franklin Sevenson said from inside Galit's massive left hand.

Galit snorted angrily, knowing that this lone honourable Sevenson Franklin was absolutely right, the cowards simply led him into more lethal traps at every turn!

"What do you suggest then my honourable prisoner?," Galit asked.

"Leave them in their pit, until they learn some honour, kill the vile Word Bearers instead, the Emperor demands that all Word Bearers die!" Franklin said with savage zeal.

Galit nodded in appreciation of this psychotic suggestion, and was almost tempted to actually do it. Galit had gained enormous respect for the hate filled honourable Franklin, the boy would slaughter millions if given the chance and bathe the galaxy in blood. It was so refreshing to see a young person with proper values for a change.

"Luke Sevenson, I have your son, face me you coward!" Galit roared through the echoing space, not knowing where he hid.

The challenge was met with complete silence, the dishonourable coward!

Galit snapped his wings faster and soared around the massive sprawling depot, searching in vain for his cowardly foes. Galit reminded himself to use a fraction of his mighty power to suck the heat away from Franklin in his hand, keeping the boy alive in this infernal heat.

The piles of ingots were endless as they shot past below him in the darkness. These Night Lords were SOMEWHERE in this dark maze, but finding them in 400 square kilometres of this cover heavy terrain was like finding a needle in a haystack! Galit's night vision was good enough to fly through the dark without hitting anything, but not so good that he could see into every shadow that zipped past below him.

"Sevenson! Where are you?!" Galit demanded yet again.

Galit was then hit in the back by a fusillade of lascannon beams!

The beams burned huge holes straight through Galit's chest, and he roared with rage. The beams would have destroyed a battle tank but Galit was far too mighty to be more than just extremely irritated by a few holes through him!

Galit tore around to find his assailants, but the light of the lasers had already faded, and no more beams fired. The cowards were hiding and forcing him to look for them!

Galit flew in a rage along the trajectory the beams had most likely come from, smashing the top of each stack of ingots with his axe as he flew, determined to get them by methodical destruction of all possible hiding places if they wouldn't face him like men.

Galit had barely destroyed 6 ingot stacks when he was hit in the back yet again by a completely different squad of hidden cowards with lascannons!

Galit roared in rage from the fresh holes burned through his chest, and tore around trying to find where his attackers were firing from.

Galit was then hit in the back yet again from yet another hidden squad of Night Lords with lascannons. Galit tore around one way and then another, but no matter which direction he faced he was immediately hit in the back by a squad from whatever direction he wasn't looking at at the time!

It was an ambush! The cowards had lured him into a carefully prepared kill zone!

The daemonic ichor blood was flooding out of his wounds now, his chest was so filled with holes that he had more open holes than actual chest flesh left now!

Galit dropped down to the ground in a rage, taking cover from the lascannons behind the piles of metal ingots. He would kill these cowards if it was the last thing he did!

The piles of ingots he was hiding behind then exploded from the inside, burying him up to his shoulders in metal ingots, with only his arms and neck and the top halves of his wings fully above the pile of heavy metal!

Galit cursed and struggled to wiggle free of the metal.

Galit heard running boot steps and looked up just in time to see over 200 Night Lords opening fire on his head at close range...

"DAMN YOU SEVENSONS!" Galit managed to roar before his physical body was destroyed and his daemonic essence sent screaming with rage back into the warp hells of Khorne.

***...


	44. Chapter 44

Part 7

Overburdened

Chapter 44(orphan)

The fully repaired and upgraded 20 kilometre long chaos battleship "the Nightmare Asylum" shot out of the warp without warning near the permanently shaded Lagrange point, and opened fire with everything it had.

Torpedoes, lasers, macro cannons, daemon possessed boarding craft full of rabid daemonettes, daemonette controlled bombers and interceptor fighters, all were unleashed towards the Word Bearer fleets before they even knew they were under attack.

The planet down below had still not fully repaired their void shields, and the Slaanesh psykers had already divined that Franklin was recovered and that the Night Lords were safely many miles under the ground. The Nightmare Asylum didn't even hesitate to launch a full fusillade of exterminatus cyclonic bombs at the gaps in the void shields of the planet, dooming the entire civilian population to a horrific thermonuclear apocalypse.

The planet's defensive lasers fired frantically at the incoming bombs, and did destroy most of them... "Most" being the important detail of note. A small percentage of the giant thermonuclear bombs got through intact, and only ONE of these giant bombs was all it would take to exterminatus the entire surface of the planet.

The local mutant and human citizens of Lavender Furnace screamed in terror, as this cluster of giant bombs exploded with a thousand times more heat than even the furious heat of the day!

The atmosphere on the night side of the planet instantly became a super heated plasma from the heat and energy of the bombs, expanding the atmospheric volume massively through thermal expansion. The upper atmosphere bulged upwards into orbit, the heat energising vast amounts of atmosphere to escape velocity to achieve orbit, and the savage solar winds immediately started gusting on the orbiting gas, blowing it away into outer space and lost forever.

The remaining bulging plasma in the atmosphere deformed outwards across the surface and atmosphere in a rippling bulge, completely liquefying or downright evaporating every solid substance the plasma touched, leaving an expanding circle of brightly glowing liquid lava and molten slag in its wake!

The remaining void shield generators, solar plates and laser batteries liquified instantly in the plasma, and the void shields surrounding the planet collapsed in a spreading ripple, letting ever more of the super heated atmosphere escape in the solar wind in vast gas plumes.

The ripples disappeared over the edges of the night hemisphere, but the steadily growing escaping gas plume showed that the destruction was clearly continuing on the far side. The planet was now a molten inferno of lava and escaping plasma, and none but space marines deep underground would be able to survive long enough for the surface to cool, countless trillions of innocent people were now dead or dying in horrific agony!

The Nightmare Asylum did not even pause in their attack on the enemy ships in the sight of this appalling undeserved genocide, and continued blasting apart and boarding shocked enemy ships during the confusion of the planetary apocalypse.

In the space of 2 minutes over half of the Word Bearer fleet was obliterated or crippled from this savage surprise attack, and the Nightmare Asylum unexpectedly fled back into the warp as the surviving enemy ships became battle ready...

There was tense silence for long moments as the stunned surviving ships scanned everywhere for some sign of the huge battleship, but it was gone...

A warp rift suddenly opened behind the Word Bearer ships, it had just been a short calculated micro jump!

A massive salvo of torpedoes launched from the front of the Nightmare Asylum, and five of them disappeared up the engines of the biggest remaining Word Bearer ship!

The Word Bearer ship, a battle cruiser no less, exploded from the inside as it's massive onboard ammunition magazines detonated from the torpedoes exploding inside this ultimate soft spot!

Hypersonic debris sprayed everywhere, causing rippling patterns in the void shields of the surviving ships, and the Nightmare Asylum rammed into the back of a murder class cruiser.

The 20 kilometre long Nightmare Asylum slammed right through the much smaller 5 kilometre long murder class cruiser with ease, shredding the smaller object apart with it's brutal kinetic energy.

The Nightmare Asylum launched a full broadside of boarding craft full of daemonettes at the nearest intact enemy ship, flooding the doomed ship with over 200 thousand of the rabid vicious rape monsters, and fired a full weapons broadside salvo for good measure to soften them up before the daemonettes arrived.

The violence continued around the Lagrange point, as the Word Bearer fleet fought for their lives against the giant Slaaneshi battleship. The Word Bearers launched boarding parties of their own, but these boarders were met by millions of rabid daemonettes summoned systematically over the past week, and were very quickly killed or worse.

The space violence was brutal and horrifying, but ultimately very short lived. In the space of 10 minutes the Nightmare Asylum was being joined in the battle by newly arriving ships of the surviving allied Night Lord fleet, ships that had been waiting in the warp for this very moment to attack. The remaining ships of the Word Bearers were obliterated in short order, and only two Word Bearer light cruisers managed to escape to the warp and flee the battle.

The Night Lords had won!

***...

A few specially modulated refrigerating laser lance beams snap froze the land directly above the underground city the Night Lord survivors were hiding in, cooling the molten lava down to a subzero temperature solid rock.

What little remained of the atmosphere was still a dangerous high energy plasma, and would take time to shed enough heat to return to a normal gas to let the Night Lords be rescued, so the Nightmare Asylum filled in the time laser cooling the land above as many underground cities as possible, before too much lava could melt it's way into the cities making recovery of the vast stores of metal ingots more difficult.

It took several days for the atmosphere to shed enough heat to return to a gas cool enough for a rescue, and the Nightmare Asylum managed to laser cool the majority of the cities before the lava could fill them up.

They were now rich beyond their wildest dreams!

***...

Inside the darkness of the baroque Sevenson shuttle, Franklin was laughing like a maniac at the destruction of countless trillions of chaos worshippers from the exterminatus.

"HAHAHA! YES YES YES! DIE WORD BEARER SCUM DIE HAHAHA!" Franklin laughed maniacally.

The other Night Lords exchanged glances, slightly amused by Franklin's homicidal sociopathic reaction to this mass genocide of an entire heavily populated planet.

Franklin's father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson chuckled proudly at his son.

"You did well in your first war son, this war would have been lost in the first day without you and those powers of yours. I am proud of you," Luke rumbled with fatherly affection in his distorted daemonic voice.

"The Emperor is the source of my power Father, and if your men turn and repent then they will have these powers too," Franklin said predictably.

Luke and the Night Lords all exchanged glances, not sure how to respond. The boy had given them all pause with his powers, and some were even actually considering learning more about this Emperor Franklin worshipped.

Franklin resumed his mad laughter after a brief pause, and loudly praised the Emperor for killing these trillions of "heretic scum". The Night Lords humoured Franklin in silence, and said nothing more as their huge baroquely carved metal shuttle continued tearing upwards with savage G force, somewhat weighed down by many tons of precious metal ingots in the cargo hold.

The Sevenson Night Lords were mostly just glad to be safely returning to their sadistic women, they had taken more than a few casualties and the survivors were thankful to have escaped with their lives, and wanted more than anything to just return to the loving whips and embraces of their beautiful dominatrices.

The trip to the Lagrange point took over an hour, complicated by the need to dodge so much new orbital debris from the various space battles of the past weeks, the large debris clouds were extremely hazardous even for an armoured shuttle, and the Nightmare Asylum had been vaporising much of the smaller debris with laser lances. The shuttle was manoeuvring constantly to avoid the trajectories of dangerous floating junk, making the trip especially unpleasant.

After an unendurable flight the shuttle safely entered the protective void shield of the Nightmare Asylum, and docked with a dull "clunk" and hiss of airlocks. The Night Lords eagerly ran onboard as soon as the doors opened, each carrying a gold ingot as a gift for their special female someone.

The Night Lords entered the body choked dark maze, and then paused at the sight of uncountable multitudes of daemonettes passionately raping screaming crippled Word Bearer casualties.

The Night Lords exploded with laughter at the sight and loudly mocked and ridiculed the cursing outraged Word Bearers. The Word Bearers spat fiery hatred at the laughing Night Lords, as well endowed hermaphroditic daemonettes lustfully raped their bare assholes, and the Night Lords mocked them all the harder.

Once it was no longer funny, which took a while, the Night Lords simply left the Word Bearers to their fate, without giving them the mercy of death. The daemonettes would doubtless rape them all to death... Eventually...

The Night Lords continued through the dark maze, pausing only to laugh at sodomised wounded Word Bearers scattered throughout the maze. The Nightmare Asylum had clearly been boarded by many thousands of Word Bearers by the look of all the rape victims, and the daemonettes had clearly outnumbered them very badly in the ensuing combat and completely defeated them.

The Night Lords laughed nastily, and even Franklin had a brief chuckle at the fate of these hated Word Bearers, it was absolutely hilarious to see one's hated foes being so completely and utterly humbled so shamefully! It was about the most humiliating way it was possible to die, buggered to death by hermaphroditic sissies while your enemies laughed at you!

The Night Lords were almost unable to walk from laughing so hard by the time they reached the residential areas of the ship, and triumphantly made their way to the main hall for a huge celebration the girls had planned for their homecoming.

Female cheers erupted as the first of the Night Lords entered the great hall, and the entire Sevenson force entered the room to a cacophony of female voices rejoicing at top volume. Bunting and banners of welcome plastered every wall, a feast was waiting on huge tables, and black leather clad ladies ran to their lovers with tears of joy and relief in their eyes.

Franklin spied his mother Wendy sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by a man he had never seen before, and moved towards her, knowing that his beloved nuns would most likely be with Wendy.

Franklin couldn't see Octavia anywhere, but as he had predicted he found his wonderful nuns standing in a nervous huddle beside Wendy. Franklin thrilled with an especially intense submissive bliss, greatly enhanced due to his lengthy absence from his beloved cruel nuns, and he ran eagerly to his nuns, placing his own carried gold ingot at their feet in ecstatic tribute.

The nuns were on Franklin in an instant, hugging him from all sides and thanking the Emperor for his safe return. Franklin basked in this tight embrace in hypnotic submissive delight, and felt the most blissful he had in all his time since last leaving them.

"Oh Franklin we were so worried about you! We heard that a fell Bloodthirster had kidnapped you!" Sister Mary said emotionally.

"Yes my nun, for over a week I was held by the Bloodthirster Galit of the vile god Khorne. Galit was eventually defeated by the Night Lords with great firepower before he finally died. I am unharmed," Franklin said submissively.

The nuns hugged him all the tighter at these words, and Franklin got a rock hard erection from this contact.

"I want to see my son!" Wendy's voice spoke above the fuss his nuns were making.

The nuns parted to let Wendy's wheelchair be pushed up to Franklin. He immediately noticed that she was scarred all over with words carved into her flesh, the words were badly spelled with terrible grammar but seemed to be listing some of Wendy's many crimes! She looked extremely weak and sickly, apparently unable to get out of the wheelchair.

"What happened to you Mother?!" Franklin asked in shock.

"I killed a Bloodthirster in single combat, I almost died from it. I have been badly injured ever since. Oh and these words were carved into me by Octavia, it's a long story," Wendy said weakly, clearly not strong enough to say much.

"You killed a Bloodthirster!?" Franklin exclaimed in shock.

"She did Franklin, she saved all our lives with selfless bravery. She has been much less sinful of late, we are so proud of the progress she is making," Mother Superior said with gruff pride.

Franklin gasped in astonishment and hopefully asked, "does that mean that she has stopped her wicked lesbian depravity with Octavia?"

"Yes she has Franklin. Octavia died, killed by the Bloodthirster, and Wendy now has this man here as her husband! Wendy has been utterly faithful to her husband and has not lay with a woman since joining with her husband!" Mother Superior said excitedly.

Franklin gasped in delighted amazement! His mother was turning from her wicked ways! It was a miracle!

"Oh mother I am so proud of you! I am however so sorry to hear about Octavia, she had a very kind heart, I know that in your own depraved way you deeply cared about her, in a way I cared deeply about her too, this ship will be a darker place without her compassionate heart in it. I know that it can't have been easy for you. I am glad that you have at least remarried the proper gender this time," Franklin said with deliberate tact and delicacy for her feelings as his own excitement threatened to become rudeness.

"Aw! That is so sweet Franklin! I had no idea you liked me so much!" Wendy's new husband gushed effeminately in a voice far too deep and manly for such a feminine display.

"I, I do not know you yet sir. I am indeed Wendy's son Franklin, who are you?," Franklin asked with awkward politeness.

"Me?, Why I am Octavia silly! When my old body died Hyacinth put my soul in this new body, I am still not used to it," the man said with cheerful stupidity just like Octavia would have said.

Franklin was nonplussed and looked to his nuns for some confirmation or explanation of this bizarre statement.

"Well yes TECHNICALLY Octavia is the soul inside this body, but at least they are now husband and wife rather than their previous blasphemy against marriage! It is a HUGE step in the right direction!" Mother Superior explained defensively.

Franklin nodded in agreement, understanding what she was saying. This was indeed a HUGE step in the right direction for his sinful mother, and one more step on her path to eventual redemption.

This epiphany was then interrupted by an outraged shout from his older brother Augusta, who had apparently also just been told the news about his mother Octavia...

"HYACINTH! What the FUCK did you do to my mum!?"

***...

Hyacinth was more than a little hesitant to go near her big brother Augusta for the next few days after the whole "turning his mother into a man" thing, and so had welcomed the opportunity to be deployed down to Lavender Furnace in a refrigerated space suit for the next few days.

Augusta was absolutely incensed and livid about his mother, and Hyacinth felt more than a little that he was probably perfectly justified to be so annoyed about it!

In truth it was the fault of a lot of people besides just Hyacinth, Wendy and Liling definitely deserved some of the blame, as did Violet for not doing a better job trying to resurrect the old body of Octavia, though in Violet's defence there hadn't been much left to work with.

An identical duplicate of Octavia's old aesthetically perfect body was being grown with painstakingly fine detail by Liling in a cloning vat at the moment, and when it was fully grown Octavia would be back to normal. It just unfortunately took a while even with Liling's preternatural medical skills.

To escape from the embarrassment of having to deal with Augusta after this debacle, Hyacinth had wisely volunteered to go down into the remains of the underground city and work on the construction of a number of warp gates to make travel between the planet and the Nightmare Asylum much easier.

Lavender Furnace had wealth beyond counting, FAR more wealth than they could even fit onboard an entire large fleet (if they had had one)! The cargo holds of the Nightmare Asylum wouldn't hold even 1 percent of all the precious metal ingots available for the taking.

Getting these ingots up TO the cargo holds of the Nightmare Asylum with conventional methods from the bottom of a planetary gravity well was a significant problem however...

It all came down to the accursed Delta V equation, that bane of rocket science that had forever made flying heavy things up to orbit an utter pain in the bottom!

Hyacinth cursed the Delta V equation, just as almost every rocket scientist in history had cursed the blasted thing. It was the reason that conventional surface to orbit rockets usually had to have over half of their launch mass taken up just in fuel. Fusion engines helped a bit, but when you wanted to get multiple millions of tons of heavy gold up to orbit in a finite number of shuttles in a timely fashion, even fusion engines really couldn't escape the limitations of the hated Delta V equation!

If the Nightmare Asylum had been willing to spend months on end and endless shuttle trips, (and burning Slaanesh only knows how much fuel), then it would have been very feasible to harvest the planet's treasures the conventional way. But the Matriarch was already near the end of her patience with the delays in their return, so a faster alternative method was required.

In front of Hyacinth was a huge bolted together ring structure covered in unholy runes of darkest power. The ring had originated on the Nightmare Asylum and been disassembled into a lot of small pieces to fit onboard the shuttle. A gaggle of chaos cultists in space suits had just spent the last two hours bolting together this ring and a few other rings like it, and they were all finally ready for activation.

Hyacinth opened her highly psychic mind to the full power of the warp, and magenta energy crackled around her burned mutated head. Hyacinth squawked out carefully chosen words of power, and the raging energies swirled around in tightly controlled patterns, forming the architecture for this extremely complex spell.

The runes on the nearest ring glowed brighter and brighter as Hyacinth's spell took shape upon it, and Hyacinth shrieked out the unholy words of the spell with growing volume, as she fed steadily more and more power into it.

High up in orbit Hyacinth could sense her sister Violet feeding her own power into an identical ring in the massive cargo hold decks of the Nightmare Asylum, and the two sisters worked their complex spells in unison to connect the two rings together in a warp corridor.

The cargo hold of the Nightmare Asylum had already been airtight from the other sections of the ship, and had already dropped its internal air pressure to match the feeble remaining atmosphere on Lavender Furnace. Violet was wearing a space suit same as Hyacinth, and thousands of space suited crew members were standing by with trucks and loading machinery to enter the corridor as soon as it opened to begin harvesting the gold and other high value ingots.

Hyacinth raced through the rest of the incantations as quickly as her speech impediment would allow her to, flooding raw chaos power into the ring in a kaleidoscope of dazzling colours. Hyacinth squawked out the final word, and the ring blazed into life, opening the warp gate to the Nightmare Asylum.

Hyacinth scooted out of the way as trucks and loaders started driving out of the ring, bright headlights dazzling her. She sat down to one side out of the way, and regained her strength after the taxing psychic ritual.

The ingot depot was rapidly filling with hundreds of large electric powered trucks with bright headlights, and the depot was lit up brilliantly with so many lights on at once. The light reflected off the shiny metal surfaces of many different types of metals, and bounced around everywhere filling a large area of space.

Hyacinth made bird noises of appreciation at the sheer wealth that greeted her eyes, the amounts of precious metals that greeted her eyes were astonishing! Hyacinth then paused, troubled at the thought of all those poor people who had gathered all this wealth in the first place. Stabs of terrible guilt and sorrow filled her heart, those innocent fellow worshippers of chaos hadn't deserved to die, a terrible crime had taken place here!

Hyacinth tried her best not to dwell on these painful thoughts, and got to work activating additional rings to prevent transportation bottlenecks. In the space of an hour she had enough of the rings working to handle the logistics with ease.

Hyacinth then busied herself with the much more comforting task of reactivating the city's cogitator network and downloading every last byte of data it contained, for the benefit of the Library she was still technically in charge of. The people might be dead, but Hyacinth would make sure that their stories and history would go on being told, as some feeble gesture of respect to these innocent souls so cruelly snuffed out.

Lavender Furnace was steeped in ten thousand years of history and legend, and had recorded the events and history of other planets and places within the Eye of Terror. Sevenson psyker women would doubtless have a blissful time for centuries to come pouring over and learning all of this new lore and data. To Hyacinth this recorded information was worth far more than all the gold, indeed she had never wanted to rob this poor planet in the first place!

Hyacinth felt tears running down her face inside her space suit helmet, and was unable to wipe them away. These poor people!

Hyacinth sobbed hoarsely with grief over this genocide her own family members had committed, and was soon feeling so wretchedly guilty that she doubled over and vomited violently inside her space suit helmet, covering the glass with a pool of reeking sick!

Hyacinth wailed uncontrollably with grief, squawking apologies to the trillions of dead. She was one of the few Sevensons who genuinely had a conscience, and the guilt of this terrible evil crime against humanity was tearing her apart inside!

Hyacinth curled up on the floor on her side in the fetal position, ignoring the puddle of sick now soaking her long hair-feathers on one side of her head, and just gibbered and wailed half insane with guilt until a squad of concerned Kilimanjaro chaos cultists in space suits carried her away.

Hyacinth couldn't see through her vomit covered helmet, let alone through her tears, but could sense the friendly concern in the minds of the cultists around her, so she trusted them to carry her without objection.

After a short walk she was loaded into the passenger seat of what was probably a truck, and quickly driven away. A few minutes later she was being carried out of the truck by men, and soon heard the loud hiss of an airlock cycling.

Hyacinths helmet was then removed, and she looked up to see her giant boyfriend Jack gazing at her worriedly.

Jack wiped the vomit away as best he could with a wet rag as Hyacinth sobbed numbly, and she was half aware of being stripped out of her space suit and carried away in his arms...

***...

For many long hours many hundreds of trucks came and went through the rings, loaded up high to near breaking limit with gold and other metals. Many many hundreds of thousands of tons of ingots moved through the rings every single hour, and by the end of the day millions of tons were already safely aboard the ship.

It was unclear exactly how much extra weight the ship could handle, but it was extremely obvious that the bridge crew had decided to find out, and the loads just continued unceasingly.

The Sevenson Night Lords now had more gold than a planetary governor, more gold than they were even sure what to do with, but still they kept loading in more and more, driven to excess by Slaanesh fuelled greed.

The superstructure was creaking quite badly by the end of the second day of loading in the precious metal ingots, and the daemonettes bound into the hull were making unhappy noises from being so badly overloaded.

A chaos fuel tanker from the allied Night Lord fleet arrived on the third day, delivering an entire tank of deuterium fuel to the Nightmare Asylum as had been promised, and the crew eagerly connected a giant fuel hose to the tanker and started pumping in vast amounts of the fuel.

The Nightmare Asylum was now so overloaded by the plunder that the additional mass from the fuel set off screaming alarm sirens. The ship was never designed to contain this much mass, it was a warship not a cargo ship!

The Sevensons responded by dehydrating all the air on the ship and jettisoning the resulting nonessential water to shed tons of mass. They then started finding other dead weight to jettison, including an astonishing 500 tons of maggots and flies!

Dead bodies, dust, rust, broken equipment, books that had digital backups, decorative ornaments that were not irreplaceable or highly sentimental, old clothes that women had been meaning to throw out eventually anyway... Tons and tons of useless mass was jettisoned to reduce weight.

After cleaning out every single nook and cranny of the ship the crew managed to vent enough mass to make the overload alarm sirens only just stop, and the Sevensons reluctantly decided that they could add no further treasure.

The Sevensons said their final goodbyes to their local Night Lord allies in the Eye of Terror on the fifth day, and the engines groaned miserably as they struggled to move the heavy ship into position for a warp jump.

The warp drive struggled furiously as it powered up, and a warp rift opened sluggishly in front of the ship. Wider and wider it yawned, until, with a ponderous lurch, the Nightmare Asylum limped weakly and slowly into the warp, engines barely able to cope with the increased mass.

The Lavender Furnace war was over, but the journey home had only just begun.

***...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45(orphan)

The Nightmare Asylum hull was groaning terribly as it moved through raging warp storms in the great Immaterium, creaking and moaning with loud metallic sounds as the ferocious warp currents buffeted the Flickering Gellar Field.

The great pantheon of chaos gods was angry after the genocide of countless trillions of their worshippers on Lavender Furnace, TERRIBLY angry, and the warp currents mirrored their titanic discontent.

The inhabitants of Lavender Furnace had worshipped every chaos god and patron and power in existence as one huge warp pantheon, and every single one of these warp entities had drawn significant power from these countless trillions of worshippers. The act of killing all of these worshippers without replacing them had slightly but noticeably weakened the power sustenance of the entire pantheon, and the pantheon was NOT happy about it!

At present only Slaanesh wanted anything to do with the Sevensons after this debacle, and even Slaanesh was being somewhat lukewarm towards them. This was not a situation that boded well for their comfort in warp travel...

"(Squawk)... This is BAD! (Squawk)... Gods are... ANGRY!" Hyacinth squawked in fearful dismay as she fearfully snuggled naked in bed with her boyfriend Jack Sevenson.

"Yes mistress Hyacinth..." Jack agreed submissively, not sharing her fear but humouring her.

"(Squawk)... Why you... Not afraid?... (Squawk)," Hyacinth asked agitatedly.

"I thought I was going to die back on Lavender Furnace Mistress Hyacinth. Compared to that brightly lit hellhole a warp storm holds no terror for me," Jack replied calmly.

Hyacinth thought about this and nodded slightly, it made a certain sense on an emotional level.

"(Squawk)... Perhaps... (Squawk)... Perhaps you're... Right..." Hyacinth allowed softly.

The hull groaned loudly again, and Hyacinth fearfully snuggled closer into Jack's comfortingly muscular arms, she felt safe in those arms, or at least "safer" if still not actually safe.

Hyacinth forced her racing heart to calm down with effort, and deliberately relaxed her tense muscles.

Hyacinth nuzzled her burned mutated face against Jack's bulging chest muscles, breathing in the comforting intensely masculine smell of space marine sweat, and found it deeply soothing. The gods would calm down in time, and Slaanesh would at the very least make a halfhearted attempt to protect them from the warp storm... Maybe... Hopefully?

Hyacinth sighed a great big sigh and licked Jack's yummy manly chest with her tongue, enjoying the taste of his manly skin.

Jack moaned slightly from her licking, and she busied herself with exploring the contours of his chest with her tongue, delighting in the subtle differences in flavour.

Jack groaned and she felt his manhood start to swell against the skin of her leg. Hyacinth smiled slightly, she always felt so sexy when she gave him an erection.

Hyacinth cautiously accessed the warp, fearing the perils of the warp with the gods so mad at them, and drew on the bare minimum power required to cast a simple spell on the pleasure and pain centres of Jack's brain.

A soft pink glow formed around her head, and a moment later Jack was screaming in a combination of agony and orgasm at the same time, as she stimulated his neurones far more intensely than any physical touch could.

Hyacinth's lower body was then being repeatedly spurted with cum in a pulsing torrent from Jack's rather large penis!

"(Squawk)... Damn!... Forgot the... (Squawk)... Condom again!... The bedsheets!" Hyacinth exclaimed in dismay.

The spell still hadn't run it's preset time limit of affect, and Jack just kept screaming and spraying cum everywhere like a fire hose or something! Jack's space marine healing factor combined with a minor mutation from Slaanesh let him replenish his semen virtually as fast as he could spray it out, and it just kept spurting out uncontrollably!

Hyacinth was heavily sprayed with the sticky white substance and frantically scrambled out of bed to escape being utterly drenched in the stuff!

"(Squawk)... Ew!" Hyacinth complained as ropes of semen sluggishly drooped down her legs.

Jack just kept having an endless agony orgasm, hosing the fluid all over himself and the bed, drenching the sheets! Hyacinth found the whole spectacle so absurd that she was soon giggling uncontrollably.

After a few minutes the spell finally stopped, and the semen finally stopped spurting out. The mess was quite indescribable.

"Oh Mistress Hyacinth! That was fantastic!" Jack said in submissive worship.

"(Squawk)... I forgot... The condom!" Hyacinth exclaimed.

Jack looked down at the mess and then back at her sheepishly.

"(Squawk)... Clean up... This mess... (Squawk)... Naughty submissive boy!" Hyacinth squawked in her best attempt at a dominatrix voice.

Jack shuddered with delight and blissfully replied, "Yes Mistress Hyacinth", before then cleaning up and changing the sheets.

Hyacinth stood and waited dominantly for Jack to do these cleaning chores, she would have helped him but Jack liked to be made to do all the chores, he got off on it. Hyacinth was not the most naturally suited temperament for being a dominatrix, but she loved Jack and was trying her best to please him.

Jack wiped the worst of the cum off himself with a lot of rags, and completely changed the bedding. He then very humbly grovelled before Hyacinth with a bunch of warm wet rags to clean her up if she wished.

Hyacinth dominantly gave Jack permission to get her all cleaned up, and enjoyed the tender wash that followed, she felt so well taken care of!

The ship then loudly groaned again, and Hyacinth was unhappily jolted out of her happy distraction.

Hyacinth sighed and looked around her extremely sparse room. Most of her stuff was gone, dumped out an airlock to save weight on the ship. She had lost most of her furniture, a lot of her less sentimental plush toys, and even a large chunk of her clothes!

The room was large, as it was the personal quarters of the chief librarian of the ship, and the size of the room made the lack of belongings all the more noticeable. The only stuff that was really left in great quantity was all of Jack's ammo and battle gear, oh and also of course a Slaaneshi bondage dungeon, couldn't go without the essentials!

Hyacinth looked over to the corner of the bedroom where her precious egg was sitting in an incubator. Her little bundle of joy was perfectly safe and warm, but her natural maternal brooding instincts still compelled her to keep checking on it periodically.

Hyacinth hobbled over to the incubator, and slid her hand inside through one of the glass doors to stroke its hard mottled surface lovingly. The egg was warm against her skin, and Hyacinth felt a thrill of pleasure in her ovaries from the feeling of her egg touching her skin.

Hyacinth put her face against the open glass doorway of the incubator, and breathed in an intoxicating whiff of her egg. The smell of the pheromones it produced made Hyacinth's ovaries pulse with maternal pleasure, filling her with bliss.

Hyacinth sighed and closed up the incubator before the egg could get cold, and returned her attention to her grovelling submissive boyfriend. Slaanesh was still not entirely happy with the Sevensons at the moment, and it would be wise to improve Slaanesh's mood with as much lust as possible. The more sex the crew had, the quicker Slaanesh would forgive them. Hyacinth decided that she ought to get started making passionate lust with Jack just to be safe.

Hyacinth was feeling a bit apprehensive about using her psychic powers during sex at the moment, usually she just tortured his brain directly with her powers during sex, but with the gods so angry she opted for the much safer option of using conventional means of inflicting pain tonight.

Hyacinth hobbled over to the bondage toys, and Jack crawled naked after her excitedly. Hyacinth looked carefully at the items available, trying to decide what sadistic things she wanted to do to Jack.

She pulled out lightweight super high strength polymer chains designed to hold space marines, and methodically got the very eager Jack hogtied on the floor on his stomach with his legs spread, unable to move.

Hyacinth stepped a razor sharp taloned bird foot on Jack's bare ass cheek, and cruelly dug her sharp toe claws into his flesh, with a sadistic smile on her face that was mostly just for his benefit. Her claws slid deeply into his flesh, soaking her toes in blood.

Jack moaned orgasmically from the pain, and his flesh immediately started to heal around her claws. She just kept wiggling her claws, sawing into his flesh as he roared in orgasm.

Hyacinth struck a sexy pose with her naked burned body, and redoubled her efforts to inflict pain on her eager masochistic boyfriend.

"You are so sexy Mistress Hyacinth!" Jack exclaimed passionately at the sight of her deliberately sexy pose.

Hyacinth smiled delightedly at the praise, having her hot hunk of a boyfriend saying stuff like that always made her feel so special and loved.

Hyacinth unstuck her claws with difficulty, and limped over to her bondage toys, selecting a massive whip. Hyacinth then took careful aim... and...

Hyacinth accidentally whipped herself in the face!

Hyacinth squawked loudly in pain and dropped the whip, cursing her lack of coordination! Other women didn't have any difficulty whipping their boyfriends! What was wrong with her!

"Mistress?, are you ok?," Jack asked concerned.

"(Squawk)... I'm ok... Naughty boy..." Hyacinth replied as convincingly as she could.

Hyacinth put away the whip and tried a different tool.

Hyacinth now held a long carbon fibre implement with a weighted metal head, it was a tool used in an ancient sport she had read about, called "golf". According to her readings this implement was called a "golf club", and it was absolutely perfect for whacking your boyfriend in the testicles with maximum agony!

Hyacinth hobbled over to Jack, and carefully positioned the golf club between his legs.

Hyacinth gave a naughty smile and drew back the club...

WHACK!

She didn't miss that time...

After a good 30 minutes with the golf club, the floor under Jack was soaked with a growing puddle of semen, and Hyacinth was smiling proudly to herself, feeling so wonderfully pleased with herself for pleasuring Jack so much.

"(Squawk)... I love... You Jack..." Hyacinth said romantically in between hitting him in the balls.

"Oh my Mistress Hyacinth, I love you too! Oh Slaanesh yes that golf club feels fantastic!" Jack moaned in bliss.

Hyacinth beamed at him, feeling utterly sexy. This guy was going to get some damn good sadistic loving for being so sweet to her!

The golf club saw a lot of use that night, mostly it hit it's mark on Jack's testicles, but more than a few times the poorly coordinated Hyacinth missed her swings and fell over clumsily. Mishaps aside the pair of lovers had a wonderfully romantic time playing this erotic game, until eventually Hyacinth untied just enough of Jack to get him into the bed, this time with a massive condom on his giant member.

Hyacinth squawked loudly as she slid his colossal manhood into her single lower hole, oh Slaanesh it was frightfully uncomfortable!

Hyacinth was absolutely tiny in comparison to Jack, she was a woman of normal size trying to have sex with a giant chaos space marine. She was not even a quarter of his weight and always had to be "on top" when they had sex to avoid being squashed.

Oh dear Slaanesh his cock was TOO BIG! Her single lower hole was quite tender, and the giant penis was stretching her terribly!

Jack was still restrained, arms firmly chained behind his back, but his legs were unbound and his hips were energetically pumping upwards, making her bounce hard up and down on the monster cock!

Hyacinth held on for dear life as she was bounced hard up and down, the penis was slamming up inside her with every down bounce as her entire weight repeatedly came down on it! Oh Slaanesh it was too deep!

Hyacinth was making only unintelligible bird noises now as she was slammed down repeatedly on the giant flesh ram, it was almost driving the wind out of her lungs to have something so big and long ram so deep and hard inside her.

Hyacinth balanced herself and grabbed her own breasts, stimulating herself desperately to try to get an orgasm this time.

Jack moaned loudly at the sight of her touching herself like this, and bounced her all the harder until her squawks were a scream.

Hyacinth drew deeply on the terrible stretching pain, willing herself to get pleasure from it, and she felt her hole becoming more lubricated. It was agonising, but she was a Slaanesh worshipper, and agony was a friend to her ability to orgasm.

Hyacinths average sized burned breasts were bouncing crazily, her blue tinged nipples zipping around in crazy motions as she rode the bucking hips. Her face was contorted in pleasure and pain.

She was getting wetter and wetter, it was uncomfortable but also feeling good now. Her mutated clitoris was buried deep in her flesh, difficult to stimulate normally, but the rough pounding was vibrating her hidden clitoris so wonderfully!

The pleasure was growing, growing... GROWING!

She squawked like an entire aviary!

She was COMING!

YES!

YES!

OH SLAANESH YES!

The condom bulged inside her, Jack was coming too! The pair of them moaned and gasped as they climaxed in complete ecstatic bliss!

Hyacinth sighed in bliss, feeling wonderfully satisfied.

"Did you cum Mistress Hyacinth?," Jack asked hopefully, successful orgasm was rare for her.

Hyacinth nodded happily.

Jack gave a submissive cheer of happiness at the knowledge that he had made his dominatrix cum.

Hyacinth smiled warmly at him, his penis still deep inside her, and ran her hands over his yummy chest.

Jack was still restrained with his hands securely chained behind his back, and as completely submissive to her as any other male Sevenson was to a female Sevenson, and doubly submissive since Hyacinth was also his personal dominatrix lover.

Hyacinth could do whatever she liked to Jack, and he would take it like a subservient doormat. His body was hers to pleasure or torment as she saw fit, her property for as long as the relationship lasted!

Hyacinth grinned mischievously at the helpless hunky man between her legs, and explored the contours of his hard abdominal muscles with her hands. Oh Slaanesh he was so manly and gorgeous!

The muscles were hard as stone on her hands, not soft like a woman's body but hard as iron, solid and heavy. Hyacinth sighed loudly in bliss as she touched this astonishingly beautiful man, what a hunk!

Hyacinth leaned forward, his manhood still inside her, and erotically licked his chest all over in passionate ecstasy. Unlike Aunty Wendy, Hyacinth was heterosexual, and deeply appreciated the raw undiluted yumminess of the male body!

Oh Slaanesh yes!

Yes!

Hyacinth was cumming again!

Yes!

YES!

SQUAWK!

And she was then laying limply over his chest gasping with pleasure, oh by the gods it was so good!

CRASH!

"(Squawk)... What was that!" Hyacinth exclaimed in fright.

CRASH! THUMP! ZAP! BOOM!

"It's the Gellar field Mistress! Warp creatures are attacking the outside of the field! The gods despise us!" Jack said in manly alarm.

Hyacinth accessed the warp to check and was immediately targeted by the perils of the warp!

Hyacinth fought for her life in a psychic panic, only just deflecting the attack from what looked like an entire pack of flesh hounds of Khorne in the Immaterium, and frantically closed her mind off from the warp before they could rip her soul apart!

Hyacinth shrieked in trauma, blood pouring from her nose and eyes, she hadn't completely escaped unhurt, she had been non fatally psychically mauled!

Hyacinth was then flipped over as Jack got to his feet underneath her, sliding backwards off his penis as he leapt to his feet, flopping down hard on the bed mattress before she knew what was happening!

"Mistress please untie my arms, we are under attack!" Jack urged her.

Hyacinth was still dizzy and disoriented from the warp attack, and staggered clumsily as she looked for the key to his chains.

She found it moments later on the bedside table, and struggled to unlock his chains with trembling hands.

The locks clicked open and Jack tore out of the chains, running across the room to grab his bolter.

Jack loaded the bolter and rushed to get their egg out of the bulky incubator, transferring it to the heavily armoured and insulated emergency backpack carry box. He hoisted the box onto his back using the backpack straps, and then picked up Hyacinth and carried her over his shoulder like a piece of meat!

Before Hyacinth knew what was happening, Jack was running out of their home, still stark naked, and running through the ship!

Hyacinth was not wearing a thing, and her bare bum was pointing forward bent over his shoulder! She could only see what was behind him, and had no idea who was looking at her naked bum and lower hole right now!

Jack was running astonishingly fast, the air was blowing cold on her bum from the speed, giving her a chill!

Hyacinth blushed with embarrassment as she saw people she knew zipping past, some of them were gawking at her!

Hyacinth hid her face in embarrassment as the corridors became so crowded that Jack slowed to talk with fellow Night Lords about the situation.

"Damnation Jack! I did not need to see my sister's cunt!" Hyacinth heard her older half-brother Augusta roar harshly in disgust!

Hyacinth squawked in humiliation and reached a hand back to cover her lower hole, burning with shame.

Oh Slaanesh this was too much!

"Shut up, we were having sex and had no time to dress. Get over yourself." Jack angrily retorted.

"By the gods, she is burned to a crisp! I hadn't known the damage to her skin was THIS bad!" Another Night Lord said from the direction her bum was facing.

Hyacinth had never been so embarrassed in her entire life!

"Where's her second hole?, Does she shit out her pussy or is that her ass?," Another Night Lord asked in a far too loud whisper!

"(Squawk)... FUCK OFF... YOU CREEPS!... (Squawk)... Stop looking... At my ass!" Hyacinth shouted indignantly, finally having had enough of this.

"Yes Mistress Hyacinth," a chorus of Night Lord voices said in bitter unwilling obedience, unhappy to be bossed around by a female who wasn't as attractive as the usual sensual erotic goddesses who habitually bossed them around.

"(Squawk)... Just cause... I don't look... (Squawk)... Like an... Octavia or Wendy... (Squawk)... Doesn't mean... I don't... (Squawk)... Outrank you... Submissive SLAVES!" Hyacinth squawked dominantly in outrage.

"Yes MISTRESS Hyacinth," the boys said bitterly like whipped dogs, their submission instincts bending them miserably to the will of this Sevenson woman.

"(Squawk)... GOOD!... Now get... (Squawk)... Us to... The bridge!" Hyacinth ordered with authority.

"Yes Mistress, at once Mistress!" The boys said subserviently.

***...

The nuns flinched in disgust to see the sinful nether regions of the horrifying mutated burned bird psyker, on full display over the shoulder of an equally naked chaos space marine! They knew for a fact that the bird monster and the chaos space marine were not even married! How shameful!

The chaos space marine lowered the creature he laid in sin with to the floor, and the mutant abomination stood completely nude, not even a thread of clothing covering her horrifyingly burned deformed body! Revolting!

The thing was completely covered in burned scar tissue, it's scar tissue skin extremely pale with a slight blue tinge. It had no human hair, but instead had unholy mutant feathers in a bright crazy rainbow of different colours in all the places hair should be! It even had a little rainbow tuft of feathers where it's pubic hair should be, feathered eyebrows, and even the shaved "trunk" remains of feathers bristling from her armpits!

It's feet were not even human, but rather scaly ugly bird feet, with blood stained razor sharp talons like some carnivorous bird! Utterly unholy foul creature!

The nuns shied away in revulsion and hid behind Franklin as the blasphemous thing hobbled over to where Wendy sat in her wheelchair on the command bridge, feeling dirty just breathing the same air as it!

"(Squawk)... Status report?," the foul thing screeched at Wendy in an inhuman voice like a talking bird.

"The Gellar Field is under attack by daemons of Nurgle, Khorne, and even Tzeentch! Apart from Slaanesh the entire pantheon is trying to kill us! The Gellar Field is holding but I don't know how much longer, I need you to use your powers!" Wendy explained grimly in her beautiful highly feminine voice.

The nuns flinched in fear at these words and made the sign of the Emperor with their hands, invoking the Emperor fervently for deliverance from the horrors of the warp.

The bird heretic gave Wendy a pained look and squawked.

"(Squawk)... I just... Suffered the... (Squawk)... Perils of... The warp!... (Squawk)... Brain was... Almost fried!... (Squawk)... Can't use or... Will die!" The thing squawked horribly.

"Shit! Medic-sluts! Hyacinth needs immediate medical attention! I want this psyker battle ready ASAP!" Wendy shouted at her grovelling female servants.

The nuns sighed in relief as the sacrilegious bird creature was led away to the apothecarion, and returned their attention to the bridge of this defiled battleship.

It was a vast room they were in, just one of many rooms on many different floors, all crewed and dedicated to controlling and coordinating the massive battleship. This particular room had a vast open space with grovelling women and other heretics manning stations at control panels and cogitators, as Wendy arrogantly flogged them and bossed them around from her wheelchair.

Wendy was currently wearing a rather skimpy pink satin sleeping nightie, decorated with the words "Octavia's tickle slut" in elegant black letters on the fabric, and further decorated with little drawings of feathers in a pattern over the entire fabric. It was hardly the most appropriate outfit, but it was better than nudity and was at least proclaiming her faithfulness to her husband. Not like that disgraceful naked bird witch harlot!

Behind Wendy's wheelchair stood her husband Octavia, (Octavia had so far refused to change his name to something more masculine despite the best efforts of the nuns), and Octavia was wearing one of Franklin's spare robes as the only clothes in Wendy's home that were currently big enough to fit Wendy's burly husband.

Octavia was very well groomed, having recently waxed the body hair from his entire body and shaved his face excessively cleanly. He was also wearing makeup...

The nuns did their best to ignore Octavia's struggles with conforming to his biological gender, they were making slow progress getting him to conform, but at least he was no longer wearing perfume now, in time he would learn to be a real man.

The nuns flinched as the ship suddenly made more loud noises, and huddled tightly around the reassuring presence of the increasingly large and muscular Franklin. The boy was already as big as a man, and grew noticeably by each passing week.

"Champion Wendy, the Gellar Field is down to 85 percent remaining integrity!" A heretic woman reported urgently in a loud voice from a control panel she was manning.

"Damnation! That field has to last at least until the Cadia Gate! Evade the attacks slut!" Wendy shouted and flogged the subservient woman with a long conventional whip, not yet having a replacement daemon weapon.

The woman hissed softly with pain but replied, "Impossible to evade Champion, we are carrying far too much weight for evasive manoeuvres."

"Fuck! How much longer till we get to the Cadia Gate?!" Wendy demanded.

"The navigator isn't sure Champion, the astronomican is obscured by the storm, we won't know until we actually arrive at the Cadia Gate!" The heretic woman explained apologetically.

"Very well slut, continue on present course and keep me informed!" Wendy snapped grimly, as the ship made more loud noises of trauma. The ship was obviously in critical danger!

The entire ship groaned loudly in a deep sound of twisting metal, and alarms sounded.

"Gellar Field at 5 percent!" A heretic warned!

Sister Mary looked nervously at Franklin and felt a sudden thrill of inspiration.

"Franklin, calm down the warp storm with your saintly powers!" Sister Mary commanded urgently.

"Yes Sister Mary," Franklin said instantly.

Franklin's whole body then glowed with bright golden light.

In the blink of an eye, everything simply stopped. No more noise, no more tempest, no more danger...

Silence filled the bridge as Franklin's blinding light subsided, and the nuns and heretics alike gazed at Franklin in open mouthed awe.

"Franklin... How..." Wendy murmured in dumbfounded awe.

"Turn, all of you, turn from your sinful depraved ways and worship the Emperor. Harlots, murderers, homosexuals, incestuous freaks, heretics, even chaos champions, all humanity no matter what they have done can join the Painful Path and find forgiveness in the Emperor's sight!" Franklin proclaimed heroically in a divine angelic voice.

The heretical crew members murmured, and in ones and twos, then in dozens, a small fraction of the heretic crew on the bridge crept forward and fell to their knees at Franklin's feet, weeping in repentance at this awesome display of divine power!

Some of these heretics were actually repenting, it was a miracle!

***...

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was feeling deeply conflicted after the ship had safely entered the calm warp space of the Cadia Gate. The ship was safe, but only for as long as Franklin chose to maintain it, and that boy could be alarmingly fickle.

Even more disturbing was the fact that some female family members had converted to Franklin's psychotic cult of a religion! Slaanesh would not be pleased about this, Luke was not looking forward to trying to explain this to the Matriarch...

"LUKE! Why won't you play with me anymore!" Octavia whined loudly in a deep male voice, distracting his thoughts.

Luke frowned miserably at the man in Wendy's bed who was trying to initiate sex with him, Luke was heterosexual and Octavia's new body was SERIOUSLY ruining Luke's sex life!

Luke was currently in Wendy's bed, with Wendy and Octavia laying to either side of him. But instead of the usual fun torture threesome with the two hottest women on the ship, he had one FAR too eager man on one side, and a reluctant lesbian on the other side who wasn't in the mood without a woman present!

Luke froze in horror as Octavia licked the side of his face the way he had loved when she had her old body, and had to stop himself from ripping her head off her shoulders in a rage!

He had to remind himself that Octavia's new replacement female body was still being cloned, he needed to maintain the relationship in the meantime if he was to stay on romantic terms with Octavia and Wendy!

Luke very reluctantly started tickling the man who was licking his face, to make the licking stop if nothing else, and Octavia's male body erupted not in her usual sexy female laugh but in booming deep male laughter!

Luke cringed in disgust, by the gods this was awkward and unsettling!

Luke used only one hand to keep Octavia distracted, and with his free hand he eagerly pawed at the much more interesting Wendy.

Wendy barely reacted as Luke grabbed one of her massive bare breasts, looking bored. Luke tried tickling her, but after a brief squeal of laughter she slapped his hand away, saying that she wasn't in the mood.

Luke pressed his luck with Wendy, desperate to vent his blue balls, and she angrily crawled out of his reach in the giant bed.

"I said I'm not in the mood! Play with Octavia instead!" Wendy said angrily, putting her nightie back on.

Luke gazed at her in horror, and moved his gaze to the MAN who was eagerly trying to have sex with him!

Luke felt Octavia try to give him a hand job, and he just snapped and scrambled out of bed. Fuck this weird shit!

"Luke?, Come back. I want to suck you off." Octavia's deep masculine voice complained.

"Um, yeah I think that I have had enough sex for now... How much longer till you get your old body back?," Luke said quickly, wanting nothing to do with this situation.

Octavia pouted in a feminine way that in no way suited her current body, and Wendy glared at Luke, seeing right through his shallow motivations.

"Can we at least cuddle?," Octavia whined unhappily.

Wendy gave Luke a look that promised him that he wouldn't be welcome back in their bed when Octavia was a girl again if he denied Octavia's request to at least cuddle.

Luke nodded placatingly to Wendy, and with a heavy heart he agreed to cuddle with Octavia...

Luke felt awful as he cuddled naked in bed with a man, Octavia was WAY too into this cuddle.

Luke noticed with horror that Octavia's PENIS had a full erection from the cuddle! By all the hells!

"This is nice," Octavia said huskily, and softly rubbed her erection on his side in a lazy humping motion...

Luke looked at Wendy in painful dismay, gesturing for her to at least join the cuddle. Wendy nodded warily and crawled back over to snuggle against him, regrettably still wearing her nightie.

"At least she doesn't have her lust aura in this body," Wendy whispered in his ear as she snuggled.

Luke nodded decidedly at this one small mercy, Octavia's chaos gifts were female specific gifts, and became dormant when in a male body. It would have been a thousand times worse if the auras had been active!

"Challenge accepted." The voice of Slaanesh suddenly whispered mockingly in their minds...

"Oh Luke! Yes! I LOVE anal! Oh Wendy! Suck me just like that! Yes!" Octavia was suddenly moaning...

Luke and Wendy both roared with dismayed revulsion and fled away from Octavia's auras.

Luke picked the crippled Wendy up in his arms and the brother and sister fled into the ensuite bathroom and locked the doors, locking Octavia out.

*knock* *knock* "Hey you guys, let me in! Why am I locked out?," Octavia whined from the other side of the door.

Luke and Wendy looked at each other and Luke backed them away from the door, not wanting to get hit by the damn lust aura.

Octavia was still banging on the door, getting upset now.

"She will get tired and fall asleep eventually, then we can make a run for it," Wendy whispered grimly.

Luke nodded and sat Wendy down gently on a toilet seat.

"Damnation, I have Octavia's man shit all over my cock!" Luke cursed looking down at his naked body.

"Use the shower, we certainly have time. I wouldn't mind a shower myself, Octavia cummed on me earlier just before you arrived, I'm so sick of her cock, it never gives me a moments peace!" Wendy told him with a deep sigh.

Wendy pulled off her nightie and Luke carried her over to the shower.

The shower was hung with waterproof chains and handcuffs, set at the right height for the wrists of a woman with her arms raised as high as possible. Luke quickly got Wendy handcuffed, letting her dangle limply from her wrists.

Luke activated the shower, and adjusted the nozzle to spray all over Wendy. He only needed to clean his cock, (and maybe get the man saliva off his face too), so didn't need very much water spraying on himself.

Wendy was immediately completely shiny and slippery all over from the water spray, and at the mere sight of her massive shiny wet breasts Luke spurted out a bit of pre-cum.

Luke licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his naked sister, and hastily cleaned himself up and started running his hands all over his sexy younger sister.

Wendy giggled from his touch, very ticklish, and he soon had her laughing hard as he stroked her breasts all over.

Luke grinned affectionately and used a bar of soap to get her all cleaned up properly, running his hands all over her soapy slippery flesh, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh Brother! You are so naughty!" Wendy squealed with laughter.

Luke smiled lustfully and inserted his finger in his little sister's pussy.

Wendy moaned and laughed, and he pressed his assault on her pussy without mercy.

CRASH!

The bathroom door smashed inwards off it's hinges.

Franklin stood in the doorway in front of the frantic Octavia, clearly having burst the door open for her, and behind Octavia stood the entire group of nuns. Luke's finger was still deeply and unsubtly inside Wendy...

Franklin saw what they were doing, and let out a feral roar of holy rage!

***...


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46(orphan) draft 2

Franklin Sevenson roared with rage at the sight of his mother and father committing unholy adulterous incest, the FILTHY HERETICS!

His beautiful mother was chained naked in her unnecessarily gigantic shower in perverted bondage, and Franklin's father, her own BROTHER no less, was in the very act of penetrating her most sinful opening with his fingers! His mother's long suffering simple minded husband was standing behind Franklin looking at the scene in shock.

"SINNERS!" Franklin roared, and summoned the full power of the Emperor to himself, this was going to end RIGHT NOW!

"Knock it off Franklin, we're just having a shower, calm the fuck down!" Franklin's father snapped impatiently as Franklin's eyes glowed brightly.

Franklin wasn't fooled for even a moment, "just showering" this most clearly was NOT! The pair had no right to be showering together, ESPECIALLY not while Wendy's distressed husband was locked outside trying to get in! This was clearly an adulterous act!

"Do not lie to me adulterers! You were just in the act of penetration!" Franklin shouted wrathfully.

"So what if we were?, How do you think that you were born?, We fuck, get over yourself," Franklin's father Luke said irritably.

"No I will not drop this! You are leading my mother astray you MONSTER! During the Lavender Furnace war and up until now she has been gradually TURNING from her perverted depravity, she has been faithful to her new HUSBAND Octavia and has been IMPROVING! You are leading her astray you vile incestuous pervert!" Franklin bellowed in holy rage.

"Vile incestuous pervert?, Check your hubris son, arrogance ill suits you. You are but a 13 year old boy, Wendy and I are centuries old, who are you to tell us how to live our lives?," Luke advised with obvious patience.

Franklin summoned a mighty blade of golden energy in his hands at these words, holding the sword aloft ready to strike at a moment's provocation.

"You will not continue in this evil depravity you vile creatures!" Franklin snarled with righteous fury.

The pair of naked heretics gazed at Franklin in alarm, no longer relaxed and showing signs of hostility now. Luke reached up a mighty muscular arm and tore Wendy's chains clean out of the ceiling, catching her up in the other arm before she could fall hard on the floor, gently lowering the defenceless naked woman to the shower floor.

Franklin held his miracle blade threateningly, tensing to fight this despicable chaos lord in combat.

Luke Sevenson was a giant of a man, even by space marine standards, and muscled terrifyingly with slabs of muscle thick as wooden firewood logs. His torso was covered with the armoured outline of his bullet resistant sub dermal black carapace space marine organ, with plug sockets cut into his skin in strategic places to connect with power armour.

Luke's short military crew cut hair was a shade less brown than his sister Wendy's brunette hair, and currently wet from the shower, beads of water running down his brutal muscular manly face, the face of a merciless hardened killer. The face was looking calculatingly at Franklin, sizing him up for weaknesses, instinctively wanting to kill yet clearly trying to restrain himself from violence.

"I do not want to kill you son, please don't force my hand. Think this through and calm down before your mother and I are forced to bury you," Luke said warningly.

"Stop committing adultery with my mother, go out of this bathroom and maintain your faithfulness to that unholy thing you call a wife," Franklin told him, pointing at the door.

Luke looked from the door to the sword in Franklin's hand, and then looked down at Wendy where she knelt naked at his feet. Wendy looked deeply angry and offended, but had so far said nothing.

"Franklin don't speak to your father like that! Who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do!" Wendy angrily chastised Franklin.

"I am trying to save your soul mother! I am trying to redeem you from your evil ways! I am PROTECTING YOU!" Franklin snapped at her.

Luke and Wendy exchanged a long glance at these words, and both of them visibly relaxed, slumping their shoulders in calm. Luke looked deeply thoughtful and Wendy looked strangely touched at these words.

"You are a sweet boy Franklin, misguided perhaps but so sweet. I am honestly touched that you would fight to defend my honour, I had feared that you had little love for me," Wendy said in a deeply touched voice.

"You have crimes beyond counting mother, you are the most depraved woman I have ever met and by rights you should be burned at the stake a thousand times over. You are wicked and evil and heretical, but you are also my mother, and that makes your redemption my responsibility." Franklin told his mother sternly.

Wendy looked offended again at these words and Luke shook his head in bemusement.

"I am going to save you mother, I am going to redeem you little by little until you can join the Painful Path," Franklin told her.

Wendy pointed to the left cheek of her intoxicatingly beautiful face, pointing at the supernaturally glowing pink mark of Slaanesh on her face, the mark that showed the world that she was a champion of Slaanesh.

"I am a champion of Slaanesh Franklin, only the most devoted and faithful worshippers of the chaos gods are given such a mark as this. I am at least as faithful to my god Slaanesh as you are to your god Emperor, I am DEEPLY devoted to my religion and my god." Wendy said gently.

Franklin grimaced with pain and anger at these terrible words, and shouted at her to stop being a fool and turn from her heresy!

"I have had just about ENOUGH of you telling me what I have to do in my own private life! I am utterly sick of the way you try to interfere with every aspect of my personal life! My sex life and my religion are NOT for you to decide!" Wendy yelled indignantly.

"You were just committing adultery with your own BROTHER! You worship the vile RAPE GOD of the blackest hells! Your actions are completely unacceptable, and were you not my own mother I would kill you right now you detestable harlot slut!" Franklin yelled at her in a rage.

A deep male voice then angrily interrupted from behind him.

"Don't you DARE speak to my wife like that!"

Franklin turned around and saw Wendy's husband Octavia standing with his fists raised, looking chivalrously outraged.

"What?, But you have all your memories back, how can you possibly defend her?!" Franklin said in genuine surprise.

"I remember every rotten thing Wendy and Luke have ever done to me, but I am the only one who gets to shout at my wife like that!" Octavia shouted chivalrously.

"Why do you keep society with both my parents if you remember everything?, Why do you even remain on speaking terms with my father after what he did to you and your people?!" Franklin asked in genuine incredulity.

"Stockholm syndrome," Luke whispered loudly in the background, and Franklin nodded in grim understanding, Octavia had been their victim for so long that she had bonded with her captors!

"I LOVE them! Most of the stuff is ancient history and forgiven, so don't you DARE say such bad things to my wife you little brat!" Octavia snapped crossly.

"You are out of your mind you foolish simpleton! Only a fool would just forgive these monsters without them doing anything to earn it! My parents raped your entire tribe to death FOR FUN, and yet you willingly become a LOVER to them both! What sort of fool are you?!" Franklin shouted at Octavia.

Octavia, Luke, and Wendy all roared with outrage at these words, and Franklin was suddenly being attacked by both Octavia and his father at the same time, as Wendy angrily crawled towards him as best as she could.

Franklin blazed with power, his entire skin shining bright with light to blind the heretics, and stood smugly to one side so they could blindly attack each other.

Franklin was then slammed through the air by a lightning fast kick to the stomach! He was still in shock as he crashed backwards into the glass wall of the gigantic shower cubicle, shattering it in a spray of broken glass!

Franklin was sprawled on the hard stainless steel floor, impaled with shards of broken glass. What had just happened?

Before he could gain his senses his giant father was on him, punching his face in a demonic rage!

Franklin drew on more power to blind the outraged chaos lord, but it had no effect! Franklin then saw in horror a mist of unholy black energy oozing from his father's eyes, some terrible chaos gift that swallowed up the light in his eyes!

Franklin desperately summoned a blade of holy power, and quick as blinking he stabbed his father in the chest, right through the heart.

"I am a chaos LORD you FOOL! Do you think I am so easy to kill?," Luke Sevenson bellowed nastily.

Franklin tried stabbing him again and again, aiming for the head this time, but the chaos lord had some terrible supernatural toughness that simply shrugged off even stabs through the brain!

"Trying to kill me boy! Fuck you! I will fuck you like the little bitch you are!" The enraged naked chaos lord proclaimed with utter wrath!

The giant chaos lord moved faster than Franklin had thought possible, grabbed Franklin and bent him over, ripping off Franklin's clothes in the blink of an eye!

Franklin was winded as something absolutely HUGE was rammed up his back passage!

Franklin's own FATHER was RAPING him!

Franklin gasped in utter horror and fought viciously to get him off, but his father had an unholy demonic strength, overpowering Franklin's every struggle!

Franklin's back opening instantly split open in terrible agony, and the pain of it was so extreme that Franklin instantly EJACULATED like some filthy homosexual!

"Cum for me you little bitch!" His father laughed in triumph, and Franklin was sodomised even more forcefully, ripping his anus asunder!

Franklin savagely tried to resist, but the agony was so great that he was soon having another unholy climax!

Franklin was burning inside with terrible shame, as he experienced PLEASURE from his brutal sodomy! He was a SINNER!

Franklin gazed in horror at his gasping nuns in the doorway as another orgasm ejaculated out of him, he had never felt so humiliated and ashamed!

Wendy and Octavia were watching too as Franklin had orgasm after humiliating orgasm from his own FATHER buggering him! Wendy was laughing nastily and loudly mocking Franklin with degrading insults, and the nuns were in pandemonium shouting and weeping!

Franklin felt so humiliated that he wanted to die, but the humiliation only increased his depraved pleasure from this faggotry! He was climaxing harder and harder, his pleasure at being humiliated in front of women was shockingly intense!

He looked in shame at Octavia, expecting more cruel mockery, but the burly man was looking at Franklin with haunted pity and compassion, the earlier rage gone now.

"Luke that is enough!" Octavia's deep voice demanded girlishly.

"It is not yet NEARLY enough for this arrogant little shit!" Luke snarled and just kept thrusting mightily.

"Luke it is MY turn!" Octavia insisted.

Franklin gazed at Octavia in horror!

Luke laughed nastily and manhandled Franklin into position for Octavia to penetrate, pulling out of Franklin in the process.

Octavia moved in closer, and Franklin was suddenly hit with waves of extreme lust, it was the dreaded lust aura!

Franklin was so afflicted by the foul lusts that he sprayed his sinful fluid from Octavia's mere proximity!

"Damnation!" Luke Sevenson suddenly barked and threw himself at Octavia, committing mindless buggery from the affects of the lust aura!

Franklin was suddenly free!

Franklin moved instantly to his crippled mother, and summoned a blade of energy, holding the blade to her throat.

Luke and Octavia froze still with horror, holding up their hands in peace, as Franklin held the object of their desire hostage.

"If you kill her, your nuns will be..." Luke Sevenson began threateningly.

Franklin cut him off.

"I won't kill her! Just stop this madness!" Franklin said frantically.

"You tried to KILL me Franklin!" His father snarled hatefully.

Franklin thought fast and said, "I am a Sevenson father, my brother Augusta has tried to kill multiple relatives over the years, it's what we do."

"I LIKE Augusta far more than you, you little turd! Augusta has made me proud at every turn, and has gone to great lengths for our family. What have YOU done to merit respect?!" Luke angrily demanded.

"I saved all our lives on Lavender Furnace, and I calmed down the warp storms!" Franklin insisted.

The chaos lord paused at this, considering these words.

"Just stop, be at peace once more," Franklin urged.

"Remove the blade from Wendy's neck!" Luke ordered.

Franklin sighed and the blade of energy disappeared into thin air, leaving his mother unharmed.

Franklin's mother immediately slapped his face and chastised him for threatening to kill her, as Luke and Octavia sighed with relief. Franklin backed away from his mother, palms raised in peace, and the chaos lord angrily retrieved his sister from the floor.

"Get out! You and your nuns get out of your mother's house and don't come back without my permission! Collect your things and get out, I don't care where on this ship you go, but you are NOT living with my lovers!" The Chaos Lord snapped with finality.

Franklin didn't hesitate, and fled the room while he still could, pride broken and backside violated, thankful to just escape.

***...

(Author's note, Mandy as requested)

Mr Tim Wong gazed disapprovingly through the bars of his dominatrix cage at his wife's new house guests, he didn't trust his wife's brother Franklin. If even half of the rumours and stories he had heard were true, then Franklin was a nightmare to have in your home!

Tim's wife Mandy reached a cruel elegant hand into Tim's cage, and patted his head affectionately, and Tim instantly became submissive at her touch, fully trained to obedience by her after over a decade of bondage and discipline.

Tim gazed at his dominatrix wife in worshipful awe, transfixed by his beautiful bride. Mandy smiled dominantly and withdrew her hand from his cage.

"Is your husband usually in a cage?," One of Franklin's concubines asked Mandy fearfully.

"My submissive punching bag of a husband?, Oh yes, I keep him out of mischief in his cage when he is not serving me or I am not playing with him. He is a very good boy, aren't you Tim?," Mandy said with dominant delight.

"Yes Mistress Mandy," Tim replied with automatic obedience.

The concubines all shifted uncomfortably.

Tim's cage was on wheels, letting his wife wheel him around the home as she pleased, and at present his cage was in the main sitting room, welcoming the new house guests. The sitting room had lounge chairs enough for ten people, but the group of guests was more than twice this number, and most of them were standing for lack of seats.

As well as the guests, Tim and Mandy's small army of children were shyly standing in one corner with the slave nannies Tim and Mandy owned. Tim gazed reassuringly at his children, they were all terrified of Franklin after what he did to Hyacinth. Franklin had a well deserved negative reputation on this ship.

Tim gazed yet again at the infamous Franklin Sevenson, alarmed that he himself was locked in his cage and unable to protect his wife and children if anything happened. It made his skin crawl to see that monster standing so close to his wife!

Tim kept returning his gaze to his beloved wife Mandy, the beautiful dominant goddess who made such cruel love to him each day. Mandy was Tim's everything in life, he loved her utterly and would die to protect her like any other husband worthy of the name would, regardless of their relationship dynamic.

Mandy was the daughter of Wendy Sevenson, albeit not by blood. Before Wendy's current wife Octavia, Wendy had been married to a cruel oriental dominatrix named Mistress Talon. Mistress Talon had gotten pregnant to a big burly traitor Imperial Navy crewman, a giant man from the fearsome House Goliath on the planet Necromunda, the pregnancy was the result of a giant gang bang, and by the time Mistress Talon figured out who the father was, the man had already died in battle.

With Mandy's father dead, she had been raised together by Mistress Talon and Wendy. Mistress Talon had then died when Mandy was a baby, and Mandy had had only Wendy left as her sole parent, and Wendy had legally registered the child as being her own daughter, albeit with some reservations from the Sevenson Matriarch.

Mandy had never been fully accepted as a Sevenson as she had not a single drop of their blood, and had been quickly married off in a political alliance marriage to Tim as soon as she was old enough. Such is the cruelty of fate...

Tim had had... Reservations... When his high ranking powerful father married him off to the beautiful but savagely sadistic Mandy Sevenson to secure an alliance with the Night Lords... It had been... Painful...

Tim Wong wasn't a space marine but a normal human. He was the eldest son of the infamous chaos petrochemical industry tycoon Mr Joseph Wong, a depraved rich miser who perfectly embodied the greed and ambition of Slaanesh, psychotically exploiting other people to become one of the richest men in the chaos hells.

Tim was heir to this massive fortune if his father ever died, but his old man seemed determined to live forever, and had gleefully sent Tim far away into a political marriage lest he get tempted to assassinate his father for the family fortune...

Out of all the potential political marriages available, Mandy was definitely beautiful enough make no mistake, but only a COMPLETE sociopath would marry his son off to one of the highly sadistic daughters of Wendy fucking Sevenson!

Tim's wife Mandy was diagnosed an "obligate extreme sexual sadist", meaning that she was incapable of performing sexually without it being majorly painful for Tim! She was absolutely brutal, she tortured him constantly and locked him up in cages and in bondage.

Tim had been suicidal for the first year of their marriage, unable to cope with the constant torture, but eventually love had somehow bloomed between them, a love that somehow got deeper each year.

Tim couldn't say exactly when the love first bloomed, it had been so gradual and confused by passion. Like all of Wendy's consorts, Mistress Talon had been a BEAUTIFUL woman, an oriental goddess of stunning sadistic beauty, and Mandy had inherited these looks. If anything the mixed blood with House Goliath had given Mandy an athletic body that had actually enhanced her looks even more! And having the intoxicating Mandy make passionate love to him once his pain got her excited had admittedly been lovely beyond words!

Slowly but surely Tim had fallen madly in love with the passionate stunning dominatrix, the torture had slowly become pleasurable, and now years later he couldn't imagine going a day without her, such was his love for her.

Tim redoubled his disapproval of Franklin, he didn't want the young neophyte anywhere near his wife!

"Mistress Mandy, please open my cage so I can protect you if need be." Tim requested humbly but firmly, unable to take his concerns in silence any more.

Mandy tutted in annoyance at his interruption in her conversation, and reached her hand into his cage and twisted his ear painfully.

Tim hissed in pain but begged her to let him out nonetheless.

"You are embarrassing me in front of my brother! Oh all right! But you are in for a world of hurt tonight you naughty boy!" Mandy said exasperatedly.

Mandy pulled the cage key out from inside the bulging cleavage of her skintight pink latex dominatrix outfit, and irritably unlocked Tim's dominatrix cage. Tim scrambled out on his hands and knees and crouched submissively at her feet, eyeing Franklin warningly.

"I do apologise for my husband's rudeness Franklin," Mandy sniffed.

"I was not offended sister, I personally can relate to his sentiment to protect, he seems to have honour like a man should," Franklin said politely.

"I surely don't NEED to be protected from you... Right?," Mandy asked Franklin pointedly.

"Well, I, um, I don't see any, I mean, what reason um, you don't seem anywhere near as sinful as my mother. I mean, you are faithful to your husband right?," Franklin stammered awkwardly.

Tim and Mandy exchanged a glance at this bizarrely personal question of a response.

"Um I guess I am pretty much faithful to my human punching bag of a husband these days, what the heck business is that of yours?! Are you saying that if I slept with other people you would murder me?!" Mandy demanded severely.

"Um, well, but you just said you are faithful to your husband so why would I harm you?," Franklin evaded feebly.

"Mistress Mandy are you SURE that we can trust him in our home?, What if he harmed one of the kids?," Tim urged his wife.

"My punching bag has a point actually, you have a TERRIBLE reputation Franklin. How can I be sure I can trust you in my home?," Mandy asked reasonably.

"WE can give you that assurance. Franklin obeys our orders and we will order him not to harm your family. By the admittedly low standards of this ship you seem like a relatively wholesome family, you aren't homosexual but are a husband and wife as the Emperor intended, faithful to each other and with children all born in wedlock. If not for you being heretics born and the way you treat your husband, then you could quite easily be an imperial family, well sort of..." The oldest of Franklin's concubines assured them.

Mr and Mrs Wong looked at each other incredulously at this bizarre statement, what the hell was wrong with these people?!

"No fucking wonder my mother threw your ass out of her home! I'm amazed she didn't throw you out sooner! I was raised by Wendy and Octavia my whole life since I was a year old, so I have a pretty dim view of homophobic bigoted fucks who attack lesbian couples!" Mandy raged indignantly.

"Please Mr and Mrs Wong, we have no where else to go, no one else who has the room for us all will have us in their homes." Franklin's eldest concubine begged them.

Mandy turned to Tim.

"They have no where else to go, I don't want them to just slum it in the corridors with the chaos spawns and daemonettes, he is still my brother despite all else," Mandy implored Tim.

"(Sigh), as you wish Mistress Mandy, but they are out the door at the slightest hint of causing trouble!" Tim conceded reluctantly.

"Thank you Mr Wong!" Franklin and his concubines all thanked profusely.

"Don't make us regret our generosity," Tim warned.

***...

"Oh Mistress Mandy! Ouch! Oh ouch that hurts! Oh you are so cruel Mistress!" Tim moaned as Mandy anally penetrated him with a high voltage shock prod.

Tim ejaculated hard as Mandy electrocuted his prostate gland, oh sweet Slaanesh that was a PAINFUL way to orgasm!

Mandy was still dressed in her earlier pink latex outfit, her hair done up in the distinctive style like a member of the legendarily cruel Lee family geisha-dominatrix clan, that her biological mother Mistress Talon had indeed been a member of. By Slaanesh she looked GORGEOUS tonight!

Tim was naked and bent over in a bondage anal rack, not actually in bondage at the moment but just holding still for his cruel electric torture. Mandy was not showing him any mercy at all with the shock prod, and his screams filled their dungeon play room.

"Take it husband you little bitch! Take my prod you loser!" Mandy gleefully humiliated him, her voice filled with intense sexual excitement from his pain.

This was just a normal night of sex for Tim and Mandy, Mandy could only function sexually with extreme forms of sadism, and Tim found Mandy so cock hardeningly hot that the eventual vaginal penetration that followed after the torture got her wet was worth all the pain!

Mandy was always brutally cruel during the first half of the love making, just horrifically sadistic, but if you could just endure through the pain, then this exquisitely hot woman would become gushing wet and horny, and then you could enjoy a good hour of hard fucking before she needed to inflict more pain to stay wet.

Tim had just spent 45 minutes enduring her high voltage shock prod, and he could tell from her body language that she was mere minutes away from ripping off her clothes and making passionate love to him! Tim was yearning with excitement, the prize was so close now!

Tim spasmed in agony from the shock prod up his ass, oh sweet holy Slaanesh that fucking hurt!

Mandy moaned and partially removed her clothes! Yes! So close now!

"Not yet you naughty boy," Mandy taunted with a wagging finger.

Mandy exposed her dripping wet cleanly shaven vagina, and inserted the handle of the shock prod into her pussy! She was FUCKING the prod into his ass!

"Oh Tim! Yes! YES!" Mandy moaned, and pulled off more of her clothing.

She was naked now, her busty part oriental part caucasian gorgeous sexy naked body gyrating on the prod handle, sending her large tits jiggling with every motion. Her hair style was messed up now, her long jet black hair hanging loose in places as she got steadily more wild.

"Oh Tim! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Mandy moaned, removing and hurling away the prod, laying down on her back on a nearby padded bondage table with her legs spread wide in desperate invitation, pussy now so wet that it was dribbling!

Tim pounced on his adoring wife, and she covered his face with frantic kisses as he clumsily penetrated her.

Mandy was so wet that Tim slid inside effortlessly, and she wrapped her strong athletic legs tightly around him, pulling desperately on his back with her hands to make him penetrate her all the harder.

Tim's face was very rapidly being covered in lipstick marks from Mandy's frantic kisses, she was a Slaanesh worshipper and desperately horny once in the mood. Tim returned her kisses passionately, licking her face all over in ecstasy as he slid faster and faster inside the sex crazed gorgeous woman.

Tim was sliding so fast but she was so wet that it was like gliding on air! There was absolutely no resistance! He came smoothly inside her in a long spurt, but didn't even slow down, just feverishly penetrating the desperately horny moaning woman.

"Oh Tim! Oh Tim!" Mandy was moaning hard.

"Mummy! Daddy! I had a nightmare about Franklin!" A tiny little child voice called from outside the dungeon play room door!

Tim just about screamed in aggravation as Mandy unentangled herself from him and got up to check on the child! No!

It wasn't FAIR! Mandy would be cooled down by the time she dealt with this! Tim had the blue balls from HELL right now!

Mandy was putting her clothes on now, 45 minutes of foreplay with a shock prod was now wasted in the first 5 minutes!

Tim miserably put his own clothes back on as he and his wife checked on their child.

Mandy was completely cooled down now!

Tim was livid with rage, Franklin's mere presence in the home was cock blocking him! This would not do at all!

***...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47(orphan)

A few days later the ship was groaning loudly as Franklin only just held the terrible warp storms at bay. The Nightmare Asylum had now left behind the safely becalmed warp currents around the Cadia Gate, and once more the 3 most powerful of the 4 primary chaos gods were trying to destroy them with warp storms.

Franklin was standing on the command bridge of the ship, surrounded by fearful high ranking Sevensons and mutant psykers as he struggled to protect the ship from destruction.

In front of him was an immense 3 meter thick armoured viewing window, vast in dimensions, giving the bridge staff a clear view of the raging magenta warp storms outside. Behind Franklin was an arcane throne on which sat one of the numerous corrupted heretic navigators that took shifts piloting the ship through the warp, and this throne was protected by its own void shield, and flanked by a small bodyguard squad of Night Lord terminators who protected the navigator throne at all times.

"DIE SEVENSONS!" A chorus of 3 distinct mighty voices bellowed in harmony with each other through the substance of the warp, so powerful that the words could be heard audibly!

Franklin was driven to his knees as he struggled to channel more of the Emperor's holy power through himself, struggling to maintain his faith.

The act of being forcibly raped by his own father had greatly shaken Franklin's faith, if he couldn't fight a mortal man then how could he possibly fight the gods themselves?!

Franklin's power weakened greatly with his doubt, and alarm sirens wailed throughout the ship as the Gellar Field was attacked!

"(Squawk)... Stop doubting... You FOOL!" Hyacinth shrieked at him from the choir of mutant psykers she was leading.

Franklin jolted out of his doubts, and redoubled his faith desperately.

The sirens ceased as the warp storm was once more kept back, the Emperor's hatred of the chaos gods giving Franklin the power to wrestle them back.

"YOU WILL TIRE EVENTUALLY!" The gods hatefully proclaimed, sapping his faith with the obvious truth of this statement.

The storm was barely being kept off the Gellar Field now, and Franklin screamed with effort as he willed himself to have the required faith.

Franklin was exhausted from many hours of fighting this storm, and the journey still had MONTHS to go before they reached their destination! This was impossible!

Sirens wailed again as doubts engulfed Franklin's mind, and he struggled futilely to maintain his faith in the presence of his despair.

"Dropping out of warp masters!" The twisted chaos navigator croaked in urgent warning.

A circle of blackness and stars suddenly opened in front of the Nightmare Asylum, and the ship shot through it into the safety of real space!

Franklin collapsed to the floor in grateful exhaustion, gasping with fatigue.

"Where are we now?!" Wendy arrogantly demanded.

"Approximately 159 light years south of the southern extremity of the Cadia Gate Mistress Wendy, the cogitators are still calculating our exact coordinates from the star positions, but we appear to be in deep space far from any solar systems." One of the grovelling heretic women mewled.

"Only 159 light years?! FUCK! It will take YEARS to get home at this rate!" Wendy raged.

"What the fuck happened to your powers Franklin!" His father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson roared wrathfully.

"(Squawk)... YOU did... This Father! (Squawk)... Your rape... DESTROYED his faith!" Hyacinth angrily condemned the chaos lord.

"The pathetic maggot tried to murder me!" Luke defended.

"(Squawk)... You can't... RAPE as... (Squawk)... SELF DEFENCE! (Squawk)... And you... Know it!" Hyacinth protested in outrage.

"Your brother NEEDED to be humbled, he was arrogant beyond control," Luke argued defensively in his deep snarling demon voice.

"(Squawk)... Well CONGRATULATIONS... It WORKED! (Squawk)!" Hyacinth exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shit... Well I only wanted to humble his hubris not his faith. I didn't think his faith would be effected," Luke said regretfully.

"(Squawk)... Faith ... IS HUBRIS! (Squawk)... Only with... The HEIGHT... (Squawk)... Of hubris... Can one... (Squawk)... Oh damn this... Speech impediment! (Squawk)... I'll write... It down!" Hyacinth squawked exasperatedly.

Hyacinth got a pen and paper and scribbled furiously, handing the paper to her father Luke when she was done.

"I see, I see. Well what do we do about this?" Luke said after reading the paper.

Hyacinth scribbled another reply, leaving Franklin with no way of following the dialogue on Hyacinth's side.

Wendy steered her electric wheelchair over to in front of Franklin, facing him, and leaned forward to speak where he sat panting on the floor.

"You need to pull yourself together quickly Franklin, Imperial space is not a good place for a chaos battleship to tarry long. The servants of the Emperor will not differentiate between chaos worshippers and you and your nuns when they shoot!" Wendy warned gravely.

"I am trying my best Mother," Franklin assured her.

"Will these warp storms continue the entire trip?," Sister Mary asked apprehensively.

"I cannot say with certainty, the Matriarch will be right now sacrificing multitudes of souls to the other 3 powers to appease them into eventually forgiving us, but it might take a long time to sacrifice enough souls," Wendy replied grimly.

Franklin and his nuns all stared at Wendy in horror! "Sacrificing souls!?" They all blurted out as one.

"Yes, hundreds of millions if not more. Not all will be human, the Matriarch controls many breeding and cloning facilities that grow many different species for sacrifice, including Orks, Tyranids, Eldar, Humans and many other races specifically as sacrifices," Wendy explained quietly.

"Oh blessed Emperor PLEASE let all the sacrifices be merely filthy xenos races! No human should be so cruelly used!" Sister Mary stammered pleadingly.

"Well either way, the price to pay for the worship debt of Lavender Furnace will be extremely steep, and won't be paid off quickly. The Matriarch is going to be REALLY angry about this!" Wendy said nervously.

"What will your Matriarch do to you and the rest of us onboard?," Mother Superior asked grimly.

"It might be a bit... Painful... But she won't kill us or do anything permanently harmful to us. We have enough precious metals in the hold to improve her mood somewhat, more than enough to reimburse her for everything we have cost her. We will be ok," Wendy said hopefully.

"I will try harder Mother, I will get us safely to our port of safety," Franklin promised.

***...

Franklin grinned frantically as his nuns stroked his ears at dinner that night in his sister Mandy's home, as always not permitted to focus on enjoying the taste of his food.

Franklin kept still and disciplined throughout this aggravating torture, eating with disciplined motions no matter how unendurable the sensation in his ears became.

Mandy had set up a lot of extra tables and chairs to make room for them all at dinner, filling several rooms, a lot of the tables and chairs were clearly bondage furniture by design and simply being repurposed for this more wholesome use.

As Mandy's brother, Franklin was permitted to sit with her family at the original dining table, and the nuns took it in turns moving back and forth in little shifts to ensure that Franklin had not a second of peace as he ate.

Franklin's sister Mandy was gazing at Franklin's obvious discomfort with a look of sick hungry fascination. She was dressed in a shamefully tight pink thin latex outfit that didn't even hide the outlines of her nipples through the tightly stretched rubber fabric. She was apparently Franklin's sister, but he couldn't see the family resemblance at all, though she was clearly mixed race so it was hard to tell.

Around Mandy sat her children and their slave nannies, and on the floor eating out of a bowl like an animal was her husband Tim, just visible from where Franklin sat.

Tim was wearing only a highly unflattering black latex male version of the female "G string" undergarment, with a narrow ribbon of latex flossing between the cheeks of his bottom, and just enough latex at the front to fully cover his sinful limb and gonads! The abundant skin left bare by this attire was savagely bruised and injured, clear signs of daily physical torture at the hands of Mandy.

Tim caught Franklin's gaze, and the pair of submissive males sized each other up. Tim had always openly distrusted Franklin, and seemed to deeply resent Franklin's mere presence in his home.

The nuns on his ears quickly distracted Franklin, and he broke eye contact first, his ears tingling unbearably from the persistent extreme tickle from his nuns.

Franklin was so used to this treatment after months of daily hours of ear stroking that he didn't even think about it much anymore. This was just his daily routine, a punishing torture just like all the canings and floggings, just a comfortingly normal part of his day.

Mandy had a delighted cruel smile on her face as she watched the nuns torment him, and, like she often did, Mandy offered to "help" the nuns torment Franklin!

The nuns, with excessively great politeness, refused Mandy's offer. Mandy immediately turned her attention to her own husband instead, and soon had him screaming loudly.

The children at the table all turned and watched their mother torture their father, fascinated by the cruel display with a similar level of sadism to their mother, not just the girl children but the boys too. Franklin found this behaviour of Mandy's young sons very unusual for male Sevensons, it was a blatant reversal of the usual Sevenson gender roles.

Franklin felt a tinge of sinful jealousy as he listened to his brother-in-law Tim screaming in agony, Franklin was not in any pain at all right now, apart from the tickling, and yearned for some agony.

Franklin simply finished his meal, and sat grinning frantically as the nuns kept enthusiastically aggravating his ears to keep him pure, he didn't move a muscle and just submissively took it in silence.

Mandy eventually remembered her manners and stopped beating up her screaming husband, returning to the table to finish her meal and make conversation with Franklin.

"You are so well disciplined Franklin, you must be a beautiful submissive to work with," Mandy said admiringly.

Franklin had been given permission to speak earlier, and said, "I was raised from birth to endure punishment in silence." With only the merest hint of laughter in his slightly tormented voice.

"That must have been utter bliss for a masochist like you," Mandy said with warm encouragement in her voice.

"It was, complete heaven. But then the Night Lords came..." Franklin agreed bitterly.

"That can't have been easy, sorry about that. We thought we were rescuing you, in hindsight we should never have come for you. From me at least I apologise that this happened to you," Mandy said with surprising compassion for such a sadistic woman.

Franklin was touched by this simple empathy, and felt some strange bond with Mandy.

"I am also sorry that any of this happened. It seems that the events surrounding my abduction from the orphanage have been a tragedy for all involved. It could have all been avoided," Franklin opined with insight.

Mandy nodded gravely, sharing his sentiment.

"I am honestly sad that you were taken from us by the Inquisition in the first place, you would have loved me growing up, I would have absolutely tortured you like a dutiful big sister should," Mandy said sadly.

Franklin felt a thrill of arousal at these words, he wouldn't mind at all being tortured by Mandy!

Mandy hesitantly reached a hand forward, and joined the nuns in stroking Franklin's closest ear. Mandy's fingers were much more skilful and experienced than his nuns fingers were, and Franklin's frantic grin became twice as large!

"I am very skilled aren't I?," Mandy said cheerfully.

"How do you make it so bad?," Franklin giggled, almost breaking discipline from her terrible skill.

"I am an extremely enthusiastic student of the art of torture in all forms. I read books on the subject, I search out experienced torturers to learn secrets from them, oh and I of course constantly practice and improve my technique on my husband. I have spent many an hour tickling him till he shits himself, I know just what to do with my fingers," Mandy said with cruel but genuinely warm joy.

Mandy moved her other hand to his other ear, and Franklin was in serious danger of breaking discipline to laugh now, such was her terrible skill! Franklin gazed at Mandy with a deep feeling of profound emotional connection, he was a pure masochist and she was a pure sadist, they just perfectly connected in some almost spiritual sense.

"Let's see if I can break you," Mandy said delightedly, and started stroking down his neck.

Franklin was tense and barely holding still now, gazing into her eyes feeling a strange intense comfort in the presence of this sadist. Oh holy Emperor she was tormenting him!

Mandy's fingers found his armpits, and within 30 seconds she had broken him down to giggling out loud, unable to hold it in any longer!

Mandy cheered joyfully in happy delight, and kept him giggling uncontrollably without mercy.

Franklin felt some strange feeling of blissful joy at being broken like this, and gazed adoringly at Mandy, feeling like some ever present hole in his life had just been filled, making him somehow complete!

"Let's see what other parts of you are ticklish," Mandy purred deliciously, and her hands traveled downwards!

"That is ENOUGH! Please do not molest your own brother!" Mother Superior pleaded urgently!

Mandy stopped instantly but looked deeply offended.

"I wasn't "molesting" him nor was I going to! He is my 13 year old little brother, I was just giving him a tickle! I was reaching down to tickle his BELLY not his fucking BALLS or something! I'm his big sister!" Mandy protested, sounding both shocked and offended by what Mother Superior had been suggesting.

"Oh... Well I, um, well, please forgive my wrong assumption," Mother Superior stammered.

Mandy waved off the apology and simply returned to making Franklin giggle with her terribly skilled fingers...

***...

Over the course of the next few days Franklin felt a wonderful new joy in his life from his interactions with his sister Mandy, a feeling of delighted happiness he had never felt before.

He and his big sister Mandy had some deep bond of mutual happiness, they just seemed perfectly complimentary, almost as if they were made for each other.

Mandy never did anything sexually inappropriate to him, never touched his private parts nor sought to see him naked, but she was forever inflicting completely platonic torments on him that filled his days with joy.

It was continuous little torments, acts of loving cruelty that made his life complete, like sticking pins under his fingernails and toenails, holding his eyes open and rubbing handfuls of pure salt on his eyeballs, bursting his rapidly healing eardrums with long bits of wire pushed down his ear holes, and of course making him giggle and laugh uncontrollably with her mercilessly skilful tickles.

At this very moment Franklin was trying his best at standing absolutely still at attention, as his sister Mandy poked him in various nonsexual places with an electric prodding implement! His muscles were twitching involuntarily as they were hit with agonising electric shocks.

"What about the webbing between your fingers brother?," Mandy lovingly teased.

Franklin's hand spasmed closed as the prod discharged a mighty current into the soft skin between two of his fingers, causing wonderful agony in the process.

Mandy laughed happily and prodded the back of his right knee, almost making him fall over as his entire leg spasmed from the high voltage shock.

Franklin was not letting his emotions show on his face, but he was filled with a deep joy and delight, he was actually experiencing FUN! This torture was fun!

Franklin's nuns had left him unsupervised during this time like they always did, and Franklin had no nuns present to stop Mandy doing whatever she liked to Franklin, no nuns to make the fun stop!

Mandy was smiling with a huge beaming smile of pure joy as she playfully inflicted pain on Franklin, she looked so completely happy as she played with him.

Franklin flinched as the prod touched the tip of his nose, his entire face spasming in an agonising muscle cramp!

Mandy giggled delightedly and prodded his open eyeball!

Franklin ejaculated hard from the pain. He had ejaculated many times from her prod already.

Mandy didn't even notice the growing wet patch on the front of Franklin's pants, and just continued blissfully shocking him with the electric prod, a blissful pure smile on her happy face.

Mandy was dressed in a thin white latex outfit today, completely skin tight with no underwear on underneath. She only seemed to own these sorts of outfits, all extremely thin latex in a variety of different colours. Her feet were currently bare, showing off toenails that were painted with brightly coloured pictures of deliberately "cute" animal faces, and on her head was a latex dentist hat for her job.

Franklin had been very surprised to learn that his sister Mandy was a fully trained doctor of dentistry!

Their mother Wendy was apparently especially strict with how she raised all her daughters, having a "rule" that any daughter of hers HAD to gain a doctorate level education in something "useful to the family". In the Sevenson family the boys all became space marines and the girls all became either psykers or highly educated professionals in something that would serve the family.

Mandy had originally had her heart set on working as a professional career dominatrix, but she had been warned by Wendy repeatedly that she was expected to "gain a doctorate in something USEFUL before the age of thirty", or else there would be "hell to pay". Mandy had hated this expectation, so she had deliberately found the most sadistic career option her mother would let her pursue, namely dentistry!

Mandy apparently worked as needed in the apothecarion, but only when someone actually needed a dentist, she didn't just wait around at her work if something wasn't happening. She lived within walking distance of the apothecarion, so she simply came home to torture her husband in between patients.

Franklin felt guilty at the thought of all the attention he was stealing from Mandy's husband Tim, Mandy had recently focused her attention on torturing Franklin rather than her husband!

Franklin turned his gaze guiltily to the mobile wheeled cage that held Tim. Tim was glaring at Franklin with miserable jealousy, gazing longingly at his wife wanting her attention.

Mandy followed Franklin's gazed to her husband and frowned at the sullen look on his face.

"How much longer must I compete for your attention Mistress Mandy?," Tim asked her jealously.

"Tim I have sex with you at least once every night without fail, I lay with no one else but you, so stop being so jealous," Mandy whined defensively.

"You have hardly tortured me at all today! I have been stuck in this cage watching as you spent all your free time torturing Franklin instead!" Tim angrily accused.

"I haven't seen my brother in years, I have literally YEARS of big sister bullying to inflict upon him to make up for lost time!" Mandy insisted innocently.

"I feel like I haven't seen my own WIFE in years!" Tim snapped bitterly.

"Tim! It isn't like that! You don't need to be jealous, I will torture you extra hard tonight to make up," Mandy pleaded her husband guiltily.

"Why isn't he doing something useful like helping us travel through the warp instead of standing around all day?, I don't want him to be here in our home except for sleeping and meals and the like." Tim angrily demanded from his cage.

"He is doing his best, he needs lots of rest and recuperation between battling the warp. At least he has an actual JOB rather than just getting sent a million credits allowance each month from his rich father for doing absolutely NOTHING!" Mandy countered meanly.

"How DARE you throw that in my face to defend your brother! My JOB is to continue the marriage to maintain the alliance between my father and your mother's Night Lord relatives, I gave up my father's palace to live in a fucking CAGE wearing a jock strap all day long!" Tim shouted back at her.

Franklin then stood awkwardly at attention as the husband and wife had a blazing bitter argument right in front of him! By the Emperor this was awkward!

The shouting that followed became so loud that the nuns came to investigate the commotion. Mandy and Tim were now screaming at each other about how Tim's mother had apparently never approved of Mandy...

"Everytime she comes over to visit she finds me locked in this fucking cage! No WONDER she doesn't approve of you!" Tim was currently screaming at his wife...

"It's a NICE cage! The floor is soft padded latex, it's really clean too! Why do you complain about your cage CONSTANTLY!" Mandy was shouting back.

"Why do I even NEED to spend half my life in this cage?! I am not going to run away, don't you TRUST me after all our years of marriage?!" Tim screamed back.

"I ENJOY having the man I love locked helpless in a cage at my mercy! Why can't you just do this ONE little thing to make me happy?!" Mandy ranted.

"What about MY needs..." Tim was shouting back.

"For the Emperor's sake Franklin, get out of that room and give Mr and Mrs Wong some privacy!" Sister Pamela ordered Franklin in a hiss of embarrassment.

Franklin obeyed gratefully and got out of the room as the screaming got steadily worse!

Franklin and his nuns stood awkwardly outside the doorway of the main sitting room as Mr and Mrs Wong screamed at each other, it was horrible to listen to.

"Wendy your daughter Mandy and her husband are having a domestic argument with each other! I have never heard such bitter words spoken between two people!" Sister Mary was currently saying into a vox.

"Oh dear, fighting again are they?, This happens a lot I'm afraid, they were perhaps not the best temperament match for each other," Wendy was replying back over the vox speaker.

"What do we do?" Sister Mary asked.

"Nothing much you can do, just don't interrupt them, they will calm down and make up eventually." Wendy advised.

"Franklin are you ready to resume our warp journey yet?," Wendy inquired hopefully.

"Yes Mother," Franklin said, to escape from this embarrassing scene if nothing else.

"Excellent," Wendy replied delightedly.

***...

The warp storm was screaming outside the ship, making the ship superstructure groan as Tim Wong angrily strolled through the ship to get some space away from Mandy. After hours of screaming his wife had finally let him out of his cage, and he had thus far refused to return to it.

Tim had ditched his humiliating jock strap in favour of his expensive silk business suit, golden rings and other expensive accessories, as was only worthy of a man of his high ranking status! His father was a trillionaire for Slaanesh's sake!

Tim cursed his father yet again for this political marriage, his father WANTED Tim to be powerlessly locked forever in a cage so he couldn't assassinate his father for the inheritance! The old miser had KNOWN exactly what he was doing when he picked Mandy for Tim's wife!

Tim was not alone in being married off like this, EVERYONE in line for the fortune had been sent off far away into political marriages to prevent assassination attempts!

His father was currently living in a magnificent palace with ten thousand beautiful naked female sex slaves, making billions of credits a week from the millions of promethium rigs he owned on various daemon worlds in the chaos hells, while Tim was married off to a psychotically extreme sadist who kept him in a cage and anally buggered him with high voltage shock prods!

For all his pain and suffering, Tim ensured that the Sevenson Night Lords honoured his father's promethium rig ownership claims as part of the terms of this marriage alliance, benefitting his father hugely while for his troubles Tim was sent a mere measly million credit stipend each month out of his father's multiple TRILLIONS!

Tim spat with rage and descended down another dark giant staircase, his extremely expensive ocular implants letting him see clearly in the darkness in a glare of multi spectrum night vision. At the bottom of the stairs he found himself in one of the cargo holds.

Glittering gold greeted Tim's night vision implants, MOUNTAINS of gold in fact!

Tim gazed in awe at all this wealth, THIS was more like it, not some measly monthly stipend! Tim could not even estimate the credit value of all the gold in this cargo hold!

Tim strode through the holds in wonder, the piles of ingots were seemingly endless. Not only was there gold but also every other type of precious metal as well by the look of it! This was wealth on an unimaginable scale!

Tim moved to a pile, and tried lifting an ingot. It was heavy, he could lift maybe a few at once, but no more than that, he couldn't take much with him.

Tim settled for 15 ingots of what looked to his implants like pure rhodium, far more valuable than mere gold, and strained to carry them away in his arms.

"And WHERE exactly are you going with the MATRIARCH's treasure?!" A harsh Night Lord voice hissed threateningly from the darkness without warning!

Tim tore his gaze in the direction of the voice, and his ocular implants detected an entire squad of Night Lords partially hidden behind a pile of ingots, guarding the treasure from thieves!

Tim dropped the ingots from his arms without hesitation, and backed away very slowly, deeply afraid now.

The Night Lords emerged from their hiding place, and advanced threateningly towards him. Tim's nerve broke and he ran wildly away through the cargo hold.

"Come back here thief!" The Night Lords roared and gave chase!

The Night Lords were faster than Tim with their longer legs, and had endless stamina too. Tim wet his expensive suit in terror as they closed the distance with him, barely a few meters behind him now!

"I'm the son-in-law of Wendy Sevenson!" Tim shouted desperately to his lethal pursuers as they caught him!

"WHICH son-in-law are you?, she has only 4 who are not Astartes. Name yourself and the daughter of Wendy you are married to!" The Night Lords demanded, holding a blade to his throat!

"Tim Wong! Husband of Mandy!" Tim exclaimed frantically.

"Checking facial image with ship's cogitator records," the Night Lord with the knife hissed warningly.

Tim waited, heart pounding with fear.

"Facial recognition checks out, it's Mandy's husband," the Night Lord said, lowering the knife.

"What the hell were you thinking Tim! We could have killed you! Mandy would have done her nut if we had killed you just now!" The Night Lords criticised him, no longer hostile.

"I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to take it, there is SO much and no signs up saying not to take it," Tim explained.

The Night Lords irritably pointed to a series of massive signs hanging from the ceiling saying, "Sevenson Matriarch's treasure, do NOT steal, thieves WILL be gutted to death."

Tim blanched at the words "thieves will be GUTTED to death", he had had a VERY close call just now!

"I didn't see the signs," Tim explained honestly.

"If anyone else had done this, they would die, whether they saw the sign or not. You are just lucky you are married to Wendy's daughter, damnably lucky!" The Night Lord warned with a blood chilling hiss.

Tim nodded gratefully and got the hell out of the cargo hold. The Night Lords followed behind him all the way and made sure that he was definitely leaving before they stopped tailing him.

Tim's suit pants were still soaked with urine from his earlier fear, and getting clammy and uncomfortable. Tim decided to go home and change his clothes at the very least before he went anywhere else.

Tim was walking through the main public pedestrian highway corridors of the ship now, an artery of connected walkways that connected together all the many public areas of the ship. For the first few hundred meters the walkway was empty but for the occasional lowly common heretic servants.

Tim turned a corner and suddenly found the way ahead crowded with daemonettes having a moaning orgy with each other...

Tim carefully stepped his way through this gyrating mass of fornicating flesh, not desiring to trip over into a daemonette gang bang!

The progress was slow as he moved through the noisy mass, the orgy continued through hundreds of meters of corridor!

The piles of moaning daemonettes got bigger and bigger, piles of moving bodies half way up to the ceiling in places.

Tim came to an especially immense pile of daemonettes, and found the way blocked entirely, the pile was too big to squeeze past.

"I fear that we are in the way of traffic yet again beloveds," an achingly beautiful male voice mused from within the gyrating pile.

A massive pale daemonic head poked out from inside the top of the pile, and the daemonettes started dropping out of the pile, revealing an immense form underneath the pile that they had been pleasuring.

Massive crab claws slid out from under the pile, and Tim immediately realised that the huge being was a Keeper of Secrets, a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh!

Tim gulped nervously, terribly afraid of sodomy!

"Ah, my step-son-in-law! How is my exquisitely sadistic step daughter Mandy?," the mighty immortal asked with cheerful delight.

"Oh, Octavia's husband right... Please don't rape me again like last time!" Tim whimpered.

"It's only rape if you decide not to consent to it..." The daemon said huskily...

Oh crap! Oh sweet holy Slaanesh not that!

...

...

...

Tim was shaking badly as he limped inside his apartment. His suit pants and underpants now had a huge hole in them centred under his anus, and he had pissed himself in fear yet again!

"What the hell happened to you Tim?!" Mandy asked in alarm the moment she saw him.

"I happened to meet your Greater Daemon step father... I don't want to talk about it..." Tim said in a haunted voice.

"Oh dear... Well I also heard that you got caught trying to steal 15 rhodium ingots..." Mandy warned.

"I don't want to talk about that either..." Tim sighed in miserable exhaustion.

"I see... And what about our fight?," Mandy asked hesitantly.

Tim wrapped Mandy up in a huge cuddle and just started kissing the surprised dominatrix for dear life, in answer to her question.

"Please never leave me," Tim pleaded Mandy between the frantic kisses.

"I love you too much to ever leave you, Punching Bag," Mandy whispered lovingly and began passionately punching him in the testicles.

Tim sighed in relief as his balls were used as a punching bag, at the end of the day his wife was actually pretty awesome after all...

***...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48(orphan)

The heavily processed air was sterile, dry and cold, as Sister Mary and the other nuns waited anxiously in the apothecarion as Liling's twisted servants performed obstetric scans on their unborn babies inside their bellies. The vast apothecarion was currently crowded with expecting mothers, far more than just the nuns, after all the recent "rape squads" loose on the ship during the Lavender Furnace war almost every fertile woman on the damn ship was now pregnant!

At least tens of thousands of heretic women were now pregnant and competing for the same medical services, and the apothecarion seemed to simply lack enough staff to deal with this multitude of irritated pregnant women. The noise of heretic women shouting impatiently was deafeningly loud.

Sister Brooke suddenly held a hand over her mouth and ran to a trash bin. Moments later the sounds of her loud vomiting from morning sickness could be heard. The smell of the vomit made more of the nuns sick, and soon a half dozen of the nuns were being sick.

"Stop spitting on me you psycho bondage bitch!" A heretic apothecarion staff woman was currently shouting at Sister Superior Clementine, as Franklin struggled to keep hold of her chain as she tried to attack every heretic and staff member in sight. She was causing a massive commotion in this already tense situation.

"Oh Wendy! Oh Wendy! Yes! YES!" A deep male voice moaned shamelessly from a nearby public waiting room...

The nuns flinched in embarrassment, Wendy and her husband were UNBELIEVABLE! Fornicating in public like animals!

Sister Mary was currently sitting in the scanner, with her belly exposed and covered in a cold fluid as the twisted heretic woman held a scanning device to her skin whilst simultaneously trying to avoid being spat on by Clementine. Franklin was deliberately averting his eyes from Sister Mary's exposed belly, and was instead gazing in wonder at the image of a partially developed baby on a nearby monitor.

Sister Mary gazed at the screen transfixed, gazing at the tiny little baby growing in her womb. It was so small, and looked more like a kidney shape with little limb stubs than a baby, it's little heart was beating strongly in it's gelatinous soft chest.

It was the most beautiful thing Sister Mary had ever seen! Her whole life she had deeply desired to have children, and now she was looking at her very own baby!

"One baby, healthy heartbeat. Right ovary badly swollen from the forced ovulation from TigerLily's magic... Ovary should recover by pregnancy end..." The twisted mutilated medical minion thing said in a surprisingly seductive female voice.

"What is it?, Boy or girl?," Sister Mary asked.

"Hmm, just scanning chromosome type count. Yep, that there's a Y chromosome, congratulations, it's a new Night Lord for the Matriarch's armies!" The minion woman congratulated excitedly.

Sister Mary flinched and gasped at these terrible words, why couldn't she have just said "It's a boy"!

"Your son will have his power armour and bolter in no time at all," the woman pressed encouragingly.

Sister Mary gazed at the tiny little baby on the monitor, and shuddered at the mental image of him one day being a hulking giant who killed people. It was just so horrible!

Sister Mary gazed over at Franklin, the father of her baby, and saw only the most profound pride and wonder written on his face at the sight of his child. Sister Mary felt so much confusion towards Franklin now, the boy was now as big as a short man, and growing bigger by the week, he looked like he had already grown up. She saw him as her son still, but she also saw him as the father of her child, likely the father of MANY children with her over the coming years!

The boy looked so much like his hulking titan of a father, the brutishness mixed with some of the good looks of his exquisite mother Wendy, a fusion of beauty and brute. He was intensely muscular, just all hard muscle and bone, with massive hands and feet that he was still growing into, like the giant paws of the young puppy of some monstrous hound.

He was getting terribly pale from the months of living out of sunlight, almost pure white like some insect grub that lives underground, and the pupils of his eyes were starting to dilate significantly the longer he lived in the dark, becoming more and more like the ginormous pupils of his mother.

Franklin was now so obviously physically similar to his parents that there was no longer any emotionally subjective "doubt" that this was Franklin's true home and origin. Sister Mary might have enjoyed seeing him as her son in the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, but it was now clear that he had merely been stolen from his TRUE parents, and was now returned to them, with the nuns dragged along with him!

There was realistically little to stop Franklin from just gradually behaving like his family, physically nothing at all to stop him from turning them all into his rape slaves! Just as his own father was a rapist, Franklin must SURELY have inherited a similar proclivity, just waiting to unlock with age until he turned them all into concubine slaves!

The panic rose in Sister Mary, she felt so utterly helpless and powerless!

"Be at peace my child," a soft holy voice whispered in her mind.

"Emperor..." She whispered in relief, feeling calm and comfort washing over her.

"Your son is the first generation of a new army of loyal Night Lords, your first of many sons you will birth. It is my will that you raise your sons to be holy servants of myself, be strict and strong with your sons, let them submit to no other woman than you and your sister nuns, they will naturally submit and obey your every command. In time you will have an entire squad of utterly loyal and obedient Night Lord sons, and with them you will no longer be powerless. Rejoice, for your strength grows with every son," the Emperor said rousingly in her mind!

Sister Mary gasped in utter awe, and smiled hugely with faith. This little baby was HER son, and with him she could destroy the evil for good!

The vile worship of Slaanesh would be washed away with blood and wrath, and the Night Lords would once more serve the Imperium of Man! It would be GLORIOUS!

***...

"17 grandsons! Almost 2 entire squads of future Night Lords! Well done my darling boy," Wendy exclaimed ecstatically the moment his concubines told her the news in the apothecarion waiting room.

"For the Emperor's sake Mother please put some clothes on! You are in public!" Franklin hissed in embarrassment, visibly blushing redly.

Wendy ignored his hang ups and very weakly climbed unsteadily to her feet, muscles somewhat better healed now. She limped naked over to her horrified son, and hugged him jubilantly at this wonderful news.

"MOTHER! You have your husband's FLUIDS dripping out of you onto my legs!" Franklin loudly protested in disgust.

"Seventeen sons, this is so exciting!" Wendy beamed, ignoring his protests.

"Some daughters too!" The concubines pregnant with girls added sounding offended.

"Yes yes, them too, I will still love my granddaughters but we as an entire warband have over 4 surviving female Sevensons for every one male, cause of battlefield casualties, we NEED as many boys as we can get." Wendy amended excitedly.

The concubine nuns grumbled but dropped the issue, and Wendy busily cuddled her son and covered his cheeks with kisses.

"No Octavia! Stay back sir, do not join this hug!" Franklin was then suddenly pleading urgently.

"Aw..." Octavia's voice whined, unhappily staying back.

Wendy chuckled happily and resumed covering Franklin's cheeks with her lipstick marks until she felt a pronounced wet spot at the front of his pants against her bare skin.

"Mother please no more," Franklin groaned unhappily.

Wendy reluctantly broke the happy cuddle, and got a bit of tissue paper to clean up the worst of Octavia's semen oozing out her and down her legs.

Octavia's aura filled Wendy's mind with almost unendurable lust, and a moment later she felt the naked Octavia cuddle her from behind. Wendy was highly favoured enough by her god to resist the lust aura with effort, and she leaned back sensuously into the loving embrace, feeling Octavia's erection sliding smoothly into her anus in one fluid motion.

Wendy was as gay as she had always been, but the lust aura was supernaturally potent enough to get even the gayest lesbian gushing wet, it was a bit disturbing to her natural distaste of men, but the pleasure of this wrongness was undeniably intense.

"Oh Octavia," Wendy groaned blissfully, drinking in the sensation.

"For the Emperor's sake not in public! As great as it is to see you containing yourself to heterosexual marital relations, kindly reserve such acts of intimacy for in PRIVATE!" One of Franklin's concubines protested.

Wendy blinked and gazed around to see pretty much every person in the crowded waiting room staring at her skin, reading words. Wendy looked down at her body, her skin was still carved all over in crudely spelled words proclaiming to all that she was a "Lyuh hoo tolleded lys", and "gaev Octavia brane sugury to mayk her fagget".

The chaos worshippers in the waiting room were silently mouthing as they read, obviously trying to figure out the words through the appalling spelling. They seemed to be mostly just reading it for something to do as they were bored, and didn't seem even remotely surprised or shocked to see public sex acts on this Slaanesh ship.

"I don't think anyone else in the room cares to be honest, but ok," Wendy said and pulled her anus off Octavia's penis.

A blushing nun threw their clothes to them, and Wendy reluctantly slipped back into her dominatrix leathers.

"Can I give you a cuddle now Franklin?," Octavia asked hopefully.

"Males don't cuddle each other," Franklin said sternly.

"I'm not going to be a male anymore soon, my new body is almost finished," Octavia informed proudly.

"WHAT!? NO NO NO! You CAN'T! My mother has FINALLY ended her filthy lesbian depravity, you can't do this!" Franklin exclaimed in horror.

Wendy flared with inner anger, but suppressed it with effort, her son had clearly not learned anything from Luke defeating him in the shower. Wendy calmed herself and remembered that it was vital to do nothing to weaken Franklin's faith at least until the warp storms ended.

"But I don't LIKE being a boy, this body smells really bad whenever I sweat, and it's not ticklish enough!" Octavia protested.

"What is it with you and tickling Octavia, why are you so completely obsessed with it?," Franklin snapped incredulously.

"It is not nice to belittle other people's kinks and fetishes Franklin." Wendy chided.

"I just love it, it's the best pleasure ever for me. It just feels so good, drives me wild," Octavia attempted to explain.

"It's really weird, you have seemingly wasted your whole life just chasing after it, what do you even DO all day apart from just this tickling nonsense every waking hour?," Franklin pressed in condemnation.

"Franklin!" Wendy yelled in outrage.

"Your husband doesn't even have a job Mother, I am trying to make him WORTHY of being married to my mother!" Franklin blurted out, and then looked embarrassed as soon as he said the words.

Wendy felt a thrill of touched pleasure at his admission, but was also feeling angry at seeing Octavia being attacked like this.

"Being tickled IS my job Franklin, I am Wendy's tickling slave, she bought me with money to be tortured with tickling all day long! She never officially set me free from my slavery to her either, I'm still legally Wendy's slave and property, and being a slave is a job!" Octavia protested stupidly.

"Being an enslaved torture victim is not a career!" Franklin snapped condescendingly.

"I am also Wendy's sex slave..." Octavia attempted.

"You are my mother's HUSBAND now, you need to step up and pull your weight! My mother is pregnant with your child, do not make my pregnant mother go off to work each day, as you just sit around being tickled in chains by my mother's household servants all day long!" Franklin demanded.

Wendy was feeling a strange mixture of deeply touched and utterly pissed off, unable to figure out which one she should be, unable to somehow express both at once.

"You are RIGHT! I am a terrible freeloader! I need to support my wife and our baby!" Octavia sobbed in guilty repentance like the simple minded sweet natured innocent twit that she was at heart.

"Doing WHAT exactly?, I don't want you returning to that horrid slave labor for 14 hours a day like you used to do when we first started out, it did murder to your skin and I hardly ever saw you!" Wendy quickly protested this ridiculous suggestion.

"I could go back to working in porn," Octavia suggested.

Franklin and his concubines all angrily shouted down this suggestion.

"I was also a slave whore in a brothel at various times," Octavia suggested.

"Have you never had any other WHOLESOME job?," Franklin asked incredulously.

"Before I was a slave of the warband I was a farm worker in my village, I could be a farmer," Octavia suggested.

"On a space ship?!" Franklin snapped.

"Octavia has only ever done either unskilled labor or jobs in the sex industry. She has neither the experience nor the skill nor the intelligence to do any other kind of work." Wendy explained with rapidly shrinking patience.

"Well HE could still do physical labor of some sort, your husband is a big burly man," Franklin insisted.

"My WIFE Octavia is getting her female body back as soon as it is ready, and she will continue being tortured all day for my pleasure and pleasuring me all night when I'm not at work! I OWN Octavia for all eternity in this life no matter which body she happens to inhabit, she is my SLAVE to do with as I wish!" Wendy countered angrily.

"Oh Wendy, do you really mean that?, That is so sweet!" Octavia gushed romantically.

"How in the galaxy is SLAVERY sweet!" Franklin retorted sounding upset for Octavia's sake now!

"Octavia LIKES being my completely powerless tickle slave and fucktoy, stop judging our kinky lifestyle!" Wendy exclaimed in growing exasperation.

"Octavia is your HUSBAND mother, and he needs to start acting like a man!" Franklin insisted.

Wendy was just about to angrily reply when her name was called for the obstetrics scan.

"Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson, we are ready for you now," a medical minion announced respectfully.

"Oh thank Slaanesh for that! Come on Octavia, I can't listen to another minute of this madness!" Wendy exclaimed with relief and pulled Octavia by the hand away from her crazily conservative son.

"I'm a terrible husband," Octavia was lamenting as Wendy led her out of the waiting room.

"Shut up Octavia! You are exactly what I desire you to be, your only job in life is to give me pleasure! You got that SLAVE?!" Wendy commanded sternly.

"Um, yes Owner Wendy," Octavia obeyed like the slave she was.

Wendy smiled dominantly, Octavia really was the best thing that Wendy OWNED.

Wendy settled down for her obstetrics scan, moaning softly from the fluid squirted onto her belly.

The monitor flashed an image into view, little more than a lump attached to an umbilical chord, ridiculously early in the first trimester.

"Is that our baby?," Octavia asked in wonder at the screen.

"Certainly is Mr Sevenson," the medical minion mewled.

"Mrs! MRS Sevenson! Octavia is my WIFE!" Wendy corrected irritably.

"Yes champion..." the minion kowtowed.

"Where is it's arms and legs?" Octavia asked in fascination.

"Not fully formed yet, these little nubs here are the arms and legs," the minion explained.

"What is it's sex?," Wendy asked the only question that mattered.

"A new soldier for our armies," the minion congratulated.

Wendy smiled a huge greedy smile, a son...

THIS time she would raise her son HERSELF and give him PROPER values and beliefs. No Imperial Orphanage to turn this little boy into a bigoted monster, no one but she and Octavia to raise it, right from the day he was born!

***...


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49(orphan)

The Sevenson family members onboard the Nightmare Asylum were assembled in the latest celebration feast. The feast meal however was somewhat less delicious than usual...

"What the hell is this crap!" One of the Night Lords shouted, spitting out a mouthful of green paste.

"Octavia is trying her BEST with her new farm, this photosynthetic bacteria was all she was able to grow! It's PERFECTLY edible!" Wendy shouted back angrily.

"Where is the other food?," someone else asked.

"In the freezer where it belongs, we are eating Octavia's produce today!" Wendy stated sternly.

This generated fresh murmurs of unrest, but Wendy simply ordered them all to stop complaining using her authority as the current leader of this ship.

"They hate it?," Octavia asked sadly.

Wendy comforted her wife reassuringly, patting the back of her currently male body.

Octavia had taken the scolding lecture from Franklin about getting a job to heart, and had been trying unsuccessfully to find a useful job that she could actually do outside of the sex industry.

The crew were already mostly replaced by daemonettes for the sorts of unskilled labor Octavia could actually do, unemployment onboard the ship was currently at an all time high, and the crew were simply being fed and paid for free to stop a mutiny, which made Octavia's noble quest to "support" the extremely rich Wendy an exercise in futility.

Octavia had gotten so discouraged and depressed, (and so annoying as a result), that Wendy had pulled some strings to make up a job for her just to get some peace from her constant sadness!

The completely unnecessary (, and suspiciously high paying), job of "ship's farmer" had miraculously appeared and equally miraculously had only been advertised to Octavia herself. Octavia had been given a completely staged "job interview", which she had then immediately passed, and Octavia's irritating depression had ceased.

Octavia had been given a large area of unused deck space, lots of growing lights, and a huge amount of sewerage and plant seeds, but the long growing time required had been too boring for Octavia's extremely short attention span, making her discouraged, (and causing her to spend annoying hours pouring out her heart to Wendy about the "difficulties of farming")!

Wendy had gotten inconvenienced enough to pull even more strings to have Octavia assigned a vast water filled vat of the most fast growing photosynthetic bacteria that humans could safely eat. These edible bacteria had bloomed impressively enough to even satisfy Octavia's childlike attention span, and the ship quickly had more of this distasteful stuff than they knew what to do with.

It SHOULD have just ended there, with Octavia's bacteria muck being very discretely jettisoned out an airlock periodically, but Franklin and his damn nuns had started asking a lot of very inconvenient questions within earshot of Octavia, curious why they had not yet seen anyone eating this produce...

Fucking killjoys! They couldn't just keep their mouths shut!

"Mummy, this green stuff is yucky," Ying said very loudly from across the table as Liling tried to make her eat it.

"Do not waste the Emperor's food child, be a good girl and eat it," The nun who called herself Mother Superior encouraged the child gruffly but with a trace of affection. (Wendy to this day didn't know the actual name of this concubine of Franklin's).

"I like it, it is so delicious!" Wendy enthusiastically lied to Octavia, eating a mouthful of the disgusting stuff.

"This stuff LITERALLY tastes like sh..." Luke began!

"Tastes like SUGAR, tastes SO GOOD!" Wendy frantically interrupted before he could complete this extremely truthful statement.

"I like it, it is just like the slop I was fed in the orphanage," Franklin announced gratefully.

"Oh Franklin, did the stuff we fed you really taste like THIS?!" Sister Mary exclaimed in horror.

"Almost, this actually tastes much better than the orphanage food," Franklin admitted.

Wendy gazed darkly at the nuns, what foul crap had they been feeding him all those years!

"You really like it Franklin?," Octavia asked hopefully.

"I do Step Father," Franklin said respectfully.

Octavia smiled reassured, and tried a mouthful of the bacterial paste herself.

"By all that tickles! Ew yuck!" Octavia exclaimed in disgust and spat the stuff out!

The entire hall erupted in equal parts laughter and angry shouting at Octavia's reaction, and people everywhere started throwing the vile green stuff on the floor where it belonged. Wendy sighed and died a little inside, this whole thing had been an exercise in futile stupidity!

"Do not waste food!" Franklin angrily reprimanded the feast goers.

"This "food" isn't even fit for the slaves!" One of the Night Lords jeered back at Franklin, generating jeers of laughter.

"I ruined the feast! I'm so sorry everyone!" Octavia exclaimed mortified, starting to cry like the woman she was beneath her current flesh.

"Oh for fuck's sake! SLAVES, get cooking some real food before we all starve!" Wendy snapped at all of the feast hall slaves within earshot.

"Great, now we only have to wait another two hours for them to cook it all," Luke snarked sarcastically.

The hungry Sevensons gradually settled down in their seats as they were all forced to wait for the food to cook, and eventually stopped glaring at Octavia. The floor was now plastered in the vile green bacterial slop that everyone had gleefully hurled on the floor, and many of the children were now playing with the stuff as a game with each other as the adults sat around.

"Can it not at least be used as livestock food to feed a hajsnip or grox?," Franklin was whining about the green stuff on the floor.

"Hajsnips won't eat this crap," Augusta laughed.

"Grox probably will, but we don't have a grox onboard," Wendy countered, wary of upsetting Octavia even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Octavia apologised yet again.

"It's fine, calm down Octavia. This is still a celebration, YOUR celebration remember," Wendy reassured her.

"Oh?, Is it your birthday Octavia?, Happy birthday! How old are you today?," Sister Mary asked excitedly.

"Um, I'm 46 I think, but it's not my birthday," Octavia said confused.

"I thought you were 47?," Luke asked Octavia curiously, counting on his fingers.

"I was 18 when you, um... Raped... Me... Luke, how old is Augusta now?," Octavia asked hauntedly, also counting on her fingers.

"Ugh! I don't want to hear that shit!" Augusta complained about this topic of his conception.

"It's NOT Octavia's birthday! Change the subject for pity's sake!" Wendy interrupted before this conversation could go even darker than it had already.

"Then what is your husband celebrating?," Sister Mary asked curiously.

"Octavia's new female body is finally ready. This time tomorrow she will be back to normal," Wendy said excitedly.

"I for one can't wait," Luke added huskily, with a lustful look on his face.

Franklin and his concubines all wailed and lamented in distress at this news.

"Oh for fucks sake stop it! I am a lesbian, fucking get over it already!" Wendy snapped irritably.

"But you have been doing so much sex with your husband! Can't you just keep doing it this natural way," Franklin begged.

"Just because I can bend in the overpowering force of her lust aura doesn't make me straight. I will be SO much more into her when her body is female again, you have no IDEA how much I miss the taste of pussy!" Wendy snapped at her homophobic son.

"PLEASE Mother! Please reconsider, you are doing so much better now!" Franklin pleaded wretchedly.

"No fucking way! I want my Octavia back! I have the blue balls from HELL!" Luke roared in protest before Wendy could even answer.

"Aw Luke, that's so sweet!" Octavia said romantically.

"Then if Octavia becomes a female then you should MARRY her, Father!" Franklin scolded.

"She's already MY wife!" Wendy said angrily.

"Not if he becomes a woman, marriage is only between a man and a woman," Franklin insisted adamantly.

The entire table of Wendy's daughters were then shouting at Franklin, defending their mother from this homophobic bigotry.

"That is ENOUGH Franklin! Mum is gay, you HAVE to accept it!" Mandy scolded sternly.

"But it's WRONG! Why can't you see how wrong it is?!" Franklin countered.

"What's so wrong about it?, they just tickle each other and passionately fuck, they both like it and are not hurting anyone." Wendy's daughter Bullwhip Sevenson added icily.

"They are hurting EACH OTHER!" Franklin shouted.

"We LIKE it!" Wendy snapped, at the end of her patience.

"I want to be a very ticklish girl again and eat out Wendy's pussy," Octavia added to the conversation.

"Octavia you ALREADY perform oral sex acts on my mother all the time and the pair of you are CONSTANTLY tickling each other! You don't need a female body to do those things," Franklin argued passionately.

"Honestly Franklin you need to drop this before I lose all respect for you." Mandy warned gently but firmly.

To Wendy's considerable amazement Franklin actually paused at these words, and gazed at Mandy with deep fear of loss.

"Please don't lose respect for me Mandy," Franklin said fearfully.

"Then stop attacking my mother's sexual orientation, just drop it," Mandy insisted firmly.

Franklin was then looking at his blasted concubines for guidance about what to do!

"What should I do?," Franklin asked his group of pregnant nuns.

Wendy and everyone else glared warningly at the concubines, their looks promising the nuns pain and suffering if they didn't end this horrific homophobic behaviour in Franklin. The nuns noticed the warning looks and gulped nervously.

"Um, perhaps it would be wise if you cease any further protests on this issue for the time being..." Mother Superior told Franklin hesitantly, fear written on her face.

"Yes Mother Superior," Franklin said with complete and total obedience, and instantly stopped complaining!

"That was surprisingly easy," Mandy mused in surprise. "I wish my husband was that easy to handle," Mandy added as an afterthought.

"I heard that Mistress Mandy," Mandy's husband Tim grumbled bitterly from nearby...

Wendy ignored her son-in-law Tim and focused on Franklin. Franklin was completely submissive to the command of his elderly "dominatrix" concubine, obeying her order without question, but his face suggested that he was still highly in objection to Wendy's lesbianism.

Wendy sighed, the problem was silenced but not solved, but the silence was still a huge relief.

Wendy looked over to her nonbiological daughter Mandy, Mandy was gazing at Franklin with obvious hurt and disappointment on her face. Mandy noticed Wendy's gaze and held eye contact with her, Wendy in turn subtly hinted Mandy with her eyes to talk to her in private about this later and drop it for now. Mandy gave a tiny nod and visibly forced herself to relax.

Wendy gave Franklin one more glance and then turned her attention to Octavia, who by now looked moody and silently angry. Octavia had clearly understood enough of the conversation to become deeply offended by Franklin's words.

Wendy sidled up to Octavia's currently male body, and resisted the lust aura with effort. Wendy instead reached down and squeezed Octavia's leg just above the knee.

Octavia erupted with deep booming laughter, and curled up slightly in reflex but offered no other resistance. Wendy smiled sadistically and squeezed both legs at the same time until Octavia had forgotten she was upset.

"That feels nice, but I am barely ticklish in this body," Octavia laughed from Wendy's touch.

"Tomorrow you will be in your old extremely ticklish body," Wendy purred lustfully.

Octavia smiled and spontaneously kissed Wendy, making her smile romantically. This was nice.

"What will you do to me tomorrow?," Octavia asked huskily.

Wendy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "everything..."

"Oh Wendy," Octavia's male voice moaned.

Wendy basked in the wonderful lust aura, this felt so nice...

"You are in PUBLIC!" An aghast nun voice was then interrupting.

Wendy blinked and found herself naked and being enthusiastically penetrated by Octavia on the floor... Damn lust aura!... Wendy shrugged, and just kept making love regardless. It felt too good to stop.

"I'm still hungry," someone complained in the background as Wendy just enjoyed her feverish public penetration.

Wendy gazed lustfully at the extremely busty perfectly made replica of Octavia's old body that lay on the surgical table. Franklin and his concubines had refused to witness or attend this event, which Wendy was honestly fine with, Luke had promised to wait his turn with Octavia for the first 12 hours, so he was staying away too, leaving Octavia all to Wendy for the first 12 blissful hours of passionate lust!

The exquisite naked body on the table was INTOXICATINGLY BEAUTIFUL, panty dampeningly, hymen destroyingly, spine tinglingly GORGEOUS, and was currently completely still but for a faint rise and fall of the extremely busty chest breathing, the body currently having nothing more in it's mindless brain than the basic autonomic functions of respiration and the like. A completely blank vessel for Octavia's soul to inhabit.

"By Slaanesh I am so beautiful. I never knew I looked THIS good from looking in the mirror," Octavia said in wonder from where she stood beside the bed, her male body currently naked in readiness for being harvested for organs as soon as Octavia's soul left it.

Wendy could only murmur in awestruck agreement, you never truly realised how beautiful something was until it was taken away from you for a while. Wendy leaned forward and kissed the lips of the naked vegetative clone body, oh Slaanesh Wendy had missed this!

"Let me check the most important thing," Octavia said, and tried to tickle the clone body.

The mindless clone, predictably, didn't react at all.

"It's not ticklish AT ALL!" Octavia wailed in horror.

"Yes it is, it's just too mindless to laugh at the moment. Liling deliberately made sure to make it even MORE ticklish than your original body," Wendy reassured her stupid trophy wife.

"But what if it's not?, I am not getting in that body if it's less ticklish than this current male one," Octavia protested.

Wendy grimaced in HORROR at these terrible words, NO! NO NOT NOW! Don't be difficult NOW when the body is finally finished! It wasn't FAIR!

Wendy gazed down at the Insanely erotic PERFECT female body on the surgery table, and felt the female equivalent of the blue balls from hell! Wendy absolutely MUST have her exquisite fucktoy back again, any delay right now would drive her absolutely mad with frustration!

Wendy turned to Octavia, and groaned in horror at the hesitation written all over her unwanted male face, this was a face that promised to be difficult.

"Please Octavia, please just let this happen," Wendy pleaded.

"I want to stay ticklish," Octavia whined.

"You WILL be!" Wendy implored the stupid woman.

"What if I'm not?, can I return to this body if I'm not happy with the new one?," Octavia asked.

"Oh dear Slaanesh YES! I will make sure that this old body remains awake and ready for you to return, ANYTHING!" Wendy desperately agreed.

Octavia gazed nervously at the female body, and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Wendy let out a massive sigh and immediately informed Liling that the old body would remain alive and ready on standby for a few days "just in case". Oh please Slaanesh let this new body be ticklish enough to keep Octavia in it!

Wendy fast tracked the rest of the procedure before Octavia could get cold feet again, shouting at people to start, and the psykers quickly entered the room and got Octavia to lay down on a surgical table a few meters away from her new body.

"Wendy, I'm scared..." Octavia's deep male voice began to whimper.

"For fuck's sake do it NOW!" Wendy shouted at the psykers.

Pink psychic energy erupted from the heads of the psykers and entwined the two laying bodies, and Wendy shielded her eyes from the bright glare.

"Oh Wendy," the deep male voice of the MALE body suddenly said with passionate enthusiasm...

Wendy glared at the psykers as the wrong body excitedly tackled her to the floor and passionately initiated sex with her, the ritual had failed!

"Oh my BEAUTIFUL wife, I am FINALLY free to touch you as I wish! Oh sweet BEAUTIFUL Wendy, I will be the best husband ever, I will raise our new baby son together with you! Oh thank the Emperor that my body is finally free of that supernatural possession!" The male body said in a completely different accent from Octavia's distinctive tribal accent...

"Um, what?," Wendy said nonplussed as she was energetically penetrated on the floor of the medical room.

"Wendy, you were right, this body is SUPER ticklish!" The distinct erotic FEMALE voice of Octavia said from the direction of the female body on the other surgery table.

Wendy blinked, processing these words, as the moaning body on top of her passionately kissed her lips, penis deep inside her. Wendy then suddenly realised that this body lacked any sort of lust aura...

"Wendy?, What's going on?, Why is my old male body having sex with you?," Octavia's female voice asked sounding confused and worried.

Wendy screamed in horror and tried to escape from under the man between her legs!

"Don't be afraid Wendy, I won't hurt you. My name is rating Adolf Lincoln, crewman on the grox meat Imperial Merchant freighter the "Saint Maxwell". My ship was attacked by a huge chaos battleship, I think I passed out when the ship was fired upon. Next thing I know I am awake but possessed by a strange entity, couldn't move or nothing, but I saw and felt everything that happened. By the Emperor I have enjoyed being your husband! Couldn't believe my luck, I never thought that so beautiful a woman as you even existed!" The man explained reassuringly, only making her screams worsen.

The man reluctantly pulled out of Wendy, and hesitantly patted her hair to try to calm down her screams.

"Don't be afraid Wendy, I won't rape you like the possessing entity did. I am a gentleman I assure you," the man, "rating Adolf Lincoln", soothed her.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Wendy shrilly demanded of no one person in particular.

"(Squawk)... Seems the... Host body... (Squawk)... Wasn't mind wiped... Before use..." Hyacinth's voice squawked out.

"LILING! What the FUCK!" Wendy shouted in outrage.

"(Squawk)... Liling is... Running away... (Squawk)... To avoid... Explaining this..." Hyacinth explained awkwardly, pointing out the door at a tiny fleeing figure in a surgical gown.

"I'm a really nice guy, but I do confess that I am completely in love with you after all our intimate time together. I have come to see you as my wife, I really REALLY love you Wendy! I'm ok with how kinky you are, took me a while to get used to it but I am fine with it now. Please give me a chance, I will be the best husband ever," Adolf added hopefully.

"Wendy, this is weird, what's going on?," Octavia asked, sitting up on the table, completely naked and sexy as hell.

Wendy moved as fast as her weakened healing muscles could go, and retreated into Octavia's arms. The lust aura hit Wendy half way there, and Wendy found herself having sex on the table with the exquisite woman.

"I am honestly even happy to just share you, please just let me be a part of your life Wendy," Adolf was calling from the other side of the room.

"Oh dear cruel Slaanesh, why doesn't ANYTHING ever go to plan around here!" Wendy exclaimed, utterly bewildered by this bizarre situation.

Slaanesh merely laughed cruelly in her mind in response, obviously deliberately tormenting her on purpose yet again.

Being a Slaanesh Champion REALLY sucks sometimes, Wendy thought unhappily...

***... 


	50. Chapter 50

Part 8

The lesbian of my dreams.

Chapter 50(orphan)

***...

Captured Imperial Merchant Navy crewman rating Adolf Lincoln gazed longingly across the medical room at the girl of his dreams, the exquisitely erotic Wendy Sevenson, as giant Night Lords in power armour attempted to make sense of the situation.

The gorgeous Wendy was currently wearing only top coverings, namely a black leather corset that enhanced her bulging breasts inside very tight cleavage. She had earlier been wearing a leather G string and thigh high kinky boots, but Adolf had eagerly removed these items when he started having sex with her. By the Emperor, her bare vagina was glistening so wet and inviting!

"Focus um, Adolf?, what happened again?," a Night Lord asked Adolf.

"Look at her, isn't she exquisite! Oh how I love her," Adolf sighed in wonder, gazing at Wendy in awe.

"Octavia?, Yeah Octavia's fucking gorgeous, not a man on this ship that wouldn't try to tap that," the Night Lord said tactlessly.

"No not HER, I have had quite enough of that "Octavia" after being possessed by her and being subject to her foolish antics. The girl's a blithering idiot! I am talking about WENDY, intelligent, passionate, deep, a really special girl. Oh how I love her," Adolf explained.

"Man cover yourself up, you are naked and totally have an erection right now," the Night Lord complained awkwardly.

"I can't help it, I'm in love with..."

"Wendy, yes I know, you only said it 900 times," the Night Lord cut him off.

"So let me get this straight, you are the original mind of this body and the girls simply forgot to mind wipe you before using your body as a host for Octavia's soul?," the Night Lord paraphrased.

"Yes, it has been absolutely heavenly, the amount of sex, the THINGS that my body did to Wendy, for endless hours each and every day! I felt every single touch," Adolf sighed, gazing longingly at Wendy.

"Lucky guy," the Night Lord said lustily.

Adolf nodded softly, and rose to walk over to join Wendy.

"Sit the fuck down!" The Night Lord snapped at Adolf and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back down to sit on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr space marine sir, I thought you were done with the questioning," Adolf apologised quickly, fear for his safety jolting him out of his passion for Wendy.

"You put your cock in Exalted Chaos Champion Mistress Wendy Sevenson! No man who does so can walk away without answering a LOT more questions!" The Night Lord threatened with a warning snarl, his earlier friendly tone dropped to show the psychotic malice hidden beneath.

Adolf flinched from the tone, and gulped as the Night Lord pulled out a huge combat knife and held it at his throat.

"Now I want ALL the details, I am going to get out my cock and wank, and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING that happened in the bedroom with Wendy!" The Night Lord demanded lustfully, removing the groin plate from his power armour to expose a giant erection.

Adolf spluttered with shock and made a loud squawk of disgust that filled the room.

"Stop that you naughty boy!" Wendy's voice shouted with dominant authority, followed by a whip that coiled out with perfect accuracy to strike the head of the Night Lord's penis.

The Night Lord moaned loudly and ejaculated hard all over Adolf's face from the pain, and then abased himself before Wendy and obediently put his manhood away!

Adolf wailed in horror and frantically wiped the cum off himself, moving over to Wendy as he did so for some measure of safety.

"Hello old me, this is weird," the now perfectly fuckable female Octavia greeted Adolf as he approached.

"Um, hello Octavia, yeah it has been pretty weird," Adolf replied politely, as he approached the protective ring of Night Lords that encircled the pair of women.

Adolf suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a Night Lord's bolter...

"That is close enough maggot!" The owner of said bolter hissed in warning.

Adolf nodded nervously and approached no further, staring longingly at the beautiful Wendy out of his reach.

"H-hello Wendy..." Adolf addressed her with nervous optimism.

"Don't you "hello Wendy" me!" Wendy snapped irritably.

"What did I say?," Adolf stammered anxiously.

"You put your cock inside me!" Wendy bit back.

"I have been your husband for all these long weeks..." Adolf began.

"I am married to OCTAVIA alone, not you! My WIFE has the privilege to touch me, YOU may not lay a hand on me!" Wendy chastised sternly.

"As you wish, I just want to talk to you," Adolf begged, feeling horrified by her cruel words.

"I don't even fucking know you, what could we possibly talk about," Wendy said severely.

"WENDY! Don't be so mean to him! I can't believe how horrid you are being!" Octavia exploded at Wendy.

Wendy flinched fearfully, gazing at Octavia's body with terrible addictive desire, and at another stern look from Octavia Wendy became significantly more friendly towards Adolf.

"I am sorry, I will be nice to him darling, the nicest person ever! Adolf I am being nice to you, see." Wendy said in desperation.

"Um, yes Wendy, w-well I would very much like to, ah, call on you, m-maybe we could go out?," Adolf said hopefully.

"Go out?, Are you asking me out on a date?," Wendy said with obvious distaste.

"W-well, yes... Is-is that o-okay?," Adolf pressed hopefully, nerves to the breaking point.

"I'm a lesbian," Wendy replied simply, as though this was answer enough.

"I-I don't mind, I actually w-well, actually I LOVE lesbians, the le-lesbians in the, uh, the films, the naughty films, um well, I really like them...", Adolf tried.

Wendy didn't look particularly impressed by this answer and exclaimed in exasperated disgust.

"I am a REAL lesbian, not the male fantasy type found in porn, I am a complete dyke!" Wendy said with obvious feeling.

"I know from uh, from experience that, well, I was there the entire time Octavia inhabited my body," Adolf insisted apprehensively.

Wendy gazed desperately at Octavia, all consuming sexual addiction for Octavia written all over her face. Octavia was looking at Adolf with clear sympathy, and met Wendy's gaze.

"All RIGHT! I will go out with him Octavia! I will, I WILL!" Wendy broke down.

"Oh Wendy, I am so proud of you," Octavia gushed and started kissing Wendy's lips passionately.

Wendy immediately lost all interest in anything else in the room, and passionately gave herself hungrily to the kisses!

Adolf was still naked, and his erection was now so big that it was painful at the sight of this lesbian kissing. Adolf eagerly watched as Wendy stripped completely naked and had wonderful hot lesbian sex on the floor.

"You can LOOK but don't TOUCH," one of the Night Lord's whispered to him, as the entire bodyguard squad eagerly turned around to watch the highly entertaining lesbian show.

***...

Wendy was only vaguely aware of her eager male audience as she buried her face in Octavia's extremely wet pussy. Oh Slaanesh, Wendy had MISSED the taste of Octavia's pussy so much!

Wendy felt Octavia's tongue pushing deep inside her own torrentially wet vagina, and moaned in bliss even as she buried her face between Octavia's legs.

The two wives were currently in the "sixty nine position", simultaneously giving oral stimulation to each other's private parts, and Wendy was currently on top, though they had rolled over many times. The pair were completely naked, horny as hell, and wet as wet can be, as they feverishly ate each other out.

Octavia's pussy was absolutely flawless as it made contact with Wendy's mouth, it had all the pubic hair permanently removed, perfectly smooth surrounding skin, and fragrant clean soft wet petals that were a delight to suck on. Her vagina itself was about as loose as any woman in history had ever been, loose enough to comfortably endure even a space marine or greater daemon cock, yet so well toned and muscled that she could tighten at will to give delightful soft "squeezes" to anything inside her.

Octavia's clitoris was especially large as a result of the effects of Slaanesh upon her body over the long decades, (though this current body was merely a perfectly exact replica of the old), a huge swollen clitoris that refused to stay hidden beneath the clitoral hood, forever poking out from under in search of stimulation.

Wendy ran her tongue over this engorged clit, and felt the clit physically pulse at the touch, trying to reach out closer to Wendy's teasing tongue. Wendy kissed the glistening clit, and began to make out with the pulsating little bulb.

Octavia's slurping moans vibrated inside Wendy's own achingly wet pussy as Wendy passionately kissed the little bead, and Wendy moved her lips all over it, making Octavia's entire body squirm with ecstasy.

Wendy felt Octavia's teeth biting down on her clitoris with agonising force, and Wendy convulsed with pleasure from the pain. Octavia bit harder, and Wendy involuntarily moaned. Oh Slaanesh that felt so good!

Wendy bit Octavia's clitoris in turn, and Octavia screamed with pleasure and squirted out clear vaginal fluid in her latest of many many orgasms since they started. Octavia ripped into Wendy's sensitive soft spot with renewed biting, and it was now Wendy's turn to squirt in orgasm.

Wendy's fingers began stroking Octavia's sides, and ticklish laughter squealed out snortingly into Wendy's pussy where it pinned Octavia's face to the floor. Octavia's legs kicked about as Wendy continued tickling her, and Wendy soon had Octavia howling with frantically hysterical laughter from her touch.

Even when being tickled heavily, Octavia still kept giving Wendy skilful oral, her laughing mouth currently licking deep inside Wendy. Wendy moaned in complete bliss, her whole body squirming and convulsing from her intense orgasm.

Wendy energetically squirted out so much that Octavia was in danger of drowning, but Octavia merely swallowed the squirt and continued to send Wendy to heaven.

"Oh Octavia! Oh! Oh Octavia!" Wendy groaned in delight as multiple orgasms came so fast that she couldn't count them.

Oh Slaanesh Wendy was in her element here! An insanely beautiful insatiable girl going wild as Wendy ate out her pussy! Wendy was as wet as she could possibly be, her long hiatus from lesbian sex making this current love making all the sweeter!

Oh Slaanesh the taste of PUSSY! Wendy was so GAY! So completely and totally gay! A dyke through and through, a pussy eating girl chasing woman fucking lesbian!

Wendy was at her most blissful in life when she was intimate with women, it just felt so right, it felt so natural to be with a girl like this. Wendy felt that she had been created to eat pussy, it was her purpose in life, to make girls moan and orgasm all over their faces!

Oh Slaanesh Octavia was SO beautiful! Oh Slaanesh yes!

Wendy was cumming so fast that it was just one continuous orgasm now, an eternal unbroken peak of ecstasy and bliss! Wendy was screaming her head off and just hoping that it went on and on forever!

"Oh Slaanesh! Oh Octavia!" Wendy exclaimed in equal measures moan and scream.

Wendy's fingers were a blur as they tickled the pinned down Octavia, and her tongue was licking Octavia's clit in a frenzy. Octavia was screaming in a combination of ticklish laughter and orgasm, an unbroken scream of pleasure and torment at Wendy's merciless touch.

Octavia's squirt was drenching Wendy's face, soaking her cheeks and forehead in slippery clear squirt. The torrents of squirt were so extreme that even Wendy's hair was wet from it! Wendy pushed her face all the harder into the gushing fragrant fluid, and screamed with pleasure into the violently squirting cunt!

Wendy was in convulsions now, so filled with orgasm from Octavia's mouth on her soft clitoris that she was in danger of falling off Octavia. Oh Slaanesh don't let this end! More, MORE!

Wendy had no comprehension of the passage of time, the orgasm was so everlasting and unchanging that Wendy could happily glide along it until the end of time. Wendy had squirted out vast amounts of fluid, but she had also DRUNK vast amounts of squirt from Octavia, Octavia's slurping laughing mouth was likewise drinking in Wendy's copious squirt, recycling the same fluid through each other from end to end in an endless circle of water!

Octavia's sides were getting red and raw from the merciless tickling of Wendy's fingers, but mercy was neither given nor requested, Octavia didn't want it to stop, and Wendy loved her too much to deny her her tickling torment that she loved so much.

Wendy was getting hungry now, they must have been fucking for many hours, but she would sooner starve to death than stop this perfect pleasure. It MUST NOT end!

Oh Slaanesh this was the life! This feeling was what existence was all about! She just wanted to live in her orgasmic embrace with her chosen lover forever!

Oh Octavia, Wendy's chosen sweetheart, oh how Wendy loved her! Octavia was the treasure of Wendy's eye, the love of her life, sharer of her bed, second mother to her children and licker of her loins! Her beloved, her loyal tickle slave, her enthusiastic fucktoy, the only woman who had ever TRULY loved her with no ulterior motives.

Wendy was rich and powerful, so rich and powerful that poor heretic women had fought viciously over Wendy's hand over the long centuries. Centuries of power hungry gold digging parasites who emptied out her treasures and continually broke Wendy's heart... All except for sweet loyal loving stupid Octavia.

Octavia was different. Octavia was unique. Octavia was the only person outside of immediate family who had ever truly loved Wendy, too stupid to think of gaining anything from the relationship, too loyal and loving to leave Wendy even after remembering EVERYTHING that Wendy had ever done to her!

This profound loving loyalty coupled with a compatible sexual kinkiness is what made Octavia WORTHY of being the consort of the exalted Wendy Sevenson, it made Octavia, and Octavia alone, worthy of the honour of tasting Wendy's pussy every single day without fail, worthy of her bed, worthy of her loving tickles and tortures, worthy of Wendy's LOVE.

Oh Octavia, treasured consort, oh how MUCH I love you!

Wendy lovingly drank in Octavia's juices as she thought these wonderful thoughts, she wanted to swallow as much juice as she could, wanted more of Octavia's raw substance inside of her, desired to be one with the object of her love and desire.

Octavia's pussy was enflamed and raw by now, bitten and licked and sucked till the skin could take no more, and then stimulated even more beyond. The former lovely pink was now an angry red, hot to the touch and doubtlessly throbbing with pain.

Wendy's own pussy was little better, throbbing with agony but too orgasmic to stop. Other people would have stopped hours ago, but Wendy and her wife were Slaanesh worshippers, and wouldn't stop willingly until they had no more strength to continue. The orgasms MUST continue.

Wendy felt a glob of what felt suspiciously like a man's semen squirt over her naked back.

The semen irritated Wendy, but she was unwilling to stop tickling Octavia with either hand to shoo the man away. She had little choice but to ignore it and hope that the man went away.

More semen then started to spray over her body, from different angles this time, and a big jet of it hit her in the face!

Wendy was desperate to keep hold of her eternal orgasm, and could do little besides a few angry noises to stop them, and just endured the cum.

Wendy angrily gazed up with her eyes as best as she could while still sucking Octavia's pussy, and saw the entire Night Lord bodyguard squad beating off over the two wives, with Adolf sitting to one side gazing jealously at Octavia.

Wendy finally snapped when her rear was lifted and a giant penis rammed inside her pussy from behind!

"Get your fucking hands off... Oh it's you Luke, what the hell are you doing?!" Wendy shouted in outraged alarm.

"Don't mind me, continue," Luke said, gesturing to Octavia's exhausted looking pussy and continuing to fuck Wendy without asking.

"I lost my orgasm you stupid horny arsehole!" Wendy raged in bitter regret.

"You have been having that same orgasm for the entire last twelve hours! You had Octavia all to yourself as agreed. It's my turn to join in now, and I might add that I even gave you a little extra time to be nice," Luke dismissed her protests reasonably.

"Over already?, Shit I lost track of the time. But I wanted to do other things to Octavia too!" Wendy lamented, Luke now balls deep inside her.

"You girls can play with each other as you like, but I am joining you for the next 12 hours, we had a deal," Luke insisted firmly.

"Oh Slaanesh Luke, get your cock out of me!" Wendy grumbled, utterly exhausted and grouchy.

"Sure, don't have to bite my head off. Your turn on the cock Octavia," Luke said huskily.

"Oh Luke, you are so BIG!" Octavia moaned as Luke transferred between the two women.

Wendy surged with self centred jealousy, and commandeered the top half of Octavia, holding Octavia's mouth hard against her pussy. Octavia was just as exhausted as Wendy was, but she was so far gone in the worship of Slaanesh that she would go on passionately having sex up until the moment her strength finally failed completely.

Wendy moaned exhaustedly from Octavia's fatigued sucking, as Luke enthusiastically pounded the other end of Octavia, with Octavia being "spit roasted" between the brother and sister.

Luke was completely naked, with his terminator armour left behind at home, with his "booty call robes" neatly folded up on a nearby table in the medical room. Wendy and Octavia had never left the room, and they had grown quite an audience over the course of the past 12 hours.

The floor was COVERED with cum, evidence of vast numbers of different men masturbating over the two wives over the past 12 hours. The cum had started out far away, but had crept steadily closer as the bodyguard joined in with the masturbation, until it had finally started hitting them.

Wendy was naked and utterly filthy with sweat and squirt and cum, her skin was sticky and clammy from all the drying sweat and fluid, her perfume had completely evaporated, and she stank like raw sex.

Wendy trembled with weakness and staggered back from Octavia, dehydrated and hypoglycaemic.

"I need food and water!" Wendy weakly snapped to the army of masturbators.

"Come with me on a date, I will feed you and water you," Adolf offered hopefully.

Wendy was too hungry and tired to give a fuck anymore, and simply nodded in complete exhaustion.

***...

Adolf gazed at Wendy from the other side of the table in the mostly deserted giant Sevenson feast hall. Wendy was naked and filthy, covered all over in dry cum, and currently slumped passed out on the table, a few cum stained strands of her long straight brown hair floating in a bowl of soup beside her sleeping head.

Adolf wasn't exactly sure how he had expected their first date to go, but he had hoped that it would be a bit more romantic than this...

Adolf wasn't sure what he should do, he was hesitant to touch her without her permission, and hadn't been able to wake her from her slumber.

Adolf looked around the dimly lit hall, and found that it was now completely empty of people. Adolf was all alone and Wendy was naked and unconscious... It would be all too easy to...

Adolf shook himself, what the heck was he thinking?! He wasn't going to rape a defenceless woman!

Adolf gathered his thoughts and decided that Wendy needed to be cleaned up and put to rest in a proper bed.

Adolf very gently lifted Wendy up in his arms, she wasn't a heavy woman, and dangled floppy in his arms, totally unconscious.

Adolf was still naked, having been given no clothes by anyone up to this point, and carried the equally naked Wendy away through the dark halls, towards her magnificent palace apartment home onboard the ship.

Adolf knew the layout from Octavia's wanderings over the past weeks, and navigated his way through the darkness, having a pretty good idea of where he should be.

He found the doorway to Wendy's palace without incident, and pressed Wendy's limp hand to a palm scanner to unlock her door.

Adolf carried her straight to the bathroom, and lay her down gently on the stainless steel floor. He wet a wash cloth with warm water and crouched down beside her.

Wendy was intoxicatingly beautiful, second only to Octavia herself in raw physical loveliness. Her body was a plastic surgery masterpiece of impossible proportions, simultaneously slender yet bulging to excess in all the most sexy places.

Wendy's straight brown hair was long, longer than shoulder length but not so long as to get in the way, the perfect compromise between sexiness and practical. Her face looked to be very early thirties in age, despite being centuries old in chronological time, without so much as a single wrinkle from all this time.

She was shockingly pale skinned, like a daughter of Night Lords should be, but her paleness suited her, adding to her beauty rather than taking away from it. Her nipples were pink, with just enough redness to enhance the sex appeal perfectly, big perky nipples but with small pleasing areoles unnaturally small for such big nipples.

Most prominent of all were the marks on her skin, one an elegant supernaturally pink glowing mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek that was currently barely glowing at all, and the rest an ugly scrawl of poorly spelled words listing every morally dubious or downright evil thing Wendy had committed in the last 30 years. The list was surprisingly long, outlining everything from relationship foibles to acts of blackest evil, all carved deep into her flesh with a knife leaving scar tissue that only very slightly marred her exquisite loveliness.

Adolf gazed down at the sleeping naked woman, and felt so intensely attracted to her that he had to stop himself from giving in to temptation and molesting her.

Adolf steadied himself, and instead simply cleaned her up as best as he could without molesting her, gently rolling her over several times to get her clean all over.

Wendy twitched slightly in her sleep, and murmured, "Octavia", apparently having a dream.

Adolf lifted her up in his arms once again, and carried her to her massive bed, laying her down and pulling a sheet over her to cover her modesty. Adolf gave her hair an affectionate stroke, and Wendy murmured, "Octavia we must find the unicycles before the ship explodes," apparently having a truly bizarre dream.

Adolf gazed at her beautiful sleeping face for a long moment, and then sighed and tiptoed out of the room like a complete gentleman.

***...


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51(orphan)

Wendy blinked herself awake to the sound of her brother Luke kicking her bedroom door open, what time was it?

"Octavia passed out, your turn," Luke stated expectantly.

Wendy yawned and looked at her big brother. Luke was naked and visibly smeared with Octavia's sex juices, and over his shoulder he was carrying the passed out cum stained naked Octavia like a meat carcass. Octavia's body looked patently obviously well fucked in the extreme, her skin red and enflamed in strategic places from clearly excessive amounts of tickling.

Luke stomped over and roughly dropped the unconscious Octavia on the bed beside Wendy, climbing onto the bed to get at Wendy.

Wendy found an intimidatingly large erection poking her in the face, and slapped it away irritably.

"Piss off Luke," Wendy said sleepily, and crawled out from under the sheets to check the time.

"Shit, I'm late for work!" Wendy cursed and got out of bed.

"It's not like there's much to do at the moment anyway, we are still crawling through the warp in little jumps as often as Franklin can manage, the daemonettes are still doing most of the work running the ship, you can take the day off," Luke reasoned, trying unsuccessfully to have sex with her mouth as she tried to get ready.

Wendy checked her hygiene state. It wasn't good but she had obviously been cleaned up slightly at some point last night. Wendy had no memory of bathing, and moved quickly to her ensuite bathroom to have a shower before work.

Wendy entered her dimly lit bathroom and found Adolf sleeping on a pile of towels in the bottom of the bathtub.

Wendy angrily evicted the unwelcome man from her bathroom, and had a much needed shower, lathering up her skin and hair to a thick foam as she removed all the filth from her sex stained body. Wendy flossed and brushed her teeth even as she showered, and made sure that her body was still completely hairless.

She dried herself off quickly and got to work with her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror, perfuming herself as she got herself looking absolutely gorgeous. Being a woman was harder than it looked, so much went into personal grooming each day.

Luke entered the bathroom at some point, and unhelpfully pawed at her bare breasts as she put on heavy eyeliner.

"I'm trying to get ready for work," Wendy complained as her brother twiddled her nipples.

Luke didn't respond, and just kept pace with her, groping her as she got herself ready, like a complete fucking gentleman!

Wendy moved to her gigantic walk in wardrobe, and slapped away Luke's hands as she put on her dominatrix leathers, zipping up her full thigh length black high heeled boots and slipping her back to front G string between the damp folds of her labia, moaning very slightly from the feel of the string of leather between her intimate folds.

Wendy buckled her whip holster belt around her waist, and tucked a few important small items away safely inside her cleavage to carry them. She looked at herself in a full body mirror, making sure that she looked perfect.

"Oh fuck off Luke! I'm going to work now," Wendy snapped as he grabbed her ass.

Luke reluctantly left her alone, and instead began having sex with the completely unconscious Octavia on the bed.

"What a charmer," Wendy said sarcastically, tutting to herself, and walked out of her bedroom on her clacking high heels.

Wendy was barely out the bedroom door when she encountered Adolf waiting excitedly for her. Oh Slaanesh what fresh hell was this!

"Sh-shall we resume our d-date?," Adolf asked hopefully.

"What date?, Wait, what the fuck did you do to me last night! I don't remember anything past the meal," Wendy demanded severely.

"N-nothing! I was a perfect gentleman. You passed out at dinner, no one was around to help, so I c-carried you h-here, got you cl-cleaned up, p-put you to bed, didn't t-touch you," Adolf insisted.

Wendy gave him a long hard look, he looked sincere. Wendy was a big enough liar herself to be good at sensing when other people were lying, this guy seemed to be telling the truth.

Wendy relaxed, and simply kept walking to work without another word. Adolf doggedly followed her, trying to engage her in further conversation.

"Y-you are very b-beautiful,"

"I'm aware," Wendy replied arrogantly.

"S-so very VERY b-beautiful,"

"As I said, I know how gorgeous I am, this isn't news to me,"

"O-oh?, Um, well that is g-good, because you really are a beautiful woman W-Wendy."

"I am the second most beautiful woman on this ship, we have periodic beauty surveys of the crew and rank everyone by attractiveness in a giant table chart. I got repeated plastic surgery for myself and Octavia until we were first and second place on the table, had to surgically dull the looks of a few hundred other girls, just to be absolutely sure to remove any competition for first and second place," Wendy boasted arrogantly.

"W-wait, what?! Th-that's n-not s-so g-good."

"Oh come on Adolf, men with your name have a proud history of "gassing the competition" so to speak, stop sounding so shocked,"

"Th-that par-particular Adolf was th-thirty eight th-thousand years ago! I am nothing like that legendary genocidaire! It's j-just my name!"

"Oh?, Do people just name their kids Adolf Ebenezer Judas Satan and hope they become saints these days?"

To Wendy's surprise Adolf actually laughed at this razor sharp quip. Wendy chuckled too, feeling a strange bond for this body that Octavia had previously inhabited.

"L-look, I am not F-Franklin ok, I am not going to lecture you on right and wrong. I'm just a guy ok,"

"Glad to hear it Adolf, otherwise I would have to have you killed," Wendy replied sweetly, just to watch him gulp.

Adolf's relentless attempts at seductive small talk continued for the entire walk and elevator ride to the ship's primary bridge deck.

"What does the pink mark on your face feel like?," Adolf asked just before they entered the bridge.

Wendy touched a hand to the glowing pink mark of Slaanesh that she had had for decades, when the Matriarch herself had personally taken Wendy into the very palace of Slaanesh himself and promoted Wendy to championhood, in recognition of centuries of competent service as a top administrative worker. Wendy had excelled in keeping the Sevensons operational without fail, and earned her mark through dedicated hard work and sexual depravity.

"It feels like a constant little orgasm in my face, I am so used to it I hardly notice it," Wendy mused thoughtfully.

Wendy took her whip from her belt and strode arrogantly onto the bridge, ready to begin flogging her sluts.

The bridge was currently bright magenta from the light of the warp entering through the huge observation window, and Wendy shielded her eyes from the harsh glare.

Through the glare Wendy saw Franklin standing with his arms raised, as though he were physically pushing against the warp outside the ship. Around Franklin stood his constant chaperone of nuns, and a discreet respectful distance away a crowd of savagely beaten converted heretic women grovelled on the floor in awe of Franklin's power.

Wendy scowled angrily as she recognised several of her bridge sluts among these converts, Sevenson women at least distantly related by blood to Wendy!

"Stop slacking and get back to work you sluts!" Wendy shouted strictly, cracking her boring normal whip in the air with a loud CRACK.

Every slut in the room looked at Wendy, but only a few of them returned to their work stations.

Wendy snarled at the insubordination of the sluts who remained, and flogged them unceasingly to motivate them to move. A few yelped and vacated the floor, but more than half of them stayed put and just endured the flogging without moving!

Wendy went silent, not a friendly silence, but the sort of silence that told that the perpetrators were now in VERY serious trouble. The sluts gazed terrified at Wendy, gulping with fear and cowering. They knew they were in trouble, and deeply afraid. But still they did not move.

Wendy took note of their faces, and pulled her vox phone from out of her cleavage and typed down all their names, she would deal with them later, it would not be a gentle punishment...

Wendy pointedly turned her back on the insubordinates, and refused to acknowledge their existence in the bridge from then on. The meaning was not lost on them, they were no longer welcome to return to their posts until Wendy said so.

Wendy gazed at the bridge sluts who had remained loyal, and coiled her whip.

"Chair slut!" Wendy snapped.

"Allow me," Adolf offered with hopeful excitement, getting down on his hands and knees, still lacking any clothing.

"Um..." Wendy said in distaste.

"Mother..." Franklin said warningly.

"Stop it Franklin, I'm not in the mood," Wendy snapped, gesturing for her naked female chair slut to crawl over.

Wendy elegantly sat down on the back of her crawling naked slut, and crossed a leg over her knee femininely. Wendy ran a hand over the rump of her chair and inserted a finger between her legs.

"MOTHER!" Franklin chastised angrily.

Wendy ignored Franklin and just kept molesting her chair.

"Your husband Octavia is right there! Why must you commit adultery right in front of him! Have you no shame?!" Franklin insisted.

"Octavia's back home in her female body, THIS here is a complication I had not expected," Wendy said coldly.

"I don't understand," Franklin said confused.

"When Liling and Hyacinth prepared this body from stasis to house Octavia's soul, they forgot to erase the mind of the original man. This guy was trapped inside the entire time and felt everything that happened. The moment he was free of Octavia he regained control of his body and I am not sure what the fuck to do with him now," Wendy paraphrased.

"I am a worshipper of the Emperor, and I intend to stay with your mother F-Franklin. A-as her h-husband..." Adolf added.

Franklin and the damn nuns all erupted in cheering!

"Praise you Emperor for delivering this woman from the darkness of lesbian adultery," one of the nuns began to loudly pray.

"No no NO!" Wendy protested.

"Well met, Step Father. What is your name holy servant of the Emperor," Franklin said with jubilant respect.

"NO! Stop it!" Wendy protested in exasperated outrage.

"My name is Adolf Lincoln, noble space marine sir. I am a lifelong worshipper of the Emperor and a rating in the holy Merchant Navy. My ship was captured by these heretics, I fell unconscious in the fighting and I spent most of the past year in stasis in the apothecarion." Adolf said excitedly.

The jubilation got even louder now, and the nuns were welcoming Adolf as Wendy's HUSBAND now!

"He's NOT my husband!" Wendy interrupted them before this madness could continue.

"In the name of the Emperor I now pronounce Adolf Lincoln and Wendy Sevenson..." a nun pronounced.

"NO! I don't agree to this!" Wendy protested.

"...Husband and wife!" The nun (Mother Superior) proclaimed with authority.

"Wait hang on!"

"Welcome to the family Step Father!" Franklin congratulated.

Wendy was still shouting in protest as Franklin embraced Adolf in a tight hug.

"Get the fuck off my bridge! All of you GET OUT!" Wendy angrily demanded.

The Nightmare Asylum abruptly dropped out of warp as Franklin walked out and stopped fighting the warp storm. The bridge viewing window now showed nothing but blackness and stars in all directions.

Wendy sat fuming with rage on her human chair, too outraged to even speak after this latest insulting insanity from her bigoted son.

"We are deep in interstellar space Mistress," a bridge slut fearfully announced.

Wendy merely nodded, fuck my life right now!

***...

Wendy's daughters Mandy, Bullwhip, Shockprod, Brand, and honorary adopted daughter Violet, were all extremely pissed off as they met together in Bullwhip's home dungeon/sitting room to discuss this latest indignity to effect their mother.

The daughters were all adults, though some had a huge age difference, and all were high ranking professionals in various fields, four of them either doctors or philosophy doctors, and Violet a highly trained Slaaneshi psyker specialising in necromancy.

These highly upwardly mobile women were richly dressed in the dominatrix fashions of their Slaaneshi culture, fine leathers and flawless latex composing their outfits. They sat around casually on well used looking bondage furniture that doubled as chairs, not restrained but merely sitting at ease.

Wendy had been a hard mother on them all, hard but only for their own good, driving them sternly to excel in their studies and become the best that they could be. Stern as she was, Wendy had always loved them deeply, and they all loved Wendy in turn, loved the highly intelligent mother who had raised them so diligently.

And now, yet again, their mother was being harassed by their bigot of a little brother!

"I am utterly sick of this crap! Mummy has been harassed about her sexuality nonstop for months now!" Bullwhip complained bitterly.

"I know he's my brother, but I really HATE him! And I'm not even a hateful person," Brand admitted.

"You should HEAR the thoughts in his head. He thinks openly about murdering my children!" The psychic mutant Violet added in a slightly bird like voice.

"I listen to him giving confessions sometimes, he actually REPENTS for walking past random innocent mutants without murdering them!" Mandy shared darkly.

"He is a complete psycho!" Shockprod exclaimed in shock at this.

The other sisters all agreed.

"He is, but so was Augusta and he turned out ok once he grew up," Mandy suggested.

"Augusta shot you! He only became "OK" after Liling had him completely submissive to her! Without Liling bossing him around Augusta would have a growing body count around here!" Brand interjected angrily.

Mandy and Violet both flinched angrily, deeply protective of their step brother Augusta.

"Well there's your answer, it's those damn women Franklin submits to! They are the ones who spent a decade filling his head with this hatred," Bullwhip suggested.

The other four sisters all nodded in agreement with this.

"Refreshments ladies?," Bullwhip's ordinary human heretic husband Bob asked charmingly from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Red soda, Hubble tea no milk two sugars, water for me I'm watching my weight, get me a beer, orange soda," the sisters all called out to Bob.

"Coming right up Mistresses," Bob called back charmingly.

"What are we going to do about these nuns?, How do we get them to stop leading him astray?," Shockprod pressed without missing a beat.

"Torture them?," Mandy suggested hopefully.

"We tried that before, Octavia got upset," Brand pointed out.

"Brain surgery on them?," Violet suggested.

"I think that Octavia would explode," Bullwhip chuckled regretfully.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit pissed off about what Mummy Wendy did to Mummy Octavia, I was mad as shit when I first found out." Mandy said dangerously.

Bullwhip, Brand and Shockprod shifted uncomfortably, they were far older than Mandy and had known about Wendy's plan to "convert" Octavia but done nothing to talk her out of it...

"Drinks ladies," Bob announced breaking the uncomfortable silence, carrying a tray of drinks into the dungeon/sitting room.

The sisters lifted their drinks from the tray, and Bob cautiously sat beside his wife Bullwhip, giving her a shoulder massage as she lounged.

The sisters drank, if just to break the tension with Mandy, and the awkward moment passed.

"We need to do SOMETHING about this, Mummy was completely humiliated on the bridge today, I was there. Mummy was too upset to even flog me properly for the entire first half of the shift!" Shockprod exclaimed angrily.

"Well what do you suggest we do?," Bullwhip inquired.

"Mistress Bullwhip if I may, how about simply separating Franklin from your mother, don't let them be in the same room at all," Bullwhip's husband Bob suggested.

"Mummy would never agree to that. She didn't cross half the galaxy to get him only to then never see him." Mandy dismissed quickly.

"What about we separate Franklin from the nuns then?," Bob suggested.

"We?, who is this "We" man slave?, You are not our equal," Mandy dominantly humbled Bob.

"Don't speak to my husband like that! The only one who gets to boss him around like that is ME!" Bullwhip angrily defended her husband.

"I might be a man, but I have been married to your sister for well over a century, whilst you, Mistress Mandy are not yet even thirty years old," Bob said with exaggerated humility, mocking Mandy.

Mandy angrily flogged Bob for his cheek, and Bullwhip retaliated by flogging Mandy. This quickly devolved into a vicious girl fight, and Bullwhip was savagely beaten up by the much stronger half-Goliath Mandy. Mandy then proceeded to flog both Bob and Bullwhip hundreds of times until Violet reluctantly subdued Mandy with her psychic powers.

Mandy was securely strapped down in her bondage chair by the time she regained consciousness, and Bullwhip gleefully whipped the defenceless Mandy until she apologised.

"You are such a fucking traitor!" The bleeding Mandy accused Violet.

"We are in Bullwhip's home, it's bad manners to beat a woman in her own home," Violet said apologetically.

Bullwhip held up her whip in warning and Mandy stopped complaining.

"Sisters please, this fighting each other is pointless. We still have to figure out what to do with Mummy," Shockprod said reconcilingly.

"Mistresses if I may speak, what about the idea of separating Franklin from his nuns?," the bruised looking Bob asked humbly.

"How exactly?, Franklin would go mental," Mandy countered.

"We could teleport them away into secret holding cells," Brand suggested, thinking.

"Franklin lives in my HOME, he will go completely berserk!" Mandy threatened insistently.

"It might work once we get home to the Matriarch's fortress, when we have TigerLily and others to subdue his powers, but on this ship right now it is suicidal. We can't get home without him being cooperative at any rate," Violet pointed out.

"So we should just do nothing?!" Shockprod exclaimed.

"Look, at the moment his antics are irritating but not dangerous. As long as he is distracted with his idiotic quest to turn Mummy straight, he is unlikely to kill anyone. I have read his mind, he is so blatantly homophobic that it's distracting him from more harmful endeavours," Violet insisted apologetically.

"No, there has to be some other solution, Mummy is at her wits end," Mandy insisted from her chair.

"I'm open to other ideas," Violet sighed.

No one seemed to have any other ideas, short of murdering Adolf, which was certainly an option but would create a whole swath of new problems to replace the one it solved.

***...

Wendy was feeling rather shell shocked as she returned home after work. Today had been a new level of utterly shit!

She still had to process the replacements for all the insubordinate sluts, and in addition she had to organise the horrific punishments of the insubordinate sluts, probably using Liling as their torturer. Sigh, so much paperwork to organise.

Wendy's heels clacked as she walked home, the sound adding to her already unhappy mood. Being pronounced married against her will in front of disobedient coworkers had been one of the most insulting moments in her entire recent life, no wonder she was bitterly unhappy!

The arrogance of those nuns really was beyond belief, the sheer sense of self entitlement that made them feel justified in dictating the life of a centuries old chaos champion was simply incredible! Who the fuck did those concubine slaves think they are!

Wendy heard voices up ahead in the corridor around the corner that led to her doorway, and unhappily walked around the corner, expecting the worst.

"Congratulations Mrs Lincoln!" Hundreds of people cheered.

Wendy ducked back behind the corner!

Holy fuck, they had an entire fucking parade organised!

Wendy steeled herself and very carefully slid one eye back around the corner.

A celebratory brass band started playing immediately!

Wendy pulled back around the corner once more, nope, fuck this!

Poorly dressed slaves followed her around the corner in a happy band, and mobbed around her cheering.

"Praise the Emperor! We heard the wonderful news that you have converted to worship the Emperor now!" The slaves screamed with hysterical joy.

Wendy buried her face in her hands and just shook her head rapidly in stress and exasperation! Damn rumour mongers had clearly elaborated greatly on the original tale and it had now spread throughout the entire damn ship!

"Come Mrs Wendy Lincoln, our secret house church has set up a reception party for you and your husband," the captured imperial slaves told her excitedly.

Wendy couldn't run away from these deluded fools now, so simply walked through them towards her door. Adolf Lincoln was waiting for her at the doorway, locked out by the security system per Wendy's instructions, and dressed in stitched together rags that these slaves had clearly given to him to wear.

The crowd of slaves cheered and chanted, "kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Don't you dare!" Wendy hissed at Adolf as he puckered hopefully.

Wendy and Adolf were then suddenly carried aloft on the shoulders of the happy slaves, and were crowd surfed away to "their wedding reception"!

Wendy was so furious and embarrassed by the time she was lowered to the floor that her face was bright red, this was beyond the pale.

Wendy smelled putrid sewerage and looked around frantically, not recognising this part of the ship.

"Where the fuck am I?!" Wendy demanded in pure outrage.

"Sewerage processing in the slave quarter sub levels," one of the grotty crowd announced cheerfully.

Wendy's eyes widened in horror.

This sewerage treatment plant was indescribably squalid and filthy, liquid shit caked all the walls and even the ceiling, and she realised in dismay that her fine leather high heels were standing in ankle deep sewerage!

"Why the FUCK would you bring me here!" Wendy shouted, a million miles beyond merely being angry now.

"This is our secret house church, the heretics never come in this room, it's safe for us worshippers of the God Emperor to meet and worship here," Wendy was informed.

"Shit, I will give you your own legally authorised place of worship in the nicest part of the ship right now! Just get us the fuck out of this sewerage!" Wendy pleaded nauseated.

The slaves erupted in fresh cheering and proclaimed that Wendy was indeed one of them now and giving them a "cathedral".

Wendy simply agreed enthusiastically, but was still made to walk through the damn sewerage, and take a seat at the "bride and groom's table of honour", among a collection of filthy tables and chairs sitting in the shallower parts of the sewerage!

Wendy squelched miserably through the sewerage in her thigh high boots, thanking Slaanesh that her boots were waterproof. She very reluctantly sat down on a dubiously "clean" chair, and glared silently at Adolf as he joined her.

"I didn't plan this, it just happened," Adolf quietly told her sheepishly.

Wendy was shaking with rage, this indignation was unacceptable!

Wendy flinched as a plate of, what might charitably be called "food", was placed on the grimy table in front of her. Did they really expect her to eat this?!

Slaves repeatedly tapped loudly on metal cups, apparently a signal for the happy couple to kiss. Wendy didn't move a muscle to indulge them.

The slaves were nonplussed by Wendy's less than enthusiastic reaction, but doggedly pushed through with the reception, oblivious to the fact that they had basically just kidnapped Wendy against her will and made her stay in a room full of sewerage.

"It's time for the bridal dance!" The crowd announced excitedly.

Wendy's face went pale, and she looked around the sewerage flooded floor in disbelief. Surely they could not be serious?

They WERE serious, and Wendy soon found herself clinging against Adolf for balance in her high heels as she tried to navigate ankle deep liquid foulness. She very nearly slipped over several times, and clung to Adolf for dear life, anxious not to fall down in this putrid reeking stuff.

Music from handheld instruments played an out of tune romantic song, and Adolf made a halfhearted attempt to lead Wendy in a romantic dance step as she tried her best to simply not fall over.

The music was just getting into full swing when deafening gunfire erupted.

Adolf panicked and hurled Wendy down into the sewerage! Wendy wailed in dismay and found Adolf huddled protectively on top of her like a heroic human shield.

Bodies exploded in red wet splatters as Night Lord bolter fire gunned down everything in the room that was more than a meter away from Wendy.

"What took you so long?," Wendy shouted to her Night Lord kinsmen as the gunfire and explosions continued.

The guns gradually ceased, and psychopathic Night Lords with smoking bolters entered the room, falling on the shrieking survivors with brutal combat blades.

Luke sloshed through the sewerage in his terminator armour, and paused as he reached Wendy with Adolf cowering on top of her.

"(Chuckle), it looks like your new husband tried to protect you, how sweet," Luke said.

Luke plucked Adolf off Wendy and held the barrel of his combi-bolter to Adolf's head.

"Don't," Wendy said, with a single word saving Adolf from certain death.

"As you wish sister," Luke said, dropping Adolf unharmed into the sewerage.

Luke offered Wendy a gauntleted hand, and pulled her up to her feet.

Augusta stalked over through the filth, and held a hand around Adolf's neck.

"What do we do with this?," Augusta growled.

"Bring him home with me, maybe Franklin will be less of a pain in the arse if he stays in my home. Oh and, be a good boy and be sure to brand him with my mark as my slave, after all he has put me through I OWN this fucker, I think I've earned that much," Wendy said vindictively.

"Of course Mummy," Augusta said nastily, and carried Adolf away.

***...

Octavia gave a great big yawn, only just awake, eyes not open yet.

A hand was suddenly squeezing Octavia's extremely sensitive stomach!

Octavia exploded with surprised laughter and curled up in a defensive ball on the bed, as a second hand probed an armpit.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Wendy said in a singsong voice as Octavia laughed and convulsed.

The hands left Octavia alone and she was suddenly being kissed on the lips by Wendy. Octavia returned the kiss sleepily, and wrapped her arms around Wendy.

"Dungeon time, you are the bottom, safe word is "hajsnip", no limits," Wendy said excitedly, tugging on Octavia's arm.

"Safe word hajsnip, no limits," Octavia repeated sleepily, nodding.

Octavia let herself be led naked into one of the many dungeons in Wendy's home, and blinked sleepily as she was restrained in an extremely unflattering position with her legs spread.

"You are in a good mood," Octavia observed.

Wendy merely hummed happily.

"You are being so nice letting me bottom without switching... Wait... What did you DO this time?," Octavia asked suspiciously.

"I enslaved Adolf, oh look a ticklish tummy!" Wendy said far too quickly and Octavia was screaming with laughter before she could even respond.

Adolf hobbled into view with an angry slave brand on his front right shoulder! Octavia glared at Wendy!

"Oh so much to tickle! Tickle tickle tickle!" Wendy said extremely quickly with a guilty grin on her face.

Octavia was laughing too hard to say her safe word as Wendy had obviously intended, and was unable to rouse on her evil shit of a wife!

Maybe five hours later, the thoroughly tickled and cummed out Octavia was finally given a five minute break to rehydrate, still bound fast as Wendy fed her a large energy drink.

"You DO know that you will have to talk to me about this eventually," Octavia panted, covered in sweat as Wendy lowered the bottle after a very long drink.

"You want me to stop torturing you and we talk about it right now?," Wendy asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"After you spent 5 hours getting me all warmed up?! Of COURSE not!" Octavia admitted grouchily.

"Thought so," Wendy winked cheekily and resumed tickling and fucking Octavia.

Octavia's mouth was a cackling ticklish smile from then on, and she couldn't focus on being mad at Wendy.

Wendy knew Octavia too damn well!

***...


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52(orphan)

Adolf Lincoln pawed at his painful new slave brand tenderly, hissing slightly in pain as he did so. He was standing in the rarely seen slave quarters hidden away at the farthest corner of Wendy's apartment, surrounded by Wendy's small army of rarely seen household slaves who did all the chores while staying discretely out of sight of guests.

"Stop scratching at it or it won't heal properly, just keep holding an ice pack to it for the first day or two whenever it hurts, the pain will disappear in time," Wendy's elderly female "head slave" told Adolf kindly but firmly, in a grandmotherly sort of way.

The wrinkly frail black leather clad elderly oriental woman handed Adolf an ice pack wrapped in a clean towel, gesturing him to hold the pack to the brand.

Adolf put the pack to his burn, but shrieked with pain and flinched it away from his tender throbbing brand.

The old woman limped over to a nearby sink, and filled a cup with cold water, limping frailly back to him. She very slowly and compassionately poured the water over his brand burn, Adolf hissed for a moment and then sighed as some of the terrible heat was drawn out of the burn.

The woman dampened the towel around the ice pack on one side, and gently held it to his brand. Adolf sighed in relief as more heat was steadily drawn out.

"Thank you, um, sorry I do apologise but I have forgotten your name," Adolf replied awkwardly.

The old woman smiled, the sort of smile that made her slightly slanted eyes light up with kindness, and said, "I am Mistress Fetter Lee, but you can call me Fetter if you like."

"Fettle?," Adolf attempted.

"No no, FettER, Fetter as in the type of iron manacle. It's a dominatrix name," Fetter corrected him with a chuckle.

"Fetter, ok. Why is it "Mistress" Fetter?," Adolf asked confused.

"I am Wendy's personal dominatrix, well at least, I used to be, a long time ago. Wendy was my wife a very long time ago... Now I am her slave..." Fetter said with slight sadness.

"Wait, what?," Adolf asked, sure he had misheard.

"I, ah... Stole, from Wendy, when we were married... Robbed her personal fortunes, stole a fortune of treasure and money. My wife Wendy, well, she wasn't pleased..." Fetter admitted shyly.

"You are a thief?," Adolf confirmed.

"Yes, stole more than half of Wendy's money, gave it to my relatives to hide away if she ever divorced me, to keep me rich."

"Well... My kin spent most of the money, and I couldn't pay it back to Wendy when she found out. She was... Upset, I guess you could say."

"It is a long story, more complicated than all that, at first I got away with just being divorced, but then years later I developed a deadly cancer, and had to go crawling to Wendy to beg her to pay for my extremely expensive cancer treatment... In the end I owed Wendy a debt I could never repay, and I was enslaved to Wendy to pay my debt to her."

"She wasn't gentle towards me in the first year, but she has forgiven me now, and I have risen through the ranks of her slaves to manage her entire household now." Fetter recounted nostalgically.

"You were really her wife?, but the age difference, you are so much older than Wendy," Adolf exclaimed rather tactlessly.

"Actually, I am more than one hundred years YOUNGER than Wendy is. She keeps her youth and beauty eternally, whereas I was not so lucky." Fetter corrected bittersweetly.

"How can that be?!" Adolf exclaimed in disbelief.

"When Wendy divorced me and cast me out, I was deliberately denied access to the same rejuvenation I had previously enjoyed. I withered and aged into a hideous old crone, and only by becoming Wendy's slave was the ageing process halted once more," Fetter said with a slight phantom of bitterness.

"You are not hideous I assure you," Adolf said with polite suave.

"Well aren't you sweet," Fetter said with a twinkle in her deeply intelligent old eyes.

A brief silence ensued, and Adolf looked around at the dark slave quarter. It was a single large room filled with lines of mass produced mattresses for the slaves of Wendy to sleep on, with footlockers at the end of each mattress to hold the possessions of the slaves.

Adolf counted at least 40 mattresses, and just as many slaves, most of them female, all with brands like Adolf's.

"Your mattress is here, that there is your footlocker for any stuff you acquire. It doesn't have a lock, none of them do, and we have a very strict policy against stealing from fellow slaves." Fetter explained, pointing to a mattress inconveniently located in the worst part of the middle of the room.

Fetter cleared her throat.

"A few ground rules. Rule one is that Wendy is legally our undisputed owner and ruler. She has lethal Night Lord relatives who can enforce this rule with terrible violence, so just don't even try to defy her, it's not worth it."

Adolf nodded, thinking he understood.

"Rule two, I am in charge in the absence of Wendy and Octavia. Wendy might own this household, but I am the one who runs the day-to-day running of Wendy's home. I make sure that everything is done, leaving Wendy free to enjoy her time with Octavia and family members,"

Adolf gazed at her and gave a small nod.

"Rule three is just the usual stuff such as not hurting the other slaves or excessively stealing stuff from Wendy. Stealing a little bit of stuff from Wendy as needed is an unwritten privilege that Wendy allows us to do, stuff like clothes to wear and food to eat, as long as it's not her favourite stuff and isn't done excessively."

"Really?," Adolf asked in surprise.

"Well, technically speaking we are all Wendy's property, so we aren't so much stealing as maintaining and clothing her property. As long as you are not selling the items on or permanently removing them from her possession she doesn't really care."

Adolf thought he understood this so far.

"The majority of slaves in the household are women, and we don't always have a lot of privacy to get dressed and bathe, you will see us naked at various times, this is normal. I want to make it absolutely clear that just because a slave woman is naked, that is not an invitation for you to touch her or sexually harass her. I take sexual harassment claims very seriously and I WILL have you punished severely if you try anything."

"I have eyes for Wendy alone, I assure you," Adolf promised reassuringly.

Fetter frowned slightly at this.

"Wendy has already informed me of your interactions with her, you have been relentlessly pursuing her, and you raped her..."

"I didn't RAPE her!" Adolf interjected angrily.

"Well, Wendy saw it that way." Fetter began.

"She did?! I must go and talk to her now, set the record straight," Adolf announced, turning to leave the room.

"Stop him!" Fetter ordered with surprising dominance for such an elderly frail woman.

Ten slaves, three of them young men, ran in front of the door before Adolf could reach it and blocked his escape. Adolf was a strong man and attempted to simply push through them, but was wrestled back by their combined strength, the weaker slaves working together to overpower his individual strength.

"You will NOT harass Wendy, do I make myself clear?," Fetter warned.

"I just want to talk to her," Adolf insisted.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Fetter replied firmly.

"Why not?," Adolf protested.

"Because we give a slight shit about Wendy. We have a relatively comfortable life here, Wendy has built up an understanding with us, that if we do what we are meant to do and don't bother her then she in turn will grant us significant personal autonomy and comfort. If we let you bother Wendy, then she will be displeased with us," Fetter explained patiently.

"But I am her husband..." Adolf explained feebly.

Every slave in the room laughed.

"Wendy is a lesbian," Fetter said with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I'm still her husband, I can turn her straight, I can redeem her," Adolf said with resolve.

"You are her SLAVE, you are going to clean her toilets, prepare meals, make beds and, if you are lucky, tickle and pleasure Octavia when Wendy is at work. You are not going to bother Wendy," Fetter said sternly.

"Wendy is pregnant with my child," Adolf tried.

"And if you don't piss Wendy off she will let you be a part of his life. Take my advice, leave her alone, it's better for everyone involved," Fetter advised sternly but kindly.

"Will I ever be able to speak to her again?," Adolf asked.

"Speak to her?, Yes of course. But not pester or annoy her. Wendy can be surprisingly friendly with us when she is in a good mood, she is even on a first name basis with most of the slaves. If she engages you in conversation then of course you can talk with her, but that is COMPLETELY different from barging in on her to demand a romantic relationship!" Fetter said in a tone of obvious impatience.

Adolf was not satisfied with this, and unsuccessfully tried yet again to get through the group guarding the door.

Adolf was repeatedly shoved back, and became violent after the third failed attempt, punching and kicking to get through.

Slave women staggered back, faces bleeding from hard punches, and Adolf savagely incapacitated the men with brutal punches and knees to the gut.

Adolf fought his way through the door, and ran in the direction of Wendy and Octavia's loud sex noises.

Fetter was shouting in outrage, and every slave in the entire household was now chasing after him.

Adolf dodged and outpaced the increasingly large group of slave men who were pursuing him now.

Wendy and Octavia's noises were getting louder, they were in a dungeon room playing a torture game.

The apartment palace echoed with the angry shouts of Adolf's pursuers behind him, the noises so loud that Wendy and Octavia went suddenly silent, having heard the commotion.

A doorway up ahead opened, and a completely naked Wendy poked her head out, looking in curious concern to see what was going on.

Adolf bolted into the doorway, pulled Wendy inside, and closed and locked the door to keep out his pursuit.

Adolf scanned the room quickly for additional threats, but saw only dungeon equipment and Octavia strapped naked with her legs spread on one of the devices.

Wendy and Octavia were both gawking at Adolf in astonishment, and angry banging and shouting came from the slave men outside the locked solid metal door.

"Wendy! Thank the Emperor!" Adolf panted, short of breath.

"What happened! What's going on?," Wendy asked in dismay.

"Your other slaves said that I was forbidden from speaking to you! They said that you thought I RAPED you! I had to set the record straight, I didn't rape you! I had to fight my way through them to reach you," Adolf exclaimed frantically.

Wendy slapped her own forehead with the palm of her hand, and looked thoroughly exasperated. Wendy followed this gesture by slapping Adolf's face!

"What was that for?!" Adolf asked, rubbing his slapped face in betrayed shock.

Wendy simply slapped him again, and again and again until Adolf was staggering back, trying to protect his face from the sharp girly slaps.

Wendy moved to a rack of implements, and picked up a terrifyingly huge whip, cracking it in the air with a colossal CRACK!

Adolf scrambled away as the whip lashed out in rapid succession, hitting him 5 times in the space of ten seconds! It HURT!

The whip bit him with astonishingly sharp pain, making him shriek with agony!

Adolf was fleeing and dodging all around the dungeon, but Wendy's skill with the whip was such that every single lash managed to hit him! He couldn't dodge or escape!

Adolf cowered in a corner, but was lashed completely raw! He desperately fled to the doorway and tried to unlock it as his back was checkered with angry red whip lines!

Adolf got the door open and tried to flee from the pain, but the men outside the door grabbed hold of him and simply held him absolutely defenceless for Wendy's whip! Wendy snarled with savage sadism and whipped him so hard and fast that within minutes Adolf was crying like a little girl!

His back stung worse than fire, but Wendy didn't stop! It HURT! The pain BURNED!

Adolf wept and shrieked for what felt like eternity, as the terrible whip tortured him. His beloved Wendy was being so viciously cruel to him!

Tears and snot ran down his face, and blood ran down his back, but Wendy still didn't STOP!

He struggled desperately against the crowd of men, but they held his limbs completely immobile, and he couldn't shake them off or pull free!

"Strap him to the flogging X frame, this is going to be LONG!" Wendy commanded sadistically.

Adolf was immediately manhandled into an X shaped padded metal frame, strapped face first to the frame, completely defenceless!

"It's punishment time, SLAVE!" Wendy snarled vindictively.

Adolf was then in what felt like hell!

***...

Adolf's brutally scourged body twitched in indescribable agony, laying on his front on his slave mattress an unconscionable number of hours later.

The entire back half of his body had been flogged so much that not a single square inch of skin was intact. In places he had been flogged right down to the layers of fat and even muscle beneath the skin. Wendy's wrath had been terrible, and had only been eventually stopped by the insistent pleading from Octavia.

Mistress Fetter was kneeling down at the head of his mattress on her spindly bony legs, softly stroking his hair to soothe his groans of agony.

Fetter thrilled sensuously from the sight of his obvious agony, a natural sadist her whole life with a deep sexual fetish for other people's pain, a born dominatrix.

Fetter flicked her long grey hair flirtatiously as Adolf wailed piercingly from his agony, she was getting turned on. Adolf was exactly her type, muscular handsome and in hellish agony. She was currently single and Adolf's obvious romanticism had impressed her.

Fetter stroked her hands all over his hair, her body language flirtatious and provocative, wondering if she could get him to sleep with her. The flesh might be old, but the spirit was very much willing.

Other slave women were congregating hopefully around his mattress, and Mistress Fetter shot a warning look at them to back off, she wanted the new fresh man meat for herself!

This always happened when Wendy got a new male slave who was even remotely attractive. The female slaves heavily outnumbered the males in Wendy's household, and the competition for a boyfriend was always intense.

The competitor women ignored Fetter's warning look, and fussed over Adolf's wounds with soothing cool wet cloths.

Adolf hissed in a combination of pain and relief as the damn competition applied cool wet rags to his terrible hot wounds, and Fetter thrilled with jealousy.

Skinny young white blonde things with pretty faces, voluptuous curvy olive skinned brunettes with generously large breasts, petite elegant raven haired oriental girls, gorgeous young curly haired black girls, freckle faced young redheads, all gathered hopefully around Adolf.

Fetter gazed with bitter jealousy at her far younger and more desirable competition, and decided to just give up while she still had her dignity. Fetter wretchedly got up, and let the youngsters squabble over the fresh meat. A young blonde thing immediately took her place stroking Adolf's hair.

Fetter hobbled over to her own mattress, and settled down on her tired old bones. On the mattress next to her a slave couple were energetically having sex under a sheet.

Fetter sighed, it had been a very long time since Fetter had had a man lay with her like that, the long years without a lover were lonely.

Fetter stripped naked for bed, wearing only a rather humiliating adult diaper lest she have an accident in the night. She was physically very very old, and with that age came no end of humiliating problems.

Wendy had frozen Fetter's ageing process the moment she was enslaved, meaning that Fetter never physically aged even more, but she was instead eternally locked in the old and frail state she had already reached upon being enslaved, forever an old crone!

"I get Octavia tomorrow," Fetter loudly announced, needing relief.

"Not a chance! It's not your turn!" The already rostered group of slaves protested equally loudly.

Fetter grumbled to herself, she should have guessed. Playing with Octavia each day was by far the most popular job in the entire household, and Fetter's only form of sexual relief. A properly well tickled Octavia was horny enough to even sleep with Fetter, Fetter might prefer men, but she was bisexual enough to be Wendy's former wife, and could certainly enjoy the intimacies of Octavia.

"No! I am faithful to Wendy!" Adolf's voice suddenly shouted.

Fetter gazed over to see a deliberately topless blonde trying unsuccessfully to seduce Adolf into kissing her.

Fetter thrilled with satisfaction, if she couldn't get him then at least the youngsters apparently couldn't either.

Fetter considered her options, and decided to go visit a daemonette tomorrow, for a bit of intimate contact. Maybe SEVERAL daemonettes in fact!

***...

Octavia held herself completely still with practiced experience as she hung strapped upside down on her head, with her legs strapped spread wide in the specially designed "Wendy's breakfast bowl" frame. Wendy poured more milk and cereal into Octavia's defenceless vagina.

Wendy buried a spoon inside Octavia's pussy and spooned out another mouthful of milk and cereal, absentmindedly reading the mornings shipboard news from a tablet device as she sat eating, ignoring Octavia's moans of pleasure.

Discreetly standing almost out of sight in a far corner were a gaggle of attendant slaves, the male slaves with visible erections from the highly erotic spectacle. Wendy was aware of their presence but ignoring them, part of the unwritten system they had developed where they got to look and Wendy got to ignore them, a nice trade off that benefited everyone.

Wendy had to repeatedly refill Octavia with milk and cereal, her anatomy was not an ideal size or shape for this use, and could only hold so much at a time. Octavia was making noises of delight, turned on by this highly erotic activity, and her wet juices were adding to the milk.

Wendy's metal spoon went in astonishingly deeply, scraping the very end clean of cereal, scooping out a soggy spoonful of cereal and vaginal mucous. One of the men ejaculated on the spot as Wendy erotically slid this spoonful into her mouth.

Octavia got too excited several times, and Wendy had to leap aside split seconds before Octavia squirted out sprays of soggy cereal and milk, leaving a frightful mess dripping down Octavia and all over the floor. Wendy licked Octavia's skin clean each time, and several more men climaxed from the sight.

After a long and messy breakfast, Wendy simply left Octavia strapped upside down in her frame as she went off to get herself clean and gorgeous for work.

The slaves had been waiting for this, and advanced on the defenceless Octavia, hands making unsubtle squeezing motions.

Octavia squealed in excitement as they got closer, fidgeting playfully in a combination of fear and intense desire.

The squeezing hands made contact with Octavia, and she exploded into peals of laughter, completely receptive and consenting to this extremely fun routine sexual game that the slaves regularly played with her.

Octavia was very quickly penetrated by each man one after the other in turn, her lust aura driving them wild and making them climax far faster than they would like.

The women slaves were equally enthusiastic, as all who volunteered were either gay or bisexual, and Octavia gave legendarily good oral to women. One after the other Octavia's mouth was used by the women, the lust aura driving them to extremes of lust until an orgy took shape around Octavia.

This was a fairly typical morning for this Slaaneshi household, almost boringly normal in fact. Each day a different group of eager volunteers were rostered to "entertain" Octavia while Wendy was at work. The rest of the slaves had the much less fun ordinary chores, but all had equal amounts of time with Octavia, so no one complained except for a tiny minority of women too straight for even Octavia's lust aura to bend, as well as one especially bitter gay man.

Octavia was eventually "rescued" from her highly pleasing predicament by the now fully dressed and made up Wendy, who untied Octavia and ordered the slaves to cook breakfast for Octavia.

Wendy spent a few minutes passionately making out with Octavia before work, before reluctantly pulling herself away to leave for work, pausing only briefly to have a brief word with Fetter about the daily business of running the household.

As soon as Wendy had left the apartment, the slaves tied Octavia up with ropes and resumed their fun with her as she moaned and squealed with laughter.

They reluctantly stopped when Octavia's breakfast was ready, and untied just enough of her to let her eat as they stood a safe distance away from her lust aura and waited impatiently to resume their fun.

While this highly heavenly pass time was going on for a few lucky slaves in this one room, every other room in the household was currently being cleaned and tidied by the majority of less lucky slaves.

Adolf was feeling more than a little embarrassed as he cleaned the shit off of well used anal dildos!

"How many did they use?!" Adolf exclaimed as a young female slave brought him a fresh basketful of soiled dildos in one of the several laundry rooms.

"At least one more basket more to go, they like to use as many different varieties of dildo heads as they can for different sensations," the slave woman replied in an unknown accent.

Adolf groaned in disgust, and hissed slightly in pain from his shoulder length rubber gloves rubbing on his raw whip marked arms.

"Poor guy, that looks really painful," the pretty young blonde slave woman said sympathetically.

"It is," Adolf replied in self pity.

"Aw, well, I would be happy to help take your mind off it," the woman said provocatively, with all the subtlety of a plasma torpedo hitting an explosives stockpile.

Adolf merely shook his head, wary of mentioning that he was still set on his wife Wendy.

"Let me know if you change your mind," the young woman said disappointedly.

Adolf resumed washing and scrubbing the shit residue off an intimidating number of scarily large dildos. By the Emperor Wendy made a mess when she made love!

Adolf sniffed the dildo in his hands, uncertain which woman it had penetrated but hoping it had been Wendy. It smelled like shit and ass.

Adolf had a strange urge to lick it, to lick Wendy's shit! He resisted the unholy urge savagely. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Adolf resumed scrubbing the soiled sex toys, desperate to get them absolutely clean for Wendy's safety. By the Emperor she used a LOT!

The entire apartment palace was an unholy pit of sexual depravity, sex toys and bondage and immodest ladies attire filled the various rooms, more items than any sane couple could use in a lifetime of sex in healthy moderation, Wendy however somehow managed to use slightly more than half of these things in a single week!

Wendy's life was divided into segments, approximately 8 hours a day for work, maybe 6 hours for sleeping give or take two hours depending on how tired she was, and usually at least 8 hours a day having sex of one type or another. All other activities were squeezed into the remaining two or so hours left over.

The exact routine was not set, and some rare days she was not at work for whatever reason. Some days she had (relatively) little sex, some days she worked far longer than usual. Her life was chaotic just like all chaos was, but on the whole on average, Wendy Sevenson had utterly ridiculous amounts of sex each day.

Adolf gazed at the dildos. Every single one had penetrated Wendy at least hundreds of times over it's lifetime. Lucky dildos!

Adolf had for a few glorious weeks had his own penis used as Wendy's dildo, completely heavenly. It hadn't all been fun, Octavia's tickling fetish in particular had been hard to endure when you don't share said fetish but still had to feel it! Octavia was only happy if it went on for at least a few hours each day, and Adolf had been powerless to stop her as he endured it all.

Even worse had been all the gay sex! Octavia would apparently fuck literally anyone of any gender, and once her lust aura had reawakened in Adolf's body, the amount of gay sex with men had been especially intimidating! Octavia had used his mouth to give oral sex to guys! And she had had his ANUS penetrated by lines of guys!

Adolf had almost gone insane, and only the sex with Wendy had gotten him through without going mad.

He had been so lonely during those weeks, unable to communicate with anyone. So so lonely. Maybe he had gone a little mad?, During that loneliness the kisses and affection from Wendy had been the human contact that kept him going. She had looked him in the eye and told him "I love you", she had covered his face with kisses as his penis was inside her! His mouth had sucked her nipples and every other part of her body, his body had been all over her.

In the absence of words, this intimate touch had become the communication he needed. He had felt like she was making love to him himself, had felt like she was his wife, had felt like she was speaking directly to him. He had come to consider Wendy his own wife, and had fallen madly in love with her as the loneliness caused his sanity to continually deteriorate.

Adolf's heart was ablaze with passionate love for Wendy, he was utterly smitten with her. He wanted her more than he wanted anything, he wanted to marry her, redeem her, and bring her back home as his wife to meet his parents in the old hive city.

The savage pain in his back brought his attention back to the present.

He was branded, scourged half to death, and currently cleaning sex toys in a depraved Slaanesh dedicated palace onboard a Night Lord battleship. The woman he loved was a sadistic, sexually depraved, lesbian nymphomaniac, chaos champion of the unholy lust god Slaanesh, a woman who fucked her own brother, was related by blood to an entire army of Night Lords, and was more likely than not a highly dangerous sociopath!

All in all this was not a good situation to be in!

But he LOVED Wendy! And moreover, that nun had pronounced them husband and wife, making it official! She WAS his wife, in the eyes of the Emperor she was Adolf's, with all of the rights and privileges and responsibilities that went with it!

Sure, the new Mrs Wendy Lincoln might be a bit of a fixer upper, but with proper husbandly guidance and a firm hand she could be straightened out, right?

The agony in his back throbbed, and Adolf felt a thrill of fear. What if she flogged him again?

"Here's the next basket of dildos. I am very single by the way," the pretty blonde slave woman announced from the doorway.

Adolf gazed in irritation at this incessant temptress. She was young, pale skinned, with long platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a tight grey cotton shirt with very low cleavage, showing off the top half of a pair of perky, pleasantly large breasts, and an extremely short skirt that showed off a hint of her bright pink cotton panties.

The woman was holding the basket in such a way as to deliberately show off and enhance her cleavage, and smiling at him provocatively.

"Are you always so direct?," Adolf asked her crossly.

"I don't get much chance to date, Wendy won't let us bring home any guys." The girl said flirtingly.

"So you just throw yourself at every new man who enters Wendy's service?," Adolf accused disapprovingly.

"What is your problem?, I'm giving it away here!" She finally snapped at him.

"I have a wife," Adolf explained gently.

"You mean Wendy?," the girl asked.

"Yes, the nuns made it official in the eyes of the Emperor," Adolf explained to the young slut.

"She will just flog you again if you keep this up. Wendy is never going to be your girl, not ever, not in a million years. I on the other hand can be your girl right now," the young woman said softly.

Adolf recoiled away from her terrible words and threw a freshly clean dildo at her, hitting her in the top of the head.

The woman gently lowered her basket and bent down sensuously to retrieve the thrown dildo. She then held eye contact with him and erotically sucked the phallic object, playing her tongue all over it and winking.

"This dildo could be you," she offered.

"Give me that! Now I have to clean it again!" Adolf snapped crossly.

"Come and get it," she purred, holding it in her mouth.

Adolf got up and simply snatched it suddenly from her mouth, not playing her game.

"You almost pulled out my teeth!" She hissed in pain.

"It serves you right for putting it in your mouth," Adolf told her.

The woman hissed in pain and crossly stormed out of the room, looking offended.

***...


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53(orphan)

Onboard the dark baroquely decorated command bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, pandemonium was erupting as every cogitator in the entire system blared out angry protestor propaganda.

"Justice for the victims of the wedding reception massacre! Free Wendy and her husband at once!" Speaker systems blared righteously.

Phd doctor Brand Sevenson cursed in dismay, so far powerless to purge this latest computer virus from the cogitator networks.

Sharp agony suddenly filled Brand as her mother Wendy whipped her without warning, making Brand shriek with pain.

"What is taking so long slut!" Wendy shouted at Brand.

"The virus is embedded throughout the system Mistress, it will take a long time to isolate and purge," Brand mewled subserviently.

"Well hurry up and do it slut!" Wendy shouted and flogged her again.

Brand moaned with slight masochism from the pain, and redoubled her efforts to counteract the cyber attack.

"Let Wendy worship the Emperor freely!" The speakers throughout the entire ship announcement system screamed in every room on the ship.

Brand had partially disassembled the cogitator in front of her, and was using incorruptible firmware gadgets to track the lines of computer code and try to find and isolate the virus.

"Slaves and workers and poor unite in rebellion! You are poor while the holds overflow with gold! You are oppressed when freedom is there for the taking! Rise up in rebellion, you have nothing to lose but your chains!" The propaganda blasted across the entire ship!

Wendy and many other Sevenson women all screamed at these dangerous words being broadcast through the ship, and demanded that someone shut it down!

Brand desperately searched through the codes for the virus, if this wasn't stopped then the entire ship would erupt in full scale rebellion!

Brand's gadgets beeped suddenly, warning that another hacker was now actively downloading malware into the system. Brand desperately tried to track the origin of the hack, they were here on the bridge somewhere!

"Mistress Wendy! Someone in this room just added a fresh virus!" Brand warned without hesitation.

"Marines! Hold the doors! No one is leaving this room until I find this fucker!" Wendy ordered with shrill rage.

Sinister Night Lords blocked every single exit, and Brand was lashed and ordered to trace the culprit.

Brand feverishly followed the code and shouted, "cogitator 5A!"

"You BITCH!" Wendy shrieked at the culprit, followed by sounds of violence and pain.

Brand took advantage of her sudden lack of punishment to focus on searching out the location of the viruses, the virus programs were carefully hidden all throughout the system, nestled away in lines of other codes in all sorts of different program files.

The whip bit Brand again, making her scream.

"Find all the other culprits slut!" Wendy demanded.

"Yes Mistress Wendy!" Brand whimpered submissively.

Brand desperately searched for the origins of the codes as she was repeatedly beaten and shouted at, driving her into a frenzy of desperation.

The whip bit her again and again, filling her with pain!

"Cogitator 162Y, in the public section of the librarium!" Brand called out, discovering the origin of another of the viruses.

"I want them arrested at once!" Wendy shouted.

"Brothers, storm the armouries! Arm yourselves and fight for your freedom!" The propaganda roared with fiery zeal.

"Fuck! I want those armouries locked down NOW!" Wendy bellowed.

The whip hit Brand again, and she frantically tracked down the hackers all the faster, pushed to the limit of how fast she could work.

"Cogitator 37T in maintenance!" Brand screamed.

The skin left bare by Brand's skimpy black leather outfit was now bright red and raw from the whip, and the terrible pain drove her onwards to find one breach after another.

"More slut, I want ALL of these fuckers!" Wendy screamed at her.

Brand was utterly submissive, deep in sexual "subspace" from her brutal treatment, and obeyed Wendy without question. The sharp sting of the whip made her jump with fresh bursts of speed every time it struck, and her pace was now superhuman.

"Cogitator 42J, public librarium! That's the last one Mistress!" Brand blurted in terror.

"Good girl! Now shut down that propaganda and remove the viruses slut!" Wendy shouted dominantly.

"Yes Mistress!" Brand squeaked and frantically obeyed.

The whip hit her again, drawing blood this time, and Brand yelped like a branded dog!

Brand desperately decoded the virus programs as her back was minced raw and bloody by the whip, she was crying now from her pain, but so utterly submissive that she was enjoying her brutal domination. This was a strange mix of heaven and hell, just as the worship of Slaanesh always was.

Brand's blood was flicking everywhere now, flicked by the whip in red lines of dots over the tables and cogitators all around her!

Brand's brain was desperate to escape the pain, and unlocking new ultrafast potential, breaking through codes faster than conscious thought. Brand surprised even herself with how fast she silenced the blaring propaganda, and was rewarded for her troubles with fresh abuse.

Brand was in a trance of deepest submission now, and time seemed to slow down as her altered state of consciousness was able to crack codes impossible for her usual mind, almost autistic from the depth of her current subspace.

Her bleeding back was flogged almost down to the muscle by the time that she managed to purge the entire system clean of malware, and she sat panting in relief as the whip finally stopped!

"Good slut! VERY good slut!" Wendy praised her dominantly.

Brand thrilled with submissive delight at being called a "good slut", and Wendy lovingly pulled Brand's long brown hair and slapped her around.

"The rest of you sluts, get to work!" Wendy shouted, whipping other people as Brand sat basking in submissive subspace, back bleeding and throbbing with pain.

Brand busied herself with putting the cogitator back together as Wendy screamed at sluts and beat them, saying a prayer of thanks to Slaanesh for her wonderful pain and domination. She felt blissfully peaceful basking in the intense afterglow of her brutal treatment, hypnotic even.

Brand was done with her specialist duties for now, and calmly walked over to join the other currently unoccupied specialists that were sitting submissively around the edges of the room. Brand approached her sister Bullwhip among these submissive women, and the two sisters kissed heavily in greeting, both utterly submissive and filled with the whispers of Slaanesh.

Brand sat canoodling with Bullwhip for a long time, chasing her tongue around in circles in an open mouthed kiss. For how long exactly they kissed, neither could say, as the bliss of subspace clouded their minds of all except sensation and ecstasy.

When the time felt right the two sisters broke the sensual kiss, and sat together cuddling, heads leaning together as they basked in hypnotic bliss, utterly comfortable and calm.

Brand smiled, she had needed that long kiss. The kissing was a form of "aftercare", an essential part at the end of any bondage game to soothe and reaffirm the submissive and prevent them experiencing post traumatic stress disorder, stabilising Brand's extreme emotions back to calm normality.

The sisters watched absentmindedly as their mother flogged and screamed at submissive sluts, those lucky sluts were having so much fun.

Explosions echoed off in a distant part of the ship, and reports blared, "5th secondary armoury breached, repeat 5th secondary armoury breached!"

"Oh dear," Bullwhip whispered sleepily to Brand, too hypnotic from her submissive work state of mind to be overly alarmed by this event.

"This is serious!" Brand hissed back, and screamed shrilly in panic until Wendy whipped her into silence.

"Shut up slut! No screaming!" Wendy shouted.

Gunfire could now be heard, LOTS of gunfire, and reports came in of a full scale battle raging inside the breached armoury.

BOOM!

"2nd and 4th secondary armouries breached! Request reinforcements!"

"Luke! Go and stop this mess!" Wendy shouted into a vox as the sounds of violence intensified.

Wendy walked up and pulled Brand painfully to her feet by the hair, and pulled her hobbling on her high heels and hissing in pain by the hair, agonisingly slapping her bleeding raw back to force Brand down into a seat in front of a cogitator.

"Give me real time intelligence of the enemy movements slut!" Wendy demanded, pinching her bleeding back to make her shriek with pain.

"Yes Mistress!" Brand whimpered submissively, and used the cogitator to access the ship surveillance systems.

A quick look around showed tens of thousands of slaves protesting in massive angry mobs, spread all over the common lower ranking crew residential decks and around a growing number of armouries. Mobs were stealing weapons from captured armouries, and gunning down daemonettes that were scrambling to intercept them.

Brand put the footage up on a giant screen above Wendy for her to see, and was flogged in thanks.

"Fuck, I want our own sections of the ship locked down NOW! Keep them out in the poor scum sections! Do NOT let them reach anyone important!" Wendy commanded arrogantly.

Blast doors across the ship slid shut with blaring sirens, and Night Lords could be seen on the monitors, taking positions behind the closed blast doors to protect the Sevenson women as the riots got worse.

These sorts of riots happened a lot in the Sevenson domains, it was inevitable really, and only constant violence from Night Lords kept the riots subdued and the gynarchy dynasty firmly in power. The problem was the rampant class consciousness of all the captured slaves who made up so much of the population.

Humans unfortunately were not evolved to be enslaved or subordinated. Human beings had evolved as stick wielding hunter gatherers, nomadic bands of basically classless communists who freely shared food and everything else with every member of the tribe, with little of any leadership structures, just free people with everyone more or less equal.

This horrible state of universal equality had been impossible to destroy in a small nomadic tribe type society, where everyone knew everyone else, where secrets were impossible, where you only had what could be carried with you, and where food couldn't be hoarded by just a few at the expense of the many! Thank Slaanesh for the wonderful invention of agriculture!

Wonderful agriculture had made it possible to stay in one place, hoard wealth, and fortify resources so that others could be barred access to them. Finally it had been possible for the most psychopathic members of each society to subdue and enslave and starve their fellow human beings, allowing the invention of slavery, serfdom, kings, emperors, aristocracy, feudalism, capitalism, exploitation, inequality, dictatorships, fascism, nationalism, nazism, imperialism, autocracy, theocracy, sexism, racism, and a thousand other wonderfully decadent things!

But the majority of people had not enjoyed this unequal treatment, and the history of the human race ever since the invention of agriculture had been basically one constant ongoing struggle of class warfare, between the exploited majority of the human race and the tiny minority of ruling class sociopaths who selfishly subjugated their fellow man.

Different periods of history were marked by different lies the ruling minority classes told to justify their right to enslave the vast miserable masses. At first it had been justified by religion, some gods or other had commanded that these rulers parasite off the hard work of their slaves and serfs. It had then been shifted to a ridiculous concept of duty, it was the duty of the sweaty masses to serve the king, or the fuhrer, or the fatherland, or the emperor, or their race, or whatever else, and this duty could only be done by maintaining the power of the ruling class.

Shortly after this idea of duty had fallen apart, the powerful had come up with the genius lie of capitalism, with all it's promising lies about markets being free and wealth being earned by the hardest working. Why yes sweaty peasants, of COURSE you too can become as rich as the billionaire class, just work really REALLY hard, invest wisely and ANYONE can rise to the top! Complete and total grox shit of course, but for a few generations the idiots believed it, and wallowed in poverty while the same ruling class as always was born into extreme wealth, wealth earned by the dedicated hard work of the deluded idiots.

At around the same time as capitalism was spinning it's lies, vicious autocrats began calling themselves communists, they weren't anything of the sort, but rulers will lie, and idiots will believe them. This whole false communism autocracy scam lasted a few generations, and further confused the hell out of people, just adding to the benefit of those in power on all sides. Utterly hilarious!

The environment of earth had been destroyed by catastrophic climate change shortly after this period, and the fabled Terra was reduced to a sweltering hell scape, just as it continued to be today, and the ruling class fled to Mars and the Moon and across the solar system, setting up new despotic reigns as the ruined ecosystems of earth devolved into a war torn hellhole.

It had been funny as fuck, and had stayed funny right up until true communism was finally set up and the class system abolished for a few centuries! Damn killjoys!

The Sevenson women of today carried on this fine tradition of class and exploitation, a tiny minority who ruled billions of slaves and common poor heretics, ruthlessly exploiting them like those evil robber barons and slave owners of old.

The problem for the Sevensons was that they didn't have a lie that actually worked on everyone. They couldn't just appeal to the will of Slaanesh putting them in power, because less than half of the sweaty masses actually worshipped Slaanesh, and those who did might change chaos gods at a moment's notice if the abuses got too bad. And of course the captured Emperor worshipping slaves would simply laugh at them if they suggested that the EMPEROR wanted the Sevensons in power!

The lies about duty worked better, and a few chaos cults were loyal to them from misguided duty and honour, throwing away their lives to keep the few in power and privilege. Unfortunately not enough of the masses had this sense of blind duty, and saw through the illusion.

The lies of capitalism hadn't worked to convince anyone in almost 38 thousand years, it was just too fucking obvious that a poor person couldn't work their way to the ruling class, a poor person had a better chance of being struck by lightning. It was such an obvious lie that anyone who wasn't indoctrinated from birth to believe it would see through it instantly. A bunch of captured Imperial slaves certainly wouldn't believe that sort of crap from the Sevensons!

No matter what lie the Sevensons tried to spin, people just kept seeing through it, leading to spectacular mass rebellions on a semi regular basis.

Unable to solidify the inequality with lies like normal rulers, unable to justify why they were in luxury while the rest wallowed in poverty and squalor, the Sevensons had to resort to brutal violence to keep the masses in their place.

Brand suddenly screamed in pain as Wendy flogged her bleeding back and called her a slut!

"Update the images slut!" Wendy screamed at her.

Brand yelped fearfully, the irony of her own brutal subjugation completely lost on her, and changed the cameras on display to follow the rioting crowd.

The angry masses were outside the blast doors now, armed with lasguns and autoguns, and shouting chants while holding banners.

"LET WENDY WORSHIP THE EMPEROR!" One of the banners read.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Who even spreads this gossip?," Wendy exclaimed in exasperation.

Other banners waved around in view:

"EMPEROR WORSHIPPING WENDY TO CAPTAIN SHIP!"

"LET MR AND MRS LINCOLN FREE!"

"FREEDOM FOR SLAVES!"

"DEATH TO HERETICS!"

"VENGEANCE FOR THE RECEPTION MASSACRE!"

Brand gaped at this selection of messages.

Wendy had an extremely calculating look on her cruel face now, she was obviously thinking up a plan.

"I think I can solve this whole mess without bloodshed," Wendy said quietly with a smile of triumph.

***...

Adolf was astonished as his beloved Wendy enthusiastically kissed him in front of a cheering crowd of heavily armed rag clad slaves! This was a miracle!

Wendy broke the kiss and lovingly held his hand, turning to face the grotty crowd. She was dressed the most conservatively Adolf had ever seen her, with heavy makeup completely hiding her chaos mark of Slaanesh from view. Her hair was covered piously, and she might have had a little halo over her head from the way she carried herself.

Adolf and Wendy were standing atop a set of stairs in front of a blast door, with tens of thousands of cheering slaves filling a vast corridor in front of the bottom of the stairs. Adolf had been hastily dressed in tattered rags just like the crowd, and felt a bit underdressed compared to Wendy's saintly attire.

Wendy waved happily to the crowd and a beaming smile filled her beautiful face, showing off beautiful white teeth.

"Thank you friends for fighting on our behalf. The Sevensons have heard your cries for justice, and have released my husband and I from our, ah, captivity." Wendy orated powerfully.

Adolf gazed at her, feeling puzzled, as the crowd erupted in cheers at her words.

"I am also now in command of this vessel, and with my first act I have decreed that a grand cathedral to the Emperor be set up aboard this ship for all to worship freely!" Wendy announced.

The crowd was jubilant.

"Come friends, follow me to the new cathedral!" Wendy announced, and at a gesture from her hand the blast doors behind her opened.

Wendy led Adolf happily by the hand, the ecstatic cheering crowd following behind them, and walked through the strangely empty corridors.

Adolf put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "what's going on my love?"

Wendy smiled sweetly and whispered back into his ear, "this crowd will kill us if we don't tell them what they want to hear, so keep silent and just nod and smile at whatever I tell them."

Adolf went pale at these words and held his wife protectively. Wendy smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

The corridors were echoing loudly with cheering now, and the crowd pressed all around them now, only just behind them.

Wendy seemed to be very deliberately leading them away from the quarters where the Sevenson women lived, heading instead towards one of the unoccupied skyscrapers that jutted up from the top of the massive starboard side rear starboard observation fin, an area of the ship that was virtually uninhabited, considered an "unfashionable" location by the Sevenson women for some reason.

They entered the ground floor of the mighty armoured steel tower, and huge piles of gold greeted their eyes.

"Whoops, forgot gold was stored here..." Wendy whispered under her breath, heard only by Adolf.

"A donation for the cathedral!" Wendy announced to the crowd without missing a beat, gesturing at the piles of gold ingots.

The crowd roared with joy and surged forward in awe to touch the gold. Tens of thousands swarmed all over the piles, and the side of Wendy's face twitched slightly as she noticed people carrying away ingots to steal for themselves.

Wendy smiled sweetly to the crowd as they all entered, making sure that all the armed stragglers were inside, and then cleared her throat.

"This entire tower is your new cathedral..." Wendy began.

The thick metal blast doors of the tower suddenly slammed shut with a loud BOOM!

Adolf barely had time to gape before a bright magenta teleportation beam glowed around him and Wendy...

Adolf screamed in piercing agony as he was teleported without a protective suit of power armour, electric agony filled every nerve in his entire body!

He materialised screaming on the deck of the Nightmare Asylum bridge. Wendy appeared beside him, moaning loudly in pleasure from the agony of teleportation.

Adolf curled up in a ball on the floor, weeping in agony and horror. What had Wendy just done?!

"Oh dear, we appear to have been kidnapped again husband." Wendy announced cheerfully.

"What happened to all those people?!" Adolf asked, dreading the answer.

"They are all fine, just locked in the tower, they will surrender their weapons eventually and return to slavery, either that or die of dehydration and starvation." Wendy said sweetly.

"You didn't kill them?," Adolf asked with a sigh of relief.

"Living slaves are a lot more valuable than dead slaves, especially tens of thousands of them. Also Octavia and Franklin would both have an utter fit..." Wendy explained cheerfully.

"Also because you have a conscience?," Adolf asked hopefully.

Wendy paused at these words, and a troubled pained look filled her face, evidence of a deeply buried conscience screaming to get out. Wendy shuddered all over, and for a moment she looked deeply ashamed of herself. She gazed at Adolf with desperate haunted tired eyes, eyes that had seen far too much evil, eyes exhausted under the weight of terrible inner guilt.

A single tear ran down Wendy's face, and for a moment her eyes looked every bit as ancient as her chronological age. It lasted mere seconds, but during that time Adolf was staring through her eyes into the soul underneath, an ancient soul numb from horrors, but a human soul with a real conscience.

Wendy's face changed back to normal, and she now looked irritated.

"Wendy my dear, it is not too late to turn back, I can help you," Adolf offered chivalrously.

"Turn back?," Wendy asked dangerously.

"Turn back from REAL evil. Not the fake issues of lesbianism and kinky sex, but the REAL evil, stuff that kills people, the stuff that you KNOW is wrong," Adolf explained imploringly.

The hint of a conscience returned to Wendy's face at this, and she once again looked deeply troubled and weary of the darkness in her heart. The sight was so sad that Adolf reflexively hugged her.

Wendy tensed in his arms for a terrible moment, and then suddenly broke down into loud sobbing!

Adolf was surprised but delighted by her reaction, and just held her tightly, rubbing her back as she sobbed with guilt and grief. He smelled her hair as he hugged her, her perfume smelled so wonderful!

Wendy's tears cut lines through her makeup, revealing her glowing pink mark of Slaanesh hidden on her cheek underneath, causing a soft pink glow to reflect off Adolf's face.

Adolf simply held his wife tenderly, and let her cry out her guilt and grief. She was weeping hoarsely now in giant gasps, wetting his shoulder with her cascading tears.

Wendy clung to him like her life depended on it, and he kissed her hair tenderly. This moment had a sacredness to it.

People were gawking at them now, and the huge chaos raptor Augusta was stalking over, murder written in his poise.

"What did you do to my stepmother?," Augusta asked accusingly in a harsh demonic voice.

"(Sob), leave him alone!" Wendy commanded crossly.

"Yes Mummy," Augusta rumbled respectfully, but did not back off.

The giant Astartes moved right up to them, towering threateningly over the pair like a baroquely carved ceramite gargoyle. Adolf gulped nervously.

The monster placed a gauntleted hand softly on Wendy's back, and gently attempted to remove Wendy from Adolf's arms. Wendy resisted, but not hard, and merely clung to Adolf and sobbed herself out for a long time.

Adolf lovingly rocked Wendy gently in his arms, and her tears gradually soothed to mere sniffles. Adolf hugged her tighter and she gradually relaxed completely, just hanging peacefully in his arms.

More Night Lords surrounded them now, sinister dark blue giants with murderous weaponry in hand. None of them looked particularly pleased with Adolf at the moment...

Wendy gave a great big sigh and finally pushed herself free of the hug, her cheeks so streaked with tears that the mark of Slaanesh was almost fully visible now.

She sighed deeply and said, "that felt exquisite... (Sigh), so much emotion. Orgasmic. (Contented sigh), Thank you Adolf for the delectable pleasure."

Adolf gawked at her, was she serious?!

Wendy stretched erotically and wiped away the makeup covering her mark of Slaanesh, exposing it to the world. She ripped off her conservative clothes and stood wearing only a black push-up bra and backwards leather G string!

Wendy held out a hand expectantly, and a Night Lord placed a whip in her hand.

Wendy advanced on Adolf, and curled her whip sensuously around his neck. She used the whip to pull him in close, and lovingly kissed him, briefly slipping her tongue into his mouth before finally breaking the kiss!

"You may play with me and Octavia tonight, you don't get a safe word or limits," Wendy purred sweetly at Adolf.

Adolf spurted out a bit of precum in astonished arousal, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe having a husband won't be so bad after all," Wendy sighed in bliss and sensually walked away to flog her bridge crew.

Adolf could only blink in utter delighted astonishment. Wendy had accepted him as her husband!

***...


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54(orphan)

(Author's note: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you reading this :-)

Adolf smoked a Tessroot cigarette as he lay in bed naked next to the sleeping Wendy and Octavia. By the Emperor that had been bliss!

He inhaled the postcoital cigarette with a deep sigh, flooding his blood stream with the intense nicotine. The nicotine filled his brain, making the pleasure after his orgasms all the sweeter. This really was the life.

The huge bed was littered with sex toys and bondage items, including whips, feathers, handcuffs, vibrating dildos, ropes, leather straps, riding crops, clothes pegs, ball gags, electric toothbrushes, handheld suction devices, double ended dildos, single ended dildos, even triple and quadruple ended dildos, flavoured lubricant, glass tubes, and a cage full of small rodents! By the Golden Throne that had been a WILD threesome!

Adolf took another deep inhale, and tapped his spent cigarette out in an ashtray. He blew out a long stream of smoke in a contented sigh.

Adolf gazed around the perpetually dark bedroom. It was a vast room, big beyond any obvious need, with an extremely high ceiling and wide open space on three sides of the enormous bed. About 20 meters from the foot of the bed was the wall that housed the bedroom door.

The bedroom door had clearly originally been a grand work of art, ornately hand sculptured polished dark inked metal, showing elaborate panoramas of women and daemonettes engaged in kinky bondage orgies. It could have been in a museum, such was its original workmanship, but it now had so many dents from being kicked open by chaos lord Luke Sevenson that it was ruined!

The bed itself was more about sex than sleeping, with bondage harness points built into every part of the bed frame, a waterproof rubber mattress protector under the bedding, and the headboard covered in shelves full to bursting with sex toys. Symbols of Slaanesh bedecked the bed frame all over, and the very bed seemed to contain the bound essence of some lust daemon that fed on all the sex.

The room was always terribly dark, but Adolf's eyes had adjusted to cope by now, and saw everything around him in the black and white of night sight, devoid of any colour.

On the wall 30 meters to Adolf's right was the doorway to Wendy's giant depraved ensuite bathroom, a gleaming stainless steel room full of chains and restraints, where so much sexual degradation occurred.

An equal distance away on the left wall were the doorways to Wendy and Octavia's individual walk in wardrobes, and in one corner was a little memorial shrine, labeled "the creepy possessed child", where Wendy and Octavia had apparently been cornered once.

A few bits of furniture occupied odd parts of the room, such as Octavia's massive makeup table, complete with bright makeup lamp and mirror, and with draws and surface covered with a truly astonishing amount of cosmetic products.

The room had a very distinctive "girlyness" to it, completely lacking a man's touch, and smelled faintly of mixed perfumes, utterly girly in the extreme.

Adolf put aside his ashtray and stroked his wife's long soft brown hair, admiring her intensely feminine beauty. By Terra she was gorgeous!

Wendy stirred slightly from the touch, and smiled at Adolf sweetly. Adolf smiled back, and softly kissed her lips. He immediately regretted the kiss as he tasted all of the places her mouth had recently been, yuck!

Wendy snuggled closer against Octavia, and drifted back off to sleep. Adolf watched her for a moment, and then wisely got up to brush his teeth, knowing all the places her mouth had recently been.

He padded softly into the bathroom, his feet slightly chilled by the cold stainless steel floor, and tried to remember which tooth brushes had not been inserted up a backside recently. He wasn't sure and worriedly selected one at random and ran boiling hot water over the head of the toothbrush for five whole minutes just to be safe.

Adolf squeamishly brushed his teeth very thoroughly, followed by a comprehensive floss, mouthwash gargle, second flossing, a second brush of his teeth, and finally a very long mouthwash gargle and rinse. His mouth seemed as clean as he could get it, and he finished off with a quick shower just to be safe, the sex had been just so messy!

Adolf dried off, and finally tiptoed back into bed with Wendy, hesitantly laying next to her sex stained naked body.

Wendy stirred, and kissed him on the mouth in greeting! All that teeth brushing for naught!

"Hello my dear "husband"," Wendy softly giggled, placing especial emphasis on the word.

"Hello wife," Adolf said back affectionately, smiling at her.

Wendy smiled sweetly, and a trace of her tender tired old soul surfaced on her face, looking at him thankfully.

"You have no idea how much I needed that today, needed to just cry in the arms of someone who understands me but doesn't judge me. In my long centuries of life this has been a rare thing to find," Wendy quietly admitted to him.

Adolf smiled and cuddled her softly, Wendy leaned into the cuddle and relaxed.

"For months I have been harassed by my son Franklin. I love him but he hurts me so much with his cruel bigotry. I don't let on but it has been eating up inside me, every time he calls me a "filthy lesbian harlot", I just die a little inside," Wendy said sadly.

"(Sigh), things have not been the best with Octavia either, our relationship has barely survived the past months. She hates me, at least she hates a big part of me if not quite all of me, and she openly judges me, calls me evil. She loves me too much to leave me, Octavia never leaves me for good, always comes back no matter what I do, but she makes me feel so evil and unworthy lately," Wendy continued sadly.

"These past months have been hell, so much stress and guilt, loved ones making me feel like shit. Luke is the only one who doesn't judge me, but he doesn't know how to treat me like a lady, he only ever wants sex, doesn't want to just cuddle and connect, (sigh)."

"But you Adolf, you alone have been just what I need right now, the perfect combination to just let me feel sane. You see me for exactly what I am, but you seem to love me unconditionally all the same... Even when I'm absolutely horrid to you! (Sob)"

Adolf held her tightly and soothed her tears, she was softly crying into his chest.

"(Sob), nobody understands how hard it is being me! No matter what I do, somebody hates me for it! The forces of chaos are so divided! Pleasing everyone is IMPOSSIBLE! I have to beat people and scream at them just to keep this operation going! It's not EASY making the hard decisions I am forced to decide, I was promoted by the Matriarch herself because I am one of the ONLY women who is even capable of keeping all these lunatics in line! Nobody except the Matriarch actually appreciates everything I do!" Wendy sobbed quietly, tears running heavily.

"That sounds really exhausting," Adolf encouraged her compassionately.

"It is! SO exhausting! It is the nature of chaos denizens to be chaotic, but I am expected to somehow keep them all in order! It is tiring, there always seems to be SOMETHING, some random unpredictable shit that I have to somehow deal with! I have the hardest job on this ship and I then have to deal with condemnation from my loved ones! It's not FAIR!" Wendy sobbed, the floodgates of her emotions fully opened now.

"That is why I am having this relationship with you, man or not I don't care, you could be a hajsnip for all I care at this point. I just need SOMEONE who just gives me unconditional love and understanding without judgement! You are keeping me sane," Wendy admitted, clinging to him tightly.

Adolf wasn't entirely flattered by these words, but accepted her honesty without judgement, and just tenderly soothed her as she sobbed.

"Why are you so nice to me?," Wendy asked in tears.

"I love you Wendy, you are my wife, I care about you," Adolf told her sincerely.

Wendy's dubiously clean mouth was suddenly kissing him passionately.

She was sobbing and kissing his lips in a frenzy of emotions, energetically climbing on top of him and kissing his face down into the bed.

Adolf wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down harder into the kisses, excited and aroused now as the kissing got heavier.

Adolf was soon erect and gently attempted to penetrate her. Wendy cooperated, and slid him inside of her, and he tensed as he rubbed uncomfortably inside her bone dry vagina...

"I'm still a lesbian," Wendy said apologetically, indicating to her complete dryness.

Adolf nodded understandingly, and after a brief delay he gently pulled out of her, just kissing and hugging her instead.

Wendy looked touched by his selflessness, and wiggled down until her face was in front of his penis.

"My mouth is always wet," Wendy said mischievously, and sucked his throbbing erected head!

Golden Throne! Thank you sweet merciful Emperor!

***...

Adolf Lincoln bellowed with laughter and squirmed in the bathtub handcuffs, as Wendy and Octavia mischievously scrubbed the soles of his feet with soapy scrubbing brushes!

The two girls were giggling mischievously and playfully teasing him as they scrubbed, tickling him terribly!

"I'll ha ha get you girls back ha ha for this!" Adolf warned through his laughter.

The girls merely poked out their tongues and tickled him all the harder.

Adolf was aroused as hell, in the bath doing kinky things with this pair of gorgeous naked women. It was aggravating but he was far too turned on to genuinely protest to his rather giggly predicament.

"You two are merciless!" Adolf laughed slightly frantically as they pressed their assault on his toes.

The pair of adorable kinksters didn't even slow down, and Adolf was almost in a fit of struggling now.

Wendy and Octavia were kissing now as they tickled him, and Adolf was so erect that it hurt! Golden Throne he was so hard he was about to pop from the pressure!

Adolf was desperately trying to move his genitals closer to the two women, desperately needing to be inside one of them right now, but they were up near his chained raised ankles and out of his reach!

The girls were scissoring now as they scrubbed his screaming feet! Adolf was frantic to be a part of it!

"Oh Slaanesh! Oh Slaanesh yes!" The girls were moaning in unison as Adolf laughed his head off!

Oh Emperor PLEASE! I'm about to die! Adolf thought to himself, tormented by blue balls!

The girls both climaxed without him, and then focused their attention exclusively on scrubbing various parts of his body as he screamed with laughter and sexual frustration.

"Golden Throne girls! I'm CLEAN now!" Adolf shrieked with laughter.

"We know," the girls mischievously said in unison, and just kept tormenting him until he finally pissed himself in the bath!

"My turn!" Wendy giggled excitedly, and unlocked Adolf's cuffs and chains.

The moment Adolf was free he grabbed Wendy and penetrated her in utter desperation, his manhood ready to explode if he didn't get relief!

Octavia piled on, kissing Adolf as he pounded Wendy, and her lust aura drove him wild as wild could be. Adolf exploded inside his wife Wendy a few instants later, and howled incoherently with pleasure as his semen filled her.

Wendy crawled out from under him and began enthusiastically chaining herself up as Octavia mischievously brandished a soapy scrubbing brush in each hand.

Adolf watched for a few minutes as the kinky girls played their tickling game, before he got a scrubbing brush of his own and helped Octavia make Wendy howl with laughter. It was surprisingly fun, especially after how bad Wendy had got him earlier. The playful revenge was very sweet.

Adolf had a fantastic time with the girls in the bath, but then had to run away in horror as the girls moved to the toilet for their "poo games"! Holy Emperor! What the fuck had he married! Yuck!

Adolf fled the bathroom as the sounds of moaning and smell of shit filled the ensuite bathroom, taking refuge in the bedroom as the girls did acts best not described. Yuck!

Adolf was just drying himself with a towel when the front doorbell rang without warning.

Adolf put the towel around himself and walked curiously to the front door, peering at the security monitor to see who was outside.

The scarily heavily muscled young space marine neophyte Franklin was standing outside the door, flanked on all sides by his extremely strict and severe looking nuns. The entire group was holding books of sacred texts and carrying sanctified holy icons. They looked extremely joyless and cheerless.

Adolf pushed the intercom button on the security panel and spoke into the microphone receiver.

"Hello Franklin, this is your stepfather Adolf. I am not sure if I am allowed to let you in, your father Luke forbade you to return without his permission," Adolf said apologetically.

The young neophyte Franklin did not seem impressed with this answer, and with an astonishing display of Astartes strength he braced himself against the door and floor, and bent the metal door inwards with a terrible screech of tortured metal! Adolf leapt aside as the hinges snapped one by one, and the entire door fell to the floor, bent almost completely in half.

"Do you mind!" Adolf protested loudly.

Franklin gave Adolf a look, and Adolf flinched back a few feet from the terrifying space marine neophyte.

"I have come to see my mother, I have heard some worrying rumours about her recent behaviour, that she has not been true to you," Franklin accused in a testosterone deepened voice, like the voice of a full grown man.

"My wife is on the toilet," Adolf said cautiously.

"I will wait for her then," Franklin stated firmly.

Adolf nodded and fled into the ensuite bathroom to warn Wendy.

Adolf closed the bathroom door behind him, and entered to find Wendy and Octavia completely smeared all over with shit! Wendy was currently doing a shit directly into Octavia's open mouth!

"Franklin is here! He looks really pissed off!" Adolf warned.

"Shit! I need to get cleaned up! Octavia we need to stop!" Wendy hissed in dismay.

The pair of women rushed into the shower and frantically washed themselves clean with soap and shampoo, brushing their teeth with the toothbrush Adolf had used earlier! Yuck his toothbrush!

The girls got clean enough to pass muster, and Octavia left the bathroom first, wrapped modestly in a towel looking guilty and sheepish as she went out to face the disapproval of the nuns outside.

Franklin growled angrily outside, having guessed that Octavia's presence in the bathroom at the same time as Wendy could only mean that she was engaged in lesbianism.

Wendy panicked and kissed Adolf with her less than pristinely clean mouth a split second before Franklin entered in suspicion! Yuck poo mouth!

Wendy was currently completely naked as she kissed the towel clad Adolf, and Franklin and his nuns burst in to see them kissing.

Wendy broke the kiss and frantically covered herself in a perfect facsimile of shocked embarrassment, completing the appearance with a loud gasp of indignation.

The effect was perfect, Franklin blushed bright red and the nuns squawked in embarrassed horror and shouted at Franklin to avert his eyes from Wendy's immodesty!

"Get out you perverts!" Wendy shouted at the blushing interlopers.

Franklin and his nuns virtually ran out of the room, faces scarlet with shame, they slammed the bathroom door closed behind them.

Wendy silently winked at Adolf, a smile of amusement now brightening her face, and Adolf had to fight hard to avoid smirking with laughter. She was completely playing them!

Wendy took a deliberately long time covering herself with a towel, just to let them stew with embarrassment, and carefully composed her face to look utterly scandalised before marching out the door holding Adolf's hand.

"We are SO sorry Mr and Mrs Adolf Lincoln!" The nuns proclaimed the moment they left the bathroom.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Wendy replied crossly, really sounding like she was genuinely offended.

"We saw Octavia leaving the bathroom and feared you were doing a sin," The nuns justified defensively.

"Octavia LIVES here, she is my lawfully owned slave. My slave was bathing in the same bathroom as me and my husband!" Wendy insisted adamantly.

Franklin looked suspicious at this explanation, but the nuns were silly enough to buy the ridiculous story that Octavia and Wendy were capable of bathing in the same room without having sex.

The nuns trembled with embarrassment and apologised yet again.

Octavia's voice out in the apartment suddenly broke through the intense awkwardness.

"Um, Wendy?, What happened to the front door?, It's on the floor and bent in half!"

"WHAT?!" Wendy squawked in shock and stormed out in her towel to investigate.

The nuns were by now gazing solidly at the floor, faces dark crimson with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!?" Wendy screamed.

You could physically feel the embarrassment in the room by this point, such was it's awkward potency.

Wendy angrily entered the bedroom, and the nuns all studiously studied the tops of their shoes.

"What happened to the door?, it was fine earlier this morning before I entered the bathroom..." Wendy asked sternly, pissed off for real this time.

"Your husband refused us entry to the apartment when we rang the doorbell earlier," Mother Superior explained sheepishly.

"So you just broke and entered our home?!" Wendy snapped crossly.

"We got suspicious that something sinister was going on, we have heard terrible rumours," Mother Superior explained awkwardly.

"I only refused you entry because Franklin's father forbade it without his prior permission. It would have taken only a quick vox call to Luke Sevenson to get permission," Adolf explained apologetically.

"We have heard horrible rumours about my mother, rumours that she killed multitudes of Emperor worshipping heroes!" Franklin accused.

"They aren't dead, just detained. They were conducting a full scale mutiny," Adolf blurted out.

Franklin's eyes narrowed and he said, "what EXACTLY happened?"

"What rock have you been living under?! You SURELY heard all the agitators over the announcement system. The ship almost fell to a mutiny, your mother managed to dispel the situation without unnecessary bloodshed, and the armed rebels are currently locked unharmed in a tower until they agree to put down their weapons." Adolf explained truthfully enough.

"Servants of the Emperor almost overthrew chaos and you stopped them?!" Franklin asked dangerously.

Adolf gawked at the boy, astonished by his ruthless response.

"They would have killed my entire family!" Wendy snapped, flabbergasted.

The nuns exchanged glances, and empathetic understanding filled their faces.

"Drop the issue for now Franklin," Sister Mary said softly.

"Yes Sister Mary!" Franklin answered smartly with iron obedience, and instantly became calm.

Adolf was slightly disturbed by how utterly the nuns controlled the extremely dangerous neophyte, this was not normal!

Sister Mary walked up to the extremely dangerous Franklin, and started stroking one of his ears affectionately. The large man became instantly submissive and got a huge goofy grin on his face, complete putty in the hands of this unremarkable woman! By the Emperor that nun had balls of steel, the neophyte could very easily rip her head off just like he had bent the solid metal front door!

"It's because of stuff like the front door that you are not allowed in the apartment," Wendy said grouchily.

"We had feared the worst, but it seems that you are really turning over a new leaf under the firm hand of your husband. We... Apologise, for your front door. It was indeed gratifying to see you and your husband kiss like that," Mother Superior said sombrely.

"Adolf and I did a hell of a lot more than just kiss last night, he filled me right up with cum," Wendy said brazenly.

To Adolf's surprise the nuns all cheered and asked him if it were true.

"I don't want to talk about anything so personal, what business is it of yours that I lay with my wife?," Adolf said embarrassed.

The nuns were jubilant and began chanting a prayer of thanks.

"Thank you Emperor for leading this harlot from the filth of lesbianism, thank and praise you for granting her a husband to purge the sin from her. Bless the fists of her husband as he corrects her ways with loving beatings, bless his words as he humbles her and puts her in her place..."

"Whoa! Hold up with the domestic violence stuff! That's not cool!" Adolf interrupted frantically.

"Do not question the Emperor's holy words!" Mother Superior barked severely.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was a scripture. Does it really say that wife beater stuff?," Adolf said quickly.

The nuns all tutted in disappointment and informed Adolf that he needed to brush up on his scripture readings. One of the nuns handed him an intimidatingly large book and told him to read it cover to cover as soon as he got a chance to!

Adolf looked at the extremely fat book and nodded dubiously, it would take weeks to read all of this, and he would be bored out of his mind long before he was a quarter of the way through it!

Wendy and Adolf eventually managed to evict these unwanted guests, and stood blinking unhappily at the ruined door.

Adolf tried his best to straighten the door, but he couldn't even bend it, not even when he tried jumping up and down on top of it. Franklin was SERIOUSLY strong!

"Maybe we should get a new door?," Adolf suggested.

"No shit Sherlock," Wendy said amused.

"Who's Sherlock?," Adolf asked confused.

"I'm not sure to be honest, it's a phrase TigerLily uses," Wendy chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Adolf smiled.

***...


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55(orphan)

The atmosphere was tense a few weeks later as Adolf stood up at the front altar of a mighty onboard Slaaneshi cathedral on his wedding day. On one side of the massive aisle sat tens of thousands of chaos worshipping heretics, and on the other side sat just as many rather restless Emperor worshippers. Over 200 hulking Night Lords stood guard along the central aisle, carefully separating the two groups at this event.

The cathedral was a solid steel enclosure, extremely high ceilinged and vast enough to fit a hundred thousand people in pews. The walls were covered with disturbing sexual artworks depicting Slaanesh and his daemons, painted by hand with incredibly skilful detail, the art all interconnected to portray a vast sprawling heaven of fleshy delights, representing the unholy eternal domain of Slaanesh himself.

Closer to the ground was the massive raised cathedral alter, consisting of a huge stepped platform filled with towering blasphemous idols of greater daemons of Slaanesh, and an extremely well equipped bondage dungeon set up laid out across the platform.

On the platform stood two distinct groups, a group of Franklin's nuns on one side and a group of scantily dressed Slaaneshi priestesses on the other. The two groups of wedding celebrants were keeping well apart, hostility written all over their faces. If ONLY it hadn't been politically expedient to have a combined wedding service like this!

The recent politics on the ship had gotten worse not better after Wendy's earlier deception to lock the rebels in the tower, things were just a mess. The rebels had thrown down their weapons and surrendered, but they had been simmering with discontent ever since being put back into slavery, and had spread this discontent to other members of the crew.

The Nightmare Asylum was perpetually stuck in a raging angry warp storm ever since the mass slaughter of Lavender Furnace, dependent completely on Franklin to even perform periodic short hops through the warp. They were currently sitting in the middle of absolutely nowhere with no escape in sight, trapped inside a pressurised steel vessel with thousands upon thousands of people who were each other's natural enemies.

The common heretic crew in particular was getting increasingly agitated, starting to question the power of Slaanesh in the face of Franklin's power, and growing numbers of them were being converted by Franklin and agreeing to join the "Painful Path"! If enough heretics converted then this ship would very rapidly cease to be a chaos ship, and the Sevensons would become very VERY dead!

Adolf gulped at the mere thought, his wife was in peril!

This increasingly restless onboard population desperately needed a big exciting distraction to help maintain the peace, and a big fancy famous wedding was just such a distraction.

Polygamy was apparently usually discouraged among the elite Sevensons, as it led to no end of legal disputes regarding property rights among the various spouses if the primary spouse died, but in this instance Wendy had searched hard and found a neat loophole. Wendy could not have two wives at the same time without causing problems, and could likewise not have two husbands at the same time either. But Wendy apparently COULD have just one of each, one husband and one wife.

The Sevenson dynasty was a gynarchy society where women outranked men. If Wendy had had two wives and then died, the two wives would have no end of squabbling over the property inheritance, likewise if she had only two husbands and no wife. But with one of each, the wife would automatically legally get the first pick of the inheritance and the husband would be lucky to get any at all, averting a massive and exhausting ongoing legal dispute before it started, making it allowable...

Adolf had slightly mixed feelings about this highly sexist inheritance law to be honest...

As it stood, Wendy and Adolf's unclear relationship status had become a symbol used by the various factions to push different messages. The Emperor worshippers accepted them as married already, and saw the marriage of an Emperor worshipping slave, to the leader of all the Slaanesh worshippers onboard, as a sign that Wendy had converted to worship the Emperor and that the ship was about to be theirs. The chaos worshippers on the other hand saw the existing relationship as not even genuine at all without a proper chaos wedding, and just saw it as evidence that Wendy was being foolishly manipulated by a slave and unworthy of leadership.

Both of these messages were not conducive to general peace and harmony, nor to Wendy's continued position of power, and drastic distraction actions had been required to stabilise the situation.

The mixed faith wedding had been Wendy's idea, (author's note, actually it was username Ronmr's idea, I do listen to reviews lol).

The idea was simple, announce a huge exciting mixed faith "offical" wedding three weeks in advance, one to which absolutely everyone regardless of status was invited to, and then spend three weeks blasting out photos of Wendy posing in various wedding dresses to keep the masses too distracted to mutiny. For the past three weeks since the announcement the mood had been tense, but the actual violence had been minimal, the plan had worked like a charm.

Ideally the "engagement" period should have lasted the entire remaining journey, but the chaos worshippers would not have stood for that, they needed to be assured that Wendy was actually serious about Adolf and that she still worshipped Slaanesh beyond any doubt.

And so, here they were at the promised wedding.

Adolf was dressed in a tailor made replica of a finest Imperial Merchant Navy Rating parade ground dress uniform, complete with shiny polished metal buttons and Holy Aquila, finely polished black parade boots, ceremonial sword and pistol at his belt, official Merchant Navy rating cap, and copious full insignia of his admittedly lowly rank.

Weeks and weeks of the endless highly ticklish soapy scrubbings in the bath each day by the girls had done wonders to Adolf's skin, scrubbing him up so completely all over that he looked clean as mortal man could be, now looking years younger than he was, not to mention looking dashingly handsome!

A huge monitor above the alter showed a close up realtime camera image of Adolf as he stood at attention, giving the restless crowd something to look at and letting the captured Imperial slaves see from his outfit that he was "one of them".

The Emperor worshippers seemed to approve of Adolf, and were murmuring in a loud buzz of (slightly vindictive) excitement and triumph. You could almost read their minds from their demeanour, they fully expected Adolf to completely dominate Wendy's will and force her to submit to the Emperor, they seemed certain that the ship would fall to their control shortly after the wedding celebrations were over.

Adolf thanked the Emperor that the cathedral entrance had comprehensive weapons searches that had stripped this crowd of weapons! This could have been a bloodbath if these people were armed!

The chaos worshippers on the other side of the aisle looked far less approving of Adolf in his blatantly imperial uniform, some giving him venomous looks as though he intended to lead Wendy astray. Adolf was glad that the vast majority of these people were not armed either, as many looked ready to shoot him on the spot!

Adolf looked to his "best man" Franklin, the young neophyte was now almost as tall as Adolf was, and packing at least 50 kilograms more muscle than Adolf!

Franklin was dressed in brutal looking Night Lord scout armour and uniform, bedecked all over with the standard skulls and skeletons and terror motifs, scaring the willies out of Adolf with a chill down the spine every time he saw it. Franklin's face was growing ever more squat and brutal with every passing week, more and more resembling the brutish bully face of his hulking chaos lord father. He looked more than a little like a dangerous psychopath if Adolf was honest...

Franklin's ham sized muscles bulged tightly under his uniform, his arms were like thick rolls of carpet under his long rolled down sleeves, pressing and pushing on the tightly taut fabric, trying to burst free to release the swollen hard muscle beneath... The sight made Adolf feel uneasy, Franklin could very easily kill Adolf with his bare hands.

Franklin was difficult to read at the moment. His nuns were close by and seemed to be keeping him passive by their mere presence, but violent danger seemed to subtly radiate from beneath Franklin's flat demeanour. Adolf could almost taste in the air the intense raw space marine testosterone that flooded the boy's body, he was pulsing with the raw power of the mother of all puberties!

Franklin seemed to feel Adolf's gaze and did not move but simply swivelled his huge black pupils to hold Adolf's gaze, perfectly still with iron discipline. The eyes were studying Adolf, as though looking for any sign of taint or heresy. Adolf broke the gaze quickly, not liking the way Franklin looked at him.

Adolf superstitiously made the sign of the Emperor with his hands, feeling uncomfortable, and the crowd of imperials murmured approvingly at the holy gesture. Franklin's eyes seemed to light up in approval, and he seemed subtly less threatening by a small fraction.

The nuns seemed to sense Adolf's nervous discomfort, and Sister Mary moved to his ear and whispered, "you are doing the right thing, it is the Emperor's will for every lesbian in the galaxy to find a husband to turn her to the natural way of sex. The Painful Path makes marriage allowances in the case of the sin of homosexuality, it is such an especially fell sin that the lesbian penitent is even allowed a husband while on her Painful Path."

Adolf nodded dubiously, he had at first been surprised that the nuns thought the Emperor apparently was SO anti-gay, that a CHAOS CHAMPION's lesbianism would even crack the top 100 sins worth focusing on, but the nuns had been going on about it SO much, that Adolf had gotten, at first used to it, and by now utterly bored with the sheer monotony of their constant condemnation of all things homosexual.

The nuns who taught the doctrine of "the Painful Path" followed a version of the Emperor who bore very little in common with the Emperor Adolf had been taught to worship. The Emperor Adolf worshipped was stern, but not a fool!

The preachers back in Adolf's hive city had taught of a much more sensible Emperor who focused on the big important sins, common sense stuff like don't rape or murder. Gay stuff had not really come up much, and when it did come up it had not really been seen as anything worth getting overly excited about. Some people were just gay, one of the preachers even had been openly gay in fact, in a hive city there was very little privacy, everyone saw everything, and it became obvious just how prevalent homosexuality actually was.

Adolf's own preachers would not have blinked at Wendy's lesbianism, but they would have burned her at the stake for being openly a chaos champion with a supernaturally glowing mark of Slaanesh on her face! The lesbianism wouldn't have even merited a mention in fact!

These nuns on the other hand taught a very different creed, one that would even forgive heretics for heresy but would flip the fuck out over gay sex. The book of scriptures the nuns had given him to read had been extremely disturbing to read, absolutely obsessed with sexual sin. The entire chapters dedicated to a husband's duty to beat his wife had been really chilling...

Adolf had gotten to know Wendy quite well, and knew for a fact that she was actually willing to repent for some of the really big stuff she had done wrong. Wendy was at least willing to improve her life for the better, but constantly pestering her about her sexuality was simply driving her further away from wanting anything to do with the nuns. Adolf suspected more than a little that Wendy was marrying a man just to get some peace from the nuns...

Adolf paused, and thought to himself, "Wendy wants to marry me for peace, but why am "I" marrying HER?, Why am I willingly marrying a heretic?"

A list of reasons immediately filled his mind, she was REALLY hot, the sex was REALLY good, she came as a pair with an even hotter SECOND girl, the alternative was SLAVERY, she was really REALLY hot, (worth mentioning twice), the sex was really really REALLY good... TWO HOT GIRLS!...

Adolf was ashamed of himself, these were all extremely selfish reasons to marry a heretic. What HONOURABLE reason did he have for marrying her?

She was pregnant with his child...

Yes, that was more like it.

He LOVED her...

Adolf sighed, he did indeed love her. She was kinky and weird and an incestuous heretic, but despite all of this he was completely and utterly in love with her. She was a passionate and intelligent woman, she knew what she liked and knew who she was, she had a lot of emotional love to give but she guarded her heart from all who didn't earn it.

Wendy would undoubtedly be the WEIRDEST wife he could ever have, but he actually LIKED how unapologetically weird she was. He wasn't sure if he could ever join her in the toilet stuff, but she had Octavia to do all the stuff that Adolf couldn't do. Adolf was ok with MOST of Wendy's kinks, the bondage games could be surprisingly fun once you got into it. No matter what happened to him during bondage, he never was permanently damaged by it, and the sex afterwards always made up for whatever the girls did to him.

Having Luke Sevenson visit to fuck Adolf's wife was admittedly less fun. Adolf did not particularly enjoy "wearing the cockold's horns" as the saying went, and usually went to visit Fetter and the other slaves for a long chat whenever Luke came over. Adolf was not stupid enough to make an issue with the chaos lord, such a confrontation would hardly end well for Adolf...

Yes, his wife was weird and the stuff he had to deal with in the relationship was weird, but Adolf loved Wendy enough to be okay with these various problems. It was worth it for Wendy.

The cathedral was almost deafening from crowd chatter now, as people talked louder and louder to be heard over the noise, exponentially increasing the background noise. Adolf shifted uncomfortably from the avalanche of sound, the acoustics in this room were amazingly good.

Adolf noticed wiggling pale shapes out of the corner of his eye, and turned his gaze to see naked feminine forms dancing provocatively along the top of a slightly raised section of floor, off against the far side wall next to the chaos side of the aisle.

The dancing figures were DAEMONETTES! Warp spawned monsters were at Adolf's wedding!

Adolf went pale at the sight of the daemons and repeatedly made superstitious signs of the Emperor with his hands, fearfully warding off evil.

The Emperor worshippers in the crowd saw him react on the big screen, and followed his horrified gaze...

The cathedral erupted with screaming and shouting, as pandemonium broke loose. The Night Lords in the central aisle viciously slammed back people in the crowd as they attempted to run at the distant daemonettes to attack them.

Adolf watched in dismay as huge Night Lords brawled the crowd with savage violence. Bones broke with hideous snaps from the Night Lord blows, and screaming injured members of the crowd staggered back, arms bent in unnatural ways!

Men avoided the chaos space marine infested central aisle, and stormed the altar instead to get around the marines!

Adolf was surrounded by angry men now, he was being jostled around as the men charged in the direction of the distant daemonettes, shouting murderous intentions.

Adolf was almost bowled over by the mob, no one was attacking him, but the screams from the Slaaneshi priestesses told that they had been less lucky!

Adolf lost his footing in the milling scrum, and fell down hard on the metal platform floor. He was immediately being trampled underfoot by the crowd!

Men tripped over Adolf, and angry men piled up on top of him, almost crushing him under their weight!

The Slaaneshi priestesses were going silent now, the sounds of brutal violence coming from their direction!

Men got off Adolf, he immediately got to his feet and tried to stagger his way out of the crowd.

Adolf was jostled down the stairs, the Emperor worshipping crowd was charging at the chaos worshipping crowd!

Adolf was carried by the inertia of the mob, right into the frontmost row of pews!

Sevenson women were screaming as the feral mob bashed them up! Blood was pouring down makeup covered female faces from terrible broken noses!

Adolf would not stand for these civilian women being attacked! He chivalrously tried to shield the closest Sevenson women from harm.

Adolf grunted in pain as a fist broke his nose!

Fists pummelled him, the nearest men were now attacking him in a rage!

Adolf frantically defended himself, fighting off five men at once in a jostling tightly packed brawl!

Golden Throne this was the worst wedding day EVER!

Adolf tripped over in the melee, and was being savagely kicked on the ground.

The entire cathedral was brawling now, the common chaos heretic men were joining the fight to protect the chaos women!

Adolf took refuge under a sturdy metal pew to avoid being kicked to death, and boots kicked in under the pew, bouncing off his smarting bruised legs.

Ouch it hurt like fuck!

Savagely beaten Sevenson women were hiding under the pews too, noses broken and teeth missing from the terrible violence against them!

Magenta and pink energy blazed with blinding brightness through the air now, and Adolf saw bolts of foul chaos witchcraft striking the crowd.

Men were exploding in blasts of boiling blood and viscera, boiled from the inside by the magic!

Adolf cried out as hot blood sprayed down under the pew from the exploding bodies, he was drenched in the stuff, it was HOT!

Adolf frantically wiped the hot fluid off his skin, emerging frantically from his cover to find cool water!

More bodies exploded, and Adolf frantically dived back under the pew for cover!

The crowd of Emperor worshippers was backing off now, driven back by the chaos psykers. Adolf saw the horribly burned mutant psyker Hyacinth hobbling over the top of the pews, face filled with sorrowful grim determination, pink psychic energy blazing around her feather topped head!

The chaos worshippers were clearly winning the fight now, and the Emperor worshippers were retreating back to their side of the aisle, being savagely bashed by outraged heretics and Night Lords.

The fighting was soon over, the defeated Emperor worshippers begging and screaming for peace from the fight they had started. The chaos side reluctantly agreed to peace, and the blood soaked cathedral became calm. The entire thing hadn't even lasted five minutes, but it had felt like an eternity!

Adolf cautiously emerged from under the pew and raced to the altar to cool his hot skin in the baptismal bath. Sweet Emperor it was a relief to cool away that boiling blood!

Others were desperately using the baptismal bath to cool down too, and Adolf moved away to make room for the desperate. Common heretic men started pulling fire hoses from the walls behind the altar, and hosed the boiling blood off the screaming crowd with jets of cold water.

Adolf surveyed the room.

Dead bodies lay on the floor in various places, some relatively intact, some little more than cooked skeletal remains from exploded corpses!

Wounded were everywhere, especially abundant were savagely bashed chaos women, as well as a lot of Emperor worshipping men with broken bones from the Night Lords. Some of the injured were in a bad way.

The Slaaneshi priestesses had mostly been either extremely badly injured or downright bashed to death, with only two that were even currently conscious. Franklin's nuns were fine, the crowd hadn't attacked THEM, especially not with Franklin guarding them.

Adolf gazed around for any doctors, and saw Dr Liling Sevenson sitting on the floor, savagely beaten up and bleeding, even her kids had been bashed up by the mob, her daughters had broken bones by the look of it!

Chaos medics started to emerge, and performed triage on the weeping wounded. By the Emperor this was an unmitigated disaster!

Adolf looked to the front doors of the cathedral. Wendy and her entire bridal party had clearly arrived some time during the fighting, and were standing in their elegant dresses looking utterly shell shocked, blinking at the havoc all around them.

The bridal party were soon moved to one side as wounded were evacuated on stretchers. Machines that looked like ambulance buses began to arrive just outside the massive cathedral doorway, and injured people were loaded into them.

A squad of Night Lords formed up protectively around Wendy and her bridal party, and escorted them down the congested aisle to the altar.

Wendy looked as gorgeous as it was possible to look after spending 6 straight hours getting ready, being made up to the max, hair intricately styled, and wearing a see through white veil and elegant white silk wedding dress so perfect that it might have been made by angels!

The bridesmaids all wore pink, with Octavia as the maid of honour, all of them excessively made up and made to look gorgeous, dresses only slightly less lovely than the bride.

Adolf on the other hand was covered in blood and gore, and savagely beaten up with a broken nose and possibly a concussion. His uniform was ruined and he had a lot of superficial burns from the boiling blood sprays. Adolf smiled at Wendy, and then promptly fell down unconscious...

***...

(Merry Christmas one and all)


	56. Chapter 56

Part 9

The Angels of Brutality.

Chapter 56(orphan)

Deep space Imperial monitoring station Beta-37-Beta-5072-Lambda-93/048-Alpha-17 maintained it's perpetual radio silence. For hundreds of years this station had not let slip a single signal, hidden deep inside a natural rogue interstellar ball of conglomerated ice and dust, passively scanning the surrounding heavens for any evidence of another dreaded Black Crusade.

Benjamin Toff the resident station astropath rubbed his blind eyes, discomforted by the moving raging warp storm the station had been tracking for many weeks now.

Over a month ago a very small and concentrated warp storm had appeared just beyond the Cadia Gate, and had been jumping around in a more or less straight line ever since, staying in one place for a day or two, then suddenly moving at warp speed for hours before suddenly staying still once again, then repeating the cycle.

The warp storm was far from subtle, every Imperial psyker in 6 sectors had detected it by now, and all monitoring stations were on alert to track the storm and try to determine it's cause if possible.

The countless monitoring stations had a number of different hypotheses about the storm, but based on the movement patterns it might be focusing around a warp capable ship that was performing short calculated jumps. It should be easy to see when it entered real space if it was indeed a ship, but unfortunately space was big, really REALLY big. So big in fact that unless you were in exactly the right place it might take months or even years for the light to reach you. All of the stations so far had been just so far away from the eye of the jumping warp storm, that any light from the theoretical ship had not had time to reach them yet.

This time however, Benjamin Toff's station had gotten extremely lucky. Almost three hours ago the central "eye" of the warp storm had come to rest approximately 3238000000 kilometres away. And it just so happened that approximately 3238000000 kilometres was the distance light beams traveled in about 3 hours.

The telescopes and sensors of the monitoring station were already fixed on the location of this storm eye, and any ship present would be coming into view in the next few moments.

Benjamin Toff gestured to the modest crew of technicians and servitors who permanently manned this lonely station, and they plugged Benjamin's bionic head cables into the sensors to let him "see" the images in his brain.

Light flickered in the optical centres of Benjamin's brain, and he then saw blackness and bright stars, just empty lonely space, devoid of anything at all.

Minutes passed tensely, nothing was happening...

Benjamin's brain suddenly filled with simulated bright magenta light signals!

A single dot of magenta warp energy had appeared exactly where predicted!

The magenta dot grew rapidly, swirling in a turbulent circular pattern, then belching out vast plumes of glowing warp ether.

It was an opening to the warp, and growing absolutely VAST in diameter!

Something huge and dark blue suddenly shot out of the opening like a bullet, moving at hypersonic speed!

The instruments automatically tracked the moving object, decoding and recording every photon of light in every spectrum, learning a wealth of information about the object.

It was 20 kilometres in length, ornately shaped, marked with heraldry of the Night Lords traitor legion, and had the words "NIGHTMARE ASYLUM" written along it's flank in giant blood red letters.

The infrared sensors detected 40 terawatts of heat being radiated from the object's hull, but cooling rapidly, apparently powering down energy heavy systems after exiting the warp.

It's mass was unknown, as it had not changed its rate of motion at all, but it must clearly be hundreds of millions of tons judging by its size.

Faint radio signals were emanating from the ship, heavily encrypted vox signals from internal communications, so faint that the ship was obviously deliberately heavily stealth modified. If the station sensors hadn't been state of the tech priest's art and looking right at the ship, then they wouldn't have even detected these faint signals.

Vast quantities of data collated in detailed files, and Benjamin's psychic powers immediately began transmitting the data in code to the astropathic choirs of all nearby authorised Imperial authorities.

The station cogitators cracked part of the vox encryption in the faint signals, and immediately heard a conversation between two women complaining about their boyfriends.

More and more information was decoded, the station had cracked all but the most high security encryption.

Thousands of decoded conversations were now being recorded, too much data for Benjamin's brain to transmit in even ten years!

Benjamin desperately shut off his mind from the torrent of information before it drove him insane, gasping with stress and pain.

Benjamin Toff composed himself and transmitted a request for a ship to visit the station as soon as the storm passed on by again, this volume of data could only be handled by direct electronic transfer, between the monitoring station cogitator and a shipboard cogitator.

Benjamin relaxed, he had sent all the most pertinent information. The library's worth of recorded vox chatter could wait for a ship to collect directly. He had done his duty.

Benjamin looked at the broader information he had so far, and pondered, checking the markings and details of the strange ship with the recorded details of every known vessel on record.

He found an instant match:

"NIGHTMARE ASYLUM"

"Class, GLORIANA BATTLESHIP"

"State, CORRUPTED"

"Status, PRESUMED ACTIVE"

"Affiliation, CHAOS - EXCOMMUNICATUS TRAITORUS"

"Faction (if applicable), NIGHT LORD TRAITOR LEGION"

"Captain(s) (if known), WENDY SEVENSON, CHAOS CHAMPION OF SLAANESH, AND LUKE SEVENSON, NIGHT LORD LEGION TRAITOR ASTARTES, CHAOS LORD"

"Estimated crew compliment (if known), OVER ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND"

"Tonnage (if known), UNKNOWN, (VIOLATES ALL KNOWN GLORIANA STC DESIGNS)"

"Length, TWENTY KILOMETRES"

"Weapons (if known), SUPER HEAVY PROW TORPEDOES, 20 SUPER HEAVY MACRO CANNON BATTERIES, 20 SUPER HEAVY LANCE BATTERIES, 6 HEAVY ORDINANCE LAUNCH BAYS, STERN MINE DEPLOYMENT TUBES, CYCLONIC TORPEDO TUBES, DROP PODS, DORSAL MISSILE PODS, DEFENSIVE TURRETS."

Benjamin paused and gulped, this ship was EXTREMELY dangerous!

Benjamin skipped the rest of the scary ship descriptions and moved straight to instructions of how to respond to this ship.

"CONTACT INQUISITION IMMEDIATELY! Failure to immediately contact Inquisition is punishable by..."

Benjamin Toff wet himself with terror and sent an Astropathic message to the Inquisition immediately!

He skipped the list of horrific punishments and read more of the instruction information.

"The Nightmare Asylum is to be considered a highest level security threat, engaging battle with the Nightmare Asylum by anything less than a battleship with full fleet escort is considered very high risk of losing valuable naval resources, to be engaged ONLY with prior authorisation from the local sector admiralty. Disengage and evade if encountered if able to do so, engagement of Nightmare Asylum is an Admiralty or Inquisitor level decision."

Benjamin was chilled to the bone!

He was horribly aware that this extremely dangerous ship was just a tiny 30 second warp hop away from his own monitoring station! If this "Nightmare Asylum" detected the hidden monitoring station then they were doomed!

Benjamin Toff wet himself again, he had never felt so afraid!

Long minutes passed, but the light from the Nightmare Asylum showed no signs of the ship detecting the monitoring station camouflaged inside the floating space ice rock.

This light was over 3 hours old, and the monitoring station ice rock had already been reflecting ambient starlight and infrared radiation off itself long before the Nightmare Asylum exited the warp. If the Nightmare Asylum had been going to detect the station then they would have already done so 3 hours ago, performed a 30 second warp hop, and killed them all before the station even saw the ship 3 hours later.

The warp storm had not moved the entire 3 hours, and warp detection traveled faster than the speed of light. With that warp storm doggedly following it the ship was about as unsubtle as it was possible to be. The Nightmare Asylum was clearly still just sitting at a relative state of rest in real space, approximately 3 light hours distance away, doing nothing.

Benjamin let out a cautious sigh of relief.

The Nightmare Asylum was the source of the anomalous warp storm, that much was now certain. Benjamin was not sure how it had achieved this feat, but it was clearly an excellent defence mechanism. Even if the entire sector fleet was mobilised and ordered to attack it, the Nightmare Asylum would remain untouchable, surrounded by a tiny but intensely powerful warp storm that prevented warp travel to it's location at any given moment!

The insidious forces of chaos could use this ability to rampage across the entire Imperium of Man! They could hop from one isolated minor world to the next, cutting off any rescue or reinforcements!

Benjamin made the sign of the Emperor with his hands, this was utterly horrifying!

Benjamin quickly studied the plotted course of the Nightmare Asylum so far, fearing to find a string of devastated planets in its wake.

Nothing...

Benjamin sighed in relief, the Nightmare Asylum had traveled in a straight line and had, by random chance, managed to avoid any Imperial planet, absolutely none had been along its entire trajectory so far.

Benjamin wondered where the Nightmare Asylum was even trying to reach?

Assuming they kept to their more or less straight line... (Benjamin sensed a nearby map of the galaxy on a table, and blindly put a long straight edged ruler over the map to line up the trajectory so far). Hm... the line went directly to the warp saturated hell zones of the Maelstrom.

Benjamin almost wept with relief, the Nightmare Asylum was seemingly simply moving between the chaos hells of the Eye of Terror and the chaos hells of the Maelstrom!

Benjamin quickly used a lexicon servitor wired into the monitoring station cogitator to do an indexed topic search of all the decoded vox conversations so far, specifically looking for any mention of the Nightmare Asylum's destination. He immediately found thousands of criteria matches and listened to one at random.

A strangely accented woman's voice drawled poshly through the speakers wired into the servitor's head:

"Renee, darling, I simply CANNOT ABIDE the bras I have left! They are SO last season! The MOMENT we limp our way home to the Maelstrom through this nuisance of a warp storm, I am changing my ENTIRE wardrobe! If this weary journey is not over by the next season I really might scream darling, really I DO mean it!"

"Uh huh," another woman with a similar accent replied, sounding slightly bored.

"Well anyway, Renee, DARLING girl, could you be just a COMPLETE dear, and let me borrow some of your bras?"

Benjamin sighed with relief, the ship seemed to be just passing through. Even better that woman had referred to the warp storm as a "nuisance", suggesting that they were not using the warp storm as a weapon. This was excellent news if true!

Benjamin checked other decoded vox conversations, searching specifically for any mention of the word "plan" to find out what the ship was up to.

The servitor speakers blared out another conversation between two women:

"So what's the actual PLAN with Wendy's wedding now?, Is it going to be rescheduled after that debacle?"

"I don't know sis, half the crew is in an uproar, we might need to raid a planet soon along our journey just to replace all the casualties from the Wedding, the Apothecarion is overflowing with wounded and the Night Lords are going berserk after all their wives got bashed! I don't think a new wedding is happening anytime soon..."

Benjamin yelled in dismay and hurriedly sent an Astropathic message informing the Imperium that the Night Lords were considering an imminent slave raid of a planet along their journey trajectory!

Benjamin frantically checked the line on the map, looking for any planet that would cross the path.

Benjamin hissed in dismay to immediately discover that a nearby and highly strategic Imperial planet lay right in the path of the Nightmare Asylum!

Based on it's previous movements and speed, the Nightmare Asylum was no more than two days from blundering directly into the planet 92/EHY/55! This was an unmitigated disaster!

Benjamin Toff fearfully sent an Astropathic warning message addressed directly to the governor of the planet, he could only hope that they had enough warning to ready sufficient defences to survive!

***...

92/EHY/55 "Scum Pit" was a hot and miserable planet, a dry parched ball of dust, a never raining endless lifeless desert from pole to pole. It had never had native life, never would, but was yet still crawling with billions of miserable wretched human beings.

The parched dusty rock of the surface was gashed open in huge pits, vast brutish mining machinery ripping into the bedrock, tearing out millions of tons of low grade aluminium ore from the heavily depleted ground. Thousands of years of exhaustive mining had long ago exhumed everything more valuable, the almost worthless low grade aluminium ore was all that was left worth digging up.

Huge ore trains carried endless loads away from the open cut mines, traversing hundreds of miles to many hundreds of city sized prison complexes, for the ore to be smelted and processed by convict labor.

92/EHY/55 or "Scum Pit" was an Imperium Penal World, one of the worst in the entire sector. Billions of the worst kinds of criminal scum called this miserable place home, murderers, rapists, deserters, iconoclasts, pedophiles, (minor) heretics, rebels, insubordinates, (serious) looters, (serious) thieves, vandals of sacred chapels, saboteurs, and other serious criminal offenders.

The all male population came to this planet to die, one way or another. Some were assembled into the penal legions to immediately die fighting, some were simply executed, some were murdered by other inmates, some got sick and died of diseases, and any who somehow escaped these other fates were simply slowly worked to death with endless years of extremely hard labor. Everyone who came to "Scum Pit" as a convict, all without any known exceptions, died one way or another as a result, and the convicts all knew this.

The dusty hot dry air was filled with the sounds of anger and despair, rage and woe and pain, as wretched hardened convicts were worked to death in the infernal heat. Most died inside of a year, but the toughest and strongest endured, year after year, stubbornly refusing to die, until their youth finally failed and age made them weaken.

In the air conditioned control building of one of the many vast prisons, wardens and guards lounged uneasily, always keeping an eye on the surveillance monitors.

Images scanned from side to side, as camera mounted lasgun turrets swept from side to side, hanging from the ceilings and keeping the inmates in check.

The screens showed countless thousands of miserable half naked men, all sweating profusely in the shocking heat of the convict sections of the prison. Around every neck was a collar bomb with a glowing red light, able to be detonated by any guard on a slightest whim.

Even as they watched, a few more heads exploded, some of the guards had been slightly irritated by the mere look of some of the convicts, and detonated their collar bombs just for the fun of it. Nobody cared, at least nobody important, these criminal men were scum that came here to die, completely expendable, replaced every few days with fresh shipments of new scum.

The planet had no women at all, not even female staff or the wives or families of guards and wardens. The convict scum didn't deserve to ever see a woman again, not even a glimpse of one. The sexual starvation made their short lives here all the more unpleasant, and encouraged no end of prison rape to add to the living hell.

The monitors showed guards in refrigerated uniforms cruelly raping cowering inmates, the guards holding remote collar bomb detonators in warning to make even the fiercest convicts submit. The guards had no access to women during their entire tours of duty on the planet, and freely used the inmates to satisfy their urges like this. Sometimes after raping an inmate the guards would still detonate their collar bombs anyway just for fun, there was no "justice" for these worthless scum.

Some of the convicts snapped under the abuse, swung at the rapist guards. The blows never landed, necks liquified by collar bombs before they even got the satisfaction of the slight revenge of landing a punch.

The other convicts gripped their collar bombs in terror, and grovelled before the guards, afraid for their lives. The guards detonated a few more heads just for fun, before letting the rest return to their hard labor with their lives.

The aluminium smelter and adjoining foundries were hellishly hot, as damned wretches worked 16 hours a day working and moving the barely valuable hot metal. The planet had so little left of value, aluminium ore was SO abundant in the crust surfaces of pretty much even the most overly mined hive worlds, that it was barely worth the cost of exporting it to other planets.

(Author's note: Aluminium is seriously so cosmically abundant (at least in the form of lower grade ores) that it is the third most common atomic element in Earth's crust rocks, with only Silicon and Oxygen atoms being more common in the crust rocks. Any other rocky planet or moon has a similar abundance of aluminium. The thought that even somewhere like Necromunda or Terra or anywhere else would ever run out of the stuff is completely ridiculous. The only reason it is expensive at all in modern times is because it is a bitch of a metal to smelt from its ore, requiring a lot of energy. The Imperium of Man has working deuterium-deuterium and helium-3 plasma (fusion) generators (which is the holy grail of current nuclear power research), so has far more than enough energy at its disposal to extremely cheaply make more aluminium than they could ever run out of). (Back to story now).

92/EHY/55 would have gone bankrupt long ago if it was self funded, so feeble was the value of what it produced. Fortunately it was fully funded by the Adeptus Munitorum as a (particularly nasty) military prison, paid for by the taxes of the bloated million world Imperium, a place of punishment that technically didn't have to produce a single thing.

Had the guards and wardens been paid better wages then they wouldn't have bothered with the aluminium, and the prison would be a slightly less nasty place, but life was crueller than that. The aluminium was still worth SOMETHING even if not much, and the labor was free. Likewise slightly valuable was reselling the food rations they saved from the dead convicts.

The convicts were each assigned to the prison with a shipment of food estimated adequate to feed them for two years. The wardens and guards in turn constantly killed off the convicts at an unnecessarily high rate, letting them keep all of this leftover food to resell to regular Merchant Navy ships at a profit, as well as making a very slight income from selling the aluminium to these merchants. The wardens and guards all got a cut of these profits, earning far more than their lowly wages.

The prison staff further saved food by actually feeding the bodies of the dead prisoners to the living prisoners, supplemented with only just enough "real" food to ward off nutritional deficiencies that the commissars of the penal legions might notice in their recruits. It was quite a profitable little venture.

The especially callous disregard for the lives of the convicts was a natural result of this homicidal policy, and the abuses had exacerbated over time until Scum Pit was the hell it was today.

The staff had it made here, the only complaint they had was the lack of women, but years of gay sex with the dehumanised prisoners had gotten so familiar that they barely missed women now. They would all retire rich one day, and be able to afford their own harems of female sex slaves to satisfy them for the rest of their lives!

More rape and murder of prisoners filled the monitors, and no one cared at all. The staff were completely untouchable.

A beeping message alert reached the control building without warning. A warden read the message, it was a message copy being relayed by radio from the Astropathic choir building of the planetary warden-governor. This was a high level communication!

The warden read the message curiously...

He then screamed.

***...


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57(orphan)

The Space Marine Captains, Captain Francis Milat of the Angels of Brutality 3rd Company and Captain Bartholomew Gacy of the Marines Malevolent 5th Company, both sneered in contempt at Warden-Governor Lindsey Grassley as he whimpered in fear and pissed his pants.

Captain Francis Milat spat a glob of his acidic saliva onto the fat Warden-Governor's personal fine hardwood desk in his office. The spittle immediately burned a shallow crater into the wood, making the snivelling coward tremble with anxiety.

"Th-thank you for your timely arrival noble space marines, I-I th-thought I was doomed for sure until you arrived!" Warden-Governor Lindsey Grassley mewled pathetically.

"Find your balls before I remove them, pathetic coward," Captain Frances Milat rumbled at the fat craven, resisting with effort the urge to simply kill the maggot right now.

The smell of faeces suddenly wafted through the air, the coward had just shat himself!

The pair of Space Marine Captains exchanged a glance, and together as one they hurled the Warden-Governor's desk out of his office window in a shower of broken glass, the desk exploded into shards of broken wood when it hit the hard ground of the prison yard far below the Warden-Governor's tower.

For good measure they threw the rest of the office furniture out the window too.

The Warden-Governor was in a shamefully unmanned state now, crying like a little girl.

"Listen up fatso," Captain Frances Milat growled at the cowering shit factory, gripping him by the throat.

"You have the honour of serving the esteemed Space Marine Chapters of the Marines Malevolent and the Angels of Brutality, but if you prove unworthy of this honour we will throw you out that window to join your desk."

"We OWN your fat ass, you will put ALL of your troops and resources at our disposal, WITHOUT question."

The Warden-Governor squeaked with fright and agreed frantically.

"Good man, you might just live through this," Captain Frances Milat said with exaggerated cheer, letting go of his neck.

The Warden-Governor waddled off immediately to organise the transfer of all military assets to Space Marine control, and the two loyalist space marine captains filled in the time punching holes through his office walls with their fists as they waited for him to finish.

"It is done! You have complete command now!" The Warden-Governor whimpered a few moments later.

The pair of massive space marine captains nodded very slightly in acknowledgment, then simply left the office without another word, the Nightmare Asylum was due to arrive in a mere five hours and the pair had wasted enough time already.

Captain Frances Milat activated his vox ear bead, and gave the immediate planet wide order to conscript and arm every single one of the billions of convicts on the planet as new recruits for the penal legions.

The two Astartes captains strode arrogantly through the tower, ignoring the kneeling huddles of grovelling staff as they passed them by. The two captains were genetically and physically superior in every way to the inferior masses of ordinary humanity, the average human was barely worth their effort to even spit upon.

Between them the two captains commanded 500 loyalist space marines, consisting of 200 Marines Malevolent and 300 Angels of Brutality. In addition to this they had an Angels of Brutality battle barge, two Marines Malevolent strike cruisers, and 11 escort vessels between the two chapters.

The Nightmare Asylum was alone, with less than 300 Night Lords onboard. Intelligence indicated that the crew was injured and on the verge of a loyalist prisoner mutiny, with the holds weighing the ship down with millions of tons of gold.

In other words the Nightmare Asylum was at its most vulnerable and the spoils of victory would be absolutely enormous.

The vox buzzed, "Brother Captain Milat, the Inquisition has forbidden us from engaging the Nightmare Asylum with our current forces. They said that the heretics might defeat us and harvest our gene seeds to create additional chaos space marines."

"The Inquisition does not have the authority to command a space marine chapter's resources," Captain Milat dismissed impatiently in answer.

"The curs show their arrogance today brother," Captain Bartholomew Gacy sneered.

Captain Milat nodded sagely, once again the merely human Inquisition were trying to command their betters, the arrogant maggots!

Captain Milat of the Angels of Brutality and Captain Gacy of the Marines Malevolent had fought together in many battles over the years. The Angels of Brutality and the Marines Malevolent were not well liked by most of the loyalist chapters, the average chapter master wouldn't even give either chapter the time of day in fact!

Unfairly reviled by all others for daring to acknowledge the obvious superiority of Astartes over humans, the two pariah chapters had been forced to work together for mutual support, forming a permanent loose alliance.

The other loyalist chapters were fools for not rushing to this penal planet to win the glory of defeating the Night Lords, pathetic lapdogs of the Inquisition, refusing to fight until the Imperial Navy could deploy their full force in a combined ambush!

Had the Marines Malevolent and Angels of Brutality not "disobeyed" then this entire planet would have fallen to chaos!

"The gold! Enough to supply both our chapters with funding for decades! All of it ours alone brother!" Captain Milat reminded Captain Gacy smugly.

"Yes brother! No longer will the curs be able to threaten to cut off our funding for our so called "abuses"!" Captain Gacy laughed nastily.

The pair of Captains strode out of the tower, and entered the fenced off walkway that separated the staff sections from the prison yard.

The prison yard was now being filled with sweaty half naked convicts, and guards were handing crude aluminium lasguns out to the convicts, arming them for the coming conflict with the Night Lords. The Night Lords wanted slaves, but they would have a hard time getting them when they were all armed like this.

Some of the convicts immediately shot some of the guards with their new lasguns, and the perpetrators necks swiftly exploded in fountains of blasted gore in punishment. The Space Marines simply ignored this infighting among the inferiors, their lives were so worthless that a few thousand deaths meant nothing.

The marines strode through the prison complex, having gates and locked doors opened for them by bowing guards along the way, and entered the massive prison spaceport, striding towards a waiting dark scab scarlet Angels of Brutality thunderhawk gunship.

The thunderhawk took off for orbit as soon as the captains entered, completely ignoring local air traffic control, and tore upwards with savage G force towards the orbiting Angels of Brutality battle barge the "Blood Oceans".

The marine captains said little to each other as they ascended to orbit, busily voxing their various forces with orders. In just 5 hours time this entire planet had to be ready to fight.

***...

The mood was grim as convicts set up sand bags and dug trenches all around every complex or asset on the planet. Everything was a potential target, every prison, every tower, every mine, every train station, every bridge over rough terrain, every tunnel, every work camp and stockpile and airstrip and depot. No one knew for sure what would be attacked, so every conceivable target was being manned and fortified by the hastily assembled new penal legions.

The red lights on the explosive collar bombs around every neck twinkled merrily in the infernal heat outside, brutally hot sunlight shining off sweaty skin and the bright silvery surfaces of the raw unpainted aluminium of the cheap and nasty mass produced lasguns. The men had no armour of any kind, some were even completely naked in fact, and their morale was almost nonexistent if not for the fear of the collar bombs.

The penal legionaries had no hope at all in their hearts, win or lose it didn't matter. Either they died today or they died very soon after, either from the guards or the work or being sent off to other war zones. They certainly wouldn't be thanked or rewarded if they won any imminent battles, they wouldn't be memorialised no matter how they fought, would not ever get to take off these collar bombs or escape from the constant abuse.

One particular band of legionaries was wretchedly sweating as they dug deep trenches in the scorching hot dust, muscles aching as they strained in the heat to penetrate the stubbornly hard ground, crude aluminium shovels screeching as they hit buried rocks.

800 legionaries were in this sweaty band, with 20 guards watching them and screaming abuse. The guards detonated a head every few minutes just to keep the legionaries working themselves to death, and a few men fell down dead from heat exhaustion in the blistering heat.

The band was being worked to death fortifying a position of such low strategic value that the Night Lords almost certainly wouldn't bother with it. The position was an extremely minor train station, on a line of tracks that led only to an almost depleted open cut mine that was barely operational any more. Even if the Night Lords had unlimited military manpower, this position would not be worth attacking until after the entire rest of the planet fell.

The guards didn't seem to care how futile this was, and just kept forcing the convicts to extinguish their lives creating defences for something not worth defending in the first place. It made the convicts seem so completely dehumanised, their lives meant so little to the Imperium that they could be worked to death just to do non-jobs!

The trenches and sandbags rapidly took shape around the minor train station, and the guards demanded extra lines of unnecessary defences "just in case", causing dozens of additional men to drop down dead in the heat!

"5 minutes till the heretics arrive!" An announcement warned from crude horn shaped speakers on the top of a tall pole above the station platform.

The guards all cursed fearfully and savagely ordered the surviving legionaries to take up defensive positions in the trenches and behind sandbags, as the guards themselves retreated into the heavily fortified small air conditioned train station building, letting the legionaries die facing any enemies as the guards hid safely in the back.

The convicts were almost dead from heat exhaustion, and held their pathetic lasguns in shaking hands as they trembled with hot exhaustion. Even their sweat was running dry now, and they desperately drank hot filthy water from canteen flasks they had been issued. Their bare skin was blood red from sunburn in the hellishly intense sunlight, and nothing more than their numbers made this large group of half dead men worth anything at all in a fight.

"The Nightmare Asylum has arrived in orbit! Repeat, the Nightmare Asylum has arrived in orbit!" The pole speakers blared.

The legionaries all moaned in dismay, and squinted up at the sky. They saw nothing but bright sky, nothing up there was visible.

Long minutes passed, and a few more men dropped dead in the heat, but absolutely nothing else was happening. As predicted, the Night Lords clearly had no interest in this train station.

The pole gave regular updates, a furious battle was happening up in orbit it informed them.

The Night Lords were focused on the battle in orbit, hadn't landed on the planet yet.

30 minutes passed, the orbital battle was still going on, the space marine ships were putting up a hell of a fight.

The pole speakers suddenly went weird.

"Warning! Cyber attack! Cogitator virus detec..." The speakers warned and went silent mid sentence.

The pole speakers powered up again, and an impossibly seductive female voice with a strange accent spoke through the speakers! The convicts had thought to never hear a woman's voice again, and some wept at the mere sound.

"Greetings yummy convict men, my name is Dr Brand Sevenson, hacker extraordinaire, and I now have complete control of the prison cogitators after a lengthy hacking process. Let me just remove those silly collars from your necks," the female voice purred provocatively.

The collar bombs around every single neck beeped loudly, and the red lights turned green!

The collars all made a loud mechanical "click" and fell away from their necks, unlocked and deactivated!

The convicts all cheered so loudly that they went hoarse! The collars were GONE!

"Now sexy convict men, you have a choice, you can fight us and be returned to those collars if you win, or you could join us and escape this planet with your lives. We have many thousands of horny horny HORNY women who crave your cocks inside us, come and fuck us. Oh and, feel free to kill those prison guards, perhaps a bit of revenge rape might be fun..."

The convicts looked at each other, and then all turned to face the guards cowering in the train station.

The legionaries surged vindictively forward into the train station.

The guards inside were all desperately pushing on their detonation remotes, half insane with terror.

The convicts basked in the cool air conditioning as they entered, and grinned maniacally at the guards.

The guards screamed and fired their weapons at the convicts, killing a few.

The convicts fired back, killing about half of the guards and wounding the rest. It was a damn shame that some had died so quickly without suffering!

The convicts fell upon the surviving wounded, it was time for a bit of rape...

***...


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58(orphan)

The bridge was on fire aboard the Angels of Brutality battle barge the "Blood Oceans". Almost every other part of the ship was on fire too.

The entire loyalist space marine fleet was heavily damaged, with at least one raging fire onboard every single ship.

Things were not going to plan so far.

The Nightmare Asylum was still operational in orbit around 92/EHY/55, with guns blazing out a lethal fusillade of firepower at the loyalist fleet.

By the Emperor this chaos ship was TOUGH!

The loyalists had hit it with ten separate torpedo salvoes, and still it had not died.

They had hit it hundreds of times with macro cannons and lance batteries, yet still it had not died.

They had even boarded it and set bombs off inside it several times, and yet STILL it had not died!

The Nightmare Asylum was horrifically damaged, with huge gashes in its hull leaking out gas and cargo. The orbit of the planet was now littered with a spreading cloud of gold ingots and hull fragments from the wounded Nightmare Asylum, and by the laws of nature it should have been completely destroyed by now!

Unfortunately the Nightmare Asylum was not a "natural" ship. It was a daemon ship that supernaturally healed its own damage over time, letting it shrug off everything they threw at it.

"Ram it!" Space Marine Captain Francis Milat of the Angels of Brutality 3rd Company ordered from his command throne.

"Yes Brother-Captain!" Space Marine bridge officers acknowledged obediently.

The entire crew braced for impact as the battle barge hurtled towards the starboard side of the Nightmare Asylum at hypersonic speed.

CRUNCH!

The human chapter serf crew were sent flying, some of them splattering against walls from the sudden deceleration!

The Space Marines had better grips, and held themselves from slamming into the walls with merely a terrible jolt to the servos in their power armour.

"Report!" Captain Milat ordered.

There was a brief pause as space marines checked the sensor readings.

"We are INSIDE the Nightmare Asylum!" A marine announced.

Captain Milat did a double take, and checked the readings himself.

The battle barge "Blood Oceans" was now firmly imbedded in the side of the superstructure of the Nightmare Asylum like a giant ceramite thorn!

"Brother-Captain, the Nightmare Asylum hull is healing around us!" A marine informed urgently.

"Fire the engines!" Captain Milat ordered.

The marines were once again nearly knocked over by the sudden G forces as the engines fired at full power.

The inertia was all wrong, they were swivelling around in lopsided circles!

"Still embedded in the hull, the Nightmare Asylum is being spun around in circles by our engines Brother-Captain!"

"Use our engines to crash the Nightmare Asylum into the planet! We will fight the heretics on the ground in the wreckage!" Captain Milat ordered, knowing no fear.

"Yes Brother-Captain!"

The ship was spinning crazily once more, deliberately firing the engines in a pattern to destabilise the Nightmare Asylum's orbit.

The motion suddenly shifted, the Nightmare Asylum was firing its own engines to fight back!

The entwined ships danced around crazily in orbit, engines screaming!

A sudden shock slammed both ships hard!

"Entering the upper atmosphere! Brace for impact!"

The space marines held on for dear life as the two ships spun crazily through the air, atmospheric drag rapidly slowing down their terrible momentum!

The ships careened out of control in their wild spin, sirens wailing!

THUMP!

"We just plowed off the peak of a mountain Brother-Captain!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP WHACK SCREECH!

The Space Marines were hurled across the floor!

The ships were bouncing and sliding across the planet surface, inertia still too vast to stop their motion!

CRASH! GRIND!

SCRAPE THUD!

(Stillness)

The pair of ships had stopped completely still on the ground!

"We have the heretics now Brothers! To battle!" Captain Milat roared in triumph.

Captain Milat unsheathed his power sword and bolt pistol, and assembled his command squad of veterans around him. Three entire companies of Angels of Brutality space marines had been aboard the Blood Oceans before it crashed, and all the surviving marines would now be mobilising to attack the heretics in the Nightmare Asylum wreckage.

Captain Milat stepped through a gigantic gash in the side of the battle barge, out onto wreckage below the open sky.

He stood atop a vast mountain of metal and ceramite wreckage, both ships completely trashed beyond hope of repair. Behind the pile of wreckage was a deep wide blackened impact canyon in the ground, stretching in a straight line right over the horizon. The canyon was smoking with heat and filled with odd bits of wreckage and melting gold ingots.

A few miles away to the left side of the canyon and wrecked ships stood a colossal prison complex the size of a city.

Even as he watched, Marines Malevolent drop pods started screaming down onto the wreckage, coming from the heavily damaged pair of strike cruisers still in orbit.

Pods slammed down onto the mountain of ruin, ramps exploding open to disgorge Marines Malevolent tactical squads and dreadnoughts. These new arrivals greeted the Angels of Brutality warmly like brothers, their victory was now at hand!

Hundreds of thousands of penal legionaries were now pouring out of the nearby prison, heading towards the wreckage in a vast marching mass. The marines ignored these inferior maggots, and proceeded to try to find entry into the ruined Nightmare Asylum.

"Brother-Captain, the Nightmare Asylum hull is STILL healing itself, look!" One of his veterans warned.

Captain Milat followed the pointing finger, and observed gashes in the metal slowly stitching itself closed.

"Foul chaos witchcraft! Let us purge this unholy vessel of all the filth within!" Captain Milat roared.

Marines with melta guns burned open a huge hole in the hull, and the entire assembled army of marines and dreadnoughts proceeded inside, boxes of additional ammunition carried by the tactical marines in the middle of the force.

It was extremely dark inside the blasphemous ship, and the dreadnoughts activated massive floodlights on their chassis, cutting through the darkness with blinding light.

The floodlights immediately glinted off the shiny wet black eyes of hissing daemonettes.

The daemonettes charged viciously, but were gunned down immediately before they covered the distance.

The marines advanced, methodically exterminating ever more of the blasphemous daemonic pests with dreadnought assault cannon fire.

They had covered over a mile of twisting corridor tunnels by now, and seemed to be inside a gigantic deserted maze. They had so far seen nothing but daemonettes, no humans or Night Lords at all. This bit of the ship seemed uninhabited.

Daemonettes infested this maze like locusts, thousands of the vile things were attacking them from every direction.

The marines simply stayed tightly packed together, and used their combined firepower to gun down these pests before they could enter close combat. They pressed on methodically, gradually mapping their way through the maze, noting the locations of every dead end.

The daemonette resistance was getting heavier now, and a few of the vile things got into close combat, cutting down a battle brother with their lethal claws before being dispatched.

Tiny heretic men with unnatural eyes suddenly swarmed out of the walls and ceilings all around them.

The heretics clambered over the walls and ceilings like insects, and fired laspistols at the marines!

More marines fell to this surprise attack hitting the weak gap points in their power armour!

The marines opened up their flamers, dousing the walls and ceilings with burning promethium.

Heretics screamed as they were burned alive, and more screamed as the flamers were fired into tiny gaps in the walls and ceilings.

Chaos cultists with grenade launchers were around the next corner, and the leading marines were pelted with exploding frag grenades.

More marines fell, and the survivors blasted the cultists bodies apart with their explosive bolter rounds.

"Face us yourself you Night Lord cowards!" Captain Milat shouted in challenge, growing tired of all of these minor inferior servants attacking them.

The Night Lords made no reply, and the attacks by minor chaos servants continued.

The space marines advanced beyond the maze, and entered into what looked like a residential area.

Bolter fire suddenly exploded off their armour!

Shambling undead things in old damaged power armour were firing on them!

"These aren't Night Lords! What foul sorcery is this!" Captain Milat exclaimed in disgust over the sounds of the firefight.

The Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent returned fire.

The shots hit true and the undead things staggered.

The undead things got back up and resumed fighting!

Space marines were falling dead from the firefight.

The space marines and dreadnoughts charged into close combat, ready to physically rip the undead into pieces.

Dreadnought close combat weapons squished undead creatures to a paste. Assault marines hacked off limbs with chain swords.

Captain Milat's power sword sliced undead apart with brutal skill.

More unholy undead approached and opened fire on the space marines. Daemonettes charged in too, adding to the mayhem.

The space marines ripped the assailants apart, taking more casualties of their own in the process.

The corridors behind the space marines suddenly lit up brightly as overhead lights activated.

Tens of thousands of men's footsteps could be heard approaching them from the brightly lit corridors behind them.

The marines turned and saw half naked penal legionaries with crude lasguns walk into view.

The space marines laughed in relief.

"Come allies! Help us fight this tide of heretic scum!" Captain Milat called cheerfully to the newly arrived penal legionaries.

The penal legionaries aimed their shoddy aluminium lasguns at the space marines and opened fire on them!

The marines roared with betrayal and gunned down the treacherous scum!

The penal legionaries exploded in fountains of gore as bolter rounds detonated inside their bodies.

More legionaries surged forward from around a corner, the tide of them was endless!

Marines used flamers to burn the crowd alive, leaving a wall of flame on the floor that kept the other legionaries back.

The space marines pressed on forwards, tired of these distractions and wanting only to hunt the actual Night Lords who were pulling all the strings.

The very gates of hell seemed to have opened now, so large was the swarm of daemonettes who were attacking them from ahead. The targets surely MUST be ahead now given the quantity of resistance.

The marines slaughtered the daemonettes in a frenzy of gunfire and close combat, destroying the hissing moaning things as more marines were killed.

The casualties were starting to pile up now, but space marines shall know no fear, and they simply continued fighting no matter what, holding their nerve.

The penal legionaries seemed to have extinguished the fires now, and began attacking the space marines in the rear once again.

The marines were being savagely attacked on two sides now, and surely must fall!

Two of the dreadnoughts broke off and approached the legionaries, assault cannons roaring as they gunned down swarms of the penal scum, sacrificing themselves to keep the rear held.

The legionaries attacked the dreadnoughts, but lacked the antitank weapons needed to hurt them, achieving nothing with their attacks.

The rest of the space marine force continued forward without these two dreadnoughts, fighting their way through the rabid flood of daemonettes.

Cultists up ahead with ornate demonically carved missile launchers fired on the remaining dreadnoughts!

The marines returned fire, but one of the sacred dreadnoughts was blown to pieces by the missile barrage!

The cultists were blown to bleeding rags by the return fire.

Still they continued forward, moving towards the Nightmare Asylum bridge.

The two dreadnoughts guarding the rear voxed to inform that their assault cannons were now getting low on ammunition. The space marines could do little to help, and just continued pushing forwards.

A huge foul Greater Daemon of Slaanesh suddenly ambushed them in the flank!

The foul pale naked hermaphroditic thing moved with blistering speed, almost too fast to see!

The monster moaned obscenely as it snipped off all the limbs of entire squads of space marines with a lithe pair of huge crab claws, leaving its amputee victims very much alive but totally defenceless!

The entire space marine force opened fire on the extremely fast moving Greater Daemon.

Their auto targeters couldn't lock on to the daemon! Their aim was messed up!

The thing cast foul pink sorcery at the marines, leaving half the force completely blinded by its witchcraft!

The remaining unaffected marines filled the entire air with gunfire, too much randomly aimed bolts for the thing to dodge even with it's speed.

The Greater Daemon of Slaanesh screamed in orgasmic pleasure as it was hit!

The marines recoiled in disgust and just kept shooting it!

Bolter fire hit them in the back!

The Night Lords had cowardly decided to attack when the loyalists were at their most distracted!

The Greater Daemon of Slaanesh was still maiming marines in close combat!

Hundreds of daemonettes suddenly charged into the marines as well!

It was an ambush!

The marines fought for their lives!

The loyalists prioritised targets and focused everything on the Greater Daemon as the largest threat.

The unholy thing was hit with hundreds of bolter rounds and was blasted into bleeding rags of meat!

It was banished back to the warp!

The supernatural blindness disappeared from half the marines, and these added their weapons to the fighting.

The loyalist casualties were appalling, but they knew no fear!

The surviving dreadnoughts engaged the cowardly Night Lords in a firefight.

The Night Lord cowards fled!

The daemonettes were still in melee with the marines, viciously amputating limbs through gaps in the armour with their claws.

The marines hacked off daemonette heads with their combat blades, unstoppable in their fearless resolve as they stubbornly fought on no matter the odds.

The dreadnoughts who had engaged the Night Lords were now helping to splatter the daemonettes.

Daemonic ichor ran everywhere as the lesser daemons were gradually slaughtered.

A vox from the two dreadnoughts fighting the legionaries reported that the pair of dreadnoughts were completely out of ammunition now!

The marines fought on grimly, they did not know terror or fear.

The daemonettes were all gone now, the surviving marines left their amputee wounded behind, unable to take them with them.

The cowardly Night Lords were retreating up ahead, firing behind themselves as they ran!

The loyalist marines were not stupid, and suspected a trap, advancing very methodically.

Lasgun fire hit them in the back!

Some of the penal legionaries had slipped past the ammo-less invulnerable dreadnoughts in close combat to attack the marines!

Bolters made short work of the legionaries.

The Night Lords attacked the marines in a cowardly ranged attack during the distraction!

Brave space marines fell to the firepower.

The marines returned fire on the Night Lords.

The cowards fled yet again!

Captain Milat was getting extremely frustrated with these cowardly tactics of the enemy, why couldn't they fight with honour like men!

Almost half of the loyalist force were dead or wounded casualties now, only the dreadnoughts were preventing complete defeat now, but the Night Lords were STILL behaving like complete cowards!

The noble heroes of the Marines Malevolent and the Angels of Brutality just pushed on regardless, while their bodies still drew breath they would never stop fighting.

The marines encountered weeping civilian women and children in residential rooms to either side of the corridors now. The civilians were not hostile and were a waste of time and ammunition to kill right now, they could be burned alive later.

The loyalists shot a few of the women anyway for fun.

The resistance suddenly massively increased in result!

Night Lords were suddenly attacking them in a berserk frenzy!

The loyalists roared with heroic glee and fought these traitors in a brutal melee.

The women and children fled away from the fighting.

The moment the women and children left the area the Night Lords suddenly withdrew once more!

"The women! The women are the traitor's wives! Kill the women to make the Night Lords fight us!" Captain Milat ordered triumphantly.

The distant Night Lords roared in distorted snarls of daemonic rage at these words, and gunfire started erupting off the loyalist's power armour.

An announcement siren suddenly blared throughout the corrupted ship.

"All women and children abandon ship! All women and children abandon ship! Seek refuge with the convict men outside!"

Screaming filled the air and women and children scurried out of every doorway, fleeing for their lives.

The Night Lords kept attacking the marines with long range attacks, providing covering fire for the fleeing civilians.

The marines returned fire savagely, but the Night Lords held their nerve until every one of their women had fled.

The Night Lords suddenly vanished away into the darkness and disappeared.

The loyalists advanced forward.

The ship was rapidly emptying of people now, and the attacks had completely stopped.

The marines advanced uncontested onto the Nightmare Asylum bridge, and found it completely deserted.

The marines gazed out of the fully healed glass viewing window at the lands outside the ship.

Many tens of thousands of people were swarming out of the ship like tiny ants, not just women and children but also penal legionaries, heretic men, mutants, daemonettes, vehicles and Night Lord Chaos Space Marines! The cowards had fled the ship with their women!

The lands all around the wreckage were now black with the shadows of many hundreds of thousands of penal legionaries. The legionaries were grabbing the fleeing women and carrying them over their shoulders like meat carcasses, and escorting their new chaos allies safely through the crowd towards the massive nearby city sized prison.

Captain Milat groaned in annoyance, the traitors had escaped!

***...


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59(orphan)

The convicts were delighted as they lay with thousands of extremely beautiful horny Slaanesh women and moaning daemonettes. The heretics had certainly kept their promise about the women!

The prison complex climate controls had even been hacked by one of the moaning sluts, and blissfully cool air conditioning now filled the entire city sized prison! The prison complex bombardment defence void shields were fully operational and protecting them all from being bombed from orbit, hundreds of thousands of armed men were dissuading the marines from attacking, and they were safe to enjoy the women.

This was an unimaginable paradise!

Inside one of the countless filthy prison blocks, a large group of eager convicts were having a fantastic time, with a pair of moaning, insanely beautiful, pale skinned brunette haired sluts in darkly tinted protective sun-goggles, named Octavia and Wendy.

"Oh Slaanesh YES! MORE COCKS! I want MORE cocks inside me!" The one named Octavia was screaming.

A convict known as "Choppy" was all too happy to oblige the beautiful curly haired brunette.

"Oh Choppy! Yes! YES!" Octavia moaned.

Another inmate put his cock in Octavia's mouth, and she briefly stopped speaking to suck it.

Choppy came hard inside Octavia, and moved to have a turn of Wendy.

The two women were leashed together with a locked pair of metal collars joined together by a meter or so length of hard metal chain. Each girl had one of the collars locked around their neck, making it impossible to separate the two without finding a pair of bolt cutters.

The girls said they had deliberately leashed themselves together like this to avoid being separated, and the inmates really didn't mind keeping the two hot girls leashed together as they wished.

Wendy was currently licking Octavia's side, making her giggle ticklishly, and two guys were currently fucking Wendy, one in the ass and one in the cunt. Choppy grabbed Wendy's head and used her currently free mouth as a cock holster, moaning in bliss as she sucked.

"Um, could I maybe have a turn of my wife Wendy soon?," Wendy's cuck of a husband asked hopefully.

"No, you are NEVER getting a turn cuck," Choppy informed the man as he cummed in Wendy's mouth.

The husband backed down, and just kept a respectful distance away from the men fucking his wife. The convicts all laughed, and pissed on Wendy just to see the look on his cuck face.

Wendy and Octavia both moaned brazenly at being pissed on, and the convicts redoubled their efforts to screw the pair of sluts.

Choppy's balls were eventually completely empty to the point of pain, and he reluctantly left the two sluts to give other convict men a turn.

The entire prison was echoing loudly with female moaning. Choppy hadn't seen a woman in years, some of the older inmates hadn't seen one in decades, they had given up all hope of even seeing a woman again. Now that tens of thousands of extremely horny women were suddenly available, the convicts were going crazy with all the sex.

"What scumbag stole my 5 year old daughter Ying!" A ball shrinkingly intimidating deep demonic roar echoed through the complex in outrage.

Choppy wisely moved back from the door as a nine foot tall armoured Night Lord killing machine entered in a rage.

"No kids in here mister chaos space marine sir, just these two moaning sluts," Choppy tried to reassure the outraged giant.

"One of those "moaning sluts" is my MOTHER!" The giant roared in warning.

The convicts fucking the girls yelped with fright and fled for their lives away from the women. Holy FUCK!

The giant ignored the inmates and stomped right over to Octavia, kneeling down to talk to her.

"Augusta?, What's wrong baby boy?," Octavia asked the giant as though he were a small child.

"I can't find Ying anywhere, someone might have abducted her. Have you seen her?," the giant "Augusta" informed his beautiful mother.

The two women became hysterical with dismay at this news.

"Chomo's man, this prison is full of them. Damn kiddie fiddlers who would take a 5 year old girl, just sick fucks!" Choppy said conversationally.

The giant was at him in an instant and demanded, "WHERE?! Show me to these "chomo's" so that I can KILL THE FUCKERS!"

Choppy cursed silently to himself and frantically agreed to help lead the outraged father to the most likely culprits who would do this.

The massive Night Lord kicked down every door in his path, terrifyingly strong, and soon entered a room full of screaming little kids.

The violence that followed was absolutely shocking in the extreme, but the chomo's had kinda deserved it. The armoured giant picked up a tiny weeping raven haired half-oriental little girl in his blood soaked arms, and carried the crying child away, looking (understandably) absolutely livid with rage.

Choppy quickly vacated the scene lest the dead chomo's mates thought he did the killing, and hastily returned to the two women as weeping children fled to find their parents.

Wendy and Octavia were where they had last been, and ran forward to fuss over the weeping violated child in the arms of the Night Lord father.

The convicts all wisely kept their distance from this outraged psychopath, why did the hot ones ALWAYS have a giant psycho male relative like this!

Choppy left the little family to it, and walked off in search of other girls.

He entered a room hopefully.

Inside he found a huge group of women in torn nun outfits. Choppy smiled greedily.

Choppy then caught sight of a bleeding pile of dead men and a blood stained Night Lord neophyte. The neophyte held a blood spattered aluminium sign painted with blood to read, "THESE NUNS ARE MINE ALONE".

Choppy and the other convicts all grinned sheepishly and very slowly backed away out of the room. Yeah... Just nope...

They cautiously entered another large cell room, and found an extremely old looking slave-branded oriental woman being gang banged. The old woman actually looked delighted with what was happening to her.

Choppy decided to look for someone a bit younger and better looking, and tried his luck with other cell rooms.

All of the girls he found had either extremely long lines of guys already waiting, or else had something undesirably wrong with them.

Choppy entered an adjoining building, and found more chomo's raping kids...

Choppy backed away slowly, fearful of outraged berserk Night Lord fathers, and got the hell out of there!

He exited outside into the sweltering late afternoon sun of the open air prison yard, and ran quickly over the hot concrete of the yard, slightly burning his bare feet in the process as he rushed towards the command centre tower of this particular prison.

Choppy sighed in relief as he reentered cool air conditioning, cooling his feet on the cold floor.

A six breasted daemonette greeted him with a lick to the face as he entered. Choppy checked under the daemonettes loincloth, and was disappointed to find a penis...

Choppy spurned the gender bending daemon, preferring his girls to have all female parts, and continued in his quest to find some hot wet pussy.

The tower had a great surplus of daemonettes with dicks, but the few with pussies were already taken. Choppy was getting frustrated.

He entered the main command room of the tower and found the huge terminator armoured chaos lord discussing military plans with other hulking Night Lords.

The chaos lord barely spared Choppy a glance, and kept talking about the military situation of the planet.

"The loyalist scum still control orbit, we can't risk returning to the ship until nightfall," the chaos lord was saying.

Choppy was intrigued and moved closer to listen.

The chaos lord suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air. He turned and sniffed in Choppy's direction.

"I didn't fart," Choppy assured the towering brute.

"I can smell my sister... My little sister Wendy... You have been touching her..." the lord accused.

Choppy backed away fearfully, palms raised in peace. It was TRUE that the hot ones ALWAYS had huge psycho male relatives!

"I didn't know she's your sister! I already had a run in with Octavia's massive raging psycho of a son, I don't want any more trouble." Choppy said fearfully.

"Octavia's "raging psycho of a son" happens to also be MY SON! Octavia and I are an item!" The chaos lord growled dangerously.

"Oh SHIT! What are the chances?! I am SO fucking dead!" Choppy exclaimed in dismay.

"Wait! I HELPED your son, your granddaughter, um Ying, I helped her too! Some child molesters stole your granddaughter Ying, I helped your son find her, helped rescue her!" Choppy remembered desperately.

"WHAT?! My granddaughter got raped!? I will KILL the swines who did this!" The chaos lord bellowed in wrath.

"Already been killed by your son milord, he ripped them open and strangled them to death with their own guts! Was brutal," Choppy reassured the lord.

The chaos lord immediately activated a vox to contact his son, and Choppy got the hell out of there.

Choppy fled the tower and headed off to a completely different prison block than before. He had left his lasgun somewhere along the way, as well as his clothes, and stopped by an armoury building to get a fresh lasgun on the way.

He entered gratefully into the new prison block, and looked around to find a girl.

He heard the sounds of female moaning, and followed the sound eagerly.

Choppy entered a room that had been painted all over with the unholy symbol of Slaanesh, the room was set up like a temple with a strangely glowing chalk circle drawn on the floor.

Strange mutant women, part woman and part bird, were having passionate sex with each other, pink psychic energy glowing around their heads!

Choppy shrugged, and sidled up behind one of the hottest ones, a gorgeous creature with bird feet and bright blue feathers for hair that was having lesbian sex with a horrifically burned one with rainbow feathers. Choppy carefully penetrated the blue haired hot one from behind.

The mutant didn't seem to mind her penetration at all, and gyrated against his cock as she licked out the burned mutant.

Choppy grabbed the hot mutant's tits from behind, and doggied her hard as she ate out the other one. The mutant girl moaned loudly from Choppy's touch, and he enthusiastically pounded her all the harder.

The inside of the chalk circle was glowing brightly now, some sort of witchcraft. Choppy was nervous and slowed down, pulling out, but the mutant girl reached back with her hands and grabbed his cock, trying to pull him back inside her.

Choppy dubiously consented, and penetrated her again, hesitantly raw-dogging her as the circle got brighter.

Choppy got a bit more into it with the mutant girl, and gradually ignored the sorcery as his orgasm grew closer.

He gave a little grunt as he came inside the mutant, and was ready to pull out, but she didn't want this yet, gesturing frantically at him to stay inside her.

Choppy shrugged, and just rested inside the girl as she ate out the burned other one. A few other similar but noticeably younger bird girls were also present having lesbian sex, ranging from clearly jail bait to late teens in age. All of the mutant girls looked like they were sisters!

Choppy wasn't sure if this lesbian incest was sexy or fucked up, but got a guilty erection from it and was soon once more pounding his blue feathered mutant.

The girls were making a lot of weird bird noises now, and the circle was glowing like the sun now. Everyone shielded their eyes from the glare as demonic moaning noises filled the room from the circle.

The light faded and Choppy saw hundreds of daemonettes emerging out of glowing pink mist inside the chalk circle!

The mutant girls all sighed in relief and uncoupled from each other as a continuous stream of daemonettes marched from the circle into the prison complex.

The blue feathered mutant girl turned to look at Choppy.

"Hey girly," Choppy winked at her.

"You almost derailed the ritual! You can't just pull out of me like that halfway through! If you penetrate me then you STAY inside me for the entire ritual!" The mutant girl roused on Choppy in a slightly bird like voice.

Choppy shrugged apologetically and fondled her boobs without asking permission.

"I am Augusta's step sister..." the mutant informed him.

"SERIOUSLY! Even the hot MUTANTS?! FINE, I have learned my lesson, no more hotties, come here burned bitch," Choppy said exasperatedly and tried to fuck the burned one.

"What the fuck is this?! Where's your pussy?," Choppy asked, finding only one hole between the burned one's legs.

Choppy penetrated the single hole anyway, making the burned mutant squawk very loudly like a bird.

"Her daddy is the chaos lord..." the blue feathered girl informed Choppy.

Choppy pulled the fuck out of the mutant girl and ran away, desperately searching for SOMEONE without seriously dangerous relatives.

He settled for hoisting one of the entirely female six breasted daemonettes over his shoulder and carrying her away to fuck in a quiet corner.

The daemonette enthusiastically encouraged this, and was soon licking his face all over as he fucked the weird thing in a quiet corner.

Choppy played with its six breasts.

"You like that bitch?," he asked it.

The daemonette nodded delightedly, and Choppy motor-boated it as it moaned obscenely.

Choppy pulled hard on its fleshy dreadlock "hair", and pounded it until he came inside it.

Choppy tried to pull out, the daemonette got dreadfully upset at this.

"My balls are totally empty, come back later," Choppy told it.

The thing was still reluctant, but threatened with his lasgun it reluctantly departed to fornicate with the cadaver of a brutally tortured to death prison guard. Yuck!

***...

Captains Milat and Gacy brooded darkly from the top of the wreckage as they watched the sun begin to set. Night time was the natural ally of the Night Lords, the cowardly traitors would strike soon.

Scores of amputee wounded now had been fitted with new bionic limps, the dreadnoughts that remained in one piece were now patched up and fully reloaded, and every gene seed from the dead had been collected and accounted for.

Slightly over 300 loyalist marines still lived, though a little less than half of these now had new bionics of some description to make them battle ready. The marines had won a victory, but possibly still a pointless Pyrrhic victory unless they could hold this wreckage.

Up in orbit the two heavily damaged strike cruisers, and equally damaged surviving escort ships, were greedily sweeping up over a hundred thousand tons of orbital gold ingots, whilst simultaneously attempting to perform emergency repairs. These orbital lost ingots were all well and good, but represented only a tiny fraction of the vast motherlode inside the wreckage.

The Angels of Brutality had sacrificed a battle barge, an insanely expensive bit of naval hardware, and needed at least a million tons of gold to afford to replace it. They NEEDED to hold this wreckage long enough for the thunderhawk gunships to carry the entire cargo of treasure up to orbit, and this would take time.

The localised warp storm was still raging around the system, preventing any reinforcements from arriving. They could probably still escape the system doing a perilous emergency warp jump in the strike cruisers, but they could never return here while the warp storm lasted, so were loath to leave before they had as much treasure as they could physically carry.

More thunderhawk gunships flew down from orbit to the wreckage on the ground, arriving to transport the next batch of gold and other valuables up to orbit from the wreckage. The entire stock of gene seeds from the crashed battle barge had already been safely transported to the strike cruisers in orbit, as had the chapter relics and other highly valuable things. No matter what happened on the ground, the chapter legacy would survive.

The captains surveyed the surroundings grimly, together formulating a defensive strategy to hold the wreckage.

"We can deploy the two Angels of Brutality Land Raiders here and here, the Whirlwind over here, the four Marines Malevolent predator tanks at these locations here, and line this entire slope with heavy bolter turrets," Captain Milat said, pointing to an orbital image map of the crash site and surroundings.

"What about if I conscript a few thousand Marines Malevolent chapter serfs as cannon fodder, arm them with weapons and deploy them here all over the high ground of the wreckage. They can be here from orbit in thunderhawks just before it gets truly dark. We can then line the entire slopes with mobile floodlights to let the slave scum see, and hold more ground," Captain Gacy offered.

"I like it, make it so. Let's also run power cables all over the wreckage to power the lights and recharge the slave's lasguns. The Blood Oceans still has one working reactor giving out power, we might as well make use of it." Captain Milat agreed.

The only danger was at night. During the day the ships in orbit could orbitally bombard any enemy forces outside of the void shield protected prisons, keeping the billions of hostile legionaries on the planet from simply migrating to attack the crash site. But during the dark of night the enemy could move with impunity.

The Night Lords in particular were very likely to creep back into the Nightmare Asylum and pick the loyalists off one by one in the dark corridors, especially now that they had their precious women and children evacuated to safety.

To prevent this required constant vigilance during the hours of night, they had to guard as much of the wreckage as possible, taking advantage of the higher ground to gain an advantage.

Orders were being given by the two captains, and soon more thunderhawk gunships were flying down, filled to bursting with miserable chapter serfs of the Marines Malevolent chapter, cannon fodder to be expended holding the highly strategic wreckage.

The sun was gone now, and the sky was getting steadily darker.

Floodlights flicked on all over the pair of embedded wrecks, and heavy bolter turrets scanned side to side, searching for enemies. The thunderhawk gunships were landing now, and disgorging armies of modestly armoured chapter serfs with a variety of humble weapons, mostly lasguns.

Chapter serfs took their assigned positions by the thousands, and the captains felt a slight twinge of relief to have so many allies, regardless of how inferior they were.

For 3 hours nothing at all happened.

Distant silenced sniper rifles suddenly started firing on the floodlights, smashing the bulbs one by one!

The wreckage got steadily darker as more and more floodlight bulbs got smashed.

The chapter serfs desperately began replacing the bulbs.

The serfs holding bulbs were hit by sniper fire.

The serfs ducked for cover, pinned down by the fire.

The Angels of Brutality Whirlwind artillery tank fired a huge bright magnesium flare missile high into the air, brilliantly illuminating the entire area.

The marines searched around everywhere, the snipers were well hidden even in the illumination.

The sniper fire had ended now, the snipers were clearly spooked in their hiding places in the surrounding rough terrain.

The flare slowly faded, but no further sniper fire shot at the lights.

Red flashes of crude aluminium convict lasguns twinkled at the wreckage from the trenches surrounding the distant prison. The lasguns were out of range, causing little more than eyeball damage to some of the more unlucky serfs.

A few hours later the bright blue flashes of something being welded together could be seen on the edge of the prison, just beyond the bottom of the void shields.

A binocular scan showed what looked like some sort of crude aluminium howitzer being welded together?

The crude aluminium artillery piece was soon completed, and convicts loaded a long shell with fins into the front barrel. A second later the gun fired with very little noise.

Almost a minute later the finned shell came whistling down onto the wreckage, exploding in a spray of aluminium shrapnel that wounded several chapter serfs.

The artillery piece was a MORTAR!

More and more crude shells dropped down on them over the next few minutes, pinning down terrified chapter serfs and smashing more floodlights.

The marines cursed, and the Whirlwind aimed a missile at the distant mortar.

The mortar crew scattered, and the crude aluminium construction was blown to mangled pieces.

After a short delay, more mortars were being welded together, a LOT more!

The Whirlwind obliterated these mortars almost faster than they could be built, but a few mortars managed to fire off shells before being destroyed, causing more casualties and mayhem.

For many hours this tense standoff continued, as the traitors and heretics tried a variety of low risk long range tactics to attack the wreckage without taking casualties.

The moves and countermoves continued until just before the first dim light of predawn, then the heretics retreated back into the safety of the prison.

The serfs had suffered modest casualties, and a lot of military material had been damaged by the attacks, but mostly the damage was very minor.

They had survived this night at least.

***...


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60(orphan)

Choppy and his six breasted daemonette "girlfriend" were making out heavily in a trench as sporadic gunfire shot overhead.

The war against the "lapdogs of the false emperor" had been raging for over a week now, and very little progress had been made to dislodge the stubborn space marine defenders.

Another incoming orbital bombardment whistled overhead, and Choppy and his demonic girlfriend scrambled into the cover of a bunker built into the long trench.

The human and demon held each other grimly as explosions quaked directly overhead, shaking dust loose from the dirt covered thick aluminium ceiling beams.

The bombing subsided, and the strange couple cautiously emerged from the bunker to resume their positions in the trench.

Choppy used an angled shiny aluminium mirror on the end of a short pole to spy over the lip of the trench.

Heavy bolter fire from an automated tarantula turret immediately hit the mirror, blasting it to pieces!

"Fuck this shit! Let's go back to the prison and fuck," Choppy told his girlfriend, whom he had affectionately named "Tits".

"Tits" the daemonette hissed unhappily at Choppy's cowardly suggestion, and shook her flesh-dreadlock covered head, refusing to abandon her post.

"Damn it Tits! Well FINE! You are fucking lucky that I like you so much!" Choppy relented unhappily, unwilling to leave the demon he had romantically bonded with.

Tits the daemonette smiled at him with her long needle teeth, and Choppy grouchily stayed put in the trench without deserting. He settled for groping Tits on her namesake in compensation for staying, which she enthusiastically encouraged.

This trench was one of many that completely encircled the wreckage crash site now. Every night additional trenches were dug under the cover of darkness, getting ever more insanely close to the enemy.

The convicts had initially been less than eager to slum it out in the dangerous trenches, they were much more interested in the girls. Unfortunately, millions of additional convict men had now migrated to Choppy's prison to get at the girls, and the bits of the prison that held the actual flesh and blood mortal girls were now standing room only!

The only pussy that could now be reached was the continuously summoned multitudes of daemonettes. The daemonettes had patriotically moved to man the trenches, and the desperately horny convicts had been forced to follow them.

Choppy noticed another guy eyeing "his" daemonette, and wrapped his arms around her jealously. Pussy was becoming a precious commodity that had to be jealously held as ever more convicts migrated to the area.

It was currently the local equivalent of approximately three in the morning, the only time of day outside that the temperature was ever approaching comfortably bearable. It was very dark and the perfect time to slip away from the trenches to the safety of the prison.

Tits kissed his cheek affectionately as he staked his claim on her, and Choppy made sure that the crude aluminium necklace he had given her was still around her neck. The necklace was in place, and the largest piece of it was carved "Choppy's Girl", a clear warning for other men to back off.

Tits didn't ever speak, she was apparently completely mute but for hisses and sex noises. She relied completely on gestures and body language to communicate with Choppy, and mostly just wanted either sex or military duty. As far as Choppy could tell, Tits had been assigned to purely defensive duty permanently holding this particular trench, ordered to attack any enemies who entered the trench but not leave.

Choppy had jealously staked his claim on her, and was forced to stay with her perpetually to keep his exclusive access to her, no matter the atmosphere or situation outside.

During the heat of the day he sheltered from the heat in the relatively cooler buried bunker, sleeping during this time as Tits maintained her vigil out in the trench, supernaturally shrugging off the lethal heat. The day was too hot for other guys to be out making a move on her, but during the night Choppy was all over her jealously.

Choppy was very wise to be jealous, as Tits was not even remotely faithful to him unless he guarded her constantly, she would cheat on him right in front of him with any man in the blink of an eye in fact!

A squad of sinister giant Night Lords crept silently past the pair in the darkness. Choppy saw them and ignored them, they were focused on their own dark business and not trying to steal his girl.

The huge system of trenches existed almost solely for the purpose of letting the Night Lords safely creep close to the wreckage, letting them perform hit and run ambushes on the enemy from relative safety.

The enemy themselves never stormed the trenches, they seemed determined to simply hold the wreckage as they methodically stole treasure from it. They were desperately outnumbered and lacked the men to capture any ground, merely holding onto their prize with unmoving stubbornness.

More crude chaos mortar shells whistled down overhead, followed by a series of explosions on the nearby wreckage. The mortars fired almost constantly on the lapdogs day and night, hopefully wearing them down over time.

The heretics had proven surprisingly clever and resourceful in turning the prison into a mixed armaments factory, taking the abundant aluminium stores and mixing this with homemade explosives, churning out an endless supply of mortars and shells, replaced faster than the enemy could blow them up.

The mortars did little against the enemy space marines in their power armour, but were reaping havoc on their lighter armoured common human troops, and shattering floodlights with continuous shrapnel.

Choppy pitied the poor blighters, the enemy human soldiers didn't even seem to want to be here fighting, it was a shame to kill them like this just to get at the asshole marines. The common grunts would be better off joining the good guys of chaos, fuck the Imperium!

Choppy got angry just thinking about this, the Imperium had never given him shit in his entire life. He had been born poor and desperate in a filthy poverty stricken underhive, he had murdered from an early age just to survive, earning his nickname from chopping up people he robbed, his way of leaving no witnesses...

Choppy had killed a lot of people by the time the local authorities finally caught him, he wouldn't have killed them at all if he hadn't been so fucking poor and desperate, no one ever gave him nothing. The authorities hadn't given a shit about this, and sent him off to this shit hole with a bomb around his neck to be worked nearly to death while being bummed every fucking day by guards!

Fuck that shit, fuck the Imperium, fuck the marines, and double fuck the Emperor!

The forces of chaos were a thousand times less bad than the Imperium. The chaos worshippers had removed the bomb from Choppy's neck, let him get revenge on the faggot guards, set him free, given him a shitload of their hot women to fuck, taken him in as a member of their warband, and were even now fighting to reclaim the ship that would get him off this shit hole! The Imperium never gave him shit, no fucking WONDER Choppy had chosen chaos!

Tits seemed to sense his thoughts, and smiled approvingly. Choppy grinned back at his demonic girl.

"I worship Slaanesh now Tits, you lot earned at least that much from me," Choppy told Tits.

Tits moaned in delight and kissed him sensually.

Choppy warmly encouraged this kiss, putting his tongue in her mouth as he made out with her heavily.

The daemonette didn't bite, Tits never bit, she was a good girl who sucked rather than bit whatever entered her mouth. Choppy had put all sorts of bits of his anatomy in that mouth of hers, she loved to suck.

More war mayhem interrupted their kissing yet again.

"Can we at least stay in the bunker where it's safe Tits?," Choppy shouted over the din of explosions.

Tits looked indecisive, torn between standing at her post or relocating a few meters to be inside the relatively safer bunker.

Choppy made the decision for her, grabbing the daemonette and attempting to physically carry her away.

Tits hissed viciously and bit his arm!

Choppy dropped the uncooperative daemonette, rubbing his painful bite. He felt betrayed!

"Why the fuck did you bite me Tits?!"

The daemonette gestured insistently with her crab claws at her spot in the trench, adamant not to leave it when not directly sheltering from immediately incoming artillery fire.

Choppy was getting extremely frustrated with the limitations of this relationship, he could only ever fuck and kiss Tits out in the dangerous trenches, and the war interrupted them CONSTANTLY!

Tits seemed to be telepathic, and moaned sympathetically at Choppy's thoughts. She held out her crab clawed arms to him, offering a reconciliatory hug.

Choppy looked her up and down, admiring her six massive tits, and accepted the hug from his sweetheart.

"Sorry about getting cross with you Tits," Choppy said tenderly.

Tits kissed his cheek sweetly, forgiving him completely.

"I... I love you Tits," Choppy admitted shyly, the first time he had told her.

"I know we have only been together for barely over a week, it's soon and all, but I really do love you Tits,"

Tits licked his face erotically in response to this admission.

"Do... Do you love me too?," Choppy asked hesitantly.

Tits nodded happily, continuing to lick his face all over.

Choppy was elated and kissed the mute warp entity, she loved him too!

Choppy observed other men in the trenches eyeing his girl, and felt a sudden jealous suspicion.

"Do you love any other men?," Choppy asked insecurely.

Tits nodded enthusiastically!

Choppy flooded with jealousy and demanded to know which other men she loved.

Tits gestured all around her, suggesting that she was pointing from horizon to horizon in every direction!

"You love EVERY man on the entire fucking PLANET?!"

Tits nodded with a naughty lustful smile.

Choppy had a sudden epiphany, and wondered what the fuck he had been thinking trying to romantically bond with this faithless inhuman warp entity! He was out of his mind!

Tits hissed softly in upset from his thoughts and shook her head in protest.

"You saying that you want to be my girl?," Choppy demanded.

Tits nodded.

"MY girl alone?," Choppy pressed.

Tits shook her head sullenly, pouting.

"So you want to be the girlfriend of both me and EVERY other guy on the planet?!" Choppy spat in outrage.

Tits nodded energetically.

Choppy roared with jealousy and punched her in the face.

His knuckles nearly broke from the supernatural toughness of her skull bones!

Tits moaned brazenly at the punch and turned her other cheek for him to punch it as well!

Choppy spat with rage and smashed the shoulder stock of his shoddy aluminium lasgun into her face.

The aluminium shoulder stock bent terribly from the impact.

Black daemonic ichor bled from her face, the stock had gashed her face open!

Choppy came to his senses and frantically tried to stem her bleeding.

What had he done!

Tits was bleeding badly, seriously wounded!

Choppy wailed in dismay and tried to stem the flow with his hands!

Tits wiped her crab claws in the gushing flow of black ichor soaking between his hands.

Tits was suddenly wiping the black ichor on her claws all over his mouth!

Choppy inadvertently ingested some of her blood!

Power suddenly blazed through his veins, and an unstoppable unholy urge gripped hold of him, driving him mindlessly to drink her blood!

Choppy put his mouth to her face wound, he sucked greedily on the black ichor blood!

He was swallowing great mouthfuls now!

With every gulp more power filled his veins.

Tits was now dissolving into a puddle of blood!

Choppy drank the puddle dry in a frenzy, emptying it completely!

He licked every trace from his skin and surroundings, bloated to near bursting now!

Fiery pain gripped him, he fell down in a balled up posture on the ground, screaming in agony!

The blood in his stomach was steadily absorbing into his flesh, adding to his own blood, occupying steadily less space as it somehow squeezed between the atoms of his body.

His bloated stomach was shrinking, the pain was subsiding...

Choppy looked down at his completely naked body, everything looked just as it had before...

"Tits?, Where are you girl?," Choppy called with terrible anxiety for her safety.

A familiar hiss filled his mind... From the INSIDE!

Tits was somehow possessing his body now!

For a moment all was calm.

Sudden pain wracked him, his chest and abdomen was in agony!

Six lumps swelled on his front, three pairs of horribly familiar lumps!

Choppy was growing tits! This could not be happening!

He felt a pain between his legs, oh sweet mercy not THAT!

Choppy's penis and testicles retracted up into his body! NO!

Choppy now had a vagina!

Pain gripped his scalp.

His hair was falling out...

Dreadlocks of flesh agonisingly extended from his scalp like hair!

Choppy was getting extremely scared now, he was turning into Tits!

Tits hissed in his mind, telling him that this wasn't entirely correct. What did she mean?

Painful swellings bulged on his back...

Choppy shrieked with agony as daemonic wings ripped forth from the bulges on his back!

His hands and feet were now changing, swelling longer and larger.

His feet were now talons like a daemonette!

His hands were not crab claws, he still had fingers...

But those hands were now elongated and had razor sharp claws at the fingers!

Choppy's entire face and body was warping, becoming both lithe and feminine as well as deadly and strong.

Choppy gave a daemonic roar of primal joy and triumph as the process ended, he was GLORIOUS!

Some passing Night Lords looked at Choppy, nodding in approval. Choppy gazed back, the Night Lords looked somehow even BIGGER than before...

Choppy realised in horror that he was now the physical size of a WOMAN!

"What happened to me?!" Choppy exclaimed in a distinctly female distorted demon voice.

"You are a possessed warrior, stronger and faster and tougher and deadlier than before." The Night Lords informed him approvingly.

"Why am I a girl now?!" Choppy demanded.

The Night Lords laughed nastily and said, "so that you can breed more soldiers for the armies of Slaanesh. This planet needs many more women to breed with the men, you have been conscripted to help in this duty."

Choppy backed away in disgust, he would NOT be doing it with men!

Tits surfaced in his mind, and his will was suddenly being altered from within...

Choppy was filled with the all consuming nymphomania of Tits, his entire outlook on life suddenly changed.

Choppy was now a polyarmorous pansexual, so horny that he was on the verge of weeping!

He NEEDED cocks inside him! His vagina was so wet that it ached! He needed cocks right NOW!

Choppy was too horny to resist and threw himself at the nearest unattached penal legionaries in the trench, moaning to be fucked!

They were the same ones that had been trying to steal Tits from him!

Choppy was getting gang banged 30 seconds later, moaning and screaming in a female voice, driven by the unstoppable will of Slaanesh to get pregnant and breed more chaos worshippers!

Tits was making delighted noises at his mind, and he could now somehow just understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Now we can be together as you wished, just you and me. The men will now fuck YOU instead of me, so you don't get jealous..."

Choppy screamed inside his head, screamed and screamed and SCREAMED!

***...

The loyalist space marines were weary and unhappy as they endured endless barrages of mortar fire, it was getting increasingly difficult to even land the thunderhawk gunships in this incessant fusillade.

The wreckage was still held, barely, but for how much longer the marines couldn't say.

The deep enemy trenches were now dug so close to the wreckage that you could piss off the edge of the wrecks and have it land inside the trenches!

These trenches were swarming with millions of penal legionaries, daemonettes, and possessed daemon hosts, and every night Night Lords and other monstrous horrors burst from these trenches to inflict lightning fast hit and run raids on the wreckage.

The casualties were awful. Three quarters of the original chapter serf cannon fodder soldiers were now dead or wounded, and the ships in orbit were running low on spare crew to replace them. The marines themselves had suffered a few dead from the raids and shrapnel, and the interior of the wreckage itself was becoming increasingly dangerous as Night Lords snuck inside it.

Had the treasure still contained within not been so great, then the two chapters would have abandoned the Nightmare Asylum completely, and abandoned 92/EHY/55 to it's fate.

The Marines Malevolent and Angels of Brutality didn't care about 92/EHY/55, they had never cared what happened to it. The planet and it's billions of inferior ordinary human inhabitants were completely expendable. The only thing that truly mattered, the ONLY thing that had motivated them to engage the Nightmare Asylum in the first place was all the treasure it carried.

The two pariah chapters were not in good standing with most of the rest of the Imperium, and suffered numerous periodic funding embargoes in penalty for their so called "abuses". The chapters had a choice between "improving" their behaviour or finding immense enough spoils of war to not need much outside funding. The chapters had naturally chosen to focus on gathering spoils of war...

The Nightmare Asylum with its many many millions of tons of gold was about the biggest spoil of war in existence, hence here the pariah chapters were...

Captains Milat and Gacy had huge bags under their eyes from lack of sleep as they bent over the latest military map. They were inside the shelter of the ruined command bridge of the crashed battle barge the "Blood Oceans", having set up their command headquarters here, and maps and radios and military files were piled everywhere all around them.

"Orbital fleet report! What is the status of the collected treasure now?," Captain Gacy ordered his pair of strike cruisers in orbit.

"Over 0.9 million tons of gold collected so far Brother-Captain. The minimum break-even amount for the mission losses is almost reached, only 3 more hours of thunderhawk flights to go." A space marine up in orbit voxed back.

"We are almost there," Captain Milat reassured Captain Gacy.

"Almost there?, Almost THERE!? We are ALMOST at merely BREAKING EVEN! I want a PROFIT! Don't talk to me about breaking even being a victory!" Captain Gacy shouted back angrily.

"We WILL! We're not pulling out until late tomorrow at least, plenty of time to fly up additional gold," Captain Milat tried to reassure him.

"I want ALL of the gold, not just a tiny little profit! The strike cruisers in orbit are MINE, and they are NOT leaving until I say so!" Captain Gacy demanded arrogantly.

Captain Milat paused silently at this, Gacy had him in a tight spot without those two cruisers.

"(Sigh), Very well, how do you want to do this?," Captain Milat acquiesced.

"We just keep holding the wreckage to the last man, until we have all that our ships can carry. ONLY THEN will we leave," Captain Gacy informed him.

Captain Milat nodded dubiously and returned his gaze to the map, this new plan would be extremely difficult to achieve.

"Brother-Captains, another hundred chapter serfs have fallen casualty!" A vox report broke the brief grim silence...

***...

Choppy and Tits moaned obscenely as "they" flew through the air on "their" new demonic wings, their six huge breasts jiggling with every wing beat.

Far away down below them was the crash site of the Nightmare Asylum, crawling all over with loyalist scum of the false Emperor.

Mortar shells whistled past in the air, and Tits elegantly dodged the lethal projectiles, tasked with "driving" their shared body, as Choppy aimed the "long-las" sniper lasgun they had been issued with their elongated feminine hands.

Choppy kept aim with the sniper scope as they soared through the air, and narrowly missed a gap in the armour at the back of a Marines Malevolent knee. The laser beam absorbed harmlessly into a ceramite leg plate, merely spooking the marine into finding better cover.

Sporadic return fire filled the air, but Choppy/Tits and the other winged demon hosts were far too graceful, agile, and high up to hit.

Choppy and Tits were no longer separate entities, gradually blending together into one single person. Their every dream and desire was blended together into a perverse mixture, their every motion divided up between their control, letting them multitask perfectly.

The combined entity was still undecided on what their name should be, but at the moment they had settled on "Choppy Tits" as a name.

It had been a few days now since they had merged, and the Choppy part of the entity had calmed down somewhat and come slightly to terms with his new fate. He was still angry about it, but more "miffed" anger rather than "rage" anger now after a few days.

Choppy Tits aimed it's sniper lasgun again, and damaged the bionic arm of an Angel of Brutality, making the marine drop his bolter from the now limp bionic.

Choppy Tits danced elegantly about the sky on it's graceful wings, flitting and gliding hither and yither as it dodged whistling mortar shells with almost lazy ease, twirling about for the mere joy of it. Choppy Tits was high up, at the maximum effective range of the sniper lasgun to avoid being hit by return fire, terrorising the enemy by shooting down on them from above.

Choppy Tits fired again, and far below a chapter serf's left hand was burned half off, losing 4 fingers and nearly half of his left palm. The man's screaming shrieks of horror drifted up to meet Choppy Tits's ears.

"Poor blighter," Choppy Tits purred sadly, having nothing personal against the poor unfortunate serf slaves.

Other winged demon possessed hosts fired sniper lasguns down on the enemy, adding to the mayhem and terror. The Night Lords were performing a surprise hit and run attack right now, and the flyers were providing excellent covering fire to keep the enemy pinned down and distracted.

"Up above the world so high, like little moths in the sky," Choppy Tits sang, soaring around majestically.

The view from up here was fantastic. It was late at night and very dark, but Choppy Tits had excellent daemonic eyesight and could see everything in surprisingly crisp detail.

The trenches were now a vast interconnected maze system, letting men walk all the way from the prison to the wreckage without walking on the ground above the trenches at any time. The trenches were swarming with men and daemonettes, and only the heavy bolter turrets were keeping this vast multitude from completely swarming the wreckage.

Vast armies of men were marching over the horizons towards the prison complex, all of them horny convicts who were migrating over the planet to reach the women.

Choppy Tits got horny at the sight of these millions of migrating lust filled men...

Choppy Tits ran out of ammunition a few minutes later, and decided that the migrating men probably carried some ammo. Might be a good place to reload... And greet them too as well...

Choppy Tits soared off with exhilarating speed towards the wonderfully horny men. Choppy Tits was completely naked as always, wearing only the crude aluminium necklace Choppy had given Tits, and carrying nothing but a sniper lasgun.

The men up ahead had not yet encountered a woman, and would be extra EXTRA horny with the lust that Slaanesh craved. Choppy Tits wanted very much to be the one to break their sexual starvation, and flew with renewed speed towards them.

The land tore past below, covering many miles in a few minutes, and Choppy Tits eagerly swooped down just ahead of a vast group of men, standing before them with limbs spread erotically, showing off the six breasts and vagina.

The men roared with triumphant joy and surged forward to reach Choppy Tits...

Choppy Tits was soon feeling like some sort of penis pin cushion! Blessed Slaanesh so much sex!

The men were sex starved and frantic, and Choppy Tits greedily fed off this intense lust energy, becoming stronger with each new man.

"Does anyone have a spare lasgun power pack?," Choppy Tits suddenly asked, remembering the battle.

50 different guys offered full power packs to Choppy Tits, very enthusiastic to oblige.

"I really should get back to the battle, I am sniping our enemies from the air, just came here for fresh ammo," Choppy Tits informed the men after a few more minutes of fun.

"You ain't going anywhere girly!" Choppy Tits was informed with a gun to the head.

"There are a lot more like me just a few miles ahead, enough for all of you. It's not safe to stay out here in the open come dawn, we will get bombed," Choppy Tits explained urgently.

The men were interested by this promise of more women, and many continued marching onwards, but enough of the men were too horny and desperate to let go of Choppy Tits to continue, and just resumed treating Choppy Tits like a pin cushion!

Choppy Tits was into it, but getting worried about the battle as time dragged on. They really needed to return to the battle now!

Time dragged on.

It was getting lighter in the sky now!

"We will be bombed! We must FLEE!" Choppy Tits urged the uncooperative rapists.

The men looked at the growing light and reluctantly let Choppy Tits fly away as they fled for the safety of the distant prison complex.

Choppy Tits flew urgently to the battle, but it was over now. The Night Lords had discontinued the attacks until the next darkness...

Choppy Tits disappointedly flew back to the prison complex to wait out the heat of the day.

Choppy Tits gracefully flew under the bottom lip of the overhead void shield, and circled lazily through the air above the buildings, looking for a place to "roost".

The prison was visibly packed with millions of people, far more than could fit in the buildings. Multitudes thronged the open prison yards, and aluminium shades had been erected in many places to provide the meagre cool of some shade.

Choppy Tits had no desire to swelter uncomfortably outside, and kept searching for a cool place.

Choppy Tits noticed bikini clad heretic women being escorted across the grounds by Night Lords, and glided after them curiously.

The bikini girls were heading for what looked like a huge aluminium above ground swimming pool that was still in the process of being assembled and welded together!

Choppy Tits moaned in ecstatic delight and circled overhead, watching eagerly as the pool took shape.

The swimming pool was absolutely enormous, a full 4 hectares at least in total area, taking up most of one of the numerous prison yards. An eager crowd of women in bikinis and sun goggles were standing by in an excited impatient crowd, and many thousands of men were being kept back from the women by Night Lords.

Next to the pool was a massive heat exchanger attached to an equally massive industrial grade refrigerated moisture vaporator, a device that used cold refrigerated metal surfaces to condense water from the air.

92/EHY/55 might be dry and never rain, but an industrial grade moisture vaporator as big as this one should have little difficulty filling the pool. The prisons themselves already used similar devices to provide the drinking water, it was easy enough to do.

The pool itself wasn't very deep, maybe a bit over a meter in depth by the look of the sides. The aluminium wouldn't handle the weight of four hectares of water too much deeper than this anyway. It would certainly be deep enough to have a wonderfully cool wade and a dip.

Other winged demon hosts began circling above the pool, first a handful, then a flock of hundreds of them!

Night Lords looked up at the dense flock of demon possessed hosts, and waved their arms around as though to shoo them away like birds!

The demon hosts would not be denied their chance to swim, and more and more came until many thousands were flapping overhead, moaning loudly in anticipation.

The pool was soon fully constructed, and the huge moisture condenser was powered up in a mighty updraft of waste heat, raising the flock slightly as the rising thermal draft caught their wings.

Water started flowing into the pool from pipes to the condenser, and the entire flock swooped down to cool their feet in the few millimetres of water that flowed along the floor of the pool.

Choppy Tits sighed in bliss as they stepped their dusty feet on the wonderfully cool puddle of spreading water! Oh Slaanesh so good!

"Quit dirtying up the pool you flying pests!" One of the Night Lords shouted at them!

Other Night Lords joined in shouting abuse at the winged demon hosts, making the flock uneasy.

A few squads of Night Lords physically entered the empty pool and started chasing the flock away!

Choppy Tits moaned in dismay and took off as a Night Lord ran at them!

Choppy Tits and the others circled agitatedly overhead, as Night Lords ran all around the pool to keep them from landing.

The bikini clad women then gracefully entered the pool, and sat splashing their hands and feet on the growing puddle in the bottom as the flyers gazed down jealously!

Choppy Tits and the others had spent much of the night fighting the enemy, it wasn't too much to ask that they be allowed in the pool in thanks!

"Let us in or we will shit in the pool!" One of the other flyers threatened with a distorted female voice.

What a genius idea!

"YEAH! We will shit in the pool!" Choppy Tits and the entire rest of the flock warned vindictively.

The women in bikinis all squeaked in dismayed fright at this threat, holding their arms over their heads like shields.

"You wouldn't dare!" A Night Lord tried to call their bluff.

As one, the entire flock dive bombed the women and Night Lords in the pool, squeezing out turds to drop on their heads!

The women wailed and screamed and went "ew!" At least most anyway, a few moaned in sexual arousal, but on the whole most vacated the pool VERY quickly!

Night Lords roared with outrage and opened fire on the flock with their bolters!

Demon hosts exploded in sprays of mangled gore that dropped down into the pool!

Choppy Tits and the vast majority of the flock survived unharmed and merely scattered away, flying off to other parts of the prison complex, as miserable humans performed the unpleasant task of cleaning the pool before it could be filled again.

Choppy Tits grouchily roosted on the roof of a cell block building, sweating in the increasingly hot sun. This wasn't fair!

Choppy Tits got too hot and swooped down to try to find some food and water. The yards had evenly spread piles of food rations and aluminium bottles of water, set out for people to use.

Choppy Tits snatched up a water bottle and ration box from the wing without landing, and roosted on a window ledge to eat and drink.

It sure was getting hot...

A quick investigation showed that the pool was still being cleaned, and Choppy Tits glided instead towards a different area of the sprawling city sized prison complex.

Choppy Tits moaned in delight to find convicts spraying around a fire hose over crowds of overheated people in one of the prison yards. Choppy Tits swooped down into the crowd and basked gloriously in the cool spray of the water! Oh YES!

Choppy Tits began cleaning itself up in the water spray, washing away the shit and dust. It was then grabbed by men and penetrated. Choppy Tits tolerated this for as long as the hose lasted, but slipped free in the slippery wetness as soon as the hose stopped, flying away to seek more cooling.

The pool was fully cleaned now!

The Night Lords seemed to have despaired of keeping the flyers out this time, and just tolerated the thousands of winged demon hosts that were alighting into the pool. Choppy Tits swooped down in the throng of wings, and almost flattened a pair of bikini clad brunettes chained together by the necks...

"Wendy and Octavia?," Choppy Tits asked in recognition.

"Yes?, Who are you?," Wendy asked, as wings pummelled her head from all directions.

"It's me Choppy, I'm a demon host now," Choppy Tits said excitedly.

"Choppy! I missed you!" Octavia squealed, hugging Choppy Tits happily.

"A flying demon host huh... Well I wish that the rest of your flock would just flock off somewhere else! You all are RUINING our swimming pool!" Wendy complained.

Choppy Tits crouched down in the shallow puddle of deliciously cool water and sighed in bliss, before telling Wendy, "we were all getting too hot."

"Speaking of too hot..."

Choppy Tits pounced on Octavia and began making passionate love to the delighted slut.

This really was the life!

***...


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61(orphan)

The drop pod shook violently as Captain Milat and his command squad braced themselves for the landing impact. Around them flew other drop pods, dropping an entire company of Angels of Brutality on the very edge of the prison complex in a surprise attack.

The war was going very badly and the Nightmare Asylum wreckage was almost completely overrun with Night Lords, it was becoming nearly impossible to safely gather treasure from inside the wreck, the Night Lords were now continually attacking the treasure transportation units inside the dark wreckage!

Desperate measures were needed to make the Night Lords stop attacking the transports and vacate the wreckage, and a direct attack on their women and children was judged the most sure fire way to motivate them to leave.

It was the hottest part of the day right now, too hot for inferior common humans to fight. The heretic penal legionaries were also mostly asleep at this time, and would be disoriented and unbalanced. In addition to this, most of the heretic women were currently bathing unprotected outside in an outdoor swimming pool!

It was the perfect time to launch a surprise attack on these critical heretic women.

The majority of the Night Lords were currently lurking inside the Nightmare Asylum wreckage, too far away to quickly arrive to protect their women. It was PERFECT!

The primary objective was to capture these high ranking heretic women alive as hostages, the more the better. The marines had all memorised the faces of the most high ranking women, using hypnotherapy to solidify the memories. The most critical value targets were the chaos champions Wendy Sevenson and Liling Sevenson, capturing both of these women alive as hostages would cripple the enemy morale and let the loyalist marines demand a huge ransom.

If these two women could not be captured alive, then the marines would instead try to capture as many Night Lord wives as possible, forcing the women's husbands to a ceasefire and ransom. Either outcome would mean that the war would be won.

Even if the company failed to capture the women, the mere act of attacking these women would cause every single Night Lord to vacate the Nightmare Asylum to defend their wives, letting the treasures be collected without incident for as long as the Night Lords were distracted.

No matter what happened, this attack would be a highly profitable victory for the two chapters!

Captain Milat's knees ached terribly as the drop pod slammed into the ground with a terrible impact. The explosive bolts blew out the hatches, and the marines ran out, opening fire on surprised heretic penal legionaries as the other drop pods smacked down into the ground.

The surprise was complete and total, not a single enemy soldier was ready for them. Men were cut down by the hundred in the crowded prison yards in the first thirty seconds, most of them naked and not even holding their weapons yet!

The marines advanced as quickly as possible, not giving the enemy the chance to regroup, 100 space marines and 3 dreadnoughts were a horrifying enemy to face when you didn't even know you were fighting yet. Men screamed and ran away as others were cut to pieces by bolter fire, the marines advanced immediately.

The orbital surveillance from the strike cruisers in geostationary orbit showed that the swimming pool was up ahead, less than 2000 meters walk. The women had been sitting mostly in the centre of the massive pool, and would have difficulty wading quickly through the water to escape. The strategic women all wore brightly patterned colourful bikinis, and would be easy to identify.

The marines ran at top speed, it would only take a few minutes for the enemy surprise to wear off and for the women to start to flee. The advantage of surprise had to be used to full advantage for maximum success.

The penal legionaries were starting to open fire with their substandard lasguns now, but not yet very heavily. Lasers absorbed harmlessly into ceramite power armour plates, and the marines hurled frag grenades to disrupt the enemy from attacking.

The marines ran on through the confusion, gunning down only those who were directly in their path.

The penal legionaries were leaping out of their path like cowards, the pool was only a few hundred meters up ahead now.

Daemonettes were now emerging from inside the buildings, and charging at the marines.

The marines mowed them down and continued running.

More and more enemies were attacking now.

A few marines fell, the survivors just kept running forwards.

Winged demon hosts were starting to take off into the air now. The dreadnoughts cut them from the air with spinning assault cannons.

"The pool! Storm the objective!" Captain Milat roared, the pool only 50 meters ahead now!

Screaming bikini clad women were milling around in the pool in a panic, they were trying desperately to run through the meter deep water, slowed down to a wade by the water submerging their legs!

The marines divided into 5 men squads and ran to spread out all around the circumference of the pool.

The marines completely encircled the pool!

The heretic women were trapped inside the pool!

The marines stepped over the side of the pool and began methodically wading through the water, enclosing the women in an ever shrinking circle.

The women were screaming.

Intense gunfire hit the marines from every direction, felling more marines.

The marines waded as fast as possible, the resistance was increasing.

The women were huddling together in a tight mass, crouching low in the water to avoid gunfire.

The marines were mere meters away from them now...

Pink psychic witchcraft shot out of the huddle of women!

Marines fell down dead!

"Psykers! Some of the women are witches!" Captain Milat roared.

More marines fell, this was perilous!

The closest marines reached the women!

Bikini clad busty women were plucked from the water and had bolters held to their heads.

"Surrender and your lives will be spared!" Captain Milat shouted at the huddle of bikini women.

More women were held at gunpoint.

The psychic powers ceased, the women had surrendered!

The marines moved in among the women, crouching down to use them as human shields. The gunfire from outside the pool stopped to avoid hitting the women!

This was a complete victory, they had captured ALL of the women!

The edges of the pool were now a gun line of endless penal legionaries, aiming many thousands of lasguns at them.

No one fired a shot.

For as long as these high ranking women had guns to their heads the heretics would not fire!

The marines organised the women into the optimal configuration, and began tying a long spooled cable around their wrists, tying their hands behind their backs and tethering them loosely together.

The women were quickly bound, but not without a few mishaps. The secondary critical priority woman "Octavia Sevenson" had a foul unholy aura of unclean lust that caused debauchery in every marine that approached her. The marines got her tied up, but broke their vows of celibacy while doing so!

Captain Milat reprimanded the marines that sinned with the harlot, and ordered his men to stay away from her.

Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson was found chained to the neck of Octavia, the chain was severed and Wendy brought to Captain Milat.

"Where is Chaos Champion Liling Sevenson?," Captain Milat demanded.

"She isn't here, she was too busy treating the wounded to go swimming. She will have been evacuated to safety by now," Wendy Sevenson answered in a sensuous erotically seductive voice.

Captain Milat didn't take her word for it and had every woman in the group checked. Liling Sevenson wasn't here!

Captain Milat looked around and considered the tactical options.

The women were all wearing nothing but bikinis without footwear, and wouldn't fare well in a forced march over hot ground. The local current air temperature was on the lower end of lethally hot, the women would not last long out in this.

At the moment the women were crouching in cool water that protected them from the heat, they had plenty of water to drink all around them and were in no danger in the pool.

The ground beyond the pool was swarming with enemies, and fire hoses were being sprayed all over the penal legionaries to keep them cool enough to maintain their post. The enemies were not entering the pool, and would have to wade across a hundred meters of water to reach the marines if they did.

The water also provided some slight cover from enemy fire...

"We will stay here in the pool for the time being, we are safest here until nightfall. Maintain our position brothers," Captain Milat ordered.

"Yes Brother-Captain," the marines acknowledged obediently.

***...

The penal legionaries were extremely upset as "their" hot bikini sluts were held at gunpoint by the infamous Angels of Brutality space marines. With guns at the girl's heads the convicts couldn't risk firing a shot.

This hostage situation had lasted for several hours now, and every Night Lord on the planet had abandoned the Nightmare Asylum wreckage and rushed to the pool.

The giant chaos lord was standing at the side of the pool in his terrifying terminator armour, glowering bitterly at his unholy lovers Wendy and Octavia, fearing for their safety. Other Night Lords stalked around the edges of the pool, similarly agitated.

The entire chaos force had been pulled back from the trenches around the Nightmare Asylum, humans and daemonettes and demon hosts all. Both Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and Chaos Champion Liling Sevenson had deemed the safety of the women the most critical priority.

The loyalist marines around the Nightmare Asylum seemed to be working extremely busily to steal gold from the wreckage during this time, but the chaos forces were too distracted to care about this right now.

"Give us back our women!" A convict shouted pointlessly yet again, the convicts and other chaos denizens had been shouting similar words for hours with no effect.

"If you kill my wife, you will never leave this place alive!" Another of the Night Lords threatened, the Night Lords had been making such threats ever since they arrived.

The Angels of Brutality merely held their place in stoic silence, maintaining the hostage standoff.

The women were still bound together in a huddle, trembling fearfully in their brightly colourful bikinis. The air outside was still oppressively hot, and the women were huddled down in the relatively cooler water to escape the heat.

The chaos lord had said little so far, merely circling around the pool many times to size up the entire situation. The loyalist marines had made no demands, and the chaos lord had offered no bargains or promises or other offers to ransom the women back. The chaos lord was proud and no one's bootlick, and would not show weakness by offering terms before they were asked for.

The standoff continued.

Octavia finally snapped from many hours without erotic stimulation, and started to loudly cry from unsatisfied sex addiction. Her legs were tied firmly closed and she was tethered from 4 different directions by taut cables that held her in the middle of a gap in the women, unable to get within a meter of any of the other women.

Octavia's pathetic defeated wailing and crying was a pitiful spectacle, the gnawing unsatisfied addiction of a nymphomaniac sex and tickle addict breaking her down to a sobbing wreck from forced withdrawal. It was every bit as horrible as the pleading of any other terminal addict deprived of their "drug", just pitiable.

The chaos lord became extremely distressed at the sound of his personal favourite fucktoy weeping, and he began to tremble with rage.

"What are your terms?," The chaos lord finally bellowed at the distant space marines, unable to listen to Octavia's weeping any longer.

An Angel of Brutality Captain raised himself slightly up from the water, holding the bound Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson by the neck with a gun to her head. The chaos lord glared at him, looking terrified for Wendy's safety.

"My name is Captain Francis Milat of the Angels of Brutality 3rd Company, leader of this force. I demand that all your forces and allies stay away from the pair of crashed space craft wrecks, that you and all your forces and allies immediately agree to a ceasefire agreement with all Imperial forces on the planet, and that as soon as night falls you allow my men to escort these hostage women outside of the prison and into a squadron of thunderhawk gunships." The space marine captain yelled back.

"I will not agree to your last demand, you would simply shoot them the moment you got away!" The chaos lord snarled.

Captain Milat cocked his weapon at Wendy's head in warning.

"I am willing to negotiate terms, damn you!" The chaos lord immediately capitulated with fearful bitterness.

"You heard my terms traitor, you will agree to everything I said!" Captain Milat spat fearlessly.

The chaos lord looked painfully at Wendy and Octavia, and cursed, "VERY WELL, you bastard! I agree to your fucking terms! Just don't hurt them!"

The assembled chaos forces all murmured in bitter agreement, and as one they all lowered their weapons, honouring the new ceasefire.

"Very wise traitor, your women will live. It just so happens that my chapter has additional needs of your forces in the near future. We will be keeping these women alive to ensure your cooperation..." Captain Milat said smugly.

"What duties?...," The chaos lord asked darkly.

"Well for a start, once our ships in orbit have all the gold they can carry, you will take the Nightmare Asylum to rendezvous with the rest of our fleet, to offload every last ingot of treasure to our ships. After that we have a few scores we want you to settle, you will attack a number of chapter home worlds of some loyalist chapters who have insulted us in the past..."

"TREASON! TRAITORS who would set chaos loose on fellow loyalist space marine chapters! What side are you even on?!" A young neophyte suddenly roared with outrage, interrupting from the other side of the pool.

Captain Milat and everyone else turned to look at the neophyte who had dared to interrupt.

The neophyte, Franklin Sevenson, was purple with outrage where he stood beside one of the raised sides of the pool. Franklin was surrounded on all sides by a small crowd of equally outraged nuns, with a tiny handful of surviving orphan boys standing in a disciplined line, looking equally purple with rage. Holy golden light shone with righteous divine rage from Franklin's eyes, and some terrible presence within those eyes was regarding Captain Milat with purest angelic disgust.

"Not NOW Franklin! They will shoot your mother! Be SILENT!" The chaos lord shouted urgently at the neophyte.

"I will NOT be silent father, this treachery cannot go unchallenged!" Franklin insisted stubbornly.

Captain Milat barely spared Franklin a second glance, ignoring the rude interruption from the arrogant little neophyte.

"As I was saying, you will be attacking a number of chapter home worlds, beginning with orbitally nuking the entirety of the planet Nocturne, home world of the arrogant curs of the Salamanders chapter..."

"TRAITOROUS ASTARTES BRUTE!" One of the nuns yelled loudly in outrage.

Other nuns joined with the shouting, calling Captain Milat a heretic.

Captain Milat was drowned out by this further shouting, as nuns called on the Emperor to smite him.

Both Captain Milat and the chaos lord glared silently at the crowd of raging nuns, and waited taciturnly for them to silence.

"Captured Sororitas that we keep as slaves," the chaos lord explained quickly as soon as he had silence.

Captain Milat's body language suddenly changed at the information that he had loyal Imperial witnesses, looking extremely defensive and embarrassed even.

"Kill the nuns, I don't like any witnesses that the Inquisition would believe." Captain Milat demanded dismissively.

Franklin snarled with fury, and the nuns urgently gestured to a strange congregation of around ten thousand savagely scourged men and women all around them.

"Penitents! Shoot those treasonous Angels of Brutality, kill every single one of them!" The nuns frantically ordered the strange congregation.

Most of the ten thousand did not obey the nuns, hesitating unsure if they understood the order correctly, most held their fire, but not all of them...

Poorly aimed gunfire erupted off the already mauled company of Angels of Brutality, and the poor marksmanship resulted in a few bikini clad women being shot in the heads!

The entire warband of Night Lords roared with outrage, and charged forward to protect their endangered women.

Chaos Raptors slammed down into the middle of the pool, each grabbing whatever woman happened to be his wife, huddling their armoured bodies protectively over their precious bikini clad dominatrix wives like hulking human shields.

Captain Milat took cover behind these raptors, gun held firmly to Wendy's head as the mayhem continued.

More and more of the strange congregation that seemed to follow the nuns joined in now, more and more gunfire was directed at the Angels of Brutality.

The Angels of Brutality were still not shooting the hostages, they were assuming that the force attacking them were captured loyalist humans who wouldn't care if the hostages died, and knew for certain that the Night Lords would attack instantly if they started shooting hostages.

The Angels of Brutality returned fire on their attackers.

Franklin and the nuns hurled themselves down to the ground and crawled away as gunfire sprayed at chest height in a lethal fusillade.

An Angel of Brutality fired a frag missile at the lip of the pool, missing the crowd and hitting the pool wall.

The soft weak aluminium side of the pool burst open from the missile blast.

The breached wall of the pool immediately lost all structural integrity, and split open at the rupture under the water pressure, bending outwards like a cut ribbon.

Water surged out of the pool, knocking down the entire crowd of attackers as the pool rapidly emptied.

The cooling water was gone, the bikini women were now standing on almost dry land in lethal air temperature!

The women moaned in overheated distress, their skin warmed almost completely dry in less than two minutes in the oppressive heat. The women desperately sat down in the shallow puddles that remained, desperate to stay cool!

The attacking Imperialists had not yet recovered from the surge of water, and seemed too disoriented and confused to continue attacking right now, but the sounds of distress from the bikini women was drawing the Night Lords in closer!

The empty pool was now swarming with Night Lords, fearful of getting too close but getting as close as they dared as the women got increasingly distressed in the heat.

The women were not hardened soldiers, and were sweating heavily, unable to cope with the hot air without swimming in cool water.

The remaining puddles were so shallow that they were warming rapidly in the sun, becoming quickly as hot as bath water!

The women were sweating all over and screaming to be cooled down!

Flying demon hosts started flying overhead, tipping buckets of cold water on the women as the Night Lords came closer to becoming violent.

The raptors cut their own wives free, and selfishly took off on their flaming jump packs, spraying fire everywhere as they carried their own wives to safety!

Women were burned by the flames, hair catching fire on a few of them, and they desperately rolled around in the almost empty puddles, the water steamed away to nearly nothing by the heat of the jump pack flames!

The Night Lords ran forward, not to attack but to carry their women to safety.

The Angels of Brutality were too few to hold a gun to the head of every single one of the women, and each marine grabbed a woman at random as a hostage, leaving the rest behind.

Night Lords and demon hosts rapidly carried away every woman who was not being held, and penal legionaries rapidly hosed cold water on these screaming overheated rescued women.

Captain Milat still had Wendy by the neck. She was completely shiny and slick with sweat, beads of sweat running down her full breasts to soak into the fabric of her bikini top, critically overheated.

A flying demon host dumped a bucket of cold water on Wendy from above, and she gasped loudly as the water cooled her down.

The Angels of Brutality ran carrying their hostages, desperately searching for somewhere to cool them down.

They ran out beyond the side of the pool, sprinting towards penal legionaries with fire hoses.

The penal legionaries reluctantly cooled the women down with sprays of gushing cold water, the women reflexively gasped and spluttered from the sudden cold water running all over their overheated skin.

The Angels of Brutality held position in a tight huddle under the spray of a hundred different hoses, resuming their earlier standoff with the hostages they had left.

The situation had not changed despite all the mayhem, the Angels of Brutality still held the victory.

The witness nuns were nowhere to be seen now, but Captain Milat would deal with silencing them later. Captain Milat still held Wendy Sevenson hostage, and with a gun to her head he could control this entire warband to do anything he asked!

The Angels of Brutality had won!

***...


	62. Chapter 62

Part 10

The lesser of two evils.

Chapter 62(orphan)

Four weeks later Franklin Sevenson was still outraged and disgusted, as he stood next to his father Luke Sevenson and sister-in-law Liling Sevenson on the bridge of the crashed Nightmare Asylum, awaiting the repairs needed before takeoff, and Franklin was not alone in this outraged disgust!

The so called "loyalist" space marine chapters of the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent had proved to be more despicable than even the Sevenson Night Lords! Foul treacherous vermin!

The bridge of the ship was grim and brooding, filled with hundreds of bikini clad women and the occasional men, all of them upset and angry.

The incident at the pool had now been dubbed "the bikini atrocity", one of the most unforgivable attacks against defenceless civilian Sevenson women in the entire sordid history of the warband! These Night Lords had such extreme and slavish respect for their dominatrix women, that kidnapping a large group of them unprovoked from a pool was seen as absolutely unforgivable. Even worse was the fact that several of the women had died during the bikini atrocity, resulting in a number of Night Lords having to have funerals for their wives!

Every heretic woman on the ship now wore bikinis in public as a symbol of solidarity and mourning, including Liling Sevenson right now. Only Franklin's nuns and some of the converted heretic women were not wearing bikinis in public, (much to Franklin's sinful disappointment).

Even the heretic men had taken to wearing brightly coloured swimming trunks, or at the very least a brightly colourful patterned ribbon somewhere on their clothing as a sign of solidarity and remembrance.

Franklin's father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was wearing his ornately carved baroque gothic terminator armour, festooned all over with snarling images of daemons, skulls, fanged maws, and other symbols of horror and death. Around the neck of every carved figure on the ornamented armour was tied a little memorial ribbon, the same pattern and colour as the bikini his sister Wendy had been wearing when she was kidnapped. The ribbons had been placed on the armour by Octavia, who had been safely rescued during the bikini atrocity, Octavia now lived permanently with Luke, unable to bare to move back into Wendy's apartment when Wendy was kidnapped.

The other Night Lords all wore at least one token ribbon somewhere on their person, often hidden away in a place that wouldn't compromise their stealth in the dark. Franklin himself had been eventually talked into wearing a little ribbon on one of the straps of his neophyte uniform by his sister Mandy, and even the nuns wore little ribbons too, as a symbolic reminder of the despicable treason of the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent.

The Nightmare Asylum had by now completely healed itself from the horrific damage of impact, but the final departure date was being delayed, namely by the need for over a billion penal legionaries with cutting torches and heavy machinery to physically cut up and remove the embedded battle barge!

With the aid of already existing local vehicles, trains and aircraft, and helped by a complete ceasefire agreement with the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent, the entire population of the penal planet had been evacuated into the massive interior of the Nightmare Asylum. Franklin was personally amazed that billions of people could even fit onboard a single ship!

The Nightmare Asylum was now packed to almost standing room only with people. Every room or walkway or cargo hold on the entire ship was now filled with hastily mass assembled sleeping bags that people slept in. Even this had not been enough space for everyone, so local aluminium and metals salvaged from the battle barge "Blood Oceans" had been used to actually construct additional multi story buildings INSIDE the bits of the Nightmare Asylum that had particularly high ceilings!

If she ever came back Wendy would not be happy with the new 4 story hab block building that now filled her high ceilinged central sitting room...

The formerly treasure filled holds of the Nightmare Asylum were now looking noticeably more empty of said treasures. The holds still contained many tens of millions of tons of gold, but had previously held over a hundred million tons. The two scum chapters had stolen as much gold as they could safely carry on all their remaining ships, and would be using this gold to fund themselves to bypass disciplinary funding cuts by the Imperium for their repeated abuses, the remorseless scum bags!

With so much treasure gone, the ship was no longer critically overweighted so could safely carry the weight of billions of people and the food supplies to feed them. The holds also had a bit more space to fit people and their cargo, which was more valuable than gold right now for the billions of convicts who didn't want to be left behind.

Franklin wasn't exactly sure how, but every single convict had now managed to find room onboard, the dehydrated food rations needed for a few months of travel had been fitted aboard too, and the moment the Blood Oceans was completely removed they would all be leaving.

Franklin looked around the bridge, wondering how he had gone from his quiet life in the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, to now keeping company with heretics on the bridge of this unholy chaos battleship. It was so unthinkable.

The bridge floor he was on at the moment was just the most important of many floors of bridge decks, a high ceilinged room of dark iron, filled with banks of cogitator screens and a huge observation window that currently showed night time in the endless desert outside.

The bridge was filled to bursting with female crew members in bikinis, both the high ranking Sevenson women and the lower ranking common heretic women. This entire heretic society was female dominated, so all of the highest ranking non combat crew roles were filled by women, while the men got all the less glamorous or more dangerous jobs such as fighting.

These women were being absentmindedly flogged by Liling Sevenson every now and then, and were in turn flogging and dominating women even lower ranking than themselves, the bare skin of their bikini clad bodies was crisscrossed with painful red lines from the lash.

Franklin got a sinful erection just looking at all these bikini girls flogging each other!

Together these women organised the thousands of hourly things that needed to be done to run a high tech ship as large and complex and overcrowded as this one. They voxed and electronically mailed thousands of different people and departments constantly, compiling information and coordinating tasks. It was very impressive how well these strange perverted heretics could work together when they wanted to.

As well as the army of heretic women bureaucrats, the back half of the room was filled with heretic penal legionaries standing guard with lasguns. If this wasn't enough, the entire ceiling was covered with the upside down hanging bodies of fast asleep "roosting" winged demon hosts!

Franklin burned with cold fury at the sight of these unholy things, and would kill them right now if he could actually get away with it. With so many armed penal legionaries in the room, open hostility to the demon hosts was unfortunately suicide.

The penal legionaries were amazingly not trying to sexually harass the extremely busy crew women on the bridge while they were on duty. When these same women were OFF duty it would be a very different story, but as long as a woman looked busy she was rarely bothered by the men.

The penal legionaries had slowly settled into their "new community" as they called it, and had established their own unwritten code of conduct regarding their interactions with women and other members of the original Nightmare Asylum population.

Women off duty were freely basically raped on sight without even asking, but only if they were standing still. Women who were trying to walk somewhere were left alone, as were any who were obviously on duty. The exact age at which a female was considered old enough was not an exact science, and was often settled by outraged fathers of said females to decide exactly how young was "too young". The general rule was vulgarly expressed as "no tits no touch".

These criminal lotharios disgusted Franklin, and he was forever killing ones that bothered his nuns! Vile rapists!

When they weren't raping natural women, they were raping and impregnating the gender swapping six breasted demon host things, and when they weren't doing that they were usually either sleeping or murdering each other or hard at work doing whatever job around the ship! All they ever did was raped, murdered, worked and slept! Criminal villains!

Franklin calmed himself with effort, and put the criminal heretics from his mind. Like it or not he was now stuck in a confined space with far more than he could kill even with his saintly gifts from the Emperor. Even a saint couldn't single handedly defeat billions of armed hardened killers.

As bad as all these people were, they were a lesser and more acceptable evil than the foul traitors of the Angels of Brutality!

Criminals on a penal planet were reasonably expected to behave like criminals and scum. Born lifelong heretics and chaos space marines also were reasonably expected to behave poorly. But the same could NOT be reasonably expected of a chapter of seemingly loyalist holy space marines!

It was utterly despicable and unthinkable!

Franklin's Night Lord kin had never been faithful to the Emperor, and were not technically traitors. All of them had been born after the Horus Heresy to heretic parents, raised in the darkness of chaos without ever knowing the Emperor's light. Some of Franklin's female kin had even converted to worship the Emperor, and were even now walking the painful path to redemption!

Franklin had gotten to know his strange kin rather well, from his psychotic but always forgiving father, to his kinky but loving lesbian freak of a mother, his surprisingly friendly brother Augusta who had only wanted to misguidedly rescue him, his tickling obsessed well meaning but stupid slut of a "stepmother" Octavia, his extremely sadistic and nasty sister-in-law Liling who had killed her own child... Ok maybe Liling didn't have much in the way of redeeming features, but on the whole his family members actually had some sparks of real goodness in them, they had just been forced by fate and circumstance to become creatures of heresy.

They were all kinky and weird in various ways, all had major character flaws and sins they were guilty of, but the same was true of Franklin himself. They were pitiable broken creatures of Slaanesh all in need of the Emperor's light, and Franklin would spend the rest of his life redeeming them.

Franklin had a lot of hate to give, but he didn't actually hate these lost twisted creatures very much anymore. In their own extremely limited ways they had actually shown noticeable improvement to their characters... Except Liling...

Even Liling had "sort of" improved, at any rate Franklin still held out hope. Infanticide aside she was at least a very loving and dedicated mother...

Whatever their faults, they all had the excuse of being born and raised in the darkness of Slaanesh. The Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent had NO such excuse!

The two chapters should never have even been here in the first place. Hacked cogitator logs in the wreckage of the Blood Oceans battle barge showed that the most holy Inquisition itself had given them a direct order not to engage!

The marines had been ordered to rendezvous with a much larger fleet just a few light years away, that would have completely destroyed the Nightmare Asylum in a surprise ambush! The Sevensons had not been aware of the presence of this fleet until they hacked the Blood Oceans cogitators, the disobedient traitors had cost the Imperium a certain victory!

The marines had also been the ones to demand that every single convict be armed and pressed into military service, letting Franklin's sister Bullwhip basically instantly conquer the planet with a single computer virus that removed their collar bombs! If the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent had left the local forces alone then the convicts would not have been already armed, giving the prison guards a fighting chance of fending off defeat!

The planet might have actually been able to fend off the Sevensons if the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent had just stayed away! They had cost the Emperor an entire world lost to chaos! Franklin could not express great enough rage to do justice to this colossal crime.

This all might have been forgivable if only it had been motivated by the goal of destroying the forces of chaos, but it was now clear that the motivation had only ever been personal gain.

And even this had been less bad than the revelation that the villains were now extorting the Sevensons into performing lethal acts of genocide, against the innocent inhabitants of home worlds of chapters that were actually heroes!

There was no curse in any language that could do justice to this despicable behaviour. Even the Sevensons were not so vile as to simply nuke human planets without some major tactical reason for doing so! The Night Lords were ruthless pragmatists not genocidal maniacs that killed billions for no reason, the Angels of Brutality were less than the Night Lords were...

Complete scum!

Franklin looked to his father and said, "You are not really going to Exterminatus Nocturne are you father?"

Luke Sevenson grunted unhappily and said, "If I had any other choice I wouldn't do it. The Salamanders have never been assholes and have never killed our women or children, I have no desire to antagonise them like this."

"Why do the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent even want us to do this?," Franklin asked.

"You just said "us" Franklin, it's about time you came to see yourself as one of us." Luke noted approvingly.

"To answer your question, the Angels of Brutality I do not know very well apart from second hand reports and rumours, they are a relatively new chapter founded only in the last two thousand years or so, I don't know exactly when to be honest. Their fortress monastery is about as far west as you can go, right out in the most distant western halo stars of the very edge of the galaxy."

"The Angels of Brutality rarely leave their traditional stomping grounds around the western halo stars and what little I do hear of their actions is almost all bad. But the Marines Malevolent on the other hand I do know much better, and they have bitterly hated the Salamanders ever since the Armageddon wars."

"The Marines Malevolent are known universally as the "asshole chapter", arrogant scum to a man, drop bombs on their own allies, just complete assholes. It doesn't surprise me at all that they would manipulate us into nuking the Salamanders home world, that way we get the blame for their revenge."

"Rumour has it that the Salamanders actually beat up one of the Marines Malevolent captains who was an especially big asshole, the two chapters have hated each other's guts ever since." Luke chuckled murthlessly.

"But why are the Angels of Brutality helping them?," Franklin asked.

"The Angels of Brutality are even worse than the Marines Malevolent, the Malevolent are just nasty assholes, but the Angels of Brutality are PSYCHO nasty assholes. The Angels of Brutality are single handedly responsible for the loss of the hive world "Ian Nicholas" in the western halo stars."

"You mean the ongoing Unjaded Wars?," Franklin asked curiously, recognising the planet name from his lessons back in the orphanage.

"Yes, clever boy. I'm surprised you've heard of it. The entire Unjaded War is the fault of the Angels of Brutality."

"The hive world had a minor outbreak of unjaded in one of the hives, unjaded are a type of sexually transmitted demon host, a type of daemonette that is born out of the soul stuff of anyone who has sex with an infected unjaded host."

"The governor of Ian Nicholas, I don't know his name, but he was a very capable commander so I heard and had the situation well in hand. His Imperial guard forces were having no difficulty purging the unjaded infestation,"

"The Angels of Brutality then arrive, and their captain immediately demanded to be handed over complete control of all military forces on the planet, so he can run the entire war."

"The governor very politely said no, and the Angels of Brutality threw him out a window to his death. They then proceeded killing high ranking people until someone eventually handed over all control to them."

"The moment they are in control, they made a bunch of huge military mistakes that cost a lot of lives, the unjaded were no longer effectively contained, and the infestation spread to other hives."

"The Angels of Brutality proceeded to mistreat the planet's population, and their own Imperial Guard troops, SO oppressively that the entire Guard and local population actually sided with the UNJADED, just to protect themselves from the abuses of the Angels of Brutality!"

"Golden Throne!" Franklin exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes, the entire planet of trillions of people was promptly lost from the Imperium, and the unjaded infected every single person, turning the planet into a daemon world! The daemon hive world of Ian Nicholas promptly constructed an invasion fleet and sent unjaded infestation forces to a dozen nearby worlds, causing a huge and ongoing war that escalates every time the Angels of Brutality get involved!"

Franklin became slightly red with anger from this tale.

"The Angels of Brutality are under investigation by the Inquisition, and have been placed under multiple disciplinary funding restrictions to rein in their psychotic incompetence. I am guessing that the Marines Malevolent are the only people who will have anything to do with them, and vice versa, hence their alliance together."

"They should both be declared excommunicate traitoris!" Franklin exclaimed hatefully.

"I actually agree," Luke chuckled darkly.

"So where does this all leave us?," Franklin asked, mostly a rhetorical question.

"They have your mother hostage aboard their ships, other women too. We have little choice but to obey them until we can find some way of rescuing them." Luke said bitterly.

"I am not taking this ship to Nocturne, the Emperor himself would withdraw his power from me if I even tried something so evil. I agreed to travel us in a straight line towards the Maelstrom, I will not agree to any course deviations to attack loyal Imperial worlds!" Franklin gave firmly in ultimatum.

Luke Sevenson went silent at this, difficult to read. Franklin held his ground stubbornly.

"You have until the ship is ready to depart to change your mind Franklin. I don't want to be forced to have your nuns tortured again..." Franklin's father threatened softly.

"Leave my nuns alone!" Franklin spat in outrage.

"Then obey me son, I am not letting anything happen to your mother. I will do anything necessary to keep my little sister alive and safe," Luke warned apologetically.

Franklin glared at him, saying not a word, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Luke dropped the topic, and Franklin looked broodingly out the window at the night outside.

A faint aurora of shimmering pink light was glowing in the dark sky outside. Franklin watched it for a while, calming down very slowly as he watched this strange phenomenon of nature.

When he was feeling somewhat more composed, Franklin turned to the nearest traitor penal legionary and spoke.

"This planet has a very beautiful aurora, it must have been a welcome sight to soothe your penance back before you turned traitor."

The penal legionary was momentarily taken aback by Franklin's words. He spat on the floor and said, "nah those pink lights are new, never had them before."

"What is causing them now?," Franklin asked in surprise.

The legionary shrugged.

"It's the power of Slaanesh taking root on the planet. Billions of newly converted Slaanesh worshippers have been engaged in orgies of sexual excess, the combined psychic effects of this are gradually transforming this planet into a daemon world," Luke explained matter-of-factly.

Franklin gasped!

"This planet is the property of the Emperor of mankind! I demand that you stop this at once!" Franklin demanded in zealous outrage.

"It will go back to normal if we all leave soon. The sooner you agree to get us safely through the warp storms, the sooner we can leave," Luke replied flatly.

Franklin looked around at the unholy pink lights, these unnatural auroras were getting noticeably bigger and brighter by the minute...

"I must ask my nuns about this," Franklin finally relented.

"Good good, go off to your nuns then," Luke said delightedly, shooing him to go with a hand gesture.

Franklin frowned and turned on his heel with perfect discipline, marching away to find his nuns.

***...

Sister Mary Cortez trembled nervously as a traitor penal legionary in brightly patterned swimming underpants tugged lustfully on her conservative habit.

"Hi nunny, had enough of celibacy yet?," the man asked her brazenly!

Sister Mary blushed crimson and barked in moral indignation!

"Unhand me you lothario!" Sister Mary angrily demanded.

The man gripped her arm tightly, preventing her escape!

Sister Mary yelled, "RAPE RAPE!" at the top of her voice, terrified as the man pulled out his veiny sinful member!

Other nuns were instantly at her side in rescue, swotting the uncouth man with their canes in a frenzy.

"Ow, ow, hey cut it out! Ow!" The convict hissed, letting go of her arm.

Further swotting from over twenty outraged nuns drove the man to flee the room cursing, carrying his lasgun away with him. At least he was man enough not to dishonourably shoot a bunch of defenceless unarmed women..

Sister Mary calmed her rapidly beating heart, and straightened up her habit with stressed trembling hands.

The nuns were all holed up in a very small bathroom in Mandy's sinful home. They had chosen this room for themselves specifically because it was both small enough to more easily fend off the men, and had a toilet and shower so they never needed to leave.

The bathroom door had had a lock, but the convicts had simply burst open the lock by shoulder barging the door in a group, snapping the lock pin in half. The lock on this lowly bathroom door was apparently not deemed important enough to have been made supernaturally self repairing, and they had not yet been able to find a locksmith to replace it yet.

The door had then been crudely fitted with a metal bar like some old fashioned type of feudal world castle gates, but the convicts had found a short bit of construction grade aluminium I-beam and used it like a battering ram to completely break the door down!

The metal door was now completely removed, hinges destroyed, and had been eventually taken away and recycled for building materials, and they didn't have a door at all!

Men were now grinning in at them from the other side of the open doorway. The nuns all raised their canes defensively, threatening the ruffians to stay back.

Another man tried his luck, entering the bathroom, and found himself looking at a forest of raised canes...

"C'mon girls, you are all only human, you all know that you want it," the man attempted.

"Get out!" The nuns shouted at the hooligan.

The man reached out to grab Sister Pamela!

The nuns immediately opened up with a salvo of swotting canes, hitting him all over to protect Sister Pamela!

"Ow ow ow stop ow ow fuck off ow ow ow!" The man exclaimed under the fusillade of cane strikes.

The man lost his grip in the sea of swotting canes, and retreated from the room, arms raised to protect his face.

The nuns held a united front, canes held high, and the other eager criminals hesitated from entering. One lone nun was defenceless, but over twenty of them frantically attacking one man together with canes was a much more formidable defence.

The men cautiously kept their distance as a few canes swung in the doorway in warning, stepping back to avoid being struck. The men had been trying unsuccessfully to get at the nuns for weeks now!

Sister Mary waved her cane in warning, tensing for the next wave of eager men to fight off.

The men suddenly scattered away without warning...

The burly intimidating bulk of the neophyte body of Franklin entered the space in front of the doorway. Thank the Emperor!

The nuns rushed forward in relief and hugged Franklin, the convict lotharioes were all fearfully keeping back against the far edges of the room outside the nuns' bathroom, scared away by the formidable Night Lord neophyte.

Franklin was completely submissive in their embrace, the eyes of the imposing neophyte gazing at them with complete subservient worship. Sister Mary found Franklin's demeanour deeply comforting, the nuns had absolute uncontested power over him.

Franklin was now unquestionably a Sevenson Night Lord. The nuns had merely gotten him at birth and "tamed" the young Night Lord.

Sevenson Night Lords like Franklin were genetically programmed to submit completely to the female ruling class of their unique culture, and in the "wild" Franklin would have automatically submitted to his mother and the other Sevenson women all around him. The nuns had gotten him young enough for Franklin to imprint this submission instinct onto themselves instead, and now had their own fully tame and obedient Night Lord!

Sister Mary looked at the men who had bothered her earlier. At a single command from her, Franklin would kill these men without question. She had the very power of life and death in her hands now!

The men were looking at them fearfully. Sister Mary reached up a hand and gently stroked her palm on Franklin's cheek just to show that she could. The men all fled the room.

"Enter and kneel for punishment," Sister Mary commanded with easy confidence, it made her feel more secure when she exerted her authority over the ever willing Franklin.

Franklin obeyed unquestioningly, removing his top coverings and kneeling down with the backs of his hands raised for his punishment.

Sister Mary sighed in relief at his reliable obedience, greatly easing her earlier stress at this one area of power and control she had in her new life.

Sister Mary and the other nuns began swotting their canes down on his knuckles with cringeworthy force. Franklin was still and unmoving as a statue, but a disquietingly large erection was beginning to visibly bulge in his combat uniform trousers!

Sister Pamela was standing behind him an instant later, and began dutifully stroking both his ears at the same time to keep his erection down. Franklin's brutal face split in a huge tormented grin, and his erection shrunk away. The nuns kept swotting his knuckles with all their might, unleashing their considerable frustrations from the stress of the men earlier.

For an entire hour they dutifully caned Franklin, as Franklin's frantically grinning eyes gazed at them in complete submissive worship. The convicts cautiously returned, and watched in silence as Franklin was punished. A few of the convicts were practicing sinful self abuse at the spectacle!

At the end of the hour the nuns stopped caning his knuckles, and Franklin grovelled before them on the floor in worship, utterly captivated with them.

Sister Mary and the other nuns picked up their short whips in place of canes, and after a ritualistic short prayer they began scourging Franklin's bare back as he lay grovelling before them on the floor.

The self abuse from the convicts was getting extremely bad now, at least forty men were now gawking and touching themselves unchastely!

Sister Mary stopped flogging and recoiled in horror and loathing. Other nuns saw the men and likewise stopped and reacted with moral indignation.

Soon all of the nuns had stopped...

Franklin looked up unhappily at this interruption and turned his gaze to see what had upset the nuns. Franklin snarled with feral rage in the deep harsh voice of a Night Lords Astartes, and before the nuns could stop him he was moving with blurring speed to attack the men!

Franklin's new muscles were astonishingly strong, moving him with eye watering speed. In the blink of an eye he was among the men in a homicidal rampage!

Sister Mary screamed in dismay as Franklin ripped men's entire arms out of their sockets!

Heads were twisted around backwards on their necks!

Faces were slammed against the hard floor to splatter like melons!

Sister Mary shrieked with horror, Franklin was like some wild beast!

Men were shooting Franklin in the torso with lasguns! Please Emperor no!

Franklin was then impaling men with said lasguns!

Death and ruin was everywhere, wounded men were wailing in fear and agony!

Franklin was pulling out men's intestines with his bare hands!

Oh blessed Emperor this was HORRIBLE!

"STOP ATTACKING THEM!" Sister Mary shouted shrilly.

Franklin stopped with jarring speed, crouching unmoving in the midst of piles of brutally murdered men, he was still utterly obedient to her every command thank the Emperor!

The surviving men fled for their lives.

Franklin's bare chest and back was full of burned laser holes!

Sister Mary wept hysterically and ran to him in a panic, desperately fussing over the holes burned right through him!

Franklin was just standing still, barely showing any signs of being harmed by these normally fatal injuries!

"How in the Emperor's name aren't you dead!?" Sister Mary exclaimed in hysteria.

Franklin sucked in a huge breath through the holes in his chest, his lungs were not expanding! He was trying to speak but no voice came, his lungs had collapsed!

Sister Pamela was the first to remember CPR, and held her mouth over his, pinching his nose closed and blowing air into his mouth.

Sister Mary saw the lungs expand very slightly through the holes in Franklin's chest, red bubbles foamed out of holes in his lungs!

The nuns all wailed but Franklin was still crouched down submissively, fully conscious and apparently well! How could this be!

The nuns took it in turns frantically blowing into his mouth. By the Golden Throne, Franklin now had an erection!

Franklin still did not weaken!

Sister Mary watched in amazement as the holes in his lungs got steadily smaller, filled with new highly elastic scar tissue. Franklin's lungs were HEALING!

The red foam stopped and the nuns managed with great difficulty to fully inflate his lungs to fill his rib cage, they firmly held his nose and mouth closed to keep the air in, and the holes in his chest began healing over!

Sister Mary wept with relief when Franklin was once again breathing by himself without difficulty. She angrily slapped his face in emotion.

"I am a space marine neophyte my nuns, I am difficult to kill," Franklin told them submissively.

Sister Mary cried happily and slapped him again and again for scaring her like that!

"You are COVERED in blood Franklin! Have a shower at once!" Sister Pamela commanded him sternly.

Franklin's erection twitched slightly from her stern tone and he blissfully obeyed.

Sister Mary looked around at the widespread death and murder, and went extremely pale. Franklin had just gone completely berserk without being ordered to, killing tens of men for the pettiest of reasons! Why had her sweet little boy done this?

A sinking feeling gripped her stomach and she remembered that her "sweet little boy" was now her "sweet little Night Lord"!

By the Emperor that was terrifying!

***...


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63(orphan)

The engines were loud, really REALLY LOUD! The vacuum of space had previously masked just how earthquake inducingly, bowel looseningly, bone vibratingly LOUD the Nightmare Asylum engines actually were!

The desert outside was engulfed with a huge mountain of fire and noise, kicking up millions of tons of sand in a gargantuan sand storm that obscured everything.

Unlike the hard vacuum of space, the surface of the planet 92/EHY/55 had a thick atmosphere to carry sounds, and the now fully sound conductive surroundings finally gave some genuine indication of the apocalyptic RACKET the engines of a ship this big actually made!

Franklin and his nuns held their ears against this wall of noise. They had thought that the shuttle that originally abducted them had been loud, they now realised that that shuttle had been a mere whisper in comparison to this TRUE noise!

Franklin was currently standing with his nuns on the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum, and they were almost driven to all their knees by the wall of sound and vibration. The observation window showed nothing but swirling dust and smoke and flaming plasma engine exhaust, no one could see even ten meters through the violent swirl.

The Nightmare Asylum was barely above the ground, far too heavy to ever reach escape velocity from the gravity well of 92/EHY/55 under normal circumstances. The ship could barely remain hovering airborne at all to be honest.

Fortunately the ship had a warp drive...

Franklin was already calling desperately on the power of the Emperor, to wrestle against the unholy forces of the howling violent warp storm that followed them everywhere. The chaos gods, (except Slaanesh), had still not forgiven the Nightmare Asylum for the slaughter of the countless trillions of their worshippers on Lavender Furnace, and still tried to kill them at every turn with terrible fury in the warp.

The warp storm itself wasn't so much a traditional warp storm, but was rather a result of the warp turbulence caused by a gigantic daemonic army of Khorne, Tzeentch, and Nurgle daemons that were forever following their position through the warp, trying to attack them!

The Emperor alone had the power to push back such a mighty enemy, Franklin himself was nothing at all more than a conduit for the Emperor's holy power to flow through.

These hostile daemons of the warp had begun materialising in the desert outside a few hours ago, the planet was now so saturated with the worship energy of Slaanesh that daemons of other gods could now appear out of thin air to attack them! Only the Gellar field was keeping them from materialising INSIDE the Nightmare Asylum, Golden Throne the mere thought of that was terrifying!

The Nightmare Asylum was out of time now, the last few remaining chunks of the embedded battle barge had still not been fully removed but they couldn't wait any longer!

The billions of traitor penal legionaries had been numerous enough to fight back these daemons for the last few hours, but the daemons attacking them were endlessly replaced by more daemons that appeared out of thin air, just beyond the outer edges of the Gellar field. The daemons seemed able to cross the Gellar field once they materialised, and had charged endlessly at the Nightmare Asylum. It was not a fight that even the billions of convicts could win in the long term.

A badly burned feral red bloodletter of Khorne suddenly emerged, stepping through the swirling chaos of dust in front of the forward observation window!

The bloodletter was walking on the maintenance access balcony in front of the window, it was pounding on the thick armoured glass with a huge sword it carried!

Thousands of penal legionary lasguns opened fire inside the bridge, aimed at the window! The window might be destroyed!

The light beams of the lasgun lasers simply passed harmlessly through the transparent glass the boring way light beams usually do, hitting the bloodletter and burning holes all through it, killing it...

More daemons came into view, the penal legionaries had all retreated inside the ship for takeoff, and the hostile daemons had now apparently swarmed all over the outside of the ship in their absence.

Franklin was astonished that the daemons could survive the inferno firestorm being kicked out by the engines! How could ANYTHING be so supernaturally tough!

The noise and fury outside was utterly apocalyptic, by rights anything outside right now should be completely dead.

The penal legionaries gunned down every hostile daemon they saw.

Franklin couldn't hear a thing except the unending roar of the engines. Even with hands over his ears he couldn't block out the noise.

He was desperately pushing back the warp storm adjacent to their location in real space, he was getting rapidly exhausted, even as a neophyte he could only channel so much holy power before he was out of stamina.

They needed to go to warp NOW while he still had endurance left!

The raging dust storm was suddenly being sucked with hurricane force towards the front of the ship.

The Nightmare Asylum was opening up a warp jump rift in front of itself, exposing the thick atmosphere of 92/EHY/55 to the hard baryonic vacuum of the warp!

The atmosphere of the planet was screaming into the hole through the fabric of reality, buffeting the Nightmare Asylum terribly.

The Nightmare Asylum was being sucked forward now!

(CRASH noise drowned out completely by the engines)

Franklin suddenly sprawled off his feet onto the hard floor.

The pilots had panicked and the Nightmare Asylum had lost its careful balance in the winds and dropped its nose into the ground!

The air was still sucking huge clouds of dust into the rift, the warp rift was full size now!

The nose of the Nightmare Asylum was rising up again...

The ship was shaking terribly, buffeted by terrible winds as the mighty engines awkwardly maintained it's balance. It was not very aerodynamic at all in shape, designed to never leave the vacuum of space, and struggling greatly just to control itself in the air.

The Nightmare Asylum crept forwards, huge weight and inertia slowly and grudgingly giving ground to the forces of the atmosphere blowing into the hard vacuum. The warp rift was getting closer.

The ship almost lost balance at the last possible second, and the Nightmare Asylum was blown through by the wind at an unnerving angle, leaning sickeningly down on the port side!

Franklin felt nauseous from the motion, stomach contents splashing around inside his stomach sickeningly.

The direction of gravity suddenly changed, and almost the entire current bridge population vomited with motion sickness, including Franklin!

The Nightmare Asylum was no longer under the gravity of 92/EHY/55 and the artificial gravity had taken over without warning, with nauseating results!

The Nightmare Asylum was now in the warp, surrounded by a vast cloud of spreading dust and sand and gas. The warp rift would have closed the moment after they left through it, conserving the remaining atmosphere of 92/EHY/55 for the Imperium to reuse the planet.

The terrible avalanche of engine noise subsided, the gas outside the ship was now too spread out to transmit sounds. The resulting relative silence was almost deafening.

Franklin had not ceased transmitting the Emperor's power through himself this entire time, and simply continued holding the warp storm at bay as the Nightmare Asylum picked up speed and momentum.

Lasguns were firing at the windows, the hostile daemons were still crawling all over the outside hull of the ship. The Nightmare Asylum was thankfully still an armoured warship, it might be made of thick plates of common industrial grade steel rather than ceramite or adamantium, but even steel was resilient enough to keep out daemonic infantry, at least for a while at any rate.

Men would eventually be forced to go out there in space suits and eradicate all of the daemons, but for now they seemed content to just shoot them through the windows with lasers.

***...

A few hours later Franklin was getting tired. The Nightmare Asylum had surely picked up enough velocity by now to safely drop back into real space without falling back towards the now far distant planet 92/EHY/55.

Penal legionaries with sniper lasguns had taken to every window on the ship, and had been busily shooting as many daemons as they could reach from their lines of sight. The only hostile daemons that now remained were those sheltering in odd blind spots that no windows had line of sight to.

The daemons had caused numerous hull breaches over the last few hours, especially the daemons of Tzeentch and Nurgle using magic flames and corrosive vomits, and some sections of the ship were leaking out atmosphere and being sealed off with blast doors until the possessed hull had time to heal.

"I am getting tired now Father," Franklin announced finally.

"So soon?, We still have a long way to go to reach the rendezvous with the rest of the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent fleets to offload our blasted treasures." Franklin's father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson hissed bitterly in his warp altered demonic voice.

"I won't make it that far in just one trip," Franklin apologised stiffly.

"Bah, very well. Let the lapdogs wait a few more hours or days, I am in no hurry to give away the treasure so many of us fought and died for." Luke allowed with hateful bitterness.

"Drop out of warp!" Luke shouted at the female crew.

The bikini clad female bridge crew all looked at him, unaccustomed to being bossed around by a man.

"PLEASE drop out of the warp, Franklin can't go on," Luke amended with exaggerated subservience.

The women were more cooperative this time, and swiftly dropped the ship out of the warp into the star filled blackness of deep real space.

Franklin sighed and relaxed his Emperor given powers. He was quite exhausted.

"I am getting extremely sick of being the only man in our family with any real balls to stand up to you damn women! When I give an order I expect to be obeyed!" Luke was currently shouting at the bridge women.

"Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Liling Sevenson is next in the line of command MAN, you rank lower than any of us, learn your fucking place you insubordinate MAN!" One of the women shouted back.

"Don't speak to my uncle like that!" Another woman shouted at the first.

"He is completely insubordinate!" Retorted the first.

"Proudly so, I am the only Night Lord in the entire fucking family who has any fucking balls around all these fucking WOMEN." Luke replied unapologetically.

"Get on your knees for punishment," the woman ordered with arrogant authority, brandishing up a whip.

Luke stood his ground and spat a gob of acid on the dark metal floor.

The woman was briefly taken aback, her pretty long blonde headed young face looking both outraged and uncertain.

Luke held her gaze until she looked away angrily, and lowered her whip.

Luke chuckled and turned to Franklin.

"How by the Golden Throne did you defy her will like that Father?," Franklin asked in wonder.

"I am walking the path of chaos lord, gradually creeping closer and closer to eventual demonic ascension as a daemon prince. The chaos gods have no use of a daemon prince who is a complete bootlick, so Slaanesh has granted me liberation from the unmanning that affects the rest of you poor sods," Luke explained with obvious pride.

"Don't continue any further down the path of damnation Father, turn to the light of the Emperor and serve as a loyalist space marine of old," Franklin offered his father solemnly.

Luke Sevenson merely grunted at this, acknowledging that Franklin had spoken but not replying.

"You have your mother's heart, she was always a passionate woman about doing what she believed in. I can see so much of her character in you," Luke said with nostalgic fondness.

"My character is NOTHING like hers!" Franklin exclaimed, shocked at the very suggestion.

"No no my boy, you misunderstand me. Your VALUES are totally different from your mother's, but your actual character and heart is the same. You have her passion and optimism, just radically different beliefs," Luke explained with a chuckle.

Franklin firmly shook his head and his father dropped the entire topic with a gesture of his armoured hands.

"I know that we don't exactly see eye to eye on things, but I am deeply proud of you Franklin. You have come a long way from when we first got you back all those months ago." Luke told him in an affectionate fatherly sort of way that was out of place in his warp altered voice.

Franklin was strangely moved and touched by this praise from his father, it actually felt... Nice, to hear these words.

"Come, come home with me as you recover your stamina. Octavia will cook something for us, she is a better cook than me at least," Luke ushered.

"That sounds lovely," Sister Mary suddenly piped in.

Luke turned to her in surprise.

"You nuns were so quiet back there that I forgot you were standing there. (Deep rumble of thought), very well, you slave girls are welcome to accompany your master Franklin, you can help Octavia cook for so many people as I have fellowship with my son," Luke allowed indulgently.

"We can help with the cooking, it will be a welcome change from eating cold tinned dehydrated penal rations in Mr and Mrs Wong's bathroom," Mother Superior allowed.

"What are you doing living in a bathroom?, Move in with me and Octavia, I will be all too happy to evict some of these convict squatters to make room for you all," Luke insisted generously.

Franklin looked to his nuns, the nuns nodded in approval.

"Yes Father, we would like that," Franklin said gratefully.

"Octavia is an adequate housekeeper when she can pull herself away from those damn convicts," Luke informed them conversationally.

"You really should marry that woman Father," Franklin said in gentle disapproval.

"Octavia?, I almost did once, I even proposed to her. That was many many years ago." Luke reminisced.

"You PROPOSED MARRIAGE to Octavia?! Why isn't she your wife then?," Franklin asked bewildered.

"Octavia turned me down, said she could never marry "a man who murdered her entire family", she used to hate me," Luke explained with a slight edge of obvious pain.

Franklin was at a momentary loss for words.

"She forgave me years later, after I was already married to TigerLily. Was a bit too late by then. I have a complex and painful history with Octavia, she and I have been sexually intimate since a few weeks before you yourself were conceived Franklin, its a big part of why you came into the world." Luke said softly, the memories clearly painful.

No one said anything, the silence just stretched on, this was not a nice conversation to continue.

Franklin found the nerve to force himself to speak after a time.

"You should marry her now, or else you should stop treating her like she's your wife. The poor woman really needs redemption and a husband to rescue her from her lesbian urges." Franklin said awkwardly.

"Octavia already has a husband remember..." Luke said quietly.

"Daemons don't count," Franklin dismissed the ridiculous suggestion.

Luke merely grunted and held his peace, leading them to his personal quarters.

The front door they entered through was surprisingly less impressive than Wendy's front door. The apartment quarters beyond was certainly large and well furnished, but actually significantly smaller than Wendy's gigantic palace was.

The walls were mostly bare and wholesome, lacking engraving or carvings in the walls, just bare steel walls without heresy or ornamentation. The rooms were open and uncluttered save for many convict sleeping bags, the home wholesome and lacking bondage devices in every room.

The rooms Franklin saw had only basic and honest wholesome furniture, enlarged and reinforced for Luke's huge size and weight. It was such a relief!

Guns and ammunition and armour and other military gear was neatly ordered in organised and well placed stands and cabinets, all well cleaned and very easy to reach. Bookshelves were neatly lined with military texts, everything from the Codex Astartes to an extremely ancient book labeled "the Art of War".

The rooms were relatively well lit, the extra lighting clearly for the benefit of the convicts, and the light showed just how clean and wholesome everything was. It was all in all the home of a seasoned professional soldier, the home of an actual space marine worthy of the name.

Franklin had not been expecting any of this and was deeply impressed.

Empty sleeping bags were absolutely everywhere, but strangely no actual people could be seen anywhere. It was slightly odd.

"Where are all the people who sleep here?," Franklin wondered out loud.

"They will be wherever Octavia is, probably in my bedroom," Franklin's father informed him.

Franklin and his nuns all groaned at these words, poor led astray Octavia...

Moaning could be heard up ahead behind a closed door..

Luke opened the door, revealing the sheer scale of how low Octavia's nymphomania could go. Hundreds of men tightly filled the room, centred around a massive bed obviously scaled to fit the huge TigerLily when she visited. Octavia couldn't even be seen, but her brazen harlot moaning could be heard from under a huge pile of men!

Franklin went bright red, and then noticed that over half of the men were engaged in SODOMY with EACH OTHER! This was UNHOLY!

"HEY! Get out of my bedroom you good for nothing squatters! Go on GET!" Luke roared at the men in an intimidatingly deep and loud demonic snarl.

The entire sinful orgy suddenly froze still and silent, fear written on every face.

Luke stood to one side of the doorway, and HUNDREDS of naked men filed out the door past him!

Luke then entered to physically throw out the stragglers, and more men were hurled out of the doorway.

Franklin and his nuns timidly entered the chaos lord's bedroom, being extremely careful where they trod on the soiled floor.

The room was an absolute pigsty of discarded convicts' clothes, knocked down items, soiled crumpled bedding, gobs of congealed semen, and Octavia's semen smeared undergarments! The bed was visibly soaked with sweat and worse, and laying in the middle of the creased wet bed was an extremely disheveled naked Octavia!

"By the Emperor it STINKS of sinful man fluid in here!" Mother Superior protested in disgust.

"Hi-ii!" Octavia called to them sluttily.

"Franklin avert your eyes!" The nuns all screamed.

Franklin obediently looked away from the semen soaked undressed Octavia.

Franklin couldn't see what happened next, but it sounded like Luke was carrying Octavia away to an ensuite shower.

The nuns immediately ordered Franklin to clean up the mess!

Franklin felt slightly nauseous as he obeyed with slavish programmed obedience, picking up the soiled clothing and stripping the bed before then finding a scrubbing brush and bucket of soapy water. He tried not to inhale the smell as he scrubbed the defiled floor...

"Oh Luke that TICKLES!" Octavia's promiscuous giggling squeals could be heard from the bathroom.

Franklin sighed as he then heard Octavia's characteristic loud sex noises.

An embarrassing length of time later the adulterous noises stopped, replaced by Octavia's very loud banter with Luke as they apparently dried themselves and got dressed.

Franklin was making good progress with cleaning the floor when the pair emerged from the bathroom. Luke's terminator armour was conspicuously wet and soapy now, and his armour groin plate was not properly attached, slightly lopsided. Octavia was fresh from the shower, hair up in a towel and wearing only a towel to cover her modesty.

"Stop that at once Franklin! Cleaning this floor is a job for slaves." Luke exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes Master," Octavia immediately answered obediently and ran off and returned with a mop and bucket, busily cleaning the floor.

"Good girl," Luke purred at Octavia and smacked her bottom several times with his hand as she mopped.

Franklin was given permission to stop by his nuns and got up off the floor.

"Octavia will clean up all this mess and change all the bedding, she caused all this mess so she has to clean it up. Won't you Octavia?," Luke said dominantly.

"Yes Master," Octavia said submissively, head hung low in subordination.

"Why does she address you suchlike?," Franklin asked in confusion.

"Because she is in my home. In this entire ship, this is the one place where women know their place. No woman is welcome in my home unless she is suitably submissive and respectful. Female domination has no place inside my personal home," Luke stated proudly.

Franklin gasped, this entire notion was a radical violation from any other Sevenson male.

"This extends to your nun slaves Franklin, whilst in my home they will speak respectfully and do chores, they will listen to your words and obey any order you give them," Luke warned.

"I will not give them any orders," Franklin replied coldly.

"That is up to you as their master. These women are your SLAVES Franklin, to do with as you wish. I will not tell you what to do with your own property," Luke assured him.

"I will evict every single one of these damn convicts from my home, that way your slaves will be left alone. But they are going to cook and clean and do other chores in return," Luke offered in grudging compensation.

The nuns all murmured among themselves for a short time, before Mother Superior spoke, "We are willing to do wholesome honest chores in return for protection from being ravaged by men. We agree to your terms Luke Sevenson."

"I agree with my nuns," Franklin agreed with subservient loyalty.

"Excellent. Get cleaning slaves as I evict these convicts. After you have cleaned up everything and changed my bedding, you will help Octavia with the cooking," Luke snarled delightedly.

"Yes Master, what shall I cook?," Octavia asked humbly with her head bowed.

"Cook your tribal recipe for grox stew, the one I really like. Cook enough for my son and I, as well as for yourself and all of Franklin's nun slaves," Luke told her dominantly.

"Yes Master," Octavia replied with complete obedience.

"Come help me evict these squatters son," Luke told Franklin as the nuns gathered mops and buckets.

Franklin followed his father in silence, exiting the bedroom to find the hundreds of convicts scattered all throughout the home doing their own various things, some sinful and some benign.

"CONVICT MEN! YOU ARE ALL HEREBY EVICTED! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Luke roared in a voice so loud and threatening that the very walls reverberated from the sound.

The men immediately began cursing in dismay, and Franklin's father stood impassively, gazing at his left wrist and tapping it as though looking at a watch that wasn't there. The men quickly started gathering up sleeping bags and belongings, unsubtly stealing ammo and other minor items from the apartment as they did so.

"Put that weapon back where you found it! YOU stop taking my books! Fine take that ammo, I can get more. Return my wife's Tzeentch scrolls at ONCE, they are dangerous!" Luke shouted at various thieves.

"Theft is a SIN! Desist in your crimes you criminals!" Franklin shouted angrily at the thieves.

The father and son advanced into the crowd and together they began flattening thieves to the floor with non lethal punches to the stomach. Dozens of men fell winded to the ground, dropping stolen items as the pair protected Luke's property.

The apartment was rapidly emptying now as the pair of Night Lords brutally beat up robbers, and before the end of the 5 minutes, the entire apartment was completely empty of convicts and their meagre sleeping bags and other belongings.

Luke closed the front door behind them, and locked it securely.

"Franklin put your palms on this palm scanner, one palm first and then the other, no it doesn't matter which one first... Good, you are now entered into the security system and can open my front door at any time," Luke instructed.

The pair of them then returned to check on Octavia and the nuns.

The women were all hard at work mopping the floor and making the bed. Octavia had by now changed into a strikingly brightly patterned colourful string bikini, the top half of which struggled to contain her intimidatingly large breasts! Franklin's manhood instantly twitched at the sight of the highly provocative woman..

"Don't feel embarrassed son, I never fail to get turned on by those tits," Luke whispered quietly to him.

Franklin blushed redly and looked away from Octavia, focusing on his conservatively dressed nuns instead.

Franklin felt extremely strange just standing here watching his nuns doing chores. Usually Franklin and the other surviving orphans did all the chores while the nuns stood watching with whips and canes at the ready. It felt somehow blasphemous for his nuns to do the chores as he simply watched.

"Magnificent isn't it?, Women acting submissively... Your Mother and Octavia always do chores and call me "Master" when they come over, I throw them out if they don't show the right attitude... In my home I get to truly be a man," Luke said proudly.

"I find it strangely disturbing to be honest father... I cannot imagine the huge Daemon Princess TigerLily putting up with such a dynamic," Franklin said honestly, a slight hint of disgust in his voice.

"You would be surprised by how submissive TigerLily is during sex, she enjoys being dominated by a real man who knows how to treat her mean in the sack..." Luke began.

"I don't want to know!" Franklin hissed frantically in revulsion.

"...She likes it when I call her my "cock sucking cum dumpster"..." Luke continued!

"For pity's sake I don't want to hear such details!" Franklin insisted firmly.

"Oh very well. But my point is that some women actually like a dominant real man with a backbone. Especially in our warband where the men are such grovelling bootlicks, the girls get crazy hot for a guy who actually dominates them. That's how I got both TigerLily as well as the two hottest women in the warband as my lovers, these girls love a man who can treat them like I do," Luke chuckled proudly.

Franklin was completely amazed.

"These women just line up to be mistreated by you Father?," Franklin asked.

"They certainly do, and they are grateful and always thank me for the privilege. I have casual sex with a lot of other women on the side, they come to my door in secret at late hours to be dominated by me. But I am in a permanent relationship with only TigerLily, Octavia and Wendy," Luke boasted with obvious pride.

"My Mother Wendy is your SISTER!" Franklin hissed quietly in frantic shame.

"She is also an insanely beautiful woman that I am deeply in love with. I don't care that she's my sister," Luke replied shamelessly.

"It's unnatural!" Franklin insisted crossly.

"I only rarely penetrate her, I mostly just torture her at my place, or else she tortures me over at her place. Wendy doesn't like cocks, so I save the penetration mostly for Octavia and TigerLily." Luke justified slightly defensively.

"It's still wrong," Franklin pointed out.

Luke grunted reflectively and pointed to his massive bed.

"You were actually conceived in my bed over there, Octavia had been tied down to the bedposts, all stretched spread eagle on her back, I spent hours and hours tickling her that day, penetrated her so many times while I did it that the sheets under her were a huge puddle of cum..."

("I don't want to know", Franklin tried unsuccessfully to interrupt)

"...Wendy joined us after a few hours, I untied Octavia and Octavia tied Wendy face down in her place, laying bound spread eagle with her pussy sitting in this huge puddle of cum that had overflowed out of Octavia... By the gods Octavia is stupid! I had just temporarily stepped out of the room to visit the bridge when it happened, otherwise I would have stopped them."

"Wendy was submissive as shit at the time, lost in mental subspace and not thinking about what Octavia was doing to her. By the time your mother realised the danger she was already pregnant with you, the silly girl..."

"We had the option of aborting you, the Matriarch was far weaker back then and had far less control over us than she has now. We could have done it but we both decided to keep you, we chose to give you the gift of life, you were greatly loved by both of us."

"Things are so different now, the Matriarch has grown strong enough to unman all of her descendants save for me. Back when you were conceived I had actually succeeded in gaining control of about half of the family, I reigned like a great king and could have become a Daemon Prince!" Luke proclaimed bitterly.

"What happened?," Franklin asked, curiosity peaked.

"Your older sister Egg happened, TigerLily bore me a daughter even more powerful than TigerLily herself was, more powerful psyker than anyone could have ever dreamed, a fucking Alpha Plus Psyker!"

"Egg humbled me, she called me a monster. She humbled my wife TigerLily too, and massively increased the power of the Matriarch. The Matriarch is now so completely powerful that she is able to massively amplify the subservience in all our males."

"Our men were always inclined to being submissive to the women, but it has gotten far worse ever since the Matriarch gained absolute power back when you were still just a toddler. Her power now massively amplifies the grovelling obedience to women in every Sevenson man but for me! I will never ascend to Daemonhood if my own forces refuse to obey ME as their absolute master! Fucking Matriarch!" Luke snarled bitterly.

Franklin was at a loss for words.

"At least here in my own home I can be the unquestioned master, it's not much but it's my one sanctuary, even Wendy calls me "Master" in this home," Luke said gruffly.

"We have finished cleaning your bedroom Master," Octavia said submissively with a respectful feminine curtsy.

Luke shamelessly grabbed both of Octavia's breasts through the fabric of her bikini top, and fondled them assertively.

"Oh Luke... Oh Master yes I like that. Oh Master!" Octavia began to moan.

"FATHER!" Franklin protested.

Luke looked at Franklin for a long moment and then left Octavia's mammary glands alone, simply giving her bikini bottom clad bum a meaty sounding slap.

"Get started on the cooking like a good little slut," Luke told Octavia with condescending authority.

Octavia moaned deeply at being talked to like this and said, "Yes Master" with a deeply satisfied sigh.

Octavia curtsied again and took her leave of the room, leading the nuns away with her in the direction of the kitchen. Franklin goggled after her.

"See how much she loved being treated like that?, TigerLily is exactly the same, in public TigerLily likes to act all tough and in control, but when she comes into my home away from prying eyes, she comes before me on her hands and knees. I treat her like the submissive slut she craves to be in bed," Luke said proudly.

"I am astonished that any woman puts up with abuse," Franklin said with sick dismay.

"It's not "abuse", it's just treating these women the way they want to be treated. These women get off on it, they choose to keep coming back and thank me for how I treat them. I'm not "abusing" them," Luke defended unapologetically.

"Come, let us get comfortable as we wait for the women to wait on us with dinner," Luke said, leading Franklin into a comfortable sitting room full of huge armchairs and a nearby dining area.

The room was lined with banners of various Ultramarine successor chapters along three walls, and the fourth wall was lined with cabinets and bookshelves and the like. The room was rectangular and vast, with huge comfortable armchairs in the middle of one half to form a sitting room, and with the other half of the room containing a huge dining table with seats for at least 50 people!

"I sometimes have many squads of fellow Night Lords over for dinner," Luke explained, gesturing at the surprisingly huge table.

"What about these banners?" Franklin asked in interest, pointing to the Ultramarine successor chapter banners.

"Those are all war trophies, company battle standards I took from enemies my Night Lords and I defeated in battles many years ago. The various chapters are very bitter about losing these silly flags, I don't know why they care so much about these bits of fabric, I just use it as wall decorations," Franklin's father chuckled.

"You stole these sacred relics?!" Franklin exclaimed in horror at such blasphemy!

"I didn't "steal" them, they were spoils of war. The loyalist chapters should just weave new identical replacement flags, it's just bits of cloth and dye. Our Night Lord legion is not so ridiculously sentimental about flags and banners," Luke laughed in ridicule.

"You really should give these back Father," Franklin told him.

"Eh?, Maybe if they asked me nicely I would consider it," Luke conceded.

"Come sit down, I have beer and other alcohol if you want some, I know your only 13 but one or two won't hurt you," Franklin's father offered.

Franklin declined the alcohol but did sit down in a massive padded armchair. Luke opened up a small refrigerator built into the bottom of a cabinet, and pulled out a pack of six beer cans.

Luke sat in his armour on an armchair beside Franklin which groaned slightly under the weight, and downed a beer in a single gulp, crushing the empty can and throwing it accurately into a nearby recycling dustbin half full of similar crushed cans.

Luke downed the entire six pack within two minutes, and loudly hollered for Octavia to bring him more beer.

Octavia's voice replied "Yes Master" from inside the nearby kitchen, and the bikini clad Octavia quickly entered the room struggling to carry a large carton of 60 beer cans!

Franklin immediately got up and chivalrously helped the woman carry the heavy carton, staggering with effort to resist her terrible lust aura up close.

"This is a WOMAN Father! She can't be expected to carry something this heavy!" Franklin reprimanded gallantly.

"Just give me the damn beer," Luke snapped. Franklin handed the carton over to him with ease.

Franklin made sure Octavia was ok before returning to his seat.

"Get back in the kitchen," Luke commanded Octavia.

Octavia bowed her head and replied with, "Yes Master", returning once more to the kitchen.

Luke immediately started downing beers at an alarming rate.

"You will be drunk as a lord drinking so much Father," Franklin warned him.

(Slightly drunken chuckle), "Well I "am" a lord, a chaos lord, so it's ok," Luke slurred slightly.

"Octavia! Come and dance for us!" Luke yelled out in a clearly drunk voice.

"Yes Master"

Franklin was getting embarrassed as Octavia emerged from the kitchen in her bikini, and proceeded to flick her hips and twirl around!

Octavia's hands were running all over her body as she gyrated and swayed, hips flicking with jaw dropping provocative sways, her huge breasts were bouncing and jiggling in her bikini top!

Luke applauded the dancing seductress, and downed truly astonishing numbers of beers.

By the Emperor the carton of 60 beers was half empty now!

Octavia was still twirling around, her long curly brown hair flying all about in energetic motions.

(Drunken chuckle), "lap dance!" Luke commanded drunkenly.

"Yes Master..."

Franklin got out of his chair to get out of range of Octavia's unholy lust aura, as Octavia enthusiastically straddled Luke's lap and began dancing her jiggling body all around!

By the Emperor!

Luke reached behind Octavia's back and pulled free the knots of her string bikini top, REMOVING the bikini top!

Franklin looked away frantically as Octavia's massive breasts were bared!

Golden Throne this was so embarrassing.

Franklin simply left the room to visit his nuns in the kitchen.

He found the nuns all looking stressed as they prepared food.

"Where is Octavia?, We need her to tell us what to do next in the recipe." The nuns asked unhappily.

"My father is making her do sinful acts," Franklin replied apologetically.

"Well go and tell her to come back, we need her here in the kitchen," Franklin was commanded.

Franklin obeyed and reentered the room...

"FATHER!"

"What?, She's just sucking my cock, get over yourself,"

By the holy Emperor of Mankind!

Octavia was bent down between Luke's legs, mouth busily sucking as Luke softly patted her hair!

"Octavia is needed back in the kitchen," Franklin informed desperately.

"Sure, just as soon as I cum..."

Franklin tried not to listen as he averted his eyes and waited.

After an embarrassing amount of time, the sinful pair finally finished, and Octavia put her bikini back on and returned to the kitchen, with Luke's pubic hair conspicuously caught between her teeth... Soon followed by embarrassed noises from the nuns in the kitchen as they noticed her teeth.

Franklin returned to his seat as his father drunkenly reattached his armour groin plate.

"I think that you have already had enough," Franklin said, taking the three quarters empty carton of beer away from his father.

(Hiccup), "But I'm still thirsty," Luke grumbled drunkly but did not resist.

"I didn't think Astartes could even GET this drunk," Franklin criticised.

"It (hiccup) isn't easy, that's why I need a carton of sixty, damn gene seed organs detoxify the booze too fast otherwise," Luke slurred.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Franklin began to say but Luke interrupted.

"You think THIS is bad, you should see how much a Space Wolf can throw back! Those wolf boys drink by the BARREL rather than by the can!"

"At least the Space Wolves are heroes who don't have sex with their own sisters!" Franklin retorted.

"Maybe not, but that's not my point," Luke fumbled.

"You are a degenerate Father, you rape women by the thousands, commit incest, you commit no end of sexual depravity, and now you are also a DRUNK! You really are lower than a worm's belly Father!" Franklin shouted sternly at him.

"Am I really that bad?,"

"YES! I am ashamed of you! For my entire life I have been ashamed of you, you are a despicable person in almost every regard!" Franklin exclaimed with brutal honesty.

"Damn... I honestly never really thought of myself as a bad person..." Luke slurred sadly, as if this obvious fact was a great epiphany.

"You RAPE women! You even have Octavia your RAPE VICTIM living in your home with you! You are even worse than my Mother!" Franklin shouted in a rage.

To Franklin's exasperated embarrassment his drunk of a father began to cry alcohol fuelled tears!

"Poor Octavia! What horrid things I did to you!" Luke bawled loudly!

The women in the kitchen came out to investigate the loud commotion by this point, and Octavia approached the bawling drunk sympathetically.

"Octavia my poor girl, I'm so sorry for raping you as a young tribal lass!" Luke bawled at her.

"Oh Master, don't cry Master," Octavia soothed him, giving Luke a sympathetic cuddle.

"I killed your father! I killed him right in front of you to hear you scream! I'm EVIL!" Luke bawled hysterically like a drunk fool.

Octavia trembled violently at this particular reminder, and looked deeply pained and troubled.

"It's not too late to turn away from your evil ways Father," Franklin implored him.

"I love you Octavia! I am so sorry I destroyed your life!" Luke continued making an inebriated scene.

"I love you too Master! Oh don't cry Master," Octavia sobbed emotionally, starting to cry herself now.

Oh for the Emperor's sake! Luke and Octavia were having weepy sex now!

"Stop it you fools! For goodness sake turn your lives around already!" Franklin shouted at the pair.

Franklin angrily physically pulled Octavia off Luke and threw her bikini to her to cover herself.

"I am utterly sick to death of both of you heretics! Either get married already or break up with each other! I don't CARE about all these messed up issues you have together in your past, I want you to start acting with the barest threads of common decency!" Franklin chastised both of them.

"Father you need to stop all of your sins and depravity, you need to get your life in line and stop your life of evil!"

"Octavia you need to use what few brains you have and get yourself straightened out! You are a KIDNAPPED RAPE VICTIM with very severe Stockholm Syndrome, this man you have romantically bonded with is your RAPIST ABDUCTOR! You need serious help!"

Octavia cried at these words and Luke murmured defensively to himself.

"I miss Wendy!" Octavia sobbed loudly.

"I miss her too!" Luke agreed with a wail.

"Sober yourself up Father, I can't stand to look at you when you are drunk like this!" Franklin ordered him crossly.

Octavia tried to return to Luke's lap, but Franklin physically lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the kitchen, willpower straining against her lust aura.

Franklin deposited the bikini clad woman in front of the food she had been preparing, and pointed for her to stay put.

"Yes Master," Octavia sobbed obediently.

Franklin ignored her and returned to find his Father getting into the remaining beers in the carton!

Franklin snatched the carton away and threw it out the front door for the blasted convicts to drink.

Franklin returned to the room to find his father wandering unsteadily towards the kitchen, slurring Octavia's name.

Franklin exasperatedly steered the ungainly drunk away from the kitchen and back into a chair.

"I love you Franklin," Luke slurred foolishly. Franklin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply with deliberate patience.

"Just sit down and calm yourself Father. Your gene seed organs will hopefully sober you up before dinner is ready, just sit there and don't overly excite yourself Father," Franklin said in his most calming tone.

Luke was soon snoring loudly in his chair, the almost 60 cans of beer he had drank had certainly taken their toll.

Franklin went to check on the women and found Octavia very taciturnly directing the nuns in the cooking.

"The drunk is asleep," Franklin informed the women.

"Thank the Emperor, that was really embarrassing!" Sister Mary said with relief.

"Poor Lukey," Octavia murmured sadly.

"Why didn't you just say yes when my Father proposed to you?," Franklin snapped with an anger that surprised him.

"I was still cross with Luke back then, he really hurt me in the past," Octavia said in surprise at the question.

"Just get married to him for pity's sake if you intend to carry on like you do with my Father. The pair of you had a child together, you carry on in adultery together, you have decades of complicated history together and you both claim to love each other. At least you can then be under the sanctity of marriage when you lay with him," Franklin implored her with surprising feeling.

"But what about Wendy?," Octavia asked plaintively.

"It's been over a month now since she was taken. My mother is very unlikely to ever return, and even if she does she has a proper Emperor worshipping husband now. You need to put my mother behind you," Franklin said with a very faint hint of genuine sympathy for his Mother's unholy lesbian lover.

Octavia started to cry yet again at these words, and Franklin found himself wrapping her up in a sympathetic cuddle to comfort her. She sobbed softly in his arms, she was an astonishingly beautiful woman...

"FRANKLIN!" The nuns all shouted in unison.

Damn lust aura!

Franklin angrily pulled his manhood out of Octavia's surprisingly pleasant vagina, cursing himself for losing his constant vigilance.

Octavia reapplied her string bikini, silent tears still in her eyes, and Franklin put a distance of several meters away from her.

"It's ok Franklin, my lust aura is forever causing this to happen. I am not offended," Octavia sobbed wretchedly in a way that broke Franklin's heart.

"You are a good woman Octavia, by the heretic standards on this ship you are almost a saint when it comes to raw kindness. I know that you are not evil like my parents are, you have always been extremely kind and compassionate to me and my nuns." Franklin said honestly.

"You are a really sweet woman, just messed up and mixed up by my evil parents. I am honestly sorry for everything that my family did to you and your village, I am sorry that they ever came to the lands of your tribe. The crimes committed against you are despicable and unspeakable, you are in every respect a victim in this situation."

"Unfortunately your tribe is no more, and the only family you have left in the world is your son Augusta. To simply send you back alone to the empty lands of your slaughtered people would be both cruel and completely pointless, you would go mad from loneliness even before you inevitably starved to death in such an isolated place."

"My family has taken absolutely everything from you, and the Imperium would surely kill you on the spot if you were returned to an Imperium population centre. There is nowhere else for you to go so it is therefore my family's responsibility to take care of you."

"The painful path will last 18 years when you start it, but as you don't seem to age this will not be such a big problem for you and my Father. The pair of you could get married now and then simply continue on as husband and wife afterwards..."

Franklin's face was suddenly slapped by Octavia!

"How dare you. How DARE you! I am GRIEVING over Wendy and you use false compassion to try to manipulate my life to fit your own values! How DARE you!" Octavia screeched at him in a distorted unholy demonic voice!

"I'm only trying to..."

"Your words are TOXIC! I might not be smart, but I see through YOUR fake concern you manipulative little PSYCHO!" Octavia roared at him in her diabolically distorted voice.

"My concern isn't fake..."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up shut up SHUT UP! You are a PSYCHOPATH! You think it a KINDNESS to manipulate me into 18 YEARS of TORTURE?! For Wendy's sake I have held my peace for all these months, but I have finally had ENOUGH!" Octavia shouted.

"You burned poor Hyacinth alive, you CONSTANTLY harassed me and my WIFE for being in a same sex marriage, you laughed like a complete fucking PSYCHOPATH at the terrible genocide of Lavender Furnace, and you have caused nothing but constant pain and trouble for all of us!"

"I know that I'm dumb, but I'm not totally STUPID! You are a hateful, bigoted, arrogant, condescending, homicidal, psychopathic, hyper religious CREEP! Your nuns are ok but YOU need a SERIOUS attitude adjustment!" Octavia finished in angry tears.

Franklin was completely shocked, and just gawked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Just get out of the kitchen and let us cook, I don't want to see you till dinner is ready!" Octavia snapped crossly, voice no longer demonic.

Franklin hesitated for a long moment and then cautiously left the kitchen...

Was HE really THAT bad that even the ever gentle and kind Octavia had finally had enough of him?

***...


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64(orphan)

Dinner was extremely awkward for Franklin as the bikini clad Octavia served the food for Franklin and his now moderately more sober father, Octavia was giving Franklin some truly venomous looks of strong dislike as she silently served him.

Franklin could barely hold her gazes for more than a few seconds, she was just so angry with him after their earlier encounter in the kitchen.

"This is surprisingly spicy Franklin, be careful," Sister Mary warned Franklin before he could take a bite of the grox stew.

"You will address my son as MASTER while in my home, you are his slave and will act the part," Luke Sevenson warned Sister Mary gently but firmly.

"Um, yes Master?, Am I saying it correctly?," Sister Mary asked cooperatively.

"You are doing fine, later Octavia will teach you how to talk to males in my home," Luke said encouragingly.

"Yes Master," Octavia beamed at Luke with exaggerated cheer to emphasise that Franklin alone was getting a cold reception.

Luke gazed curiously at Octavia, and then gazed at Franklin and back to Octavia, he had clearly noticed the body language between them.

"What did you do Franklin?," Luke asked suspiciously.

"I have offended her with something I said earlier Father, I would prefer not to talk about it," Franklin said awkwardly, taking a bite of the stew to excuse himself from talking further.

Franklin had barely taken a mouthful before he was hit by an intense herbal spice taste, this was even spicier than he had been warned! Franklin maintained his discipline regardless of the spice, and simply continued eating as his mouth burned red from the intense spices.

"Master Franklin attempted to convince me to join his religion Master Luke, the way it was done upset me greatly Master," Octavia said with submissive anger, head bowed humbly as she stood at the side of Luke's chair.

Luke grunted in understanding and nodded unhappily, he looked at Franklin with a stern slight frown.

"I will not put up with anymore incidents of you upsetting my lovers Franklin..." Luke began.

"I wasn't trying to upset her..." Franklin interjected.

"Don't interrupt me. I am not stupid and I have been taking notice of everything you have been up to since you rejoined the family. I am utterly sick to death of your ongoing religious feud to harass Wendy and Octavia for their sex lives and religious beliefs!" Luke growled angrily.

Luke gestured at the highly submissive Octavia standing beside him in her bikini.

"This woman here is a SLUT, a promiscuous, insatiable, tickle-crazy, sex mad, completely pansexual, devoutly Slaanesh worshipping SLUT! She loves to have cocks and tongues and fingers and objects thrust deep inside her all hours of the day and night! She lives half her life naked in bondage, being tickled and fucked while BEGGING for MORE! She is not a nun, she will NEVER be a nun, she is a COMPLETE and TOTAL Slaaneshi WHORE!" Luke stated with merciless bluntness.

"I am and I LOVE it Master," Octavia agreed adamantly.

"This slut loves being a slut with all her heart, but she is also one of the kindest and gentlest and most good natured women I have ever seen. She might worship Slaanesh but that doesn't make this slut evil, she just has an extreme sexual appetite, absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

"Call ME evil if you like and that's fair, even your mother Wendy, that's arguably fair too. But leave this poor gentle slut alone, she's not evil at all and doesn't deserve all the harassment you give her!" Luke snarled protectively.

"I only want to save her soul so she can enter the Emperor's paradise! I am not trying to hurt her," Franklin defended himself.

"She doesn't WANT to end up in the Emperor's boring sexless afterlife! She has DELIBERATELY reserved a place for herself in the tickling hells of Slaanesh! Isn't that right slut?," Luke retorted.

"Yes Master, everything is now prepared for my eternal paradise, I don't WANT to go to a different afterlife Master," Octavia enthusiastically agreed subserviently.

Franklin and his nuns all spluttered in horrified disbelief at these terrible words!

"Oh Octavia! How can you say such awful words?!" Sister Mary exclaimed in distressed dismay.

"I just know what I want to be in life Sister Mary, don't pity me, it's a blessing for me. I am a kinky creature of Slaanesh, a dedicated tickle-slut, and I LIKE what I am! That doesn't make me evil or "lost", I am EXACTLY where I want to be, be happy for me," Octavia implored adamantly.

Luke put an affectionate arm around Octavia's bare back, and his armoured fingers probed the soft side of her belly. Octavia erupted with laughter, a huge happy smile of pure joy filling her face.

"Hehehe I hehe ENJOY this hehehe Sister Mary kyahahaha! (Giggling snort) be HAPPY hehehe for me!" Octavia implored them emphatically as she stood squirming and laughing from Luke's touch.

Luke gathered Octavia up onto his lap with hands wrapped around her bare belly, and quickly reduced her to hysterics with squeezing from his armoured hands.

"Be happy for Octavia, she WANTS this. She is not hurting anyone being tickled in my lap, is she?," Luke said loudly over Octavia's high volume laughter.

"She is not TECHNICALLY hurting anyone else I guess, but she is still committing HERESY by worshipping Slaanesh!" Franklin firmly pointed out.

"So what if she is?, The only people who even consider "heresy" an actual "crime" are sociopathic intolerant religious bigots! Why does the entire universe even have to conform to YOUR religious orthodoxy?, This ticklish slut is following the orthodoxy of HER OWN Slaaneshi faith right now, and hurting no one else in the process, why can't you just live and let live?!" Luke demanded.

Franklin actually paused at this point, it had an uncomfortable "reasonableness" and logic to it that he really didn't like. He peered at the bikini clad Octavia, squealing with laughter in Luke's lap, a huge happy smile of contentment on her face. She did indeed look completely and utterly happy right now, she certainly wasn't hurting anyone beyond making a bit too much noise, and she wasn't being physically damaged by this activity either, so wasn't even technically hurting herself right now.

Franklin looked to his nuns for guidance. They were standing around the table, "waiting" on the two males as they ate. The nuns looked as conflicted as Franklin felt, it was indeed hard to find a convincing argument against Octavia's chosen kinky heretical lifestyle in light of the points raised.

The nuns looked like they might say something, but then held their peace instead, remaining silent. Franklin returned to his meal after their silence became deafening, and simply resumed eating the extremely spicy stew as Octavia continued laughing in Luke's lap.

After a time Luke pulled one of his hands away from squeezing Octavia's stomach, the remaining hand still energetically squeezing away to keep Octavia laughing hysterically, and ate his own meal with this free hand. It was extremely weird watching Luke eat with a squealing bikini beauty squirming about in his lap, only Slaanesh heretics would carry on like this during a meal in the company of guests!

"Please don't remove her already limited clothing Father," Franklin asked as one of Octavia's breasts threatened to shake itself free of the bikini top from her struggles.

"I wasn't going to, not until Octavia and I have complete privacy at any rate," Luke promised without pausing in squeezing Octavia's midsection.

"I would very much appreciate that," Franklin said with faint relief.

"I know that this is violating the cultural norms you were raised in, I know that it is jarring on your sensibilities, but that doesn't make this right here an "evil" act. The Angels of Brutality are evil, as are the Marines Malevolent. This here is just an innocent kinky slut getting tickled consensually," Luke lectured him.

Franklin scowled darkly at the mention of these detestable traitors.

"Yes, I see that you see it too. The Angels of Brutality and the Marines Malevolent are officially recognised LOYALIST chapters, members of the Imperium of Man, but they are a THOUSAND times more evil than this laughing slut in my lap. Good and evil are not determined by religion or politics, there are good people and bad people in both chaos and the Imperium, affiliation alone does not determine goodness," Luke said in a deliberately sage voice.

Franklin gazed again at the huge smile on the face of the harmless and gentle natured Octavia, she was CHOOSING to be in Luke's lap right now, he wasn't actually holding her down and she could easily escape if she wanted to. Choosing...

"Octavia didn't CHOOSE to be converted to worship Slaanesh!" Franklin suddenly remembered triumphantly.

Luke paused in squeezing Octavia's stomach, a troubled look on his face, and Octavia panted and glared crossly at Franklin.

"She was loyal to the Emperor until my Mother used BRAIN SURGERY to corrupt her! She isn't a heretic by choice!" Franklin said victoriously.

"Okay... Maybe you have a point there. But she has chosen to stay a Slaanesh worshipper ever since Lavender Furnace, despite having the opportunity to change," Luke allowed.

"Master I am grateful Wendy converted me, I am SO much happier now. I am now able to be myself without shame or guilt, a pansexual tickle whore that I could never be in my old conservative faith. Why would I want to return to a faith that won't let me be myself Master?," Octavia said humbly.

The nuns all murmured at this, unhappy about what Octavia was saying.

"Just let Octavia live her life being who she is and who she wants to be. She's not evil, she's not hurting anyone, she's happy. Just because she is a chaos woman with a different religion to you doesn't make her BAD, this slut is not what evil looks like, WHY can't you see that?!" Luke insisted.

Franklin was extremely uncomfortable with this question, it was just so obvious at this point that Octavia wasn't particularly evil, just a colossal harlot. Why exactly was it SO unacceptable to just let her remain a harmless harlot heretic if she didn't hurt anyone?

Franklin wasn't sure he had a reasonable answer...

Franklin was startled from his dark thoughts by Octavia's screaming laughter as Luke resumed tickling her belly, Franklin sighed, this was such a difficult theological question, it was easier when the world was black and white and all heretics were evil. Franklin almost resented Octavia for daring to be a heretic who wasn't evil, it was extremely disconcerting to have his comfortable worldview shattered like this!

Luke finished his meal with his free hand, and focused both hands on Octavia, doubling the volume of her laughter. Franklin still had no answer to say why she was fundamentally doing something wrong right now.

Luke abruptly stopped tickling Octavia without warning, and she got to work clearing the table as she caught her breath.

"You women may eat now," Luke commanded, getting up from the table and gesturing for Franklin to follow him.

"Yes Master," Octavia replied obediently and got to work setting out meals for herself and the nuns.

Luke led Franklin away to a different room as the women began eating, leading him into an armoury workshop of some sort, filled with excessive numbers of different tools and partially disassembled corrupted weapons and power armour.

Franklin scowled at all the defiled machines, these things had been desecrated all over with Slaanesh and chaos symbols, with unnecessary spikes added to the gear.

"Stop scowling and get over here, I want to show you the power armour you will one day wear," Luke commanded.

Franklin perked up considerably at these words, and eagerly walked over to gaze at a mostly disassembled mass of incomprehensible machinery.

Franklin was immediately aware that he had absolutely no idea what all this machinery did. Like most people outside of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Franklin hadn't a clue how most machines actually worked. It all just looked like strange sorcery to him.

(Blatant shoutout to the author Tontattaman123 who wrote a fanfic of this story called "the first order" where Franklin is a technology genius. Honestly an extremely entertaining read. The Franklin in this right here original story would not know anything much about technology at all, heck I personally can't even figure out how to change the wiper blades on my car lol.)

"Damnation! Some penal scumbags have stolen some components!" Luke roared angrily, rifling through the complex components on a cluttered metal table next to the armour.

"How can you even tell?," Franklin asked bewildered.

"My own Night Lord father used to beat me half to death as a neophyte every time I couldn't flawlessly recall every single power armour component, I despise that swine but it damn well taught me my way around a suit of mark IV armour, I never ever forgot in all these centuries," Luke grumbled bitterly.

"My grandfather taught you?, What was he like?, My mother never told me about him," Franklin asked curiously.

"I'm not at all surprised that Wendy never mentioned that asshole. My cunt of a father is a child molester who sexually interfered with Wendy EVERY, SINGLE, DAY, from the day she was born until she grew up! Fucking asshole molested me too, and every other kid he ever got his filthy hands on!" Luke snarled with rage.

"My Mother was molested?!" Franklin asked horrified.

"She was molested like you would never believe, that asshole took photos of her pussy every fucking day to put in his "gynaecology scrapbook", he took all sorts of fucked up measurements and made graphs that plotted her vaginal development throughout childhood! It was the sickest thing I've ever seen in almost all my long years! It's a big part of why her romantic relationships are so dysfunctional, she has SERIOUS daddy issues!" Luke exclaimed with purest hatred.

Franklin burned with holy rage and the power of the Emperor blazed into him!

"Show him to me that I may render retribution!" Franklin spoke in the angelic voice of the equally outraged Emperor.

"My father isn't on this ship, he's not welcome on any combat force I lead. I keep that swine alive in the chaos hells, I now use him as a punching bag every time I see that fucker. When I became chaos lord I had that bastard demoted lower than even the lowest neophytes, I now make him clean the toilets in the barracks whenever I'm not beating him up," Luke grinned nastily.

"You keep your own father like a slave?," Franklin asked, taken aback enough for his voice to return to normal.

"Certainly do, one of the perks of rising to become a chaos lord is being able to get revenge to settle old scores. For over two hundred years my father has been a punching bag for my entire warband, we never kill him, that fucker doesn't DESERVE something so merciful as death!" Luke proclaimed with slightly crazed savage glee.

"I am glad, the man you describe is an even worse monster than you are!" Franklin exclaimed in disgust.

"That fucker made me the evil sod I am today, I became a chaos lord out of pure hatred of my father, to gain the power to ensure that Wendy and I would never be abused ever again," Luke admitted bitterly.

Franklin exhaled in understanding and even relief, it seemed that his father Luke had been motivated by JUSTICE when he rose to power! Franklin almost wept with relief to find this hidden grain of magnificence in his father.

"I know that I am a fucked up rapist myself, but like Wendy I was extremely fucked up from my childhood. It took me over three hundred years to even get my shit together enough to maintain a physical relationship with anyone long term, I learned to rape women because I didn't know how to let my guard down enough to have consensual sex, if I wasn't raping then it felt like someone would rape ME like my father used to. I felt like I had to be either a rapist or I would myself become a rape victim again. My father severely fucked me up," Luke admitted with painful honesty.

Franklin almost wanted to hug him in relief! His father wasn't just choosing to be evil for no reason, he was seemingly an emotionally damaged and deeply traumatised rape victim himself who was just perpetuating the cycle of abuse!

"You don't have to fucking well SMILE at my pain!" Luke snarled.

Franklin hadn't even realised that he was smiling.

"I wasn't smiling at your pain father, I was smiling because it helps explain you and makes you seem less evil than before. You are less absolutely evil and more simply twisted by painful circumstances," Franklin explained quickly, defusing the situation.

Luke visibly calmed and said, "I am glad. Octavia and TigerLily and your Mother have had an extremely calming influence on me, Octavia in particular has a very positive impact on me. When I spend a lot of time with Octavia I tend to rape women a lot less, she just calms my heart better than any of my other two lovers. When I get all three women together at the same time I am at my least "evil", the pain in my heart is least when I have my entire "harem" at hand."

Franklin was somewhat disturbed by this and said so.

"I haven't raped any woman at all in most of the entire last 12 months, except down on Lavender Furnace when all of my three lovers and flings on the side were out of my reach. I am steadily raping less and less each year, I don't need to, I get far more than enough sex from Octavia to satisfy me most days, that insanely hot slut is a far better fuck than rape victims and is a bottomless cum dumpster that drains me completely dry," Luke chuckled crudely.

This was news to Franklin.

"You don't rape women anymore?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"Well maybe still the odd few here and there, but mostly during peacetime my balls are already kept empty by Octavia and Wendy and TigerLily, especially by Octavia. Slaanesh doesn't care who I fuck as long as I generate the maximum lust within myself, and Octavia gets my lust raging like no one else can," Luke admitted shamelessly.

Franklin gasped with almost sick relief, something deep inside him yearned for his father to be less evil than he seemed, and this conversation was greatly soothing this strange inner desire.

"Here, enough of this personal stuff. This here is a mark IV suit of power armour. Are you even listening Franklin?," Luke changed the subject.

"But wait a minute Father, I'm curious, did your own mother not protect you and Wendy from your father?," Franklin asked.

"My mother... I don't want to talk about my mother... Suffice to say that Wendy and I and our other siblings had no protection at all during our childhood. I have already said more than I wished to say on this topic today, I will say nothing more about my fucked up childhood this day. Now focus as I explain this armour." Luke said darkly in a tone of finality.

Franklin wanted to ask a lot more, but his father's body language and manner indicated that any more questions on the topic would end in physical violence. Franklin reluctantly dropped the subject and looked at the partially disassembled suits of various armour all around them.

This workshop room was rather peculiar, and extremely messy and cluttered.

Next to one wall was what looked like an idol or prayer shrine to the Machine God, with the defiled cog symbol of the traitorous dark Mechanicus, those tech priest heretics who had turned to chaos and corrupted their faith accordingly! The idol shrine was about 2 meters wide and high, and was obviously well tended with sacred oils and greases.

In addition to this heretical machine idol, the room was extremely cluttered with tools of all shapes and sizes, oil cans, grease dispensers, piles and piles of machine parts all over cluttered metal tables, disassembled weapons and ammunition, and most striking was all the various suits of armour.

Franklin spotted suits of both power armour and even terminator armour, all in various states of disassembly, hanging from the heavy chains of specially designed armour frames. The suits were all clearly defiled by chaos in some way, one of the suits of terminator armour was bedecked all over in the blasphemous mark of Khorne, another was covered in the 8 pointed star of chaos undivided. The power armour likewise bore blasphemous symbols, all completely corrupted.

"This here is mark four power armour," Luke said pointing to a suit in front of him.

Franklin peered closely at it, the suit was midnight blue and over nine feet tall, currently partially in pieces with the ceramite plates open to show the incomprehensible machinery within. The helmet had short horns and the iconic mouth grill of a chaos space marine, and the backpack had the characteristic extremely wide top cooling tubes of a chaos space marine! It even had Slaanesh symbols carved into it! Franklin could NOT wear something so blasphemous!

"Get that disgusted look off your face right now! I'm getting sick of your ingratitude," Luke snarled demonically at the look on Franklin's face.

"This armour has chaos marks..." Franklin began.

"I will teach you how to remove the engravings before you wear it!" Luke cut him off.

"Oh... Well if the taint can be completely removed then I will gladly use it Father," Franklin agreed.

"Glad to hear it boy, now pay attention. This here is a mark four suit of power armour, but I replaced the helmet with the helmet from a mark five. The mark four is a very solidly versatile mark of armour, it is slightly better armoured than the mark six that the raptors like to wear, but a bit heavier, not so good for flying raptors but fine for foot soldiers on the ground. Now I know that a lot of other chaos space marines think that the mark five is all the rage with it's much heavier armour than the four, but the mark five has terrible issues with overheating and a thermal signature that stands out like a grox in a beauty pageant!" Luke rambled enthusiastically.

"You my boy are a Night Lord, and we rely heavily on stealthy night fighting, so you don't want an overheated mark five that shows up bright red on any infrared scanner in line of sight. That leaves us with either a mark four or mark six, as mark two and three are garbage and mark one isn't even airtight!"

Franklin was feeling lost by this point but merely nodded uncertainly for him to continue.

"Well anyway, the mark four has better armour than the lighter mark six, so it's a good choice for balancing stealth with protection. Our own Dark Mechanicum girls in the warband can only make the stuff that was available during the Horus Heresy, before the damn Mechanicus on Mars blacklisted us from their newer discoveries, so we can't manufacture the newer mark seven and mark eight suits that the loyalists use these days. Course we capture these modern suits from time to time, but we can't manufacture replacement parts when they wear out so don't use them much."

"I will take your word for it Father, I feel myself somewhat lost in this topic," Franklin admitted.

Luke nodded slightly and said, "well by the time I am done explaining it will be a lot more clear..."

***...

Franklin still had a migraine the following morning from yesterday's attempts to understand the mind numbing complexities of a suit of power armour. By the Emperor it had been astonishingly complicated!

Franklin was currently sitting at the dining table reading scriptures as Octavia's muffled loud laughter drifted from inside Luke's bedroom. Octavia's noises had been going on almost without ceasing since three thirty in the morning!

"By the Golden Throne, Octavia certainly is being loud this morning!" Sister Mary commented, rubbing her temples to dispel a migraine of her own.

"(Laughter), Oh fuck me Master! (Laughter), fuck your tickle slut!" Octavia's muffled voice carried through the walls.

Franklin frowned and turned the page of the holy scripture text.

Franklin and his nuns were all sitting quietly at the dining table reading sacred texts at the moment, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the loud adultery noises. It was now six forty five in the morning and Luke and Octavia hadn't left the bedroom yet, Octavia had sinfully slept in Luke's bed the entire night despite not being his wife!

(Brazen hoarse female sexual moaning)

"By all that is holy we should just pronounce them married right now to stop this adultery!" Mother Superior snapped with moral indignation.

"The chaos lord might hurt us if we do that, he seems far less gentle than Wendy Sevenson," Sister Mary pointed out worriedly.

The nuns all murmured in fearful uncertainty at this, and Mother Superior changed her mind about simply forcibly eloping the adulterous pair.

Franklin continued to search the scriptures, desperate to find some pertinent wisdom regarding Octavia. The scriptures had a great deal to say about EVIL heretics, but it seemed to regard relatively GOOD heretics like Octavia as a contradiction in terms...

Franklin had been searching through every passage he could think of that mentioned heretics, and so far the verses all recommended burning Octavia to death in a giant fire, which wasn't exactly the solution Franklin had been looking for.

"Any success in finding an answer my nuns?," Franklin asked submissively.

"No "Master", nothing helpful so far," the nuns answered, awkwardly addressing Franklin the way Luke had demanded.

Franklin felt extremely odd being called "Master" by his precious dominant nuns, it felt almost like blasphemy the way the power roles were reversed.

"I have vague recollections of a theological debate very similar to this back in the seminary training during my promotion from nun sister to Mother Superior. I have been trying to recall the details to my mind," Mother Superior began.

"I believe that the debate might have been about the weighing of different evils when you face more evils than you can burn in a given time. The question was how do you decide which sinners to burn if you can only burn slightly more than half of a given group of sinners?"

"I think that this applies perfectly to Octavia. The debate posited a term called "the lesser of two evils", to help decide which to burn."

"If I remember correctly the theological question went as thus:"

"On a planet somewhere a holy sister of battle discovered evidence of twenty sinners in hiding, but she had sacred orders from the Emperor himself to depart the planet at a certain time. She could not disobey the Emperor obviously, but the departure time only left her with enough time to capture and burn eleven of the twenty sinners, so which eleven of the twenty should she burn?"

"I am not sure Mother Superior, I guess it would depend on what sins each individual was guilty of and burn the eleven worst," Sister Mary replied uncertainly.

"Yes exactly. The seminar debate concluded that she focus on burning the "greater evils", burning the worst sinner first and so on down the list of most evil, until she was regrettably forced to depart with nine "lesser evils" being spared the flames." Mother Superior confirmed.

"So Octavia is the lesser evil who should be spared or at least burned last?," Sister Brooke asked.

"I believe so yes. She is an adulterous harlot and a heretic, but she was also the only one who protected us from Liling, the only ally we had in the first few months. Without Octavia we would have all been cut to pieces by the dreaded Liling without end, we owe a great debt to her for all the times she has saved us and protected us. In light of her actions and general character I would opt for mercy towards Octavia," Mother Superior said seriously.

"(Moaning), oh Master! Yes, YES!"

"Oh for goodness sake maybe we SHOULD just pronounce them married after all! They are basically like a husband and wife already, and they would no longer be committing adultery anymore!" Mother Superior broke down and exclaimed.

"I can hear you slaves scheming away out there, space marines have excellent hearing!" Luke's voice shouted from his bedroom!

The nuns all suddenly went absolutely silent, fear written on their faces.

"(Can we really be overheard?)," Sister Mary whispered as quietly as possible.

"Yes I can hear you, even if you whisper," Luke's voice shouted loudly through the walls over Octavia's loud noises!

The nuns froze absolutely still, terrified to even breathe now!

"You slaves can't so much as fart in this home without me hearing it, holding your breath won't help you," Luke loudly added.

"We were merely talking among ourselves Master," Mother Superior said haltingly.

"Talk all you like, but don't think to ambush me with your religious antics, I am not my sister," Luke yelled back.

(Octavia's moaning suddenly gave way to more hysterical laughter)

"Would you at least consider letting us pronounce you husband and wife Master?," Mother Superior begged.

"NO," Luke replied simply.

(The adultery noises got even worse now!)

Franklin's nuns gestured emphatically to each other now, they didn't know sign language but were desperate to communicate without being overheard. Sister Mary then tried writing messages on bits of paper and passing them to other nuns to silently read.

(Octavia suddenly became quiet)

A few seconds later Luke's bedroom door opened and a few moments after that Luke entered the dining room wearing not a thing!

"What have you written to each other?! GIVE me that note NOW!" Luke snarled suspiciously.

Sister Mary squeaked with fright and timidly held out the bits of paper for him.

Luke stomped over, enormous long genitalia swinging impressively as he walked, and snatched the notes to read for himself.

"Bah! Religious nonsense! Take back your foolish notes. If you have anything to say then speak it, I don't CARE about 99 percent of the nonsense you talk about, but do NOT conspire to interfere with my personal life, you GOT THAT SLAVES!" Luke snarled terrifyingly, tossing back the bits of paper.

The nuns all whimpered with fright and nodded. Franklin scowled but submissively nodded along with his nuns.

"Master?, Why are you shouting?," Octavia's voice sounded from the doorway, sounding concerned.

Franklin turned his eyes to the doorway, but then immediately looked away, Octavia was every bit as naked as Luke was!

"Everything's fine my love, don't worry your pretty head about it slut," Luke told her with a strange sort of loving condescension.

"Yes Master. Oh good morning everybody, did you sleep ok?," Octavia said cheerfully.

"Um, well I slept very comfortably on that real bed in the guest room, but I was awoken very early in the morning by ah, by your um, your laughter.." Sister Mary replied awkwardly.

"Oh dear, did I disturb all of you?," Octavia asked apologetically.

Franklin and the nuns all nodded awkwardly.

"Oh... Sorry about that... Master was tickling me earlier than usual this morning," Octavia said sheepishly.

"Fine, I will start my playtime with Octavia later tomorrow morning, let you sleep longer," Luke allowed generously.

"Thank you Luke um Master, we greatly appreciate it," Mother Superior said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I am not done with you yet tickle slut, get your sexy ass back in the bedroom!" Luke said lustfully.

Octavia giggled excitedly and ran off, chased by Luke. The bedroom door could be heard closing and a few moments later Octavia's muffled laughter was echoing through the walls.

Franklin sighed inwardly, those two were completely shameless...

***...


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65(orphan)

The warp storm was howling more violently than ever outside the ship as Franklin desperately held the tempest at bay. The entire ship was shaking and rattling with terrible energy, the warp storm was now the worst Franklin had ever seen it, the power was increasing markedly, worse even than right after Lavender Furnace!

The entire bridge crew was holding on for dear life as the ship bucked and thrashed about like a floatation device in a hurricane sea! By the Emperor the noise and fury hitting the hull of the ship was incredible, even WITH Franklin plus the Gellar fields!

The ship shook again, and bikini clad bridge crew were hurled sliding across the hard floor!

"We are SO close to the rendezvous now! Just a little bit further!" The corrupted heretic female navigator bellowed loudly over the tempest from her secure seat belts in her navigator throne.

Franklin was hurled from his feet by an especially powerful jolt as the ship slowed with sudden deceleration, he was flying through the air!

A roar of demonic jump pack wings sounded, and a huge hand snapped out and grabbed hold of his scout uniform shirt, saving him from slamming into a wall!

Franklin looked in surprise to see his brother Augusta flying against the terrible inertia with his raptor wings, gripping his shirt tightly. Augusta had just saved him!

Franklin noticed a rather shocked looking Liling Sevenson gripped by Augusta's other hand, having saved her from hitting a wall too.

Other people were less lucky, and slammed into the front wall with sickening force, including all of his nuns!

Franklin roared in horror at his precious nuns in danger, they might be DEAD!

The Nightmare Asylum had decelerated so much that the front walls were now the new "floor", the ship was decelerating furiously, hitting some awesomely powerful force in the warp. Augusta flew cautiously "down" to the front wall, protectively not letting go of either of them even when he "landed".

Franklin was frantically struggling to reach his nuns, but Augusta was far stronger than he, and Franklin couldn't pull free.

The bodies on the "floor" moaned in pain and/or pleasure, and to Franklin's relief all of his nuns emerged shakily from the compressed pile of people. Phew!

The Nightmare Asylum was still decelerating from its earlier huge inertial motion, but seemed to be getting very slow now. The deceleration "gravity" was getting weaker now.

Augusta suddenly took off into the air again before the "gravity" disappeared, and hovered carrying Franklin and Liling in the middle of the air inside the room, matching the changing momentum to stay in the same position.

The Nightmare Asylum's normal artificial gravity suddenly reasserted the direction of "down", and everyone on the front wall slid down to the floor in a heap.

Augusta carefully lowered to the floor in a plume of demonic fire from his wings, holding Franklin and Liling well clear of the flames as he landed. The floor under Augusta was very hot from the jump pack flames, and he sensibly walked a good distance away before lowering his passengers to the cooler floor.

Franklin ran off to his nuns as soon as Augusta let go, and lifted bikini women out of the pile until he found every single one of his nuns. They were all hurt but none of the injuries were more serious than a few twisted ankles. Thank the Emperor for His divine mercy on Franklin's beloved nuns!

Franklin protectively fussed over his nuns as everyone else in sight got up and got their bearings. The Nightmare Asylum was now completely stationary in the warp, Franklin had no idea what could have slowed them to a halt like this?

Strange music suddenly filled the speaker systems of every cogitator and announcement system on the ship. What was going on?

A horribly familiar voice began to sing, but not cheerfully, the voice was filled with a terrible sinister malice and threat...

"Guess who's back, back again,

TigerLily's back, tell a friend,

Guess who's back, guess who's back?

Guess who's back, guess who's back?

Guess who's back, guess who's back?

Guess who's back?..."

The singing trailed off, leaving a feeling of unmistakable danger in the silence that followed.

Franklin sighed in relief, it was just the daemon thing his father was "married" to. Thank the Emperor!

Franklin and everyone else looked at every cogitator monitor that was closest to them, as each screen lit up.

In the nearest screen Franklin saw TigerLily, wings spread wide, blazing with terrible power as she flew in the rolling warp storm surrounded by other daemons of Tzeentch. To Franklin's surprise he noticed that TigerLily had stripped out of her usual white arcane robes, wearing instead a bright yellow string bikini covered in little black polka dots. She was apparently joining in with the bikini wearing fad of the other Sevenson women.

Franklin was astonished by how sexually attractive TigerLily's body was under her normal robes. Her feathers only covered her limbs and neck it turned out, her entire torso underneath was covered with smooth and supple pale blue skin, with surprisingly pleasant curves and figure...

Franklin got a sinful erection!

TigerLily began to sing again, a different song this time.

"It was an itty bitty teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today, an itty bitty teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, so in the warp, she wanted to stay, two, three, four, now she has to kill you all..."

The ship suddenly vibrated with awe striking force as TigerLily fired a bolt of warp magic at it!

Alarm sirens echoed through the ship and people screamed in terror!

More bolts hit the ship, and Franklin had to channel more of the Emperor's power than ever before just to hold a fraction of the terrible energy of each bolt at bay!

TigerLily was trying to destroy them!

"(Squawk), MUMMY PLEASE!" Hyacinth begged on her knees in front of a nearby cogitator.

TigerLily smiled sadly, and paused from hurling another lethal bolt at them.

"Sorry to do this beloveds, but Tzeentch is my god, and Tzeentch wants you to be destroyed. You cost Tzeentch trillions of worshippers on Lavender Furnace, you were supposed to CAPTURE the planet with its worshipper population taken ALIVE, not NUKE it to oblivion you FOOLS!" TigerLily said with bitter regret.

"Drop out of the warp right now!" Liling suddenly ordered the bridge crew in a tone of desperation while TigerLily was distracted by the conversation with Hyacinth.

Franklin agreed with this tactic, and struggled with all his might to protect the ship as it feverishly struggled to exit the warp in an emergency drop.

A warp rift opened in front of them, and the ship immediately flew through it.

The superstructure groaned deafeningly as the gravity forces of such a sudden emergency drop threatened to rip the entire ship apart.

The Nightmare Asylum was quaking terribly as it was twisted and deformed by the gravity of a nearby planet, they had dropped out right inside the danger zone of the planet's gravity well!

Women screamed shrilly, pandemonium reigned, and the sounds of tortured metal slowly subsided as the ship supernaturally began to heal its own crumpled damaged superstructure.

Sirens wailed but the ship was now safely in real space, fairly close to a planet...

The planet sure was growing at an alarming rate... Golden THRONE!

The Nightmare Asylum's inertia and velocity had been completely stationary relative to the rate of motion of this planet when it exited the warp, and didn't have enough relative velocity to hold any sort of orbit! They were FALLING!

The entire crew was screaming as the planet, a massive ringed gas giant, got steadily closer at a frightening rate!

The Nightmare Asylum engines fired at full speed, accelerating directly TOWARDS the gas giant on purpose! What were the heretic crew playing at?!

Franklin held all of his nuns in his arms, readying his soul for the Emperor as the ship hurtled at full acceleration towards the planet. This was the end!

The Nightmare Asylum entered the upper atmosphere with terrible speed, the window showed the blinding light of reentry!

The searing-light bathed bridge was getting TERRIBLY hot!

Fire sprinklers in the ceiling drenched them all in ice cold water, cooling them enough to avoid being cooked!

The whole world was filled with nothing but noise and fire and fury!

The noises and heat stopped! Could it be!

The Nightmare Asylum had merely grazed the side edge of the uppermost atmosphere, and had gained enough speed from falling combined with the engines, to actually achieve escape velocity to fly back out of the atmosphere!

The Emperor delivers!

The engines were now building up their speed, carrying them higher and higher in the orbit in a rapid widening spiral orbit according to display diagrams on one of the cogitators.

The ship was safely flying away from the danger, travelling through real space as the supernatural hull kept on gradually healing itself.

Franklin sighed in relief, and grovelled before his nuns in worshipful gratitude of their survival.

TigerLily's psychic roaring of murderous malice could be faintly heard in every mind, she had deliberately tried to crash them into that planet!

The ship sped on in the direction of the distant set rendezvous point of the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent fleets, wisely travelling only in real space this time.

A terrible foe now hunted them all...

***...

The mood was tense and afraid as the Nightmare Asylum FINALLY reached the rendezvous point two weeks later. Travelling through real space when hindered by the speed of light as an uncrossable speed limit was SERIOUSLY slow! It was just lucky that the rendezvous point had been a few short minutes warp travel away outside the same solar system they were already in, so it had only taken a "mere" two weeks.

TigerLily was still stalking them in the warp, trailing their every move in her Tzeentch commanded quest to kill them. Warp travel was absolutely suicidal at the moment, and would remain that way, until the far off much talked about "Sevenson Matriarch" Daemon Princess finally sacrificed enough innocent souls to Tzeentch to stop the attack. Franklin had no idea how long that might take.

The Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent had been in heavily encrypted radio contact with them for almost all of the last two weeks, and had already given very clear instructions of everything they expected long before the ship arrived.

Franklin's nuns were all being very carefully hidden away inside psychically warded hidden rooms aboard the maze like ship, the locations secret even from Franklin's knowledge. The so called "loyalists" were demanding that the nuns be dead, not wanting any witnesses that the Ecclesiarchy and other Imperium authorities would actually listen to.

The Night Lords were claiming that the nuns were already dead and flushed out an airlock back in the warp, but the loyalists were not stupid and would doubtlessly board and search every inch of the ship with their psychic librarians. The only ones who now knew the location of the nuns were the Sevenson Slaaneshi psyker bird-like mutants, having erased the memories from the minds of all other witnesses to their location, and these Slaaneshi psykers were immune to having their own minds read unbidden.

Franklin himself was keeping himself largely out of view, hanging out with his psychic mutant sister Violet inside the relatively sparsely populated, and highly restricted, inner sanctums of the Nightmare Asylum librarium.

He was currently sitting next to his somewhat reluctant sister Violet at a table, peering at a giant cogitator screen that showed various surveillance camera angles through a checkered mosaic of different footage.

The room Franklin occupied was large, occupying almost half of an entire vast star-scraper floor a few tens of floors below the primary bridge on top of the rear of the ship, and filled mostly with many many rows of giant bookshelves, that were mostly empty of books to save weight for treasure after Lavender Furnace, but with still a few bookshelves full of heretical blasphemous books. Interspersed among these bookcases of blasphemy were reading areas, equipped with tables and chairs and cogitators.

Franklin and Violet were currently sitting side by side in separate chairs in front of one of the cogitators in one of these sheltered reading areas. A few other mutant psykers, all of them apparently his "siblings" by Luke and the formerly mortal TigerLily and still merely young apprentices, were also sitting apprehensively around the reading area in front of other cogitators.

Franklin was still less than thrilled by the mere existence of mutants in the Emperor's universe at all, but he had by now learned to be in the same room as them without attacking them. He didn't like to say that he "tolerated" the continued existence of these mutants, as "tolerance" was a sinful vice according to the holy scriptures, he preferred to think that he had merely "delayed" the act of killing them to an unspecified future date. It just sounded less sinful when he worded it that way.

Franklin looked at his many mutant "siblings" with deliberately suppressed disgust, trying his best not to offend them with his natural Emperor given hatred of witchcraft and mutation. All of them looked like a strange mixture of human and bird, with feathers of various colours for hair and the feet of birds.

They were a mixture of male and female among their number. The females all wore bikinis like all the other Sevenson females currently did, whilst the males wore mostly uniforms in the colours and heraldry of the Night Lords, with the odd colourful ribbons in remembrance of the "bikini atrocity".

Franklin took especial notice of the boys. They were all Franklin's half-"brothers", sons of Luke Sevenson by his consort TigerLily, but all of them had been too mutated to be compatible with a gene seed. Of all the Sevenson males, these alone were not turned into space marines, instead relegated to the humiliating "female" role of being psykers. They were as submissive to females as any other Sevenson males were, but lacked any of the perks of getting to become space marines.

Franklin couldn't help but pity these mutant boys, in the Sevenson culture it was considered DEEPLY shameful for a boy to not become a space marine. Heck even one of the Night Lords who continually wore dresses and called himself "Mary the transsexual", even THIS most unmanly of Sevenson men had still become a Night Lord!

Franklin's mutant brothers were unable to receive a gene seed, their flesh too mutated and inhuman, and as a result they were lower than even the transsexuals in the Sevenson hierarchy of "manliness"! In the Sevenson society, (and really it was a "society" level organisation if not a "tribe" at the very least), not only was manliness synonymous with being a space marine, but being a psyker was considered a highly "feminine" occupation. These poor boys might as well be wearing dresses right now!

"(Squawk), fuck you... Franklin you... (Squawk)... Smug asshole!" One of the boys squawked at Franklin indignantly, able to read his thoughts.

"Shut up and get over it, I'm trying to focus on the cogitator screen," Violet snapped at their brother dominantly in her own slightly bird like voice.

"(Squawk)... Yes Mistress... Violet... (Squawk)." The mutant boy said with complete submission, as helpless to female authority as any other Sevenson male.

Franklin turned his attention to his rather attractive stepsister "Violet Smith", she was TigerLily's eldest child, born to a different father named Mr Sigmund Smith before TigerLily divorced Mr Smith and married Luke Sevenson. Franklin knew virtually nothing about this poor divorced "Mr Smith" beyond his name and the fact that Violet got her surname from him.

Violet was tall and slender, with obvious signs of plastic surgery to unnaturally increase the size of her breasts. She was by far the prettiest of the mutants and also the least mutated, she had been born back when the mortal Tzeentch Chaos Sorceress TigerLily had relatively fewer mutant "gifts" from Tzeentch, when TigerLily was only just beginning to badly mutate, so was the most "human" of all of TigerLily's spawn.

She had bright blue feathers for hair, quite long resembling a woman's hair, and her colourful bikini pattern complimented her blue hair quite strikingly. Her quite nice breasts were barely contained by her string bikini top-

"Yes I am aware that I have big boobs!" Violet suddenly snapped, also able to read his mind!

"I am trying to pay attention, this is more important than my boobs! Later I will happily even let you touch them as I torture you if you wish, but for now STOP distracting me with your thoughts!" Violet snapped impatiently.

Franklin nodded awkwardly, trying to silence his wandering mind whilst simultaneously willing down the erection he now had from her body and words.

Franklin focused on one of the rectangular images in the mosaic of footage that filled the large screen. The image showed the distant waiting space marine fleet in orbit around a roughly spherical minor ice body.

Franklin counted at least eleven spacecraft in the magnified footage image, but knew that the actual number should be eighteen. Most of these eighteen were a variety of relatively small escort vessels, the currently visible ones barely more than dots on the screen, but he also saw the large shapes of much larger vessels.

As the Nightmare Asylum got closer Franklin made out two relatively large dark crimson spacecraft in the foreground, recently arrived strike cruisers in the angry scab colour of the Angels of Brutality heraldry. As well as these two newly arrived strike cruisers, the original two bright urine yellow strike cruisers of the Marines Malevolent that had survived the space battle were also present.

Most conspicuous however were a pair of massive cargo ships, one scab red and one urine yellow, both bigger and longer than the strike cruisers. These were clearly civilian heavy transports of Imperial Merchant Navy design. Franklin had dark suspicions about how the two chapters had acquired them.

The heavy transports were huge things, and were currently the designated "treasure ships" of the two chapters for this current mission. Each had the raw cargo capacity and engines to comfortably carry half of the huge treasures from the Nightmare Asylum, and would carry these spoils of war away to their respective home worlds. The Nightmare Asylum had orders to dock between both of these heavy transports and offload all remaining treasures aboard.

Franklin was absolutely disgusted by the priorities of these traitors! He had been reading about both of these chapters, and had learned that both were currently experiencing disciplinary funding cuts to reign in their deplorable behaviour. Rather than bettering themselves they were simply using Sevenson gold to make up for the lost funding! What ARROGANCE!

Franklin turned his gaze to another image, and saw his heavily shackled mother Wendy with a pair of bolt pistols to either side of her head. She was covered all over in the delicate scar-words Octavia had carved into her skin all those months ago, and was still wearing the same bikini top from the pool over a month ago. Her current hygiene state was rather lacking...

The "loyalists" had been continuously broadcasting around the clock footage of Wendy like this for the entire last two weeks. Wendy had space marines of both chapters holding her at gunpoint in round the clock shifts, always one on each side holding a gun to her head. She was hanging from her wrists in heavy shackles, and now had almost two months growth of brown armpit hair that grew a bit longer each day...

Wendy was fed and watered twice daily but wasn't toiletted, the marines had merely removed her bikini bottom so that she went to the toilet on the floor, from her standing position like an animal! She had quite an impressive bush of messy brown pubic hair by this stage and looked utterly miserable and bored, but strangely not at all humiliated.

With their "captain" Wendy being held captive like this, the Nightmare Asylum would obey the abductors every command. It was completely "checkmate", the Night Lords and their twisted servants onboard would do nothing to put Wendy's life in jeopardy.

Franklin was completely disgusted that the so called loyalists were not simply using this power to force the heretics back into the Emperor's light! They could do SO much good with this power they now had, but were instead focused solely on personal gain and treacherous vengeance against TRUE heroes of the Imperium!

Franklin simply couldn't hate these traitors enough! They were most certainly the "greater of two evils", which was completely crazy considering that actual NIGHT LORDS were in the mix!

The Night Lords on the Nightmare Asylum had not actually been up to anything particularly sinister this past year in the scheme of things. They had been trying to retrieve one of their lost children and then simply return home peacefully, understandably benign enough as motives went.

Franklin himself had caused the huge detour into the Eye of Terror, and lack of fuel to get home had forced them to fight on Lavender Furnace in exchange for fuel plus a share of the massive spoils. The wrath of the chaos gods over the Lavender Furnace genocide debacle had then led to making little warp hops home with the help of Franklin.

Franklin's saintly powers had then persuaded many thousands of the heretic crew to convert to worship the Emperor, resulting in a near mutiny that culminated in the havoc that was Wendy's disastrous wedding to Adolf. This dangerous mutiny had then in turn forced the Night Lords to attack the penal world 92/EHY/55 to gain enough new recruits to survive any further mutinies.

Nothing done up to this point had been an "evil plan" of the stereotypical villain, it had been mere pragmatism in the face of unavoidable circumstances. The Night Lords only wished to get home safely to their holdings in the chaos hells in the Maelstrom, and maybe get some hard won treasures home too for all their troubles. Not really very "evil" at all.

The Marines Malevolent and the Angels of Brutality were NOTHING like these hapless Night Lords. The two chapters had deliberately attacked the Night Lords simply to rob them and enact a sinister, properly villainous "evil plan" to destroy the sacred home world of the heroic Salamanders chapter! They didn't "need" to do this evil act like the Night Lords arguably did this past year, it was villainy plain and simple!

It was utterly disgusting that the Night Lords were "the lesser of two evils" in a situation that involved LOYALISTS as the second actors! It was in fact so completely against all the rules of nature that Franklin could hardly believe it was happening!

Imperial forces were the BAD GUYS in a war against CHAOS SPACE MARINES!

Franklin was suddenly aware of all the mutant psykers in the reading area looking at him and nodding gravely in absolute agreement with his thoughts. They all looked at Franklin with actual respect for once, in complete agreement with him.

"There is no curse in any language to sum up the despicable treason and actions of these loyalist scum. We were just minding our own business heading home, but they viciously attacked us." Violet said gravely and continued.

"I was in that pool during the bikini atrocity, I was tied up with the others, so terrified that I wet myself! It was only by luck that I wasn't one of the ones who were finally taken at the end, it could very easily be ME chained up in my own filth with guns to my head!"

"We were just women harmlessly swimming in that pool, we were no threat to anyone and didn't have any way of defending ourselves. The loyalist attack was absolutely unforgivable!" Violet finished.

"And now the ship will be attacking the Salamanders," Franklin added.

"We would never attack their home world if poor Mummy Wendy wasn't being held hostage. The Salamanders have fought our warband once before, they fought with honour, they even captured a few of Mummy Wendy's sisters during the war, but treated them very humanely and chivalrously released them unharmed to us at the end of the war like perfect gentlemen! Ever since then we as a warband have NEVER attacked the Salamanders, and we retreat if possible if they enter a theatre we are fighting in, out of respect for them." Violet admitted.

"Warn the Salamanders. You are a psyker, send an astropathic message to their astropaths and librarians, tell them absolutely everything," Franklin implored Violet with sudden inspiration.

"The scum chapters would shoot some of the hostages if they ever found out that we warned the Salamanders," Violet replied apologetically.

"You HAVE to warn SOMEONE," Franklin insisted.

"We already have informed the Matriarch about absolutely everything in our daily reports, using daemonettes as messengers like we always do. The Matriarch knows everything and she might decide to inform others if she sees fit." Violet reassured him.

"But your Matriarch is EVIL, she won't do the right thing," Franklin dismissed.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't even KNOW her!" Violet shouted in fiery outrage, like most of the family being extremely protective against any negative words against their Matriarch.

"She's not just "our" Matriarch, she's also YOUR Matriarch! Her blood runs through your veins, you even have her nose! You are one of her descendants!" Violet added angrily.

Franklin dropped the issue and returned to the much worse problem of the attack against the Salamanders.

"Look Franklin, we are mere minutes away from docking with those treasure ships. One problem at a time. At the moment we can't go anywhere with my birth mother TigerLily trying to kill us, that buys us time to think of a solution." Violet reconciled with him.

Franklin nodded reluctantly, and watched as the loyalist fleet began to form up around the Nightmare Asylum.

This was the moment of truth..

***...


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66(orphan)

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was utterly bored out of her mind as she hung ungroomed in her heavy shackles. She hadn't been able to shave her armpits or pubes in over a month and a half, and her unwanted body hair was looking really disgusting by this point, ew!

Wendy's uncomfortably well lit cell stank exquisitely terribly of her piss and shit and body odour, the floor had no drain and her captors never washed nor toiletted her! Almost two entire months worth of her piss and shit was plastering the floor under her dangling chained feet! Shit and piss had ran down her legs and dried, it was so GROSS!

Wendy drank in the exquisitely intense sensations of smell and disgust, and moaned softly in slight pleasure from the extreme sensations, it was so wonderfully humiliating that it made her slightly wet. Just a pity Octavia wasn't here to pain or tickle her helpless body to make this more interesting...

Wendy had absolutely no idea what was happening outside of her cell, nobody ever told her anything or even spoke to her at all, so she instead boredly looked around the cell yet again.

In front of her was a wall with a servo-skull camera that looked at her continuously, tracking her every movement whenever she fidgeted. The red glowing runes on the skull showed that it was recording, and it was attached to the cell wall with silvery metallic machinery and cables, purity seals hanging off the holy thing.

Aside from the permanent skull-probe, the cell was entirely bare metal and ceramite, painted in the bright piss-yellow of the Marines Malevolent chapter. The piss-yellow suited these bastards perfectly, yellow was both the colour of piss and the colour of wasps, the biggest assholes of all the Terran insect species, the Marines Malevolent were likewise the biggest assholes of all the loyalist space marine chapters.

Only a COMPLETE asshole would keep a defenceless woman hostage in these sorts of deplorable unhygienic conditions! They hadn't even bothered just hosing her down occasionally to improve her hygiene, what complete and total assholes!

One of the yellow armoured assholes was standing beside her even now, holding a bolt pistol eternally to her head. He wasn't even molesting her or taking sexual advantage of her extremely erotic body, not even a LITTLE bit of fun rape! It was SO mean to just leave her hanging like this without any stimulation!

Wendy turned her head to look at the other side, and gazed with vague interest at the dark scab-crimson of the angel of brutality on the other side, also holding a gun to her head and not molesting her even a little bit.

The Angels of Brutality were almost as bigger assholes as the Marines Malevolent, only with a Blood Angel's psychopathy thrown in. They were a little known Blood Angels successor chapter, and every bit as bloodthirsty as the other Blood Angels successor chapters, brutal raging cunts little better than rabid beasts.

Even by the infamously low deplorable standards of Blood Angels successor chapters these guys were raging psychotic blood-drinking assholes, and they were in good company among the Marines Malevolent.

The Angel of Brutality in the cell with her was a tactical marine, with dark crimson (almost black) armour the colour of a blackened crimson scab. His shoulder pads were blood red, with a deep bright crimson trim that looked far nicer than the blackish crimson scab colour of most of his armour. On one shoulder he had the scabby scarlet-black coloured clenched fist heraldry of the Angels of Brutality chapter, and on the other he had the arrow symbol of a tactical marine. His helmet was decorated with engravings of the bloody chalice of the Blood Angels, presumably in honour of the chapter's parent legion and Primarch, and all in all he looked like a barely restrained psychopath!

Wendy trembled fearfully as the Angel of Brutality had another violent shaking fit. He was clearly struggling to contain the "black rage" that afflicted all recipients of a Blood Angel gene seed! Having a black rage afflicted marine standing guard over a CHAOS CHAMPION was a recipe for disaster!

The Angel of Brutality had another shaking fit, and babbled semi-incoherently to himself about fighting traitors during the Horus Heresy! This guy was losing it!

"Get your comrade to a chaplain for pity's sake! The black rage is consuming him!" Wendy urged the Marines Malevolent in the cell with her!

"Die Sons of Horus!" The Angel of Brutality snarled savagely and began to attack a random wall with his close combat blade!

Wendy silenced her urge to scream as the Astartes went completely berserk, any sound she made now might attract the berserker to attack her! Holy Slaanesh this was terrifying!

A teleportarium beam suddenly glowed around the afflicted Angel of Brutality, and whisked him away presumably to some holding cell to await the ministry of an Angel of Brutality chaplain. Thank Slaanesh for that!

A new Angel of Brutality immediately teleported into the cell to take his comrade's place, and Wendy once again had a second gun to her head...

Wendy sighed with a strange mixture of relief and frustration, back to her perpetual boredom...

Sigh.

***...

The Nightmare Asylum was now securely docked between the two heavy cargo transport ships, and cargo was being transferred at a steady rate.

The huge amounts of treasure that the Night Lords had fought and died to "earn" was being offloaded slowly but surely onto the pair of "treasure ships", whilst at the same time fuel, food crates, fresh water and ammunition was being loaded into the Nightmare Asylum from the original cargo of the two ships, supplies to let the Nightmare Asylum reach and attack the far distant Nocturne, home world of the Salamanders chapter.

The Nightmare Asylum was in desperate need of these supplies, they had already lost significant fuel from massive leaks during the space battle and subsequent crash landing on the penal planet, and to get as far as Nocturne from their current location just a few thousand light years south east of the Cadia Gate was impossible without this refuelling.

The Nightmare Asylum was a high performance battleship not an endurance ship designed for long journeys without regular resupply. They had originally only made it all the way from the Maelstrom to Franklin's Orphanage in the Segmentum Pacificus, (with enough fuel to return), by capturing a merchant ship, the grox meat freighter the Saint Maxwell, along the way and draining its fuel tanks.

Wendy's "husband" Adolf Lincoln had been a crew member of this ship, as had the majority of the tens of thousands of captured imperial slaves who had caused both the initial mutiny, followed by the riot at Wendy and Adolf's wedding.

(Author's note I am extremely meticulous in researching everything I can regarding all of the ships and technology in these stories, my main reference site is called "Lexicanum" and gives exhaustive details about the various random things in the 40k universe. The other really good reference article is "civilian life in 40k" (Something along that wording) on the site "Dakka dakka" that is my bible in writing anything about 40k. It describes the enormous resources drain caused by ten thousand years of war on the civilian populations, basically 100 percent of resources go into military spending while the civilians subsist on stuff like steam engines and draft animals, because the imperial forces took all the fuel and electricity generators for their tanks and heavy industries. The following description of the "Saint Maxwell" comes straight from the Lexicanum article about the "Carrack Class Transport", albeit with a slightly larger crew than the bare minimum 18000 needed just for basic operation in the hugely labour intensive Imperium of man. Back to the story.)

The Saint Maxwell had been one of the newer "Carrack Class Transports" that had only been developed less than a thousand years ago, a shining example of an actual success in what tiny few innovations the Adeptus Mechanicus researchers could actually develop, albeit only after thousands of years of ponderous ritualistic research.

The Saint Maxwell had been sleek and new, innovative and rugged, with engines designed for not only power to carry cargo but also for long endurance between refuelling, with massively oversized fuel tanks to go great distances on a single fuel tank. It had been crewed by over twenty five thousand crew, loaded to capacity with frozen grox meat from an agri world, and had just refilled its tanks when it had the misfortune of encountering the low on fuel Nightmare Asylum in the Segmentum Pacificus.

The Nightmare Asylum on the other hand was none of these things. It was neither high endurance nor efficient with fuel, and only 2 percent of its layout and systems were new or innovative. The Nightmare Asylum was a poorly reverse engineered imitation of the ancient flagship of the Night Lords legion during the great crusade.

It had been constructed a few decades ago by trillions of stolen Tau Earth Caste drones and slaves, using a random metallic iron rich asteroid as the only available raw materials at the time. It had been made on a threadbare budget, designed to LOOK like a dreaded Gloriana class battleship of old, as a terror tactic to make the Tau Empire the Sevensons were fighting at the time shit themselves in terror. But no matter how much it LOOKED like a horrifying Gloriana, it was in reality a paper dragon, far weaker than it actually looked.

If it wasn't a self healing daemon ship then it never would have made it this far intact, and just as it's steel armour was far weaker than the ceramite of a proper battleship, its engines were likewise made from only the most abundant building materials mined from a single asteroid.

The Nightmare Asylum guzzled fuel greedily even at its lowest power settings, and usually required a supporting fleet of supply ships to travel for more than a few months unless raiding other vessels along the way for fuel. The Nightmare Asylum could make it as far as from the Eye of Terror to the Maelstrom on a single full tank of fuel, but Nocturne was nearly DOUBLE this distance away, it was madness without being supplied along the way by the "loyalist" space marines themselves!

Not only did they need to completely fill the tanks, especially after all the fuel lost in battle, but they likewise needed as much food as possible to keep the billions of convicts fed the entire long trip, as well as some extra fresh water as the onboard sewerage treatment and water recycling systems were not coping well with billions of people it was never designed to support!

THEN they still needed a fresh stock of nuclear weapons and other naval ammunition to actually destroy Nocturne, as the Nightmare Asylum had already used up most of it's original nuclear assets on Lavender Furnace!

In short the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent were now forced into actively providing aid and comfort to the forces of chaos... They were involved too deeply to distance themselves now, and had to see this through, the Inquisition would already burn them at the stake by this point if they ever found out.

The transfer of cargo was aided by the immense amounts of convict manpower, but not without a few minor incidents...

***...

Choppy Tits was pissed off as "she", (now finally referring to herself in the female pronoun), was forced against her will to carry treasures aboard the ship of the scummy Angels of Brutality.

Nearly a hundred different docking tubes connected this treasure ship to the Nightmare Asylum, but despite so many docking tubes, the sheer amounts of treasure and cargo to be unloaded was resulting in long lines of vehicles stuck in perpetual massive traffic congestion around each of the tubes.

The convicts were mostly stupid fuckers, and the hapless chapter serfs of the Angels of Brutality were not that much smarter, resulting in poorly coordinated truck traffic that even the marines were struggling to sort out. Every stupid fucker was only thinking about himself and his own vehicle as he drove, rather than thinking about how they affected all the other traffic around them, resulting in a traffic fuck up worthy of the morons who staffed the Administratum of the Adeptus Terra!

The heretic "Sevenson" women who had the Night Lords completely pussy-whipped seemed to actually have a brain in their pretty heads, and had realised that winged demon hosts could simply fly over the trucks in the high ceilinged docking tube...

Choppy Tits and the rest of her "flock" numbered in the hundreds of millions by this point, as more and more men were conscripted, (willingly or not), into becoming breeding females by drinking daemonette blood. Choppy Tits herself was now pregnant, (she had no clue who the father was), most of the demon hosts were now pregnant, but the gender imbalance was still so large that more and more men were being forced by their comrades into becoming girls to even things out.

Choppy Tits and her mostly pregnant flock were currently flying through the ships, each loaded with as much weight of cargo as she could manage. Choppy Tits currently held ten kilograms of gold, as much as she could comfortably carry on the wing, she was now somewhere inside the Angels of Brutality ship, but was hopelessly lost...

"Where the hell are we?," one of the other nearby demon hosts asked in an erotic female demon voice.

"I have no fucking idea," Choppy Tits admitted irritably in her own sensual erotic voice.

Choppy Tits was currently in one of the endless tall corridors, surrounded by thousands of other stressed out and lost pregnant demon hosts. The hormones of pregnancy were making them even more cantankerous than usual, and all of them were pissed off by this stage.

Choppy Tits narrowly avoided hitting into other flyers as the air got steadily more crowded with hopeless lost demon hosts carrying treasure, and was forced to land on the floor.

Choppy Tits looked around, but could barely see a thing through all the wings. The entire flock seemed to have followed the same route, as the ship interior was not designed with flying in mind, and was now compressing together in a pissed off swarm.

Some of the hosts lost hold of their treasure, and heavy metal ingots rained down hazardously, dropping every flyer they hit, making them lose their own grip on treasure in turn until the air was pelting down ingots!

Choppy Tits screamed fearfully and was immediately flattened under a pile of falling naked demon hosts!

Ingots rained down from above, and the top most demon hosts were crippled as falling ingots broke their bones! Choppy Tits was at the bottom of the pile, protected from the impacts but nearly crushed to death by the combined weight!

For a few minutes Choppy Tits could barely breathe and was sure she would die!

Miraculously she was still alive when the treasure rain stopped, and the demon hosts above her started taking off from the pile, reducing the weight until Choppy Tits could escape, minus her treasure. Not everyone in the pile had survived, and many who had were still horribly wounded.

Choppy Tits nicely decided not to just leave the wounded to die, and lifted one of her injured "sisters" over her shoulder and attempted to fly. She didn't get far and grumpily continued on foot carrying her injured comrade. Other demon hosts did the same as Choppy Tits, not all but at least a few, and the band of heroes on foot tried to get their bearings.

The floor all around them was piled high with dropped treasure and dead or wounded demon hosts now, and local trucks looked extremely irritated as they were stopped by this massive blockage that shouldn't be here. The air above was choked with flyers, mostly minus their treasure now, and the demon hosts on foot wisely moved towards the lower entrance to a side corridor the flyers couldn't fly down.

Choppy Tits' group on foot numbered in the hundreds, not even counting the wounded they carried, and all of them squeezed into the much safer side corridor together, still hopelessly lost.

Choppy Tits was at the front of the group, and helped lead the way down the corridor. It seemed to be something related to crew quarters, with doors on each side leading into cramped bunk rooms.

Choppy Tits saw a chapter serf up ahead and called to him.

The chapter serf it turned out was a woman in scab red rags, her head shaved and face tattooed with identification codes like a slave or something. She took one look at Choppy Tits with her six breasts and daemon body, and ran away screaming in horror!

Choppy Tits and the others were irritated by this reaction, and simply continued lost, trying to find a way out of here.

The crew all ran away from the demon hosts on sight, and the hosts got steadily more lost until they found themselves inside a massive cargo hold full to bursting with gold!

Choppy Tits had never seen so much gold before! The Angels of Brutality seemed to already have MORE gold than the Nightmare Asylum had left! They surely didn't need ALL of this gold!

The demon hosts all agreed that the Angels of Brutality wouldn't miss the odd ingot, and each gathered as much as they could lift, getting the wounded comrades they carried to hold the gold if possible. The demon hosts then continued on.

"At LAST!" Choppy Tits exclaimed as she saw the back of the huge traffic jam leading back to the Nightmare Asylum.

The demon hosts discreetly deposited their comrades and treasure onto the backs of gridlocked supply trucks full of food crates, and then returned to the huge pile of treasure.

The Angels of Brutality SURELY wouldn't miss just a LITTLE bit more...

***...

Mr Adolf Lincoln, husband of Wendy Sevenson, stood pensively on the bridge as some sort of row blew up between the Angels of Brutality and the Marines Malevolent, something to do with the Marines Malevolent now having more treasure than the Angels of Brutality.

A squad from each chapter stood on the Nightmare Asylum bridge to direct the ship in carrying out their orders, both of them ten man tactical squads led by a veteran sergeant, and currently both veteran sergeants were shouting at each other in a rage.

"We discreetly microchip-tagged every ingot that reached our holds you FOOLS! Thousands of tons of gold ingots were carried out of our holds, deposited back into the treasure holds of the Nightmare Asylum for a few minutes, and then were immediately loaded into YOUR trucks that took most of them to YOUR treasure ship!" The Angel of Brutality sergeant was accusing the Marines Malevolent sergeant.

"You are lying, we never went into your treasure ship. I put it to you that your men tagged our share of the ingots in the Nightmare Asylum so that you could make this up and steal our share!" The Marines Malevolent sergeant accused back.

"You DARE to call the Angels of Brutality THIEVES!?" The Angels of Brutality sergeant roared with slightly psychotic rage.

"I DARE!" The Marines Malevolent sergeant roared back.

Adolf took cover as a huge space marine punch up ensued, the two squads were brawling with each other!

Bikini women were screaming now as the fight escalated to the point where space marines were ripping cogitators off tabletops to smash over each other's heads!

Chunks of broken cogitator fell to the floor as the violence got worse, and obediently docile daemonettes mewled and moaned unhappily at the increasingly "Khornish" behaviour.

Adolf was taking shelter with a gaggle of fearful bridge crew bikini women under a control panel table, the bridge was mostly an open massive space of bare floor, with a few rows of these sort of control panel and cogitator tables circling around the front and side walls. The side facing tables stood on tiers, getting higher as they got closer to the side walls, so that Wendy or another "officer" could easily reach their backs with a long whip, but the tables along the front wall actually got lower as they approached the front wall, to keep the viewing window unobstructed but still let Wendy sit above them on her naked woman chair and reach them with her whip. (The very back wall contained the navigator throne.)

Adolf was currently hiding under the second row of tables on the left (port) side of the bridge, raised high enough to see over the lip of the table of the "floor row" in front of him from his cowering position. The place gave both a view as well as limited cover as the marines ripped stuff up from the floor row tables to strike each other with.

Adolf wasn't exactly sure what those controls and cogitators did, but he doubted that smashing them apart like this was a great idea...

Adolf suddenly felt the horribly sick sensation of falling! He was floating off the floor under the table!

The marines and everyone else were floating around the room now!

"Artificial gravity deactivated!" A machine voice warning alert announced slightly too late to be useful...

"You IDIOTS! You destroyed the artificial gravity control panel!" One of the marines shouted at the marines of his rival squad.

The marines continued shouting at each other and trying to brawl in the zero gravity! This was ridiculous!

Adolf's bikini clad "stepdaughter" Dr Brand Sevenson was now feverishly fiddling with the broken control panel, using some insulated tools that were magnetically stuck to the tabletop when not in use. Brand was gripping a nearby table edge between her toes to stop herself floating away, and seemed to know what she was doing. Brand had previously informed Adolf of what she was doctorally trained in, but to this day he had no idea what the terminology even meant, something to do with "Cyber Espionage", whatever the throne that meant?

Adolf tried not to be sick as dizziness engulfed him in the lack of gravity, he could no longer sense which direction was "up"!

Other people in the room were vomiting now, and the vomit was floating in the air!

A big gelatinous cluster of the puke floated towards him!

Adolf frantically hit it away with his hand. Phew!

The mass of floating puke hit the broken electronics Brand was working on...

Brand jerked back from an electric shock!

Brand's bikini clad groin smacked into Adolf's face with a smell of womanhood!

Brand reflexively closed her legs around his head, locking his face hard against her intimate area!

Adolf couldn't see a thing and could smell only Brand's vagina! Like her mother Wendy she was rather attractive and never seemed to age past her twenties, oh dear Emperor!

"Thanks stepfather, I almost floated away. Just hold onto the table for a while as I get this fixed," Brand said thankfully.

Adolf tried to nod, but his nose simply pushed "inside" her through the fabric! Oh dear Emperor on his golden throne!

Adolf felt around with his hands, he was still under the table. The table itself was bolted to the floor, so Adolf gripped hold of it with all his might, face buried tightly in his stepdaughter's crotch!

Oh dear Emperor her crotch was slightly DAMP through the fabric! Damn the perpetual "wetness" of Slaanesh worshipping women!

Oh dear Emperor it SMELLED like WOMAN!

Adolf was feeling incredibly awkward but also a little bit excited, he had remained faithful to Wendy during her entire long absence and was getting rather sex starved!

Brand was twisting her body slightly as she worked, gyrating her damp bikini clad pussy all over his face, oh the saints it smelled just like Wendy's pussy!

He didn't know how much more he could endure!

"Done!" Brand yelled triumphantly.

Gravity very slowly grew, very weak at first, and everything fell gently to the floor, including Brand and Adolf.

They fell over sideways, Adolf's head still gripped between her legs, and he was pressed even harder into her pussy from the awkward angle!

Brand loosed her grip and Adolf frantically removed his face from her crotch, face bright red from blushing embarrassment.

Adolf frantically turned his gaze guiltily to the wall cogitator screen that perpetually showed the live footage of his wife Wendy at gunpoint. Wendy hadn't been even slightly sexually faithful to Adolf, but Adolf still felt like he ought to be true to her regardless.

Wendy was the same as she always was, hanging from her wrists in only her unwashed bikini top with no indication at all that she could even see Adolf right now.

The marines were still brawling and arguing, but were now refraining from damaging the instrument panels, using their fists instead. Adolf ignored their juvenile brutish behaviour and focused his gaze on his wife.

Wendy's hygiene state looked absolutely terrible, her hair filthy and unkempt, her skin hygiene even worse than her hair. Her skin beneath her filthy film of outer grime was as erotic and beautiful as ever, and her figure was still awe inspiringly lovely, an insanely beautiful woman wrapped in a filthy outer packaging of dirt and grime.

Adolf knew for a fact that she was pregnant with his child, but she was early in the pregnancy and her belly remained perfectly flat and slim like always. The footage showed her crotch and upper thighs in the angle of view, and she had had no monthly womanly red tears of menstruation the entire time of the footage, which was very encouraging.

Adolf gazed at her face, she looked like a homeless tramp at the moment with her grimy skin and filthy messy hair, but her beauty was still obvious underneath, requiring only a wash and groom to bring out.

Adolf's eyes turned to the very faint pink glow of her elegant mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek, and he reflexively made the sign of the Emperor with his hands. His wife, no matter how much he loved her, was still lost in darkness...

Adolf prayed to the Emperor for his wife yet again, prayed desperately as often as he remembered to, wanting her back again. He was desperate to save her, to safely return her from her captivity. If nothing else he was an extremely devoted husband.

Adolf had tried to very politely ask the marines to let him visit Wendy, they had not even dignified his request with a reply. He was TERRIFIED that he would never get her back again!

Brand and the other Sevenson women were currently busily repairing all the equipment the marines had destroyed, as the marines continued arguing about the treasure. Adolf was utterly sick of listening to the marines fighting each other, and decided to return home to Wendy's apartment.

Adolf got out from under the table and trudged through the overcrowded ship, careful to keep his slave brand on his shoulder in clear view of the rowdy convicts. The slave brand was Adolf's lifeline of safety, as anyone who damaged him would have to pay for him. The convicts saw the brand and gave him a wide berth, letting him get to the apartment unharmed.

Adolf opened the repaired front door with his palm on the palm scanning panel beside the doorway, and stepped inside into his very crowded home.

The place was absolutely thick with convicts and their sleeping bags, and every single bondage item had a somewhat reluctant six breasted demon host restrained inside it being sexually interfered with. Adolf walked through his wife's well equipped dungeon rooms, walking past hundreds of female demon hosts in bondage being fucked and tortured by lustful convicts, the demon hosts seemed to look undecided as to whether they actually minded their current predicament or not.

Adolf avoided the central sitting room that now contained a multi-storey apartment hab-block building, and moved instead into Wendy's bedroom.

The bedroom that was by rights HIS bedroom was completely commandeered by convicts and demon hosts who had stolen his giant bed and covered the floor in sleeping bags. Wendy's wardrobe of clothing was broken into, and the demon host "girlfriends" of particularly fearsome convicts now wore the clothes as a status symbol!

Octavia's wardrobe had already been rescued by her terrifying chaos lord boyfriend Luke Sevenson, the clothes all safely locked away in Luke's house, where unwelcome men were killed on sight.

Adolf couldn't see anything that had not been stolen or commandeered. Heck even Octavia and Wendy's wedding photos had been stolen and used by men to masturbate over! The same went for every other photo of the women, including photos of their daughters and, most disturbing of all, CHILDREN AND BABY PHOTOS!

Adolf recoiled in disgust at the mere thought, and checked Wendy's ensuite bondage bathroom. Adolf immediately found demon hosts bound helpless to every chain as men raped them! Adolf couldn't even just have a shower in his own home anymore!

Adolf cursed and moved towards the slave sleeping quarters...

He found in the slave sleeping quarters Fetter looking extremely pleased as she was penetrated in three holes at the same time whilst simultaneously giving men a hand job with each hand! Her wrinkly old lady body was dribbled all over in cum, as was her long grey hair!

The other female slaves were being similarly interacted with, the bunch of sluts! The male slaves were mostly having sex with the bound demon hosts, and the gay man slave was having an especially fantastic time with a huge group of muscular convict men!

Adolf couldn't go anywhere in his home to find peace from all of this sex and rape and torture, and wasn't even sure where he could find to sleep tonight. All of his clothes had been stolen save for the stitched together rags he currently wore, and he couldn't risk taking them off to wash them or they would be stolen before they dried.

Adolf gave up and left his home before someone could try to rape him.

He considered his options as he walked through people choked corridors, he needed somewhere so scary that the convicts wouldn't go, but also somewhere where he could safely expect to be welcome.

Two options came immediately to mind, the home of Luke Sevenson or the home of the terrifying Augusta Sevenson. Out of the options available Adolf decided that Augusta was a slightly safer option.

Adolf walked into the overwhelmed apothecarion section of the ship, and saw overcrowded waiting rooms filled to overflowing with various sick and injured people from the billions of people who now inhabited the ship...

The line to even get inside to seek treatment stretched far away down the corridors, and Adolf could only really peak inside to see the crazily overcrowded waiting rooms! This ship was never intended to provide medical care for a population BILLIONS strong!

Adolf couldn't get in the main entrance, and tried all the side entrances, finding them all blocked too. In desperation he entered into the "staff only" entrance. Adolf hadn't been sure if he would get through the doorway, but as Wendy's "husband" he had a surprisingly high security clearance on most palm scanners on the ship, including it seemed the apothecarion.

Adolf entered into the staff section, trying to reach Augusta and Liling's apartment deep inside. He immediately found patients on stretchers and wheeled beds and wheelchairs parked everywhere that could fit them without blocking the way, all waiting for treatment.

Adolf was partway down the walkway when a mutilated staff member minion thing saw him.

"More help at LAST, we need all the hands we can get!" The minion man exclaimed in relief.

"Um, well I guess I could help out a bit to save some lives, need me to push a wheelchair or something?," Adolf offered uncertainly, feeling like he really OUGHT to do what little he could to help out in this clearly overwhelmed hospital.

"Go have a shower down there in the staff changing room through that door, staff gowns and shoes are in clearly labeled piles in the changing room. Get cleaned up and gowned up, put your clothes on a coat hanger with the other staff clothes, then come back here and someone will tell you what to do," the minion explained quickly.

Adolf was a bit hesitant but reluctantly agreed, it was a good cause after all.

He found the changing room easily enough and entered. The room was cluttered with other staff clothing and belongings, but otherwise mostly clean. Adolf hung up his meagre clothing on a hanger and had a much needed shower in the staff shower cubicle.

Adolf found the piles of hospital worker clothing and shoes and the like, and got dressed quickly.

Adolf left the change room and found an overworked staff member.

Adolf was rapidly put to work pushing wheeled hospital beds with patients strapped down to them... Why were they strapped down like this?

Adolf had no time to quickly answer this question, he was busily pushing patients from the triage rooms (,that strapped them down), to a crowded bed "parking area" outside the surgical theatres. Adolf thought he heard muffled screaming coming from the largely soundproof surgery theatres...

The patient load was endless, absolutely ENDLESS, the ship population was in the billions and a proportionate number of these needed medical care! The apothecarion hospital was completely overwhelmed!

The staff that Adolf saw were amazing people, working themselves raw to process as many patients as possible as quickly as possible. Most were convicts who had picked up jobs in the apothecarion, mostly unskilled orderlies who pushed and lifted and carried patients, as well as entire platoons of janitors and similar menial workers.

Higher ranking than the unskilled hospital staff were a corp of mutilated masochistic "medical minion things", original crew members trained mostly by Dr Liling Sevenson herself in more advanced medical knowledge. These functioned as semiskilled nurses, and ran much of the apothecarion hospital by themselves, aided by the unskilled workers.

Higher still were the "slave nurses", enslaved imperial nurses with proper nursing qualifications, who were relatively fewer in number and did stuff that was too advanced for the medical minion things, mostly triage from what limited view Adolf could see.

At the top of the hierarchy were the handful of actual medical doctors of various specialties, and ruling them all was Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Dr Liling Sevenson. Adolf had yet to see a single doctor, they all seemed to be perpetually in surgery.

Adolf hadn't planned on doing any of this, but felt that refusing to help would be a huge dick move. This hospital was obviously in critical need of as many extra volunteer workers as possible, and people would die if he refused to do his part!

The patients were mostly convicts or demon hosts, but some were no doubt faithful Emperor worshipping captive slaves, so Adolf really had to do what little he could.

The workload ground on and on, endless pushing and walking. The triage rooms were less than a hundred meters away from operating theatres, but it was still extremely exhausting.

Adolf talked when he could to the other staff, and learned that most of them were working 16 hour shifts and sleeping on the floor outside between their shifts! They really were heroes!

"I had hoped to find a place to sleep in Liling's home," Adolf admitted to his new convict coworkers as they pushed beds.

"Take my advice friend and don't set foot in her house, her husband is a giant armoured Night Lord terror, he kills anyone who goes near his kids." The convicts warned.

Adolf accepted this advice, not sure if he should follow it, and just kept working.

Adolf lost track of the time as the patients never ceased, the ship desperately needed at least HUNDREDS of additional hospitals to properly cope with this many patients! This was utterly insane!

Eventually Adolf couldn't go on, and had a break outside an operating theatre, sitting on the floor and eating some sort of unfamiliar delicious cooked meat that the hospital kitchen seemed to have an endless supply of. It tasted sort of like pork...

Adolf hungrily ate a huge plate of the meat on a recyclable plastic plate and plastic cutlery, it tasted SO familiar... Where was the apothecarion obtaining so much meat that the rest of the ship didn't have?

Adolf was too tired to figure out this mystery, and just sat resting for a few minutes after finishing his meal.

The sounds of muffled screaming were very loud inside the nearby surgical theatre, and cruel sounding muffled voices could also be heard over the screams...

The screaming went silent after a time, and the theatre door opened.

Out of the door stepped a large lanky blood stained convict man in an equally bloody surgical gown. The convict man had a prison tattoo over his forehead that read "Dr Psycho".

"Who is the next plaything?," the convict with the tattoo asked in a terrifyingly sadistic voice!

The strapped down patients all wailed in horror.

"Wait a minute! Are you even a doctor?!" Adolf asked suspiciously.

"Who wants to know?", the convict sneered.

"My name is Adolf Lincoln, HUSBAND of Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson. Scan my palms to confirm this if you wish, I am Dr Liling Sevenson's stepfather-in-law!" Adolf said with all the authority he could manage, holding up his palms to be scanned. A quick scan from a portable palm scanner identified Adolf immediately when the convict called his bluff.

The convict's sneer instantly collapsed and his face became suddenly fearfully respectful.

"Forgive me exalted father-in-law of Liling," the man kowtowed fearfully, apparently terrified of Liling.

"Are you a doctor?," Adolf pressed.

"Almost milord, I was a third year medical student when the constables traced all the bodies back to me n locked me up, I am known as Dr Psycho in my local hive newspapers," the convict said cautiously.

"The... Bodies?," Adolf asked dangerously.

"Yes... I am a serial killer..." Dr Psycho admitted quietly.

The strapped down patients got even more distressed at these words, begging for someone to save them.

"This apothecarion is short on doctors and NEEDS me right now sir. By your leave I must see to the next patient now," Dr Psycho urged respectfully.

"In that case I will enter the operating theatre with you and watch your fine work, my daughter-in-law will find my observations interesting," Adolf gently demanded.

Dr Psycho flinched at the mention of talking to Liling, and reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you!" The patients all thanked Adolf in desperate relief.

Adolf was given a transparent plastic face mask, and was directed to wash his hands very thoroughly and put on sterile gloves and shoe coverings. Adolf then entered the blood stained operating theatre, finding exhausted looking workers gathering up bloody bandages and bits of raw flesh and other things off the floor, as others gave the stainless steel floor a hasty mopping with harsh smelling cleaning chemicals.

Adolf stood out of the way to one side as the patient was brought in by sadistic looking medical minions with mutilated faces.

"I trust that you will be putting the patient to SLEEP first?," Adolf demanded authoritatively as Dr Psycho approached the patient.

"Um, as you wish milord," Dr Psycho agreed unhappily.

"Thank you!" The patient wept in relief to Adolf.

Adolf nodded encouragingly to the patient and stood watch as the man was sedated.

...

...

...

Adolf stood watch for the entire rest of Dr Psycho's shift through countless patients, making occasional references to Liling just to keep him afraid.

The Nightmare Asylum records listed Adolf as being "married pending paperwork" to Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson, as being the father of Wendy's unborn child, and as being the stepfather to all of Wendy's children. This record had been set by Wendy herself just before the disastrous wedding day, and as soon as they completed the postponed-due-to-riots wedding ceremony, Adolf would go from "marriage paperwork pending" to fully fledged husband.

Adolf actually didn't know Liling as closely as Wendy's other children-in-law, he had barely even met the tiny little woman a few times, but Dr Psycho didn't know that. As far as Dr Psycho knew, Adolf and Liling might be thick as thieves going by Adolf's position on paper, and Adolf was milking this assumption ruthlessly to protect these patients from abuse, as Dr Liling Sevenson was the undisputed lord of this apothecarion and could have Dr Psycho fired... Out of a cannon into space!

Adolf tiredly got cleaned up and put on a fresh gown rather than his old rags, deciding that medical staff clothes were much nicer. Adolf then eventually found the door to Liling's apartment and knocked hesitantly, putting a palm on the door scanner to identify himself.

After a brief delay an extremely pissed off looking naked Augusta Antony Sevenson hurled the door open and demanded why he was being "cock blocked".

"I am your stepfather," Adolf squeaked fearfully.

"I KNOW who you are maggot! What the fuck do you want!?" Augusta snarled demonically.

"May I please stay over, my wife's apartment is completely trashed by the convicts, they stole my bed!" Adolf pleaded in terror.

Augusta growled and grabbed Adolf with blinding speed!

Adolf was dragged inside and the door slammed and LOCKED behind him!

Adolf was sure he was about to die...

Augusta simply hurled Adolf onto a couch chair, and stomped off into a nearby bedroom door, which closed after him...

Sex noises and sounds of agony could then be heard faintly through the closed door.

Adolf calmed his fast beating heart and got comfortable on the couch, eventually drifting off to sleep.

***...

Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson moaned loudly as Liling exposed his intestines to the air with a scalpel. She was naked and straddling his hips, her soaking wet pussy being penetrated deeply by him, cutting into his abdomen as they had sex.

"Oh Liling!" Augusta moaned as her blade caressed his pain receptors, filling him with the most orgasmic agony.

Liling made her rapid and almost comically high pitched sex noises, and moaned words in the oriental language that she had been originally taught to speak in, a very peculiar dialect descended from one of the long dead languages of the Terran continent of "Asia". All of the Kilimanjaro cult population spoke this weird language as well as the common low gothic that everyone spoke, Augusta's kids all spoke it fluently, but Augusta only knew a bit of it.

Augusta wasn't sure exactly what Liling was moaning in this language, but it sounded unbelievably sexy all the same.

Augusta had his hands gently on Liling's hips, easily lifting her tiny little body up and down on his cock, letting her focus entirely on cutting him open.

Liling's pink Slaanesh mark was glowing brightly with pleasure, the brightness of the glow proportional to her pleasure at a given moment. At the moment it was glowing painfully bright on her sexy sadistic face.

Augusta moaned loudly with pleasure and gazed adoringly into her cruel slanted eyes. Her face was contorted in a brutally sadistic snarl of extreme sexual sadism, as her nimble hands cut him open with merciless cruelty.

Liling's tiny breasts were slightly swollen from her pregnancy, and were jiggling energetically up and down as Augusta passionately penetrated her. She was getting quite pregnant now and her swollen pregnant belly was bouncing up and down just like her tits were.

Augusta reached up with a hand and pinched her nearest tiny breast between his massive thumb and forefinger, she was so small that he only needed two fingers to hold her entire boob!

Liling moaned from his touch on her boob, and he lifted her up and down painfully by the boobs with both hands. Liling groaned in pleasure from the pain in her stretched boobs, and he penetrated her all the harder.

Liling reached down and pulled a handful of his ropy intestines from his abdomen as she straddled him. The pain was incredible!

Liling's mark of Slaanesh blazed brighter, and she moaned in orgasm.

Augusta frantically tried to force himself to climax before she got bored.

"Bored now, no more sex," Liling said cruelly before he could cum!

Liling immediately got off his cock and began putting him back together!

"I didn't cum," Augusta pleaded.

Liling moaned sadistically at this information and purred, "perfect".

Augusta began to masturbate.

"No masturbation! You have to endure your blue balls all night husband!" Liling commanded dominantly in her high pitched voice!

"Yes Mistress Liling," Augusta replied in bitter enslaved obedience. He almost wanted to weep in frustration!

"Your misery is EXQUISITE husband," Liling moaned blissfully and deliberately fingered herself to a SECOND orgasm as Augusta was forced to watch in pitiful frustration!

Augusta felt like his balls would EXPLODE from his current lust, as he was sadistically forced to watch his cruel dominatrix wife finger herself to MULTIPLE orgasms, as he himself was denied even ONE!

By Slaanesh Liling was so cock hardeningly CRUEL! This extremely sadistic cruelty only turned Augusta on even MORE!

"No orgasms at all for you," Liling ordered tauntingly, as she completely repaired his disembowelled body flawlessly.

"Yes Mistress!" Augusta groaned in frustrated torment as she finished putting him together, without so much as a pain or scar remaining.

"Sleeping time, I want cuddles," Liling said arrogantly in a way that turned him on savagely.

"Yes Mistress Liling," Augusta said with tormented obedience as Liling put on her panties and nightie.

Augusta had absolutely no choice but to cuddle the deliciously arrogant little woman in his huge muscular arms, he was spooning her gently, massive throbbing erection poking into her ass through her nightie and panties.

Liling sighed in sadistic contentment at the feel of his tormented erection, and arrogantly drifted off to sleep with no regard for his own needs. Her arrogance was intoxicatingly arousing to Augusta, he found Liling's arrogance extremely sexy.

Augusta's erection was ready to explode by this point from how utterly sadistic she was being not letting him cum! By Slaanesh Liling truly was the GIRL OF HIS DREAMS! He had easily the CRUELEST dominatrix on this entire ship, he was so LUCKY!

Augusta was completely in love with his wife right now, even his sadist stepsister Mandy wasn't as mercilessly cruel as Liling was. Augusta really was the luckiest man on this ship! Not letting him cum at the end of extremely hot torture sex was so cruel that he could almost weep right now! It was so hot to his extreme masochism!

Augusta adoringly kissed Liling's long black hair as she slept peacefully in his arms, and he carefully activated his catalepsean node, a gene seed organ that let him "sleep whilst still awake", by sequentially resting different parts of his brain at a time as the other brain parts remained awake.

Augusta's thought patterns immediately became what he would describe as "really weird", as part of his brain was literally asleep right now.

Augusta made sure that Liling was completely asleep, and then very gently unentangled himself from her and slid silently out of bed. He had only been in bed for the sex, and now needed to return to guarding his family home from trespassers.

Augusta moved with the preternatural silence of a fully grown Night Lord, and very quietly put his trusty suit of defiled mark six chaos raptor power armour back on.

It was a slow process, especially when his brain was partially asleep. It required the use of several different tools just to plug all the ports into his sub-dermal black carapace gene seed organ, and took almost thirty minutes by the time he screwed and fastened everything in place. It would have been faster with noisy power tools but Liling needed to sleep.

Augusta rose silently to his feet in his full raptor power armour, the armour made no sound at all, and swallowed up even the sounds of his breathing from reaching the outside, adding to his extreme silence. He made not a sound as he crept out of the room without once waking Liling, and entered the rest of the home.

Augusta was still being deliciously tormented by his throbbing unsatisfied erection, unable to disobey her orders and find any relief! Oh how he loved his wife's savage cruelty!

Augusta enjoyed his frustrating torture as he came to the lounge room near the front doorway, and scanned his gaze for any threats to his family.

Augusta immediately noticed his stepfather Adolf laying asleep on the couch in surgical clothing...

Augusta was not fully awake right now, and just stood watching Adolf in total silence. It was strangely peaceful to watch other people sleep.

Augusta's fragmented mind decided that it was a good idea to pull up a chair and just sit leaning forward watching Adolf close up. He leaned forward and stared intently at the sleeping man, still as a statue in his sinister baroquely carved power armour.

Augusta was resting different brain parts now, and his thoughts became more complex as his higher brain functions partially awoke.

Augusta was guarding his home for a reason... What was the reason again?

Oh yes, because this ship was now infested with unprecedented numbers of pedophiles! His daughters were all under age, and got raped constantly if he didn't guard them!

The convicts did not respect much, but they damn well still FEARED the wrath of a paternally outraged Night Lord! The only thing keeping the pedophiles out right now was their fear of Augusta's wrath.

Augusta's daughters had all without exception been very badly raped by the convict scum! His sons too! The evil bastards!

Augusta had killed hundreds of pedophiles, but they numbered practically endless, it wasn't possible to kill ALL of the many many MILLIONS of "chomo's" among the wider convict population.

The pedophiles were FAR more numerous than the current number of children on this ship, and battled viciously among themselves over each available child. Hundreds of pedophiles if not thousands were stalking each individual child, eternally ready to pounce the moment they were unguarded!

Augusta only rarely slept ever since encountering the convicts, relying on his catalepsean node like this to remain conscious around the clock without fatigue. He tried to get four hours proper sleep once a week, but even then he slept in his power armour with his servos holding him standing facing the front doorway as he slept, to scare any pedophiles who entered.

Augusta lived in his armour now, he only ever took it off to wash, toilet, or have sex, and only for as short a time as possible. His children depended on his constant protection to kill any pedophiles who entered.

Augusta gazed unceasingly at Adolf, inclined to be suspicious of men in his home. Had Adolf not been Augusta's own stepfather then he would have been dead the moment he knocked on the front door. Augusta was showing a huge kindness in not killing the man, a kindness only reserved for family members and the dearest of family friends.

Augusta sniffed suspiciously at his stepfather, and his enhanced space marine sense of smell immediately smelled his stepsister Brand's vaginal juices on the man's face!

Augusta refrained from killing the man instantly for adultery to Mummy Wendy, and sniffed again, closer this time...

Bikini fabric... Vomit... Smells of surgery... NO SEMEN! The man had not ejaculated in over a month by the smell of him, he had been FAITHFUL to Mummy Wendy!

Augusta relaxed, Adolf's face smelled more of bikini bottom than pussy, his face had been in heavy contact with a damp bikini bottom but not in direct contact with a pussy. He hadn't cummed in a LONG time, so clearly hadn't had sex recently. Augusta would later have to discreetly ask Brand what happened..

Augusta didn't know why the man had come to his home, and had been right in the middle of sex and unwilling to delay long enough to ask questions. Adolf had some explaining to do when he woke up.

It had just been terrible timing. Liling worked longer hours than ever before now, and sex time was an extremely precious commodity for Augusta at the moment.

Liling worked at least 16 hours a day every day, and only came home to sleep. Fortunately for Augusta she spent most of those 16 hours torturing screaming patients in surgery without spare time to masturbate. She got so wet and excited that by the end of her shift she was always howling for sex and too horny to sleep without being fucked to satisfaction.

Augusta was always careful to make the most of these brief times each night, so had been understandably frustrated when Adolf chose that exact time to visit! Augusta had been too horny to think and had simply let the man stay to save time.

Augusta's thoughts changed yet again as different brain parts rested, and just sat staring at Adolf, barely a thought in his mind. He could snap fully awake at a moment's provocation, but used this quiet time to rest his brain while it lasted. Time dragged on and on.

Augusta leaned closer and closer to Adolf, just staring at him silently.

Adolf suddenly stirred awake, and screamed himself hoarse with deafening volume.

Augusta's entire brain woke up as the screaming continued, Adolf was now cowering behind furniture on the other side of the room...

The entire household was awake now and all of the kids and slave nannies and Liling fled towards Augusta for protection, fearing another home invasion by rapist convicts.

Extremely dim lights flicked on through the home as the entire household huddled fearfully around Augusta for safety as Adolf kept screaming.

"You are all safe, it's just my cowardly stepfather," Augusta reassured his family with an exasperated chuckle in his deep distorted demonic voice.

"You were right in my face!" Adolf exclaimed in a panic.

"I was just watching you sleep," Augusta reassured.

"What!?"

"Calm down little man, I had been sitting watching you like that for over an hour," Augusta dismissed.

"GOLDEN THRONE!"

"What?"

Adolf was now getting in a deeply unmanned state of panic and fear to the point of wetting himself, and Liling and Augusta both laughed at the pathetic display.

"Aw, did the big scary Night Lord give you a fright pee-pee pants?," Liling taunted cruelly.

"It was fucking terrifying to wake up like that!" Adolf defended.

"Augusta can scare you a LOT better than that, scare him properly Augusta," Liling ordered cruelly.

Augusta obeyed instantly and snarled with deafening demonic rage that shook the walls and floor. He hurled himself at Adolf with blurring speed and roared right in his face with lethal threat.

Adolf immediately crapped his medical gown and fled away weeping like a little girl. Augusta chased an inch behind him every step of the way, chasing him all around the securely locked apartment, escape impossible.

The children and slave nannies were encouraged by Liling to laugh at this game, as Adolf was reduced to a babbling wreck of abject terror cowering in a corner in his shit and piss.

After about ten minutes Liling said, "enough husband". Augusta stopped frightening Adolf instantly as ordered.

"Enough fun, back to bed children. Clean up this mess Augusta," Liling ordered dominantly, walking back into the bedroom.

Augusta grabbed the babbling Adolf and forced him to have a shower as Augusta cleaned the floor and affected furniture.

"Daddy, can I stay with you for a while?," his now ten years old daughter Mei-Yin asked hopefully, walking over to him as he cleaned.

Augusta hadn't been given any orders from Liling to actually force the children to stay in bed, so he indulged his little princess with a nod.

Mei-Yin hugged him the way that only daughters can, knowing how to wrap him around her little finger, and sat quietly watching him clean.

Augusta finished cleaning and checked on Adolf, who was now apparently too frightened to leave the bathroom. Augusta shrugged and left him there.

Augusta sat down with Mei-Yin, and the ten year old girl climbed up on his power armoured lap, sitting sideways and resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his armoured arms around her affectionately.

Augusta rubbed her long black hair very softly and soothingly, loving his little princess in a completely appropriate fatherly way. Mei-Yin sighed contentedly and relaxed in his arms.

Mei-Yin was Augusta's second oldest child, but his oldest daughter, and he called her his little princess as an affectionate nickname. He had spoiled her shamelessly at every single stage, and had a very special bond with his oldest daughter. The first daughter was always the most exciting birth for any Sevenson father, for they had such a high regard for females. Augusta would kill any boy who made his princess cry.

"Can I sleep out here with you Daddy?, I had terrible dreams about the pedophiles..." Mei-Yin asked, breaking his heart to hear such words.

"Of course princess, Daddy will watch you sleep the entire time," Augusta comforted her.

Mei-Yin thanked him gratefully and Augusta set up a floor mattress bed for her right under his protective gaze. She got under the sheets and he lovingly tucked her in.

It was very late at night but Mei-Yin was still too freaked out to sleep, she had been raped the most of all his daughters as she was the closest to womanhood, and was constantly afraid now. Augusta had ripped apart every man who ever touched her, but this hadn't undone the harm.

"Daddy I don't like having Grandad Adolf in the home with us, I don't want any man except you in here, it scares me," Mei-Yin admitted after a brief silence.

Augusta nodded and didn't even hesitate to drag Adolf naked out of the shower and hurl him out the front door. Anything for his princess...

***...

Adolf was less than happy as he scurried naked through the apothecarion towards the staff changing room for some new clothes, that had been the worst night's sleep of his entire life!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67(orphan)

Franklin and his stepfather Adolf Lincoln sat awkwardly together at the dining table as Octavia's loud muffled laughter echoed through Luke Sevenson's home, trying their best to ignore the loud sounds of hysterics.

"Th-thank you for letting me stay here, I had no where else to go," Adolf was thanking Franklin yet again.

"It was my duty honourable stepfather, you are a man of the Emperor and the closest relative I have who isn't a heretic, of course I would not turn you away," Franklin said respectfully.

Adolf nodded politely, awkwardly ignoring Octavia's heavy laughter in the background.

"I do apologise for the behaviour of my father and Octavia, I have been completely unable to convince them to either stop or at least get married together so that it is contained within wedlock." Franklin apologised embarrassedly.

"Um, I wasn't actually suggesting either of those actions..." Adolf admitted quietly.

Franklin stiffened with suspicious anger, what was this supposedly devout man suggesting!

"What do you mean exactly?," Franklin asked dangerously, voice betraying his obvious suspicion.

Adolf trembled fearfully and stammered incoherently for a few seconds.

"SPEAK!" Franklin demanded.

"I, I forgot the question," Adolf fumbled.

"You said that I should not try to make my father and Octavia either marry or desist in their fornication, what EXACTLY should I have done in your devout opinion as a faithful servant of the Emperor?," Franklin growled in his harsh testosterone deepened neophyte voice.

"I would not presume to tell a living saint what to do! I was merely saying that I myself would not confront a mighty space marine lord! Your father would KILL me if I tried to tell him what he must do!" Adolf exclaimed in fearful panic.

Franklin snorted in disgust at this cowardice and called the man a craven coward.

"I am neither a living saint nor a space marine, I am barely even a soldier. I was a career rating on a civilian ship, I worked with my hands moving huge frozen grox carcasses at ports and mostly cleaning and maintaining the ship during travel. I was given not even two months of combat training when I first enlisted years ago, and got no further training since then! I know how to load and fire a navy shotgun, and know only to point and shoot at the enemy, nothing else! I'm no soldier!" Adolf whined defensively.

"Well then you had better start learning to BE one! I will not have my own stepfather being a coward," Franklin allowed generously.

Adolf nodded frantically that he would try to learn.

Franklin sighed in relief and said, "You can start by finding your backbone, I know that you must have one, you managed to lead my mother away from lesbianism after all."

"Um, I would rather not discuss my relationship with my wife, it is personal," Adolf said very carefully.

"I am not wishing for details of the flesh, I am merely saying that you managed to keep my mother from sinning with Octavia. My mother is such a spirited woman that it must have required firm strength of character to keep her on the right path," Franklin said with a hint of genuine respect.

Adolf shifted guiltily!

Franklin grabbed him by the neck quick as thought, eyes filled with murderous holy rage!

"You LET my MOTHER stay in filthy lesbian DEPRAVITY!?" Franklin roared in a wrathful angelic saintly voice, eyes glowing with terrible golden power.

"I COULDN'T STOP HER!" Adolf choked desperately as Franklin strangled the vile man who had failed his mother.

Franklin didn't stop strangling him.

"She IMPROVED with me! Not fully but BETTER!" Adolf choked, face going purple.

Franklin loosened his grip very slightly at this, keeping him barely alive.

"Explain in DETAIL how she improved", Franklin hissed warningly.

"She had sex with me every night! She had sex with me! She had only HALF as much lesbian sex after me!" Adolf choked.

Franklin loosened his grip enough for Adolf to breathe normally, he liked that his mother had improved by at least 50 percent.

"Tell me, HOW did you lay with my mother, describe the way that you as an upright husband lay with your wife?," Franklin demanded.

"I took Octavia's place half the time! Your mother has very specific kinky tastes that I couldn't change, I stuck by her regardless of whatever she did to me! Doesn't that count for SOMETHING!" Adolf pleaded in terror.

Franklin considered this, it did indeed take a certain strength of character for a man of the Imperium to actually put up with Franklin's mother's foul antics. Maybe Franklin had judged this man too fast?

A dark thought suddenly struck Franklin and he asked a very dangerous question,

"Did you ever lay in fornication with Octavia?"

"Lust aura! Lust aura! Octavia has a lust aura! Please don't kill me!" Adolf pleaded in abject terror.

Franklin snarled savagely, but then paused short of slaying the Adulterer. The truth was that even Franklin himself had succumbed once to Octavia's lust aura for a few seconds in a moment of weakness... Very few mortals had EVER been able to resist Octavia's aura ONE HUNDRED PERCENT of the time. It wasn't NECESSARILY a sign of perverse corruption that Adolf had likewise been less than 100 percent successful in resisting Octavia's aura...

"APART from being caught occasionally in her lust aura, have you ever WILLINGLY committed sins of the flesh with Octavia?," Franklin amended quietly.

"I tickled Octavia..." Adolf admitted wretchedly.

Franklin was torn about where he actually drew the line with Octavia and tickling, Octavia had found ways of making every single even innocent part of her day to day life an unnecessarily ticklish activity, including benign platonic activities, it was a grey area...

"A sinful tickle?," Franklin pressed.

"I helped Wendy tickle her in the bath..." Adolf sobbed fearfully.

"You mean that you helped my mother WASH Octavia, or something more sinister?," Franklin pressed yet again, as this was so far still a grey area.

"YES! Washing her YES! Wendy too! I bathed with both together every day! We all washed each other in this really ticklish method that Wendy taught me!" Adolf agreed frantically.

Franklin was not happy about his Mother and stepfather sharing a bath with Octavia like this, but it was STILL in a grey area at this stage rather than outright adultery. Octavia was Wendy's slave, and might possibly be justified in bathing together with her owner...

"Did you ever tickle Octavia outside of bathing?," Franklin interrogated suspiciously, hand still loosely held around Adolf's neck.

"Yes... Octavia likes being tickled all throughout the day, I tickle her just as a greeting sometimes," Adolf said very cautiously.

"Is that ALL!" Franklin pressed, growing tired of this deliberate tactic of focusing on the greyest areas possible.

"I helped Wendy... Tickle Octavia... During... (Whisper), sex..." Adolf admitted in utter wretchedness.

Franklin snarled with rage, ready to kill!

"Unhand my brother-in-law NOW!"

Franklin turned his gaze to see his Father Luke standing naked in the doorway with an equally naked Octavia standing beside him, Franklin had been too enraged to even notice that the adultery noises had gone silent during the angry exchange.

Franklin paused, refraining from ripping Adolf's head from his shoulders as he had been on the verge of doing, Franklin was purple with rage.

"Let him go son, don't kill him. He is family now, and Sevenson's forgive family members." Luke soothed Franklin very gently and cautiously.

Franklin snarled, and tightened his powerful grip even more.

"Killing Wendy's husband will absolutely GUARANTEE she stays a lesbian," Franklin's father implored him.

Franklin blinked at these extremely logical words, and relaxed his grip just enough to keep the adulterer alive.

"That's it, ease down, ease down, there are nonlethal ways of dealing with this situation, relax your rage son," Luke soothed gently in his rumbling low demon voice.

Franklin's entire blood was burning with murderous rage, some ingrained instinct to kill was awoken in him. Franklin wanted to kill so BADLY right now!

"Please don't hurt poor Master Adolf, he wasn't a bad man Master Franklin. Master Adolf was very gentle to me and Wendy." Octavia pleaded respectfully in her extremely slutty normal voice.

"GENTLE TO YOU AND MY MOTHER!? Did this CREATURE have sex with you Octavia?!" Franklin demanded in a feral snarl of almost psychotic rage.

"Yes Master but FAR less than most men, Master Adolf always preferred Wendy over me, he's the ONLY man who ever has! Master Adolf loves Wendy VERY much and Wendy loves him too." Octavia said honestly.

Franklin paused at these words.

"Don't kill him son, this guy might actually be worthy of my little sister Wendy. I would have killed him myself already if I thought he was unworthy of her," Luke urged soothingly.

"But what about the adultery he committed?," Franklin pressed, still not convinced to spare him.

"What adultery?, Octavia doesn't count as adultery when having sex with Wendy, Octavia is ALWAYS there in the same bed with Wendy when Wendy has sex, ALWAYS, and the lust aura is inescapable. By marrying Wendy this guy is also marrying Octavia in a way, the two girls always come as a pair together, they are inseparable." Luke assured Franklin adamantly.

"Adolf is in a way married to both women?," Franklin asked, he hadn't even thought of things in this way.

"As far as the entire family is concerned yes Adolf is in the marriage with BOTH girls," Luke assured him.

"If that is true then Octavia is by rights Adolf's wife right now, and YOU are committing adultery with Adolf's "spouse" this entire time father!" Franklin accused angrily.

"Um, in a sense perhaps..." Luke allowed.

Franklin let go of Adolf's neck and glared indignantly at his father.

Franklin's father moved with blurring speed and gathered Adolf up safely in his huge arms, carrying the terrified man away to safety.

Franklin turned his gaze to the naked Octavia, using a hand in front of the bottom half of his eyes to hide everything below her neck from view.

"Don't even START Master Franklin!" Octavia said warningly.

"You and my Mother share the same Emperor worshipping husband in a polygamous HETEROSEXUAL marriage! That could work! It solves ALL the problems! I can't believe this solution evaded me all this time! Let's go find someone from the Ecclesiarchy to officiate the marriage at once!" Franklin exclaimed to Octavia with barely concealed excitement!

"Master Franklin!" Octavia protested warningly.

"Why not?," Franklin asked incredulously.

"Because my BOYFRIEND Master Luke is the only man who is getting me through my grief over Wendy right now Master Franklin! I NEED my Master to keep tickling me to take my mind off my sadness, otherwise I cry myself to sleep every night! I am barely coping with my grief right now," Octavia said on the verge of tears.

"Adolf could do that..." Franklin began.

"Have you NO empathy at all Master?! I am GRIEVING!" Octavia said, in tears now.

"Why does it matter so much who tickles you?," Franklin asked, feeling frustrated with how uncooperative Octavia was being yet again in his efforts to reform her.

"It's not ABOUT the TICKLING! It's about the RELATIONSHIP! It's NEVER been about the bloody TICKLING! I am a TICKLE FETISHIST, it's just my particular kink! Just because I have a really weird fetish doesn't mean I don't care about RELATIONSHIPS!" Octavia sobbed in hurt tears.

"The relationship?, But I thought you were a harlot?," Franklin asked confused.

"Master, just because I have SEX with anyone doesn't mean I can't have exclusive EMOTIONAL RELATIONSHIPS with people I love!" Octavia said with angry tears.

"You love my Father more than you love Adolf?," Franklin asked hesitantly, trying to affect a soothing voice to calm her tears.

"I have nothing against Master Adolf Master, I just have known Master Luke for a lot longer and have a stronger relationship with him. I NEED this relationship right now, I am not ready to dive into a new deeper relationship with Master Adolf. I am GRIEVING over Wendy! I am scared to DEATH that she will die and only Master Luke is keeping me going," Octavia sniffed, her tears subsiding.

Franklin felt dreadfully uncomfortable now, her words sounded REASONABLE but her actions were blatantly sinful sexual immorality! The holy scriptures clearly pointed in one direction, but empathy and common sense pointed in exactly the opposite direction. How could this BE?!

Franklin wished he could go to his nuns right now for advice, he felt so completely lost without their comforting dominant direction. Franklin was only 13, and lacked the wisdom and maturity to navigate spiritual dilemmas all by himself.

"I, I am lost without my nuns. I just don't know how to think without their wise guidance," Franklin admitted honestly to Octavia.

Octavia sighed deeply and said, "I miss them too, this is such a difficult time right now. I almost wish I was completely stupid once again, life was so much simpler when my mind was crippled, problems all looked so blurry that I could ignore them half the time. I am not exactly a genius right now I know, but I still HATE being this smart."

"A small mind is easily filled with faith," Franklin reflexively said the familiar Imperial proverb.

"A small mind is easily filled with HATE," Octavia modified the proverb.

"Yes, a small mind is easily filled with all the virtues," Franklin agreed with a smile at her surprising spark of wisdom.

"Hatred is not a virtue Master," Octavia frowned.

"Hate is one of the GREATEST virtues a human being can ever have," Franklin patiently corrected her.

"The teachings of the Ecclesiarchy are PSYCHOTIC Master. It took worshipping Slaanesh to see that, the moment I left the Imperial Creed it became obvious how evil it was," Octavia disagreed.

"Slaanesh is more evil than the Emperor could EVER be," Franklin pointed out with a razor sharp rebuttal.

"(Sigh), Blessed Slaanesh is certainly cruel to his faithful, but he is the only god in existence who accepts a kinky slut like me. Only in Slaanesh can I actually be myself, even in bondage I am free, free to be myself. Just because Slaanesh is evil doesn't mean his followers have to be, I am certainly not an evil person, just a slut." Octavia said with surprisingly deep philosophy.

"It sometimes bothers me how little malice you have, you are a contradiction to everything I believe. By rights you should be utterly evil, but you have done nothing but good to my treasured nuns at every stage. You violate every category I try to place you in," Franklin shared honestly.

Octavia seemed to get tired of standing and submissively took a seat naked at the table, gesturing for Franklin to sit a safe distance a few meters from her to avoid the lust aura. Franklin felt at this moment that he was really connecting deeply with her, and instead sat down right next to her, using his iron discipline to resist the savage power of her insidious lust aura.

"The problem is not me Master, the problem is your attempts to label me. The world is bigger than labels, this warband of my abductors has taught me that. When I first came into captivity I was a bit like you, I saw only labels and evil all around, but over time everything became less clear, more muddled," Octavia recounted,

"I found kindness in the strangest of places, from people who I thought had no right to be kind. The first person in the warband who was ever nice to me was actually the Matriarch herself, so very VERY kind to me."

"I had been in the very act of rape when she met me. Master Luke was raping me on this filthy blood stained bed, the floor was piled high with all these dead women who had gone before me! Some of the women had been dead long enough to have maggots pouring out of their dead mouths!"

"My tribe was being exterminated by MASSIVE chaos space marine cocks, just ripped open pussies and bum holes, bleeding to death. Master Luke was kind enough to cut their throats to speed their demise, a tiny mercy I guess."

"If I wasn't blessed with such an abnormally loose vagina then I would not have survived the HOURS of vaginal rape. I felt like I would rip apart down there but I somehow remained intact, a born slut I guess."

"The Matriarch randomly visited Master Luke after I had given up all hope of surviving, and Master Luke randomly gave me to the Matriarch as a gift. I just got up and clung to the Matriarch, crying my eyes out in fear and trauma. She was kind to me..." Octavia trailed off.

"The dreaded Sevenson Matriarch was KIND to you?," Franklin asked in astonishment.

"Yes Master, old armless was very kind to me, I just call her that sometimes because she has no arms, an amazing woman who got all the way to daemonhood without any arms at all. She only has legs and these weird long tongues. She was very kind to me, let me survive."

"There was maybe a LITTLE bit of rape I will admit, but not brutal rape, more soft and sensual rape that didn't endanger my life. Rape aside she was surprisingly kind to me. I was pregnant with one of her Sevenson spawn, so she favoured me, gave me things to make life more comfortable."

"By rights the Matriarch should have been utterly evil, but she took care of me. Even when I got episodes of especially bad post traumatic stress from the rape, I could just go and visit her just to TALK to her, just to talk to someone who would listen to my woes. She always made time for people when she could, she was just so KIND to me," Octavia admitted, opening up these deep personal memories of her past.

"But she also raped you..." Franklin pointed out.

"Yes Master she did, I don't deny that. But I never resented her for that, even then I was taken care of with surprising kindness. Wendy was my rock of protection back then, actually TigerLily was involved with protecting me too," Octavia said nostalgically.

"Wendy and TigerLily protected you from being raped by the Matriarch?," Franklin asked in wonder.

"Yes Master they did. This was back before Wendy started showing any romantic interest in me. Augusta was a tiny baby back then, too small to leave his hapless slave mother, still suckling. Wendy was Augusta's biological aunt and she was forever "borrowing" Augusta for a few hours just to fuss over him, Wendy just adores babies when they are really little and cute." Octavia said happily at the memory.

"I always got Augusta back again, often with new cute little outfits on him. Augusta needed me to suckle, breast milk from their own mother is better for babies than formula or wet nurses, so I always got him back."

"When Wendy learned I was being raped she protected me, took me away from the situation at great personal risk from the enraged Matriarch who wanted "her plaything" back. TigerLily was a nobody back then, just a Tzeentch sorceress, not even a champion back then."

"It's actually how Luke MET TigerLily. Wendy needed a psyker to help protect me, and hired this random freelance psyker for hire, TigerLily Muhammad, her maiden name was Muhammad but she had just got engaged to her then fiancé Sigmund Smith, Violet's father. TigerLily was the best psyker Wendy could hire, and performed so well that Master Luke hired her as his full time personal psyker shortly after that whole saga settled out,"

"They were so incredibly kind to me, well TigerLily was just a mercenary for hire, but Wendy was the one footing the bill at her own expense just to be nice and protect me from harm. She didn't have to be so nice but she did it anyway."

"Wendy and I got close after that, really close..." Octavia said sadly, obviously remembering that Wendy was kidnapped now.

"You became... Lesbians, with each other because of that?," Franklin asked with slight revulsion.

"Not right away Master, but we got a lot closer from then on, I trusted her completely after that. We spent more and more time together whenever I could spare any time from my slave labor shifts, usually with Augusta in my arms at the time."

"We just got really close, we just "clicked", it was the most genuine relationship I had ever had. We just got closer and closer until things started to change..."

"Change?," Franklin pressed.

"Became sexual Master. Wendy was married at the time to this brutal dominatrix who tortured her all the time. I gradually opened up about my tickling kink, and Wendy and her wife provided an outlet where I felt completely safe to explore my little kink."

"I trusted Wendy with my life by this point, I felt safe to explore my desires with Wendy and her wife. At first they only tickled me, I liked being tickled and they were the only ones I trusted to do it. I had a safe word, they always stopped when I had enough and said it."

"When I was ready to start dating... Dating women... Well I was already feeling so safe that Wendy and her wife were my first choice. I dated both of them at once, they were an inseparable pair, always together, I just turned their twosome into a threesome, but didn't join in with the really extreme stuff they did, I just stuck to being tickled,"

"Wendy liked me so much that she bought me off the Matriarch as a slave, and gave me the official title of "household tickle slave and bed slave", it was my job to have sex and be tickled whenever they liked. They kept me in almost constant bondage all day every day and just tickled me every waking moment they weren't having sex with me, it was really wild!"

"For a while it was really good, but then I got worried about what the Emperor thought about all this. I loved my new girlfriends to death, but they were still heretics and it really really scared me to think too much. I was worried about their souls and getting really upset about everything..."

"What happened then?," Franklin asked in deep interest.

"After that I went into an apothecarion... When I came out I was no longer interested in the Emperor... Wendy deceived me..." Octavia said with obvious pain.

"I had been getting plastic surgery back then, Wendy wanted me to be as sexy as possible, constant boob jobs and face reconstruction. I was always getting surgery so didn't even question it when Wendy sent me to the apothecarion to secretly have brain surgery performed on me... I was a Slaanesh worshipper after that..." Octavia grimaced in painful betrayal.

Franklin felt a terrible stab in his heart at this pitiful tale of betrayal.

"Wendy actually MEANED well, I was MUCH happier after I worshipped Slaanesh, all the toxic guilt fell away and I could just enjoy my kinky lesbian lifestyle freely after that. Wendy's wife died not too long after that, we didn't have any necromancers back then to revive her like we can now, I then became Wendy's new wife after an appropriately long period of mourning," Octavia said bittersweetly.

"It was a despicable breech of trust! But you should never have trusted chaos worshippers like that, it is the way of chaos to betray people," Franklin spat with holy anger at what his mother had done.

"Yes Master... It was despicable... But despite it all I still love her so deeply. I have forgiven her now, I decided that I still loved her regardless. Wendy is my soulmate," Octavia shared intimately with a sigh.

"Why HER though?, Out of every one it could have been, why HER?," Franklin asked carefully.

"Why NOT her Master?, Wendy and I just fell in love, she is not as bad as you think she is either, you have never looked past the lesbian to see the woman underneath. I am just so happy with Wendy, I love her too much to leave her despite all the bad things she did," Octavia defended.

"But... (Quietly), why not marry a man instead?," Franklin pressed seriously.

"Why does it matter Master?," Octavia countered humbly.

"Because homosexuality is a sin..." Franklin answered gently.

"Do I look like I care about sins of the flesh?, I have lain with men and women without count, I have sex all day everyday, I don't CARE about the sex rules of the Ecclesiarchy! I am a nymphomaniac," Octavia said with clear exasperation.

"I sometimes despair of you Octavia, had the Emperor himself not declared you redeemable then I would have lost all hope by now. You have no idea how hard I have been trying to save you," Franklin confided this secret with her.

Octavia laughed mirthlessly and said, "you haven't been subtle, trust me that I noticed Master."

"Why then do you resist so hard?!" Franklin asked in genuine frustration.

"(Sigh), Master I am HAPPY as I currently am, I have no desire to change my entire life just to fit YOUR desires of what my life should be. I am your Mother's slave for life, my flesh is owned but my faith and soul are my own to do with as I wish. It is YOU who wants me to convert Master, not me, I truly just wish to be left in peace," Octavia replied with unsubtle deliberate patience.

"I just don't understand how you cannot SEE the obvious truth of the Emperor, it is just so obvious that I don't understand you," Franklin said with feeling.

"Master, the reason you don't understand me is because you lack the empathy to comprehend other people who are different from you. You are only thirteen years old, and were raised by excessively conservative small minded nuns who taught you to see the world in a very narrow way." Octavia said with deliberate humility, obviously getting impatient now.

"A narrow view sees clearest," Franklin quoted the holy scriptures.

"Oh Slaanesh Master that is utter insanity! I am a dumb woman, not even average intelligence on my best days, but even "I" am smarter than you are being right now!" Octavia exclaimed at the end of her patience.

Franklin flared with anger at her insult to the sacred wisdom of the Imperial scriptures...

"Master you are having sex with me!" Octavia's angry voice penetrated his mind..

Franklin exclaimed in horror to find himself bending Octavia forcefully over the table, his trousers down and sinful limb penetrating her vagina! He filled with rage...

"Master you are STILL doing it!"

Franklin came to his senses, the lust aura was bewitching him! By the Emperor it felt intensely pleasurable!

"Oh Master! Oh Slaanesh I am cumming! Oh! Oh Slaanesh! (Moan)!" Octavia moaned angrily, angry with him but too sinful to resist her own lust!

Franklin had an INTENSELY pleasurable sinful orgasm of his own! His sinful fluid was now inside Octavia!

Franklin was filled with anger and holy rage...

"Oh Master!" Octavia was moaning again!

Franklin wanted to KILL this vile seductress!

Franklin found himself on top of her now, pelvis between her spread legs as she lay on her back facing him! He was STILL inside her!

Franklin tried to strangle the vile temptress!

He suddenly found that he was kissing her and about to orgasm again!

Pleasure beyond comprehension filled him as he viciously fought against her terrible aura, he was ejaculating AGAIN!

Octavia was moaning hard now, completely lost in her infernal lust, and she was energetically copulating with him in a frenzy of raw passion!

Pleasures beyond his wildest dreams filled Franklin, and he was struggling with all his might to regain his self control as he lay in sin with this impossibly attractive naked woman.

He came in adulterous orgasm yet again, moaning and snarling like a wild beast as his neophyte testosterone added savage power to his reproductive urges.

Franklin was kissing Octavia in a bewitched frenzy, he was so passionate that he was committing TERRIBLE sins!

Pleasure grew stronger than ever before as he slid in and out of her slippery wet sin tunnel, her mammary glands were HUGE and so spongy under his own chest! She was so INSANELY BEAUTIFUL, the result of over twenty years of his Mother sculpting and bewitching the woman to PERFECTION!

Her long curly brown hair was so FRAGRANT! Octavia radiated raw femininity in overwhelming waves of power!

He was climaxing again! He couldn't STOP! Emperor forgive me!

Octavia moaned brazenly like a sinful prostitute, and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, soft feminine hands gripping his back with feeble womanly strength to tug her pelvis all the harder into his sinful limb!

Franklin wanted DESPERATELY to keep on committing adultery with Octavia, wanted this pleasure to CONTINUE! By the Emperor it felt SO GOOD to rub and climax inside her!

Franklin hurled himself across the room suddenly to get away..

Octavia was still ATTACHED to him!

Her legs were tightly wrapped around his hips! Her arms gripped him too!

He couldn't shake her off!

Franklin moaned in dismayed orgasm as he tried to run away, he was just carrying Octavia with him now!

Sin fluid was drooling out of her and running down his legs as he continued to ejaculate inside her!

Emperor PLEASE!

Franklin tried to angrily attack her, but the angrier he got, the more his memory just blacked out and the more he lost control!

Franklin found himself passionately fornicating with her on the floor now!

Every time he tried to attack her he just found himself having even more sex with her!

Another orgasm squirted into her.

Franklin's pride broke and he ran desperately to find his father to help him escape from this situation.

Octavia desperately gyrated up and down on him as he ran, the pleasure was so intense that his mind was getting thick and hazy, more and more he was penetrating her as the pleasure reached new extremes.

Franklin burst into a guest bedroom and found Adolf and Luke standing together as though they had been talking!

"By the Emperor on his Golden Throne!" Adolf exclaimed in undiluted shock at what Franklin was doing!

Franklin was burning with terrible shame as he openly fornicated with Octavia in front of Adolf! He had less than an hour ago wanted to kill Adolf for doing this exact same sin!

"Help me! I can't get her off! PLEASE!" Franklin pleaded as he ejaculated yet again inside Octavia.

Adolf and Luke exchanged an incredulous glance, and Franklin blushed crimson in broken pride and shame.

Franklin's father erupted in booming laughter, pointing at Franklin and almost falling over sideways in mirth at the irony of Franklin's current predicament!

Franklin blazed all over in the most wretched shame and humiliation at this mocking laughter, the irony of this situation was hideously bitter to the taste. Oh Emperor would his father not HELP him to escape this sin!

Luke Sevenson was merely standing there and laughing at him! He wasn't helping at ALL!

Franklin was doomed to keep enduring this shame all day long!

"I'm coming to help you Franklin, please don't kill me!" Adolf suddenly yelled and selflessly dove into the lust aura around the coupling pair.

Adolf was instantly caught in the aura and began sodomising Octavia's back passage!

Franklin and Adolf feverishly made fornication to the irresistible Octavia as she moaned with brazen lust, BOTH were now caught, this was NOT an improvement!

Franklin orgasmed inside the moaning Octavia yet again...

Octavia suddenly started to laugh without warning, Adolf was tickling her armpits..

Octavia shrieked with hysterical laughter and lost her grip on Franklin's back with her arms as they reflexively closed down over her armpits!

Franklin surged with hope, this was the solution!

Franklin and Adolf together tickled Octavia energetically all over as they both had sex with her, Octavia was having a fit of laughter and was losing her grip!

Tickling her legs and feet they got her to start kicking in reflex, she was almost letting go...

Octavia was screaming with laughter now, and Franklin and Adolf redoubled their efforts. Franklin orgasmed yet again as she started to really kick her tormented feet around.

Octavia kicked both feet at once and Franklin tore his hips free!

Franklin hurled himself off the bed, away from Octavia's terrible aura!

"Thank the Emperor!" Franklin gasped in sick relief.

Franklin gasped in great lungfuls of air and put even more distance away from Octavia, his twin hearts pounding furiously.

Adolf was now passionately coupling with Octavia, trapped helplessly in the lust aura. He had heroically sacrificed himself to let Franklin escape!

Franklin gazed at his moaning naked stepfather in fierce respect and gratitude, what a hero!

Franklin turned his eyes to scowl at his own father who had done nothing to help him, he was STILL pointing at Franklin and laughing at him.

"Oh Slaanesh the IRONY!" Luke choked and snorted in hilarity.

"It was an accident!" Franklin whined defensively.

Luke actually toppled over sideways at this and slightly dented the floor with his huge banging meaty fist as he laughed at Franklin's feeble reply.

Franklin was so ashamed with himself that his face had now gone purple, and he actually turned his gaze away, so great was his humbling.

Franklin instead turned his attention to poor heroic Adolf as he passionately lay with the beautiful Octavia. Franklin HAD to find some way of rescuing Adolf from this predicament...

Wait a minute... Wasn't Octavia an "honorary" wife of Adolf's?

Franklin was now confused if Adolf was committing adultery or laying in holy wedlock with his second wife?

Franklin decided to play it safe, and soon found a cobweb brush with an extremely long collapsible pole in his Father's laundry room. Franklin locked the pole to full length and used the bristly end of the thing to energetically poke the copulating pair with.

Franklin got the end of the pole between them and tried to lever them apart with great strength. The flimsy pole merely bent in half...

"Stop breaking my stuff!" Luke protested when Franklin was about to repeat the experiment with a second long cleaning implement.

Luke shooed Franklin's pole implement out of the way and simply strode naked towards Octavia, his currently limp long penis swinging around like a pendulum as he walked.

The moment Luke got within a few meters of Octavia his limp penis engorged erect with intimidating speed from the power of her lust aura, but he seemed otherwise completely resistant to it's effects!

Luke grabbed Octavia and Adolf by a shoulder in each hand, and with a lazy flex of his massive muscles he reefed them apart. Luke tossed Adolf over to Franklin like he weighed nothing, and Franklin caught Adolf gently in the air and lowered him safely to the floor beyond the lust aura.

Luke slung the naked Octavia over one shoulder like a meat carcass and held her in place with a huge hand around the back of her knees, Luke absentmindedly stroked the back of her knees with a fingertip as he held her, making her giggle and kick futilely in his strong grip.

Franklin gazed at his father in awe, he was completely shrugging off the aura without needing the huge willpower Franklin had expended while talking to her earlier!

"How?," Franklin asked in wonder.

"I am a chaos lord, the powers of chaos routinely grant mighty iron wills like mine to ALL their chaos lords, even lords as feeble as a Sevenson like me. Trust me I still FEEL the aura of this slut, but I am much better than most at resisting it," Luke chuckled, giving Octavia's bare bottom an affectionate meaty slap with his spare hand.

"I am going back to bed now to fuck and tickle this slut. I want the pair of you to make peace and reconcile, DON'T make me come back out to rescue Adolf again!" Luke commanded softly but firmly in his warp distorted deep demon voice.

Luke then simply walked out of the room, with Octavia still giggling over his shoulder from the back of her knees being stroked. Franklin and Adolf leapt out of his way to avoid Octavia's lust aura as he passed them on his way out the door, leaving an extremely awkward silence in his wake, a silence soon filled by Octavia's muffled laughter and moaning from Luke's bedroom.

Franklin and Adolf awkwardly found their clothes and got dressed, and then met in the dining room to talk once more...

"Thank you for helping me..." Franklin said quietly, deeply ashamed.

Adolf nodded shyly, also embarrassed by these recent events.

"I, I'm sorry I almost killed you..." Franklin added.

"Please just don't do it again..." Adolf replied very softly and hesitantly.

"I don't think I have to, I misjudged you... You have put up with SO much for my Mother, you have to be around Octavia CONSTANTLY just to be with your own wife! It is little wonder that you laid with Octavia..." Franklin admitted sombrely.

"I am actually surprisingly faithful to Wendy even when Octavia is present... The lust aura demands satisfaction, but it is possible to direct the... Satisfaction, onto a woman adjacent to Octavia... I ah, "direct" myself to my wife Wendy..." Adolf admitted carefully.

Franklin felt a flood of strange joy at these words, he was surprisingly protective of his heretical mother's virtue, had so many confusing emotions.

"I know how you feel about Octavia... About her being "present" with Wendy in bed. But things are far more complicated than they appear..." Adolf began.

"Wendy and I tried everything we could to let Wendy ah, let her "perform" acts of the flesh with just me. It always ended in frustration..."

"Your Mother is a lesbian I am afraid, she is just not CAPABLE of sex without a woman being present. We really did try..."

"Unless Octavia is in the bed with us Wendy simply can't perform sexually. When Octavia is present Wendy is receptive to me, because Octavia excites her..."

"I guess I don't mind if Octavia just LAYS there beside my mother as you become one flesh, could that be the solution?," Franklin suggested helpfully, not at all hostile now.

"Octavia is not one to just "lay" to one side during sex... I deliberately do everything in my power to lie only with my wife Wendy, but Wendy and Octavia do things together with each other in the bed..." Adolf admitted with careful honesty.

"Well then lets try to think of a solution to stop them," Franklin encouraged, working with Adolf rather than against him.

"A solution... What good is a solution if we can't get Wendy back?, Wendy is in terrible danger right now, I am terrified that she is gone forever. I would prefer that we think of a way to get her back," Adolf said sadly...

Franklin sadly had no answer to this particular problem...

***...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68(orphan)

The group of the fifty highest ranking Night Lords onboard were all extremely bitter as they sat at the massive dining table in Luke Sevenson's home to discuss the current situation. Franklin didn't blame them either.

"Over 99 percent of our treasure gone! Damnation!" Franklin's ancient century old biological "nephew", the aspiring champion Sherman Sevenson cursed, his armour torso and arms covered all over in a tightly stretched "shirt" of surprisingly fresh skinned convict faces.

The other Night Lords muttered and cursed in bitter angry agreement.

"It's ok, it's only money Master Shermy", Octavia soothed sympathetically from where she submissively sat on Luke's lap in her bikini.

"Yes Mistress Octavia," fifty Night Lord voices replied in programmed obedience to this Sevenson woman, all inclining their heads in submission to her.

"Stop that at once! Women rank LOWER than men in my home, do not submit to her!" Luke snarled in stern indignation.

"Yes Master," Octavia said submissively.

"Go and put on a ball gag to shut you up slut, then return to my lap," Luke dominantly commanded.

"Yes Master," Octavia said humbly and ran off, tits jiggling mightily with every footfall. The entire assembly followed her with their eyes..

Octavia ran bouncily back a half minute later, this time with a large bright red rubber ball secured firmly in her mouth by a black leather strap buckled tightly around her head. Octavia climbed back onto Luke's lap, and sat submissively awaiting further orders.

"We need to discuss contingency plans for this, I want our men in your squads all ready for as many foreseeable situations as possible," Luke told the assembled Night Lord squad leaders.

Present in the room right now was the leader of every Night Lord squad currently onboard, known officially as "aspiring champions" in chaos space marine jargon. The Nightmare Asylum currently had slightly less than 200 adult chaos space marines still alive after all the wars and mayhem of the last year, and had more surviving aspiring champions than they had remaining squads to lead.

The force had originally numbered approximately 300 Night Lords when they first attacked the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, but had taken casualties during the battle to kidnap Franklin, reducing their numbers below this starting strength. Lavender Furnace had been by far the most gruesome war for inflicting casualties, killing quite close to 100 Sevenson Night Lords and more than a few of their neophytes as well, (though neophytes were not included in the warband size count). The fighting on and around 92/EHY/55 had killed a few more, bringing the numbers down to just below 200...

The aspiring champions tended to be more tenacious than the general squad members, and tended to survive more often when the squads took casualties. The survivors of the mauled squads were then reorganised into full strength squads, leaving some aspiring champions without squads to lead...

Around the table currently sat 30 aspiring champions, including Franklin's brother Augusta, at least ten of these aspiring champions now being tacked onto other squads as second in command leaders.

The title "aspiring champion" did not seem to indicate that they were actually "Chaos Champions" like Franklin's mother Wendy was, aspiring champion simply denoted the military rank of being a squad leader, basically chaos space marine vernacular for "sergeant" as far as Franklin could tell.

As well as the 30 aspiring champions, the table also hosted an additional 20 chaos space marines who showed especial promise of rising to leadership one day, the rising stars of the common marines.

Franklin himself was rather out of place in this meeting, he was just an inexperienced neophyte, and only shameless nepotism on the part of his father let him be present at the table at all. Octavia of course was not actually part of the meeting at all, merely a "plaything" to occupy Luke's lap for his pleasure, and Adolf wasn't even allowed in the room at all, being neither a space marine of any kind nor a woman.

"Lets discuss options for rescuing Mistress Wendy and the other kidnapped Mistresses," one of the Night Lords said, (Franklin didn't know his name).

Franklin perked up at this topic.

"Wen-ee?," Octavia muffled quietly through her ball gag excitedly.

Luke silenced Octavia with a warning gesture and told the table, "I have been trying to think of a rescue plan ever since they were captured, in every scenario I could think of the hostages would just end up being killed. How do we rescue them ALIVE?"

The assembly members muttered to themselves in thought, trying to think.

Franklin thrilled with zeal and said, "Let me fight the enemy leaders myself in single combat, I will defeat them and..."

"You have been reading too many imperial propaganda sagas, big exciting "boss battles" are the stuff of children's stories son," Franklin's father patiently interrupted him.

"But with my powers I could..." Franklin began.

"The grown ups are talking, maybe you should go off and read some actual strategy books neophyte," one of the Night Lords dismissed impatiently.

"Why is it such a terrible plan?," Franklin protested indignantly.

"(Sigh), the moment you became hostile, entire huge squads of the enemy would shoot you full of holes in an overwhelming mass, and simultaneously IMMEDIATELY shoot their least valuable hostage as a warning to the rest of us not to try anything."

"If you somehow SURVIVED being shot thousands of times by overwhelming numbers of enemies, then the enemy would rapidly start shooting more and more low ranking hostages, until the rest of us Night Lords were eventually forced to attack you to save our women. If you survived even THAT then the enemy would shoot Wendy out of spite and go down fighting with all the hostages now dead," Luke explained with deliberate patience.

"Oh... Well then how DO I rescue them?," Franklin asked feeling slightly crestfallen.

"You let the GROWN UPS do the thinking and actions, while YOU sit to one side and do as you are told. Many of us are centuries old, you are thirteen, you have neither the wisdom nor the experience nor the knowledge nor the maturity to solve this, so sit and listen as the adults figure this out," Luke said with brutally direct honesty.

"Hear hear," loudly agreed every single person at the table, including a muffled "her her" from the gagged Octavia on Luke's lap.

Franklin angrily got up from the table and went to one of the nearby bookshelves, returning to the table with the massive Codex Astartes as well as volumes 1 through to 15 of the Tactica Imperium books of the Imperial Guard tacticians.

"What in the warp are you doing now?!" An impatient Night Lord exclaimed in exasperation.

"We are space marines, we should consult the Codex Astartes..." Franklin began.

The entire table laughed uproariously!

"What?," Franklin asked frustratedly, turning slightly pink now.

The Night Lords all seemed to be laughing too hard to get a word out.

"The sacred Primarch Roboute Guilliman who wrote this was a tactical genius..."

Night Lords were now howling with laughter so much that several fell out of their chairs at the word "genius".

Franklin tried to speak more but was completely drowned out by laughter... What was so funny?

The laughter gradually subsided.

"Well what about the Tactica Imperium?, It was written by brilliant military tacticians..."

The Night Lords were once again howling with laughter...

What by the Throne was so funny?

Franklin opened up the Codex Astartes to the first chapter to mention a hostage rescue, and began reading aloud, shouting over the laughter.

"No matter how vital the hostage, a wise leader shall NOT negotiate with the enemy captors for a peaceful solution. The Astartes shall charge boldly in with a loud battle cry, and fight the firearm equipped foe with close combat blades to rescue the hostages completely unharmed..." Franklin shouted loudly as he quoted the sacred text.

The Night Lords were all without exception rolling around on the floor now in uncontrollable laughter, banging their fists on the floor, seemingly barely able to breathe.

Franklin continued reading more of the brilliant tactical genius of the Ultramarine Primarch, and the Night Lords were soon nearly choking with mirth and ridicule!

Franklin got discouraged and simply closed the book and sat quietly for the five or so minutes it took them all to stop laughing.

The Night Lords slowly returned to their seats and composed themselves.

"...What was so funny?..." Franklin asked hesitantly.

The Night Lords laughed anew!

Franklin was getting very offended now, were these heretics MOCKING the clear genius of the Codex Astartes?

"Franklin my dear son, put away those tomes full of toilet paper, we are discussing SERIOUS strategies and tactics here. This is no time for the folly of Robert Girly-man and his Ultrafaggotmarines," Luke chortled in rumbling mirth.

Franklin spluttered in disbelief and outrage at these disrespectful words!

"Roboute Guilliman was the greatest Primarch who ever lived!" Franklin protested in utter indignation.

The Night Lords were once again howling with laughter!

Franklin would listen to no more of this ridicule and simply stormed out of the room.

***...

Franklin paced indignantly in the ship librarium restricted section, utterly outraged by the heretic's distain for the primary tactical books of the Imperium of Man.

"Can you kindly please THINK more quietly, I am trying to pay attention," his sister Violet complained from where she sat at a cogitator.

Franklin turned on her and grabbed her bikini string clad shoulders with his hands, shaking her angrily to convey how angry he was.

Blazing psychic energy instantly hit him from the direction of every apprentice psyker in the room! He was under attack!

Franklin snarled and leapt for cover as he was singed by blasts of pink psychic flames!

Franklin took refuge under a metal table, mind reeling in complete confusion at this attack.

"Stop attacking him! I forgive him!" Violet shouted frantically.

The witchcraft immediately ceased!

Franklin cautiously looked from under the table.

"You FOOL Franklin, you can't just lay your hands on family WOMEN like that! They might have KILLED you!" Violet reprimanded him, clearly horrified for his safety.

"But why?," Franklin asked.

"Because I am a WOMAN! The Sevenson warband is a GYNARCHY society! Violence by men against women is not even slightly tolerated, you just watch yourself you fucking idiot!" Violet scolded him sternly.

"But you are not a woman you're a..." Franklin began automatically.

"A MUTANT?!" Violet interrupted in outrage.

Franklin was slapped across the face!

"*I* am still allowed to hit YOU!" Violet said severely and hit him again.

Franklin raised his arms to defend himself.

"Uh uh uh, don't you DARE raise your hands against me BOY, don't make me call the Night Lords to arrest you for insubordination to a family member WOMAN!" Violet warned, slapping him again.

Franklin tried to shove her away, but psychic blasts immediately struck the furniture around him!

"They will KILL you if you don't stop resisting me," Violet warned gleefully.

Franklin cautiously lowered his arms. Violet immediately resumed slapping him!

"This isn't fair," Franklin protested, she could apparently attack him at will and he couldn't even defend himself!

"Compulsory female domination, isn't it beautiful. I can slap around and beat up any Sevenson Night Lord I like whenever I like, and they are forbidden from even protecting themselves. My orders are obeyed without question and the men can only grovel and obey," Violet smirked cruelly and began punching Franklin in the face!

"The convicts assault and rape women all the time!" Franklin argued, still not defending his face.

"The convicts are not Sevensons, different rules for different people. The SEVENSON males are our submissive slaves and torture toys, forbidden from any insubordination," Violet laughed and began to kick him.

"I do not object to HUMAN women doing thus but I don't wish to be touched by a mutant..." Franklin began.

"Too BAD, you have no choice SLAVE!" Violet snarled with a suddenly demonically distorted face, and dug her bird feet toe claws deep into his flesh, drawing blood!

Franklin felt polluted by the mere touch of this mutant, but he had learned his lesson with Hyacinth... He did NOT want his nuns to be tortured again for violence against ANOTHER mutant woman!

"VERY WISE!" Violet snarled like a demon, reading his mind, and clawed his flesh all the harder.

Franklin thrilled with intense pain as her claws punctured into his muscles, by the Throne it felt ORGASMIC! Franklin was horrified by how sexually excited he was becoming from this MUTANT!

"I think that it's high time we played a little torture game Franklin. Follow me..." Violet purred sadistically.

Franklin didn't move.

"Maybe your nuns will be more fun to torture instead," Violet threatened.

Franklin frantically scrambled to obey her!

"Good torture toy, this way," Violet purred.

Franklin could only follow.

***...

Franklin was feeling extremely nervous as he lay strapped down naked to a sturdy metal torture table, in the depraved sex dungeon room in Violet's personal apartment quarters, the torture table was heavily stained with blood...

Violet was completely naked as she smiled down at him from beside the table. Franklin gulped.

"What shall I do to you..." Violet purred cruelly, walking to a wall rack hung with implements of sex and torture!

"Mistress Violet. Can I please be set free soon?," a bound convict man in a diaper pleaded from a wall his wrists and ankles were bolted to.

"Me too! Mercy PLEASE Mistress Violet!" Begged a multitude of other restrained convicts in diapers, apparently all of the men that Violet had been forced to provide lodging for!

Violet responded by flogging each convict in turn with a massive cruel looking whip, making them shriek apologies.

The dungeon Franklin was in was an unholy torture chamber of men in various restraints and torture engines. Some were being stretched on brutal looking wracks, never killed but still in obvious pain. Others had their wrists and necks locked in metal stocks on top of short poles bolted to the floor, leaving them completely defenceless. Still others were in other horrible devices!

"What did you DO to these men you MONSTER!" Franklin snarled in outrage.

"Oh my dear Franklin, THEY started it. I kindly opened up my home to these men to give them room and board, I was the perfect host. These fine men then RAPED me, BRUTALLY! I screamed for them to stop, but they decided it was more fun to rape me for an entire day and night without mercy... The Night Lords were very helpful in chaining these men up for me. I am now... Reeducating, these men..." Violet said distastefully.

"That was almost a MONTH ago! We are SORRY Mistress Violet!" One of the convicts screamed.

"The penalty for merciless gang rape of a woman is usually somewhat MORE than a mere month. You boys are actually lucky to be alive at all, my HUGE Night Lord brother Augusta still wants to kill you all. Maybe I should invite him over to see you boys?," Violet said sweetly to the convicts.

The convicts all screamed apologies and begged her not to call her brother. Violet smirked sadistically and flogged the rapists for a few minutes.

Violet stopped flogging the convicts and began flogging Franklin instead!

The whip hit him across the stomach, it wracked him with extreme agony! Oh Emperor it felt so GOOD!

The whip struck again with a deep cut of pain, and Franklin immediately got an erection!

"Oh, you like my whip huh?," Violet purred sensually and flogged him again.

Franklin was getting extremely hard by this point, and she was flogging him too fast for him to react.

"Naughty submissive boy likes my whip?," Violet taunted, and continued flogging him mercilessly.

Franklin felt utterly sick with himself, this woman was a MUTANT! He was lusting over an unholy ABOMINATION!

"You will be punished for that thought, you NAUGHTY boy!" Violet snapped severely.

Franklin flinched with pleasure as the whip hit the HEAD OF HIS PENIS!

Oh Throne it was AGONY!

Franklin instantly EJACULATED from the horrific pain!

"The naughty boy had an orgasm, I think the naughty boy can do better than just ONE," Violet purred cruelly!

The whip bit his sinful limb over and over again!

"Look at my naked body you naughty boy. Don't my breasts look so GOOD?," Violet taunted, jiggling her rather bulging bare mammary glands.

Franklin looked away instantly.

"Don't be so shy," Violet teased, and flogged his member so hard that he had another sinful discharge!

Franklin was filled with intense pleasure, why was he ENJOYING this so much?!

Violet erotically climbed up onto the table, right over his penis!

Franklin gazed down at her in horror, she was naked on all fours, her surgically enlarged breasts were dangling down like bulging fruit! Her long blue feather hair was surprisingly beautiful, as was her face, by the Emperor she was an attractive temptress!

Violet lowered her body down, and her dangling breasts enveloped over his erect limb, his member gently slid in between the dangling spongy smooth breasts!

Violet smiled mischievously and squeezed her boobs together on his member, SLIDING forward and back over its length to STIMULATE him!

"Cum for me you naughty boy," Violet purred provocatively.

Franklin shook his head desperately, resisting this TERRIBLE temptation!

Violet ignored his protests and slid her soft supple full breasts wonderfully over his member, filling him with EXTREME amounts of pleasure!

Franklin savagely resisted, calling on the power of the Emperor to aid him!

"Don't you DARE try to resist me!" Violet sternly warned him.

Franklin blazed all over with blinding holy light, letting loose with the Emperor's power.

"I SURRENDER! For fucks sake I will STOP!" Violet screamed in terror, leaping off him.

Franklin glared at her with glowing eyes, she was now grovelling on the floor begging for mercy...

Franklin relaxed slightly and dispelled the power he had summoned to himself.

"You are so difficult Franklin, I was trying to be NICE to you!" Violet grumbled fearfully.

"Just untie me already," Franklin demanded.

"You are not leaving my dungeon table until you have a SERIOUS attitude adjustment!" Violet snapped crossly.

"I have things to do..." Franklin began.

"No you DON'T have anything more important to do. I am an honorary Sevenson WOMAN, only an even higher ranking WOMAN can countermand my orders to keep you here as I see fit. You need to learn to follow the Sevenson chain of command," Violet corrected him.

"What about my studies and prayers and neophyte training?," Franklin protested.

"I won't be keeping you in my dungeon for THAT long, you will be home by tonight, the sooner you start improving your attitude the sooner you can leave," Violet reassured him.

Violet got up off the floor and flexed her whip uncertainly, unsure if she could safely resume whipping him.

Violet cowered away and flogged the convicts instead, making them shriek with hellish agony.

"Why don't you just either let them go or kill them, this is pointless cruelty," Franklin criticised.

"I am giving them a CHANCE of actually REFORMING. I have been a victim of such rapists many times before, and I have gotten very good at reprogramming their minds to make them SAFE to set loose once again," Violet exclaimed defensively.

"Nothing short of the Painful Path can redeem these heretics," Franklin countered.

"I am not trying to redeem them, I am trying to ensure that they don't rape anyone else before I let them go!" Violet snapped.

"How do you know that they will?," Franklin asked curiously.

"Experience, very painful experience."

"Back when I was a girl of about 12, me and Mandy and our 10 year old sister Egg, we were all left unsupervised for a few hours at one time... During this period both Egg and myself were too young to have mastered our psychic powers, we were quite defenceless..."

"We then had the immense misfortune of encountering the attention of a local chaos cultist man known as "Pedophile Pete"... It was worse than bad, he was in his late thirties, this big tall grown man. We were just little girls too young to use our psychic powers to protect ourselves."

"That was how I got pregnant to my firstborn son Patrick, I got pregnant from the rape! Poor little Egg had to have her vagina stitched up as her 10 year old vagina had completely split open from the rape!"

Franklin snarled with rage at this terrible crime!

"The family quickly found us 3 crying little girls and learned who did this to us. They weren't gentle to Pedophile Pete..."

"Pete, "Pedo" we came to call him after that, Pedo was strapped down naked at our mercy, we were given a pair of scissors and assorted knives, and encouraged to cut off whatever we liked..."

"Egg and I didn't have the heart to hurt him, but we watched as Mandy picked up the scissors and the knives..."

"Pedo's penis was the first thing Mandy cut off, followed by his balls, his fingers, his toes, his thumbs, his nose... Pedo's screaming mouth was then held open as Mandy cut out his tongue. The previous apothecary before Liling, Dr Carina Sevenson, she kept Pedo from bleeding to death, and she implanted a bionic speaker into his neck to let him speak."

"It serves the vile man right!" Franklin spat in disgust.

"We thought so too. What remained of him was branded as our personal slave, and forced to wait on us. He became a servant who did everything for us, gripping stuff with his stumps, we eventually got used to him, dropped our guard over time..."

"He was then discovered inserting his arm stump inside Egg's vagina!"

"WHAT?!" Franklin roared in outrage.

"It had been going on for MONTHS by the time it was finally discovered! Pedo had been secretly GROOMING Egg to be his underage GIRLFRIEND! Egg even wanted to marry him immediately!" Violet spat hatefully.

"TigerLily then blasted Pedo apart in a fountain of blood and gore..."

"My point is that I have LEARNED not to trust the men who rape me, I have learned how to judge when they are finally safe to release. These men here in my dungeon need a LOT more torture before they are too terrified to ever rape a woman EVER again," Violet explained as she continued flogging the screaming men.

"Why am "I" here in this dungeon?, I am no rapist," Franklin asked after a pause.

"You assaulted me..." Violet began.

"Shaking you by the shoulders is hardly an act of assault," Franklin cut her off.

"You also resisted me when I disciplined you for it," Violet continued.

"I was just defending myself..."

"You CAN'T defend yourself from a Sevenson WOMAN! It is UTTERLY forbidden by order of the Matriarch herself! You are required by warband law to submit completely to any and all Sevenson family adult females, INCLUDING honorary Sevenson's like me. I have the ABSOLUTE right to hit you on a whim and you have NO right to defend yourself!" Violet snapped crossly.

"What if I don't care about those so called laws?," Franklin asked dangerously.

"Your nuns will be tortured until you DO care about those laws," Violet warned with absolute certainty.

Franklin flinched in his bonds and became agitated and afraid.

Violet noted his fear and cautiously approached him again.

"If you resist me this time then your nuns will suffer for it," Violet warned carefully.

Franklin anxiously nodded, fearing for his treasured nuns above all else.

Violet gathered up a bunch of depraved "tools", and climbed up onto the table between his spread legs. Franklin became slightly pale with a combination of dread and sinful desire.

Violet grasped his penis in her hands and began sinfully rubbing it with her soft feminine grip! Oh Terra it felt so pleasant!

"I have the ABSOLUTE right to claim you as my BOYFRIEND Franklin," Violet informed him dominantly!

"NO!" Franklin raged in protest.

"I am happy to contact Liling to have her confirm my right to claim you. Our Mother Wendy isn't here, I outrank Mummy Octavia, and Hyacinth is unlikely to order me to remove my claim from you." Violet said with cruel sweetness.

"Franklin Sevenson, I Violet Smith, officially recognised honorary Sevenson woman, do officially claim you as my own boyfriend!" Violet declared officiously.

"Say yes to become my boyfriend now or your nuns will suffer for it," Violet commanded.

"YES! Just don't hurt them!" Franklin agreed with sick fear.

"Franklin has formally accepted the relationship and is hear by the submissive of Violet Smith, with all the rights and privileges to Violet Smith that go with it," Violet said delightedly.

"You are MINE now SUBMISSIVE!" Violet laughed triumphantly and sucked his penis with her mouth!

***...

Franklin hated himself as he ejaculated yet again inside Violet's marriage hole! She had been sinfully laying with him for HOURS!

"You have such wonderful stamina boyfriend," Violet moaned teasingly, and pulled her intimate hole off his member.

Franklin was still strapped down at her mercy, and had endured pleasures beyond his wildest dreams for the past hours. His sinful limb was getting WONDERFULLY sore from the constant adultery, and he was trying his best to remain pure.

Violet reclined femininely between his legs and held up the dreaded DILDO! No not the dildo AGAIN!

"Up the bum we go," Violet purred sweetly...

Franklin's face became VERY red as the object stretched its way up his BACK PASSAGE! It felt utterly WRONG, like a HUGE poo heading in the wrong direction! Oh Throne he felt so VIOLATED!

Violet flicked a switch on the unholy object, and it VIBRATED with shocking power!

"Lets milk that prostate again, cum for me boyfriend," Violet giggled.

Franklin squirmed miserably as the furiously vibrating head of the object poked HARD into an internal area just behind his scrotum!

The vibrations were APPALLING! Some inner part of his reproductive anatomy was FORCED to ejaculate! Franklin couldn't even HOPE to stop these "prostate orgasms"!

Franklin thrilled with intense pleasure as he involuntarily orgasmed hard from this humiliating type of stimulation.

Violet licked up all his semen and swallowed it obscenely!

"Yummy yummy boyfriend juice," Violet purred.

Violet then rammed the dildo into his prostate again...

Franklin was in some strange mixture of heaven and hell, felt so many intense emotions. He ENJOYED what she was doing, enjoyed EVERYTHING! He was a born Sevenson male, he was genetically programmed to LIVE for this sort of depraved treatment!

Franklin was blissfully pleasured by even the most humiliating things she was doing to him, but at the same time... The GUILT!

Violet was a MUTANT! Violet was a PSYKER! Violet was a HERETIC! And Violet was his STEPSISTER! This was wrong in SO many different ways! They weren't even MARRIED!

"Oh my, proposing already boyfriend?," Violet smirked.

Franklin went green at the mere thought of being MARRIED to this unholy mutant!

"Unholy mutant?! What FILTHY thoughts you have boyfriend!" Violet hissed, and rammed the dildo with all her might!

Franklin ejaculated all over his chest, utterly helpless as she pleasured him beyond endurance.

"I can read your mind, you LOVE this! You know and I know that you are CONSENTING to this! I have been very careful to only do things that you enjoy, I know from your thoughts that you WANT this DESPERATELY!" Violet told him smugly.

Franklin shook his head, even though it was TRUE!

He DID like this! Oh Emperor help me!

Franklin had another intense orgasm, almost hypnotised by her now.

Violet left the dildo vibrating deep inside him, and straddled his hips yet again. She used a hand to guide his sinful limb inside her extremely wet vagina, oh Saints that felt so good!

Violet "bounced" up and down on his hips, making her rather big breasts jiggle in a way that was intensely pleasing to watch. She was the most beautiful of all their mutant siblings, slender yet bulging in all the most pleasing places.

Her shiny wet vagina was crowned with a strip of bright blue pubic hair! Unholy mutation!

Violet grinned down at him as she bounced up and down, and she deliberately made a BIRD SONG!

Franklin screamed in xenophobia as Violet made a wide variety of different avian noises that no human vocal chords could make! She was doing it just to upset him!

Violet winked and nodded, and made ever more unnatural noises as she bounced faster and faster!

Franklin was utterly disgusted with himself as he orgasmed inside the mutant! Ew!

Violet squawked loudly in orgasm, and flopped down on top of his chest, his penis still inside her.

"Your distress is EXQUISITE! I must have MORE!" Violet panted in bliss.

Pink witchcraft briefly glowed around Violet's head, and Franklin recoiled in revulsion.

(Moan)

"What was that?," Franklin asked, the moan had come from a different room in the apartment.

(Moan)

A shambling figure limped into the dungeon, skeletal and foul looking...

The abomination moaned and shambled towards the defenceless Franklin!

"Come to Mummy my pet," Violet said to the thing, oh Golden Throne it stank like death!

The thing shambled up to Violet, and put its haggard dead looking mouth on her nearest nipple.

"Franklin my dear, this here is one of my necromantic creations. This is an undead zombie that I completely control," Violet said sadistically.

"What is it doing here?!" Franklin asked in horror.

"It is joining us..." Violet purred cruelly!

***...

Franklin was trembling violently as he stood in a less important bridge deck, filling out an official form that registered him as Violet's boyfriend in the ship records. That zombie had been assigned the "duty" of using the dildo on his prostate gland!

Violet had spent an entire hour kissing his mouth and biting his chest as the zombie just kept forcing orgasms out of his prostate! Yuck!

Franklin and Violet finished the paperwork and were cheerfully congratulated by the bikini clad crew admin woman at a counter who handled such forms. Franklin trembled internally with dread.

Violet held his hand and led him to one side to find a place to sit together. She was currently wearing only a brilliantly blue string bikini that matched the colour of her feathers, it looked... Good, Franklin admitted to himself.

"Well aren't you sweet," Violet said happily and kissed him on the mouth, Franklin did not return the kiss but it still felt sinfully nice.

Franklin the burly neophyte was dressed once again in his brutal Night Lord neophyte scout uniform, and the perpetual teaming crowds of convict men parted before him in fear.

Violet held his hand as though they were lovers, and led franklin to a crowded line of metal chair benches. The chairs were all occupied by convicts, there was nowhere to sit.

"My boyfriend here and I would like to sit," Violet told the convicts with a subtle hint of threat.

The nearest convicts all looked the rather intimidating bulk of Franklin up and down, and then fearfully vacated their seats, making a show of even dusting the seats down and gesturing for the pair to sit.

Violet tugged on Franklin's hand and directed him into a seat, sitting beside him.

Franklin sat at strict attention, but Violet canoodled against him, half on top of him.

The convicts cautiously kept the seats to either side of them bare, and Violet stretched herself right out over his lap, bikini clad body sprawled invitingly.

Franklin remained absolutely still as Violet stretched provocatively over his lap like a complete whore.

"You are now my registered boyfriend, that means you may touch me in public without being arrested, so long as it is not violent," Violet encouraged him, wiggling her bikini clad mammaries provocatively.

Franklin still didn't move.

Violet pulled loose the knots of her bikini top, and bared her breasts enticingly.

Franklin blushed bright red and looked away.

Violet sat up and stood on her knees in his lap, pressing her bare breasts against his blushing face!

Franklin twitched slightly, but still maintained his discipline, and Violet ran her bare breasts all over his face, her spongy soft skin and perky nipples sliding all over his face without stopping!

Franklin had a terrible erection as soft breasts softly pummelled his face, they smelled so intensely feminine!

Franklin endured minute after minute of the mammaries, and finally spontaneously ejaculated despite his best efforts to stop himself.

Violet lowered herself down so their faces were level, and began softly and passionately kissing his closed mouth. Franklin did not move his lips at all but didn't defend himself either, unsure if he could get away with resisting her.

Violet stopped kissing but held her forehead pressed to his, and gazed into his eyes intimately. Franklin looked away.

"You will learn to love me in time," Violet whispered to him.

"It is my duty to hate you, mutant!" Franklin whispered back hatefully.

"I can read your mind, that is the indoctrination talking at the moment. Your entire nature desires me intensely, you are just brainwashed to resist your natural desires," Violet whispered back.

"I walk the Painful Path, my sinful urges must be put to death, I must become purified," Franklin answered.

"You will be a challenging lover, I will enjoy breaking you," Violet said, and resumed rubbing her breasts all over his face!

...

...

...

The meeting with the chaos space marines was still going on in Franklin's Father's home as Franklin entered led by Violet's hand.

"The damn treasure ships have undocked from the Nightmare Asylum now! We have lost EVERYTHING!" Sherman Sevenson was shouting in a demonic rage.

"Not EVERYTHING, those kleptomaniac convicts have stolen MILLIONS of tons of the ingots for themselves and hidden it all over the ship." Augusta reassured.

"We still have to FIND all the treasure the convicts hid away," Sherman countered.

"We can deal with that when we finally get home, the Matriarch will doubtless tear the superstructure of this ship apart to find every last ingot. SHE will be able to sniff out the remaining treasures wherever they may be," Augusta chuckled.

"FUCK! I forgot about the Matriarch! Do we even have enough treasure left to abate her wrath?," Sherman exclaimed fearfully.

"Millions of TONS of precious metal ingots?! Of COURSE we have enough to bribe her not to kill us for this. Course she still might not be gentle in punishing us..." Augusta countered as everyone else listened stoically.

Franklin spoke up, "the treasure ships won't survive the warp storm, they are trapped with us."

"Haha right you are son, THAT is the sort of positive attitude we should keep," Franklin's father chuckled approvingly.

"The warp storm won't last FOREVER," Sherman said pessimistically.

"True, but it still buys us some time to possibly get it back," Luke encouraged.

There was murmurings of agreement from the other Night Lords.

"Did you figure out how to rescue my Mother?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"We certainly did. The obvious solution is to give the loyalist chapters everything they want as a ransom," Luke began cheerfully.

"WHAT?! But that is not honourable or heroic at ALL!" Franklin spluttered in protest.

"So what?, It works. The Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent do not want us to hold a vendetta against them, and they will need to give up the hostages EVENTUALLY to maintain enough goodwill to stop us nuking their own home worlds out of spite. At a certain point we would just give up hope of getting the girls back alive otherwise and not care about the hostages anymore, the loyalists know this and will only hold the hostages for as long as they safely can without us despairing," Luke explained with brutal pragmatism.

"But but but that is not the space marine WAY! We are meant to be HEROES!" Franklin protested with numb disbelief.

"Son we are Night Lords, out of all the original legions we are the most pragmatic. What good is honour or heroism if you lose the war and get killed?, We only fight to win, preferably as easy a victory as possible. Heroes get killed by pragmatists, honourable men get killed by dishonourable, but the ruthless cunning pragmatists SURVIVE," Luke lectured him.

Franklin was not impressed by this philosophy, but further protests were ignored.

Octavia was currently curled up fast asleep in Luke's lap, still wearing her rubber ball gag. The entire table looked tired from many long hours of discussion, and seemed to have had enough for the moment. Night Lords stretched their limbs and stood up to stop sitting for a while.

Franklin's father was gazing down at the sleeping Octavia, stroking her mass of long curly brown hair.

Without warning Luke suddenly squeezed Octavia's belly with both hands. Octavia squealed with muffled surprised laughter through her ball gag, and convulsed and thrashed on Luke's lap as he just continued tormenting his "plaything" without stopping..

"Your turn little sister," Augusta growled mischievously.

Violet giggled extremely nervously and erupted into high pitched squealing laughter as Augusta pounced on her and energetically squeezed her midsection. Violet immediately curled up uselessly in a defensive ball and just laughed uncontrollably, unable to escape.

"How come YOU get to touch her?! This is SO unfair!" Franklin protested.

"Tickling doesn't count as assault, I am not endangering her. I am allowed to do harmless nonsexual stuff like this to her, especially because she is also my sister," Augusta chuckled, not showing the hysterical Violet a shred of mercy.

"Really?, What else am I allowed to do to her?," Franklin asked excitedly.

"What are YOU allowed to do to her?, That sounds a bit sinister," Augusta said with a frown, still not showing mercy to Violet.

"She slapped and beat me today, but I wasn't even allowed to touch her or deflect her blows to defend myself. She then strapped me down in an unholy dungeon and had endless depraved SEX with me! I wasn't allowed to resist her and she forced me to fill out a form saying I was now her boyfriend," Franklin said with bitter revulsion.

Augusta went absolutely silent at these words, as did all the other men in the room. The only sounds was the laughter from Violet and Octavia...

Even the laughter then went silent as Luke and Augusta grew no longer in the mood for their game with the two women, and only awkward silence was left.

"You will NOT hurt this woman, is that understood?," Luke sternly warned him, breaking the silence.

"She is the one who was harming ME!" Franklin protested.

"She is your GIRLFRIEND, she is SUPPOSED to hurt you!" One of the Night Lords said exasperatedly.

"Yes, if you do anything to hurt Mistress Violet then I will kill you myself!" Another Night Lord snarled.

"Not if I kill him first! After what he did to Mistress Hyacinth he is now threatening ANOTHER fine mutant woman! I will KILL the fucker if he doesn't do right by her!" Shouted another.

Soon the entire crowd was roaring that they would ALL kill him if he hurt her!

"I didn't hurt her at all! I am the victim here!" Franklin protested angrily.

"Good! You just continue not hurting her or we will GUT you you little psycho!" Another Night Lord shouted at him!

Franklin tried to explain his side of the story, but nobody cared. They only cared that Violet was safe and unharmed!

"She put a DILDO in my back passage!" Franklin protested.

"And you are COMPLAINING about it?! What is your fucking problem!?" Night Lords jeered him.

"She used a sacrilegious zombie to HOLD the dildo and penetrate me with it!" Franklin exclaimed.

"It was a girl zombie..." Violet added quietly.

"Kinky! What a superb woman Mistress Violet is," another said jealously.

"If you like her so much then why don't YOU become her boyfriend!" Franklin exclaimed furiously.

"You ungrateful little CUNT!" Night Lords roared.

Franklin suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as he was punched in the stomach by outraged Night Lords!

All 50 of them were now attacking him all at once in a massive gang brawl!

Franklin's Astartes ceramic bones only just survived unbroken as fists hit his ribs with the unstoppable strength of marines in power armour! Franklin viciously fought back, but he was overwhelmed by numbers and swiftly beaten so much that he could barely move his muscles anymore, deep punches to the muscles sapping and draining all strength from them, until he was nearly paralysed from the crushing damage.

Franklin was utterly defeated as he was mercilessly kicked and beaten by the crowd of outraged Astartes, he could do nothing but cower as he was beaten too fast to even concentrate on summoning power to defend himself.

After maybe ten minutes he was dragged to his feet half dead, and presented to Violet as a barely alive tribute. He was forced to grovel at her feet in humiliation and was further kicked and beaten until Violet submissively told them that she had now forgiven him.

Franklin was then forced to actually APOLOGISE to Violet for "not appreciating her"!

Franklin looked up at her, broken from the floor. Violet was grinning down at him mischievously!

Violet patted his head with her mutant bird foot, she had completely defeated him!

This wasn't FAIR!

***...


	69. Chapter 69

Part 11

The Journey of Fire.

Chapter 69(orphan)

Franklin was fast asleep in his bed in his Father's home, having a bizarre dream about Octavia and Wendy wearing nun habits and riding single wheel unicycles, through the hallways of the orphanage! It wasn't a sinful dream, merely very weird, the way dreams frequently are.

"Where is your unicycle Franklin?," His Mother Wendy asked him, as he walked beside her through the cold stark stone corridors of the orphanage dungeon level.

"I have no locomotion device Mother," Franklin explained apologetically.

"You NEED a unicycle! You will NEVER learn to walk on the ceiling if you don't have a unicycle!" His mother exclaimed dramatically.

Franklin thrilled with panic, the dream seemed to tell him that it was of the gravest importance that he walk on ceilings for some unexplained reason. He looked around for a unicycle and panicked when he couldn't find one!

"Hear is a unicycle boyfriend," he heard Violet's voice say reassuringly, from no direction but seemingly spoken right inside his head.

Franklin turned and saw Violet, radiantly beautiful and completely naked, riding on a unicycle of her own! She held a spare unicycle in one hand, holding it out for him to take.

Franklin blushed at her nudity, by the Emperor she was precociously beautiful! He shyly took the unicycle, and tried his best to ride the unusual device as Violet blew him kisses and jiggled her bare breasts enticingly!

Franklin turned to look at Octavia and his mother Wendy, but they were now unclothed hajsnips, hajsnips with the women's hair flowing down their heads!

The hajsnips loudly yipped and yapped, and rode away very quickly on their unicycles, disappearing from view. He tried to follow them but the unicycle he was riding merely hovered in the air without moving!

Franklin peddled the unicycle desperately, but it only moved very slowly backwards instead of forwards! The Wendy and Octavia hajsnips were completely gone now!

"This is a very weird dream boyfriend, care to make it a WET dream?," Violet purred naughtily from her own unicycle beside him.

Franklin gawked at her in strange panic but also intense desire, she had been pleasuring him wonderfully ever since becoming his "girlfriend".

Franklin was now suddenly strapped down in an orphanage scourging rack, strapped so that his suddenly naked front was facing her!

Violet was now wearing a deliciously cruel looking black leather version of a nun habit, a habit that left her breasts bare and exposed! In her hands she held a pair of colossal spiky whips!

Violet cracked both whips at the same time, ripping deeply into his defenceless naked flesh! The agony was so extreme that Franklin orgasmed immediately!

"Yay, it is now a wet dream! Your underpants are wet with your cum now boyfriend. Let's make this dream even wetter," Violet said with mischievous triumph, and ripped into him again with her twin whips!

Franklin couldn't stop her, and ejaculated again! Oh it felt so GOOD...

"GET OUT OF FRANKLIN'S BED YOU MUTANT SLUT!" Mother Superior's voice suddenly roared through the dream.

Franklin bolted awake with a start and found himself in bed, with his nuns screaming with rage!

Franklin frantically turned his gaze and discovered Violet laying naked beside him with pink energy glowing around her head!

"Get away from him you HARLOT!" Mother Superior roared with moral outrage.

"Franklin is my BOYFRIEND you old killjoy!" Violet protested, scrambling away from Franklin as nuns viciously brandished canes at her.

Franklin submissively grovelled on the bed before his beloved nuns as they drove Violet away with repeated savage canings, swotting her with vicious force all over without mercy, chasing the naked mutant all around the room as she tried to escape from the brutally hard cane blows. Franklin was horrified to discover that his underpants were indeed wet with his sinful fluid.

"DADDY! Franklin's concubines are hitting me!" Violet's crying voice loudly echoed through the home as she finally successfully fled the room to escape the canes.

"That depraved mutant whore! How DARE she!" Mother Superior barked in moral indignation.

Franklin himself was then filled with wonderful pain as his nuns turned their brutal canes on his own grovelling body, punishing him severely for being found in such a SINFUL happenstance! Franklin thrilled with ecstasy from his severe nuns inflicting pain on him, oh Throne how he had missed this!

Franklin's nuns were now FINALLY back after WEEKS of confinement hidden away from him, the long separation from them had been extremely difficult to endure, he loved his nuns so utterly! Franklin's nuns however had been FAR less than pleased to learn about what Violet had been doing to him!

Franklin had only had his exquisite nuns back for just over a day, but he had already confessed absolutely everything to them in hours of confessions. The resulting punishments had been wonderfully severe and painful. Utter bliss...

"DADDY!" Violet was crying hysterically.

"By Slaanesh I am SICK of this constant upheaval in my home!" Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson's demonic voice snarled loudly throughout the home.

Franklin's nuns squeaked in fearful dismay and hid behind Franklin on the large bed in a tight mass as Luke stormed naked into Franklin's room, followed closely by a badly caned and crying Violet.

"It was THEM Daddy! They hit me just for being in bed with my boyfriend!" Violet exclaimed in submissive daughterly tears, pointing accusingly at the nuns.

"You slaves DARED to lay a violent hand on my stepdaughter!?" Luke roared with bowel loosening demonic fury.

The nuns all screamed and huddled even more tightly behind Franklin.

Franklin snarled ferally at the sounds of distress from his "harem" of nuns, driven by some mindless instinct to protect "his" women from harm.

"Snarl all you like boy, your concubines will NOT get away without some kind of punishment for this," Luke snarled back with equally feral rage.

The pair of Astartes snarled and roared at each other in a showdown of vocal dominance, roaring louder and louder to determine which was the stronger.

Franklin instinctively boomed out deep raging noise harder and louder than he had thought he was capable of, testosterone surging through his veins with undiluted masculine power, compelling him to protect "his harem of dominatrix lovers".

The nuns screamed with fear at the noise and fury, only adding to Franklin's masculine rage.

Franklin and Luke began thumping the ground in warning at each other, making the entire room vibrate from the power of their muscles.

Franklin didn't back down, roaring and gnashing his teeth at his male rival, determined to protect his nuns from even being so much as touched by this other Sevenson male.

Luke didn't back down, and roared far deeper and louder than Franklin could match, and thumped the floor far harder, clearly and obviously the far stronger of the two males.

Franklin still didn't back down, and held his ground despite being obviously outmatched.

Luke suddenly lunged at him!

Franklin snarled and lunged too.

The two Night Lords slammed into each other halfway along the distance with jarring force, and wrestled each other with feral power!

Franklin grappled with his adversary, driven by instinct. The instinct wanted him to prove his dominance by RAPING his rival!

Franklin was so feral with testosterone fuelled rage that he couldn't stop himself, and just tried with all his might to overpower and rape Luke in a show of dominance.

Franklin fought with all his might, but was not even CLOSE to being as strong as his adversary!

Franklin snarled and roared as he was overpowered and held in a vulnerable position with his bottom coverings pulled down!

Luke paused and snarled, "Don't make me rape you son, yield and I will spare you from sodomy!"

"YIELD FRANKLIN YIELD!" Sister Mary screamed hysterically...

Franklin obeyed with miserable utter subservience and snarled, "YES SISTER MARY I YIELD AS ORDERED!"

Franklin immediately stopped fighting and became passive.

"VERY WISE!" Luke snarled, still filled with his own testosterone fuelled shouting urge.

Luke roughly shoved Franklin out of his way and pounced on the cowering nuns, grabbing up a cane!

Franklin watched in horror as his nuns were all caned with savage force by the outraged chaos lord! The nuns were SCREAMING with pain and terror!

Franklin had been ordered to yield, and could not disobey to defend his nuns!

Luke Sevenson had Mother Superior bent over his right leg, with her BOTTOM BARED! Luke was caning her bare bottom with terrible fury!

Mother Superior was shrieking in pain! Her bottom was going severely crimson from the terrible blows!

Luke abruptly stopped caning Mother Superior, and grabbed Sister Pamela, baring her young and beautiful bottom!

Sister Pamela was screaming and wailing as Luke beat her bottom bright red!

Franklin was in complete distress as Sister Pamela's bottom bruised purple! The MONSTER!

Sister Pamela was then shoved aside and Sister Mary was grabbed and bent over for punishment!

Franklin flinched in distressed horror as her bare bottom was agonisingly turned an angry purple colour as she wept in pain!

One by one every single nun was caned severely on her exposed bottom, until the entire group of his nuns were all clutching their bottoms and crying.

The monster even caned poor defenceless Sister Superior Clementine despite her being completely innocent of harming Violet. Predictably, the unbreakable Sister Superior of the Order of the Painful Path didn't make a sound, nor showed any indication of even feeling her brutal beating at all, much to Luke's considerable vocal frustration.

With the brutality now apparently over, Luke lowered the cane and let the nuns run crying to Franklin for comfort and protection.

Franklin immediately fussed over his weeping nuns protectively, and they ordered him to cuddle them comfortingly, which he enthusiastically obeyed.

Franklin looked up from his large armful of sobbing nuns, and glared bitterly at his father for harming these treasured women.

"I will cane them like this EVERY time they, or YOU, dare to physically harm Violet! You UNDER-FUCKING-STAND?!" Luke shouted at Franklin severely.

The nuns all nodded frantically in understanding, and Franklin sycophantically nodded in agreement with his nuns.

"Thank you Daddy," Violet said submissively, apparently allowed to call him "Daddy" as an alternative to "Master".

Luke put his arms around her affectionately, and Violet was suddenly squealing with laughter. Luke was tickling her..

"This is for interrupting my orgasm with Octavia," Luke calmly rebuked her, making her laugh hysterically from his fingers probing under her closed arms.

"Daddy I'm SORRY!" Violet shrieked through her laughter, apparently she was now being punished TOO!

"You are just lucky that I am forbidden from doing anything WORSE than this to you! You DELIBERATELY provoked this civil unrest in my home Stepdaughter, you KNEW that his blasted concubines would react like this when you snuck uninvited into Franklin's bed NAKED!" Luke rebuked her, keeping her screaming with laughter.

"DADDY! I'M ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF!" Violet squealed frantically.

"You are cleaning up any mess you make," Luke said simply and showed no mercy at all.

Within 30 seconds Violet was urinating in a stream down her naked legs from her vagina, but Luke still showed no indication of stopping.

Luke noticed Franklin and the nuns all gawking at this display and explained what he was doing.

"Violet here is an officially recognised Sevenson woman, quite a high ranking one too as she is the former chief librarian on this ship. Her position is such that conventional punishments like canings are out of the question. It requires me to get somewhat creative when I discipline my daughter..." Luke chuckled.

Violet was in hysterics, no longer talking and now crying tears of laughter as Luke "punished" her.

"Octavia is the one who discovered this method of punishing her adoptive daughters. That tickle crazy slut tickled the absolute SHIT out of ALL her kids as they grew up, she is the one who made tickling popular in the Sevenson family, it is an interesting and intense new sensation from the usual pain, she even made it fashionable in some of our worship rituals to Slaanesh," Luke said conversationally over Violet's very loud laughter.

"If you ever think of a new way for me to legally punish my daughters then please let me know, I fear that Violet enjoys this too much," Luke added.

"DADDY I HATE THIS!" Violet screamed in response to the suggestion that she was enjoying herself right now.

The nuns were starting to quiet down now, and just huddled in Franklin's arms, watching as Violet's face got more and more tormented from her punishment.

"Where is Octavia anyway?," Sister Mary asked hesitantly after a pause.

"Tied down to my bed, Violet here interrupted me just as I was about to orgasm inside Octavia," Luke explained conversationally.

The nuns all shuddered at this information.

"H-how long will you ah... Punish, your stepdaughter like this for?," Sister Mary asked hesitantly.

"Be a while yet, this is hardly a very painful punishment. I have to make up for the mild nature of the punishment with elongated duration to make sure she actually SUFFERS," Luke said with fatherly sternness.

"I'm SUFFERING Daddy! I'm SUFFERING!" Violet squealed.

Luke simply ignored her pleading for mercy and kept her laughing uncontrollably from his strong hands in her bare armpits.

After so long that it was almost embarrassing, Luke stopped tormenting his now fully repentant stepdaughter. Violet grovelled down on the floor at his feet, pleading out apologies and begging him to stop for good.

"I want you to put some clothes on young lady, and obediently attend to your boyfriend SUBMISSIVELY while in my home. You can dominate him OUTSIDE my home, but in here you will either submit to male authority or you will leave," Luke ordered her.

"Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy!" Violet exclaimed enthusiastically in obvious fear of additional punishment.

"Octavia has plenty of spare mass produced bikinis in her closet in my bedroom, go put on a bikini like a good girl," Luke commanded dominantly.

"Yes Daddy," Violet agreed submissively and ran off to obey.

"As for YOU, you will NOT hurt Violet. The absolute WORST thing you can do to her without her express consent is tickle her, that goes for ALL of you," Luke warned Franklin and his nuns.

"Oh and, it goes without saying that you will NOT use your current authority over your girlfriend Violet to order her to change her religion in any way. I will cane your concubines worse than before if you try to force her to worship the Emperor or any other deity. Oh and don't dress her up as a nun outside of sex unless she wants to dress like that... I don't want any more complaints from her," Luke warned.

The nuns got Franklin to nod in agreement to these terms, and Luke stalked out of Franklin's bedroom.

Violet appeared a while later, looking fresh from the shower and wearing a stunningly patterned brightly coloured bikini, the bikini top of which was WAY too big around the cups for Violet's "merely large" breasts, the cups designed to contain the intimidating size of Octavia's crazily large bosoms..

Violet was holding a mop and bucket of soapy water, and immediately got to work cleaning up her urine on the floor. Franklin had been so distracted by her oversized bikini top that he hadn't even noticed the cleaning implements until she started cleaning.

The nuns all coldly glowered at Violet in silence as she cleaned, xenophobic hatred written on all their faces. Sister Superior Clementine had to be physically held back by nuns pulling on her long chain, zealous desire to attack the mutant written all over her righteous face.

"Please Sister Superior Clementine don't spit on the mutant, we might be beaten again!" Sister Pamela's voice pleaded fearfully as the Sister Superior lunged hard against her chain.

"Do not fear pain my sisters! Let me attack this blasphemous abomination!" Sister Superior Clementine orated powerfully and tried yet again to pull free.

"Hold her chain for me, uh, "Master" Franklin," Sister Pamela ordered with pseudo submission.

Franklin obeyed instantly and held the chain with all his strength. Sister Superior Clementine was physically far weaker than the neophyte Franklin, and was easily dragged back by Franklin.

"Let go of my chain NOW!" Sister Superior Clementine ordered sternly.

Franklin obeyed without question.

The nuns screamed and tackled the violent sister of battle to the floor, struggling to hold her even with her stock and ankle shackles.

"Franklin help us hold her back!" Sister Mary shouted frantically.

Franklin obeyed without question and grabbed hold of the metal stock around her wrists and neck, dragging her away from Violet's direction.

"Let go of me Franklin!" Sister Superior Clementine ordered yet again.

Franklin let go obediently...

This impasse continued for some time and the nuns were eventually forced to gag Sister Superior Clementine to stop her countermanding their orders.

Violet was giggling with amusement as Franklin finally succeeded in padlocking the chain around the metal leg of an extremely heavy storage cabinet on the furtherest side of the room.

Sister Superior Clementine tugged and screamed into her gag but couldn't shift the heavy cabinet.

Franklin turned to glare at Violet...

Violet was standing with her hands behind her back and head slightly bent forward in submission, gazing at Franklin with deliberate subservience while in Luke's home.

Violet noticed Franklin looking at her and immediately began to very demurely approach him.

Violet was immediately staring down a mass of canes blocking her way...

"You are not allowed to hit me, don't make me call my Daddy again," Violet warned.

The nuns all lowered their canes slowly.

Violet very cautiously walked through the crowd of nuns, moving right towards Franklin. The tension in the room was such that it could be cut with a knife.

Violet moved right up to Franklin and stood on the tips of her bird toes to kiss him on the mouth!

The nuns all exploded in outrage!

Violet was grabbed by a mass of nun hands...

Violet was howling with laughter!

"This is the WORST we are permitted to do to you," the nuns spat with wrath...

This was going to be a WEIRD day by the look of things.

***...

Franklin was not bothered by Violet for the next 8 hours, about half of the nuns were holding her down in another room and punishing her in the only way they could get away with. The entire home was now echoing loudly with Violet's desperate laughter...

Franklin spent much of the day enjoying painful punishments from his nuns and giving constant confessions, he was in SO much trouble for the situation with Violet.

Franklin was currently bench pressing five nuns in a specially designed metal crate, as the remaining five flogged him while stroking his ears lest he climax. By the Emperor he was in bliss!

Franklin's member was completely limp from the ear stimulation, making orgasm impossible, and he just enjoyed being tortured and chastised without interruption by his beloved stern nuns.

Franklin lifted and lowered the crate full of nuns with steady disciplined motions, performing the mandatory daily exercises to ensure maximum muscle development as a neophyte.

Franklin had been exercising the entire last 8 hours, power lifting as he gave confessions, squatting massive weights with his shoulders as his knuckles were savagely caned. The nuns had been absolutely ruthless today in their quest to grow "their" neophyte as big as physically possible, to be one day able to hopefully defeat his father when Franklin tried to protect them in the future.

Franklin was sweating and a bit exhausted, but his nuns gave him nothing more than the occasional cup of water held to his lips to keep him hydrated, not even letting him stop as he drank.

The nuns were talking among themselves as they disciplined the currently completely silent Franklin.

"I am SO thankful to be out of that hidden room, I had only Sister Brooke in with me for company for all those weeks, and she had constant morning sickness the entire time! By his Imperial Majesty the SMELL of all that vomit permeated the entire room CONSTANTLY no matter what we did to clean it!" Sister Mary exclaimed as she knelt at Franklin's head stroking his ears maddeningly.

"At least you weren't stuck with Sister Superior Clementine! She couldn't do anything at all for herself in her restraints. I had to wash her, feed her, toilet her, groom her, clothe her and everything else all by myself! She wasn't even very good company in conversation!" Sister Pamela complained as she agonisingly caned the bottom of Franklin's smarting bare feet.

"At least you didn't run out of toilet paper," Mother Superior said as she brutally flogged Franklin's bare stomach with a huge long bullwhip.

The nuns Franklin could see all flinched in revulsion.

"Why did it take weeks for us to be let out?, Poor little Franklin has been wallowing in sin without our supervision," Sister Mary asked concernedly.

Franklin flushed with guilt at her well deserved words, he had indeed been wallowing in FILTHY sin without them!

"The two traitor chapters have departed, or at least are trying to. All of their ships are flying away as quickly as possible in real space in the hope of passing beyond the worst parts of the warp storm, they plan to make an emergency warp jump to safety at the bare minimum safe distance away from us," Mother Superior explained as she cracked the whip on his skin with exquisitely agonising force.

"The traitors are no longer seeking our heads?," Sister Pamela asked fearfully.

"No, they apparently think us dead after weeks of searching for us in vain," Mother Superior reassured her.

"MERCY PLEASE!" Violet's hysterically laughing screaming echoed through the large apartment.

"How much longer are we going to punish that mutant?," Sister Mary asked curiously.

"Till she stops being a mutant?," Sister Pamela suggested.

"Would that we could punish her for that long, but we will be wise to end her chastisement before too much longer lest we kill her," Mother Superior said bitterly.

"I don't think it's possible to tickle someone to death, Octavia herself is living proof that it's impossible," Sister Mary disagreed.

"Oh really?, Well in that case maybe we can keep punishing her indefinitely for the sin of mutation?," Mother Superior said hopefully.

"Can we get away with keeping the mutant indefinitely?, She has relatives who will come looking for her if she goes missing..." Sister Pamela asked fearfully.

"INDEED SHE DOES LITTLE NUN!" Luke's voice boomed through the walls from his bedroom.

"DADDY?! DADDY HELP!" Violet was suddenly shouting shrilly.

"YOU NUNS HAVE UNTIL I FINISH FUCKING OCTAVIA TO RELEASE VIOLET!" Luke snarled without leaving his room, he had been "fucking" Octavia the entire DAY already!

Violet's tormented laughter instantly ceased and she ran crying into the gymnasium room Franklin was using.

Violet ran crying her eyes out and lay sobbing on top of Franklin's bare chest!

"GET OFF HIM!" Mother Superior roared in outrage.

"Protect me Boyfriend! PLEASE protect me! They are so CRUEL! EIGHT HOURS!" Violet pleaded wretchedly.

"Stop exercising "Master" Franklin", Mother Superior ordered.

Franklin immediately lifted the crate of nuns up safely onto the locking hooks of the bench press, and gripped hold of the sobbing Violet as he sat up.

Violet was cowering in his lap, her bikini bottom wet with urine and excrement from being tickled to incontinence! She STANK of her night soil!

The nuns were all around her, hands reaching out to "punish" her yet again. Violet screamed in fear and huddled desperately into Franklin's chest from on his lap.

Franklin grabbed hold of her midsection and pitilessly began to squeeze...

Violet wailed and screeched with betrayed laughter, and Franklin showed no mercy at all until an extremely outraged naked Luke Sevenson burst into the room.

"Eight HOURS!? And yet you STILL are not showing mercy to MY STEPDAUGHTER! It's time for the ringleaders of you nuns to learn what EIGHT HOURS FEELS LIKE!" Luke roared mercilessly and grabbed a large armful of nuns!

Franklin then spent the next 8 hours trying in vain to break down Luke's locked super heavily reinforced bedroom door as nuns loudly laughed and screamed!

Violet wisely ran away out of the apartment, but not before having a huge smirk of satisfaction...

***...

Slaaneshi Sorceress Violet Smith felt absolutely exhausted as she had a very good wash in her own apartment after a good meal, those nuns had been cruel even by Violet's usual standards!

Violet had been raised by OCTAVIA, and had endured an entire childhood of VERY excessive tickling! At least an hour each day as a little girl of getting the utter PISS tickled out of her! Octavia had never sexually abused Violet nor hit her as a child, but the sheer amount of tickling had been bordering on abuse...

And today for 8 brutal merciless HOURS, Violet had been forced to relive this buried childhood trauma!

Violet shuddered, she had felt herself revert back to her childhood, back to being pinned down and tickled for long periods by the extremely loving but STUPID Octavia! Octavia hadn't meant any harm, she was just an extremely well meaning example of why EXTREME tickling fetishists should NOT EVER be allowed to raise children!

Stupid Octavia...

Violet sighed, she still loved Mummy Octavia to death despite it all. Mummy Octavia was by FAR the most loving and supportive parental figure in Violet's entire childhood, she just got a bit crazy with all the tickling games... Violet loved her silly mummy so much.

As unwittingly borderline abusive as Mummy Octavia had been, even Octavia had never held Violet down for EIGHT ENTIRE HOURS! It was too much even by the standards of Violet's rather messed up childhood.

Violet turned her attention to shampooing the feathers of her four year old daughter Carmen who was bathing with her.

Violet had children of her own and a very specialised job that required constant study, Violet had SOME spare time to carry on with her reluctant boyfriend Franklin, but not SO much spare time that she could waste 8 hours being tormented by those merciless nuns!

Violet made an irritated bird song and focused on washing her four year old daughter Carmen.

Violet and Carmen were sitting on the floor of the shower, using a handheld nozzle on a hose to spray warm water on themselves as needed by squeezing on the handle lever to activate the water. Beside them on the floor were dispenser bottles of very high quality shampoos and liquid soaps and skin lotions, required to keep Violet looking so beautiful.

Carmen was almost the spitting image of Violet, with long blue feathers for hair and adorable little bird feet. Her father was definitely a Sevenson Night Lord, but WHICH Sevenson Night Lord was somewhat more of a mystery. Violet had been sexually intimate with over 50 percent of the Night Lords in the entire warband, and had as yet not bothered to get a paternity test done on Carmen.

General genetic tests had confirmed Carmen was indeed a Sevenson, Violet simply hadn't wanted to share custody of the child so had deliberately spurned having paternity tested.

Violet fussed lovingly over her daughter as she washed her, soaping her up until Carmen was completely white with thick foam, which Violet then dutifully rinsed away with warm water.

Carmen squirmed a bit, not entirely cooperative, and the moment she was able to she resumed playing with a bright yellow rubber toy water bird, squeezing the toy to make it squeak and trying to float it in the shallow puddles on the floor.

Violet deliberately sprayed a generous amount of water all over the shower floor, generating modest puddles for the child to play in.

Violet ran additional warm water over herself just for the comfort it gave her and relaxed as she watched Carmen play with the rubber water bird toy.

Carmen had been left almost alone for 8 entire hours today with only a few nanny zombies to supervise the child! Violet had only intended to visit her boyfriend for two or three hours at the absolute most, her entire day plan had been screwed up by those sadistic nuns!

It was just so INCONSIDERATE to basically kidnap her like that!

(Squeaky-squeak)

Carmen was squeezing the rubber toy bird.

(Squeaky-squeak, Squeaky-squeak)

Violet smiled at the cute noise and doted on her child, helping her squeeze the toy and warmly encouraging her in a voice reserved for very small children.

Violet could read every thought in Carmen's mind, her mind was filled with the simple innocent thoughts of a child, currently focused exclusively on playing with the toy. Violet had tried her best to keep Carmen innocent like this, and deliberately forbade the telepathic four year old from reading minds so as to spare her from the hard realities adult minds contained.

Violet herself had had no one to stop Violet herself from reading minds as a child, and Violet had been raised by Wendy and Octavia... It hadn't exactly been an "innocent" childhood after that...

Violet was determined that Carmen herself would at least get to enjoy this innocence for as long as possible.

"Mummy, why don't the men in the dungeon ever bathe with us?, they smell," Carmen asked innocently...

Violet died a little inside, this maintaining of innocence in a place like this was harder than it sounded!

Violet very quickly changed the subject and got out of the shower with Carmen. Violet lovingly dried Carmen off, and led her daughter to her bedroom to get her diapered and dressed. Carmen was potty trained but still had the occasional bladder accident, necessitating diaper shorts to soak up any pee.

Violet played and interacted with Carmen for a while, before leaving her under the supervision of zombies as Violet spent some time flogging the men in her dungeon. A lot of screaming men later and Violet got a zombie to change all the men's diapers and feed them. Violet then returned to her daughter.

Violet lovingly fussed over her daughter attentively until she fell asleep for the night. Violet lovingly closed the extremely soundproof door to Carmen's bedroom, and sauntered back into her dungeon for some therapeutic sadism.

Violet missed Franklin as she flogged and tortured the screaming rapists in her dungeon, Franklin was by far the most entertaining challenge of any boyfriend she had ever had.

Violet had sampled all the single Sevenson men in the warband, they were all fun to torture but she always inevitably got bored with them. They were all simply eager submissive doormats that didn't need to be tamed by force, just utterly boring!

Franklin however was different.

Franklin refused point blank to submit to her, and could only be motivated by threats to his nuns. Franklin was also UTTERLY xenophobic against mutants and psykers, and this intense tang of bigoted hatred made breaking his will all the sweeter!

Like all Slaanesh worshipping Sevenson females, Violet's pussy had been carefully and deliberately stretched by Violet with ever bigger dildos over her teenage years, until she was finally able to endure giant space marine cocks on a daily basis. It was a traditional ritual that all Sevenson females had to go through to mark their transition into womanhood, you weren't "really" an adult woman until you could endure a Sevenson cock.

Violet was now so loose that ordinary human men just didn't fully satisfy her anymore. Violet NEEDED someone as well endowed as only a space marine could be, and of those available Franklin was the most interesting to break in her dungeon.

Franklin was not yet fully well endowed, not YET, but he would grow to full size over the next few years and be big enough to fully satisfy her. Hopefully he would still not be fully broken to her will by then, nothing was so satisfying as breaking a man's will when he is deep inside you.

Violet moaned at the mere thought, and fingered herself excitedly as she flogged her shrieking convicts. She imagined breaking his will on her torture table as he orgasmed inside her, broken down by relentless pleasure and pain until he was her grovelling slave!

Violet groaned deeply and squirted on the dungeon floor in orgasm, oh Slaanesh she was so aroused!

Violet sauntered over to a man being stretched on a rack, he looked so defenceless...

Violet reached out with her delicate finger tips and experimentally stroked him in various places...

"Not ticklish huh?, How disappointing. How about you," Violet mused moving to another man.

Violet tried several men disappointedly until she found one who responded properly to her touch.

"Looks like I found a ticklish one," Violet chuckled and quickly reduced the man to hysterics in his stretching rack.

Violet had been through absolute hell today, and it felt really good to give some back for a change. The man's screaming laughter was extremely therapeutic to poor Violet, and she kept him screaming until he passed out after 30 minutes.

Violet found more men who were sensitive, and made each howl with laughter for a while, venting her own woes and stresses off onto these playthings until she felt so completely better about herself that she stopped tickling the screaming men.

Violet felt light and relaxed as she sauntered into her luxurious bedroom, and she slipped naked into bed, stretching and flexing her mutant bird feet blissfully.

Violet reached over to her bedside table and picked up a tablet screen cogitator, activating it with a touch-rune.

The screen flicked on to her place in the latest sorcerous tome she was reading, and she relaxed into her studies, learning new mysteries about the ancient powers of chaos.

Violet relaxed wonderfully as she read until she fell asleep, utter bliss.

***...


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70(orphan)

The securely tied down Octavia Antony Sevenson was getting extremely frustrated as Luke abruptly pulled out of her YET AGAIN in response to some fresh commotion! The ongoing feud between Violet and the nuns was STILL causing badly timed disruptions to Octavia's orgasms!

"Master PLEASE make me cum, I'm SO CLOSE!" Octavia begged wretchedly.

Luke hesitated, obvious painful desire to continue written on his face.

"DADDY! Master Franklin won't stop tickling me!" Violet's screaming echoed through the apartment.

Luke shrugged at this and Octavia groaned with blessed relief as his huge cock brutally stretched its way back inside her yearning aching wet pussy.

Octavia gasped in bliss as she was stretched intensely, the mighty stiff fat shaft was grinding mercilessly over her desperate clitoris! It slid in and out with unstoppable power, and she felt every single vein rub unyieldingly over her INTENSELY sensitive swollen clit!

Octavia moaned with all her might, unable to hold her deep hoarse moans in even if she tried! It just felt SO good to have this brutally oversized cock stretch her open and grind unstoppably against her overwhelmed clitoris!

Octavia's wrists and ankles were stretched out tightly to the distant bedposts, by soft yet extremely strong pink ropes patterned all along their length with elegant Slaanesh symbols. Octavia could barely move at all in this position, completely and totally at Luke's mercy just the way she liked it.

Octavia was almost cumming, oh Slaanesh she was on the very verge of CUMMING!

"DADDY PLEASE! The nuns are now helping him!" Violet screamed loudly in laughter.

Luke hesitated in his forceful penetration, looking like he might go to investigate!

"Don't you DARE stop Master!" Octavia roared demonically, her face now unnaturally distorted with her inner supernatural chaos nature.

Luke flinched at her furious words and demon face, and distorted his own face in a savage demonic visage at her insubordinate attitude.

"PLEASE MASTER!" Octavia pleaded in a distorted demonic snarl of desperation.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Violet squealed in distressed laughter.

"Oh cruel Slaanesh I am SO CLOSE NOW MASTER!" Octavia wept in misery.

Luke made his decision and grabbed hold of Octavia's defenceless body and fucked her so hard that she almost feared she would be ripped open!

Octavia moaned her lungs completely empty as she hurtled over the crest of inevitable orgasm!

"YES! YES! OH SLAANESH YES!" Octavia moaned brazenly as orgasm engulfed her entire being with thermonuclear force!

For 30 blissful HEAVENLY seconds the orgasm just went on and on, and Octavia felt an intense, almost explosive pressure inside her as Luke's cock forced a massive amount of semen inside her with extremely high pressure!

The pressure was so great that Octavia felt the semen explode out of her through the tiny gap in between where her vaginal walls pressed hard against his cock, showering high pressure cum all over the base of Luke's shaft.

Luke pulled out of her as her blissful orgasm came to an end, and cum fountained out of her to join the large puddle of earlier cum that was already pooling around her ass indentation on top of the sheets!

Luke then left silently without a word to deal with the latest insanity going on out there in the apartment, leaving Octavia tied down naked and defenceless to the bed.

Octavia panted to regain her breath, she was covered in sweat and laying in a truly gigantic clammy patch of wet sheets from the sweat and other fluids. Strands of Octavia's curly long brown hair were plastered to her sweaty face in a way that was perfectly irritating, but Octavia was bound and unable to groom her crazy tangle of bed hair.

Octavia fidgeted in her bonds, feeling bored and annoyed by this interruption. Octavia and Luke's incessant love making was more than just selfish pleasure on their part, it was also a sacred worship offering to Slaanesh. By interrupting them from having sex, Violet and the nuns were interrupting a SACRED WORSHIP RITUAL!

Luke was a CHAOS LORD in the service of blessed Slaanesh, it was absolutely VITAL that his balls be kept as empty as possible at all times! Just as it was vital to keep Wendy the chaos champion of Slaanesh as sexually satisfied as possible. Octavia had a sacred DUTY to pleasure this high ranking brother and sister, interrupting her from pleasing them was bordering on BLASPHEMY to blessed Slaanesh!

Octavia's primary "job" in the warband was to generate as much sacred lust as possible in everyone around her, and to give sacred pleasure to Luke and Wendy, and she was VERY good at this job.

Octavia's brain also seemed to be wired to feel orgasmic pleasure from tickling. Just as the fabled Emperor's Children Legion were rumoured to have had their brains altered so that pain was confused with orgasm, Octavia's brain was filled with orgasm from tickling, which was a big part of why she was so completely obsessed with the sensation. For Octavia, being tickled was itself a worship offering, such was the intense pleasure and lust it gave her.

So she had two "jobs", generating lust and pleasure in others through her beauty and touch, and to generate lust and pleasure in herself by being tickled. The two jobs were not mutually exclusive either, as tickling was a MAJOR part of sexual foreplay with Octavia, Luke usually tickled her almost the entire time as he fucked her, generating the maximum amount of worship.

Oh and also because they had love and a relationship and all the other more usual stuff committed sexual partners had, they were far more than just worship partners. Luke was in every respect Octavia's long term boyfriend, with all of the complexities that went with such a relationship. They deeply loved each other even beyond the sex, they were lovers who genuinely liked each other's company.

The combination of duty to Slaanesh and genuine relationship was very confusing at times, these things all just blurred together in Slaanesh worshippers like Octavia and Wendy and Luke, so hard to tell when one aspect began and another ended..

Well love and relationship stuff aside, Octavia and Luke had two sacred jobs they should be doing right now, and these continual interruptions were interfering with BOTH of these holy tasks!

Damn it these clammy sheets were so uncomfortable the way they stuck to her skin!

She now BADLY needed to pee!

Her nose was itchy too...

Octavia could now hear Luke's raised voice outside in the apartment somewhere, dealing with whatever the hell was going on out there this time.

Octavia would dearly love to be out there and shouting at Violet and the damn nuns too. Unfortunately Luke had not untied her, and she wasn't going anywhere until he did...

Oh Slaanesh this was BORING! All tied up and no one even playing with her!

Sounds of feral rage could now be heard, Luke and Franklin were apparently fighting again. Octavia sighed exasperatedly, she was getting utterly sick of Franklin recently.

The sounds of mayhem continued as Octavia's bottom lay in a large puddle of Luke's semen. Octavia discreetly farted, causing the cum to bubble loudly! Oh Slaanesh that sounded so unfeminine!

Octavia embarrassedly hoped that Luke hadn't heard that wet sounding cum-fart, Octavia always tried hard to maintain her femininity around Luke. Wendy didn't care about stuff like farts, Wendy would just deliberately sniff them and moan a lot, but Luke preferred ultra feminine behaviour in the women he fucked.

Octavia gazed down the length of her body, but she could barely see anything past her massive breasts! Octavia had to tilt her head right forward to see her belly and pussy past her huge pale tits, it was very gloomy in Luke's bedroom too, which made it even harder to see.

Octavia's body certainly looked sexy even to herself, by Slaanesh Wendy had given Octavia a MASSIVE boob job! Intimidatingly large pale perfectly sculpted breasts greeted her eyes, topped by slightly brownish-pink nipples of flawless shape and size and texture.

Octavia got slightly wet just from looking at the view of her own tits! By Slaanesh she was such a slut!

The sounds of violence continued outside as Octavia admired her own boobs, getting wetter and wetter at the sight of them. Octavia was completely bisexual but had a slight preference for women, being slightly more towards the lesbian end of the sexuality spectrum. Octavia would happily fuck almost anyone, but given the choice she preferred extremely busty and beautiful women like Wendy, especially if they were holding a suitably large dildo.

Octavia got sad at this thought, she missed her wife Wendy SO much! Luke was good, but Wendy was better, more loving and more emotionally intimate. Also Wendy was FAR kinkier than Luke, Luke flatly refused to let Octavia even shit in his mouth!

Octavia missed the smell and taste of Wendy doing a shit in her mouth, missed drinking Wendy's piss, missed the way Wendy would make herself puke in Octavia's mouth and missed drinking Wendy's puke. If it came out of Wendy then Octavia would happily ingest it.

Luke's saliva was so acidic and corrosive that Octavia and Wendy had to wear specially formulated acid neutralising lipstick and mascara just to safely kiss him! And he could NEVER give oral without first flooding her pussy with an entire tube of neutralising gel!

Octavia could do SO much more things with Wendy than with Luke, she loved Luke to death but he just wasn't the same...

Luke was not a particularly kinky Slaanesh devotee like Wendy and Octavia were, he was more into raw sex rather than into the more extreme fetishes. He was most definitely into Dominance and submission however, demanding complete female submission in his home as his primary sexual fetish. He was also a submissive masochist in Wendy's dungeon, and enjoyed submitting to both women as they beat and dominated him.

Octavia had been DELIGHTED to discover that he was rather ticklish when chained defenceless in Wendy's dungeon, and had gleefully spent many an hour making him pee himself from her merciless stroking fingers! Octavia was not only a tickle masochist, but also an extremely enthusiastic tickling sadist, and delighted in giving as hard as she herself took it. Luke had eventually gotten cross with her for all the times she made him piss himself, and had forbidden her from tickling him. She honoured his request... Sometimes...

Franklin had RUINED Wendy and Octavia's bondage games with Luke as their plaything! Luke hadn't dared to let himself be bound defenceless ever since Franklin first came onboard, fearing that Franklin would do something lethal while Luke was restrained.

Octavia's forbidden mischievous tickle sadism on the unconsenting Luke in bondage had come to a crashing halt! Octavia had been bitterly disappointed.

When Luke wasn't being "tickle raped" in bondage by Octavia, Octavia herself was usually the one in bondage getting a delicious taste of her own medicine. Luke didn't have a specific fetish for tickling as such, but simply did what his various consorts individually liked. For Octavia he did tickling, for TigerLily he did pain and domination, and for Wendy he did a little bit of everything but didn't (usually) penetrate her. Luke was just a gentleman who focused on his lover's needs.

Octavia was one of the few people who had ever seen Luke's discreetly hidden champion's mark of Slaanesh, only the most intimate of companions ever saw it. The mark was absolutely tiny, and was located under his foreskin, it was small enough to be mistaken for a skin blemish, and only glowed on the rare occasions Luke wanted it to glow.

Octavia had had the privilege of seeing Luke's mark VERY close up, and she loved looking at it when she played with his cock, which she did on at least a daily basis.

The family was largely unaware of Luke's chaos mark of Slaanesh, as it was seen as an almost blasphemous show of insubordination for any Sevenson male to technically outrank a Sevenson woman. Octavia and Wendy and TigerLily and the few others who knew had deliberately kept the mark secret, to avoid causing problems for Luke in this highly sexist society.

By all rights Luke should rank AT LEAST as highly as Wendy in the official chain of command, avoiding the ridiculous predicament of having LILING in charge now! Even Octavia knew that Liling knew not the first thing about anything outside of medicine, and had absolutely no idea how to captain and manage a massive battleship.

Luke himself was FAR more qualified to take the lead right now, but instead he was just endlessly fucking Octavia in between very occasional military training and meetings and the like. Though truth be told, Octavia certainly didn't mind this...

The sounds outside seemed to now be female ticklish laughter and pain, Luke was clearly giving BOTH Violet and the nuns a well deserved punishment for this latest interruption. Octavia thrilled with jealousy at the sounds, wishing Luke would "punish" her right now.

Octavia got very wet with anticipation as the sounds of punishment ended, meaning that Luke was now coming back to Octavia! Yes!

Octavia squirmed excitedly in her ropes, and peered over her massive breasts at the bedroom doorway, Luke was about to come back and fuck her! YES!

Luke stormed through the door, with a pair of women's legs ending in bird feet carried over his shoulder! Oh crap he had Violet!

Luke closed and securely locked the door, and then deposited the bikini clad Violet on the bed a safe distance away from Octavia.

Luke then crawled over to Octavia and UNTIED her! NO!

Octavia pouted unhappily as she was released from her comforting bondage, and repositioned herself to a far drier area of the bedsheets, wiping the cum off her bottom region on the bits of the wet patch that were just sweat before she left.

"Off the bed slut, Violet here is going to change the sheets as part of her punishment," Luke commanded dominantly.

Octavia obediently vacated the bed, and took the opportunity to drink water and use the toilet in the ensuite bathroom as Violet miserably cleaned up the appalling sex mess.

Octavia had a much needed shower when Luke gave her no further orders, and washed off quite a lot of various bodily fluids from her skin and hair. She soaped her body clean and then rinsed, and then got started on shampooing her long hair..

"Shove over Slut," Luke's voice said dominantly as she was blinded by the shampoo.

Octavia blindly moved aside, both arms raised massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

Octavia squealed with laughter from an unexpected brief tickling poke to both armpits!

Octavia was completely blind from the shampoo, and couldn't see what Luke was doing!

Her sides were suddenly poked! Octavia flinched and laugh ticklishly, she was INSANELY sensitive!

Luke was utterly silent in the huge shower, not standing under the flow. Octavia had no idea where he was or what he would do next!...

Her tummy was squeezed for half a second! Octavia exploded in laughter, tingling terribly all over, the anticipation sending thrills up her spine!

Where was he now!

Octavia flinched and squealed from another brief poke to the armpits! Luke was toying with her!

Octavia winced and trembled, blind from the shampoo in her eyes, knowing that at any moment her ticklish doom would come.

She waited nervously, giggling with fearful anticipation.

Why wasn't he attacking?

Octavia screamed as she was suddenly pounced on by his huge muscular body, he had her by the stomach and was squeezing unstoppably with his powerful hands!

Hellishly intense tickling engulfed Octavia's entire soul as the fingers squeezed this ultimate sensitive spot, her TUMMY!

Octavia screamed with hysterical laughter, and couldn't break free! He was TICKLING her!

Orgasmic pleasure filled her as the tickling got ever worse, and she blindly begged him to tickle her even HARDER!

Luke happily obliged and Octavia's laughter was almost a scream as the fingers probed her abdomen with terrible strength and speed, as she pulled at his fingers uselessly in an instinctive reflex to try and escape!

Luke pulled her hysterically laughing body under the spray of the overhead shower nozzle, and FAR TOO LATE the shampoo was washed out of her eyes! It was now TOO LATE, Octavia was CAUGHT in the inescapable grip of his strong tickling hands!

Octavia bucked and thrashed uncontrollably as she was tickled out of her mind, her brain was flooding with intense sexual pleasure from this treasured sensation, feeling almost as good as an orgasm to Octavia!

Octavia was utterly wet and aroused, tickling turned her on like nothing else could. She was in an exquisite hell of unending tickly torment, she couldn't stand it but yet still LOVED it!

Oh Slaanesh she was just SO sensitive in this new body! As ticklish as humanly POSSIBLE! Terrible unendurable tingles of raw tickle shot through her abdomen like high voltage electric shocks! Oh Slaanesh she was completely OVERWHELMED and couldn't HELP but laugh as hard as possible!

The inescapable squeezing hands lifted her up off the floor, squeezing mercilessly the entire time so that she thrashed and contorted. What was he doing?!

Octavia felt Luke's colossal erect penis ram unstoppably up her utterly wet pussy from behind as Luke forcefully lowered her down to be impaled on the huge flesh pole!

Octavia moaned loudly through her hysterics, she was now HANGING from the monster cock inside her! It was supporting LITERALLY ALL of her weight now!

Luke flexed his mighty calves and began to HOP up and down!

Octavia screamed with pleasure as she was forced to "bounce" agonisingly on his hopping cock, her ENTIRE body weight was now SLAMMING down onto the deepest part of her PUSSY!

Luke's hands had not even slowed down in the merciless squeezing, and Octavia was howling incoherently with tormented ticklish laughter from his unstoppable fingers, while simultaneously trying to moan her head off from his cock!

The merciless domination of her weak womanly body continued without end, and she could only submit, utterly overpowered and at his mercy. On and on it went, a double attack of inescapable unendurable tickling and a thick cock so mighty that it could support her entire weight without yielding! Either one of these attacks was enough to defeat her, TOGETHER at the same time these attacks completely ANNIHILATED her!

Octavia moaned so hard that it was a scream as a brutal forced orgasm exploded through the nerves of her utterly dominated clitoris!

"Oh MASTER!" Octavia screamed in mind shattering pleasure as the orgasm reached meltdown levels of raw power.

Cum from Luke's cock exploded so forcefully inside her that it actually raised her up slightly like a hydraulic piston for a second, before then venting out over the base of his mighty shaft!

He didn't stop tickling or bouncing her for even a moment, and the hysterically laughing Octavia immediately had an extremely ticklish second orgasm, laughing uncontrollably even as the orgasm peaked with blissful ecstasy.

Octavia was so utterly DOMINATED! She couldn't make him stop even if she had actually wanted him too, and could only be dragged helplessly along through whatever sensations he forced on her weak feminine body. Oh Slaanesh she was OVERCOME!

"Daddy, I finished with the bed," Violet's submissive voice suddenly echoed through the bathroom over the sounds Octavia was generating...

"May I please join you for a wash Daddy?, That bedding was REALLY gross!" Violet loudly asked.

Octavia was suddenly no longer under the spray of water, Luke was making room for Violet in the shower..

Octavia prayed desperately that Luke wouldn't stop, PLEASE don't let him stop!

The fingers suddenly stopped squeezing her tummy! NO!

The wonderful tickling disappeared from her yearning tummy! This could NOT be happening!

Luke was just holding Octavia bouncing on his cock, ending the tickling to lower the volume for Violet's sake!

Octavia moaned passionately from the cock, but sorely missed the tickling all the same.

Octavia glared at Violet for tickle-blocking her. Violet was currently naked and soaping herself up in the shower.

"Sorry Mummy, you don't have to think such things at me, I will be as quick as I can," Violet told Octavia apologetically.

"Why do you keep interrupting our pleasure so much?! It is SO frustrating!" Octavia moaned back, currently cresting a new orgasm.

"It's those nuns Mummy, they just won't let me do ANYTHING with my boyfriend!" Violet exclaimed defensively.

"Out of ALL the boyfriends you could have chosen, why HIM?," Octavia retorted disapprovingly.

"Because I like him Mummy, he is so much fun," Violet defended.

"He is only THIRTEEN!" Octavia moaned in sexual climax from Luke's cock.

"Thirteen is legal age for boys," Violet pointed out.

"Only JUST legal," Octavia corrected.

"Yes but STILL legal," Violet insisted.

Octavia groaned as Luke came inside her, and then continued squabbling with Violet.

"Oh Mummy, why are you making such a problem about this?," Violet was currently protesting.

Octavia was currently too busy cumming to reply for a few seconds, so Luke answered.

"It's a problem because of all the disharmony it causes," Luke told Violet firmly.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Violet said submissively.

"I don't think that Master Franklin is right for you dear," Octavia told her adoptive daughter after her orgasm finished.

"I had the legal right to claim him Mummy," Violet insisted, not required to speak submissively to Octavia as she was a fellow woman.

"But he doesn't even LIKE you," Octavia moaned in a newly forming orgasm.

"Deep down he REALLY likes me, he is just brainwashed by those nuns," Violet said, tapping her head knowingly.

Octavia moaned in orgasm, and couldn't focus on forming a reply.

Violet finished washing and humbly excused herself from the shower. Octavia was eager to resume her game with Luke, but he lifted her off his cock and ordered her to wash herself!

***...

Octavia was feeling extremely frustrated as she cooked with the nuns that evening, she had been incessantly sex-blocked by Violet all afternoon!

Luke had irritatingly invited Violet and her daughter Carmen over for dinner in an attempt at making peace between Violet and the nuns, and Octavia was dutifully cooking for them as Luke had ordered her.

Octavia was currently wearing a deliberately highly provocative pale pink cooking apron that showed off her very impressive cleavage, and was wearing slightly blackened bright pink oven mitts as she lifted a heavy tray of roast grox meat from the oven.

Octavia was only a woman of average strength for her gender, and her tiny slender arm muscles strained and trembled with effort as she lifted the huge slab of roast meat on the tray. With an unnecessarily sexy grunt of effort the Slaaneshi beauty lifted the tray onto a wire cooling mesh on top of the nearest stainless steel kitchen bench, and gasped for breath. That tray of meat must have weighed over 20 kilograms!

The nuns were all too wary of the lust aura to ever get close enough to actually help Octavia in tasks like this, and were all hanging back many meters away in the sizeable kitchen, mostly doing food preparation tasks of their own.

"If you would just move away from the oven then WE could do the lifting in groups you silly prostitute," Mother Superior said with very mild exasperation.

"I haven't been a prostitute recently, I don't charge money for it," Octavia blurted out dumbly without thinking.

"I was figuratively saying that you are a slut," Mother Superior explained unapologetically.

Octavia wasn't offended, she WAS a slut and proudly so.

"Just get out of the way so we can use this main part of the kitchen," Mother Superior pressed when Octavia still didn't move.

Octavia remembered to move with a start and walked to an unoccupied far corner of the kitchen a safe distance away from the nuns. The nuns gratefully accessed the stove with Octavia safely away, and made much better progress with the cooking.

Octavia tossed her oven mitts over to them, and got to work peeling a mighty dark red cock-shaped zodcumber with a vegetable peeler.

Octavia absentmindedly penetrated herself with the partially peeled zodcumber, and the nuns all erupted in horrified protests until Franklin entered the kitchen to investigate.

"What?," Octavia asked, innocently pulling the zodcumber out of her pussy and sucking it clean as she returned her bikini bottom to it's place.

Octavia then resumed peeling the zodcumber and attempted to add it to the previously peeled cooking ingredients...

"STOP! Don't you DARE put that desecrated vegetable with the food!" Mother Superior frantically shouted at her.

Octavia sheepishly pulled back the zodcumber, not having made it to the pile of food. The nuns were frightfully indignant for some reason.

Octavia returned the zodcumber to inside her pussy, and generated fresh commotion until Franklin forcibly confiscated the zodcumber from her! How rude!

The nuns frantically burned the zodcumber down to ashes while loudly praying, as though the zodcumber was some great evil that needed to be purged with fire! By Slaanesh these nuns were utterly ridiculous sometimes!

Octavia was soon evicted from the kitchen completely when she repeated the process with a second zodcumber, and sulkily went to spend time with Luke, still wearing her slutty apron for his viewing pleasure.

"I love the apron Slut," Luke said approvingly as Octavia entered his line of sight in the sitting room end of the long dining room.

Octavia provocatively curtsied, lifting the edges of the extremely short apron like a skirt as she did so, and got down on her hands and knees and crawled all the way over to Luke, until her face was between the legs of his sitting terminator armour.

Octavia licked Luke's groin plate like a complete slut, and Luke obliged her by removing the plate, exposing his erect veiny shaft.

Octavia gripped the shaft with both hands and enthusiastically licked the swollen head, tasting the intense manliness of his cock on her eager tongue. Luke softly patted her hair as she licked the head all over.

"FATHER!" Franklin's deep harsh neophyte voice boomed indignantly from the kitchen doorway.

Octavia and Luke both simply ignored his predictable reaction, and Octavia began to suck...

Carmen's adorably cute tiny voice spoke out.

"What's wrong uncle Franklin?, Grandma is just giving head to Grandpa," Carmen said innocently.

"It's SINFUL," Franklin exclaimed as though this was obvious.

"But Mummy gives head to you all the time Uncle Franklin," Carmen reasoned innocently.

Outraged nun noises sounded from the kitchen at these particular words...

Octavia just dutifully continued sucking as loud commotion continued, oblivious to all except the giant yummy cock in her mouth.

Octavia was soon rewarded for her efforts by an explosion of cum so extreme that she almost drowned in it as it was forced down her throat!

Octavia's stomach swelled as she desperately swallowed the terrifying amount of semen, and she gasped for breath as Luke cruelly continued deep throating her with the towering flesh pole!

Octavia obediently sucked, and was soon bloated with yet more cum!

Octavia was now in real danger of puking, and desperately squeaked in distress for Luke to stop!

Luke grunted indulgently and let Octavia take her mouth off the cock before she could puke. Octavia coughed and spluttered, and raced to a nearby recycling bin full of empty beer cans, and vomited up an entire stomach's full of white cum!

The beer cans were now blanketed in the thick white fluid, and Octavia coughed and spat wretchedly, recovering from her sickness.

"That's fucking DISGUSTING Slut! Go clean up that mess immediately," Luke dominantly chastised her.

"Yes Master," Octavia coughed obediently.

Octavia dragged the heavy bin out of the room, panting from the effort. She grunted and strained as she dragged the bin down a hallway, it was filled with a scary number of crushed aluminium cans.

Octavia reached the designated garbage disposal room, and squeamishly reached into the bin...

Cum-puke covered her hesitant fingers as she gingerly lifted out the gross slimy cans, and she dropped them one by one into an extremely narrow aluminium disposal chute opening, so narrow that no one could possibly enter the apartment through it.

The crushed cans noisily clattered down the long chute, going all the way down to a recycling facility in the lower decks of the ship.

Octavia was grossed out as she spent the next 15 minutes disposing of the many many THOUSANDS of cans! Luke drank too much...

Octavia finished off by washing the bin completely clean, and then gave her hands and face a very good wash. Octavia visited the ensuite bathroom to clean her mouth and brush her teeth, and then finally dragged the empty recycling bin back into the sitting room.

"Suck my cock Slut," Luke mercilessly commanded immediately!

"Yes Master..." Octavia said weakly, and began the entire process all over again.

...

...

...

Octavia danced in her bikini on the middle of the massive dining table for Luke's pleasure, gyrating her body erotically with energetic motions, carefully ensuring that everyone at the table was outside of the range of her lust aura as she wiggled and danced sensuously.

Little Carmen was giggling and clapping at Octavia's dancing, and was attempting to mimic her motions wiggling about in her seat. It was so cute!

Octavia beamed encouragingly at the child and beckoned with a gesture for the four year old to join her as the adults sitting around the table talked about Franklin and Violet's dysfunctional relationship.

Carmen giggled and climbed up onto the massive dining table, and toddled over to Octavia on her tiny little bird feet. Carmen was far too young to be affected by Octavia's lust aura, and cuddled against Octavia's leg without incident.

Octavia patted her feathered head and continued dancing like a stripper, showing Carmen the correct way to move her body for this dance.

Carmen giggled and mimicked Octavia, dancing like a tiny little slut, the girl had a natural talent it seemed.

Octavia rapidly but softly clapped encouragingly at Carmen's slutty dancing attempts, and led the child through ever more complex dances, jiggling her chest and wiggling her ass energetically.

The adoptive Grandmother and Granddaughter had a lovely time dancing together, not doing anything more sexual than the provocative dancing. It was completely platonic, just having fun, and both had huge smiles on their faces as they danced together.

Octavia gazed down at her "audience" around the table...

Why did most of the people look so horrified?

Adolf was blushing brightly, eyes glued to Octavia's breasts, a look of terrible guilt on his face as he sat trying to eat. He did not look comfortable with the fact that a four year old was dancing with Octavia right now...

The nuns of course were pictures of scandalised moral outrage as they stood submissively along the long side walls, and Franklin looked EXTREMELY uncomfortable at the presence of this small child doing an erotic dance with Octavia.

Violet strangely was also looking not entirely comfortable with Carmen up here dancing, whereas Luke seemed completely indifferent, eyes focused mainly on Octavia's bulging jiggling tits...

Octavia let Carmen dance for a little bit longer, before coaxing her to return to her mother Violet for a while as Octavia continued to dance.

"Mummy please, you are distracting the conversation with your dancing," Violet finally complained.

"Um, ok as you wish sweetheart," Octavia said obligingly, and walked over the table to return to sitting in Luke's lap.

Luke put an affectionate arm around Octavia as she sat relaxedly in his armoured lap. Octavia sighed contentedly and snuggled against the cold hard armour. The armour was a bit uncomfortable to lounge on, but Octavia was used to it by now after many years of sitting on the lap of his terminator armour.

Octavia lovingly straightened up the cute little brightly patterned colourful ribbons she had decorated Luke's armour with, little memorial ribbons in the pattern and colour of Wendy's bikini.

Luke tolerated what Octavia was doing, and just kept talking in the ongoing conversation as Octavia entertained herself.

Violet and Franklin were currently bitterly arguing about their relationship. Franklin wanted to break up immediately, whereas Violet strongly wanted the relationship to continue. Violet was currently submissively begging for Franklin to have sex with her while Franklin angrily insulted her in response!

Adolf was staying right out of the argument, not wanting anything to do with it, much to Franklin's annoyance, whereas Luke was trying with very limited success to mediate the conversation and keep both sides talking as rationally as possible.

Octavia personally thought that Franklin didn't deserve a great girl like Violet, but kept her opinion to herself, not wanting to further escalate this already bad argument.

Octavia was completely bored with this entire disagreement, she just wanted to play with Luke, not listen to this nonsense.

Octavia mischievously slid under the table, and licked provocatively at Luke's groin plate. Luke very discreetly slid his chair forward to hide his entire lap area from view, and then silently removed his groin plate without anyone seeming to notice...

"Master, what is Octavia doing under the table?," one of the nuns asked suspiciously.

"Mind your own business," Luke said bluntly as Octavia caressed his shaft all over with her tongue.

The nuns then poked their heads under the table and squawked at what they saw.

"FATHER! At the dinner table?!" Octavia heard Franklin's voice protest when the nuns presumably whispered their discovery in his ear.

"Mind your own business," Luke flatly repeated as Octavia teased the rim of his head with her soft lips.

Octavia messily made out with the beautiful strong cock, kissing and licking it all over in bliss as the protests continued.

The argument was getting more heated now as a result of Octavia's antics, and Octavia mischievously tickled Luke's balls with her fingers as she nibbled the rim of his glans.

Luke shifted from the tickle to his balls, and she stroked a fingertip over the extremely sensitive line between his balls, a secret very ticklish spot she had discovered on him years ago. Luke shifted about worse than ever, and hissed very quietly with laughter from her touch.

Octavia sucked on the left rim of Luke's swollen glans, motivating him not to stop her as she naughtily tickled his balls. Luke was hissing louder now, almost broken into laughter as she mercilessly stroked up and down the line between his balls.

Octavia felt her hair being pulled very hard by Luke's left hand, in an attempt to protect his ticklish balls. Octavia didn't stop stroking, and Luke was now starting to chuckle audibly.

"What in the Emperor's name are you heretics DOING?!" Franklin's voice demanded as Luke's laughter got worse.

"Octavia's tickling my balls," Luke chuckled ticklishly.

"You heretics disgust me!" Franklin exclaimed in moral outrage.

Octavia ignored Franklin and kept making out with Luke's cock as she tickled his balls. Luke was laughing hard now, no longer trying to stop what Octavia was doing.

Octavia grinned and gave Luke an extremely prolonged and ticklish messy orgasm, causing a massive scene in the process.

Luke came hard all over her face in a fat white jet, and Octavia licked up all the remaining mess before emerging from under the table, face soaked with his white cum.

Franklin and the nuns all roared and recoiled in disgust at her face, and Franklin angrily ordered her to clean up her face. Octavia submissively obeyed and excused herself for a much needed wash.

When Octavia finally returned the conversation had become marginally more civil, with Franklin and the nuns apparently agreeing to a VERY platonic "acquaintance" between Violet and Franklin.

Octavia was amazed, how had Luke done that?

Octavia cautiously returned to Luke's lap, and listened as Violet agreed to dress "appropriately" whenever she came over.

"Yes Master Franklin I WILL wear a full nun habit whenever I visit you here, yes I will cover up all my mutations too," Violet was currently agreeing.

Octavia was completely amazed!

Slowly but surely the turbulent couple negotiated mutually agreeable terms for the acceptable behaviours of their "platonic acquaintance". The nuns would chaperone the pair the entire time and regulate any and all interactions with each other. It didn't sound particularly romantic...

Within the space of an hour Violet and Franklin had completely worked out their now EXTREMELY conservative "acquaintanceship" inside Luke's home, with the promise that Franklin would not "end the platonic acquaintanceship" as long as Violet agreed to act like a complete and utter sexless prude towards him. Octavia was amazed when Violet then actually AGREED to these puritanical terms!

Octavia's skin crawled as she heard all about the sexless scripture studies they would be doing together! The complete lack of sex was a NIGHTMARE!

Octavia couldn't take it anymore, and slid back under the table to resume tickling Luke's balls, she had to play with a cock before she went mad after imagining Franklin and Violet's celibate relationship!

The table once again erupted in protests as Luke squirmed and laughed, but Octavia simply didn't care right now...

Octavia sucked the chuckling Luke's glans gratefully, thanking Slaanesh with all her might for the gift of sex!

***...


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71(orphan)

Slaaneshi Sorceress Violet Smith felt ridiculously overdressed as she sat at a table in a study room with her "acquaintance" Franklin Sevenson. She was currently wearing a full very conservative black and white nun habit, gloves over her hands, her mutant bird feet hidden inside extremely uncomfortable shoes, a full headdress to completely hide her blue feather hair, and a thick black veil over her face to hide her bright blue eyebrows!

Franklin couldn't see a single inch of her skin or feathers, he couldn't even see her face!

Violet and Franklin were kept at least two meters apart from each other at all times by the blasted nuns, and were currently sitting on opposite sides of a three meter wide square table, with a tall pile of books on the table between them "just in case".

The nuns were hovering over the pair all around the table, looking ready to leap instantly to intervene at the first hint of sin. Violet in particular was completely mobbed on all sides by nuns, and had the lower half of her body TIED to the chair just as an additional safeguard!

Violet shifted uncomfortably in the ropes that firmly secured her legs to her seat, and the nuns all flinched at the slight movement, ready to pounce.

Violet returned her attention to the book of imperial scriptures in front of her, and read the bigoted text distastefully.

"Blessed is the flame that burns the mutants alive!?" Violet read out loud in indignation.

"Amen," all the nuns agreed piously.

"Blessed is the slave who never seeks freedom?, Blessed is the soldier who never questions orders... Blessed are the eyes blind to reason!" Violet quoted in utter horror.

"Amen!" All the nuns agreed adamantly.

"This advice is all designed to kill thoughts and reduce the human race to unending slavery," Violet noted accurately.

"An open mind is soon filled with darkness," one of the nuns quoted automatically with her higher brain functions all disengaged, just parroting back propaganda like a professionally trained bootlicker.

"That metaphor doesn't even work! If you open something then you let light IN, you can't make a house darker by opening a window, not unless the air outside is nothing but thick black smoke in which case darkness is the least of your problems," Violet replied with an exasperated giggle.

"Um, an open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded," the nun tried again.

"Well if we are going to just say metaphors and similes, I counter that a CLOSED mind is like a burning building with all the windows and exits barred and locked, so you burn to death trapped inside it," Violet quipped with razor sharp wit.

Violet was then screaming with laughter as she was gang tickled by ten nuns at once in punishment for "blasphemy".

Violet bucked and thrashed in her chair, unable to escape or fight off so many hands at once, and could do little but beg for mercy!

After maybe a minute the nuns stopped tickling her, and Violet gasped for breath and cowered fearfully in a show of repentance.

"First warning. The next time you will get twice as long," the nuns warned.

"Daddy said that only Master Franklin is allowed to tickle me now!" Violet protested fearfully.

The nuns all murmured uncomfortably at this, not wanting Franklin to be in any sort of physical contact with Violet.

"I will tell my Daddy if you nuns do it again," Violet warned.

"Very well! All subsequent punishments shall be administered by Master Franklin!" Mother Superior finally spat bitterly.

"Yes Mother Superior," Franklin said obediently.

Violet gulped nervously, wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Read the scriptures Violet," Franklin commanded flatly.

"Yes Master," Violet replied with submissive trepidation.

Violet resumed reading silently for a while. She was a very fast reader thanks to her job as a psychic librarian, and covered several pages of bigoted insanity in the space of a few minutes.

"You are reading very fast, are you just pretending to read?," Franklin asked her suspiciously.

"No Master," Violet replied calmly.

"Prove it, what does chapter five verse eighteen say?," Franklin demanded.

Violet could clearly read the answer in the minds of every person in the room including Franklin, and simply quoted what they were thinking.

"A man who has nothing can still give his life," Violet quoted confidently.

"That is correct..." Franklin conceded, and returned to his own reading.

Violet was a far faster reader than Franklin, and rapidly finished the required reading before Franklin was even halfway through.

"I have finished reading Master," Violet informed him cheerfully.

Franklin looked to his nuns for guidance and one whispered advice in his ear. Violet could loudly hear the thoughts of both Franklin and the nun, and knew exactly what they were saying. Franklin was to stop reading and question Violet about scripture and theology topics.

"I am happy to talk about scripture and theology Master," Violet answered before he even spoke...

"How did you know what I was about to say?," Franklin asked with black suspicion.

"I heard the nun," Violet said, true from a certain point of view that she had indeed "heard" the nun's thoughts.

Franklin couldn't prove that she was lying, and reluctantly gave her the benefit of the doubt that she wasn't using "witchcraft" right now.

"Well, let us start by discussing how much of a mutant's flesh must be amputated before she is cleansed of her sin of mutation," Franklin began, sounding as though this topic wasn't even slightly insulting to Violet.

"You said "she" Master. What if the mutant is a male?," Violet pointed out, feeling understandably offended.

"The mutant in question is female," Franklin said inflexibly.

"Very well Master, what mutations does this hypothetical mutant have?," Violet asked, already knowing the answer even without her psychic powers.

"The mutant is you Violet," Franklin said with merciless bluntness.

"Um, Master, you are asking me how much of MY flesh needs to be amputated before I am "cleansed" of my mutations?..." Violet asked rhetorically just to show how bad this current conversation was.

"Correct," Franklin replied inflexibly.

"Master I would personally prefer not to have ANY of my flesh amputated..." Violet replied awkwardly.

"I did not ask what you PREFER, I asked how much is required to cleanse you," Franklin said sternly.

Violet felt her skin crawl from this conversation, even though she could read his mind, hearing it out loud somehow just made it even worse.

"I find this question deeply disturbing..." Violet began.

Franklin was on her in an instant, tickling her stomach and sides mercilessly with his powerfully squeezing fingers!

Violet was not strong enough to defend against his strength, and could only laugh hysterically as he "punished" her without mercy for exactly two minutes!

Violet only barely avoided wetting herself by the time he finally stopped, and she cowered fearfully in the chair she was tied to.

"The next punishment will go for twice as long again," Franklin sternly warned her.

"Yes Master, the next punishment will last for four minutes," Violet whimpered in fearful submission, terrified of getting any more!

"Now, back to the topic of amputation," Franklin said pitilessly.

"Master is the answer to cut off my feet and skin away my feathers and eyebrows and other hair?," Violet asked, feeling sickened by this fucked up topic.

"That is a fair start, but not enough. Your reproductive system gives birth to MORE mutants, it has to go too," Franklin insisted.

Violet clutched at her vagina in horror!

"Touching your marriage hole is a sin!" Franklin roared and pounced on her!

Violet shrieked with laughter and wet herself very heavily as he spent four minutes literally tickling the piss out of her!

Violet wailed wretchedly when he stopped, sitting tied into her own pee in a piss soaked reeking nun habit.

"The next punishment will be double again, EIGHT minutes!" Franklin warned mercilessly.

Violet sobbed and nodded, terrified now.

"Please let me go change my clothes and clean myself up Master," Violet begged him.

"Permission denied, you WILL learn to behave properly," Franklin ordered mercilessly.

Violet was scared out of her mind now, and frantically appeased her merciless boyfriend as he dominated her will.

By Slaanesh this was actually rather HOT being dominated in tears like this...

"Now let us continue, your reproductive system must be amputated, what else?," Franklin pressed strictly.

"My vocal chords Master?," Violet suggested brokenly.

"Correct! What else?," Franklin asked.

"My head?..." Violet said, feeling so disturbed.

"YES! Well done Violet! We must indeed amputate your entire head to remove all traces of your filthy psychic powers," Franklin said delightedly.

"What else must be amputated?," Franklin pressed.

"What else AFTER you have cut off my head Master?, Um, I would already be dead so might as well just cut ALL the bits off," Violet said with amused incredulity.

"Correct!" Exclaimed delightedly all the nuns in the room as well as Franklin.

The imperials in the room with her were now all smiling delightedly, happy with Violet's response.

Violet sighed with relief and scratched at her feathers under her headdress.

"No touching the mutations!" Franklin roared and pounced on her yet again!

"No not EIGHT minutes!" Violet shrieked with tormented laughter as Franklin showed absolutely no mercy at all!

***...

Violet frantically masturbated with a vibrator in her own bedroom in her home that night, she was so horny that she wanted to SCREAM!

Violet decided "why not", and screamed loudly in her soundproof bedroom just because she felt like it.

Franklin had dominated the absolute FUCK out of Violet today, sternly disciplining her for the slightest failing. Violet had found it so SEXY to be dominated so ruthlessly by him, and had been utterly wet for the entire second half of her "date" with Franklin.

Violet moaned in sweet release as she vibrated away all of her pent up sexual arousal, her body contorting in wonderful pleasure as she relieved her terrible tension.

Franklin had just kept doubling the length of the punishment until it was over an HOUR! Violet hadn't been allowed to leave either!

Oh Slaanesh her boyfriend had been so DOMINANT! Holy fuck it had been hot to weep completely broken at his mercy!

Violet pushed the vibrator into her clitoris with all her might and squirted all over the bed in powerful orgasm. So good!

Violet was just getting started on her next orgasm when a ship-wide alert siren blared loudly.

What was going on?

An announcement message blared from the ship-wide speakers.

"Breaking news, the Matriarch has just finished paying off the soul debt to Tzeentch! TigerLily is no longer hostile! We are SAVED!"

Violet screamed with uncontrollable jubilation, this was a MIRACLE!

Violet didn't even bother to dress, and just ran naked out of her apartment, skipping with joy towards the bridge.

Convicts were cheering in the corridors, and Violet danced happily with several as she passed. The ship was saved!

Violet ran joyfully onto the main bridge, and was soon joined by a naked Hyacinth and by Liling in a satin maternity nightie.

Liling was handed a whip by a bikini clad underling, and flogged the jubilant Violet and Hyacinth to begin the summoning ritual.

Violet and Hyacinth both moaned with exquisite pain from the whip, and used Violet's copious vaginal fluids to smear a large summoning circle on the metal floor of the bridge as Liling mercilessly flogged them.

The whip marked Violet and Hyacinth moaned and squawked words of power, pink energy blazing around their heads, and began to inflict ritual pain on each other with their bird claws.

The inside of the summoning circle filled with a swirling vortex of glowing blue energy, filling the entire massive deck with blindingly bright light.

"Mummy!" Violet and Hyacinth both squawked in invocation, and the energy in the circle answered their summons, letting something absolutely huge into the circle.

The energy rapidly coalesced into the majestic form of Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson, glorious and terrible beyond mortal comprehension!

As one everyone except the convicts through themselves down to the floor and grovelled in worship, including even Liling herself, and all basked in her unholy majesty in religious awe.

"You sluts are in VERY serious trouble from the Matriarch for this, very VERY serious trouble. I have a message from her..." TigerLily said dangerously.

Violet and the entire bridge assembly gulped, and then screamed in pain as a torture spell was cast upon them...

***...

Octavia stood submissively in her bikini in the open foyer room at the apartment entrance as Luke's wife TigerLily squeezed her way inside the deliberately enlarged front doorway.

The nuns had been waiting here too, but they had all fled away throughout the apartment the moment TigerLily poked her head through the door. Franklin had of course followed after his nuns, protective as ever, leaving only Octavia, Luke and Adolf standing their ground to receive the exalted TigerLily.

TigerLily was still struggling to squeeze her way inside, and from her vantage point Octavia could see that TigerLily was wearing only a yellow polka dot bikini top and a matching scandalously scanty G string. She looked really nice in that classic "ultra-slutty" way of looking nice. Octavia thoroughly approved of the outfit choice.

"I could almost swear that this place gets smaller every time I come here," TigerLily chuckled as she finally squeezed her way inside.

Octavia and Adolf immediately grovelled down on their faces before the ten meter tall Daemon Princess, Octavia went so far as to lick the actual floor in submission.

Luke however stood tall before his towering wife, despite being like a toddler in comparison to her towering size.

"Welcome home my cock sucking cum dumpster," Luke greeted TigerLily dominantly.

"Good to BE home Master," TigerLily said happily and blew Luke a kiss.

TigerLily turned to face Octavia and Adolf, gesturing for them to stand, which they both immediately did.

"Well well well, if it isn't Abraham Hitler and Naomi Wu," TigerLily smirked mischievously.

"Um, exalted one, my name is Octavia not Abraham..." Octavia said awkwardly.

"Still dumb as a bag of rocks I see," TigerLily chuckled amusedly.

"Octavia she is saying that "I" am Abraham Hitler, YOU are Naomi Wu," Adolf whispered to Octavia.

"But my name is Octavia, why call me this "Naomi Wu" name?," Octavia asked in confusion.

"Because you have HUGE tits and are so beautiful that I want to cry," TigerLily chuckled.

(Authors note, look up "Naomi Wu" "Sexy Cyborg" on YouTube to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She is seriously the body of an Asian version of Octavia, albeit a million times smarter.)

"Oh... Is this like last time when you kept calling me "Pamela Anderson""?, Octavia asked dimly.

"That's right Stormy Daniels," TigerLily smirked.

"Wait, I'm getting confused exalted one. I thought my name was Naomi Wu?," Octavia asked.

"Actually your name is Octavia Antony Sevenson," TigerLily teased.

"Well actually I already knew that," Octavia said, her brain now starting to hurt.

"How is your tribe faring at the moment?, How's your mum and dad?," TigerLily asked Octavia with friendly warmth.

Octavia thought about these questions for a moment, and then frowned sadly as tears came unbidden to her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry Naomi Wu, its ok," TigerLily warmly soothed her.

"Please don't be so cruel to poor Octavia," Adolf said with unexpected chivalry.

Octavia looked at Adolf in wonder through her tear filled eyes, feeling deeply touched by how chivalrous he was being to defend her from the daemon's mocking mind games.

"Looks like Master Abraham Hitler has a backbone, so brave. It was very VERY brave to so selflessly take sexual advantage of the two most beautiful women you have ever seen. Most men would be too selfish to pound both of those emotionally vulnerable REALLY hot girls day and night the way you did Master. You are a true gentleman," TigerLily said, her body language and tone of voice gushing with very sincere seeming respect.

Octavia smiled, TigerLily had so much respect for Adolf, how nice.

Octavia was surprised to see Adolf hang his head in shame.

"What's wrong Master Adolf?," Octavia asked in surprised sympathy.

"Don't worry about it Naomi Wu, you aren't smart enough to understand," TigerLily warmly encouraged Octavia with a wonderfully soothing tone.

"Thanks TigerLily," Octavia said gratefully with a huge smile, TigerLily had such a soothing way of speaking.

"You are a brainless moron, who is only listening to my tone of voice while my words insult you to your face," TigerLily lovingly reassured Octavia extremely sweetly.

Octavia smiled, TigerLily was so nice.

Why was Luke laughing?

"You joining us in bed tonight Naomi?," TigerLily asked Octavia.

"Yes please exalted one," Octavia replied happily.

"I'm going to fist you so hard you whore," TigerLily said huskily.

Octavia moaned sluttily and bit her lip in raw desire.

"Can you pair of sluts wait?! We have so much important stuff to talk about first!" Luke chuckled fondly.

"We can fuck and talk at the same time Master," TigerLily winked.

"I KNEW that I married you for a reason," Luke said fondly, and ushered the pair of females to follow him.

"Um, what about me?," Adolf asked awkwardly.

"You had BETTER not be asking to FUCK my WIFE!" Luke snarled savagely at poor Adolf, making him flinch.

"NO my lord! I meant what should I do now?," Adolf frantically amended.

"Oh... I don't give a fuck," Luke said dismissively and led the two females away to his bedroom.

Octavia and TigerLily removed their bikinis as soon as they entered the bedroom, and jumped happily onto the massive bed. Octavia immediately crawled between TigerLily's legs and squeezed her giant clitoris with both hands, such was it's size! TigerLily immediately began to moan.

"Can't you sluts wait for me?!" Luke chided dominantly as he joined them on the bed.

Luke was currently naked as usual when he was in his home, and crawled right up to the massive TigerLily.

Without preamble Luke inserted his entire arm inside TigerLily all the way to the elbow, and began to brutally punch upwards with all his fearsome strength!

"Oh Master! I missed this," TigerLily groaned in bliss.

"Suck my cock Cum-Dumpster," Luke ordered with stern dominance.

"Oh Tzeentch, yes Master!" TigerLily gasped in bliss and elongated her neck to a supernaturally unnatural length till her face was between Luke's legs.

Octavia eagerly looked to see what her role in the lovemaking would be, but was disappointed to find that both Luke and TigerLily were already too busy with each other to play with Octavia!

Octavia attempted to interact with the pair, but suddenly felt overwhelmed with tiredness. She was just SO tired right now!

Octavia simply couldn't keep her eyes open, it was almost supernatural!

Octavia desperately crawled over to the pillows and slipped under the sheet. Just a quick little nap was all she needed...

...

...

...

Octavia sleepily blinked herself awake, that had been a nice nap.

Octavia eagerly crawled over to where Luke and TigerLily should be, but found the bed completely empty...

Where were they?

Octavia checked a clock to see how long she had slept. The time was now... Thursday?

Octavia could have sworn that today was Tuesday?

With a start Octavia remembered that she got "sleeping allergies" whenever TigerLily was in bed with her and Luke in a threesome. Of COURSE!

This seemed to happen a lot, the moment Octavia was about to get Luke's sexual attention in a threesome with TigerLily she always got inexplicably tired like this, leaving poor TigerLily to get Luke's complete attention!

TigerLily had very carefully and kindly explained to Octavia that this condition was called sleeping allergies, and TigerLily had recommended that it could be completely cured if Octavia stopped wearing makeup, stopped maintaining her hygiene and grooming, put on 100 kilograms of body weight and got immediate breast reduction surgery.

Both Wendy and Luke had so far forbidden Octavia from following any of this allergy management advice, and as a result Octavia kept passing out like this!

Sleeping allergies was such a strange condition...

***...

Violet was feeling unbearably smug with herself as she coaxed her boyfriend Franklin to approach her birth mother TigerLily, this would be so fun!

Franklin's nuns were huddled a safe distance away behind Franklin, and would move no closer to the massive daemon princess, leaving Franklin to approach alone by Violet's side.

TigerLily was currently reclining on the floor of the sitting room in her yellow bikini, laying submissively at Luke's feet as he sat on a chair with his feet resting on her like a foot rest. Violet coaxed Franklin to come even closer, and cleared her throat to speak.

"I already know absolutely EVERYTHING dear, one of the side effects of being nearly omniscient is that I am rarely surprised, except by blasted Nurgle of course," TigerLily drawled lazily.

Violet was strangely disappointed.

"Oh very well my dear, tell me all about this new boyfriend of yours," TigerLily allowed indulgently.

"Uh uh uh nuns, don't say anything," TigerLily suddenly added.

"Uh uh uh!" TigerLily cut in again.

"No shut up," TigerLily preempted yet again.

"Oh for Tzeentch's sake! "I" will say what you want to say. You say "they are just platonic acquaintances", I counter with some snide comment, you retaliate with replies of your own, and after a pointless fight my husband Master Luke canes all of you and canes me too. As much as I enjoy a good hard caning from Master, I do not enjoy wasting time. Please continue talking Violet," TigerLily said impatiently.

"I haven't actually started talking yet Mummy," Violet pointed out.

"In my perception you have dear, in my perception you have told me this same conversation many millions of times in very slight variations," TigerLily said sweetly.

Violet was a bit nonplussed, and began to formulate what she would say next.

"What do I think about your relationship?, My dearest it would take me a lifetime to explain my thoughts on any particular subject." TigerLily preempted enigmatically.

"But... Do you approve?," Violet asked hesitantly.

"Oh my dear daughter YES I most definitely DO approve! Your father Sigmund was almost as big of a mutant hating bigot as Franklin when I manipulated him into becoming my husband-slash-plaything. He put you in my tummy and I gleefully divorced him for a man who was actually WORTHY of me! Everything went exactly to plan," TigerLily said cheerfully.

"Um, you DO know that I have spent much of the last ten years getting my biological father Sigmund psychiatric help, to undo all the emotional damage you caused?," Violet asked acidly.

"Yep, you were so sweet the way you spent five years daily preventing him from committing suicide, it was adorable," TigerLily said sweetly.

Violet gasped and burst into tears, what a CRUEL thing to joke about!

"My personal favourite part was when you became a teenage prostitute to earn extra to properly take care of him during the Starvation War, when the entire warband was out of resources. How many THOUSANDS of chaos cultist cocks did you suck just to keep him fed?," TigerLily smirked, as though that horrific period of her life had been actually FUNNY!

Violet wept uncontrollably, these words were so HORRIBLE!

"Remember that time when Sigmund's beloved girlfriend turned out to actually be an infiltrating Callidus Assassin, that one who was just using the relationship with your father as a cover to get close enough to murder an important member of the warband family?, Wasn't that FUNNY," TigerLily laughed delightedly.

"I LOVED Pamela! She was the best thing that ever happened to my dad! My dad was doing SO much better with Pamela in his life!" Violet sobbed in outrage.

"Her name wasn't "Pamela", that was just her cover identity. Her "name" was Agent Darkness, and she actually PASSIONATELY despised both you and Sigmund the entire time she was pretending to love you," TigerLily corrected mercilessly.

"My dad tried to kill himself over FIFTY TIMES after that! It was NOT funny!" Violet sobbed angrily.

"That is ENOUGH! How DARE you talk to my girlfre..." Franklin blurted out in a rage, stopping himself halfway through the magic word!

"Your "girlfre"?, What is a "girlfre"?," TigerLily pressed quick as lightning.

"My "acquaintance"!" Franklin insisted adamantly.

""Girlfre" doesn't sound ANYTHING like "acquaintance", you were saying that Violet is your GIRLFRIEND!" TigerLily taunted gleefully.

"No it's not like that!" Franklin protested.

"Liar! Liar liar pants on fire! You LIKE Violet, you want to have a ROMANCE with her!" TigerLily taunted mercilessly.

"No I don't!" Franklin protested.

"Liar! Let's replay one of your confessions," TigerLily pressed mercilessly.

TigerLily's voice suddenly changed into Franklin's submissive voice giving a confession:

"My nuns, I confess the sin of having lust over the mutant abomination Violet Smith. I confess to feeling a sinful romantic bond towards this abomination. I confess contemplating a desire of wishing to marry this abomination as my wife..."

Violet blushed bright scarlet at this recording!

"You LOVE Violet!" TigerLily taunted in her normal voice.

"No I..."

"I can play more recorded confessions..." TigerLily warned.

"What do you WANT daemon?!" Franklin angrily demanded.

"I want you to be HONEST!" TigerLily baited him.

"Very well Daemon! Yes I DO care about Violet! Is that HONEST enough for you?! I DO have sinful romantic feelings for her! I DO sexually desire her! I DO harbour a sinful desire to marry her! Are you HAPPY now!?" Franklin spat hatefully.

Violet was blushing so hard that her face felt like it was on fire right now!

Franklin turned his gaze and saw Violet blushing terribly even through her veil, such was the redness of her face.

There was a terrible awkward silence...

Franklin flustered and then simply stormed out of the room without another word, followed immediately by the extremely embarrassed looking nuns. Violet watched him go, still blushing terribly. She had known these things already from reading his mind, but hearing them passionately admitted out loud in public had made it feel MUCH more real.

"Just as planned..." TigerLily smirked happily.

Violet turned very slowly to look at her mother incredulously.

"You're welcome," TigerLily said smugly.

"You mean all those nasty things you said, was just to bait him into responding like that?," Violet asked in numb wonder.

"Of course my dear, sorry about the charade, it was unfortunately necessary," TigerLily reconciled comfortingly.

Violet gasped with relief and gave her birth mother a loving cuddle.

"Where's Octavia?," Luke asked randomly.

"Naomi Wu is still sleeping Master," TigerLily smirked mischievously.

"The old "sleeping allergies" huh?," Luke said sarcastically.

"Yes Master, I fear that Naomi Wu is very allergic to having threesomes with me," TigerLily smirked.

"Indeed..." Luke replied sardonically.

***...


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72(orphan)

Franklin was asleep late at night when he suddenly bolted awake and had an overwhelming urge to stomp his feet on the ground and clap!

The entire apartment started to fill with the sound of nuns stomping and clapping in a strange beat.

(Stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap)

What in the Emperor's name was going on?

TigerLily's lyrical crazy voice began to loudly sing in tune with the beat everyone was compelled to make...

"Octavia's a girl from the Antony tribe 'tribe was raped to death but she survived, she's got cum on her face, a big disgrace, shaming her tribe all over the place"

"We will, we will, cock you (clap, stomp stomp clap,) we will, we will, cock you (clap, stomp stomp clap)"

"Octavia took the Sevenson name in their graves her people roll with shame, got cum on her face, utter disgrace, being a slut all over the place"

"We will, we will, fuck you (clap, stomp stomp clap), we will, we will, fuck you (clap, stomp stomp clap)"

(Stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap, stomp stomp clap)

"Octavia now steals my husband need Wendy to get my husband back, I'll get cum on my face, no sharing space, Octavia moved back to her own place"

"We will, we will, evict you (clap, stomp stomp clap), like trash, we will, flick you (clap, stomp stomp clap)"

"TigerLily wants her man back doesn't like to share, this slut must go, I don't care where, get Wendy back, journey back on track, get this ship home and my husband back"

The strange compulsion to stomp and clap abated, and TigerLily's gibbering maniacal laughter echoed through the home.

Franklin was suddenly gripped by a new urge to move his body energetically in strange poses!

"It's fun to stay in the Y, M, C A, Y, M, C A, you can be queer, get fucked in the rear, hang out with all the boys! Fun to stay at the Y, M, C A, why, am, I gay..." TigerLily sang jubilantly, as Franklin and presumably everyone else performed bizarre dance moves from her terrible unholy magic!

"ENOUGH Cum Dumpster!" Luke's voice roared through the apartment.

"Yes Master," TigerLily tittered derangedly, and the strange singing and compulsion to dance disappeared.

Franklin was unsure if he should go back to bed or check on his nuns, the daemon was obviously still out there somewhere in the home doing who knew what.

Franklin heard the door of a nearby bedroom squeak open...

"BOO!" TigerLily's voice suddenly said loudly.

Nun's screamed in terror!

Franklin ran out of his room to go to their aid!

Franklin saw the massive bikini clad daemon up ahead closing the door again with a chuckle, still in the hallway. Franklin ran at her faster.

TigerLily was just reaching another bedroom as Franklin caught up with her. Franklin then realised that he wasn't even sure how to combat this terrible foe...

TigerLily completely ignored him and opened the door with a creak.

TigerLily poked her huge blue head inside the doorway and went "BOO!"

Nun screaming erupted from inside the room!

TigerLily then simply smirked and closed the door, making for the next doorway along the long spacious hallway.

Franklin ran around her and stood in her way, blocking the way.

TigerLily's slender bird legs were so long that they simply stepped over him without even touching him, continuing unhindered on her way...

TigerLily opened the next door and went "BOO!" scaring the nun occupants terribly.

Franklin tried to summon the power of the Emperor.

TigerLily lazily snapped her long spindly fingers once...

Franklin was completely cut off from the power of the Emperor!

TigerLily smirked softly to herself, saying nothing, and continued on with her juvenile quest to scare all of his nuns.

Franklin grabbed hold of her nearest leg with both arms, not sure what else to do.

TigerLily simply continued walking as though Franklin weighed nothing at all, carrying him along on her leg as she walked!

Franklin wracked his brain for some way of stopping the daemon, and feebly tried tickling her leg...

TigerLily didn't react at all, apparently not even ticklish. Franklin had no way of defeating her!

"Please just stop!" Franklin moaned defeatedly.

"Yes Master," TigerLily said with instant cheerful obedience, and completely stopped!

"You only needed to ASK me Master," TigerLily tittered.

"You obey me?!" Franklin asked in wonder.

"Yes Master, my husband is very particular about his fetish for female subservience in our home. Master Luke can't actually FORCE my exalted self to do anything at all, I CHOOSE to honour Master's wishes by my own whim," TigerLily said cheerfully.

"You choose to obey males in this apartment?," Franklin confirmed.

"Yes Master Franklin, I am rather turned on by my Dominance and submission lifestyle with my husband-slash-Master. I am my Master's submissive cock sucker, I get off on being submissive in the home of my Dominant lover," TigerLily said with a blissful sigh of pleasure.

Franklin shuddered at these graphic words.

"I love it when my Master fucks me in the ass while he whips my back, I also love the way he bends my neck right back and chokes me as he cums in my ass while calling me names, it is SO delectable!" TigerLily moaned with very graphic hand gestures to emphasise the details!

Franklin flinched as though struck, whilst simultaneously having a spontaneous ejaculation from the mental image!

"Please save some cum for Violet Master," TigerLily teased submissively.

Franklin ignored the baiting and simply ordered TigerLily to stop deliberately scaring the nuns.

"Yes Master," TigerLily said submissively.

"Why aren't you sleeping?," Franklin asked sternly.

"Master I never sleep since becoming immortal, daemons like me don't need to sleep," TigerLily said cheerfully.

"Well why don't you find something more constructive to do rather than causing mischief?," Franklin asked firmly.

"Such as Master?," TigerLily asked slightly mockingly.

"Such as finding a way to rescue my mother and avoid destroying Nocturne," Franklin said humourlessly.

"My dear Master Franklin, I have already set a suitably complex plan in motion to do just that," TigerLily smirked smugly.

"You have?! Tell me how it will be done daemon!" Franklin pressed excitedly.

"Master I am afraid that mortal minds are incapable of comprehending the size and scale of my schemes, it would take over a hundred years to explain it using words," TigerLily apologised mockingly.

"You speak in riddles daemon," Franklin complained.

"When one is at my level talking to a mortal, one must ALWAYS speak in riddles Master, as details are too complex," TigerLily said with a pleasant smile.

"Try to explain the details anyway," Franklin insisted.

"Very well Master, I began by vibrating very specific atoms in the air, I vibrated some of them simultaneously and some at different periods. The strength and direction of each vibration was also very precisely performed, trillions of variations of vibrations between the FIRST quadrillion atoms."

"I then vibrated quadrillions of further atoms, very precisely vibrated to perfectly interact with the previous atomic vibrations. I then vibrated even more atoms, over an extended period of time. I telepathically contacted trillions of daemons of Tzeentch in the warp to perform very precise tasks of their own, and together we set in motion a symphony of change."

"Gravitational waves and other effects of the various changes then interacted, cumulatively changing events very subtly, changing the thoughts and behaviours of people on board this ship. These changes to their minds subtly resonated through the warp, and the ripples of this warp change caused slight changes in the minds of sentient creatures for light years all around."

"These slight changes led to very specific atoms being moved and vibrated at very specific times, causing a ripple of slight changes that will take me over 70 years to chronicle," TigerLily said matter of factly.

"Skip all the slight changes and tell me the big changes," Franklin insisted.

"Very well Master, well Gregory Stubbs goes through with his big plan afterall," TigerLily began.

"Who is Gregory Stubbs?", Franklin asked confused.

"Master he is a homeless man on a distant planet," TigerLily explained in a helpful tone.

"What is his plan?," Franklin asked confused.

"His plan to burgle a nobleman's palace Master," TigerLily explained as though this was obvious.

"Why are you even talking about this man?," Franklin asked exasperatedly.

"Master if you had let me spend 70 years explaining then you would know why," TigerLily said with amusement.

"Enough riddles! Tell me plainly what you plan!" Franklin shouted impatiently.

"Master I plan to rescue Wendy," TigerLily said plainly.

"HOW do you plan to rescue her!?" Franklin demanded.

"It will take me over a century to explain how Master," TigerLily said mischievously.

"Do not play games daemon," Franklin ordered.

"Yes Master," TigerLily smirked and resumed opening doors to go "BOO!"

"What are you doing?! STOP!" Franklin exclaimed in outrage.

"As ordered I stopped "playing the game" of submitting to you," TigerLily said mockingly and continued with her mischief.

"RESUME playing the game of submitting to me!" Franklin ordered angrily.

"I choose not to," TigerLily smirked

"BOO!"

(Screaming)

"BOO!"

(More screaming)

"This is juvenile!" Franklin complained exasperatedly.

"I enjoy being juvenile when I choose to," TigerLily giggled immaturely, and continued making nuns scream.

"CUM DUMPSTER!" Luke's distorted voice snarled through the home as the volume of the screaming nuns became unbearable.

"Sorry Master but I'm being a naughty submissive, you will be required to punish me," TigerLily called back in a slutty tone of voice.

"Your blue backside is about to become purple you NAUGHTY slut!" Luke roared, and emerged naked brandishing some sort of giant hammer with terrible power crackling all around it's head!

TigerLily snapped her fingers and her scandalously skimpy G string vanished away like mist! TigerLily got down on her knees and wiggled her bare bottom invitingly.

Luke swung the huge power hammer with terrible strength, and a flash of energy loudly exploded as the hammer slammed TigerLily's rear with enough force to damage a battle tank!

TigerLily screamed piercingly with agony, blue demonic ichor blood was pouring from a huge gaping wound in her bottom.

Luke struck again, and TigerLily sprawled flat on the floor on her face, clearly badly wounded!

TigerLily was shrieking in pain now, her backside was now just a badly bleeding smoking crater! Luke deactivated the crackling energy around the head of the hammer, and used the deactivated head to strike her brutalised backside, not quite as hard this time but still hard enough to kill a normal human man.

TigerLily cried out with pain and reached a hand between her legs to masturbate! She was getting off on this!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"(Sobbing in pain), oh Master I have been such a bad girl," TigerLily cried her eyes out while masturbating furiously.

The commotion was such that the nuns cautiously came to investigate.

"YES! Slay that filthy demon Master Luke!" Mother Superior exclaimed zealously, completely misunderstanding the situation.

"(Sobbing), oh yes, I am such a FILTHY demon slut! Slay me Master, slay your naughty slut!" TigerLily sobbed in humiliation, touching herself furiously.

"By the Golden Throne! The filthy thing is TOUCHING HERSELF! How loathsome!" Mother Superior exclaimed in moral outrage.

"(Sobbing very loudly), I'm a loathsome masturbating whore! Punish your loathsome whore Master!"

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Luke was now driving the hammer into her bottom faster and faster, making TigerLily sob louder and louder as she sinfully touched herself ever more energetically!

"NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY FILTHY COCK SUCKING CUM DUMPSTER SLUT!" Luke roared degradingly, and hammered her bum so hard and fast that her blue ichor was splattering everywhere in a blue spray!

TigerLily wept and screamed in agony and humiliation, and a pale blue fluid suddenly squirted out from between her legs!

"Oh Master that was fantastic!" TigerLily panted, she had just ORGASMED!

"Crawl before your Master you whore!" Luke commanded with absolute authority.

"Yes Master, your whore obeys," TigerLily said with utter submission and crawled, she was so big that even when crawling she was almost as tall as Luke!

Luke grabbed her by her giant head and slapped her face around assertively, making the daemon gasp with a combination of pain and pleasure.

TigerLily's huge bottom was starting to noticeably heal now, supernaturally regenerating itself as Luke slapped and degraded her face.

TigerLily was using one hand to touch her marriage hole as Luke slapped her so forcefully!

"What a disgusting daemon!" Mother Superior spat.

TigerLily moaned at the degrading words, and seemed to enjoy such treatment.

Luke was now choking the daemon very VERY hard with his strong fingers, and spat his acid saliva into her face, making her face hiss and sizzle in a way that looked agonisingly painful. TigerLily was sobbing again and touching herself indecently.

TigerLily's head suddenly glowed bright blue!

Franklin suddenly had an unendurable urge to yell degrading insults at the vile thing! Franklin shouted every vile degrading insult he knew at the foul daemon, oh it was a FILTHY SLUT!

The nuns were likewise shouting outraged degrading condemnation at the weeping whore as she masturbated faster and faster.

The entire home was echoing with deafening insults now, and the sobbing daemon was moaning loudly with pleasure!

Fluid shot out from between it's legs, and the daemon gasped loudly in satisfied bliss.

The overwhelming urge to degrade her suddenly vanished, and Franklin and the nuns all staggered as the daemon's terrible spell wore off.

"Thank you so much Master!" TigerLily exclaimed with grateful submission, and kissed his feet in humility.

Luke walked around behind her and inserted the handle of the hammer inside her marriage hole all the way to the head!

"Unholy adultery!" Mother Superior exclaimed in revulsion.

"It's not "adultery" fool, TigerLily here is my WIFE, been married since back when she was mortal," Luke growled with slight exasperation, not seeing the elderly Mother Superior as any sort of challenge to his dominance.

TigerLily extended her left hand elegantly, and a moment later a pair of beautiful diamond rings materialised on her ring finger.

"Master Luke your wife died the moment this daemon was created from her husk, this is not your wife but the creature that killed her," Mother Superior said firmly.

"How philosophical, in some ways you are almost correct, the truth is more complex. The terminal drug addict mutant psyker woman that I used to be is still "me", her consciousness "transferred" straight into this glorious new form, but was then so radically expanded and enhanced by this glorious new mind that I am orders of magnitude "more" than the mortal woman I used to be," TigerLily said deeply with actual respect for Mother Superior.

"Take any mortal person's mind, and give it near omniscient knowledge and a brain powerful enough to use it, and that person MUST be changed just by the mere expansion of their abilities. It is IMPOSSIBLE to remain completely unchanged by such a process little nun. I TigerLily did not die, I merely changed. Besides that, we had a second marriage after my daemonic ascension anyway, we are most DEFINITELY married my dear bigot," TigerLily smirked cheerfully.

Mother Superior's face seemed to almost have a fit as she processed this information, trying to argue against it.

"THIS is my wife, not any other woman, this submissive daemon princess right here. End of story," Luke said in a tone of finality, stroking a hand over TigerLily's bare flank.

The nuns looked deeply troubled but said nothing further, apparently not sure how to even shape a convincing counter argument.

Luke grabbed the hammer by the head and rhythmically penetrated TigerLily with it!

Franklin and the nuns all exclaimed in horror.

"What's wrong prudes?, For so long you have bitterly complained about my sex with Octavia simply because she "is not my wife". And now I have sex with my ACTUAL WIFE and yet you STILL complain about it! You can't have it both ways," Luke snarled with exasperated incredulity.

"Marry a HUMAN!" Franklin snapped.

"I DID, she then was so extremely successful that she was rewarded with daemonhood," Luke jeered.

"What foul deeds did she do against the Imperium of Man to gain such an unholy "reward", I shudder to think!" Franklin spat bitterly.

"None actually, she gained her daemonic ascension for seizing the Khorne aligned daemon world of Aumaom for Tzeentch. Purely chaos on chaos violence, no Imperial victims involved at all," Luke laughed.

"Sadly Nurgle promptly stole Aumaom off me shortly after that Master, but dear Tzeentch had already granted me immortality by then. My lovely prize world of Aumaom is now a cadaver choked virus pit..." TigerLily mused sadly.

"It wasn't exactly pretty to start with Slut, entire literal OCEANS of highly psychic tyranid strains! You are the WORST planet decorator I have ever seen! How is planet spanning oceans composed solely of psychic BUGS "lovely" to look at! We couldn't even LAND on the surface without being instantly EATEN!" Luke roared with nasty laughter.

"Tzeentch LOVES psychic creatures Master, he thought that making the oceans of my daemon world out of actual PSYKERS was inspired genius Master," TigerLily bickered.

""Inspired genius" you say?, If it was so smart to make your oceans out of bugs, then why did it take only a single outbreak of Nurgle's revolting "Tyranid Flu", from but a SINGLE greater daemon of Nurgle no less, to turn that ocean of bugs into a planet spanning virus factory of sick and dying tyranids?!" Luke taunted incredulously.

"Well Master when YOU ascend to immortality and your god gives you a planet to rule and redecorate, you can show me how YOU would do it Master," TigerLily teased affectionately.

"Decorating planets?, Oceans of foul xenos!? What is this blasphemy you speak of?," Franklin asked in horror.

"TigerLily conquered a daemon world for her god, and was rewarded for it, not only with immortality but, was also given stewardship of the planet to shape and redecorate as she saw fit. She chose to completely fill the ocean basins with highly psychic varieties of tyranid hormagaunts. It was dumb, over 99 percent of the bugs were simply crushed to death by the pressure of all the other bugs above them, so wasteful," Luke explained.

Franklin shuddered in revulsion at the mere thought.

"If I had the chance I would fill my planet with beautiful naked women, but not OCEANS of them! I would make the place really nice, like a garden world," Luke said longingly.

"My tyranid ocean caused REALLY pretty patterns in the WARP Master, it was breathtaking to any with psychic sight," TigerLily added unbidden.

"Yes my dear wife, but to me and everyone else who DO NOT have psychic powers, your planet looked like an unholy pit of monstrous insect vermin," Luke retorted.

Adolf piped in at this point. (Franklin hadn't even noticed he was there until he spoke)

"But aren't tyranids extremely dangerous in large numbers cause they attract the dreaded xenos hive fleets?," Adolf asked in trepidation.

"Yep Master, but that was to be "Future TigerLily's" problem?," TigerLily giggled.

"Future TigerLily?," Adolf asked confused.

"Me myself in the future Master, Future TigerLily hates my guts, always leaving problems for her to deal with," TigerLily laughed at her own joke.

"Looks like we have the whole household as an audience Master, does Master want to make his cock sucking cum dumpster cry again?," TigerLily purred huskily.

The entire assembly groaned and departed, not wanting to see any more!

Franklin and the others returned to their respective rooms, and Franklin got back into bed as TigerLily's masochistic sobbing filled the apartment again...

By the Emperor that sounded so disturbing to listen to!

"WAKE OCTAVIA UP YOU WHORE, I WANT AN ACTUAL THREESOME THIS TIME!" Luke's voice shouted...

Franklin covered his ears with pillows as Octavia's loud shrill laughter joined TigerLily's very loud sobbing! This combined racket was one of the most disturbing noises he had ever heard!

Franklin just prayed that he could actually get some sleep tonight...

***...

Violet was laughing shrilly in her very conservative clothes from the chair she was tied to, as Franklin took out some of his own frustrations by mercilessly punishing her for an error she had just made.

Franklin felt a strange pleasure from the feel of his fingers probing against the soft cotton habit into the soft feminine flesh underneath, Violet was not at all fat, but she nevertheless seemingly had a very thin layer of very soft feminine fat just beneath her skin.

Franklin probed the soft feminine flesh with his fingertips, eliciting shrieks of frenzied laughter, it felt so nice to probe and prod her soft body like this...

Franklin was almost mesmerised as he enjoyed this sensual touch, it was INTENSELY pleasant to just touch her like this.

A huge dark urine patch was now growing in the fabric around Violet's marriage hole. Franklin checked the time...

Franklin had punished Violet for 3 times as long as she had been due!

The nuns caught his eye and nodded encouragingly.

"Very good Master Franklin, it is good to punish mutants extra hard on occasion for their especially sinful form," Sister Pamela encouraged him approvingly.

Violet was groaning with misery and cowering in frightened submission.

Franklin sternly pointed at the book of scripture again.

"Yes Master! Hatred IS a virtue! Reporting superior officers for abuse IS an unforgivably evil act! The rich ARE more deserving of receiving charity funds than the poor!" Violet said desperately, no longer harbouring her earlier sinful distain for these holy verses.

Franklin was almost disappointed, dearly wanting an excuse to touch her again to punish her. Franklin could only touch Violet in punishment, all other forms of touch were forbidden. He had been overzealous in the extreme for the slightest excuse to punish her as often as possible...

Violet was gazing at him in complete submission, completely obedient and fearful of his wrath. She flinched at his slightest movement, fearing another punishment.

"Read this verse," Franklin commanded, pointing with his finger sternly.

"Blessed is the man who... Dashes mutant infant heads... Against the hard wall..." Violet read squeamishly.

Franklin tensed, eager to pounce and punish her the moment she did something even slightly wrong. Violet flinched but said nothing more.

"What do you think about this verse Violet?, Do you AGREE with it?," Franklin pressed eagerly.

"I, ah, Master I think that it is, ah, a verse of holy scripture, so therefore it is um... True?," Violet stammered fearfully.

"Do you AGREE with this verse!" Franklin pressed mercilessly.

"Th-this verse says, th-that anyone who dashes my d-daughter Carmen's head on a wall, is-is blessed..." Violet squeaked wretchedly.

Franklin suddenly felt some tiny little ember of pity and compassion in his heart, he had a sudden revelation of how utterly horrific this verse must sound to Violet.

Franklin paused, feeling so terribly guilty.

"My nuns, I feel guilt, but I do not know what sin I have committed," Franklin confessed instantly.

The nuns instantly caned Franklin's back, and began ruthlessly interrogating him.

Franklin was bombarded with systematic questions, but the nuns rapidly ruled out sin after sin.

"I feel a sinful desire to punish Violet as much and as often as possible," Franklin confessed, curious if this was a sin.

"Desire to sternly punish mutants is a virtue not a sin Master Franklin," the nuns reassured him.

"Yes my nuns," Franklin said obediently.

"Well Master Franklin I suggest that maybe you merely feel guilty for the sin of your birth?," Sister Mary encouraged him warmly.

"Compassion..." Violet said quietly.

"What?," everyone asked at the same time.

"Master you feel guilty because you know that I am suffering and you feel compassion for me. You are being deliberately cruel to me on purpose, and you are feeling empathy and pity and compassion, it is making you feel guilty for being so cruel to me," Violet said in a slow soft broken voice.

"How do you know my thoughts?!" Franklin asked in xenophobic suspicion.

"Please Master... Please show pity on me..." Violet begged wretchedly.

"Pity is a revolting sin! My nuns I confess the sin of pity towards this mutant abomination," Franklin proclaimed without pause.

Franklin was immediately punished with cleansing pain, and grovelled on the floor for over an hour as this shocking sin was scourged out of him by frantic horrified nuns. Pity was one of the WORST vices!

After another thirty minutes of exhaustive confessions, Franklin was finally emptied out of this DISGUSTING sin!

Violet was still tied to her chair, looking both bored and anxious. Franklin approached her mercilessly.

"Unclean mutant, you asked me to commit the sin of pity!" Franklin sternly reprimanded her.

Franklin's hands reached eagerly to probe her torso, poking her soft feminine flesh with righteous zeal!

Violet exploded into absurdly hysterical laughter from the touch. Like most vile Slaanesh worshippers, Violet had extremely heightened sensitivity to all types of sensations and was quite amazingly ticklish as a result.

Violet was trying to fight off his hands, but was a weak and slender limbed woman, and not strong enough to stop him.

Franklin's fingers flushed with pleasure as they eagerly probed into the soft female fat, the feel of the cotton sliding against his fingertips, the warmth of her body as he probed deeply. Pleasure flooded Franklin as he very carefully and cautiously explored her body with his fingers.

Franklin was very careful to avoid her breasts and marriage hole, and skirted around these forbidden zones, poking her soft belly all over as she screamed with laughter.

Franklin's probing fingers reached the sides of her belly, one hand poking into each side, and Violet bucked and convulsed.

Franklin moved his fingers upwards, very carefully avoiding her breasts, exploring the side of her ribs as she energetically pleaded for mercy.

Franklin showed no mercy, no sinful pity, and felt an intense pleasure as he explored her ribs very carefully and thoroughly, being sure not to miss a single rib. Violet felt so intensely warm to his touch, and he thrilled as he explored her body.

"NO NOT MY ARMPITS!" Violet begged in shrill terror just before he reached them.

Franklin buried all pity and buried his fingertips under her arms...

The volume of noise was quite astonishing, she was nearly screaming. Franklin ignored the noise, and enjoyed the strange pleasure he got from touching and exploring her intensely warm underarms...

Violet was moving as though she was having a fit, her entire body squirming and struggling, her arms tightly closed in a futile attempt to squeeze his extremely strong hands out of her armpits. She was gripping his wrists, tugging uselessly at his strong arms, totally helpless at his mercy.

Franklin carefully buried his mercy, and focused solely on the holy pleasure he got from punishing this mutant. He wasn't focusing on the time, couldn't even remember what she had done, simply enjoying punishing her.

Violet's urine patch was getting extremely large now, and she seemed to be getting too tired to struggle as hard anymore, punished to exhaustion.

Franklin merely took advantage of her fatigued reduction in struggles to explore her body even more, poking deeper into places she could no longer properly protect.

By the Emperor it felt so PLEASANT to explore this soft warm feminine body!

It felt somehow "natural" to touch and explore her body, he got thrills of pleasure from each poke to her flesh, feeling his way all around her intensely desirable body.

Franklin was in his own strange personal heaven as he kept poking and feeling without mercy.

Violet's laughter had changed now, no longer energetic hysterical squealing, it was now hoarse and slow, exhausted and often interrupted by fits of coughing. Violet looked utterly exhausted by now, not even struggling anymore, just laughing weakly, having no strength to do anything else.

"Master Franklin, I admire your zeal but you have been punishing her for three hours now..." Sister Mary said hesitantly.

"Three... HOURS?," Franklin asked, blinking with surprise.

Franklin finally stopped the highly pleasant poking and exploring of Violet's body.

Violet had a coughing fit and still kept laughing for a while without being touched, alternatively coughing and laughing, as though her body didn't really believe it had finally stopped.

"(Cough), can-can I please have some water, (cough cough)," Violet croaked hoarsely.

The nuns moved with a start and got her some water, other nuns released her from the chair.

Violet was too weak to even stand up, and just drank water desperately in between coughing fits. Franklin gazed at her, savagely suppressing his pity, she looked really sick.

"I, I should go home to my daughter now... Th-thank you for today Franklin, this was... It was really nice... I look forward to next time," Violet croaked sincerely.

"Today was "nice" for you?," Franklin asked incredulously.

Violet weakly nodded, "I had a lovely time today,"

Franklin was astonished but nodded. Violet was a very strange girlfriend, uh acquaintance. A very very strange acquaintance...

Violet weakly blew him a kiss through her veil with her hand, and walked very slowly and feebly away, barely strong enough to walk.

A very strange acquaintance...

***...


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73(orphan)

TigerLily's plan to rescue Wendy was subtle, subtle and UTTERLY convoluted. Tiny changes beyond counting leading to exponentially more tiny changes in a spreading ripple.

Trillions of people were unwitting actors in the plan now, trillions and trillions of people and creatures subtly manipulated into doing just the right very minor actions at just the right times, all the changes interacting and multiplying together to form some VERY impressive results.

To even explain the details would take over a century in any mortal language, it was too large, too convoluted, too complex and interconnected. It was convoluted scheming worthy of a daemon princess of Tzeentch.

TigerLily had set so much change in motion, and the first fruits were about to ripen.

The warp contains SO much more than the rolling turbulence the ships travel through, it contained layers, hidden dimensions, parallel states, so many things if only you could somehow access them.

Of particular interest to TigerLily at this exact moment was the fact that the Dark Eldar web way system was hidden in a very subtle dimension of the warp, a galaxy spanning vast structure that was packed tightly all through out the warp that ships flew through, merely occupying a "parallel space" that the ships could not touch.

This Web Way contained the Dark Eldar city of Commorragh, the largest city in the entire galaxy, a city that was stretched across the ENTIRE galaxy, impossibly complex and interconnected by portal gates, letting vastly separated districts be reached with a single step.

This vast urban system was for the most part completely inaccessible to reach with a human warp ship... For the most part...

For the most part it couldn't be reached, not unless an astronomically improbable sequence of warp ripples occurred...

TigerLily however was in the business of causing astronomically improbable events to happen, and an astronomically unlikely thing was now about to happen.

The Marines Malevolent strike cruiser that held Wendy and the other hostages was currently travelling through the warp, not doing anything unusual at all.

Very suddenly without warning, the warp right in front of it vibrated together in an absurdly unlikely complex pattern, utterly perfect to make the web way suddenly VERY accessible for a fraction of a second.

The strike cruiser was travelling fast, really REALLY fast, fast enough to completely enter into the extremely temporary web way rupture during the tiny fraction of a second that the rupture existed for.

In many times faster than the blink of an eye, the strike cruiser suddenly seemed to wink completely out of existence, ramming into Commorragh like... Well like a FUCKING METEORITE!

This was but the first opening move of TigerLily's mind numbingly complex scheme, but a VERY dramatic move nonetheless...

***...

Onboard her true-born squad's raider craft, Belzevelle the Kabalite true-born warrior of the Ebony Stiletto kabal sat resting her exalted bottom daintily on the back of her half-born kabalite warrior father Kaebros. It was a colossal privilege for the lowly half-born to be so blessed as to be her seat, but he was her father after all and she was fond of spoiling him.

Belzevelle was true-born, meaning actually conceived the natural way in a Dark Eldar woman's womb rather than being grown in a vat like the teaming multitudes of half-born scum, and in the kabal of the Ebony Stiletto, being true-born made her an automatic member of the ruling elite.

The Ebony Stiletto had two classes of members, the true-born "people", and the half-born "scum". The "people" lived very long lives of privilege and luxury from birth, the "scum" were recruited as adults to be used as expendable cannon fodder and had an average life expectancy of a few weeks, unless they were exceptionally strong or lucky.

Belzevelle's father Kaebros had been EXTREMELY lucky to survive long enough to have her, but once he had survived the entire two years of his slave girlfriend's pregnancy, Kaebros had become instantly elevated to the position of "parent of a true-born" and had seen a drastic increase in his life expectancy as a result.

Belzevelle smiled at the thought and reached down to tousle her father's hair with arrogant affection, her father owed his continued life to Belzevelle, if she decided to disown him he would be dead meat. Her father Kaebros knew this simple fact, and was excessively respectful to her at all times to remain in her good graces.

"How do I look father?," Belzevelle asked.

"RADIANT my daughter, BEAUTIFUL! You look so exquisitely perfect that were I not your father I would beg to be your lover!" Her father praised her very enthusiastically.

Belzevelle smiled, she loved her father, he always made her feel good about herself.

"It is an honour to be your seat daughter," Kaebros exclaimed adamantly.

Belzevelle sighed happily and said, "I know it is."

"You are such an exceptional woman, so intelligent, so beautiful, you have such a bright future ahead of you, it is such an HONOUR to be your father!" Her father waxed poetically.

Belzevelle smiled, it was so nice to be praised and adored by the half-born scum.

"I love you father," Belzevelle told him affectionately.

It was true, she did love her eternally doting father. He had spent her entire life spoiling her and sucking up to her, she had no negative memories of him at all, he would always drop absolutely everything to obey her slightest whim, was consistently encouraging and nice to her.

Kaebros had a very strong desire not to be killed, and as long as Belzevelle remained completely happy with him he was completely protected from being murdered. Belzevelle would be OUTRAGED if anyone killed him, and would even pay the extreme expense to have him resurrected by a haemonculus if he died! Life would be UNBEARABLE without her doting grovelling servant!

Belzevelle's mother was a complete nobody, a half-born female Dark Eldar factory worker slave that her father laid with every night after her slave labor shifts. Belzevelle's mother was named Bhirae and was an even bigger grovelling boot lick than Kaebros was.

Bhirae was so afraid of being murdered that she had deliberately remained a slave, since no rival ever murdered a slave to steal their position. Bhirae was over 100 years old, and had lived that long by being the biggest grovelling doormat alive!

Belzevelle knew for a fact that her mother Bhirae had never wanted to get pregnant, Bhirae was just so completely compliant that she never EVER said no to anything at all. She hadn't even wanted to be Kaebros' lover at first, she just never resisted him. Bhirae had become more fond of Kaebros over time at least, and didn't seem to mind the relationship nowadays.

Belzevelle certainly had love for her doormat of a mother, she was so completely and utterly compliant that it was pretty much impossible to dislike her. But her mother was always so exhausted from her slave labor, didn't have the same energy to make a big excitement over her like Kaebros did. It was sad...

The Ebony Stiletto kabal was currently trawling the revolting "Sprawls" of Low Commorragh, looking for tens of thousands of new half-born recruits to make up for the constant losses. Over 7000 Ebony Stiletto kabalite warriors in raiders were currently searching through this miserable ruined hell hole.

The Sprawls was the ABSOLUTE worst part of the poor districts of the already poverty stricken "Low Commorragh" slums. Low Commorragh was poor, but the Sprawls were HELL.

The Sprawls were an endless and completely abandoned war torn ruin, thousands of miles of ruins and dumped waste. It was in the vast "no man's land" between the territories of two utterly MASSIVE rival kabals that viciously hated each other, and would erupt with massive wars at unpredictable times, destroying all rebuilding efforts.

The Sprawls was the traditional dumping ground for the "parched", barely alive cadaverous things that used to be the members of countless kabals. The parched were dropped naked in the Sprawls as a horrific form of punishment for warriors who were caught betraying their kabal or some other terrible offence. It was the most slow and wretched way to die.

The dark eldar were cursed by the chaos god Slaanesh. Slaanesh very gradually sucked out more and more of their souls over time, making them rapidly age and wither terribly until their flesh completely fell apart in horrific agony. The only way to reverse this was to "quench the thirst", by feeding off the psychic "pain energy" of others.

Without regularly being near other creatures in agony, all dark Eldar gradually became more and more "parched", a horrific process of extreme psychic "dryness". And in the Sprawls there was NOTHING to quench the thirst except for other parched.

The Sprawls were so vast that an Eldar dropped from a raider craft in the middle of it on foot could never ever make it out again before the thirst reduced them to a dead husk, it was the ultimate slow punishment.

The Ebony Stiletto true-born LOVED recruiting from the parched, because these miserable wretches would BEG to join even the WORST kabal just to escape the Sprawls. They had very low "recruitment resistance".

A good quench on the pain of a few inexpensive captured snotlings was usually all it took to make these cadaverous wretches rejuvenated enough to fight, and they were then used callously to expend their lives as expendable troops to gain more wealth and spoils for the elite true-born.

Belzevelle tousled her father's hair again, he was SO lucky to have Belzevelle, he would be dead meat by now otherwise.

Belzevelle had personally pulled her father away from all the really dangerous duties the half-born performed, and had him instead follow her around as her personal servant. He carried ammunition, gave her comforting back rubs, just generally waited on her every whim. It kept him alive, and he was extremely grateful for it.

The parched were a bit sparse today so far, Belzevelle's squad had only found three of the wretches, which were now huddling in the middle of the raider deck.

Belzevelle hoped the rest of the trawling force was having more luck, this was a waste of her precious time otherwise.

Without warning something absolutely HUGE plowed through the ruined buildings with shocking speed and power!

The raider craft pilot swerved away from the huge thing with instantaneous reaction time, and it careened on through the ruins with blistering speed!

"After it! It could be valuable!" The true-born Sybarite of Belzevelle's squad ordered excitedly.

The raider tore after the huge thing with extreme acceleration, and soon caught up with it as the repeated impacts through ruined buildings slowed it down.

"Human ship, crippled from the impacts, it is OURS!" The Sybarite exclaimed greedily.

***...

Belzevelle thrilled with excitement as she moved with extreme speed to engage the ponderous "space marines" in close combat, her mono-molecular sword was completely soaked with terrible venoms and yearned to taste flesh.

The space marines were fast, but a dark Eldar true-born warrior was FASTER, and Belzevelle's venomous blade bit deeply into the gaps in the crude human armour.

The venom took effect instantly, causing extreme agony in her victim. The yellow armoured space marine roared in terrible pain, and Belzevelle thrilled as she fed on his sustaining agony.

The marine fell down, the terrible venom rapidly weakening him, and Belzevelle nicked other marines with her venomous sword in a frenzy of glorious speed.

The other true-born members of her squad were falling upon the foe with terrible grace and speed, filling their foes with agonising venom.

A marine suddenly shoulder barged Belzevelle off her feet! He was raising his blade to KILL her!

Splinter rifle fire suddenly hit the marine in the weak point at his neck!

The marine died in brief screaming agony!

Belzevelle looked around and saw her father holding a splinter rifle, he had just saved her life!

Belzevelle leapt to her feet gracefully, and slashed open the neck of another marine with terrible speed.

The immediate foe were suddenly all dead. The true-born squad had taken casualties, but the enemy squad was destroyed.

Belzevelle's sharp ears could hear the sounds of thousands of half-born scum engaging enemies in battle, it would be wise if the true-born pulled back from the fighting for a while, better to let the expendable scum risk their lives than the precious true-born.

"True-born elite, let's get looting!" The squad Sybarite announced greedily.

Belzevelle smiled and gestured for her father to follow as she explored the ship.

The pair of them were split away from their squad now, the true-born were deliberately avoiding the fighting and focused solely on capturing the choicest loot as the enemy was distracted.

With 7000 warriors of the Ebony Stiletto kabal currently rampaging through the ship, the human enemies were in very deep peril, and could ill afford the manpower to protect their valuables right now. Perfect for the true-born!

Belzevelle and Kaebros ran with the legendary speed of the Eldar race, and sprinted deep into the bowels of the ship, to where the most valuable treasures must surely be found.

The enemies were all away fighting for their lives, no one stood guard...

Belzevelle smiled greedily as she came to an EXTREMELY heavily reinforced door, surely something VERY valuable would be locked away behind such a door as this!

Belzevelle daintily stood back and watched as her father stuck a plasma grenade against the door...

BOOM!

Belzevelle shielded her eyes from the bright blue-white glare, as glowing plasma liquified the door.

Kaebros pulled a drinking water flask from his belt, and did his best to cool down the molten metal to make it less hazardous, causing an extremely loud hiss of steam in the process.

Belzevelle tossed over her own drinking flask when her father's ran dry, and Kaebros managed to cool the metal enough to not be too dangerous.

Kaebros and Belzevelle then gracefully dove through the hole, rolling to their feet in elegant combat rolls.

The room STANK like foul human odours and excrement!

It also contained no treasure, nothing of interest except a filthy human female chained to a wall...

"What a waste of time! Grab that human and let us find some better loot," Belzevelle snapped impatiently.

"Ah Dark Eldar, I long so greatly for your legendary tortures," the woman said fluently in the Eldar tongue.

"Is that so human?," Belzevelle replied amused.

"Yes please! Torture me! Deliver me to your legendary haemonculi! I CRAVE pain, PLEASE!" The human begged excitedly.

Belzevelle and Kaebros both gasped in bliss, a MASOCHIST! Dark Eldar LOVED masochists, craved them deeply!

"The haemonculi get enough masochists already, I want you for myself," Belzevelle purred huskily at the human.

Kaebros got to work picking the crude human locks on the human's chains, and the human female flopped down to the floor.

Belzevelle took out a clean dagger that lacked any poison, and carved her name into the woman's flesh to mark her ownership of this plaything.

The woman moaned and screamed orgasmically from the cut of the dagger and begged for even more!

Belzevelle thrilled with sadistic greed, the woman WAS INDEED a genuine masochist!

Belzevelle sliced deeper into the cuts, and the woman moaned and tried to kiss her!

"This plaything STINKS! I want her cleaned up the moment we get home," Belzevelle commanded arrogantly.

"With pleasure," Kaebros said greedily.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was moaning in blissful orgasm as a trio of dark Eldar tortured her with delicious knives.

"You have such a lovely family, Belzevelle, Kaebros and Bhirae," Wendy told her lovely hosts delightedly.

"Thank you Wendy Sevenson," Belzevelle replied happily as she sliced deeply into Wendy's yearning masochistic flesh.

Wendy moaned loudly in utter bliss, and thanked her hosts for the exquisite pain.

The three Dark Eldar visibly thrilled at Wendy's moans of pleasure, greedy desire written on their highly sadistic faces.

Wendy was currently tied down naked to a large bed in some sort of rather luxurious residence, with the dark Eldar all clothed and slicing her flesh all over.

"Why am I the only one naked?, Why not have an orgy with me?," Wendy asked huskily.

Kaebros was then suddenly kissing her mouth passionately.

Wendy eagerly returned the kiss, moaning provocatively, and Kaebros was suddenly pushed aside and Belzevelle was the one kissing Wendy...

Wendy moaned brazenly as she was sadistically gang banged by all three family members, they cut her flesh even as they fucked her! So good!

It was long and bloody and blissful, but eventually it was over and Wendy was laying untied, snuggling naked in bed with the equally naked Belzevelle.

"Oh I missed this, those marines had me chained up in my own filth for maybe 2 entire months! They never even tortured me. Thank you so much for rescuing me," Wendy sighed blissfully.

"Rescuing you?, You are not free now, you are MINE, you will be tortured until your soul is drained completely dry," Belzevelle said cruelly.

"You can't drain me dry to feed Slaanesh, I already belong to Slaanesh," Wendy said with a slight edge of cruelty.

"What are you saying!" Belzevelle hissed.

Wendy made her champions mark of Slaanesh glow supernaturally for the first time since Belzevelle had seen her.

Belzevelle gasped in horror and leapt back away from Wendy.

Wendy smiled and inhaled a giant supernatural breath...

Belzevelle instantly withered to a shrivelled crone as Wendy sucked out almost all of her soul with the power of Slaanesh.

Belzevelle staggered weakly, no longer able to fight.

Kaebros and Bhirae burst into the room lightning fast, armed with weapons.

The pair of them dropped their weapons as they suddenly became almost dead parched from Wendy's power.

"Listen to me very carefully Dark Eldar, I am a CHAOS CHAMPION OF SLAANESH..."

The Dark Eldar all moaned in terror.

"... And I chose to spare your lives," Wendy finished, and blew supernaturally with her mouth.

The Dark Eldar all instantly became young and pretty again as Wendy returned their entire souls to them intact.

"Friends?," Wendy offered.

The Dark Eldar paused for a long moment, and then Belzevelle nodded cautiously.

"Friends yes," Belzevelle agreed.

"Excellent. Well as your new friend I think that you might find my abilities extremely useful in battle against rival kabals. I can reduce entire squads of enemy Dark Eldar into frail defenceless parched in an instant." Wendy offered sweetly.

Belzevelle smiled greedily and nodded enthusiastically.

"You will be worth many many times your weight in treasure," Belzevelle said avariciously.

"I trust that I will get a share..." Wendy pressed dangerously.

The Dark Eldar all nodded fearfully.

"Good! Now please resume torturing me my friends," Wendy requested sweetly with a greedy smile...

***...


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74(orphan)

(Author's note, Grandfather Nurgle has blessed me especially strongly today, oh I feel like crap. That's enough blessings already please)

(Additional note, thank you so much Nomadic soul for the review, it really made my day to read it. Honestly anyone feel free to leave reviews or message me, I don't bite and love to hear from people.)

Belzevelle laughed nastily as she and her true-born comrades daintily sauntered into the core stronghold district of the hated rival "White Splinter" kabal.

Greeting her eyes were many many THOUSANDS of dying withered parched wretches in the armour of White Splinter kabalite warriors, too weak from the thirst to even move anymore! The terrible Slaanesh Champion Wendy Sevenson had dried out the souls of every Dark Eldar in the entire district who wasn't a member of the Ebony Stiletto kabal, it was GLORIOUS!

Half-born scum warriors were still currently busy engaging automated gun turrets and the few other hostile assets unaffected by Wendy's power, a dangerous job that fitted such half-born warriors. Belzevelle and her true-born comrades lifted not a finger to help as the scum fought and died to fully secure the district.

Belzevelle turned to look at her new human girlfriend Wendy, and spontaneously kissed her full red lips just because she could. Wendy returned the kiss erotically, moaning in pleasure.

Belzevelle broke the kiss and looked Wendy up and down.

Wendy was currently wearing a dark Eldar warrior armoured body glove in the colours of an Ebony Stiletto member, extremely tight fitting and jet black in colour, showing off every erotic curve of Wendy's alien human body. The body glove was marked all over with the personal name rune of Belzevelle, proclaiming to all that this "slave" was the exclusive property of Belzevelle the true-born.

Only Wendy's head was left bare, revealing her intensely erotic face, currently with the terrible chaos mark of the dreaded enemy of the Eldar race glowing bright pink on her right cheek. Her long brown hair was styled in an extremely attractive Dark Eldar female hair style, decorated with elegant needles and tied in a series of elegant tails.

Belzevelle thrilled with attraction at the sight of her exotic new lover, Belzevelle had never before experienced the forbidden bliss of being in an inter-species relationship before, the sheer unnatural "wrongness" of this strange romance was utterly intoxicating.

Belzevelle flinched slightly as Wendy cupped Belzevelle's breasts through her body glove without asking, this inferior alien was taking the initiative to TOUCH an exalted true-born in public unbidden!

"Relax my love, I have done FAR more than this to those breasts just last night," Wendy purred erotically.

"That was in PRIVATE! Unhand my exalted breasts you inferior!" Belzevelle hissed severely.

"Make me," Wendy winked, and kissed Belzevelle on the lips.

Belzevelle savagely backhanded the alien across the face, sending her staggering backwards. Wendy merely moaned and ran her own hands sensuously all over her skintight body glove.

"Come my plaything, let us explore what treasure this stronghold contains," Belzevelle told Wendy arrogantly.

Belzevelle paused to gesture to her face expectantly, and a moment later her father scratched a slight itch for her.

The other members of the Ebony Stiletto kabal inclined their heads respectfully to Belzevelle as she led the horrifying Wendy through the conquered stronghold district, the entire kabal was terrified of Wendy, and as Wendy's "owner" Belzevelle was therefore shown a generous measure of this fear.

Belzevelle smiled as even the Archon and his Incubi bodyguard squad showed fearful respectful body language towards her, ALL Dark Eldar feared Slaanesh above all else, feared that terrible power that forever drained their souls dry with merciless appetite. Wendy could suck them all dry in a single heartbeat, the danger of just being around her was horrifyingly extreme!

Belzevelle put an arrogant arm around Wendy's shoulders, and made a deliberate show of licking Wendy's face, to show everyone that she Belzevelle was the only one in a relationship with this insanely dangerous and strategically valuable alien.

Wendy moaned delightedly from the licking, and Belzevelle further exerted her dominance over her by slipping a gloved hand between Wendy's body glove covered legs.

"Oh Belzevelle, I like that," Wendy moaned, becoming extremely sexually receptive.

Belzevelle smiled as other members of her kabal shifted nervously, Belzevelle was proving beyond all doubt that she alone had control over Wendy, and this fact scared them all enough to be EXTREMELY respectful towards Belzevelle.

"Come my GIRLFRIEND, let us go look for our share of the treasures," Belzevelle said possessively, placing deliberate emphasis on the relationship term.

"Yes girlfriend," Wendy replied delightedly.

Belzevelle fussed over her new coveted status symbol as they walked, feeling Wendy's breasts and body all over with her hands. Other members of the kabal gazed at what Belzevelle was doing with a combination of fear and jealousy, all desiring the lethal but exquisite new status symbol for themselves.

Belzevelle thrilled with satisfied arrogance, it was so pleasant to own the toy that everyone else wanted but couldn't have. Belzevelle visibly swelled with pride.

Belzevelle had extensively interrogated Wendy with questions on the first night after she revealed herself as a Slaanesh Champion, and had learned enough to immediately see her extreme value. Whoever possessed Wendy's loyalty and cooperation wielded terrible power over other Dark Eldar, Belzevelle could NOT allow any but herself to control Wendy, and had done everything in her power to strengthen her bond with Wendy.

Questioning had revealed that Wendy was a strict lesbian, THANK KHAINE FOR THAT! If Wendy had been heterosexual then Belzevelle would have been screwed, (unless Kaebros could have somehow been used), but as Wendy was a LESBIAN, it allowed Belzevelle herself to initiate a romantic relationship with Wendy.

Belzevelle prided herself on being very beautiful, and had had little difficulty in seducing the human lesbian over the course of a few days of relentless romantic pursuit. Wendy had been happy to have sex, but getting Wendy to agree to becoming Belzevelle's official girlfriend had taken a LOT of relentless romantic advances until Wendy finally gave in.

Now a few days later Belzevelle had felt confident enough to reveal Wendy's abilities to the rest of the kabal, and today was a highly successful "field test" of the Ebony Stiletto kabal's new "weapon".

Belzevelle held Wendy's hand proudly and led her into a vast room full of raider craft vehicles and the human mechanic slaves who tended to them. This was just the "garage" of this important building, the highly valuable treasures of the defeated White Splinter kabal would be found much deeper inside the huge building.

Belzevelle led Wendy through this boring "parking lot" area, eager to show Wendy something more interesting.

Wendy suddenly slowed and tugged against Belzevelle's hand, trying to walk over to the nearest common-as-muck raider craft that sat hovering slightly above the ground in standby mode.

"Now THIS is a priceless treasure! I want this vehicle," Wendy said excitedly.

"You want THAT piece of junk?, It is an insult to my dignity for my own lover to ride in such an unsophisticated thing," Belzevelle dismissed out of hand.

"It is better than ANY human vehicle! I WANT it!" Wendy insisted adamantly.

Belzevelle relented and gave a very subtle nod to Kaebros. Kaebros then drew Belzevelle's name rune on the body of the raider, marking it as part of her share of the spoils.

"The scum will have it repainted in our kabal colours first, then it's yours my lover. Now come with me to see the REAL treasures," Belzevelle explained impatiently, tugging on Wendy's hand to come.

Wendy reluctantly moved as directed, and Belzevelle wrapped an arm around Wendy to stop her wandering off again.

"How do the physics of a raider craft even work?, They appear to COMPLETELY violate known human physics," Wendy asked curiously.

"Do I look like a mechanic?," Belzevelle retorted.

"You don't know how the most basic physics of it work?, Not even a brief basic overview?," Wendy asked incredulously.

"Of course I do my dear Wendy, it is just beneath my dignity to explain the mechanics of that crude vehicle." Belzevelle pointed out obviously.

"Oh, well I don't mind speaking to a lowly mechanic to have it explained," Wendy asked hopefully.

"LATER! I have more IMPORTANT things to show you!" Belzevelle snapped, completely at the end of her patience now.

"As you wish girlfriend," Wendy agreed reluctantly.

Belzevelle all but dragged Wendy through the rest of the building, Wendy wanted to stop CONSTANTLY to inspect perfectly boring ordinary things, humans were clearly very easily impressed.

Belzevelle very proudly ushered Wendy into the treasury of the White Splinter kabal, showing untold riches beyond counting.

The treasury contained SUCH incredible treasures, including priceless empty unused soul stones, some rings of exquisite workmanship that had each taken a thousand years to craft, fine wines that had been fermented for ten thousand years, clothing weaved from insanely rare types of thread, artworks worth an Archon's ransom! SUCH treasures!

Wendy immediately showed interest in the empty soul stones, and put her mouth to each experimentally.

"Empty! Completely worthless," Wendy complained bitterly.

Belzevelle goggled at Wendy in utter disbelief.

"This ring is pretty I guess, not really my style though," Wendy mused simply, exploring the treasury.

Belzevelle made a wordless choking sound, literally too shocked to say words right now!

"Bottles of wine?, Want to try some Belzevelle?," Wendy asked calmly.

"NO! Do not open those bottles!" Belzevelle screamed, confiscating a priceless bottle from Wendy before she could open it!

"This wine needs to ferment for another 5000 years, it will be RUINED if opened before then!" Belzevelle exclaimed in utter shock.

"Um... O... K..." Wendy said awkwardly, moving a safe distance away from the bottles.

"Is this all?, Where is the treasure you mentioned?," Wendy asked looking around.

"This IS the treasure!" Belzevelle exclaimed incredulously.

"But where is all the gold and silver and platinum and rhodium?," Wendy asked.

Belzevelle and her father exchanged a dumbfounded glance.

"Gold, silver, platinum and rhodium in a treasury?! Those four substances are found on every planet in the entire UNIVERSE!" Belzevelle stammered in shock.

"Yes but they are still rare, that's what makes them so valuable," Wendy bizarrely replied.

"Valuable solely because they are rare?, Getting a pimple on the inside of one's nose is "rare", that doesn't make it actually worth possessing," Belzevelle responded incredulously.

"Those metals can still be used to make things," Wendy pressed on with her absurd argument.

"Yes... So can every other type of metal. Gold is a rarer material and modestly valued as a result, but it is at best a somewhat scarce raw material for making things of ACTUAL value," Belzevelle allowed.

"It is more useful than this ring here," Wendy quipped, as though this statement was somehow funny.

"This ring took 1000 years to craft with extreme skill, it is PRICELESS!" Belzevelle corrected the foolish alien.

"Well in that case we could sell it for a huge amount of gold," Wendy suggested...

***...

Belzevelle was still feeling slightly upset a few hours later, as she watched Wendy excitedly examine the freshly repainted crude raider craft that was now parked on Belzevelle's balcony.

"What does this bit do?," Wendy was currently asking Belzevelle's rather bewildered mother Bhirae.

"That part is purely decorative Lady Wendy," Bhirae replied with her customary extreme respect to others.

"What about this bit?," Wendy immediately asked excitedly.

"It is also a decorative feature Lady Wendy"...

Belzevelle sighed in irritation, this was so juvenile.

Belzevelle herself was now in possession of more wealth than she had ever owned before, and had one of the priceless rings currently worn on each one of her fingers (except for her thumbs), a total of EIGHT of the priceless treasures!

Wendy herself also now wore one of the priceless rings, given as a token gift of EXTRAVAGANT love from Belzevelle to solidify her romantic hold over her highly strategically valuable girlfriend. Wendy had been thankful for the gift, but so casual about the priceless gesture that Belzevelle had gotten upset.

"Girlfriend, Girlfriend LOOK! My raider has a dark lance!" Wendy called excitedly.

Belzevelle tried not to grimace and instead went over to humour the bizarre alien.

Belzevelle was amazed that she had the patience to endure as Wendy spent over an hour showing her bits of the raider with feverish excitement.

After a LOT of crushing tedium, Belzevelle finally got Wendy to come in from the damn balcony.

Belzevelle lived in a luxurious high rise condo in a section of skyscraper exclusively used to house the elite true-born. The condo was almost the size of a mansion, taking up a full quarter of the 78th floor of the skyscraper. Each true-born got an entire quarter floor of the massive wide square luxury skyscraper, an entire side each.

Belzevelle's side of the perfectly square 78th floor had a mighty luxurious balcony that stretched across nearly the entire side, accessible by multiple doorways into the condo. The balcony was wide and sturdy enough to park several raiders on if one had a mind to, and had elegant railings of polished stone plated metal.

Belzevelle was currently reclining naked in her luxurious marble bathtub, softly kissing the equally naked Wendy, trying desperately to strengthen Wendy's bond with her.

Belzevelle's ever subservient slave mother Bhirae was also naked in the bath with them, and dutifully washing the pair very softly as they passionately kissed. Belzevelle was always washed by one or the other of her lowly half born parents, usually her mother Bhirae like now, but sometimes by her father if her mother was not present.

The true born Belzevelle considered washing herself to be beneath her own dignity, and had never washed her own body by herself in her entire life. Why try to bend her limbs to reach awkward places when she had a pair of obedient half born grovelling parents to do it all for her?

Belzevelle of COURSE did not perform the revolting task of wiping or cleaning her own bottom after using the toilet, this disgusting task was always performed by her lowly parents, it was the sort of job that half born's were meant for.

Wendy the human didn't seem to mind being washed and pampered like this, as Belzevelle's official lover Wendy was treated almost as highly as Belzevelle herself was, being treated as an honorary true born. Wendy herself had said that she had been born the natural way with a mother and father, so Wendy was literally a true born, though a true born inferior human...

Belzevelle slipped her hand between Wendy's legs, and gently caressed the folds of her alien anatomy. Wendy groaned and shuddered with pleasure at the touch.

Wendy's fingers found Belzevelle's own vagina, and as they were now in private Belzevelle tolerated the unbidden sexual touch. Belzevelle sighed in genuine pleasure, Wendy was remarkably skilled at satisfying the female body, centuries of lesbian sex experience showing it's mark.

Belzevelle relaxed and stopped touching Wendy, Belzevelle wanted an orgasm but didn't really care if Wendy had one, Belzevelle just wanted to be sexually pampered for her own pleasure.

Belzevelle stretched back her arms behind her head to fully relax, and lay on her back with her legs spread to be pampered by her exotic lover. By Khaine it felt so good to be worked on by these skilful alien hands!

Wendy was Belzevelle's second same sex relationship, Belzevelle usually took male kabalite true born warriors for lovers, but had also had a female kabalite true born lover once before for a few months of bliss. Belzevelle was bisexual, and rather casual and promiscuous in her relationships, a given lover usually lasted for a few months before then peacefully parting ways to sample other lovers, every male warrior in her own true born squad was her ex boyfriend, including the Sybarite.

In time Belzevelle would sample the intimate touch of every true born in the entire Ebony Stiletto kabal over the course of many long years, she was still very young for a Dark Eldar true born, being only in her late forties, and would ideally continue in her promiscuous "sampling" of all the available lovers for many more decades before deciding on one to settle down with.

Wendy was a bit of an anomaly in Belzevelle's dating plan. Belzevelle had been currently between lovers when she met Wendy, and Belzevelle had taken advantage of this fact to bond romantically with Wendy for extremely selfish personal gain. Belzevelle certainly didn't "love" Wendy, but she still felt genuine sexual desire for her, greatly enjoying the touch.

The Dark Eldar were quite open minded as far as sex went, and would happily have sex with pretty much anything. It was not unheard of for Dark Eldar women to take even strange beasts called "horses" for boyfriends!

Belzevelle moaned loudly as Wendy's skilled fingers did such WONDERFUL things to her reproductive anatomy, she was such a skilled pleasure artist.

Wendy's mouth began to suck on Belzevelle's nipple during the vaginal stimulation, and Belzevelle began to writhe and wiggle her body in ecstasy!

Belzevelle suddenly jolted and laughed as Wendy's free hand stroked her bare armpit!

"That tickles," Belzevelle patiently informed the ignorant alien, the alien clearly didn't understand how Eldar skin in such places responded to such touches.

"I know it does," Wendy purred erotically and tickled Belzevelle again, harder this time!

Belzevelle laughed and tried to escape.

Wendy pounced on the naked Belzevelle and tickled her ribs and sides with such expert skill that Belzevelle was aghast by how TERRIBLY potent the sensation became!

Belzevelle was laughing hard now, this was TORTURE!

Belzevelle's mother Bhirae came to her aid immediately, and pulled Wendy off the madly cackling Belzevelle. The TERRIBLE sensation was suddenly over! Thank all the gods!

"Please unhand me Bhirae, I wish to tickle my girlfriend," Wendy asked politely but expectantly.

"No, I don't like it!" Belzevelle protested in a panic.

"I have a HUGE fetish for tickling my female lovers, if you can't even let me tickle you then that is a deal breaker for our relationship, maybe we should break up if you can't fulfil this sexual fetish need I have," Wendy said firmly!

Belzevelle squawked in horror, and frantically begged Wendy not to break up with her! Belzevelle NEEDED this relationship for her own precious self interest!

"Then let me tickle you, already for many days I have spared you from it, I now cannot forgo my fetish any longer," Wendy insisted firmly.

Belzevelle's skin crawled terribly all over at the mere thought! She wasn't sure if she could SURVIVE any more!

"Tickle my mother instead!" Belzevelle immediately offered, callously sacrificing her own mother to spare herself.

Bhirae's eyes widened in utter horror, but she submissively agreed like a complete doormat to her true born daughter.

Wendy ignored the offer of tickling Bhirae instead, and cornered Belzevelle in the bathtub, stroking her torso all over!

Belzevelle squealed with tormented laughter and defensively blocked Wendy's hands with lightning fast speed, preventing the fingers from tickling her.

"Maybe I should find a different true born girlfriend who will consent to be tickled..." Wendy said sadly, and made to leave the bathtub!

"NO! Stay MINE! I am NOT giving you up to another!" Belzevelle screamed in dismay.

"Well then let me tickle you, I REFUSE to be with any girlfriend who won't satisfy my fetish for tickling sadism! Make your choice!" Wendy proclaimed severely with finality!

Belzevelle panicked, Wendy had the power to make good on her threat, and would soon find a true born female who was actually into this stuff! Belzevelle's own heightened personal power at the moment DEPENDED on her relationship with Wendy, Belzevelle was completely trapped!

"Yes! Tickle me! Stay mine alone!" Belzevelle frantically surrendered.

Wendy was back on Belzevelle in an instant! Belzevelle screamed with laughter from Wendy's terrible skilful touch, and tried with all her might not to offer any resistance!

Belzevelle thrashed and howled incoherently in the bath, deliberately stopping herself from reflexively fighting to defend herself from the maddening touch.

"This is fun," Wendy said sadistically as Belzevelle convulsed in hellish torment.

"Finish soon?," Belzevelle pleaded hopefully through her hysterics.

"Not for at LEAST another 30 minutes my love," Wendy disagreed lovingly!

"THIRTY MINUTES! I will DIE!" Belzevelle shrieked with laughter.

"I have never killed a lover yet with my tickling, you will survive just fine," Wendy purred cruelly.

Belzevelle pleaded incoherently as Wendy just ruthlessly continued, she couldn't take much more of this!

With lightning fast speed Belzevelle gave Wendy a taste of her own treatment, poking and stroking Wendy's naked body with blurring speed.

Wendy laughed hysterically, but also moaned with pleasure and didn't resist or even slow, Wendy was ENJOYING it!

Belzevelle cackled in frantic titillation as she pressed her attack on Wendy with blurring speed, DESPERATE to break Wendy's will to continue!

Wendy didn't even slow at all, no matter what Belzevelle did!

The bath water was churned to a foam of bubbles by the thrashing frenzy of energetic motion, Belzevelle was a blur of speed as she tickled and thrashed, but Belzevelle used every ounce of will power to stay in the bath without fending off Wendy's hands!

Belzevelle snapped finally and leapt out of the bath to get away...

"I can't help myself! Please don't leave me, my body can't hold still!" Belzevelle pleaded wretchedly as Wendy looked annoyed.

"Easily fixed girlfriend, I will tie you down so you can't move," Wendy said gleefully!

Belzevelle's eyes widened in terror!

"Tied down!?" Belzevelle squeaked in dismayed panic.

"Yes my love, that won't be a problem will it?," Wendy asked dangerously.

Belzevelle was so UTTERLY afraid now, her skin was crawling with horror and her adrenaline was so extreme that she almost felt sick from it! She was convinced that being tied down unable to move as Wendy tickled her would be WORSE than death itself! But Belzevelle would NOT give Wendy up to another and didn't want to kill her either. Belzevelle had absolutely no choice but to agree to Wendy's sadistic demands.

"You may tie me down..." Belzevelle said in dread.

This was going to be HELL!

***...

Belzevelle was sobbing brokenly from the straps of her own "plaything table" as Wendy showed her a new meaning of torment. Wendy was utterly MERCILESS!

"I think that you can go a LOT longer than this," Wendy taunted cruelly as she stroked Belzevelle's shrieking body all over.

Belzevelle shook her head in ticklish damnation, and involuntarily wet herself very heavily.

"My human wife Octavia can EASILY endure 8 hours straight with out a single rest break, as a TRUE BORN member of the superior Dark Eldar race you are SURELY made of stronger stuff than a mere human!" Wendy pressed with inescapable logic.

"This HUMAN lasts EIGHT HOURS?!" Belzevelle asked, utterly ashamed with herself for lasting a mere fraction as long as an inferior creature.

"She certainly does, often longer than just 8 hours in fact. Alas I do not have any way of tickling Octavia, so I will just have to use you in her place. Eight hours a day SURELY isn't too much for my own mighty Dark Eldar girlfriend to endure," Wendy said happily without a second of mercy!

"EIGHT HOURS!" Belzevelle screamed in horror and despair.

"AT LEAST 8 hours, EVERY day forever. Of course, if I had my wife Octavia then I SUPPOSE that I could tickle her in your place..." Wendy suggested unsubtly.

Belzevelle knew full well that this was a deliberate ploy on Wendy's part, but Belzevelle was NOT going to endure 8 merciless hours of this every day! Belzevelle would say ANYTHING right now if it would just make Wendy stop without breaking up with her!

"Let's go get your Octavia right NOW! I INSIST that we go this very instant!" Belzevelle begged desperately.

"Do you have a starship?," Wendy asked hopefully.

"No, I don't..." Belzevelle admitted wretchedly.

"I am afraid that you will have to get one in order to take me to Octavia. Never mind, just over 7 more hours of fun tickling to go. You can go looking into getting a starship in between our eight hour bondage games each day," Wendy said sweetly, and stroked Belzevelle's armpits so bad that she wanted to die just to make it stop!

Belzevelle screamed the entire seven hours from Wendy's merciless touch, and was very VERY motivated to do literally ANYTHING in her power to reunite Wendy with this "Octavia"! Belzevelle just hoped that she could manage this BEFORE her next eight hour tickling game with Wendy!

Please Khaine just make this STOP...

***...


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75(orphan)

Tens of thousands of half born Dark Eldar slaves, hundreds of thousands of heavily drugged Ork slaves, and millions of Gretchin slaves all laboured together frantically under the whips of vicious half born warriors, constructing the ponderous bulk of a brand new Talon Cyriix Class Frigate.

The pace was utterly breakneck, even by the standards of Dark Eldar forced labor, driven by the TERRIBLE fear of Belzevelle the true born, currently one of the most powerful people in the entire kabal of the Ebony Stiletto.

It had now been 3 days since Belzevelle first demanded a starship, and every single one of those days Belzevelle had endured 8 merciless hours of Wendy's peculiar form of torture, resulting in Belzevelle becoming ever more frantic with each passing day.

Unfortunately for Belzevelle, acquiring a proper starship was not an instantaneous process, and was quite slow and prolonged in fact...

Down in the hastily constructed ship foundry Belzevelle frantically shouted at the slaves to build the ship FASTER, flogging the heavily drugged Ork slaves to make them lug the heavy bulk metal components all the faster! Belzevelle had less than an HOUR left until Wendy tickled her for another hellish 8 hours of screaming torment!

"FASTER! Move FASTER!" Belzevelle screamed in a panic as her bladed whip bit deep into the sluggish drugged Orks.

The Orks cried out dully in slight pain, the brutes very resistant to feeling much pain at all, but did move a bit faster in their drugged stupor.

Orks were so dangerous to use as slaves that they unfortunately had to be so heavily drugged that they wouldn't turn violent. These Orks were barely even sure where they were, their minds altered by the intense pharmaceutical compounds currently filling their blood vessels. It made them harmless and obedient, but it unfortunately also made them especially slow!

Belzevelle screamed at the large work group of Orks and hounded them all the way to move faster, they MUST hurry up!

Belzevelle regretted the necessity of using Orks, but they were so strong that they could lift things that other slaves just couldn't manage. This ship would NOT be finished in a timely fashion without using the brute strength of the Orks to speed up the entire process.

The work group of about 50 Orks that she was hounding carried the bulky components to their proper position in the growing construction, and held them in place as a gaggle of the much more intelligent Gretchin slaves welded the components into place with airtight welds.

The entire ship was currently swarming with greenskin slaves all hard at work assembling it, but it was obvious that it would not be completed within the hour. Belzevelle cursed in despair, another 8 hours of hell was now a certainty.

Belzevelle saved her energy and stopped personally hounding the slaves, and instead just mentally prepared herself for the coming 8 hours.

Belzevelle had done her best, she had no regrets about how fast the work had progressed these past 3 days. Nothing more she could have done.

The ship she was having constructed was a Talon Cyriix class frigate, just under a kilometre in length, as small and simple as it could possibly be to save time. It was the most quickly built design the Kabal of the Ebony Stiletto had the knowledge to construct, absolutely nothing fancy at all.

When she first started seducing Wendy, Belzevelle had rather foolishly led Wendy to believe that the Ebony Stiletto kabal was a LOT richer and more powerful than it was in reality, an arrogant untrue boast to impress Wendy. Belzevelle now regretted her earlier hubris.

The Kabal of the Ebony Stiletto was not "actually" rich (,at all), nor was it located in the exclusive suburbs of "High Commorragh" where all the really important kabals lived. It was "technically" true that the true born members of the Ebony Stiletto HAD been personally known to Asdrubael Vect the supreme leader of Commorragh in the past, but Belzevelle had left out the little detail that this was because Vect had tried to kill them all, all for a big "misunderstanding" involving just a FEW hundred million tyranids getting loose in Commorragh...

Belzevelle and her fellow true born had originally been born into a kabal known as "the Black Dagger", that had been REALLY successful in breeding tyranids, as a creative way of permanently providing endless fast breeding torture victims to quench their thirst indefinitely without real-space raids. The Black Dagger kabal had been "just a bit" TOO successful in breeding these tyranids...

Asdrubael Vect had been REALLY mean about the whole unfortunate "misunderstanding" with the escaped tyranid army loose in his city! So SO utterly MEAN about it!

The Kabal of the Black Dagger had then... "Ceased to exist", and Belzevelle and the VERY few other survivors had fled to safety, repainted their uniforms and gear, changed their kabal name, made up a completely fake backstory of their kabal origins, and then for added measure had relocated to one of the most SHIT parts of the endless Low Commorragh slum districts.

Asdrubael Vect had never even heard of the newly created "Kabal of the Ebony Stiletto", and the kabalite true born were VERY eager to keep him ignorant of their existence.

As far as the rest of Commorragh knew, the Ebony Stiletto kabal was an upstart slum gang like countless millions of other petty kabals that Vect never even heard about. There was safety in the sheer numbers of petty slum gang kabals, even Vect didn't have the Tzeentch-like omniscience to learn about EVERY one of these many many MILLIONS of wannabe kabals.

Well as a result Belzevelle was an upper class member of a poverty stricken kabal. Like in any really poor nation or similar geopolitical group of people, no matter how desperately poor the majority of the "citizens" were, their was always a tiny handful who were rich at the expense of all the others. Belzevelle was one of these "rich among poor".

If Belzevelle was completely honest then she would have told Wendy the truth, that the Ebony Stiletto kabal was the corrupt military force of a sprawling cluster of putrid slum districts that collectively covered an area a few hundred miles in radius.

This cluster of stinking slums were home to millions of malnourished half born slaves, though not slaves who were actually policed at all. Almost every Dark Eldar "civilian" in Commorragh was technically a slave to whatever kabal controlled the urban "turf" they inhabited, but this was largely "slavery in name only".

These teeming millions of "slaves" were almost all farmers, strange as that may sound. The Dark Eldar still needed to eat, and the food had to come from somewhere.

These farmers predominantly grew a crop known as Tygo's Omega cabbages, or "death world cabbage" in local slang, an edible jet black pigmented leafy vegetable native to one of the most voraciously overgrown death worlds in the entire galaxy. With just an enclosed light box and a bit of sewerage for fertiliser these cabbages would grow astonishingly quickly, it was just a pity that they tasted loathsome...

As well as the disgusting edible death world cabbages, these local farmers also literally grew Orkoids in big piles of damp dust mixed with sewerage. LITERALLY "grew" them from the underground fungal tumours that the greenskins naturally use to reproduce!

These were mostly squigs and snottlings that were good only to torture and then eat, but enough Gretchin and Orks emerged from these tumours to provide the slave labor force that was currently building this ship...

Belzevelle hung her head slightly, she had been such a fool to make Wendy think she was so rich. Even with the recent spoils from the only slightly richer kabal of the White Splinter, Belzevelle and her kabal could ill afford the expense of building this starship. It had taken both countless promises of using Wendy to reimburse them, and the unsubtly hinted threat of Belzevelle unleashing Wendy on the entire Ebony Stiletto kabal to get the Kabal to even agree to this!

The materials alone were costing the Ebony Stiletto kabal dearly, a metal ship nearly a kilometre in length and over a hundred meters high and wide took a LOT of metal to build! Had the construction been able to proceed GRADUALLY then it would not have been a problem to very slowly obtain the needed metal from real-space raids, but with Belzevelle in such severe ticklish peril, "gradual" was not a word she would hear!

The Ebony Stiletto kabal had instead been forced to cannibalise the decrepit metal buildings of the slums themselves, just to provide the metal fast enough! The local farmers were NOT happy about it either, and deadly force had been needed many times over the last 3 days as armed riots erupted...

Belzevelle was causing SO much harm to other people with her self centred impatience. Her girlfriend Wendy was "only" tickling her (for 8 hours a day), it wasn't actually damaging or harming Belzevelle at all. Belzevelle wasn't even bleeding out pain energy to quench others around her during the tickling, souls were drained by PAIN not by sissy tickling!

Belzevelle in fact didn't "need" to build a ship at all, Wendy hadn't actually demanded a ship. Wendy would be perfectly happy just tickling Belzevelle 8 hours a day forever without ever once getting this ship. If Belzevelle could have just taken her lengthy daily kinky game without complaint then none of this mess would have happened. She COULD have just selflessly and dutifully endured it for the sake of her lover, but Belzevelle had instead chosen to be selfish.

(Authors note, I am pretty kinky myself but even I don't (totally) blame Belzevelle for not putting up with it, I personally can't take much more than two hours of tickling before I will scream the safe word. Eight hours is too much even for me lol)

(Additional note, sorry if that is too much information)

Belzevelle checked the time and groaned, she had to return to Wendy now.

Belzevelle exited the partially constructed ship, and commandeered a half born squad's raider to take her to the small luxurious true born district in the centre of Ebony Stiletto territory.

The putrid partially cannibalised slums shot past below as the raider sped her home, it was such a miserable district.

"You are the one who commissioned this ship Dracon Belzevelle?," one of the half born scum warriors asked her conversationally without warning during the flight.

"I am not a Dracon," Belzevelle said very quickly, lest one of the actual Dracons of the kabal heard of this conversation and considered her a threat.

"No?, Well you could be if you wanted to..." the half born pressed ambitiously.

"I have no ambition of any kind to raise my rank higher than my current rank of true born warrior. I do not care for your treasonous suggestion," Belzevelle stated imperiously.

"I was a parched for committing "treason" against my old kabal, treason is the way I talk," the half born chuckled.

Belzevelle decided that this conversation was beneath her, and said nothing further.

"You would make a pretty Dracon, I would certainly fuck you," the half born warrior pressed boldly.

Belzevelle briefly looked the male half born up and down at this, vaguely curious.

The half born got out his penis and waved it around for her to see, it was surprisingly big...

"You are a half born..." Belzevelle began arrogantly.

"True born actually, I was Dracon Arzurmor of the Kabal of the Last Hatred", the warrior interrupted proudly.

Belzevelle immediately spat in his face, as did everyone else in the scum warrior squad!

"Yes... My former kabal usually gets that sort of reaction. But I betrayed them and am now a member of the Ebony Stiletto kabal, so no need to spit," Arzurmor hissed irritably.

"Filthy dead toucher!" Belzevelle sneered at him.

"As I said, no longer a member of the Last Hatred. I much prefer to "touch" the living... You perchance?," Arzurmor asked brazenly, waving his pleasingly large penis around.

Belzevelle paused.

"Looks like I'm in boys, don't wait up for me," Arzurmor told his squad instantly.

"You are SO cocky!" Belzevelle exclaimed.

Arzurmor instantly signalled down to his member with his swiftly jiggling eyebrows.

Belzevelle snorted with laughter, the facial expression had been just so perfectly timed and brazen that it was funny.

Arzurmor kept waving his penis all around...

Belzevelle bit her lip extremely subtly in acceptance of his sexual advances.

The scum squad all groaned loudly in contempt of Arzurmor actually being successful in his ridiculous flirtations.

Belzevelle and Arzurmor got off the raider craft together onto Belzevelle's huge balcony in the true born district, and Belzevelle ushered him inside.

"You are late girlfriend, it's... Who is this?," Wendy said as soon as they entered the condo.

"Hello my love, this here is Arzurmor, is it ok if he joins us?," Belzevelle replied sweetly.

"Um, I guess so..." Wendy sniffed sulkily.

"Oh my, threesome with a human girl! This will be fun!" Arzurmor said huskily.

"Just don't get in my way as you penetrate Belzevelle," Wendy sighed indulgently.

Arzurmor got even more excited, and Belzevelle and Wendy entered the "tickling room", stripping naked as they entered.

The room contained a variety of different bondage devices, as well as an astonishing plethora of tickling "tools" for Wendy to use. Wendy directed Belzevelle to put her neck and wrists inside an open metal pillory on top of a short pole that was approximately hip height.

Belzevelle obeyed and was soon locked in place, her body bent right forward with her ankles locked in a complimentary horizontal ankle stock. Her legs were trapped completely straight by the stock, her torso bent forward at a 90 degree angle by the pillory...

Belzevelle whimpered nervously...

"Kinky. I'm gonna fuck you so hard in that position," Arzurmor said in appreciation, and Belzevelle then felt the wonderful big penis inside her!

A moment later Wendy was tickling Belzevelle with horrifying skill!

Belzevelle squealed with laughter as her defenceless armpits were stroked so bad that it felt like death!

"Didn't take you for a tickle chick Belzevelle, I'm game to help your human," Arzurmor mused cheerfully...

Belzevelle was then being tickled by TWICE as many hands!

Belzevelle knew what she must endure for the next 8 hours, she knew she wouldn't be ABLE to endure it, and she knew that she nevertheless WOULD endure through all of it. There was no escaping and no mercy, no hope or wishful thinking. No need to think about anything, nothing she did would stop it until the 8 hours were up.

Belzevelle was in a frantic bizarre type of hell, utterly driven mad, but the despair of rescue and subsequent lack of thought gave a strange sort of peace, the knowledge that there was nothing she could do so therefore no responsibility either. It was strangely comforting to be so utterly devoid of any options at all.

Belzevelle instead tried her best to enjoy the penis inside her. She didn't get a penis inside her any of the other times, this made it new and more interesting.

Belzevelle was laughing hard like she always did, but was now starting to moan a lot too.

Belzevelle was soon howling with hoarse moans and screams of pleasure as she orgasmed intensely from Arzurmor inside her!

"The women always love my member," Arzurmor chuckled huskily.

Arzurmor was then hissing with pleasure and Belzevelle felt herself being inseminated.

Arzurmor pulled out of Belzevelle but kept tickling her! NO!

"What are you DOING?!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed...

The tickling completely STOPPED!

Arzurmor was enthusiastically penetrating Wendy now!

Belzevelle sighed in relief as she got a prolonged break as Wendy was fucked on the floor.

Wendy was indignant but she was also moaning in pleasure, apparently aroused enough by Belzevelle's naked presence to enjoy this male. Soon Wendy was loudly having an orgasm.

Wendy and Arzurmor then both resumed tickling Belzevelle for several unbearable minutes, until Arzurmor got horny again and penetrated Belzevelle once again.

Belzevelle felt a glimmer of hope, this was actually bearable with Arzurmor's continual antics.

Arzurmor then grabbed Wendy and restrained her in a second pillory beside Belzevelle!

Belzevelle and Wendy both squealed with laughter as Arzurmor tickled them both at the same time using feather tipped long "tickler sticks", long enough to reach every part of both girls as he fucked either one of them!

Belzevelle squealed with laughter as a feather on the end of a long stick stroked all around inside her armpit! Wendy was moaning being fucked beside Belzevelle!

Arzurmor then alternated between girls and it was Wendy's turn to laugh as Belzevelle got to moan from the cock!

On and on it went, the alternating sensations of orgasm and tickling, pleasure and maddening torment, moaning and laughter.

Arzurmor now seemed to have run completely dry, and Belzevelle thrilled as she drank in the pain she could sense of a terribly aching pair of completely spent testicles and tenderly sore penis. Arzurmor simply pulled up a chair in between the two women and used one hand to tickle each of them as he recovered his stamina!

"Release me so I can tickle Belzevelle!" Wendy demanded through her laughter...

"I can do it for you," Arzurmor teased and stroked Belzevelle so terribly that she was almost screaming!

Wendy continued to protest, and Arzurmor reluctantly freed her to let her torment Belzevelle for a while!

Belzevelle was in hell for maybe 30 minutes as BOTH of them tickled her without mercy! It was TORTURE!

Belzevelle was then moaning from Arzurmor's penis again.

This blur of sensation went on and on, and Belzevelle was actually tolerating it (sort of). The mix of different sensations let her recover from the tickling, the orgasms were a type of rest from the torture.

Hours into the game, Wendy actually released Belzevelle and they together locked Arzurmor in the pillory, and had a wonderful time tickling the cocky boy together for a good 30 minutes. Belzevelle even put on a strap on dildo and anally penetrated the laughing man as Wendy tickled him with merciless skill.

Arzurmor was then released and Wendy was ganged up on and locked up, as Arzurmor and Belzevelle fucked and tickled the sexually insatiable human.

Finally the 8 hours were over, and Belzevelle for once wasn't actually crying! She had actually ENJOYED the last 8 hours!

Belzevelle, Wendy and Arzurmor were now laying naked and barely conscious together in the bathtub, as the equally naked Bhirae dutifully got them completely cleaned up.

"You Arzurmor, you are NOT going back to your squad... You are going to stay with us," Belzevelle panted in exhaustion.

"With pleasure!" Arzurmor agreed gleefully.

"Wait just a minute GIRLFRIEND! Don't I get a say in this?, I don't mind the occasional guest but I want you all to myself sometimes! Arzurmor RUINED the tickling torture game..." Wendy loudly protested.

"I didn't "ruin" it, I IMPROVED it," Arzurmor interrupted.

"Those 8 hours are set aside for MY sadistic tickling fun time with my girlfriend as the VICTIM! You completely interrupted and switched it all around, I found it fun THIS time, but I don't want this to happen every time," Wendy explained, now the only one who still had any energy left.

"That's ok, I don't mind if it's not every day, I'm easy, just love being with you girls even just occasionally," Arzurmor acquiesced.

Wendy was clearly not completely happy but reluctantly agreed.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was EXTREMELY annoyed by the presence of this man who was interfering with Wendy's plans! Belzevelle had just ENJOYED her daily "motivation" to get Wendy home!

This wasn't the plan!

The whole POINT of the daily tickle torture was to make Belzevelle so tormented that she got Wendy a ship as quickly as possible. Belzevelle was not SUPPOSED to "enjoy" herself, she was supposed to SUFFER!

Wendy gazed unhappily at the Dark Eldar male who was now laying asleep in bed with her and the sleeping Belzevelle, he had made the tickling game SO FUN for Belzevelle that she might delay or even cancel the new ship she was getting!

"Why so grouchy with me?," Arzurmor said quietly, slightly opening an eyelid.

"Because you are stealing my girlfriend," Wendy lied seamlessly.

"Rubbish, Belzevelle is NEVER going to leave you, you are everyone's favourite toy, it's madness for ANYONE to willingly give you up," Arzurmor stated bluntly.

Wendy blinked at this unapologetic pragmatic logic.

"You are trying to abandon our kabal aren't you, tickling and tickling Belzevelle until she gets you a ship, then bye bye see you later. Have you NO loyalty to your supposed girlfriend?," Arzurmor accused dangerously.

Belzevelle suddenly raised her head and looked at Wendy suspiciously, clearly actually awake throughout the entire conversation!

"What complete rubbish!" Wendy dismissed adamantly.

"You are a very skilled liar Wendy Sevenson, you would convince most but not me." Arzurmor chuckled sardonically.

Belzevelle was looking VERY angry now...

"Fuck it. FINE! Yes I want to go home! I have a family and a wife and a life back home. I never wanted to be kidnapped by the space marines in the first place and I didn't want to end up here." Wendy bitterly laid down the truth.

Belzevelle angrily slapped Wendy across the face in hurt tears.

"Oh STOP it! Do you think that I am STUPID?! The SECOND that you found out that I was a lesbian and strategically useful as a weapon, you badgered me so INCESSANTLY for a romantic relationship that I agreed just to get some fucking PEACE! You are simply using me, so I simply used you too," Wendy snapped impatiently

Arzurmor laughed.

"Well I for one simply want to fuck you girls and MAYBE extend my average life expectancy more than just a few weeks," Arzurmor said dryly.

The 3 all looked at each other.

Strange music suddenly played in all their minds, making them all exclaim in alarm.

"Sweet dreams are made of this, who has a mind to disagree, travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something, some of them want to USE you..."

"TigerLily..." Wendy said in recognition.

"I haven't finished the song yet," TigerLily's voice said unhappily in their minds.

"Oh very well," Wendy allowed.

TigerLily cleared her throat and images flashed into their minds.

"Some of them want to USE you, (images of Arzurmor, Belzevelle, Wendy, the Matriarch, the Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent),"

"Some of them want to be USED by you, (images of the nuns, Sister Superior Clementine, the sisters of battle in general, Adolf Lincoln, the false Emperor, the Tau, the majority of the chaos cultist warriors of the cult of the Kilimanjaro, and random cartoon images of super heroes with "good guy" written on their chests...)"

Wendy smirked.

"Some of them want to ABUSE you, (images of Liling, Octavia's Greater Daemon of Slaanesh husband, the convicts, pretty much every Daemon of Slaanesh, the majority of the Sevenson women, Luke, Wendy's father, the vast majority of Wendy's ex wives, Mandy, and like almost every female Wendy personally new, heck the images were almost endless in fact and the song had to pause for quite a while to show them all!)"

Wendy had a good giggle at this.

"And some of them want to BE ABUSED, (images of Franklin, Octavia, Violet, Augusta, the entire male population of the Sevenson Night Lords except for Luke, several Sevenson females, and last of all TigerLily herself)"

Wendy frowned at this last verse, that was really disturbing!

The song then endlessly repeated until the three in the bed got irritated enough to all protest.

"What do you want daemon of Tzeentch?!" Arzurmor hissed in fear.

"I am merely passing through to mediate your little problem with each other. Take my advice and reconcile your differences. You all are using each other, but you all have common ground for mutual benefit," TigerLily tittered delightedly.

"I'm listening..." Arzurmor allowed.

"Wendy and Belzevelle, you are both kinky as fuck and enjoy the physical relationship. Belzevelle you gain vast material gain from continuing the relationship and you LIKE this kinky bitch, don't try to deny it. Wendy you know damn well that Belzevelle will do literally ANYTHING to maintain her hold over you, so I say do it! Tickle this spoilt brat till she shits herself and then tickle her even more!" TigerLily said insanely.

"WHAT?!" Belzevelle spluttered.

"You heard me, Belzevelle can complain all she likes but we ALL know that her hunger for power is such that she will endure ANYTHING to keep Wendy. I suggest you try shitting in her mouth next," TigerLily giggled sociopathically.

Wendy face palmed in exasperation as TigerLily continued to stir up Belzevelle without calming down the situation at all.

"Have you got anything SERIOUS to say or are you just shit stirring?," Wendy sighed amusedly.

"Is THAT all the thanks I get for getting you to crash into Commorragh in the first place?! Not even a "thanks TigerLily", nothing?,"

"Thanks TigerLily for rescuing me," Wendy said with an amused smile.

"You are very welcome. Now when you are shitting in Belzevelle's mouth be sure to..."

Wendy laughed and waited for TigerLily to get bored and be a nuisance to other people. TigerLily was an eternal sociopathic jester, always stirring up people with utterly random irritating antics.

TigerLily left their minds only after Belzevelle stopped responding to her, just as Wendy had predicted, and the three in the bed were left in peace, (though Bhirae and Kaebros had entered the room to investigate the commotion by this point).

Wendy, Belzevelle and Arzurmor looked at each other.

"TigerLily is absolutely right, no more intrigue, let's be honest. I and I alone have power in this situation. I could suck this entire kabal dry in an instant if I wished, just like I did to the White Splinter kabal. Your own kabal also DESPERATELY wants me alive, and will slaughter you if you kill me." Wendy opened.

"I could at any time walk out the door and find a new true born ally, and there is literally NOTHING you can do to stop me. I have the power and you have none. So why should I not do just that?," Wendy asked bluntly.

"I am getting you a ship," Belzevelle offered feebly.

"Your KABAL is getting the ship you mean, at this point I don't actually NEED you anymore. So why should I stay loyal to you?," Wendy asked cruelly.

"You are my girlfriend!" Belzevelle insisted with obvious terror.

"Yes, I suppose that you are..." Wendy allowed slyly.

Belzevelle almost sobbed with relief and hugged Wendy frantically.

"My girlfriend WILL sexually satisfy me or I will leave her..." Wendy drawled mercilessly.

"Maybe I will enjoy... Doing a shit... In your mouth..." Wendy smiled cruelly.

Belzevelle trembled with sick horror.

"Or maybe I won't, I guess it all depends... But it is MY decision, not yours. Agreed?," Wendy allowed lazily.

"Yes! Yes Wendy I agree!" Belzevelle squeaked.

"I want my ship ready as soon as possible. I also want all of the human women your kabal found onboard the space marine ship, ALL of them, brought to me," Wendy demanded sternly.

"Of course!" Belzevelle agreed wretchedly.

"Excellent! I am coming back here after I rejoin my family by the way, in fact, I want your kabal to build a web way gate to this district onboard my family's ship, so that I can visit you at any time. My god will be DELIGHTED to have a permanent access to Commorragh..." Wendy said sadistically.

"Please don't destroy the Dark Eldar race..." Belzevelle pleaded plaintively.

"Oh no my dear, Slaanesh doesn't want to wipe out his primary food source, far from it. Just cull "a few", very sustainable harvesting," Wendy reassured chillingly.

Belzevelle, Kaebros, Bhirae and Arzurmor all grovelled before Wendy and begged her not to do something so hideously terrible!

"Very well... IF you meet my EVERY demand. Now you WILL be making this web way gate for me, so that I can return to help MY kabal gain wealth. The Ebony Stiletto kabal will become a permanent vassal of the Sevenson warband, you will give us GOLD... LOTS of gold, millions and MILLIONS of tons of gold. You will also serve our interests inside Commorragh. In exchange I and my kin will aid you in battle against rival kabals, and we will spare Commorragh from being "harvested" by Slaanesh. Deal?," Wendy offered.

"DEAL!" The Dark Eldar all screamed in agreement.

"Excellent! Now come along girlfriend, I want to tickle you for another 8 hours all over again, this time without the boy..." Wendy purred happily.

***...


	76. Chapter 76

Part 12

A Reunited Family Again.

Chapter 76(orphan)

The bridge of the Nightmare Asylum was currently packed with every single member of the Sevenson family, including their children, lovers, concubines and other very close associates, and what was more absolutely no one had any idea why they were summoned here.

Franklin stood in a tight huddle with his nuns and holding still the currently gagged and homicidal Sister Superior Clementine, all around them were other people tightly packed into the space, all confused and irritated.

TigerLily was currently standing in front of them all just before the huge bridge observation window, and doing what could only be described as "truly awful" disco dancing, to the music of an ancient sounding song about a 17 year old "dancing queen".

Given TigerLily's usual bizarre daily antics this dancing was so completely in character for her that it didn't even stand out as abnormal, she was an eternally hyperactive juvenile lunatic, just completely mad.

"Why did you summon the entire family here like this Mistress TigerLily?," another Night Lord attempted to ask yet again.

Franklin simply assumed that it was so that she could tell them another joke about farts.

TigerLily was now singing some sort of deeply tragic opera.

"People think it's funny... But it's really hot and runny... Diarrhoea, diarrhoea..."

Franklin and his nuns all groaned.

TigerLily was now singing fast and jauntily.

"Jesus Christ, Superstar, riding on a Yamaha, did a skid, killed a kid, and burned his balls on the petrol lid!"

About 5 percent of the assembly roared with laughter.

"Jingle bells, batman smells, robin flew away, the cat woman, lost her bosoms, flying TAA,"

The Sevenson's all looked at each other in confusion.

"TAA stands for Trans Australian Airlines," TigerLily explained cheerfully.

"It's funny because it has the word "bosoms" in the song," TigerLily added immaturely.

"Who's batman?," A Night Lord asked quietly.

"A less serial killery, comic book version of the Night Haunter," TigerLily explained cheerfully.

"What do you do, if you need to do a poo, in an English country garden?, Pull down your pants, and suffocate the ants, in an English country garden," TigerLily sang jauntily.

The Night Lords snorted with laughter.

Franklin was getting extremely annoyed by now. TigerLily the Daemon Princess was the second in command of the entire Sevenson warband, and had complete authority while aboard the Nightmare Asylum. She had summoned them all here without saying why and had just been extremely immature and silly ever since!

"There was once a woman who lived in a house called "hairy bum", she had a dog called "hole". One day the dog went missing, so she went to the local police and said to them, "I have been looking all over my hairy bum but I can't find my hole"," TigerLily said happily.

The children all laughed uncontrollably at this juvenile joke, but everyone older than about ten saw how awkwardly obvious it was and didn't laugh.

Franklin looked over to Violet, who was standing nearby with her four year old daughter Carmen and a rather sullen mutant teenage son named Patrick who was older than Franklin was. Violet noticed him looking at her and looked at him expectantly.

"Can you use your filthy heretical telepathy to find out what TigerLily is doing?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"I can read her mind very clearly but I cannot UNDERSTAND the complex immortal thoughts in her head. She doesn't think in actual words, her thoughts are so advanced and strange that I can't even make sense of them. I have absolutely no idea what she's actually "thinking" right now," Violet replied apologetically as TigerLily continued to tell juvenile jokes.

"...have you seen my Tits-Wobble?, "no" said the Sargent "but I'd like to"," TigerLily was currently saying the punch line to another immature joke.

Franklin and his nuns all groaned, this was an exasperating waste of time!

"Maybe we should just leave?," Sister Mary whispered loudly.

"Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner chocolate's made"

The other nuns were now looking around to see if they could slip away from this lunacy.

"...Santa Claus has gotta, new truck! He bought it at a car yard, he paid for it with cash, an every time he takes it out he has another almighty smash!"

The group of orphanage survivors moved calmly through the crowd towards the exit.

"Frosty the snowman, got out on parole, the Judge said he had no respect, and little self control..."

The exit was in sight now!

"There's a bear in there, and an electric chair, people with AIDS, and hand grenades, open wide, commit suicide, it's Play School,"

Franklin and his nuns gratefully left the bridge deck and headed back home to Luke's apartment. TigerLily's hyperactive insanity was so utterly exasperating to have to endure.

The group silently made their way home through the eternally crowded corridors, and entered Luke's apartment door with a quick scan of Franklin's palm at the door scanner.

Adolf was still on the bridge, as was Octavia and Luke, so the group had the apartment all to themselves for the time being.

The nuns immediately got to work punishing and dominating Franklin in the set routine, flogging him as he repented for his sins for an hour.

Franklin was blissful as he was dominated and beaten by his exalted nuns, as completely and utterly in love with them as always. Violet had not changed how he felt about his nuns, the nuns remained the undisputed love of his life, he would love them forever.

Franklin grovelled blissfully on the floor in complete submission before these treasured holy women, completely at peace and in inner harmony from their mere overpowering presence. He existed solely to submit to his dominant women, he had no other purpose but to humbly obey them without question.

"Stand on your head Franklin," Sister Mary commanded completely on a random whim.

Franklin scrambled to obey, balancing perfectly on his head without question.

"Kneel before me," Sister Mary commanded.

Franklin was kneeling before her in an instant.

"You are being silly Mary," Mother Superior stated matter of factly.

"I am, I just find it comforting that after everything we've been through, we still have this one area of power in our lives," Sister Mary admitted.

Sister Mary stroked Franklin's completely submissive face lovingly with her hand, and kissed him on the forehead affectionately. Franklin was utterly transfixed by her, hypnotised in submission to this object of his desire.

"The Emperor protects, no need to get silly," Mother Superior said gruffly but sympathetically.

Sister Mary nodded, and ordered Franklin to begin his routine muscle exercises.

Franklin instantly began a gruelling workout exercising every muscle in his body systematically to the brink of exhaustion, and most of the nuns started cooking and other chores as Sister Mary supervised Franklin's exercises.

Franklin was currently doing single-arm pull-ups on a raised bar, with Sister Mary attached to his back in a specially designed backpack. For additional weight he was currently awkwardly gripping a 50 kilogram dumbbell between his feet, lifting this entire combined weight with a single bicep as Sister Mary sternly played with his ears to control his chronic erections in her presence.

"You are amazingly strong Franklin!" Sister Mary said in awe as he lifted this enormous weight many hundreds of times with each arm.

Franklin felt good at this praise, and redoubled his efforts for the pleasure of his beloved Sister Mary.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Sister Mary exclaimed as Franklin lifted with extreme speed.

Franklin obeyed instantly and stopped showing off, resuming his measured pace, trying to ignore the maddening tickle to his ears as he lifted.

Franklin wished that his private parts would behave themselves, but in the presence of his nuns he always became utterly hard instantly unless tickled. Franklin was the exact opposite of Octavia, tickling was the one thing that CERTAINLY "turned him off", he didn't like it and found it anathema to sexual arousal. How Octavia and Wendy got "turned on" by it was a complete mystery to Franklin, he simply hated it!

Franklin had been through a lot since his abduction by his family, and had learned a lot about his desires and what such desires were even called. He knew beyond all doubt that his sexual "fetishes" were:, female domination, pain, nuns, humiliation, submission, female sadism, female cruelty, masochism, bondage, nun outfits, stern nuns, angry nuns, basically ANYTHING involving nuns that didn't include tickling!

Franklin had an EXTREME "nun fetish", and just got instantly sinfully excited at the mere presence of a nun. He thanked the Emperor that he was clearly heterosexual at least, he only got erections in the presence of women! It could have been SO much worse had he been like his filthy homosexual mother!

Franklin felt bad at the thought of his mother. She was currently a lost damsel in distress, languishing in chains awaiting a space marine in shining armour to come and rescue her!

Franklin should be fighting to rescue her even now, he had read enough heroic tales to know what needed to be done.

An extremely fair and beautiful damsel of "noble" birth had been kidnapped by uncouth honour-less traitor space marines, and was now languishing imprisoned in their lair, awaiting some noble dashing space marine hero to rescue her. Thousands of tales followed this line, it was basically a law of nature.

Franklin knew that it was up to him to fight the villains in single combat like a hero should, to fight and fight through hoards of uncouth foes, defeat all of them with unrivalled heroism like a man should, and rescue this helpless damsel from her powerless distress!

Yes! He would be the hero and save the day!

The door to the room then opened and his mother Wendy herself simply walked into the room!

***...

"MOTHER!?" Franklin bellowed in complete shock, forgetting even his submissive obedience to Sister Mary in his utter surprise.

"THERE you are, I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you on the bridge for over an hour!" His mother Wendy exclaimed in her extremely beautiful voice.

His mother threw herself at him and hugged him extremely tightly. She was dressed in some strange jet black body glove of some sort, he didn't recognise the outfit.

Franklin actually let go of the bar and returned the hug spontaneously without being ordered to! What was he doing!

Franklin felt a wet warmth running down his cheeks, he realised that he was crying...

Wendy was crying too, happy tears of joy as she hugged him very tightly.

For a while the Mother and Son just hugged each other and cried, Franklin had not realised just how much he had actually missed his sinful depraved mother.

"How very touching, this giant brute is your true born son I take it?," a cruel sounding haughty female voice loudly sneered.

Franklin turned his gaze and saw a foul Eldar alien!

It was a revolting thing, daring to look like a stunningly attractive tall lithe woman with long black hair, but it's inhuman alien nature revealed by its pointed ears and completely alien grey skin! Had she been human then she would be sexually attractive in the extreme, but as a vile alien Franklin had nothing but bitter contempt for the foul thing.

"Xenos!" Franklin snarled hatefully, and attempted to extricate himself from his Mother's arms to attack this waste of the Emperor's holy space.

"Franklin STOP! Don't attack her, she is a friend! She RETURNED me home!" Wendy implored frantically.

Franklin paused.

"You were rescued from the traitor scum by this "thing"?," Franklin hissed unhappily.

"You DARE to speak to me like thus cur?!" The alien exclaimed in imperious indignation.

"Did you just call my son a CUR?!" Wendy snarled very severely.

The xenos dropped her aggressive attitude instantly and grovelled down on the floor before Wendy in terror, actually begging Wendy for mercy?!

"I will punish you later, now get up off the floor girlfriend," Wendy commanded strictly.

"Oh MOTHER! Not ANOTHER lesbian affront to nature! With a XENOS no less!? Have you NO shame at all?," Franklin loudly lamented, ashamed of her.

"Oh Slaanesh I forgot about your bigotry Franklin, have you not changed at all in all this time?," Wendy sighed in exasperation.

"When did you arrive?, How did you even get here?, Are the Angels of Brutality defeated, are their leaders vanquished in combat?," Franklin pressed, ignoring Wendy's question.

"I arrived in a Dark Eldar ship over an hour ago, TigerLily had assembled the entire family to witness my return and kept it secret as a surprise..." Wendy began.

"Oh..." Franklin murmured, feeling very foolish and disappointed.

"You missed the entire tale of how I escaped, I even looked for you but you weren't there," Wendy explained.

"Tell me now," Franklin pressed.

"Later son, for now I want you to come home with me, be a family again," Wendy said, ushering him to follow.

The nuns had already assembled in the room to investigate by this point, and were standing together in a pregnant huddle, softly praising the Emperor for his deliverance. It was really strange how much even the nuns had bonded with Wendy by now.

"Wait for me! I had a TERRIBLE time getting past those convicts with my lust aura!" Octavia's voice called pantingly.

Octavia jogged bouncily into the room in her bikini, massive tits bouncing up and down like huge bouncy balls. Her hair was disheveled and she had semen spattered all over her skin and bikini.

"I thought we had lost you you absurdly busty plaything," the Dark Eldar exclaimed haughtily.

Octavia ignored the alien and ran right up to Wendy and tackled her to the floor in a flying hug!

Franklin averted his eyes from the passionate kissing that followed, ew!

"I missed you, I missed you I missed you I missed you!" Octavia said passionately in between every kiss.

"You already spent the last hour telling her that," the Dark Eldar said impatiently.

The pair of Slaaneshi lesbians ignored the Dark Eldar and continued being intimate until Franklin finally decided to physically separate the pair.

Octavia and Wendy both glared at Franklin, but he gestured for them to get up and behave themselves chastely.

Wendy and Octavia stopped their depravity, but still insisted on holding hands. The Dark Eldar "girlfriend" of Wendy then got jealous and tried to hold Wendy's other hand.

The Dark Eldar was predictably immediately ensnared by Octavia's lust aura, and performed carnal lesbian acts on Octavia's sin tunnel with her filthy alien mouth!

The Dark Eldar came to her senses a moment later, but then shrugged and simply resumed the lesbian licking!

Franklin got so disgusted and annoyed that he eventually pulled an emergency fire hose from a nearby wall, and doused the sinful pair with cold water to motivate them to stop. The tactic worked but the Dark Eldar was NOT happy about being doused with cold water!

"Don't make me DOUBLE your punishment!" Wendy warned severely as the Dark Eldar actually drew a KNIFE to attack Franklin!

The Dark Eldar immediately froze, blade held inches from Franklin, and quickly put the knife away and made peace.

The mood was rather tense and hostile now, and Wendy led this assorted band out of Luke's apartment and off in the direction of Wendy's home, being joined by an even bigger group of humans and Dark Eldar xenos just outside Luke's apartment as they left.

Franklin glared at the foul xenos, they numbered over a hundred, all dressed in the same black body gloves as Wendy and carrying vile alien weaponry! The xenos were all showing body language of terror and respect towards Wendy, but arrogant distain towards everyone else, looking both haughty and cruel.

Franklin deliberately kept a close watch over his nuns, and was currently pulling the berserk gagged Sister Superior Clementine along by her chain, keeping her from attacking either the heretics or the aliens. Of all the Orphanage survivors, Sister Superior Clementine alone had not lost her eternal zeal to destroy the unclean, though even she was at least somewhat nonviolent towards particularly inoffensive heretics like Octavia, on a good day at least.

The convicts in the corridors were now currently trying to make sexual advances on the female members of the Dark Eldar contingent, cupping at the breasts of their body gloves. It wasn't a wise idea...

The Dark Eldar females responded with blurring speed, and sliced off the hands that had dared to touch them!

Hands fell to the floor as men clutched their bleeding stumps, shrieking in agony and horror!

The Dark Eldar all seemed to shudder with pleasure from this pain, and Franklin got the vague sense of some sort of energy being drained out of the convicts, feeding the Dark Eldar somehow. The mere sight of it sent chills down Franklin's spine, something most unnatural was afoot here.

The remaining unharmed convicts trained their weapons on the Dark Eldar...

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Wendy shouted at maximum volume to the convicts.

The convicts tensed but didn't fire.

"These Dark Eldar are my personal servants and vassals, any attack on them is an attack on me! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Wendy shouted very quickly.

"Go take the wounded to the apothecarion, tell the staff that I sent you so they get first priority in triage. Pick up all the hands, they can still be reattached if you hurry! No time to waste, GO NOW!" Wendy ordered urgently.

The convicts snapped to their senses and obeyed, gathering up each lost hand and rushing the wounded away to get surgery, defusing the entire situation.

Wendy turned sternly to face the Dark Eldar.

"Those men you just maimed were my servants..."

The Dark Eldar instantly erupted in apology, dropping down on their knees to beg Wendy's pardon. Franklin was astonished, these xenos were TERRIFIED of Wendy!

"Don't do it again," Wendy replied simply, and gestured for them all to stand and follow.

The convicts in the corridors were now pulling back away from the dangerous Dark Eldar, and the group made much faster progress to Wendy's apartment.

The group stopped at the doorway. The front door was completely missing and seemingly had been sawn off at the hinges with some sort of metal grinding tool...

Wendy looked understandably irritated by this destruction to her home, and angrily entered inside...

Loud outraged shouting could then be heard:

"What the FUCK!? LILING! You had a MULTI-STOREY APARTMENT BUILDING built INSIDE my sitting room!"

"What do you demon host sluts think you are DOING in those outfits! Those are MY clothes! Give me back my stuff!"

"Get out of my bed right NOW! ALL OF YOU! These sheets haven't even been CHANGED since I last slept here! You filthy disgusting SLOBS! This ENTIRE apartment is now an absolute LANDFILL!"

"FETTER! I know you and the other slaves are hiding around here somewhere, come here NOW and EXPLAIN this mess to me!"

(Sounds of fearful slaves and deafening whip cracks)

"No I will NOT show mercy to you USELESS slaves! You are just lucky that I'm ONLY whipping you you BAD slaves!"

The Dark Eldar outside the apartment showed interest at these sounds and eagerly tried to enter, but they were then immediately pressed back out again by a surge of convicts and demon hosts fleeing Wendy's wrath.

It took several minutes before the flood of fleeing people subsided enough for anyone to even enter, and by that stage Wendy was no longer flogging the household slaves, much to the disappointment of the Dark Eldar.

The place was indeed an absolute sty of filth and discarded trash, and stank very strongly of damp mildew as well as various bodily substances! Dry semen crusted the walls and floor, turned orange from the microbes that had grown in it before it completely dried out! YUCK!

Wendy's housekeeping slaves were currently naked and smeared all over with sperm, and were now hard at work cleaning up Wendy's vast bedroom as Wendy glowered at them holding a whip.

"If my own half born scum let MY home reach this state I would probably send them to a haemonculus for a few days," Wendy's Dark Eldar "girlfriend" stated distastefully.

"If I didn't need them to clean this place right now then I would send them to our own local surgeons for punishment, alas this place will NEVER be cleaned up if I punish them properly right now," Wendy agreed regretfully.

The slaves all trembled violently at these words and cleaned twice as quickly.

"My beautiful bedroom... Totally ruined..." Wendy lamented sorrowfully.

"I tried to stop the convicts Wendy, but they threatened to murder me and threw me out of our own home," Adolf Lincoln's voice said from the crowd behind Franklin in the bedroom.

"You should have tried harder slave, you FAILED my girlfriend Wendy! Why aren't you CLEANING!" Wendy's new female Dark Eldar consort reprimanded Adolf severely.

"I am actually Wendy's husband..." Adolf corrected the alien.

"Impossible, Wendy is already married to that big breasted delight over there, and besides that Wendy is a lesbian," the Dark Eldar dismissed instantly.

"Um actually, Adolf and I did have a wedding..." Wendy corrected.

"WHAT?! You mean you're NOT a lesbian?!" The Dark Eldar exclaimed incensed.

"I am very much a lesbian, I have two spouses, one female and one male. The female is for "fun sex", this male is here for "reproductive sex" I guess you could say. Adolf here is my "sort of husband", we had a wedding but it was interrupted by a massive violent slave rebellion before we could complete the ceremony. We are going to complete the ceremony as soon as practicable," Wendy reassured the alien.

"Ah, so he is the father of the baby currently in your womb?," the Dark Eldar asked in understanding.

"Yes exactly, Adolf here is the father. Adolf Lincoln meet my girlfriend Belzevelle, Belzevelle meet my husband (sort of) Adolf Lincoln," Wendy introduced the pair.

Belzevelle and Adolf politely exchanged greetings.

"Adolf before I forget, I want us to get married properly back in Commorragh with our new Dark Eldar vassals. I have conquered Belzevelle's entire kabal and made them swear loyalty to me and the family. Let's invite only family this time." Wendy added.

"Yes I heard you telling the family earlier about your many adventures, that sounds lovely," Adolf agreed happily.

"What adventures?," Franklin pressed.

"You should have stayed on the bridge with the rest of the family, I don't want to repeat myself so soon," Wendy replied...


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77(orphan)

Adolf Lincoln and Belzevelle eyed each other warily on the makeshift cluster of inflated floor mattresses as Wendy energetically tickled the squealing Octavia, not entirely sure how to respond to each other.

Both were EXTREMELY wary of getting close to Octavia's lust aura, and both had moved their respective floor mattresses a safe distance away from Octavia, setting their mattresses next to each other at the very edge of the aura range.

Adolf and Belzevelle were both naked, as were Wendy and Octavia, and Adolf discreetly looked Belzevelle up and down where she lay reclining above the covers.

"My nudity is for Wendy not for you, so don't even think about it," Belzevelle sneered at him.

"I am faithful to Wendy, I'm just waiting my turn of her like you are, I haven't lain with my wife in over two months now, I am sick with excitement now for my turn after Octavia," Adolf admitted honestly.

"I am next not you, were it not for the lust aura I would not be waiting even now," Belzevelle stated arrogantly.

"Adolf is next," Wendy announced loudly over Octavia's frenzied laughter.

Adolf thrilled with relief!

Belzevelle hissed jealously but did not reply.

Adolf gazed longingly at his BEAUTIFUL naked wife as she enthusiastically tickled the laughing pink rope bound Octavia all over, by the Emperor Wendy was an exquisitely gorgeous woman! The long absence only made Wendy seem lovelier still, and Adolf YEARNED with aching loins to intimately touch his beloved wife again!

Adolf's erect penis was currently weeping a gentle flow of pre-cum from its opening at the sight of Wendy and Octavia at sexual play. It was an intensely lovely sight to witness first hand.

Octavia's arms were tied with the forearms tightly held together behind her head in an "overarm tie", leaving her bare smooth armpits completely exposed and defenceless. Her legs were open, but each leg was bound with the knee joint completely closed, ankles and shins of each leg tied firmly to their respective thighs. To make Octavia even more defenceless her big toes were tightly connected to her wrists with very tight thin ropes, making it impossible to bend her legs or body forward to protect her torso at all.

By the Golden Throne it was an exquisite sight to see the naked Octavia bound so completely defenceless! She couldn't even close her legs due to tight ropes connecting between her knees and her wrists, just utterly immobile and defenceless...

Wendy was gleefully tickling every last inch of this intoxicatingly erotic body, causing absurdly ticklish laughter from even the slightest touch. Wendy's face was filled with an intensely sadistic snarl of her beautiful bared teeth, her face intently focused on tickling Octavia as much as humanly possible. Octavia didn't seem to mind this in the least and was actually begging for more!

Adolf shuddered with desire, so hard that he was ready to explode! Octavia's legs were forced to remain spread, her torrentially wet pussy completely defenceless and inviting. He only needed to crawl over and he would be able to penetrate her! Wendy wouldn't even stop him!

Adolf flooded with terrible temptation, that pussy looked SO enticing to his hard yearning cock, it would be so easy...

Adolf resisted this temptation and simply held his ground, the pussy he wanted was his wife Wendy's, not any other!

Wendy was now KISSING Octavia! Oh the Saints it was SO hot!

Wendy was now tickling Octavia's nipples with her tongue... Oh Emperor have mercy on my blue balls!

Wendy was now back to tickling Octavia normally with her fingers, Adolf could at least bear that without his balls exploding...

Wendy's tickling fingers were now "tickling" Octavia between the legs!

Oh shit my balls can't get much bluer!

Oh merciful Throne it was getting even MORE sexual now!

Wendy and Octavia were sucking on each other's pussies at the same time, in the legendary 69 position!

Adolf was almost in tears now, he HAD to vent his balls soon or he would DIE!

It just went ON AND ON!

The moaning was getting REALLY loud from the pair of busty sexy brunettes, their faces were shiny from all the pussy juice that covered them!

This was just CRUEL, watching without touching!

Adolf suddenly flinched as he was softly touched without warning. It was Belzevelle...

"I can't STAND to just watch anymore!" Belzevelle hissed desperately, and grabbed hold of Adolf's penis!

Adolf wanted WENDY, but he was so horny now that he wanted to cry!

Belzevelle moved with blurring speed and tied him up identically to Octavia with pink ropes!

In the space of less than a minute he was completely tied up and unable to move at all!

Adolf gazed at Belzevelle with fierce lust, yearning to vent inside her alien anatomy.

Adolf suddenly shrieked with laughter! She wasn't FUCKING him she was TICKLING him!

Oh Emperor that felt TERRIBLE! The sensation was utterly unbearable!

"I want an orgasm... YOU however won't be getting one!" Belzevelle said nastily and sat her wet pussy down on his face!

Belzevelle then tickled him so hard that he wanted to die just to make it stop!

"The more you pleasure me, the less intensely I will tickle you," Belzevelle said cruelly.

Adolf didn't need to be told twice and licked and sucked that vagina for all his worth!

Belzevelle moaned and VERY slightly reduced the maddening intensity of his torment!

Adolf shrieked with laughter into her pussy, and sucked so hard that his jaw was in terrible agony!

"Oh sweet pain," Belzevelle moaned and became even wetter!

"If you drain his soul then I will drain YOURS to replenish him!" Wendy suddenly snarled demonically.

Belzevelle was off Adolf in a blur and suddenly completely fled the room.

Adolf sighed in relief as his torment ended.

He was still securely bound exactly like Octavia was, and couldn't move anything a single inch except for his head. He turned his head uncomfortably to get a full view of Wendy and Octavia.

Adolf tried to wiggle free from his bonds, but he was far too well bound to ever escape no matter how much he wiggled, he was completely trapped.

"Wendy my love could you please untie me?," Adolf requested hopefully.

"I am too busy having fun with Octavia, besides, I am just going to tie you up exactly like that anyway, it saves time to leave you as you are," Wendy smirked mischievously.

"You want me tied like this?," Adolf asked nervously.

"Of course husband, Octavia isn't the only one who will get this treatment tonight, you are getting tickled JUST like Octavia tonight. Also I am going to play ball busting games, candle wax, floggings, anal pegging, forced male orgasms, orgasm control... Heck I am going to dominate the absolute FUCK out of you tonight," Wendy said with sadistic affection.

"I... I had hoped for just normal sex tonight," Adolf requested hopefully.

"You are a Sevenson HUSBAND Adolf, or at least you will be as soon as we complete the damn wedding. You will be treated just like any other Sevenson husband," Wendy explained dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Adolf replied sadly.

"Why so sad?, Do you have a problem with my kinky lifestyle?," Wendy asked dominantly but seriously.

"I love you Wendy, and because I love you I consent to do these kinky games that you enjoy. I love you enough to be ok with all the sadistic things you do to me, I just want to be with you no matter what," Adolf said honestly.

"Oh Adolf, that was really sweet and tender!" Wendy said sounding genuinely touched.

Wendy was still tickling the squealing Octavia during this entire conversation, but now she suddenly stopped and began awkwardly dragging the securely bound Octavia over towards Adolf!

Adolf was hit instantly by the insidious lust aura of Octavia, driving him completely wild with passionate carnal desire, but he couldn't MOVE in his bondage!

Adolf tugged uselessly at his bonds to get at Octavia, but he couldn't move at all!

Wendy dragged Octavia closer and closer, pulling her up onto Adolf's air mattress and moving both of the bound people around until they were angled sideways to the orientation of the mattress.

The pair now lay so close together that their spread knees were touching, and Adolf could feel the extremely soft feminine skin of Octavia's knee with his own knee. The physical act of touching Octavia's skin when the lust aura was active sent thrills of intense comfort through Adolf, merely touching this woman was exhilarating!

Wendy was totally naked and reclining on her bottom between the pair, legs draped to one side in the "side saddle" sitting position. Her ass was sitting in the space between their heads, body facing down the length of their defenceless bodies.

Wendy held up a delicate feminine hand and softly waved to the helpless pair mischievously...

Adolf gulped.

Wendy's fingers then made contact with Adolf and Octavia's nearest armpits, tickling both at the same time with extreme skill!

Adolf and Octavia together shrieked with hysterical laughter at Wendy's awful skill! It was even WORSE than Belzevelle's tickles to Adolf had been!

Adolf couldn't move a single INCH! No matter how he thrashed he could not escape or even disrupt the lazy soft stroking from those soft little womanly fingers! Wendy wasn't even trying to anticipate his motions, as he couldn't even MAKE any motions in the first place!

Adolf did have an EMERGENCY safe word, note the word "EMERGENCY", that he could say at any time to make Wendy stop, but if it was used for anything other than a real legitimate emergency, then Adolf would be disciplined with a temporary loss of sex privileges!

Adolf was FRANTIC for Wendy to stop, but not SO frantic that he would sacrifice his sexual access to her body, oh sweet Emperor NO he would NOT!

Wendy's policy was very simple and surprisingly fair sounding. It went, "if you consent then I consent". If Adolf consented to be her submissive plaything then Wendy consented to sex, letting him fuck any hole he liked whenever she wasn't too busy.

The price to Adolf was high, but the rewards gained were SO pleasurable that Adolf considered it a fair trade.

And so Adolf just kept shrieking with laughter without saying the safe word, consenting as his wife made him suffer in fiendish ways.

First he was tickled for so long that he nearly went insane, then came the WONDERFUL forced orgasm game, forcing him to somehow orgasm TWENTY TIMES in a row with her sucking mouth without rest in between each one! It was agony by the end, but he was too horny to care.

Oh such bliss...

Then for a while Octavia was forced to orgasm incessantly by Wendy wearing a strap-on vibrator, and Adolf's exhausted private parts did their best to simultaneously recharge, whilst also wanting to cum hard from the sight of the lesbian strap-on game right beside him!

"Oh Wendy! Oh Wendy! Yes! YES!"

Adolf couldn't POSSIBLY be limp while THAT was going on right beside him.

The lesbian fucking just went on and on, WAY more than just a "mere" twenty forced orgasms. Adolf struggled miserably in his ropes, desperate to join the girls who were just out of his reach.

Octavia's knee was still in contact with his, but it was energetically rocking back and forth from the strap-on pounding passionately into Octavia's pelvis, with wet slapping sounds and the buzzing of the vibrator coming from between Octavia's legs, though utterly drowned out by Octavia's lustful moans!

This was Slaanesh worship at it's most pure, a combination of kinky fetishes, homosexuality, bondage, and sex. This was at the end of the day what Wendy and Octavia lived for, they were living vessels of lust, lesbianism and kinky sex. If they didn't have other things they needed to do each day then they would do NOTHING ELSE but kinkily fuck like this!

Adolf was in some ways the luckiest man who had ever lived, he got to keep his soul with the Emperor but still be part of this lesbian fuck-fest! The two hottest women he had EVER seen, both of them utterly insatiable nymphomaniacs, and they were HIS! He felt like a king right now! He had EVERYTHING he could have ever wished for in his wildest dreams!

The entire air mattress was rocking and bouncing from the energetic girl on girl fucking, the girls had their huge jiggling breasts bouncing together with each thrust of Wendy's hips, the tits smacking into each other and bouncing back off each other in a heavenly rhythm, jiggling violently like jelly as they swung and bounced all over the place!

Adolf could only guess at their cup size, double D would be too small to contain tits this big. Wendy's tits were less ridiculously huge than Octavia's, but ONLY in actual COMPARISON to Octavia's mighty bosoms. Compared to any normal woman Wendy was far bustier, her tits completely unnatural, enlarged by cosmetic surgery.

Wendy was seemingly almost addicted to cosmetic surgery enhancements, old photos of her showed a noticeable change over the long centuries of her life, getting first one cosmetic surgery and then another, gradually becoming more and more maddeningly erotic until she was now an utter fuck-toy of intoxicating eroticism.

Octavia was not only Wendy's wife but also Wendy's long term sex slave, and the level of cosmetic surgery Wendy had had done on this now-exquisite specimen was almost to the point of abuse! NO woman had any right to look as fuckable as Wendy's hapless slave-wife now was, Wendy had selfishly made her favourite plaything as sexy as possible with abusive amounts of reconstructive surgery!

But by the Emperor, the results looked GOOD! ESPECIALLY when these two surgically perfected lovelies had passionate lesbian sex with each other!

Adolf wondered if he was sinful for actually appreciating this blatant abuse of surgery?, The girls looked SO good in their current forms, was it bad that he thought they looked good?

Adolf gazed at these exquisite women with complete awe, these were HIS women, Wendy was his WIFE! This delicious lesbian sandwich was his to enjoy every single night for the rest of his life!

This was PERFECT!

"YOUR turn to be fucked by my strap-on now!" Wendy suddenly said sadistically, pulling out of the gasping sweaty Octavia!

Adolf bellowed loudly as the HUGE vibrator was now between his legs and ramming its way up his ASS!

Oh sweet holy Emperor that felt so WRONG!

Adolf squirmed and struggled, but couldn't move an inch!

He couldn't stop it from mercilessly pounding his poor unhappy asshole! Oh Saints it was BIG!

"Unhappy husband?, I know exactly how I can make you smile and even laugh," Wendy said with sadistic sweetness...

Adolf howled with laughter as his wife tickled him, she was fucking and tickling him at the same time!

Adolf could do precisely nothing to stop his SLAANESHI DOMINATRIX wife as she did the anal penetration her kind were known for.

Perhaps this wasn't so "perfect" after all...

***...

The next morning at the breakfast table Franklin and his huddle of following nuns were surprised to find his stepfather Adolf, wearing only underwear and sitting tied up in a chair on a ring shaped inflatable haemorrhoid cushion...

Around the table Octavia and Belzevelle were also tied up to chairs, wearing only extremely sexy lingerie bras and panties. His mother Wendy was standing nearby wearing her shameful iconic black leather dominatrix outfit, the one with the scandalous back to front black leather G string "flossing" between her intimate folds!

Wendy was brandishing a very long synthetic bird feather in one hand, and threatening her 3 bound victims with the harmless implement as she hand fed them and completely dominated them.

Apart from Wendy and her victims, the breakfast room was completely deserted, but for a few slaves standing in discreet attendance in a dark alcove that led to Wendy's kitchen.

"Good morning!" Octavia greeted them happily from the chair she was bound to.

"What is going on here?!" Franklin demanded, upset but not at all surprised by this sinful antic.

"I'm feeding my 3 submissive playthings," Wendy said slightly defensively, clearly dreading Franklin's reaction.

Belzevelle looked about to object to being called a plaything, but Wendy immediately stroked Belzevelle's bare midriff with the feather, eliciting tormented laughter before Belzevelle could finish the first word.

Wendy just as quickly took the feather away from Belzevelle's skin, and used the feather to gesture for Franklin and the nuns to sit.

Belzevelle and Adolf were looking extremely nervously at Wendy's long feather, and held silent. Octavia on the other hand looked utterly delighted with her current predicament, and cheerfully greeted all of the nuns by name.

Franklin and his nuns all sat down a safe distance away from Octavia, and Wendy's household slaves immediately attended to them, bringing them today's breakfast dishes.

Wendy was now stroking the feather in the "canyon" of bare cleavage between the giggling Octavia's lacy lingerie bra clad breasts!

"Stop this lesbian sexual depravity at once!" Franklin warned Wendy sternly.

"How is this sexual depravity?, This isn't technically sexual at all," Wendy countered, stroking the squealing Octavia's neck with the feather now.

"You were touching her breasts," Franklin accused.

Wendy sighed in resignation and deliberately focused the feather on entirely nonsexual body parts of Octavia.

"Your poor long suffering husband is right there, why must you continue to carry on with females?," Mother Superior complained.

Adolf's eyes widened in alarm.

"Very well, my husband shall taste the wrath of my mighty feather," Wendy said mischievously as Adolf squirmed in fear.

Adolf was then laughing from Wendy's long feather, squirming about in his ropes and looking tormented.

"Better?," Wendy asked the nuns teasingly.

"It is a definite improvement but still abnormal in the extreme, why can't you just carry on like a NORMAL person does?!" Mother Superior replied exasperatedly.

"What's not normal about this?," Wendy asked, dropping the feather and using both hands to make her long suffering husband howl with laughter.

"EVERYTHING is not normal with this situation. Untie your poor innocent husband at once!" Mother Superior demanded.

"Aw, why would I want to do that?, Just listen to that adorable laugh!" Wendy teased and reduced her husband to screams of laughter.

"While you were committing adultery with a xenos, your husband here remained faithful to you. Have you no honour for this fine upstanding man?," Mother Superior accused.

Wendy frowned at this, and stopped torturing her husband, she looked troubled and maybe slightly guilty.

Wendy spontaneously then began to passionately kiss her husband. Adolf seemed surprised but delighted, and hungrily returned the kisses.

Wendy was now sitting on Adolf's lap, just passionately making out with him with no indication of stopping any time soon...

Franklin and his nuns nodded and smiled approvingly, and began to eat breakfast as the kissing got more and more heavy.

"This is extremely awkward..." Belzevelle said quietly from the chair she was tied to, as the heavy kissing continued on for over ten minutes.

Franklin was almost inclined to agree, but terrified of his mother doing something even worse. She was just kissing her husband, nothing sinful about that.

Wendy broke the kiss many minutes later, and Adolf was once again laughing as Wendy tormented him.

"Mother!," Franklin protested.

"Get over it," Wendy replied and walked over to torment Belzevelle and Octavia for a while.

"Mother instead of doing these acts, why don't you do something more wholesome, like your job?," Franklin complained.

"I only just got home yesterday! Don't I get even a single day of "me time" before going back to work?, I haven't seen my WIFE and HUSBAND in over 2 months, I want to just take a few days off work to spend some quality time with my spouses, it's not unreasonable!" Wendy complained indignantly.

"If you want to spend some quality time with your HUSBAND then why don't you do just that?, Tying him to a chair and doing weird things to him is not how you spend quality time with a significant other!" Franklin urged her.

"What are you talking about Franklin, you are ALWAYS tying your sister Violet to chairs and tickling her every single time you two have a date together," Octavia pointed out.

"Wait what?! Violet and Franklin are DATING now?!" Wendy exclaimed in complete shock.

"We are not DATING, we are just completely platonic acquaintances that spend scheduled periods of time together!" Franklin indignantly corrected this misunderstanding.

"That sounds a LOT like "Franklin-talk" for dating," Wendy cut in excitedly.

"We chaperone the pair to ensure that nothing untoward happens to your son, never fear," Mother Superior quickly reassured.

"Tell me DETAILS! What do you and Violet DO when you are together?," Wendy asked with far too much excitement.

"They play bondage games," Octavia answered before anyone else could.

Franklin and his nuns all exploded into feverish denials!

"Well DO you tie Violet up?," Wendy asked Franklin.

"Only to keep her from sinning!" Franklin explained defensively.

"Oh ok, so you tie her up, in a chair or to a bed?," His mother pressed with merciless mischief.

"To a CHAIR!" Mother Superior shouted frantically.

"Oh ok, so Violet spends time with you, you tie her to a chair to "keep her from sinning", what do you then do with Violet?," Wendy pressed.

"Tickles the piss out of her for hours at a time," Adolf said quietly!

"You tickle her when she's tied up in a chair?," Wendy asked Franklin mercilessly.

"Only to punish her for her sins!" Mother Superior immediately came to Franklin's rescue.

Wendy's eyes narrowed angrily for a moment before her foul mind seemed to have come to a less anger-inducing conclusion.

"Does Violet keep coming back by her own free will to spend more time tied up and being punished?," Wendy asked carefully.

"Yes..." Franklin replied uncomfortably.

Wendy's face split with a huge smile, and she nodded in understanding.

Wendy buried a hand into her vast cleavage and pulled out a small cellular vox device, typing on the device for a few moments and then putting it to her ear.

"Violet I want details... You KNOW what about... Yes about THAT..." Wendy spoke into the device.

Wendy was silent for a while as she listened to Violet's side of the story, her smile getting bigger and more delighted by the minute!

Franklin was blushing with embarrassment, he did NOT want his Mother to know any details at all about his acquaintanceship with Violet.

"Yes dear you simply MUST come over! Ok see you soon dearest," Wendy said cheerfully and returned the vox to the depths of her cleavage.

"Violet is coming over," Wendy told Octavia and kissed her on the lips.

Octavia squealed with happy excitement at this news, and Wendy reluctantly untied her two "spouses", leaving Belzevelle tied up in her chair.

"Girlfriend what about me?," Belzevelle asked expectantly.

"What ABOUT you?," Wendy teased mischievously and reduced Belzevelle to hysterical laughter with stroking fingers.

"What oh WHAT about my poor little girlfriend Belzevelle," Wendy purred as she tickled down between her LEGS!

"MOTHER!" Franklin protested.

His mother ignored him and erotically licked the side of the laughing Eldar's face.

"What about YOU..." Wendy purred as her fingers slipped inside Belzevelle's panties, transforming Belzevelle's laughter into sexual moaning.

Wendy licked Belzevelle's face all over erotically in a way that the xenos REALLY seemed to enjoy, and Franklin and his nuns were in an uproar as the alien had an extremely loud orgasm!

"What about you?," Wendy asked the panting satisfied alien, giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

The Dark Eldar seemed to be too relaxed by pleasure to make a fuss anymore, and just kept kissing Wendy with obvious desire.

"You LOVE being my submissive lover, DON'T you," Wendy pressed tenderly but dominantly, overwhelming Belzevelle with soft kisses.

Belzevelle paused for a long moment, and then softly nodded with a sigh of complete defeat, surrendering completely to Wendy's will.

Wendy stroked Belzevelle's face lovingly for a long romantic moment, and then suddenly resumed tickling the surprised Dark Eldar woman!

"I love being your Dominatrix lover too," Wendy said tenderly, and tickled Belzevelle until she heavily peed her sexy lingerie panties.

"I do SO enjoy humbling extremely spoilt submissive natured girls, to break the will of arrogant spoiled brats until they are utterly dominated to my will." Wendy purred sensually as she dominated the cowering bound Belzevelle.

"I'm YOUR submissive, but I am not submissive by nature, I'm a dominant true born," Belzevelle very respectfully corrected.

"What delicious self delusion you have my dear Belzevelle. You are submissive precisely BECAUSE you are true born. Your parents are two of the greatest grovelling submissive boot licks I have ever seen in my life, and you are their DAUGHTER. How could the daughter of Bhirae and Kaebros be ANYTHING other than a born submissive at heart?," Wendy said with dominant tenderness.

Belzevelle did a double take at this, apparently having some sort of deep personal epiphany.

"I can tell just by looking if someone is a Dominant or a submissive, within the first few minutes of first meeting you I could tell that you are DEEPLY submissive in your secret heart of hearts, you are just too arrogant to ever admit it even to yourself," Wendy pressed.

Franklin had no real idea what Belzevelle's backstory was, didn't know anything at all about her, so was therefore not sure what his mother was talking about.

"Am I really?..." Belzevelle asked quietly, apparently still in the midst of her deep personal epiphany.

"You definitely are, we will explore your submissive desires together, you will enjoy the journey I assure you. For almost 300 years I was a grovelling submissive, beaten and tickled and dominated by one Dominatrix wife after the next. I have now "graduated" from my long journey of pleasure and submission, and am now enjoying my new three hundred year journey as a Dominatrix this time." Wendy said with extreme tenderness.

"You will dominate me like this for the next 300 years?," Belzevelle asked, her voice now actually yearning.

Wendy tenderly kissed the Eldar and nodded encouragingly.

"Oh Wendy, thank all the gods that I met you! I am astonished by how much I desire to be basically your submissive sex slave! I am TERRIFIED of you, but I DESIRE you even more than I fear you! Please just take good care of me, I place my power in your hands," Belzevelle said extremely romantically.

Wendy kissed the alien tenderly and told her that everything would be ok.

"Um, hello Mummy Wendy and Mummy Octavia, I'm here," Violet suddenly said from the doorway, having not even been noticed arriving with all the romantic declarations going on.

"What are you WEARING Violet!?" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

Violet was dressed the way Franklin liked her to dress, with every part of her completely covered by nun clothing, her face completely obscured from view by a thick semitransparent veil that let her see out but hid her face from view.

"Master Franklin likes it when I dress like this," Violet said demurely.

"You call him "Master" Franklin?," Wendy pressed immediately.

"Well, we only ever meet in Daddy Luke's home, I just got used to calling him that," Violet explained.

Wendy nodded slowly in understanding and ushered Violet to sit down beside the restrained Belzevelle, which Violet did.

Violet gave Belzevelle a long look.

"This Dark Eldar woman is REALLY into you Mummy Wendy," Violet said conversationally, apparently having read her mind!

"VIOLET! Did you just use unclean telepathy!" Franklin snarled in stern reprimand.

"I did Master Franklin, I am ready for my punishment," Violet admitted very submissively.

Franklin got up and ran over to her, ready to punish her immediately.

Violet offered no resistance at all, and cackled ticklishly as Franklin probed her soft flesh for exactly one minute of punishment.

"Thank you for punishing me Master Franklin," Violet thanked him as soon as he finished.

Wendy and Octavia were both giggling uncontrollably with amused laughter for some reason.

"You two are utterly adorable! I love it," Wendy said delightedly.

"I am merely making her less sinful," Franklin protested.

"What delightfully complete grox shit. You kids have fun, just make sure you have an emergency safe word," Wendy laughed cheerfully.

"We are already officially registered boyfriend and girlfriend Mummy Wendy, we have had sex many times and I am on birth control," Violet said...!

"It's not LIKE that! Violet RAPED me in her dungeon and FORCED me to fill out those registered relationship forms!" Franklin defended his own honour.

Wendy suddenly turned and glared at Violet with terrible rage and suspicion.

"Franklin assaulted me in the library, I took him to my dungeon and punished him. He then got aroused and I read in his mind that he wanted sex. It was completely consensual," Violet explained.

"Don't you DARE lie right to my face!" Wendy snarled and brutally slapped Violet across the face!

"I can SMELL lies you manipulative little BITCH!" Wendy snarled when Violet protested her innocence.

"You RAPED my SON! There is no way in HELL that FRANKLIN would have actually consented to SEX before your relationship even started! You RAPED him!" Wendy snarled, her face now demonically distorted with chaos rage!

Wendy was now savagely punching and kicking Violet, viciously attacking her!

Violet fled and hid weeping behind Franklin.

Franklin was filled with some strange intense urge to protect, his fists clenched and his face contracted into a savage snarl of testosterone filled rage. Wendy took one look at Franklin's face and then fled for her life! Franklin was filled with a hormone fuelled urge to give chase.

"Fuck! He's having a neophyte berserk episode!" Wendy shrieked as he chased her through the room.

Franklin was so FERAL with rage, this person had threatened HIS Violet!

Franklin tore after the fleeing Wendy, desiring to rip her head clean off from her body! He would KILL her!

"Nuns order him to stop!" Wendy shouted in a panic as Franklin closed the distance, mere moments from tearing her to pieces!

"Franklin STOP! DO NOT MOVE!" Sister Mary's voice shouted shrilly.

Franklin's body instantly became as still and unmoving as a statue, utterly enslaved to the will of his nuns.

Franklin was still FILLED with murderous rage, he WANTED to kill Wendy, but he could NOT disobey the absolute enslaving power of his nuns, his nature completely shackling him to their will!

Wendy fled to safety, and summoned immediate assistance from her 100 Dark Eldar guests to shackle Franklin with heavy chains until she decided how to deal with this.

"You were really going to kill Mummy just to protect me!" Violet's voice exclaimed deeply troubled from somewhere behind the frozen Franklin where he couldn't see her.

Violet moved into his line of sight, standing timidly before him. Her head was glowing softly pink with Slaaneshi witchcraft, apparently reading his mind extremely deeply.

Franklin couldn't move due to the command from his nun, but followed her with his eyes.

"You REALLY care about me... You LOVE me so much... I am almost like a nun to you now! You really would kill to protect me!" Violet exclaimed, reading his mind very deeply.

Violet cautiously lifted up her veil and kissed him on the lips.

"I didn't want you to kill our mother, but thank you nevertheless for trying to protect me. It was extremely sweet... Boyfriend," Violet said tenderly.

***...


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78(orphan)

Slaaneshi Sorceress Violet Smith shuddered in the deeply reassuring comforting cuddles of her stepbrother and boyfriend Franklin Sevenson, as she sobbed loudly in agony in his lap from the many hours of her ongoing brutal punishment at the hands of Mummy Wendy.

"MOTHER! Give her the anti-venom NOW!" Franklin demanded yet again.

"She RAPED you! I will not give her the anti-venom until she is REALLY sorry!" Their mother Wendy snapped mercilessly.

Franklin struggled yet again to escape from the extremely sturdy chair his legs were chained down to, but it was useless, the chains were too thick for even Franklin to break.

Violet clutched her hands over her clitoris in agony, weeping uncontrollably from the agony of the terrible venom Mummy Wendy had injected into her poor clitoris!

"MORE VENOM!" The eager Dark Eldar audience hissed greedily.

Violet shook her head wretchedly, PLEASE no more venom!

Violet and Franklin were both being punished at the same time for their respective crimes of rape and attempted murder. Violet was completely naked but for a long floor chain shackled to her ankle to let her walk around but prevent escape, and was being repeatedly injected in her clitoris with a syringe of the agonising venom of the horrific "Catachan Boiling Fire Scorpion"!

Franklin on the other hand was chained naked in a chair with only his arms free, and forced to WATCH as Violet screamed in agony as his own punishment. Franklin was trying his best to soothe her on his lap with cuddles, but cuddles can't really stop agonising venom in your clitoris!

The entire assembly of over 100 Dark Eldar were the "audience" to this punishment, and THEY got to decide when Violet had suffered enough to be considered forgiven!

"MORE VENOM!" The vast group of Dark Eldar howled gleefully.

"PLEASE!" Violet pleaded in terror.

Mummy Wendy was standing at the other end of Violet's long ankle chain, next to an extremely powerful electric floor winch that the chain emanated from. Mummy Wendy was wearing her iconic Dominatrix outfit, and holding a syringe full of the terrible venom!

Mummy Wendy obeyed the will of the audience, and pressed a button on the electric floor winch.

The winch whined loudly in an electric motor noise, and the chain to her ankle began to pull in with slow unstoppable force!

Franklin held her tightly, but she would be simply ripped in half if he didn't let go! Violet screamed at him to let go of her as her leg began to agonisingly stretch! Oh Slaanesh it HURT!

Franklin reluctantly let go of her before her leg could be damaged from the unstoppable stretching, and she was unhappily dragged from his comforting arms by the terrible chain!

Violet screamed and wept in fear as the moving chain dragged her ever closer to Mummy Wendy and her terrible syringe full of agonising scorpion venom!

Violet summoned her psychic powers in a blazing pink glow around her head in desperation.

Mummy Wendy merely gave Violet a warning look promising even MORE agonising consequences if she used her powers to resist.

Violet was at heart a coward, and instantly dispelled her gathered power, fearing the horrifying consequences of psychically assaulting a "superior officer" in the Sevenson chain of command.

If Violet attacked and killed Mummy Wendy onboard the Nightmare Asylum, Mummy Wendy would almost certainly be simply immediately resurrected into a host body like Mummy Octavia had been, ESPECIALLY with TigerLily currently on board. Serving only to piss Mummy Wendy off a HUNDRED TIMES more than she was already!

If Violet simply used her powers to escape without violence, she would be immediately charged with the crime of "resisting lawful punishment", the punishment for which was always at least twice as long and painful as the original punishment being resisted!

No matter what Violet did, it would just make her situation even worse than it was already.

Violet cried her eyes out as she just got dragged across the floor by her ankle, not daring to resist Mummy Wendy's authority in any way. It was always the LEAST painful when you just submitted to punishment by a superior Sevenson woman, the entire punishment system of the Sevenson family warband organisation was designed to ensure terrified obedience in underlings.

Violet was an honorary Sevenson WOMAN, and the price for this privileged position was extremely high in pain, the Matriarch devoted an inordinate amount of time to keeping her female family members too terrified of punishment to rebel.

The Sevenson males were utterly obedient to female authority from birth, so much so that the Matriarch didn't really bother trying to keep the males loyal, they were slavishly obedient to the Matriarch already. The Sevenson women on the other hand were NOT compelled to obey and COULD rebel if they wished, and the Matriarch would NOT tolerate this potential threat to her absolute power.

To that end, Sevenson women were terrorised with horrific punishments for any crime or disloyalty or other behaviour that even slightly annoyed a superior, to make them too AFRAID to ever rebel!

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was an utterly loyal agent of the Matriarch, currently the Matriarch's most favoured mortal personal champion. Wendy had begun 300 years ago as basically the Matriarch's "admin chick", a paper pushing flunky who organised everything admin related for the Matriarch, and slowly earned so much trust from working side by side with the Matriarch for centuries that she had been given a position of power.

Wendy was FAVOURED by the Matriarch herself, meaning that Wendy had POWER.

Violet on the other hand had a well deserved reputation for cowardice in the face of her duty, and were she not one of the best psykers in the warband then she would be ranked little higher than a janitor right now...

The shackle around Violet's ankle came to rest at the mouth of the electric floor winch, the end of the line. Above Violet towered her terrifying Mummy Wendy, face mercilessly stern and syringe in hand!

Violet clutched her crotch desperately, trying to protect the ultimate sensitive soft spot that was her already agonised clitoris!

"Remove your hands!" Mummy Wendy demanded severely!

Violet wept in terror but obeyed, more afraid of Mummy Wendy than even the venom!

Violet held her hands together between her bare breasts, sobbing with terrible fear.

Mummy Wendy used her full weight on her knees to pin Violet's legs widely spread open, her pussy completely exposed!

Violet cried out in fear as a cold disinfectant alcohol wipe was rubbed assertively all over her terrified clitoris!

Violet clenched her crying eyes closed in complete terror as she felt Mummy Wendy's fingers cruelly pinch her already tormented clitoris, holding it still for the coming NEEDLE!

Violet just about jumped out of her skin as the syringe stabbed her in the fucking CLITORIS! Stabbed DEEP into this ultimate soft spot! It HURT!

Violet's clitoral agony then became a THOUSAND times more extreme as the Catachan BOILING, FIRE, SCORPION VENOM was injected into her poor little pleasure button!

"It BURNS!" Violet shrieked in near madness!

Mummy Wendy didn't stop! She continued injecting the terrible TERRIBLE venom without pause or mercy!

"MORE VENOM!" The Dark Eldar demanded with fierce pain lust!

"As you wish," Wendy said cruelly!

Violet couldn't hold still anymore and clutched at the needle stabbing her clitoris! It was SO small in her hands, but it felt so HUGE to her tortured clit!

"Let go of my syringe," Mummy Wendy commanded calmly and sternly.

Violet could NOT obey anymore, she was in TOO much agony to take any more!

"I SAID let go!" Mummy Wendy snapped severely.

Violet ignored the order and frantically wrestled the syringe from her grip, pulling it out of her SCREAMING clitoris!

Violet brandished the syringe at Mummy Wendy in a panic of self defence, half insane with agony and terror now.

"Go ahead and inject me, my past Dominatrices pleasured me greatly with that exquisite venom," Mummy Wendy taunted Violet.

Violet screamed and stabbed Mummy Wendy's exposed hip with her syringe, pushing down the plunger all the way!

Mummy Wendy screamed piercingly with orgasmic pleasure and began masturbating furiously! She LIKED it!

Mummy Wendy got up, still screaming in pleasure, and walked over to a medical kit that Violet's chain could never reach. Mummy Wendy then pulled out another EVEN BIGGER syringe full of the horrific venom!

Violet was already screaming in hellish agony from the venom already in her clitoris, and blanched in horror at the even bigger new syringe.

Mummy Wendy slipped aside her backwards G string, exposing her own clitoris...

"Why should you have all the exquisite pain?," Mummy Wendy asked, and injected the entire syringe full into her own clitoris!

Mummy Wendy howled incoherently in orgasmic pleasure, and squirted all over the floor in a torrent of clear fluid.

"Your turn," Mummy Wendy moaned, and got an identical fresh venom syringe from the box!

Violet shook her head in horror, so UTTERLY afraid!

Mummy Wendy stepped a cruel high heel down on Violet's screaming face, pinning her head to the floor.

Mummy Wendy then bent down and drove the syringe into Violet's left nipple!

Violet wailed and howled in the agony of damnation as her nipple felt as though boiling fire now literally filled it! The venom was aptly named for the PAIN it caused!

Violet couldn't even see through her tears anymore, and her other nipple was then injected too!

Again and again the terrible syringe pierced her skin in one place after another, filling her up with overflowing amounts of hellish agony!

Violet was crying too much to even resist anymore, and her clitoris was soon being injected with even more venom!

"Has she had enough venom yet?," Mummy Wendy moaned orgasmically to the Dark Eldar audience.

"NO!" The Dark Eldar all shouted passionately.

Violet could only weep in agony as the entire syringe was slowly emptied inside her.

Mummy Wendy pushed a button on the floor winch, and the chain unfurled from the machine back to it's full length!

Violet bolted back into Franklin's comforting arms for more soothing cuddles as the venom tortured her.

"Violet!" Franklin said urgently, and cuddled her tightly as she screamed in hellish agony from the venom.

Violet cherished this cuddle, the only comfort she had in this ocean of pain. It felt SO good to just feel any comfort at all right now.

Violet sobbed and blubbered in the grip of this boiling fire pain, the venom was inside her tissues now, and just kept torturing her from the inside. She couldn't get the venom out, nothing but the completely out of reach anti-venom syringe would stop the venom, and ONLY Mummy Wendy could reach it for Violet!

Franklin was frantically trying to comfort her, hugging her and even kissing her mutant feathers to comfort her! He was being SO sweet to her!

"You want this?," Mummy Wendy taunted cruelly, holding up the syringe of anti-venom out of reach of Violet's chain!

Violet wretchedly begged and pleaded for the anti-venom with all her might, sobbing apologies to Mummy Wendy!

Mummy Wendy moaned in orgasmic agony one last time, and then injected herself with the anti-venom.

Mummy Wendy's sounds of agony went silent as the advanced state of the art anti-venom cocktail took effect, purging her body of the venom extremely quickly!

Violet shrieked with terrible jealousy, and howled incoherently to be injected with the same wonderful anti-venom!

"Dark Eldar?," Mummy Wendy asked.

"NO!" The audience demanded mercilessly.

Violet wept, this wasn't FAIR!

"Until the Dark Eldar are satisfied that you have suffered enough, you are not getting the anti-venom," Mummy Wendy pronounced firmly!

"MORE VENOM!" The Dark Eldar demanded gleefully!

Violet sobbed in despair.

These Dark Eldar were QUENCHING on her soul energy through her agony, feeding on her very soul. Violet was just fortunate that she was a devout Slaanesh worshipper, Slaanesh was replenishing her soul as quickly as the Dark Eldar were draining it, saving her from being drained to a parched out dead husk!

It took a LOT of pain to quench the thirst of JUST ONE Dark Eldar, to quench a HUNDRED Dark Eldar to satisfaction took so much pain that it was completely RIDICULOUS!

Violet was being used to quench Mummy Wendy's Dark Eldar guests as her punishment, using venom to achieve the required agony without damaging her skin.

The Dark Eldar would be satisfied EVENTUALLY, but it would take a HECK of a long time!

The electric floor winch dragged Violet wretchedly from Franklin's comforting lap yet again, as she sobbed in despair.

***...

"Has she suffered enough?," Mummy Wendy asked an eternity of agonising hell later.

"Um, I guess so..." The one remaining Dark Eldar shrugged and wandered out of the room, fully quenched now!

Violet sobbed uncontrollably in blessed relief, completely broken down by her painful ordeal.

Mummy Wendy's high heeled Dominatrix boots clacked loudly on the floor, getting closer.

Violet looked up in feverish wretched hope to see Mummy Wendy towering over her holding the anti-venom syringe!

Mummy Wendy squatted down and jabbed the needle into a small vein in Violet's arm. The plunger plunged down, the anti-venom poured into her vein...

Violet suddenly felt an intense stinging pain spreading through her body, first in her vein and then rapidly reaching every single part of her through her blood vessels...

The stinging lingered in her agony wracked flesh for a few seconds, and then seemed to soak into her tissues, no longer stinging.

The agony very rapidly began to decrease, the anti-venom adhering to the venom molecules and deactivating them, rendering them inert for the immune system to destroy at it's leisure!

The pain washed out of her like a cleansing flow, and then was COMPLETELY GONE!

Violet moaned in orgasmic pleasure at the sudden simple absence of pain, SO GOOD!

"Is she cured?," Franklin asked frantically.

"Yes Franklin, the venom will torment her no more. But if you two commit crimes again..." Mummy Wendy said sombrely.

"We won't!" Violet and Franklin both exclaimed in unison.

Mummy Wendy pulled over the naked crawling Belzevelle and sat on her back like a chair, sitting with them. Violet sat down on Franklin's lap, and felt his arms wrap around her naked body.

"Let's have a long talk about the two of you, to avoid any further need for such punishments," Mummy Wendy told them sincerely.

"Violet you committed an unspeakable crime against my son, your own stepbrother. He is only 13, he is EXTREMELY messed up already right now without the added problems you forced upon him. I had every right to punish you as severely as this," Mummy Wendy said bluntly but without malice.

"Yes Mummy," Violet agreed humbly.

"I was angry with you, REALLY angry with you, but you have now paid the price in pain to reconcile with my affections. Do NOT rape Franklin ever again..." Mummy Wendy warned.

"I won't ever again Mummy," Violet agreed submissively.

Mummy Wendy looked at her for a long moment and then nodded in acceptance.

"Franklin as for you, you were the victim in this situation, and had you not attempted to kill me then you would not be in any trouble at all. Violet has selfishly manipulated you for her own pleasure, raping you against your express consent and forcing you into a relationship that you still completely lack the maturity to deal with." Mummy Wendy said sadly.

"As far as I am concerned the relationship form you were forced to sign is not worth the paper it is written on, I will annul it at once if you ask me to," Mummy Wendy offered.

"I... I enjoy my acquaintanceship with Violet..." Franklin said hesitantly in his testosterone deepened voice.

"As you wish son, but if you ever change your mind just tell me and I will free you from any obligations to Violet," Mummy Wendy promised him.

"Since you are staying with each other, I am going to at the very least supervise you and teach you at least the most basic bondage etiquette," Mummy Wendy said reassuringly.

"I want you and Violet to have "safe words", a word that either of you can say at any time and the other person will stop what they are doing. Let me explain how it works," Mummy Wendy began.

"Take Octavia for example, Octavia and I know each other's likes and dislikes extremely well and rarely have problems, but every now and then Octavia feels unwell or is otherwise unable to endure any longer due to some emergency or other. When this happens Octavia will say her current safe word, "hajsnip", and upon hearing this word I will immediately stop and untie her," Mummy Wendy explained.

"I want the two of you to say "hajsnip" right now," Mummy Wendy instructed.

"Hajsnip", Violet and Franklin said in unison.

"Good, that is your new safe word, if either of you hears the other saying "hajsnip" then you are to immediately stop tickling them or any other type of touch and untie them immediately if they are bound," Mummy Wendy instructed them.

Violet and Franklin exchanged glances and then agreed.

"Very good, now I want to discuss with you your relationship and it's general dynamic. I take it that Franklin is Dominant and Violet is submissive in the current relationship?," Mummy Wendy asked.

Violet nodded, but Franklin got confused.

"How will I describe this to you?... Ah, you Franklin are like the nun of the relationship and Violet is like the orphan," Mummy Wendy explained.

Franklin gasped in understanding and nodded in agreement at this assessment.

"Well I would personally prefer that the older and more experienced partner be the Dominant, but it is your relationship and your choice to work out with each other,"

"Being a Dominant is a huge responsibility that requires wisdom and dedication to do properly. As a general rule anyone who wants to be Dominant should first "apprentice" as a submissive, and learn how it's done under the stern tutelage of an experienced Dominant or Dominatrix,"

"I personally spent 300 long years as a grovelling humble submissive, learning under the brutal domination and discipline from a string of different highly experienced Dominatrix wives. Only at the end of this masochistic journey of submission did I then feel fully ready to become the Dominatrix I am today,"

"For the first time in my life I have married a wife who is actually submissive to me, my exquisitely submissive tickle toy Octavia. She is such a beautiful submissive to work with, absolutely lovely personality, a masterpiece of my careful Domination," Mummy Wendy said proudly.

"Octavia dominates you all the time," Franklin disagreed.

"No you misunderstand Domination with torture, Octavia TORTURES me all the time in ways I enjoy, but she doesn't DOMINATE me. Ok YES for the first decade or so of our marriage Octavia WAS my reluctant Dominatrix when I wanted her to be, as I was still just in the process of transitioning from my long submission into my blossoming domination journey, she was admittedly a surprisingly sadistic tickler-Dominatrix, but not smart enough to really be suited to anything beyond just tickling me."

"To this day Octavia still ties me up and tickles me on a daily basis, also fucks me in bondage and does some other stuff to me, but only because I ask her to. I enjoy these things and she submissively pleases me as ordered. But as of the last few years she is now ALWAYS submissive to me, even when she tortures me. I'm the unquestioned "boss" in the relationship, the "man" of the marriage to use such a sexist chauvinist term."

"As for the two of you I personally think that Violet would be better as the Dominatrix, as she is twice as old as you and has a lot of experience. 13 year olds generally make for extremely poor Dominants, they just don't have the maturity and experience to take control of another person like that," Mummy Wendy explained seriously.

"It's not a sinful relationship, nothing sexual at all. It is a purely platonic acquaintanceship of purifying scripture reading and punishment. My nuns also guide me the entire time with their experienced wisdom, so my inexperienced age is less of a problem," Franklin explained innocently.

"Franklin Franklin Franklin, you and I and Violet all know that that is utter crap. Those nuns are all virgins but for the time you impregnated them and have no idea what to do in a sexual or romantic relationship. YOU have more sexual experience than those nuns, they know absolutely fuck all about this entire topic," Mummy Wendy explained patiently.

"The relationship isn't sexual," Franklin pressed.

"The relationship between you and Violet is VERY sexual, just without actually having sex. You both have simply replaced the sex with other things," Mummy Wendy informed Franklin.

"Then we should stop at ONCE! I WILL remain pure!" Franklin stated intolerantly.

Violet flinched at these terrible words and turned to look at Franklin in dismay.

"I'm sorry Violet but for the sake of both our souls I must be firm. Our mother is right I fear, our acquaintanceship has become far too intimate for it to be safe," Franklin apologised to her.

"Are you breaking up with me?," Violet whimpered fearfully.

"I'm afraid so," Franklin replied sadly.

"Oh for Slaanesh's sake Franklin! I am utterly sick to death of how sexually repressed you are! There are any number of SENSIBLE reasons to justify breaking up with Violet, but YOU, like usual, have instead focused on something utterly RIDICULOUS!" Mummy Wendy exclaimed in complete exasperation.

"You said that I could end the relationship at any time," Franklin pressed firmly as Violet sobbed uncontrollably in his lap.

"Please don't dump me!" Violet pleaded in tears.

"I don't WANT to but it's for the best, it is sinful to continue," Franklin replied sadly.

"If you don't actually WANT to break up with her then I will NOT annul Violet's relationship claim over you." Mummy Wendy told Franklin firmly.

"But MOTHER! It is SINFUL to continue our relationship!" Franklin protested.

"EVERYTHING is sinful in your religion! To quote your scriptures, "there is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt". Logically that must mean that EVERYTHING is sinful, and therefore sin becomes a completely meaningless concept," Mummy Wendy countered with razor sharp logic.

"Some things are more sinful than others," Franklin protested.

Mummy Wendy groaned in utter exasperation.

"Annul the relationship," Franklin pressed.

"Not unless you WANT to stop the relationship, I will not annul it for absurd religious reasons, only for sensible relationship reasons," Mummy Wendy stated firmly.

"I DO want to end the relationship now," Franklin insisted.

"That's a lie," Mummy Wendy dismissed with absolute knowing certainty.

"Please boyfriend, please just stay mine. You adore me and you even want to marry me! I adore you too, neither of us want this relationship to end," Violet begged him.

"We can NEVER marry, I am a celibate servant of the Emperor and you are a mutant heretic witch! This relationship has no future at all, why even continue with it?," Franklin replied with deep bitterness.

"The ONLY reason you "can't" marry Violet one day is because of your psychotically conservative religious beliefs. Without those beliefs in the way you can be Violet's husband as soon as you both like," Mummy Wendy told Franklin.

Violet squeaked in surprise as Franklin's bare penis spontaneously spurted semen on her skin from these words.

"SEE?, You WANT to marry Violet right now, you YEARN to make Ms Violet Smith into MRS Violet SEVENSON, wife of Franklin! Admit it!" Mummy Wendy yelled at him.

"Yes Mother it is true. I have confessed constantly that I desire Violet for my wife. The nuns know, Violet knows, Father knows, I think that almost the entire family knows. But it can never be," Franklin admitted sadly.

Mummy Wendy was silent for a few long moments, deeply pondering on these words.

"You are only 13, very young to be getting married, but if we make it a suitably lengthy engagement period then that will give you both more time to be absolutely sure before you marry..." Mummy Wendy said, half speaking just to herself.

Violet thrilled with feverish hope!

"What are you TALKING about! I haven't even proposed to Violet!" Franklin protested.

"Actually under Sevenson law you HAVE technically proposed to Violet. You said that you have confessed many many times to many people, INCLUDING Violet, confessed that you wish and desire to marry Violet. By confessing this wish to what sounds like a HUGE number of witnesses, you have very publicly "proposed the desire to wed Violet", under our laws this counts!" Mummy Wendy exclaimed with diabolical intelligence regarding obscure administrative laws!

Violet gasped in joy, Mummy Wendy was RIGHT!

"Franklin Sevenson I formally accept your marriage proposal!" Violet blurted out in a panic before Franklin could verbally recant the "technical" proposal!

"Wait WHAT?!" Franklin exclaimed in shock.

"I Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson have formally witnessed Ms Violet Smith's acceptance of Franklin Sevenson's marriage proposal, by the power vested in me by the Holy Sevenson Matriarch I now declare you two formally engaged!" Mummy Wendy proclaimed gleefully!

Violet gasped in utter joy! Franklin was now her fiancé!

"WAIT WHAT!?" Franklin bellowed in complete shock.

"I will go fill out the paperwork at once, congratulations son and daughter," Mummy Wendy congratulated ecstatically and ran off on her clacking high heels.

"Congratulations on your engagement, my honorary stepchildren," the naked Belzevelle said submissively from the floor, before then crawling off on her hands and knees after Mummy Wendy.

"Honorary stepchildren?," Violet mused for a moment before refocusing on the fact that she was now ENGAGED!

"What in the Emperor's name just happened?!" Franklin shouted in obvious panic.

"We are now betrothed to be married Master Franklin," Violet told him jubilantly.

Franklin became even paler than he usually was, and seemed lost for words.

"It's not a sin to have sex with me if I am your wife," Violet purred at him and happily kissed him on the lips.

Franklin spontaneously ejaculated at her words, clearly FEVERISHLY excited by this new future he would experience.

"My nuns will never allow it..." Franklin said numbly.

"I predict that Mummy Wendy will be VERY effective at "changing their minds", those nuns WILL agree to allow it, we WILL get married after a long engagement period, Slaanesh willing," Violet smiled triumphantly.

"I will tickle you completely out of your mind every day forever in punishment for your sins," Franklin desperately threatened her.

"I know you will Master Franklin, I look forward to it," Violet said happily and kissed him again.

She was now ENGAGED!

***...


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79(orphan)

Slaaneshi Sorceresses Violet Smith and Hyacinth Sevenson sat naked on the central deck of a speeding raider craft, squawking the name of Slaanesh as they drew in the souls of thousands of hostile Dark Eldar in a wide radius.

The reeking slums of Low Commorragh sped past with blistering speed, the flight exhilarating and thrilling.

The raider craft suddenly swerved yet again to avoid a deadly ambush, and Violet and Hyacinth were slammed against the specially equipped plate metal safety walls, preventing them from falling out to their deaths.

Splinter weapon fire ricocheted off the plate metal safety walls as the pair huddled for safety, and the two psykers desperately used the power of Slaanesh to drain out even more soul-stuff from the enemy Dark Eldar.

The hellish screams of Dark Eldar sounded all around as they were agonisingly reduced to withered parched dead husks, their souls completely ripped out to feed the ravenous appetite of Slaanesh.

The screaming rapidly grew silent as every hostile Dark Eldar for a kilometre in every direction was reduced to a pile of dried out bones, utterly utterly dead beyond any hope of resurrection by a haemonculus.

The eerie silence was short lived however, as the raider craft was so savagely fast that it covered a kilometre in less than a minute, causing fresh screaming as new hostile Dark Eldar entered the range radius of the psychic soul-feasting spell.

"(Squawk)... SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH... (Squawk)... SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH!" Hyacinth squawked with all her might, head blazing with blindingly bright pink light.

"SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH SLAANESH!" Violet screamed worshipfully in her own more human sounding voice, her own head glaring out a terribly bright pink light of Slaaneshi power.

The pair were sucking in Eldar souls like a psychic vacuum, unstoppably exterminating entire minor kabals with terrifying speed and efficiency.

The Sevenson family's Ebony Stiletto vassal kabal had been ordered by Mummy Wendy to expand it's slum territory, by no less than 100 times its previous area in fact, and Violet and Hyacinth had been requisitioned to the Kabal as a military resource to achieve this mission.

The Nightmare Asylum was still awaiting the completion of the now partially constructed promised onboard web way gate, forcing Hyacinth and Violet to travel to Low Commorragh onboard the sleek new Talon Cyriix Class frigate. The journey had not been pleasant or even fast...

The Nightmare Asylum had been originally joined by the Talon Cyriix just outside a relatively small, invisibility cloaked, floating deep space naval web way gate. TigerLily had of course known the location of this gate, being nearly omniscient after all, and had simply made sure that the Nightmare Asylum was parked outside the gate at exactly the right time to coincide with the arrival.

The Nightmare Asylum had been parked outside the gate ever since, awaiting the completion of the much smaller onboard ground traffic rated web way gate, as the Talon Cyriix Class frigate journeyed between the Nightmare Asylum and the Ebony Stiletto territory to provide logistics.

The space gate was large enough to comfortably fit the sleek one kilometre long Talon Cyriix, but the Nightmare Asylum was TWENTY kilometres long and proportionally wide and high for a battleship this length, it didn't have a hope in hell of fitting through a delicate little minor Eldar space raiding gate designed with frigates in mind!

The Talon Cyriix frigate hadn't even been fully completed yet, it had only the bare minimum functioning required to fly. No paint job, no working plumbing beyond buckets to toilet in, no nonessential electrical wiring yet complete, no climate control, no showers, no running water (,just preloaded bottled water to drink), the bare minimum life support, artificial gravity only working on a few vital decks (, the buckets were VERY deliberately located on these decks), in short the Talon Cyriix had been absolutely woeful to travel aboard!

The journey in the Talon Cyriix frigate had taken a full ten hours, ten miserable hours of very slowly and carefully navigating a narrow maze of extremely tight web way tunnels into the crappy slums of Low Commorragh. The bigger web way tunnels that went for the vast majority of the actual distance of the trip had taken maybe ten minutes to traverse, but these tunnels all led to the ports of MUCH more prosperous parts of Commorragh than the reeking slums of the Ebony Stiletto.

The Talon Cyriix frigate had been unhappily forced to leave the lovely, wide, and well maintained dedicated space ship tunnels as soon as they got near a turnoff into the slum districts, and had then spent ten hellish hours trying to navigate the (relatively) huge frigate through a narrow and irregular slum, a slum that had NEVER been designed with STARSHIP traffic in mind!

It was a testament to the reflexes and dexterity of Dark Eldar pilots that the frigate could even safely complete this journey at all without fiery collisions, it would have been suicide with human pilots!

Well however unpleasant and downright terrifying the journey had been, the two sisters were here now, and had been hard at work wreaking havoc on enemies ever since they arrived about an hour ago.

Violet felt her own soul blazing with power as she fed on a small fraction of the Dark Eldar souls that Slaanesh was sucking in, she had ALMOST enough to begin a personal ritual task for Mummy Wendy.

Hyacinth read her mind and shook her head, the required power was not yet reached.

Violet nodded and simply continued feeding on souls by the thousands, it would be wise to gather more power than they needed just to be safe.

Violet could only guess at how many rival kabals were now completely annihilated, the raider craft was simply zigzagging through as much enemy territory as possible as quickly and thoroughly as possible, leaving only dry dead bones in their wake.

It was a genocide, completely depopulating vast areas of slum in preparation for the advancing armies of Ebony Stiletto warriors. Only the completely non-hostile half born Dark Eldar slaves remained alive in these slums, Slaanesh himself knew the hearts of each individual Dark Eldar, and Slaanesh drained the souls of only those that Slaanesh deemed a threat, leaving the extremely valuable slaves intact for the Ebony Stiletto.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal would soon control a hundred times their original "turf", and be hopefully a hundred times richer as a result. The lion's share of this new wealth would then go straight to the Sevensons, but even then the Ebony Stiletto would make such a large profit from their small fraction of the wealth, that they would still be many times richer than they had ever been before, it was a mutually beneficial alliance.

At this rate the Nightmare Asylum would soon be able to refill their treasuries, Mummy Wendy had BIG plans for her new kabal, they were going to become the new kings of this particular patch of the endless slums. The wealth of Low Commorragh would be ripped out and given back to the galaxy from which it had originally been stolen.

Violet smiled greedily, imagining her own tiny share of the spoils, she and her fiancé Franklin would maybe be able to afford their very own palace from this!

(Squawk)... Now!" Hyacinth prompted.

Violet nodded and she and Hyacinth focused their hoarded Dark Eldar soul power on a horrifying whip on the floor between them.

The sisters cast blazing pink power in a blinding glare into the whip, so bright that the raider pilot had to stop as the light temporarily blinded him.

The whip was an exquisitely well made thing, lovingly made by the finest Dark Eldar whip-smiths, long and sleek, light and perfectly balanced, toned and shaped to be superbly controlled in the hand that held it. This whip would strike EXACTLY where you aimed it, never missing, never inaccurate, exquisitely lightweight yet still striking with hellish force from the laziest flick of the wrist.

This whip had been tailor made with great care for Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson herself, from the finest of synthetic polymer materials. It's handle was supple but perfectly waterproof, it's entire form completely shiny jet black in colour.

Along the rim of the handle the supple black polymer was embossed with the word "TORMENT" in raised letters of the same exquisite black polymer. On the penis head shaped pommel of the whip handle was engraved an intricate pattern of six elegantly shaped Slaanesh symbols, and on the "rim" of the penis head pommel was written "WENDY SEVENSON" in elegant flowing script.

This delectable whip was to be the new personal daemon weapon of Wendy Sevenson, bearing the name "Torment" like it's predecessor. The process of creating a really good quality daemon weapon worthy of Mummy Wendy was not easy or taken lightly, only the BEST would satisfy the arrogant Slaanesh Champion.

Into this whip Violet and Hyacinth poured the sadistic cruelty of many many THOUSANDS of Dark Eldar souls, poured into it an insatiable lust for pain and suffering, poured in a sadism beyond even Liling, a cruelty that could NEVER be satisfied.

Together the two sisters shaped this growing entity of pure sadism, moulding and nurturing it into a budding sentient being, working and crafting the essence of a newborn daemonette, a daemonette they had just created out of pure sadism.

They told this daemonette that her name was Torment, told her that Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was her absolute master, told her that she existed to cause as much pain as possible to all she touched, but must never grant mortals the mercy of death, only daemons.

With great care they grew and shaped this being of pure sadism, filling it with terrible unholy purpose, strengthening the entity with the terrible power of so many Dark Eldar souls.

After a long and carefully meticulous ritual the Daemon Whip Torment was completed to perfection, and it's elegant length immediately supernaturally distorted with unholy demonic pure evil.

Violet experimentally touched Torment's handle with one finger...

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Violet shrieked in agony as every pain receptor in her finger activated with maximum agony!

"Shit that's WORSE than the scorpion venom!" Violet hissed in pain, sucking on her poor fingertip.

"(Squawk)... Aunty Wendy... Will be... (Squawk)... Delighted," Hyacinth approved happily.

"Yeah I guess, ow, oh my finger still hurts! Help me move this whip out of the way," Violet asked Hyacinth hopefully.

Hyacinth was understandably hesitant to touch the terrible possessed whip, and gingerly used one of her own shed long feathers to very cautiously lift Torment into an open metal crate harnessed to the floor.

Hyacinth shrieked in piercing agony like a tortured bird as she clumsily accidentally touched the whip, dropping it back out of the crate!

"(Squawk)... YOU do it!" Hyacinth screeched in agony.

Violet shook her head adamantly.

"(Squawk)... Let's just... Leave it there," Hyacinth suggested fearfully.

Violet and Hyacinth were both sitting fearfully on the deck just behind Torment now, they edged back as far as they could down the deck from the accursed thing, it should be safe to just leave Torment there right?

The raider craft pilot suddenly gunned the engine with explosive acceleration!

Violet and Hyacinth both screamed in horror as the extremely lightweight whip was caught by the wind and flew towards them!

Violet and Hyacinth were instantly hopelessly tangled up in the daemon whip!

As one the two sisters screamed in the agony of the damned as the awful whip tortured the naked skin it touched, cruel Slaanesh that hurt like FUCK!

The raider craft was stationary once again as the shrieking sisters desperately tried to disentangle themselves from the sadistic thing, the raider craft pilot had just caused this ON PURPOSE!

Violet managed to escape, but the clumsy Hyacinth was helplessly tangled up, and only getting more trapped as she struggled. She was SCREAMING!

Violet wanted to help, but...

"You pilot! Rescue Hyacinth at once!" Violet ordered as she noticed him smirking cruelly.

The Dark Eldar pilot blanched and flatly refused.

"Help her! This is your LAST warning!" Violet threatened, making her head blaze with pink energy in deadly warning.

The Dark Eldar pilot reluctantly obeyed, and experimentally touched the whip with his gloved hands.

"Ah, it cannot penetrate my gloves," the Dark Eldar pilot exclaimed in gleeful relief, and very quickly got Hyacinth disentangled from Torment and put the whip safely away in the crate.

Hyacinth was crying too much to speak for a while, but she eventually recovered enough to continue sucking in souls.

Violet got ready the next daemon weapon Mummy Wendy had commissioned, this one an exquisitely high quality giant bright pink synthetic material feather...

The feather was over a meter in length, was extremely springy and high tensile strength in its stem core, but with soft and EXTREMELY tickly long synthetic plumes radiating from the core stem.

On one side of the stem was engraved 6 elegant Slaanesh symbols and the words "OCTAVIA ANTONY SEVENSON" in elegant flowing script. On the other side were engraved another six Slaanesh symbols and the word "TITILLATION".

"Titillation" the feather was a sister implement to "Torment" the whip, and was to be a surprise present to Mummy Octavia for her upcoming birthday.

Like Torment Titillation was exquisitely well crafted by the finest Dark Eldar craftsmanship, superbly balanced, waterproof, so springy that no amount of bending would damage its perfect straightness. It was the PERFECT feather for any tickling enthusiast, and Mummy Octavia would absolutely LOVE it!

Violet and Hyacinth once again drew on the power of Dark Eldar souls, but didn't need as many this time. Titillation was purely a fetish toy rather than a weapon, it's only purpose in life was to tickle as much as possible the people it stroked.

Into this feather Violet and Hyacinth formed a very different type of sadism, a merciless cruel pitiless sadism, but not sadism for pain...

Really it couldn't be more obvious what Titillation was sadistic for.

When Titillation was complete she became demonically distorted just like her sister implement Torment.

Violet and Hyacinth exchanged a look, extremely hesitant about touching the distorted daemon feather.

Violet eventually touched Titillation with a fingertip...

Violet was not at all surprised when she howled with laughter, oh Slaanesh that TICKLED so TERRIBLY!

"Mummy Octavia is going to LOVE this!" Violet giggled, her finger still tingling from the earlier touch.

Violet and Hyacinth got the Dark Eldar to stow away this feather for them too, and they got started on the wedding rings for Mummy Wendy and Adolf Lincoln.

There were 4 rings in total, one for Mummy Wendy, one for Adolf, one for Mummy Octavia, and even one for Belzevelle.

At the upcoming wedding these four daemon rings would be given and worn, granting abilities that would greatly improve the sexual problems of each of the four lovers.

To Belzevelle would be given a ring engraved with the words, "Freedom in submission", as well as her name Belzevelle. Into this ring was bound a newborn entity that would grant an EXTREMELY precious ability to Belzevelle, but only for as long as she remained submissively devoted to Mummy Wendy.

"Freedom in submission" would shield Belzevelle's soul from the leaching power of Slaanesh, and even fully quench it at all times! Even better it would make it impossible for Belzevelle to feed off the souls of others for as long as she wore it, letting non-Slaanesh worshippers like Adolf safely suffer in her presence!

To Adolf would be given a ring engraved with the words, "the Chaste submissive husband", as well as his name. Into this ring was bound a newborn daemonette that would completely bind Adolf's sexual responses to Mummy Wendy's will.

"The Chaste submissive husband" would allow Adolf to completely shrug off Mummy Octavia's lust aura if Mummy Wendy willed it. Adolf would be INCAPABLE of sexual unfaithfulness without Mummy Wendy's express will, making him basically immune to Mummy Octavia or any other woman but Mummy Wendy herself.

To Mummy Octavia would be given a ring engraved with the words, "the Eternal slave", as well as her name. This ring would greatly improve the ability to resurrect Mummy Octavia's body completely intact while Mummy Wendy was still alive, making host bodies like Adolf no longer needed for a successful resurrection.

"The Eternal slave" would give Mummy Octavia an extreme supernatural healing factor, and enable Mummy Wendy to reshape Mummy Octavia's body at will, making cosmetic surgery no longer needed. Mummy Octavia's very flesh would be Mummy Wendy's slave for possibly all eternity! It was so WONDERFUL!

And finally to Mummy Wendy would be given a ring engraved with the words, "the Loving Dominatrix", a ring of terrible power that would amplify her existing powers and let her dominate her three lovers completely.

"The Loving Dominatrix" would most precious of all make Mummy Wendy sexually attracted to Adolf if he was wearing his own ring, completely bypassing her natural LESBIANISM! It was to be her greatest gift to him for the wedding, the ability to respond sexually to him even without a woman present!

By Slaanesh it was so romantic!

Violet and Hyacinth needed more souls than ever to complete these rings, and greatly accelerated the soul harvesting genocide. Their victims were Dark Eldar kabalite warriors, beings even more depraved than all but the worst of the Sevensons, creatures that literally existed solely off the misery and suffering of sentient creatures. Against such monsters the sisters felt little pity, they ALL deserved to die like this.

Thousands, tens of thousands, even hundreds of thousands, it didn't matter. Slaanesh was ravenously hungry for their souls, and a small fraction of this soul energy could be used to craft neat things.

The wailing soul stuff of dying multitudes of Dark Eldar surged into these elegantly crafted rings, the rings made of purest priceless rhodium of Lavender Furnace and plated with the finest Lavender Furnace white gold.

Death after death the power in the rings grew, terrible unholy power of Slaanesh, the power to grant supernatural abilities for millennia to come without need of recharging. The warp itself would gradually recharge these rings, but only slowly, requiring an initial investment of such terrible power to keep them charged enough for long periods of constant use between charging during inactivity.

Violet and Hyacinth tried not to think about the death and extermination they were causing, they were clearing new turf endlessly, faster than the Ebony Stiletto kabal could even secure it. It just had to be done for Mummy Wendy's plans.

The sisters lay with each other in ritual orgy as they poured ever more power into the daemon rings, the ritual was insatiably hungry for more souls and more Slaanesh worship.

Violet tasted the shit in Hyacinth's single lower hole as she inserted her tongue deep inside, and moaned the name of Slaanesh as this incestuous lesbian lust fed the ritual even more.

Hyacinth's own mouth was pleasuring Violet's more human reproductive opening, and Violet moaned in growing orgasm...

Hyacinth's lower hole then awkwardly farted all over Violet's tongue at this worst possible moment!

Violet desperately held onto her vanishing orgasm, grossed out by this sex fart, and managed to bring herself back from losing it...

Hyacinth was farting again!

Cruel SLAANESH, what was Hyacinth EATING! YUCK that was a FILTHY smelling fart!

Violet recoiled in horror, completely losing her orgasm!

The energy blazed in a tempest of arcane fury, the ritual was BROKEN!

Violet and Hyacinth both screamed as they fought off the deadly perils of the warp!

The Dark Eldar pilot screamed as his head exploded from the rapidly escaping psychic energy the sisters were venting. The raider was careening out of control!

The sisters screamed in fear as the raider crashed through the wall of a decrepit slum building!

Titillation and Torment sprung free of the crate and tangled up Hyacinth!

Violet screamed in dismay and deliberately took the full brunt of the psychic holocaust as Hyacinth was distracted, selflessly sparing her from the perils of the warp.

Violet was now trying to contain twice as much power!

Violet desperately cast random spells, using up the excess power as quickly as possible.

Dead Dark Eldar bodies and skeletons all around her began to rise to their feet, as Violet cast terrible powerful spells of blackest necromancy.

Violet had never before tried to raise this many dead at the same time before, she couldn't control them!

Gunfire and screaming rang out as undead kabalite warriors fired their splinter rifles at still living half born slaves...

Violet still had too much power to hold and desperately cast even more spells before she could be ripped apart from the power!

The freshly dead slaves were now rising too and joining in on the attack against the living, causing an ever bigger undead army!

Oh Slaanesh this was NOT the plan!

Violet screamed in pain from the terrible power and desperately cast even more spells, deliberately wasting energy as quickly as possible.

Entire extinct kabals were now returning from the dead, their parched skeletons still inside their previous body glove uniforms, weapons still in hand...

The distant Ebony Stiletto warriors were now shouting in alarm as an undead army attacked them!

Violet gathered the last remaining power and cast a control spell to bind as many dead as possible to her will, screaming out the terrible words of the spell.

Her throat was burning from the unholy words, these words carried such power that to merely SAY them caused agonising burning in the throats that uttered them!

Violet spat out the filthy words as quickly as possible, her throat raw and sore.

Her mind snapped into instant contact with tens of thousands of parched skeletons, binding the things to her blasphemous Slaaneshi will.

The power was now vented to a safe level! Violet had somehow SURVIVED!

Violet was now in control of an army of the dead, one that was currently fighting against an even bigger army of dead that she didn't control...

Violet looked to Hyacinth, she was still tangled up in Torment and Titillation, screaming with equal parts pain and laughter.

Even as Violet watched, Hyacinth crapped herself from the pain and titillation, squeezing out a huge white bird poo! Oh Slaanesh that STANK!

Violet very carefully rescued her sister from Titillation and Torment, borrowing the gloves from the dead pilot to do so. Hyacinth continued weeping uncontrollably for a while afterwards, and Violet simply focused on trying to save as much of her undead army as possible by use of retreating tactics.

Hyacinth was then recovered enough to join Violet, and she spat her own words of power, binding even more dead to her own will.

Violet and Hyacinth joined together in sucking in the souls of thousands of half born slaves all around them, and used this power to together bind the entire mass of undead to their collective will.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal warriors were still attacking the undead, but the sisters got the undead to drop their weapons and use hand gestures of peace, until the Ebony Stiletto warriors cautiously held their fire.

"(Squawk)... That's one way... To build... (Squawk)... Our kabal army!" Hyacinth joked facetiously.

Violet giggled, she wasn't wrong there.

***...

"I'm SO happy those fucking rings are FINALLY done," Violet told Hyacinth in the bath with Bhirae in Belzevelle's family condo that night.

"(Squawk)... Me too... We should... (Squawk)... Get rings too... For our effort!" Hyacinth agreed pouting.

"Maybe I should get daemon rings for my distant wedding with Franklin?," Violet giggled.

"(Squawk)... Fucking boy!... Burns me... (Squawk)... For being... A mutant... (Squawk)... Then he... MARRIES YOU!" Hyacinth swore indignantly.

"He is a massive hypocrite I know, but I prefer to think that this shows that he has changed. It's actually really special and romantic that such a mutant hating bigot would end up falling in love with a mutant," Violet opined.

"(Squawk)... Maybe if... YOU had been... (Squawk)... Burned it'd... Be romantic!... (Squawk)... For me... It SUCKS!... (Squawk)... In pain... CONSTANTLY!" Hyacinth replied bitterly.

"Why don't you just get plastic surgery to get back to normal?," Violet asked curiously.

"(Squawk)... With LILING!? I'd rather... (Squawk)... Stay burned!" Hyacinth explained with a shudder.

Violet shuddered in horror and nodded, extremely extensive full body plastic surgery at the hands of the super sadistic Liling would be a whole new definition of utterly hellish pain! Hyacinth had a genuine point there.

"(Squawk)... When we're... Back home in... (Squawk)... Dark Tropic... I'll use... (Squawk)... Dr Sharma..." Hyacinth explained.

Violet nodded in understanding, Dr Ian Sharma was the exact opposite of Liling, a Slaaneshi chaos cultist Dr who (remarkably) never EVER tortured his patients! He was only of very average skill, not the preternatural ability of Liling, but if you wanted anaesthetic then he was the doctor for you.

"I miss Dark Tropic, I can't wait to get back to swimming," Violet said conversationally.

"(Squawk)... I'll be happy... To just... (Squawk)... Enjoy some peace..." Hyacinth mused.

"Not to mention the shopping malls, we have missed an entire YEAR of fashions! My wardrobe would be a positive embarrassment back home," Violet added.

"(Squawk)... I will... Buy plush toys..." Hyacinth said happily.

"You are so adorable with those plush toys of yours. You should just WEAR a plush toy onesie, it would look so CUTE!" Violet giggled.

Hyacinth giggled too, and relaxed comfortably in the warm water.

Violet floated over closer in the massive luxurious marble bathtub, and ran a hand over her sister, feeling her burned breasts.

Hyacinth didn't react at all to this sexual touching, they were both devout Slaanesh worshippers, and had continual daily sex together anyway just to perform the arcane Slaaneshi rituals for their occult jobs. A surprising number of sorcerous Slaanesh rituals could only be performed by having the performing psykers have sex with each other, it was a "work" requirement.

Violet played with Hyacinth's nipples, not performing a ritual just having fun. Hyacinth tolerated the touching without comment, merely relaxing with her eyes closed.

"You really should get a boob job sis, small tits are SERIOUSLY out of fashion these days. You need more cleavage to wear half the new fashion styles nowadays," Violet suggested.

"(Squawk)... Entire family... Has boob-jobs... (Squawk)... I can... Be unique..." Hyacinth chuckled softly.

"Liling's got even smaller tits than you," Violet pointed out.

"(Squawk)... Then go... Bug HER..." Hyacinth retorted cheekily.

Violet giggled.

"Liling would do TERRIBLE things to me if I told her she needs cosmetic surgery," Violet laughed.

"(Squawk)... But you... Tell ME..." Hyacinth teased, sticking out her tongue at Violet.

Violet caught hold of Hyacinth's tongue tightly between her thumb and forefinger, and held it immobile just long enough to lick and kiss the tip of her tongue before releasing it.

Hyacinth giggled at Violet's silliness.

"When you get back to Dark Tropic and get your skin fixed up, at least think about getting a boob job, give me more to play with at work," Violet said seriously, cupping Hyacinth's breasts disappointedly.

Hyacinth gave a noncommittal shrug.

Violet explored Hyacinth's body with her hands, the pair worked together so much that Violet knew every last inch of Hyacinth's body very intimately.

Violet slipped a hand between Hyacinth's legs...

Hyacinth shook her head after a few moments, and Violet removed her hand from this area. Poor Hyacinth was extremely sensitive in her single lower hole, and didn't always enjoy being touched there.

Violet picked up a shaving razor from the side rim of the bath and dutifully got to work clean shaving Hyacinth's body feathers.

Hyacinth lazily raised an arm, and Violet carefully shaved away the barely noticeable feather bristles, keeping them absolutely short and armpits silky smooth.

Violet erotically licked the shaved armpit, feeling with her tongue for any slight bristles remaining. Violet then very carefully shaved away the few her tongue discovered.

"You don't want me to try a different style?," Violet asked as she carefully sculpted Hyacinth's rainbow plume of pubic feathers.

"(Squawk)... Jack likes... It already..." Hyacinth squawked calmly.

"Ok sis," Violet said and didn't change anything.

"Do you think I should completely shave off my little strip of pubes?, Think Franklin wants me clean shaven?," Violet asked, looking at her own little bright blue "landing strip" of short well groomed pubic hair, actual blue hair rather than feathers.

"(Squawk)... Either shave... Or dye it... (Squawk)... Franklin likes... LESS "mutant" looking," Hyacinth sighed honestly.

Violet frowned.

"You are actually right I fear, maybe I should dye my head feathers a "natural" colour like black or blonde or something?," Violet fretted.

"(Squawk)... Or SHAVE and... Wear a wig!" Hyacinth teased giggling.

Violet snorted at this suggestion.

"Oh don't even joke about that, he might just do that you know," Violet giggled.

"(Squawk)... What you... See in him?... (Squawk)... WORST bigot... I ever met!" Hyacinth asked shaking her head.

"It's just the brain washing that made him so bad, underneath he is really sweet," Violet explained honestly.

"(Squawk)... Franklin's not... Your father... (Squawk)... You have... Daddy issues..." Hyacinth began.

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Violet interrupted defensively.

"(Squawk)... Your father... Sigmund was... (Squawk)... A MASSIVE... Mutant hating... (Squawk)... Emperor worshipping... Puritanical bigot... (Squawk)... Who never... Approved of you!... (Squawk)... Winning Franklin's... Approval won't... (Squawk)... Resolve your... Daddy issues!" Hyacinth implored Violet desperately.

Violet went deathly quiet, filled with terrible inner pain and conflict from these DEEPLY personal and hurtful words. She didn't even know how to formulate a response, she was just too upset to even think right now.

Hyacinth attempted to speak further, but Violet simply left the bathtub, needing to be away from Hyacinth for a while until Violet calmed down.

Violet wrapped a towel around herself and went out onto the balcony to sit and brood, tears now in her eyes.

Violet DID have the Daddy issues from hell, being the mutant psyker daughter of an intolerant puritan had done TERRIBLE things to Violet's self esteem, desperately seeking approval from a father who hated the way she had been born.

Apart from her father Sigmund Smith, Violet's primary father figure had been her male-domination obsessed stepfather "Daddy Luke", which hadn't been exactly ideal either.

The only semi-healthy male role model she had a close bond with was her psychotic stepbrother Augusta, but he was only a little bit older than her and had been more of a big brother rather than a father. As a result of all these Daddy issues Violet had MASSIVE issues with men, and craved the approval of male authority figures above all else.

Violet DID see Augusta as a dominant male authority figure, he was her "big brother" and had tickled the living PISS out of her with his "patented atomic death tickles" as a child! To this day she was never safe from his mischievous tickles and was naturally submissive towards him as a result.

Violet had tried everything to seduce Augusta to be her boyfriend, but he just didn't seem to see her that way. He wanted to protect her rather than fuck her, and this had hugely frustrated Violet's overwhelming need to use sex to somehow make her father approve of her back as a child!

Violet sobbed angry tears, not wanting Hyacinth's words to be true. But they probably WERE true, and that just pissed Violet off even more!

Franklin Sevenson was only 13 years old and should by rights be of no sexual interest to her until he grew up. She could have her pick of ANY of the single marines in the entire warband, she was considered intoxicatingly desirable by everyone, but she had fallen for this misanthropic emotionally messed up little shit?

Hot girls like Violet almost never "settled" for garbage guys like Franklin, the mere thought was just wishful thinking by the "losers" of the male population. Violet was in her mid twenties, was hot, slim, busty, sexy, had sex enhancing psychic powers, and was relentlessly courted by huge strong handsome men. In short Violet was one of the popular girls.

Franklin on the other hand was thirteen, creepy, misanthropic, bigoted, hate filled, had an entire pit crew of deeply suspicious nuns to stop any fun before it started, had the emotional baggage from hell, was a living saint of the horrifying false Emperor, was a complete pain in the ass at almost any social gathering, heck the list went on and on!

Even the Sevenson women who had CONVERTED to Franklin's religion were not lining up to date the little misanthrope, and that alone was a HUGE giveaway that he was utterly crap boyfriend material!

Violet had SERIOUS problems it seemed! The sexy hot popular girls were meant to date the sexy hot popular guys, NOT the creepy barely pubescent new guy that people deliberately tried to avoid!

Ugly ass Nurgle worshippers were the ones who were all about seeing the "inner beauty" in people, Franklin would have had no problems getting a reeking bloated Nurgle girl, but Violet worshipped SLAANESH, the god of hot sexy popular gorgeous desirable people!

Slaanesh worshippers would FUCK literally anything, but extremely hot Slaanesh beauties almost NEVER got MARRIED to the dregs at the bottom of the dating barrel! She was supposed to be SHALLOW!

Franklin was the sort of boy that would only be noticed by the fuckable women, AFTER, some far less fuckable woman settled on him and fixed him up enough for a hot Slaaneshi woman to want to steal! Violet was BREAKING this entire cycle of perpetual "boyfriend theft" that was the norm in Slaaneshi cultures!

Hyacinth was RIGHT! Violet was only interested in Franklin because he was so similar to her father!

Violet was engaged to an almost carbon copy of her dad, she desperately wanted Franklin to approve of her to satisfy the yearning of the little girl deep inside her heart! Oh Slaanesh she was such a FOOL!

"(Squawk)... Wanna talk?," Hyacinth asked gently, hobbling onto the balcony to join her.

Violet nodded and embraced her sister in a tight hug.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80(orphan)

Franklin was now in SERIOUS trouble from his nuns for his recent marriage engagement to Violet, oh by the Emperor he was in SO much trouble for this one!

Franklin had confessed his side of the story, confessed that it had all been some sneaky trick by his mother to force him into the engagement against his will, but it didn't matter how innocent he may or may not be, for merely BEING in this situation at all he deserved SEVERE punishment!

An entire forest of canes were currently striking him all over as he sat in an ice cold bath, even his face was being caned!

The nuns were ROARING condemnation at him, and were his ears not being stroked then the entire bath would be filled with his semen by now!

Franklin basked transfixed in this severe domination and pain, utterly repentant and filled with pure worship for his nuns. His problems seemed so far away right now, he knew only the peaceful pain and submission, completely hypnotised by his awe of his perfect nuns.

Intense masochistic pleasure filled him, lacking orgasm but still utterly incredibly pleasant, he felt like he was in heaven as the icy cold water bit deep into his testicles.

Franklin hypnotically confessed his every sin, so lost in his wonderful submission that he was in an almost dream like state, utterly relaxed and tranquil.

The nuns were dominating his freely given will completely, he was like a doll for them to play with, a remote control thing that they controlled without any question. He had no will of his own right now, he was a mindless tool to be used and wielded by his nuns as they saw fit, utterly humble and devoid of any pride.

He was like a zombie as he just mindlessly obeyed them in a deep submissive trance, completely empty for his holy nuns to fill as they wished, completely sublime.

"Enough of that, it's time for your engagement celebration night, just us guys," a distorted deep male voice penetrated Franklin's hypnotic haze of blissful submission...

Franklin wretchedly felt himself emerging from his extremely painful "happy place", and blinked unhappily as miserably mundane reality replaced his former peaceful bliss.

"This is shit timing Dad, look at him, he's still deep in sub-space." The harsh deep daemonic voice of Augusta noted.

"Franklin snap out of it," Luke urged.

Franklin blinked again and became much more aware of his surroundings now, noticing the two Night Lords standing in their normal armour.

"You lucid yet?," Luke asked Franklin calmly.

"Yes Father," Franklin said calmly, fully alert now.

"Excellent. The men of the warband, well the ones who actually like you, the boys and us are getting together tonight for a traditional celebration of your engagement," Luke replied excitedly.

Franklin nodded silently in slight understanding, not even sure what he should say to this.

"Enjoy yourself Father and Augusta," Franklin told them as the silence continued.

"You are coming too," Augusta informed him.

"We are?," Mother Superior asked in surprise.

"No not YOU, JUST Franklin is coming with us," Luke corrected irritably.

"When am I coming with you?," Franklin asked, getting confused.

"As soon as you get out of that bath and changed into your neophyte scout uniform," Luke informed him.

"I am busy with my nuns," Franklin said simply and attempted to return his full attention to them.

"You can play with your concubines anytime, come to your engagement celebration," Luke insisted.

"Is this a mandatory duty?," Franklin asked unhappily, just wanting to be left in peace to enjoy his nuns.

"Yes it is MANDATORY that you attend!" Luke shouted at him in impatience.

"Franklin do as your father wishes," Sister Mary said quickly.

"Yes Sister Mary," Franklin said with perfect obedience and joined his father and brother.

Franklin quickly got dressed in his room and accompanied his two kin members as they led him out of his Mother's sinful home.

Franklin was silent as he followed them through the crowded ship towards the lower decks. The convicts parted like water before the three Night Lords, being especially fearful of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson in his iconic baroque terminator armour.

Franklin didn't know these particular lower decks very well, they were home to the common heretic crew and Franklin had never had any reason to go here before.

These decks were in a relatively poor state of hygiene, with dead murdered convicts littering the floor, piles of trash lying uncollected all over the walkways, and in general quite dirty and unsavoury.

Even as Franklin watched, a pair of convicts had a lethal knife fight in an alcove, one of them killing the other in open murder!

Franklin moved towards the murderer, but Luke and Augusta immediately held him back and directed him to keep moving.

"Don't ruin the night before it starts," Augusta told Franklin.

"We just witnessed a MURDER!" Franklin protested.

"As long as no one important was killed no one cares," Luke dismissed.

Franklin frowned but dropped the issue, it was clearly a complete waste of time to try to press this issue any further. At the end of the day the galaxy simply had one less heretic now, so why was Franklin making a fuss?

Franklin dropped the issue, and continued on, soon witnessing yet more murders and other serious crimes.

The dark unsavoury unsanitary corridors gradually became more well lit, with flashing red and pink lights strobing up ahead somewhere around the next bend.

The three of them turned the corner, and a bizarre sight greeted Franklin's eyes.

The entire walkway up ahead became very wide and was flanked on each side with commercial doorways, topped with huge flashing illuminated red and pink signs reading "GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS"

Franklin had never seen a public commercial area like this before, it was so different from anything else he had seen on this depraved ship. Signs proclaimed various sexual services, offered different ethnic groups with prices, offered all sorts of fetishes and fantasies.

Franklin was led through the seething mass of excited convicts that filled this open space, and directed to a wide open doorway that offered "DANCING GIRLS".

Inside the doorway they found a foyer filled with a roped queuing zigzag, utterly filled with a long queue of convicts waiting their turn to enter past a pair of massive 7 foot tall burly mutant bouncers.

Luke and Augusta completely ignored the queue, stepping over the rope barriers and simply shoving convicts out of their way towards the entrance!

"Come along Franklin," Augusta called to him.

Franklin reluctantly followed, and the convicts flinched away out of Franklin's way, obviously fearing violence from this burly Night Lord neophyte.

The three Night Lords shamelessly bullied their way to the front of the queue, meeting no resistance at all from the intimidated convicts. The bouncers both instantly dropped down briefly to one knee before the Chaos Lord, and then held open the door for the three Night Lords, not even asking them to pay the entry fee!

Franklin followed his father and brother into a dark crowded room, a room with strange illuminated raised stages with vertical shiny metal poles set at regular intervals along it's length...

Naked women were dancing on these poles!

Franklin averted his eyes immediately from the undressed ladies, and followed his Father and brother over to a modestly small group of fellow Night Lords in power armour, about twenty in total.

"FRANKLIN!" The Night Lords all shouted in happy greeting and patted him on the back in comaraderie.

"Hello my fellow Astartes," Franklin replied politely, not sure what was socially expected in this situation.

The Night Lords laughed at his overly formal reaction, and he was encouraged to "loosen up".

Franklin was led to sit in a (currently already occupied) seat facing in at the base of the raised platform, right in front of one of the naked ladies on a pole. The convict sitting in the seat was "encouraged" to vacate the seat for Franklin, and the Night Lords evicted other patrons from adjacent chairs to sit all around Franklin.

The group had barely taken their seats when they were all eagerly approached by excited looking patrons.

"Ah Chaos Lord, I have a business proposal for you", a convict began eagerly.

"No my lord, you will prefer to hear MY business plan, I can supply your domains with TOP quality Necromundan Spook," another convict interrupted.

"My WIFE was a terminal Spook ADDICT you piece of shit! That shit made her go both DEAF and BLIND in her natural senses! How DARE you speak of selling that hideous drug in my presence!" Luke snarled savagely and drew his combi-bolter!

The drug dealer fled for his life into the crowd and Luke reluctantly lowered his weapon when he didn't have a clear shot anymore.

The other eager convict "businessmen" beat a hasty retreat, as did a large number of the other patrons who had seen the gun being drawn.

"Fucking Spook dealers! That shit nearly killed my TigerLily, if she hadn't ascended to daemonic immortality then she would probably be dead by now. Do not EVER try Necromundan Spook my son, that vile drug destroys SO many families," Luke growled bitterly.

"I would never use sinful drugs!" Franklin exclaimed, offended at the mere suggestion.

"Good. My TigerLily was in a BAD way in her final days as a mortal, by the end she had only her psychic powers left to sense her surroundings, the Spook completely killed the vision and hearing centres of her brain!" Luke said bitterly.

"Really?, Why didn't she stop taking it?," Franklin asked in surprise.

"Don't you think I TRIED to get her to quit?! She was an ADDICT, no matter how much of the stuff I confiscated she just kept getting hold of more of the stuff. Becoming a daemon princess literally saved her life, she was just one overdose away from death towards the end," Luke snapped bitterly.

"Does she still take it?," Franklin asked in tactless fascination.

"No, thank Slaanesh, becoming immortal returned her hearing and sight and freed her from the drug addiction. Spook doesn't affect daemons anyway, no drugs have any effect on TigerLily now, thank all the gods," Luke said gratefully.

"Enough of this dark topic, this is supposed to be a happy occasion," Augusta deliberately changed the subject.

"Yes, we are all here to toast our young relative on his engagement! Drinks!" Franklin's "nephew" Sherman Sevenson announced loudly to the entire establishment.

"Congrats!" The convicts all loudly proclaimed like complete sycophants.

Naked six breasted demon hosts sauntered over holding up trays of drinks of various types, and all the Night Lords except Franklin took drinks from the trays, holding them up in toast to the engagement.

"Lap dance for anyone?," a naked demon host asked sultrily.

"Yes! Give our young comrade Franklin a lap dance," one of the Night Lords laughed merrily.

"Sure thing handsome," the six breasted abomination purred and sauntered over to Franklin with swaying hips.

Franklin recoiled in revulsion as the unholy thing attempted to straddle his lap!

"Get off!" Franklin snarled, forcefully pushing the abomination off his lap onto the hard floor.

The demon host hissed and retreated away from him, looking both afraid and offended.

Franklin drew his brutal combat blade from his belt scabbard in warning as other demon hosts approached to try their own luck.

The demon hosts wisely stayed clear of Franklin, and instead climbed up onto the laps of the other Night Lords instead, wiggling around provocatively on their laps.

Franklin scowled darkly as every Night Lord except Augusta removed their groin plates and committed sinful penetration!

"Father!" Franklin protested as he had sex with the six breasted thing in his lap!

"Grab a girl and join us," Luke offered.

"I refuse to be a part of this adulterous activity," Franklin stated firmly.

"Suit yourself," Luke said, and groaned as he reduced the demon host to moaning screams of pleasure.

Franklin looked to his brother Augusta, who alone was not committing adultery.

"Come brother, let us leave this unholy orgy," Franklin offered him.

"We can move to a darker alcove I guess, but don't leave the room without the others," Augusta allowed, pointing over to a dark alcove containing a small crowded table.

Franklin got up, and followed his baroquely armoured hulking 9 foot tall brother towards the crowded alcove they coveted.

The pair of them reached the table and looked down at the horrified patrons occupying said table.

"Ah perfect timing, how would you like to be involved in a VERY lucrative drug deal?, We could use a Night Lord," one of the bolder convicts at the table propositioned them.

Augusta and Franklin exchanged a glance, and then simply sat down at the table, forcing two of the occupants to vacate their seats before they could get crushed.

"I am listening..." Augusta rumbled very softly.

"Well we are hearing a lot about these Dark Eldar, they have lots of drugs, like combat drugs and pleasure drugs, just drugs galore. We need a Night Lord to set up a meeting between us and the Dark Eldar, you could be the go between to get us the drugs, and we can then distribute them around the ex convict boys. We can pay you a LOT for each shipment of drugs," the convict explained quickly.

"Hm, what sort of cut am I looking at?, you BETTER make it worth my while," Augusta warned.

"60 percent cut of the sales, just set up the meeting with the Dark Eldar for us," the convict offered excitedly.

Franklin loudly cleared his throat as Augusta and the man exchanged contact details.

"What?, I need the extra income, Liling takes literally ALL of my normal earnings, she gives me back only the tiniest of stipends of my OWN income, so I need stuff like this that she doesn't know about to obtain my own independent wealth," Augusta explained defensively.

"What do you even use the wealth for?," Franklin asked disapprovingly.

"The usual stuff, pleasures, whores, super hot nanny slaves to fuck on the side, presents for Liling to make her less mad about the nanny slaves heh heh heh," Augusta chuckled.

"Why not spend it on military equipment?," Franklin asked distastefully.

"Us marines don't have to BUY our own equipment, the Matriarch isn't STUPID! The Matriarch herself keeps us extremely well equipped at her own expense, we are her personal army after all. I can visit the armoury at any time and just help myself to gear, I just have to sign some paperwork with the armoury women and they give it to me." Augusta explained.

"Really?, Can I do this too?, I would very much like a bolter of my own," Franklin requested hopefully.

"Have you even fully mastered your shotgun yet?," Augusta asked suspiciously.

"Aunty Karen says that I have excellent firing discipline and marksmanship," Franklin replied honestly.

"Fair enough, a secondary armoury is just nearby here, let's duck off and check it out right now, I will just vox dad to tell him we're going," Augusta suggested happily.

Franklin nodded enthusiastically, and Augusta put on his helmet and spoke into the vox.

Franklin saw Luke nodding, Franklin smiled excitedly.

***...

Franklin gazed in wonder at the rows and rows of weapons and ammunition and other military equipment in the warehouse sized secondary armoury, it was so beautiful to see so many weapons free for the taking!

Franklin saw auto guns, lasguns, shotguns, scoped rifles, heavy stubber machine guns, stub pistols, auto pistols, laspistols, grenade launchers, flame throwers, grenades, chainsaw swords, ammunition, flak armour, carapace armour, camouflaged uniforms, combat boots, and innumerable other military equipment. He looked around eagerly but saw no bolters or other space marine specific weaponry...

"Where are the Astartes grade weapons?," Franklin asked the tiny black leather clad common heretic dominatrix woman who acted as the quartermaster in charge of this secondary armoury.

The small oriental dominatrix heretic curtsied and apologetically said, "I am sorry Master, this is but a secondary armoury meant for the chaos cultist militias and lower ranking armed crew members. For better weapons you will need to visit one of the primary armouries."

"Brother we should go to a different armoury," Franklin informed Augusta.

"What about you consider some of these weapons first?, Try a heavy stubber or a sniper rifle, maybe even a grenade launcher. A fully automatic double barrel shotgun might be a good transition from your current weapon," Augusta pressed.

"I will take one of all the ranged weapons available, plus all the ammunition I can fit into one of these backpacks here. I also want this here chainsaw sword and one of each type of combat blade available," Franklin impatiently told the heretic woman expectantly.

"Um, yes Master, this will require quite a lot of paperwork for so many items," the heretic dominatrix replied respectfully.

Augusta laughed approvingly.

The dominatrix quickly ordered a gaggle of even lower ranking women to gather the items for Franklin, and she quickly got started on an intimidating amount of paperwork.

Franklin patiently signed each paper he was fearfully handed, and gave her his details as asked, using a palm scanner and DNA reading device to confirm his identity.

Franklin was given a truly intimidating pile of guns and ammunition, the ammo in a bulging backpack and the guns and other weapons stuffed into three separate very large shoulder carry bags.

Franklin put on the backpack and hoisted the shoulder straps of the three carry bags over his shoulders. Franklin was surprised by how heavy all this gear was, a normal human man would have extreme difficulty even lifting all this stuff let alone carrying it any distance!

"Let's go to a primary armoury now," Franklin said excitedly.

"Don't you think you have enough already?," Augusta mused.

"I still want a bolter," Franklin explained.

"Later, for now let us return to the others," Augusta insisted firmly.

"Later... Very well brother," Franklin reluctantly agreed.

Franklin strained to carry so much heavy gear all at once, the guns in particular were surprisingly heavy even for him.

The pair entered a public walkway, and convicts everywhere gawked at all the gun barrels poking out of Franklin's carry bags. The crowd gave the pair a wide berth, and the pair of Night Lords soon reentered the strip club.

Franklin and Augusta shoulder barged people out of the way as they completely ignored the queue, and the bouncers simply let them in without any questions asked.

The strip club was completely crowded with patrons once again, but also seemed to have gained a few additional Night Lords during Franklin's absence.

"Franklin!" The newcomers called from the midst of the orgy centred around Luke.

Franklin grimaced at all the naked six breasted demon hosts being penetrated, what utter filth!

Franklin VERY reluctantly approached the loudly moaning orgy, and greeted the new guests to his "engagement celebration".

"Here Franklin, we found a completely natural human girl for you," Sherman offered cheerfully in his deep distorted snarl.

A naked tiny oriental woman emerged from the orgy and timidly approached him, attempting to initiate fellatio on him!

"Get this harlot away from me! I am here to celebrate my ENGAGEMENT to wed Violet, and yet you try to tempt me to adultery!" Franklin yelled indignantly.

The Night Lords nodded in actual respect at this response.

"Maybe you are truly worthy of Mistress Violet after all..." Several Night Lords individually murmured in near unison.

"Fair enough, no one is asking you to be unfaithful to Violet, these girls on the side during an engagement celebration with the guys don't really count as cheating, but if you feel that you would be betraying Violet then we won't force you," one of the newcomers encouraged him.

"THANK YOU! I am honestly not even sure how I will manage to lay with Violet when she is my WIFE, let alone lay with some harlot completely unknown to me!" Franklin exclaimed.

The Night Lords all exchanged glances at this.

"You don't know HOW to lay with a woman?! It's very simple, just put your penis in any of her holes it will fit inside, and rub it in and out until you cum," a Night Lord informed him.

"I know HOW a husband and wife become one flesh, I just don't know if I will be able to bring myself to do it. I ought to remain celibate," Franklin explained unhappily.

"Well... You wouldn't be the first guy who is into erotic perpetual chastity. Violet could keep your cock in constant chastity using a chastity device, never ever allowed to cum, forced to give HER orgasms without ever orgasming yourself. Some of the marines have been in perpetual chastity for over a century, they just get their prostates milked occasionally to get their dominatrix wives pregnant as the Matriarch commands," Franklin was informed.

"My nuns tried using a bladed chastity device on me, it didn't help, just made me nearly bleed to death," Franklin said bitterly.

"BLADED chastity device?! KINKY! I have heard so many great things about those slave concubines of yours, is it true that they tickle you all day every day to keep your dick limp?," a Night Lord inquired eagerly.

"Yes, I cannot remain engorged when tickled. They tickle me for at least eight hours a day, tickle my ears and my neck and sometimes my feet too. It keeps me pure," Franklin confirmed stiffly.

"Just like Mistress Wendy and Mistress Octavia, that sounds delightful," one of the Night Lords opined.

"It is NOTHING like how my mother carries on with Octavia! My nuns are pure and chaste ladies!" Franklin replied indignantly.

"I was not insulting your dominatrices Franklin, I was simply admiring them," the Night Lord soothed.

"My brother is just as protective of them as he was when we rescued him from the orphanage," Augusta cut in quickly before this could escalate.

"I remember that night, it really was exhilarating hunting you all, sorry about butchering that nun and all the bolter bitches, I wouldn't have minded having a bolter bitch as a dominatrix, should have taken them all alive," another Night Lord said, angering Franklin with these words.

"You wouldn't want one of THOSE bolter bitches, to this day Franklin's pet bolter bitch STILL isn't tame enough to release from her restraints! How Franklin got that feral woman pregnant is beyond me," Luke disagreed.

"Sister Superior Clementine did not resist me when TigerLily bewitched me into laying with her, she allowed me to undress her and bend her over the bed... She didn't want to physically resist a living saint of the holy Emperor, she said that it would have been blasphemy for her to NOT give herself to me..." Franklin admitted awkwardly.

"The feral spitter actually LETS you fuck her?!" Luke exclaimed in shock.

"She would let ANY proven living saint impregnate her as a sacred duty to the Emperor! Not me specifically, a saint alone is worthy to lay with her. She did not enjoy it, but sees her pregnancy as the Emperor's will," Franklin elaborated frantically.

"Was she tight?," Augusta asked curiously.

"ALL of my so called "harem" were virgins when I lay with them, do not suggest otherwise!" Franklin growled.

"That sounds amazing! I wish my own harem were still tight..." Sherman said sadly.

"What about Mistress Violet, has she changed since I last fucked her?," one of the Night Lords pressed.

"I don't want to know those details about my sister!" Augusta loudly protested.

"I don't want to TALK about such details either!" Franklin agreed with Augusta.

"You OWE it to us! The entire warband has enjoyed Mistress Violet's pussy, you are taking her off the market! If we can't FUCK Her anymore than we deserve to at least HEAR ABOUT Her, give us DETAILS!" Sherman demanded.

"YEAH! You are an utter cunt for taking Mistress Violet off the market! She was a delight we all got to share! The LEAST you can do is let us live vicariously with graphic details!" Another Night Lord insisted.

"I have not lain with Violet ever since my nuns returned, and I will not lay with her again, not unless she is my wife. I refuse to engage in sin with Violet, and I have no details to tell," Franklin stated firmly.

"Violet is now Franklin's submissive..." Luke said quietly.

"WHAT!?" The entire group spluttered.

"She is very respectful and submissive towards me, that is true, but I don't do anything worse than tickle her. We do not have sex and I keep her well behaved for her own good," Franklin admitted defensively.

The Night Lords erupted into loud shouting all at the same time, the words impossible to follow.

"SHOW us! The onboard web way gate should be finished tonight in at most a few hours time. We will go through it and visit Mistress Violet, and you WILL show us what EXACTLY you do to her you little shit!" Sherman snarled in savage demonic rage.

"YES! Show us how you treat her or we will KILL you right now!" Another marine demanded, holding a gun to Franklin's head!

"Do NOT threaten my son's life in front of me!" Luke roared and got into a vicious punch up with the one holding the gun!

Augusta joined in with the fight, savagely punching another marine who pulled a gun.

Franklin was quickly being threatened by the guns of the entire group, more guns than Luke and Augusta could fight. Luke and Augusta froze in bitter surrender, urging all to lower their weapons.

"SHOW us how you treat Mistress Violet," Sherman insisted firmly.

"As you wish, I will show you," Franklin agreed nervously.

***...

Franklin and his rather hostile comrades stood awkwardly in the room that contained the new web way gate, not saying anything. Franklin was still carrying his bags of weapons and ammunition, and several of the Night Lords were carrying rather reluctant looking naked strippers over their shoulders like meat, lowering them periodically to briefly have sex with before then returning them to over their shoulders.

The room was filled with extremely busy looking Dark Eldar and a number of convict labourers assisting them, all working together to assemble a black metal ring from components brought by the Dark Eldar ship.

The ring structure was very nearly complete by the look of it, with the covering panels now being welded into place. It wouldn't be long now.

"Franklin?, Luke?, Augusta?, How is the engagement celebration going?," Franklin's mother's voice suddenly said from behind.

Franklin turned and saw the dominatrix leather clad Wendy, as well as the naked handcuffed forms of Octavia, Belzevelle and Adolf, and a large group of clothed Sevenson women on separate business of their own.

"Mistress Wendy!" The group of Night Lords exclaimed and immediately dropped to one knee in her presence.

Franklin and Luke remained standing, not submissive to her, but Augusta was kneeling like the rest, though seemingly more submissive to Octavia rather than Wendy.

"Baby boy!," Octavia squealed happily and attempted to go to him.

Octavia was suddenly pulled to a halt by a leash around her neck connected to a handle in Wendy's hand.

"Permission denied, come back here Slut," the leather clad Wendy informed Octavia dominantly.

"(Moaning), yes Mistress Wendy, your tickle slut obeys," Octavia moaned erotically and returned to Wendy's side.

Adolf and Belzevelle were both immediately caught in the lust aura as Octavia approached and passionately began to rub their handcuffed bodies up against her.

"ADOLF!" Franklin exclaimed in outrage as he penetrated Octavia!

"It's the lust aura, I can't help it!" Adolf replied apologetically without pulling out of Octavia.

"Are you boys going to Low Commorragh as part of the engagement celebration?, I see you brought your own entertainment girls along with you," Wendy said, noting the strippers over the marine's shoulders.

"Yes Mistress Wendy, we are taking Franklin to see Mistress Violet," one of the kneeling Night Lords explained.

"Oh that is so romantic!" Octavia exclaimed in between her sex moans.

"They want me to dominate Violet in front of them so they can make sure I am not hurting her," Franklin grumbled.

"Aw! So sweet!" Octavia exclaimed happily.

"Yes Mistress Octavia," the group of Night Lords replied like complete doormats.

"What is with all those weapons?, Franklin you had BETTER not be bringing those into my home!" Wendy commanded sternly.

"Well I guess I could keep them in my father's home..." Franklin allowed.

"See that you DO, I don't want lots of guns and ammunition in my home, it has a bad habit of causing domestic death when guns are around, my home has a strictly regulated firearm policy of NO loaded guns outside of my own personal safe," Wendy proclaimed severely with perfect dominance.

"Yes Mother," Franklin agreed obediently.

"Augusta, take all of Franklin's bags of weapons and ammunition back to Luke's place then return, so he doesn't have to carry them the rest of the night," Wendy commanded.

"Yes Mummy Wendy," Augusta said with automatic programmed obedience and obeyed.

"Exalted Mistresses, can we be of service?," the other Night Lords asked with utter submission to Wendy and the group of Sevenson women.

"You boys are having a boys night engagement celebration, you can provide services another time, for now stop kneeling and enjoy yourselves," Wendy encouraged them happily.

The Night Lords stood and resumed having sex with the strippers as Wendy arrogantly dominated Octavia and Belzevelle and Adolf.

Franklin felt strange jealousy as he watched Adolf getting his face assertively licked all over by the overpoweringly dominant Wendy, by the Emperor that looked like a submissive's dream marriage to be in!

"Open your mouth my submissive little bitch," Wendy arrogantly commanded Adolf with delicious dominance.

Adolf opened his mouth obediently.

Wendy unapologetically SPAT in Adolf's mouth! Spat in it again and again!

Adolf was moaning in pleasure and extending his tongue to catch more spit!

Adolf had his hands tightly cuffed behind his back, was completely naked but for a collar and leash around his neck, and his muscular navy-man's body seemed quite helpless as Wendy dominated him completely.

Franklin imagined being married to Violet, would he spit in her mouth and dominate her so completely?, The thought was strangely appealing, having Violet handcuffed naked at his feet, as he did whatever he liked to her utterly submissive body!

Franklin ejaculated instantly at the mere mental image!

Violet was going to be his WIFE! He could do ANYTHING to her and it wouldn't be a sin!

He could bend her over naked in bondage and penetrate her all night long! He could put his member in every hole on her body and fill her with his sinful fluid! He could touch her breasts!

Violet might be a mutant abomination, but she was HIS mutant abomination. She might be a heretic, but she was HIS heretic. He was now convinced that he loved her, and he was desperate for the Emperor to have no problem with the marriage.

The scriptures were so contradictory, the more he and his nuns had studied recently, the more the contradictions appeared.

The scriptures made it absolutely clear that consent of both parties was not needed to create an unbreakable marriage bond, it recommended Imperial soldiers to just force marry any woman they fancied, and those women were never permitted to a divorce, they HAD to perform sexual duties to their spouse or be guilty of sin.

Franklin was being forced into a marriage with Violet, and the scriptures DEMANDED that Franklin provide complete sexual satisfaction to his wife once married, and could NEVER divorce her! He would be SINNING if he denied Violet her conjugal rights!

But Violet was a mutant psyker heretic, and he should have NO relationship with her! But he couldn't do BOTH!

Violet was not black and white evil either, she could be very evil at times, but she could also be surprisingly good. She had MOTIVES for her evil acts, she tortured convicts to stop them raping innocent women, she had raped Franklin but did it in such a way that he actually ENJOYED it. She wasn't just a blanket villain.

She was a passionate and intelligent and BEAUTIFUL woman, she was gentle and wussy and feminine, delicate and fragile and special, wise and deep but delightful to be around.

She had such a FEMININE smell about her, her natural fragrance was so comforting to just smell. She was so soft and smooth and warm to the touch, and so erotic that he ejaculated from her mere presence sometimes. He just WANTED her so badly!

He should be focusing on completing the Painful Path, but lately she was consuming more and more of his thoughts, to be her husband would be HEAVENLY!

As he thought these lovely thoughts the web way gate reached completion and began to glow with strange power.

New Dark Eldar suddenly emerged out of thin air from inside the gate!

The new Dark Eldar immediately spoke to their kin in a foul xenos language that Franklin didn't know, and Wendy translated for the humans.

"The web way gate is complete!" Wendy announced jubilantly.

***...

Violet and Hyacinth were still sitting on the balcony wearing only towels, talking in length about Violet's childhood, they had been talking for hours, completely losing track of the time as they waited for the gate to be completed.

"I don't know Hyacinth, my father improved a lot once he started worshipping Slaanesh..." Violet was currently saying.

"What are you WEARING out on a public balcony!?" Franklin's voice suddenly interrupted from a balcony doorway!

"M-Master Franklin!" Violet spluttered in shock, turning to look at him.

"Mistress Violet, Mistress Hyacinth," a chorus of Night Lord voices sounded while Violet was still utterly confused.

"Being so underdressed in public is NOT acceptable, you must be punished!" Franklin scolded, baring down the balcony towards her!

"Yes Master!" Violet squeaked in submissive dismay, and offered no resistance as he reached her.

Strong merciless fingers immediately probed into her extremely ticklish bare underarms, and Violet squealed with energetic laughter, almost jumping out of her skin!

Violet was too confused and surprised to remember that she was considering breaking up with Franklin, and just responded submissively out of habit.

Violet had a fit of giggling laughter as the strong fingers dominantly handled her skin as though they owned it! Oh Slaanesh it was so HOT the way he was so unapologetically DOMINANT with her body!

"(Squealing laughter), Oh Master I LOVE you!" Violet blurted out without meaning to.

Hyacinth face palmed in complete exasperation, shaking her head in a way that looked almost pained by how exasperated she was...

Violet was too busy squealing with laughter to think about the dumb thing she had just said to the boy she had been planning on breaking up with, she was just too madly into this right now.

Franklin blushed redly at her profession of love, but didn't stop tickling her.

Twenty Night Lords were all gawking at her right now! Daddy Luke and even Augusta were looking at her!

Violet went bright red in complete humiliation, but she also became completely WET from being humiliated like this! This public humiliation was so EROTIC!

Violet squirmed around in an energetic fit as Franklin squeezed her belly, and she fell halfway out of the bench she was sitting on.

Violet's towel caught on the edge of the bench, and suddenly pulled completely loose, exposing her naked body to all these boys!

"VIOLET! Public nudity?! You will be SEVERELY punished for this!" Franklin chastised severely with pussy dampening dominance!

"Yes Master! Punish your naughty girl Master!" Violet moaned like an absolute whore.

Violet then howled uncontrollably with hysterical laughter as her naked body was mercilessly squeezed in all the most ticklish places.

"(Screaming laughter), Oh Daddy I LOVE you, tickle me Daddy, tickle me HARD!" Violet screamed whorishly.

"(Squawk)... For fuck's sake!" Hyacinth exclaimed in utter exasperated exhaustion.

"You are SO bad!" Franklin reprimanded sternly and tickled her naked body even harder in front of this gawking audience.

Violet screamed with laughter and masturbated in front of everyone, so completely turned on by this public humiliation!

"Violet you DISGUST me!" Franklin shouted and tried to tickle her so hard that she couldn't masturbate anymore!

Violet couldn't stop fingering Herself to save her life right now, and just shrieked with laughter until she squirted all over Franklin in a spray of clear fluid!

The audience of Night Lords all cheered loudly and offered Franklin suggestions of what to do to Violet next!

Violet gazed up at the fluid soaked Franklin, her mouth open in post orgasm bliss and panting heavily.

"Master I'm yours! Fuck me!" Violet moaned brazenly.

"You are in SO much trouble now you brazen harlot!" Franklin reprimanded her with delicious severity.

Violet spread her legs wide and offered herself to him.

"Not until we are married!" Franklin flatly refused.

Violet groaned and resumed masturbating in front of the audience, so utterly wet.

Franklin grabbed her and wrapped her up in the towel, forcibly covering her modesty.

Violet moaned like a slut as he carried her inside, looking for clothes to cover her up with.

Franklin found only bikinis among her possessions in her carry bag, and he instead emptied her extra large shoulder strapped carry bag and stuffed Violet inside it, zipping the bag shut with her trapped inside!

Violet felt the bag being angrily hung from Franklin's shoulder and carried away!

"What the hell are you doing to Mistress Violet?!" Violet heard Sherman Sevenson loudly demanding to know.

"I am taking my FIANCÉE home to punish her SEVERELY for being an absolute WHORE in public!" Franklin replied angrily.

"(Brazen moaning), Oh yes! Punish me for being a whore Master! Teach me a STERN lesson!" Violet moaned in insatiable lust at the sheer humiliation of her current situation.

"Um, well Mistress Violet is clearly enjoying this, but the celebration is not yet over," Sherman allowed reluctantly.

"I will just keep her in the bag then until the celebration ends, I will then punish her for many hours," Franklin stated firmly.

Violet moaned and compulsively masturbated hard inside her bag.

This was SO hot and sexy!

***...

Franklin was furious as he sat in the strip club with the hysterically laughing Violet still trapped inside the carry bag, the bag currently on his lap as he mercilessly squeezed her body through the fabric to punish her. He was ASHAMED of how she had behaved in front of everyone today!

"MASTER!" Violet's muffled voice shrieked tormentedly from inside the bag.

Franklin ignored her noises and just kept punishing her, after tonight's performance he would show her VERY little mercy for the rest of the night.

"You still enjoying yourself in their Mistress Violet?," one of the Night Lords loudly asked her.

"(Heavy muffled laughter), YES!" Violet managed to reply.

The Night Lords all shrugged and didn't stop Franklin from what he was doing to her.

"Well this HAS been an interesting engagement celebration night! I never would have believed that Mistress VIOLET could be so submissive, she has dominated the absolute FUCK out of me so many times in the past!" One of the Night Lords announced.

"Me too!" Agreed WAY too many Night Lords...

"I am submissive as SHIT around Mistress Violet, she is just so sadistic with her psychic powers! I never imagined her being submissive, ESPECIALLY to a baby neophyte whose balls have barely dropped a year ago!" Another added.

Franklin got angry by how promiscuous Violet had clearly been in the past, and tickled her even harder through the bag fabric.

"As long as she is happy then I am happy, Mistress Violet has given us all more than enough pleasure over the years, she has certainly earned the right to enjoy her own pleasures for a change," Sherman opined.

"Hear hear!" Agreed all the other Night Lords, and they all drank alcohol in toast of the statement.

"We are all so proud of you Franklin, you have come SUCH a long way from the bigoted little shit you were a year ago! Engaged to a Slaanesh worshipping mutant psyker, that shows REAL character improvement from how you used to be! It hasn't always been an easy ride this past year, but I am actually genuinely PROUD to be your brother for really the first time since you burned Mistress Hyacinth, and I thought that would NEVER happen!" Augusta announced with genuine pride.

"Aye!" Toasted all the others.

"Yes, for much of the past year I was ashamed that you were my son, but not anymore. I have seen you genuinely grow as a person, grow into someone worthy of being my son. You have honestly come so far in such a short time," Luke agreed proudly.

Franklin was so touched by this that he even stopped tickling Violet.

"Why did you stop Master?," Violet's muffled voice asked disappointedly from inside the bag.

Franklin unzipped just enough of the bag to fit Violet's head, and her blue feathered head poked out of the gap curiously.

Franklin felt a strange compulsion and stroked her head with his hand. Violet didn't seem to mind this at all and he just continued petting her blue mutant feathers in his lap.

"May I please have something to eat Master?," Violet asked hopefully.

"I don't know, how do I even pay for food here?," Franklin mused curiously.

"With these," Luke said, pulling out a handful of small bright pink rectangles of paper from a belt pouch on his terminator armour.

Franklin received these paper rectangles curiously and examined them all over.

On one side of the paper was a highly detailed portrait drawing of his mother Wendy, looking extremely dominant and imperious as she gazed slightly to one side, showing off her champion's mark of Slaanesh in extreme detail. The portrait had written under it, "Slaanesh Champion Wendy Sevenson, Lord of the Nightmare Asylum".

As well as this portrait and description, the paper on this side had a massive 1 on either end of the rectangle, and the words, "One Nightmare Asylum Script", and a disclaimer, "this note is legal tender exclusively onboard the Nightmare Asylum".

On the other side of the rectangular "note" was a detailed portrait of Liling looking dominant and sadistic, her cruel oriental face also looking off to one side, showing off her Slaanesh mark.

Under this portrait was written, "Slaanesh Champion Dr Liling Sevenson, Lord Apothecary of the Nightmare Asylum".

The rest of the note was the same pair of giant 1's and the same disclaimer.

"These are ship's script, used to pay the crew. Every ship in our fleet has it's own script notes, and they can only be used as currency onboard the ship of issue. You can buy and sell onboard using this currency, and at port stops you can take these to the various scattered branches of "The Nightmare Asylum Central Bank", found up on various less important bridge decks, and exchange them for either a different currency or for tiny slithers of gold." Luke explained.

"Why does every ship have a different currency?," Franklin asked.

"Makes things like inflation easier to control, also makes thieves less inclined to steal more script than they can actually use, as the central bank will get REALLY suspicious if lowly heretics try to exchange way more script than they could legally earn. Just makes everything more simple. Oh and it also discourages deserters as their life savings of script become absolutely worthless outside of the Matriarch's domains." Luke explained.

"Why is Liling on the note, she only got that mark less than a year ago," Franklin asked.

"The ship changes the script notes every six months or so to control inflation, the crew have to exchange the old script notes for new notes at the bank, no more than a week after the change over, after that one week the old script notes become worthless," Luke explained.

Luke gestured over a naked serving lady and asked for a food menu. She obeyed instantly and handed menus to the entire group of Night Lords.

Franklin examined the menu, it advertised a modest list of cooked foods, averaging about 20 script notes each in price.

Violet couldn't fit her arm out of the gap along side her head, so Franklin simply held the menu for her to read.

"These strip club menus are such a rip off, the ingredients and labor for these dishes should cost a few script at the most." Violet said conversationally.

"Yes Mistress Violet, this makes up for its 1 script entry fee with outrageous food prices," Sherman agreed, checking his own menu.

"Can I take your orders yet exalted ones?," the naked serving lady asked, holding a notepad and pen.

"Yes could I please get, um, the bowl of fried yohan and a glass of hajsnip milk, with a straw if you don't mind as I am a little tied up at the moment," Violet said.

"Did you just say the safe word?," Franklin asked Violet.

"No not intentionally Master, pretend I didn't say that word," Violet reassured him.

"Ah, using safe words I see, very good," Sherman praised them.

The Night Lords all gave orders, Franklin himself ordered an outrageously expensive plate of fried grox meat. Franklin used the script notes he had been given to pay for his and Violet's orders, and absentmindedly petted Violet's head as they waited for their food.

"That feels really nice Master," Violet sighed in contentment.

"I am still going to punish you later," Franklin warned her.

"I know you will Master, I have my safe word, I will be ok," Violet said happily.

"You make such an interesting couple, what will it look like when you are married?" One of the Night Lords asked.

"I hope it will be exactly like this, only with lots of sex and maybe a wider variety of punishments. I am really enjoying being submissive at the moment, I think I take after my mother in that regard." Violet admitted hopefully.

"Will you ever try being dominant again Mistress Violet?," someone asked.

"Yes, I will certainly be willing to switch roles throughout the marriage, but at the moment I enjoy my current role," Violet said happily.

"If you are my wife then I expect you to dress appropriately in public and behave modestly. Sex and, um, nudity, these things exist for the privacy of the marriage bed, not for the whole world to see. I will be very strict with you about behaving properly," Franklin warned her.

Violet moaned very slightly in desire at these words.

"I can't wait," Violet purred.

Franklin didn't care for her perverted tone, and pushed her head back in the bag, zipped it shut, and tickled her sternly until the food arrived.

Violet's head emerged from the bag as soon as he unzipped a big enough gap, and she opened her mouth expectantly.

Franklin indulgently hand fed her the fried starchy yohan vegetable slices, patting her head with his free hand as he did so.

Franklin paused for a while to eat his own disappointingly small (,for an Astartes,) meal, and then resumed hand feeding Violet.

When the food was gone he held Violet's glass for her as she drank with a straw.

"You are an utterly adorable couple," someone told them when Violet finished her drink.

"Thank you," Violet replied happily.

"Are you still comfortable in your bag Mistress Violet?," she was asked.

"Not really but I am naked in here and can't emerge. I actually badly need to pee," Violet admitted.

"Franklin take Mistress Violet to the toilet, just over there," Sherman told Franklin.

"But she is naked," Franklin protested.

"The toilet cubicles have plenty of privacy, just let her out inside the cubicle then return Mistress Violet to the bag when she is done," Sherman insisted.

Franklin reluctantly agreed and carried Violet's bag in the direction pointed.

A lot of patrons gave Franklin odd looks at the sight of Violet's head poking out of the carry bag, and one drunk came over to investigate.

"Why do you have a girl in your bag?," the drunken convict asked slurringly.

"Because she has no other clothes to wear except this bag," Franklin snapped, pushing past him.

Franklin entered the dimly lit bathroom, and entered a cubicle. The drunk eagerly followed and tried to follow them into the cubicle!

Franklin pushed the fool back out again and closed and locked the cubicle door, dropping and unzipping the bag to let Violet get out to pee.

"(Knock knock), hey let me in to see the girl in your bag!" The drunk hollered from the other side of the door.

"Have you got a death wish buddy?! I am OBVIOUSLY this Night Lord neophyte's girl, go away before he punches your face in!" Violet shouted back as she sat naked on the toilet, peeing loudly.

The man's face suddenly appeared under the cubicle door!

"I see you, you have nice big tits girly, are you single?", the man slurred.

"HEY! That's MY woman! Stop looking at her!" Franklin snarled, shoving the man's head back under the door with such force that he slammed against the wall.

The persistent drunk staggered to his feet and then loudly entered one of the adjacent cubicles, and loudly tried to climb over the dividing wall to bother Violet even more.

The moment his head appeared over the cubicle wall, Franklin punched the man out unconscious with a single mighty punch, causing him to flop down limply on the floor of the other cubicle, still breathing but not otherwise moving.

Violet finished urinating without further incident and got back inside her bag, Franklin then took her to the sinks and unzipped just enough for her to poke out both arms and her head to wash her hands.

The drunk was still unconscious as they left the bathroom...

***...

Violet was feeling a tad claustrophobic inside her carry bag as Franklin and the other boys inspected the contents of one of the primary armouries.

Violet's bag was swinging from Franklin's shoulder, and she was getting quite dizzy.

Tonight, Violet had to admit, had been a colossal "tits up" in regards to her plan to break up with Franklin, she was now simply even MORE involved with him!

She had not only dropped the "love" bombshell very publicly, but had also called Franklin "Daddy", publicly talked about how she wanted her marriage to Franklin to look, and generally said absolutely all the wrong things in public that you should ever say to a boy if you want to break up with him!

If Violet dumped Franklin NOW after tonight then all of her closest male relatives would lose HUGE amounts of respect for her! She would be accused of deliberately messing with Franklin and blamed for any crazy shit Franklin did afterwards!

Violet had done a GREAT job of digging herself into a huge big hole that she couldn't easily get out of, her reputation would be utter manure if she broke up with him!

For the time being Violet had to stay with Franklin, at least until enough time had passed with no further public outbursts of love to let people think that the relationship had soured.

Franklin would eventually do SOMETHING to justify breaking up without Violet looking like a horrible bitch, Violet just had to contain her daddy issues until then.

She still loved him though...

***...


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81(orphan)

Family members were gathered excitedly around the glass viewing window in an Apothecarion observation room, peering down as Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Dr Liling Sevenson moaned orgasmically in agonising labor pains.

Liling's children and husband were all present, as was Octavia, but everyone else was either currently too busy to attend, had been here earlier then left, or were people Liling found annoying and had forbidden to attend.

Octavia had been with her wife Wendy in Low Commorragh when they heard the news many hours ago that Liling was giving birth, and they had immediately raced over here to see her. That had been over 6 hours ago, and Wendy had been too busy to stay, leaving Octavia here as she returned to her dark business in Low Commorragh.

Octavia was currently wearing exactly what she had been wearing in Low Commorragh, namely nothing at all except for her wedding rings, her elegant black leather neck leash collar, and a pair of pink padded metal handcuffs locking her wrists together behind her back. Wendy had sadistically refused to unlock the handcuffs, leaving Octavia in this erotic predicament.

Octavia pressed her naked front up against the glass, peering down at Liling who was laying down with her legs in raised stirrups and her gradually dilating vagina bare for all to see. Liling was moaning and masturbating from the agony of childbirth like she had been for the last 6 hours, shamelessly thanking Slaanesh for the pain.

The children in the observation room didn't even react to all the nudity and sexual stuff going on in front of them, this was a Slaanesh worshipping culture and the children simply found all of this completely normal.

Ying and the other children were giggling as they put their open mouths against the glass and puffed out their cheeks, just innocently playing a game. It was so cute.

Octavia tried to join them, but her breasts were so big that she had difficulty getting her face close enough to the glass, she could do it, but had a bit of difficulty until she slightly repositioned her body.

The children giggled uncontrollably at Octavia's difficulty, and held their hands out in front of their chests pretending they had huge breasts too as a game, deliberately holding their hands so far out that it was ridiculous even compared to Octavia, just to be funny and outdo each other.

Octavia giggled at their antics and deliberately jiggled around her own massive tits just to make them giggle.

The children were all clothed in their usual day clothes at the moment, it had been about 9 in the morning ship's time when Liling went into labor and the kids had been here ever since.

The past 6 hours had been rather boring for the children, and they had been getting ever more silly to entertain themselves.

Octavia deliberately swung her chest so that her boobs slapped herself in the face, one of the few women who was capable of doing this. The children squealed with laughter and pretended that they were doing the same with their own make believe breasts.

Octavia theatrically stomped towards the giggling children, breasts swinging pendulously, and proceeded to knock children over by swinging her breasts into their heads like twin wrecking balls.

The children were giggling louder than ever at this, and deliberately let themselves be knocked over by her breasts as a silly game.

"Bad touching Cheng," Octavia reprimanded as she was sexually groped on the vagina.

"CHENG!" Octavia shouted as she felt a child sized penis penetrate her anus from behind!

"Please Grandma! I want to," Cheng begged hopefully, still inside her.

"Your mother would never allow this!" Octavia protested, defecting the blame onto Liling so that Octavia wasn't seen as the "bad guy".

"MUM CAN I HAVE SEX WITH GRANDMA?," Cheng loudly shouted.

"YES!" Liling's muffled voice shouted back through the glass.

"See, I have permission," Cheng said triumphantly and continued fucking the handcuffed Octavia...

"Um... Am I even ok with this situation?," Octavia asked herself out loud, feeling like this was crossing some sort of "line".

Octavia was not entirely comfortable, but was too dumb to really be sure why, and just awkwardly held still as Cheng had his way with her.

Octavia felt a feeble wad of adolescent semen squirt inside her as Cheng moaned in pleasure, and she gratefully pulled her ass off his cock, returning to playing more innocent "games" with the younger children.

"Go wash your cock son, it's covered in poo," Augusta told Cheng, directing him towards a toilet.

Octavia shuddered slightly at these words, feeling strangely "dirty" right now. Being a devout Slaanesh worshipper frequently put her into situations that made a part of her inner mind cringe, it was just so hard to know what went "too far" in her daily sexual antics.

Octavia quickly forgot about her disquiet and had fun playfully knocking children over with her bare breasts, continuing the earlier game.

The children were giggling loudly and deliberately trying to head butt her soft boobs as they swung around in large arcs.

Octavia thrust her chest forward but stopped suddenly, and her breasts slapped together around Mei-Yin's head, making her snort with laughter.

"Breast clap, breast clap!" Tung-Mei chanted playfully.

Octavia happily obliged and swung her chest all around to make her tits loudly slap against each other.

"Clap clap clap," Octavia's breasts went with soft meaty slapping sounds, making the children giggle and cheer.

Octavia hopped up and down, making her boobs bounce up and down rhythmically in very impressive motions, to the delight of the innocent children.

"Wall slap Grandma!" Feng urged her.

Octavia obligingly jogged slowly into the glass window with her chest thrust forward, holding back her head and body so that her breasts alone slowed her motion, bulging flat against the glass before bouncing her back again.

The children were jubilant and asked her to do it faster.

"I don't want to redo that boob job, be gentle with the breast implants!" Liling yelled at Octavia from the other side of the glass.

Octavia wisely obeyed, and stopped doing things likely to deflate her breast implants, going back to using them as wrecking balls to knock over the children.

"Grandma Octavia, can I please join you and Grandma Wendy in a torture date?," Cheng asked hopefully.

Augusta roared with laughter as Octavia stammered in shock at this extremely sexual request!

"Of course you can Cheng!" Liling loudly allowed from the other side of the glass!

Octavia didn't technically have the authority to disobey Liling, but somehow doubted that Wendy would be "cool" with this request.

"I would have to ask Wendy," Octavia hedged.

"THANK YOU GRANDMA!" Cheng thanked her profusely.

Octavia was once again feeling distinctly "uncomfortable" with this situation, but just nodded and smiled encouragingly like she always did when confused.

"I can't wait Grandma, you are the MOST sexy woman I know! Thank you SO MUCH for this!" Cheng pressed with so much excitement that Octavia didn't have the heart to refuse him.

"Um, Liling and Augusta, are you both completely ok with this?," Octavia asked, desperate to find a way out that didn't make her look like the bad guy to Cheng.

"Yes Mother-in-law, I trust you to take good care of him," Liling insisted.

"Um, I am not going to be the only one to say no, you won't make ME the baddy!" Augusta protested.

Octavia gulped, was this really happening?!

"Can I join in too?," the tiny Ying asked hopefully...

"Um..." Octavia said, feeling DISTINCTLY uncomfortable now!

"No not until you are older," Augusta mercifully came to the rescue.

"I will be SIX soon Daddy, I am a big girl now," Ying said adorably.

"You ARE a big girl Ying, but until you are AT LEAST old enough to get periods then you are too young," Augusta explained.

The little girls all grumbled disappointedly, none of them menstruating yet.

Octavia sighed in relief, that would have been BAD!

Octavia then flinched as Cheng put his hand in between her legs!

"Thank you so much Grandma," Cheng told her, and attempted to finger her!

"Um..." Octavia said, not sure how the fuck this situation was even happening!

"Not now Cheng, we are still playing with Grandma!" Ying protested.

"Um, YES, that's RIGHT! I am busy playing with everyone right now!" Octavia said triumphantly.

Cheng reluctantly agreed and Octavia frantically made a huge show of playing more innocent games with the younger children, just to make Cheng stop trying to penetrate her!

Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with her family!

***...

The apartment of the chief apothecary was echoing loudly with crying from the new born baby boy the next evening, as Mum tiredly tried her best to calm the bawling infant. After an excruciating 18 hours of labor Mum had given birth to a son, but as of yet a name for this boy had not been decided.

It had been a REALLY long day, and almost every female in the entire extended family had visited to "aw" at the tiny newborn baby, but FINALLY it was evening and the magical moment was nigh at hand!

The eleven year old Cheng Sevenson was extremely nervous but excited as he got ready for his first ever torture date, a HUGE turning point that traditionally marked that he was now officially an adolescent!

Cheng was mere weeks away from his twelfth birthday now, and would receive his very first gene seed organs shortly after that, becoming an official NEOPHYTE! He was about to become a MAN now!

Grandma Wendy HAD admittedly been a bit "weird" about the request for a torture date, but after a LOT of begging from Cheng she had finally reluctantly agreed! YES!

"Now make sure that you address your Grandmothers as "Mistress" during the date," Dad was attempting to lecture Cheng.

"Dad I KNOW how to address them! Stop lecturing me!" Cheng protested embarrassedly.

Dad then tried to fuss over the dressing gown Cheng was wearing for the date, seemingly unable to help himself.

"Dad STOP it!" Cheng protested.

"I am just nervous for you, you are my first son to have a torture date, I want it to go well for you," Dad admitted agitatedly.

"I will be fine Dad, I learned all about this at school." Cheng reassured Dad.

Dad looked dubious but held his comments to himself.

Cheng nervously peed for like the tenth time in the past 30 minutes, and then peed a second time for good measure as the time got closer.

Cheng was wearing nothing but sandals and a bathrobe, both of which would be taken off the moment he arrived. He would be naked the entire date and knew that he had to address his dominatrices very respectfully and obey them without complaint. He would be completely at their mercy, and he would be tortured and dominated the entire evening.

Cheng gulped as the time reached the moment he needed to leave.

The debut first torture date was an important right of passage for any young Sevenson male, where he got to experience the touch of a dominatrix for the first time. It was a hallowed tradition going back before even his Dad was born, and considered extremely honourable.

Usually a boy Cheng's age would approach a girl of similar age, and ask her to be his first torture date. Sometimes it would be an already existing girlfriend, or else it could be virtually any age appropriate girl the boy knew, though preferably not the boy's own sister.

Girls Cheng's age were culturally expected to say yes if a boy asked them, as it would likely be the girl's first time too, and was an important rite of passage for girls as well.

Cheng had had the option of asking any of the adolescent girls he knew, but he had instead broken with tradition, and set his targets a LOT higher and aimed as high as possible, at his gorgeous grandmothers!

Dad chaperoned Cheng all the way to his Grandmothers' apartment, and Cheng was almost sick with nerves the entire time, praying desperately to Slaanesh to give him the strength to do this!

The convicts in the corridors gave Dad a wide berth, and did not bother Cheng as he fretted anxiously, not providing any distractions to his highly wound nerves.

The door was in sight!

Cheng trembled all over, butterflies in his stomach, he was feeling SICK!

"Dad I feel sick!" Cheng said desperately.

"Your Grandmothers have lots of medicine," Dad encouraged cheerfully.

Cheng went green with nervous nausea as he was just led on all the way to the door!

Cheng was trembling violently as Dad briefly unlocked the door and ushered Cheng inside!

"Mummy we are here," Dad called loudly from the foyer.

Cheng then flinched terribly as he heard the distinctive dominant "clack clack" of dominatrix boots on the hard metal floor approaching him!

Cheng gulped as he saw his two gorgeous grandmothers, all dolled up in heavy makeup and wearing extremely severe spiky black leather dominatrix outfits! They were holding riding crops and wearing commissar style black leather caps!

"Welcome to my dungeons Cheng," Grandma Wendy greeted him dominantly.

Cheng just stammered at her, too nervous to even think right now!

"So cute, a bundle of nerves for his first ever torture date. Just relax, no matter how bad it gets know that we still love you and won't permanently harm you," Grandma Wendy encouraged him tenderly.

"Augusta leave us now, we will call you when we are ready for him to leave," Grandma Wendy said dominantly.

"Yes Mummy Wendy," Dad said with complete submission and left the apartment.

Cheng gulped, utterly terrified.

"In my dungeon you will address all females as "Mistress", do you understand," MISTRESS Wendy said calmly but dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Cheng squeaked fearfully.

Mistress Wendy pointed at his body with her black leather riding crop, "get completely naked and drop to one knee before me".

Cheng obeyed with slavish Sevenson obedience, stripping off his bathrobe and kneeling.

"Take off your sandals too," Mistress Wendy reminded him.

Cheng obeyed with a start, and took off his sandals, kneeling completely naked before them.

Mistress Wendy clacked right up to him in her iconic dominatrix boots, and her riding crop dominantly stroked against his face. Cheng trembled with terrible fear.

Mistress Wendy assertively strapped a collar and leash around his neck, scaring the shit out of him with her icy dominance.

"Crawl in front of me on your hands and knees," Mistress Wendy commanded.

"Yes Mistress!" Cheng squeaked in terror and shakily obeyed.

Cheng flinched violently as his bare bum was swotted with the riding crop! It didn't hurt too bad but it still scared him.

"Crawl faster submissive," Mistress Wendy calmly ordered.

Cheng crawled as fast as he could, but was soon slowed by the leash.

"Not TOO fast!" Mistress Wendy amended and swotted his bum painfully hard.

Cheng nervously kept the pace she seemed to want and was directed by verbal commands to crawl in the directions she wanted.

Cheng was terrified but excited as he was directed to crawl into a well equipped dungeon full of restraint furniture!

"Lay down on that bondage table with your arms raised above your head," Mistress Wendy ordered, removing his collar and leash as she spoke.

Cheng shook violently in a fit of terrible anxiety but obeyed.

He climbed up onto a huge black leather topped table with straps attached to steel cable winches on all four corners.

Cheng felt so horribly exposed as he lay with his arms raised high!

Mistress Wendy pulled out long lengths of the steel cables from the winches, and got to work tightly strapping his wrists and ankles!

Mistress Wendy turned the winches tightly, pulling Cheng's arms and legs spread eagle, completely unable to move! He felt SO afraid as he lay utterly defenceless!

Mistress Octavia had been staying silent and keeping her distance this entire time, but now that he was immobile she picked up a worrying handful of feathers and sauntered dominantly over to him!

Cheng was instantly gripped by the irresistible lust aura, and struggled desperately to get at her! He couldn't move AT ALL!

"You have been a NAUGHTY boy Cheng, a VERY naughty boy..." Mistress Octavia purred, toying with a feather in her hand.

Cheng struggled like crazy, both turned on and TERRIFIED!

Mistress Octavia was dressed almost identically to Mistress Wendy, with a deep scarlet leather G string flossing between her labia, and her black leather corset completely covered in long sharp metal spikes to make her difficult to touch! Her bulging cleavage was completely ringed with razor sharp spines, promising pain to any who tried to touch!

Cheng then snorted with laughter as Mistress Octavia tickled his left foot with the feather!

Cheng was completely erect over Mistress Octavia as she drove him completely mad on his foot, but he couldn't move at all to touch her!

Cheng then suddenly noticed Mistress Wendy towering over him!

Cheng screamed with laughter as Mistress Wendy tickled his armpits with her legendary skill, oh Slaanesh that was TORTURE!

Cheng thrashed and bucked in complete desperation but couldn't move at all!

The Mistresses were MERCILESS!

"PLEASE!" Cheng begged through tears of laughter.

"The safe word is "hajsnip", but if you say it then we will send you home," Mistress Wendy informed him seriously.

Cheng felt like he would DIE if he simply went home now without having sex, and just held on to his safe word as he screamed with laughter.

The Mistresses were utterly merciless as they used horrifying skill to tickle him all over, it just went on and on!

Cheng suddenly yelped in surprise as the bottom of his foot was struck hard with a cane by Mistress Octavia!

The cane struck again and again with agonising pain, getting more and more painful with every strike!

Cheng moaned loudly in masochistic pleasure from this agony, a Sevenson through and through.

Mistress Wendy was still tickling his upper body, and Cheng was crying tears of laughter even as he moaned from his feet.

Mistress Octavia was swotting the bottom of his toes now, oh blessed Slaanesh the WONDERFUL pain!

Cheng was in heaven as agony engulfed his feet, that felt SO good!

"It tickles even worse after a caning..." Mistress Octavia purred cruelly...!

Cheng went into convulsions as Mistress Octavia resumed tickling his feet, by Slaanesh she was RIGHT! It tickled WORSE now!

"What a ticklish boy," Mistress Octavia taunted as he thrashed around in a frenzy of torment.

Cheng was in hell, totally at their mercy as they drove him mad!

"PLEASE MISTRESSES!" Cheng pleaded for mercy.

The two Mistresses responded by both blowing EXTREMELY ticklish loud wet raspberries all over his stomach!

Cheng couldn't stop them, they were TORTURING him!

The hellish raspberries just went on and on for what felt like eternity, he was desperate for pain but they were being SO sadistic in denying him agony!

Cheng then moaned in relief as the two Mistresses together caned his aching feet with agonising force.

Oh Slaanesh YES!

Cheng felt his orgasm building as the pain got worse, he was about to cum!

The Mistresses were suddenly tickling his feet again! His growing orgasm shrunk back before it could peak!

"No orgasms YET you naughty boy," Mistress Wendy purred cruelly, she had KNOWN he was about to cum!

Cheng was in a hell of sexual frustration as the Mistresses repeatedly denied him orgasm over the course of the next HOUR! Oh by Slaanesh they were SO CRUEL!

Cheng was utterly tickled to tears, almost insane with lust, and wanted to penetrate these Mistresses so DESPERATELY!

"Aw, look at his aching blue balls... Let's tickle them!" Mistress Wendy was currently taunting him!

"SEX! SEX PLEASE!" Cheng pleaded for relief.

Mistress Octavia responded by simply tickling his erect penis with a feather, ruining any hope of an orgasm!

Cheng then moaned as Mistress Wendy repeatedly swotted his balls blisteringly hard with her riding crop, bringing him SO CLOSE to orgasm before then denying it at the last possible moment!

"Please let me CUM!" Cheng sobbed in frustration.

"Should we let him cum Mistress Octavia?", "No Mistress Wendy"!

Cheng sobbed uncontrollably, utterly humbled and broken by their merciless domination.

"Mm, tears," the Mistresses said in unison and licked away his tears.

Cheng gazed up at them in terrified submission, they were SO beautiful as they dominantly sneered down at him!

"You are SO beautiful Mistresses! I love you both so much!" Cheng said in broken worship, completely adoring them.

The two Mistresses "hi fived" each other jubilantly and said, "YES, we finally broke him!"

Cheng could only worship the merciless beautiful dominatrices, his pride utterly broken, his will completely dominated.

The Mistresses arrogantly extended the knuckles of their hands to his mouth. Cheng kissed their wedding rings in complete subjugation.

The two Mistresses then took it in turns kissing absolutely every part of his face except for his lips, completely covering his face with crimson lipstick marks. Cheng puckered hopefully but they ignored his lips and swotted his face in punishment for daring to pucker without permission!

Cheng's adolescent penis was currently the hardest it had ever been, as the EXQUISITE Mistress Octavia covered his face with dominant kisses!

Cheng didn't dare to resist or show any initiative at all, he was merely their doll to control as they saw fit, utterly passive and submissive.

Cheng gazed up in hypnotic worship at the pair of beautiful dominant goddesses, their stern icy gorgeous faces gazing imperiously down at him with absolute authority.

"I love you Mistresses, I love you so much!" Cheng praised them in complete awe.

The Mistresses responded by passionately kissing each other's crimson lips for many minutes as Cheng powerlessly watched!

Oh Slaanesh he wasn't sure how much more sexual frustration he could endure!

The Mistresses were now licking around each other's G strings where they "flossed"!

They were sixty nining next to him on the table now!

Cheng's erection desperately thrust in their direction but it was useless, he couldn't move!

Oh by the Dark Prince this lust was driving him CRAZY!

Cheng groaned in misery as he was creatively tortured by unsatisfied raw lust, the diabolical Mistress Wendy was doing this DELIBERATELY just to torture him!

The Mistresses were now moaning with maximum volume, commissar caps fallen off and tongues buried deep inside each other in full view of Cheng!

Cheng sobbed in broken suffering as he was completely unable to even touch them, driven half insane with lust from Mistress Octavia's terrible lust aura...

Cheng was bawling like a little girl by the time the Mistresses climaxed, so completely broken down and humbled by them.

The Mistresses looked at him as he cried and sobbed.

"Aw, so sad! But some hard tickling will make you smile again!" Mistress Wendy said with gleeful sadism!

Cheng screamed as the two Mistresses tickled the utter FUCK out of his broken down body!

This was TORTURE!

"PLEASE have sex with me!" Cheng begged them.

"You are like eleven! Come back when you are thirteen and I will THINK about actually letting you cum you naughty boy!" Mistress Wendy laughed meanly and just kept tickling him!

"WHAT?!" Cheng squawked in absolute horror.

"This is a TORTURE date, not a SEX date," Mistress Wendy taunted diabolically!

"Sex is expected Mistresses!" Cheng pleaded.

"Sex is expected when you ask out a girl your OWN AGE! WE have NO such obligation!" Mistress Wendy laughed with nasty jubilation!

"PLEASE!" Cheng screamed for mercy.

"You were a NAUGHTY boy cumming in my ass earlier without permission! Maybe if you were a GOOD boy then we would have sex with you now..." Mistress Octavia scolded him.

"I am SO sorry Mistress Octavia! I won't do it again!" Cheng promised desperately.

"You won't huh?," Mistress Octavia taunted, tickling him so hard that he almost screamed.

"I think that we should punish him for another hour first just to be sure that he is REALLY sorry," Mistress Wendy purred erotically.

"Maybe TWO hours," Mistress Octavia amended!

Cheng pleaded tormented apologies as he was cruelly taunted by the sexy Mistresses, desperate to just climax!

The Mistresses toyed with him for at least the next half hour, making him apologise over and over again for molesting Mistress Octavia, he was just SO desperate to cum that he would do anything right now!

"Maybe we should lock him in chastity so he can't even masturbate afterwards," Mistress Wendy suggested cruelly, making Cheng scream loudly for mercy!

Cheng laughed desperately as Mistress Wendy's skilful feathers teased his cock all over with maddening expertise.

His balls were as blue as they possibly could be, the sexual frustration now far worse than any other torture, keeping him from DARING to say the safe word no matter what!

Oh this was such TORTURE!

The tickling stopped, Cheng looked down and saw the Mistresses with their beautiful cruel faces to either side of his penis.

"This dick is so SMALL, have you ever seen such a small dick before Mistress Octavia?," Mistress Wendy teased.

"Um it's not all THAT small... Oh wait I mean it is VERY small!" Mistress Octavia fumbled stupidly.

Cheng blinked in confusion.

Mistress Wendy delicately HANDLED Cheng's penis! YES!

"So small," Mistress Wendy said disappointedly as she played with his shaft.

"Small," Mistress Octavia agreed, and began to LICK his shaft!

The Mistresses were now KISSING his erect cock all over, they were taking it in turns to SUCK on the head!

After SO much suffering and teasing they were FINALLY going to let him cum!

Oh Slaanesh their warm wet mouths felt SO good as they sucked his dick!

He was getting closer...

CLOSER...

"MOTHER!"

"WITH A MINOR NO LESS!"

"STOP THIS FILTH AT ONCE!"

What was happening?, Why wasn't Cheng climaxing yet?

A bitter angry argument seemed to have erupted inside the dungeon...

Cheng cried genuine tears as his lunatic Uncle Franklin "rescued" him from the table and force marched him all the way home!

It just wasn't FAIR!

***...


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82(orphan)

Captain Francis Milat of the Angels of Brutality 3rd company was frustrated on the bridge of his strike cruiser, as he deliberately ignored yet another astropathic message, no doubt the Night Lords demanding yet again to know the status of their kidnapped women.

The truth was that the ship containing the hostages had completely disappeared without a trace, and Captain Milat still had no idea what had happened to it.

Captain Milat turned to address Librarian Ted Dahmer of the Angels of Brutality Librarium contingent, not expecting any news but still willing to ask if he had anything.

"Tell me your librarians have found something," Captain Milat pressed hopefully.

"Alas we have no firm idea of the ship's location, it is possible that it is merely lost somewhere in the warp Brother-Captain," Librarian Ted Dahmer replied apologetically.

"I know it's POSSIBLE Brother-Librarian! But we have had no astropathic reply in all this time! The Night Lords will EVENTUALLY get suspicious and become disobedient, that is CERTAIN! I want answers!" Captain Milat snapped aggressively.

"Yes Brother-Captain"

Captain Milat angrily stormed the bridge, demanding updates from various underlings, this situation was causing a major stumbling block in his plans.

"Brother-Captain, the Night Lords again demand Astropathic contact, they threaten hostility if we delay them any further," tactical marine Brother Jeffery Bundy warned him.

"Damnation! Very well I will stall them myself! Keep looking for that lost ship!" Captain Milat cursed.

Captain Milat strode angrily into an astropathic choir section of the open bridge deck, and stood in front of a communication cogitator wired into the astropaths' heads.

"Start a transmission to the Nightmare Asylum bridge!" Captain Milat snarled at the astropaths.

The cogitator screen in front of him flickered to life, but showed nothing, the heretics not having activated their own reply transmission yet.

"Heretic scum! This is Captain Milat, reply to me at once!" Captain Milat roared at them.

There was a long pause...

The cogitator flickered up an image feed, showing one of the harlots who passed for the bridge staff on the Nightmare Asylum.

"This is the Nightmare Asylum," the harlot replied quickly.

"I want you to continue on towards Nocturne AT ONCE! Do not test my patience anymore!" Captain Milat intimidated the heretic.

"We have reason to believe that you no longer possess our kidnapped women..." The woman replied suspiciously.

"You listen to me you little bitch, we have your precious Wendy Sevenson right here with us and we will SHOOT her if you try my patience any further! I don't give a damn about your protests!" Captain Milat shouted at her.

"I think that you are bluffing, you don't have Wendy at all!" The heretic called his bluff.

"Are you RETARDED?! Why the hell would you doubt that I have Wendy Sevenson you snivelling whore!" Captain Milat cursed her.

"Because Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson is currently standing right next to me..." The heretic woman replied coldly.

Captain Milat was completely stopped in his tracks by this statement.

The camera panned to one side on the heretic's end, and the unmistakable face of Wendy Sevenson came into view...

"Hi," Wendy said cheekily, giving a little wave.

"How..." Captain Milat said in wonder.

"Your ship is destroyed, all our women are liberated. Every last marine and chapter serf was killed. You LOSE!" Wendy taunted him.

"I don't believe you!" Captain Milat stated flatly.

"The heads are being sent back to your chapter home world Brutalus Prime through the Eldar web way as we speak, they will arrive shortly, along with a little thermonuclear gift from us," Wendy purred cruelly.

"I don't believe you," Captain Milat insisted.

"You don't have to believe me, do whatever you like," Wendy dismissed.

"This is a ploy to get your treasures back," Captain Milat accused.

"Blessed Slaanesh has decided that he doesn't actually WANT that treasure back, you Angels of Brutality and Marines Malevolent are doing SUCH a good job of hurting the Imperium from within that Slaanesh approves! Put that treasure to good use, our gift to you. It won't be all THAT expensive to rebuild your home world after the nukes arrive..." Wendy laughed and simply hung up on him!

"Wendy?!" Captain Milat roared at the blank screen.

"Reestablish communications at ONCE!" Captain Milat roared at the astropaths.

"They are simply ignoring our communications my lord," the astropaths whimpered.

"Keep trying!" Captain Milat ordered.

Long hours then passed with no response to the attempts, the heretics were completely ignoring them!

They got no further reply...

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson chuckled, as she stood on the bridge of the Nightmare Asylum and watched the footage of the planet Brutalus Prime, home world of the Angels of Brutality, being annihilated on 50 percent of it's surface by a thermonuclear payload delivered from the Talon Cyriix frigate.

Wendy had very deliberately ensured that the planet would survive, well SOME of it at least, as the Angels of Brutality were extremely valuable to Chaos because of the Imperial casualties they routinely caused. They were more valuable alive than dead, so alive they would remain, well 50 percent alive at least...

The planet Brutalus Prime would rebuild and recover in time, they had merely been taught not to fuck with the Sevenson's ever again! The tortured heads of the marines and chapter serfs from the Marines Malevolent ship had been collected by the Dark Eldar, and now floated in orbit around Brutalus Prime to taunt them.

It was just so SATISFYING!

"How many innocent Imperial civilians lived on Brutalus Prime?," Franklin asked very loudly.

Wendy frowned, TRUST Franklin to find a way of raining on her parade!

"There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt," Wendy replied snarkily.

"How many!" Franklin pressed firmly.

"You don't want to know how many, it WAS heavily populated," Wendy snapped bluntly.

"It "was" heavily populated?," Franklin exclaimed.

"It is now rather "less" heavily populated I presume," Wendy quipped irritably.

"You MONSTER!" Franklin snarled with savage outrage.

"I didn't see YOU complaining about Lavender Furnace you fucking hypocrite! Take your genocide double standards and just fuck off! Get off my bridge at once!" Wendy yelled at him angrily.

Franklin paused for a long moment, and then stormed off the bridge as instructed.

Wendy tutted in annoyance, but quickly cheered up watching repeats of Brutalus Prime erupting in thermonuclear flashes. After everything she had been through it was just so UTTERLY satisfying to watch the home world get annihilated like that!

Wendy watched the footage over 15 times before she finally got bored, just SO good!

Wendy stretched where she sat on her crawling naked slut chair, finally back at work after her long absence. Before her cowered a multitude of nervous submissive bridge sluts.

Wendy pulled the tightly coiled brand new daemon whip "Torment" from her dominatrix belt, moaning orgasmically from the horrific agony it caused her hand, and held it up for all the sluts to see.

The sluts all gulped in utter terror, and grovelled down before her in complete subservience.

Wendy sensuously unfurled Torment to full length, and looked carefully at her sluts, deciding who to flog for fun.

The sluts currently wore a mix of two different clothes, about half still wore brightly coloured bikinis, while the other half had returned to wearing provocative dominatrix outfits with strategic areas of skin left bare for the whip.

Wendy decided that she didn't need to flog just ONE of her sluts, and instead flogged ALL of her sluts, letting each taste the absolute agony of Torment's lick against their bare skin.

"Stop crying sluts!" Wendy arrogantly commanded the weeping sluts at the end, and shouted abuse at them to get started on their duties.

"Slut! Get me the reports from my entire absence, yes ALL of them Slut!" Wendy shouted at a grovelling terrified slut, flogging her just to make her scream.

Wendy then got up off her human chair and started pulling sluts by the hair and slapping them around as she forced them to work harder.

"The reports are on your cogitator now Mistress!" The slut from before whimpered.

Wendy arrogantly kissed the woman in thanks before pulling her by the hair to drag her down between Wendy's legs as she sat back down, with the laptop cogitator now in hand.

Wendy holstered Torment's handle inside the pussy of her screaming human chair, and rested her laptop cogitator on the head of the other slut as she fearfully gave Wendy oral.

Wendy moaned from the slut's mouth on her exalted cunt, and very rapidly read through the last few months of reports.

"What the hell did Liling do to my ship?! These reports are an absolute shambles!" Wendy complained as she read through all the appalling mismanagement!

Wendy hissed in annoyance as she got up to speed with everything Liling had been up to as commander of the Nightmare Asylum, the level of inefficiency and wasted resources was utterly scandalous.

"Never send a medical doctor to do an administrative bureaucrat's job, what an utter mess!" Wendy tutted to herself.

Wendy immediately got to work trying to undo months of terrible administrative mismanagement, no small feat, salvaging everything she could.

"Gave yourself a 900 percent pay rise huh Liling?," Wendy noted exasperatedly.

"Well I guess the Apothecarion DID need more resources allocated, but THIS is just ridiculous!" Wendy tutted in annoyance at another change she noticed.

Wendy face palmed in annoyance as she found yet more evidence of Liling's blatant political corruption to financially enrich herself during Wendy's absence, did Liling really think that the Matriarch didn't AUDIT her domains and holdings!

Wendy voxed Liling immediately on her portable vox phone she kept tucked away inside her cleavage.

"Yes?, This is Mum's phone," Cheng Sevenson answered the call.

"This is Wendy, I need to talk to your mother," Wendy told the child.

"Ah Mistress Wendy! I LOVED that torture date with you and Mistress Octavia the other night! Can I please have another one soon?, I didn't get to cum," Cheng said excitedly.

"I am too busy with my upcoming wedding to Adolf in my spare time until at least after the wedding in a few days time," Wendy gently told the child.

"Aw... Well is Mistress Octavia busy too?," Cheng asked hopefully.

"Isn't Octavia visiting right now?," Wendy asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah! I will ask her now!" Cheng exclaimed and ran off leaving the vox off the hook.

"Cheng?," Wendy asked, but heard only background noise through the vox.

Wendy hung up and called again, hoping to get to talk to Liling this time.

The vox wasn't answered on the other end...

Wendy tried voxing Octavia instead.

"Cheng I have to answer the vox! Hello?," Octavia's voice answered.

"Hello my darling it's Wendy," Wendy began.

"Greetings my love, (Cheng I am talking on the vox), (CHENG!)," Octavia replied distractedly.

"I need to talk to Liling, can you put her on the vox my darling?," Wendy requested lovingly.

"She is sleeping I think?, (Cheng don't make me punish you!), Liling said she didn't want to be woken up," Octavia replied.

"Send Cheng to the bridge to see me, I will punish him myself," Wendy directed Octavia.

"Gladly! (Cheng I order you to go to the bridge right now and visit Wendy, she wants to punish you right now!)" Octavia ordered sternly.

"He is on his way," Octavia said cheerfully.

"Send Augusta with him! The convicts will rape him otherwise!" Wendy shouted urgently.

Wendy sighed in exasperation at Octavia's lack of common sense as Octavia loudly ordered Augusta to follow before Cheng could get abducted, Octavia REALLY wasn't very smart sometimes even without the brain surgery!

"Ok Wendy it is ok now, Augusta is with him, (oh hello convicts, what are you doing in here...)" Octavia trailed off!

"Octavia?! BRIDGE SLUTS! Send a squad of space marines to Liling's quarters AT ONCE!" Wendy screamed.

The next few minutes were rather tense as Wendy listened to Octavia's loud sex noises in the background through the vox...

Sounds of outraged Night Lord voices and terrible violence then filled the vox...

"The women and children are secured, but Cheng Sevenson wasn't found," a harsh Night Lord voice reported to Wendy through Octavia's personal vox.

"Oh thank Slaanesh! Yes I know Cheng isn't there, he is currently with Augusta on his way to me," Wendy sighed in relief.

"Mistress Octavia was raped, the other persons in the chief apothecary's quarters were spared," the marine reported matter of factly.

"(It wasn't rape, I liked it)", Octavia said loudly in the background like a complete whore.

"Is Liling awake now?," Wendy asked.

"(MISTRESS LILING ARE YOU AWAKE?)," the Night Lord bellowed far too loudly.

Wendy cringed in awkwardness as the sound of a newborn crying filled the background!

"Yes Mother-in-law?! What is the emergency?," Liling answered blearily, sounding utterly exhausted.

"Oh for Slaanesh's sake why must I deal with all these idiots?! No Liling it was never an "emergency", the marines are just fucking morons. I called to talk about a number of rather serious... Financial, "irregularities" in the paperwork over the past few months..." Wendy explained tactfully.

"I don't want to talk about this sort of crap NOW, I have barely slept at all since giving birth!" Liling snapped grouchily.

"Very well... But SOON we will talk about this," Wendy allowed darkly.

"Agreed..." Liling agreed and abruptly ended the conversation.

Wendy nodded darkly and put away her vox, feeling rather pissed off by this stage.

It was probably not the best moment for Cheng to arrive, but arrive right then he did, accompanied by his father Augusta.

Wendy angrily brandished up her whip. Cheng was in for a WORLD of hurt...

***...

Cheng's underpants were SOAKED with cum as he sobbed and grovelled shirtless before Mistress Wendy on the hard metal floor of the bridge, by Slaanesh her daemon whip was PAINFUL!

"Is this ENOUGH of a "torture date" for you?, HUH?!" Mistress Wendy shouted at him, cracking her terrible whip in the air.

Cheng nodded frantically in agonised terror, fearing her whip more than he had ever feared anything else before!

"I think you need MORE torture!" Mistress Wendy snarled and flogged him with the horrifying Torment!

Cheng screamed at maximum volume as every pain receptor in his bare skin exploded into absolute agony from the touch of the whip!

Torment struck him again with a deafening CRACK, and Cheng flinched nearly out of his skin from the stabbing burning PAIN it forced upon him!

Cheng ejaculated HARD from the agony, having another spontaneous orgasm, the pain so extreme that it made him cum himself in masochistic arousal.

Cheng moaned in powerful orgasm, his underpants now overflowing, and grovelled in submissive worship of this intoxicating cruel Sevenson dominatrix, loving her utterly.

The whip struck again, and the pain was so TERRIBLE that he vomited all over the floor!

"Lick up that sick RIGHT NOW Cheng! Swallow ALL of it till MY floor is clean!" Mistress Wendy shouted severely.

Cheng was as slavishly submissive as any other Sevenson male, and had absolutely no choice but to obey! Oh Slaanesh PLEASE NOT THAT!

The reeking puddle of vomit STANK the way only puke can, as he was wretchedly forced to LICK it up!

Oh Slaanesh this was HORRIBLE!

Cheng sobbed hard as he SWALLOWED the vile pungent tangy vomit, feeling it go down his throat to his already sick stomach!

Torment struck his back again, and he convulsively puked it all back up again!

"Lick it up AGAIN! I don't care if it takes all day, you WILL clean my exalted floor!" Mistress Wendy demanded strictly.

Cheng ejaculated in another intense orgasm from the sheer suffering from this horrific task, getting off on it despite how much it disgusted him.

Oh Slaanesh this was SO good!

"I have other sluts to beat, keep licking my floor!" Mistress Wendy commanded and turned her attention to torturing other people.

Cheng sobbed in intense revulsion as he carefully licked up and swallowed every last drop of detestable pungent strong tasting VOMIT, completely wretched but hard as hell despite it, so INTENSELY turned on by this merciless dominatrix.

Cheng licked the floor clean three times just to be sure, and then grovelled down on the floor before Mistress Wendy in complete submissive worship.

Mistress Wendy was currently making other Mistresses weep in agony from her terrifying whip, dominantly degrading them and beating them up, as the Mistresses cowered before her in submission.

Mistress Wendy then turned and inspected the floor.

"Adequate," Mistress Wendy dismissed arrogantly and trampled Cheng under her brutal steel tipped high heels, walking on him like a doormat, pressing her entire weight down into him.

Cheng orgasmed blissfully from the pain of being trampled, and Mistress Wendy sat back down on her naked woman chair.

Mistress Wendy slipped aside her own G string and inserted the handle of Torment deep inside her OWN pussy like a holster!

Mistress Wendy moaned deafeningly loudly in orgasmic pleasure from her obvious hellish agony, and simply LEFT Torment resting inside her!

Cheng was very impressed, the bridge mistresses all impressed too, Mistress Wendy was AMAZING!

Mistress Wendy toyed with the long coil of Torment that now protruded out of her pussy, and sadistically draped this coiled distorted length all over the bare shoulders of her naked chair.

The naked chair SHRIEKED, piercingly shrieked in the very agony of hell itself!

Cheng was amazed when the chair didn't break discipline to move, merely submissively remaining still as she screamed in soul numbing pain.

"Are you ok Second Cousin Zoe?," Cheng asked the screaming chair.

"That's MISTRESS Zoe to YOU!" The chair dominantly chastised him through her own screams.

"Yes Mistress Zoe, are you ok?," Cheng asked in concern.

"Yes, I LOVE my job! I worked my butt off to earn this position!" The chair screamed proudly in agony.

Mistress Wendy smiled cruelly and slipped a hand between the legs of Mistress Zoe (AKA "the chair"), and brazenly fingered the shrieking woman.

Cheng got terribly aroused at this sight, and started to really notice Mistress Zoe in a sexual way.

Mistress Zoe was a natural brunette, but she was constantly dyeing her hair different colours, her long straight well groomed hair currently a bright fluorescent red in colour. She was of European ethnicity, the same elegant mixture of Wsuian Slavic and Pretorian Anglo that most Sevenson's were, with a cosmetic surgery enhanced face and body, full perfect breasts hanging down submissively under her chest for all to see, holding perfectly still on her hands and knees for the pleasure and comfort of Mistress Wendy.

"Are you currently single Mistress Zoe?," Cheng asked hopefully.

"Yes I am a widow, what's it to you?," Mistress Zoe replied arrogantly.

"Would you please go on a torture date with me?," Cheng asked hopefully.

"I will GLADLY torture you tonight you little shit," Mistress Zoe sneered cruelly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MISTRESS ZOE!" Cheng exclaimed excitedly.

"He is only eleven..." Mistress Wendy quietly informed Mistress Zoe.

"Oh... Thank you for warning me Mistress Wendy. I won't have sex with the little jail bait," Mistress Zoe said disappointedly through her screams of agony.

Cheng gasped in frustration!

"Why is my age such a problem Mistresses?," Cheng asked desperately.

"You are ELEVEN!" Mistress Zoe snapped.

"Please Mistress, I will be twelve very soon," Cheng submissively implored her.

"No sex," Mistress Zoe insisted firmly.

"Yes Mistress Zoe," Cheng obeyed sadly.

"Cocky little shit, aren't you," Mistress Wendy dominantly sneered at Cheng.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Cheng obediently insulted himself.

Mistress Wendy merely shook her head in amusement and resumed brutally dominating her subordinates.

***...

Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson was strangely proud of his eldest son Cheng as he dropped him off at yet another torture date, what a little womaniser!

The kid didn't even have a gene seed yet but was SUCCESSFULLY courting full grown gorgeous women, what a champion! Augusta couldn't be prouder.

Augusta's own first torture date had (,unsurprisingly,) been with Liling when they were even younger than Cheng was now, for as long as Augusta could remember it had just been Liling Liling Liling all day every day, whether fucking her or just playing children's games with her, he had known Liling forever.

Augusta sometimes regretted that he hadn't been able to try his luck courting women at Cheng's age, he had been too busy fucking Liling, or Mandy... Or Tim...

Augusta had had a wild childhood with Liling, she followed him around like a shadow, a shadow that he got to have sex with, the best kind of shadow to be followed by. It was, frankly speaking, a miracle that Liling had ONLY been a mid teenager when she got pregnant with Cheng, she could have EASILY gotten pregnant far earlier than that.

Liling was fantastic, the dream wife of any extreme masochist, but Augusta still sometimes wondered what else he had been missing out on. Well now Augusta could live vicariously through his son Cheng.

Augusta grinned proudly as he walked home from dropping off Cheng at Zoe's door, Zoe Sevenson was um, the daughter of the daughter of Dad's sister?, Augusta wasn't completely sure, he had SO many relatives on his father's side, the Sevensons bred like vermin.

Augusta shrugged, what mattered was that his son was getting a whole lot of girls, what a little legend.

The Nightmare Asylum was currently slightly less crowded than usual, still desperately overcrowded by any measure, but a "bit" less crowded now. With both the Talon Cyriix frigate and web way gate operational, convicts were leaving the Nightmare Asylum by the hundreds of thousands for the relative space of the endless Low Commorragh slums.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal was massively expanding it's territories and power base, and desperately needed the additional manpower these convicts provided, mostly for garrisoning the vast new territories with armed men.

Mummy Wendy was planning on using the galaxy spanning web way system to get the Nightmare Asylum home much faster than warp travel, but she needed to do a few things first. Not much longer now and they would be home sweet home.

Augusta was happy as he returned to his home, but became less happy to hear the crying of his newborn son the moment he entered the front door.

(Wah Wah)

"Daddy!" The other children squealed and mobbed his legs in a happy scrum.

"HUSBAND! I need to sleep! YOU mind this crying little brat!" Liling's voice shouted, sounding half insane from sleep deprivation.

"Yes Mistress Liling," Augusta replied automatically and gently waded through his children towards the bedroom.

Augusta entered his bedroom to see Liling topless trying unsuccessfully to suckle the screaming baby.

"What the fuck do you WANT?!" Liling snarled at the crying baby, with her face demonically distorted.

Augusta quickly retrieved his newborn baby before Liling could turn violent towards it, and carried it away out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The baby still didn't have a name, and was bawling unstoppably for reasons completely unknown to Augusta. Augusta was currently wearing his raptor power armour, and cradling the infant in his hard armoured arms.

"Hold your brother for a moment," Augusta told his eldest daughter Mei-Yin, and handed the baby over to her.

Augusta then quickly visited his armour removal tools and stripped naked out of his power armour, and returned to collect the baby.

Mei-Yin and the other children giggled immaturely at the sight of Augusta's penis, so he quickly put on some pants, and then walked slowly through the home, cradling the screaming baby soothingly to try to calm it down.

It was currently "witching hour", that time of the early evening when all babies are prone to bawling for no reason like this. It was exasperating but babies will be babies, even Sevenson babies.

Augusta swung the baby gently around in a rocking motion, having a lot of experience from having so many kids. The baby seemed to prefer his bare arms and chest to the hard power armour, and calmed slightly.

The kids watched in interest as Augusta managed to quiet the crying completely over the course of several minutes, until the baby was completely calm.

Augusta gazed down intently at his newborn son, he was so tiny at this young age.

The unnamed baby was unquestionably Augusta's son, he could tell just from the facial features. The baby had some of the distinctive facial characteristics of a descendant of the Antony tribe of Harold's reach, of which Augusta's mother Octavia was the only living original member remaining. Augusta had inherited some of the tribal facial features from Octavia and was the only man alive who could have fathered this particular child.

As well as Antony tribe features, the baby was an obvious Sevenson, with the distinctive eyebrows and cheeks of a Sevenson, again all inherited from Augusta from his father Luke Sevenson, one of the older and more pure members of the Sevenson family bloodline.

These inherited traits from Augusta were blended with the oriental traits of a member of the chaos cult of the Kilimanjaro, of which Liling was a purebred member. The baby's nose was smaller than a Sevenson nose, the eyes very slightly slanted, the hair jet black rather than brown.

It looked like only an offspring of Augusta and Liling could look like, distinctly different from most other Sevensons, providing some much needed fresh new blood to this ancient inbred dynasty.

The Sevensons were an old family, not the oldest by any means but still centuries old, and in that time the family had gotten BIG, thousands of members and increasing all the time.

The Sevenson family blood line was notable for a number of distinctive traits, behavioural traits like masochism and male submission to females of course, but also physiological traits. Most precious of all these traits was genetic compatibility to space marine gene seeds in all Sevensons who were not too badly mutated.

In the general human population only a very tiny minority of people were actually capable of receiving any gene seed organs, not without suffering catastrophic tissue rejection, usually resulting in a horrific death as the natural immune defences of the gene seed organs responded in kind to the hostile body. The Larraman's Organ in particular caused horrific autoimmune damage to incompatible hosts, digesting away every cell in the host body until death occurred within hours at most after implantation.

The Sevenson blood line was remarkable for being 100 percent compatible with space marine gene seed organs, and regular inbreeding maintained this trait in the family, one of the main reasons why incest was becoming increasingly common with each new generation. Without this trait the family would be finished, so they would (,and often did,) breed with their own kin members to ensure this trait in their offspring.

Augusta's unnamed newborn son was a much needed infusion of fresh blood into this breeding pool, hopefully letting the family continue to inbreed for centuries to come without the usual negative consequences of inbreeding.

If this boy was anything like Cheng then he would court single pure blood Sevenson women, which were very plentiful with all the continual male battlefield casualties, and mix this fresh blood back into the core breeding pool. Sevenson women were forever becoming widows as their existing husbands died, so this boy would have little difficulty finding a mate.

By far the more serious problem would be having a Night Lord gene seed available for the boy when he came of age. Augusta had only two gene seeds to give his sons, but had more than two sons who needed gene seeds, his two oldest sons Cheng and Feng would get Night Lord gene seeds from Augusta himself, but his younger sons Jiao-Long and this unnamed baby would have more difficulty acquiring Night Lord Legion gene seeds.

It had taken the full authority of the extremely high ranking Mummy Wendy to secure a precious Night Lord gene seed for Franklin, Luke had already given up both his gene seeds, one to Augusta and one harvested ages ago before Augusta was born, given to the warband stockpile back long ago during a time when the warband desperately needed gene seeds.

(Author's note, it is possible that this contradicts earlier details about Luke's gene seed uses, after like ten books it gets super hard to keep track of the tinier details like this that don't really effect the stories that much.)

The warband had lots of gene seeds stolen from the bodies of other legions, but they were loath to use these as they were seen as inferior. ONLY a Night Lord gene seed gave the supreme night vision the warband relied on in battle, other legions just weren't up to par.

If Night Lord gene seeds could not be used then Raven Guard gene seeds were highly favoured, or failing that the Alpha Legion gene seeds were ok too. White Scars gene seeds were quite respectable also. Emperor's Children gene seeds of course were fantastic if you could get hold of them, but the Sevensons didn't currently have any...

These favourite second choice gene seeds were also in high demand however... Please Slaanesh don't make my sons use Ultra-Faggotmarine gene seeds!

Augusta cringed at the mere thought!

It hopefully wouldn't come to this ultimate insult of using Ultramarine gene seeds, Augusta's sons would never forgive him if they had such a TERRIBLE shame inflicted upon them!

(Authors note, I used to actually play Ultramarines on the table top back as a teenager, mostly because my brother and his friend had already claimed the much cooler Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Space Wolves and Night Lords for themselves, and said I should be either Ultramarines and/or Imperial fists as the next "most cool". I found blue guys with "ultra" in their name more palatable than piss yellow guys named after a sex act. I then started reading the fluff, and the ultramarines became steadily less cool and more "complete wankers" with every paragraph I read.)

It would probably be better not to become a space marine at all than to become a space marine with a Faggotmarine gene seed, his sons would probably get teased WAY less by their peers if they just stayed ordinary humans, heck they could then even put on dresses and spend all day crying and they would STILL be teased FAR less!

Back when Augusta was a young neophyte a large contingent of the Sevenson warband had been in the Segmentum Ultima, forming a temporary alliance with the Tau Empire for their own dark reasons. The contingent of Sevenson's had been inside the boarders of the Tau Empire, basically right next door to the Ultramarines' home world, and the Sevensons just couldn't help themselves...

The Sevenson warband had begun astropathically "trolling" the nearby Ultramarines, tricked the Tau Empire into saying it too, and together the Sevensons and Tau Empire had called the Ultramarines "faggots" SO many times that they got mad, mad enough to actually call in like a dozen of their bootlicking descendant chapters and actually started a war over it.

The war had cost millions of innocent civilian lives on all sides of the conflict, but in the end Luke Sevenson and his Tau Empire allies defeated the Faggotmarines and then just called the survivors faggots over and over and OVER again, until some of them actually CRIED from all the taunting!

It had been so funny that Augusta had actually peed himself slightly!

The Sevensons RECORDED full audio camera footage of the entire thing, showing the survivors finally breaking down and sobbing like angry toddlers at being insulted! That recording was now one of the most sacred relics of the entire warband, and had been copied literally millions of times, such was it's entertainment value.

When the Night Lords had finally stopped laughing, they psychically transmitted the footage of the Ultramarines crying to literally, EVERYONE, in the entire galaxy they could think of, and then sent the survivors away alive and unharmed to live with their shame.

Oh Slaanesh it had been SO FUNNY!

The Sevensons had then treacherously turned on their Tau allies in a classic "dick move", cutting the comedy prematurely short as they sacked a battle weakened Tau deep space continent sized fortress station, stealing everything they could possibly carry before then simply running away. Classic Night Lord dick move, the Tau were still rather pissed off about it...

Nowadays the Sevenson psykers periodically sent replays of the footage to the Ultramarines just to mock them and piss them off, and rumour had it that bootleg copies of the footage were now so popular that the Adeptus Arbites had been forced to actually pass a specific law outlawing the footage! Oh by the dark gods it was FUNNY as FUCK!

Well... After THAT it was generally not advisable for any Sevenson to receive an Ultramarine gene seed, the ridicule from peers was just not worth it...

Augusta blinked away tears of mirth at this happy memory, and smiled down at his newborn son.

Augusta wondered if Liling would actually let him choose the baby name this time?

For every other kid Liling had chosen the name, she had still been Augusta's total power exchange submissive when Cheng was born, but he had been away fighting when Cheng was born and by the time he returned Liling had already named him, and had been calling the kid "Cheng" for so long already that the entire extended family was already using the name.

Augusta would have just annoyed everyone if he had then insisted on a new name, especially as some of the Sevenson women had started knitting baby clothes with the name "Cheng" knitted into the fabric, would have just pissed people off too much to change it.

Liling had then been Augusta's dominatrix by the time their second child Mei-Yin was born, and she had used this power to pick every baby name from then on, the nasty bitch.

Augusta was under HUGE pressure from his biological mother Octavia to give traditional Antony Tribe first names to her grandchildren, she hadn't gone so far as to actually order him to challenge Liling on the naming rights, but Mummy Octavia had been dropping extremely unsubtle hints that her dead uncle "Caligula" had "such a nice sounding name"...

Augusta looked down at his newborn son, he would be named either Caligula, or be given yet another weird Kilimanjaro cult name like Ching-Chong, or Wang-Fu, or Kung-Fu-Panda, or some other such weird ass name that would take like 6 months for the extended family to even remember.

"Caligula Antony Sevenson", Augusta tried out the name.

It sounded ok.

"Ching-Chong-Kim-Jong-Fat-So-Fried-a'Cat Sevenson", Augusta tried facetiously in a way that was pretty spot on at being absolutely 100 percent completely racist.

"Is that his name Daddy?, Ching-Chong, um, Ching-Chong Sevenson?" Ying asked excitedly with complete innocence.

Augusta snorted with laughter at just how adorable this was.

"Everyone! The baby is named Ching-Chong!" Ying loudly informed everyone in the apartment...

"Um... (Oh fuck it this is too funny)," Augusta smirked and did nothing to correct Ying's innocent misunderstanding.

"Get on the vox and tell your grandmothers the baby's name," Augusta encouraged Ying, trying to keep a straight face.

"Here I will even right it down for you," Augusta added jubilantly.

"Yes Daddy... Grandma Wendy! Grandma Wendy! The baby's name is, "Ching-Chong... Kim-Jong... Fat-So... Fried-a-cat... Sevenson"! Yes that's right Grandma Wendy, that's his name!" Ying said excitedly over the vox.

It took all of Augusta's self control not to laugh, oh shit this was funny!

Liling would DEFINITELY be mad when she found out about this, but it was so fucking funny that Augusta didn't care.

Mummy Wendy would no doubt have told the name to the entire extended family, (including even the Matriarch), by the time Liling woke up and found out about it, oh Slaanesh it would be hilarious watching Liling correct people about the name for possibly the next six months!

Whatever she did to him, still totally worth it.

***...


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83(orphan)

Octavia hummed happily as she sewed the name label, "Ching Chong Kim Jong Fat So Fried A Cat", into the corner of a new baby blanket for her newest grandson, Liling's culture had such unusual names.

Octavia was currently inside one of the rooms of Belzevelle's condo in Low Commorragh, wearing her black leather high midriff corset and matching miniskirt, busily doing "grandmother" type activities like sewing baby stuff for her new grandchild.

Wendy was currently in another room going through endless wedding preparations with Adolf, Belzevelle was somewhere in the condo doing something or other, and Bhirae and Kaebros were generally pottering around the condo doing chores and waiting on people.

Octavia grinned happily as she finished sewing the name label on the twelfth baby item, Liling would be so happy when Octavia gave them to her tomorrow as a surprise.

Octavia finished her sewing and gathered up the items she had sewn name labels on, and went to check on Wendy and Adolf in another room.

She found the pair practicing elegant bridal dancing, Sevenson style with the woman leading the dance with extreme grace and discipline.

Octavia watched in fascination as Wendy dominantly led Adolf through extremely precise motions of exquisite grace, Wendy had such superb discipline after her 300 years as a heavily disciplined submissive, it was sublime to see.

Adolf missed yet another step in the dance.

"Again until you get it right," Wendy commanded strictly.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Adolf replied humbly.

The pair were currently wearing wedding clothes, Adolf in a dashing black tuxedo, and Wendy in a cleavage heavy pale pink wedding dress with a long skirt that was just long enough to not touch the floor.

Wendy was not wearing her full wedding makeup today as this was just a practice dance, and her hair was hanging freely down her back rather than done up in a wedding style, she also was not wearing a veil, this was all just dance practice.

The pair moved all around in a highly precise waltz, disciplined and graceful as Wendy led Adolf in the elegant motion, it was so pretty!

The dance sped up, faster and faster, and Adolf got it right this time, not missing a single step all the way to the end.

Octavia clapped enthusiastically at the end in applause, that had been so wonderful.

"It was adequate, let us do it again, I want it to be burned into your memory perfectly," Wendy commanded Adolf.

The dance began again, and again... And AGAIN! Wendy was always like this with wedding dance practice.

"Don't worry Adolf, I had to do this too before Wendy and I got married, it took me AGES to remember the dance moves perfectly. Wendy taught me most of the dancing I know, she is an exquisite pole dancer," Octavia encouraged.

"I am actually extremely rusty on my dance practice after all the recent happenings, I need to get back to my weekly dance classes," Wendy admitted unhappily.

"I am amazed that you find the time for dance classes Mistress Wendy," Adolf said in surprise.

"If I can drag myself away from Octavia then I have the time to do a lot of things," Wendy chuckled.

The dance began again, halting the conversation, and Octavia moved to her guest bedroom to put away the baby things.

"Ching-Chong-Kim-Jong-Fat-So-Fried-A-Cat", Octavia said like a mantra, determined to actually remember the name of this latest grandchild. Octavia said it over and over again, committing it to memory.

It sounded so odd, especially "Fried-A-Cat", Octavia was fairly sure that a "cat" was a type of animal, Octavia's sister-in-law Macy had several of the small furry creatures as pets in fact. It sounded like the name was referring to cooking a cat?

Octavia shrugged, she had heard rumours that Liling's culture ate cats as a delicacy, there were a lot of jokes about it too. Maybe it was actually referring literally to this cultural pastime?

Octavia decided that she should probably ask Liling to teach her the recipe for cooking cats, Liling would probably like to be served it the next time she came over.

Octavia had done her best to make her peace with Liling over the last few months, Liling was a sick serial killer, but she was still Augusta's wife and the mother of Octavia's grandchildren. She was also the best doctor the warband had and seemed to be too busy with her work to do her unspeakable crimes anymore.

Octavia sighed, she was surrounded by so many people who were guilty of terrible crimes, she herself had neither the wisdom nor the power to administer justice for such serious crimes, so why even make herself anxious thinking about it?, Justice and karma were not her domain, let the gods handle such things.

Octavia put these uncomfortable thoughts from her mind, and sat in front of a mirror to touch up her makeup. An intensely beautiful face gazed back at her in the mirror, and Octavia admired herself as she worked on her face.

Octavia looked herself up and down in the mirror, and became rather wet in the pussy from the sight of her reflection.

Octavia stripped out of her clothes and stood admiring her naked reflection, getting wetter and wetter. Octavia slipped a finger inside herself, and the beautiful reflection followed suit.

Octavia moaned as she watched her reflection fingering herself, and slid more fingers inside her dripping wet pussy, her pleasure growing more and more.

Octavia was not a narcissist, she just didn't really recognise her own body because Wendy changed it so often with plastic surgery, the woman in the mirror was just like an extremely hot stranger, a stranger Octavia could happily masturbate over.

Octavia gasped in bliss as she climaxed, squirting all over her fingers. Octavia had a Slaanesh gift that made her squirt much more easily than ordinary women could, most Slaanesh worshipping women had this enhanced squirting ability, it did wonders for her sex life.

Octavia looked down at the puddle of squirt on the floor, and got to work cleaning it up before poor Bhirae had to, Octavia was fairly low maintenance and would always clean up after herself if not distracted by other people.

Octavia didn't bother to dress again, and simply cleaned herself up and washed her hands, before then walking naked through the condo with no real plan of action.

She found Bhirae cleaning the floors with a mop, but Bhirae fled from Octavia's lust aura, running out of sight before Octavia could even say hello.

Octavia blinked in confusion, but then simply shrugged and continued aimlessly walking through the huge luxury condo.

The condo was mostly made out of some sort of dark metal, like dyed iron or something, but it also had a lot of marble surfaces and fixtures, solid gold fittings around the lights and water faucets, polished silver door handles, some sort of ivory used for the light switches and a few other things, exquisite gemstones decorating various fixtures.

All in all it was just exquisitely lovely and decadent, not quite as large as Wendy's vast multiple-cathedral sized palace on the Nightmare Asylum, but filled with FAR more wealth and treasure.

Octavia liked Belzevelle's home, it was just so well lit and elegant and dazzling, not just all dark gloomy rooms and dungeons like Wendy and Octavia's palace was.

Wendy was rich and powerful, but with typical Night Lord pragmatism she did not fill her home with extravagantly expensive fittings like Belzevelle did. Wendy wasn't one to use gold to make a light fitting, wasn't one to plaster every wall with expensive gemstones. Wendy preferred quality over extravagance, and used more inexpensive but high strength materials for her decorations.

Octavia felt like a royal princess as she strolled naked through this exquisitely decorated condo, admiring the finery all around her. Hopefully Wendy would let Belzevelle decorate some of the palace back home, bring a bit of colour to that dimly lit lesbian dungeon?

Octavia found Belzevelle in a parlour room, laying down naked on her front on a massage table, being massaged by her father Kaebros.

Kaebros gazed at Octavia's naked body with a combination of fear and desire, and said something to Belzevelle in the strange Eldar tongue.

"Do not come any closer Octavia, your lust aura is a significant problem," Belzevelle warned in fluent low gothic.

Octavia paused in her approach and reluctantly remained where she was.

Kaebros simply continued massaging Belzevelle, and Belzevelle said nothing further.

Octavia got disappointed and left them to it, continuing to explore the condo.

With the wedding immanent, Octavia was staying put in Low Commorragh. Octavia was "technically" a bridesmaid, but her lust aura had proved so disruptive to all the rehearsals that she was now banned from the bridal party!

Octavia had been upset, but the other people had been all over her during every rehearsal, the lust aura couldn't be shut off while Octavia was awake, and it seemed to be getting steadily stronger the older Octavia became, as Octavia's favour with Slaanesh grew over time.

Octavia was a "chosen" of Slaanesh, a rank lower than chaos champion in the infernal hierarchy of Slaanesh's favour. Had she the ambition then Octavia could probably become a chaos champion of Slaanesh, but she deliberately didn't want that sort of responsibility.

Octavia's slutty best friend Candy the Janitor had found out the hard way that you can't go back once you became a champion. Poor Candy...

Candy was back home in the chaos hells of the Maelstrom, she hadn't come with Octavia on the Nightmare Asylum, a VERY good move all things considered!

Candy the Janitor was Octavia's "slut friend", basically like a best friend that you also fucked. Candy wasn't a Sevenson, just a hereditary chapter serf of the Night Lords Legion, with a family line going back many thousands of years.

Like most hereditary chapter serfs, Candy basically did stuff like mopping the floors, like her ancestors had for generations, a janitor by trade who did menial cleaning tasks the way janitors do. Candy LOVED being a janitor, as it let her constantly go into new places to meet new people to fuck when she should be working.

Candy was a devout Slaanesh worshipper, and had made it her stated desire in life to fuck every man and woman in the entire galaxy at least once, no small task.

Using her position as janitor she had gained access to every part of every ship she had ever worked on, as even the most high security places still required regular cleaning. She had systematically fucked every willing person in the Matriarchs domain, from the lowliest slave all the way up to the Matriarch herself, and every person in between!

Luke had fucked Candy, Wendy had fucked Candy, Octavia of course fucked Candy as often as possible, Sherman had fucked her, Fetter had fucked her, heck even the chaos spawns had fucked Candy!

Candy was such a COLOSSAL slut that she had actually been noticed by Slaanesh, and after sucking her one millionth cock, (literally), Candy had received a glowing pink Champion's mark of Slaanesh behind her ear!

Candy had been delighted at first, but she was then expected to be a leadership role, which she had never bargained for.

Candy the Janitor now found herself promoted to "Slaanesh Champion Mistress Candy, the Lord of Janitorial Sanitation in the Matriarch's Realms", and was expected to rule over multitudes of chaos janitors and be responsible for the administration of everything "janitorial".

Candy had been frightfully upset when she had been forced to attend night school for five years, just to even learn all the administration stuff involved, and was now so busy with constantly organising people that her number of daily sexual encounters had gone down to the mere double digits!

Octavia had no desire to be elevated to some similar leadership position, and was very deliberately not wanting to EVER become a Chaos Champion!

Octavia was a sex slave, tickle slave, and general housewife. She could cook and clean and perform sexual acts, but she could barely even read and write, being raised in a remote tribe of subsistence agriculture farmers where education was not really required.

She had grown up watching public propaganda films in the single small Ecclesiarchy church building in the middle of her tiny village, the "town centre" building of the village. The church had been the most substantial building in the village, made from actual stones and mortar rather than wood and thatch.

Octavia's only childhood education had been from that tiny church, where the missionary taught the entire tribe about the Emperor. She had learned a number of Imperial languages from the missionary and his wonderful propaganda films, been taught just enough reading and writing to read a very small number of verses of scripture, but nothing more.

Octavia had always loved those propaganda films. The church had had a film projector and a big white sheet that hung on one wall, the projector would constantly project endless propaganda onto this white sheet as though by strange magic, the entire tribe could freely visit the church at any time to watch whatever film the missionary had playing at the moment, the films played almost 16 hours a day on a repeating play list.

Those had been such good times.

Her home planet of Harold's Reach had been a pretty standard civilised world in the Segmentum Solar, with several large continents surrounded by oceans. The climate had varied depending on where you lived, and the population was a mixture of high tech city populations and more primitive tribal populations in the remote areas.

Octavia's own tribe was over a thousand years old, and had numbered a few hundred in total. They were traditionally located in the ancient village of Antony, from which the tribe got it's name, and every single tribe member had a first name followed by the "tribe name" Antony, as a local equivalent of a surname.

The Antony Tribe had had Iron Age technology, but a few of the men had figured out how to use basic technology traded from outside, mostly alcohol powered dirt bikes that were good at reaching other tribes to trade with.

The village had been located in extremely difficult terrain, right in the middle of a dense highland range of extremely heavily forested hills. The village could only be reached by traveling through miles and miles of extremely narrow and treacherous hill tracks halfway up perilous cliffs, only dirt bikes could make it unless you travelled on foot.

They were so isolated that they had their own distinctive language dialect, and they were tied to the relatively small tract of arable farm land surrounding their village, the extremely steep and difficult terrain beyond this preventing them from expanding their tribe any further.

This complete isolation had been their doom when the Night Lords came in thunderhawk gunships...

The planetary governor of Harold's Reach to this day probably hadn't even noticed the village was even missing, heck he had probably never even heard of it anyway, they were too isolated to pay any taxes to the governor, it would have cost more to get the taxes back to him than the meagre wealth of the village was even worth.

Octavia was now all that remained of this proud tribe with its over a thousand years of history...

Octavia blinked away her silent tears from these haunting thoughts, the Sevensons had done such a HORRIBLE thing to Octavia's entire people!

Octavia wondered yet again what the fuck she was doing being married to a Sevenson and having Sevenson as her last name, her entire tribe would disown her for this had they still been alive!

Octavia fled from this terrible thought, ran crying back to Wendy to comfort her and soothe her fears.

She ran bouncily into the room Wendy and Adolf were dancing in, and ran right up to tightly cuddle Wendy.

Octavia ignored the sexual penetration from Adolf that followed from her lust aura, and just sobbed as she tightly cuddled Wendy for dear life.

"My tribe..." Octavia sobbed to Wendy, unable to explain herself any more coherently than that.

Wendy knew exactly how to handle Octavia in this situation, and Octavia suddenly squealed with laughter as Wendy tickled her naked body with terrible skill.

Octavia's sadness vanished like mist, and she could only focus on her frenzied laughter as Wendy distracted her in the nicest possible way.

Within minutes Wendy and Adolf were stripping naked, and then they had an extremely ticklish threesome on the floor with the laughing Octavia.

Octavia was blissfully happy as her entire body was tickled all over by Wendy as Adolf fucked her, and she forgot all about her earlier sadness.

This was heaven!

***...

Augusta tried VERY hard not to laugh as Mummy Octavia gave Liling a large pile of baby items, all labelled "Ching Chong Kim Jong Fat So Fried A Cat", the hilarity had been growing exponentially ever since Liling woke up yesterday.

The side of Liling's face twitched violently, and she turned to glare yet again at Augusta.

Augusta couldn't resist snorting with laughter and winked at her fondly.

"Do you like them?," Mummy Octavia pressed excitedly.

"I do mother-in-law, but I am afraid that the name labels are not correct," Liling said stiffly, trembling with self control.

"Oh no! I confess that I wasn't sure how to spell "Ching-Chong-Kim-Jong-Fat-So-Fried-A-Cat", could you please write it down for me?," Mummy Octavia exclaimed.

Liling trembled violently at the name.

Augusta burst out laughing.

"AUGUSTA!" Liling shouted at him in outrage.

"What's wrong?," Mummy Octavia asked confused.

"The baby name you heard was not the real name, Augusta just made it up as a joke," Liling explained, trembling with anger.

"Oh?, I don't get the joke?, Isn't Ching-Chong a normal name in your culture?," Mummy Octavia asked innocently.

"NO! Seriously you think CHING-CHONG is a name?!" Liling exclaimed incredulously.

"But that's how your language sounds, ching chong ching chong ching chong," Mummy Octavia said in an appalling attempt at Liling's accent.

Liling responded with a wordless groan of exasperation.

"Cao Ni Ma," Mummy Octavia made up more words.

"You just told me to "go fuck my own mother"", Liling informed Octavia crossly.

"Oh?, I was just making up sounds." Mummy Octavia apologised innocently.

"I KNOW you were just making up sounds, it was EXTREMELY RACIST!" Liling snarled demonically.

"Sorry dear, how is your mother anyway?," Mummy Octavia placated.

"I don't know, she is back in the Maelstrom," Liling replied with obvious patience.

"I should invite her over sometime," Mummy Octavia replied cheerfully.

"Um, I guess she would like that," Liling said calming down slightly.

"How do I cook cat meat for her?, Could you please give me your family recipe for fried cat?," Mummy Octavia asked eagerly.

"WHAT?!" Liling roared.

Augusta actually fell over on the floor laughing.

"Everyone tells me that your people eat cats, that it's your people's favourite food," Mummy Octavia explained in confusion...

"Who EXACTLY told you that?," Liling asked dangerously.

Augusta very wisely immediately activated his jump pack, and simply flew away into the air of the Low Commorragh slums, HE had been the one who told his mother this particular information...

Oh Slaanesh this was FUNNY!

***...

Cheng Sevenson stood with his siblings and watched Dad fly away into the smog filled distance, as Mum shouted angry swear words in Mandarin. Cheng had found the baby name prank slightly funny for maybe a few minutes, but now he just found it racist, Dad was insulting Cheng's heritage as much as Mum's, and Cheng didn't really appreciate it.

Mistress Octavia was currently apologising profusely now that her unmeaning racism had been explained to her. Neither Cheng nor Mum were particularly offended by Mistress Octavia, the entire warband knew that she was good natured but not at all intelligent, any racial insensitivity she spouted would not be being done on purpose.

Mistress Octavia meant well, she just wasn't very bright. At least she was pretty...

Cheng looked around himself at the dark reeking squalid slums of Low Commorragh, he was currently standing on a branching sky bridge that hung between endless rows of filthy dilapidated slum skyscrapers. The sky bridge connected with other sky bridges in an endless network, together accessing every single building.

The skyscrapers seemed to be infinitely tall. Looking over the edge of the sky bridge Cheng could see the skyscrapers stretching down eternally into the smoggy gloom below, looking above they stretched eternally upwards, disappearing up into the smog and darkness after hundreds of meters. Every hundred floors or so was another network of sky bridges, continuing eternally above and below.

The slums of Low Commorragh were said to be the largest urban structure in the entire galaxy, over a million kilometres from end to end, contained within the bizarre geometry of the galaxy spanning web way. The city that dwarfed all other cities combined.

This densely populated Eldar city was the true power source of blessed Slaanesh, Dark Eldar souls so numerous that it defied sanity, all of them continuously gradually leached away to feed and empower Slaanesh.

The Dark Eldar farmed orkoids by the billions of trillions of quadrillions of septillions, and endlessly raided the sentient races of the entire galaxy, consuming the tortured soul stuff of all these creatures to recharge their own souls, and ALL of this soul stuff then found it's way into Slaanesh's ravenous maw!

The Dark Eldar race were damned wretches, creatures cursed by Slaanesh. These depraved creatures had created Slaanesh in the first place, the almost infinite numbers of these highly psychic creatures torturing and fucking and raping each other for centuries in an ever growing orgy, more and more and more addicted to excess and pleasure till Slaanesh took form from their raw lust and sexual depravity!

Slaanesh now ruled all of the Eldar race, laid claim to each Eldar soul, and every time an Eldar died he or she went to the blissful afterlife of the Slaanesh hells, their soul stuff becoming more of the substance of Slaanesh.

Cheng felt humbled and privileged to set foot here in the sacred city of Commorragh, to all Slaanesh worshippers this was considered holy ground. An entire vast city completely dedicated to pain and depravity and feeding soul stuff to Slaanesh! The holy of holies!

Cheng turned to face the nearest Dark Eldar, a wrinkle faced female kabalite half born warrior, clearly partially parched.

Cheng deliberately drew a small safety pin from his pocket and pricked his finger for the Dark Eldar to see.

The Dark Eldar thrilled slightly from Cheng's pain, and Cheng felt his soul instantly diminish slightly and then recharge again from blessed Slaanesh.

"Thank you just for being a Dark Eldar," Cheng told the warrior sincerely.

The Dark Eldar arrogantly seemed to approve of this, and her body language became slightly warmer towards Cheng.

"Want to torture me?," Cheng asked the parched Dark Eldar female hopefully.

The Dark Eldar nodded greedily, but looked extremely nervously at the glowing Slaanesh mark on Mum's cheek, too afraid to move any closer.

"Mum can I be tortured by this Dark Eldar woman?," Cheng asked hopefully.

Mum tore around protectively and glared at the Dark Eldar woman in question.

"PLEASE?," Cheng begged naggingly.

"Dark Eldar female, this is my SON! If he loses any body parts then your soul will be ripped out and given to the Slaanesh hells! I want him ALIVE and with no permanent damage! I want him delivered back to me no later than 8 hours from now," Mum allowed with severe threat.

"THANKS MUM!" Cheng thanked her happily and ran off towards the Dark Eldar.

The Dark Eldar woman bowed to Mum and then eagerly snatched up Cheng in her strong lithe arms, and carried him away with astonishing speed into a nearby slum building.

Cheng cheered excitedly at the fun of being carried like this, and waved to every passing Dark Eldar he saw.

The Dark Eldar female kicked open the slum skyscraper entrance door, and carried him into the reeking dark interior of the building, it stank like sewerage and poverty.

Malnourished half naked parched looking half born slaves gazed hungrily at Cheng from every doorway inside the building, and all began eagerly following, brandishing knives...

The female Dark Eldar entered a revolting room containing many putrid looking sleeping floor mats, and deposited Cheng on one of the mats. She then turned and had a lengthy discussion in the Eldar tongue with the parched looking slaves, until they lowered their knives and instead sat eagerly all around the room, apparently as an audience.

"Um, I don't mind the females, but I don't want all these males in the room with me," Cheng said awkwardly.

The female kabalite warrior simply ignored his complaints and roughly stripped him naked out of his clothes.

Cheng awkwardly covered his penis so the male Dark Eldar slaves couldn't see, only comfortable with the females seeing him naked.

The kabalite warrior female drew a long delicate blade and forcefully pinned Cheng down with one hand.

Cheng moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt the knife very lightly cut his skin, causing a sharp stinging intense pain.

Every Dark Eldar in the room thrilled visibly from his pain, and Cheng was delicately sliced again.

"Oh yes that feels good," Cheng moaned as he was cut again and again.

Cheng looked down and watched in bliss as his chest was checkered all over with thin red cuts, the pain was utterly delectable.

Cheng got an excited erection, but then felt embarrassed by the presence of so many guys looking at him intently.

"Tell all the males to stop looking at my penis!" Cheng told his female Dark Eldar.

His request was ignored, and Cheng awkwardly squirmed around trying to point his junk only at females.

"Hold still!" The female warrior snapped irritably.

"Yes Mistress," Cheng awkwardly obeyed, and tried to cover his penis from view with his hands.

"Stop looking at it!" Cheng angrily challenged several male slaves.

"For Khaine's sake!" The female warrior snapped and said something in the Eldar tongue.

The males cocked their heads and, if anything, they just looked at his penis even more than before!

"STOP LOOKING!" Cheng shouted at them.

Cheng then tried to sit up and start a punch up with the males when they still didn't stop looking.

The female warrior immediately pushed him back down again, clearly getting frustrated now.

"The females are welcome but I want the males to leave the room!" Cheng demanded.

"We are not going anywhere until we quench on your pain!" One of the males hissed in low gothic.

"How long will that take?," Cheng asked.

"Hours," the male hissed back.

"No way! Get out of the room!" Cheng angrily demanded.

The female warrior backhanded him across the face, making him moan, but he still kept squabbling with the males.

The female warrior angrily gagged Cheng with his own clothes, but he simply removed the gag to keep squabbling as soon as she finished.

The female warrior snarled in frustration and stood up lightning fast with her splinter rifle and gunned down every male slave in the room!

The surprised male screamed in terrible agony and terror as they died, souls sent screaming pitifully into the Slaanesh hells...

"That was AWESOME!" Cheng said in wonder.

"Will you behave now?," the female warrior pressed.

Cheng gazed around at the terrified and now entirely female audience of half born slaves, and nodded in contentment, this was MUCH better!

Cheng proudly showed his penis to the room full of females, and let himself be tortured with no further complaints.

***...

Cheng Sevenson felt extremely proud of himself as he returned home holding hands with the now fully quenched and gorgeous female warrior.

Cheng had lain with every female in the room over the course of the last 8 hours!

The Dark Eldar apparently got EXTREMELY sexually receptive in the presence of an eager masochist, and Cheng had been cut all over by the horny Dark Eldar as he fucked them one by one! The longer they had fed off his pain the more rejuvenated and gorgeous they became, until by the end they looked like a bunch of sexy slender models!

Cheng's body was a bit worse for wear after 8 hours of being sliced all over by horny Dark Eldar, he had lost quite a lot of blood. Totally worth it though!

Cheng felt great apart from his minor injuries, Slaanesh had recharged his soul as fast as the Dark Eldar could drain it, and he could hardly wait until next time!

The female warrior was still a stranger to Cheng, he didn't know her name or anything much about her. He decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Cheng Sevenson, what is your name?," Cheng asked.

"Laezathara," the female warrior said curtly.

"Laezathara?, That's a pretty name," Cheng told her.

"You are amazingly forthright for a child," Laezathara told him, shaking her head with amusement.

The pair were currently walking through the Nightmare Asylum, almost home now.

"Want to stay the night Laezathara?, We can keep fucking," Cheng offered hopefully.

"You know what, I think I will, this place is much cleaner and nicer than the half born barracks back in Low Commorragh," Laezathara allowed indulgently.

Cheng cheered and raced all the way home with her.

This was such a WILD day today!

***...


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84(orphan)

Adolf Lincoln stood pensively in his dashing black tuxedo up the front of his wedding ceremony, praying desperately that this second wedding would actually get all the way to the end without some disaster.

The chosen venue was the main room of the massive Ebony Stiletto kabalite true born "Hall of Blood", a small-cathedral sized building that acted like a multipurpose clubhouse for the spoiled kabalite true borns. The venue was big enough to fit all the Sevensons quite comfortably, but not SO big as to fit tens of thousands of people like last time.

Wendy had been wise this time and only invited Sevenson family members and a few other key allies like the Archon and Dracons of the Ebony Stiletto kabal, all people with a very strong vested interest in keeping Wendy alive and well.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal in particular was now apparently at the height of it's power thanks to the Sevensons, and gaining new territories every passing hour with the help of millions and millions of lasgun armed convicts. The Sevensons had both the insidious powers of Slaanesh and the raw convict manpower needed to win these victories, and if the kabal turned on Wendy then they would lose this precious advantage in their wars against rival kabals.

The Ebony Stiletto warriors all but worshipped their Sevenson overlords now, they were so self centred and amoral that even the wellbeing of their own city was secondary to their own personal gain!

The Sevensons in turn seemed to utterly adore the Dark Eldar as natural allies and kindred creatures of Slaanesh, and the two parties got on like an Ork and an arms dealer, basically couldn't get enough of each other.

Adolf wasn't sure what he thought of the Dark Eldar, he was somewhat fond of his fellow submissive Belzevelle, he didn't fully trust her yet but was warming up to her with each night of submitting to Wendy alongside her. Belzevelle was ok, but the Dark Eldar race in general was far less palatable.

At the end of the day it didn't matter what Adolf thought, he had no position of power to make any decisions regarding the Dark Eldar.

Adolf had resigned himself to his position as Wendy's submissive plaything, from now on he would pretty much live in Wendy's dungeons as a chained plaything. She would dominate him completely and pleasure him beyond his wildest dreams, torment him and do crazy things to his body.

Sex, tickling, submission, spankings, bondage, floggings, group sex, pleasure and pain, these things would be his daily life as the husband of Wendy Sevenson.

Adolf was honestly terrified, genuinely afraid, but he loved Wendy so much that he would push past his fear.

Adolf was utterly smitten with Wendy, and he knew that she lived an extremely kinky lifestyle as her daily life. If Adolf wanted to be a part of her life then he would have to join her bondage lifestyle. Wendy wasn't a "normal person" with a kink on the side, she was a kinky person with normal life on the side, bondage stuff was just who she was as a person, it was her entire life.

Adolf gazed nervously down the venue, looking at the guests. Franklin and his nuns were surly as ever, joyless killjoys who disapproved of almost everything in the entire universe. The nuns had slightly swollen pregnant bellies now, but had otherwise not changed at all.

The other Sevensons were the same as they always were, a collection of colourful individuals who could have been taken straight out of horror movies, a family of murderers and monsters and freaks, perverts and rapists and nightmares and horrors, dominatrices and witches and hulking terrors.

They would have scared the urine out of him over a year ago, but now that he had gotten to know them he found that he actually accepted them. These were creatures born in the nightmarish chaos hells, this was the only life they had ever known, this was just their culture and way of life. They were not hostile to him, so he would not be hostile to them either, why not just live in peace?

Adolf was getting married to a terrifying chaos dominatrix, a hell spawned creature of horrific sadistic cruelty, every bit like all her other kin, albeit even MORE ruthless than most! If Adolf could learn to love and accept the dreaded Wendy Sevenson, then he could love and accept his new in-laws too.

The Sevensons with psychic powers all gazed at him and nodded slowly in respectful approval, apparently able to read his mind!

Adolf trembled with visceral fear and dread, but the psykers all held open their palms in peace and nonverbally signalled to him that he had nothing to fear.

Adolf felt pale with sick adrenaline but nodded softly in understanding, forcing himself to calm down. He reminded himself that if the psykers hadn't already approved of Adolf then they would have already killed him long before now.

The psykers all nodded in agreement...

Adolf felt his entire skin crawl, there was something profoundly disquieting about having your own private thoughts read without permission like this, it was a deep violation of something utterly personal.

Adolf tried his best not to think of anything embarrassing.

Adolf deliberately remembered not to think about the time he had peed his pants in front of his entire class as a teenager...

The psykers all smirked softly!

Shit! Do NOT think about the time you farted in the basic training pool and accidentally did a shit!

Vivid recollections came of the drill sergeants screaming at the sight of a turd floating in the swim training pool... Brown and bobbing in the water as the merchant navy recruits at basic training were taught how to swim... The memory of Adolf shyly raising his hand to admit it had been him...

The psykers all howled with laughter!

Adolf frantically tried to control his thoughts, but the harder he tried, the more that his most embarrassing memories floated to the surface of his mind!

Adolf was blushing bright crimson as the laughter of Violet and Hyacinth got so bad that they leaned over sideways in their chairs, this was so humiliating!

Adolf was at his most flustered when the wedding music played signalling the arrival of the bride!

Adolf frantically stopped thinking about every time he had wet or shit himself in public, and focused with all his might on his approaching bride.

After a LOT of vocal jealousy from the banned maid of honour Octavia, Wendy had dispensed with bridesmaids altogether in the ceremony, and was simply walking up the aisle alone. Octavia was currently sitting in her own special separate front row chair, the chair a good 4 meters away from other people because of the lust aura, the other bridesmaids were likewise already sitting in attendance.

Wendy was absolutely radiantly beautiful as she came into view at the entrance to the hall of blood.

She was wearing an intensely provocative pale pink bare shouldered wedding dress, with cleavage plunging down all the way to the topmost quarter of her nipples. Her elegant pale pink skirt was long and flowing, just short enough to avoid brushing the floor.

Her usually long hair was done up gracefully out of the way with hundreds of hairpins, leaving her neck and shoulders completely bare to show off her delicate shiny wedding jewellery.

Finishing the ensemble was a delicate flowing transparent pink veil, that hung down over her face from the base of a brilliantly shining elegant platinum tiara on her head, the tiara so thin and delicate that it might almost be made out of wire.

The veil did not hide her face at all, such was it's transparency, and through it Adolf could see the stunningly gorgeous face of Wendy, radically enhanced in beauty after spending 6 entire hours with a Slaaneshi makeup artist.

Adolf looked his bride up and down in open mouthed awe, utterly transfixed by her intoxicating beauty.

Wendy smiled proudly as she slowly sauntered up the aisle towards him, looking blissfully happy and thankful to be here. Adolf felt humbled that she felt so happy to marry his humble little self.

Adolf smiled beamingly as she got closer and closer, and continued to look her up and down. Her waist and belly were slender and flat as a tabletop!

Wendy was still apparently pregnant according to all medical tests, but she had not even the slightest hint of a baby bump. Wendy had told him that she had a chaos gift that warped her physical geometry to stop her ever appearing fat, her arms and legs were apparently swollen with thick daemonic muscles underneath this geometric warping, making her "real" proportions look FAR less lovely without this gift!

Hidden somewhere within this elegant slender little woman was a growing baby and warp powered muscles that would put an Ork to shame! Thank the Emperor for her beauty maintaining geometric warping gift!

Adolf had only ever seen the briefest glimpses of Wendy's "true" form. When she was enraged sometimes her face would distort horribly, revealing what her chaos nature actually looked like.

When she became especially angry her entire body would sometimes distort for just a brief moment, showing an ape-like monstrous creature of terrifyingly intimidating musculature! From what Adolf had seen while possessed by Octavia, Wendy was actually strong enough in the nourishing warp saturated chaos hells of the Eye of Terror to even defeat a dreaded Bloodthirster of Khorne!

Adolf gulped submissively, at the moment Wendy was just a weak little woman, but the moment she returned to the chaos hells of the Maelstrom, unholy strength would return to power her hidden daemon muscles. Adolf would only be able to grovel before her when that happened, no match for such fell physical strength!

Wendy was still not quite to the front of the aisle yet, no sign of her hidden hulking daemonic nature visible on her flawless erotic body. Adolf gazed at her, thinking hard about what he wanted to do...

Adolf thought hard and then made his decision...

Adolf prematurely dropped down to his hands and knees for the traditional Sevenson marriage ritual, and grovelled before her in complete awe and submissive worship, loving her UTTERLY!

Wendy was puzzled for a few moments by his premature response, but then smiled confidently and strode with renewed assurance towards him.

Wendy came to a halt standing right in front of him, and Adolf gazed up at her from his hands and knees in submissive adoration.

Wendy dominantly patted his head lovingly, and did not tell him to stand, letting him stay on his hands and knees before her.

Together the pair moved to their place on the raised stage.

This was a very traditional Sevenson heterosexual marriage, with the unique culture of female domination included in the ceremony rituals.

On the stage was a raised throne for the bride to sit imperiously upon, and cold hard floor for the groom to grovel before her in submission...

Wendy arrogantly sat down on the throne like an exalted queen, and Adolf took his place humbly crawling down before her.

Adolf and Wendy had rehearsed this wedding in exhaustive detail, making sure that Adolf was never confused or humiliated by anything that happened.

Adolf was to be a traditional Sevenson husband, Wendy had been absolutely insistent on that, and being a traditional Sevenson husband meant being ruled completely by your wife, completely and utterly submissive to her.

The first wedding attempt had been a much more reserved wedding, trying to appeal to the conservative norms of riotous Emperor worshippers.

This second wedding was COMPLETELY different...

Adolf would have been utterly humiliated right now if he hadn't so exhaustively rehearsed this to the point of familiarity. He was grovelling down before Wendy in front of an entire crowd of people he saw everyday!

The ceremony was being officiated by a butch as fuck Slaaneshi lesbian priestess in camouflage combat trousers and a khaki tank top, she even had a military crew cut haircut!

This particular priestess had not been the original choice to officiate the wedding, not the second or third choice either. The original priestess they had done wedding rehearsals with had contracted a severe bout of sickness, as had every single one of the backup priestess choices.

The entire clergy of the chaos priestess cult Wendy had wanted to officiate the wedding had all gotten severe gastroenteritis at the same time, apparently highly contagious and spread to the entire cult clergy during a ritual mass orgy...

The original celebrants had only cancelled last night, and Wendy had been forced to scramble last minute to contact other cults to find someone else who was available at the last minute. The resulting priestess was not "entirely" what they had originally wanted...

The celebrant introduced herself as Priestess "Diesel Dyke" of the Slaanesh cult of "The Exalted Womyn of TERF". Adolf had a bad feeling about her...

(Authors note, TERF's (,stands for: Trans(gender) Excluding Radical Feminists), are the type of toxic minded, man hating feminists that even OTHER radical feminist groups hate and despise. Basically nearly the entire LGBTQ community hates these people, as they harass and discriminate against even post op trans women for not being born as biological females. A radical feminist who would actually beat on trans women really is such an utterly toxic, house-Escher-like man hating LUNATIC, that they really would fit in well in the dystopian 40k universe. Yes they really do exist, and I and every other transgender person on earth hate them with varying degrees of passionate loathing.)

"Dear womyn of the congregation, (NO that doesn't include YOU you filthy tranny!), WOMYN of the congregation, we are gathered here today to witness the extremely sad occasion, of a superior member of the lesbian race wedding herself to an inferior man-scum!" Priestess Diesel Dyke aggressively began her sermon...

Before long the nuns were loudly jeering and heckling Priestess Diesel Dyke's sermon as she called on womyn everywhere to become lesbians.

"Fellow womyn! (No not YOU tranny!) Why must we fight each other?, Let us join together in a galactic lesbian union and enslave the entire filthy male sub-race!" Priestess Diesel Dyke implored the jeering nuns.

"Um... Mistress Wendy, this "particular" wedding celebrant seems to be causing... Problems..." Adolf whispered carefully.

"The Goddess Empress on Terra is TOO a lesbian!" Priestess Diesel Dyke was currently arguing with the nuns.

"PRIESTESS! Kindly stop squabbling with my guests and continue on with the wedding ceremony," Wendy commanded imperiously.

"Yes Slaanesh Champion,"

"As I was saying, the blessed womynhood of Slaanesh herself is proof that womyn are superior over the penis insects. Look at this vermin grovelling at Champion Wendy's feet, is this not the ONLY place that a male can be permitted to exist?, ALL male vermin must either grovel in submission to womyn or be exterminated!" Priestess Diesel Dyke proclaimed passionately.

(Additional note, the international Gynarchy political organisation is also a real life thing that can be found in the craziest corners of the internet. Like 99.999 percent of the movement are submissive men with a sexual fetish for being enslaved by women, and they spend most of their time harassing/worshipping/praising/annoying dominatrices on Facebook BDSM groups.)

(When Hillary Clinton was running for president in the primaries against Bernie Sanders, they completely ignored her policy positions altogether and just begged everyone to vote for her because she was female.)

(If Adolf Hitler was a woman and running for election against a male Abraham Lincoln, these people would vote for Hitler just for being female. They believe that ONLY females deserve to be in any position of power, whether president of a country or the club leader of the (completely hypothetical) "guys only gay man's gay penis jousting club"!)

(They (gynarchs) unfortunately really do exist in real life and a lot of them are also TERF's, as trans women ruin their sexual fantasies of living in a society where they are worked naked in quarries, lifting rocks with their bare hands as hot young leather clad CISGENDER dominatrices whip them or some shit.)

(The Sevenson society is loosely based on the feverish wank dreams of these "political activists", but in such a pragmatic way that it might (,possibly but not likely,) actually function as a society. Back to the story now).

By now even some of the hyper submissive Sevenson males were exchanging glances at this sermon, and chaos women were beginning to join the nuns in jeering and heckling the priestess.

"No you fucking tranny! You do NOT deserve the honour of wearing womyn's clothing!" The priestess was currently shouting at a Night Lord in an elegant formal dress rather than power armour.

"BITCH PLEASE, I have nicer tits than you and a fully functioning pussy! I'm more feminine than you will ever be you butch bitch," the Night Lord replied effeminately in that ultra sassy way that only queer people can.

"Insolent male swine! You DARE to insult a superior member of the exalted lesbian race?!" Priestess Diesel Dyke roared back.

"Bring it bitch, I'm a lesbian too, been married to my wife Melody here for over twenty years," the gender bending Night Lord sassed back.

"Trannies are NOT ALLOWED to call themselves lesbians! You are a MAN you confused faggot!" The Priestess shouted back in outrage.

(This is how some real life TERF's actually talk to people)

"Oh no you did'unt! Bitch PLEASE!"

Adolf was getting rather sick of this by now, as was more than half of the guests.

The Night Lord transsexual and the priestess were both hurling lesbian slang at each other in a shocking fusillade of pure bitchiness and raw queer sass, not coming to blows solely because the Night Lord was an even bigger "complete girl" than the priestess was!

"Bring me your girlfriend and I'll show you who's the real lesbian here!" The hulking transsexual sassed fabulously.

"This is MY WEDDING!" Wendy roared demonically in complete exasperated outrage.

"I apologise for all the male interruptions Champion Wendy..."

"Oh no she did'unt just say that did she!"

"Silence you male swine!"

"Ain't nothing can shut THIS fabulous mouth!"

"I am gonna KICK your male ass!"

"Bring it girlfriend!"

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Oh bitch I is coming over to yuh-ooh! Show me what you got girlfriend!"

Priestess Diesel Dyke and the giant Night Lord in the dress were now having a (rather sissy) slap fight with each other, both giving tiny little slaps while smack talking each other!

"Man scum!"

"I'm more woman than you is!"

"Inferior!"

"Bring it sister!"

(Girlish ineffectual slapping)

Adolf had finally had enough and got up off the floor and stormed over to the pair.

Adolf grabbed Priestess Diesel Dyke by the scruff of the neck and twisted her arm behind her back.

Adolf then manhandled the cursing woman over to Wendy for Wendy to decide her fate.

Wendy snarled demonically at the priestess with terrible malice.

"Liling my DEAR daughter-in-law, I want you to give this priestess a SEX CHANGE OPERATION!" Wendy snarled with a distorted demon voice.

Adolf actually laughed in vindictive appreciation of this ironic punishment!

"With pleasure mother-in-law..." Liling agreed gleefully.

***...

PRIEST Diesel Dyke had rather less attitude as HE continued the ceremony after a bit of nightmarish public surgery without any anaesthetic. Adolf was glad.

The newly regendered man was covered in bandages and shaking violently as he brokenly continued the ceremony, cutting the sermon entirely in favour of getting this wedding finished as quickly as possible.

Adolf ritually kissed the bottom soles and heels of Wendy's shoes as he vowed to submit to her "like a husband should", and promised to love and obey her in all things. To her he promised all of his (nonexistent) worldly wealth, and vowed to give her pleasure with his body for evermore.

Wendy ritually arrogantly spat on him, and pressed her shoe into his face. She promised very little at all, not duty bound to give up any power at all, but ritually proclaimed that "on her whim" she would dominate and discipline him "as a wife might whim", told him that if she whimmed it she would love him and control him, receive his worldly wealth to use as she saw fit, punish him and receive pleasure from his body on her whim.

The wedding ceremony then came to the climax.

"I, Adolf Lincoln, do offer my body and entire worldly possessions to the domination of Wendy Sevenson, as her lawfully wedded husband," Adolf proclaimed humbly from his knees before her throne.

"I, Wendy Sevenson, do accept dominion of the body and possessions of Adolf Lincoln, as his lawfully wedded wife," Wendy arrogantly proclaimed from the throne she sat on.

"By Slaanesh I now proclaim you Wife and husband, you may kiss the bride if she whims it," Priest Diesel Dyke proclaimed brokenly.

Wendy gestured her acceptance for Adolf to kiss her, and he cautiously crawled up her throne until they were face to face.

Wendy lifted up her own veil, and dominantly initiated a passionate kiss with him.

Adolf thrilled with pleasure and wonder, they were now married for REAL!

Wendy broke the kiss after about ten wonderful seconds, and alighted from her throne, holding Adolf's hand.

The entire assembly cheered loudly in jubilant celebration!

Wendy was now his WIFE!

The pair stood side by side holding hands like equals as they stood and waved to the audience, and then held various poses as they were photographed what felt like thousands of times from every conceivable angle.

After a truly excessive number of photographs, Wendy led Adolf to a table full of paperwork, and the pair sat side by side in a pair of chairs at the table, and filled out a scary number of official looking wedding documents, finalising the marriage on paper.

The Night Lords then busily rearranged all the furniture and set up tables, as this room was also the reception venue, and a wide open space was cleared on the stage for Wendy and Adolf.

Wendy reached inside her plunging cleavage, and pulled out a pink velvet ring box...

Adolf gazed in wonder as she opened it to reveal what looked like 4 rings, all glowing with terrible pink unholy power!

Wendy carefully pulled out one of these blindingly brightly glowing rings, so dazzling that Adolf couldn't make out it's details at all. Wendy then put this ring on her own finger...

For just a moment Wendy's true chaotic form was revealed, the terrifying huge ape-like monster of swollen muscles. Her terrible muscles glowed bright pink from the power of the ring, seemingly being empowered by it with terrible fell strength!

Just as quickly as it appeared the chaos form vanished once more from view, showing only the exquisitely lovely body of his wife Wendy. The glow of her ring had completely faded now, apparently absorbed into her body to invigorate her muscles.

Wendy then carefully selected another terribly glowing ring, and held it out in her fingers to place on Adolf's finger!

Adolf gazed in horror at the obviously unholy ring, and didn't want to touch the thing.

Wendy tucked away her ring box into her cleavage and simply grabbed Adolf's wrist with her now-free hand.

Adolf was spooked by just how STRONG Wendy now was!

She overpowered him easily as though he was an insect, and simply forced the glowing ring onto his finger!

Adolf whimpered as he felt terrible power flow into him, overwhelming him and binding him helpless to it's insidious influence. Adolf had an unstoppable urge to grovel before Wendy, and he could not disobey, bound completely to the power of this terrible ring!

Adolf suddenly completely calmed as though by magic, and calmly stood up and smiled at Wendy, utterly relaxed...

Wendy smugly held up her ring on her finger for him to see, and Adolf suddenly had an intense desire to stand balancing on one leg whilst rubbing his belly and touching his nose...

Wendy laughed triumphantly as Adolf did a variety of completely random strange actions.

Wendy got serious and Adolf was suddenly completely himself again, his skin instantly crawled with intense horror at what had just happened.

Adolf looked at the ring on his finger. It was no longer glowing, now just an intensely polished white gold ring, engraved with his name and the words, "the Chaste submissive husband".

"Relax husband, it won't harm you. The ring simply gives me heightened control over you, makes you submit to my will. It also has another ability that you will find invaluable," Wendy said reassuringly.

"What ability?," Adolf asked nervously.

Adolf was suddenly compelled to walk in a straight line towards OCTAVIA!

Adolf flinched at what must surely happen next...

He walked right up to her...

Adolf felt nothing at all as he stood so close that he was brushing against her dress skirt..

Adolf was compelled to hold his face mere inches away from Octavia's extremely confused looking face.

Absolutely NOTHING happened!

"You are being weird," Octavia complained.

STILL nothing happened!

"I am IMMUNE to the lust aura?!" Adolf exclaimed in awed wonder.

"That's right, completely and utterly immune," Wendy confirmed joyfully.

Adolf beamed with pure joy and ran back to Wendy, giving her a joyous kiss of pure happiness, smiling ear to ear.

Wendy lovingly returned the kiss, and seemed strangely flustered by the kissing, seemed turned on by it...

Wendy gently took one of his hands and lifted up her dress. She directed his hand inside her panties...

Adolf's hand met with copious WETNESS!

Adolf gazed at her in astonishment.

"While we both wear our rings I am sexually attracted to you, my lesbianism is no longer a problem for you..." Wendy told him tenderly.

Adolf gasped in joy and kissed her adoringly.

"You are in PUBLIC!" One of the nuns exclaimed as Adolf continued to run his hand around inside Wendy's damp panties...

***...

Adolf felt so many different emotions as he sat down next to Wendy at the wedding reception table of honour, he was happy, nervous, horny, anxious, exhilarated and completely overwhelmed.

At the far edges of the table sat Octavia and Belzevelle, both now wearing rings of their own from Wendy's terrible ring box. The two women looked so thankful for their new unholy rings, Belzevelle in particular.

Octavia was currently squealing as her breasts randomly grew or shrunk in size, playfully begging Wendy to stop her mischief. Wendy was seemingly able to mould Octavia's body on a whim with the ring, and had been having no end of mischievous fun with this new power.

Belzevelle seemed younger and more beautiful than usual with her ring on, but otherwise seemed unchanged. Adolf wasn't sure what her ring did, but Belzevelle seemed to love it INTENSELY for some reason, gazing at it in thankful happy awe.

Wendy seemed to get tired of her mischief with Octavia's body, and turned her attention to Adolf.

"You are SO sexy!" Wendy purred softly to him.

Adolf thrilled at these words and got excited.

"Sexy sexy sexy... I simply MUST eat out your pussy tonight you sexy girl," Wendy said huskily, edging closer.

"I, I don't have a pussy and am not a girl Mistress Wendy," Adolf replied nervously.

"Oh?, Oh yeah! Sorry force of habit. I am still getting used to this ring. I have never before felt so sexually attracted to anything that wasn't a hot woman. When I look at you I get so wet and excited that you might almost be Octavia!" Wendy stammered in shock.

"I am so thankful that you did this for me," Adolf said honestly.

"Ah well, I am extremely fond of you," Wendy nonchalantly brushed off the praise.

"I can't imagine why, I am honestly nothing special," Adolf replied in honest humility.

"You actually care about me without ulterior motives, you see me clearly for what I am, evil and all, and yet you love me unconditionally and do not judge me. Few mortals have EVER done this for me, and none so relentlessly. You overwhelmed me and stole my heart." Wendy sighed honestly.

"Plus I make Franklin pester you less," Adolf teased affectionately.

Wendy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes that too, his harassment of my sexuality has reduced by more than 50 percent since you came into my life. It is such a welcome relief," Wendy chuckled.

Wendy stroked her own perfectly flat belly.

"The Matriarch will be delighted by all the children we will have," Wendy said happily.

"Oh?, How many more should we have?," Adolf asked fondly.

"One per year?," Wendy suggested.

"We would have rather a lot if we did that," Adolf chuckled.

"We can get lots of nanny slaves to help raise them, we would just do the fun bits of the parenting," Wendy reassured him seriously.

"But how long would we keep having more kids each year?," Adolf asked in slight shock.

"Forever?, Or until I hopefully became a demon princess one day?," Wendy suggested with complete seriousness!

"A demon princess?! I don't want you to become that, you are perfect right now!" Adolf spluttered in horror.

"Perfect already huh?, You mean that too don't you," Wendy noted.

"I do mean it, you are PERFECT, right now just as you are. Please don't change," Adolf assured her.

Wendy suddenly kissed him, and continued kissing him for a long time.

***...

Adolf gazed into his wife's brown eyes in complete adoration, as she dominantly led him in the bridal dance. Oh by the Emperor, how he LOVED her!

The reception had gone for hours, the way the wedding receptions of powerful people do, hours and hours of dancing and speeches and food and talking to people.

The wedding reception was loosely organised, with a bit of strictly ordered ritual dancing at set times, interspersed with longer periods of general mingling and eating. This right now was not the first bridal dance, and not the last either. The dancing periods repeated periodically in a ritual order.

Other people were dancing too, Cheng Sevenson in particular seemed to be dancing with every woman he could find, eagerly chatting them up like an adolescent ladies man! Adolf was impressed by how obviously charismatic the boy was to be this successful, the fearless confidence helped too.

Huge Night Lords were being led in dances by their female significant others... All except the transgender Night Lord...

"Darling you led the last dance, give a girl a chance to be fabulous," the Night Lord in the dress was currently saying to a tiny little oriental woman wearing exactly the same dress...

Adolf and Wendy both snorted with laughter in unison at these words, the pure sassiness of this Night Lord was hilarious.

Wendy and Adolf's dance continued with perfect practiced ease, not a single missed step, their movements graceful and elegant even at the maximum speed and tempo.

Wendy was superhumanly strong and fast with her ring powering her hidden giant muscles, and at times she actually lifted Adolf off the ground as though he had no mass at all!

The dance got faster and faster, until Wendy was a blur and Adolf could only hold on for dear life! This wasn't what they rehearsed!

Wendy was laughing hard as the dance came to an end, completely covered in sweat and looking badly overheated!

Wendy picked up Adolf like a doll and walked over to a drinks table, carrying him in her arms like a toy.

Wendy plopped Adolf down on the floor.

"Are you ok?," Adolf asked in concern.

"Just need to cool down," Wendy said, reaching into a large bucket full of ice cubes.

Wendy stuffed a generous handful of ice cubes down her cleavage, and sighed in contentment, rubbing meltwater all over her bare arms and shoulders.

"That feels better," Wendy sighed, a growing wet patch of meltwater now spreading through the fabric under her breasts.

"Don't overexert yourself my love, you are pregnant after all," Adolf softly implored her.

Wendy clenched two handfuls of ice cubes inside her armpits in a way that was not entirely ladylike, still desperately overheated, and seemed to take his point.

"I will be better once I get out of this dress, I can't cool down properly in this," Wendy complained.

"My usual dominatrix outfit is actually designed with keeping cool in mind, my normal thigh high boots are extremely thin and skin tight to let me cool down, same with my corset. This dress here is COOKING my legs at the moment!" Wendy explained.

Meltwater was now running out of Wendy's armpits, and her dress was becoming ever more soaked now.

Adolf picked up a paper napkin and tried to fan Wendy with it.

"You are very sweet but that is having little effect my love," Wendy said seriously, putting fresh ice in her cleavage.

Adolf immediately summoned the other nearby Sevenson women to help, getting worried about Wendy now.

"Mum we need to take you to another room and get you out of this dress before you boil, the power of the ring is making you overheat." Violet explained seriously.

Wendy agreed, and let herself be led away by a tight huddle of female relatives, leaving Adolf behind.

Adolf stood there for a while, waiting for Wendy to return.

Adolf was then joined by Octavia, feeling absolutely no lust towards her. Adolf affectionately put an arm around his fellow submissive and together they stood waiting for Wendy to return.

"Wendy will be ok, they will just strip her naked and cool her down with water for a while. She always overheats when she uses her daemon strength," Octavia reassured him.

"How does she cope in the fiery chaos hells?," Adolf asked curiously.

"Even in the most infernal daemon worlds we still have air conditioning. I have visited many blasted hellscapes in the Maelstrom, planets with rivers of fire and raging winged devils, planets made of the sick and foulness of Nurgle, tempestuous crystal planets of Tzeentch where the very air is magic... They all had air conditioning..." Octavia explained dimly.

Adolf laughed, that of course made sense.

"Wendy wears very little clothes and keeps the air conditioning very cold. Sometimes I get too cold and have to snuggle her just to stay warm. The dungeons can be very VERY cold sometimes..." Octavia added.

"What will it be like for me living in Wendy's dungeon?," Adolf asked seriously.

"It will be fine. I will tickle you whenever you are chained up when Wendy isn't home, or you can tickle me. Wendy works very long hours for the Matriarch back home, but you and I can keep each other company. Luke comes over to play with me most days..." Octavia tried to encourage him without success.

"Will we just live in chains?," Adolf asked.

"No not all the time, we are free to do as we wish and leave the dungeon to do things and see people. When the Nightmare Asylum is at the home ports we live down on land."

"The Matriarch rules a number of daemon worlds and hellscapes, this loose cluster of planets in the burning hells. Each of these planets has at least one mighty chaos fortress, huge fortifications the size of entire cities. Wendy has her own personal dungeon-palace inside each of these fortresses".

"The Matriarch sends Wendy all over the place on various business, doing the Matriarch's will. Wendy always takes me with her, staying in different dungeons, visiting different planets. It is never boring." Octavia encouraged him.

Adolf shuddered in dread at this terrifying description.

"Dance with me?," Octavia offered spontaneously.

Adolf paused and then agreed hesitantly, leading her out to the nearby cleared dancing space.

Soft wild music filled the dance floor from portable sound projectors, and Octavia and Adolf joined hands.

Octavia confidently led Adolf in an energetic dance in tune with the music, holding him close against her physically perfect body in a cleavage heavy skintight pink satin dress.

Adolf felt no sexual attraction at all towards Octavia, his penis completely limp, no lust at all. It was so utterly refreshing to just be around Octavia without the annoying desires ruining everything!

Octavia was a lovely person to just platonically spend time with like this, and she seemed to be rather lonely and isolated as a result of her lust aura, unable to get close to most people despite obviously wanting to.

Adolf just held her and danced with her, simply enjoying her company, and had a wonderful time bonding with his fellow submissive like this, just two submissive playthings of Mistress Wendy.

Luke then came up and took Octavia for the next dance, leaving Adolf standing alone..

"Dance with me, fellow submissive of Mistress Wendy," Belzevelle's voice then demanded from behind.

Adolf turned to see Belzevelle, dressed radiantly in a black silken Dark Eldar evening gown, scrubbed up beautifully for the wedding.

Adolf took her hands without question and together they danced, Belzevelle leading.

This dance was Eldar in origin and completely unknown to Adolf, strangely fluid in motion, breathtakingly beautiful.

For a time Adolf was a part of this dance, until the sinister male Archon of the Ebony Stiletto kabal stole Belzevelle for the next dance, leaving Adolf alone once more.

Adolf vacated the dance floor and returned to his seat, waiting for Wendy to return, watching the dancers as he waited.

Wendy returned soon afterwards, wearing only EXTREMELY provocative white lacy bridal lingerie!

The nuns all gasped in moral shock, but Wendy simply ignored them and walked over to join Adolf.

"I am MUCH cooler now," Wendy said in relief.

"I'll say! You are almost naked my dear!" Adolf said in slight shock.

"Not yet..." Wendy purred and leaned forward to provocatively lick his face...

Adolf rearranged the huge erection he now had to be more comfortable in his pants, and edged closer to his provocative bride.

Wendy pounced on him and straddled his lap, kissing him heavily in just her lingerie!

Adolf was as hard as it was possible to be hard, and ground his clothed member against her lace clad pelvis, humping her fully clothed.

Wendy rubbed her pelvis against him in turn, and together they had sex without any penetration or nudity, just rubbing together until they blissfully climaxed.

The nuns were of course scandalised, but Adolf and Wendy ignored them and crawled under the tablecloth to have sex properly...

This was a WONDERFUL wedding!

***...

(Thank you to FuryJoe, Ronmr, Tontattaman123 and everyone else who has left reviews so far. Also thank you to whoever it is in Switzerland who rereads every chapter like 15 times, seeing stuff like that in the story stats really encourages me to keep writing chapters.)


	85. Chapter 85

Part 13

The web way wars

Chapter 85(orphan)

MR Adolf SEVENSON giggled uncontrollably in his heavy chains as Octavia's fingers relentlessly stroked the soles of his bare feet, wiggling his ankles helplessly in the sturdy metal stocks in Wendy's dark metal dungeon onboard the Nightmare Asylum.

Octavia had been gleefully tormenting him on and off for the last three HOURS as Wendy was away at work, and she showed no indication of EVER stopping!

Adolf was now officially Wendy's husband, which meant he was now a helpless bondage plaything in her dungeon! Octavia was DELIGHTED with the company he provided for her!

Adolf pulled desperately on the chains that bound his wrists high above his head as he sat squirming in the stocks, completely helpless to stop Octavia as she drove him mental!

"Please no more!" Adolf frantically begged her.

"But we are having so much fun! Why would you want me to stop?," Octavia asked mischievously.

"It TICKLES!" Adolf howled desperately.

"Well yeah, that's the WHOLE point," Octavia teased him without stopping.

"STOP!" Adolf pleaded frantically.

"You didn't say the safe word yet," Octavia taunted sadistically, sticking out her tongue at him.

"I don't want to lose my sex privileges! PLEASE just be merciful!" Adolf explained desperately.

Octavia paused sympathetically at these words and left his feet alone.

"THANK YOU!" Adolf panted heavily, heart pounding as he caught his breath.

"YOUR turn Belzevelle!" Octavia said mischievously, to which the securely bound Dark Eldar shook her head frantically.

Adolf was completely naked, as were Octavia and Belzevelle, and the three of them were chained up in one of Wendy's dark dungeon rooms.

Octavia had a very long chain shackled to her ankle, the other end padlocked to a sturdy floor ring, letting her freely walk around but not leave the room. Adolf and Belzevelle were both sitting with their ankles locked in metal stocks and arms chained high above their heads, completely and totally defenceless against Octavia's mischief.

Mistress Wendy alone had the keys to unlock them, but she was away at work, leaving her three submissive playthings trapped like this.

Mistress Wendy was deliberately leaving them together like this to give the three a chance to "bond" with each other, to "play" together as a kinky exercise to let them acclimatise to each other in their new kinky lives together.

Adolf and Belzevelle both had a safe word to make Octavia stop, but they would lose their sex and orgasm privileges tonight if they used it, something they were both loathe to do.

Belzevelle was having a fit of laughter at the moment as Octavia stroked her sides, utterly tormented, but she didn't say her safe word and Octavia didn't stop.

It was a few days now since Adolf's wedding, the two day honeymoon was now over, and Adolf was starting to settle into his new married life as Wendy's submissive husband.

Before the wedding Adolf had been submissive to Wendy, but had had a lot more autonomy to come and go as he pleased. NOW his life was VERY different, he was now a Sevenson HUSBAND!

Adolf had submissively taken Wendy's last name after the wedding, and was now Mr Sevenson rather than Mr Lincoln. He was still not used to his new last name, wasn't really used to any of this.

At the wedding Adolf had given pretty much all power to Wendy to dominate him "as she whimmed", she was the unquestioned boss of him now and he was expected to submit to her whims completely. The sex had been FANTASTIC, but life in the dungeon was still rather challenging at times, for example right now...

Being left chained up at the mercy of the tickle fetish MANIAC Octavia, unable to use your safe word on pain of blue balls, was absolutely SADISTIC! Mistress Wendy really was diabolically cruel!

Belzevelle was going crazy right now, the only break either of them got was when the other one suffered. The dungeon had lots of food packets and water bottles within easy reach of Octavia, who periodically fed and hydrated her two victims. Mistress Wendy had made all three of them crap in a toilet before locking them up, and the floor had drains for any urine. Nothing to justify them leaving all day...

"Can't we just TALK to pass the time?!" Belzevelle gasped with frantic laughter.

"We can talk and tickle at the same time," Octavia offered.

"Belzevelle has a good point, let's just talk," Adolf begged hopefully.

"Safe word?," Octavia pressed sternly.

Adolf and Belzevelle both groaned in despair.

"Unless you say your safe word, you are implicitly consenting to this," Octavia lectured them, obviously quoting someone much smarter than herself.

"We don't want to lose our sex privileges! That doesn't mean we consent!" Adolf implored her.

"Consent works both ways. If you consent then Wendy consents," Octavia parroted back, tickling Belzevelle terribly.

"Wendy said very clearly that I could tickle you both as much as I like unless you say the safe word," Octavia reminded them.

Adolf and Belzevelle moaned in misery at this reminder.

"You will both get your revenge on me soon enough, tomorrow I will probably be restrained as one of you gets to play," Octavia reassured the two submissives.

"I am going to get you SO BAD for this!" Belzevelle hissed at Octavia.

"I look forward to it," Octavia replied sincerely.

"Water break!" Belzevelle pleaded.

Octavia held a water bottle to Belzevelle's mouth for maybe thirty seconds, and let her swallow properly before continuing.

"Do you think Mistress Wendy is finished in Low Commorragh yet?," Adolf asked conversationally.

"Very soon!" Belzevelle cackled ticklishly from Octavia's touch.

"What is she even doing?," Adolf asked.

"Stop tickling me! I'm trying to talk!" Belzevelle squealed distractedly.

"Ok, Adolf's turn again," Octavia agreed happily.

"Oh CRAP!" Adolf cursed as Octavia reached for his defenceless torso!

Adolf howled with laughter as his ribs were mercilessly stroked by the tickle freak, oh Emperor this was TORTURE!

"Ok as I was saying, Mistress Wendy is almost finished in Low Commorragh for the time being, but has other plans in the future," Belzevelle began.

"She is trying to capture enough territory and earning power from slum farmers to trade for vast amounts of foolish gold. She plans to have the Ebony Stiletto trade billions of tons of food surpluses with more distant kabals in exchange for the gold."

"Commorragh has ten thousand years worth of plunder from real space raids, vast amounts of gold is all over the city if you know where to look. Enough to easily fill this entire Nightmare Asylum many many times."

"Even now the Ebony Stiletto has already stockpiled more gold than we can find the room to store, with so much more territory now we have so many farms under our control that we are becoming very VERY rich!"

Adolf couldn't focus on what she was saying, too distracted by Octavia. Adolf felt no sexual desire for Octavia anymore, making this torment even less pleasant!

"Octavia stop!" Adolf pleaded.

"Say the safe word," Octavia insisted firmly.

"Oh Emperor you are so cruel!" Adolf cackled.

"Thanks, I try my best," Octavia replied cheerfully, taking it as a compliment.

Adolf laughed uncontrollably as she energetically stroked his torso all over, Octavia really was a MANIAC!

"This is fun," Octavia said happily as she drove him mad.

***...

Adolf and Belzevelle were both VERY exhausted when Mistress Wendy finally arrived home that evening, this day had been hellish!

Mistress Wendy sauntered arrogantly into the dungeon in her iconic black leather dominatrix outfit, thigh high skin tight black leather high heeled boots clacking on the metal floor.

Octavia stopped squeezing Adolf's legs just above the knees and squealed with excitement, scrambling over to greet Mistress Wendy with excited erotic face licking.

Mistress Wendy kissed Octavia tenderly in greeting for a few minutes, and then easily forced Octavia down to her knees with one hand, slipping aside her own G string and pressing Octavia's face hard against her bared pussy.

Adolf and Belzevelle watched jealously as Octavia got to perform oral on the object of their desire, both clearly wishing it was them to be giving oral.

"How was your day Mistress Wendy?," Adolf asked conversationally.

"Very productive, we now have so much gold in the Ebony Stiletto storehouses, that I am having additional web way gates constructed aboard the ship just to get it onboard fast enough! I have been just behind the front lines, sucking in enemy Eldar souls all day. I feel FANTASTIC!" Wendy replied happily.

"Honestly I have never seen so many cabbages in my entire life! Those slum farmers are amazing how much they produce with just poo and enclosed light boxes!" Wendy added.

"Cabbages?," Adolf asked confused.

"Yep, BILLIONS of cabbages, OCEANS of cabbages, so much cabbages that you could feed an entire hive world for an entire DAY! The Dark Eldar in the newly captured territories are mostly all cabbage farmers, and they grow a LOT!" Wendy confirmed happily.

"You sell the cabbages for gold right?," Adolf asked.

"Yeah, the huge industrial districts all over Commorragh have MASSIVE slave labor workforces that need food to keep generating profits, massive MASSIVE numbers of slaves. The kabals of these districts usually feed them dead bodies and anything else that is cheap, but we are selling the cabbages for cheaper than dead bodies sell for, to guarantee a fast sale," Wendy replied enthusiastically.

Adolf shuddered at the mere thought of what she described!

"Commorragh economics are absolutely FASCINATING, it has been such a wonderful new pleasure to learn all about it. Our librarians are recording absolutely everything they can learn about every facet of Commorragh life, I dare say that a new generation of Sevenson women will do many a PhD thesis on the topic."

"The entire city is desperately overcrowded and often on the verge of starving, these Dark Eldar have found VERY inventive solutions to their food shortages, from ultra fast growing death world vegetables to cannibalism, synthetic nutrients, edible bacteria, just everything you could possibly imagine to keep all the slaves fed."

"We and the Ebony Stiletto have now captured a spherical volume of slums the size of a small PLANET! Just expanding in 3 dimensions in every direction in an ever widening sphere as quickly as our forces can secure them! We are wiping out THOUSANDS of petty rival slum kabals, none can stand before us!" Wendy boasted jubilantly.

Adolf personally thought that that sounded an awful lot like simply an unnecessary genocide of historic proportions, but he deliberately ignored this suspicion...

"The farmers just give you their crops?," Adolf asked curiously.

"Well... Not entirely "willingly", armed troops "persuade" them to give over a rather generous portion of their harvests," Wendy chuckled.

"Won't the farmers starve if you do that?," Adolf asked.

"Um... They won't ALL starve..." Wendy offered feebly.

"Please keep as many alive as possible my love, my own family comes from the slum classes of the Imperium, I know first hand how hard slum life can be," Adolf humbly requested.

"Well... I guess that they are more valuable alive... I will look into letting them keep, oh say 10 percent of their harvests rather than 5," Wendy indulged with a tone of extraordinary generosity.

Adolf nodded softly, that was at least a start he guessed.

"I think that we have captured about as big an area as we have the manpower to control, we can't expand much further with our current convict armies, we are quickly running out of men," Wendy added, moaning as she squirted all over Octavia's face.

"How is that POSSIBLE?!" Adolf exclaimed in shock.

"The captured territories are just THAT vast that even our billions of convict allies are only just enough to hold it all. The Ebony Stiletto kabal is greatly increasing their own recruitment drive to take over the manpower burden, but it will take time." Wendy explained sadly.

"The Nightmare Asylum will be ready to leave soon, we just have to fill up the holds with Low Commorragh gold. Then we can do a warp jump to the nearest deep space web way gate wide enough for a ship as large as the Nightmare Asylum to fit, then we will be taking a shortcut home through the web way," Wendy reassured him.

"Enough about MY day, how was YOUR day?, Did the three of you bond with each other?," Wendy changed the subject.

"My day was complete torture, Octavia was absolutely relentless!" Adolf admitted.

"Yes, it was complete hell!" Belzevelle agreed.

"It was SO much fun! We had a great time playing all day. They didn't say the safe word all day so I didn't stop," Octavia said cheerfully from Wendy's crotch.

"Well the fun is not over yet, now it's MY turn to play with you playthings," Wendy purred sadistically!

Adolf and Belzevelle gulped as Wendy cruelly sauntered towards them...

***...

While Wendy Sevenson was gleefully torturing her screaming submissive playthings, Choppy Tits and the other convicts and demon hosts were performing extremely dangerous front line garrison duty.

Choppy Tits was several months pregnant now, and completely butt naked as she roosted on a dark decrepit balcony, sitting on watch with only her shoddy aluminium lasgun for a weapon.

Choppy Tits was part of a small platoon guarding this particular strategically placed slum skyscraper, a platoon that was far from adequate to defend their current location.

Beyond this skyscraper was enemy territory controlled by rival kabals, experienced hard eyed killers who would kill them dead in a firefight!

The Sevensons didn't have enough Slaaneshi psykers and champions and other similar individuals who could suck out Dark Eldar souls at long range, Choppy Tits and the other demon hosts could drain only those that she could actually get within a few meters of!

The Ebony Stiletto kabal territory was now the volume of an entire planet, far FAR too big for the psykers to be everywhere at once to defend all the territory front lines all at the same time. The Sevensons had bitten off more than they could chew, and this was extremely dangerous for poor grunts like Choppy Tits...

The last platoon casualties had been a mere hour ago, and they had yet to be reinforced to replace these losses.

The platoon currently numbered approximately 30 individuals. Slightly more than half were a mixture of convicts and demon hosts, maybe ten platoon members were undead Eldar skeletons controlled by the fell necromancer Violet Smith, and the tiny remaining handful were locally recruited half born slaves who had wanted to become members of the Ebony Stiletto kabal.

Choppy Tits was currently "mentoring" one of these Dark Eldar recruits, a scrawny male youth who had clearly never used a gun before in his life.

Choppy Tits couldn't remember how to say the recruit's name, so just called him "Cunt" as an affectionate nickname. Cunt was dressed only in rags, and was currently armed only with an aluminium lasgun due to weapons shortages.

The Sevensons and the Ebony Stiletto had been greatly struggling to supply so many billions of troops with guns and ammunition, especially with the massive recruiting drive for new half born kabalite warriors. The Sevensons had HEAPS of guns and ammo, but most of it was utter crap like stub guns and shotguns, hardly military grade firearms.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal was mass producing splinter rifles and their ammunition crystals, but the convicts were commandeering most of these superior weapons, passing on their old shoddy lasguns to the newer recruits.

Choppy Tits' platoon was right at the end of the supply line, and had nothing but lasguns and crap like stub pistols (,with very limited ammo). It wasn't exactly good for morale...

Choppy Tits used her daemonic senses to cautiously survey the surrounding squalid slums, tense for the slightest hint of danger. All seemed quiet and calm...

"I bet I can hit that wind turbine over there, right in the middle first shot," Cunt wagered childishly.

"Isn't that turbine generating like power or something?, It's doing something useful, you might break it," Choppy Tits said in disapproval.

Cunt ignored her and fired a bright red laser beam at it...

The beam missed it's mark and instead burned off one of the turbine blades. The turbine only had three blades to start with, and with one now missing it struggled to spin at all!

"You broke it you idiot! That turbine was powering our lasgun power packs!" Choppy Tits hissed at the fool.

"I think this sight is broken, I aimed the shot perfectly," Cunt whined defensively.

"Go get a slave to fix it at once you fool," Choppy Tits ordered the imbecile.

"Fine, I will," Cunt replied and skulked off to bully a local into fixing the damage he caused.

Choppy Tits sighed, this really was a SHIT posting. To think that the supply lines would be stretched so thin that they needed crappy local wind turbines just to recharge their lasguns!

These farming slums were SO poor that they couldn't even afford a single plasma generator to power all the light boxes they grew crops in, they instead had set up tiny little crude wind turbines literally everywhere that had the slightest breeze of wind! Even by the standards of IMPERIUM hive slums these Dark Eldar slums were utterly destitute!

Choppy Tits soon saw a miserable looking local climbing up the outside of the adjacent building to repair the turbine, holding the lost blade, a pair of short sheet metal off cuts, and a container of some sort of home made glue.

The slave easily stopped the barely spinning turbine with his hand, and used the glue and the two off cuts to fix the blade back in place, albeit now slightly heavier than the other two blades.

Within five minutes the turbine was spinning once again, with a noticeable distinctive wobble from the uneven weight of the blades. At least it was spinning fast again, that was the main thing. Without power they had no ammo, and without ammo they were dead.

Choppy Tits was just starting to relax when Cunt returned, this time with several friends...

"My friends here want to join the kabal too," Cunt informed Choppy Tits.

"Talk to the platoon leader," Choppy Tits dismissed.

"The platoon leader is dead, I think that you are the leader now," Cunt informed her!

"Wait WHAT?! No no no, I can't possibly be the leader, I don't want to deal with all that shit!" Choppy Tits exclaimed in horror.

Choppy Tits immediately stormed off towards the room that now acted as the temporary platoon command centre, followed by Cunt and his mates.

Choppy found the command centre looking suspiciously shot up, by what clearly looked like a lasgun...

"What did you DO?!" Choppy Tits exclaimed at Cunt.

"Nothing..." Cunt said unconvincingly.

"Well then, if I am really in charge then I GUESS your mates can all join the kabal," Choppy Tits said wisely, not being a complete idiot.

The mates all cheered.

"I actually have a LOT of other friends who want to join..." Cunt said dangerously.

"As many as you like, all are welcome!" Choppy Tits agreed frantically.

...

...

...

A few hours later Choppy Tits was feeling a bit overwhelmed as her platoon rapidly approached the size of a small regiment!

Every new local recruit had local friends of their own who wanted to join, and Choppy Tits was too afraid of being murdered to say no to any of them. The platoon was completely out of guns to arm so many people, but the recruits just kept on coming regardless!

Thousands of the new kabal members were now fashioning long blades for themselves in place of firearms, and some were even fashioning crude muskets and crossbows!

Choppy Tits was currently on the vox desperately trying to get fresh shipments of guns and ammunition from anyone who could spare them, but other platoons were apparently experiencing similar "problems" with overly ambitious new recruits...

Choppy Tits was no general, but this did not seem like an "ideal" situation. How the fuck would they arm and supply an exponentially growing unruly mob of people?, Even worse, how the fuck would they CONTROL this many people as a unified force without fragmenting into innumerable warring factions?!

Choppy Tits was then introduced to yet MORE eager new recruits...

This was bad!

***...

Dradros the hellion sneered coldly as he stealthily surveyed the distant position of the despicable Ebony Stiletto traitor kabal. Around him hovered fellow hellions of the massive "Black Feet" hellion gang.

The Ebony Stiletto kabal were traitors to the entire Eldar race, vile scum who had joined forces with the great enemy Slaanesh!

Even by Dark Eldar standards that was completely despicable!

These upstarts had just exploded out of nowhere in an unstoppable tide, with terrible rumours of Slaanesh followers aiding them in battle with terrible powers, reducing entire kabals to parched bones and even reanimating the dead with necromancy!

Well the hellion gangs and their wych cult allies were not going to stand for this, not in THEIR town! Take that kind of shit outside of Commorragh, it wasn't welcome in here!

"How many?," asked hellion succubus Brahurst, leader of Dradros' squad of hellions.

"In yonder building?, over 2000 hostile combatants, mostly poorly armed half born," Dradros told him with a sneer of contempt for the foe.

"So many?, We will need the wyches and reaver jetbikes to help," Brahurst cursed.

Dradros got on the communicator immediately and called for massive reinforcements from the "Menstrual Sirens" wych cult, allies of the Black Feet hellion gang.

The reinforcement was FAST, really REALLY fast! Within two minutes of calling them the lightning fast wych cult was arriving in supersonic raider craft and jetbikes, Dark Eldar at their most fast.

The hellions didn't even greet them, but merely gunned their sky board engines to reach the building even faster than the wych cult could.

The combined force struck the building like fanged lightning, reaching it faster than their sounds could precede them, taking the foe with complete and utter surprise.

Dradros soared through an open window with blistering speed, his bladed sky board slicing through crowds of people like a scalpel, cutting them in half with terrible speed.

The surprise was total as he and his allies killed as many as possible as quickly as possible, the surprise element would not last for long so it had to be milked for all it's worth while it lasted.

Dradros pumped his veins full of combat drugs, and time seemed to slow to his perception, seeing the entire world in slow motion.

The enemy barely moved before his board sliced them in half, too slow to react to him.

Dozens fell to him alone, this was too easy!

The enemy were swinging knives at him, he dodged them effortlessly in his drugged state, thrilling from the exhilarating speed.

Crude muskets were being fired now...

Dradros was hit in the chest of his armoured body glove by a heavy musket ball, causing extreme pain in one of his ribs.

His rib was broken by the force of the deflected impact!

Dradros cursed as he was hit in the shin bone by another musket ball, his LEG was BROKEN!

Dradros slumped off his sky board as his leg gave out under him, and managed an emergency deceleration to stop him being pasted against a wall.

Dradros fell hard to the floor, and held himself flat against the floor to let his comrades pass over him without killing him.

Other hellions were being dismounted now, hit by a wide variety of small arms fire and even thrown spears!

The enemy were regrouping now and holding up long bits of rebar like pikes in the narrow corridors of the building, skewering hellions on the lethal metal bars!

Dradros snarled and pulled out his splinter pistol sidearm, not going down without a fight regardless of his broken leg.

The feminine shouts of wyches could be heard in other parts of the building, and reaver jetbikes were screaming outside, endlessly circling the building to gun down any who tried to flee.

Dradros used his stout hellion glaive like a walking stick, and tried to move with his broken leg, heading towards the sounds of the wyches as his best chance of survival.

Enemy warriors lunged at him with their knives, stabbing him several times in the abdomen!

Dradros screamed in agony and shot his attackers with his pistol, gunning them down like vermin as knives stuck out of his belly!

Dradros pulled out the knives and desperately attempted to push his ruptured intestines back in! Oh Khaine he was DYING!

Dradros limped onto his sky board and sat on it, piloting it towards the nearest window to try and escape.

Dradros was stabbed several more times by enemy warriors before he finally reached a window, and gratefully flew away to seek immediate medical attention from his distant hellion gang safe house.

Dradros wasn't sure how he managed to stay conscious the entire journey, but he somehow made the entire excruciatingly slow trip, and staggered into the safe house.

The safe house building was currently populated by a small gaggle of reserve forces of the Black Feet gang, mostly fucking their girlfriends and boyfriends on couches in the public room at the moment. Dradros yelled desperately for medical attention.

Hellion gangs were not like the cut throat kabals, and actually lifted a finger to care for their own members. Dradros was VERY thankful for this fact as he was sedated for emergency field surgery!

***...

Dradros was in terrible pain but at least alive as he sat recovering in the safe house after his lengthy surgery.

Around him sat wounded from not only the hellions but also the wyches as well. They had been DEFEATED!

The enemy had taken EXTREMELY heavy casualties from the attack, but after the most heavy fighting imaginable they had very narrowly won through sheer attrition. The two thousand enemies had turned out to be more like SIX THOUSAND enemies in reality, a rather significant underestimate on the part of the hellions!

The attack force had numbered a few hundred at most, just not enough against such large numbers of foes.

The next time they attacked they would do it properly and use beast masters and mercenaries to soften up the enemy first!

This was NOT over yet!

***...


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86(orphan)

Franklin Sevenson was disappointed as he was made to hand over the majority of his new guns, he hadn't even used all of them yet!

He was currently in his father's house, sorting through all of his huge arsenal of weapons and ammunition, trying to decide what he would keep.

He was allowed to keep his collection of knives and chainsaw swords, and other non-firearm weapons, but he was only allowed to keep THREE firearms for himself with the recent firearm shortages!

What to choose, what to choose!

Franklin looked sadly through the hundreds of guns he had neatly piled up in front of him on the floor, trying to decide what to keep.

The first choice was easy, the shotgun he got for his birthday present had sentimental value, so he would obviously keep it. The other two choices were less easy.

Franklin thought about it objectively and decided to first set aside everything he DEFINITELY wouldn't keep.

Well if he was already keeping one shotgun then he wouldn't need the over 50 other shotguns he had collected. Franklin moved all of these other shotguns to a pile set aside for guns he wouldn't keep.

Ok, well he was pretty sure that he didn't want to keep the primitive stub pistols, they could go too, over a hundred stub pistols joined the pile that would be arming the front line troops.

Ok, lasguns and laspistols were pretty feeble as weapons went, so another twenty unwanted weapons joined the pile. Making good progress now.

What about auto guns and automatic stub assault rifles?, Well the smaller caliber weapons could definitely go, the rest could go on a third "maybe keep" pile.

Grenade launchers?, In all honesty he could simply throw grenades by hand, so they could go, same thing with the rocket propelled grenades, he didn't need them.

Heavy stubbers?, These would have to go in the maybe keep pile.

Flamers?, also maybe keep weapons.

Scoped rifles?, maybe keep...

This was getting ridiculous now, the maybe keep pile was getting too big, and he wasn't even up to the Astartes grade weaponry yet!

Franklin looked at the bolters and bolt pistols he had, trying to decide what to keep.

What about the heavy bolters and lascannons and missile launchers?

What about the melta guns, auto cannons, and even the extremely rare and precious plasma gun he had talked his father into letting him requisition?

Too many choices!

Franklin started by immediately moving the entire maybe pile into the give away pile, and looked at his options.

The convicts and Dark Eldar were probably not even strong enough to wield most of these Astarte grade weapons! Why give these up?

Well maybe some of the really huge mutant crew members could wield a bolter without having the recoil injure them?, Or maybe use some sort of shoulder stock with a gigantic spring on it to absorb the recoil?

Franklin wasn't sure, but that sounded like something the heretics might do?

Franklin prayed to the Emperor to guide him, and felt drawn to pick out the plasma gun and one of the sacred bolters stolen from the Sisters of Battle back at the orphanage. Franklin nodded in agreement with these choices, they were fitting.

With his three choices made, Franklin gathered 1000 rounds worth of ammunition for each chosen weapon, the maximum he was allowed to keep with the ammunition shortages, and put all of this in a personal gun safe his father had given him to use.

"I have finished Father," Franklin called out, knowing that his father would hear him from the bedroom over TigerLily's sex noises.

His father didn't answer, but blue witchcraft glowed around the guns and ammunition, and they all levitated off the floor and floated away out the front door (,which magically opened for it).

With his task completed, Franklin simply left his father's home and walked towards his mother's sinful palace, in need of doing his academic studies like a dutiful servant of the Emperor.

The Nightmare Asylum was looking the least crowded he had seen it since encountering the accursed convict scum, the corridors and walkways almost deserted for a change, with the vast majority of the convicts conscripted to fight in Low Commorragh.

Franklin was relieved, and walked calmly towards his mother's home, looking forward to seeing his nuns.

Franklin opened the front door, and walked inside. He was surprised but happy to find his thousands of Emperor worshipping converts crammed inside the palace to visit the nuns.

"Living Saint!" The converts all proclaimed at his arrival and bowed before him in worship.

Franklin nodded to them in approval and walked past the religious crowd to find his beloved nuns.

Franklin quickly found them giving sermons in his Mother's vast central sitting room, (the one with the now partially disassembled multi story hab building built inside it).

Franklin walked right up to them and bowed before his precious holy women, before then moving to stand at attention beside the small handful of original orphans who had survived this long, all of them now tiny in comparison to Franklin the Night Lord neophyte.

Franklin listened humbly to the wisdom of his nuns as they preached, giving a riveting sermon about the despicable evils of workplace labor unions.

"If your fellow workers talk about going on strike to get more pay and better conditions, do not be seduced by these sinful ideas, for such people are insubordinate anarchists with no respect for the dignity of being humbly poor without complaint. And if your female coworkers talk of reporting male work superiors for sexual harassment or so called "rape", turn your back on these harlots, as they obviously brought it on themselves with their promiscuous demeanour!" Mother Superior was currently preaching.

The converts all exchanged glances and nodded uncertainly.

"Be a humble servant and endure all things from your employer, do not demand payment if your wages are denied to you, do not demand anything at all, but simply give all of yourself to your work without thought of compensation or food, for their is great dignity in oppression," Mother Superior proclaimed zealously.

The congregation nodded uncertainly.

"(Loud scream), OUCH! That dart got me right in the CLITORIS Belzevelle!" Octavia's distant agonised sounding voice interrupted the sermon!

"(Screams of pain), Be careful with those darts! Ow my ass hole is bleeding!"

"Please no more playing darts on my ass! Please just tickle me instead! OUCH!"

"Oh SHIT my poor CLITORIS!"

The entire congregation was in a hubbub now, the sermon interrupted by these loud words from Octavia.

"OUCH! Careful! You got me right in the pussy that time!"

The entire congregation angrily moved in the direction of these sinful words, led by the fuming nuns. Octavia's harlotry was unbelievable!

The congregation came to a locked solid steel dungeon door, from which came the sounds of Octavia's sinful antics with the alien Belzevelle.

"My pussy is bleeding! Please no more dart games!"

The nuns tried unsuccessfully to open the door.

"(Moaning), Oh my poor clit! This feels kinda good now, dart my clit! Yes dart it harder!"

The nuns stood aside and Franklin shoulder barged into the door with all his might.

The door burst open and Franklin staggered into the dungeon to find 3 naked people!

Octavia's naked body was bent forward on her knees, her wrists and neck locked defenceless in a metal pillory, her legs spread wide and ankles locked in very wide metal floor stocks. On her bottom was drawn a ring of target circles with her anus forming the bullseye, and her entire rear section was bristled with embedded throwing darts!

Several meters behind Octavia stood the naked Belzevelle, her ankle chained with a very long slack chain to a floor ring. Belzevelle was holding darts in her hands, apparently using Octavia's nether regions as target practice!

A few meters beside Octavia was Adolf, completely naked and restrained exactly the same way as Octavia, but without any signs of being hit by darts!

Franklin snarled at the unholy scene that greeted his eyes.

Belzevelle yelped with fright and hid behind Adolf's stock, holding the darts defensively at the ready to throw at him if he attacked her.

"Franklin don't hurt them!" Adolf shouted immediately from his defenceless position.

"What SIN is this?!" Franklin demanded of his stepfather.

"No sin is being committed, Wendy locked us up like this before she left. We are trapped and can't escape," Adolf explained firmly.

"What about the darts!" Franklin demanded.

"Belzevelle got bored and physically assaulted Octavia with darts," Adolf attempted feebly...

"I am disappointed stepfather, I expected YOU to be able to reign in my mother's sinful behaviour, this entire predicament REEKS of sinful debauchery!" Franklin reprimanded him.

"Would you rather I WASN'T here?! Would you REALLY prefer it if Wendy only had two WOMEN chained up without me at all! At least Wendy is doing her antics with ME!" Adolf angrily defended himself.

Franklin and his nuns all flinched at the mere thought of his mother going back to 100 percent lesbianism!

"At least she now has a HUSBAND chained up in the mix, give me some credit for the Throne's sake!" Adolf shouted at him.

Franklin was feeling less zealous rage now, replaced with uncomfortable confusion. This was utterly crazy, but he was RIGHT, it WAS a huge improvement to see a lawfully wedded husband locked up in this dungeon like this!

"Belzevelle has not touched me inappropriately this entire time, I have been very careful to remain on good terms with her so she leaves me unmolested. I am completely faithful to Wendy," Adolf assured them.

"Why are you naked and restrained?," Sister Mary asked Adolf darkly.

"Because my WIFE stripped me naked and restrained me like this," Adolf defended.

"Why did you LET her do this to you?," Sister Mary pressed.

"Because I made a promise at my wedding to be obedient and submissive to her, I am perfectly obedient to my wife," Adolf replied.

The nuns all murmured unhappily at this.

"The Emperor chose me to marry Wendy, I know her better than you do and I know what I am doing. Wendy is now having regular marital sex with me on a daily basis, she is opening up to me and letting herself trust me. Stop interfering with the Emperor's plans!" Adolf pressed firmly.

Franklin and his nuns all gasped at this terrible notion, were they INTERFERING with the Emperor's will!

Franklin and his nuns then actually apologised to ADOLF!

"You are indeed a devout man to endure all of THIS just to do the Emperor's will. We shall help you now by nourishing you with holy scriptures in your bondage," Sister Mary said respectfully.

Franklin and his nuns eagerly gathered modest clothing to cover the trio, (with the iron willed Franklin having the duty of clothing Octavia in a string bikini and a sheet wrapped tightly around her torso and legs, due to her lust aura,) and got the trio covered modestly, (removing several darts first).

With the trio clothed, the congregation tried their best to fit into the room whilst keeping a safe distance from Octavia.

"Um, you people are interrupting my game of darts," Belzevelle complained.

"Silence alien! You have already caused terrible injuries to this HUMAN!" Franklin snarled at Belzevelle.

"Mistress Wendy's ring will just reshape Octavia's body to heal the damage, takes like a few seconds," Belzevelle shrugged.

"Unholy witchcraft!" The nuns all hissed.

"It is what it is, what are you all doing in here?," Adolf replied.

"We are going to have a scripture study in here with you," Sister Mary replied cheerfully.

"Um..." Adolf, Belzevelle and Octavia all replied in unison.

"As I was saying earlier, "accursed is the labor unionist", as the scriptures say. Do you know what a labor union is Adolf?," Mother Superior began piously.

"Um, my father is actually a professional secretary of a local trade union back in the hive, he works for the "lasgun components manufacturing factory workers union", he worked his entire career as an office secretary for the union sub branch office in our hive dome district," Adolf replied awkwardly!

There was a terrible pause...

"Your father WAS a unionist or just WORKED FOR a union?," Mother Superior asked carefully.

"He worked for the union as an office worker, union employees don't have like a "union employees union" of their own, that would be getting ridiculous," Adolf explained.

"Ah, well that is ok then! If he was just an employee without joining a union of his own then he was not sinning," Mother Superior exclaimed cheerfully in relief.

"So being a trade unionist is a terrible sin, but working FOR a trade union is completely fine?," Adolf asked slightly incredulously.

"Precisely!" Mother Superior agreed happily.

"O...K..." Adolf replied slowly.

"What planet are you even from?," Franklin asked Adolf curiously.

"The planet Temperis, in the Cabulis System of Segmentum Pacificus," Adolf replied proudly.

Franklin shrugged not recognising the name, the Imperium had a million worlds and he hadn't heard of most of them.

"So back to my sermon, trade unionists are some of the most evil sinners in any workplace, robbing the Emperor's profits with their greed for high wages and better working conditions..." Mother Superior continued happily...

***...

Adolf Sevenson was still slightly upset as he had sexual intercourse with his wife Wendy in bed that night, those puritans had deeply offended him with all their anti union talk. Adolf was the son of a trade union employee, and did NOT appreciate what the nuns had preached!

Wendy was currently straddling on top of him in bed, gyrating on his cock and periodically leaning forward to kiss him passionately. Adolf was certainly into it and enjoying it, but he couldn't shake his upset from his mind.

"For Slaanesh's sake! What's wrong husband?", Wendy exclaimed unhappily at his obvious mopiness.

"The nuns and Franklin, they spent half the day preaching crazy anti-union sermons at me. My father works for a trade union," Adolf admitted.

"They are a nuisance I know, but don't let it ruin sex!" Wendy chided him.

"It just made me think about my parents, what if I never see them again?, The last I heard, my home planet Temperis was under attack from Orks, I have been so caught up in my love for you that I had put it out of my mind. What if they are killed! What if the planet is cut off from food supplies and they starve!" Adolf explained with slight rising panic.

"We are RIGHT in the middle of sex!" Wendy complained.

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress Wendy," Adolf apologised and focused on penetrating his wife's slippery wet love tunnel.

Adolf moaned as he ran his hands over her hips and sides, feeling her exquisite naked body as she bounced energetically on his cock. He groaned at the feeling of his member sliding snugly inside her lubricated tunnel, it felt fantastic!

For a while they passionately fucked, and Adolf's pleasure grew and grew as the passion increased, her huge tits bouncing with every rhythm of their hips.

Wendy was screaming with pleasure and obviously having multiple orgasms right now, and Adolf was desperate not to cum for as long as possible, to just keep the pleasure going on and on.

Octavia and Belzevelle were both tied up with their arms behind their backs, and currently having lesbian sex with each other in the 69 position, laying a few feet away on the gigantic bed playing their own game as Adolf and Wendy had sex. This mere fact excited Adolf even more, made the entire atmosphere more erotic.

Adolf was currently completely unbound and had Wendy all to himself, why think about anything else?

Adolf lustfully flipped Wendy over so he was on top, and pounded his pelvis between her legs enthusiastically.

Wendy's bulging tits softly cushioned his chest as he rested his entire weight on them, focused completely on fucking her slippery wet pussy with all his might.

Oh Emperor this was HEAVENLY!

Wendy's red lips were covering his face with passionate kisses as he plowed his member deep inside her, making her moan hoarsely with sexual passion!

Adolf gripped her naked body as tightly as he could and bellowed with pleasure as he exploded in orgasm inside her, the cum intensely pleasurable as it forced its way down his constricted urethra and into her pussy!

Oh the Saints this was PERFECT!

Adolf gasped for breath as she lovingly kissed his face all over, utterly at peace in this loveliest of situations.

"SO good!" Adolf panted in bliss.

"The night is still young," Wendy purred provocatively, licking his face erotically.

Adolf shuddered with bliss. He still hadn't pulled out of Wendy, and he simply resumed having sex with her after this tiny pause.

Adolf was completely emptied of cum as the night wore on, filling Wendy up to overflowing. Their loins never once separated, he remained inside her for several hours without ever once pulling out of her, becoming the mythical "beast with two backs" with his wife Wendy.

THIS was the reason why Adolf put up with all his daily suffering and humiliation, this period each night when he just relentlessly coupled with Wendy like this was what made this all worthwhile! You hadn't LIVED until you had had sex with Wendy Sevenson! It was just THAT good!

At the end of the night Adolf lay tied up just like Octavia and Belzevelle, his hands behind his back and elegant rope patterns over his torso so he couldn't move his arms at all. The three submissives snuggled against Wendy in a sweaty pile, as Wendy dominantly stroked their hair.

Adolf snorted with laughter as Wendy mischievously tickled his ribs with one hand through a gap in the ropes, and on Wendy's other side Octavia likewise laughed, being tickled at the same time as Adolf.

Adolf was quite used to this treatment by now and was not afraid of it, merely tormented. Wendy had a fetish for tickling similar to Octavia, though not quite as single mindedly focused on it, and being her submissive could be QUITE a ticklish experience on a daily basis!

Adolf squirmed and laughed, submissively not putting up any real fight, and Wendy didn't stop. She was grinning cruelly as she kept her two spouses laughing, obviously enjoying herself greatly.

Adolf was in a strange type of hell, it didn't "hurt" but it still was quite unendurable! Wendy just lazily stroked his ribs with no indication of stopping for a LONG time!

Time became a strange concept for Adolf as he just swam in this elongated suffering, Wendy's entire demeanour was lazy and relaxed and contented, always a TERRIBLE sign that marked a LONG period of torture!

For an eternity without any seeming beginning or end, Adolf simply lay defenceless and laughing as her skilled fingers tormented him nearly out of his mind!

This was just part of life when you were married to Wendy, it happened to Octavia long before Adolf came into the picture, and now Adolf was like a second Octavia, suffering very similar treatment each day!

It seemed like eternity, but eventually Wendy's fingers stopped stroking his ribs, and she simply snuggled contentedly against her helpless lovers.

Adolf fearfully snuggled his wife, not wanting any more tickling or other mischief, and tried his best to sleep.

Adolf tried his best to drift off but couldn't seem to get his mind to settle.

Thoughts of his parents continued coming to his mind, thoughts of his home planet under attack by Orks...

Octavia and Belzevelle were both asleep by now, but Adolf was restless and thinking relentlessly about his home, worried now for their safety.

Adolf fidgeted and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep with his mind racing.

"Still thinking about your parents?," Wendy whispered to him.

"Yes Mistress Wendy, how did you know?," Adolf asked in surprise.

"I know my husband quite well," Wendy replied fondly.

"I just wish I knew what was happening to my parents, I fear that they are dead. If they are alive then I want to do something to help them, they might be starving," Adolf fretted.

"I must admit that I would be interested to meet my new in-laws, but I fear they would never approve of me," Wendy fondly chuckled softly.

"Well if we covered your skin with makeup to hide all hints of chaos, and dressed you like an imperial citizen then they probably wouldn't suspect anything. Just need a convincing made up backstory about who you are and how we met," Adolf said seriously.

"You're serious?, Well maybe some time in the future when everything is calm and peaceful in our lives, a big "maybe" but MAYBE I could meet them a few years from now," Wendy allowed indulgently.

Adolf gasped in shock!

"We would need to use the web way, and a LOT of stealth to get a ship close enough to a hive world to teleport down to the surface," Wendy explained gravely.

"Could we perhaps visit sooner and bring food supplies to help the planet, like using cabbages if you have so many?," Adolf asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment, this weapon shortage is getting so bad now that we might lose all the captured territories. I can't spare the cabbages or manpower to do what you ask right now. At the moment we aren't even gaining any gold, we are spending 100 percent of the cabbages just to trade for weapons from other kabals, and those guns aren't CHEAP!" Wendy explained grimly.

Adolf thought about this for a moment and then an idea struck him!

"My father works for the "lasgun components manufacturing factory workers union", that union represents all the workers on Temperis who MANUFACTURE lasguns! For a few tons of gold ingots my dad could get hold of as many lasguns as we need!" Adolf exclaimed in feverish realisation!

Wendy's eyes widened.

"We could tell my father that you are a wealthy noblewoman arms dealer in the merchant navy, looking to get a better price than the official sellers. Make up some story about how we met, something he would actually believe, and tell him that we secretly eloped because of the social class differences. If he believes you are my wife then he will put you in contact with the union member black marketeers he knows!" Adolf suggested excitedly.

Wendy was now sitting up in bed fully alert, and Octavia and Belzevelle had woken up from the loud conversation. Wendy looked like she was actually seriously considering this idea!

"The wars in Low Commorragh are going very poorly, the situation is fast becoming desperate from constant invasions. The Matriarch will be FURIOUS if I lose our foothold in Low Commorragh... At this point I am willing to try your suggestion to get more guns," Wendy gave in.

Adolf gasped in feverish shock and excitement!

"But we get advice from TigerLily and the other Sevenson women first before we do ANYTHING, and we do this MY way, follow a precise plan," Wendy said firmly.

Adolf agreed enthusiastically.

***...

The Talon Cyriix frigate STANK of pungent cabbages, utterly stank to high hell of the leafy black vegetables. Adolf almost wanted a gas mask just to cope with the raw vegetable STENCH of them!

Adolf and Wendy were aboard the Talon Cyriix frigate travelling through the web way, heading for a space web way gate that was apparently hidden in orbit of the planet "Emele", a forbidden Eldar maiden world that orbited the central binary stars of the Cabulis System.

(Author's note the Cabulis System is canon and exactly as described so far, I personally think it's dumb to have a hive world in the same system as a maiden world, you are just asking the Eldar to kick your ass colonising so close to their precious maiden world holiday retreats.)

The Talon Cyriix frigate was just under a kilometre in length and over a hundred metres wide and high, and something like 90 percent of this gigantic volume was filled to bursting with Tygo's Omega cabbages!

Wendy had been feeling very generous towards Adolf's firearm filled home world, and had decided to provide free food relief to the beleaguered planet in the form of as many cabbages as they could hold! She had agreed to help his planet! Adolf had never loved her more!

The Talon Cyriix frigate was itself equipped with an onboard web way gate back to Low Commorragh, to let them travel back and forth on foot as needed, and would hopefully be able to use this transport gate to ferry food and guns between Temperis and Low Commorragh.

Adolf and Wendy currently stood on the slightly cabbage piled bridge of the frigate, surrounded by a small gaggle of Sevenson women and Dark Eldar true born who were acting as a bridge crew. The rest of the ship was populated by low ranking heretics who were acting as a crew, and all in all they had a noticeable lack of manpower.

In front of them stood TigerLily, who alone could guide their every move on such a potentially dangerous mission. Adolf nodded to her respectfully.

"Don't panic little ones, I will be in telepathic contact the entire time. Just stick completely to your scripts, you are an eloped couple in a forbidden romance and don't want too much attention by the nobles because of the scandal it would cause. Repeat over and over again to everyone that you want to keep a low profile so that Wendy's rich family doesn't learn that she eloped," TigerLily drummed into them.

"Yes, my name is Lady Wendy Chesterton, 4th daughter of Lord Samuel Chesterton the 5th brother of Lord Charles Chesterton, who is Heir-Owner of the "Chesterton Shipping Company". High born enough to be noble but distantly related enough from the real Lord Charles Chesterton for nobody to have ever heard of me. I met Adolf onboard a merchant navy vessel, had an illicit romance with him, fell in love and eloped in secret," Wendy repeated her script in a flawless impersonation of a Chesterton family aristocratic accent.

"Very good, now your script Adolf?," TigerLily pressed seriously.

"I am bringing my eloped wife Lady Wendy Chesterton home in the uttermost secrecy to meet my parents, I will implore them to keep Wendy's identity confidential due to the negative social repercussions of it being found out. We are waiting for the "right time" to tell Wendy's family about the elopement, and want to keep it strictly confidential until then." Adolf parroted back.

"Very good. Now we will be arriving in the middle of a space battle between Orks and the local sector Imperial Navy fleets. During the confusion we will teleport the cabbages into the hive districts all around Adolf's parents, to give all of the locals full bellies before you arrive." TigerLily explained and continued rehashing the plan just to be absolutely sure they remembered it.

"I will use my sorcery to conceal our frigate from all local sensors as much as possible, but we will still have to time our teleportations very precisely to avoid detection. Several hours after the cabbages are eaten, the hungry locals will nap from their full bellies, making the coasts clear to teleport you in without anyone seeing you materialise out of thin air."

"You will be teleported into a narrow side alley in the same dome district as Adolf's parents. You are to keep your heads covered by hoods and faces down the entire time, and walk directly to Adolf's parent's hab building. They will welcome you both inside and you will be safe inside their home." TigerLily pressed.

"We have rehearsed this ten times already, this won't be a problem, my parents are really nice," Adolf insisted.

"Very well. We will be exiting the web way shortly. Wendy you had better get your full makeup on and cover your entire skin with it, best to prepare early just in case of Nurgle foiling our schemes. Keep practising that accent and memorising your script." TigerLily said with surprising gravity.

Wendy immediately stripped naked out of her dominatrix outfit, and held still as a gaggle of Sevenson women covered every inch of her skin with thick mascara, to hide both her chaos mark and all of the words Octavia had carved into her skin.

Adolf got changed into a full merchant navy uniform, covered by a long hooded cloak to drape tightly around himself.

Wendy finished her makeup just as the ship dropped out of the shimmering web way, revealing the beautiful maiden world Emele unmistakably present through the bridge front viewing windows!

They were now unmistakably in the Cabulis system! These web ways were SERIOUSLY fast!

Adolf felt happy tears well in his eyes as he observed Emele far below them, he was HOME!

He felt a storm of happy joy at just being here after everything he had endured, this was a MIRACLE!

Wendy joined his side, still naked as she gazed at the view with him. Adolf felt Wendy's hand hold his, fingers interlocking lovingly with his.

Adolf squeezed Wendy's hand, and cried happy tears to be coming home with his wife by his side.

"My parents are going to LOVE you," Adolf told her fondly.

"I honestly hope they do, I am nervous they won't approve of me," Wendy replied softly.

"Just don't be too kinky or immodest, don't talk about bondage, lesbianism, sex, chaos, or the fact that you have children. Just be "yourself", but not TOO much." Adolf advised.

Wendy nodded and smiled.

This would be amazing!

***...


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87(orphan)

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson stood nervously in the frigate teleportarium with her husband Adolf, getting ready to meet his parents.

Wendy was dressed in mixed clothes, on her person she wore an extremely expensive conservative noblewoman's travelling robe, with the brand name boots an aristocrat woman would go for a long walk in. But over this she wore an extremely unassuming long hooded cloak.

Everything down to her jewellery and makeup style had been carefully tailored to make her pass for an imperial woman of noble birth who was trying, (and slightly failing), to keep an extremely low profile for social reasons.

Wendy knew her script backwards, and had fully mastered the accent and words she must use. She was as ready as she would ever be.

Wendy and Adolf each held a large wheeled brand name suitcase filled with various things, and their wedding rings had been coated in a removable engraving filler to hide all words except their first names.

"30 seconds till teleportation," TigerLily telepathically informed them.

Wendy and Adolf held hands and closed their eyes very tightly.

There was then a terrible flash of light through Wendy's clenched eyelids, blissful agony, a swirl of motion change to match the planet's surface motion, and then dizzying stillness!

Wendy and Adolf both staggered over in a DISGUSTING alleyway, too dizzy to stand yet after teleportation into a different frame of motion! They were not space marines and got frightfully dizzy from "deep striking" like this.

Wendy and Adolf just sat in the reeking alley for a while, regaining their balance, and Wendy attempted to look around.

Wendy immediately squinted half blind, this hive city was lit like a NORMAL human settlement would be, FAR too bright for her Night Lord descendant eyes!

"Sunglasses!" Wendy hissed to Adolf in her memorised accent, gesturing blindly at her suitcase!

For a terrible long minute of blindness she couldn't see a thing as Adolf rummaged around in the suitcase, and then she sighed in relief as extremely dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from the terrible light.

Wendy and Adolf made sure everything was in the suitcase before closing it, and then decided they were recovered enough to stand up now.

Wendy wanted to look around, but TigerLily had warned her to keep her head down until reaching Adolf's parents.

Wendy had no idea where she was in this unfamiliar place, and was completely dependent on Adolf to guide her. They walked quickly, pulling their extremely heavy suitcases behind them, walking over extremely filthy pavements that seemed to be thinly coated in some sort of industrial ash.

The air in this place was not at all fresh, it stank terribly of industrial fumes and floating ash, almost like living in a chimney or something! The air was very clearly "unclean", utterly filthy with floating particulate matter!

Decomposing trash lay in piles partially buried under the ever present ash, the buildings had thick piles of ash on every hard to reach place, and it was obvious that only professional street sweepers were keeping the pavements from being completely buried under the stuff!

Wendy felt filthy just breathing this air, the air was like pure ash-dust!

The wheels of their suitcases left trails in the ashes, as did their footprints, but the ashes "rained" down so fast that the tracks were quickly lost in the stuff.

They encountered only a few people, all of them looking slightly malnourished from obvious recent food rationing. The people all gazed at Wendy as they passed, noticing her extreme beauty and large breasts even through her cloak.

No man lingered to gawk at her, looking nervously at her burly and well fed obvious lover Adolf, but a few women gave her a lengthy look over. Wendy simply ignored them and walked on.

Adolf navigated the ashy maze of tall buildings with ease, and led her past factories spewing out ash, past transport hubs choked with overloaded cargo vehicles, past towering ashy hab buildings.

The entire "sky" above them was just a thick ceramite dome studded with grimy electric lights, like the average imperial hive the city was composed of a massive honeycomb of layers of side by side domes, domes stacked on top of domes, endlessly repeated, with each massive dome filled to bursting with buildings! It was poorly ventilated and just utterly filthy! How could billions live like this?

Without warning Adolf directed her into one of the towering hab buildings, a decrepit ashy giant block of flats that didn't look pretty, just ugly and filthy and solid, a place meant to house poor people.

The building had no elevator, forcing them to carry their suitcases up 11 floors of dusty ashy stairs. The suitcase wasn't heavy to Wendy's daemon strength, but she still had to PRETEND that it was! So slow!

Adolf then proudly led Wendy along an ash swept hallway not fit for a rat to sleep in, and came to a halt at a scratched and worn looking old door.

Adolf paused for a moment and then knocked.

For a while there was nothing, and then some sounds began to stir inside the flat.

"Who is it?," a middle aged man's voice asked in the same accent as Adolf.

"Dad it's me Adolf, let me inside," Adolf replied.

The door suddenly flung open and a middle aged man with grey hair hurled himself at Adolf, wrapping him in a frantic tight hug!

"You're ALIVE! We thought you DIED!" The man exclaimed emotionally.

"ADOLF!?" A woman's voice exclaimed from inside, and a moment later a hysterically emotional middle aged woman was hugging him and sobbing!

Wendy was alarmed as this emotional scene continued, so loud the neighbours came to investigate!

"ADOLF?!" Neighbours exclaimed in utter shock, and the emotional scene just got bigger and bigger!

"I'm FINE everyone! Just a mix up in the death notification paperwork, damn incompetent bureaucrats! I am absolutely fine!" Adolf reassured everyone.

"It was just a paperwork mixup?, oh thank the EMPEROR for that! Those bureaucrats told us you DIED! We even had a funeral for you!" Adolf's father exclaimed in obvious emotion.

"I warned you when I signed up not to trust the paperwork, honestly the Administratum is an absolute joke, always making blunders like this! They misplaced all my letters to you, Emperor only knows where they sent them instead, probably to the other side of the galaxy or something!" Adolf flawlessly repeated his script.

The neighbours were all relaxing now, loudly complaining about administrative errors and putting the whole thing down to a paperwork error. Given the legendary incompetence of the Adeptus Administratum, it was apparently easy enough for any Imperial citizen to believe that this could actually happen.

The crowd of neighbours calmed down Adolf's weeping mother, and they took notice of Wendy...

"Who is THIS?," a man asked in astonishment at Wendy's beauty.

"My wife..." Adolf replied quietly.

This generated an explosive reaction.

"I came here to introduce my new wife to my parents for the first time, it's not my fault you all thought I was dead," Adolf explained defensively.

Random neighbours immediately introduced themselves so fast that Wendy couldn't follow, and asked her her name.

"Wendy..." Wendy said in a flawless aristocratic accent.

The crowd erupted yet again at her accent and demanded an explanation.

"We eloped in secret, her family doesn't know yet, we would like to keep it that way, so for the Throne's sake don't tell the whole world! We need to keep this quiet until she can find the right time and way to tell her father," Adolf explained.

The neighbours all murmured at this but seemed to accept this explanation at least for the moment.

"This day has been a miracle, first cabbages appear out of nowhere, and then Adolf returns from the dead with a beautiful wife, the Emperor is at work this day!" A man said piously.

"I think that one of the cargo ships up in orbit was destroyed by the Orks, I think they teleported down their entire cargo so the Orks couldn't get it," Adolf said following the script flawlessly.

The people all murmured gravely at this, saying that they had heard similar rumours about the origin of the cabbages.

"It's a mess up there in orbit, the ship we arrived on was very lucky to make it past the Ork blockade. I saw ships exploding in the Imperial Navy fleet, Ork ships too. Never seen anything like it," Adolf said flawlessly.

"Yes, things have been very bad of late. The Orks have been cutting off our supply ships trying to starve us. We are on quarter food rations just to survive, until those cabbages came we thought we would die," a man told them.

"I had feared as much, I am just glad that everyone is still ok," Adolf replied seriously.

"I am sorry to ask, but could I perhaps use a bathroom to powder my nose?," Wendy asked aristocratically, following the script perfectly.

"Powder your nose?, Oh you need to pee! Sorry, of course come in come in, don't let me keep you standing out here all day. The toilet is right over here," Adolf's father exclaimed, leading her inside to the bathroom door.

Wendy thanked him charmingly and entered with her suitcase, closing the door behind her.

The bathroom was small and crammed in the extreme, nothing but a toilet, small shower, and tiny sink and mirror all squeezed into a space two meters by one meter! How could ANYONE live like this?!

The "bathroom" was at least clean, and Wendy daintily did a wee, before then making sure she was clean and presentable in the mirror.

Wendy flushed the toilet, which made sounds of plumbing in dire need of professional maintenance, and daintily exited the tiny bathroom.

Wendy found Adolf and his family sitting inside a tiny little sitting room, too small for the neighbours, who had thankfully returned to their own homes for the moment.

Adolf's father ushered her to sit down on a cheap and tiny bench chair beside Adolf, and Wendy timidly sat down as instructed.

Adolf's mother was still in an emotional state, sitting on a little stool next to him and holding his arm, sobbing slightly with joy. Adolf's father was in a somewhat more composed state and fussed over Wendy with offers of water to drink.

Wendy hesitantly accepted a cup of water, and took a hesitant sip. She tasted only completely distilled water, perfectly safe and clean.

"Ok, mum and dad, let me introduce my wife, Lady Wendy Chesterton..." Adolf began proudly.

"CHESTERTON!? Of "THEE" Chestertons!" Adolf's father exclaimed in shock.

"Yes... My uncle is Lord Charles Chesterton, of the Chesterton Shipping Company..." Wendy replied shyly.

Even Adolf's mother gasped at this admission.

"But but but, HOW did you even meet?!" Adolf's father asked in shock.

"Adolf works on one of my family's ships, I met him randomly, in a deck corridor I think. We are not entirely sure exactly when we met the first time," Wendy explained shyly in her noble accent.

"Yeah, no idea exactly when we first met, known each other as acquaintances for years." Adolf added.

"Yes... We have known each other for a long time, we got on a first name basis and became familiar with each other... Adolf then courted me... He was quite persistent until I finally accepted his courtship..." Wendy said very shyly.

"But eloping?, I understand having a secret relationship, but getting MARRIED without telling anyone?, that's a rather BOLD move isn't it?," Adolf's father pressed carefully.

"I got Wendy pregnant..." Adolf said awkwardly.

Adolf's parents both went deathly silent for a moment at this, apparently overwhelmed by so much news all at once.

"Ah... I see..." Adolf's father said tactfully.

"My family would disown me completely if I had a child out of wedlock, and I of course don't want to abort my poor little baby," Wendy gently explained.

"Well, at least you took responsibility and married her Adolf." Adolf's father allowed gruffly.

"Of course I did! The moment I found out she was pregnant I proposed! I didn't even hesitate," Adolf defended himself.

"Well, you have gotten yourself into quite a predicament. What the heck were you thinking knocking up a noblewoman!" Adolf's father chastised.

"It was an accident! We didn't plan to get pregnant," Adolf said defensively.

"Well that much is obvious. You are in terrible danger now! Her father might have you KILLED for this you bloody fool!" Adolf's father shouted at him.

"That's partially why she hasn't told him yet," Adolf defended.

Adolf's father hesitantly patted Wendy's belly through her partially open cloak, feeling for a baby.

"Hmm, are you SURE she is definitely pregnant?, I can't feel anything," Adolf's father pressed.

"My private personal physician Dr Liling Wong has run exhaustive tests, I am very definitely pregnant. It's a boy by the way. Genetic scans showed beyond any doubt that Adolf is the father," Wendy said apologetically.

"Well I still want to buy a pregnancy test thing just to be sure," Adolf's father insisted.

"FATHER!" Adolf protested.

"Is that expensive?, I don't want to put you out Mr and Mrs Lincoln. Will this be enough to cover the pregnancy test?," Wendy said on cue, pulling out a quarter kilo pure gold ingot from a pocket inside her cloak, placing the ingot on a small metal beverage table in front of the chairs.

The shocked reaction was completely predictable, the two middle aged poor people gasped and spluttered at this casual display of such extreme wealth.

"Put that away Wendy! Stop embarrassing yourself. Your personal doctor is a million times more accurate than some cheap and nasty 1 credit pee stick." Adolf said the script, (TigerLily had been extremely thorough in preparing them with lines to say).

Adolf's father had gone (temporarily) silent now, and just gaped at Wendy as she tucked the gold back away inside her clothes.

"She really is a noble..." Adolf's mother said in wonder.

"Yes, with a doubtless even richer FURIOUS noble father who will have our son KILLED! This is a DISASTER!" Adolf's father exclaimed in obvious panic.

"Daddy won't kill my husband, he wouldn't do that and I won't let him anyway," Wendy insisted crossly.

"How will you stop him having it done in secret?, Assassins are known to use very subtle poisons, you would never even realise until it was too late," Adolf's father pressed fearfully.

"Father stop panicking! He doesn't even know about us yet," Adolf tried to reassure him.

"This is hardly the warm welcome I had been promised, I do not appreciate hearing my family being insulted! Maybe I should just leave!" Wendy said indignantly.

"Pay no mind to my husband dear girl, he is just getting worked up, he doesn't mean to insult you," Adolf's mother piped in reassuringly.

Wendy paused, deliberately looking uncertain.

"I, I, don't leave... We need to deal with this... I, I am sorry... This is all just so much to take at once. Please stay," Adolf's father implored her.

"Very well..." Wendy replied carefully.

"Oh, by the way, Wendy meet my parents, Herman and Eva Lincoln..." Adolf added, breaking an awkward pause...

***...

"So, I hear that you work in some sort of union, that makes lasguns?," Wendy asked Adolf's father Herman curiously about an hour later.

"Um, yes that's right, I am an office secretary in the "lasgun components manufacturing factory workers union", been working in the local sub branch office for my entire career," Herman replied proudly.

"Oh that is fortuitous, I am currently here on Temperis to negotiate a trade deal for ten billion lasguns. I fear that I know precious little about the local lasgun market, perhaps you could explain it to me?," Wendy asked hopefully.

Herman whistled in wonder at the sheer size of the order size.

"Is it true that the local lasguns really cost 30000 credits each?," Wendy asked as rehearsed.

"Wait WHAT?! Who the heck told you THAT?, You are being MASSIVELY ripped off!" Herman exclaimed in shock.

"Well that's the price I was offered by the local nobles..." Wendy began.

"Why those GREEDY pricks! Those lasguns cost a few hundred credits tops!" Herman exclaimed indignantly.

"REALLY?, But every local noble dealer I talked to told me the same price," Wendy insisted hesitantly.

"Oh those nobles make me SO mad! Ripping off young off-world women just to make a profit! No, I know some people who could get you lasguns MUCH cheaper. I don't know about 10 BILLION lasguns, but I can definitely get you many thousands if you pay cash," Herman offered chivalrously.

Wendy gasped with genuine joy and spontaneously hugged him.

"Oh father-in-law! YES that would be absolutely spiffing! Please do, you will save my father an absolute fortune!" Wendy gushed happily, in her flawless aristocratic accent.

Herman was surprised by her hug but patted her back affectionately and seemed touched by the gesture.

"Hey, you are family now, wouldn't be right if I didn't help you. But why do you need so many weapons, who is buying them at the other end?," Herman asked curiously.

"Well I don't know if you have ever heard of the Eldar xenos race, but there is currently a massive invasion on one of their wicked inhuman hive cities. The heroes of humanity are suffering terrible weapons shortages and might lose the war without more lasguns," Wendy began.

Herman shuddered at the mention of these aliens and nodded gravely in understanding.

"Billions of men have very few working weapons, the Departmento Munitorum had a paperwork error and deployed them without enough weapons. The last I heard, the men were reduced to using stub pistols and even just knives! My family has been contracted to correct this supply problem," Wendy explained.

"By the Golden Throne! Those bureaucrats really have made a complete disaster this time! If it is to help the fighting men of the Imperial Guard against foul xenos, then it's only patriotic that I help you out," Herman said sombrely.

"I need as many as possible as quickly as possible, time is of the essence I am afraid. I do have a ship, up in orbit, it has a rather advanced teleportarium. The weapons can be teleported directly onboard if I rented a warehouse big enough for our tech priests to set up one of their sacred machines," Wendy suggested with just the right tone of voice.

"Hmm, well that is actually a good idea, otherwise the nobles will force you to buy from them instead. I will ask around the union to find out if there are any warehouses up for rent." Herman agreed.

"Father-in-law, you have just saved my life," Wendy thanked him profusely.

"Ah well, just doing what's right," Herman affectionately brushed off the praise modestly.

"I will look into these things first thing tomorrow when I go to work, I will hopefully have a meeting set up by the end of the day. Hopefully within the day after tomorrow you will have your first lasguns." Herman reassured her.

"I will need a... Small deposit, to show the black marketeers I am serious. How much cash do you have on hand?," Herman pressed delicately.

Wendy flinched with a start, and began pulling out gold ingots from her clothes, placing them on the small table in front of her. Wendy then opened up her suitcase and pulled out several cabbages and yet more gold ingots, (one ingot with a lacy G string caught on it).

Wendy hissed in a facsimile of embarrassment, and quickly tucked away the G string back in her suitcase.

Herman and Eva shifted embarrassedly at the G string incident, but politely didn't comment on the slutty undergarment.

"Is this enough?," Wendy asked, referring to the over ten kilograms worth of gold on the table.

"Heck yes! But don't you have any cash?," Herman replied.

"No, I visit so many different places with different currencies that cash in local currencies becomes inconvenient." Wendy explained apologetically.

"I see... Well I had better take you to a pawnbroker right now and get this gold exchanged for cash," Herman said, standing up.

Adolf got up too and gathered the gold into a sturdy carry bag, arming himself with a laspistol from his suitcase in the process.

Herman went into another room briefly and then returned holding an extremely cheap looking stub pistol.

"Do I need a weapon?," Wendy asked, pulling out a deliberately smaller caliber version of a bolt pistol from a hidden holster, something that the average woman could actually wield without issues.

"Is that a bolt pistol?, By the Emperor what a beautiful weapon! Keep this exquisite weapon hidden girl, muggers might kill you for it," Herman warned her.

Wendy nodded nervously and holstered the weapon out of view once more.

"Eva we won't be long. The two of you come with me," Herman announced and led them back out the front door.

The trio walked in silence as they exited the building out into the ash choked streets, it was apparently now evening here, and the overhead lights had dimmed to a faint glow to simulate nighttime but still let people see outside.

They walked quickly, staying tightly huddled together, and trudged through the thin layers of soft ash with barely a sound.

Wendy was totally lost as they meandered through a crazy maze of buildings, the street layout obviously very poorly planned, just endless hab blocks, office buildings, factories and storage depots.

The factories were clearly the cause of all the ash, with innumerable chimneys endlessly belching out massive plumes of the stuff!

"Why is there so much ash coming out of those chimneys?," Wendy asked horrified.

"Why wouldn't there be?, That's just what chimneys do," Herman replied adamantly.

"But why not have the chimneys go outside the hive, through some sort of huge centralised chimney network?," Wendy pressed.

"Um, that doesn't sound very practical. You would have to do a massive renovation project to make something like that, would be WAY too expensive to ever justify something so fanciful!" Herman gently mansplained to her.

"Well... Couldn't the factories at least filter out all the chimney ash so it doesn't carpet everything like this?," Wendy asked carefully.

"That would put huge numbers of people out of work. The professional ash sweeping sector employs a lot of people, you can't just put them out of work like that," Herman explained as though this was common sense.

Wendy personally thought that not breathing in floating ash all the time was preferable to keeping some jobs, but if the locals all wanted to keep it this way then who was she to complain?

Wendy tried her best not to breathe in ashes as she walked, and got concerned about what ELSE might be being vented out those chimneys!

"What are the carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide levels like?, Are any of these chimney fumes toxic?," Wendy asked nervously.

"Carbon what?, I don't know what those things are," Herman asked in confusion.

Wendy groaned and tried to breathe as little as possible of these ashy fumes!

The three came to a grimy old solid concrete building, a vast sturdy structure, many many stories tall, with an open arcade corridor going right through the middle of the ground floor.

Herman led them down the arcade, and Wendy noticed a massive air shaft above the arcade, running the entire length of the building with open floors with railings around each level the shaft cut through, and the occasional walking bridge spanning the gap.

Along the arcade and every level above it, Wendy saw the entrances to little shops and other commercial small businesses, with filthy glass display windows covered by protective rusty iron bars to deter burglary. This building was some sort of "poor person" shopping mall.

The businesses were mostly still open, but the number of customers at this hour was quite low. The product displays on offer were quite limited, likely due to the war cutting off fresh supplies, and all in all this local economy didn't seem to be doing too well at the moment.

Malnourished men in groups eyed Wendy hungrily from dark alcoves, seeing her as obviously rich by her shoes alone, but they shied away at the sight of the pistols Adolf and Herman openly carried, mistaking the two men for highly dangerous armed professional bodyguards.

Herman led the trio into a slightly swept clean staircase, and they climbed up to the third floor, coming out on a railed walkway beside the long air shaft.

They passed by a range of small businesses, including a brothel, two money lenders, an accountant who seemed to specialise in taxes, and finally came to a large pawnshop whose doorway was guarded by two security guards armed with lasguns.

The pawnshop advertised "gold for cash", and seemed to especially specialise in buying and selling precious metals by the look of the displays behind obviously armoured glass.

The two guards eyed Wendy with interest, seeing instantly that she looked like a noblewoman trying unsuccessfully to look poor, and one of them opened the door for her with a greedy smile.

The trio entered into a small security foyer at the front of the pawnshop and removed their cloaks, handing over their weapons immediately to an entire squad of armed security guards just inside the door, leaving both their guns and their cloaks in the care of the guards.

Wendy was now dressed only in her extremely rich noblewoman brand name clothes, without cloak to hide her obvious wealth, and the guards all became extremely respectful to her with greed written on their faces.

Wendy and her companions were ushered out of the security foyer and into the shop proper, seeing a great plethora of pawned items as well as various gold jewellery behind armoured glass.

The pawnshop proprietor took one look at Wendy's clothing and appearance, and smiled delightedly to see such an obviously rich customer.

"Ah noblewoman, welcome to my shop! Come in come in, how can I be of assistance," the middle aged male proprietor gushed enthusiastically.

"I want to exchange some gold for cash," Wendy explained in her flawlessly spoken aristocratic accent.

The proprietor beamed with happiness just at the sound of her accent alone, and ushered her to a counter to show him the gold she wanted to sell.

Adolf placed the carry bag on the countertop and cautiously lifted out all of the over ten kilograms worth of purified 24 carat gold.

The pawnshop proprietor weighed the gold very precisely, and then placed the ingots one by one inside an ornate looking bench top scanning device.

"Emperor! 100 percent pure!" The proprietor said in wonder.

"How much does she get for this?," Herman asked firmly.

"More money then I currently have on site. I will have to pop out to a money lender just to get enough cash," The proprietor replied.

"How much EXACTLY!" Herman pressed.

"I would have to work it out on paper for a precise sum but definitely over 400 thousand credits," the proprietor estimated.

Wendy did a quick calculation in her head.

"So that's 40 million credits per ton?, Will you be able to exchange three tons of gold or should I try someone else?," Wendy asked carefully.

The proprietor whistled in deep respect for this amount.

"Might I enquire as to your name milady?," the proprietor asked expectantly.

"Lady Wendy..." Wendy said very hesitantly.

"Lady Wendy "who"?," the proprietor pressed.

"...Chesterton..."

"Ah, a great noble family the Chesterton's, very much an honour to meet so distinguished a noblewoman in my humble little shop. I think that I could definitely find the cash if you brought in three tons of gold," the proprietor said delightedly.

"It goes without saying that our business transaction shall remain... Confidential," Herman pressed.

The proprietor held out his palm expectantly.

Wendy knew a bribe request when she saw one, and reluctantly placed a quarter kilogram ingot in the man's palm as a bribe. The man pocketed it quick as blinking and nodded in agreement.

"You were never here and I never met you. Now if you will excuse me I will just duck out to borrow some money to buy your gold," the proprietor said delightedly.

The man ducked outside and Wendy explored the items on display for sale in the shop.

Most of it was junk, the personal belongings of poor people like clothes and pots and pans and other such stuff. More interesting was a battered pair of handcuffs with a key...

Wendy held up the handcuffs for Adolf to see and grinned mischievously. Herman noticed...

"I am beginning to see how you two got into this situation," Herman said quietly.

Wendy shyly put the handcuffs and key on the countertop to buy...

Herman shook his head softly and said, "well you ARE married I guess"...

Wendy was shocked by how open minded Herman was and gazed at Adolf crossly for making him sound so conservative. Adolf subtly shook his head to tell her to calm down.

"Look I ain't prying, it is already taken for granted that you have sex. I won't tell Eva about the handcuffs," Herman soothed awkwardly.

Adolf and Wendy awkwardly nodded in gratitude and continued exploring together to break the tension.

Wendy looked at second hand underwear, but none of the bras were even close to her cup size, and the second hand panties were disgusting by their mere thought!

Wendy walked through rows of shelves, always under the watchful eye of security guards, and came to a section full of various guns without any ammunition, HUNDREDS of them!

Wendy excitedly requested to buy every single firearm in the entire shop, and two of the security guards began carrying over all the guns to the counter.

"What are you doing?, We can't carry all of this with us! And I thought you wanted lasguns, not crap like this sawn off shotgun!" Herman protested.

"I need as many weapons as possible as quickly as possible, even a shotgun is better than nothing," Wendy explained.

"Well then you will need to buy some ammo too," Herman chided and gestured for the security guards to bring over all of the pawned ammo as well.

The proprietor returned soon after, carrying a huge sack full of cash, and he proceeded to feed it into a money counting machine.

The proprietor got out a calculator machine and a pencil and paper, and proceeded to work out the exact cash value of all the gold, (not including his earlier bribe).

"I want to buy all of these things, but I can't carry them all home," Wendy explained apologetically.

"That's fine, I will print you a receipt and you can pick up your purchases any time. I will deduct the price of these items from the cash I give you for the gold," the proprietor encouraged her.

The proprietor processed all of the transactions, and handed her a massive receipt and a huge pile of cash counted by the money counting machine.

Adolf stuffed all the cash in the carry bag, as well as as many guns and ammo as he could comfortably carry in the bag without any barrels poking out. Mostly stub pistols and short sawn off shotguns.

Wendy shyly put the handcuffs and key in her pocket, ignoring the amused look she received from every man in the room at the sight of this.

"Kinky girl..." a security guard murmured very softly.

Wendy was thrilled as she retrieved her cloak and gun, and walked away happily with Herman and Adolf with the huge pile of local cash.

***...

Herman Lincoln and his wife Eva lay awkwardly in bed listening to their new daughter-in-law Wendy's VERY loud sex noises in the other room!

"Oh! Oh YES! Oh YES! MORE!" Wendy's aristocratically accented voice moaned brazenly!

"No WONDER they got pregnant!" Eva whispered in dismay.

Herman could only nod, he had never heard anything like this.

"(Squealing laughter), Adolf that TICKLES! It TICKLES! (Moaning), oh, oh yes!"

Herman blushed with embarrassment.

"NO NOT THE ARMPITS! (Hysterical shrill laughter), AH! I am in handcuffs! Domestic tickling! Domestic TICKLING! (Very loud laughter continues)"

"The neighbours might here this!" Eva hissed frantically.

"Oh ADOLF! FUCK me! Fuck me harder! Oh YES!"

Herman covered his face with his hands, praying desperately that the neighbours wouldn't hear this deafening racket!

"Oh! Cum on my tits! Cum all over my tits!"

Herman and Eva both shuddered violently at the mere mental image this conjured!

"Oh husband that was fantastic!" Wendy loudly exclaimed.

Herman and Eva sighed with relief. They were finally finished.

"Your turn in the handcuffs husband! I'm gonna punish you you naughty boy! I'm going to get you back for tickling me like that!" Wendy's aristocratically accented voice said with surprising dominance.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Adolf's voice replied!

"(Loud sounds of spanking)!"

"This is EMBARRASSING!" Eva exclaimed mortified.

"(Manly laughter), Ah! That TICKLES! No not THERE! (Howling laughter)!"

"That's what you get for tickling me first!" Wendy's voice taunted mischievously.

"Herman do something! Stop this!" Eva insisted him.

"Why?, He DID tickle her first, I think he earned this," Herman joked feebly, trying to dispel this terrible tension with humour.

"(Adolf's frantic laughter continues)"

"This isn't a joke! What if she hurts him?," Eva insisted.

"Oh come on, how is that tiny little woman going to hurt Adolf?, Not unless she somehow tickles him to death," Herman dismissed.

"I want you to put a stop to it Herman!" Eva insisted.

"You can't be SERIOUS! I am not going in that room when they're having SEX!" Herman protested.

"Oh Wendy! Oh Wendy! Yes! Suck my cock! Just like that! Oh yes!" Adolf loudly moaned.

"No fucking way I am going in there, not for any money! That would be too embarrassing," Herman flatly refused.

"She is leading him astray, just LISTEN to them!" Eva hissed at him.

"They are newlyweds, remember how randy WE were after we first got married," Herman dismissed.

"But they are using handcuffs and he called her "Mistress"! That's not normal!" Eva insisted.

"It's not all THAT unheard of for young couples to experiment with kinky sex, remember that time with Mr and Mrs Taft?," Herman reminded her.

"Oh Adolf! Oh Adolf! I love you so much!" Wendy's voice loudly gasped.

"They seem fine to me, just too loud," Herman insisted.

"Oh Wendy I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Oh FUCK!" Adolf bellowed loudly.

The entire hab block suddenly rumbled with jocular applause!

Neighbours were loudly laughing and cheering humorously through the walls!

"What's that?, Did someone hear us?," Wendy asked loudly in dismay.

The building then echoed with jocular imitations of Wendy's loud sex noises!

Herman and Eva buried their faces behind their hands and blushed with terrible embarrassment!

***...


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88(orphan)

Herman Lincoln was still slightly embarrassed the following evening, as he led his black marketeering union colleague Fredrick Kennedy back to his home to meet Wendy, last night had been REALLY embarrassing for everyone involved.

The nicknames of Wendy had already started among the neighbours by the next morning, with such nicknames as "the Anal Aristocrat", "Countess Clitoris", "Baroness Bang", "Baroness Big Breasts", "Princess Pussy", "Princess Penetration", "Princess Pound", "Lady LOUD", "Damsel Doggy", "Damsel DAMN!", "Damsel Damn Fine", "Damsel Deep Throat", "Damsel Dick-Eater", "Heiress Whore", "Mistress Moan", "Lady Wetly", and "the Handcuffed Highborn", being especially popular.

Adolf on the other hand was being called, "the Man", "the Man I Want to Be", "My MAN!", "Banging Back From The Dead", "Sir Tap-That-Girl", "the Hot Wifed Hero", "the Lad-Who-Fucked-A-Lady", "the Domestic Tickler", "Lucky Bastard", "Winner of the Wife Lottery", "Mr Make-Her-Moan", "the Lady Layer", "Mr Cum-On-Her-Tits", "the Noble Nailer," "Highborn Humper," and innumerable other similar nicknames...

(authors note, some of these nicknames come from an SNL sketch (",teacher trial,") about a teenage boy who was "statutorily raped" by a pair of incredibly hot female teachers. The mother of course was the one that actually pressed charges smh)

Herman had been a strange mixture of humiliated and proud as he walked to work this morning, almost the entire building had mentioned Wendy's shockingly loud sex noises, and Herman had had to walk past laughing crowds of neighbours heading off to work, sharing the various nicknames.

Even Fredrick Kennedy had heard about the incident last night, as had everyone else at work! They all now knew that Adolf's death was a paperwork mixup, and that he had a "fucking hot noble wife" who "moans like she's being murdered"!

Herman had been embarrassed as hell the entire day, but the rumours had actually made it easier for Herman to convince Fredrick Kennedy to agree to sell guns.

Fredrick Kennedy was a member of the more... Unsavoury, wing of the union, a man deeply involved in secret organised crime. Like some trade unions, the lasgun component manufacturing factory workers union had it's fair share of organised crime elements.

The men like Fredrick dealt in a wide variety of organised crimes, anything that made money really, but Fredrick in particular moved lasguns stolen from the factories, selling them at reduced prices because they were stolen anyway.

Fredrick Kennedy was not an important player in this illegal gun trade, he was small fish indeed, but Herman knew him, and Fredrick could put Wendy in contact with more important contacts who could actually get hold of vast volumes of lasguns.

Fredrick was dressed just the same as everyone else, wearing a long hooded grey cloak to protect against the ash, but Fredrick was unique in carrying a backpack full of hidden illegal firearms for Wendy to look at.

The pair trudged up the stairs in Herman's hab block, surrounded by masses of other people returning from work, and were greeted with crude jokes about Wendy, which Herman politely ignored.

The pair reached Herman's floor and found it packed with people trying to get at Herman's front door!

Herman climbed the stairs slightly to see over the crowd, and saw that Wendy was outside the front door being greeted by an eager crowd of neighbours!

"This is too crowded, I don't like this," Fredrick whispered to Herman.

Herman nodded and he and Fredrick cautiously climbed the stairs right up to the roof of the building. Fredrick then carefully hid from view behind the stairwell entrance opening, and agreed to wait for the crowd to disperse enough for them to continue.

Herman discreetly left the roof and made his way back down to his floor, finding the crowd still present.

Herman pushed his way through the crowd and eventually reached his front door with Wendy and Adolf standing in front of it, Wendy being greeted by eager male neighbours.

Herman was shocked yet again by just how sexually attractive Wendy was, she was beautiful, not in the classical reserved way of being beautiful, more like the beauty of a female pornography star, just raw intense sex appeal, with obviously enlarged breasts.

She wore a truly excessive amount of makeup over every last inch of her skin, and wore very dark fashionable sunglasses that made her look sexier still. Even in her cloak her figure was unmistakable, an intensely desirable woman.

The local men were very VERY interested in Wendy, completely ignoring the fact that she was married to Herman's son, and all were trying to talk to her at the same time, the way men do in the presence of extremely beautiful women.

"What is going on here?", Herman asked as he pushed past the crowd.

"We are trying to meet Adolf's new wife." A random neighbour explained.

"Yes, let's all go out for a drink to celebrate," someone else pressed.

"Maybe another time," Herman pressed.

"Come on Herman, this is the perfect time right now," someone insisted.

This was entirely the wrong time for all of this to happen, and Herman frantically tried to lead Wendy and Adolf inside, hoping that the crowd would disperse.

The crowd loudly protested and angrily insisted to spend more time with Wendy!

Herman thought hard and then told the crowd, "Ok ok, but give us some time alone to get ready first. In two hours time we will all meet at "Albert's Bar", for a long celebration party. Deal?"

The neighbours all reluctantly agreed and Herman led Wendy and Adolf inside.

Herman quickly explained to Wendy and Adolf about Fredrick on the roof as soon as they were inside. This afternoon was not going to plan so far!

They all agreed to wait half an hour for the crowd to disperse and then send up Herman to get Fredrick Kennedy from the roof.

Wendy and Adolf then shyly retired to Adolf's old bedroom to "get ready", shortly followed by squeaking mattress springs...

Those two really were unbelievable!

"They barely left the bedroom all day! They have just been doing that nearly constantly!" Eva whispered to him.

Herman felt a strange mixture of jealous and proud...

"Lucky bastard", Herman whispered under his breath.

***...

Herman was feeling embarrassed as he knocked hesitantly on the bedroom door. Fredrick Kennedy was currently waiting impatiently in the sitting room after being retrieved from the roof, and Wendy and Adolf still had not emerged from the bedroom!

"He is HERE!" Herman hissed in whisper through the door.

"Oh dear! Coming coming!" Wendy's aristocratic voice squeaked back in dismay.

The door opened and Wendy's head poked out, she had her G string resting on her head and she was obviously topless!

Wendy was covering her nipples with one arm and her vagina with a hand!

Herman got an erection almost instantly at the sight of her basically naked like this, and stammered incoherently in shock!

Wendy walked out to poke her head in the sitting room, and Herman got a full view of her intensely "yummy" bare ass!

"Hello, I will be right with you sir," Wendy told the stunned Fredrick and then ducked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her!

Herman staggered half stunned back into the sitting room, and just sat down silently beside Fredrick, barely able to stand anymore.

"Golden Throne..." Fredrick murmured in wonder, and deliberately crossed his leg to hide an erection.

The two men waited awkwardly in complete silence, both obviously turned on by what they had just seen, and waited as Wendy got herself presentable.

Wendy finally exited the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing only a VERY short expensive brand name skirt, and a fine white silk singlet with PLUNGING cleavage so low that it showed the top half of her lacy lingerie bra!

Wendy padded barefoot into the sitting room and sat down, leaning right forward so that they had a complete view of her impressive cleavage!

"Hello good sir, I am Lady Wendy Chesterton, nice to make your acquaintance," Wendy said with intense warm charm.

Fredrick stammered in his reply and kissed her hand in greeting, completely flustered.

"I have been told that you sell the cheapest lasguns on the whole of Temperis, quite an achievement. You must be QUITE a man to make so illustrious a reputation," Wendy gushed with overwhelming charisma, so charming that Fredrick could barely even reply.

Fredrick gazed intently at Wendy's bulging cleavage and mumbled unintelligibly.

Wendy beamed at Fredrick and gushed praises about him, not letting him recover but just piling on mercilessly.

Herman was no fool, and clearly saw that Wendy was a woman who used her raw sex appeal to influence men in her favour. Herman immediately lost some respect for her, she was just using her feminine charms like some sort of prostitute!

"For the Emperor's sake! Cover yourself up!" Eva hissed angrily, finally having had enough.

Fredrick and Wendy both turned to see Herman's outraged morally indignant wife, and both flinched back guiltily.

"Yes mother-in-law," Wendy agreed immediately and fled the room looking ashen faced.

Eva held silent, and Wendy returned a moment later wearing her full body long hooded cloak, looking deeply penitent and sorry.

"I am truly sorry for my earlier state of undress," Wendy apologised to Eva with deeply contrite charisma.

Eva remained firm and did not give in to Wendy's incredible charm.

"You are my son's WIFE, and the mother of my first grandchild, not a prostitute! I am horrified by what I have seen of your character so far! You are a brazen SLUT!" Eva spat in anger.

There was a terrible stunned silence, you could cut the air with a knife...

Wendy nodded very softly.

"You are right... I am a slut..." Wendy agreed very softly, not putting up any fight.

Eva paused at Wendy's reaction, expecting a fight but getting only humble agreement.

"Well STOP being a slut then..." Eva pressed hesitantly.

Wendy hung her head in shame and nodded humbly in agreement, completely submissive.

Eva's rage faltered completely by this point, and she hesitantly accepted Wendy's apology.

There was a terrible silence after this...

Herman awkwardly cleared his throat, and Wendy seemed to flinch back to her senses.

"I want to buy weapons," Wendy told Fredrick quietly.

Fredrick flinched with a start and opened up his backpack, pulling out bits of disassembled lasguns, placing it all on the floor and table.

Wendy looked at the components in interest.

"Ah, the good old M35 M-Galaxy model lasgun, Imperial Guard standard issue," Wendy said in recognition.

Wendy began picking up components and effortlessly assembled them into a lasgun with clearly practiced ease. Wendy then sighted down the barrel of the completed lasgun and adjusted the telescopic shoulder stock to fit her arms.

"I see you know your way around a lasgun. I also have a longlas sniper variant, a carbine variant, telescope sight variant, and a stripped down ultra cheap conscript issue variant. I also have laspistols, auto pistols, stub guns, shotguns... What would you like?," Fredrick asked, slightly emboldened.

"I will take a look at everything you have," Wendy said, assembling yet more guns.

Herman was rather impressed as she assembled every gun with the speed of a professional soldier, experimentally aiming each one with an experienced eye.

"How much for the M-Galaxy?," Wendy asked humbly.

"Well brand new from a factory they cost 150 credits, not including the power packs, which cost 200 credits each. So a gun plus a pack and second backup pack while you recharge the first pack, 550 credits," Fredrick began.

"This is stolen for free, so production costs won't matter," Wendy said carefully, clearly no fool.

"Ah yes, well, that is true," Fredrick admitted.

"20 credits for the gun plus two power packs," Wendy offered.

"No way you must be joking!, 250 credits at least!" Fredrick haggled.

"50 credits," Wendy offered.

"200, that's more than fair," Fredrick countered.

"70 credits,"

"180 credits "

"80 credits"

"150 credits"

"90 credits"

"120 credits and I'm being generous"

"95 credits"

"100 credits, my final offer,"

"Deal," Wendy agreed.

"I will take 10 billion M-Galaxy lasguns with 2 packs included at 100 credits each, 1 trillion credits in total," Wendy informed him!

"Emperor's tits lady! I can't possibly get hold of THAT many, by the throne!" Fredrick exclaimed.

"In that case I will take as many as you can manage and have you put me in contact with people who have more," Wendy conceded.

Wendy cautiously got Adolf to bring her all her cash, and she paid for the one M-Galaxy now in the home, promising the rest of the cash for each additional lasgun on delivery.

For good measure she then bought every other weapon Fredrick had on hand.

"I will have my comrades steal as many lasguns as possible," Fredrick promised, gazing greedily at his large handful of cash.

***...

Wendy was feeling rather nervous of her new mother-in-law as she stood in a local drinking establishment, surrounded on all sides by overly eager men. Wendy had changed into the most conservative clothing possible, but she was still getting a LOT of unwanted attention.

Wendy was a lifelong Slaanesh worshipper, a Slaanesh champion no less, and had never EVER had to act so sexually conservatively for so long before. Wendy had certainly rehearsed for the role she was now playing, knew what she needed to SAY, but changing her entire hyper sexualised personality was far less easy to do!

Wendy had really tried her best to be something she wasn't, but the cracks had begun to appear, and Adolf's mother Eva Lincoln now clearly saw Wendy for a COLOSSAL slut. And this was not a first impression that Wendy could change either.

Wendy held Adolf's hand very conspicuously as the men closed in all around her, trying to reassure Eva that Wendy was at least faithful to Adolf.

The drinking establishment had precious little actual alcohol with the recent supply embargoes, and mostly only sold extremely small and watered down drinks, all of them massively overpriced. Wendy had kindly paid for everyone's drinks so far, but hadn't drank anything at all herself, being pregnant after all.

The bar was mostly being used as a nightclub at the moment, with music and dancing in an open area, and the party of Herman and Eva's neighbours currently formed pretty much the only patrons right now.

Wendy was currently standing right in the middle of the dance floor with Adolf, wishing to dance with him, but so many people wanted to talk to her that dancing was impossible!

Wendy patiently listened to the conversation of yet another man, just wanting to be left alone, and rested her head against Adolf's shoulder.

Wendy decided that these men needed to take a hint, and used her ring to subtly control Adolf.

Adolf responded instantly, turning to raise Wendy's chin with his hand and kiss her tenderly. Wendy warmly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Adolf's neck and kissing him hungrily, becoming wet from the influence of her own ring.

Adolf didn't seem to mind this in the least, and Wendy was no longer controlling him now, as he just hungrily kissed her for a long time, oblivious to the people around them.

Wendy was completely wet and flustered when Adolf broke the kiss, and bit her lip lustfully, her body language clearly indicating that she wanted to be fucked right now.

Adolf suddenly staggered as he was punched in the face by a drunk neighbour!

Wendy gasped in horror!

"I want that girl, you ass, you uh ash hole!" The drunk man slurred jealously, taking another swing at Adolf!

Wendy remembered her script and screamed shrilly in her fake accent, screaming for help.

Men broke up the fight immediately, pulling back the cursing drunk and dragging him outside.

Wendy clung tightly to Adolf and trembled fearfully, like a normal woman would in this situation.

Adolf immediately led her away to sit on stools at a table near to a wall, and Wendy fussed over his obvious black eye.

Wendy felt her bottom being pinched from behind and leapt onto Adolf's lap with a squeak of indignant fright!

"Somebody just pinched my bottom!" Wendy exclaimed.

Yet another drunk was then dragged out by other men.

"You ish real pretty girl, you tits ish damn fine! So big! What they feel like?, Let me squeeze..." Another drunk slurred, groping her breasts through her clothes!

Wendy gasped and slapped his face!

The drunk retaliated by taking a swing at her, missing widely, and punching Adolf in the face instead!

Adolf cursed and held Wendy protectively, getting off the stool and keeping her behind him as he got into a raging punch up with this horrible man.

Wendy got separated from Adolf in the ensuing violence, and found herself surrounded by yet more overly eager inebriated men with lowered inhibitions...

Wendy yelled indignantly as she was groped and sexually propositioned, and fled desperately to Eva to seek refuge.

"Help me! These terrible men are molesting me and fighting my husband!" Wendy implored Eva frantically.

Eva responded by instantly leading Wendy into the ladies bathroom, where the men apparently would not follow for some cultural reason.

Wendy sighed in relief and immediately moved to a mirror to check and touch up her makeup.

"You wear too much makeup already, you don't need even more you silly girl!" Eva scolded her.

Wendy ignored Eva and put on fresh mascara.

"They will just pester you again if you paint your face like a painted whore. I don't know what cultural makeup fashions you follow, but here in this dome only whores wear so much heavy makeup," Eva insisted.

Wendy sighed and stopped adding yet more makeup.

"Drop the sighing and attitude Wendy, I am your mother-in-law and in MY culture a mother-in-law has the authority to reprimand her daughter-in-law! I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you have shown yourself to be a slut who doesn't deserve a great man like my son!" Eva chastised Wendy severely!

Wendy gasped as though struck!

"Hmm, maybe that was a bit too harsh what I just said... I just get a gut feeling about you, you RADIATE raw "sex" in a way that I just HATE! You seem to deeply love Adolf, that much is obvious, but I don't approve of you..." Eva allowed grudgingly.

"I'm sorry..." Wendy said wretchedly, hanging her head. The truth was that having her mother-in-law approve of her actually meant something to her.

"Don't just be "sorry" with those fake tears of yours, actually turn your behaviour around. To start with take off all that makeup and just show your face as nature intended," Eva insisted.

"I am disfigured under this makeup..." Wendy said hesitantly.

"Nonsense!" Eva dismissed and wet her hand and wiped Wendy's forehead clean of makeup!

The poorly spelled words Octavia had carved into Wendy's flesh immediately showed on her forehead!

"What is THIS?! "Wendy is a..." (What is that word?), someone has carved words into your FACE!" Eva exclaimed in horror.

Wendy squeaked in dismay and instantly covered her forehead in mascara once again.

"What happened to you?!" Eva asked numbly.

"I was the victim of a HORRIFIC crime, a maniac carved my skin all over! I wear makeup to hide it... I don't want to talk about it..." Wendy hissed.

"Oh my Emperor... You poor girl... Is it really over your entire face?, Can I see?," Eva stammered in genuine pity.

"No! I don't let people see it!" Wendy insisted very firmly.

"Oh dear girl, what happened to you?," Eva asked sympathetically.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Wendy insisted adamantly.

"Why didn't you just TELL me that the makeup was hiding disfiguring scars?, I wouldn't have been so hard on you then," Eva insisted.

"You called me a slut right to my face! I will have you know that I am faithful to your son, apart from my brothers no other man so much as even lays a hand on me! I did NOT initiate this romance with Adolf like some harlot, HE was the one who pursued me RELENTLESSLY, I repeatedly turned him down but he just kept pursuing me until I gave in!" Wendy protested.

"Well just LOOK at you! Those breasts are very obviously not at all natural! Every man in the galaxy is going to pursue you if you look like that!" Eva defended.

Wendy went silent at this, feeling offended.

"Look, you look really good don't get me wrong, but you look TOO good the way you are, men are just going to throw themselves at you when you look like that." Eva reasoned with conservative victim-blaming "logic".

"So just because men can't control themselves it's MY fault for daring to be attractive?," Wendy asked acidly.

"I called you a slut because you had SO much sex with Adolf, and so LOUD that the entire building heard it! The entire hab block thinks you are a whore now!" Eva attempted to explain.

"Adolf is my husband..." Wendy replied offended.

"Only because he got you PREGNANT out of wedlock!" Eva snapped back.

Wendy was getting frustrated now and was rapidly losing her patience.

Eva sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I know I am being harsh. I just can't help feeling that something is deeply wrong with you, it's spooky".

Wendy gasped indignantly and simply stormed out of the bathroom.

Eva was clearly no fool...

***...


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89(orphan)

The rented warehouse was by FAR the most decrepit storage depot structure in the entire dome-district, the plaster was peeling away from the old brick walls, the windows were all boarded up with synthetic wood polymer planks, numerous large holes in the walls were likewise boarded up, and the roof itself had only an ash covered rusty frame of girders, the iron roof sheets having rusted away completely from the corrosive ashes over the long years.

The warehouse was currently filled with 4 entire meters of thick ash layers, as the lack of an intact roof had let the ash freely enter the building for obviously many years, and it was obvious that Wendy was the first person to rent this place in a LONG time.

For this decrepit junk building, Wendy was paying 10 THOUSAND credits rent per month, an utter rip off! It had unfortunately been the only place that would rent to her without asking questions and signing official paperwork, so Wendy had little choice.

Wendy was currently standing in a far corner on top of the thick ash, surrounded by a gaggle of heretic crew men (,carefully disguised as tech priests,) who had teleported down into the warehouse to join her.

At the other end of the warehouse, near the entrance, 50 hired day labourers were busily shovelling out the thick ash into wheelbarrows, and dumping it in the back of a group of hired trucks to haul away.

Near Wendy the ash was piled with crates full of machinery teleported down, containing a disassembled Dark Eldar web way gate disguised with Imperial icons to pass for human technology. Not only did the warehouse contain these teleported down crates, but also contained thousands of weapons in local crates, all awaiting delivery through the new web way gate.

Herman was at work right now, but Adolf was down with the labourers, keeping watch as they worked.

The labourers were clearly hungry from recent rationing, and this hunger sapped their strength noticeably, slowing down their progress. Wendy frowned at this lack of speed.

Wendy needed this done as quickly as possible, time was of the essence here!

Wendy strode through the ash and scaled down the slope to the cleared area near the entrance. The workers all doffed their hoods in respect to her as she passed, and she exited the building to talk to Adolf about hiring a LOT more labourers.

Adolf called over several labourers and paid them each 20 credits to go and round up as many other labourers as possible to help out.

The men happily walked off to obey, and disappeared out of view.

Wendy sighed and leaned her back slightly against Adolf's front. Adolf's arms wrapped around her from behind in a way that she found deeply comfortable.

Wendy relaxed in his arms and watched the labourers working, the labourers gazed at Adolf jealously, clearly having never before seen a woman as beautiful as Wendy.

Wendy didn't like living here in this deeply conservative ash choked society, she felt so restricted in what she could do, it seemed almost like it was virtually a crime just to be beautiful here!

Wendy was used to being noticed sexually by men, that itself wasn't a problem. The problem was that she was apparently forbidden to EXPLOIT this simple fact for her own gain! To a Slaanesh Champion that was almost unthinkable!

Wendy wasn't even allowed to be loud during sex with her HUSBAND in this stupid society! This planet would NEVER fall to the worship of Slaanesh with these sorts of conservative values!

In this society the women rarely seemed to work and were expected to just be hyper conservative enslaved housewives, with little earning power and a whole set of societal rules designed to repress their sexuality and keep them slaves! They were completely dependent upon their husbands and quite powerless to determine their own fates!

Wendy shuddered at the mere thought and snuggled closer to Adolf.

The labourers returned soon after, leading over two hundred additional men to join the work. Wendy and Adolf immediately explained the work and the 20 credits per hour wages to these men, and put them all to work shovelling out the ashes.

The work sped up with the over 250 workers now, and the men eventually had to lift crates down off the ash to the cleared floor to clear out the back half a few hours later.

The men stopped only to occasionally eat meagre meals of cabbage, and by midnight the entire warehouse was clear enough to be good enough for Wendy's purposes.

Wendy had only just enough cash to pay everyone at the end, (giving her a fright by how close she came to not having enough), and she sent the men home.

Wendy and Adolf were tired, but the web way gate still had to be assembled by the heretics, and they were both needed to help with this high security labor.

The work was long and tedious, but with her ring Wendy had incredible strength and energy, and she just kept working until 4 am when it became too populated out in the streets for her to safely continue unseen.

Wendy then napped in an ashy corner as Adolf and the heretic men kept working, and had a much needed rest as the web way gate was completed.

***...

Lasguns very rapidly began flowing into Low Commorragh all of a sudden with the completion of the web way gate down on Temperis. Gold and cabbages flowed out of Low Commorragh into Temperis, and weapons flowed back in with ever faster speed.

Wendy had MILLIONS of TONS of gold at her disposal, endless cabbage harvests, and enough raw manpower in Low Commorragh to make all the logistics work. Within the space of a few days Wendy had built up enough criminal contacts on Temperis to move truly massive numbers of guns, with money being no object to her.

Every pawnshop within driving distance was now flooded with tons of gold, and Wendy's new criminal associates were driving ever further away to find pawnshops who still had the cash to buy gold.

Wendy was currently living in her rented warehouse, endlessly buying and selling things coming in and out. She had amassed billions of credits in the local currency, but she spent it so fast that she never had more than a few million on hand at any one time!

Wendy was at this exact moment selling shipping crates full of cabbages to a local grocery chain representative, all off the books and cash in hand.

"Nice to do business with you," Wendy told the man as she received a generous pile of cash for the ten truck loads of cabbages.

"You are saving a lot of lives with this, you are doing the Emperor's work," the man replied respectfully as he got into a truck.

Wendy was currently sitting at a table out the front of the warehouse, flanked by several entire squads of hired mercenary security guards. Wendy's table rested under a giant table-umbrella that kept the worst of the ash from falling on her, and in front of her table was a long line of people seeking to do business with her.

Wendy gulped as she saw a large squad of men in local police uniforms walking towards her, completely ignoring the line...

"Ah officers, back for yet another... "Generous citizen contribution" are you?," Wendy asked fearfully.

"Well yes, you see, we have heard rumours that someone around here is engaged in black marketeering, peddling stolen property, tax evasion, tariff evasion, buying and selling without a license... A whole LOT of crimes in fact..." One of the officers replied threateningly.

Wendy instantly summoned especially trusted men to carry a one kilo gold ingot to each officer as an extravagant bribe. The policemen pocketed the gold without hesitation and became less threatening.

"Just let us know if you see this rumoured criminal anywhere fine citizen," the leading policeman said and led the police squad away without incident.

Wendy nodded enthusiastically and watched the hated police leave. They would be back later for more bribes, they ALWAYS came back for more. Constant bribery was just the cost of openly breaking the law like this in plain sight.

Wendy was far more happy as the man at the head of the line sold her a truck load of ten thousand stolen lasguns, costing her 1 million credits in cash.

The next man wanted to buy 30 tons of cabbages, paying cash for them of course.

Wendy was currently forming the centre of a growing illegal economy, that seemed to be spreading further and further with every passing hour. The planet Temperis was currently starving from severe food rationing, and Wendy had almost enough cabbages to feed the entire planet. People who sold food were starting to hear about this, and more and more of them arrived with trucks each hour to buy food.

The warehouse was currently swarming with disguised heretics, who alone were allowed anywhere near the web way gate, and trucks full of goods constantly drove in and out of the web way gate in marked lanes.

Wendy's warehouse was currently at maximum operational capacity, but the business just kept increasing as more and more customers came to trade with her!

The next man in the line was offering to sell her an entire truck load of homemade under hive stub guns, most likely utter junk. Wendy got Adolf to look into the truck contents to judge the quality, and Wendy immediately dealt with the next customer...

The streets all around the warehouse were a crazy traffic jam of trucks, queued up for miles as they waited in line for Wendy's warehouse, causing disruptions to the entire district!

She had barely slept in days, the grind just went on and on as she attempted to do the impossible.

***...

Millions of newly recruited half born warriors of the Ebony Stiletto kabal were now being armed with lasguns, and HUNDREDS of millions were being armed with stub pistols and sawn off shotguns and other under hive junk.

Ammunition shortages were an ongoing problem, especially for the stub guns and shotguns, but slowly but surely the endless rabble of new recruits were being armed.

Over a hundred MILLION newly recruited half born warriors had lost their lives in the last week of savage fighting, and almost as many convicts too. This conflict was being dubbed "the web way wars", and was by far the bloodiest conflict in the entire sordid history of the Ebony Stiletto kabal.

Belzevelle was appalled by the loss of Dark Eldar lives, they might be worthless half born, but one hundred MILLION of them was extreme enough to shock even her! But it still wasn't enough to make her question her loyalty to Mistress Wendy...

Belzevelle was currently enjoying a hard spanking in handcuffs from her boyfriend Arzurmor, being careful to maintain her submissive routine in the absence of Mistress Wendy, relying on her boyfriend on the side to keep her used to being submissive.

Mistress Wendy would be back eventually, and so it paid to remain acclimatised to her severe treatment to avoid a shock to the system when she returned.

Belzevelle moaned as Arzurmor pulled her hair and spanked her bottom bright red, her arms defenceless behind her back as she lay bent across his lap.

Belzevelle was in her condo in Low Commorragh, feeling a sense of loss in her life without Mistress Wendy. To be a submissive without your chosen Dominant was a truly distressing experience!

Belzevelle yearned for Mistress Wendy to return, yearned to submit to her cruel dominatrix, to be tickled nearly insane, be spanked, flogged, tied up and forced to orgasm endlessly. Belzevelle missed grovelling in submission, missed the arrogant assertive dominance, missed being forced out of her comfort zone to experience new pleasures.

Arzurmor spanked her harder, with a leather belt this time, and Belzevelle gasped in pleasure and pain, getting wetter and wetter now.

Belzevelle lay submissively in his lap, gasping in pleasure, thrilling with each new painful spank of her smarting red bottom.

Belzevelle moaned loudly as she felt Arzurmor's fingers penetrate inside her, and gasped as he pleasured her intensely.

"May I please cum Master?," Belzevelle begged hopefully.

"No, you don't get to cum," Arzurmor ordered her dominantly.

Belzevelle groaned at this sadistic command, and held her orgasm at bay as his fingers continued doing wonderful things to her!

Belzevelle was in heaven and hell as she felt him insert a vibrator inside her pussy, tormented by the order not to cum!

Belzevelle was then squealing with laughter as he tickled her ribs! She couldn't reach that spot in her handcuffs!

Belzevelle laughed uncontrollably as he just continued tickling her, tormented with frustration by the vibrator inside her!

Arzurmor then moved her around so she was kneeling between his legs, and she opened her mouth wide for his penis, sucking it submissively.

Belzevelle pleasured him with her tongue as she sucked, and he gasped and got steadily harder and harder inside her mouth.

Belzevelle sucked with all her might, and felt her mouth fill with hot salty cum.

"Very good girl," Arzurmor dominantly praised her.

Belzevelle smiled at the praise, and was rewarded with a gentle slap to the tits.

Arzurmor squeezed her breasts painfully and lifted her painfully to her feet by the tits! He then braced himself and actually lifted her off the floor by just her tits!

Belzevelle screamed shrilly in agony, and just submissively hung from her chest in terrible agony.

Arzurmor eventually got tired of holding her up like this, and lowered her back to the floor, breasts in complete agony!

Arzurmor left her standing submissively, and gathered up ropes, tying them tightly around her breasts...

Belzevelle was soon hissing in pain and dismay as she stood on the very tips of her toes, trying to take the weight off her breasts that were suspended cruelly from the ceiling!

Belzevelle was still in handcuffs, and couldn't do a thing to release her agonised breasts, her toes only just long enough to reach the floor and take the weight of her entire body!

Belzevelle then laughed in dismay as her feet were tickled with a maddeningly tickly little paint brush...

Belzevelle was in a sadistic predicament! She couldn't protect her breasts and feet at the same time! This was so CRUEL!

Belzevelle screamed in agony as she moved her feet away, entire body dangling from her breasts!

Belzevelle quickly returned her feet to their place to take the weight, and howled with laughter from the brush!

Belzevelle alternated between pain and tickling, unable to endure either, caught in a hellish predicament that just went on and on!

Even worse, the vibrator was still inside her, and she wasn't allowed to cum from it!

Arzurmor kept her laughing and screaming like this for THIRTY MINUTES, before getting up and standing in front of her on a stool, pulling out the vibrator and lifting her up onto his cock to fuck her standing.

"PLEASE let me cum Master!" Belzevelle pleaded.

"You have permission to cum freely," Arzurmor allowed indulgently.

Belzevelle thanked him profusely and moaned in intense orgasm as she hung off his cock, legs gripping tightly around him for purchase...

Belzevelle was laying down in bed beside Arzurmor an hour later, still naked and in handcuffs, laying submissively in utter contentment.

Arzurmor dominantly played with her tits in a lazy motion, completely cummed out and just relaxing.

"You are a good slut Belzevelle," Arzurmor told her dominantly.

Belzevelle smiled at the praise and became even more submissive to him.

"Until Wendy returns, you are my 24/7 submissive bitch. I am going to fuck you every single waking hour and you will thank me for the privilege," Arzurmor ordered assertively.

Belzevelle moaned blissfully and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Master," Belzevelle said obediently.

Belzevelle was amazed by how much Mistress Wendy had changed her, Belzevelle was now a grovelling submissive doormat who got fucked constantly in bondage and begged for more! She had let go of so much pride, and just gave in to the intense pleasure without thought to her own dignity.

Arzurmor was LOVING this, and taking ruthless advantage of Belzevelle's submission to have as much sex as possible with her in Wendy's absence...

"Master, we have been having a LOT of sex these past few days... Are you using any contraceptives..." Belzevelle suddenly asked with a sinking feeling.

"I thought YOU were?!" Arzurmor exclaimed.

Belzevelle and Arzurmor gazed at each other in horror.

Belzevelle immediately yelled for her parents to bring her a pregnancy test, panic rising.

With all of her lesbian adventures Belzevelle had stopped taking her usual birth control medicines, and had stupidly forgotten to resume taking them in Mistress Wendy's absence!

Belzevelle's mother Bhirae entered the room holding a box of pregnancy indicator sensors, and used a small needle to take a blood sample for a sensor to test.

"Well?!" Belzevelle snapped in panic.

"You are pregnant..." Bhirae replied softly.

"FUCK! Stupid men with STUPID sperm!" Belzevelle cursed in a rage!

"We will have a true born together?," Arzurmor said in wonder.

"FUCK! This is going to RUIN my submission to Mistress Wendy!" Belzevelle lamented in a rage.

"Congratulations..." Bhirae said quietly.

"FUCK!" Was all Belzevelle could say in response!

***...

Octavia at least was not pregnant, though not for lack of sex as she was currently straddling Luke's thick shaft. As both a slave and a highly promiscuous blithering idiot, Octavia's fertility was not left up to her, and she instead had contraceptive medications periodically injected into her by Liling.

This was very VERY wise, as Octavia would otherwise be very VERY pregnant every single year!

Octavia was currently having a threesome with Luke and TigerLily, though Luke seemed strangely more thrilled about this than TigerLily did...?

Octavia moaned loudly as she bounced on the shaft, missing Wendy right now. She was "sort of" into this, but she would much rather be having sex with Wendy right now, Octavia missed her wife.

Octavia felt an intense stretching inside her, Luke's semen filling her up with explosive force, and TigerLily instantly lifted Octavia off Luke and took her place, dropping Octavia on the cold hard floor beside the bed.

Octavia painfully got up and limped off to wash in the shower, feeling an overwhelming urge to leave for some reason...

Octavia washed out her vagina and got herself cleaned up, before drying herself and putting her dominatrix outfit back on.

Octavia was just about to leave when Luke ran after her and carried her back to his bedroom over his shoulder?

Octavia was really puzzled, feeling an overwhelming confusing desire to leave right now, but did not resist as Luke roughly fucked her mouth.

Octavia was compelled to leave yet again, but Luke stripped her naked and locked a shackle to her ankle, connected by a very long chain to a bedpost at the foot of the bed. Octavia couldn't leave now, and was soon being vaginally fucked by Luke.

Octavia felt her compulsion to leave vanish, replaced by a sudden compulsion to sleep?

Octavia had barely fallen asleep before she was tickled awake and passionately fucked yet again!

Octavia then was suddenly not in the mood for sex at all...

"Master I am not in the mood anymore, please stop," Octavia humbly requested.

Luke responded by forcefully slapping TigerLily and energetically tickling Octavia.

Octavia laughed hysterically, but didn't feel turned on at ALL!

"Master stop, I am not in the mood for tickling," Octavia insisted.

"TigerLily!" Luke snarled.

"What Master?," TigerLily asked innocently.

"Octavia is NEVER not in the mood for tickling! Even when she is really sick! You are causing this," Luke accused.

"No I'm not," TigerLily said adamantly.

Luke snarled and leapt on TigerLily, beating her ass savagely with the flat of an activated power sword!

Octavia screamed in dismay and fled, running away as far as the chain would go!

The shackle then magically fell away from her ankle, and Octavia fled naked towards the front door.

Luke shouted angrily and ran her down yet again, carrying her back to the bedroom yet again!

Octavia was held down and forcefully fucked on the bed, not at all enjoying it!

"Hajsnip!" Octavia said her safe word.

Luke tickled her armpits.

"Hajsnip!" Octavia repeated again.

"It doesn't count when TigerLily is bewitching you!" Luke insisted, holding her down.

"Luke STOP!" Octavia shouted, slapping his face angrily.

"You want to leave?, FINE!" Luke snarled and carried her naked to the front door!

Luke hurled open the front door and hurled her naked outside, slamming the door behind her and locking her out!

"Luke?," Octavia asked nervously as several convicts in the public corridor eagerly moved towards the defenceless naked woman...

Octavia ran away in a panic, completely naked and vulnerable as the convict men gave chase!

Octavia screamed for help, but the men caught her, and raped her without hesitation! One in every hole!

Octavia was REALLY not feeling like her usual slutty self today, and actually HATED this sex, felt VIOLATED by it even!

Octavia got sick of this VERY quickly, and decided that these rapists needed to learn what rape felt like. With a cock raping her mouth, she called out to her greater daemon husband to come to her rescue.

"I'm a bit busy with my other wife Sabrina at the moment beloved," her husband whispered apologetically in her mind.

"I thought you divorced Sabrina?," Octavia attempted to say through the mouthful of cock.

"I couldn't bear to be without her, I took her back. She is currently sucking one of my cocks, she says hello by the way," Octavia's husband giggled.

"Um, hi Sabrina," Octavia choked through her mouthful of cock.

"Your rape is exquisite by the way beloved, you are so slutty usually that you are almost impossible to truly rape, it is refreshing to see you being raped fully against your will for a change," Octavia's husband said delightedly like a complete sociopath!

"PLEASE help me!" Octavia pleaded through the cock.

"I wouldn't dream of actually PREVENTING a rape beloved! Perish the thought!" Her husband said, sounding genuinely offended by the mere suggestion...

Octavia groaned, her husband really was a piece of shit sociopath!

"Well good day to you TOO! What a RUDE wife you are to think such thoughts!" Her husband exclaimed offended.

"I am being RAPED!" Octavia choked into the cock.

"Yes, it is exquisite. For that I will forgive you. Love you," her husband reconciled.

"Love you too," Octavia choked back despite her fucked up situation.

Octavia had little choice but to endure all of the convict cocks, she was far too gentle natured to bite, and feared the possible violent retaliations of biting anyway.

Octavia had no idea why she had no sex drive right now, her current frigidity was a blasphemy against blessed Slaanesh in fact! She should be ENJOYING these cocks right now!

Octavia groaned in misery as she was filled up with convict cum, her lust aura as powerful as ever and enticing ever more men to rape her.

Octavia was physically lifted up by a gang of convicts with completely rape-emptied balls, and carried helplessly away.

Octavia was completely passive and compliant, too gentle to fight back, and was just carried away down into the depths of the ship, into the "maze" area in the middle section of the length of the ship.

The convicts lit crude homemade portable oil lamps with their aluminium lasguns, and hung the lamps off their lasgun bayonet lugs to see as they walked in the pitch darkness.

The convicts entered a section of the maze that had gang graffiti painted on the walls, and passed by junk walls that acted as cover for armed gang sentries, entering deep into what was obviously a gang stronghold.

The band of convicts deposited Octavia down on a massive crude mattress beside a bunch of other extremely well fucked looking girls, and called over the rest of the gang to "try out the new girl"!

Octavia was mobbed by the other abducted women before a man could touch her, all of them caught by her lust aura, and Octavia was raped by the rape VICTIMS!

Octavia had a truly miserable time as she was repeatedly raped by the girls as well as every single member of the entire gang, this was HORRIBLE!

Octavia felt repelled and violated! What the hell was wrong with her?!

Octavia was fucked for hours, she didn't know exactly how long, but surely half the night. At the end she lay shivering with horror surrounded by contentedly sleeping people.

Octavia then simply stood up and walked away, only to be immediately stopped and fucked for several hours by a pair of sentries!

When the sentries were too cummed out to go any further, they simply carried her back to the mattress...

Octavia lay shivering with horror and violation, and cried softly to herself.

"Poor beautiful beloved, so badly raped. I guess I will help you NOW," Octavia's husband purred in her mind...

He didn't tickle her at all this time, merely silently possessing her flesh as the gang members slept...

Octavia's body silently grew and grew, her arms splitting into two, her body mutating into the monstrous form of her husband...

The gang members were oblivious as the giant keeper of secrets stretched luxuriously and total silence...

"Victims..." The horrific monster whispered psychotically, looking at the sleeping people...

Octavia was utterly horrified by the shocking rape and violence that followed!

***...

Octavia was feeling numb with horror as her huge possessed body sauntered back to Wendy's palace, covered in various fluids.

That had been... Bad...

"As my parting gift I will undo TigerLily's curse on your sex drive, there back to normal..." Her husband purred cruelly.

Octavia gasped in bliss as her raw sexual hunger returned like a tidal wave, completely engulfing her in her usual levels of brazen sluttiness! An insatiable lust for tickling and sex welled up inside her, making her feel so blissfully relieved and happy!

Octavia's huge body then loudly gasped out air as it shrunk and reformed, crab claw arms fusing back into her normal arms, hair regrowing to full length, multiple genitalia retracting and forming into a single vagina.

Octavia's ring was buried deep in her flesh this entire time, not at all damaged, and as her fingers shrunk the ring simply emerged through the skin around her ring finger, still on her finger like previously, albeit covered in blood now.

Octavia shrunk down completely to her normal size and reformed to her usual appearance, and sighed in relief as her husband exited her flesh.

"That was a fun rape, I look forward to next time beloved," her husband whispered in her mind as he departed back to the warp.

Octavia sighed and used the palm scanner to enter her palace, what a DAY!

***...


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90(orphan)

(Author's note, dear guest reviewer who wrote, "Why is this degenerate shit the only thing that gets regularly updated, wew," I would say that firstly I don't know why other works are not being updated more regularly, and second I would question how shamelessly self entitled you are to rudely insult my completely free story, whilst bitching to me about why you don't have other completely free stuff handed to you on a platter. Why don't you create a profile of your own and write your own damn stories if mine is so shit?, either that or pay actual money for the books that Black Library releases all the time. I might be showing my age a bit but I would personally recommend reading Gotrek and Felix books.)

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was feeling distinctly nervous as a Leman Russ battle tank loudly rumbled towards her. What fresh hell was this?!

Wendy had been bribing the police like crazy to make them leave her alone, but now it looked like the fucking PDF ARMY was coming to investigate now!

Waiting trucks in the traffic jam were scrambling out of the way of the approaching tank, and men were running away in a panic. This did not bode well...

Wendy fearfully stood her ground, and the tank rumbled to a halt in front of her warehouse.

The tank was a brutal thing, battle scarred with bullet dents, crumpled in places from past terrible explosions. The paint job was in a terrible state, the tracks old and worn from long use.

It was the average variety of Leman Russ battle tank, the sort with a turret battle cannon, a forward heavy bolter, and two side sponsor heavy bolters, with an old and worn out looking heavy stubber on a pintle at the top hatch of the turret.

Wendy flinched as the top hatch opened, and a man in civilian clothing poked his head out of the hatch?

"How much can I get for this tank?," the man in the tank asked enthusiastically.

"You people are UNBELIEVABLE!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"How much?," the man pressed.

"That depends on WHERE you got this tank! What if someone NOTICED this thing driving all the way here!" Wendy exclaimed indignantly.

"It is just an old damaged tank waiting to be scrapped for parts in a scrapyard a few districts away. I figured you might find a use for it helping the Imperial Guard fight the Eldar?," the man explained.

Wendy sighed in relief, it wasn't stolen from the local military just a scrapyard!

"I can give you 100 thousand credits for the whole tank," Wendy offered.

The man squawked in shock at the amount and agreed instantly.

Wendy quickly had the tank driven through the web way gate by her heretic servants, and gave the man 100 thousand credits in a bag.

The tank would be of little use in Low Commorragh, but the armies of chaos could never have TOO many tanks. It would be simply parked inside the Nightmare Asylum vehicle holds with their other tanks, better to have too many surplus tanks than too few, even crap like this could be useful in a battle one day.

The customers gradually recovered from their shock, and resumed buying endless truck loads of cabbages from her in cash.

The local gold market had been hit with a MASSIVE oversupply recently thanks to Wendy, and very few traders would buy it anymore, as they couldn't quickly sell it. Fortunately Wendy had cabbages as a backup commodity to sell for cash...

Temperis was a hive world under heavy Ork blockade from orbit, too strong for the Orks to defeat on the ground, and protected from orbital bombardment by potent defences like void shields and laser lance batteries to shoot down incoming bombs. The Orks couldn't defeat them (yet) in a standard fight, so they were instead starving the planet to submission with an orbital blockade.

In a situation like this, food was a PRECIOUS commodity indeed, and Wendy could charge outrageous prices and people would actually pay them. At least... She COULD if Adolf and Herman would LET her!

Well... Wendy was still making 20 credits per cabbage, the maximum Adolf would let her sell them for, just enough to still afford weapons when selling the cabbages by the thousands of tons each day. She was doubtless saving millions of lives by selling such huge bulks of the food, aiding and abetting the Imperium of Man!

Wendy pushed this horrific thought from her head, don't think about their politics, these were PEOPLE she was feeding. Wendy felt a strange feeling of moral satisfaction at the thought of saving so many people from starvation, it felt nice...

***...

Temperis imperial citizen Donald Obama was tired as he finished his meagre meal of strange black cabbage.

Donald was a night shift worker at a local lasgun factory, and had done a gruelling shift at work last night, just utterly exhausted.

Donald's kitchen was an utter mess, with the sink full of putrid soapy water that he kept reusing over and over again, weeks and weeks of soap scum and rotting food scraps floating in the turgid water. Donald had to admit that he really was a complete slob, probably why he didn't have a wife...

In the sink right now was everything he had used to prepare and eat his meal tonight, all soaking just under the putrid scummy surface. On the very top of this submerged pile of kitchenware was the revolting chopping board he had used to slice the cabbage, currently dotted with tiny little black chunks of raw cabbage that hadn't made it into the cooking.

The night period of the overhead lighting was ending now, and brighter overhead lights were blinking on in a bright glare to simulate daylight. Donald blinked as this bright light flooded his kitchen through a grimy window in front of the sink.

Donald yawned and went straight to bed, not bothering to shower. Like any self respecting slob he could happily go even an entire week between showering, having no women to impress or wife to nag him.

Donald's loud snoring filled the tiny putrid apartment flat.

The putrid unhygienic sink sat still and stagnant under the direct light from the outside overhead lights. It wasn't as bright as direct sunlight, not even close, but for the extremely efficient black photosynthetic pigments of a plant from the death world Tygo's Omega, it was more than enough.

The tiny little chunks of Tygo's Omega cabbage were quite happy with the nutrient rich stagnant puddle of water they found themselves in, and tiny hair-thin black roots began growing out of the cabbage chunks, greedily drawing in this bounty of putrid nutrients.

The light bathed over these black chunks through the turgid water, and thin black tendrils grew up out of the chunks, reaching eagerly towards the life giving light.

The tendrils flattened into black leaves, stretching and growing, poking up out of the water and absorbing ever more light. These black photosynthetic pigments were FAR more efficient than the wasteful green pigments of most plants, the black colour absorbed every single spectrum of visible light, and a few invisible spectrums too, getting the maximum energy possible from the light.

This efficiency allowed these budding plants to grow FAST, really REALLY fast, and the bigger they grew, the more light they absorbed, allowing yet faster growth.

Within the first hour, the few dozen small new plants had a distinctively "cabbage" shape, and they got bigger and bigger by the minute.

Soon the cabbages were competing for space and light, the outermost cabbages slowly but surely being pushed out over the kitchen bench around the sink, roots lengthening frantically to remain in the life giving filthy water.

The cluster of cabbages expanded so much that one fell over the edge of the sink bench rim, dangling from it's tangled roots, held up by the weight of all the other cabbages, roots desperately growing longer to not lose the water.

The dangling cabbage lowered to the floor on lengthening roots, now in a shadow, and it's leaves lengthened desperately to find the light again, getting even bigger than the others in the process.

The sink cabbage patch grew and grew, spreading out to colonise the entire small kitchen bench wherever it got light.

By the mid afternoon the entire lit part of the kitchen floor was colonised as well, the cabbages now absolutely gigantic and beginning to open and flower.

By late afternoon the sink water was completely drained dry, and desperate roots steadily spread out over the floor and walls in an extremely thin carpet, searching for more water.

Just before Donald woke up, the roots had found the tiny bathroom shower drain, and the roots greedily pushed down into the wet pipes, following the water and spreading roots through the entire building!

Donald got quite a shock when he woke up to find his home full of roots and his kitchen now an overgrown cabbage garden!

Once the initial shock wore off, Donald Obama was extremely happy. He would never be hungry again!

***...

Wendy was VERY annoyed when the demand for her cabbages abruptly ended!

Damn stupid super fast growing jungle death world crops!

Not ONLY had everyone started growing the things in their own homes, but cabbage roots had now so COMPLETELY colonised the sewer systems, that every last drain pipe and street grate had unwanted cabbages growing out of them wherever there was light!

The Temperis famine was most DEFINITELY solved now, and cabbages were so abundant that few people would even buy them for any price!

Wendy sat sulking at her desk in front of her rented warehouse, completely devoid of customers wanting to buy stuff from her. She still had plenty of people wanting to SELL weapons to her, but she was running out of cash to buy anymore! Stupid free market black market economy!

The street in front of her warehouse was empty of trucks now, just eerily silent and empty. Black cabbages partially covered in ash grew in scattered dense clusters out of drain grates along the street, just free for the taking!

The local gold market had completely collapsed from Wendy's oversupply, the cabbages of course were worthless now, and she wasn't sure what else she had to sell.

Maybe it was time to leave Temperis now?, she certainly couldn't afford the warehouse rent for much longer with her cash running dry.

Wendy sighed and got up, she had gotten a LOT of weapons at least, maybe not as many as she wanted but still enough to maybe prolong the web way wars long enough to find a new source of guns. She had achieved something at least.

Wendy had already laid off her local hired workers for lack of cash, and had only her loyal Nightmare Asylum heretics left. She had no reason to stay.

Wendy gathered Adolf from inside the warehouse, and together they sadly trudged back to say goodbye to Herman and Eva, walking past annoying patches of cabbages on every single street.

Wendy irritably kicked a cabbage in front of her as she walked, hating the stupid things for ruining her plan, the plans of chaos ruined by CABBAGES of all things!

Wendy and her husband glumly entered Herman and Eva's hab block building.

"What is that SMELL!?" Adolf gagged, immediately exiting the building again.

Wendy took a sniff of intense raw sewerage, and swiftly followed Adolf back outside!

The pair steeled themselves and ventured back inside the building, braving the terrible smell.

The staircase was literally RUNNING with a trickle of waste water!

Endless lines of partially trampled small cabbages grew on every single step under the feeble light of the single watt staircase ceiling globes, vile waste water trickling over their roots, growth very slow in such dim and feeble light.

Adolf and Wendy exchanged a glance, and then very carefully trod only on the cabbages as they ascended the flooded stairs.

At the first floor they saw people openly emptying buckets of wastewater and sewerage into the public hallway?!

"What the hell are they doing?!" Adolf exclaimed.

Wendy thought about it and had the answer.

"The cabbage roots in the sewerage pipes... The pipes are all completely clogged up with roots! The toilets can't flush!" Wendy explained grimly.

"Oh sweet Emperor!" Adolf exclaimed in utter horror.

The pair carefully used cabbages as stepping stones all the way to the 11th floor, and then gazed hesitantly at the hallway. The hallway had cabbages BUT, those cabbages had buckets of filth hurled over them, just as filthy as the floor...

Wendy and Adolf walked VERY carefully along this hallway, and knocked hesitantly at Herman and Eva's door.

Herman opened the door for them, but seemed rather grim and taciturn at the moment.

Wendy couldn't really blame him...

***...

Adolf felt rather emotional as he said his goodbyes to his parents, he had been so busy that he hadn't spent that much time with them, and much of the time he had spent with them had been marred by tension around Wendy.

The hab block flat his parents lived in was an overgrown mess of cabbage roots and clogged drains, with an entire FOREST of cabbages growing up out of the TOILET!

Adolf didn't want to leave them in such a state, but he wasn't even sure what he could do to stop this!

Wendy was currently sitting in the sitting room, drinking a cup of water as she talked to Adolf's parents as Adolf looked in the overgrown bathroom and fretted about the state of it.

"We are going to the toilet in buckets now..." Adolf's father was explaining to Wendy.

"At least you won't starve now," Wendy offered sympathetically.

"I guess you are right, we should count our blessings," Dad allowed.

"How will we ever survive without plumbing?," Mum fretted.

"Why don't you just turn all the lights off?, the entire city could turn off the lights. Plants can't grow without light," Wendy suggested.

Adolf was astonished, he hadn't even thought of that! Wendy was a GENIUS!

"But how could we see without lights?, How could YOU see next time you visit with those ridiculously dark sunglasses?," Mum dismissed.

Wendy touched her sunglasses thoughtfully and removed them.

Wendy instantly squinted and hissed in dismay, obviously completely dazzled, and put the sunglasses back on.

"I think I could actually take the sunglasses OFF, if the lights were dimmed considerably." Wendy quipped back aristocratically.

"What's wrong with your eyes?, it's not even bright in here?," Mum pried.

"I live in the dark, I grew up in a VERY dark place, so dark that my day sight never developed properly. I can see perfectly in the dark," Wendy said honestly enough.

"You are an enigma, I don't like all the secrets you have," Mum said rather impolitely.

"Mum! That was rude! Wendy was secret about MEDICAL conditions, she is an extremely private person," Adolf defended his wife.

"I am just speaking my mind openly, I want no more secrets by my daughter-in-law," Mum firmly demanded.

"What do you want to know," Wendy asked carefully.

"What weird stuff are you involved with with my son?," Mum asked bluntly.

"(Sigh), Fine. If you really want to know I am Adolf's Dominatrix in our own personal sex life, I tie him up, spank him, sit on his face, is THAT honest enough for you?," Wendy said without a hint of shame.

Mum squawked as though struck!

To Adolf's surprise Dad burst out laughing.

"Oh dear oh dear, you are a randy pair aren't you. It's fine, if that's what you enjoy then honestly it's fine," Dad chuckled reassuringly.

"I also have a female sex slave that I purchased who shares my bed, AND a second girlfriend on the side too! And Adolf and the two women call me "Mistress" while I spank them! I have sex with all three of them!" Wendy bluntly admitted!

Mum wailed in horror!

Dad laughed and patted Wendy on the back?!

Adolf was getting distinctly mixed messages here..

"If that's what you want to do then that's fine, though I am not sure I like the thought of a poor slave girl being forced to do these things..." Dad said distastefully.

Adolf shook his head reassuringly.

"It's consensual Dad, Octavia the slave girl is the biggest slut I have ever seen, like a nymphomaniac or something. She likes it, in fact Octavia spends most of her personal free time periods having kinky sex with random people, she REALLY likes having sex," Adolf reassured his father, blushing as he did so.

Dad held his hands in front of his chest curiously about Octavia, looking to Wendy's breasts.

Adolf held his hands exaggeratedly far out in front of his own chest to indicate that Octavia had HUGE breasts.

"Did you...?" Dad quietly asked Adolf.

Adolf shyly nodded.

"Nice..." Dad quietly said and subtly hi fived Adolf in respect.

Mum was stammering, completely scandalised.

"Adolf's safe word is hajsnip", Wendy added nastily just to upset Mum.

"What about the words carved into your face?," Mum insisted accusingly.

"If you MUST know, my sex slave Octavia carved them with a knife during kinky sex. The words are not entirely... Family friendly, I keep the scars covered with makeup, as I am sure you understand," Wendy stated half honestly.

"You are a PERVERT!" Mum spat in disgust.

"Yes, and I do perverted things with your son EVERY, SINGLE, NIGHT!" Wendy said gleefully.

"You MONSTER! You led him astray!" Mum sobbed.

"Mum that's not true, I already knew how Wendy was when I romantically pursued her. Wendy resisted me for a time until I finally wooed her successfully. I knew what I was getting into," Adolf admitted embarrassedly.

"I am a kinky perverted rich dominatrix, and I love your son with all my heart. I am married to Adolf and pregnant with his child after a LOT of sex with him, like just an entire week of nonstop fucking! I honestly couldn't walk!" Wendy pressed with merciless glee.

"Well, you certainly can't say she is hiding anything NOW can we?," Dad soothed Mum.

"I... I guess so... Oh why couldn't you just be a NICE and CHASTE noble girl, rather than... THIS!" Mum lamented.

"Chaste noble girls don't get pregnant to commoners," Wendy quipped.

Dad burst out laughing.

"Too true, too true. Given the circumstances leading to the elopement, it should have been obvious that Wendy was no,.. Virgin," Dad replied.

"But does your father know you are such a brazen slut?," Mum asked numbly.

"Mother-in-law, almost the ENTIRE nobility of the Imperium are a bunch of brazen sluts and perverts. The facade of propriety is just a mask. So long as we don't get pregnant out of wedlock, we noblewomen are free to carry on like complete whores!" Wendy explained gently.

"Do you even LOVE Adolf?," Mum asked horrified.

"Yes... Yes actually I do. I really REALLY love Adolf... He is a kind and gentle man, he loves me no matter what and is an incredible man. I do genuinely care about him, so much... I really love my husband," Wendy said with surprising tenderness.

"You do?," Mum sniffed.

"Yes, I really REALLY do love him, you have my promise that I love him. I loved him enough to personally leave my palace and spend all this time in this ash choked place, loved him enough to bring my business to this place and help break the famine... (Stupid cabbages), I really do love your son," Wendy said sincerely.

Mum calmed down slightly at these words, and actually gave Wendy a hug?! Adolf was amazed.

"Well that is something. I can sort of understand why you are so secretive after all I have learned. You are not the daughter-in-law I would have chosen, but we don't get to choose such things. I am just relieved you are not like a chaos heretic or something," Mum reconciled.

"Not ugly enough to be a heretic woman, no hook nose or warts." Dad laughed.

"Yeah, that's true. Women this pretty are never heretics, only a servant of the Emperor can look so lovely," Mum agreed fondly, reassured now.

"Just a kinky noblewoman with a good heart," Dad added.

"I honestly worry about that sex stuff all the same, is that really a good thing to be doing?," Mum admitted.

"They are young, they will grow out of it in time," Dad reassured her.

"Yes, I guess you are right. How old are you anyway Wendy?," Mum asked.

"Oh, over 300 years old," Wendy replied honestly.

Mum and Dad snorted with laughter.

"How old really?," Dad asked.

"It's impolite to ask a lady her age, but I will say that I am over 30," Wendy replied seriously.

"Really?, but you look so young!" Mum exclaimed.

"How old did you THINK I was?," Wendy asked curiously.

"I honestly thought you were about 19 years old," Mum admitted.

Wendy laughed and happily said, "well I shall take that as a compliment."

For a while the lighthearted banter continued.

"When will you visit again, are you going to have the baby here on your due date?, When is the due date anyway?," Mum asked seriously.

"Um, the due date?, Not sure?," Wendy hedged, counting on her fingers.

"We will let you know when we find out the delivery date," Adolf hedged.

"Will you have the baby here?," Mum pressed.

"No, probably not, I will have it on a ship, avoids pesky born citizenship complications that way," Wendy replied.

"Oh I didn't even think of that. Yes I guess that would be a problem for a planet hopping shipping noble," Dad exclaimed with apparent understanding.

"We will hopefully visit after the baby is born," Adolf suggested, looking at Wendy.

Wendy hesitated and then gave a little nod of consent to this request.

"Just make sure the plumbing is fixed by then, I don't want my baby getting sick," Wendy allowed.

"Will we ever meet your father?," Dad asked curiously.

"Never in a million years I'm afraid, he is rather a snob," Wendy apologised.

"What will he think of Adolf," Dad asked instantly.

"If I play down how poor Adolf is and pass him off as something important, my father will very grudgingly accept him. I am thinking of having Adolf promoted to merchant navy lieutenant or something similar, to let my father save face," Wendy lied convincingly.

Dad seemed to accept this and the conversation moved safely to a different topic.

***...


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91(orphan)

Choppy Tits was extremely, EXTREMELY, relieved to be now reassigned away from the dangerous front lines, as more expendable Dark Eldar half born warriors were armed in mass to replace the valuable loyal Slaanesh worshipping convicts.

The war had cost nearly a BILLION lives so far! Thankfully the majority were just Dark Eldar lives lost, but even still, over a HUNDRED MILLION convicts were now dead! It was horrific to lose so many of their own!

The convicts had been close to rebellion when Champion Wendy finally returned a few hours ago from her dark business on Temperis. Champion Wendy was no fool, and she had pulled back all convicts from the immediate front lines to perform other duties. The convicts LOVED Champion Wendy, she was gorgeous as fuck and forever looking out for them ever since rescuing them from captivity.

Choppy Tits was currently assigned to a "combat engineer" role, basically attempting to connect the entire occupied territories together with a single unified electricity grid. This was no small task.

Choppy Tits had very little idea how this all worked, and even less idea about what the rest of the territory was doing. All she knew was to plug the black wires in the black plug sockets and the red wires in the red plug sockets. The wires were insulated and coloured, and the plugs and sockets had different shapes for different colours so you couldn't mix them up.

The plugs and sockets locked together with a special twist, letting them bear the weight of long heavy hanging wires, and you could lock heaps of shorter wires together to make really REALLY long wires if you wanted.

Choppy Tits was currently flying with a black wire to plug it into a hard to reach place. She wasn't entirely sure why this wire went into this particular place, it was all like confusing magic to her. Even the daemonette part of Choppy Tits was largely unfamiliar with mortal technology, only the more higher ranking Slaanesh daemons learned about such academic things, Tits just fought and fucked.

The wire crackled brightly as it was plugged into place and locked with a twist. Choppy Tits moaned sensuously and was tempted to lick the live electrical connection, but had been warned that this was potentially lethal to her and ESPECIALLY lethal to the mortal baby in her partially daemonic womb.

She sighed disappointedly and did not lick, instead flying off to be given her next assignment by a Dark Eldar foreman slave standing on a nearby sky bridge.

Choppy Tits licked the foreman's face in greeting, and attempted to initiate sex with him. The foreman angrily shoved her off him, and shouted fresh work orders at her.

Choppy Tits obeyed disappointedly, dutifully doing her work for the exquisite Champion Wendy. Champion Wendy was a true devotee of blessed Slaanesh, and had earned the trust of Choppy Tits and the vast majority of the other convicts.

Choppy Tits was rather bare of belongings at the moment, having given up all her weapons and other military equipment to a field armoury for redistribution. Every weapon was precious with the recent arms shortages, and only soldiers who were actually in combat roles got to have weapons right now. The only thing Choppy Tits had left was her necklace.

Choppy Tits didn't mind, she would MUCH rather be an unarmed noncombatant in this horrid ongoing war. She was (now) a female after all, not to mention pregnant, and preferred fucking over fighting if given the choice.

Choppy Tits dutifully worked as directed in assembling this power grid, not sure exactly how much she was really achieving but feeling quite cheerful doing it regardless.

At least she wasn't getting shot at anymore...

***...

Torment cracked deafeningly in one of the halls of blood in Low Commorragh, as Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson brutally flogged her screaming sluts to make them work faster.

This hall of blood was just one of countless many in the central territory of the Ebony Stiletto stronghold district, a multipurpose barracks of sorts, originally for kabalite half born warriors. Wendy had then simply commandeered this building as a command centre for her new civilian infrastructure projects, and was trying desperately to improve the logistics and infrastructure of the entire Ebony Stiletto territories.

Sevenson sluts were weeping in agony as Wendy's daemon whip flogged them unceasingly with hellish pain, and Wendy degraded and verbally abused the crying submissive sluts to make their suffering even more exquisite.

The communication devices were going crazy as sobbing sluts talked to people and organised things, vast amounts of wires and other materials were ordered from local green skin slave labor factories, and huge logistics were organised to get everything delivered as needed.

Wendy sneered with sadistic arrogance as she stalked her command centre, ruthlessly seeking out and abusing every slut in the entire building, letting none at all escape her cruelty.

Sluts who were busy desperately worked harder, and sluts with nothing to do grovelled before her and licked her shoes in humiliation, sobbing as she mercilessly flogged them.

Wendy was completely wet in her exalted cunt as she dominated and abused her crying sluts, without pity or mercy as she made the eager masochists sob uncontrollably in humiliation and suffering.

Wendy assertively grabbed random women by the pussy, demonically powerful fingers easily ripping open leather and latex outfits like wet paper, completely exposing the vaginas underneath with no regard for the clothing being damaged.

Wendy's cruel fingers met only copious wetness on every pussy, the masochistic sluts were all wet and aroused from Wendy's sadistic treatment, all utterly turned on by the cruel dominatrix who was abusing them. Wendy had not yet checked the pussies of most of her sluts today to check for wetness, and decided to save some time.

"SLUTS! Raise your hand if you are currently wet for me," Wendy loudly ordered.

Every slut in the room instantly raised a hand.

Wendy smiled arrogantly and resumed flogging sluts for fun, verbally humiliating them and sexually molesting them.

Wendy met no resistance at all, met nothing but wet pussies and grovelling submission, she could do whatever she liked and these sluts would take it.

Wendy resisted the urge to have an orgy with these aroused women, they all had important work to do. Such a pity.

Wendy settled for getting pleasure from their pain and suffering, and just continued walking amongst them, whip cracking endlessly on slut after slut.

Wendy moaned and got so wet that fluid was dripping on the floor off her "flossing" G string.

"Mistress Wendy, the grid is now 1 percent finished!" A slut announced loudly.

"Good slut!" Wendy beamed and kissed the woman passionately for a few seconds before pushing her away again.

Wendy sauntered over to her crawling naked woman chair, and admired the highly disciplined slut for a moment, a hot busty girl with long bright red dyed hair, completely still with flawless discipline.

Wendy crouched right down in front of her chair's face, and roughly grabbed her hair, tilting up her perfectly submissive face. Wendy arrogantly licked the side of her face, making the chair moan sexually.

Wendy made out with her chair for about a minute with open mouthed tongue kissing, chasing her tongue around in circles in her mouth. The chair was completely sexually receptive to her beloved Slaanesh Champion, and warmly complied with Wendy's dominance.

Wendy broke the kiss, leaving the chair looking extremely turned on and flustered, and Wendy sat down on her chair without a word.

Wendy mercilessly rammed the handle of Torment inside the chair's pussy as the daemon whip's usual "holster", and the chair shrieked unceasingly in absolute hellish agony, but was too perfectly disciplined to otherwise move.

The work sluts all relaxed slightly to see Torment holstered like this, and focused on their work without the distraction of Wendy delighting them with suffering and humiliation, all of them ignoring the piercing screams from the chair.

Wendy arrogantly checked her nails as the chair sobbed and howled in agony, making sure she hadn't chipped a nail.

The web way wars were currently at a slightly losing stalemate, with the Ebony Stiletto very gradually losing tiny amounts of territory, never able to regain lost territory now that the rival kabals had had time to get momentum.

The rival kabals had learned from experience that Wendy's soul draining powers were only effective against Eldar, and they had learned to only use armies of hired xenos mercenaries in order to counter Wendy's terrible power! Wendy was powerless to stop such foes!

At the moment the huge numbers of armed Dark Eldar half born new recruits were blunting the advance of these mercenary armies, but they were slowly but surely losing ground over time, and would lose the war eventually if nothing else changed.

Wendy needed guns and the resources to get guns, she needed BILLIONS of additional weapons to arm an army big enough to completely hold all the remaining territory!

Temperis had helped, she had gotten close to a billion guns from Temperis by the end, the vast majority was just under hive junk like home made shotguns and stub pistols, but she had also obtained several million lasguns and other military grade weaponry, a MASSIVE help in slowing down the enemy advance.

With her territory fixed and shrinking, Wendy had decided to simply make her existing territory BETTER, increasing productivity with badly needed infrastructure.

Wendy was currently ordering all of her available human minions to rapidly construct a single unified power grid, to connect the entire territory power supplies together, hopefully vastly increasing cabbage production with additional light. Low Commorragh was a DARK place, far far too dark for even the cabbages to grow without electric lights.

At present the territory was a vast patchwork of disconnected grids, with some few districts having wasted surplus power, whilst the vast majority of the slums had only what feeble watts they could generate with small wind turbines spinning in tiny little local air drafts. By connecting all these grids together, the farmers would have more watts to grow more cabbages, especially if the Nightmare Asylum itself could be added to the grid, with its massive, heavily radiation shielded, multi-terawatt deuterium-deuterium plasma fusion reactor core.

It was perhaps not a particularly "exciting" solution to just build infrastructure, but increasing food production would greatly increase the amount of guns they could buy from distant kabals who sold weapons, and win the war far more certainly than any military solution would.

As the legendary ancient military strategist Sun Tzu once so wisely said, "war is expensive". This remarkably simple statement had never ceased to be true in the whole of history, and was true right now. This war was SERIOUSLY expensive!

Wendy needed to be able to make more wealth than all her opponents combined to hold her prize, she needed to more efficiently use every resource at her disposal, as quickly and simply as possible.

It wasn't using anything "cool", like some exotic machines powered by pure raw skub and made up science fiction words. It wasn't done by fight scenes, heroic speeches, or crazy gambles by a single individual. That shit rarely ever worked.

The way to victory was the boring faceless pragmatic way, with billions of faceless individuals working collectively together on extremely boring infrastructure projects. It took wires, roads, pipes and other boring low tech things, it took simple and easy tricks to increase efficiency.

The wires alone, even without the Nightmare Asylum or any other new power supplies, would be able to cut down on wasted surplus power and noticeably increase cabbage yields. With extra cabbages they could afford extra guns, and be more likely to win the war.

This sort of boring administrative pragmatism was what Wendy did best, simply organising massive numbers of people to do extremely boring tasks that actually got things done.

The mathematics of the territory was simple. It was a spherical volume slightly over 2500 kilometres in radius. Volume of a sphere equals 3/4 times Pi times the radius to the power of 3, so for a radius of approximately 2500 kilometres the volume equalled approximately 65.4 billion cubic kilometres of volume!

Wiring together a volume this vast was no small task, especially given the diverse power grids involved.

To be honest Wendy was confused as to how the thermodynamics of Commorragh as a whole even worked. These 65 billion cubic kilometres of volume were extremely densely populated, and this entire volume was not even 1 percent of 1 percent of the total volume of Commorragh, most of which was similarly densely populated.

Given that Eldar were warm blooded creatures of human size and shape, with quite similar biochemistry and metabolic systems, each individual Dark Eldar should be giving off at least 100 watts of body heat at all times. Given that Slaanesh only knows how many of these creatures were crammed into every cubic kilometre, and the sheer size of Commorragh, this combined body heat alone, (not counting the even WORSE mechanical and industrial waste heat,) should be equal to approximately "OH MY FUCKING GODS HOW ARE THEY NOT COOKED TO DEATH!"

Even the FAR smaller urban volumes of the Hive worlds of the Imperium were confusing enough to explain how their thermodynamics even worked, Wendy almost suspected that some "god of cool" existed who periodically suspended normal physics and thermodynamics when it did something "cool", it really was quite puzzling.

Wendy was still not satisfied with the explanation of how the physics of antigravity technology even worked, to be honest she was also confused as to how even the artificial gravity on human space ships worked. Gravity was not a particle like a light beam that could just be created and aimed at will, gravity was a property of space itself rather than a "thing" that could just be handled, at least not unless Einstein was OH MY FUCKING GODS levels of completely and utterly wrong. It didn't make any sense.

Low Commorragh apparently had gravity, but what was causing it?, Was Commorragh just creating its own gravitational pull from its own raw mass?, If so then why did it all seem to be pointing in the same direction even at the very "bottom"?, If not then what was causing it and who was paying for the enormous power it would use?, The Dark Eldar were not exactly known for altruism after all.

And where did all the heat go in Commorragh?, Wendy hadn't seen any system of comprehensive cooling pipes to drain away all the heat from this claustrophobic eternal city. Wasn't the web way supposed to be a fully self enclosed pocket dimension cut off from the rest of the universe?, how the hell was it venting it's heat?, Was it radiating heat into the warp?, if so then why couldn't the warp radiate its own energy back into the web way also?

It couldn't be radiating these VAST amounts of waste heat out of the web way gates, otherwise every gate would be impossible to cloak, (and would be spewing out heat like a freaking flame thrower)!

None of this made sense, it all completely violated thermodynamics...

For that matter, how the FUCK do titans even stand up without violating the square cube law of engineering physics?, Those limbs ought to snap like twigs as structural tensile strength is increased by surface area and DECREASED by increases in volume. That's why you don't get land dinosaurs above a certain size, as their bones would just snap. Things like whales and ships and even blimps of course can be far bigger as they rely on buoyancy rather than tensile strength, and buoyancy actually increases with volume... Did titans somehow float in the air to rely on buoyancy instead?

Even if titans were made out of pure skub and magic, wouldn't their feet just sink down in the ground from their weight?, they ought to be wading through the soil and bedrock like a man walking through a bog. Their feet were not even close to being wide enough, even huge snowshoes would get bogged at that scale and weight!

Wendy honestly swore sometimes that she didn't live in the same universe as, say, the second and third millennium Terra. Sometime between the early third millennium and the 30th millennium, almost all known physical laws of nature seemed to have been selectively flushed down the toilet and replaced by utter nonsense. It was indeed curious...

For that matter, how do plasma guns work in an atmosphere?, In the vacuum of space or in a hard vacuum environment, plasma weapons could be expected to work, at least up to a certain range, but wouldn't the atmosphere of a planet interfere with the plasma?, Plasma is basically just extremely hot gas, using it at anything but point blank range in an atmosphere would surely be about as effective as trying to sniper someone with a hairdryer?

Wendy shook her head and just stopped thinking about the mysterious nature of the modern universe. For whatever reason, all this impossible shit just worked for whatever reason. She had more important things to worry about.

Physics for the insane aside, Wendy had very specific problems to solve right now, problems that required a bureaucrat to solve.

It could be divided up very simply. The Sevenson Matriarch wanted three things.

Number one priority, the Matriarch wanted to hold a permanent foothold in Commorragh, and would be EXTREMELY "upset" if Wendy failed to keep hold of it.

Number two priority, the Matriarch wanted insane amounts of gold to reimburse her for all the souls sacrificed to appease Tzeentch. To this day Nurgle and Khorne had still not been paid off in full, so Wendy had to reimburse the Matriarch to pay for these too. It would be FAR less "problematic" for Wendy if she had all the gold onboard the Nightmare Asylum to pay the Matriarch on arrival.

Priority three was to get the Nightmare Asylum home with as many survivors as reasonably possible, as all onboard were now officially subjects of the Matriarch and quite valuable to her. The demands for workers and soldiers was almost endless in Her realms, especially with all of her recent development construction projects.

Wendy could achieve priority three right now, and was basically now almost finished with priority two as well, but priority one was the real problem...

Wendy's problem was that the Ebony Stiletto had overextended its borders, and was now trying to defend 78.5 million square kilometres of front line area, with countless billions of shit soldiers mostly armed with utter crap and with little ammunition. The xenos mercenary armies of the enemy kabals were innumerable, more highly trained, and very well equipped. It was not a calculus that favoured victory for Wendy.

As mentioned, war is VERY expensive, and all of that wealth had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere was the half born slum farmers. But just taking their crops without giving anything back would raise resentment in the farmers, and given that the farmers were also now the bulk recruit pool for the new half born armies, this resentment was a BAD thing.

Wendy was no fool, and was very deliberately giving something back to actually make life better for the farmers, namely a massive infrastructure project that would increase their power supply to grow more food. This would make them considerably more amiable towards the Ebony Stiletto, and give the Ebony Stiletto increased harvests at the same time, benefitting both parties.

Wendy planned to have additional very ordinary power plants constructed all throughout the Ebony Stiletto territories, especially using low tech stuff like uranium and thorium fission reactors that were less expensive to manufacture than fusion reactors, though she would of course build plenty of those too.

Wendy was still a bit worried about the physics defying thermodynamics of Low Commorragh, and was rather cautious about adding too many extra thermal power plants. The city should already be a fireball of trapped heat with nowhere to go, it probably wasn't a good idea to add even more heat to this thermodynamic paradox.

Wendy briefly considered trying to create a perpetual motion machine in this crazy place, thermodynamics apparently just wasn't a thing anymore, so why not go all out and do something patently impossible?, Heat apparently just magically disappeared here, so in theory perpetual motion was actually possible...

Wendy shrugged, this universe was a very silly place.

***...

(Author's note, thank you to everyone who stood up for me with encouraging comments last chapter, I really needed to hear that stuff :) )


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92(orphan)

The impoverished Dark Eldar half born cabbage farmers gasped in open mouthed awe and wonder, as their humble instruments showed an entire TERAWATT of electrical power flowing through the brand new power grid the Ebony Stiletto had built for them!

They had never seen anything so wonderful, they would never be hungry again!

First in ones and twos the farmers cheered, and then in the thousands. This was the best day of their entire miserable unpleasant lives!

"We can do SO much with all this power!" One of the farmers cheered.

Everyone was getting extremely excited when one of the Ebony Stiletto engineering foreman slaves interrupted them.

"Woah! Hang on a second! This terawatt of additional power has to be SHARED throughout the entire Ebony Stiletto territory!" The engineering foreman informed them.

The farmer's celebration dampened noticeably at this, but they were still excited to get additional power nonetheless.

"How much do WE get to keep?," a farmer asked hesitantly.

"Let's see, a terawatt divided by 65.4 billion cubic kilometres, equals... An additional 15 watts of power," the foreman calculated.

"We each get only 15 extra watts per person?!" A farmer exclaimed.

"No, this entire local cubic kilometre of slums gets an additional 15 watts..."

The farmers all snarled in outrage and demanded AT LEAST an additional 100 watts PER PERSON, threatening to riot!

"I... I will see what I can arrange," the foreman fearfully promised as the crowd drew knives.

The farmers growled angrily, he had BETTER deliver or they would EAT him!

***...

Wendy was dismayed as EVERY district of slum territories erupted in near riots at the power being offered to them, it just wasn't FAIR! There really was no pleasing some people!

The Nightmare Asylum reactor was now plugged into the grid, providing an entire TERAWATT of additional free power to these people, but they were rioting in response!? Fucking ingrates!

These farmers were demanding 100 additional watts EACH, during a fucking WAR! The only way that would be possible would be to construct like 65 BILLION power plants, BIG power plants not small cheap ones! It was IMPOSSIBLE!

Wendy thought about the situation and her options. She needed vast electrical power NOW, these farmers wouldn't wait for the long time it would take to build local power plants.

Where would she get this power?

Ok well firstly she could deliberately reduce her territory down to a smaller size, so that each remaining slum had a greater share of the available power, that was an obvious solution. But she would rather not lose so much precious Low Commorragh territory as the Matriarch wouldn't like that.

Secondly she could attempt some sort of solution involving low tech engines powered by combustible fuel to generate power. Low Commorragh was an oxygenated environment, and the most common atomic element in the galaxy was hydrogen, which was combustible. A web way gate dropped down into the atmosphere of a small gas giant, a shit load of pipes in Low Commorragh, it was doable.

Third option was to try a perpetual motion machine, given the crazy physics of the modern universe, though so far her minions had been unable to create one. Okay maybe option three was too silly to actually work, scrap that idea... Well mostly just stick to R and D anyway...

Fourth option was to take the Nightmare Asylum home to the Matriarch, and use the entire power grid of the Matriarch's domains to provide hundreds of millions of additional terawatts of power, a vast power source that already existed ready to use.

Being a pragmatist at heart, Wendy decided to try all of these solutions at the same time.

Okay lets do this, no time to waste.

The Sevensons were finally going to go home...

***...

Franklin the living Saint glowed with golden light as he struggled hard to battle the remaining warp storm forces of Nurgle and Khorne, calling furiously on the power of the Emperor to let the Nightmare Asylum jump safely through the warp towards a distant deep space web way gate.

The Emperor was delighted with Wendy's deliverance of Temperis from the terrible famine, absolutely delighted, and was in a (relatively) favourable mood towards the Sevensons right now. The rampant death and destruction being sown in the depraved evil Low Commorragh was also very gratifying to His majesty, improving his mood even more.

Trillions of loyal Imperial citizens saved from starvation, countless dead Dark Eldar, the obliteration of Lavender Furnace and humbling of the Word Bearers. All of these things greatly pleased the Emperor, Franklin had been the catalyst for so much good in the past year.

Beside Franklin on the bridge stood the fell daemon princess TigerLily Sevenson, blazing bright blue with her own terrible power as she assisted Franklin in calming the mighty warp storm. Both had a common cause this day of wanting to get the Nightmare Asylum safely to it's destination, so both worked together as one.

The Nightmare Asylum was currently accelerating quite hard, picking up kinetic energy to travel even faster through the warp to their exit destination.

Without warning TigerLily snapped her fingers and strange music began to play?

"Round round get around I get around, get around round round I get around," TigerLily sang, somehow harmonising her voice with only herself.

Franklin looked at her irritably as she began singing in a loud falsetto

"Wah-wah-ooh"... "What?, I like old songs," TigerLily broke off smirking.

"Don't you at least know anything more recent?," The Emperor's holy voice complained through Franklin's mouth.

"Very well, how about... We don't want your tiny hands, anywhere near our underpants, we don't want your tiny hands, anywhere near our underpants..." TigerLily sang.

"No no by the heavens NO! Don't remind me of THAT particular era of history!" The Emperor complained.

"Come oh, all Ye who are weary, oh come, to the United States, for, our president is Bernie Sanders, and Trump, now languishes in jail. Oh how, the other inmates bum him, and spank, him with magazines..." TigerLily sang a rousing anthem of hope and solemn pride.

"MORE recent!" The Emperor demanded.

"Very well... Pay your taxes, pay your taxes, or the Ar-Bites will gut you, pay your taxes and behave, so you can earn, your salvation..." TigerLily sang.

"Ugh! LESS recent!" The Emperor complained.

"Make up your mind you old tyrant," TigerLily mocked.

"Something from the 29th millennium?," the Emperor suggested.

"The Em-Pra is a right old cunt, the fucker burned down our church, and now instead of saying "fuck", we say "oh Emperor"!" TigerLily sang mockingly.

"Very funny daemon, what about the grand anthems of the space marine legions?," The Emperor replied.

"I don't want to sing that shit, it's just propaganda sung to crap music," TigerLily bickered.

"What about this old song?," The Emperor suggested, and sang something in a language Franklin didn't know.

"Hittite songs?, NOW who is singing ancient songs?," TigerLily teased.

"At least they had better music back then,"

"You are showing your age Big E,"

The conversation ended for a while after this. TigerLily then sang a different ancient sounding song.

"Fifty-thousand lumberjacks, fifty thousand packs,

Fifty-thousand dirty rolls of blankets on their backs.

Fifty-thousand minds made up to strike and strike like men

For fifty years they've packed a bed, but never will again."

""Such a lot of devils" - that's what the papers say -

"They've gone on strike for shorter hours and some increase in pay:

They left the camps, the lazy tramps, they all walked out as one;

They say they'll win the strike or put the bosses on the bum.""

"Fifty-thousand wooden bunks full of things that crawl;

Fifty-thousand restless men have left them once for all,

One by one they dared not say "Fat, the hours are long."

If they did they'd hike - but now they're fifty thousand strong.

Take a tip and start right in; plan some cozy rooms, Six or eight spring beds in each, with towels, sheets, and brooms, Shower baths for men who work keep them well and fit, A laundry, too, and drying room would help a little bit,"

Franklin was surprised when the Emperor actually joined in with this song.

""Such a lot of devils" - that's what the papers say -

"They've gone on strike for shorter hours and some increase in pay:

They left the camps, the lazy tramps, they all walked out as one;

They say they'll win the strike or put the bosses on the bum."" TigerLily and the Emperor sang in unison.

"I do love the American communist songs of the very early 20th century, when the workers began to go on strikes. I was working as a lumberjack myself at the time, those camps really were wretched!" The Emperor said nostalgically.

"You are an Alpha Plus Psyker, you really were a twit for not simply conquering the world rather than doing odd jobs," TigerLily quipped.

The Emperor merely grunted at this.

The Emperor began to sing a new song.

"Conditions they are bad,

And some of you are sad;

You cannot see your enemy,

The class that lives in luxury,—

You workingmen are poor,—

Will be forevermore,—

As long as you permit the few

To guide your destiny."

"Shall we still be slaves and work for wages?

It is outrageous—has been for ages;

This earth by right belongs to toilers,

And not to spoilers, of liberty."

"The master class is small, But they have lots of "gall." When we unite to gain our right, If they resist we'll use our might; There is no middle ground This fight must be one round To victory, for liberty, Our class is marching on!"

"Workingmen, unite! We must put up a fight, To make us free from slavery And capitalistic tyranny;

This fight is not in vain, We've got a world to gain. Will you be a fool, a capitalist tool, And serve your enemy?" The Emperor sung.

"Ah, the 1919 trade union song "Workmen Unite", it's amazing how pervasive communism actually was in America before the Cold War mass purges of trade unionists, multitudes of men used to openly sing this stuff from coast to coast in the 1920's," TigerLily chuckled.

"Yes, I wanted mankind to be free, without class stratification, without oppression, just free and happy. The whole point of the Imperium I created was to make men free, oh how much it has fallen," the Emperor replied bitterly.

"It was your own damn fault, you broke your half of the bargain. The Chaos Gods would have gladly let you have your communist utopia, had you but let us have the souls of all the humans. You have only yourself to blame," TigerLily retorted.

"Eternal damnation for all mankind?! Of COURSE I wasn't going to let that happen!" The Emperor spat distastefully.

"Well then, stop complaining. You got to save their souls, the Imperium of today is the price," TigerLily said sardonically.

"I have not failed yet, there is still hope," The Emperor countered.

"Tzeench admires your hope old man, never lose that hope, no matter how vain a hope it is," TigerLily said with a hint of actual respect.

"Grab em by the pussy, grab em by the pussy.

We don't want your tiny hands, anywhere near our underpants,

We don't want your tiny hands, anywhere near our underpants.

Grab em by the pussy..." TigerLily sang jubilantly.

"Enough, we are about to arrive," The Emperor interrupted.

"Oh very well you old killjoy," TigerLily allowed indulgently and stopped singing.

The Nightmare Asylum abruptly dropped out of the warp a moment later, in deep space. Ahead of them could be seen a faint grey circle, only just visible in the surrounding star light.

"The rogue planet up ahead is our destination, it has many names in astronomical charts, mostly code names of letters and numbers. I personally prefer to call it the planet "Frigid Nun", as it is colder than one of Franklin's nuns," TigerLily said cheerfully.

"The planet is a deep space gas giant, well more technically a Neptune-like ice giant. It was ejected from it's home star system billions of years ago, and just floats in the freezing empty void of the galaxy, the way rogue planets do."

"The cloaked web way gate orbits the planet, it is a big gate, big enough for us to fit through. But before we do, Wendy wants us to drop a few hot air balloons into the Frigid Nun," TigerLily explained.

The Emperor had gone dormant now, so Franklin answered. "Hot air balloons?, what for?"

"To hold up small web way gates in the atmosphere, to mine the hydrogen gas it predominantly consists of. The local air temperature is below negative 200 degrees centigrade, so a balloon heated to positive 50 degrees centigrade will produce a LOT of Newtons of upward lift per cubic meter of balloon volume!" TigerLily explained excitedly.

"Newtons of lift?, what are you talking about daemon?," Franklin asked confused.

"Well the hot air balloon equation says that Lifting Force (F) is equal to V times (Pc-Ph) times Ag. V is volume of balloon in cubic meters, Ag is local acceleration of gravity, Pc is the density of colder air outside the balloon, and Ph is the density of hotter air inside the balloon. Now given the values we know..." TigerLily explained mockingly.

"WHY are we dropping hot air balloons in the atmosphere of this planet?," Franklin clarified.

"To hang small web way gates on them. The super cold hydrogen gas can be passed through a huge series of Stirling Engines to generate free power, using the ambient air temperature of Low Commorragh as a temperature gradient to generate work to spin a generator. This will continue until the hydrogen is nearly room temperature, at which point it will massively increase in pressure, which can then be harnessed to generate yet more work to spin yet more generators. The hydrogen can then finally be combusted in an engine to generate yet more power. It's really a neat system," TigerLily said with childish enthusiasm.

Franklin nodded slowly, almost understanding.

"The balloons will be given power through the web way gate they each carry," TigerLily added despite not being asked.

"So it is to generate power..." Franklin said slowly.

"That's right Einstein," TigerLily mocked him.

Franklin merely nodded uncertainly.

***...

The freezing hydrogen rich atmosphere of the planet Frigid Nun was dark and cold, the same as it had been for over a billion years, too distant from any star to have much kelvins of heat beyond the radioisotope heat of the deep core. Nothing at all exciting, just dull and utterly unremarkable.

Without warning a bright light filled the sky, the glow of many objects entering the atmosphere at high speed, glowing bright hot from the friction heat of savage reentry.

For a while these objects blazed across the sky, bringing light and heat to this extremely cold place, gradually changing from white hot to orange, and then to dull red.

With loud bangs, explosive bolts inside the objects jettisoned the glowing red outer heat shields, revealing strange rings with energy glowing inside them.

With a sudden snap, huge long parachutes opened behind the rings, at the end of vacuum sealed long sheets of some synthetic fabric material.

The rings slowed down in their descent from the parachutes, and the vacuum seal broke on the sheets, billowing as small heater fans began blasting heated local atmosphere into the sheets, expanding them to reveal them as vast mighty balloons.

Megawatts of heat poured into the balloons, and they began to level out, no longer just dropping. Controlled burns of the balloon heaters carefully lowered the balloons down to quite high pressure depths, several atmospheres of pressure but nothing too dangerous for machinery to endure.

The individual rings were now hundreds of kilometres away from their closest neighbours, dangling a full hundred meters below their balloons, on the end of long lightweight cables wrapped in insulated electrical wires. This length was needed, as the rings were about to cause a rather DRAMATIC low pressure zone, not something you want too close underneath your buoyant gas bag if possible.

Without warning, local atmospheric gas began screaming into the centre of each ring, howling with hurricane force as it tried to equalise pressure with a far lower pressure environment on the other "side" of the ring.

In far off Low Commorragh, vast networks of crude gas works rumbled to life, as extremely cold high pressure gas blasted through them with hurricane force.

The local air temperature plummeted as ravenous Stirling Engines greedily consumed ambient air heat, and ice began to form around heat exchangers as the temperature became subzero.

A huge column of freezing dense air dropped like a stone to the slum levels below, and warm surrounding air gusted in to replace it, spinning a multitude of wind turbines from the movement of both the hot and cold air.

Half born slaves in heavy winter clothing roasted heat exchangers with plumes of burning hydrogen from metal nozzles at the end of hoses, melting away freezing cold ice to keep it from fouling the heat exchanger fins.

Hundreds of huge generators spun from the thermal expansion raising the gas pressure more and more, generating gigawatts of power from this alone, and gigawatts more from the heat-greedy Stirling Engines.

With every last practically available watt of power extracted from the temperature and pressure gradients, the warm low pressure gas flowed along thousands of different pipes, entering into hastily manufactured crude combustion engines to generate many terawatts of additional power.

This power flooded the grid... But it wasn't enough!

More and more gas works came online, as more and more web way gates on hot air balloons dropped down into the atmosphere of Frigid Nun.

But it STILL wasn't enough!

100 terawatts... Still not enough.

1000 terawatts... STILL not enough!

The gas works and engines couldn't be constructed fast enough to meet demands, no matter how many THOUSANDS of hot air balloons were deployed, it was STILL not enough for this insane power demand.

It was IMPOSSIBLE to give EVERY slum farmer an additional 100 watts each! Not with billions of cubic kilometres all crammed with people, a terawatt was barely even noticeable on this stupidly large scale.

Wendy was really trying her best, but even if she halved her volume of territory it would still be impossible. The power demands were simply too big.

The Nightmare Asylum dropped down tens of thousands of tiny web way gates on hot air balloons, but it hardly seemed to make a dent in the demand. The gas works couldn't be constructed fast enough anyway, they already had twice as many gates as they could actually use right now with current gas works.

The perpetual motion machine research had been a dead end so far, all power generation methods were already being used to the maximum, and the Nightmare Asylum needed at least half of it's power just for itself to function properly.

The only remaining option was to return to the dreaded Sevenson Matriarch.

With grim fear the Nightmare Asylum entered the huge orbital web way gate, taking a massive short cut to reach the Maelstrom in a matter of hours...

The Sevensons all gulped fearfully, dreading the wrath of their terrifying Matriarch...

This would be NASTY!

***...


	93. Chapter 93

Part 14

Home sweet home

Chapter 93(orphan)

Franklin and his nuns stood on the Nightmare Asylum bridge alongside the entire onboard Sevenson extended family, grim fear engraved into almost every face, as the ship exited from a hidden naval web way gate.

The huge dark ship was quiet and grim but for the sounds of the engines and other systems, you could almost taste the fear in the air, the uneasy terror gripping at hearts.

The bridge was now currently illuminated through the viewing window, stained with a dull magenta light from the roiling warp turbulence of the dreaded chaos hells of the Maelstrom.

The Maelstrom was relatively small, not even half the size of the Eye of Terror, but was still thousands of light years across, encompassing many many millions of stars with planets. This was the dreaded Maelstrom, the second largest chaos hell region in the entire galaxy, home to the Sevensons and countless other murderous horrors of blackest evil.

Somewhere within this broiling hell lurked the terrible Sevenson Matriarch, a fell daemon princess at the height of her power, the monster that even other monsters had nightmares about.

The nuns whimpered at the mere sight of the Maelstrom, and huddled tightly around Franklin, fearing the horrors they would meet. Even Franklin himself was slightly blanched with adrenaline, feeling a huge weight of dread on his heart.

"Would that we could admire the view, but we cannot tarry here. We must reach Dark Tropic without delay if we are to hold our footing in Low Commorragh," Wendy said fearfully, sounding stressed.

The congregation of family members all nodded nervously. Franklin drew on the power of the Emperor as TigerLily drew on her own fell power, the Living Saint and Daemon glowing gold and blue respectively.

A warp rift opened up in front of the ship, and Franklin and TigerLily wrestled against terrible powers in the warp, for one final warp jump before finally docking the ship in its home port.

The journey was surprisingly short, barely two hours into the outermost edge of the Maelstrom, surprisingly close to real space and the Imperium of Man. A few daemonettes spontaneously summoned themselves into existence on the bridge, a sure sign the ship was now truly in the chaos hells, but it was otherwise fairly uneventful, (not counting TigerLily's songs).

The Nightmare Asylum dropped out of the "true warp" into the "half warp" of the warp energy saturated Maelstrom "normal" space, admittedly a confusing distinction, showing only a nebula of very faintly glowing magenta light in every direction, the light somehow swallowed up by some vast molecular cloud that absorbed most of the light.

Franklin saw surprisingly little in this vast molecular cloud of, (presumably), floating microscopic particles and molecules, there was a faint magenta glow in all directions, but VERY dim.

Franklin gazed around disappointedly at the seemingly empty near darkness, he saw nothing at all in any direction he looked.

Franklin looked to the Sevensons to explain what was going on. His father Luke pointed an armoured hand at an area of space in front of them, completely similar to all other areas.

Franklin squinted forward, but couldn't really see anything.

TigerLily snapped a finger, and a glowing ball of supernatural blue energy shot out from the head of her staff, flying harmlessly through the glass and off into space ahead, illuminating the exact direction Franklin needed to look.

The energy ball changed as it flew, becoming brighter and brighter with distance, before suddenly going completely black. Something small and round briefly illuminated ahead, visible for a few seconds before fading again.

"What is that tiny thing?, An asteroid?," Franklin asked confused.

"THAT, my dear stepson, is a star," TigerLily tittered.

"But why isn't it glowing?," Franklin asked confused.

"Ah, but it IS glowing, glowing only in invisible infrared wavelengths. Almost every last photon of visible light is collected to generate power by a vast swarm of solar power satellites. The radiated heat is mostly all that remains." TigerLily corrected him.

"The ENTIRE star is hidden from view by satellites, I find that hard to believe daemon," Franklin countered.

"Believe whatever you wish," TigerLily replied.

Franklin said nothing and just kept looking ahead as the Nightmare Asylum flew.

For a time he saw nothing at all, just the same empty space. Then he began to notice a very very faint reddish white light, rippling and changing strangely, as though shining through a dark surface studded with moving holes to let light through.

The Nightmare Asylum was apparently moving at great speed, and the light got closer and closer at a growing exponential rate.

The strange sphere came into better view as it got closer. It was obviously glowing a dull faint reddish white, but some strange cloud of objects was blocking the vast majority of the light, leaving only a little to reach his eyes.

The objects in the cloud were moving with extreme speed relative to the Nightmare Asylum, or perhaps extreme slowness, it was hard to tell with relative velocities. Whatever way they were moving, they were clearly huge, vast silvery bowls pointed inwards, studded on their rear with extremely thin and long meshes of silvery metal, like long metal fur or something.

The Nightmare Asylum flew past billions of these floating giant objects, and it was obvious that each one was far bigger than the Nightmare Asylum, easily hundreds of kilometres across.

"What are those things?," Franklin asked curiously.

"Concentrated solar power satellites. Those huge dishes are just extremely thin aluminium foil with heat radiator mesh at the back to dissipate the heat. Each dish concentrates the light onto a tiny area of solar panels on the end of a long pole at the front of the dish. Has very few moving parts, just the simplest possible way to gather power from a star." TigerLily explained.

"But that is too small to be a star, it is surely just a planet," Franklin protested.

"Never heard of a red dwarf star you genius?, The smallest red dwarfs, like this one, have a similar diameter to the planet Jupiter. Has about 100 times the mass of Jupiter, but that mass is compressed by gravity into a dense object of similar size," TigerLily mocked him.

"So it's not a REAL star at all, just a worthless little thing that can't give out enough light to support life on a planet." Franklin retorted disappointedly.

"This orbiting swarm of satellites generate 7.6 sextillion watts of electricity..." Wendy replied ironically.

"Sextillion?, how much is that in numbers?," Franklin asked.

"10 to the power of 21 or to put it another way, a 1 followed by 21 zeros. A LOT of power," Wendy spelled it out.

"Is that enough power for the wars in Low Commorragh?," Franklin asked curiously.

"When combined with all the existing power we have created in Low Commorragh?, Oh my fucking Slaanesh YES!" Wendy exclaimed.

"7.6 BILLION terawatts of power," TigerLily added.

(Author's maths notes:, Our sun (sol) has a luminosity of 380 septillion watts or 3.8 times 10 to the power of 26 watts. The smaller red dwarfs can be 10 thousand times less bright than sol, meaning 38 sextillion watts, or 3.8 times 10 to the power of 22 watts. Assuming a very conservative 20 percent efficiency in the solar satellites, (not counting slight light lost through gaps between satellites, which seems minimal), 38 sextillion watts divided by 5 (,to give 20 percent,) gives 7.6 Sextillion watts of electrical power).

Franklin conceded that that sounded like quite a lot of power.

"Well to be COMPLETELY honest, that figure is only an average, the luminosity fluctuates SO wildly with random huge sun spots and sudden solar flares, that the Dark Mechanicum officially named the star "You-Bitch" in response. (The name started as a joke but kinda stuck)," TigerLily added amusedly.

"You-Bitch?", Franklin asked.

"Yeah, like they will be just getting extremely good output and starting some massive power heavy projects, then BAM, a bunch of huge sun spots will come along and lower light output for entire weeks. When that happens, the Dark Mechanicum members look at the star and shout "YOU BITCH"!" TigerLily laughed.

"Well, it will still be enough power right?," Franklin asked.

"Yep, 'twill be. Of course, the Dark Mechanicum will not be entirely happy to part with all this power, not happy at all to part with even 1 percent of it," TigerLily smirked.

"However, the Matriarch can be rather... "Persuasive", at getting them to cooperate, I don't think it will be a problem," Wendy chuckled nastily.

"What could these heretic tech priests even DO with so much power as a billion terawatts?!" Sister Mary piped in cautiously.

"Oh you would be surprised how quickly that power can be used up, the vast bulk of it goes to their vast shipyard facilities making huge cruisers and battle cruisers and other big ships, all these orbital steel works and forges and smelters and foundries, they suck in watts like you wouldn't believe. ESPECIALLY if they are working with ceramite and similar high grade armoured materials. At these scales a terawatt seems like little more than a single watt of power, the Matriarch is actually currently working to vastly expand the existing power generation to meet the insane demands," Wendy explained with the feverish excitement of an administration nerd.

"In that case will there be enough to conquer the wicked Eldar aliens?," Sister Mary asked dubiously.

Belzevelle grunted at her race being called "wicked", but was silenced by a look from Wendy.

"To answer your question, the orbital shipwright facilities will have to be put on standby and powered down as much as possible, as well as everything else that is not urgently needed. Low Commorragh is of such high priority to Slaanesh and the Matriarch that it will be given first priority in the power distribution." Wendy explained calmly.

"Wendy my dear, it is time to launch the web way gate satellite," TigerLily gently interrupted.

"Yes Mistress TigerLily! SLUTS! Launch the web way gate satellite!" Wendy yelled with perfect obedience.

"Yes Mistress Wendy, satellite is launched!" One of the women called from a control cogitator.

Franklin couldn't see or hear anything to indicate a satellite being launched, and looked to his mother curiously.

"The satellite needs to lose enough speed to join a stable orbit with the swarm of solar collectors. The Nightmare Asylum is traveling too fast for this, so the satellite was launched from our rear and is firing a booster rocket engine in the opposite direction to our engines. You would have to look out the back to see it," His mother Wendy explained.

"The satellite does what exactly?," Sister Mary asked.

"It is just a small gate that we can feed some super high capacity power cables through, to connect the swarm of orbiting solar satellites to Low Commorragh. The gate satellite will be connected to one of the solar satellites to join the grid. The solar satellites mostly use wireless power transmission to move their power around to each other, those that share the same exact orbit are also connected together by wires, like huge wired together rings encircling the star, each ring slightly differently orientated and slightly differently sized, letting every ring overlap around "You-Bitch" to capture the vast majority of the light." Wendy explained.

Sister Mary nodded dubiously, somewhat understanding the explanation.

"Well now that that's done, we can use a little warp hop to get home sweet home," TigerLily tittered.

The Sevensons all trembled fearfully.

"Time to go see the Matriarch," TigerLily laughed mischievously.

***...

A few minutes later the Nightmare Asylum was dropping out of the warp in seemingly the absolute middle of nowhere, just dark and empty space, with only the faintest hint of dull magenta glowing in the background.

Franklin and his nuns looked around disappointedly, seeing nothing at all of any interest.

With a sudden start, a communication vox blared loudly on an instrument panel on the bridge.

"Unidentified vessel! You have entered the restricted naval exclusion zone of the Sevenson Night Lord Domains! Identify yourself immediately and transmit a valid encrypted security code or you will be fired upon! You have 60 seconds to comply starting now!" A stern female voice demanded over the vox.

Wendy replied instantly, "Sevenson space traffic control this is Slaanesh Champion Wendy Sevenson talking, this vessel is the Nightmare Asylum. Transmitting encrypted security code now."

Brief pause

"Security code is valid and is the most recent code, drop your shields and power down all weapons, you have 60 seconds to comply," the stern female voice demanded, with a faintly less hostile tone now.

"SLUTS! Drop the shields and cut power to the weapons! (Whip crack), ok Sevenson space traffic control, complying now," Wendy responded.

Long pause.

"Scan complete, vessel identified as Sevenson flagship "the Nightmare Asylum", Daemon Princess TigerLily Sevenson also detected onboard. Scan detects unsafe weight of cargo aboard, also your primary reactor cooling system is giving off heat above recommended tolerances. The Matriarch is being informed of your arrival, stand by for further orders," the vox replied.

The Sevensons all visibly flinched at the mention of the Matriarch.

Very long pause.

"The Matriarch is expecting you, clearance granted. You will follow orbital docking protocol gamma and dock at heavy docking pier 18, the optimal flight path is being transmitted to your cogitators now. Welcome home," the vox said warmly.

"Good to be home, following flight path now. See you soon," Wendy replied with equal warmth.

Franklin still couldn't see a thing in the space outside, it was just completely empty.

For a long time there was nothing at all.

And then Franklin saw a tiny orange glowing sphere, far far ahead, just a little dot...

The dot suddenly eclipsed behind something for a few moments?

The orange dot reappeared again, and seemed to get brighter and suddenly change direction with savage speed?

The dot got bigger and bigger as they flew towards it, taking shape as a globe of glowing orange, was it a star?

"What is that?," Franklin asked, pointing to the globe.

"That is the moon that orbits the planet Dark Tropic, the moon glows because of extreme tidal forces, it orbits too close to the planet in a highly elliptical orbit. It is composed of glowing hot iron, all the other components of the moon were ripped away by the tidal forces, we call the moon "Burning Hell" because of it's extreme heat," Franklin's father Luke answered.

"Are we going to live on this "Burning Hell" moon?," Franklin asked, horrified.

"No, we are going to Dark Tropic, the planet Burning Hell orbits. Look closely over there and you will see it," Luke said pointing.

Franklin peered in the direction pointed, and just made out a dark grey ball, visible only on the side nearest to the glowing light of Burning Hell.

The planet and moon got bigger and bigger as they got closer, and Franklin could soon see both quite clearly.

The moon of course was just glowing orange iron, with very little noticeable features visible, just the odd crater from past meteor impacts. But the planet had no features at all...

The planet was nothing but a dark grey haze, nothing visible except for the very top of the dark atmosphere. Franklin saw no surface features of any kind, just the non distinct dark grey thick haze.

"Dark Tropic, isn't it beautiful?. Barely a photon of visible light penetrates through the upper atmosphere, but the Burning Hell still keeps it warm and balmy through savage tidal heating. It is a tropical paradise of scattered volcano islands in a vast warm sea, just beautiful. The atmosphere has been processed to make it breathable, you can just stroll along idyllic shorelines and beaches in the dark." Luke said proudly.

"Volcanoes?! But aren't they extremely dangerous?," Franklin erupted. (Pun intended)

"We put huge pipes down them to let the lava flow safely away offshore in the pipes, it is safely dumped in the sea," Luke reassured him.

"What kind of incredibly advanced material did you find to pipe such hot lava?!" Sister Mary exclaimed in wonder.

"Um, common steel with a bit of plating to prevent rust... How hot do you think lava actually is?," Luke replied amusedly.

"But but but, how can that BE?! Everyone knows that lava can melt nearly anything!" Sister Mary exclaimed.

"Well then ",everyone," is an idiot who doesn't know what the fuck they are talking about. Lava is a dull red glowing colour, when steel and iron and a shit ton of other metals glow dull red they don't actually melt. The lava colour would have to be white hot to melt steel. The red merely very slightly softens the steel, so we made the pipes extra thick to compensate," Luke chuckled.

"Why is the colour important?," Mother Superior requested.

"Never heard of Black Body Radiation?, Basic physics?, Obviously not. Try reading a physics book one day instead of scripture," Luke mocked her.

Mother Superior muttered but said nothing more.

For a while everyone watched the view. Some people murmured among themselves, but most just watched the planet getting closer and closer.

Faint dots then came into view, absolutely tiny in comparison to the planet, but rapidly becoming bigger, revealing their true size.

Franklin peered at the dots, and made out huge chaos cruisers and space stations orbiting the planet. He made out vast orbital weapon batteries, gargantuan rotating cylinders that Luke said were space hive cities. Huge civilian vessels, massive orbiting fuel tanks, satellites and installations beyond count.

Franklin was astonished by the sheer SCALE of the space infrastructure in place around this unassuming planet. The swarm of solar satellites around the star had been bigger by far, but those had seemed to be composed of little more than wire mesh and aluminium tinfoil. These installations orbiting the planet on the other hand were properly constructed high tech facilities, made from proper materials and heavily armoured.

Hugest of all were vast orbiting dishes made of some sort of metal mesh, all carefully oriented in the same direction, presumably towards the star. Luke quietly confirmed this and said that these received concentrated microwave beams from the distant solar swarm, as wireless long distance power transmission.

The orange glow from Burning Hell illuminated everything with faint light, showing off this space infrastructure in all it's terrible glory. Mirrored foil dishes of all sizes tracked the motion of Burning Hell, concentrating the orange light onto small solar panels to generate a bit of extra free power for the various installations they were attached to.

"Why not simply encircle Burning Hell in solar satellites like the star?," Franklin asked curiously.

"Too much orbital disturbance from close encounters with the planet. We are barely able to keep satellites orbiting the planet itself. Orbiting the moon for any long time is just impossible, the tidal forces would fling objects out of their orbits." Luke explained.

Franklin nodded, this sounded reasonable.

The Nightmare Asylum was getting very close to the orbiting facilities now, and was slowly moving towards a vast space port facility with several other ships docked to it, both big and small ships.

The Nightmare Asylum was barely moving now, and was apparently performing extremely delicate manoeuvring to dock with the vast space port without bumping into it.

"Come, we are in an automated docking cycle now. The daemonettes bound into the systems of the Nightmare Asylum will handle everything from here forward. Humans are no longer needed at this point, let's go home," Wendy told the bridge with a huge sigh.

"What about all our belongings?," Franklin asked as people began leaving the bridge.

"The slaves will take care of transferring everything for us. It will be delivered to our dwellings down on the surface. I have a grand palace down on the surface, far bigger and nicer than my humble dwelling on the Nightmare Asylum. I have plenty of room for you my son," Wendy reassured him.

Franklin accepted this assurance, and joined the Sevensons in walking towards the nearest huge docking tube door.

The Sevensons chatted excitedly with each other as they walked in a tight huddle through the ship, taking several huge elevators to speed the journey to one of the port side cargo doors.

They found a mass of excited convicts and demon hosts already huddled excitedly in front of the door waiting to leave, many of them obviously carrying gold ingots and other contraband, others holding crude lamps to see with.

The Nightmare Asylum made a long series of clunks and rumbles as it completely docked with the space port, it wasn't a fast process.

Franklin was just starting to get bored when the huge door finally opened with a few mechanical noises.

Complete blackness greeted them on the other side of the doorway, and the convicts used their lamps to illuminate the docking tube beyond.

The entire crowd, possibly hundreds of thousands counting the late coming people who had joined the line behind the Sevensons, all of these people walked forward into the huge space port.

Franklin could see fine with so many convict lamps, and saw a vast internal port terminal, with huge cargo loading equipment and trucks parked everywhere on the mostly open space, a vast flat floor over a kilometre across, with little commercial stalls and information centres scattered all around this vast gloomy space.

Locals with squinting eyes shied away from the light, looking in pain, and hissed at the convicts to keep the light from their eyes.

The Sevensons stayed together in a huddle as the convicts spread out to explore, and the Sevensons moved with purpose towards one of the distant innumerable exit corridors. Franklin and his nuns followed the Sevensons, staying right in the middle of the huddle.

The Sevensons went through the exit and came to a faintly lit train terminal of some sort?

The entire extended family loaded into a single massive train that was apparently waiting just for them, spreading down the long platform to find room in every carriage.

The moment the Sevensons all entered, the doors closed before the convicts could follow, and the train departed, speeding along a rail tunnel with barely a sound.

The train was standing room only, and Octavia was causing problems for other passengers with her lust aura. Franklin and his nuns kept well clear of Octavia...

The train came to a platform and slowed down, and when it stopped the doors opened and the entire group exited the train.

Franklin could barely see a thing and simply followed the crowd through dark surroundings, not sure where he was.

Soon Franklin and his nuns were walking through a docking tube with the Sevensons, boarding some sort of huge space shuttle.

The shuttle was lit just enough to see, and had thousands of large chairs inside it, all arranged in rows with extremely long walkways between every 4 or so chairs.

Franklin and his nuns all took seats and used the safety buckles they found.

It took a while to board everyone, but not as long as you might think. Without preamble the doors closed and locked, the shuttle went through an undocking cycle, and then simply dropped down through an opening below it, down into space, and flying down towards the planet.

They were about to go home...

***...


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94(orphan)

Franklin sat submissively in between Sister Mary and Mother Superior on the luxurious shuttle, sitting on soft velvet seats, vast seats big enough for a space marine, but adjustable enough for even a child to fit into.

The shuttle was exquisitely luxurious, with crimson velvet covering every surface, and every fixture thinly plated in gold, the sort of vessel that the extremely rich and privileged might use.

The seats were arranged in rows of 4 seats, stretching 6 rows wide across the shuttle, and many many rows forward and back. Every chair had armrests and controls, an adjustable tray table that unfolded from one of the arm rests, and the rear of each seat had an inbuilt display screen for the seat behind to watch with headphones for sound.

The nuns had cautiously tried to use the controls to operate the options of the display screens, but had been disgusted to find pornographic movies on offer! Franklin had been forbidden from adjusting his own screen lest he be corrupted, and was stuck watching a display showing a camera view pointing in front of the shuttle.

The shuttle was filled with the sounds of crying babies, noisy children, and Octavia's loud ticklish laughter from somewhere at the back of the shuttle. Franklin ignored the noises, and focused on the display of the front of the shuttle.

The display was shown in a thermal imaging view rather than visible light, and was currently just flickering white-yellow static from the heat of atmospheric reentry, with an obvious glare dampener keeping the brightness extremely dim to avoid discomforting the sensitive Sevenson eyes.

The shuttle was surprisingly smooth and quiet for a vessel going through reentry, and Franklin suspected that the shuttle was deliberately designed to be soundproof and cushioned against the outside noises and vibrations. It seemed that this shuttle had been designed with high ranking civilian passenger comfort in mind, not the rough and rugged of a military service vessel.

The display gradually changed colour, going from a white-yellow to a deep blue of very cold upper atmosphere air.

The blue became very slightly magenta towards the bottom of the display, and deeper blue towards the top, showing the changes in air temperature with altitude.

Franklin gazed intently at the bottom of the screen, looking for any signs of land. So far he saw nothing.

For a few minutes he saw nothing at all, just flickering differences in air temperature, but then he saw something solidly magenta that didn't vary much in colour, a surface!

Franklin was confused as he saw continuous long lines of moving patterns in the surface, the surface seemed to be filled with gigantic moving ripples or something?

Franklin didn't know what he was looking at, why was the surface moving about so much below them as they flew?

Franklin then saw huge red objects sitting on the magenta surface far below, shaped sort of like flattened bullets. The objects seemed to be swaying or bobbing in the long ripples?

"Oh! Those are boats floating on an ocean!" Sister Mary suddenly exclaimed in recognition.

Franklin suddenly understood what he was looking at, the surface was a warm sea and the ripples were large waves. The red things were obviously ships of some sort, red rather than magenta because they were hotter than the surrounding warm water.

Franklin now saw lots of boats of all sizes, as well as what looked like huge flexible reddish-magenta settlements floating on the water, with boats docked to the edges at floating piers.

The shuttle was getting lower now, and Franklin could make out little orange figures walking around the boats and settlements in the thermal image, the lower the shuttle got, the more obvious it became just how many people were swarming all over the boats and floating structures.

Franklin had not yet seen any signs of land, but the ocean itself was completely crowded with boats and floating structures as far as the eye could see, with wide shipping lanes arranged like highways between dense clusters of floating settlements, quite busy shipping lanes with many boats going in all directions.

For untold miles these floating things just went on and on, and Franklin wondered what all these things actually did. He wasn't sure and would possibly never find out.

Franklin then saw something up ahead on the horizon, a white-yellow glowing something, clearly very hot in the thermal imaging display.

The shuttle got closer and the white-yellow thing appeared to be a long curved line, starting high up, curving down, steep at first and then curving more gently, disappearing for a short section, and then becoming a straight line across the horizon before abruptly becoming even more white and continuing no further.

Franklin wasn't sure what he was looking at, and made out something solid and unmoving under the raised part of the white-yellow line, a magenta-red coloured object that was orange in places, shaped like a hill or mountain, with a pointy bit at the top and a slope that rapidly became gentler, stretching wide before reaching the sea.

The shuttle got closer and closer, and the object became truly gigantic in size, clearly a large island or similar landmass.

The ocean below had even MORE settlements now as it got closer to the landmass, with less and less gaps between settlements, until only the water in the shipping lanes was free of floating structures. It was like a sprawling floating city now, and the land was still many many kilometres away.

The floating urbanisation abruptly ended a few kilometres from the shore, having reached some sort of restricted exclusion zone, and the water was empty but for ships and a few giant shipping piers in certain places.

Franklin could now make out what looked like vast cities built onto the flatter parts of the large island, with huge elegant towers rising upwards from the urbanisation below.

The shuttle was heading for a vast area of glowing yellow infrared beacons, marking out huge runways and a colossal space port facility, with some vessels arriving and leaving ahead of them.

Franklin looked again at the white-yellow line he had first noticed, now absolutely enormous up closer, and realised what he was looking at. The island was a volcano, and the line was the thick steel pipe that carried away the lava!

The lava pipe seemed to briefly disappear inside some sort of vast industrial building, (perhaps some sort of lava mineral extraction plant?), before exiting slightly hotter from another pipe, and then disappearing over the horizon, apparently dumped into a deep part of the sea to safely dispose of.

The shuttle was now tilting its nose slightly up, and moving very low towards a vast long runway, coming in to land.

The shuttle juddered very slightly as it landed, (with what Franklin assumed were some sort of wheels underneath the shuttle), and then rolled down the runway at extreme speed, decelerating hard for several seconds to shed momentum to a safe level, and then continuing more slowly to roll down the runway.

The shuttle turned gently off the runway, and proceeded to roll throughout the giant space port, going between many different structures and runways and other vessels for many minutes.

Franklin could only see directly ahead of the shuttle through the thermal imaging camera, all in a mosaic of different thermal colours, and guessed that it would be very nearly pitch dark outside without infrared vision.

The shuttle rolled forward into some sort of armoured hangar, with huge thick doors that slid open for them, and came to yet another pair of armoured doors a few hundred meters ahead.

The shuttle stopped, and waited for about a minute.

The huge second doors then slid open for another minute, and the shuttle rolled forward into a vast high security looking hangar full of luxurious looking shuttles, all docked by long walkway tubes on stilts connected to their front primary pedestrian hatches.

The shuttle moved to an unoccupied docking tube in the vast spacious hangar, and the shuttle came to a halt.

Sevensons immediately got out of their seats and stood in the aisles, waiting to exit the shuttle, and Franklin and his nuns did likewise, not wanting to be separated from the group and lost in this unfamiliar place.

The shuttle doors opened eventually, and the entire group slowly filed out, walking through the docking tube and entering a dimly lit large luxurious marble open space with a high ceiling.

The entire group then paused, and stood around waiting for all of the stragglers from the shuttle, which took a while.

When everyone was present and accounted for, the huge group then proceeded to enter some sort of security checkpoint, that comprehensively scanned and checked and identified every single person individually, which took a long time with so many people, sped up only slightly by having multiple scanning stations to do more than one at a time.

Franklin stepped into a scanning station, and a harsh red glare scanned every inch of him. A blood sample was taken, as well as numerous other tests such as fingerprints and cheek swabs.

"Identification confirmed, access granted, welcome to Dark Tropic, Sevenson Night Lord neophyte Franklin Sevenson," an electronic voice said in a cold monotone.

An armoured door slid open and Franklin stepped through into a security airlock, waiting for the door to close again before the next door opened to let him enter a crowded waiting area, full of the waiting group members who had already gone through.

Franklin waited for the rest of the group and heard a muffled electronic voice say, "Identification confirmed, access granted, welcome to Dark Tropic, sex slave Mary Cortez, property of neophyte Franklin Sevenson."

Franklin felt embarrassed as Sister Mary came through the door a few moments later, she was blushing...

The very last to come through the security checkpoint were Octavia and Wendy, having to come through last because of Octavia's disruptive lust aura. The group quickly made sure that everyone was present, and then continued on down a luxury marble walkway.

They went around a corner, and a huge cheer of happy voices erupted.

"WELCOME HOME!"

Franklin turned the corner, and saw a long gentle marble ramp with handrails, going down into a vast marble space filled with women and children and sinister Night Lords, many of the women and children holding banners of welcome, the way Sevenson women were so fond of doing.

Without any warning, a truly COLOSSAL figure of pale naked flesh appeared in the midst of the waiting crowd, apparently completely invisible until choosing to reveal itself, a figure with a face that was OH so similar to Franklin's own...

The thing was easily twenty meters tall, and looked like an armless daemonette, with six colossally large full breasts, long pale flesh dreadlocks for hair, and insanely long and slender elegant legs that took up more than half of it's length, with viciously clawed feet that looked fully prehensile.

It was utterly stark naked, and had between it's legs two giant erect penises and four dripping wet giant vaginas!

Most disturbing of all was the fact that it's body was covered all over with innumerable full lipped mouths, all over it's body except for it's face and breasts and genitals. From these mouths protruded extremely long tongues like prehensile tentacles, and a pair of these tongues held up a massive banner that read, "WELCOME HOME MY CHILDREN".

The monster was simultaneously disgusting and UTTERLY beautiful, disturbing but so erotic that it was breathtaking!

"MATRIARCH!" Franklin's group of chaos comrades all squawked together in terror, and as one they all grovelled down on their knees at the sight of the monster.

Franklin and his nuns stood confused as the others all knelt, and the monster looked directly at him for a long moment.

"Stand my children," the thing said dominantly in an intoxicatingly beautiful erotic voice.

"Yes Matriarch!" The group said in unison and stood.

"Wendy my DEAR, you have rather a LOT of explaining to do... Do you have any IDEA how much it cost me to pay off Tzeench?," the Matriarch purred with terrible threat in her silken voice.

"The Nightmare Asylum is filled to capacity with gold to reimburse the cost Matriarch, Low Commorragh is also accessible to you now exalted one," Wendy squeaked fearfully.

"This is good... This is VERY good..." The Matriarch purred very softly.

"You will make a profit from this, you are stronger and richer now," Wendy squeaked with fright.

"Stronger and richer... What about all of my beloved children who died under your watch?," the Matriarch asked dangerously.

"I am pregnant! I can replace every live lost! My son Franklin has impregnated over twenty sex slaves with your descendants Matriarch," Wendy stammered.

"You are pregnant... Very VERY wise my dear Wendy. I want 100 new boys born to replace the ones you lost, you and your son will give me 100 new Night Lords," the Matriarch warned in a threatening erotic purr.

"Yes Matriarch! I shall give birth until the debt is paid in full!" Wendy promised.

"Very well... I am... Happy, with this. Welcome home beloved," the Matriarch allowed.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much!" Wendy sobbed tears of relief.

"You are just lucky that I am so fond of you beloved, now let everyone greet each other for a while, and then we celebrate this reunion with the whole family at a grand party in my palace," the Matriarch said indulgently, and became completely invisible once more in a way that was extremely creepy and unnerving.

The entire group let out a collective sigh of relief, and people from the two groups ran forward to greet each other.

"Octavia! Octavia DARLING!" A stark naked chubby curvy blonde woman squealed and shoved past Franklin to run at Octavia.

"CANDY! Candy I missed you SO much! Oh... (sexual moaning)," Octavia squealed back.

Franklin and his nuns huddled together as heretics greeted each other in inappropriate ways, not wanting to be part of such filth!

Adolf and Belzevelle joined Franklin and the nuns, as did the Sevenson Emperor worshipping converts and a few other people, as an unholy orgy took shape on the marble ramp, and this group of more wholesome people quickly vacated the ramp, grabbing up as many children as possible as they left, to protect them from this filth.

Franklin's group moved to a bare area of floor a safe distance from the growing orgy, and returned to the ramp repeatedly in groups to gather up every single child and infant, until they had safely rescued every minor from the depravity.

"Hey! Let go of me Uncle Franklin! I want to join in!" Franklin's nephew Cheng loudly complained as Franklin easily held the small adolescent boy.

Franklin ignored the protests, and as a neophyte with a year of growth he was far stronger than Cheng, who wasn't (quite) yet a neophyte. Cheng was as powerless to fight against Franklin as the orphans had been powerless against the Night Lords on the bus. It was a strange turn around.

The nuns kept all of the children sitting together in a huddle, as the converted women cradled the smaller infants, and did their best to shield the children's eyes from the naked sex orgy on the ramp!

"Uncle Franklin! You have no right to deny me my right to join the Slaaneshi orgy!" Cheng loudly protested.

Franklin merely ignored him.

"Matriarch help! Uncle Franklin won't let me praise Slaanesh!" Cheng called loudly.

"I can see that..." The terrible voice purred a few inches in front of Franklin's face!

Franklin reflexively reached out with a hand to grab at the noise!

Franklin's hand met with exquisitely soft feminine skin, but he couldn't see her at all! Until she spoke he hadn't even known she was there at all!

The invisibility fell away suddenly, and Franklin saw her huge face held inches in front of him, staring intently at him!

The nuns screamed and Franklin very slightly flinched, his iron discipline holding him steady.

The colossal Sevenson Matriarch was laying down on the floor on her front, bizarre multi jointed legs bent right around backwards at unnatural angles to stand her feet on either side of her chest, to let her "walk" while her entire front dragged silently across the smooth marble!

"I have been silently watching you since I finished talking to your mother... What are you doing to poor Cheng?," the Matriarch said very softly, still invading his personal space.

"I am protecting this CHILD from filthy degenerate depravity Daemon." Franklin said coldly.

"Let go of Cheng..." The Matriarch commanded.

Franklin's body betrayed him and obeyed with complete slavish obedience! He couldn't stop his hands from letting go of Cheng!

Cheng laughed triumphantly and ran off to the orgy.

"Bow down before me Franklin," the Matriarch purred.

Franklin couldn't disobey! He bowed down!

"Franklin get up!" Sister Mary squawked.

Franklin's body instantly obeyed Sister Mary and stood.

"Hmm, Franklin bow down and stay down for thirty seconds," the Matriarch commanded.

Franklin instantly obeyed against his will!

"Franklin get up!" Sister Mary ordered fearfully.

Franklin couldn't obey her! He didn't move!

For long seconds he stayed bowing down, and then suddenly stood up obediently as Sister Mary had commanded!

The Matriarch laughed softly and musically.

"Franklin is one of my Sevenson brood, and I am the Sevenson Matriarch. His flesh is my property, he can NOT disobey me. My orders outrank the orders of any other female, I have ABSOLUTE power over my male brood," the Matriarch purred softly.

Franklin blanched pure white with raw horror!

"You are at MY mercy Franklin Sevenson. I am the boss, and you can only pray that I am kind to you," the Matriarch hissed softly.

"Please be kind daemon!" Sister Mary whimpered.

The Matriarch turned her face to regard Sister Mary, and she softly sniffed at her.

"One of my sons grows in your womb... I like that... Bear me many new sons and daughters, little sex slave, and I will be kind. I am kind to those who I choose to be kind to, loving to those I choose to love. Please me with many offspring, and I will be kind to you," the Matriarch offered.

"Th-thank you!" Sister Mary stammered gratefully.

"You are welcome dearest Sister Mary. I have heard so much about all of you in Wendy's daily reports, I have learned your faces from images and footages she sent me via daemonette messengers, learned your names, seen you grow over time and settle gradually into my family. I assure you that I have no malice towards you adorable nuns," the Matriarch reassured her.

The nuns all gasped at this reassurance.

"I am VERY fond of women who are pregnant with my descendants," the Matriarch chuckled softly.

"What will happen to us now?," Mother Superior asked the Matriarch.

"You are all Franklin's sex slaves, you will live with your Master forever, bearing him children and delighting him with the pleasure of your cruel touch. You are all welcome in my domains, and your sons and daughters will be part of the Sevenson family, and be given the Sevenson last name. You are family members now," the Matriarch encouraged.

"We are family members?," Sister Mary asked.

"Second class family members, sex slaves in truth, but you are the mothers of "true" family members, so you will be taken care of. When dear Octavia the slave got pregnant with Augusta, I took care of her and kept her alive and well fed," the Matriarch explained.

The nuns all flinched at the mention of how Octavia had been "cared for" as a Sevenson sex slave.

The Matriarch noticed the looks.

The Matriarch's many long tongues stretched out lightning fast and wrapped around the head of every single nun!

"I can taste all of your thoughts and memories with these gorgeous tongues of mine, ah, I see that Octavia has been sharing stories about me. I agree that I was very hard on the poor girl at times, but I actually went out of my way to treat her kindly. I just had great need of slave labor at the time, it wasn't personal," the Matriarch reasoned.

"Yes... I did rape her a little bit... It was really fun..." The Matriarch added feebly!

"Octavia was MY slave at the time when I took sexual advantage of her, you nuns are FRANKLIN'S slaves. I don't rape slaves that I don't own, I had absolute sexual rights to Octavia, just as Franklin has absolute sexual rights to you, I won't rape you nuns, I have my own playthings for that," the Matriarch reassured.

The nuns calmed slightly at this and accepted this reassurance.

"You all thought I am utterly evil... I am actually more complicated than that. Look at everything I have built here. Without me none of these people would even exist, this space port, the Nightmare Asylum, this civilisation on this daemon world of Dark Tropic. I built ALL of this with the help of my children and minions. Over a trillion people are now my subjects, people who I keep well fed and well treated. I sacrificed greatly to create this grand paradise of prosperity," the Matriarch very gently boasted.

"What is so great about this filthy society daemon?," Franklin countered.

"Well for one thing, there is no longer any childhood hunger in my realms, the last of the childhood hunger was completely ended three years ago. The Imperium has nothing like this achievement, despite having easily enough resources to achieve it,"

"When you flew in here you saw all of those floating settlements in the sea. Those are all farms. Every floating settlement has a heavily shielded plasma fusion generator powered by deuterium from the sea water."

"The seas on this planet are extremely deep, and the settlements drop down hanging cables studded with vast chandeliers of waterproof flood lights, cables and chandeliers that go down as deep as they can go."

"These underwater chandeliers grow vast blooms of seaweed and algae on hanging growing surfaces, as well as big hanging cages full of fish that eat these things. The workers on the settlements haul up endless harvests of fish and seaweed, the dangling floodlight cables go down so many kilometres that at any one time, at least part of it is ready for harvest."

"This food is freely available to ALL in my domains, free of charge, EVERYBODY gets to eat at least three meals a day, wether they work or not, they get seaweeds and fish to eat, as well as synthetic nutrient tablets to provide whatever the seafood lacks."

"Public housing is also now free in my domains, no one is homeless. If someone needs a place to live, they are provided with a single room apartment, with a large communal bathroom and laundry and kitchen on their floor, complete with basic furnishings, utterly free of charge. The Imperium doesn't have that either."

"Health care is completely free, as is education. Public transport is excellent and completely free, and even utilities like water and electricity are free for personal use, up to a point. The air is clean, the water is clean, condoms are free, most places have really nice public spaces."

"The ONLY thing that isn't given by me to my subjects is political power. So long as I rule supreme, the people will want for nothing," the Matriarch boasted.

"That won't work, the people won't go to work if you give them everything up front!" Mother Superior protested.

"It actually makes them BETTER workers, more loyal and healthy, more productivity. Most people want more than a single room home and basic subsistence. Most people will go to work to afford a nicer place and nicer belongings, it just makes them less stressed about survival," the Matriarch countered.

"I have built a utopia for my servants, so that they are free to focus on worshipping Slaanesh in excess. Chaos civilians flock to my realms by the billions to make a new life for themselves and their families, I have done wonderful things for so many people," the Matriarch boasted.

"The Emperor will destroy this blasphemous society, and replace it with something wholesome!" Franklin proclaimed.

"Replace my prosperous utopia with a society of bigotry and massive poverty?, Even the slaves in my domains have it better than the average Imperial citizen has, the slaves might get fucked a lot, but as a former Imperial slave myself, I can confidently say that even the sex slaves in my realms get raped less hard and treated better than the masters treated me!" The Matriarch countered.

"You are lying daemon," Franklin dismissed.

"You will see my civilisation for yourself, this is now your home for the foreseeable future. You will see the truth for yourself soon enough," the Matriarch drawled.

Franklin didn't believe a word of these lies.

***...


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95(orphan)

Choppy Tits was astonished as she lay down on her completely free very own bed, on mass produced but adequate completely free sheets, in her VERY OWN COMPLETELY FREE APARTMENT HOME!

These things had just been given to her FOR FREE! No strings attached!

The Choppy part of Choppy Tits had NEVER possessed so much as a citizen of the Imperium of Man. Choppy had been born homeless into extreme poverty, killing just to survive, never having a home or much in the way of belongings, just desperate and starving. The Emperor had never even given shit to Choppy! But the Sevenson Matriarch was giving Choppy a fucking HOME for FREE!

Choppy Tits was the proud owner of a single room, 5 meters long by 5 meters wide, with a three meter high ceiling. The floor was covered with some sort of tough plastic sheeting, and the walls were made of stone blocks and mortar, with plastic electrical pipes held to the walls by screwed brackets, running from floor to ceiling, and out to wall sockets and a single ceiling light and light switch. The apartment room had no windows, and was just one of hundreds on this floor, and this floor was one of tens in this public apartment building.

Choppy Tit's home was an apartment building built inside a vast rotating cylinder habitat up in orbit of Dark Tropic. The apartment building seemed to be built out of cut chunks of local rocky asteroids that presumably had no valuable mineral content, all mortared together very solidly. This building was one of countless thousands of identical adjacent buildings, providing completely free housing for the masses.

The room had a mass produced large aluminium bed, with a mass produced foam mattress, pillows, sheets, blankets and pillow cases. It had a small folding aluminium dinner table, with 4 foldable aluminium chairs. It had a lockable box for personal belongings, and a cheap wardrobe dresser cabinet for keeping clothes in.

The entire floor shared communal facilities for cooking and laundry and bathing, unisex toilets and communal showers, with free soap and detergent, free dryers and washing machines, free towels to dry with, and MOST importantly free synthetic toilet paper!

Food and water and power was free, they had free medical care, it was just a complete PARADISE!

Choppy Tits lay on her exquisite bed and praised Slaanesh for such wonderful generosity, unable to believe how lucky she was.

Choppy Tits looked around her wonderful new single room home. The walls were decorated with inspiring posters about the beautiful Sevenson Matriarch, with glorious images of her standing heroically, with boldly written inspiring slogans.

"The Matriarch cares about YOU!", a poster boldly proclaimed.

"Without the Matriarch, ALL of your blessings DISAPPEAR! Keep HER in power and life STAYS good!" Another poster warned.

"I gave you everything for free, I am your friend. I am YOUR Matriarch!" Another heroic poster quoted her.

Choppy Tits noticed a very distinctive theme in these and other posters, the message that life was good because the heroic benevolent Matriarch had absolute power, and that without her in power the people would all go back to extreme poverty and starvation.

Choppy Tits knew blatant propaganda when she saw it, but had to admit that it was still most likely actually TRUE propaganda! Choppy Tits had a home, food, medicine and comfort, all absolutely free, and the Sevenson Matriarch was the ONLY being Choppy Tits had ever encountered who offered such wonderful things! Choppy Tits had little doubt that this gravy train would end if the Matriarch lost power, so keeping her in power was in the best interests of Choppy Tits.

Choppy Tits stretched luxuriously and got up, walking to her wardrobe. She opened it up expectantly, but was disappointed to find it completely bare of any free clothing!

An information sticker inside the bare wardrobe read, "Clothing not provided. Clothing must be purchased with script currency. To get script currency to buy clothing, visit your local job recruitment centre today."

Choppy Tits shrugged, that was fair enough she guessed. The Matriarch was already giving away SO much stuff for free, and one could live without clothes. People could at the very least get a job to buy the nonessentials of life!

Choppy Tits was already perpetually naked and used to it, but she wouldn't mind getting some bras to give her heavy boobs some much needed support. Some sort of belt bag to carry things in would also be nice, and maybe some shoes?

Choppy Tits also wouldn't mind getting a whole lot of other stuff come to think of it. Now that she had a home with a lock, she could actually accumulate some belongings she had always dreamed about having, she could make it really nice in here.

Choppy Tits decided that she should at least check out the job recruitment centre in her building, it couldn't hurt to see what jobs were available...

***...

Franklin Sevenson was disgusted as he attended the depraved "party" in the Matriarch's unholy palace. This was even worse than his sinful mother!

Almost every person in the entire palace was currently naked, including even the Night Lords, and almost all of these naked people were joined at the loins with other naked people! Disgusting!

The palace itself was so big that it would make a cathedral look small in comparison, a vast towering structure of decadence and excess on the shore of the mighty island.

The palace was utterly filled with daemonettes and human sex slaves, all engaged in every act imaginable, (and several acts that were unimaginable)! Every filthy fetish, every type of penetration, every act of bondage and sexualised torture, ALL of it was being committed to revolting excess by multitudes of figures!

Franklin and his nuns and the other decent people were standing clothed in a tight huddle, keeping away from the filthy degeneracy in a relatively empty room of the absurdly large palace.

The vast room was lit very dimly by a few feeble night lights at the bottom skirting boards of the walls, and the light was too weak to show the shadowed ceiling or much else for that matter. The group huddled right beside one of the dim lights, letting them at least see each other.

Franklin cautiously drew on the power of the Emperor, and a glowing golden dove appeared in his hand, filling the room with a brilliant golden light. Franklin tossed the glowing golden dove up in the air, and it flew all the way up to the surprisingly high ceiling, and perched on a lip of decorative masonry near the ceiling, illuminating the entire room.

The room was revealed to be some sort of art room, filled with massive paintings of Night Lords and the Matriarch, and portraits of various Sevensons. The room had very little furniture, just thousands of paintings hung all over the gigantic walls all the way up to near the ceiling.

On one wall of the room was a vast closed glass door leading out to a giant empty balcony, the doorway built to the scale of the gigantic Matriarch. Beyond the balcony was only darkness, and the dark glass merely showed a mirror image of the well lit interior of the room.

Franklin's group of nuns and converted heretics was smaller than it had been previously, as Adolf and Belzevelle were currently with Wendy engaged in some sexual act. The children were all in a (relatively) wholesome nursery room in the palace, being cared for by dedicated nanny slaves, thank the Emperor for that!

The remaining group began to join together in prayer, filling the room with soft murmured prayers, slightly drowned out by the sounds of the orgy in the rest of the palace.

"By the holy machine god! It sure is bright!" A slightly mechanical sounding erotic female voice said loudly up a short hallway outside the room.

"That's just Franklin I think, be careful Labia, he can be really horrible!" Octavia's slutty voice loudly responded to the first.

"He won't kill us will he Octavia?," the first voice asked.

"No, but he is still not a very nice person, don't go in there Labia, he's really mean!" Octavia implored.

"Have no fear honoured blood mother or fair damsel Octavia, I shall put his head on the Skull Throne if he threatens you," a harsh male voice said chivalrously.

"You are such a gentleman my son, but please do TRY to refrain from lethal violence this time, not all rude men are in need of beheading," the mechanical sounding first female voice fussed in a motherly tone.

"As you wish honourable blood mother. Come fair damsels, I will keep you safe from this "Franklin" knave," the harsh male voice said courteously.

"Ok... Bad touching dear!" Octavia replied.

"By the Blood God! I do beg your pardon fair Octavia!"

"It's ok dear, just don't get too close," Octavia reassured.

"I shall walk ahead of you fair damsel, I shall keep you safe by Khorne," the harsh voice replied with knightly chivalry.

Franklin and his nuns all flinched as something huge and hairy haunched naked into the room, over 6 feet tall, completely covered in thick coarse black hair, and muscled like some great ape, burlier even then Franklin!

The naked thing had red skin, absolutely HUGE hairy private parts, a bestial partially canine face, and had short thick horns growing out of his forehead. In one hand he held a huge blood stained double headed axe, and with his other hand he chivalrously ushered forward Octavia and a second woman, both women totally naked.

The unknown woman was exquisitely lovely, only second to Octavia and Wendy in sheer sex appeal, she had extremely long platinum blonde hair, an extremely elegant face, and was bulging in all the most sexy places, simply sublime. Her naked body was flawless and completely human, and lacked any chaos marks or other blemishes.

The woman gazed intently at Franklin, looking him up and down thoughtfully. Franklin stood his ground in silence.

"So this is the famous Franklin, the one who survived Galit unharmed..." The woman said softly in a slightly mechanical voice filled with deep emotional depth.

The huge hairy monster with the axe showed interested body language at these words.

"Yes Labia, that's Franklin, Franklin this here is Labia," Octavia introduced.

"Hello Franklin, I am Magos Technicus Labia Nipple Johnson, of the Dark Mechanicum, feel free to call me Labia." The woman introduced herself.

The woman turned to the burly hairy thing with the axe.

"This here is my son..." Labia introduced awkwardly.

"I have a name mother," the son pressed.

"Yes... My son is named... Lord BicepFist..."

Franklin and the nuns all spluttered, thinking they misheard!

"His FATHER insisted on choosing that name..." Labia clarified defensively.

The burly "Lord BicepFist" hefted up his axe threateningly, daring any to laugh at his name. No one dared laugh...

"His father is the Greater Daemon of Khorne, Galit the Beheadinator, the one who captured Franklin on Lavender Furnace." Labia explained.

Franklin looked at Lord BicepFist with renewed interest, and could now clearly see the familial resemblance to Galit.

"No wings or hoofs?," Franklin asked, almost disappointedly.

"Alas no, I fear that I mostly take after my blood mother in that regard," Lord BicepFist said curtly, with honourable manners.

"Your father Galit was the most honourable daemon I have ever met," Franklin said very carefully.

The bestial face of Lord BicepFist split into a huge smile at these words.

"He fought with honour, it took the combined firepower of hundreds of Night Lords to slay him in battle," Franklin carefully added.

Lord BicepFist drank in these words with hungry relish, and sighed softly in bliss at the mental image.

"Such chivalry!" Lord BicepFist sighed in rapture.

"Yes yes, he is very manly and all, but is Galit still trying to ABDUCT us?!" Labia pressed fearfully.

Franklin nodded regretfully.

Labia cursed in dismay.

"I knew with certain logic that he would, but my emotions had still hoped that maybe he would pursue me no more. I will need to maintain heightened security," Labia lamented.

"I will defend you with my life blood mother! Honour demands that I keep you from cruel captivity!" Lord BicepFist proclaimed heroically.

"If you did that, Galit would just kill you and I would lose my son. If I must be kidnapped then I at least want you alive with me! Don't make your mother grieve your death on top of being taken captive!" Labia reprimanded.

Lord BicepFist paused at this, apparently caught in some inner dilemma of honour, and his bestial face looked extremely confused.

"I will just keep running from Galit, like I always do. I will remain free of him my son, no need to fight him," Labia reassured her hairy son.

Lord BicepFist snorted angrily at this cowardly suggestion.

"Come Labia and Lord BicepFist, lets return to the orgy," Octavia whined unhappily, Labia hesitantly nodded in agreement and said goodbye to Franklin.

"Very well, I shall resume impaling damsels fair on my manhood, onwards!" Lord BicepFist agreed gleefully, giant penis becoming erect now.

The huge hairy creature barrelled off and Franklin could soon hear bestial snorts and grunts, animal sounds of sex mingled with the sexual screams of a human woman.

"With my lance of flesh I conquer you fair maiden! To bed a maiden is the TRUE test of a warrior's male potency, and by Khorne I shall NOT be found lacking!" Lord BicepFist loudly proclaimed from the orgy outside as the woman screamed herself hoarse with pleasure.

The nuns all blinked at these bizarre sounds, and exchanged glances.

"Is "Lord" his first name, or is it a title?," Sister Mary whispered curiously.

"I thought his first name is "Bicep" and his last name is "Fist", I thought Lord was just an official title of nobility?," Sister Brooke suggested.

"I need a new maiden, this one has swooned! YOU! Take my mighty rod fair damsel!" Lord BicepFist's bestial voice carried through the air, followed by fresh female moaning.

"This situation is utterly ridiculous!" Mother Superior complained as the noises continued.

Loud animal grunting echoed deafeningly through the room!

"By Khorne! I will cum!" Lord BicepFist roared.

(Animal roar)

"Fresh maidens! This one is spent!"

Franklin and his group were in dismay now.

The nuns found a control panel on the wall beside the balcony door, set at normal human height, and at the push of a button the huge glass doorway slid open.

The group heard the sounds of strong winds and a rhythmic heavy crashing roaring through the open doorway, and gratefully went out onto the massive balcony. The orgy sounds were almost completely drowned out by the loud noises outside.

Franklin's supernatural glowing dove followed them out, seemingly unaffected by the wind, and perched high above them on a nook in the outside wall of the palace, glowing so bright that it illuminated the balcony as well as everything the light touched for hundreds of meters.

The wind was surprisingly warm and humid for an ocean planet with no light and no sun worth mentioning, it was balmy and extremely pleasant, warm but not uncomfortably hot, just absolutely perfect. The palace was obviously air conditioned, as was everywhere else he had been so far, this balcony now was his first time outside on Dark Tropic.

The balcony seemed to be about 60 meters up above the ground, though it was hard to tell with the angle of the light from the dove causing a huge shadow on the ground from the balcony.

The dove flew up in the air, high over the lip of the balcony out of the way, and glided in place to give a better angle of light below.

Franklin immediately saw a vast sand shoreline below, just a bit beyond the foot of the palace, with dark foaming water near the shoreline crashing in strange tumbling large ripple patterns that Franklin had never seen before. The tumbling water patterns were very loud even at this modest distance, and churned up the water to a foam that then repeatedly washed over the sand.

The sand shoreline and shallows were filled with naked people from the orgy in the palace, the orgy having apparently spilled out of ground level open doorways and out across the shoreline. The naked people were currently shielding their eyes in dismay against the light, many of them blindly running about in the glare, totally lost. Some people ran into each other, others got knocked over by the tumbling water patterns, and some even seemed to be drowning in the water...

Franklin decided that he should probably dispel his supernatural golden dove for a while before anyone died, and the dove vanished instantly.

Franklin and his group sat in the complete darkness for the count of 500 heartbeats, and Franklin very cautiously summoned the dove once more.

The golden light immediately showed that they were now surrounded by sinister silent Night Lords, just about giving them all a heart attack!

"Turn the light OFF!" Sinister Night Lord voices hissed at them.

Franklin obediently dispelled the dove once again, and felt himself being led back inside off the balcony by his fellow Night Lords.

"Some of my beloved children almost drowned in the surf thanks to your light... Very bright light is strictly forbidden by law in all outdoor areas of Dark Tropic for both defence and public safety reasons... Congratulations Franklin, you are now under arrest after less than a day on Dark Tropic..." The voice of the Matriarch hissed in the darkness.

"Wait! What will happen to him?!" Sister Mary's voice pleaded.

"The courts will try him on charges of causing unsafe lighting levels in an outside place, a misdemeanour class offence, and decide his guilt or innocence. If Franklin is found guilty he will most likely be sentenced to some sort of useful community service for a brief period of time, a compulsory education class about the local laws and their importance, and probably a monetary fine of some sort, which Wendy and Luke will have to pay on his behalf." The Matriarch hissed.

"Take him away to police processing," the Matriarch commanded with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Matriarch," Night Lord voices replied, and Franklin was manhandled away...

***...


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96(orphan)

Franklin was very stoic as he lifted heavy boxes full of guns in a military storage depot for his mandatory community service.

Franklin had been found guilty of "misdemeanour charges" by an extremely quick court case mere hours after being arrested, it had all happened so fast that he couldn't even comprehend the events.

The court case had been a blur. Three female judges had reviewed the entire evidence in less than 5 minutes using wires plugged into their heads, apparently able to process the statements of every single witness as well as all the surveillance footage this quickly, using some sort of bionic brain implants.

The judges had then simply charged Franklin without asking him a single question. It had been an extremely strange system of justice.

Franklin had been sentenced to one week of compulsory community service and mandatory educational classes, and had been fined 1000 script, (which his mother Wendy had immediately paid in cash).

Franklin had then been immediately sent off to his first educational class without even a pause, and was still feeling rather disoriented even now.

The class had gone for one hour, and had been attended with numerous other convicted young misdemeanours. It had been a confusing blur, covering a range of topics about the workings of the local legal system.

From what little Franklin had followed, the Matriarch's domains were apparently a patchwork of different legal systems in different territories, and even different ships had their own local legal systems that could be quite different from each other. It sounded extremely chaotic.

The class had taught him that the Matriarch was currently in the process of trying to make widespread legal reforms, to standardise laws and punishments across her vast empire, but that this process was still very far from complete.

The Matriarch had apparently only conquered Dark Tropic and it's surrounding solar system less than ten years ago, and had established her empire capital on Dark Tropic shortly afterwards. The planet and surrounding solar system had been developing and building with breakneck speed, and had a lot of legal and administrative difficulties that still needed to be solved.

Franklin's mother Wendy was apparently one of the chief bureaucrats behind this administrative streamlining effort, even without being told it was obvious that her handiwork was all over this project, Franklin just knew her so well that he could recognise her work.

Wendy had taken more than an entire year of absence from this project to get Franklin back, using decades of unclaimed leave and every favour she could call in to arrange the unprecedented rescue mission. It was a testament to just how favoured Wendy was that she could take the precious Sevenson flagship the Nightmare Asylum, with a full 300 Night Lords and vast crew, and go on such extended leave right in the middle of what was obviously a MASSIVE government project!

Franklin felt slightly humbled by how much his mother had sacrificed to get him back, and even felt somewhat ashamed of how he had treated her this past year.

Franklin was currently lifting boxes of locally manufactured surplus autoguns onto trucks alongside masses of other convicted misdemeanours, all of the weapons destined for Low Commorragh. It was truly astonishing just how many people were actually charged with misdemeanours in this chaos society.

The Nightmare Asylum had been an almost completely lawless place, where people literally got away with murder, but Dark Tropic was apparently a VERY different kind of place, with an actual centralised justice system.

Dark Tropic had two categories of crimes, petty misdemeanours and serious felonies. Misdemeanours were pretty much anything that caused a significant public nuisance or breach of the peace, ranging from what Franklin did all the way up to small scale violence. Even murder itself was usually considered a misdemeanour except in special cases, as apparently were all but the most horrific rapes! It was a very strange system.

Felonies were only the most serious crimes, like especially bad murders or the murder of certain high ranking people like Sevensons. Slaves of course could be freely murdered by their owners without punishment, and anyone else who murdered a slave usually only had to pay the owner what the slave cost... Pretty standard and reasonable even by Imperium standards, it was a huge relief that they got at least SOME things right!

Felons were usually punished horrifically, often with torture and/or death, but relatively few crimes reached the level of felonies here on Dark Tropic, with the vast majority of law breakers merely being fined and sentenced to a brief stint of community service and educational classes.

Tens of thousands of mostly male misdemeanours were working alongside Franklin in a vast subterranean military storage depot, lifting heavy boxes under the watchful direction of heavily armed and carapace armoured local police officers.

The storage depot was relatively low ceilinged, but had a floor area bigger than even the entire fenced off outer grounds of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement! The depot was deep underground, easily below sea level, and an entire forest of sturdy pillars held up the immense weight of the gigantic volcanic island above.

The island had many more levels above and below this one, stretching down and down to many secret places storing all manner of evil things. The volcano island was extensively excavated and tunnelled into, to the point that the entire landmass was like a hive city, housing far more than it appeared to from the surface.

The military storage depot Franklin was in right now was apparently just one of many, and it was filled to bursting with metal boxes labeled "30 times Gos-19 battle rifle autoguns, lift with your legs not your back".

Franklin wasn't sure what "Gos" stood for, but guessed that maybe it was the name of whatever planet this pattern of autogun had originally been designed by.

What he did know was that these boxes each contained 30 extremely brutal looking autoguns with quite wide barrels, none of them loaded (some of the men had tried to use them). It seemed that the Matriarch had already had a huge surplus of these guns just lying around in storage, and she was now sending this vast arsenal to Low Commorragh for the ongoing wars.

Franklin guessed that another depot somewhere was filled with ammunition for these guns, probably being loaded into trucks right now by multitudes of other law breakers.

The trucks were being loaded at breakneck speed under the pace set by the merciless police overseers, with multitudes of men moving boxes yet barely seeming to make a dent in the huge stockpile.

Franklin did not speak to others, and just worked in silence, he had nothing to say and just did as directed for hour after hour, moving hundreds and hundreds of heavy boxes of weapons.

There was little else to say.

***...

Adolf hissed with pain as Wendy turned his bare backside bright red with a vicious flexible fibreglass rod, oh sweet Emperor that HURT!

Adolf was naked on his knees, bent submissively forward over the edge of the bed, and obediently holding still for Wendy's sadistic pleasure, trying not to sob from the pain.

To each side of Adolf knelt Octavia and Belzevelle, both bent over the bed with bottoms bright red the same as Adolf, as Wendy moved from one to the other with merciless spankings.

Wendy was currently wearing her usual Dominatrix outfit, albeit currently also wearing a condom covered terrifyingly large strap on dildo! Every one of them had been repeatedly penetrated by the frightening implement tonight!

Adolf had the erection from hell as the fibreglass rod struck his burning bum with sharp agony, Wendy was SO sexy as she beat and dominated him!

Wendy changed rods, getting one that was over three meters long, she flexed it cruelly and then swung, striking all three bums at once with horrifying force!

The three submissives screamed and moaned, and Wendy beat them again with unholy strength!

Adolf flinched in burning agony, but was too ashamed to dare to break with the two girls beside him holding strong.

Wendy was sneering with arrogant sadism, and beating their bums unceasingly as they cried out in pain. Adolf flinched and jumped with every blow, his ass becoming ever more tormented with each strike.

Adolf looked around the massive dungeon bedroom to take his mind off his pain. He was currently down on the planet, in the personal dungeon-palace of Wendy Sevenson.

The palace was a vast above ground stone and concrete and metal torture chamber, the size and shape of a towering armoured skyscraper. Every floor of this vast building belonged to Wendy, and most of the rooms it contained were dedicated to bondage and sex.

Daemonettes infested the entire building, constantly using the rooms and facilities Wendy wasn't using at a given time. Lesbian human pleasure slaves also lived permanently inside the palace, having a never ending tickle torture orgy with each other to praise Slaanesh, apparently often enthusiastically joined by Octavia when Wendy was at work.

The entire building was a monument to sexual excess, and only heavy soundproofing kept it quiet enough to get any sleep at night.

The bedroom Adolf was in filled the entire floor of the skyscraper level it was on, with all the walls knocked out so that the bathroom and other rooms on the floor were all exposed to the entire floor, no privacy whatsoever from Wendy's gaze.

Adolf grunted in dismay as he felt Wendy penetrate him from behind with her giant dildo! Oh FUCK that felt so WRONG!

Adolf gripped the sheets tightly as the huge object forced its way rhythmically in and out of his colon, trying his best not to object.

Adolf then suddenly shrieked with laughter as Wendy's impossibly strong highly skilled fingertips probed his armpits!

Adolf was weak as a kitten in comparison to Wendy's terrible daemon strength here in the chaos hells, and was easily overpowered as she fucked his ass and tickled him almost out of his mind!

Adolf howled with laughter, completely defeated, and his Dominatrix wife was merciless as she completely dominated him with terrible cruelty!

Adolf merely endured his sadistic treatment without complaint, gasping with laughter as Wendy mischievously made him suffer.

"Poor laughing husband, fucked up the ass like my submissive little bitch." Wendy taunted him.

"Yes Mistress Wendy!" Adolf exclaimed through his laughter.

"Take my dildo you sissy little bitch!" Wendy sneered, fucking him even harder.

Adolf submissively pressed his ass into the dildo, softly crying now from his humiliating ordeal.

"Crying like a little girl I see," Wendy mocked him mercilessly.

"Yes Mistress!" Adolf loudly sobbed, feeling completely humiliated and small right now.

Wendy laughed nastily and tickled him so hard that he couldn't get a word out for the next 5 minutes!

Adolf was a sobbing wreck when she finally pulled out of him and moved her attentions to Belzevelle, Adolf was really struggling with his extreme bondage lifestyle.

Adolf eventually cried himself out, and became silent as Wendy began brutally sodomising Octavia. He prayed desperately to the Emperor to give him strength.

Adolf was still praying when the fibreglass rod resumed striking all their bums. He yelped loudly with agony!

Adolf felt traumatised as he was systematically beaten and tickled to tears repeatedly by his merciless wife, he was utterly terrified of her, but his desire for her was even stronger than his fear.

Again and again she broke him down with torture and humiliation, and he could only grovel before the exquisitely beautiful Dominatrix.

Hours later Adolf was groaning with pleasure as Belzevelle sucked his cock, Adolf was sucking Wendy's pussy, Wendy was sucking Octavia, and Octavia was sucking Belzevelle, completing a circle of mouths on loins.

This was the fun part of the night, the part that came after all the torture. This was the time of sex and orgasms, the time of naked gorgeous women doing wonderful things to his private parts.

Adolf groaned in pure bliss and came hard in Belzevelle's mouth. Belzevelle merely swallowed without stopping, and Adolf moaned in fresh bliss as he got hard again.

Wendy squirted on Adolf's face yet again, his face already covered in earlier squirt, and he sighed in bliss at this extremely lovely situation he was in, getting sucked off as a beautiful woman repeatedly squirted on his face!

Adolf felt supremely comfortable as he explored Wendy's soft wet anatomy with his mouth, exploring the depths with his tongue, kissing and sucking the shallows with his lips. Wendy was moaning hoarsely with pleasure from what his mouth was doing, and Adolf felt empowered as he made this woman he adored so much cum so hard.

Adolf reached out with a hand and poked Wendy's bare tummy mischievously. Wendy exploded with hard laughter from the touch, but did not even flinch, disciplined enough to hold still if she wished to.

Adolf was a combination of disappointed and envious at her lack of fidgeting, and grabbed her huge full breast instead, squeezing the soft spongy flesh with his fingers.

Adolf groaned in sexual arousal, enhancing the pleasure of getting his cock sucked, and buried his tongue as deeply as possible inside Wendy's wet depths. This was heaven right here.

"This is nice," Adolf said into Wendy's pussy with a sigh of contentment.

"Hopefully this will be our lives from now on, just peacetime with no more danger. The boys of the family can deal with all the fighting, I just want to return to civilian administration for good," Wendy sighed longingly into Octavia's pussy.

"What about Low Commorragh?," Adolf asked into Wendy's pussy.

"I have been pulled away from that theatre now, other servants of the Matriarch will be handling the war from now on. I have been redeployed to entirely civilian administration, by Slaanesh it's a mess! An entire year of backlogged reports! I will be spending the next few days just reading everything to get up to speed!" Wendy complained into Octavia's pussy.

Adolf came hard in Belzevelle's mouth with a grunt of ecstasy, and just enjoyed the lovely feeling of Wendy's pussy against his face for a while. This really was blissfully lovely!

Wendy's relaxed body language suddenly became tense without warning.

"Shit, Franklin has just arrived home. Adolf you had better get your cock out of Belzevelle just in case he sees," Wendy lamented.

"Are you sure Mistress Wendy?," Adolf asked disappointedly as Belzevelle stopped sucking.

"I have daemonettes stationed as lookouts at the entrance to the palace, they are contacting me through my mark of Slaanesh," Wendy said sadly.

Wendy got her wet pussy out of Adolf's face, and got out of bed, slipping into a sexy lingerie nightie and walking off to greet her misanthrope of a son on a lower floor of the palace.

Adolf and the other submissives all groaned in frustration at this interruption to their pleasure, damn Franklin!

With Wendy no longer in sight, Adolf lost all sexual interest due to his ring, and was completely sexually indifferent to the naked Octavia and Belzevelle on the bed with him. Adolf was horny as hell in the presence of Wendy, but without her even Octavia was of no sexual interest to him!

Octavia and Belzevelle were seemingly not so limited by their rings, and began erotically kissing each other in Wendy's absence, naked bodies rubbing together.

Adolf was completely disinterested, and got up to go join Wendy.

Adolf put on one of Wendy's bright pink girly dressing gowns, which barely fitted him, and padded barefoot after his beloved wife, longing to resume touching her.

Adolf walked past countless empty bondage devices on this floor, and reached a group of elevators that serviced the entire vast building. Adolf pushed the "down" button on the wall near the elevators, and waited.

One of the elevators arrived swiftly, and Adolf entered, pushing the button to take him to the ground floor where Wendy probably was.

Adolf exited the elevator after a brief descent, and walked into a huge marble plated ground floor lobby patrolled by squads of security daemonettes.

The lobby was the same dimly lit lighting level as the rest of Wendy's home, just enough for a normal human to see adequately if they had spent a few days getting their eyes accustomed to the dark. Adolf saw everything in the black and white vision of night sight, all shades of grey without any colours.

The daemonettes ignored him as he walked, recognising him as Wendy's husband with every right to be here, and Adolf gratefully walked past these hell spawned daemons of chaos, single minded in his search for Wendy.

Adolf noticed a pink light ahead, and assumed it was the glow of Wendy's mark of Slaanesh, walking eagerly towards it.

He turned a corner and saw the towering Sevenson Matriarch standing under the high ceiling of the entrance foyer!

Adolf yelped with fright and abased himself before her on one knee!

The mighty daemon spared him barely a glance and then ignored him, and Adolf saw that she was softly talking with Wendy and Franklin, who were down by her feet, barely noticeable in comparison to the towering immortal.

Adolf was afraid, but his desire for Wendy was stronger than his fear, and he cautiously approached his wife, giving her lingerie nightie clad body a loving cuddle from behind, arms around her tummy.

Wendy leaned back into the cuddle, and Adolf discreetly copped a feel of her boobs, smelling her hair as his erection poked against her from behind.

"So adorable. So my little Wendy has finally fallen for a MAN, you must be really something to turn a lesbian like Wendy," the Matriarch said affectionately.

Adolf blushed at this praise, not sure how to respond.

"He is, he just loves me absolutely unconditionally no matter what I do to him. I wouldn't have remained sane without Adolf to get me through, he is my hero," Wendy said sincerely.

Adolf flushed with pride at this praise, and Wendy leaned her head back to erotically lick the side of his face! So hot!

"The Emperor sent Adolf to rescue my sinful mother from lesbian depravity," Franklin proclaimed like a nasty shit.

"Lets see..." the Matriarch said softly.

Long tongues shot out of mouths all over the Matriarch's body, and wrapped around Adolf's entire head!

Adolf recoiled in horror as his face was tightly wrapped with the wet tongues! Eww!

Adolf couldn't escape! The tongues were too strong!

The tongues suddenly let go, and Adolf ducked down between Wendy's legs as cover.

"What an amazing guy! This one is a real keeper Wendy, don't ever lose this one," the Matriarch sighed in blissful awe.

"I know right!? I love him so much! He is just PERFECT!" Wendy gushed.

Adolf was still feeling shocked from the tongues, but was now blushing and feeling really good about himself.

"He is WORTHY of my little Wendy, I will give you that much young Franklin Sevenson. This man would die for Wendy without hesitation, he is completely devoted to her, utterly worthy of her. And yes young Franklin, Adolf DOES indeed worship the Emperor of the Imperium..." The Matriarch allowed.

"Ha! Adolf will lead my mother to salvation and turn her from her wicked ways! He will bring righteousness to all this degenerate sinfulness!" Franklin laughed triumphantly.

"Spoken like a true fanatic extremist... Adolf will undoubtedly have a positive effect on Wendy, but what you suggest is merely madness. The Emperor has his intrigues, just as the chaos gods do, but that doesn't mean that he will undo everything I have created, you FOOL!" The Matriarch snapped.

"You are the one who is a fool..." Franklin retorted...

The entire room suddenly erupted with daemonic snarling from both Wendy and the Matriarch, and Franklin was instantly being viciously attacked by both of the fearsome females!

Adolf huddled down on the floor in terror as savage violence ensued, with Franklin being sent flying all across the room from repeated mighty blows from both females!

Adolf crawled for cover behind a marble wall corner, and kept out of the way as Franklin was brutally beaten up for daring to call the Matriarch a fool to her face! STUPID boy!

Adolf waited a full ten minutes before cautiously crawling back to Wendy. Franklin was now unconscious and laying beaten half to death on the floor, with the two females angrily towering over him, barely restraining their further wrath on the unconscious teenager.

Adolf fearfully kissed Wendy's bare feet as she stood imperiously, and she instantly sat down on his back like a seat.

"What a little turd! If he wasn't a Sevenson I would EAT him right now!" The Matriarch growled, referring to Franklin.

"I am honestly at my wits end with Franklin, he has been absolutely beastly ever since I got him back! If he wasn't my own son I probably would have killed him by now," Wendy agreed angrily.

Adolf wasn't stupid enough to say anything at all, merely grovelling submissively at Wendy's feet as the two females vented their potentially deadly rage with harmless talking.

The pair of mighty women were in united agreement that Franklin was "an insolent foolish boy", "an obnoxious teenager", and generally "a pain in the ass", and they eventually calmed down over the course of time, until they no longer seemed prone to dangerous violence.

Adolf spoke up.

"It is just Franklin's religious extremism he was indoctrinated with, he will come around in time," Adolf reassured them.

"Religious extremism?, Franklin isn't a "religious" extremist he is a POLITICAL FASCIST, religion itself is a morally neutral thing, the problem is that the Imperium mixes religion with the political philosophy of a full blown human ethnostate fascism, where mutants and aliens and heretics and non-fascists are purged to allow for a "pure" galactic human ethnostate to be set up. The aspect of religion is nothing but a weapon in the arsenal of fascism to get the masses to support the system." The Matriarch said gravely.

Adolf blinked in confusion at this, not entirely following.

"If Franklin or you or anyone else worships the Emperor as purely a religion in my domains then I honestly don't mind, but I insist that they leave their POLITICS outside, it is not welcome here," the Matriarch clarified.

"OH! I think I understand what you mean. But I think that it is a bit more complicated with Franklin to seperate the religion from the politics," Adolf replied respectfully.

"He had better learn how, and FAST, I do NOT tolerate any competition to my absolute dictatorial political power in my realms," the Matriarch hissed.

"You are like the Emperor of your own domains?," Adolf asked very respectfully.

"I am no God-Emperor, I REFUSE to be worshipped above blessed Slaanesh! I am merely a benevolent dictator, a Queen doing her best for her many subjects and royal family dynasty. My power is purely political and military, nothing more," the Matriarch chuckled humbly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is that different from this "fascism" you say the Imperium is?," Adolf politely inquired very carefully.

"Because I am not trying to create a racially "cleansed" ethnostate. I am completely indifferent to the race or species of my subjects, be they human or mutant or alien or whatever. Belzevelle the Dark Eldar for example is welcome to become a citizen of my realms in a way that no Imperium planet would ever allow. I corruptly favour my own kin with shameless nepotism, but I am extremely indifferent about the races of the general citizens of my realms," the Matriarch explained.

"I freely let all races join my realms as immigrants, and grant almost instantaneous citizenship to all. If I was a fascist, then I would be doing something ridiculous like say, building a giant border wall to keep out races or ethnic groups I didn't like, and issuing travel bans to keep out people who didn't fit the desired race or ethnic group, perhaps using religious justification or made up concerns about crime to hide my blatant racism. That would be a textbook example of ethnostate fascism policy"

"A fascist is a supremely manipulative liar who will muddy the waters at every stage to hide their true agenda, and their ultimate agenda will always be eventual ethnic cleansing through some form or other, and the creation of an ethnically pure society, with all deviant elements completely removed. They will be ultra nationalistic and heavily tariff or outright ban all foreign trade to their emerging ethnostate. They will clamp down on and attack the press, and demand the imprisonment and/or death of political opponents. The Imperium of Man is all of these things."

"I on the other hand am merely a dictator/absolute monarch, and a fairly benevolent one as dictators go. I don't care about race, and I actually give a shit about the wellbeing of my subjects and am at least trying my best to keep everyone as comfortable as possible," the Matriarch finished humbly.

Adolf gasped in astonished comprehension.

"Franklin is a full blown fascist who happens to be hyper religious, but the problem was NEVER the religiosity. He hates aliens and mutants and sexual deviation precisely because these things threaten the homogeneous purity of the galactic human ethnostate. THAT is the problem with Franklin!" The Matriarch stated with terrible gravity.

"But what about his relationship with Violet?," Adolf asked.

"That is evidence of personal growth in Franklin, but the relationship is still highly dysfunctional and blatantly racist. Franklin is DEEPLY sexually attracted to Violet physically, but his mind hates her for not being what he considers pure. He is caught in a paradox he doesn't know how to resolve, and this paradox may one day set him free of fascism, I hope..." The Matriarch offered hopefully.

Adolf hoped she was right...

***...


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97(orphan)

Octavia Antony Sevenson carefully applied her lipstick in front of a brightly lit makeup mirror, making Mistress Wendy squawk in dismay from the light.

"Too BRIGHT!" Wendy hissed in dismay, eyes clenched shut and covered by a slender arm.

Octavia ignored the loud protests and just got her makeup completely perfect.

Octavia clicked off the mirror light.

"THANK YOU!" Wendy exclaimed loudly.

Octavia winked at her and ran over to give her a kiss, which Wendy clearly enjoyed.

Wendy held Octavia lovingly and covered her face with hungry kisses, making Octavia unbelievably wet and horny.

Octavia was currently naked, and Wendy's fingers slid between her legs and softly penetrated her! Yes!

Octavia gasped in sexual ecstasy at the touch, and slid aside Wendy's G string to finger her in turn, kissing the entire time.

The wives migrated to the bed, and tenderly made love to each other's yearning bodies, utterly in love.

"Oh Octavia, you are EXQUISITE, but I will be late for work," Wendy panted regretfully.

Wendy gave Octavia a long passionate kiss, and then put her clothes back on.

"You are SO naughty to get me hot and bothered and just leave! It's my birthday tomorrow, I get you the whole day tomorrow!" Octavia purred lustfully.

Wendy groaned with raw desire, and resumed fingering Octavia for a few minutes.

Octavia groaned in bliss as she felt the fingers sliding wetly inside her, rubbing on her intensely throbbing yearning clitoris.

Octavia felt her orgasm grow and grow at her wife's skilful touch, she was getting closer and closer...

Octavia gasped as she had an intense orgasm, squirting on Wendy's hand. So good!

"I REALLY have to go now my love," Wendy said sadly, giving one last kiss.

Octavia caught her breath as Wendy ran off to work, gasping in great lungfuls of air as she lay naked on the huge bed.

Belzevelle was currently off in Low Commorragh visiting her parents and boyfriend, and Adolf was somewhere in the palace doing something or other, Octavia wasn't sure.

Octavia stretched and yawned, and got out of bed. She was going to spend today with her slut friend Candy the Janitor, and should probably get dressed.

Octavia picked out a gorgeous skintight pink latex tube top and matching miniskirt, bright pink high heels, and absolutely NO panties of any kind. Octavia stuffed various things in her cleavage in place of a purse, and then went down to the ground floor to wait for Candy.

Octavia found Candy already waiting for her in the foyer, and squealed with high pitched excitement!

"CANDY!" Octavia squealed and ran to embrace the chubby Slaanesh champion.

The pair collided together halfway in a frenzy of kissing and lesbian sex, squeaking with loud joy as they had sex on the floor in greeting.

Candy was physically quite different from the surgically perfected women that usually filled the higher ranks. She was chubby bordering on fat, had a sexy but still quite normal face, and even had a few very slight signs of age on her face in the form of very early wrinkles.

Candy was extremely fuckable but not a beauty queen, sexy but not remarkably so. She was a professional janitor, and her job had been hard on her body and skin, leaving her hands calloused and her skin damaged in places. She was a working class girl, not an elite runway model, hard and well worn.

Candy was currently wearing worn tough old shoes...

Oh and she also had a handbag...

That was ALL that she was wearing!

Behind Candy's right ear was a faint pink glow from her Champion's mark of Slaanesh, proclaiming to all that she was slutty in the absolute EXTREME!

Candy was a testament to how sexually successful a quite ordinary woman could be if she was outgoing and slutty enough, a woman who had literally fucked her way to greatness.

Several orgasms later Candy and Octavia finished greeting each other, and straightened themselves up.

"Who are we fucking today?," Octavia asked her friend.

"Today I want to try to fuck every member of the "Black Pill Incel" Nurgle cult." Candy explained cheerfully.

"Ew!" Octavia exclaimed in horror.

"We have fucked worse," Candy giggled.

"Have we?," Octavia asked dubiously.

"What about when we fucked those plague zombies?," Candy reminded her.

"Ew! That was DISGUSTING!" Octavia protested.

"It was SO fucking HOT!" Candy corrected her.

"Well at the time it was hot, but the aftermath cleanup was DISGUSTING!" Octavia insisted.

"Well these Black Pill Incels are no where near as bad as the zombies were, it will be fun," Candy reassured her.

Octavia was dubious but reluctantly nodded her consent.

"Excellent! You will be a HUGE help to me today. I have been trying to fuck these boys for a while now but they have been hostile to me, your lust aura will make them much more agreeable," Candy said cheerfully.

"Um, hostile?," Octavia asked fearfully.

"They hate women for not ever sleeping with them." Candy explained, leading Octavia out the door.

"But you WANT to sleep with them, why are they hostile to you?," Octavia asked puzzled.

"Because they have despaired to the point that they simply assume the worst and merely want to get revenge on women. They have passed beyond reason into a death spiral of despair they can never escape. The only way to rescue them is to fuck them," Candy explained.

"Um, you have gotten a LOT smarter than you used to be Candy!" Octavia said in wonder.

"Labia gave me a bionic brain implant to let me network with a cogitator to help me think more smarter," Candy announced ditzily.

"Lets you "think more smarter"?, Are you sure it works properly?," Octavia asked dubiously, as the pair of them walked through the pitch black windswept streets outside, their way lit solely by the faint pink glow from Candy's mark of Slaanesh behind her right ear.

"The Dark Mechanicum cogitator up in orbit that my brain is networked to is currently running at reduced power, Low Commorragh is getting the entire output from the solar satellites around You-Bitch. The Dark Mechanicum is currently using emergency backup power from plasma... Um... Generators... Um... Wait..." Candy suddenly trailed off.

"Warning! Insufficient power! Enhancement cogitators powering down!" Candy suddenly announced in a flat monotone.

"Candy?, Are you ok?," Octavia asked worriedly.

Candy stood completely still and started drooling and dribbling, unresponsive to Octavia's attempts to interact with her.

"Candy!?" Octavia exclaimed in rising panic, frantically shaking her by the shoulders.

"Um... Oh hi Octavia... What's going on?," Candy slurred stupidly.

Candy then immediately initiated oral sex on Octavia before she could respond, caught by the lust aura but lacking all willpower to resist it anymore.

"Candy! Are you ok?," Octavia asked anxiously.

"You're so sexy," Candy giggled from between Octavia's legs.

"Do you need a doctor?," Octavia asked worriedly.

"Um, maybe after we finish with the Nurgle boys?," Candy suggested stupidly.

"You remember?," Octavia asked.

"Yeah, my um, brain, still remembers stuff. Let's go rescue the incels from their virginity!" Candy insisted, returning to her senses over time.

Octavia and Candy continued walking through the dark windy streets, holding hands and kissing periodically as they walked, just two Slaaneshi best friends.

The pair were then briefly sexually molested by a passerby caught in Octavia's lust aura. The man apologised profusely and continued on his way, but was just the first of many random strangers to penetrate Octavia on the street.

Octavia quickly became irritated by the repeated delays as countless cocks and other body parts penetrated her, she was deliberately not wearing any panties because of this very reality!

Candy and Octavia pressed on through the sea of unwanted cocks, semen now pouring out of them, and finally came to the gentle ramp entrance to an underground subway complex.

Crisp cool air conditioning greeted their skin as they escaped the balmy tropical heat of the dark windy surface, and they entered an extremely dimly lit shopping centre that surrounded the public subway.

Little shops and food sellers were on every wall of the underground walkway, selling all manner of things to the endless pedestrian traffic in this public transport hub.

Candy and Octavia had a rotten time pushing through thick crowds of people, Octavia's lust aura was like a high strength magnet pulling in people! Candy and Octavia felt like penis pin cushions!

Octavia was amazed when she and Candy actually made it all the way to the subway platform, the progress had been slow in the extreme!

"What train do we want?," Octavia asked uncertainly.

Candy scratched her head and looked at the nearest extremely dimly illuminated train schedule monitor hanging from the ceiling.

"Um... Let me check," Candy said, and rummaged in her handbag, pulling out a bit of paper.

"Ok, we want line N7 on platform 45," Candy read.

"These subways have SERIOUSLY too many platforms!" Octavia complained.

"Barely enough platforms for the local population actually," a random passerby corrected, (and then sodomised Octavia from the lust aura.)

Octavia and Candy waded through endless sexual assaults on the crowded platforms, and miserably made their way to the 45th platform, completely smeared with semen by now!

The train came exactly on time, and the two women entered into the rather crowded train...

All the seats were taken, but this wasn't a problem for Octavia and Candy. The two women simply sat down on the laps of two (highly) obliging men, letting themselves be penetrated on their laps in exchange for a place to "sit".

Candy read her bit of paper as she and Octavia moaned from the cocks of the men they were sitting on, and seemed to figure out a plan.

"Our stop is at Covfefe Station," Candy informed her.

Octavia nodded, and passed the rest of the trip having an orgy with other passengers.

***...

The two sluts huddled nervously together as they walked through the reeking subterranean district of Covfefe.

Covfefe was one of the many "Nurgle-towns" of this island city, a reeking pit of pestilence and nonexistent sanitation!

Plague daemons of various sorts were everywhere in this filthy place, ranging from tiny nurglings all the way up to the fearsome bulk of the overly friendly beasts of Nurgle.

Octavia was painfully aware that the Matriarch had not yet fully paid off Nurgle yet, and wondered if this was such a good idea...

Octavia and Candy deliberately stayed as far away as possible from every Nurgle daemon they saw, running through putrid puddles of semiliquid unholy foulness that covered everything in this revolting place to evade the potentially hostile daemons.

Covfefe was an oppressively hot and humid district, located deep underground and as close as safely possible to the gigantic vertical lava tube in the middle of the volcano. The Nurgle worshippers didn't seem to "believe in" using air conditioning, and they even deliberately sprayed putrid water on hot rocks to make the humidity even worse!

Octavia and Candy quickly got too hot to keep running as the heat and humidity sapped their strength, and it became harder and harder to outpace the slow but inexhaustible daemons of Nurgle who seemed to be showing interest in them.

"How much further?," Octavia asked Candy fearfully as plague bearer daemons shambled towards them.

"I don't know, I'm lost!" Candy panted in exhaustion.

The girls just kept moving, keeping ahead of the growing hoard of daemons following them with decaying blades raised threateningly!

Covfefe was a vast place mostly full of squalid residential dwellings and a small amount of mixed light industry and low level local commerce. It had a few public spaces but nothing much in the way of police who might protect them...

"Lavender Furnace... Lavender Furnace..." the zombie-like voices of the Nurgle daemons started to chant monotonously!

Octavia and Candy both gasped in dread, sweat pouring off them now as the nauseating heat and humidity steadily weakened them!

Octavia suddenly remembered that she was a SEVENSON, how could she have been so STUPID?! Octavia reached into her cleavage and pulled out her vox phone...

Octavia then simply pressed a single button...

The entire district suddenly erupted in shrieking high volume sirens!

"SEVENSON WOMAN IN DANGER! SEVENSON WOMAN IN DANGER!" The sirens blared deafeningly.

Candy held tightly against Octavia as Octavia held the vox aloft in a tight grip, letting the local military forces get a clear lock on her signal location.

Blinding magenta light and agonising pain suddenly enveloped the pair, and they moaned in orgasmic agony as they were instantly teleported to safety!

Octavia and Candy gasped in relief as they fell over with terrible dizziness from their sudden change in resting motion, and lay panting on a puddle of warm filth and road surface fragments that had teleported with them.

Octavia coughed and spluttered as she was suddenly hosed down hard with a spray of harsh smelling antiseptic chemicals.

Octavia covered her face with her arms as every last drop of filth was sprayed away, raising her body off the floor as best as she could to get the spray underneath her to clean absolutely everything away.

The decontamination spray continued even after she was clean, with a full five minutes of being sprayed with jets of different chemicals to kill germs and clean away toxins! Octavia's eyes and face were stinging terribly from the chemicals!

Octavia squeaked in dismay as she felt mechanical metal arms grab hold of her and hold open her eyes to spray chemicals all over them! Metal tubes forced their way up her nostrils ears and other holes, blasting terrible chemicals into every part of her to remove any nasties!

For thirty minutes Octavia coughed and spluttered from a barrage of horrible chemicals in every single conceivable part of her, until it FINALLY stopped!

Octavia squinted cautiously through her stinging sterilised eyes, and saw that she and Candy were completely stripped naked in a nightmarish decontamination chamber full of horrific looking robotic machinery.

Every trace of even the road fragments were now gone, fallen down open floor drains, leaving only raw metal and the two women remaining! Octavia had lost her vox phone!

The room was brightly lit with a harsh white light, and scanning devices on the ends of robotic arms were staring intently at the women, looking for any trace of infection.

"Too bright!" Candy loudly complained about the light.

The lights dimmed right down in response, becoming more comfortable on the eyes but still well lit by Sevenson standards.

The room then filled with an aerosol of mist that stank like something medical, and the pair were forced to breathe in this stuff for another 5 minutes!

"Decontamination... COMPLETE!" A mechanical female computer voice loudly announced.

A sturdy thick metal airtight door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and the pair frantically escaped the room in search of fresh air.

The pair walked through a series of decontamination airlocks, which opened and closed for them in slow cycles, and then finally exited into a large debriefing room inside some sort of Dark Mechanicum facility.

Waiting for them was the ceremonially red robed form of Labia the Magos Technicus, looking both amused and irritated.

"Before you ask, your vox devices and other sacred machines have not been harmed, they had to be sterilised and are currently enjoying a soothing maintenance ritual to placate their rather offended machine spirits. The holy machines will be returned to you in due time," Labia opened.

"Forget about what our PHONES went through, what about what WE just went through!" Octavia protested.

"It was kinda fun actually," Candy disagreed, and ran over to passionately kiss Labia.

"My darling wife," Labia said fondly, kissing Candy lovingly.

Octavia grumbled but still joined the pair in a quick 5 minute threesome of greeting, relieving her own tensions considerably.

Octavia and the two wives lay together on the floor 5 minutes later, kissing affectionately, completely calm now.

"Sorry about the long decontamination, I just had to be sure. You had better come with me now and get a probiotic to replace your micro biome. The bacteria in my vagina juices and saliva on your mouths will have started the process, but it is still wise to complete it," Labia informed them.

Octavia had no real idea what Labia was talking about, but followed her into a room to a machine that put tubes in her bottom and pussy and nostrils, squirting fluids into these holes!

Labia repeatedly spat in Octavia and Candy's mouths, and then made both of them swallow a probiotic pill.

"There you go, all your natural bacteria and other microflora are replaced. You will both be fine," Labia told them.

"Ok, let's go and sleep with the Black Pill Incels now," Candy said cheerfully.

Labia face palmed for some reason...

***...

Magos Technicus Labia Nipple Johnson was feeling mixed emotions as she tied her wife Candy up in a chair to keep her out of mischief, (of course telling Candy that this was just a kinky game).

Much as Wendy Sevenson had chosen a moron for a sweetheart, Labia had likewise fallen for a complete imbecile. It was unfortunately a fact that sexual compliance in women DECREASED as intelligence increased, smart and educated women had minds and wills of their own, and were much more likely to say that dreaded word "NO"!

Labia's wife Candy had many flaws, but saying no to sex wasn't one of them. Quite the reverse, Candy was so insatiable that it took bondage to actually STOP her from having sex!

"What are you going to do to us?," Asked Octavia, who was also tied up in a chair with ropes.

"Um", honestly Labia had nothing planned, she was extremely busy with other things to do and just wanted to keep these idiots out of harms way.

"The servitors will pleasure you for the next 8 hours," Labia hedged.

The two women gasped in protest and immediately threatened to say their safe words! Fuck!

Labia was in dismay, she was right in the middle of very important projects, and didn't have time to waste.

"Hajsnip!" Octavia loudly said her safe word!

Labia cursed internally and untied both women, needing some way of keeping them from doing anything really stupid.

"I don't want you going back to Covfefe, it's suicidal for Octavia or anyone else who was on the Nightmare Asylum during the Lavender Furnace genocide. The tyranid farms are working at maximum production to create enough souls to pay off Nurgle, but it will still take a long time." Labia warned them.

"But how will we rescue the Incels from their virginity?," Candy whined.

"They threatened to shoot you last time you tried Candy, they are not interested, stop trying to save them," Labia lectured her stupid wife.

Candy pouted but Labia ignored her protests.

"Where are we?," Octavia asked curiously.

"Up in orbit on one of the Dark Mechanicum's shipwright facilities. We were halfway through a new battle cruiser when the Matriarch commandeered 100 percent of the solar power! Have been scrambling ever since to scrape together enough backup power to finish the ship," Labia explained irritably with her bionic voice box.

The two women looked at her with bovine bewilderment, barely understanding what she was saying.

"We are up in orbit in a big space station!" Labia dumbed it down for them.

"Why are we up in orbit?," Candy asked disappointedly.

"Because I am up in orbit and I was the first to respond to your distress signal," Labia replied patiently.

"Oh ok, well do you want to join us as we fuck people?," Candy asked stupidly.

"I am EXTREMELY busy my love, anyway shouldn't you be at work yourself?," Labia pressed.

"I am only in charge of janitorial sanitation, it's not like it's very important," Candy giggled.

Labia personally suspected that people MIGHT notice if the cleaning wasn't done, and sighed deeply in exasperation.

At least Candy was great in bed...

"Oh I have an idea, what about we go visit the Indigo Foundation Casino!" Octavia suddenly suggested.

"Are you out of your mind!? Those Tzeench worshippers will just get all your money," Labia exclaimed.

"It's for a good cause, it all goes to charity anyway," Octavia insisted.

"It goes to a TZEENCH charity that converts poor people all over the galaxy to worship Tzeench! You would just be funding the evangelist efforts for a rival god," Labia countered.

"Well what do YOU want to do?," Octavia pouted.

"I want to get back to doing my job without the pair of you doing foolish things," Labia snapped crossly.

"Um, oh! I just remembered, something's wrong with Candy's brain machine thing," Octavia suddenly remembered.

"It's not broken, I just couldn't spare the power anymore for that massive power hungry cogitator. I need every watt I can find to finish this battle cruiser," Labia explained.

"Let us come to work with you?," Candy suggested.

Labia sighed and just nodded.

***...

Octavia looked around with cheerful stupidity at the strange machine magic all around her, she had absolutely no idea what anything did, but it all looked really impressive and metallic.

Labia was doing, um, something?

"Whatcha doing?," Octavia asked Labia.

"Blah blah blah blah science stuff blah blah blah," Labia explained.

Octavia nodded encouragingly and smiled, not understanding a single word.

"At least you're pretty," Labia replied sweetly.

Octavia smiled.

***...


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98(orphan)

(Author's note: sorry about the delay. My wife is giving birth next month and I am finding less and less spare time with all the preparations and medical appointments and birth classes, etc etc.)

The Ebony Stiletto territory of Low Commorragh was a seething buzz of activity as billions of terawatts of power flowed into it.

The energy of an entire small star was now surging through high capacity power lines, with more and more watts being added as the Sevenson Matriarch requisitioned ever more energy resources!

Hundreds of billions of surplus firearms and their ammunition were being added to the struggling front lines, endless Gos-19 battle rifle autoguns, Gos-19A LMG SAW autoguns, Gos-19B sniper rifles, Gos-20 GPMG heavy stubbers, and even some few tens of billions of precious Gos-Manpats krak missile launchers.

The Sevenson Matriarch was no fool, and had not been idle over the last few years of relative peace in her domains. She and her many children had known that war might come at any time, so during the whole of peacetime they had been building and stockpiling a huge surplus of weapons and ammunition.

The Matriarch controlled the 7.6 billion terawatts of power from an entire star, not to mention terawatts more from other sources like plasma fusion. She completely controlled the mineral resources of the entire local solar system, and had even more holdings beyond this to provide resources.

Given so much energy and raw materials, it had been a barely noticeable expense to manufacture hundreds of billions of unused surplus guns and ammunition. When playing with billions of terawatts and entire solar systems worth of planets and moons and asteroids, a few terawatts of power and megatons of common materials really was nothing at all.

The Sevensons had a small but fully functional space empire at the height of it's power, they were stronger and richer and more powerful than ever before in their warband history. They had more wealth and more energy than all but the richest of Imperial governors, resources and power beyond counting!

...and yet, this was still BARELY enough to hold onto Low Commorragh!

SUCH was the vastness and scope of the demands of the war!

Sun Tzu really had not been kidding when he said that "war is expensive", this war was SERIOUSLY expensive!

The Sevenson Matriarch's small empire was in every respect a K2 civilisation, at least a lower level one at any rate. They had undreamed of power and resources, but it STILL wasn't enough to guarantee easy victory in the Low Commorragh wars!

Hundreds of billions of newly recruited Dark Eldar soldiers fought for their lives on countless front line battles, facing equally innumerable hired enemy xenos mercenaries from hundreds of millions of local rival kabals and gangs. Huge Orks and kroot and humans and other alien races fought under the employ of the enemy, fighting a horrific war of attrition against the poorly trained Dark Eldar warriors of the Ebony Stiletto.

Amid this vast war and ruin brooded the imposing figure of Chaos General Otto Armstrong, a big burly heretic "ordinary" human in the service of the Sevenson Matriarch.

General Armstrong was a huge brutal military man, a professional soldier who had viciously fought his way from the lowest enlisted ranks all the way up to General, no easy task, and he now commanded millions of heretic human and mutant soldiers, with a vast chain of lower ranking generals and colonels under him who delegated the running of such a massive force.

General Armstrong was now tasked with holding the Matriarch's domains in Low Commorragh, one of many many generals given this task in different regions of this vast fighting theatre.

General Armstrong grunted as he ejaculated into the mouth of a female private he had ordered to perform fellatio on him, not even pausing in his endless leadership duties as he took sexual advantage of his subordinates.

He was currently standing in his temporary command centre in a slum building a few tens of kilometres behind the front lines, hard at work organising the massive efforts required to even conduct war on such a vast scale.

Weapons and supplies were flooding into Low Commorragh like a tsunami from the Sevenson Matriarch, but getting them to where they needed to be was an insane endeavour. Even when the gear arrived, the substandard local soldiers then had to be somehow trained as quickly as possible to actually use them, let alone trained to actually fight in the first place!

And General Armstrong had to somehow make all this shit actually work!

Otto sighed, and prayed to Slaanesh for the strength and ability to pull off this impossible nightmare. He would much rather be home having an orgy with his vast harem of black women sex slaves, not here mouth fucking white women privates in a vast tense war!

General Armstrong zipped up his fly and moved to examine a nearby cogitator screen. Around him were his subordinates, almost all of them low ranking female soldiers who had been deliberately trawled from the combat units and reassigned here to be sexually taken advantage of, a makeshift harem of sorts.

General Armstrong was sick to death of these pale pasty women, recruited from the heretic populations of the eternally dark Night Lord planets. Nothing but white skin, even the Asian ones were pale! Otto Armstrong liked his girl flesh to be dark, not this pasty rubbish!

Such were the sacrifices of war, white women would have to do...

Endless information poured in from lesser generals below him, telling him absolutely everything they were doing, telling him of every supply and every movement. It was boring stuff, the sort of shit best left to some woman like Wendy who liked this sort of shit.

General Armstrong would much rather be commanding the actual battles on the front lines, but he was more sensible than to waste the lives of his precious troops when he didn't have to. The local Dark Eldar were endless and completely expendable, his own troops were highly trained and harder to quickly replace, it was simple logic to save his troops and stick to simply supplying the local cannon fodder.

"General Armstrong sir, an allied Dracon has arrived to speak to you," one of his cock sucking underlings informed him.

General Armstrong turned at this and ordered the unexpected guest to enter immediately.

A gorgeous slender female Dark Eldar in a jet black body glove elegantly entered, her long hair jet black and held out of the way in a long pony tail. The uniform symbols proclaimed that she was a true born Dracon of the Ebony Stiletto kabal.

"Yes?," General Armstrong asked, cutting to the chase.

"I am true born Dracon Belzevelle of the Ebony Stiletto, personal sexual consort of Mistress Wendy Sevenson..." the Dracon began imperiously.

General Armstrong dropped to one knee before her instantly, as did everyone else in the command centre. They had all heard about this Belzevelle, and were terrified of crossing a consort of Wendy Sevenson the personal champion of the Matriarch herself!

"My Mistress Wendy has sent me to demand a list of paperwork from you, your administrative sloth and sloppiness is causing her to be... Irritated," Belzevelle smiled dangerously.

General Armstrong blanched pale white and scrambled to receive a list Belzevelle held aloft.

A frenzy of orders and activities followed as the underlings found every bit of paperwork requested, some of the paperwork was not even filled out yet!

General Armstrong got everything done as quickly as possible as Belzevelle waited, and presented her with a vast stack of paperwork that was taken by Belzevelle's own waiting underlings.

"My Mistress will be happier with these, do NOT be late in your paperwork again!" Belzevelle purred cruelly.

General Armstrong agreed frantically.

"By the way, Octavia Sevenson says "hi" to you," Belzevelle added.

General Armstrong shivered and nodded, Octavia was his ex girlfriend whom he had raped... It was never a good thing when your rape victim marries your boss!

"Octavia has told me... Stories, about you." Belzevelle smiled coldly.

General Armstrong said nothing at all, tense as a steel cable.

"Mistress Wendy's Night Lord Neophyte son Franklin has also heard about you. He said that he wants to meet you..." Belzevelle purred.

"Um, perhaps when the war is over?," General Armstrong fumbled desperately.

"Perhaps sooner," Belzevelle smiled.

"I am needed alive for the war effort," General Armstrong replied bluntly.

"Yes... Keep up to date with your paperwork..." Belzevelle warned.

General Armstrong nodded frantically.

Belzevelle took her leave back to Wendy with the paperwork, and General Otto Armstrong was suddenly VERY grateful to be stationed in a war rather than back home, it was MUCH safer here by the sound of things!

***...

Things were tense at the family dinner table that night as Octavia's "husband" the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh called in to spend time with his "wife".

"Oh husband! Yes! YES!" Octavia was currently moaning from the daemon's lap with a pair of giant penises in each lower hole!

"Enough of this filth!" Franklin shouted at the filthy daemon from the other side of the massive table.

The nightmarish warp entity simply ignored him, as did Octavia.

"Adolf put a stop to this!" Franklin demanded.

"Um... How?," Adolf asked from beside Wendy.

Franklin paused at this rather reasonable question, if a giant daemon had a mind to have sex with Octavia, there wasn't a lot that an ordinary man could do to actually stop it...

(Octavia's extremely loud sex noises echoed through the room)

"So... How was your day Franklin?," His mother Wendy attempted to make small talk.

"Stop this filth at once!" Franklin replied.

"They are MARRIED!" His Mother Wendy snapped.

"He is a DAEMON!" Franklin retorted.

"So what, Octavia isn't complaining," Wendy bickered.

"Oh husband that feels SO good! Yes! YES!" Octavia screamed in climactic passion.

The unholy daemon moaned and pulled out of Octavia, spraying semen all over her in a way that was absolutely profane!

Franklin and his nuns recoiled in disgust as semen sprayed all over the table, and left the table to avoid the thick spray of white fluid!

The naked Octavia was completely white with the unholy fluid, laying on the table completely covered in the stuff in the middle of a vast white puddle that now covered over half the table!

"I cannot live like this!" Franklin warned his mother.

"Um, I actually concur, this is a bit much for the family dinner table," Adolf quietly agreed, earning himself a troubled look from Wendy.

Octavia's husband shrugged and began to LICK the entire puddle completely clean! Disgusting!

Octavia laughed hysterically as the daemon then licked her entire body clean, ticklish as always.

"This sort of thing shouldn't happen at the dinner table," Adolf cautiously laid down the law.

"This sort of thing shouldn't happen AT ALL!" Franklin amended.

Wendy was now looking at Adolf irritably.

"I am the head of this marriage not you, "I" am the one who makes the decisions around here!" Wendy told Adolf severely.

Adolf flinched and replied "Yes Mistress", completely spineless to defy her will.

"This is unacceptable!" Franklin demanded, pointing at the daemon.

The massive daemon was currently sitting cross legged beside the table, barely fitting inside the gigantic room. Octavia crawled over between his legs and began sucking his members!

"He is my HUSBAND!" Octavia angrily shouted at Franklin, finally having had enough of his complaining.

This led to yet more quarrelling.

"What about a compromise?, No sex at the dinner table?," Adolf suggested.

Wendy responded by pulling free Adolf's member and straddling his lap to be penetrated by him.

"I like having sex at the table," Wendy purred, licking her husband's face erotically as she gyrated on his manhood.

Adolf groaned in pleasure and gave in to his desire, passionately having sex with his wife without complaint.

Franklin and his nuns sighed in exasperation, what a depraved place this was.

***...

Adolf felt rather ashamed of himself as he walked through the vast sex dungeons of his new home. He really had fallen so far.

In every room he passed, daemonettes and human women screamed with laughter and moaning in strict bondage, having kinky orgies that only stopped when women needed to sleep.

Adolf himself had been in bondage for over half the night, completely at the mercy of his wife as she did crazy things to his defenceless naked body.

Adolf was utterly enslaved by his love and lust for Wendy, he had lied to his parents for her, engaged in sexual depravity with her on a daily basis, and was really starting to question who he even was anymore.

He did not want his son to grow up seeing Octavia being fucked at the dinner table during family meals. He did not want a greater daemon of Slaanesh to enter his home and be around HIS family, ESPECIALLY not one who was a known pedophile!

He did not want his family dinner table covered with cum, he did not want to be emasculated by his wife in front of other people, he did not want to see his wife getting fucked by her own BROTHER!

It wasn't that this stuff merely wasn't NORMAL, it was that it was SO FAR away from even the OUTSKIRTS of normal! Even the sickest families on Temperis just didn't do stuff THIS extreme in day to day life!

Adolf loved the gorgeous kinky Wendy to bits, utterly adored her, but her lifestyle and culture was very hard to endure. He was terrified about how his son would grow up in this sort of environment, he liked sex but he was a strong believer in keeping sexual activities PRIVATE!

Ticklish laughter echoed deafeningly through the dungeons, multitudes of restrained slave women were shrieking with laughter.

Adolf felt a deep horror at the sudden thought that they might not all be WILLING participants in this torture!

Adolf felt a growing sense of shame as the tortured laughter got louder and more desperate all around him, and could soon bear it no longer and entered the nearest dungeon to ensure the women all consented to this.

He entered a room full of naked young women sitting with their feet locked in ankle stocks, all of them howling with laughter as daemonettes tickled their feet.

Adolf approached the nearest woman and loudly asked, "do you consent to this?"

The woman nodded happily and begged the daemonettes to tickle her harder. Adolf sighed with relief.

A quick enquiry found that the women all had safe words and simply enjoyed this stuff, they might be slaves, but they were Slaanesh worshipping slaves with a tickling fetish like Octavia.

Thank the Emperor for that!

"I volunteered to become a tickle slave, it's my fantasy career", one young woman cackled.

"Me too", laughed every other girl in earshot.

Adolf gasped out great lungfuls of relief, feeling a huge weight lift off him.

Adolf inspected a few more dungeons, and found only willing participants with a sexual fantasy of being a full time tickling slave. By the Emperor these Slaanesh worshipping women were kinky!

It was weird to be sure, but it wasn't actually "evil", not when they all had safe words and freely chose this life.

Adolf was reminded of just how morally ambiguous chaos could be, especially Slaanesh worshippers. They all did crazy excess things, but this was only a problem if they forced others to participate against their wills. If they kept their activities to just with other willing hyper kinky Slaanesh worshippers then it stopped being evil.

Different warbands and factions of Slaanesh worshippers clearly had different styles of worship that determined how evil they were. The Emperor's Children traitor legion was famous for completely depopulating entire planets to provide unwilling rape slaves, an act so despicable that it was unspeakable! The Sevenson faction as an organisation were clearly not entirely blameless by any stretch of the imagination, but they seemed to MOSTLY just carry on willingly with each other, which was not even close to the raw evil of the Emperor's Children.

Wendy was no angel and had committed some shocking crimes, many of them carved into her flesh, but she wasn't truly evil the way the Emperor's Children were. Wendy was CAPABLE of committing genocide and other fucked up crimes, but she didn't RELISH doing these things, she was just a pragmatist who did what the situation forced her to do.

This dungeon full of only willing slaves was a testament to how decent Wendy could actually be, very VERY few Slaanesh Champions would care if the victims consented or not! Wendy had found a happy balance that let her have extravagant debauched excess without all the moral evil that usually went with it.

Adolf felt an intense pride for his wife at this thought, she really was an ok person who didn't get enough credit. Franklin criticised her constantly as though she was utterly evil, but she was no Emperor's Children, not even close! She was Chaos, but chaos at it's best, a chaos champion that Adolf could proudly call his wife.

Adolf smiled and walked faster, determined to talk some sense into Franklin.

Adolf used an elevator to reach Franklin's floor, and walked through the completely silent corridors of this level which Franklin had apparently "cleansed".

Adolf turned a corner and found Franklin and Violet kissing each other in the middle of an otherwise empty corridor...

The pair turned instantly at his intrusion, and Franklin blushed scarlet with shame and guilt, jolting away from Violet.

"I, I... I will marry her immediately! Oh Emperor I will make her my wife to undo this sin!" Franklin babbled penitently.

"We were only kissing..." Violet muttered quietly.

"But I initiated it! I must now make an honest woman of you!" Franklin insisted.

Franklin grabbed Violet up in his arms and ran off with her, shouting for his nuns to perform a wedding ceremony immediately!

Adolf decided that Wendy probably wanted to know about this, and pulled out a cellular vox from a pocket to call her.

Adolf had barely explained to Wendy what was happening when she suddenly hung up. Half a minute later the ape-like "true form" of Wendy was barreling out of a fire escape staircase on Adolf's floor, her daemonic face looking thoroughly irritated!

Wendy paused only to alter her form to that of her usual naked woman body, looking extremely sweaty and overheated, and then marched in to stop the nuns from wedding the pair in these circumstances.

"But MOTHER! I KISSED her! I need to marry her!" Franklin's deep voice was shouting.

"You two kiss all the time! Do you think that we don't have SURVEILLANCE?! The whole family sees what you get up to, nobody cares," Wendy retorted.

"All the more reason to get married immediately!" Franklin countered.

"It is 2 in the blasted morning! Can't you at least wait until everyone wakes up so we can ALL attend the wedding?! Luke would have a fit if he missed his own son getting married!" Wendy demanded.

"Very well, we will wed in the morning in front of the family," Franklin conceded.

"Um, is this really happening so fast?," Adolf said worriedly.

Violet herself looked utterly bewildered and shocked by this turn of events, not exactly objecting but more seeming like she was indecisive about how fast this was escalating.

Adolf sighed, this really was a crazy family he was married into.

Violet softly nodded in response to his thoughts, and allowed herself a hesitant smile.

***...


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99(orphan)

(Author's note, my daughter was born over 2 weeks ago and I have not had much time to write anything. My life now revolves around nappy changing, bottle feeding, unsuccessfully attempting to soothe a crying newborn late at night when she should be sleeping, just usual baby stuff. I absolutely love my newborn daughter to bits but I have very little time these days to write chapters. She seems to be more settled today than usual so I will try to get some writing done, probably just write in little by little as I find the time. )

The surf was loud but soothing in the dark windy distance, a rhythmic crashing raw, as predictable and comforting as a reassuring heartbeat.

The air was warm and balmy and humid as it blew off the ocean, warm but not too warm, heated by the savage tidal forces in the planet core that kept the seas perpetually warm in the utter darkness.

Overhead somewhere was a radiating warmth of the massive lava pipe, high above on tall metal stilts. The pipe was hot, VERY hot, but never QUITE hot enough to actually visibly glow, deliberately designed with a fur of metal heat sinks to keep the surface heat spread over a wide surface area to keep the surface from visibly glowing.

Here on Dark Tropic light was banned, at least any light bright enough to see properly outside, but the locals had learned other ways of navigation, from the sounds of the surf, the direction of the wind, the feel of the heat from the far overhead lava pipe.

Surface ground vehicles were restricted here, as it would be suicide to drive any distance in the dark, both for you and for pedestrians. Instead the land masses of the planet had extremely comprehensive subway systems, with very gentle entrance ramps to avoid injuries.

You were never far from a subway entrance on Dark Tropic, as any place not in easy walking distance of a subway was inaccessible to all. Whether rich or poor, great or small, you used the subway to move around Dark Tropic, it was free for all and the only way to travel... Unless you were the average daemon princess or greater daemon...

The Sevenson Matriarch was huge but surprisingly thin and bendy and flexible, able to fit down surprisingly tiny entrances, SHE at least could fit into a subway train, bending and contorting her body to fit inside quite comfortably.

TigerLily of course could at least fly, but Octavia's poor husband was not so lucky...

"Husband I think we're lost," Octavia suggested anxiously from her husband's arms in the utter darkness.

"Not lost beloved, just having difficulty with all these low hanging power lines getting in the way. I fear that the architects who designed this layout didn't consider the needs of "especially tall" pedestrians like me. I feel a bit like a Limbo dancer right now," her husband giggled lyrically.

"We will miss the wedding if we don't get there soon," Octavia said worriedly.

"They won't start without Violet's adoptive MOTHER, (meaning YOU), plus they still have to locate Violet's biological father. We have time my beloved bride," her husband reassured her in the complete darkness.

Octavia relaxed slightly at these words, feeling more reassured.

"Tickle me?," Octavia asked her husband hopefully, wanting to pass the time.

A moment later she was screaming with blissful laughter from his cruel touch.

For a few wonderful minutes Octavia was tickled in the dark, completely unable to see or predict his hands. She squirmed about in delight.

"Don't squirm so much beloved, we are close to some power lines," her husband warned and stopped tickling her!

Octavia pouted at the end to her tickling, and hung bored in his arms, not moving at all.

"Not much further beloved, the casino is up ahead," her husband soothed her.

Octavia sighed in relief, and straightened up her hair and elegant formal dress in the dark by touch alone. She had been getting ready ever since around 2 in the morning when the Wedding was suddenly announced, and had done her best with so little time to prepare.

Octavia felt her husband ducking and bending in the dark, apparently navigating hazardous power lines, and she held still to make it easier for him.

Octavia gazed around blindly in the total darkness, unable to see a thing. Her husband had the radically flawless senses of a Slaanesh daemon, and could apparently see clearly in the total darkness. Octavia envied him this ability to see in the dark.

For long minutes her husband navigated through the dark, bending continually to avoid electrical wires, and Octavia quickly got bored from the lack of sensation.

"Please tickle me," Octavia begged hopefully.

Her husband ignored her.

Octavia sighed glumly.

"I will torment you later my love," he reassured her.

Octavia pouted but nodded.

"Ah, we have arrived at the casino venue." Her husband informed her.

"Tickles?," Octavia asked hopefully.

Octavia was then screaming desperately in frenzied laughter as he generously obliged her! Yes!

"Not too much, you mustn't wet yourself in your fine dress my beloved tickle toy," her husband chided after a few frantically hysterical minutes and stopped again.

"But I WANT to be forced to wet myself! PLEASE make me pee myself husband!" Octavia urged frantically.

"Your sexual frustration is EXQUISITE," her husband purred cruelly and completely stopped molesting her!

"You are SUCH a meanie!" Octavia sulked.

Octavia then felt the wind dying down and heard the distant surf sounds fade as she was carried into some sort of building.

They went around several corners in the dark, and light became slightly visible, growing brighter with every step.

She saw her husband carrying her along a high ceilinged large snaking zigzag corridor of crazy corners, lined with black carpet and designed to consume light. With each corner of the zigzag they turned, the light increased noticeably.

For hundreds of meters the wide tall zigzagging corridor continued, and Octavia became aware of crowds of pedestrians around her husband's hoofed feet, which he elegantly stepped around. Up ahead she could hear the distinctive noises of a casino.

The light grew gradually, but by the end of the zigzagging entrance corridor, the light was so bright that Wendy would have only just coped with it. This casino did not tolerate cheating, and kept itself well lit to make cheating as difficult to hide as possible.

Her towering husband strode into the busy crowds of the casino proper, and gambling patrons everywhere scattered away in fright from the huge immortal monster.

Psychic bird-mutant casino staff members made irritated bird noises at this disruption to their business, and crackling Tzeentch psychic energy arced around their heads in warning, threatening lethal violence.

"You SHALL NOT hunt for victims HERE, spawn of Slaanesh!" A chorus of bird voices screeched with deadly threat.

"We are here for Violet's wedding," Octavia replied reassuringly.

There was a long pause, and Octavia felt as though her mind was being scrutinised by a multitude of psykers all at once.

"You speak truthfully... Very well... But be warned, violence against guests shall NOT be tolerated! This way please," the bird psykers all said in perfect unison in a way that was perfectly creepy, and ushered them to follow a group of nine staff members.

Her husband silently followed as directed, still carrying Octavia like a treasured possession, as the bird-mutants led the way.

Octavia saw gambling venues everywhere she looked as her husband walked, a dizzying array of different games and gambling machines, flashing lights and the joyful music of gambling machines all around her.

The staff members here were all mortal relatives of TigerLily, all of them either TigerLily's siblings or cousins or Aunties, second cousins, third cousins, or what have you. All of them had at least bird feet mutations, and many had feathers or even more extreme mutations. These were TigerLily's "people", her family clan of Tzeentch worshipping mutants.

TigerLily's sister, a Chaos Champion of Tzeentch named Indigo Muhammad, owned this casino. As Violet was Indigo's biological niece, the casino venue was being offered free of charge for the wedding, the nicest place Wendy could arrange at such short notice.

Indigo was very nice but a bit weird, always obsessed with "poverty" and "slavery" and "fascism" and "inequality", she had started her career as a professional charity worker, working 16 hours a day for free to help the poor, feeding and clothing and helping the most vulnerable and marginalised people at every stage.

Indigo was a deadly psyker who used her powers to "bring hope to the hopeless", fighting the rich and powerful on behalf of the poor as her way of worshipping Tzeentch in his aspect of "the god of hope". She was a bit weird...

Strange bird like words suddenly reverberated inside Octavia's mind!

"Damn RIGHT I protect the poor and bring hope to the hopeless! The entire galaxy must be CHANGED, until all poverty and despair is eradicated! Rejoice huddling masses, for your hour of HOPE is at hand!" The words proclaimed with unstoppable power like an anthem of liberation in her mind!

Mad crazy hope filled Octavia to overflowing, and she cheered for joy at the raw wonderful change she could feel in her heart!

"HOPE FOR THE HOPELESS! JOY FOR THE JOYLESS! LIBERATION FOR THE HELPLESS! CHANGE FOR THE STATUS QUO!" Octavia screamed like a lunatic, blue energy arcing all around her head.

"Snap out of it beloved! Slaanesh desires lust not hope!" Octavia's husband chided her and supernaturally shielded her from the strange effect.

Octavia snapped out of it instantly and looked around annoyed to see where Indigo was lurking.

Octavia saw nothing but more of the Casino, Indigo was nowhere to be seen. Octavia shrugged.

Octavia's massive husband was led into a large convention room inside the casino, and carried her inside to reveal a wedding set up with beautiful flowers and elegant furniture. Pretty much everyone was already in attendance, including the bride, a sure sign that Octavia's delayed arrival had indeed delayed the entire wedding proceedings! Oh no this was so embarrassing!

Octavia saw her wife Wendy in a lusciously erotic black satin formal dress, sitting impatiently sideways on Adolf's lap in the front row waiting for the proceedings to commence.

Wendy made eye contact with Octavia, looking thoroughly annoyed. Octavia felt guilty and hung her head, she and her husband had delayed the entire wedding!

It was then that Octavia noticed that most of the other guests were not focused on Octavia's late arrival at all but on a bunch of people shouting at each other.

What was going on?

Octavia then saw Franklin in his parade ground scout uniform, surrounded by his nuns, shouting at a guest.

Oh for Slaanesh's sake! Franklin and his nuns were squabbling with Violet's mutant relatives for bigotry related reasons. Can't we have even ONE family function without Captain Killjoy and his concubines making a scene at it!

"No I will NOT leave my own Niece's wedding, how DARE you!" The badly mutated Tzeentch Chaos Champion Indigo Muhammad was currently squawking in outrage at one of the nuns.

Indigo Muhammad was (as mentioned) TigerLily's sister and a lethal psyker in her own right, she was so mutated that she was almost more like a bird than a human, with blue feathers covering much of her body and her head sporting a fanged beak like some nightmarish bird of prey.

Indigo was currently standing indignantly 3 meters above the floor on her floating daemonic disk of Tzeentch that usually carried her everywhere, and wearing an elegant blue satin formal dress for the wedding.

"How dare you BE so badly mutated!" The nun retorted, which, (strangely), did not bring any calm to the rapidly escalating argument.

"I will mutate YOU you evil bitch!" Indigo squawked in outrage and cast blue sorcery at the nun, making her erupt in slimy octopus tentacles growing out of her face!

Octavia's husband dutifully shielded her from the lethal spray of gunfire from Franklin's bolter that followed this.

"My my, this is certainly a lively occasion," her husband chuckled as Indigo and the mutant casino staff rushed to hurl psychic bolts at Franklin in an escalating confrontation.

"Don't kill my husband!" Violet was now screaming from the other end of the long aisle in her hastily purchased, cleavage heavy, full white lacy wedding dress as Indigo's magics mutated Franklin horrifically.

Franklin was now part octopus, with tentacles growing out of his face from Indigo's Tzeentch witchcraft. The nun was even worse, devolving into a nightmarish squid-like chaos spawn!

Franklin dropped his bolter as his hands turned into short thick tentacles too big to grip the handle, and instead tried to leap at Indigo on her floating disk of Tzeentch.

Indigo's disk nimbly evaded the leap, and Indigo cast more blazing blue energy spells at Franklin, causing his legs to become tentacles too before he landed.

Franklin landed with a slapping "flop" noise, little more than soft tentacles by this point. Franklin tried to move after Indigo yet again but seemed to be unable to walk anymore, just slowly sliding over the floor in a tangle of tentacles.

"Franklin!" Violet loudly sobbed, and ran to her heavily mutated groom.

Octavia felt bad as she watched her adoptive daughter sobbing in abject misery, and Octavia urged her husband to place her on the ground so she could go to comfort Violet.

Her husband however did not put her on the floor as requested, but instead chose this moment to roll up her elegant crimson satin skirt, slip aside her G string, and penetrate her during this commotion!

Violet was still crying, pandemonium was reigning all around, and he was having sex with her NOW of all times!

People everywhere were shouting, Wendy loudest of all at the state of her son, nuns were weeping. Weapons everywhere were drawn and even the Sevenson Matriarch had now dropped her invisibility in warning, ready to keep her hot headed children in line before this situation could get any worse than it was already.

This was possibly the LEAST appropriate time to be having sex right now! Octavia's husband had NO shame at all!

"Shame is a blasphemy to blessed Slaanesh my blushing bride," Octavia's husband purred in her ear, licked her neck sensuously to make her moan, and began to strip her completely naked as the commotion continued all around!

This really was a bizarre wedding so far!

***...

A few minutes later Franklin Sevenson was fuming with rage as he and his pregnant nun were returned to normal after the DISGUSTING witchcraft! By the Emperor that had been FILTHY watching his poor innocent nun Sister Brooke mutate into a squid-like abomination!

Franklin had now been forced by the command of the Sevenson Matriarch herself to cease all further violence inside this venue, and could do nothing to exact revenge for this ULTIMATE violation! By the Emperor it was galling!

Just thank the Emperor that Indigo was powerful enough to actually UNDO mutations...

Hang on! Maybe this mutation reversal spell could work on Violet's mutations too! She could be CLEANSED! Oh blessed Emperor she could be...

"NO! Absolutely NOT you bigoted little turd!" Indigo's voice suddenly squawked deafeningly loudly in his mind!

"But..."

"NO BUTS! Just NO!" Indigo's psychic voice shrieked like an outraged parrot.

Franklin pressed the issue but quickly stopped at Indigo's grave sounding threat of having his poor innocent precious nuns mutated again! Perhaps it would be wiser not to press her patience on this issue...

Franklin looked away in angry defeat and instead surveyed his surroundings.

The wedding venue surfaces were now slightly filled with impact craters from Franklin's bolter, and slightly emptied of people as a result of said gunfire and general mayhem. Grains of dust now fell from smoking craters in the walls and ceiling, and random debris was scattered about, somewhat hindering the ambiance.

Violet was standing beside him fussing over him and upset to the point of tears. Franklin's nuns were also upset, the guests were upset, and, to be honest, Franklin was rather upset too.

Violet's normal human father was still not yet arrived, Franklin wasn't sure why, and Octavia, (who was currently engaged in highly inappropriate filthy public fornication with her daemonic "husband"), had only just arrived sometime during the fighting. Almost half of the guests had fled the room as a result of the fighting, mostly women and children, and few had returned so far...

Of the guests who hadn't already fled, a worrying number were filthy mutants...

"How DARE YOU!" Shrieked almost every mutant psyker in the entire room.

Violet burst into tears behind her veil and ran out of the room, which Franklin thought was probably a bad sign on a wedding day...

"Violet?," Franklin asked, and followed after her, pushing past people who seemed (adamantly) determined to block his way for some reason.

Violet was completely out of sight by the time Franklin pushed through the deliberately obstructive people and reached the door, and he wasn't sure where she had gone.

Not knowing what else to do, Franklin returned to his nuns in the room. He needed their guidance to tell him what to do next.

He reentered the room and saw almost every single person glowering at him with expressions ranging from icy disapproval to pure hatred. Franklin ignored all the looks and just went straight up to his nuns and knelt in submission before them.

"My nuns, Violet has fled away, I don't know where she went. What should I do now?", Franklin asked humbly.

***...


	100. Chapter 100

Part 15

The Birds and the Bigots

Chapter 100(orphan)

The casino rang cheerfully with electronic music from countless gambling machines, the rattle of dice, the flip of cards, the sliding of gambling chips and the hubbub of crowds of people.

It was a big place, full of excitement, a place where the inscrutable fates of Tzeentch were woven and a lucky few people could find themselves suddenly rich without warning.

The Indigo Foundation Casino was an amazing place of galaxy spanning changes, a nonprofit organisation that used the proceeds from the Casino to fund massive highly secretive Tzeentch charities all over the galaxy.

Potent spells and wards enveloped the entire venue, terrible spells that horrifically cursed anyone deliberately attempting to cheat, instantly devolving cheaters into shambling mindless chaos spawns. Even the daemons of Tzeentch themselves had extreme difficulty cheating at gambling in THIS place, it was the fairest casino on Dark Tropic, where you won fairly or not at all.

To gamble at this venue, one had to pass a psychic screening for detrimental gambling addiction by the staff. It was simple, took seconds, but if you failed you were immediately arrested and placed into compulsory gambling addiction counselling, VERY different from the motives of the average casino.

For this casino existed not to make money, (though of course it did make plenty of money, as it took an especially rare and prodigious level of imbecilic incompetence to actually go bankrupt running a casino).

The casino rather existed to increase HOPE in the universe to strengthen Tzeentch, and to decrease the hated despair that Nurgle fed on. Healthy gambling increased hope like nothing else could, but gambling addicts caused despair and misery to their families and friends, destroying families and ruining children's dreams all in the name of feeding a detrimental addiction.

This casino generated hope as it's primary commodity, and any profits it made were simply used to generate even more hope in poor people all over the galaxy. Just a lovely concept for a casino to operate under, at least, the staff all thought so if you asked them.

But one particular occupant of this venue didn't care at all about any of this, he had no concept of true altruism or empathy, his alien mind too inhuman for such concepts.

This particular occupant rather, was currently glaring indignantly at a giant sign on the wall, utterly irritated by the unhelpful message the sign proclaimed to all.

The giant prominent sign read:

"DON'T feed Chappie the pet Tyranid!"

The indignant individual bared his giant razor sharp fangs, whipping his long tail on the floor in irritation, and summoned the blazing power of the warp into a crackling arc around his bulbous chitin plated head.

With an insect-like hiss of rage he directed a huge bolt of warp energy at the word "DON'T" in the sign, burning a hole right through both the sign and the wall it hung from as well.

The newly vastly improved sign now read:

"feed Chappie the pet Tyranid", (with a huge hole in the wall where "DON'T" had formerly been).

The individual hissed with satisfaction at this much better message, and used a huge flexible tongue to groom underneath the slightly inconvenient collar around his neck that read "CHAPPIE".

The individual, or "Chappie" as the humanoid creatures kept calling him, floated above the ground with the psychic powers from his huge bulbous head. He was almost all head by body mass, with an atrophied little body and long tail hanging from his gigantic cranium.

Chappie was a Tyranid Zoanthrope originally from hive fleet Leviathan. Over twenty years ago he had been part of a boarding action against a "Night Lord" ship, (one of the many human factions), and had eaten so many yummy humans before his boarding party had been defeated and poor Chappie had been wounded.

Chappie had wanted to go on eating humans, but the truculent humans had objected to being eaten! They had locked the poor wounded Chappie in a cage that inhibited all of his psychic powers, and had given him as a "pet" to a creature named "TigerLily".

TigerLily had then cruelly surgically removed his ability to connect to the hive mind, and filled his brain with terrible bionic "behavioural inhibitor microchips", terrible machines that limited his (normally lethally homicidal) everyday behaviour, out of some pedantic insane desire to make him "safe" to keep around her children as a "family pet"!

It was so unnecessary too! Chappie wasn't "dangerous", he only wanted to EAT TigerLily's children, not anything sinister!

Chappie had been TigerLily's "family pet" for over two decades now since his capture, making him very old for a Tyranid Zoanthrope. He had been with these humanoid creatures this entire time, living among them unable to eat even the really small baby humans!

He was SO hungry! Chappie was ALWAYS hungry! Chappie was a Tyranid, his hunger was eternal. Oh he was just SO hungry, it had been FIFTEEN WHOLE MINUTES since he had last been fed by the casino staff!

This was surely cruelty against animals to starve him for this long! He could endure his hunger no longer!

Chappie eagerly floated over to the nearest group of casino patrons, whom were around a "roulette table" in a group of ten individuals.

Chappie softly nuzzled against the group of humans, getting their (rather alarmed) attention.

The humans staggered back in fear from the monstrous slavering Tyranid, but Chappie simply used his long tail to urgently direct their attention to the sign he had improved.

The humans gazed at the distant large sign, taking especial notice of the conspicuous hole blasted in the wall, and then looked at Chappie.

The humans started to laugh, (a strange thing the humans did), and called him "such a clever boy" in a way that was perfectly condescending.

Chappie focused his psychic powers on their minds, and hissed the words "feed me" into their brains.

The humans staggered back at the deafening power of the words in their minds and ran away from him!

Chappie hissed in frustration, and once again felt pangs of terrible hunger.

He settled for sniffing around the roulette table for anything worth eating.

The roulette ball and casino chips were all made of substances that were not edible, not even edible for Chappie. The casino staff member who manned this particular table cleared her throat loudly, and started poking him with a long collapsible metal truncheon, which irritated Chappie.

Chappie hissed viciously but backed off after further poking, he was just SO hungry!

Chappie attempted to find other people to feed him, pointing frantically at his sign in desperation with his tail. He was SO hungry!

Chappie sniffed the air hungrily and floated over towards the nearest kitchen...

...Chappie was immediately chased away again by bird mutants with electric shocking pole implements!

Chappie hid behind a row of "poker machines" to evade the angry bird mutants, and sniffed at the air again, eternally searching for food.

He smelt paper resting on a nearby poker machine, he could eat paper!

Chappie eagerly floated over and gobbled up a wadded soiled paper napkin, so yummy!

He was still SO hungry!

"Chappie! Din-dins!" A bird mutant suddenly said those wonderful words! YES!

Chappie floated as fast as his brain could carry him towards his giant feeding trough, ravenously hungry.

He found his trough filled with 44 gallons of food waste and trash from the various kitchens in the massive casino! SO YUMMY!

Chappie jubilantly ate all of this trash and spoiled food in an orgy of gluttony, paper, cardboard, wood, rotten food, all of it was edible to Chappie's Tyranid digestive system. He wasn't fussy and could even digest metals and some plastics if given enough time.

Chappie functioned as an enthusiastic garbage disposal system for the entire casino, saving feeding costs by satisfying his eternal appetite with mostly garbage. So yummy!

Chappie swallowed all 44 gallons of the garbage, followed by a long drink from his water trough.

Chappie was SO hungry! It had now been ten whole seconds since he finished his meal!

This was blatant animal cruelty to starve him like this!

Chappie sniffed the air, and smelled something he had eaten before.

Chappie eagerly followed the smell, floating up several flights of stairs and coming into a hallway. He followed the smell even more, and found an open doorway with female human sobbing noises inside.

Chappie floated through the door and found a huddle of human and mutant females.

Chappie followed the smell all the way up to one of the females, a human called "Mandy", and sniffed at her curiously.

"What?," Mandy asked him.

"(Sniff sniff), I ate your father, the rippers ate most of him first but I ate part of his leg. It was delicious." Chappie psychically explained excitedly.

The females in the room all made gasping noises at these words, but Chappie ignored them and attempted to gnaw on Mandy's arm, only to be stopped immobile by his brain implants!

So irritating!

Chappie grumpily settled for eating the entire supply of paper tissues that the females were offering to a crying female known as "Violet".

"Stop eating the tissues Chappie!" Several females shouted at him.

Chappie ignored the protests, but the females snatched some of the tissues away before he could eat them! How inconsiderate!

Chappie instead began to nibble on the clothing of various females, biting huge chunks of yummy fabric from their skirts without otherwise harming them, eating the delicious fabrics.

"CHAPPIE!" The females shouted in outrage.

Chappie ignored the protests and noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on a small metal table next to Violet, and closed his mouth over them in a single mouthful, chewing them up and swallowing. So yummy!

"That was the bridal bouquet! Stop eating everything Chappie!" One of the females shouted at him.

Chappie ignored this protest too, and attempted to eat the hair of various females.

The females were now attacking Chappie with metal furniture, hitting him clumsily with metal chairs!

Chappie hissed viciously and vented his bowels to reduce weight, swiftly retreating a few meters, inhibited from violence even in self defence. The females did not pursue, holding defensive poses and shouting in dismay at the huge reeking pile of Tyranid shit that was now all over the floor around their feet.

Chappie sniffed the air, his own hastily dropped shit was clearly not fully leached of nutrients yet. It smelled SO yummy!

Chappie gazed fearfully at the hostile females, and wisely decided to use his powers to bring the shit to him, levitating it up into the air...

"Ew!" The females squawked in dismay as shit floated all around them.

Chappie opened his mouth wide and all of the floating shit flew into his mouth to be eaten a second time. So yummy!

"Oh Slaanesh that's fucking gross!"

Chappie did not reply, and searched the room for other things to eat. He quickly found nothing else of interest and returned eagerly to the females, wanting to eat whatever he could.

The females shouted curses at Chappie and quickly vacated the room, pursued relentlessly by Chappie.

"CHAPPIE!" The females shouted in protest as he bit through half a leather handbag, chewing up the cosmetic products it contained.

The females were running at top speed now, and Chappie was speeding after them, wanting to eat the other half of the handbag.

The females were fleeing into a huge conference hall now, and Chappie chased them inside.

The room was large and filled with furniture, and was populated with many humans, bird mutants, a few towering daemons and many hundreds of hulking Night Lord Astartes in power armour. The various creatures were gazing in alarm at the fleeing group of females Chappie was chasing, and weapons were being turned on Chappie...

Chappie was not very keen on being shot with human firearms, and wisely slowed in his pursuit, letting the females take refuge among the protective mass of hostile looking Night Lords. Such a disappointment...

Chappie surveyed the room for any alternative food source, and was delighted when he immediately noticed that the entire room was decorated with bunches of flowers! Chappie hissed with hungry glee and eagerly floated over to gorge himself on the abundant yummy flowers.

SO DELICIOUS!

Shouting and pandemonium was now erupting in the room from the crowd of various creatures at this destruction of the room decorations, but Chappie was too delighted with the yummy flowers to pay much attention to these protests.

"Foul xenos! By the Emperor! Matriarch please countermand your order to let me kill the vile thing!" One of the younger Night Lord Astartes roared angrily in a testosterone deepened voice.

Chappie hissed at this threat, having learned to understand the local languages over his long captivity as TigerLily's pet, and hid for cover behind the legs of a big nearby daemon that seemed to be currently mating with a female human.

Chappie had barely taken cover when he was suddenly pressed down to the floor by one of the huge hoofed feet of the giant daemon, pinning him down to the floor under it's weight!

Chappie hissed frantically and tried to wiggle free, but the daemon was far stronger than him! Chappie's most recent behavioural inhibitor brain implants prevented him from even harming a giant daemon in an act of self defence! He was trapped and defenceless!

"Your rape will be EXQUISITE," the daemon purred at him... Um, this was bad...

Um, what was the daemon DOING!? Things were not meant to go up THAT particular hole!

The daemon was attempting to mate with Chappie's poo hole!

Chappie wasn't sure that he liked this...

"HUSBAND! What are you DOING to poor Chappie! Stop it!" The daemon's female companion was now shouting shrilly.

The giant daemon ignored the protests of his female companion, and Chappie hissed and snarled in discomfort as his shit hole was brutally copulated with.

Some huge volume of high pressure fluid suddenly sprayed inside Chappie's relatively short digestive tract from the wrong end, and the pressure was so great that the fluid went all the way backwards up his digestive system, filling his stomach to overflowing until he vomited up the viscous white fluid all over the floor!

Chappie hissed in dismay as he puked in a great torrent all over the floor, partially liquefying some nearby wooden furniture with his Tyranid stomach digestive juices. His FOOD! NO NOT HIS FOOD!

The high pressure spray in his back passage suddenly ceased, and Chappie gratefully stopped vomiting.

Chappie sniffed at the huge puddle of white fluid on the floor, and used his long tongue to lick at it experimentally.

The puddle was all semen!

SO YUMMY!

The daemon was still mating with Chappie but Chappie was now too distracted to care, eagerly licking up and drinking the yummy nutrient rich white puddle as the daemon continued.

Chappie was then forced to vomit it all back up again by another huge high pressure spray up his back entrance!

The puddle of white fluid was now twice as big as before! Chappie eagerly lapped it up as the daemon continued! So yummy!

The room was in complete pandemonium now, with females screaming and males yelling as this cycle of vomiting and feeding continued.

Various people were shouting various things:

"By the Emperor that is unholy! Somebody make it stop!"

"Ew yuck!"

"Husband! Stop hurting poor Chappie!"

"This wedding is RUINED!"

People were leaving the room en mass now, the Night Lords were evacuating all the women and children, alarmed as the spreading huge white puddle of semen and Tyranid digestive juices rapidly dissolved away the legs of metal furniture... And started burning a huge hole in the floor...

Chappie vaguely noticed Violet sobbing in the arms of the young Night Lord as both evacuated the room, but didn't really care about this detail. This steadily growing white puddle was SO YUMMY!

Chappie noticed his "owner" TigerLily at the far end of the large room, she was rolling around on the floor and choking with laughter for some unknown reason. Chappie dismissed this and focused his attention on lapping up the yummy puddle, completely indifferent to his surroundings.

SO YUMMY!

***...

(Amazed to get to chapter 100! Thanks so much for your kind comment "nomadic soul", being a parent is an amazing privilege. In answer to your question about Nathan the Night Lord, he is still around and will hopefully appear shortly. The cast is getting gigantic at this point haha. :)


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101(orphan)

Nearly the entirety of the wedding congregation was some variation on unhappy, as they evacuated the casino in response to load bearing structural acid damage from the puke of that damn Tyranid. Fucking Chappie!

The bride's dress was half eaten, the wedding flowers were eaten, the bridal bouquet was eaten, the venue furniture was dissolving, the venue ITSELF was dissolving, the bridesmaids dresses were missing huge bite marks of fabric, not to mention many bridesmaids missing large amounts of hair in conspicuous bite marks!

In short, Chappie had struck again!

That damn pet had always been a problem, forever invading kitchens and food stores (and hospital operating theatres), always eternally searching for more biomass to eat. Chappie's antics over the years were the stuff of dark legend.

From the time he rounded up every live rat and spider and chaos spawn on the entire Nightmare Asylum into Indigo and TigerLily's mother's quarters for a snack, to the time he ransacked through Liling's entire apothecarion and ate over a metric ton of pharmaceutical products, (costing well over a million script to replace), Chappie really was a nightmarish creature to be around.

Had Chappie not been the beloved favourite pet of Daemon Princess TigerLily (and extremely difficult to kill) then he would be dead by now. He routinely caused millions of script worth of damage and biomass theft, and TigerLily was forever paying the bills for his never ending gluttonous destructive rampage.

The wedding congregation gathered in the open areas outside the casino as the entire building was evacuated. Warning sirens were currently echoing deafeningly through the air as the vehicles of local fire brigades and emergency services lit up the surroundings with their dim headlights, causing everyone to squint in the faint light.

The lights illuminated vast wide open streets with a huge tangle of low hanging power lines stretching between buildings and raised poles, the high voltage lines only 4 meters above the ground in some places.

The surrounding area was illuminated for hundreds of meters by these exceptionally rare emergency vehicle lights, an exception to the usual law against light to prevent pedestrians from being run over in the dark en mass by the fire trucks and similar vehicles.

In this light was revealed a vast forest of skyscrapers with extremely wide pedestrian-crowded streets between them. Every few hundred meters was a very gently sloping subway entrance ramp, with softly padded railings around the top of the edges to prevent people falling down in the dark.

The sky above the buildings was utterly black and dark, without even so much as a star to break the inky blackness. The entire planet was seemingly wreathed in a layer of thick volcanic ash in the upper atmosphere that swallowed up all the light, causing a truly oppressive level of raw undiluted darkness that perfectly suited a Night Lord planet.

Professional emergency crews in protective firefighting gear were now entering the imposing bulk of the vast Indigo Foundation Casino skyscraper, as huge crowds of civilians gathered to watch this highly entertaining spectacle.

A huge disturbing pale shape suddenly emerged from the main entrance into the light, with shiny eyes and hooves and crab claws glinting in the light, sending emergency workers fleeing back in horror. In two of it's four arms the monster held a struggling bulbous shape clad entirely in glistening chitin plates.

It was just Octavia's husband the Slaanesh greater daemon, holding the rather uncooperative Chappie in his arms.

Octavia beckoned over her husband to join her with a wave of her hands, and the monstrous perverted leviathan licked his lips lustfully and eagerly strode towards his intoxicatingly beautiful fucktoy wife, carrying Chappie with him.

The huge immortal dropped Chappie gently on the pavement and scooped up Octavia in his arms, licking her face obscenely and tickling her to hysterics as all four of his massive erect cocks penetrated the desperately laughing woman, ripping right through her dress fabric with the heads of his four giant members.

The entire remaining chaos worshipping portion of the wedding congregation growled and snarled demonically at this pair of monstrous creatures, who had together completely trashed, not only the wedding, but the entire building! Every face was demonically distorted with infernal chaos rage, this was an absolute outrage!

Chappie gingerly levitated above the pavement as the Keeper of Secrets continued having extremely loud sex with Octavia, and gazed cautiously at the sea of distorted angry faces...

The tyranid tentatively addressed the angry crowd very diplomatically in a very polite insect-like psychic voice.

"...PLEASE feed me..."

This careful attempt at diplomacy failed spectacularly in calming down the hostile group, and Night Lords roared with fury and charged at him with weapons in hand!

Chappie fled for his life down the street, hissing loudly in terror as the Night Lord's bolter gunfire ricocheted off his thick chitin carapace shell!

An enraged demonic female voice suddenly shouted from above over the sounds of the gunfire.

"Cease fire! All Night Lords stop attacking that tyranid!"

The Night Lords all obeyed instantly without question, and the massive blue feathered form of TigerLily swooped down protectively behind her terrified pet zoanthrope, she being the one who had spoken.

Chappie instantly stopped fleeing and instead hid cautiously behind the reassuring bulk of TigerLily, like a frightened puppy taking refuge with its owner.

TigerLily fussed over the nightmarish tyranid monster as though it was a small frightened child, petting him and making soothing noises as everyone gawked at her.

With Chappie now completely untouchable, the angry Night Lords instead turned their enraged attention to Octavia's husband, cocking their weapons in warning.

The greater daemon bared his needle sharp teeth in warning, huge crab claws loudly clacking and snapping in the air threateningly. The Night Lords wisely paused in initiating open hostility towards the lethally dangerous immortal warp entity, and collectively came to the conclusion that the fight was not worth the loss of limbs that would ensue.

With nothing left to safely vent their rage on, the Night Lords simply bitterly returned to the wedding group, and joined them in watching the emergency services attempting to save the building.

The entire crowd of emergency services personnel suddenly evacuated out of the building...

"We need to retreat further from the building, NOW!" The Matriarch suddenly shouted.

The entire crowd pulled back without hesitation, running hundreds of meters down the street before then regrouping as the women caught their breath.

"I think this is an unnecessary caution, it's only a bit of vomit after all." Sister Mary opined amusedly.

(CRACK)

The entire building shook violently!

(CRACK SNAP CRUNCH RIP)

The top of the building was now leaning at a noticeable angle away from the Sevensons...

(RIP ROAR!)

The entire building was toppling over!

(ALMIGHTY CRASH!)

The building had toppled over into an adjacent building, destroying both buildings to rubble in the process...

Bits of ejected masonry came crashing down all around the two buildings, smashing vehicles and splattering multitudes of unlucky people who hadn't had the good sense to run away. Gore and ruin was everywhere.

Pandemonium was now ensuing as screaming crowds searched the body strewn streets and the rubble of the completely unsuspecting second building for wounded survivors, the casino had been evacuated safely, but the second building had not even known it was in danger, it had been heavily populated with thousands of people...

The outside air was now blazing with the psychic powers of bird mutants from the Indigo Foundation, as hundreds of them helped to move the rubble and rescue survivors. They looked REALLY pissed off.

The Slaanesh Greater Daemon was still having sex with Octavia as an outraged Indigo Muhammad flew over on her floating disk of Tzeentch, entire body blazing with blue witchcraft.

"YOU! YOU did this!" Indigo shrieked like a bird, pointing an accusing finger at the Slaanesh greater daemon.

"Chappie also helped..." The daemon tittered lyrically in jest.

"You had BETTER be able to PAY for these damages!" Indigo hissed dangerously.

"Able to pay or not, what makes you think that I actually WILL pay you regardless?, I prefer to play at the expense of other people," the daemon chuckled cruelly.

Indigo gave an extremely loud bird song, and suddenly the entire multitude of bird mutants stopped assisting the wounded and instead came running over, heads blazing with wrathful sorcery.

The Daemon gently placed Octavia safely on the ground, and then gestured smugly to the entire army of Sevenson Night Lords.

"You are rather outmatched against the Slaanesh forces at my disposal. The Slaaneshi cultist armies of this planet number in the hundreds of billions of soldiers, you have no hope of defeating me," the daemon laughed.

"When last I checked, "I" was absolute Matriarch of this planet, not you." The Matriarch said coldly.

The greater daemon looked at the Matriarch in disbelief, and eyed the vast army of Night Lords warily.

The crowd of angry bird mutants was beginning to arrive now, and the daemon found himself caught in between these two different irritated forces...

"Um... Do you take cash?, My second wife Sabrina minds all my excessive worldly treasures for me," the daemon slumped in blissful defeat.

***...

The heavily restrained Sister Superior Clementine recoiled in righteous disgust in her portable metal wrist and neck pillory, as she was dragged along by a chain into a reeking dark subterranean dungeon. The stone tunnels and chambers were oppressively dark, and stank to high heaven of dead bodies and worse.

"Sister Superior Clementine, please don't struggle so, try to calm down," Sister Pamela soothed Clementine as though she were a mentally disturbed invalid.

"This den of foulness is the lair of a vile mutant necromancer HERETIC!" Clementine spat with zeal.

"But Violet is Franklin's betrothed, she is not our enemy anymore," Sister Pamela reassured her.

"You fool, how far you have fallen into darkness! Am I the only one left with any sanity among you?!" Clementine chastised the wayward nun.

The other nuns all murmured in troubled voices but did not reply, merely redoubling their efforts to restrain Clementine from struggling as they dragged her along.

The group passed through a chamber populated with unholy monstrous undead tyranid zombies, mostly smaller varieties but also including a handful of towering embalmed tyranid warriors! The foul things followed the nun's movements with their dead eyes but did not otherwise react to the presence of the faithful.

Clementine snarled and jumped to attack the unholy things! For the Emperor!

The nuns wrestled her back! She couldn't attack the blasphemous things!

Clementine was dragged struggling through yet more chambers containing everything from zombie Orks to dead human children zombies! This was a pit of foulest evil!

The nuns were being led through the darkness of this unholy lair by the golden glowing eyes of Saint Franklin, going deep into the home of the vile detestable mutant witch Violet Smith. Violet's underground home was a zombie crowded confusing maze of twists and turns and side corridors, of indeterminate size due to it's maze like nature, but still clearly at least the size of a very large barn in terms of floor area.

The "home" was moderately deep underground, apparently located in the middle of a sprawling maze like subterranean cemetery necropolis where millions of locals buried their dead in overflowing tomb chambers. The foul necromancer Violet had seemingly merely purchased her own large area of tombs in this necropolis and renovated them into this "home"!

The entire surrounding sub level stank of death, and a feeling of tangible raw supernatural evil soaked the air, sending chills over Clementine's skin.

The group turned yet another corner, and a glowing white misty ghost with pitch black eyes and no face blocked their path!

The ghost screamed deafeningly loudly in the piercing shriek of a woman, and shot blindingly fast towards them, spectral arms raised to grab the faithful!

The nuns all screamed in terror, and the spirit was upon them!

The ghost passed straight through the group and out the other side as though they were made out of air, apparently unable to touch physical matter!

The ghost screamed again and tried to attack them a second time, but had no effect on the mortals in it's midst.

The ghost just kept piercingly screaming and trying to attack them without success, dramatically unnerving the group but not harming them.

The group of the faithful were spooked, but eventually gathered enough wits to press on past the screaming ghost, and were pursued through several tens of meters of twisting tunnels by the screaming ghost until the ghost seemed to meet an invisible barrier it could not cross beyond, leaving them all in peace.

The group continued, hearts pounding, and moved through an utterly dark spacious chamber.

The group was halfway through the open chamber when dozens of pairs of glowing eyes suddenly peered at them out of the darkness!

Franklin's golden light shone over the eyes to reveal their origins, but saw only bare walls and floors, with ghostly pairs of glowing eyes hanging insubstantially in the air without any signs of bodies... Except for humanoid shadows on the walls behind them in the light...

"More ghosts," Clementine spat dismissively, and ignored these harmless spectres. The group pressed on through this terrible place.

Up next came a chamber full of hundreds of ghost children with blank expressionless faces. The children all stood absolutely still in ranks and files to either side of a central pathway, and turned their heads very slightly to follow the group of nuns with their gazes as they walked down the pathway!

The nuns were now whimpering with dread, and huddling together in fright as they walked down this terrible path.

When the group was exactly halfway along this path the ghost children started to move, immediately standing in the way of both directions of the pathway, blocking both advance and retreat!

The ghostly children all opened their mouths as one, and let out a chilling unbroken high pitched scream!

The nuns all fell to their knees in blind terror, weeping half insane with horror.

Clementine slipped her chain free of their grip in their fear, and gleefully charged at the ghostly children.

The children proved to be more substantial than Clementine had expected, and her vicious kicks met resistance, sending ghost children sprawling on the ground.

The children were seemingly completely invulnerable to harm, and simply got up again with no signs of injury...

The children all blinked in perfect unison, and then suddenly completely disappeared.

The nuns all gasped in relief and frantically continued walking down the path.

The lead nuns suddenly all tripped over...

"The children! They are merely invisible!" One of the nuns screamed in horror!

Oh this was a NIGHTMARE!

***...

The group of nuns were thoroughly terrified by the time they finally reached Violet through the long gauntlet of supernatural horrors that filled her terrible home.

The group had been forced to very slowly wade through the entire army of invisible ghost children! The invisible children had even clung to them with tiny hands as they waded through the crowd of ghosts!

The ghost children hadn't even been the last of the supernatural horrors they had faced getting here!

Well regardless, the faithful had now safely arrived in the living quarters of Violet's disturbing home, and sat regaining their nerve in a pinkly illuminated sitting room full of various cheap but comfortable lounging chairs.

The sitting room was built of the same dismal worked stone as the rest of the sinister necropolis, albeit noticeably a lot cleaner, and blazing pink witchcraft contained in a few occult floor circles lit the room quite adequately to see comfortably.

In the room was a large gathering of frightening bird mutant witches, all relatives of Violet come to visit, some had fearsome fanged bird beaks, many had feathers, some even had vestigial wings or small bird heads growing out of their hands, and all without exception had at least bird feet!

The mutants mostly worshipped Tzeentch, as they were a Tzeentch aligned family clan (hence the sacred Tzeentch bird mutations), and only the ones raised by the Sevensons had been raised to worship Slaanesh at all. The Tzeentch family members all dressed very differently from the Slaanesh worshippers, dressed like traditional witches rather than kinky prostitutes, favouring occult robes, hooded cloaks, and even the occasional pointed witch's hat.

Most of the Tzeentch mutants carried staffs or wands or similar occult implements, and blazing hue-changing blue energy occasionally danced across their bodies and implements as they softly talked amongst themselves, different from the predominantly pink coloured sorcery the Slaanesh psykers used.

In the midst of these mutants sat the horrifying Violet, still wearing her partially eaten whorish white wedding dress from the aborted failed wedding ceremony. Violet's heavy makeup had dried tear streaks running down her cheeks, now calmed down after the calamity that had interrupted her wedding ceremony, and her sinful bulging cleavage was sparkly with glitter like some prostitute!

Violet was sitting with one leg chastely crossed over the other, but her bare razor sharp mutant bird talon feet were on full display, as was her long blue "hair" of avian feathers!

Sister Superior Clementine spat with disgust at the accursed witch, Violet might be deceptively pretty but her mutated inhumanity was on full display to the faithful!

"Did you nuns need to bring that feral spitting Clementine thing?, Her thoughts are painful to listen to," one of the telepathic Tzeentch abominations complained.

Clementine hissed in righteous fury and spat with perfect accuracy onto the distant witch's face.

"Ugh, can we at least cover her mouth with something?," the witch protested.

Clementine spat on the witch again, and was promptly gagged with some cloth rags by the nuns! Betrayed by her fellow members of the Ecclesiarchy!

With a gag in her mouth Clementine could neither spit nor speak, but she nevertheless struggled ferociously to attack the unclean mutants. She was again betrayed by her comrades, and the chain to her permanent portable metal neck and wrist stock was padlocked around a stone pillar that she couldn't shift.

Clementine brooded bitterly and watched in horror as the holy Saint Franklin approached the wicked necromancer Violet that he was so unwisely betrothed to!

Clementine shouted into her gag, but Saint Franklin ignored her and greeted Violet.

Sister Superior Clementine felt the baby of Saint Franklin kick in her womb, and scowled at the darkness of her new existence. She had had her neck and wrists locked in this portable metal pillory for so long that her arm muscles had entirely atrophied.

She had already been locked defenceless in this pillory for many months when Saint Franklin had been bewitched into raping her, and now she had been in the pillory for so long that the resulting baby was kicking! She suspected that she would die in this accursed pillory, never again in her life able to use her arms again. It was a depressing thought.

Violet the necromancer was the one who had done this to her, it was Violet's foul witchcraft that had subdued Sister of Battle Sister Superior Clementine to unconsciousness, allowing the evil Night Lords chaos space marines to capture her alive as she fought to keep Saint Franklin from their grasp!

As a result of Violet's cowardly sorcery, Saint Franklin was now a Night Lord too, and the faithful nuns had been given to Saint Franklin as concubines! Every single one of the holy Sisters were now pregnant to the bewitched Saint Franklin, and Saint Franklin was now engaged to marry the very chaos witch Violet who had defeated them all!

For over a year now Clementine had been urging the others not to give in to the darkness, urging them not to forget that these chaos heretics were their sworn enemies, but after a year of captivity the insidious effects of Stockholm Syndrome had taken root until all but Clementine had bonded with their captors.

Clementine redoubled her efforts to escape and attack the blasphemous witches, but achieved precisely nothing for her efforts. Everyone was ignoring her now, and she was completely powerless to do anything at all.

"I think I need a new wedding dress," Violet was currently saying, gesturing to her heavily damaged half eaten wedding dress that currently clothed her.

"I think you need to be burned at the stake WITCH!" Clementine thought wrathfully in reply, earning herself a lot of hostile looks from those of the witches that had telepathic abilities.

Clementine's chain was promptly unlocked from the stone pillar, and she was dragged away out of the home by an angry group of bird mutant witches!

Clementine struggled violently, kicking and trying to brain them with her metal pillory, but the unholy things used unclean witchcraft to drag her along as the witches stayed safely out of range of violence! Craven cowards!

The witches used witchcraft to light their way, and dragged her all the way to the room with the ghost children. And then they stopped...

NO NOT THAT!

Clementine's chain was securely padlocked to a floor ring in the middle of the haunted room!

The ghost children were all gazing at her with horrific blank expressionless faces!

The witches then simply left, taking all the light with them, leaving Clementine trapped defenceless in the heavily haunted room, in completely impenetrable inky darkness!

***...


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102(orphan)

(Author's note, this entire chapter works best if you imagine the proprietor speaking in the glorious voice of "Niles the butler" from the 1990's tv show "the Nanny", complete with Niles' charming pure cheek).

The extravagant spacious Slaaneshi luxury clothing store was heavily bedecked in expensive pink and crimson velvet. The air in this place was palpably heavy with a feeling of decadent luxury, the very "vibe" of the establishment seemed to positively scream, "you are not welcome here poor person".

Rows of only the most expensive clothing imaginable filled this discerning elite establishment, every item of attire the extremely rich and powerful might desire. They didn't let just ANYBODY inside this exclusive venue, the entrance staff always demanded to know exactly who was entering, and had a very exclusive name list of which people were "somebody" enough to get past the front door.

Inside this luxury venue was currently browsing one such highly placed "somebody", a man with very VERY powerful family connections, a man with access to the Sevenson Matriarch herself, a man of massive wealth and power.

The man was a massive chaos space marine, wearing exquisitely well made master crafted power armour in the midnight blue heraldry of the Night Lords, decorated with priceless precious metals. At his leg a flawless master crafted bolter was magnetically attached to his outer thigh, and at his belt hung six clips of additional ammunition, every single round exquisitely well crafted and personally blessed by the Matriarch herself.

As obviously rich as this Night Lord was, his fine quality armour showed evidence of brutal abusive violence, with titanic gashes and impact dents in the fine surfaces, indicating repeated horrific violence against this man.

Crudely carved into every inch of this armour were such words as "MOTHER FUCKER", "PEDOPHILE", "CHILD MOLESTER", and "LUKE'S PUNCHING BAG". These words spoke of extreme hatred and wrath in the brutal carver of these words, and seemed to be designed to both mock and shame the wearer.

The rich Night Lord seemed unbothered by his defaced armour, dull familiarity desensitising him to the words, and he continued browsing for children's clothing in this high class clothing store.

The dashingly dressed proprietor of the store urbanely minced over to assist this important customer.

"Exalted Lord, may I humbly be of any assistance?," the proprietor offered with fawning obsequiousness.

"Ah, yes, do you have any crotchless panties that would fit a toddler?," the Night Lord asked eagerly.

The side of the proprietor's face twitched very slightly, but he nevertheless showed flawless gushing sycophancy as he informed the Night Lord that his "unique" request was not actually something they had in stock.

"Hmm, in that case I would like to have my request tailor made, one hundred crotchless panties in a variety of colours, sized to fit ages 1 to 3 years old," the Night Lord requested expectantly.

The proprietor paused for a long moment, and then nodded saying "of course my lord, I will have these... "Items", made for you by the end of the week. Will you be paying on account?"

"Yes yes, account is fine, you can mail the items to my address," the Night Lord agreed impatiently.

"Of course my lord," the proprietor said and left with an exaggerated respectful bow to organise this rather disturbing request.

Here at "Elegance Tailors", those elite individuals with the raw wealth to afford the extremely high prices could order absolutely anything they liked, no questions asked, (though not without some well deserved awkwardness when merited).

The proprietor went to his preternaturally skilled tailoring staff in the back of the store and relayed this rather controversial order, noting the details in the store bookwork and adding the order to the account of this regular customer.

The proprietor returned to the main part of the store, and was delighted to see a discreet flashing light under the counter indicating that the front door staff had admitted more patrons into the store.

A large group of what looked like imperial nuns in tattered habits were now entering his exclusive establishment! What were the front door staff THINKING letting this common rabble in!

"Wait wait wait, not another step inside! Who "exactly" are you?," the proprietor insisted sternly.

The group of nuns paused timidly, and began saying such things as "I'm Sister Mary", "I'm Sister Brooke", and various other first names.

"I don't mean your names my dear ladies, I mean "who" are you?, Elegance Tailors has a very exclusive entry list, and we admit only those of proven high society," the proprietor insisted.

A Night Lord neophyte in the heraldry of a Sevenson then entered behind the group of nuns...

"Ah... Are you ladies with this Sevenson?," the proprietor pressed delicately.

The nuns all nodded uncertainly.

The proprietor ignored the nuns now and focused his attention on the only member of the group with any right to be here.

"Well met noble space marine, my name is Richard Muhammad, the owner and proprietor of this humble store." The proprietor introduced with a dashing bow.

"Hello..." The neophyte said taciturnly with an unusual accent in his testosterone deepened voice, saying nothing further.

"I do humbly beg your pardon honoured neophyte, but might I confirm that you are indeed a Sevenson?," Richard the proprietor politely pressed.

"My last name is Sevenson, yes," the mystery neophyte confirmed curtly.

""Which" of the Sevensons are you if I may ask, I confess that I do not recognise you," Richard continued pressing, making absolutely sure that he wasn't just letting riffraff in.

"Franklin Sevenson is my name, what is it to you?," the neophyte replied belligerently.

"Franklin, Franklin... Hmm, who are your parents, "if" I may be so bold as to enquire?," Richard continued undismayed.

"My mother is Wendy Sevenson and my father is Luke Sevenson..." The neophyte began.

"GRANDSON! Finally I get to meet you! Let your granddad give you a hug!" The rich Night Lord customer suddenly interrupted with joyful exclaim, and ran to give the surprised neophyte a hug.

"YOU! YOU are the one who sexually molested my mother as a little girl! You MONSTER!" The neophyte roared in outrage.

The neophyte was now brawling with the other customer in Richard's store! Their uncouth violence was making a frightful mess of the discerning merchandise!

"Be careful my lords, those items are expensive!" Richard frantically urged the two Night Lords as an entire rack of clothing was endangered!

(CRUNCH!)

Richard winced in dismay!

"Franklin stop fighting!" One of the nuns dominantly commanded.

Franklin stopped still as a statue, and offered no resistance as the other Night Lord roughed him up a bit for a moment before stopping.

Richard looked at the nuns nervously, he had seen Sevenson submission instincts before and easily saw that these nuns were the dominatrix lovers of this Franklin neophyte. Richard knew from painful experience just how dangerous a Sevenson Night Lord's dominatrix could be if slighted, as such women had absolute power over their Night Lord lovers.

Richard was now feeling fairly confident that this neophyte was who he said he was, as the infamous Champion Wendy Sevenson did indeed have a lost son named Franklin, and had recently successfully completed a lengthy mission to regain her long lost son, it all fitted in place. With Wendy's father now accepting the neophyte as his own grandson, Richard was not about to make a scene by questioning this identity.

Well, the exquisitely rich and highly placed Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson was certainly upper class enough to gain entrance to Elegance Tailors, and any biological son of hers automatically passed the entry requirements as well.

Richard dropped his earlier attitude towards Franklin, and became fawningly sycophantic towards him with extreme respect, (and just a little bit of snark).

"Welcome to Elegance Tailors honoured Franklin Sevenson, I take it that these excellent ladies are with you?," Richard gushed as soon as the two Night Lords calmed down enough to engage in conversation.

"These are my nuns, you shall not touch them," Franklin growled threateningly.

"Of course my lord, I would never dream of touching your, ah... "Nuns"." Richard reassured gushingly.

"So Franklin my boy, why is it that I have only just met you?, And why wasn't I invited to your wedding..." The grandfather asked awkwardly.

"Oh my," Richard mouthed quietly, sorry he didn't have popcorn right now.

"Because my father told me what you did to him and my mother! I haven't even met my grandmother either because of you!" Franklin spat with rage.

Richard looked from Night Lord to Night Lord, following the back and forth as though watching a ball game.

"You haven't?, But how can that be?, My wife mentioned meeting you on multiple occasions," the Night Lord asked in confusion.

"She has?, I have met so many family members since arriving here, maybe I did meet her without realising it?, What is her name?," Franklin asked nonplussed.

"My dear grandson, my wife your grandmother is the Sevenson Matriarch herself!"

"WHAT!?" Franklin and the entire group of nuns spluttered in disbelief.

"Why didn't anyone TELL me that my grandmother was that, that... DAEMON!? Oh by the Emperor this is terrible!" Franklin lamented in a voice that sounded sickened.

"Given your reaction I am beginning to suspect why nobody told you..." His grandfather noted quietly.

"This is HORRIBLE! I thought that daemon was a far distant relative, not my own only GRANDMOTHER!" Franklin balked and violently vomited all over Richard's pristine floor!

"I don't believe it, you are lying! I don't even know you! You could be anyone and just lying to me!" Franklin spat through his vomit.

Richard respectfully spoke up, "my lord Franklin, this "honourable" Night Lord here is Nathan Hornswoggle, husband of the Sevenson Matriarch, father of the exalted Wendy and Luke Sevenson, and paternal patriarch of the entire Sevenson dynasty. He is telling the truth."

"But but but, look at your armour! My father beats you up! You couldn't possibly be the husband of the Matriarch, she wouldn't allow such treatment to her own husband!" Franklin argued.

"You would really think so wouldn't you..." Nathan said sadly.

"One might..." Richard quipped very quietly.

"It doesn't make sense, why would she allow this to continue?," Franklin insisted.

"I am a child molester who personally molested every single one of her children back when she was a defenceless mortal woman... I am not exactly... Popular, in her good graces. Were I not her own husband then I fear she would likely kill me herself," Nathan confided with brutal honesty.

Franklin grimaced in disgust before Richard could say something fitting, but nodded bitterly in understanding at this reasonably plausible explanation. Richard let the uncomfortable silence hang.

"But wait, you said your last name is Hornswoggle, not Sevenson, so why doesn't the family bear your name?," Franklin asked suddenly.

"Well, mostly they don't take my last name because... I am a child molester who molested all my kids, and they disowned me to the point of dropping my name... I am not very popular..." Nathan mused sadly.

"You sicken me!" Franklin spat in disgust.

Nathan snarled with psychotic rage and began savagely beating Franklin up! The pair were knocking down displays, trampling clothes fallen on the floor, and bending and mangling the clothing racks! The priceless merchandise was being badly damaged in the melee!

"My Lord! Please be careful! You will destroy my store!" Richard pleaded the enraged Nathan.

"What?! Oh very well I will spare your store! See that my order is delivered on time!" Nathan barked and stormed out before he caused any more damage.

Franklin got to his feet, his face covered in blood but his wounds already healed, and bitterly dusted himself off. He had been no match for the massive fully grown Night Lord in power armour, and had been soundly defeated in the brawling.

The nuns fussed over their lover like overly protective mothers, and Richard's staff members quickly tidied up the aftermath of the brief fighting.

"So... What brings you here my lord?," Richard asked Franklin awkwardly once the store was completely in order.

"Violet told me to meet her here, she should have arrived by now. I don't know what is delaying her," Franklin explained, raising more questions in place of the one it answered.

"Violet?, Violet who?," Richard pressed delicately.

"Violet Smith my step sister, I am betrothed to marry her," Franklin announced defensively.

Richard raised an eyebrow aristocratically at this open admission of incest, but held his rapier wit to himself without commenting.

"So, Violet Smith, your betrothed, and also your... Step sister... To each his own my lord," Richard said drolly, unable to help himself any longer in the face of this obvious lack of class.

"Yes, Violet my betrothed. Her mother is the unholy daemon princess TigerLily," Franklin confessed distastefully.

"Ah, you mean THAT Violet Smith! The commoner mutant "waif" that the royal Wendy Sevenson raised as her own daughter and... Elevated, above her natural status in life... I am familiar with the particular... Ah, "young lady", that you speak of," Richard said, fighting hard to keep the distain from his voice.

Franklin looked moronically confused but nodded uncertainly like a complete commoner.

"So Violet is meeting you here. To purchase clothing perchance?," Richard asked suavely.

"The entire bridal party is heading here to buy wedding clothes. The old wedding clothes were eaten by TigerLily's filthy alien pet "Chappie" the tyranid!" Franklin explained with obvious bitterness.

Richard recoiled.

"My word! You are not bringing that loathsome creature Chappie anywhere near this store I hope!" Richard ejaculated in horror.

(Author's note, stop laughing, an "ejaculation" has an alternative meaning that describes the act of speaking words very spontaneously as in a sudden outburst. In Sherlock Holmes one of the male characters ejaculated from a window at the people outside, and another character was awoken by a sudden ejaculation. *Snickers* (to those who picked up the reference here, yes I learned this from QI))

"No, TigerLily has taken the filthy abomination away somewhere with her," One of the nuns reassured him.

"Far away I can only hope, that corpulent gourmandiser has devoured many a clothing establishment completely out of business." Richard replied disapprovingly.

"Gourmandiser?," Franklin asked confused.

"It's called a "vocabulary" my lord," Richard quipped dryly.

"I think that "gourmandiser" means alien?," one of the nuns quite incorrectly suggested.

"Oh my word," Richard drawled in very subtly condescending amusement.

"A gourmandiser is one who routinely eats to excess, A "glutton" my lord and ladies," Richard lectured the uncouth barbarians.

"Perhaps later my lord would be interested to learn the secrets of making fire?," Richard offered wittily.

The group of commoners merely blinked in confusion.

"Never mind my lord and ladies, come, there are some seats over here, you can sit as you await your unpunctual companions," Richard directed them, eyes twinkling with cheeky charm.

The group of lower orders sat down as directed in a large collection of luxurious velvet chairs, and Richard returned to his counter, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Richard pottered about with various petty tasks for maybe five minutes, when the light under his counter flashed once more, indicating the admission of yet more customers.

An entire aviary of Clan Muhammad bird mutants filed into the store, and Richard minced over to greet them.

"Ah, may I offer any of you fine ladies a cracker?," Richard drawled cheekily.

The group of avian ladies squawked with laughter at his pure cheek and flicked their wrists at his playful mischief.

"Oh distant cousin Richard, you are too much," one of the feathered ladies giggled.

"Ahem, "very" distant cousin. Our family tree may bear the same trunk, but some of us became tall elegant branches... Whilst others became grubby roots down in the muck and dirt," Richard amended with charmingly executed haughtiness.

The bird mutants all laughed uproariously and commended his wit.

The entire vast "Muhammad" family line in the Sevenson Night Lord entourage could trace their ancestry back thousands of years, all the way to the depraved Night Lord chaos sorcerer Vladimir Muhammad, a madman who had deliberately fathered children to provide himself with living test subjects for his unnatural experiments.

Those children who survived had bred, creating generations of descendants in an ever growing family tree. Some lines of descendants had risen to sophistication... Others had gone in the other direction.

The telepathic bird mutants all snorted with laughter at his thoughts.

"You love us, admit it," one of the bird mutants accused him mischievously.

"I would rather die," Richard drawled drolly.

The birds were once again in a fit of giggles.

"Violet," Franklin called, clomping over.

"The esteemed Lord Barbarian approaches," Richard drawled softly.

The bird ladies erupted into fresh titters.

The two groups combined into one at this point, and the bird mutants produced a bruise colour haired, deranged looking, gagged nun in a metal pillory from amongst their ranks.

"Sister Superior Clementine!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you brought a table. Over there is a good spot for it," Richard observed facetiously, but the group ignored him.

"You can have her back, DON'T bring her next time," the birds scolded Franklin.

"Oh dear, did she pee on the mat or something?," Richard quipped.

The birds were once again giggling with laughter.

"(Sigh), well I "guess" I shall offer you feathered friends the family discount, just promise to stop telling people we are in any way related," Richard allowed indulgently, earning himself a happy hug from several of the avian guests.

***...


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103(orphan)

Chappie the pet tyranid zoanthrope hissed contentedly as he lay bloated on top of 50 thousand tonnes of dried seaweed inside a massive silo.

Beneath him was piled more food than he could possibly eat in less than at least a few DAYS! He was in heaven, this is what contentment felt like.

Chappie sighed in pure bliss and lazily chewed on another huge mouthful of seaweed. His digestive system couldn't work any faster, and Chappie was forced to eat very very slowly to fill his stomach only as quickly as possible without vomiting.

To keep Chappie out of mischief for the next few days, TigerLily had used a strange human thing called "money" to somehow acquire this huge wonderful silo full of food, and had deposited the delighted Chappie inside it.

For as long as this food lasted, Chappie would never ever leave this silo, he needed no lock or chain to hold him prisoner inside it, as his own eternal hunger would lock him in place more securely than any mortal lock could.

Chappie was just so HAPPY! TigerLily was the best thing in his long life, a creature that gave him FOOD!

With Chappie cheerfully distracted by this huge mountain of food, he wouldn't be going anywhere near this "wedding" that the humanoids were so interested in, letting the humans have their silly ceremony without any Chappie related interruptions. TigerLily really was a genius.

Chappie did a huge shit on the seaweed behind him, and lazily munched on the seaweed in front of him. He didn't even bother to move, just laying there letting the food slide straight into his mouth with the aid of gravity.

This really was the life.

Chappie felt sleepy and dozed lightly in his mountain of food. He didn't even stop eating in his sleep, munching away on seaweed as he snored contentedly.

For a few hours Chappie napped in perfect comfort on his hoard of food, completely at peace.

Without warning his extremely sensitive tyranid nose detected a smell that partially woke him up, a comforting smell, hauntingly familiar, a smell that instinctively promised him safety and nurture. What was causing this smell?

Chappie slightly opened an eyelid and a few moments later he heard footsteps and whispered talking on the roof of his silo.

A large trapdoor on the top of the silo opened with a loud creak, and the infrared light of humanoid body heat flooded into the silo, this spectrum being visible to Chappie's highly evolved eyesight.

The comforting smell was stronger than ever now, and Chappie instinctively relaxed, this smell was the smell of perfect safety and tranquility.

A gaggle of humans dropped down into the silo with the aid of an internal ladder, and stood before Chappie on the pile of silage.

Chappie sniffed at the humans suspiciously, and smelt that wonderful familiar smell! These creatures might look like humans, but they smelled like something else... What was that familiar smell?

"Oh alien overlord, we worship you! Holy zoanthrope of our glorious hive fleet Leviathan, you are MAJESTIC!" The humans moaned in religious awe and grovelled before Chappie in fanatical worship.

Chappie was very slightly interested in the strange behaviour of these strange smelling humans, but mostly he just resumed eating, largely indifferent to their presence and antics.

"Come with us sacred one, come meet our holy genestealer broodfather," the humans urged Chappie expectantly.

Chappie indifferently ignored the humans and just kept eating, he had no intention of going anywhere while this food remained.

"Um, divine overlord?," the humans asked uncertainly as Chappie continued to ignore them.

The silence stretched on, broken only by Chappie's chewing sounds.

"Maybe the holy zoanthrope doesn't understand us?," one of the humans suggested to his fellows.

Chappie understood the humans perfectly, he was merely not motivated to expend the energy needed to communicate when he already had food. Chappie had no concept of social awkwardness, conversation decorum not being particularly high on the list of priorities when the Norn Queens designed zoanthropes.

Chappie paused to do a massive shit, and then continued eating in silence.

"You... Zoanthrope... We... Friends..." One of the humans attempted to communicate with the aid of wild gesticulations.

Chappie continued chewing.

"You... Come... With us," the human continued.

Chappie had no intention of going anywhere.

The awkward silence continued.

"This isn't working. The sacred zoanthrope clearly doesn't understand us," another human complained.

"But the holy one hasn't attacked us either, he can sense that we are on the same side. Maybe if we walk he will just follow us?"

Chappie indifferently watched the humans climb the ladder out of the silo, and continued eating lazily.

The humans were frantically gesturing and calling to Chappie from the top of the silo now. Chappie closed his eyes, desiring to continue napping.

The humans were soon back, and this time they went right up to Chappie.

Chappie felt very relaxed by the comforting smell of these humans, and did not react when the humans hesitantly touched him.

"Maybe we can carry the sacred holy one?," one human suggested.

Chappie hissed slightly at this, not liking this suggestion.

"Help me lift"

Chappie continued eating, relaxing his entire weight down into the seaweed to make himself as difficult to lift as possible.

The humans were all huffing and struggling to lift Chappie now, without much success.

"I got his tail up"

"Never mind the tail, what about his holiness' head?"

The humans continued to try futilely to lift the nearly one ton zoanthrope, and Chappie continued eating seaweed and ignoring them.

The humans seemed to grow discouraged after a while and left.

Chappie kept eating and had another nap.

***...

Chappie was extremely irritated when his entire mountain of food suddenly started tumbling down the silo under him! His FOOD!

Chappie and the seaweed tumbled down further and further! What was happening?

Chappie and his food slipped out a huge hole sawn into the side of the bottom of the silo, and he sprawled indignantly onto a pile of dried seaweed on the ground outside the silo.

Chappie gazed around angrily, seeing the entire landscape in the deep red hues of infrared. He was currently at the base of the now-empty silo, in one of the waterfront dockyard cargo storage areas of the island.

The immediate area was currently deserted of any dock workers, but was currently crowded with a much bigger group of the strange humans from before.

Chappie hissed angrily and chomped on his food jealously, afraid of it being stolen from him.

The entire crowd was now bowing down before Chappie in worship!

Chappie was highly provoked, but the comforting smell was extremely soothing to his instincts, and after a few more moments he began to calm down despite himself. Within minutes he was completely calm.

The entire crowd of comforting smelling humans was gathered closely around him now, touching him even, but Chappie continued to eat indifferently from his pile of seaweed. Chappie could smell ropes all around him.

"One, two, THREE!"

Chappie was suddenly lifted up in a tangle of ropes!

Chappie hissed viciously and struggled in his bonds, what were these humans DOING!

"Please be at peace sacred overlord!" The humans urged Chappie as he went berserk in their hold.

Chappie's brain implants prevented him from using violence against these humans, and he just berserkly bucked and thrashed and hissed in their grasp, not liking this at all.

The humans were carrying him away from his FOOD!

"Feed Me!" Chappie angrily psychically hissed in their minds.

"He speaks?, YES MASTER! We will feed you as soon as possible!" The humans agreed eagerly.

Chappie looked expectantly at his pile of seaweed, but the humans were carrying him away from the food!

"Feed Me!" Chappie demanded again.

The humans agreed and carried him away even faster!

Chappie was manhandled onto a crude homemade plastic raft that was tethered floating in a nearby seawater canal. Chappie sniffed eagerly for food but found none!

The humans untied the raft and used long metal bars to push against the bottom of the canal to move the raft, making slow but steady progress as Chappie had a hungry tantrum of hissing and snarling.

The canal soon disappeared below ground as the land sloped up, and continued as a covered tunnel from then onwards, flowing deep into the island to presumably provide desalination water, cooling water and drainage.

The canal soon began branching innumerable times, apparently providing water to many different districts in a vast maze-like network, and the humans seemed to know what route to take.

The raft passed many small piers and doorways as it got deeper and deeper into the island, and on many ledges and piers and other surfaces reclined mutant pale white 6 breasted mermaid creatures with tails like long white eels.

The semi-intelligent mermaid creatures mostly ignored the raft, with a few splashing below the water, startled by their presence. The things were indigenous to Dark Tropic, or at least had lived here ever since humans colonised the planet thousands of years ago. Chappie wondered what the mermaids ate, hoping to find some of it for himself, probably something out at sea he guessed glumly.

Apart from the surprisingly numerous mermaids they saw not a soul, and the deeper in they got, the more numerous the mermaids became until the water was thick with them. Chappie could now see huge crèches of mermaid young being suckled by their mothers on maintenance walkways and other flat surfaces next to the water, these deep canal tunnels were apparently where they came to breed.

The raft came to rest against a mermaid choked pier, and the mermaids splashed away like pale eels, being timid and not very intelligent creatures.

The truculent Chappie was carried onto the pier and into a maintenance doorway full of rusty pipes.

Chappie was carried through a bewildering array of tunnels full of old plumbing, and into a strange community of even more of the comforting smelling humans.

Chappie was placed on the floor in the middle of a massive crowded room, and wasted no time in eating his ropes as strange humans scurried about.

Ropes now eaten, Chappie levitated above the ground and sniffed the air for food.

Chappie immediately smelled a dead mermaid infant carcass back out by the subterranean canal, and simply left without a word towards the carcass.

"Come back Lord! Where are you going?!" One of the humans shouted in alarm.

Chappie ignored the protests and simply followed the smell through the maze of maintenance tunnels, desiring only to eat.

The humans were chasing after him now, and Chappie floated faster to evade them.

Chappie came out on the pier beside the canal, spooking scores of mermaids into fleeing with a loud splash. He looked around eagerly, seeing everything in the deep crimson light of ambient infrared heat.

Chappie saw a mermaid female on the far end of the pier, weeping in sadness over a dead baby mermaid in her arms that was presumably her own child, killed by some childhood infection due to being a semi intelligent animal without access to medicine.

Chappie gleefully floated over to the mermaid, and happily bit off the dead infant's head with a single bite. So yummy!

The mermaid screamed shrilly in horror, and Chappie bit another huge chunk out of her dead baby.

The mermaid wept bitterly as Chappie ate the entire dead baby, and Chappie followed up his meal by licking the dried breastmilk from her six bulging mammary glands. The mermaid was still weeping brokenly when Chappie shamelessly began to suckle greedily on her milk glands...

"Holy zoanthrope, here is some food..."

Chappie tore around eagerly.

One of the humans was holding a metal stick with a dead fish hanging off the end of it on a short string!

Chappie floated over eagerly.

The fish was almost in reach...

The fish suddenly moved away!

Chappie chased after the dangling fish, the humans were carrying the stick away from him!

Chappie frantically pursued the escaping food, snapping his jaws at it only to miss each bite!

The chase continued, the humans were running at top speed with Chappie in hot pursuit.

A sturdy metal open door was ahead.

The human hurled the fish through the open doorway!

Chappie raced through the doorway after the fish.

Chappie ate his fish with hungry abandon.

(SLAM!)

Chappie turned around to see the strong metal door firmly shut behind him...

Chappie sniffed at his surroundings, he was in a room containing rattling rusty metal machinery and many rusty pipes. The room had plentiful maintenance crawl holes that Chappie couldn't fit down, but had only one doorway big enough for Chappie, the one he had entered through.

Chappie sniffed all around but found no food in this room. He moved to the door.

Chappie knew how to open doors, and wrapped the tip of his flexible tail around the door handle, trying to open it. The door was locked!

Chappie drew on the power of the warp, and hurled a blazing hot psychic bolt at the door...

Arcane runes glowed brightly all over the door and the energy fizzled out harmlessly!

Chappie raged and hurled psychic bolts at every part of the room, but these were all warded with protective runes too!

Chappie examined the runic spell craft curiously, and immediately recognised it as the work of a genestealer magus, a type of highly psychic genestealer hybrid. The runes were intensely powerful, Chappie could possibly overpower them with a lot of effort, but he was FAR too lazy for that.

"Food for you..." A sinister hissing voice suddenly said from an overhead crawl hole in the ceiling.

Chappie looked up eagerly, and saw an entire wheelbarrow full of algae-bread loaves being tipped down into the room from above!

Chappie hissed with delight and greedily gobbled up the delicious food.

While he was distracted by his meal he heard the door open briefly and then close again. Chappie finished eating before turning around to investigate.

Before him stood an extremely fat genestealer, blazing with psychic energy, and by its side stood a skinny genestealer hybrid with a staff, also powerfully psychic. Chappie immediately recognised the fat one as a genestealer patriarch brood father, and the skinny one as a genestealer magus.

"Magnificent!" The magus said in worshipful awe.

"Feed me," Chappie replied simply.

The brood father said nothing, but a storm of psychic energy was emanating from him at Chappie, trying to form a hive mind synapse connection with him.

Chappie had had his own synapse organ surgically removed long ago by TigerLily, and merely ignored the attempted interface, much to the apparent confusion of the brood father.

The brood father looked at the magus, and the magus sniffed Chappie carefully.

"This zoanthrope is indeed from hive fleet Leviathan, same as us holy patriarch. I cannot explain why this zoanthrope is not cooperating with you," the magus informed the brood father.

"Feed me," Chappie repeated, not even slightly interested in these fellow tyranids.

"Yes I think you are correct brood father, this holy zoanthrope has suffered brain injuries. But perhaps this holy zoanthrope can still be used to breed more of it's kind?," the magus said.

The brood father looked at the magus.

"I don't know, do you know how zoanthropes reproduce?," the Magus asked the brood father.

The brood father shrugged uncertainly.

"The Dark Tropic Zoo has another holy zoanthrope, we could rescue it and breed the two together," the magus suggested.

The brood father nodded uncertainly and clicked his fingers.

More food dropped down into the room, distracting Chappie as the door opened and closed again. When he finished eating, the pair of genestealers were gone.

***...

Chappie was sleeping grouchily in his rusty locked room. The humans had been in and out many times over the past few hours, setting up monitor screens to "entertain" Chappie as well as a few other completely unnecessary electrical appliances.

Chappie was extremely annoyed by his kidnapping, he had just wanted to be left alone in his food silo, not be abducted by this overly enthusiastic genestealer cult!

Without his synapse organ Chappie felt no sense of loyalty to other tyranids. His instincts did at least make him not want to attack anything that smelled like a member of his own hive fleet, not that he could anyway with his brain implants.

Chappie eagerly awoke as more food dropped into his room, the humans were dropping a never ending trickle of food into the room! Yes!

The door opened behind him and stayed open, but the food kept falling so Chappie didn't leave.

Chappie was suddenly barged aside by what was unmistakably a second zoanthrope! It was stealing his FOOD!

The door slammed shut and the pair of zoanthropes hissed viciously at each other, psychic powers blazing threateningly.

The newcomer was physically identical to Chappie except without any brain implants, and had a cranium brand that read "property of Dark Tropic Zoo". This new zoanthrope lacked any implants to prevent it from killing Chappie!

The two zoanthropes sniffed at each other as they viciously hissed, if they were not from the same hive fleet then they would be instinctively compelled to kill each other on sight.

Chappie smelled the reassuring smell of his own hive fleet Leviathan. What a relief!

The pair of zoanthropes calmed down at the mutually reassuring smell of each other, and instead began harmlessly squabbling over the remaining food. Both were instinctively motivated not to be hostile to each other, and would not harm each other beyond a bit of squabbling.

The food was soon gone and Chappie felt extremely comfortable in the presence of this fellow zoanthrope. He lay down lazily on the floor as the new zoanthrope futilely attempted to escape the room. After a while the newcomer floated over and snuggled against Chappie to rest.

Chappie was surprised by how comfortable he felt right now snuggled against this zoanthrope, he felt really REALLY comfortable.

Chappie sniffed at the reassuring smell of the zoanthrope, and inspected it psychically.

He immediately noticed that this zoanthrope had also had it's synapse organ removed, presumably by the zoo to prevent the highly intelligent hive mind from controlling a zoanthrope inside the zoo. This zoanthrope was merely following it's own instinctive behaviour same as Chappie.

Chappie became vaguely aware of genestealer hybrids gazing eagerly at him from every crawl hole, they looked like they were expecting something to happen.

"Breed... Breed..." The genestealer hybrids began to hiss at him.

Chappie merely fell asleep.

***...

Chappie and his companion were sleeping soundly when an awful noise woke them up.

"Romance! Oh Romance, do you feel the romance," a chorus of humans were singing in unison.

The two zoanthropes hissed in irritation, confused and annoyed by this bizarre awakening.

"...Kiss her lips, feel the romance..."

What the hell were these humans doing?!

The singing went on and on until the two zoanthropes were snarling loudly in annoyance.

"This isn't working. Try something else." One of the distant humans said loudly.

There was a brief pause, and then bouquets of flowers began dropping into the room!

The pair of monstrous tyranids hissed in delight and gobbled up the yummy flowers hungrily. So yummy!

"This isn't working! The holy ones are simply eating the flowers!"

There was a long pause.

The monitors flicked on, showing footage of humans copulating to the sound of terrible music?, What was going on here?

"Do that to each other," a human told them expectantly.

Chappie got curious and looked the other zoanthrope up and down. The humans might feed him if he tried?

Chappie approached the other zoanthrope, and wrapped his long tail around the body of the other zoanthrope, getting no reaction from the other.

Chappie studied the monitor footage very carefully, and then looked down at the anatomy of himself and the other zoanthrope. How would this even work?

Chappie curiously put his poo hole against the poo hole of the other zoanthrope. Was this right?

It didn't feel right.

Chappie searched again, he didn't seem to have a second hole down there?

Chappie tried in vain to copulate without actually having any reproductive organs...

Zoanthropes were completely asexual and sterile, they could only be born out of the ovipositor of one of the bloated tyranid norn queens that bred all the more advanced types of tyranids...

Chappie wanted food though, so he put on an extremely loud and convincing act until the humans fed him generously in reward.

The two completely sterile zoanthropes ate their food eagerly, so yummy!

***...


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104(orphan)

(Author's note, interesting suggestion about Franklin battling the brood father. To be honest this story already has such a huge body count that I was actively trying to tone down the violence haha. With my daughter sleeping a bit better recently I have found more spare time to write, so am making the most of it to write some chapters. I will try to work your idea into the story. Anyone else who has suggestions please let me know, I love reviews and general feedback.)

Mortals and daemonettes were fucking passionately in a giant sweaty orgy all along the streets in the utter darkness of the daemon world Dark Tropic.

None of the humans could see a thing in the inky blackness, but none of them really needed to see, guided solely by touch as they penetrated each other or were themselves penetrated.

The vast majority of the entire planet technically worshipped chaos undivided, but undivided included the worship of Slaanesh. Dark Tropic was ruled by the Slaanesh Daemon Princess the Sevenson Matriarch, and the local laws heavily incentivised the locals to worship Slaanesh above the other 3 gods.

The planet was a wall to wall fuck fest at any given moment, but not always in the same location. The huge anonymous orgies tended to slowly migrate through the streets, as new mortals arrived to join and others left to find water and food, resulting in a completely random "creep" in completely random directions over time.

Entire divisions of Slaanesh daemons frolicked in the dark streets, summoned from the warp in multitudes by this eternal sexual excess, and these daemons enthusiastically joined in with the creeping orgies.

Slaanesh worshipping chaos civilian and former imperial navy rating Sigmund Smith moaned loudly, as he penetrated something with breasts and a vagina in the dark.

Sigmund was naked and couldn't see a thing, he liked that he couldn't see a thing. Sigmund imagined that every woman he fucked in the dark was young, gorgeous, and completely human. The darkness let him be blissfully unaware if any of them were disturbing mutant things.

Yes, no mutants here, just gorgeous young women in the dark. Sigmund hated mutants, always had.

Sigmund groaned in ecstasy as he came hard inside the mystery woman, and pulled out of her to recover his stamina. He was covered in sweat, and the balmy humid air wasn't helping.

All around him were naked bodies and the sounds of the orgy. Hands of strangers were feeling around everywhere in the dark, feeling him all over to determine his sex in the darkness.

Sigmund made a point of laying on his back to protect his backside from unwanted sodomy, and lay catching his strength as the orgy continued.

Hands touched his penis, and a moment later something with a vagina was straddling his lap, guiding his penis inside her.

Sigmund didn't mind this at all, and just lay relaxedly letting the female on top do all the work as he cooled down in the warm ocean breeze.

Sigmund had no idea what time it was, he was essentially homeless despite owning a home, and spent almost every waking moment having casual sex in orgies, stopping only to eat, drink, toilet, sleep, and occasionally wash himself.

Food and water was completely free to citizens on Dark Tropic, at least basic food at any rate, healthcare for sexual and other diseases was free, and free public bathing facilities were widely available everywhere. A person could just have sex all day everyday for years at a time without worrying about basic survival.

Sigmund generally slept wherever on the ground, usually falling unconscious while penetrating a woman, and had little knowledge of the general passage of time.

Sigmund messily orgasmed, and decided to seek food and water before continuing. He checked for the direction of the wind and the heat of the overhead lava pipe to get his general bearings, and crawled very carefully through the orgy with the aid of touch.

After only a few unwanted sodomies in the dark, Sigmund felt his way to the entrance doorway of one of the nearby buildings, and entered cautiously to use a water faucet and maybe steal some food or at least get directions to free food services.

Very dim light met his dilated eyes inside, but to his dark accustomed eyes the light seemed bright as day, making him squint for a moment before adjusting to it.

This building seemed strangely uninhabited for a building on Dark Tropic, and further inside he could hear the sound of a buzzing electric blade and chanting praising Nurgle.

Sigmund superstitiously prayed to Slaanesh to protect him from diseases, absentmindedly making the sign of the Emperor with his hands despite worshipping a chaos god now.

Sigmund was a former Emperor worshipping puritan, and when he converted to worship Slaanesh he had not bothered to learn any new theology, merely changing the name of the god he prayed to and having more sex than before. His old religious superstitions were largely unchanged due to this lack of reflection, and he could easily pass for an Emperor worshipper in general conversation.

Sigmund was nervous but curious, and crept forward to see what was going on with the chanting and electric buzzing.

He peeked through a doorway into a large room, and saw a group of horrific Nurgle cultists gathered in a circle around the base of a huge vertical glass pipe whose inside was caked with thick gore.

The sounds of a giant electric circular blade buzzed loudly inside the gore obscured bottom of the glass pipe, and around the base of the pipe the floor was painted with all sorts of arcane symbols and circles sacred to Nurgle.

Without warning a vast swarm of tyranid hormagaunts tumbled down the pipe in free fall!

(GRIND!)

Fresh gore sprayed all over the inside of the tube, making Sigmund cry out in shock!

The cadaverous Nurgle cultists turned at the cry, and peered at Sigmund, curious rather than hostile.

Sigmund grinned sheepishly and made to back away.

"Sigmund?," a skeletal Nurgle plague zombie rasped in recognition.

"Um, yes..." Sigmund confirmed hesitantly to the rotting zombie.

"It's me! I haven't seen you in AGES!" The zombie gushed enthusiastically.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you again?," Sigmund asked uncertainly.

"It's me, Rat Abernathy." The zombie reminded him happily.

"Oh YOU! The plague zombie Wendy knows." Sigmund exclaimed in recognition.

"I'm not a zombie I'm a PERSON! How dare you! Do I LOOK like a zombie to you?! Huh?!" Rat erupted indignantly.

Sigmund looked the reeking skeletal dead looking woman up and down, noting her horrifically burned dead looking skin, thin strands of grey hair from her mostly bald head, decaying bionic eyes that let her see, and noticeable ridiculously large breast implants that looked completely out of place on this dead looking creature.

"Um, I'm sorry, you look fine," Sigmund lied fearfully.

"(Gurgling sigh), It is forgiven, I just get triggered by that word." Rat reconciled.

Sigmund nodded carefully.

"So... What brings you here?," Rat asked, breaking the tension.

"I was actually looking for food and water..."

"Ah, we have plenty of food and water to share," Rat offered, gesturing over to a reeking pile of mouldering food and a cauldron of vile scummy water.

"Um, I, I, never mind, I am honestly not hungry or thirsty anymore..."

"Oh I insist!"

"Um, what is this place?," Sigmund quickly changed the subject.

"Oh this?, This building is a tyranid farm, it breeds hormagaunts as sacrificial souls. Look look, more are falling down!" Rat explained cheerfully.

(GRIND!)

"Hundreds are bred every minute, they grow up to adults in only 2 hours. They lay lots of eggs and then get dropped in the blender at the bottom of this pipe here. The eggs then hatch and repeat the process."

"Look look, this circle thing on the floor around the blender blades is a sacrificial circle. Anything that dies in the circle, it's soul goes straight to Nurgle!"

"We are keeping the ritual going on behalf of the Sevenson Matriarch, this tyranid soul farm used to sacrifice only to Slaanesh, but now it is paying off the soul debt to Nurgle after Lavender Furnace. The planet has thousands of farms like this paying Nurgle at the moment."

Sigmund nodded politely.

"Oh that reminds me, your daughter Violet has been looking everywhere for you!" Rat suddenly announced.

Sigmund cringed at this mention of his unholy mutant witch of a daughter, he didn't like to be reminded that an unclean mutant had sprung from his own loins.

"I haven't seen her recently..." Sigmund said carefully.

"Well she is looking for you, you need to go see her, she is getting married," Rat adamantly insisted.

"Violet is getting married?," Sigmund asked in surprise.

"Yes, and you need to be at the wedding, nobody could find you for her first wedding attempt, she can't get married without you there!" Rat scolded him in a croaking voice.

Sigmund was shocked.

"Her wedding day was canceled because I wasn't there?!" Sigmund exclaimed mortified.

"Um, well also because Chappie ran amok and ruined the wedding venue..." Rat said sadly.

Sigmund flinched at the name of his ex-wife TigerLily's accursed pet. He didn't want to be anywhere near that viciously hungry thing!

"Um, ok, I will find Violet. Actually can you call her to come here now?"

(BANG!)

"What was that?"

"(Hiss!) Come brothers! Let us liberate our tyranid comrades!" A hissing inhuman voice loudly shouted from another part of the building.

Explosions and gunfire was now echoing throughout the building!

"Someone is stealing Nurgle's offerings!" Rat exclaimed indignantly and pulled out a rusty corroded laspistol from her decaying clothing.

The Nurgle cultists all pulled out weapons and shambled slowly in the direction of the sounds of mayhem.

Sigmund was unarmed and stark naked, and decided that he didn't really want to be here right now.

He ran away with all his might and fled the building.

He tripped over the orgy outside, and frantically clambered blindly over the writhing bodies, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Gunfire and explosions sounded deafeningly loudly from the building behind him, and the noise disrupted the orgy, making everyone stand up and mill about!

The vicious demonic hissing of multitudes of Slaanesh daemons filled the air, and Sigmund was suddenly barged aside by a huge stampede of fiends and daemonette cavalry charging towards the building.

Sigmund huddled in a ball on the ground as he was almost trampled by this vast demonic stampede, and the sounds of terrible violence sounded from the direction of the building in the utter darkness.

(Loud tyranid hissing)

(Screaming and mayhem)

Sigmund couldn't see a thing, and blundered terrified through the milling crowd.

Behind him was the sounds of hormagaunts loose in the crowd and people screaming as they died!

The hormagaunts were out of their cages and murdering the blinded crowd in a brutal rampage!

Sigmund couldn't see anything! The crowd was jolting him in all directions!

Sigmund ran for dear life, unsure what dangers were around him in the dark!

The hormagaunts could see clearly in the dark but Sigmund couldn't!

More daemons knocked him over in the dark, he could hear them fighting with the hormagaunts close behind him!

Sigmund slammed into the railing of a subway ramp!

Sigmund blindly vaulted over the railing in the complete darkness!

He was falling!

Sigmund landed awkwardly on the heads of a crowd of people, knocking the wind out of himself.

Sigmund gasped for breath as he followed the crowd further down the entrance ramp.

Light was up ahead.

The crowd ran screaming into the dimly lit subway shopping area, fleeing in the direction of the platforms.

Beside him was mutants and heretics and other lost damned wretches, most of them naked and all fleeing for their lives.

The crowd split up heading towards different platforms at random, Sigmund ran on towards one of the emptier platforms.

He sprinted onto the platform, running the entire length to the end as a massive surge of people followed behind him.

The trains came very regularly on Dark Tropic, it wouldn't take long.

The platform was rapidly filling with screaming people, the crowd was jostling so much that people were falling onto the tracks!

Sigmund couldn't see a thing through the crowd now, pressed against the middle of the far wall of the platform by a dense mass of people.

The sounds of a train approached.

People screamed from the tracks...

(SPLAT!)

The train was at the platform now!

The crowd surged into the train, and Sigmund pushed and shoved to get inside!

The crowd stopped moving, the train was full!

Sigmund wailed in horror as the train left without him!

The platform was STILL crowded with screaming people.

The wait continued...

Another train was approaching from the other side of the platform!

Sigmund pushed and shoved through the crowd, and was right in front of a door when the train stopped.

Sigmund ran onto the train and took the first seat he found, next to a window.

The train doors closed and they were away!

Looking out the window Sigmund could see screaming people on the platform. Just before the train left view he saw hormagaunts entering the platform to attack the doomed crowd!

Sigmund sighed in relief as the train sped on, that had been a close call!

***...

Slaaneshi Chaos Sorceress Violet Smith was tied to a chair in her own home, laughing hysterically from Franklin's touch, pleading for mercy as he probed and squeezed her body in punishment for today's sins.

Violet was in absolute hell, but she was also absolutely wet as fuck...

Despite the events of the aborted wedding (and all conventional wisdom), Violet was STILL engaged to marry Franklin in the extremely near future, and the mere thought of being Franklin's highly submissive wife made Violet wet as wet could be!

Violet cackled uncontrollably from his touch, tickled nearly to tears as she bucked and thrashed in her chair. She felt thrills of submissive fear towards Franklin, terrified of him but yearning for more regardless.

Violet howled with fresh peals of laughter, and wet herself very heavily!

Franklin still didn't stop!

"Please Master! It TICKLES!" Violet begged.

"Don't make me double your punishment!" Franklin reprimanded her sternly.

Violet groaned in submissive bliss at this threat, fountaining with wetness, and tried to finger herself.

Franklin snarled and grabbed both her wrists together in one of his massive strong hands, holding her arms defenceless above her head, her body now totally vulnerable! YES!

Violet screamed as his other hand squeezed and probed her completely helpless belly, sending her into convulsions of intense sensations, to the delight of her cruel god Slaanesh.

Violet was a laughing, utterly aroused wet mess under her fiancé's merciless domination, yearning to be fucked right now.

Oh why couldn't the wedding come already so he would fuck her brains out!

Violet was catatonic with laughter when one of her many female bird mutant cousins hesitantly entered the room wearing ridiculously cute bright pink girly pyjamas.

Ever since the loss of their casino home, the vast Clan Muhammad had been squatting in the homes of every bird mutant relative who had the room for them, including Violet who was currently hosting a small platoon's worth of these suddenly homeless relatives.

"So sorry to disturb your kinky game, but your father is in the front of the house crying in the first ghost room..." the cousin informed her.

"Hajsnip hajsnip, Franklin I said hajsnip!" Violet shrieked the safe word.

Franklin reluctantly stopped tickling her, and the nuns chaperoning their "date" helped to untie Violet.

"I need to change my clothes, can you go and get him?," Violet fretted, looking at her urine soaked clothes.

"Me?, I'm not dressed to receive," the pyjama clad bird mutant complained.

"(Sigh), fine. I will just get changed first," Violet conceded with a sigh.

Violet quickly got cleaned up and changed into a clean black leather dominatrix outfit, and ran barefoot on her bird feet in the direction of the haunted front section of her home.

Violet drew on the power of the warp, and spoke filthy forbidden words of power as she jogged, binding the many ghosts and spirits to her dark malevolent will with fiery burning sorcery of blackest evil.

The many ghosts all shrieked in hellish agony and horror, as the horrifically powerful spell craft of their necromancer master gripped hold and bound them to her will.

Violet focused her will on the wretched wailing ghosts, and the ghosts all disappeared out of view into the walls and floor out of sight, bound and gagged with insubstantial chains of pink fire inside the layers of thick stone where they could not touch anyone.

Violet ran bouncily through the usually haunted rooms without a ghost in sight, her witch sight seeing them bound securely out of harms way in the various stone surfaces, but Violet choosing to ignore this.

Violet psychically sensed a terrified mortal soul up ahead, and turned a corner to find her father Sigmund Smith, stark naked and sitting trembling in a huge puddle of fear induced piss and shit.

"Father!" Violet greeted him warmly.

"A ghost! There was a ghost!" Her father babbled in fright, half insane with fear and adrenaline.

"It's ok father, the ghost is gone now," Violet reassured him.

"No no, it is here somewhere! The ghost was right here!" Her father babbled.

"I drove the ghost away with my witchcraft, it is gone," Violet reassured him.

(Witchcraft! That's almost worse than the ghost!) Violet telepathically sensed her father thinking.

Violet sighed softly and tried to get her father composed enough to walk with her.

(Run away before the ghost returns, don't get trapped inside this unholy place!)

"FATHER! The ghost is GONE! I can bring it back right now if you don't stop this," Violet scolded her cowardly father.

Her father squeaked in fright and ran to her, clinging against her waist for dear life down on his knees.

"Oh father, it's ok, just come with me," Violet sighed.

(I must appease my unclean mutant spawn or she will kill me!)

"FATHER!" Violet protested in outrage.

(The mutant thing will KILL me!)

"The mutant thing can read your mind father," Violet said irritably.

(FUCK!)

"I'm not going to kill you father, just calm down and come with me. I will get you cleaned up and clothed," Violet reassured with a tired sigh.

(What is she WEARING! She looks like a kinky prostitute! Better not say anything about it.)

"What's wrong with my outfit?, Nothing is showing is it?," Violet asked self consciously.

(Shit! She read my mind again!)

Violet shyly made a point of pulling up her cleavage and pulling down the hem of her black leather miniskirt.

(Don't think anything, don't think anything.)

"Come father, let's get you cleaned up," Violet soothed him.

(Ugh those bird feet! Why can't she just be NORMAL!)

Violet hung her head and died a little inside at her father's disapproval.

(Don't say anything, wait... Can she hear my thoughts?)

Violet didn't say a word, feeling like shit right now.

She gradually got her father moving, listening in silence as his thoughts criticised everything from her clothing to her physical appearance. It was almost as bad as listening to Franklin's toxic thoughts!

(What a depraved place this is, and it isn't even dusted)

Violet looked around ashamedly at her dusty home, feeling extremely small and insecure.

(After the day I have had with the escaped tyranids killing everyone...)

"What!? Tyranids escaped! What happened!?" Violet blurted out in alarm.

Fragments of memory filled her father's mind, and she saw everything he remembered at this moment.

"Oh father that's terrible! Come inside quickly, my undead minions will keep us safe!" Violet exclaimed in growing alarm.

Violet reached out with her telepathic powers. "Matriarch! Matriarch this is Violet! Tyranids have attacked the city!"

("I am already aware, the military defence forces are engaging. Too busy to talk.") The Matriarch's thoughts replied back.

"Come father, we need to get to the back of my house so I can redeploy the ghosts for our protection!" Violet urged her father, pulling him to run faster, lighting the way with soft pink lightning arcing around her head.

(Oh this is unholy!)

Violet ignored his thoughts and just drove him to move faster.

Violet got her father past the last haunted room, and let the screaming ghosts out of the stone work.

The agonised wailing of thousands of ghosts echoed through the entire home, as ghosts wreathed in pink fire chains floated out of every surface in the haunted rooms.

Her father screamed in terror and pissed himself as he looked back at the room he had just been in, seeing it filled with shrieking tormented ghosts writhing in loose pink chains made of fire.

Violet drew in more of the forbidden power of Slaanesh, and spoke an incantation of filthy unholy words of blackest evil, slightly burning her throat from the raw supernatural wrongness this daemonic language caused when spoken by mortal throats.

A rolling storm of invisible occult power took shape around Violet as she wove her evil spell, and the walls around her began to supernaturally weep blood, the very stones moaning in protest at the sheer wrongness of this magic.

With a sudden spread of her arms, Violet sent this power surging out away from her to fill the entire vast local necropolis.

All throughout the surrounding tombs and cemetery, dead bodies began to twitch, animated by Violet's necromancy. In ones and twos, then in thousands, dead bodies shambled to their feet, and dead hands tore at old cracked caskets, ripping chunks of wood and stone free to crudely arm themselves with.

The undead horde with it's improvised weapons then turned and marched towards the entrance to Violet's home, and formed ranks and files standing guard against any tyranid attack.

Violet turned slowly to regard her father.

He was cowering on the floor in terror of her horrifying powers, whimpering like a complete coward.

"(Sigh), Oh Father, don't carry on so. Let me get you cleaned up," Violet soothed her silly father.

His thoughts were no longer coherent words, just emotion and fragments of babbling nonsense, but Violet still managed to get him moving towards the bathroom.

Violet tried to open the bathroom door but found it locked.

"Occupied!" One of her innumerable bird mutant cousins called from inside.

Violet ignored this and opened the lock with a word of power.

She entered to find one of her female cousins having a bubble bath.

"OCCUPIED!" The cousin protested.

Violet ignored the complaints and led her father into the unoccupied shower, drawing the shower curtain to keep her cousin from complaining.

Violet ran the shower to a comfortable warm setting, and helped her father get his piss and shit stained body all cleaned up.

(Those mutant feet look so disturbing)

Violet frowned, desperate for her father to just APPROVE of her. She had the daddy issues from hell.

Violet got her father all cleaned up, and the cousin in the bubble bath squawked and hid her body under the bubbles as Sigmund exited the shower to dry himself.

Now wrapped in a towel, her father was at least not naked anymore, and Violet led him out of the bathroom.

"Door!"

"Oh alright! I'm closing the door, don't have to shout at me!" Violet retorted, closing the bathroom door.

Franklin was waiting for them in a hallway, flanked by several nuns, and her father flinched at the sight of the intimidating Night Lord neophyte.

"Father don't be afraid. Let me introduce you to my betrothed, Franklin Sevenson the Night Lord. Franklin this is my father, Sigmund Smith." Violet introduced the two.

"Mister Smith Sir, I do beg your pardon for not asking your permission before proposing marriage to your daughter! I humbly request your blessings to marry your daughter Sir," Franklin apologised profusely, surprising Violet.

"Um, well, I am just glad that she is not marrying some mutant or psyker or something. A space marine is a HUGE relief," her father admitted.

"Oh by the Emperor! You are absolutely right Sir! I shudder to think what she would give birth to if she married another of her kind!" Franklin piled on enthusiastically.

"Ugh! Probably give birth to a chaos spawn or something! Hopefully the mutations will just breed out of the descendants thanks to you," her father said with far too much enthusiasm.

Violet blinked in bewilderment as both of these bigots had a cheerfully animated conversation about the evils of witchcraft and mutation!

It was like looking at a pair of identical mirror images, Violet was getting married to her father! She had some SERIOUS daddy issues!

The pair were now embracing and talking about Violet's "whorish" taste in clothing!

Um, well at least they seemed to be getting along...

***...


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105(orphan)

The brood lord and his army of genestealer kin viciously tore the heads off daemonettes as violence filled the body strewn dark streets, hormagaunts laid clutches of eggs on every dead body they could find, and the newborn hormagaunt ripper larva were having a feast.

The genestealer force was currently ripping into it's third straight division of Slaanesh daemons, and still was not too badly mauled in the face of this truly intimidating level of violence.

Tyranid incursions were always shockingly fast and brutal affairs, and this one was no exception, with local daemon forces being savagely destroyed and the civilian body count growing every single second.

Under normal circumstances the multiple divisions of Slaanesh daemons would have easily defeated an entire soul farm full of lowly unguided hormagaunts escaping their cages, but these hormagaunts unfortunately had a brood lord synapse creature to control their actions, plus hundreds of elite genestealer allies, and this was an entirely different and more lethal situation to deal with.

Individually speaking, pure genestealers and first generation genestealer-human hybrids were some of the most peerless close combat fighters in the galaxy, at least for creatures of their size, easily more formidable than the average space marine in hand to hand combat.

HUNDREDS of these genestealers in a combined mass attack was one of the most dangerous close quarters forces imaginable, able to fight off entire divisions of the much more fragile Slaaneshi lesser daemons with ease, at least for a while.

On most planets this rapidly breeding hormagaunt incursion backed up by a mature genestealer cult would mean almost certain death for the planet, but Dark Tropic was not like most planets, and was uniquely defensible against tyranid attacks.

Dark Tropic was a Night World, with barely so much as a photon of visible light outside at any time. Plant growth was absolutely impossible on Dark Tropic except with the use of high technology, and the tyranids as a race were unique in having almost no technology whatsoever.

The brood lord knew this and knew from his brood brother spies how the planet would respond. With the escaping hormagaunts now detected, the planet would be enacting standard rehearsed tyranid containment policy to completely halt the spread of the infestation.

Step one of standard containment policy was to immediately stop all shipments of food or other biomass to the affected island, and to sink every single floating farm within a 300 kilometre radius of the island, dropping all the farm biomass down to the crushing depths of the extremely deep seas of Dark Tropic, deep enough for the pressure to kill even a tyranid attempting to dive down to reach it.

Every boat docked at the island would remain docked until the infestation was ended, air traffic would be highly restricted, and every boat out at sea would be pulled back at least 300 kilometres from the island, preventing the hormagaunts and genestealers from spreading.

Step two was to order all civilians to seek shelter indoors and remain indoors until the all clear was given, locking and barricading every door and other possible entrance, to make it as slow and difficult as possible for the tyranids to get at the biomass inside, thus slowing the growth of the infestation.

Step three was to endlessly completely flood the affected island with summoned daemons from the warp, completely expendable troops whose supernatural bodies contained no biomass that could feed the Tyranid swarm if killed. This would continue until the tyranids were defeated by sheer attrition and starvation.

The brood lord had a problem, but the genestealer cult had been preparing for this for years, and had planned for this.

Vast hidden underground silos contained vast quantities of stored food, years and years of carefully hoarded heavily salted dried fish and seaweed, salted and double salted to the point where even the decay of blessed Nurgle could not rot this food.

Huge warehouses contained stockpiles of everything needed for an invasion, from power generators to vehicles to weapons and supplies. Water canals and desalination machines provided all the swarm needed to drink when eating such salty food.

Even better, this particular genestealer cult had wisely cultivated allies and daemons of their own, allies in the warp who could help them. They had found a chaos god of their own to aid them, the great god Nurgle, lord of biological warfare in all it's most loathsome forms.

The genestealers were VERY loathsome creatures by the accounts of every non-tyranid, putrid disturbing monsters who infected their prey with a terrible parasitic infection as part of the genestealer lifecycle. This had greatly pleased the great Nurgle, and he had blessed them abundantly.

The brood lord surveyed his surroundings through the slightly diseased eyes of every member of the swarm, his infected brain rapidly processing vast amounts of information.

Swirling through the brood lord's heavily psychic brain was the gestalt collective brood-mind, a combined consciousness that encompassed every tyranid in range of a local Tyranid with a synapse organ. The brood mind saw through every member tyranid eye, heard through every ear, smelled and tasted and felt everything in the entire brood, knew all the collective knowledge of every brood member.

The brood mind was nothing like as large as the true hive mind of hive fleet Leviathan, not even close, the hive ships were all out of psychic synapse range, repelled by the chaos hells of the Maelstrom. In the absence of the true hive mind the brood mind would have to suffice.

As mentioned the brood mind knew absolutely everything that the collective individual local tyranids knew, which admittedly wasn't very much. The brood lord himself had been born on one of the hive ships, and had once been privy to the vast ancient knowledge of hive fleet Leviathan, he had formerly known EVERYTHING, or at least what seemed pretty close to everything.

Now the brood lord knew barely a fraction of what he had once known. His individual brain had been too small to store the entire collective knowledge of the hive mind, and the hive mind itself had deliberately erased much of his former knowledge before deploying him onto a space hulk to await prey.

For long years he had stalked the innards of that giant nameless space hulk as it meandered through the warp, with only a few lictors for company. Those had been lonely years, eating the plastic wiring insulation as his only sustenance, frozen almost to death on that freezing cold dead space hulk, kept warm solely by his own plastic diet fuelled metabolism.

For how long he drifted on that hulk he could not say, but at long last his nightmare had been over when the "Triumph of Blasphemy", an iconoclast class destroyer in the service of chaos undivided human heretic pirate scavengers, had docked with the space hulk to loot it for valuables.

The brood lord had discreetly infected hundreds of these human heretics as they looted the space hulk, and these infected humans had then snuck the brood lord and his lictor comrades onboard their ship, hiding them all in one of the cargo holds.

The "Triumph of Blasphemy" had then departed once it's holds were full of loot, and had traveled towards it's home port. But the ship never arrived safely, being instead attacked and crippled by hostile chaos forces of a different warring faction.

The crippled ship had then been boarded by yet more looters, and the tyranids had transferred between ships again.

It had been a long journey from then on, transferring from one ship to another in the endless pointless warfare between the various forces of chaos. How long exactly it was difficult to say, as time moved strangely here, the brood lord may even have traveled backwards in time at some stage, few things made sense in the Maelstrom.

After an eternity of ship hopping, the brood lord and his infected humans had arrived by chance here on Dark Tropic, many many decades back before the Sevenson Night Lords had conquered the planet from it's original former owners, a warband of chaos space marines known as "The Sons of Midnight".

(Author's note, the Sons of Midnight are canon. They were one of the approximately 30 loyalist space marine chapters who fell to chaos in M37 (,the exact year was 37321 AD in case you really wanted to know), during the "Abyssal Crusade" when thirty entire chapters invaded the Eye of Terror. Only one chapter, the Vorpal Swords, retained enough sanity in the maddening chaos hells to remain loyal to the Emperor when they finally escaped fully 800 years later (time moves strangely in the chaos hells). The Sons of Midnight used to be a loyalist chapter called the Star Gryphons. Presumably this renegade chapter by now has at least a few forces in the Maelstrom as well as just the Eye of Terror, hence their former presence on Dark Tropic, I mostly chose them at random for not being Night Lords but having a Night World appropriate name.)

For nearly a century the genestealers on Dark Tropic had been breeding and growing their numbers, preparing for the eventual takeover of the planet on behalf of their hive fleet Leviathan.

This planet would soon become the capital world of a vast genestealer empire, they would capture and conquer every island one by one, hijack every space craft they could find, and then invade the vast orbiting infrastructure. They would capture warp capable ships and infect humans with the knowledge to use them, they would breed up their numbers and then spread to infest every other planet in the entire Maelstrom.

The brood mind currently encompassed slightly over a million tyranids, though this number were mostly ripper larvae of the fast breeding hormagaunts the cult had liberated.

The hormagaunts were rampaging through the city, inflicting as many civilian casualties as possible as the genestealers handled the daemons, and the hormagaunts were laying eggs on every dead body they created, exponentially increasing their numbers.

(BANG BANG BANG!)

The sudden sounds of brutally loud Night Lord bolters assaulted the sensitive ears of the brood mind!

The brood mind felt agonising pain as hundreds of hormagaunts were blown apart from the inside by the explosive penetrator standard issue bolter rounds!

It HURT!

The brood mind felt the screaming agony of it's members internal organs being torn open by the bolt shrapnel!

A collective hiss of pain and rage rippled through the entire brood, the member creatures focused their attention on the creatures causing them pain.

The hormagaunts were the closest to the Night Lords and saw them clearly in the dark.

The darkness was nothing to the tyranid eyes, they saw everything in the bright crimson red hues of infrared heat.

The Night Lords were hugging cover at the corners of buildings and doorway alcoves. They were wearing power armour that was mostly the same temperature as the ambient air, making them slightly harder to see.

The muzzles of their bolters glowed brightly in the infrared spectrum however, as did the heat vents on the backpacks of their power armour.

The space between the Night Lords and the hormagaunts was 300 meters long and filled with cowering civilians blundering around blindly in the dark, the bare skin of the civilians glowed brightly in the infrared spectrum, making them obscure the Night Lords in comparison.

The brood mind directed the hormagaunts to surge forward, using the civilians as cover.

The Night Lords shot straight through the civilians without hesitation!

Heavy bolter and auto cannon fire ripped through the civilians like air, mulching the hormagaunts behind them!

The hormagaunts leaped forward regardless of casualties, they numbered in the thousands and the Night Lords couldn't shoot all of them.

(boom boom boom)

What was that sound?

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The hormagaunts were blasted to bits in a barrage of heavy ordinance fire!

The brood mind had members who knew what this was, it was "basilisk" heavy artillery fire.

The 300 meter long space was a deliberately prepared kill zone!

The brood mind pulled back the relatively few surviving hormagaunts, this was a trap.

The Night Lords were now almost out of sight of the brood mind, the hormagaunts were fleeing and no one else was observing the Night Lords.

The brood lord and his brood mind were not stupid, they knew that unseen Night Lords were pure death.

A small number of hormagaunts were directed to lurk behind cover to observe the Night Lords as the rest retreated.

The brood lord and his genestealers were now pulling back, shunning the open sky.

Night Lords with flying wings of fire were falling upon the hormagaunt lookouts.

The brood mind hissed in pain as the hormagaunts were ripped apart in close combat, it HURT to have your guts ripped out!

The brood lord and his genestealers were now safely underground in plumbing service tunnels, they were retreating to a safe house to regroup.

The hormagaunts were scattering in all directions now, commanded by the brood mind to escape underground and focus on killing civilians and laying eggs.

The Night Lords were out of view.

The brood mind waited tensely.

The ripper larvae were under attack!

Night Lords with flamers were burning the poor innocent tyranid children alive with gouts of burning liquid!

The brood mind wailed in dismay at the deaths of these infants, what a horrific crime to inflict upon tyranid babies!

More and more of these poor youngsters were burned alive!

Oh the horror!

Monsters in power armour were murdering so many tyranid children!

The rippers fought back, fighting for their lives against these horrible villains.

The daemonettes were now joining the terrible infanticide!

This was a nightmare!

Thousands of larvae were now dead!

The adult members of the brood could not help them, they needed to conserve their numbers until they had time to breed millions of adult hormagaunts.

They would avenge their children, but for now they must flee.

This crime would not be forgotten!

***...

Nurgle worshipping plague zombie woman Mrs Rat Abernathy felt irritated, as she used a knife held by her single remaining limb to remove the genestealer implant from her rotting neck.

Rat's body had been ripped apart by those blasted genestealer thugs, her left arm was the only limb that wasn't bitten off, her abdomen was clawed open and her guts were hanging out. To add insult to injury they had then tried to turn her into a genestealer host!

Rat cut deeply into her neck and worked out the genestealer implant like a splinter. The implant was utterly dead, killed by Rat's decaying flesh, and Rat simply tossed the unwanted dead alien implant away from her like trash.

Rat dragged herself awkwardly across the floor and found her wayward limbs.

Her right arm and both legs were partially eaten, and the floor around these limbs was littered with festering dead rippers who had died instantly from eating her Nurgle infested meat.

Rat used her rusty corroded knife to cut her festering robe into strips, and started stabbing holes through her bleeding limb stumps and the ends of her missing limbs. She also stabbed holes along the slit edges of the hole in her abdomen.

Rat then very awkwardly poked the strips of fabric through these holes and crudely stitched her limbs back on. She then pushed her guts back in and crudely stitched her abdomen closed with crude knots.

Rat lay still for a time, praying fervently to Nurgle to infest her wounds.

Pus and foul fluids wept around her wounds, and vile smelling bacteria instantly began to infest this fluid in a massive foul infection colony.

Rat felt the power of Nurgle flow through her, and she felt the bacteria become one with her flesh, replacing the lost cells and tissues with the bacteria themselves.

Bacteria adhered together in long sticky strands, adhering to severed muscles and bones and connective tissues and nerves and other tissues, taking over the function and anatomy of the lost flesh.

The limbs twisted about into the correct position and then set as bacteria hardened into a foul substance like bone. The muscles twitched as microbial foulness bridged the severed gaps.

Rat's wounds scabbed with a putrid layer of putrid bacterial mats, becoming a disturbing new skin for her.

Rat shambled to her feet, body whole once again, and she had a much needed drink of foul water from the putrid drinking caldron. Rat scraped the thick mould off the numerous festering dead rippers that littered the floor, and greedily ate this mouldy foulness to regain her strength and energy.

She looked around herself at her surroundings.

The soul farm she was in was a charnel pit of death and ruin, littered everywhere with dead rippers and hormagaunts.

Her Nurgle worshipping comrades were ripped to pieces, little more than festering bones, they were clearly more "edible" than Rat herself and had been eaten by hungry tyranids.

Rat sighed with sacred Nurgle despair at this loss of life, and shambled along to continue fighting for Nurgle.

Rat encountered a bloated ripper pupae up ahead, not yet moulted into an adult yet.

Rat tapped on the hard pupae shell experimentally with the point of her knife. It was hard as a beetle shell and the knife tip bounced harmlessly off it.

Rat shrugged and kept shambling along, looking for foes she could actually fight right now.

Rat found dozens of similar pupae as she continued on, but nothing else seemed to be alive in here.

Rat reached the front door of the building and poked her head out curiously.

BANG!

Rat staggered from some dull impact, she looked down at her chest with her multi-spectrum bionic eyes and was surprised to see a huge hole blasted in her chest from a bolter round!

"(Sucking wet wheeze), that was... Rude!" Rat complained in irritated indignation.

"Hold your fire!" A harsh deep Night Lord voice bellowed out of the darkness.

Rat raised her palms in peace and shambled out into the dark. Her chest hole was already festering with fresh infections to replace the damage.

"The tyranids got out, mean genestealer hooligans wrecked the place and stole Nurgle's offerings!" Rat called to the Night Lords.

"What is the situation inside?, How many hostiles?," a Night Lord demanded.

"Nothing but pupae inside, the ruffians left. They killed everyone and tried to kill me too," Rat explained sadly.

Rat was suddenly shoved aside as an entire army of Night Lords stormed the building at this news.

Rat crossly got back to her feet as gunfire sounded inside the building, rude Night Lords!

Rat sighed with despair and decided to head home to her husband, he was probably getting worried.

Rat saw her dark surroundings in a sickly green night vision of putrid hues, her corroded bionic eyes still worked despite their terrible state of decay.

She saw charred dead rippers and humanoid bodies everywhere, the short burning promethium favoured by the darkness loving Night Lord flamers having already burned itself out.

Rat shambled towards the nearest subway station entrance, almost tripping over the piles of dead, and entered a fire gutted tunnel, completely burned out from obvious flamer use.

Charred tyranid shells and human skeletons were everywhere in the ashy corridors, the shops were all burned out and smoke lingered in the air. Few lights still functioned, and the place didn't look like a great place to linger.

Rat met no one alive as she shambled through the station, everything remotely flammable was badly burned. It was a wonder that the ceiling still held up.

Rat found her platform and waited in silence, wondering if the trains still operated.

Rat was just considering leaving when a rune encrusted train rolled up to the station. The train was operated by daemons bound into the hull, and clearly no one had remembered to command these train daemons to stop travelling as per normal.

The doors slid open, revealing viciously hissing ripper larvae infesting the carriage.

Rat shrugged and boarded the train, wading through the swarm of ankle biters.

The rippers dropped dead like flies as they bit chunks of flesh out of Rat's legs, killed almost instantly by the terrible plagues she carried.

Rat ignored these irritating pests and sat down, the blessings of Nurgle would heal these bites no problem. The metal chair under her bottom decayed slightly from her creeping rot, but Rat ignored this too.

Within minutes every ripper in the carriage had died from biting Rat, and their bodies were rapidly going rancid and mouldy from her terrible supernatural infections.

Rat was technically speaking a Nurgle "plague zombie", she was not truly alive but not dead either, but was instead somewhere in between. Nurgle plague zombies were usually mindless and insane, but Rat was one of the tiny minority of plague zombies who retained their mental faculties.

Rat had at least retained *most* of her mental faculties at any rate, she unfortunately had a few gaps in her memory. For example Rat had once had a name, she couldn't remember it now...

The name "Rat" was really a nickname, named after what she most often ate, namely rotting dead rats. She didn't have any other name of her own...

Rat's train pulled up at Covfefe Station and she exited the train in silence.

On the platform she found holy daemons of Nurgle hacking apart ripper larvae who had departed the train, dead rippers lay rotting all over the platform.

"Nurgle... Loves you..." A bloated plague bearer daemon rasped at Rat in greeting, making her smile wonderfully with her festering reeking mouth.

"Blessed be the name of Nurgle," Rat replied happily.

Rat hugged the wonderful daemons when they finished off the rippers, and then shambled through the station heading home.

Covfefe Station clearly hadn't fallen to the tyranids, the businesses were still open and armies of Nurgle daemons patrolled the station in shambling hoards to protect against tyranids.

Rat exited the station and moved down the sewerage flooded streets of this subterranean district, greeting the festering inhabitants she met along her way.

Rat lived in the most squalid backstreets of Covfefe, right in the heart of gang territory, heading home was always an interesting experience. You never knew what to expect in her neighbourhood.

The entire district was wonderfully hot and humid, perfect microbial growing conditions, and Rat felt strengthened as her bacteria thrived in this environment. The very warm sewerage she waded through was soaking through her skin ulcers, adding power and biomass to her body, gloriously revitalising her.

Rat sighed in contentment as the sewer bacteria became more of the substance of her festering body, making her slightly stronger and more energetic as her earlier damage from today's injuries was completely replaced with foul supernatural bacteria.

Rat had a spring in her step as she entered gang territory, she felt so good after a good wade through sewerage and oppressive humid heat!

The district of Covfefe was a bit hard to describe geographically, it was deep underground but still had a "sky". It was basically a floor and a ceiling of bedrock held aloft by a combination of strong pillars and warp magic. On top of this floor was built buildings and roads, the buildings were putrid multi-storey hovels of pestilence, but not quite tall enough to reach the rock ceiling overhead.

A very dim greenish brown supernatural glowing haze filled the air above the buildings, forming a sky of sorts that let everyone see, it looked really nice.

The festering mouldy outside walls of the hovels in this gangland part of Covfefe were festooned with gang graffiti proclaiming this area the territory of "the Black Pill Incels", a bunch of despair filled extremists known for shooting up public places when their despair got too great.

Rat soon saw members of the cult/gang of the Black Pill Incels patrolling the streets. They were all carrying excessive amounts of firearms and were all surprisingly attractive (for Nurgle worshippers), yet thought they were ugly for some reason, caught in a bizarre cycle of despair for being "too ugly to get girls", despite being some of the most handsome Nurgle worshippers Rat had ever seen.

Rat personally knew that extremely hot Slaaneshi women were actively trying to have sex with these men, but the Incels were so lost in despair fuelled insanity that they drove women away at gunpoint for "mocking them".

Rat cautiously walked towards a group of Black Pill Incels who were in her path, eyeing their drab black gang clothes and high velocity firearms fearfully. They were all quite handsome as Nurgle worshippers went, young and strong, with nothing but poor hygiene and dour attitudes to make them at all unappealing sexually.

The Incels saw Rat and immediately blocked her path.

"Well if it isn't Rat... Off to see your Chad HUSBAND are you?!" One of the Incels said with a strange combination of angry accusation and utterly wretched sorrow filled bitter despair.

"I, um, I have been married for almost 30 years, you weren't even born when I was last single..." Rat attempted diplomatically.

"(Wailing), Married to a CHAD! You are SO ugly but you couldn't even date at your own beauty level! How will we EVER get girls if even the ugliest ones date only the Chads!" The Incel bawled.

Rat flinched in horror and looked down at herself, feeling so hideously ugly right now.

"You owe it to your own kind to ditch that handsome Chad and be with us instead! I will date you right now, you say yes?" The pushy Incel demanded.

"I am married..." Rat explained diplomatically.

"(Angry wailing), REJECTED AGAIN! How could you do this to me?! You are just SO ugly! Why can't you be with an ugly man like me?!" The man shouted at her.

"Calling women ugly to their face while trying to seduce them is not very romantic..." Rat said quietly.

"We are ugly too! We get to use that word!" Another Incel snapped indignantly.

Rat looked down at her skeletal, half-bacterial, plague zombie body in all of it's festering nightmarish pestilential horror. She then looked at the perfectly normal looking, young and relatively healthy Incels, attractive young men who were lacking only a shower and a smile to look enticing.

"You look nothing like me," Rat informed these idiots.

"Yes we do, we lack a few millimetres of bone in our faces, so we will be virgins forever!"

"Why don't you join those big pitch dark orgies in the streets or hire a prostitute or something?," Rat suggested.

"Don't mock us you bitch!"

"I'm not mocking you, I'm serious. If even *Chris-Chan* can lose their virginity to a hooker then you can too!" Rat insisted.

"Chris-Chan is a CHAD!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Rat exclaimed in complete bewilderment.

(Author's note, Google Chris-Chan or Christian Chandler or Christine Chandler, if you dare).

"Just get out of our sight you horrible femoid!" The Incels cursed her.

Rat was utterly flabbergasted but shambled past without another word, utterly insulted by these lunatics.

Rat was still feeling hideously ugly from the Incels' words as she reached her own pestilential hovel, and she wretchedly shambled inside.

"My BEAUTIFUL bride! Oh my Slaanesh you are so SEXY!"

Rat was pressed up hard against a wall and kissed passionately.

Rat gazed in slight surprise to see her husband, "Glans Abernathy", kissing her so frantically that it was almost scary.

"I love you! I love you I love you I love you you utterly PERFECT woman!" Glans proclaimed between frenzied kisses.

"Oh Glans, I love you too," Rat said romantically, feeling utterly tender.

"Too many clothes! Hiding your sexy body from my sight!" Her husband exclaimed passionately.

Rat gasped as he tore open her chest covering, baring her cadaverous massive fake breasts!

"Oh GLANS!" Rat moaned as he buried his face between her tits.

Rat was overwhelmed as she gazed down at the sweaty seedy balding head of her overweight and quite amazingly ugly husband, Glans Abernathy.

Despite what the Incels said, Glans was no "Chad", he radiated seediness like a light bulb radiates light, his penis was too small, he had a sweat problem, he was genuinely ugly, had almost nonexistent hygiene, and he didn't even worship Nurgle despite all that!

"Moan for me beautiful, do that moan I like!" Glans begged passionately.

Rat drew on the plague zombie part of her mind and gave a loud nightmarish gasping undead zombie moan.

"Oh Slaanesh!" Glans moaned orgasmically and seemed to cum himself prematurely in excitement.

Rat held her husband tenderly as he gasped to catch his breath after his premature ejaculation, she felt so incredibly loved.

Rat giggled as her husband suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, he was so naughty!

She was carried through their mouldering biohazard of a home, past shrines to both Nurgle and Slaanesh, past gardens of mould growing out of every wall and other surface, past stacks of Glans' decaying "Slaanesh Necrophiliac Weekly" porno magazines.

Rat and Glans were a mixed faith couple, Rat worshipping Nurgle and Glans worshipping Slaanesh. Rat was a plague zombie, but Glans was a Slaanesh worshipping necrophiliac with a MASSIVE zombie fetish, making Rat his perfect wife.

Glans was one of the only non-Nurgle mortals that was completely unharmed by Rat's terrible plagues, the plagues that made up so much of the very substance of Rat's flesh were intelligent and symbiotic and they recognised Glans as being "their" husband.

By marrying Rat as a zombie, Glans had married her many plagues too, and the plagues romantically adored their extremely loving and attentive husband, he was their beloved darling and completely protected by them.

Rat and her plagues giggled delightedly as she was deposited on the putrid reeking bed. Glans paused only to strip naked and then pounced on her in a frenzy of passionate kissing.

Rat gasped as he tore her rags apart to expose her pestilential loathsome flesh completely naked, she was completely overwhelmed.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Glans proclaimed in worship of her naked body, he made her feel so utterly sexy.

Rat moaned as his small penis entered her, his relentless romance was just utterly intoxicating to her feminine heart.

"Oh," Rat gasped as he began tying her wrists to the rusty bar at the head of the bed with decay resistant nylon ropes.

Rat was too wet to protest, and just gasped and moaned as she was fucked in bondage.

Rat lost count of her orgasms as the time went on, this was just PERFECT!

Hours later Rat and her plagues were utterly cummed out satisfied puddles of pure bliss, they loved their husband so much.

"You are UTTERLY beautiful," Glans told her tenderly, giving her a kiss.

"Oh Glans, you make me feel so good. I almost forgot about the tyranid invasion," Rat sighed contentedly.

"TYRANID INVASION!?" Glans squawked in horror.

"Yeah..." Rat confirmed sadly.

***...


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106(orphan)

Things were tense in Violet's home as the large group of house guests listened to vox reports of the situation outside. Sister Mary was scared.

The very large haunted stone tomb that was Violet's home was dusty and decrepit, it stank strongly of death and embalming fluid, and it's stone rooms and halls echoed terribly with the wailing of ghosts, adding to the already elevated levels of fear in the nuns.

"We repeat, almost the entire island is now overrun with hormagaunts. All citizens are advised to stay indoors and securely barricade all doors and windows until further notice. Citizens are also advised to start storing fresh water in containers now if able to do so, as the water plants are no longer staffed with workers and might fail at any moment. All food supplies should be rationed as much as possible..." The vox unit in Violet's main sitting room was currently announcing.

The nuns all whimpered at this terrible news and huddled closer to Franklin.

Sister Mary shuddered in horror as another undead zombie entered the room carrying a container full of fresh water!

"Unclean witchcraft!" The nuns all screamed in terror.

"NECESSARY witchcraft for us to survive!" One of the terrible bird witches retorted.

The nuns all wailed in horror, this was a nightmare.

"The only thing keeping the hormagaunts out right now is the army of zombies, a pitched battle of hand to hand combat between the two is happening outside the front door right NOW," a different bird mutant informed them!

"WHAT!?" The nuns all exclaimed in unison.

"We NEED the zombies right now," the bird witch pressed her point.

"I should be out there fighting the aliens! The power of the Emperor is sufficient without unclean zombies!" Franklin's powerful deep voice barked gruffly.

"It is not an "either/or" situation, FIRST we use the zombies to blunt the swarm as long as possible, THEN we join the fighting ourselves when all other options are lost," the birds squabbled back.

"That is cowardly!" Franklin protested.

"It is WISE!" A bird witch retorted back.

"My nuns, please let me go out and fight the aliens," Franklin asked submissively.

"No, stay with us and protect us," Sister Mary told him quickly.

"Yes Sister Mary," Franklin replied with his characteristic slavish obedience.

Sister Mary turned her gaze to look at Violet.

Violet was saying nothing, standing alone in an empty corner of the room. She had pink witchcraft lightning arcing all around her head, a look of intense concentration on her face.

Her black leather outfit was DISGRACEFUL...

"Leave Violet alone, she looks nice!" An angry bird mutant chastised Sister Mary suddenly.

"She looks like a whore..." Violet's father Sigmund corrected the bird mutant quietly from where he sat in a chair nearby.

Violet visibly blushed and shyly tugged up Her plunging cleavage, but said nothing, still looking deep in concentration.

"I don't want my wife to dress like that in public," Franklin piled on with criticism of his own.

Violet's blushing got noticeably worse and she hung her head in shame.

The other birds squawked indignantly but remained non-hostile.

The vox was still reporting doom and gloom, the island was overrun and tyranid hormagaunts were breeding exponentially. It didn't sound very reassuring.

"Don't give up hope Sister Mary, despair is the fuel of Nurgle. Let the hope of Tzeentch fill you," one of the birds reassured her.

Sister Mary recoiled in horror at the very suggestion and dared not hope at all lest she become corrupted! This was awful!

"The tyranids will start to starve soon. They will breed and breed until they can't feed themselves anymore and then they will starve," the bird reassured her.

"Really?," Sister Pamela asked hopefully.

"Yes really, the planet has rehearsed this situation many times in the past in public safety drills. The tyranids will starve if we just deny them access to our homes, we have the food stores inside every home to outlast them in a starvation siege," the bird reassured.

The nuns all sighed in relief at the words of the bird.

"I have a *name*, you don't have to keep referring to me in your thoughts as "the bird" you know," the bird added unexpectedly.

"You abominations all look the same," Mother Superior replied cuttingly.

Sigmund and Franklin both nodded in unison.

"Wow you are a *real* charmer Franklin! Violet could do *SO* much better than you!" The bird said hatefully.

"My name is "Polly", not THE BIRD!" The bird suddenly exclaimed to Sister Mary.

"As in Polly want a cracker?," Sister Mary asked incredulously.

Angry squawking from every bird except Violet greeted these words.

"That's just cruel to name your kid that if they are a bird," Sigmund opined to no one in particular.

Sister Mary looked at the fuming "Polly", trying to tell her apart from the other birds. Polly had a Persian/Arabic looking face, some sort of Middle Eastern ethnicity, just like every other member of "Clan Muhammad", the birds all looked insanely similar to Sister Mary.

Polly had blue feathers in place of hair, bird feet, and was wearing bright blue unnecessarily "cute" pyjamas. If Violet had been less busty then it would be hard to tell her apart from Polly.

Most of the other birds also looked almost identical to Polly, with only different clothes to really tell them apart. The only bird mutant who stood out at all was the busty mixed race Violet, who had bigger breasts and was half European rather than pure Middle Eastern.

Sister Mary turned her attention to Violet's towel clad father, Sigmund Smith.

Sigmund's pale white skin had a number of gang tattoos proclaiming him a Necromundan of House Orlock, and was the same Anglo-Germanic ethnic group of most other members of the infamous House Orlock.

Sigmund's entire demeanour spoke of a childhood growing up in the gangland urban war zones that were the terrible hives of the planet Necromunda, he had a cautious wiry hardness to the way he carried himself, looking ready to leap behind cover to escape gunfire at a moment's notice.

Sigmund was a quite muscular man, not big and bulky but more lean hard muscle, with prominent abdominal muscles and other well pronounced musculature.

This man would soon be Franklin's father-in-law, and he seemed surprisingly suitable, with a healthy attitude towards mutants and his own daughter's harlotry.

Sister Mary felt her baby kick in her pregnant belly and suddenly felt bad. Violet was at least getting married to Franklin, but Sister Mary was pregnant out of wedlock, and would be in repeated adultery with Violet's husband to reach the quota of new babies.

Sister Mary turned her gaze to her fellow nuns. They were all heavily pregnant and were nearly at the end of pregnancy. Before long they would all be giving birth.

"What will happen if we go into labor before the siege is broken?," Sister Mary asked the room in general.

"We will of course help you all with delivery and take care of you and the babies," Polly reassured her with surprising kindness for a mutant.

"What do you mean "surprising kindness", I'm not a total bitch you know!" Polly grumbled.

"And I'm not Polly, I'm Rachel, Polly is over there," Polly added in exasperation.

Sister Mary honestly couldn't tell the two birds apart, both wore identical pyjamas and looked exactly the same to her.

Every bird in the room except Violet groaned in annoyance at Sister Mary's thoughts.

"Polly has slightly lopsided tits", Sigmund offered helpfully.

Polly gasped in embarrassed outrage and covered her pyjama clad breasts with her arms.

Unlike the Slaanesh worshipping harlots, these Tzeentch worshipping birds had basic sexual modesty and reacted the same way to sexual harassment as any other woman might. Sister Mary was pleasantly surprised.

Sister Mary returned her gaze to look disapprovingly at Violet's shamefully provocative dominatrix outfit, complete with brazen exposed cleavage and a FAR too short skirt. She really did look like a prostitute!

"You bigots are unbelievable!" Rachel exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm not Rachel, I'm Tasha," Rachel added crossly.

"Do you bird mutants ALL have names?," a nun named Sister Fiona asked stupidly.

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?!" Yet another bird mutant answered incredulously.

"Because you are mutants..."

The birds cawed and squawked in avian outrage, not violent but still thoroughly pissed off.

"All of you SHUT UP! I can't concentrate!" Violet suddenly snapped over the growing commotion between the birds and the bigots.

Sister Mary and everyone else grudgingly held their silence as Violet resumed concentrating on her profane witchcraft, fearing for their lives if the zombies stopped fighting.

The wholesome bigotry could wait.

***...

"Oh Emperor, oh it hurts, (grunt), (sigh), oh it's subsiding again," Sister Brooke was groaning in exhaustion.

"Breathe, breathe," Mother Superior soothed her reassuringly.

"Oh, I feel a contraction I think!" Sister Pamela exclaimed in a panic, holding her own belly.

"Ouch I am having another contraction!" Gasped Sister Fiona.

SPLASH!

"Sister Superior Clementine's water just broke!"

"Breathe sisters, breathe!... Oh dear, I think I'm going into labor too!" Mother Superior faltered fearfully.

"Um, not to add to the alarm but I think I just felt a contraction..." Sister Mary announced apologetically.

Franklin gazed around in growing alarm as one by one his holy nuns went into labor all at the same time!

"This isn't normal! We shouldn't all be giving birth at exactly the same time!" Sister Mary wailed in dismay.

The entire room was now a hubbub of groaning and sobbing and whimpering from the nuns, and Franklin was completely overwhelmed trying to care for so many at once.

"My nuns!" Franklin exclaimed in concern.

(Sounds of nuns in general discomfort and misery)

"Here, we got you some more blankets and pillows for you and towels for the babies," a group of bird mutants offered the nuns compassionately as they reentered the large main sitting room.

The nuns shifted gratefully as they were made more comfortable with the pillows and rolled up blankets placed under their backs by the birds.

Franklin watched the birds very suspiciously as they touched his treasured nuns, ready to kill to protect his nuns at the slightest provocation, but the birds did nothing untoward.

"There there, get yourselves comfortable. Are you all still SURE that you don't want us to soothe your pain with our sorcery?," Polly the bird mutant offered kindly yet again.

"We are sure abomination, my sisters can endure any pain gladly with the Emperor's help," Sister Superior Clementine answered coldly, not even flinching from her own labor pains.

The other nuns murmured more uncertainly as they groaned in their own agony.

"This pain is NOTHING compared to the pain I endured on the Painful Path, where is your faith and discipline sisters?," Sister Superior Clementine rebuked the wavering nuns.

Franklin felt fierce respect for the heavily pregnant sister of battle at these words, she was still locked in a wrist and neck stock after over 9 months of captivity, but nothing at all seemed to phase her resolve.

The rest of the nuns rallied to Sister Superior Clementine's leadership and refused anything for the pain.

"As you wish. Just try to keep as comfortable as possible, we are all here for you," Polly told them.

"I'm not Polly, I'm Rachel... Oh never mind, not important right now," Polly suddenly replied to Franklin's thoughts.

It had been barely over 12 hours now since the arrival of Sigmund Smith and the tyranid incursion, not even an entire day, but in that tiny amount of time the original extremely fast maturing escaped hormagaunts had apparently had 6 entire generations of descendants! The entire island was already infested with the alien vermin now!

According to the birds, hormagaunts could go from eggs to breeding age adults in a mere 2 hours if they had enough food to eat, and each adult could lay HUNDREDS of new eggs each and every hour!

With a starting adult population of many thousands, simple arithmetic had caused this swarm to grow INSANELY big in a mere 12 hours of breeding and feeding on the bodies of dead civilians and other available biomass.

Franklin had heard about the legendary speed of tyranid infestations, the aliens were infamous for completely infesting planets with horrifying swiftness, but he hadn't fully comprehended the tyranid horror until now.

These things could apparently eat any sort of biomass, and could just land a few hundred hormagaunts on a planet and multiply exponentially in the wilderness until a planet was drowning in the things! Franklin couldn't imagine how horrifying this would be on a planet that had a lot of vegetation, thank the Emperor that Dark Tropic was an oceanic night world with no plant life!

The smell of the dead bodies in this subterranean necropolis district seemed to be especially attracting the hungry aliens to the crypts by the millions.

Amazingly, Violet's army of zombies was still keeping the hormagaunts from entering Violet's home despite this incredible hormagaunt numerical advantage, but this was only because Violet was raising all the freshly killed hormagaunts as new zombies to replace the continual attrition in her own undead forces.

Violet was still standing in the middle of the room with a look of intense grim concentration, as she perpetually kept the undead defences going, continually casting new spells to replace lost zombies. Violet had been given food and water repeatedly to maintain her strength, but she looked tired and exhausted.

This situation had been really bad already, but then without warning the pregnant nuns had all suddenly gone into labor! This was the worst timing possible!

"Why are we all giving birth at the same time?," Sister Mary asked in dismay.

"It's TigerLily's pregnancy spell on all of you, the magic spell got you all pregnant at around the same time and the spell is set to automatically induce labor after a set time limit. You got pregnant on the same day so you are giving birth on the same day, it's how the spell works," Polly explained.

"I'm not Polly, I'm Tasha," Polly added, Franklin honestly couldn't tell the difference at all.

Franklin turned his gaze to Violet, she didn't look like she could go on much longer. She was shaking badly with fatigue and looked ready to pass out.

Franklin walked over to her to see what he could do to help.

"Almost finished Franklin, for hours the zombies at the rear of the front line have been bricking up the entrance tunnel to the home with meters thick of stone blocks and mortar. Just holding the hormagaunts off long enough for the mortar to fully harden," Violet informed him in an exhausted voice in response to his approach.

The nuns all sighed loudly in relief.

"We are completely safe then?," Franklin asked hopefully.

"Once the mortar fully goes off we will be a lot harder for the swarm to reach, but never *completely* safe in the longer term."

"I am currently using the zombies to kill as many hormagaunts as possible to cost them biogenesis energy, it consumes a lot of calories if the hormagaunt larvae keep eating only their own dead adults as carrion, much more calories wasted pupating than keeping the adults alive."

"Little by little I am starving the swarm of calories and biomass by making them die fighting their own dead as zombies." Violet carefully explained in an exhausted voice.

"(Sigh), the mortar should be pretty much dry by now, I can't go on..." Violet said tiredly and staggered so quickly that Franklin was forced to catch her before she fell over.

Franklin was surprised to find that Violet was now completely unconscious in his arms, she had passed out!

Franklin gently held his soon-to-be-wife up in his arms and carried her away towards her bedroom quickly, not wanting to leave his nuns for even a moment.

Violet's limp body in his arms was intoxicatingly erotic, with rather bulging cosmetic surgery enhanced breasts barely contained by the cleavage of her intensely slutty dominatrix outfit! By the Emperor this was no time to be getting an erection!

Franklin rebuked himself for his lack of self control around his beautiful betrothed, and ran at top speed, his nuns needed him right now.

Franklin couldn't wait any longer and simply kicked open a random bedroom door that was closer, eliciting an embarrassed scream from a female bird mutant inside who was currently in her underwear applying some ointment to a skin blemish in front of a mirror.

Franklin ignored the protests of the blushing bird and simply deposited Violet on the woman's bed and ran back out to rejoin his nuns.

The main sitting room was now currently filled with groaning sobbing nuns all in labor, some laying down, others sitting, some squatting or pacing, trying what they could to get through their labor pains. The nuns all without exception had fluid soaking the groins of their habits from their broken water, and were pale and sweaty.

"You really need to take your clothes off, at least the bottom coverings. You are soaking wet," one of the birds coaxed the nuns loudly.

Franklin blushed brightly and looked away as the birds stripped the nuns out of their clothes!

"Oh dear Emperor! Ouch that hurts!" Sister Mary sobbed.

Franklin was at her side in an instant. He then noticed that she was stripped completely naked in the sweat of her labor ordeal!

Sister Pamela cried out in pain!

Franklin was at her side in an instant.

She was naked too!

Franklin didn't know what to do or where to turn, all around him were naked nuns giving birth to HIS children!

This was too much to even comprehend!

***...

Sister Mary sobbed in emotional amazement as she gazed down at the waxy white goop covered newborn baby crying in her arms.

She had intellectually already known that a baby had been inside her, but she had still been emotionally astonished when a baby had actually come out at the end of her long hours of labor!

The baby was so small! How could any human be THIS little?, Oh what cute little fingers he had.

The baby's face was all scrunched up from being in the womb, his ears wrinkled and head shape squeezed from the pressure of the birth canal. He was also thickly smeared all over in a lubricating white waxy substance that made him look disturbingly waxy and pasty and almost like he was dead. But to Sister Mary he still looked more absolutely beautiful and wonderful than anything else she had ever seen.

"Oh bless you you are so beautiful," Sister Mary told the bawling infant in wonder.

The baby was crying uncontrollably, having been born mere minutes ago, just the cutest little cry imaginable, coming from the smallest of throats.

Sister Mary kissed the baby on his wax coated head and cuddled him tenderly to her bared breasts, coaxing him to suckle.

The baby mouthed at her left nipple, halting his crying, but he didn't latch on, having never done this before and lacking the muscle memory to suckle properly.

Sister Mary coaxed him lovingly, happy beyond words.

Her precious baby son.

All around her were other nuns, all either still giving birth or else cradling babies of their own. Bird mutants were everywhere in the room fussing over the nuns and babies, and Franklin himself looked completely overwhelmed as he tried to fuss over every single nun and baby at the same time.

The bird mutants had really surprised Sister Mary and the other nuns with how compassionate and supportive they had been throughout the entire labor period, the nuns really wouldn't have managed so well without the birds making things easier for them.

Even now one of the birds was trying to get Sister Mary to drink some water from a cup it carried, coaxing her to remain hydrated.

"Why are you being so nice to me?," Sister Mary asked the bird in wonder.

"(Squawk)... Because I'm... Not an... (Squawk)... Evil bitch... (Squawk)... ANYONE would... Do this..." The bird replied seriously.

Sister Mary was astonished, did these inhuman mutants actually have... Common humanity in them?...

"(Squawk) ...I have... A dream... (Squawk)... Of people not... Being judged... (Squawk)... By their skin... But the... (Squawk)... Content of... Their character..." The inhuman mutant squawked with surprising sageness.

Sister Mary gasped, this entire notion had never even occurred to her!

Sister Mary looked around herself. She was sitting trapped in the tomb lair of a Slaanesh worshipping mutant necromancer in the very darkest chaos hells, holding a defenceless newborn baby she had just given birth to, completely and utterly dependent upon HERETICS for her continued survival!

And the heretics were being KIND to the very point where Sister Mary actually felt safe and secure right now!

This was complete madness, and yet it was true, Sister Mary did indeed notice the obvious humanity in these hell spawned monsters, to the very point that she actually felt SAFE!

The content of these monsters' characters were HUMAN!

This could not BE and yet it WAS!

"(Squawk)... Human is... As human does..."

Sister Mary was utterly amazed.

She looked down at her tiny baby in this terrible dark place, and felt only love and support and kindness all around her. These mutant heretics would actually do no harm to her infant, she somehow just knew this beyond any doubt now.

Sister Mary smiled as a huge weight lifted off her heart, the Emperor was protecting her yet again with the strangest of feathered angels.

All she had was blind faith, but her faith could move mountains at every stage so far, the Emperor protects.

Glory be his name!

****...


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107(orphan)

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson moaned in orgasmic agony, as she painfully teleported back home to her armoured skyscraper after work, materialising in a flash of magenta warp energy in her personal teleportarium room on one of the upper floors of her towering palace.

The entire island was still infested with rampaging tyranids, but to a woman as high ranking and important as Wendy this was a mere very slight inconvenience. All of the "important places" were still completely closed off from the tyranid swarm and fully operational, with staff and resources simply teleporting in and out as needed, and business as usual hadn't even slowed down in the face of anything so petty as a tyranid invasion.

Wendy strode arrogantly out of her teleportarium, completely ignoring her highly submissive slave-technicians who manned and operated her personal teleportarium. The grovelling wretches pined for her attention, and Wendy indulgently flogged them with her daemon whip Torment until their blood flowed, as the masochistic things energetically masturbated over the pain.

Wendy left her bleeding slaves to clean up the messy aftermath, and strode out into this machinery heavy upper level, walking past humming light sealed plasma fusion generators, monstrous water cooling systems that pumped up seawater from underground canals to cool the power systems, massive roaring air conditioning systems, and innumerable other mechanical systems that filled this particular floor.

This wasn't the only floor devoted to industrial scale machinery processes, not even close, and many of the normal floors also had a generator or two discretely tucked away in an odd corner hidden away behind walls and only reachable by locked maintenance-staff-only doors.

The power demands of this building were usually fairly modest, but could occasionally be absolutely enormous when all of the high energy systems like the teleportarium were being used, it just made sense to have way more power generation than needed just in case of an emergency. Wendy was extremely rich, money was not something she had in very short supply for ridiculously over the top personal luxuries like excess power plants.

Wendy walked towards the elevators, metal tipped high heels clacking on the hard marble plated floor as she walked with easy elegant steps. Just before she reached the elevators, Wendy turned into a small security room full of surveillance monitors and cogitators.

A trio of security guards inside pretended to look busy as Wendy entered the security room, clearly having been sleeping mere minutes before she arrived, and Wendy politely pretended she hadn't noticed, heading over to access the security cogitators without disturbing the guards.

Wendy operated the cogitator with practiced ease, and reviewed the security situation of her home.

Through a monitor Wendy observed the ground floor from many angles through many surveillance cameras, flicking from camera to camera. The monitor image showed extremely heavy glare dampening, as it viewed the blindingly bright pink glare of active Argon-Nitrogen plasma windows blanketing every outside entrance in high energy death.

Even as Wendy watched through one of the heavily armoured exterior surveillance cameras, a swarm of twenty rippers attempted to pass through the front door plasma window. The flesh of the rippers was reduced to super heated vapour the moment it touched the Argon-Nitrogen plasma mix, leaving not even ashes remaining...

Wendy smiled.

The plasma windows were an extremely ancient but highly effective technology, dating back to the 20th century of Terra. The notion was simple, you use powerful electromagnets around any section of roughly cylindrical tunnel, (such as the specifically designed circular doorway Wendy's front door was), activate them to create a flattened "bubble" of magnetic field, and then fill the magnetised "bubble" with an electrically conductive high energy plasma. High energy plasma is always electromagnetically conductive just as a fundamental property of all plasmas, meaning that a strong enough magnetic field can hold the lethal stuff fixed in place as long as you like.

Plasma windows were so strong that they were even used to keep out the vacuum of space as a type of "sort-of" force field, as cool air is repelled by high temperature plasma and won't pass through it, not even to get at a vacuum on the other side of one. This meant that even stuff like tyranid acids and infectious biological weapons could not get through a plasma window, they were the ULTIMATE defence against tyranids.

The Argon-Nitrogen plasma mixture that Wendy used was not specifically required, any plasma mixture would do, Wendy just liked the colour pink so she specifically chose a plasma mixture that produced the desired pink colour.

The plasma windows over all the entrances to the building had been annihilating tyranids down to super heated atoms ever since the infestation began, and not so much as a microbe had been able to pass through.

As wonderfully effective as plasma window defences were, they sure were expensive in terms of energy, it cost 20 kilowatts of power per INCH of plasma window diameter generated! Wendy was just lucky that she had so much surplus energy to spare, as it was taking megawatts of power to maintain these multiple huge plasma windows over every entrance!

Wendy inspected the rest of the building through other cameras, the highly acid resistant external armoured ballistic plastic cladding that coated the entire outside of the building was barely even scratched by the tyranids so far, the high voltage mesh trap built into the building foundation and footings to deter tyranid organisms from trying to dig their way in from below was all intact, and showed no signs of anyone attempting to dig their way inside, and all the other defences were intact without breeches.

The inside of the building was currently like a demilitarised zone, with the army of tickle slaves unhappily forced out of their comforting bondage and given weapons to defend the building if it was breeched. The tickle slaves were NOT happy about this, and had been EXTREMELY vocal about this unhappiness to Wendy.

Wendy sighed as she saw multitudes of glum and miserable looking naked tickle slaves holding lasguns requisitioned from Wendy's personal emergency armoury vault. Wendy had enough weapons to arm every single one of her multitude of gentle tickle slaves, but she didn't have any military grade clothing or armour for these naked slave women.

These slave women never *ever* wore any clothes, (apart from the occasional bra to support the breasts of the bustier ones), and always bitterly complained about "feeling uncomfortable" if forced to wear even the skimpiest of clothes. Getting these enthusiastic nudists to wear anything as substantial as body armour or military grade uniforms or even just shoes would be *such* a pain in the ass to actually enforce, that Wendy had completely given up and just let them stay nude (or occasionally in bras if they wished).

The tickle slaves were at least rendered permanently hairless of all pubic or body hair by past laser hair removal treatments, and regular breast surgery stopped them getting saggy, making them at least nice to look at naked. In peace time Wendy had ensured that the gentle tickle slaves were all quarterly trained (barely) to at least use and aim a lasgun, but they were not soldiers and lacked any combat experience or proper discipline, if the tyranids got inside, these naked women would mostly just run away anyway, they were *really* not soldiers, just a poorly trained civilian "militia" to provide some raw numbers to support Wendy's much more competent dedicated security forces if worst came to worst.

Wendy *needed* everyone to pull their weight defending the home at the moment, and she was utterly sick of their constant whining to be returned to tickle bondage. Selfish bitches!

Wendy steeled herself and looked to see what her wife Octavia, husband Adolf, and girlfriend Belzevelle were doing and where they were.

Adolf was easy to find, he was completely celibate and asexual when Wendy wasn't in his presence, and spent most of his time reading books in Wendy's small personal library to pass the time. He was currently reading a book in the library right now, the library was located on the same floor as their "bedroom", this floor lacking any internal walls so that a specific "room" was really just a section of open floor space given over to a specific purpose.

Belzevelle was the next one Wendy found, pacing agitatedly around the bedroom floor, clearly anxious to return soon to her boyfriend in Low Commorragh to be inseminated. Belzevelle was currently pregnant, and Eldar reproduction was extremely weird, female Eldar had to have regular sex with their male mate to provide a steady supply of genetic information to the growing baby, otherwise the baby would miscarry. Belzevelle was currently filled with emotional pregnancy instincts that were making her act a little "crazy", and she instinctively got very agitated when she was away from her boyfriend "mate" for more than about a day.

Wendy had been sensible enough to milk a good supply of Belzevelle's boyfriend's semen in the past and store it in a cryogenic freezer, and had enough of this cum on store to last Belzevelle maybe 6 months if rationed properly, keeping Belzevelle inseminated as required. Belzevelle intellectually understood this, but her mating instincts were unfortunately still making her get extremely agitated being physically separated from her mate like this.

Wendy sighed when she finally found Octavia on the surveillance monitor...

Octavia was currently down on one of the tickle slave dungeon levels, brandishing her birthday present daemon feather "Titillation" on the naked bodies of an entire platoon of enthusiastic hysterically laughing tickle slaves.

The naked female tickle slaves had dropped their weapons and were eagerly exposing their own armpits for Octavia's daemon feather Titillation, shrieking with supernaturally extreme laughter from the sadistic power of the daemon "weapon" Octavia was holding.

Octavia herself was wearing not a thing to clothe her excessively fuckable body, and she was howling hysterically with ticklish laughter from where the daemon feather touched the skin of her hand. A normal mortal would have dropped the supernatural torture implement immediately, unable to stand holding it for even a second, but Octavia's Slaanesh enhanced tickling fetish lust was *far* stronger than anything even the horrifying power of the daemon feather could dish out, merely making her laugh uncontrollably whilst easily wielding it.

Wendy sighed in bemused irritation at Octavia's antics. Those tickle slaves had been given weapons to patrol the building as a reserve defence force, they were *supposed* to be doing this *one* duty right now, pretty much the only thing Wendy had ever asked of them to earn their keep, but instead they were slacking off with Octavia.

Wendy irritably left the security room and entered the elevator, descending to the floor where Octavia was distracting the damn slackers.

Wendy had countless thousands and thousands of these useless freeloading tickle slaves. All of them were female, and bore the small elegant brand of Wendy's personal rune symbol discretely on the front of their upper right shoulder, all Wendy's legally owned slaves and chattel property.

Almost all of these women were native to this teemingly populated archipelago planet of Dark Tropic, gorgeous pale skinned women with a variety of hair colours and exact ethnicities. These women were all Slaanesh worshippers with a *massive* fetish for tickle slavery, and years ago they had come *begging* to the infamous tickle sadist Wendy for these tickle slave positions, desperate applicants frantically flooding her foyer for months until no more positions remained available.

These useless freeloaders had lived naked in almost perpetual bondage ever since, leaving bondage just long enough to retain their muscles enough for basic mobility, the rest of the time having the utter fuck tickled out of them by highly sadistic daemonettes every waking moment. Wendy frequently tortured them too, and had personally tickled every single one of them at least once at some time, and frequently had sex with her chattel property in huge lesbian tickle orgies.

Apart from the occasional fun for Wendy, these slaves were complete freeloaders who never lifted a finger around here. They got free room and board, they *never* did any chores, and they got to just indulge their sexual fantasies all day long like complete spoilt brats!

Wendy only tolerated this because Slaanesh personally fed off all their fetish excess, but now that she was *finally* asking them to do *one* thing to actually help out the household, Wendy had exactly zero tolerance for their slacking off with Octavia.

The elevator door opened, and the sounds of hysterical laughter filled the air.

Wendy stormed out in a rage, taking her daemon whip Torment from her belt and unfurling it to discipline these spoilt brats.

"Mistress Wendy! Please tickle us!" Multitudes of naked tickle slaves greeted her lustfully.

Wendy's pussy became instantly wet, damn these tickle slaves were fucking hot!

Wendy cruelly grabbed a gorgeous blonde one by the hair, and easily pulled the slaves face down against her crotch, slipping aside her G string arrogantly.

The slave girl's tongue immediately entered Wendy's moist depths, and Wendy continued walking, gripping the slaves head against her pussy with one hand and dragging her along the floor as Wendy walked.

Octavia and the bulk of the slackers were just a few meters ahead now, all screaming with laughter from the caress of Titillation.

Wendy moaned from the tickle slave licking her pussy, and cracked Torment deafeningly loudly on the mass of girls.

Screams of hellish agony echoed through the air, and Wendy moaned sadistically in Slaaneshi pleasure and cracked the whip again.

The tickle slaves craved tickling not pain, and they fell to the floor weeping in tortured agony.

Wendy moaned sadistically and flogged them even harder, her own pleasure growing.

Several of the weeping slaves crapped themselves in agony, stinking up the air with exquisite stench, and Wendy gleefully kept mercilessly flogging the bawling spoilt brats.

Octavia was not spared the lash either, and she was currently laying on the floor masturbating over the pain, shrieking her head off in agony, daemon feather dropped on the floor.

Wendy smiled cruelly and just kept mercilessly flogging her property as the slave girl licked her pussy to multiple orgasms. Wendy squirted on the girl's face, and then pushed her down and flogged her too.

Wendy felt fantastic sadistic pleasure as she excessively flogged her crying slaves, the slaves (except Octavia) begging and pleading for mercy in between their screams and bawling.

The terrified platoon of naked tickle slaves were a bit later standing fearfully holding their weapons, as Wendy sternly shouted at them for being disobedient spoilt brats.

"You worthless bitches have lived in uninterrupted perfect pleasure for *years*! At *my* expense! You haven't had to do a thing around this place this entire time!" Wendy yelled at them.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," the slaves squeaked fearfully.

"There are fucking *tyranids* out there and I *finally* ask you to get off your ticklish asses and simply help defend our home we all share, and you spoilt brats couldn't even do that *one* thing!" Wendy screamed at them.

The slaves all looked utterly browbeaten as Wendy dominantly put them in their place, and Wendy turned her attention to her wife Octavia.

Octavia got down on her hands and knees in repentance before Wendy for disrupting the slaves, and kissed Wendy's shoes in submission.

Wendy dominantly sat on Octavia's back like a horse rider, and made Octavia carry Wendy crawling all the way back to their bed in punishment, (Wendy was merciful enough to let Octavia use the elevator rather than the stairs).

A little while later Wendy was shrieking with wonderfully tortured laughter in the bath, as Octavia used her daemon feather Titillation to soap up Wendy's back. Powerful daemonic chains bound Wendy's strong body helpless for Octavia in the bath, and Wendy was in delectable hysterics.

Belzevelle and Adolf were both too utterly terrified of Octavia's daemon feather to come anywhere near them in the bath, both currently washing each other cautiously at the other end of the bath (without using bondage).

Wendy cackled as Octavia soaped up her toes with Titillation, in wonderful hell, Wendy felt just so happy and contented at this exact moment.

A little later in the bath Octavia was scissoring with the spread legged chained up laughing moaning Wendy, the extremely flexible daemon feather Titillation tied tightly around the hysterically laughing Wendy's giant tits, when Wendy's vox phone suddenly rang on a table near the bath.

Wendy was a little too tied up at the moment to answer the phone right now, and just blissfully enjoyed her delicious sexual torture as Adolf got out of the bath to answer the vox for her.

"Hello?, This is Wendy's phone, Wendy's husband Adolf speaking," Wendy vaguely made out Adolf saying over her own deafening laughter and screaming.

Wendy moaned orgasmically as Octavia scissored her to yet another orgasm, bucking in her mighty daemonic chains as Titillation tickled the utter crap out of her bulging tits, mostly indifferent to Adolf's vox conversation.

"Franklin's nuns have all given birth?," Adolf said in surprise into the vox.

Wendy's hyper stimulated attention shot alert to focus on Adolf, her Slaanesh champion iron will letting her focus perfectly even through her intensely distracting extreme sensations.

"The nuns gave birth?!" Wendy cackled with tormented laughter.

"Yes Mistress Wendy, all of them gave birth today," Adolf told her submissively.

Wendy and Octavia both squealed with joy at this news, still scissoring furiously like true Slaanesh devotees but jubilant even through their ongoing multiple orgasms.

"We have more grandchildren!" Wendy joyfully shrieked with ticklish laughter to Octavia.

"It's so wonderful!" Octavia delightedly moaned orgasmically.

The pair continued their crazy sexual excess without even slowing down, but they were both now happily talking to each other as they screamed and moaned, the way only Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniacs can.

"Details about the babies?," Wendy eagerly screamed with tortured laughter.

"Um, they are all babies?," Adolf said like only a man would.

"Oh, you are being such a *guy*! What are the names, weights, lengths, genders, eye colours, hair colours?," Wendy bemusedly irritably screamed in mind shattering orgasm.

"Um, I swear I still can't get used to the way you can talk and scream at the same time Mistress Wendy, it's really weird," Adolf admitted in dismay.

"How is it weird?, Doesn't everyone do this?," Octavia curiously moaned her head off in orgasm.

"No,... They really, *really*, don't... The pair of you are the only people I have ever met who do this..." Belzevelle said quietly.

"Really?, But how do you talk to anyone when you spend an entire day having sexual pleasure?," Octavia orgasmed curiously.

"In the rare occasion that I spend an entire day orgasming, I don't *want* to be *talking* to anyone," Belzevelle replied cuttingly.

"That would waste the whole day every day if you can't even talk," Octavia countered with hoarse groaning.

Wendy was still being supernaturally tickled out of her mind whilst having endless mind shatteringly intense orgasms during this entire conversation, but she wasn't even phased in keeping track of the conversation.

"What about the *babies*?," Wendy pointedly howled with laughter.

"This is too weird! Shouldn't you get out of those chains and stop first Mistress Wendy?," Adolf complained.

"I am feeling extreme *pleasure* right now! Why would I give that up when I don't need to?," Wendy sternly shrieked with hellishly tormented laughter.

"This is such a weird family!" Adolf lamented in dismay.

***...

Wendy and Octavia were in bed later talking joyfully over the mobile vox on loudspeaker to Violet and the nuns, looking at all the babies via a monitor screen on the vox.

Wendy and Octavia were both currently wearing matching bright pink skimpy satin nighties for the sake of the nudity hating nuns, cleavage heavy but at least covering them rather than their usual nudity in bed. The nuns were *still* a bit upset by the skimpy nighties, but Wendy and Octavia were ignoring further complaints after already getting dressed once when the nuns didn't like their earlier nudity.

Adolf and Belzevelle were in the bed too, both in view of the vox camera and clothed in sleepwear for the sake of the nuns, but neither of them were really saying much, letting Wendy and Octavia freely dominate the entire conversation.

Wendy felt so blissfully happy as she cooed at the tiny newborn babies, awing at her cute new grandchildren. They were so CUTE!

"Aw! That one has your nose Wendy!" Octavia awed, pointing excitedly at the screen.

Wendy smiled blissfully and followed Octavia's pointing finger.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy giggled happily in recognition.

The nuns holding the swaddled babies all looked extremely tired after giving birth, their perfectly clean nun habits obviously freshly changed after the yuck and mess of childbirth. Some of the nuns looked ashamed of themselves, some looked troubled, but a surprising number actually looked proud of their new babies. Sister Mary in particular looked overjoyed to have a baby.

Franklin's brutally burly neophyte face looked utterly overwhelmed as he submissively hovered around his beloved nuns, waiting on the nuns slavishly, attempting to help with every single baby all at the same time. Wendy and Octavia chuckled at Franklin's adorable behaviour, he would be an excellent father for those children.

Violet herself looked tired and exhausted from far too much prolonged psychic power use, and was currently just sitting quietly, trying not to fall asleep during the vox conversation. The other bird mutants looked cheerful and well rested.

"You look tired Violet," Wendy noted.

Violet merely nodded exhaustedly.

"How *cute* are these babies!" Octavia exclaimed excitedly.

"Erm... I know you are focused on the babies and all, but what's going on with the tyranids down there?," Adolf asked the people on the other end in concern.

Wendy and Octavia both glared at Adolf.

"Adolf! Who *cares* about some petty vermin problem, we are seeing *our* new grandchildren for the first time! You are being impolite," Wendy scolded him.

"Erm... A "vermin problem"?, Like millions of people have died..." Adolf stammered.

"That's why you *mustn't* talk about it in this baby viewing setting, you will just *upset* people!" Wendy scolded him severely.

It was too late however, the damn nuns were already starting to panic!

"PLEASE! Get us out of here! The tyranids are right outside the bricked up house entrance corridor! There are *millions* of xenos just outside, we are in grave danger!" One of the nuns panicked hysterically.

Wendy gave Adolf a venomous look, and hurriedly tried to calm the fearful nun.

"You are in no danger, Violet is very capable, as are the Clan Muhammad psykers. You are sealed in by thick stone and mortar walls, with potent supernatural horrors awaiting any tyranids who somehow got inside. You are perfectly safe." Wendy reassured the nuns.

"Teleport us out!" The nun demanded in a panic.

"No,..." Wendy said simply.

"Why not!" Franklin's deep harsh voice snarled like a feral nightmarish beast.

"Because unauthorised teleportation is restricted by order of the Matriarch herself. Only people on official or military business are authorised to teleport at the moment without a direct override from the Matriarch herself," Wendy said inflexibly.

"WHAT!? So you are just going to LEAVE us here because she told you to?!" The nuns screamed, making several babies cry from the volume of the scream.

"I am the Matriarch's personal Champion, I obey her will without question!" Wendy snapped back crossly.

"Oh for Slaanesh's sake! The Matriarch is not going to let an entire newborn brood of her precious descendants get eaten by tyranids! If we are in actual immediate danger the Matriarch will personally order us teleported out of here you bunch of drama queens! Just chill the fuck out!" Violet snapped and angrily squawked at the group in exasperation.

"Yes exactly! If and when you are in danger you will be extracted. Until then we are not going to waste the resources for unnecessary teleportation. The entire planet still has extremely limited electrical power due to the war in Low Commorragh, the Matriarch can't afford to just teleport everyone around unnecessarily," Wendy implored the panicking idiots.

The nuns calmed slightly at this assurance, and Wendy very deliberately returned to talking about the cute little babies.

"Aw, what a big sneeze," Wendy gushed adoringly, pointing at one of the babies held by one of the nuns.

"Aw so CUTE!" Octavia agreed happily.

"Aw, look at that one sleeping! So cute!" Octavia gushed.

Wendy and Octavia kept enthusiastically gushing about the cute babies, not letting the nuns talk about anything else, and the nuns calmed from the simple banality of this conversation.

The island was still desperately overrun with deadly tyranids trying to kill them all, millions of people were dead, but Wendy was not about to forgo the pleasure of being a grandmother presented with new newborn grandchildren. Moments like this did not happen twice, and the pleasures had to be savoured to the maximum while they lasted. A tyranid infestation did not get to deny Wendy Sevenson her own pleasures.

The tyranid problem would go away eventually, it was other people's problem to endure the threat and danger of the tyranids, lower ranking people had to worry about getting eaten. Wendy was *high* ranking, and pleasure and privilege and power were her's to enjoy without such worries.

Wendy was above such worries, and Wendy wanted to enjoy cooing over her new grandchildren. Nothing was going to stop this pleasure.

Wendy felt ecstatically wonderful to have so many new first generation grandchildren. Franklin was a father now, he had grown up so much! Just 13 years old and already the father to over twenty babies.

Those nuns would now be far too busy with their babies to be a pain in Wendy's ass, as would Franklin. They were all trapped in another building, where Wendy could call them whenever she wished but could also hang up and they couldn't ever come over. Wendy was the Matriarch's personal champion, giving her unrivalled authorisation to just teleport over to see them if she wished, but the kill joys couldn't follow her when she left!

This was the start of a wonderful period for Wendy, she could just feel it that things were really good right now.

The babies started to cry, and Wendy joyfully awed at them.

Things really were the best they had ever been.

***...


End file.
